Partners
by Ann Parker
Summary: Sequel to "Second Chances." Winner of Best JJ/Reid and Most Beloved Fic in 2016 PCAs. How will JJ and Reid take on what life throws their way now that they are married? Neither are expecting all sunshine and roses, but hopefully the good times outweigh the bad. At least they know they can count on each other to get them through the rough times, right? Post S7 Finale-Pre S12 Start.
1. Author's Note

A Note From Ann

When I started "Shared Genius," I must have woken up the creative energy that I've ignored for a the past few years with everything going on in my life. When deciding on what I wanted to tackle, I felt that "Second Chances" is probably my most beloved story so it would be fitting to pick that back up.

What I didn't think about when I chose that project was just _how_ much has happened to JJ and Reid since the end of season seven. Most notably being Maeve, Askari/Hastings, and another baby – not to mention team changes, including Strauss/Cruz. Add in the fact that I wrote "Snow Family" and set myself up for a sticky situation to work in _another_ child….so, yeah, I took on a lot. But, that's okay, I was ready for a challenge.

What you are about to read is my version of these events. Some things will remain virtually the same and others will change drastically. Something I constantly tried to remind myself as I wrote this was that the JJ and Reid on the show are NOT the ones in this story. At least, not exactly. Remember, they both changed with events in "Second Chances" so how they handle things _has_ to be a little different.

To get myself in that mindset of that version of the Reids, I reread that story. And, well, I noticed issues. A few typos, sure, but I think I also had some flaws as well. For example, JJ was working in her office when she's clearly in the bullpen now since rejoining the team. Also, I think Henry's age fluctuated in the story. Just as a reminder for myself and for you reading, he will be almost four at the beginning of this story (starts in May 2012 and his birthday is October 2008). My goal is to have some of these flaws reestablished/corrected in this story as we go.

I should point out, this will _not_ be a case fic heavy story. Cases will appear, particularly ones that can't be ignored since they have a large impact. But, I won't be rewriting every single one. Of those that are mentioned, some will be redone with minor changes, others will change drastically – timelines and outcomes could be impacted. As points come up that seem worth re-working because they are either fun or relevant to the characters or overall story arcs and fit into this alternative timeline, I will, but this will be more about how our heroes handle things _outside_ of the cases themselves. Think time on the plane, office moments, and home life.

Please keep me informed with how I'm doing with your lovely reviews. I am open to some suggestions on things, although admittedly, I've worked through a good chunk of season eight (namely Maeve) already before starting to post. But, things could potentially change if someone has really good insight. Something I'm no where near ready to write, but I know I _will_ be at some point is karaoke at the Benjamin in season nine, so feel free to send my song suggestions for that six-song set Reid mentioned, ha!

With that all clarified, I truly hope you enjoy!

~Ann Parker

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters…they are just used for my own amusement and, hopefully, yours as well.

* * *

 _Previously, at the end of "Second Chances"_

 _Clapping and hugs from the group, particularly Garcia, pulled them back into the present. After a few more dances, sometimes with the each other and some with the others, they were silenced by Rossi taping his glass. Everyone grabbed a flute of champagne. "They say that good things happen to good people. These are one of those things, and you are two of those people. Congratulations, Jennifer and Spencer. We love you."_

 _"To second chances," Hotch added as the group clanked glasses._

 _The newlyweds exchanged a glance and kissed. No truer words had been spoken to describe how they pair felt at that moment._


	2. Chapter 1

_And Now…_ _May 2012…_

* * *

"Well, if it isn't the newlyweds," teased Morgan. JJ and Reid smiled as they entered the bullpen. Despite having an impromptu wedding, Reid had managed to pull off a few days alone with JJ at a B&B in historical Alexandria. Then, they flew with Henry to Vegas and had a really pleasant visit with Diana. She immediately took to Henry, reading him a story when the boy got tired. It was a scene that brought tears to both Reid and JJ's eyes. To say they had a good week and a half off was an understatement.

"Good morning Morgan," Reid greeted.

"Eee! You're back!" The couple wasn't quite prepared for Garcia to lunge into their arms.

"Easy Pen, you'd think it's been months since you've seen us," JJ joked. Garcia released her hold on them, only to grab JJ's arm.

"Come with me, I must hear details!" She started to pull JJ towards her lair.

"Please don't break my wife, Garcia," Reid joked. That got a chuckle from Morgan and Emily, who had just walked up. Garcia waved as the pair left, JJ sending Reid a jokingly panicked look – at least he _thought_ it was in jest.

Morgan wrapped an arm around Reid's shoulder, "Still can't believe you finally put a ring on it, Pretty Boy."

Reid raised an eyebrow, "Did you just refer to JJ as an 'it?'"

"It's just an expression, Reid," Emily clarified. She pulled him in for a quick hug. "Glad to see you. Married life seems to agree with you, there is some peace in those brown eyes of yours." Her voice was slightly subdued.

Reid smiled at his friend, forgetting Morgan's comment. "Thanks Emily." He studied her for a second, "What's up? You seem off."

Emily sighed, "Can't ever turn off that profiler brain, can you?" Reid raised his an eyebrow at the misdirect. "I'll tell you when we have our morning meeting." Reid nodded, biting his tongue. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like this. He looked at Morgan, who looked away. Yep, definitely not going to like this.

Sighing, Reid set his messenger bag in his chair and made his way to the break area. He set about making tea for JJ and himself and then headed back out to the bullpen. JJ reappeared after a moment. "Wow, you got out of there a lot faster than I thought," he teased, handing her tea to her.

She took that cup and leaned in, planting a very brief kiss on his lips. "Thanks Spence." She took a sip and slid into her chair, her desk opposite of his since she had taken Emily's old desk after becoming a profiler. "She gave up when she realized she wasn't going to get any juicy bedroom details out of me." She smiled when her husband blushed. She also noticed the slight panic in his eyes, however. "I wish she'd stop trying. Just because I could write a book detailing our exploits, it doesn't mean I will ever share that with her."

Reid smiled, grateful for that reassurance – on both fronts. He took a sip of his tea and was about to comment, when he was interrupted. "Welcome back Dr. and Mrs. Reid." The pair turned to catch Hotch's eyes as he stood on the walkway, a tiny smile on the usually stoic leader's face. "We have a staff meeting in five minutes, don't get too comfortable."

Reid nodded. "Thanks Hotch."

"Welcome back, my friends!" Rossi greeted a minute later, leaning down to hug each as he walked into the bullpen.

"Thanks Rossi," JJ answered. The couple stood from their chairs, making their way to the conference room with the eldest team member. "Thanks again for hosting the wedding. It was perfect."

Rossi smiled and kissed JJ on the cheek. "You're welcome, but it was nothing." He'd had a soft spot for JJ ever since she told him he was the reason she joined the FBI. The group took their seats as the rest filtered in.

Hotch took the lead. "First off, welcome back JJ and Reid." The group shared similar sentiments even though they had already greeted them separately. He turned to JJ. "I'm assuming you'll remain Jareau for clarity sake at work." JJ nodded. "Now, normally, married agents aren't on the same team, but I've convinced the director to allow it for now since you've done well in the field so far as a couple. He also didn't want to make any more changes to his most effective unit."

Reid wrinkled his brow and then turned to look at Emily, noticing her eyes were on the table. He unconsciously reached for JJ's hand under the table. He felt her squeeze back.

"More changes? What changes?" Garcia questioned.

Emily lifted her head and met the team with sad eyes. "I've been offered a job running the London office of Interpol." She paused. "And I've decided to take it."

"What? Why?" asked Garcia, already starting to tear up. It was hard for the couple to figure out who squeezed the other's hand tighter first. Morgan sent Emily a sympathy glance, knowing this was hard on her. Rossi frowned; he had his suspicions that she wasn't happy. Hotch remained unchanged.

"You're leaving again?' Reid asked, his voice soft.

Emily frowned. "I am. I'm sorry everyone. I love you all so so much; you're my family. I thought that coming back, I would feel like I did before Doyle...but I don't. It's just not the same. I need a fresh start and to try something different." Garcia jumped from her chair and hugged the brunette hard. "But, at least this time I can constantly call and video chat, and you can come visit-the Olympics are there this summer, I could probably get good tickets."

"Oh! That would be fun!" Garcia stated, loosening her grip. "I'm still upset, but this _is_ better than the last time. And such a cool new job too! Congrats E." Morgan passed her a tissue as she sat back down. "Thanks Sugar."

The heaviness in her heart was only overshadowed by the sadness that was palpable from her husband. JJ reached over and ran a hand through the hair on the back of Reid's neck, massaging it softly, trying to offer him some comfort. She turned to look at Emily, "When do you leave?"

"My last day is Friday. I fly out on Sunday morning."

"A week?" Morgan asked. He hadn't expected that.

Emily nodded. "Afraid so. They wanted me sooner but I wanted to be sure to still be here when you guys got back." She nodded to the married couple.

"Congratulations on this amazing opportunity. But, we will miss you, my dear." Rossi commented.

"We must have a going away celebration," Garcia added.

Reid finally shifted his eyes to JJ's. She understood. "We can host. Saturday afternoon?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We are on stand down this week. Garcia has files to distribute among all of you," Hotch stated, getting back to business. They wrapped up the meeting shortly afterwards. Everyone hugged Emily as they left the room until it was just JJ, Reid and her.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Em. Who's going to help me keep Garcia in check when we go shopping?" JJ hugged her friend close as Emily laughed.

"Ha, good luck with that." JJ let go and cast a glance at Reid before leaving the room. Emily let her eyes settle on the man she viewed as her little brother. "I'm sorry."

Reid shook his head. "It's okay Emily. I can see why you wouldn't feel the same about this job after everything. And that's a truly great opportunity." He paused. "I'm just glad I get to say goodbye this time."

Emily sent him a sad smile. "And this isn't really goodbye. I'll visit and the Reids will have to take a European vacation sometime." Reid grinned at that. "I'll only be a phone call, text, email or video chat away too. I'll even write letters for my favorite old school guy." She smiled again. "It's so much better than the last time."

Reid nodded in agreement. He finally rose from his seat and reached her for a hug. "I'm going to miss you Emily."

"Back at you Spencer." They pulled apart and started towards the door, getting back to work.

* * *

JJ slipped into bed after checking on Henry. Reid lifted his arm so she could curl into his side. She sighed, feeling so at peace in this position. Yet, she could feel he was off. "Wanna talk about it?"

Reid sighed. "I guess I get why she wants a new start. Even though we got back to a good place before Doyle as a team, she still went though a trauma. Expecting this to feel the same was unrealistic."

JJ lifted her head off his chest to meet his eyes. "But?"

"I'm going to miss her."

JJ scooted up so she could plant a soft kiss on his lips. "Me too, baby." She kissed him again, trying to comfort him...and herself.

Reid decided to turn his brain off for a moment and focus on his wife. His _wife_. He loved saying – thinking – that. He deepened the kiss, hearing her moan.

"Spence."

* * *

"Auntie 'Mily!" "Aunt Emily!"

Emily smiled at the two cheers of her name, coming from both Henry and Jack as she let herself into the Reids' residence on Saturday. They brought both a smile to her lips and tears to her eyes. She had come from visiting Declan, making sure he had her new contact information that Clyde had already arranged for her. As excited as she was for this new adventure, she was going to deeply miss her BAU family, including the little ones.

"Hi Henry, hi Jack!" She bent down to receive a hug from both. "How are you guys?"

"We're playing with my superheroes. Do you want to play with us?" asked Jack.

Emily smiled, "I'd love to, but just for a little bit. I have to play with your parents too." She let them lead her to the living room and knelt down to play. That's where Reid found her about ten minutes later.

"Wow, I'm jealous guys. I invited Emily over to play with me but I guess she'd rather play with you two." He bent down by the group, winking at the other adult.

"Well, they _did_ have superheroes," Emily conceded. "What do you have?"

"Hmmm...what do _I_ have?" Reid ran his hand over his chin like he was pondering. He was getting into the act for the kids so he didn't notice JJ or Hotch watching as well. "You know, I have this really cool coin, but I haven't seen it recently. Maybe you've seen it, Henry." His favorite little boy shook his head and giggled. "No? Hmm. What about you, Jack, have you seen it?"

Jack shook his head as well. "No, Uncle Spencer."

Reid pretended to be stumped. The group watching grew. "Well surely you've seen it, Emily. I know it was here not that long ago."

Emily bit back a grin and pretended to look confused. "Sorry Reid, but it wasn't here when I got here."

Reid crossed his arms. "Huh. You know, I think one of you has the coin. Maybe you don't realize it, but I bet you do." They all shook their heads, not believing him. By now the whole team was watching with amusement. He studied Henry for a second. "Henry, I think something is behind your ear." He reached behind the boy's hair and pulled out a nickel.

The nearly four-year-old's eyes grew wide. "Wow Spence! I didn't know it there!" He giggled and JJ smiled widely at her husband with her son.

"I know, it's surprising, right? But this isn't the coin I was talking about." He looked at Jack. "Are you sure you don't have it, Jack?"

Jack shook his head and Reid went about in the same fashion. He sighed as he pulled out a quarter, ignoring Jack's shocked sound. "Dang, that's not it either." He turned to Emily, who was now having a hard time keeping a straight face. So was the rest of the team watching.

"I don't think I have it," she repeated, biting her lip.

Reid narrowed his eyes. He looked at the boys. "Do you believe her?" They giggled and shook their heads. "Me neither." He reached behind Emily's ear, revealing a silver dollar. "Ah ha! You did have it!"

Emily gasped, faking surprise. "Well I'm sorry, Reid. I didn't mean to keep it from you."

Reid nodded but then squinted at her again. "Hmm." He reached behind her other ear and revealed a yellow rose with a short stem.

This time Emily, and the rest of the team, except JJ who knew his plan, gasped in real surprise. "What's this?" Emily asked.

"A yellow rose for a lovely friend," he stated, handing it to her with a soft smile.

"Awww," murmured Garcia. That got Reid's attention and he turned behind him. He blushed when he realized the rest of the team was watching.

"Thank you Spencer," Emily stated, getting his attention back. She turned to the boys. "Sorry kiddos but I think his magic may be more fun then your superheroes. Is it okay if I play with him for a bit?" The boys nodded and the adults stood, Reid helping her up. She pulled him into a quick hug.

"Thank you. You truly are a great friend," she stated, keeping her voice down just him to hear. "You're so great with them. I hope I come back for a visit with some blond baby geniuses at some point." When they parted, she chuckled at the color in his cheeks. She squeezed his arm before turning to face the rest of the team. "Hey guys."

Garcia pulled Emily into a hug. "Yay! The woman of the hour is here!" The group headed into the kitchen.

JJ hugged Reid at his side and kissed his cheek. She turned to the boys. "It's time to eat, can you go wash your hands?" The boys nodded and ran off to the bathroom.

"Jack is going to be talking about that all week," Hotch commented to Reid, a small smile on his lips.

Reid grinned, "Well I'd love an apprentice. Henry is still a little young to do much, but Jack is at a good age."

Hotch smiled. "I'll ask him, Reid." The group went about dishing up food and sat around the dining room table. After the food was consumed and the kids had gone back to playing, the group reminisced, telling funny stories about Emily's time with the team.

"And then she walks over with this guy who claims to be a real FBI agent. But of course everything is 'classified' and he can't show us his badge. So we all pull out ours. The look on his face right before he walked away-oh my god, it was priceless! That's when I knew I loved this woman!" Garcia shared, the story being met with laughter from the group.

Morgan clanked his plastic cup to Emily's. "I wish I could have seen that." He smirked, "That and you having to flirt with Viper."

Reid, Hotch, and Rossi snorted at that comment. JJ looked at them confused. "I don't recall that."

"You were on maternity leave," Reid clarified. Hotch then went on to explain their encounter and how Emily had to study his methods 'up close and personal.' Emily rolled her eyes at the story, which only made JJ laugh harder.

"Yeah that guy could have used some lessons from Pretty Boy here." Morgan teased, not noticing Reid's eye grow wide. JJ did however.

"Oh? Something you want to share Spence?" She asked. He met her eyes, noticing they were sparkling with amusement and just a hint of jealousy.

"He used his magic like he did on Princess here on a bartender. She actually helped us find the unsub too."

Reid rolled his eyes, "Yeah by having herself abducted by him." He looked at JJ. "Her name is Austin. We talked a few times afterwards but she wasn't looking to move to DC and I have no desire to ever be in Georgia any longer than necessary for work."

JJ reached over and squeezed his hand, silently conveying she understood. "So instead of remaining professional, you picked up a girl on a case while I was gone?" She joked, raising an eyebrow. "Clearly Morgan is a bad influence when you two are left unsupervised."

Reid grinned as Morgan complained, resulting in more sniggers from everyone. "It was a weak moment of peer pressure; it won't happen again, I promise." He winked at JJ and kissed her.

"So are you excited for London?" Asked Rossi, changing to topic.

Emily nodded. "I am. I'm going to miss you all like crazy but it will be a fun and challenging undertaking."

Hotch lifted his glass. "'Cherish your friends, stay true to your principles, live passionately, experience new things, love and be loved.' Here's to Emily. We will miss you, but wish you nothing but the best in this new journey. And if you ever need any of us, you know we will be there."

* * *

 **A/N: Sigh. I was really tempted to override this part and keep Emily, but I also wanted the challenge of writing Blake and Kate (and Tara eventually...) But, I didn't want to just pick up right at the beginning of season eight and not properly write her out, so I hope you liked how I did it.**


	3. Chapter 2

JJ gently knocked on the office door since it was ajar, "Hey, dinner is almost ready." She watched her husband but got no reaction. He seemed to be staring at a note rather intently. What was bothering him? Emily hadn't been gone that long so it likely wasn't from her. He would have told her if it was Diana. She walked into the room and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Spence?"

He blinked and looked up at her. "Hey, sorry. What did you say?"

JJ frowned. "I was just letting you know dinner was ready. What are you reading that has you so out of it?"

Reid sighed. "I got this note about a month ago, a compliment about my paper in the _Journal of Behavioral Psychology_ , from a geneticist. She found the paper interesting and wanted to exchange some comments about it. I replied and this is her second letter."

JJ smiled, he was such an academic and she loved that about him. "That's great." When he didn't smile, hers went away, "Isn't it?"

He looked at her and desired her touch, her comfort. He took her hand and pulled her into his lap so he could rest his head on her shoulder, his hand running through the ends of her hair. "You would think. But, it's weird. She doesn't want to give out her full name. She's trying to be vague about why in this letter, but she doesn't know all my skill sets so…"

JJ ran a hand through his hair, letting him take his needed comfort. Clearly, this was bothering him. She didn't think he realized it, but whenever he was having some emotional turmoil, he taken to seeking out her touch. It was a tell of his. The profiler in her knew it likely stemmed from not having much physical contact while growing up other than some embraces with his mom when she was having good days, but she certainly didn't mind it whatever the reason might be. She found security in his touch as well. "What's the linguistic profile tell you, Dr. Reid?"

"That she's scared." He looked up and met her eyes. "She seems confused emotionally. Some of the word slants show pessimism and others the opposite. It's like she wants to be strong but can't keep the fear from popping up through her writing." He paused. "A stalker, maybe?"

JJ nodded. "Possibly. Want me to look at it?"

Reid nodded. "Yeah, I'd like your opinion on what to do." He wasn't sure why he felt compelled to help this woman, but he did. But he didn't feel right about sending letters like she was suggesting without talking to his wife. "She wants to exchange letters with code names. I'm not sure why if it's just for scientific discussions, but if she wants to use code, then she must think her stalker is someone at work or at least has access to her work information. I want to help her JJ, but I don't know what to do."

JJ frowned, flashes of staking cases – both with good and bad outcomes – came to mind. Keri was foremost in her mind; the one they saved right around when she found out she was pregnant with Henry. "If you think that's the case, then we'll help her. Do you think you can get her to open up enough in a few more letters so we can figure out exactly whom she is? If she's gone to the lengths of wanting coded letters, I would imagine she can't be fully functional at work, or in her social life. Even if she doesn't give you her name, Garcia could probably figure out who she is rather quickly based on that alone."

Reid thought about it. "I think so. She mentioned something about reading brain scans as part of her work. Maybe I could have her read my MRI? The headaches are better, but not gone so it wouldn't be a lie to ask her for an opinion."

JJ nodded, following his train of thought. "And by offering up something personal about yourself, you might get her to reveal more about herself as well. Sounds good." She heard the faint sound of the oven timer.

"Mommy, the kitchen is noisy!" Henry came running in. "Dinner? I hungry." The couple couldn't help the smiles that crossed their faces.

"I am hungry," Reid corrected. He had taken to trying to work on Henry's vocabulary and grammar lately, telling her it was never to early to grow his language skills. He was already reading well above his age, but it didn't always translate into his spoken word.

"Me too!" the boy replied. JJ couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped as she climbed out of Reid's lap.

"Okay, boys, let's go eat then." Henry cheered and ran down the stairs ahead of them. She turned back to her husband, who was now standing as well. "We'll figure this out, Spence, together." He nodded and she leaned up to kiss him softly.

Reid sighed happily as they pulled apart. "I love you, Jen." He really was so amazed that they were happily married. The fact that he could turn to her for anything now was a gift. He was still getting used to the idea that he didn't need to solve problems on his own anymore, but he cherished it.

"Love you too, Spence."

"Mommy! Spence!"

Reid laughed. "Okay, we better feed him before he tries to get that food out of the oven himself." JJ's eyes widened at his 'joke' and turned to run down the stairs. Reid blinked and then thought about it. Now, he panicked himself as he ran to catch up with her. The boy _was_ a little wild at times.

* * *

JJ curled into Reid's side on the couch while he sat staring at the paper in front of him a few days later, having gotten back from St. Paul earlier this afternoon. After a much welcomed family dinner and putting Henry to bed the pair had decided he – they – should start on his second letter.

"Can't figure out how to start?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I guess I could comment on the code name she wants me to use." JJ looked at him, waiting for more details. "Dr. Joseph Bell, the real life inspiration for Sherlock Holmes."

JJ smiled, "Fitting. I think that's as good of a place as any. Maybe tell her a bit about yourself? Opening up about some details should hopefully get her to reveal more. Prove you're like Holmes in that you could tell something was wrong just by her letter and want to help."

Reid nodded. "Okay. I can tell her about my lovely wife 'Edith,' Bell's wife's name, and our son 'Benjamin.'" He paused, having just called Henry his son for the first time.

JJ caught it too. "He is Spence, in so many ways. He's so lucky, he has two great dads."

Reid held her eyes for a moment, blinking away the emotion that caught him off guard. "Thank you for saying that, Jen."

"I meant every word," she murmured and kissed him softly.

Reid sighed as they pulled apart and turned back to the letter. He started to fill out the page with some details about his home life, his work. He also mentioned the headaches. Then he turned to his concern for the recipient. Before long he was finished and handed it to JJ. She read it over and nodded in approval. "I hope this works," he stated, stuffing it into an envelope.

"Me too." JJ then climbed off the couch and grabbed his hand, tugging him along. "Nothing more we can do about it tonight, though, so let's go to bed."

"I'm not tired," Reid commented as they climbed the stairs.

JJ stopped them at the top of the stairs and pulled him in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging at his hair and deepening the kiss. She loved that he was growing it out again. She heard him groan and felt his hands on her back, one sliding up the back of her shirt and the other further down. Finally, she had to pull back for some air.

"Who said anything about sleeping, Spence?" she teased, walking backwards into the bedroom, his hands still roaming her body. She watched as his chocolate eyes darkened with passion and shivered as his bent down to attack her neck. All those years, she never knew this side of him even existed. Now, she couldn't get enough of it.

* * *

"So, Hotch, do you have any leads on Emily's replacement yet?" asked Rossi as the group gathered around the round table for a meeting. They didn't have a case, but Hotch had asked them to meet to discuss a few things. The senior agent took a guess as to why; it had been a few weeks since Emily had left.

"Please tell me they are nice. Should I run a background check beyond what the bureau does?" commented Garcia.

"Settle down, Baby Girl," Morgan teased, placing a hand on Garcia's shoulder.

Hotch shook his head, "I'm still working on that." He wasn't going to just hire anyone; they needed to work with the team's dynamics. He looked at Reid, "Although there is one that's promising. I think you may know her, Reid. Alex Blake?"

Reid nodded. "Sure, I've co-taught her linguistics class before at Georgetown. She's great. I think she was with the BAU before, but left in 2001. I'm surprised she wants back." Reid smiled at the thought of Alex; he always saw her as a maternal figure when they worked together.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to come back," Rossi commented, earning smiles and chuckles from the rest.

Hotch nodded; he actually was around when Alex left, although he wasn't on the same team as her. He knew a bit about the circumstances as to _why_ she left so he was also pleasantly surprised that she wanted to come back as well. "I still need to meet with her and a few more candidates. That's not why I called this meeting, actually." He then turned to Morgan. "The American Olympic Committee is looking to add some more security during the London games coming up. The Director asked all the departments to see if we could spare any agents for temporary duty."

Morgan's eyebrows rose. "And you want to send me? We're already down an agent, Hotch."

"I know, but I'm confident I can fill that position while you're gone. We were also down two agents last summer and I think we did okay. I thought maybe you could make sure everyone was settled in okay over there." A slight smile appeared on Hotch's face as Morgan connected what he was referring to.

Morgan grinned about checking in on Emily. "If you're okay with it, then I'll be happy to go."

Hotch nodded. "Okay then."

"Umm..." Garcia stated. The group turned to her. "So like I was planning on going to the games and visiting Emily but I don't have to if it's an issue for the team..." She rambled really fast.

"I know Garcia," replied Hotch. "I already approved your vacation."

"But..."

"Morgan going doesn't change that, Penelope."

Garcia grinned, "Really?" Hotch nodded. "Oh yay! Thank you thank you boss man!" She clapped and was ready to reach over and hug him but his look stopped her.

"Anything else, Hotch?" Rossi asked. The team leader looked at his married agents who were exchanging a silent look themselves. He could tell they were hiding something.

Meanwhile, JJ was looking at Reid. She raised an eyebrow in a silent question. We're they ready to talk about her? JJ was concerned about letting it go on too long. The longer the delusion for her stalker - assuming they were correct - the more likely the outcome would be grim. However, they were still waiting on her third letter. Reid considered the same thing. They still didn't have a great deal to work off of right now. He slightly shook his head at JJ and she faintly nodded in understanding.

Hotch noted the silent exchange and filed it for later. "With Garcia being gone for two weeks, Kevin Lynch will be filling in for her." Garcia nodded. "JJ, Reid, I've already talked with Jessica and she's okay with taking Henry during that time if we have a case. Unless, of course, you have other arrangements." They had started to use their neighbor Karen more often to help out Garcia in case she had to stay at the office late to help them.

"Thanks Hotch," JJ replied. "But, I think Will was planning on having him down for a while. He'll be starting preschool this fall, so we're working on a custody routine for when he's actually in school."

"My fairy godson is getting so big," Garcia smiled. She turned to Reid. "I'm going to have to double up on my god parenting duties since you're a full on parent now, Boy Wonder."

Reid shook his head as he reached for his tea, "Please don't Garcia. We don't have enough house if you start giving twice as many presents as you already do." JJ nodded emphatically in agreement, getting chuckles from Morgan and Rossi.

"Well, it's that or you give me another godchild to spoil."

Reid was about to swallow his tea and started to cough, choking on it. Morgan patted him on his back as he laughed. JJ couldn't stop the smile that crossed her face. "Geez, Pen, can we have a honeymoon phase first?" She reached over and squeezed Reid's knee. His breathing calmed down at her touch and they locked eyes. He winked at her, silently letting her know he wasn't freaked out about having kids, was just surprised by the comment.

Hotch bit his cheek to keep himself from laughing out loud. Sometimes it was really hard to keep this team focused when there wasn't an active case. But, given what they saw on a routine basis, he was perfectly okay with their coping mechanisms. He cleared his throat, getting them to focus again. "There are files coming to all of your desks to work on." He nodded and stood, signaling the end to the meeting.

"Reid," he paused getting everyone's attention once again as he was in the doorway. "Just make sure Henry's sibling isn't conceived in the office." He turned quickly and left, smirking at the gasps and laughs that came from the team. He was almost out of earshot when he heard Morgan.

"Look at how red Pretty Boy is getting!"


	4. Chapter 3

JJ frowned as she read the latest letter from Maeve. Spence had handed it to her before dinner, but she was just now getting to it. He was up finishing bath time with Henry. They had confirmed she had a stalker now and that it had started almost eight months ago out of the blue. She had actually reached out to Reid about his paper a few months before Reid realized, before she had gone into hiding. But it was about the time he had moved in with JJ and things got shuffled around and lost in the mail and move. JJ took that as a sign that they _needed_ to help this woman, since she had contacted him again and this time he saw it. It had only been about two months of letters for them. She had even written two herself. Now, Maeve wanted to try for phone calls, but she had very specific guidelines she wanted to follow.

She had to admit, there was a part of her that was jealous of this woman when she read the letters. Obviously, not of her circumstances, but of the way she could communicate with her husband. She could tell that Maeve was extremely intelligent and in some ways probably got Reid in ways she didn't. JJ had taken to asking him more about some of the research he reviewed, the scientific journals he received, just so she could understand him better. Maeve already got all that. She knew she had nothing to worry about romantically, but there was just a pang in her heart that there was a part of him she'd probably never fully connect with. That was one of the reasons she hoped they could save Maeve. She would make a good friend for Spence to have outside of the office.

"JJ?"

She set the letter down on the coffee table and climbed up the stairs at the sound of her voice being called. She smiled at the sight of her pajama-clad son holding their favorite book in his bedroom doorway.

"He insisted his mommy read to him tonight," Reid commented as she entered the room, guiding Henry to his bed. That warmed her heart, his need for her. Henry climbed into bed and the couple settled on either side of him for the story.

Some ten minutes later, the pair was making their way back downstairs. Reid noticed the letter first. "So what do you think?"

JJ sighed. "Well I think the calls would hopefully speed up the process in terms of getting more information from her."

Reid nodded. "That's what I was thinking. I still feel like there's something she's not telling us about her life. I know she's afraid, but I wonder if it's not something that would reveal who the stalker is. She may just not realize it."

"Do you think she'd reveal more to me since I'm a woman?" JJ pondered.

Reid gave it some thought. "Maybe. Typically stalking victims are more willing to discuss the issue with another woman. I can ask her." He caught JJ's eyes. "Are you okay with me talking to her on the phone? I know this whole thing is a little unorthodox."

JJ smiled at his concern. "It's fine, Spence. You're the one that will remember the most detail from those calls anyway for later reference. I'm just available if we think it's needed." She paused. "Although, I think it may be time to bring at least Hotch in on this."

Reid frowned. "I don't know. Don't you think we'll get more from her by ourselves for now? I worry about scaring her off if we push too fast for the team's involvement."

JJ shook her head. "That's a risk, I suppose. But the longer this goes on, the more likely we won't have a good outcome. You know that, Spence."

Reid nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "I know, I guess I'm just concerned about losing contact all together."

"Pen could probably locate her, or at least fill in the pieces of exactly who she is so we can try to find her on our own, if needed."

Reid was quiet for a moment. "I suppose that's true. How about we do a few phone calls and then start to push?" JJ nodded, conceding for now. "Okay. I'm not sure about this whole pay phone, pager, burner phone app system she has. The benefit will likely outweigh the risk, I guess."

JJ agreed, "Yeah, it could still probably be tracked, but at least it is more difficult than just regular phone calls so we can indulge that idea for now. I doubt her stalker is like Garcia either." She took a sip of her wine that was on the coffee table. "So what do you think about her idea for your headaches?"

Reid shrugged. "It's a different approach. Some of the research doesn't seem to be in place yet, but that's common for newer discoveries. I don't think it will hurt to try. We can ask Dr. Laple when we see him in a few weeks."

"That's what I was thinking. In the mean time, we can work on the diet anyway. Henry really needs to expand his palate beyond mac and cheese."

He chuckled. "I suppose that's true."

* * *

"So how are the headaches, Dr. Reid?"

"Overall, pretty good, Dr. Laple." Reid felt JJ squeeze his hand as they sat in his doctor's office for a follow up appointment. She was silently encouraging him to be honest. He sighed. "I've been journaling them as you asked. Sometimes high stress moments during cases seemed to be a link, but I've had others when things are calm, like playing with Henry or reading. They are less intense and less frequent, but I still have about two or three a month." He handed the journal to the doctor.

"We've also been trying to eat a little healthier as of late. About the last month or so I'd say," JJ added. She glanced at Reid to confirm that he wanted to discuss Maeve's suggestions and he nodded. She continued, "I've been doing research to find anything that might cause these headaches that wouldn't show up in a scan and noted some possible vitamin and mineral deficiencies could potentially be a cause so I figured a dietary change may help."

Dr. Laple nodded having done some additional research as well. "I'm guessing you're talking about riboflavin and magnesium?" The couple nodded.

"I saw there was some research with migraine headaches and riboflavin. I'm not as convinced about the magnesium research," Reid added.

"The riboflavin research is still very preliminary. It's rare for a deficiency to occur if you're eating a balanced diet. It's also unusual for it to present with just headaches."

"I also still have some light sensitivity and fatigue at times. Although the cut back on caffeine, which I think has helped my sleep some, has helped with the latter," Reid countered.

Dr. Laple raised his hand, "I'm just saying it would be an unusual presentation, Spencer. Do I think a dietary change is going to hurt you at all? Absolutely not. In fact, how has the past month been with the headaches?" He flipped towards the end of the journal, but glanced back up for an answer.

Reid shrugged, "Better."

"Then of course I'd recommend continuing it. I would just caution about over supplementing either, particularly when coupled with the dietary changes." Reid opened his mouth to protest. "Just keep the doses small. You don't need a high supply of either to meet your recommended daily allowances and there can be harm done with mega dosages." The couple nodded in agreement with this plan. "I'm glad to see you're more relaxed overall, Spencer. I reviewed your latest MRI and it's still negative. I even sent it off to some colleagues to make sure I'm not missing anything, but so far they all agree with the diagnosis and treatment plan. I'm still waiting to hear back from a few."

JJ smiled at the doctor's thorough follow through. "We appreciate that, Dr. Laple."

He smiled in return, "You're welcome Mrs. Reid. Congratulations, by the way. I was pleased when my nurse told me Dr. Reid was here with his wife." Reid and JJ exchanged a glance and a smile. "Do you have any other questions?" They shook their heads. "Then let's meet again in another six months to check your status. Please call if you have any major changes, but we seem to be on the right path with the changes you've made and are continuing to make."

Reid and JJ stood, "Thank you Doctor."

* * *

"Dips on the couch," JJ stated as the team boarded the plane. Well, team was a stretch. Morgan and Garcia had left for London over a week ago. Hotch was finishing interviews when they got back from Connecticut. So it was just herself with her husband and Hotch and Rossi. Kevin did an okay job as tech support, but she missed Pen.

"You know, I think we can both fit," Reid stated. She turned to him, surprised at his suggestion. That was until she saw his yawn. She chuckled softly; of course he just meant for sleep. Well, she still had to tease him a bit.

"Why, Dr. Reid, are you trying to seduce me? I don't think my husband would approve."

Reid blinked as his tired brain processed her comment while he yawned again. When it did, he smirked. "That's a shame Agent Jareau. I was sure you were flirting with me back at the police station when you handed me that marker."

Before JJ could respond, Rossi groaned. "You two are nauseating. Just lay down already."

Hotch smiled from his seat as Rossi handed him his glass of scotch and took the opposite chair. The couple laughed at the senior agent. "Sorry Rossi," commented Reid as he sat down.

He propped up his leg along the back of the couch, leaning on the armrest. He patted the space between his legs and JJ smiled, snuggling into him. She sighed happily, inhaling his scent as she closed her eyes and quickly drifted off, exhausted.

* * *

"Thanks JJ," Reid murmured as she set his first cup of tea on his desk as she walked by. He nodded toward Hotch's closed door. "I think he settled on Alex."

JJ glanced at their team leader's office while she sat down, flipping open a file. "Well, I could certainly use some more estrogen on this team." Reid chuckled as he lifted his cup for a sip. "So you've taught in her class?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I've co-taught a few lectures in her forensic linguistics class. She teaches at Georgetown and is an agent at the Washington office. She's really nice, I think she'll fit in well with the team."

JJ smiled at her husband; she could tell he was really trying to be excited about a new team member as a way to try not to miss Emily too much. "I'm sure she will." She took a sip of her tea and caught Hotch's door opening out of the corner of her eye.

"JJ, Reid," he greeted, waving a file in his hand. He knocked on Rossi's door as he went past it. A woman followed behind him. JJ noted she was somewhere between Hotch's and Rossi's age, although likely closer to the latter. The couple stood up and followed the rest into the conference room. Kevin was already in the room.

"Everyone, this is Alex Blake, she'll be joining the team. Alex, this is part of the BAU. Agents David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, and I believe you know Dr. Spencer Reid." The group shook hands, except for Reid waving. Hotch nodded to Kevin, "This is technical analyst Kevin Lynch. He's filling in for Penelope Garcia. She and Agent Derek Morgan are in London right now. They should be back in a few days."

"It's nice to meet you all. Spencer, good to see you again," Alex greeted as the group took their seats.

Reid smiled, "You too, Alex. Welcome aboard." They turned to Hotch, who had taken the remote from Kevin.

"Two days ago, a body was discovered in Olympic National Park outside Seattle by some hikers. While the investigators were on the scene, they discovered three more graves, each with three bodies in them." Hotch flashed photos up on the screen.

Reid quickly read the file in front of them. "All were strangled and sexually assaulted. Well, the ones that they could confirm anything on."

JJ frowned. "Sounds a lot like the Green River Killer."

Rossi nodded. "Do we have any IDs on the victims?"

"The most recent victim is Anabelle Johnson, 32. Worked as assistant at a legal office. Married and has a seven year old daughter," replied Kevin. "We're still working on the other identities."

"Well, that's certainly a difference in victimology from Ridgeway. All of his were high risk targets," added Blake.

"Wheels up in 30."

* * *

Blake sighed as she boarded the plane behind the rest a few days later, finally headed back home. That was… _something_. She was having a hard time processing the fact that he had used his eight-year-old son to help lure the victims. She shuttered. She'd seen a lot in her time with the bureau, but that still got to her a bit. At least she had gotten along well with everyone so far. She knew she was still missing two key pieces to the team…and then there was Strauss, but at least it was promising so far.

She walked back to use the restroom quickly before take off, noticing Spencer and JJ sitting next to each other at the table. The fact that they chose to sit next together instead of across was interesting. Take that into account with the fact that Rossi and Hotch weren't sitting opposite of them made it an even more peculiar. As she came out the bathroom, she caught them on the phone – on speaker.

" _I caught two big fish! They bent the pole!"_

She smiled at the sound of the young voice on the phone. "Wow, it sounds like you're having a good time," Reid commented.

" _Uh huh, Spence!"_

"That's great, Henry," JJ replied. "Are you doing anything else fun before you come home?"

" _Daddy said a boat ride and I get to pet a baby gator!"_

Blake noted both JJ and Reid stiffen a little at that comment. "Oh really?" JJ tried to keep her voice even.

There was a muffled sound and then an adult voice come through. _"Their jaws are taped shut so they can't bite. Don't worry, they do it all the time down here."_ She noted the distinct New Orleans drawl.

"Well, that sounds cool, Henry, Will. You have fun. Henry, make sure you are safe on that boat and listen to what your dad tells you to do, okay?" Reid sounded like he was trying to keep his cool as well. Interesting.

" _I promise. Love you!"_

"Love you too, buddy," Reid replied.

"Love you baby," JJ commented. Blake realized she had ease dropped on the whole conversation and the plane was starting to taxi down the runway. JJ hung up the phone and turned to the man next to her as Blake headed towards them. "I'm not sure I like this."

"He said they were secure. It does sound like an activity common to residents of swampland areas. I'm sure they will be fine." Blake froze when she saw Reid kiss the top of JJ's head. "Although I understand your fear, I feel it too, Jen." Blake decided she needed to know more and continued, taking a seat across from them. It was a good thing too, as the plane was starting to pick up its speed to take off. The couple turned to face her.

"How was your first case, Alex?" Reid asked.

Blake sighed, "It was a doozy. I hope the rest of the team is back before the next one so I can truly see how we all work together."

JJ smiled. "They should be. I think they get back tonight actually." She turned to Reid for a second. "I hope Pen managed to not bring Henry all of London in her suitcase though."

Reid laughed. "Yeah, well, unless she found the Tardis, that's thankfully impossible."

JJ groaned, "Really, Doctor Who, Spence?" Reid grinned. "Just because I let you show me some episodes, that doesn't mean we're watching it when we get home tonight."

There it was. "So, you two are…" Blake started. She hadn't remembered Spencer being involved with anyone the last time he taught in her class. But there was something to way he spoke about the young boy on the phone. Stepson, maybe?

JJ giggled as she rested her head on Reid's shoulder. "Right, we hadn't gotten to that before we headed off to Seattle."

"That's okay. I must say I didn't suspect anything until I overheard part of your conversation just now. So how long have you been married?"

"Four days shy of three months," Reid smiled. He looked over and kissed JJ briefly.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "But your son-"

"Henry," JJ beamed as she always did when she thought of her little boy. "He's almost four and he's from a previous relationship. Spence is his godfather so they've always had a close relationship. Now," she turned and looked at his husband, "they're even closer."

Reid smiled and then turned back to Blake. He noticed the soft smile on her face. "Well, belated congratulations newlyweds." She locked eyes with Reid, "I'm really glad you found someone special."

The couple smiled as Reid replied. "Thanks, Alex. Hey, how is James?"

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews and feedback! We're about to officially hit the beginning of season 8, where some things will remain the same and some will change a great deal. Hope you like my take on things. Also, side note, who else was in love with JJ's return last week? Man have I missed her and clearly so did Reid. :) Needless to say, some of those things will be appearing, perhaps a little earlier than season 11. ~Ann**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: So Season Eight's premiere has Morgan and Garcia coming back from the Olympics, which actually ended in mid August, not the end of September, which is when the episode aired. I'm using this timing to my advantage and spacing out these first few episodes out a bit to make room for something I wanted to take place here, hopefully without it feeling too crammed together. This is what happens when I decide to play with the timeline of things, I guess. Hope you find it believable!**

* * *

JJ looked up to the sky, squinting at the rising sun through her sunglasses. Finally, the payphone rang beside her. "Hi Maeve," she greeted. This was her second time talking to Maeve directly. Spence had talked to her four times since they had switched to the phone calls. They had started out on Sundays, but their work schedule hadn't allowed them to always keep to that. Today, it was a short call before work since they had just gotten back.

" _JJ, hi. How's Henry?"_

"Still with his father, but he's coming home in a few days. He went fishing and is going to pet a baby alligator today." JJ could tell that Maeve clearly wanted to have kids some day as she always started their conversations – hers and Spence's – by asking about Henry.

" _I bet you are missing him like crazy, right?"_

JJ chuckled. "Every second." She paused. "How are you today?"

She heard Maeve sigh. _"I'm good. I haven't gotten any calls for a few weeks. Maybe he's gone?"_ JJ heard the hope in her voice. _"I'm thinking about going to a café nearby without a disguise."_

JJ turned to look at Spence, who was standing nearby. "No calls? That's great, Maeve. How about the emails?"

" _None of those either. Do you think that maybe he's moved onto another target?"_

JJ ran through what she knew about stalkers. It was possible he'd moved to a new target, but he was awfully invested in Maeve given how long this had been going on. She worried that if there _was_ a new target, they might be connected to Maeve in somehow.

"It's possible, Maeve. The café may be a good start, just be careful." She paused and locked eyes with Spence, who nodded. "Listen, we were thinking that we should really talk to our team…"

" _No, JJ. I told you guys, I don't want everyone involved. I can't bare the thought of you guys getting hurt because of my problem. This is likely going away now anyway, so what's the point?"_

"The point is that maybe we can figure out who this is in the first place. It's a lot easier to keep you safe if we know – you know – who it is."

" _I said no, JJ."_

She shook her head at her husband. He was going to have to try. "Okay. I've got to head into work. Just, be safe, be smart."

" _I will. You guys stay safe too."_

JJ hung up and sighed. "I'll try next, Jen." She turned to face him and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "What was that for?" he smiled when she pulled back.

"Just because." She looped her arm in his as they headed to the office. "So she hasn't had any more calls or emails lately. She thinks he's gone."

Reid frowned. "It's possible. But…"

JJ met his eyes, lowing her glasses. "Your gut tells you no," she finished for him and he nodded. "Mine too." They were quiet for a few minutes as they drove away from the park and headed to Quantico. "I think even if you can't convince her soon, we need to tell the team."

"I agree."

* * *

Reid followed JJ off the elevator. As the rounded the corner into the bullpen they immediately noticed the return of familiar faces.

"Hi! You guys are back," JJ greeted, immediately pulling Garcia into a hug.

"Hey mates, give me a squeeze," she greeted, pulling Reid into a hug as well. Reid then tried to greet Morgan after JJ pulled apart from him. He noticed Morgan and JJ smile and he knew he did something wrong, but let it go and asked the main thing that came to his mind.

"How is Emily doing?"

"Brilliant and lovely," Garcia replied, trying to pull off a British accent.

"Her apartment is off the chain," Morgan replied.

Garcia shook her head, "You mean her flat. You have to take a shaky old lift to get to the top but the view is brilliant." She turned to him and handed him a mug. "For my favorite bloke." She handed JJ a double decker bus trinket as well. "Wait until you see what I got Henry, too!"

"Oh, thanks, I love it!" Reid smiled at the mug and then looked back up at Morgan. JJ nodded thanks at Garcia, although she was worried about what her son was getting. "How was temporary duty?"

"Well it was around the clock. I thought I'd get a little more of a vacation, but…" Morgan shrugged.

"Did you watch the Olympics at all?" JJ smiled at how excited her husband was at their friends being back. So was she.

"I did see a little track and field, but the Queen Bee over here got to see everything."

Garcia nodded enthusiastically. "Emily is for real hooked up over there. She sends her love and tea of the month starts next week!"

JJ smiled, "Wow, that will be great," she nodded to Spence. Particularly for them since they were the main tea drinkers now. She sighed. "Oh, I miss her."

Garcia sighed as well, "Don't even get me started. Hey, how is the newb? Is she nice?"

"Yeah, she is," JJ nodded. She was only just starting to get to know Alex, but everything seemed to be going well so far. She could tell Spence felt comfortable with her, which was always a good sign.

"I'm just asking," Garcia mumbled. She then turned to Reid. "Reid, did you know she was recruited when she was 24?"

He nodded, "Yeah, remember I told you guys I guest lectured in her forensic linguistics class before."

Garcia rolled her eyes, "Of course you have, because she's a professor and an agent, which is so impressive."

JJ shook her head. "No really, she's great." Sometimes she thought Garcia was worse at changes than Spence, which was saying something.

"Mmmhmm, and driven, clearly. Berkley grad, double major. Bureau star of the Unabomber case. She teaches at Georgetown and when she's not doing that she's SSAing at the Washington field office and she has her PhD, does that mean I have to call her doctor?" The three agents exchanged looks. "What? I did some research on her cause I couldn't sleep on the plane and my point is _clearly_ she is smart and capable, but is she _nice_?" JJ's eyes widened as Garcia rambled, noticing Blake approaching. She saw Reid tap her and Morgan cleared his throat. Garcia's voice dropped to a whisper. "Oh dear god, this is happening, where I talk and the person is right behind me…" Morgan nodded as he turned her around, patting her on the shoulder.

"The origin of 'nice' is 12th century middle English, meaning foolish or stupid. I hope you're referring to the modern use of the adjective?" Blake asked. JJ glanced at Morgan and then at Reid, who she noted was failing miserably at hiding a smirk. Why did that sound like something Diana would say to her? Maybe that's why Reid got along with her so well; she was similar to his mother. JJ thought about it for a moment, Blake probably _was_ old enough to be his mother. Huh. She watched as Morgan and Garcia introduced themselves and talk about the last case.

Rossi and Hotch breezed in. "Don't unpack," Rossi greeted. JJ sighed as she walked by her desk to set the bus down before following the group to the round table room.

* * *

Morgan slipped into the seat next Blake. She was across from the Reids. JJ was sleeping on his best friend's shoulder while her husband read a book. Blake had her own book in front of her, although she was looking out the window.

"So, Blake, you know sign language?"

She turned to Morgan, "I do. I'm a little rusty with signing myself but I understand it."

Reid looked up from his book. "We could practice sometime, I'm a little rusty myself."

Morgan's mouth dropped open for second and then he shook his head. "I shouldn't let the fact that you know it too surprise me anymore, Pretty Boy, but it does."

Blake smirked at the nickname before turning back to the younger man. "That would be nice, Spencer."

He smiled and looked back down to his book. Morgan spoke up again. "Any other languages you know?"

Alex nodded. "I can speak Spanish, French, and Russian. I can understand Portuguese, but my accent is terrible when I try to speak it. How about you, Derek?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I tried Spanish in high school, but it didn't really stick."

"That's why Henry is starting to learn some of the basics of Spanish now. Obviously we want to make sure he's more proficient in English, improving his diction and vocabulary, but it's beneficial to learn the pronunciation of a second language at his age so that he can grow his knowledge base and understanding of the rules of the second language better as he gets older. He's also more likely to retain it compared to learning it when he's older." Reid said all this while still turning pages of his book.

Morgan smiled, remembering something. "You helping with that, Reid? I seem to recall Elle giving you a hard time about your pronunciation."

Blake noticed the eye roll, even though there was a smile on Reid's face. "No, JJ is a little better with it so she helps him. His preschool teacher is great too." He paused and looked at Morgan. "You're not much better, you know. And I don't see you knowing Russian or Korean."

Morgan and Blake smiled. "Touché kid, touché." Morgan slipped out of the seat to go lay down on the couch. Blake noticed Reid set down his book to pull up the blanket that had slid down off of JJ. Once she was tucked in again, he silently went back to his book.

When she had last had him teaching in her class, she hadn't predicted this. She could tell he was far more rested, content. Even with all that they see with this job that gave her a bit of hope. She sighed softly and turned back look out the window.

* * *

Somewhere unknown, there were photos of the BAU team being developed.

* * *

"Maeve, please let us help you. We are good at our jobs, trust me."

He heard her sigh. _"I don't know, Spencer. Even if you could find this guy, what could you do? Aren't there limitations as to what you can legally do for stalkers?"_

Reid paused. This was true; it was the same issue JJ had when she pushed for the stalker case a few years ago. The legal action for stalking is often minimal, but he also knew they could likely make it work. He suspected this guy was mentally ill, so even a short time in jail with psychiatric care should be enough to keep him from coming back after Maeve when released. "There are things we can do, Maeve."

 _"I don't want you to bother. I already told you that I think he's going away, anyway. I was fine going to the café and the grocery store without my disguise."_

"I don't know..."

 _"Spencer, please. I don't want you to get hurt dealing with my mess. You, JJ, or any of your team."_

Reid rolled his eyes. He appreciated her concern for them, but it was _her_ he was worried about. He wasn't going to back down. "Maeve. You realize that's our job, right?"

She sighed again. _"I'm not going to win this argument, am I?"_

Reid smiled, thankful he had finally convinced her, even if begrudgingly. "Nope. I'm going to present everything to the team. Are you okay with us calling you from a secure line? Garcia can set up one that reroutes all over so it can't be tracked."

 _"I..."_

"I promise we'll keep you safe."

 _"Okay, Spencer. I trust you and JJ."_

"Talk to you soon."

* * *

JJ looked up from her file work when she noticed him return. He met her eyes and nodded as he set his messenger bag down. She finished writing down the notes she was working on for the consult and stood up. He grabbed the letters from his bag and the couple headed up to Hotch's office.

Reid knocked on the door. "Come in." Hotch looked up and saw the pair in the doorway. "Is something wrong with Henry?"

"No, Henry's fine. He'll be home this weekend. We actually have a potential case we wanted to talk to you about," JJ responded. The pair came in and sat down.

"Four months ago, JJ and I began communication with a geneticist named Maeve. She commented on my Behavioral Psych paper and after a few notes exchanged, I could sense something was off. We figured out that she has a stalker. She's been in hiding for the past seven months."

Hotch raises his eyebrows, surprised. _This_ wasn't what he was expecting when he could tell they were hiding something a few months ago. "You want us to help find the stalker?" He knew that the couple was aware of their limitations for this type of case, but he also trusted his agents.

"We do. She doesn't know who it is other than he is threatening. Angry phone calls, notes, emails. Hotch, if we don't do something, I'm afraid he's going to eventually find her and hurt her."

The team leader studied his two youngest team members. This was quite unorthodox, but he could see they were determined. "Okay, let's go through it with the whole team and see what we have." They nodded and left his office, Reid to get Morgan and Rossi, JJ left to get Blake and Garcia.

"What's up? I didn't get sent a case," Garcia commented as the group took their seats at the round table a few minutes later.

"Reid and JJ have the case," Hotch answered and nodded at them to start.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yes, I moved Maeve _that_ far up in the timeline. My thinking is that with Reid not being as emotionally invested like he was in the show, his thought process is that much clearer, pushing him to use the team that much faster. JJ being there from the beginning aids this theory. That isn't the only change you'll see, but hopefully you'll find my changes realistic. Admittedly, I'm not that happy with how I dealt with the Replicator's involvement, but overall I'm pleased with it. Hope you are as well. ~Ann**

* * *

"Four months ago, a woman sent me a note about one of my papers. I thanked her for her feedback and we began correspondence. Her name is Maeve and she's a geneticist. I knew something was wrong by her handwriting and the way she deflected any questions about herself at the beginning of our exchange. She also wanted to write in code, using fake names."

Blake raised an eyebrow, "That suggests some deep fear."

JJ nodded. "Spence continued with the letters, indulging her restrictions in the beginning until he—"

"We," Reid corrected. "You've written some too and talked on the phone with her as well."

"Until we established enough rapport and trust with her to open up," JJ finished, patting Reid's bouncing knee under the table, trying to calm him.

"She has a stalker. She's been in hiding for seven months," Reid set the letters on the table for everyone to see. "She got angry phone calls, notes, emails and even photos of herself sent in the mail for six months before she went into hiding, trying to get it to stop. They started out sporadically and then began to escalate over time. She believes he is extremely violent and ultimately decided to pull away from family and work to protect them." He sighed. "It took some convincing for her to even approve us talking to you guys."

"Why come to us with this now?" asked Rossi.

JJ frowned. "She hasn't had any calls or notes for the past few weeks. She has been starting to talk like the stalker is gone and has been taking baby steps for a normal life." JJ paused. "Now, its possible the stalker has moved on since she's been out of sight for awhile, but we've seen too many cases to think that its safe for her to return to normal life. We were able to convince her to let us look into this and figure out who it is. Hopefully we can get him into custody before this turns violent."

Morgan ran a hand over his head, absorbing this. "It would be a hell of a lot easier if we could talk to her ourselves. Ask questions that you two may have not been able to yet."

Reid nodded. "I thought of that. We've been talking for the past three months on the phone. But, it's been going to a different payphone every time and paging her to that number and her calling back. She's been using a burner application on her phone."

Garcia rolled her eyes. "You guy realize that unless she's been using _actual_ multiple burner phones to answer you, all with the GPS disabled, it wouldn't be that hard to figure out an incoming call to a payphone if you knew what time you were looking for, right? Those apps only can do some much."

JJ shook her head in frustration. "Yes, Pen. We thought about having that conversation with her, but didn't want to scare her away from talking with us at all and lose her completely. We need to help her. She's helped Spence."

Reid met his wife's eyes and squeezed her hand. "What do you mean?" asked Hotch.

Reid turned back to meet the team's gaze. "To help with the rapport, I told her about the headaches." Blake noted the rest tense up at that comment.

Morgan frowned, "You're still having them? You hadn't mentioned one in months."

Reid shook his head. "I haven't had one since June. And I didn't mention the ones before that because they were minor in comparison. The changes I had made with Dr. Laple helped significantly, but I still got them from time to time. So I told her. It was something to open up about and given her expertise we thought it was worth a shot."

"And it worked. She recommended some nutritional deficiencies that she thought might be the cause. After we talked with Dr. Laple and started small supplemental doses, along with cleaning up our diet some, he's been headache free." She paused. "Do you have any idea how much of a relief it has been these past four months to not see him in pain? And all the while, this brilliant woman is in fear of her life."

Reid put a hand on her shoulder, his turn to calm her. "So you can see we're invested in this case." The group nodded. He turned back to Garcia. "I got her to agree to have us call her since I knew you could use a number to hide your identity when you call her. But, I only have the pager. Given what you just mentioned, however, I'm assuming I can tell you the time, dates, and the specific payphone and you can pinpoint her number, correct?"

"Piece of cake, sugar." Reid grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the information she needed to find her number. She began her trace.

"Not to sound like a pessimist, but are we sure you're not just being played, Reid?" asked Rossi. "I just want to make sure we're helping a real person and not involved in some weird catfishing scheme or something."

Reid wrinkled his brow as he looked at the older man. "Catfish?"

Garcia chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Boy Wonder." She turned to Rossi. "To answer your question, I think I've found her and she's very real." The team turned to look at the technical analyst. "What? I started to search for her as soon as we started to talk. There aren't many geneticists out there with the first name Maeve." She pulled up what she found on the screen behind her.

"Dr. Maeve Donavan, a geneticist working at Mandell University. Well, until she took a sabbatical seven months ago." She continued to pull up more information. "Oh, she's a smart cookie. She burned her credit history. Looks like she is top in her field. Huh, and it must run in the family because her mom is a geneticist too. Although it looks like she's retired because of – oh."

"What Garcia?" asked Blake.

The blond frowned. "Her mom has cancer."

JJ and Reid exchanged a look. "That explains why she didn't just leave the area. She wanted to stay close for her parents."

Hotch cleared his throat. "I think we can all agree there is something here. But, we don't technically have a case since she isn't missing and we haven't been asked to help by the local authorities."

"We helped Kari five years ago, Hotch," JJ protested.

"She was also abducted by her stalker in the process, making it an official case. Maeve's stalker doesn't seem to be escalating, either. In fact, you said so yourselves, he may be going away."

"We all know obsessive crimes like this don't just 'go away.' As soon as she starts to go back to her old life, it will likely start all over again. And if not with Maeve, he will find another target," countered Rossi. "He may have already, in fact."

"The key to solving any of these types of case is figuring out who the stalker is. Then we can get them the help they need and get a restraining order to help Maeve out," added Morgan.

Hotch nodded. "I agree. This is still unofficial however. We'd be working off the clock on this and since this is still technically a work day..."

"I'll take casework home with me to catch everyone up," Reid offered.

"Don't sweat it, Pretty Boy, we've got your back here," Morgan stated. Reid nodded and smiled at his friend. "I'm in Hotch."

Hotch looked around the table and the group all nodded. "Okay. Let's call Maeve and see if we can't figure this out."

Garcia positioned their speakerphone in the center of the table. After a few moments, they could hear ringing. JJ held Reid's hand for a moment under the table.

" _Hello?"_ A tentative voice came through the speaker.

"Maeve, its Spencer."

"And JJ. We've got you on speaker phone with our team."

" _Hi. Sorry to get you all involved with this."_ The couple could hear the anxiety in her voice.

Blake leaned forward. "Maeve, my name is Alex Blake. Don't worry; we're going to figure this out so you can get back to your life. Trust us, this is what we do."

" _Thank you."_ Maeve paused. _"Spencer said you'd have questions?"_

"We do," stated Morgan. "This is Derek Morgan. There is also a David Rossi and Aaron Hotchner here. Our technical analyst, Penelope Garcia is also in the room. We'd like to walk through things with you, see if we can't learn more than what you've already told JJ and Reid in your letters and calls. Can you tell us about when this all started?"

Reid heard her sigh. "It's important, Maeve. This likely all started from a seemingly small event in your life, but it was huge for the unsub, your stalker. We need to comb through everything to see if we can find that event so we can find him."

" _It started a year ago. First, it was threatening notes left at my workstation. Then I started to get phone calls at work and on my cell phone. Next was photos of me out in public being sent to my home."_

"What was the tone in the notes and with the calls?" asked Rossi. He and Blake were reading the letters as they talked.

" _Angry. Things like 'I'm better than you.' 'Why can't you see me?' 'You're jealous.' 'Death is the only answer for us.'"_

JJ locked eyes with Reid. The jealousy comment was new to them. "Was there anything that made you think this person wanted you romantically?" Maybe they were thinking about this all wrong.

There was a pause. _"No, I don't think so. Do you think he is in love with me? Who talks to someone like that if its love?"_

"Actually, that's pretty common in stalking cases, the stalker believing they are in a romantic relationship with their target," supplied Reid.

Blake shook her head, "But I don't know if that's the case here, this doesn't sound like an intimacy seeking stalker. More so a classically possessive stalker."

"Maeve, we need to comb through your life to see if we can figure out when you might have come across the stalker. Are you up for it?" asked Rossi.

She sighed, _"I suppose."_

"Let's start with your personal life," Morgan stated. "Were you seeing anyone when this all started?"

" _I was engaged, actually."_ JJ and Reid exchanged a look.

"You never told us that," JJ stated. "Why?"

" _I love Bobby. But my parents, they aren't his biggest fan. They think I need someone more like me, more on my intellectual wavelength. They didn't agree with me that it was our opposites that allowed us to compliment each other. Like you and Spencer, JJ."_

Reid smiled at that, but also noticed something. "What do you mean by 'was engaged?'"

" _I broke it off before I went into hiding. He…he was in the photos with me and I didn't want him to get hurt because of me so I left."_

"And you don't think he was the one doing this?" asked Blake.

" _What? No, of course not."_

Reid nodded. "I'm inclined to agree with you, Maeve. But we should talk to him. Even if he isn't the stalker, he may be able to shed some light on who is."

" _I suppose there's no point in keeping my identity hidden anymore, is there?"_

"Actually," Garcia started. "Maeve, this is Penelope. I, um, I'm very good at finding things. You're full name is Maeve Donavon and you were engaged to a Robert Putnam, correct?"

There was a pause.

"Maeve?" Reid asked.

" _Yes, sorry. That was a just a little unnerving."_

JJ chuckled softly. "Yeah, Pen has a way of doing that. Don't worry, there aren't many hackers as skilled as her so a normal person wouldn't have found that information out as easily."

" _Good to see the expert is working with the good guys. Your information is correct. I worked at Mandell University, where I was working on Cyclic Adenosine Phosphate research. I'm also conducting an oncology project with my mother, but I don't think the lab was aware of that. I work with five other researchers in the lab."_

"What other duties do you have in the lab besides your research?" asked Hotch, speaking for the first time.

" _They wanted me to teach some classes, but given the progress I was making on my research they decided to have that be my main focus. I do still review PhD candidates' research and supervise some of the students helping on my project, however."_

Hotch leaned forward. "Blake and Morgan, I want you to talk with Bobby. Rossi and I will talk to her coworkers at the lab." He turned to JJ and Reid. "Maeve, I'd like you to consider coming in, we can keep you in protected custody for now. It would also be easier to continue going over things in person with JJ and Reid. What do you say?"

Reid held his breath as there was silence. Had they pushed her too far? _"Okay."_ He let out a sigh of relief. _"Do I need to give the address or has Penelope already figured that out?"_ she somewhat joked.

Reid chuckled as Garcia smiled. "I could, but telling us will probably be a little faster." Maeve rattled off the address to her loft.

"We'll be there soon, Maeve. Hang tight." He hung up and stood with JJ.

His wife put a hand on his arm, to get him to stay for a moment. "Hotch, what do you want us to go over with her?"

"Everything that she was doing the month before this started. That was likely the trigger time frame. See if there was someone she may have upset without realizing. There seems to be a lot of anger from the parts of the letters she's mentioned. Have her bring those in as well, if she's kept any." He turned to the other blond. "Garcia, see if you can't dig up any of the emails she's mentioned or voicemails she may still have. Get numbers from her, I'm assuming she changed her phone number a few times with that app you mentioned, but you still might be able to dig up something."

Garcia nodded. "If there is a breadcrumb, I will find it sir."

The team stood to disperse. Reid paused. "Thank you, all of you."

Rossi patted his shoulder as he walked by. "No sweat, kid. Now, let's get this guy."


	7. Chapter 6

Reid took a deep breath as he knocked on the door. He felt JJ pat his arm in support. They could hear shuffling on the other side and he noted the peephole. He held up his badge in view of the hole. "It's Edith and Joseph Bell," he greeted, knowing the code names would help offer reassurance that it was them. The door opened and the woman he now knew as Maeve from the photo Garcia had pulled up peeked around it.

"Hi," she greeted. He could pick up the nervousness in her voice. "Do you want to come in or…"

JJ shook her head, "Not necessary. Do you have any copies of the notes with you?"

Maeve nodded and revealed a stack from her purse that was hanging on her shoulder. "I thought you might want to see them."

Reid nodded. "We do, thanks. If you're ready, we can head straight back to the office then." She nodded again, tucking some hair behind her ear as she slid out the door and locked it behind her. They silently climbed down the stairs and into the SUV. JJ got into the back seat with her.

"It's going to be okay, Maeve." She reached over and gently held the woman's hand for a minute as Reid pulled away from the building and headed back to Quantico.

The brunette nodded. "Thanks JJ." She paused and looked at the driver and then back at the blond across from her. "You know, somehow you are exactly how I pictured you two."

Reid smiled and JJ chuckled. Reid met the woman's eyes briefly in the rearview mirror. "I'm not sure that's a complement for me. JJ is gorgeous, but me…"

"Spence, hush," JJ teased and turned to Maeve. "He doesn't think he's attractive, despite the fact that women are constantly hitting on him. He just doesn't seem to notice."

Maeve smiled; she couldn't decide if the two were just doing this to help her feel more comfortable or not, but it was appreciated. "That's a good trait to have in husband, I suppose."

JJ shrugged. "Yes and no. It's great he doesn't respond to it because he doesn't pick up on it, but _I_ do so it can be frustrating. Granted, it hasn't happened too much since we've been married, but back when we were just friends and I had _no_ right to be annoyed, it happened all the time. I remember Emily telling me that one time when they were walking the streets, he was hit on by every prostitute they interviewed."

Maeve couldn't help but giggle at that. From what little she did know about the man in the car, she could imagine how awkward he felt about that. As expected, he coughed nervously.

"We should be at our office in about 20 minutes, baring any weird traffic issues." He tried to change the topic.

JJ smiled at his attempt and took pity on him. "So tell us more about Bobby. Why didn't you mention him?"

"Well I knew it wasn't him. And I guess I just wanted to distance myself from that part of my life so it would miss it - and him - less."

Reid made a turn. "How long were you together?"

"Two years, with the last six months with the stalker. He was my first serious relationship. My field of study didn't allow for much of a social life during school and then I tend to get engrossed in my research so I don't get out much. We met when a few of my friends forced me to get out and leave the lab for the night."

JJ smiled, "So at a bar?"

Maeve nodded. "Yeah. I don't think that ever sat well with my parents. They always thought I'd meet some fellow academic. Not unlike..."

"Spence," JJ finished.

* * *

"So who all works in the lab?" asked Rossi. Dr. Mitchell was showing them Maeve's workspace.

"There are five other researchers in the lab with Dr. Donavan, myself included."

Hotch looked around the station, not really expecting to find anything out of the ordinary since she'd been gone for so long. "All men?"

"Yes." He looked at the two agents as he handed Hotch their files. "But it certainly wasn't me and I don't think it was any of my colleagues. We all admire Maeve. She can make connections in her research before I can even see them."

Rossi smirked, "We know the feeling."

Hotch continued to look at the files. "Surely you aren't doing all the research by yourselves."

Mitchell shook his head. "No, we all have our own research assistants to help us with the work, although we don't interact with the ones on each other's teams much."

"Can you get us the names of all of them as well?" Rossi asked. Mitchell nodded and stepped away to get them the list.

* * *

Morgan knocked on the apartment door of Robert Putnam. A female opened the door, with long brown, almost black, hair. "Can I help you?"

Blake exchanged a glance with Morgan. "Is Robert Putnam home?" They showed her their badges.

The female nodded. "Bobby?" She turned back to the agents, crossing her arms across her chest. They both noted the defensive posture. "I'm Diane, his girlfriend. What is this about?"

"Hey, who are you guys?" Bobby came from down the hallway.

They lifted their badges again. "I'm Agent Blake, this is Agent Morgan. We're with the FBI. We'd like to talk to you." She eyed Diane. "Alone, if that's okay."

The brunette huffed but walked off. Bobby took a seat on the couch. He could only think of one reason they would be here. "Is this about Maeve? Is she okay?" Blake took a seat next to him; Morgan continued to stand.

"For now," Morgan replied. "We're trying to help figure out who her stalker is so we can end this madness. Is there anything you can tell us?"

Bobby sighed. "Not much. The calls were scary. Kept talking about death. She kept pushing me away from the whole thing, particularly after the last month before she left me." He ran a hand through his hair and stood up, walking over to a side table in the hallway. Soon he was back and handed Blake the photos. "She was worried he was stalking me too."

Morgan glanced down the hallway, making sure the girlfriend wasn't visible, and then faced the young man before him again. "You seemed to have moved on quickly." He watched Bobby's facial expressions. His face fell, guilt evident.

"She told me to. _Insisted_ even that I date again when she broke it off." He leaned forward and rested his head in his hands. "I heard Diane greet you. Girlfriend is strong word, for the record. We've been on a handful of dates over the past month. Honestly, she's just distracting me from the fact that I still miss Maeve every single day." He looked back up at the agents. "Please, help her. I need her to be okay."

Blake stopped looking at the photos to meet his eyes. She believed he still cared for Maeve. "We'll keep her safe. Thank you for your time." They stood and Morgan gave him his card.

"If you think of anything else, please give me a call."

Bobby nodded. "I will, thank you for helping her." The agents left the apartment and got back into their SUV. As they headed back to office, Blake went back to looking through the photos while Morgan drove. She stopped on one with Maeve's face blacked out.

"Well, that's some rage," Morgan commented beside her, having glanced at it while at a light.

Blake lifted it closer, studying it for a second. "Hmm." She tilted her head, looking at it at a different angle. Finally, she gently rubbed her fingers over it.

"What is it, Blake?"

She turned to meet Morgan's gaze. "We're thinking about this all wrong. The unsub is a woman."

* * *

Reid was thankful he was at a red light so he could look back at his wife, his eyes wide. What was she implying?

Maeve, too, looked at the woman next to her, surprised. It was true that _was_ where her thoughts went. She'd be lying to herself if she denied some attraction to Spencer, but she knew it was also likely a psychological result of his desire to save her from this nightmare. Just because they were similar didn't automatically mean they were a good match, did it?

JJ sighed. "Why are you two looking at me like that? You can't deny that you are very alike. I know I'm not at the same intellectual level as you two, very few are. I could see why your parents would have a desire for you to be with someone like you so they could understand you."

"But there is also something to be said about someone being different from you in some ways to show you parts of the world, and yourself, that you may be hiding from because of your intelligence." Reid countered, forced to focus back on the road and continue driving.

JJ shook her head. "Spence, relax. I'm not implying that we should break up and you should run off with Maeve when this is all over with. I'm simply acknowledging the point her parents were probably trying to argue when it came to Bobby." She turned back to Maeve. "You mentioned he was a balance to you?"

Maeve nodded with a smile as she thought about him, something that didn't go unnoticed from the profilers. "He's a sculptor, works with his hand."

Reid couldn't help but chuckle. "An artist and a scientist. Yeah, I could see how that's an opposite and how your parents didn't understand."

"Exactly. But, that's what made us work. He knew how to get me out of my head when I needed it and I got him to think about things in a more structured way when he needed it."

"Yin and Yang." JJ smiled. They _were_ a bit like her and Spence. He was quick to react emotionally to things, often wearing his heart on his sleeve. Sometimes that was good, but it could also get him in trouble. She tended to bury things deep down, not wanting them to rise to the surface. That would work until there wasn't any more room and then she would explode. Yet, despite having his own emotions quick to the surface, he also saw the logical, ordered way things worked in the world and in their cases. She was quicker to connect with the more down to earth, human aspects of things, which was why she often worked so well with their victims' family members.

They had always balanced each other, but ever since they had moved from just friends, she had found that she was opening up more, keeping things less buried. All but _that_ … She shook her head; now wasn't the time to be thinking about her past mistakes. Now was about the woman next to her.

Reid grinned at his wife's comment, having thought of the same thing. He was also thinking about how she had helped pull him out of his shell in ways and settled him in others. "Contrary forces that are actually complementary – interconnected."

"Mmhmm," Maeve nodded. Reid parked the car in the parking garage and the group got out. The group remained quiet as they headed to the elevator and up to sixth floor. She continued to silently follow the couple into the conference room, where she immediately noted a work board set up with her photo and some of her information on it. A blond in a colorful outfit entered the room shortly after them. She immediately smiled at her, making Maeve smile back.

"Hi Maeve, I'm Penelope." She reached out and the pair shook hands. "Don't you worry, my lovely, my team is amazing and we'll get this all straightened out so you can go back to saving the world, gene splicing style. Oh! Maybe you can find a way to give my crime fighters actual super powers!"

Maeve chuckled, "Yeah, that's a different research project, sorry."

Reid snorted as he took a seat at the table. "Glad to see you still have your sense of humor, Maeve." He turned toward her. "Can I have your letters?" She nodded and pulled them out of her purse, handing them over. "Thanks. Garcia, were you able to get anything?"

"Some." She handed him a stack of papers. "Here are some of the notes from Maeve's email. I couldn't retrieve any of the voicemails."

"I scrubbed my phone clean. The only thing on there is the burner app to allow me to call from different numbers and appear blocked to anyone with a caller ID. Which was another reason I talked to these two on a payphone. I'm actually on my sixth number now, which I'm surprised you managed to find, by the way."

Garcia smiled. "I have my ways. Even though you are using a burner app on the phone, I was able to figure out the different numbers from the information Reid gave me. Then, it was just back tracking to figure out which one was still considered active."

"I thought I disabled that with the app."

Garcia shook her head. "The app disables the display feature of the number for viewing but it can't hide the encryption information that is unique to each phone. You just have to be brilliant like me and know what you're looking for in order to find it."

JJ patted Maeve's arm. "Like I said, she works for the good guys. And most can't do what she does." Maeve nodded and turned back to Reid, who was reading the notes. Could he really read that fast? He seemed to be done already, but had gone back to the beginning to study the handwriting itself. "Why don't you help me fill out our timeline while Spence reviews those?" JJ asked, pulling the brunette's attention away from him. She started to help JJ write on the board, the date of the first note on her desk on the board and a gradual progression from there. After a few minutes, JJ turned to her coworker. "Garcia, are the others on their way back?"

"Some of us are already here," Hotch commented, entering the room. "Blake and Morgan should be back soon." He set down a few files and then handed Garcia a list. "These are all the names of every research assistant in Mandell University's genetics department. Run these through your system and see if anything pops."

"If there is something hinky, I'll find it. Back in a flash." Garcia quickly left the room.

Reid let out a sigh. "There is a strong suicidal undertone to these letters," he commented, handing some over to Rossi. "It also seems like he thinks you've slighted him in some personal way and the only way to solve this is for both of you to die." He turned to face Maeve. JJ pulled out a chair, offering her a seat. "Can you think of anyone from the month or so before the first letter that you got into a dispute with? Or someone you beat out over an award or something? Maybe grant money?"

Maeve frowned. "No. I mean, there's always going to be hurt feelings about things. Men are jealous because they want the success for themselves. Women are jealous because they don't want you to have it. But, none, men or women, really stick out as having lashed out at me about something."

"That's the thing, this guy wouldn't have lashed out in the first place. He would have remained quiet about it, stewing over the issue. But, he might have been passive aggressive, making slight digs at a comment you made or idea you suggested," Rossi stated, taking a seat as well as he looked over the letters.

"I just can't think if any guy at the office that fits that description," Maeve sighed.

"That's because it isn't a guy."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for the support as I continue to deviate a bit... we've got a few more to go before we're past the Maeve plot line. Hope everyone is ready to stick with me for the long haul as well. I've finished season 8 and its about 30 chapters. This is going to be one heck of an ongoing story!**

* * *

"Are you okay, baby?" Diane asked, wrapping her arm around Bobby. She had come out of the bedroom after the agents had left, ease dropping on his conversation the whole time.

Bobby sighed. "I don't know. They wanted to talk about my former fiancé and her stalker."

"Maeve," Diane stated, venom in her voice. Bobby glanced at her.

"I don't remember ever telling you her name." He watched as her face hardened. It was the last thing he remembered for a while.

* * *

The group turned to see Blake and Morgan enter the room, Blake being the one that spoke. She handed JJ the photo with the blacked out face, Hotch looking over her shoulder.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Hotch. "We already know the message is about destroying her." He gestured to the photo. JJ squinted at it and then ran her fingers over it, just like Blake had done in the car.

"It's not the message," Morgan supplied.

"It's the medium," JJ answered. She looked up and caught eyes with Reid and then Maeve. "This is black eye liner. Your stalker is a woman, Maeve."

Maeve's eyes widened, "Really? That doesn't make any sense."

Rossi shook his head; that put a whole new spin on things. "What do we know about female stalkers?"

Reid sighed. "Significantly more rare, only about ten percent of cases. Usual causes are celebrity stalking and um…" he couldn't even look at Maeve as he finished his sentence. "Prior sexual intimacy."

JJ put a hand on Reid's shoulder, knowing he was uncomfortable, but they needed to ask. "Maeve, have you ever had an intimate encounter with a woman?"

Maeve leaned back; she hadn't been expecting that. "No. I spent most of my Friday nights with my telescope. Bobby is the only person I've ever been with aside from a date or two with different guys in high school and college." She paused, thinking about it. "Three to be exact, and we only went on two to four dates, depending on which one. And there was about three years between the last date and when I started to date Bobby."

"Okay. So celebrity status?" asked Morgan.

JJ nodded. "Makes more sense. You're the top of your field, right?" Maeve nodded.

"But there aren't any women in the lab," countered Hotch.

Rossi shook his head, "And celebrity stalkers are normally non-violent. The language in these notes leans towards someone what _will_ get destructive."

Reid rolled his eyes, "Tell that to John Lennon, Dave. Didn't Mark David Chapman say 'All of my nobodiness and all of his somebodiness collided'?" He paused, catching Morgan's eyes in particular. "And there was Lila's stalker. Maggie was killing to 'help' Lila, but was ready to take her out too when she rejected her."

"You got a point, kid," Morgan nodded.

Garcia came back into the room. "Well there are interesting things in some of the assistants' files, but I'm not sure they help us. Got anything to narrow this down for possible suspects?" She sat by her laptop that was still hooked up to her system.

"Female," supplied Blake.

"Okay, that gets us down from over a hundred to seventeen."

JJ noticed the look on her husband's face first and could tell something was clicking. "Spence?"

"We're looking for someone that would consider Maeve a celebrity and a research assistant looking to grow into the same field makes sense. But, it's also someone that you've unknowingly upset."

Maeve nodded. "Right. But I can't think of anyone, like I said."

"Didn't you say you review PhD candidates' research? Rejecting their doctoral application, keeping them from getting their degree, _would_ be cause for anger. Since its routine for you to review things, you probably didn't even think about it after signing off on the paper. But that rejection, she would have taken personally. That rejection turned into an obsession to possess." He turned to Garcia. "Did any of those remaining get denied their degree?"

"Four."

"Can you find the titles of their papers?"

"Sure thing, gorgeous grey matter, give me a sec." After a moment, Garcia projected their titles on the screen behind her.

Maeve's eyes widened. "This one. Spontaneous Cellular death in Suicide Patients."

Reid wrinkled his brow. "Cells don't behave that way."

Maeve nodded and locked eyes with him. "Exactly. More to the point, she used her own parents as part of the data. I remember reading it thinking this author had clearly suffered a trauma in their life, but just because bad things happen to you, doesn't mean you get a PhD out of it."

No one on the team could even open their mouths before Garcia started to pull up information on their suspect. "Diane Turner. 25. Worked as an assistant to Dr. Mitchell's research and applied for her PhD but was denied 14 months ago. Now works at a community college. She was one that flagged for something interesting because her parents died when she was thirteen, from an apparent double suicide."

Rossi sighed. "Explains all the suicidal fantasies referenced in her notes and her research. She's trying to find a logical, or really biological, reason why her parents left her."

"Do you have a picture?" Hotch asked. Garcia nodded and pulled up their suspect's photo. Maeve studied it. She may have met her once or twice, but she couldn't be sure.

"Oh boy."

The group turned to Blake. Morgan stood, ready to head out the door.

"What is it?" asked JJ.

Blake looked at Maeve. "When we went to interview Bobby, a woman answered his door. She stated she was his girlfriend. He stated it wasn't serious." Maeve frowned. She had told him to move on but it still hurt to hear that.

Reid raised his eyebrows, connecting the dots. "It was her, wasn't it?" Blake nodded. The group immediately jumped into action.

"Let's go. Blake, Rossi and I will go back to Bobby's. Reid, you and Morgan go to Diane's apartment. JJ, stay here with Maeve."

The group quickly disbursed, leaving the three women in the room. Maeve could feel the panic starting to build in her body. "I don't understand. Why is she going after Bobby? It's me she's angry with." Any sadness she had about him dating again was quickly replaced with concern for him. She still loved him, after all.

JJ sighed and took a seat next to her, the one where her husband had been in just moments before. "One of the reasons we insisted on letting us talk to the team about this was because of your comments that you thought the stalker had gone away. Given how obsessive and hostile Diane has been with all of this, we were worried that either she was just laying low until you went back to a normal life, or had moved on to another target. Looks like it was a bit of both." She took Maeve's hand. "She's angry with you and she's in pain. She wants you to feel that pain too. Since she couldn't get to you, she worked her way into Bobby's life as a way to cause you pain because it means you can't have him."

"Does that mean she's going to kill him?" JJ could feel the tension and fear radiating off her and she had to school her own micro expressions to not give away anything. Truth was, since they had shown up at Bobby's place asking questions, they _may_ have pushed her into that idea. But, that wasn't the answer Maeve needed to hear right now.

"Not if we can help it," she answered. Maeve nodded, tightening her grip on JJ's hand.

* * *

Blake nodded at Hotch and Rossi as they approached the door, noting it was slightly ajar. They all readied their guns as Blake pushed it open, their tactical team following behind them. They quickly cleared the scene. Rossi was the first to study the broken vase pieces, scattered on the couch and floor. There was some blood on the couch as well.

"Well she knew we'd figure it out soon and took Bobby. But where?" the senior agent asked.

"And why? What does keeping him alive accomplish for her?" asked Blake. Blake turned to look at Hotch and Rossi when out of the corner of her eye; she saw something on the side table. She didn't recall it being there earlier in the day. She walked over and found a black and white photo of Reid at a payphone. Her eyes widened. "Guys?" She held it up and showed them.

Rossi frowned. "What does Zugzwang mean?"

"And where did this come from? How did she even know about Reid?" Hotch asked.

* * *

"Diane Turner, FBI!" Reid yelled for the second time. "Open up!" After another moment, he backed up, letting the tactical team with them kick the door down. "FBI!" The group cleared the apartment quickly since it was only a one bedroom.

Reid stopped at the wall in the living room, that was covered in photos of dead bodies, including her parents. Maeve was scattered amongst the photos as well.

Morgan stood next to him. "A shrine to your dead parents is one thing, but actual photos of their dead bodies?"

Reid shook his head, pieces of Diane's profile falling into place in his head. "I need to read her paper."

Morgan's phone rang. "Hey baby girl."

"Sugar, I've got you patched in with the rest."

"Bobby is gone," Hotch stated. "Anything on your end?"

Morgan shook his head. "Empty. Garcia, did you find anything else out about Diane? Where she might have taken him?"

JJ watched as Garcia frowned. "I wish, my hunk, but no. I dug into Bobby's cell records and narrowed down his call and text list to figure out her number, but it was a true burner phone with no GPS or its turned off. His phone is pinging at his place that doesn't help either. I think we crossed back into your world, guys."

"Reid," Hotch started again. "There was a photo of you here."

JJ's blinked. "What? How is that even possible? Diane and Bobby shouldn't even know about Spence."

"We don't know, kitten." Rossi answered. "But the word Zugzwang was written across it. There are also the letters A.W. in the corner."

"Adam Worth." JJ looked at Maeve when she spoke. She could hear Spence sigh through the phone as well.

"So you know what it means, Reid?" asked Blake.

"Worth is the criminal widely believed to be the real life inspiration for Professor Moriarty."

JJ groaned. "And our letters to Maeve are based on Dr. Joseph Bell and his family, the real life inspiration for Sherlock Holmes. But what is Zugzwang?"

"It's a chess term. It describes a point in the game when a player realizes he will enviably be checkmated. He has to decide on whether to resign or play through to the bitter end. It's implying that we're going to lose this game." Reid paused. "What I don't get is why taunt me - us - now? And how does she even know about any of that? She would have to have found Maeve and have read the letters."

Morgan shook his head. "That seems completely out of character. If she had found Maeve, why not just go after her instead of this elaborate plan?"

JJ turned back to Maeve. Something didn't add up with the photo, but they didn't have time to analysis it. They needed to figure out where Diane took Bobby if they had any shot at saving him in time. "Diane is trying to punish you, Maeve. She's trying to take your life. Spence and Bobby are just secondary characters in all this. Is there some place that is special to you and Bobby that she might go? Someplace private. Likely near his place as she wouldn't be able to move his unconscious body around for long."

Maeve put her head in her hands. "I…I don't know." The emotions were overtaking her normally high functioning brain. "I can't focus for more than four seconds at a time. I did this to Bobby. Oh god, he's going to die because of me."

She was up and starting to pace around the room. JJ stood as well, trying to figure out how to calm her. Then it hit her. Spence. When he's frantic, she can calm him by…

JJ walked up to the frenzied scientist and pulled her into a hug. "Maeve, it's going to be okay." She felt Maeve stiffen, but she didn't let go. After a few seconds, Maeve wrapped her arms around her. She could feel some the tears on her shoulder. "Maeve. Listen to me. We can still save Bobby. But we need your help. Take a deep breath."

She felt her settle down and then pull back; this time she let her go. "Okay." She guided her back to her seat.

"You ready?" The pair heard Reid through the speaker.

"I'm ready, Spencer."

"Maeve, I want you to close your eyes and take a deep breath." He paused and she complied. "Diane wants to take your life, she wants to _be_ you. She would have pushed Bobby to reveal some place that was special to him, to the two of you, where you could just be together. Where would that be?"

Maeve took another deep breath, thinking. They loved going out to eat and trying new ethnic cuisine. They both enjoyed reading, although her more than him. She would push him to try more analytical books and he would get her to read silly things to make her laugh and get out of her head. He had been teaching her to paint and she was horrible at it, but they loved doing that together. They usually painted… Her eyes snapped open. "The roof on the building where his art studio is located in. We used it to paint together and sometimes have makeshift picnics up there under the stars. It was our favorite hideout."

JJ looked at her and smiled softly. "Are you sure? Wouldn't it be hard for her to get him up on the roof?"

Maeve shook her head. "No, there's an elevator in the building. His studio is full of works with stars and statues with astrological references to them. It wouldn't be that hard to figure out he likes to star gaze, even if he never told her."

"Address sent," Garcia stated.

"Please, let me go. I need to see him," Maeve pleaded. "I can help. It's me she's after anyway."

"We're not going to trade you for him," Reid countered.

"I can't just let him die for me either," she whispered. Only JJ and Garcia heard her.

"Hotch, I'll keep her with me," JJ stated.

"Okay, fine. Meet us there," their team leader replied.

"JJ, if you're coming I need something first."

"Spence?"

"Can you bring a copy of Diane's research? I can use it to get into her head."


	9. Chapter 8

The first thing Bobby felt was the pounding in his head. Then the ache in his body. His eyes fluttered open and closed as he groaned, vaguely registering the fact that he couldn't move his arms.

"I really don't understand it, Bobby."

His eyes snapped back open at the sound of her voice, his senses coming back to him. He was tied to a chair, his wrists secured with zip ties and Diane a few feet in front of him. Holding a gun. That took his primary focus, but he did note how chilly he was. Where were they?

"Understand what?" His voice was gravelly and it hurt to talk, the pain from the left side of his head still making it hard to focus.

"You can't just forget about her. You could have _me_. But, instead, you keep me at arm's length because all you can think about is _her_."

He met Diane's eyes and then it all clicked. Why hadn't he seen it before? She had mentioned she taught biology at a local college and that it was a new job after finishing school a little over a year ago. She constantly tried to get information out of him about Maeve. He had just assumed it was because she was insecure about the fact that he had been engaged, something he had never hidden. He just hadn't said _why_ it had ended in the first place. Or, really, much of anything about Maeve.

"You're Maeve's stalker?"

"Well, look who's just now catching up." She walked over to him, running her hands over his shoulders. He couldn't stop his body from tensing up. "You know, I still can't figure out why she was with you in the first place. You're not exactly in the same intellectual pool as either of us. At least the sex was pretty good."

Bobby shuddered, immediately regretting that decision from a few days ago. She had poured him another glass of wine and he was just so lonely and…

"What…what do you mean?" He just wanted to understand why Maeve, why him.

"She's a smart girl, or so everyone claims. She's not as smart as me because I'm a genius, but," Diane shrugged, stopping in front of him and crouching down to look into his eyes. "So what in the world did she see in some guy who plays with clay for a living?" He remained silent for a moment, tying to look anywhere but at her. That's when he recognized their location.

She ran a hand over his head wound to make him focus and he winced. To be honest, he often wondered what Maeve saw in him as well. Then he would remember their conversation about that topic, in this very spot, and her explanation about balancing each other out and smile. "We match each other." Diane's eyes narrowed and he gulped. "But not as well as we do, Diane. Let's forget about her and start our lives together."

Diane shook her head and stepped back. No, that's _not_ how this story was going to end. She didn't need Bobby other than to have him prove her theory to Maeve. So she could finally see her for whom she was, a superior being.

"No!"

* * *

Reid quickly read the document on Morgan's tablet, grateful for a change that he had left it in the car from earlier in the day. Instead of JJ bringing it with her, Garcia was able to send the paper to him immediately, expediting the process. He hated reading on these things, but it would work.

Diane had clearly suffered after everything with her parents and she desperately wanted to find the reason why the people she loved left her. She also seemed to see Maeve as a threat to her, that Maeve was not letting her succeed as a way to keep Diane from getting any of Maeve's recognition. So she viewed herself as superior to Maeve, and probably others. He frowned, trying to think of the best way to solve this. And how did the taunt fit in? If she had read the letters, that meant she knew Maeve's location and could have just taken her out. Was that not enough? She must have been getting off on the control she had over Maeve's life. Unlike her own. If he could talk her down, he could get her the help she needed. But was that possible?

He was so focused he barely registered the SUV stopping. "Reid." He looked up at Morgan and nodded, a plan falling into place in his head, and climbed out of the vehicle. JJ and Maeve were already there. He could see his wife was struggling to keep their friend from running into the building down the block. They had parked down the street without the lights or sirens on as to not alert Diane of their presence.

"Maeve," he came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder, forcing her to look at him. He could hear JJ sigh in relief next to him, grateful for the help. He made an educated guess as to how JJ had calmed her down earlier. But that didn't seem to be working anymore. Time to change courses. The way he calmed himself down before JJ was to think through the logic of the problem. Since they were similar, he hoped it would work like JJ's experience had. "Do you remember her research?"

Maeve nodded. "Yes."

"What is your conclusion?"

"That she had suffered a great loss in her life and was trying to apply reason – hard science – to the problem. But this isn't a biology problem, it's a psychological issue."

Reid nodded. "Right. So we use what she thinks is the cause to our advantage." He noted the presence of the rest of the team now. "Here's what we do." He explained his plan.

"It's risky, Reid," Hotch countered. He nodded, knowing this.

"I'm in," Maeve added, also knowing the agent was referring to her potential risk in particular if things didn't go to plan.

JJ frowned. She should have seen this coming. For as logical as he could be, and this _was_ a logical plan, it often involved more danger than she'd like. Mainly because it focused Diane's anger onto him and there was always the unknown factor when trying to talk to unsubs. She knew they would probably be okay and this was their best option, but she still didn't have to like it. Just putting Maeve in the crossfires, no matter if Reid was in Diane's line of sight, could end badly as well. The group started to head to the building when she pulled the two geniuses aside. First, she looked to the female. "Are you sure?" Maeve nodded, fidgeting with bulletproof vest strap. She then turned to _her_ genius. "I expect you to be able to pick up Henry at the airport with me, you hear me?"

He nodded, understanding her meaning behind that statement. "I'll be as safe as I can be, Jen." He squeezed her hand for a second and she nodded. The group silently made their way to the building. JJ followed Morgan and Blake up the fire escape while Reid and Maeve took the stairs, not wanting the elevator to alert Diane of their presence. Hotch and Rossi were sneaking up the building next to this one with some of the tactical team to take a head shot, assuming they could get an angle.

"In position," Hotch's voice came through the com in her ear. "Diane has Bobby standing on the ledge facing east. Morgan, you'll be coming up on her left, there are some vents and what looks like a small storage unit you can use for cover, but not a lot. We're on her right, a shot might be tricky from our angle, but we're working on it. Reid, you'll be coming out the stairs, also on her left. Try to draw her attention from Morgan and the rest so they can cover you."

"Copy." JJ followed Morgan and Blake as they quietly finished their way up to the roof, Morgan peering over the edge to make sure Diane's back was still to them. He nodded to them and they listened, waiting until Reid arrived so he could be their diversion. They could hear Diane ranting.

"Don't you just feel your cells dying already, Bobby? Just make the decision to end all this and your body will do the rest. Why suffer any longer?"

Bobby turned to face her. He had a vantage point that Diane didn't. He had seen the agent enter the building with Maeve. "No. I won't, I can't." Diane got angry again and tugged him off the ledge and back onto the roof.

"Quit denying that feeling of despair. You know you'll never see her again so why keep on living?"

"That's not true, Diane."

The pair spun to see Maeve, standing just behind a tall, thin FBI agent with his gun pointed at Diane. Diane quickly grabbed Bobby by his hair, causing him to yelp in pain as she dug her nails into his head wound. She pulled him close, shielding herself with his body. She kept her gun trained on the intruders. "Who are you?" she demanded at the one that spoke.

"Diane, my name is Dr. Spencer Reid and I'm with the FBI. I work with the behavioral analysis unit. Do you know what that means?" Reid kept his gun on Diane while moving closer, making sure to keep Maeve shielded behind him as well. He was so in the moment that he didn't register the fact that she didn't recognize him. He continued to take slow, careful steps to the side, forcing her to turn her body away from where Morgan and the rest were waiting. The other three agents made their quiet climb onto the roof and took cover, trying to find the best positions.

"You study behavior. You probably have a _whole_ lot to say about me right now. But if you've been listening to her," she trained her gaze on the object of her rage, "then it's all lies, Dr. Reid."

"I study behavior, true. But I also study the human brain as a whole. After all, our behavior is decided by factors within those brain cells, right?" Diane hesitated and then nodded. "I read your thesis."

She lowered the gun for a fraction of an inch. "You did?"

Reid nodded. He noticed the team getting into position, and continued to shift himself slowly so she stayed focused on him and not see them. Then he began to lower his gun. "I did. You know what I think?"

"That I'm crazy like _she_ thinks?" She waved the gun in Maeve's direction.

Reid shook his head as he holstered his weapon. "No. I think you have a brain that doesn't play by normal societal rules, Diane. Your research is promising. It's significantly ahead of anything I've ever read, which is a lot. It's an area that's never been analyzed; it's has the potential to be earth shattering. I even sent it to Jonah Sulk at the NIH." He paused and nodded slightly, signaling the woman next to him.

"He's right, Diane. I'm so sorry I denied your work from being published, from you getting your degree. I…" Maeve swallowed; doing her best at acting and not letting the fear for Bobby over take her again. "I was jealous of you."

Diane's eyes widened. "So you finally admit it?" Maeve nodded. Bobby noticed her grasp weaken and tried to fight for a second, but Diane just hit him again with the butt of her gun, making him cry out in pain again.

"Please! Don't hurt him!" Maeve cried. "He's done nothing wrong."

"He never wanted me. He was so quick to try to help those agents to save _you_ , but what about me? Why can't anyone _see_ me? Why does no one want _me_?"

"It's the price you pay for being brilliant, Diane," Reid stated. "Genius doesn't get to always have a happy ending with love and family."

She squinted at him. "How would you know about that?"

"Because I am one. Just like you. I have an IQ of 187, graduated high school at twelve and have six degrees. I know what it is like to have people stay away from you because you intimidate them. They feel inferior because of your intellect so they do their best to keep you down in order to make themselves feel better. You know why?" She tilted her head, prompting him to continue.

"Because they _are_ inferior, Diane. They aren't like you or me." He nodded his head in Maeve's direction. "Neither is she. She isn't worth all this, Diane. Nor is Bobby." He took a deep breath. His hands were up; he noticed her glance down and was grateful he had thought this over enough to give JJ his wedding ring so she couldn't see through his lie. He was inching closer, steadily pulling her focus onto him and off of Maeve or Bobby. He felt like he was getting through to her; that he might win this after all. He could see Blake getting closer from behind, but she wouldn't have a good shot at this angle, might even hit Maeve or himself if she wasn't careful. Morgan had an angle, but it was likely a headshot, something he'd like to avoid, particularly since the lying to her seemed to be working. He couldn't see JJ.

"People that _do_ get close to you, leave, because your intelligence just too much for them to handle long term. Just like my father and three of my close friends left me. Just like _your_ parents." Reid noticed the change in Diane's posture when he said that and realized he had hit a nerve he should have left alone. He needed to get the focus back to the research, quickly. "Diane, your work could change the world. You need to focus on that now, that's your life's purpose. That's why you were given that brain of yours. It may be a lonely existence but it can have meaning."

She looked at him for a minute, thinking. "It _can_ change the world. But you must think I'm an idiot if you think I'm going to just surrender here. I know you're just making this up to keep precious little Bobby alive. Clearly, you aren't as smart as you say or you wouldn't be up here all alone, would you? Besides, it's not like I'm going to get to work on the research if you take me alive, I'm not walking out of here a free woman."

Reid shook his head. "That's not true. The government has negotiated with plenty of people. If what you have is valuable enough, there are other options. Nazi scientists worked on the Manhattan project and mob bosses go into witness projection all the time, Diane. I've arranged for your freedom to work on your research. Provided you let Bobby go."

"Please Diane. I'll even work on the research with you, if you want," Maeve pleaded.

"With me?"

Maeve smiled, thinking they had gotten through to her. Diane started to lower her gun. "With you."

Diane shook her head. She continued to hold Bobby tight to her as she climbed back up on the ledge, pulling him up with her. After that second hit the head, Bobby was a little unsteady on his feet. "No! You don't deserve to work _with_ me, Maeve! You took my life. You don't believe my research is any good, so I'll just have to show you!" She pointed her gun toward Maeve and started to take a step back as she squeezed the trigger.

"Wait!" Reid cried out, diving in front of Maeve.

A gunshot echoed in the crisp autumn air on the roof.


	10. Chapter 9

Maeve closed her eyes at the sound of the gun shot and inhaled sharply. When she opened them, she saw Spencer leaning over the edge of the building. The agents she knew as Blake and Morgan had managed to get Bobby securely back on the roof, his arm bleeding from the bullet graze. The bullet that… She turned to see JJ lower her gun. She had been just out of Diane's eyesight, behind all of them. Her friend turned to her with sad eyes and she could tell she hated having to take that necessary shot.

After securing Bobby, Morgan stood by Reid, patting him on the shoulder as he peered over the side of the building to see Diane's body on the ground. He sighed; he could tell from where she aimed, JJ had intended for her shot to just wound. It had grazed Bobby's arm and hit Diane's shoulder. Unfortunately, the impact had enough momentum to push the woman's already unsteady gait off the edge. They had just been fortunate enough that the shock of the shot has loosened her grip on Bobby and he had just enough of his bearings that he hadn't gone over the edge with her before they reached him. They were also lucky that JJ had been a few seconds faster than Diane in taking her own shot, aimed at Maeve's head.

Maeve could tell from Spencer's defeated posture that he was upset that they hadn't saved Diane. He had more compassion for those that harmed others than she'd ever seen and as much as she was happy this was over, she felt for him.

"Maeve."

She turned her gaze back to see Bobby in front of her now and she began to cry in relief. "Bobby." He pulled her into his arms, ignoring his pain. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, this isn't your fault." He pulled back and kissed her forehead. "I'm just so happy you're okay."

She smiled through her tears. "You too." They simply held each other for a few moments, not noticing the paramedics or other agents and techs arrive.

"Maeve."

The couple opened their eyes at the sound of another man's voice. She smiled at the other couple, her friends, before her. Spencer seemed to be holding it together for them. "Bobby, this is Spencer and his wife JJ, with the FBI. They are why we're both alive today."

Bobby immediately pulled them both into a quick hug, startling them, particularly Reid. "Thank you both." He pulled back.

Reid nodded. "You're welcome. The medics are going to want to look you over. I can tell you probably have a concussion based on that head wound and her additional hit. Not to mention your arm will need some stitches and wrapping." He gestured to the pair of medical professionals behind him, waiting.

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, okay. Thank you both again. I don't know how we could ever repay you."

JJ offered up a small smile. "This is what we do. Go, get yourself checked out." He nodded and squeezed Maeve's hand before walking over to the paramedics.

Maeve turned back to them. "JJ, Spencer, I'm so sorry…"

JJ shook her head. "Don't be. We never like having to shoot, but it comes with the job." JJ caught her husband's gaze. "I hadn't meant for the shot to take her over the edge, but…" She shook her head of that thought. "What's most important is that you and Bobby are safe and can finally go back to your normal lives."

She nodded. "Can we though?" She looked at Spencer, trusting his answer. He was always the more direct one of the two, thinking rationally like her.

He sighed, pushing aside his sadness that his perfect lie hadn't saved Diane. He needed for focus on the successes of the day; they had saved Maeve _and_ Bobby. "Will it be like it was before this all started? No." He glanced at JJ, thinking back to about this time last year when he still didn't fully trust her after everything with Emily. They were never going to be how they were before Doyle. But that was perfectly fine with him because despite of that event, where they were now was _so_ much better. She seemed to know what he was thinking and took ahold of his hand, lacing their fingers together. He turned back to the other woman. "Sometimes going through events like this can tear a couple apart. But, if you truly feel like Bobby is your counterbalance in life then this will only make your connection stronger, deeper, and bring you closer than you ever were before."

"But maybe he's safer being away from me. It was our love that got him into trouble in the first place," Maeve bit her lip, unsure.

Reid shook his head. "Take it from someone who suppressed his true feelings for years, if it's true love then don't fight it. You can't truly experience love – and life – all alone, Maeve." He paused, catching JJ's eyes while still holding her hand. "Love is our true destiny. We do not find the meaning of life by ourselves alone - we find it with another."

Maeve smiled. "Thomas Merton." Reid turned back to her and grinned. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Then she hugged JJ. "Thank you." She headed over to Bobby, ready to try again.

Reid watched her walk away for a moment and then turned back to JJ. "You really okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah." It hadn't turned out how they had wanted, but she'd take that shot again if needed. She'd do what was needed to protect her family. She looked back up into his eyes. "Are you?"

Reid sighed. "I thought I was getting though to her, JJ. I lied perfectly and it seemed to be working, but she..." His voiced trailed off. He pulled her to him, seeking more of her reassuring touch. They might have been able to get Diane the help she needed, but she had other plans. Intellectually, he knew she was planning on shooting Maeve while taking Bobby over the edge with her, so they were lucky she was only one not walking off this roof, but he still hated that he couldn't save her. He shuddered to think about how this could have all played out if they had let Maeve go back to a normal life or if they hadn't pushed as hard as they did to get the team involved. JJ seemed to notice the change in his body language and could tell he was thinking too hard again. "Come on, Spence. Let's go home." He nodded and they pulled apart.

"Let's get out of here. We can write up everything tomorrow," Rossi commented, coming up beside them a second later. Morgan and Blake were with him. Hotch was still talking on the phone, working out some details for the crime scene techs.

Reid sighed. "Yeah, that sounds good." He could see Maeve resting her head on Bobby's shoulder as he finished giving his statement to the other agents with him while the paramedic finished cleaning his wounds. He nodded in her direction as they headed to the elevator and she waved back. He lifted JJ's hand – the one he was still holding – to his lips and kissed it softly. JJ smiled. She reached into her pocket and handed him back his wedding ring, which he quickly slipped it back into its rightful place.

The group was so relieved that Maeve and Bobby were okay that they all forgot about that photo.

* * *

"Mommy! Spence!" Henry came charging towards them as soon as he spotted them at the airport a few days later. Both bend down to catch him as he lunged, wrapping and arm around each of their necks.

"Hey baby, I missed you," JJ greeted, kissing his cheek. Reid gently pulled Henry's arm off of him so Henry could hug her completely and she could pull him up in her arms. As much as he missed Henry, he knew JJ needed to hold him right now. She smiled over her son's shoulder at him.

"Hi JJ, Spencer," Jackie greeted. She had flown with Henry back to DC, having to come up for a conference for her work.

Reid smiled and nodded at her, "Jackie, hello. How was the flight?" The group turned to head to the baggage claim to get Henry's bag. She just had a carry on.

"It was cool, Spence! My ear hurt, but Jackie gave me gum!" Henry answered.

"She did? Did the chewing help your ear feel better?" he asked. Henry nodded and smiled. He reached out to him, having hugged his mom long enough now. Reid was quick to take him, needing his hug time too. He shifted him to his hip so he could talk to him easier.

"It sounds like the flight was good then," JJ answered, looking to Jackie for confirmation. The other female nodded.

"It was fine. Henry did well. After his ear was better, we watched a movie on my laptop until he took a nap." They heard the alarm at the baggage claim belt and watched as bags started to appear.

"Oh, what movie did you watch?" Reid asked, keeping the boy engaged while JJ looked for his bag.

"Cars 2!"

Reid chuckled, he should have guessed. "Oh wow! With Mater and Lightening McQueen?"

"Yeah!" Henry then began to describe the movie, as if Reid didn't have them both already committed to his memory. Something he would have even without his eidetic memory given how often the boy liked to watch both movies. JJ and Jackie giggled and smiled as they collected his bag. He continued, starting to talk about the baby gator and boat ride, as they made their way to their car, the Reids giving Jackie a ride to her hotel. It wasn't until Reid was getting him into his car seat that the boy settled down a bit.

"Wow, little man, sounds like you sure had a good time," Reid commented, securing the boy. He then climbed into the driver's seat as the ladies finished getting into their seats.

Henry sighed happily. "Yeah." The group continued to chat until they had dropped off Jackie so she could get some rest before her conference check in that afternoon. Reid headed home so they could get Henry settled. It wasn't long before the young boy was down for another nap, the excitement of the travel wearing him out, and they were finishing up some household chores when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," JJ stated to Reid down the hall. It was a package delivery. JJ signed, although confused, and carried it into the kitchen.

"What's that?" Reid asked, coming out of the laundry room. She shrugged until she noticed the return address.

She smiled. "It's from London."

Reid grinned as she opened it. She pulled out a fancy looking electronic teakettle. "Oh!" Reid got excited, taking it from her hands. "I've been reading up on these. We can program it to know what type of tea we have in it and then it will heat the water to the proper temp, lower the basket and brew it for the proper amount of time. It will help ensure we get the most benefits from the tea as well as the best taste." He immediately started to look over the manual.

JJ chuckled. When he committed to something, he sure committed. She wouldn't have predicted his tea dedication a year ago. She continued to pull some extra goodies out of the box, including some proper British black tea for him and an herbal one for her. Then she reached the travel mugs and outright laughed. There was also a card, which she set aside to get the mugs out. Hers was a beautiful one with an art deco design. Then she pulled out his. "Hey Doc, check out your mug."

Reid turned back to her, having finished the instructions and already setting the kettle in the sink to clean it. He grinned brightly as he reached for it from her. "Sweet! A Tardis mug!"

JJ shook her head. He almost looked like a kid on Christmas. "Yep. Em knows you way too well." She finally pulled out the card, shaking her head again at the Doctor Who artwork on the front. She flipped it open and read it out loud.

" _Happy Early Birthday Spencer!_ _Saw this mug and teakettle while I was with Pen setting up your tea of the month enrollment and figured my favorite tea drinking couple deserved a little extra TLC. Please let me know if there is a tea you find you love and I'll send you your own stash. Oh, and JJ, sorry for all the Who stuff, but I couldn't resist! Just be glad I didn't send you the mug that said 'companion' on it! All my love, Emily_."

Reid smiled, getting a little melancholy at the thought of his friend. "I miss her." JJ nodded in agreement.

"We'll have to send her photos of us with the mugs after you brew us our first pot."

Taking the mugs to the sink, Reid winked as he spoke. "You got it, Rose."

JJ rolled her eyes and threw the nearby hand towel at his head. Truth was, she'd gladly be his companion for the rest of her life. But, she still was _not_ dressing up for Who Con.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew, that's over with. Had to end the chapter on a completely different note. I hope that the Maeve plot line turned out believable. Originally, I had JJ just wounding Diane, but all three living seemed unrealistic the more I thought it over, and I sure didn't have the heart to kill Maeve or Bobby off. Plus, I needed something to weigh Reid down to tie into the Replicator, albeit on a much smaller scale. G** **iven all the comments about Maeve, I hope this lived up to expectations. She was a great character and what the writers/producers did with her storyline was distressing to say the least - rewatching Reid go through everything in this season as I worked on this story was painful. Thankfully, not so much in _this_ story, but hopefully that wasn't so off script that it works.**

 **Side note, I loved Maeve and thought Beth Riesgraf did a wonderful job playing her. But, did anyone else have, at least initially, a hard time separating her from Parker on _Leverage_? Even rewatching it I had to force myself to not see her as that character since Parker is so unique (not unlike Reid, ironically). Random thought, but I was hoping I'm not the only one out there! :)**

 **Now that I'm done deviating greatly off course with the season, we should get back to our regularly scheduled programming. With some added twists, cause that's how I roll. ~Ann**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: For clarity sake, the Maeve stuff took place end of August/early September. I'm pushing up "The Pact" and "Thought the Looking Glass" a bit so that the latter takes place at the end of September, not mid October. Trying to see if I can at least get Halloween posted before we celebrate Christmas and we've got a few before that. :)**

* * *

"Well hey Dave, how was your Mexico vacation?" Blake greeted Rossi. JJ and Reid looked up from their files, have just settled at their desks.

Rossi shrugged. "Hot." The group chuckled as he strode in. "Did I miss anything here?"

"Our first tea from Emily arrived," Reid smiled.

"Mmm, and it's a good one too," added Blake, taking a sip from her London flag mug from Garcia.

Rossi shook his head, continuing his path to his office. "That's great for you tea folks, but I'll stick to the strong stuff."

"It's a little early for scotch, Rossi," JJ joked. Reid grinned at his wife as he leaned back in his chair, also enjoying his tea. Blake snorted.

"Not if it's 50 year old stuff," Rossi retorted back with a smirk before entering his office.

* * *

"Aside from different ethnicities, the Yamadas and Acklins were remarkably similar," commented Rossi. The team was going over the latest case in Kansas City on the plane.

Garcia patched in, "John Yamada was an engineer and his wife was a bank teller. Mike Acklin was a stock broker and his wife Debra worked as a city clerk."

"Both upper middle class families living in nice suburbs," stated Morgan as he walked by, taking his seat.

JJ turned at Morgan's comment. "Any chance these families knew each other?"

Garcia shook her head. "Not according to my vast, far-reaching databases."

Blake continued to stare at her tablet. "What about the kids? Anything stand out there?"

"According to teachers, Scott Yamada was shy, introverted, he reported being bullied once and Braden Acklin was recently diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome," Garcia continued her report.

"So the kids weren't winning popularity contests," Rossi sighed.

JJ looked at Reid. "You know they could have been prime targets for a sexual predator." _Just like you were once._ He hadn't told her everything about what he had uncovered when he had stayed in Vegas to confront his dad almost four years ago, but he _did_ mention his mom's concern about Michaels. She thanked God that no harm ever came to young Spence at the hands of that man.

He nodded, looking up from his file and caught her eyes. He knew what she was thinking about and gently tapped his foot with hers, trying to tell her that he was okay. He continued as though nothing had been exchanged between them, however. "Braden would certainly be vulnerable. Unlike classic autism, language ability is intact in people with Asperger's. They appear to lack empathy and have trouble reading social cues. Albert Einstein supposedly had it as do some well known silicone valley types." He looked back down, trying to shake the thoughts from his childhood away.

"Well, how about you?" Blake asked.

"What's that?" Reid replied, having not heard her well since he was distracted by his own thoughts. JJ did hear it, however. She looked over her shoulder and sent a glare at the other woman. She wasn't sure Blake saw it, however, since she was turning back to share a look with Rossi.

"Hey Penelope, you wanna tap into those vast databases of yours and see if these families crossed paths unwittingly? Even if they didn't know each other they may have gone to the same place and met the unsub separately," Morgan stated, cutting off any retort JJ might have had. She let Hotch take over the rest of the conversation, knowing she needed some time before she talked to Blake anyway so it came out calm and collected.

The group started to exit the plane, about to head off to their separate locations. Blake was going to be with Spence so JJ knew she needed to take a moment. She gently pulled Blake back. "Hey."

Blake paused and eyed her coworker. "What's up, JJ?"

She sighed. "Look, I know you probably didn't mean anything by your comment about Spence, but I would prefer it if you didn't say things like that." Blake's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, JJ. I didn't mean to upset you two."

JJ nodded. "I know and I'm not even sure he caught it. It's just that, well, he's been through a lot. I know you've taught with him before over the years, so maybe you've seen it as well. But, he's grown a great deal from where he was when he first joined this team. And that was after overcoming insurmountable odds in his childhood. So, small joking is fine, but cut him a little slack, okay?"

Blake put a hand on JJ's arm. "You're right. I apologize. I'll apologize to him too, even if he didn't hear or get the joke."

JJ nodded. "Thank you." The two parted ways as JJ caught up with Hotch to head to the station.

* * *

"Well, Scott Yamada looks like a typical ten year old boy," Blake murmured.

Reid walked further into the room and smiled. "This place brings back memories. When I was a kid, I made a model of the universe out of salt."

Blake smiled as well. "Was it for a school project?"

Reid shook his head, "It was a birthday present for Carl Sagan, but I don't think he ever got it."

Blake's mouth hung open as Reid walked around the room. _Wow, JJ wasn't kidding about his childhood_ , she thought. "Hey, by the way, no offense earlier, when I suggested you have Asperger's."

Reid wrinkled his brow, "None taken. When did you do that?"

Blake sighed in relief. "And that is what I love about you. You're not overly sensitive like some people. I mean think about how much time we'd save if we just got straight to the point." She didn't notice him look away as she talked. He was schooling his expressions, knowing deep down she was slightly wrong about him. He _could_ be sensitive, depending on the topic. He usually just tried to shrug it off.

"Yeah, cut out all the handshakes and 'how do you dos.'" Blake nodded. _What was JJ worried about?_ She didn't have time to think about it as he discovered something with the window.

* * *

JJ was staring out the window, thinking over this past case. The unsub was torturing these families by making them reveal their secrets; to show they weren't as happy was they projected to the world. It gave her pause. There were two major secrets she hadn't told Spence. She knew she should, even if one was classified – and it would difficult to fully explain the other without talking about _that_ one – but she wasn't sure how to bring it up. She was also terrified at what he would think of her when she told him.

She didn't want him to think she was purposely withholding from _him_. It was more like she was withholding it from herself. She tried very hard to never think about that time, suppressing it as much as she could because she didn't want to reflect about what she had done. That time had changed her and she knew the team could see it, but she just couldn't face the idea of telling them why.

She never even told Will about the baby. She knew now that the child wouldn't have saved that relationship and she didn't want to imagine her life now without Spence at her side, but she still had this ache in her heart. Her child would have been a year old soon.

"Hey." She blinked rapidly, pushing those thoughts away and trying to hide her startled reaction as he slid into the seat next to her. Reid frowned, "You okay?"

JJ shook her head and leaned into his side, moving his arm to wrap it around her. _Tell him._ "Yeah, this case was just a lot to take in."

Reid really tried to not profile that statement, but he couldn't help it. Was she keeping something from him? Her body language screamed that she was. "Yeah." He decided not to press right now, particularly not on the plane with the team. "So Blake asked if I had Asperger's when we were on the plane?"

JJ frowned. "Yeah." She looked up at him. "Did she apologize?"

He nodded. "Yeah and now I see why." She sent him a confused look. "You asked her to, I'm assuming?" JJ nodded. He kissed the top of her head, pulling her closer. "Thank you for defending me, JJ, but I didn't even hear her say it. Even if I did, she's probably not wrong. I was never tested, of course, because my mother would hardly go to the doctor for herself, let alone send me to one, but I definitely meet the criteria…"

JJ shook her head. "And so what if you do, Spence? I was upset by her comment because I don't want you to put yourself into a box, or label yourself with a diagnosis." _You already panic about schizophrenia, you don't need to be worried about something else._

"You are my _Spence_ , a brilliant, thoughtful, loving man and that's the only way I want you to see yourself. You hear me?"

Reid smiled and bent down, giving her a long kiss. "Got it, Jen."

* * *

JJ yawned as the team exited the elevator, headed in to wrap up their paperwork before heading home. She grinned at the odd site of Garcia standing the bullpen, holding a tray of red drinks with fruit and umbrellas in them.

"Hello family," she greeted.

JJ chuckled and replied for everyone, "Hi."

"I would just like to say that I love each and everyone of you. Even you, Dr. Alex Blake, it's a new love, but still, and I'm never going to take any of you for granted. Ever."

The team looked at each other and then back at their quirky, loveable, friend. JJ was the first to recover, "Aww, we love you too, Penelope."

"Thank you. Now hug me," she replied.

JJ laughed and hugged her best friend. "Okay." She smiled back at the team, noticing Reid with a hug grin, shaking his head.

Rossi stepped forward. "Does this mean we get drinks every time we come home?" The group stepped closer to each take a drink off the tray.

"We will discuss it when you hug me."

Morgan leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, "Too sweet, baby girl."

The group clanked glasses, "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" A small voice greeted. Reid felt the all too familiar hands around his legs and looked down, grateful Rossi took his drink from his hand.

"Henry! What are you doing up, young man?" He bent down and scooped him up, the boy in his pajamas.

JJ sent Garcia a questioning look. "I thought he was with Karen?"

A sheepish smile crossed the tech's face. "He was, but he's my family too and I just needed some of his sugar so I kinda picked him up…" The stern look from the boy's mom made her wince. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself." She turned to Hotch. "I tried to get Jack but Jessica said no."

Hotch shook his head, sending a silent thanks to his sister in law. "Good."

"Can I have some of the drink?" Henry asked Reid, sending him a pleading look. Reid gulped, still having a hard time saying no to the boy.

JJ smirked, seeing his struggle. "You can have one sip, Henry. But then we need to brush our teeth again when we get home. Do you want to do that?" Henry shook his head, not always a fan of that part of the bedtime routine. "Then let's hold off on the drink tonight." Henry sighed and nodded, resting his head on Spence's shoulder.

Blake cleared her throat. "I don't believe I've met this cutie pie yet."

Reid beamed. "Right. Alex, this is Henry. Henry, can you say 'hi' to our friend Alex?"

Henry hugged a little tighter, suddenly becoming shy. "Hi," he whispered. Reid ran a hand over Henry's back, reassuring him that he was okay.

"Hi Henry! It's very nice to meet you," she smiled at the boy. She could clearly see his mom in him, but also how much he loved his god/step-father. Henry smiled back at her, deciding she wasn't so scary. He opened his mouth to say something else, but yawned instead. "Wow, I think someone's sleepy." He nodded, turning his head so his forehead was resting in the crook of Reid's neck. It had been one of his comforting positions even before his mom had started to date his 'uncle.' It was ironically one his mom's favorite positions as well.

Reid kissed the top of his head. "Yeah, we better get him home." He looked to Hotch for permission to skip the paperwork.

Hotch nodded. "Go, you can do the paperwork tomorrow."

Rossi scoffed, "So I have to have a kid in order to be allowed to go home early?"

Morgan laughed and patted the older agent on the shoulder as he steered them to their offices. "That would imply that you have more of a social life than just drinking scotch and playing rock band with Ringo, Dave."

"Hey, I _do_ have three ex-wifes, you know." The two walked off with their drinks. Hotch smirked and nodded at the rest, heading to his office as well.

"Thanks for the drink, Garcia."

Garcia smiled wide, "You are most welcome my liege!" She turned back to her favorite unofficial BAU member and kissed Henry on the head. "Sleep tight my baby G-man."


	12. Chapter 11

_JJ could feel her blood pressure rising as she slowly made her way over to Nadia's room. How was she going to tell this woman that they had just gotten her daughter killed? Correction,_ she _had gotten her killed. It was her idea in the first place to send that team in. When had she started to think about using a child as leverage to get someone to talk? Who had she become? And here she was thinking about having another child with Will. She didn't deserve to have another baby if this was how she treated someone else's. Bringing another child into_ that _relationship was also another matter to consider._

 _She tried to push those thoughts aside as she could sense the presence of Cruz and Hastings with her._

" _You don't have to come."_

" _We know," Cruz replied._

" _This is going to destroy her."_ I _destroyed her. This is my fault._

 _Cruz seemed to read her mind. "This isn't your fault."_

" _Like hell. I was the one who said we should go get her daughter." I killed her daughter. She had stopped walking, her hand on the door. She took a deep breath and knocked. "Nadia?" She pushed open the door at the silence and the smell immediately hit her. She knew that smell. Sadly, she'd encountered it too many times at the BAU. Not as much as the rest of her team, but enough. This couldn't be happening, could it?_

" _Nadia?" Hastings turned on his flashlight on Nadia's lifeless body crumbled on her cot. She closed her eyes, looking away. Who had done this?_

 _Was this her fault too?_

"JJ…"

 _No, she couldn't talk to anyone right now. She pushed past everyone, rushing out of the room. She felt sick._

"JJ…"

 _She stood at the side of the tent, losing what little was in her stomach._

"Jen, wake up!"

JJ's eyes shot open, breathing heavy. She didn't even register the fact that she was drenched, her sleep shirt soaked through, clinging to her body.

"Jen." She turned, her eyes finally registering Spence's concerned gaze. _Oh, thank god, Spence._ She launched into his arms.

Reid was trying his best not to let panic over take him. He had _never_ seen her like this. She'd had an occasional nightmare – they both had – but not one that took him this long to snap her out of it. It was almost like she was living it. Or reliving it? Whatever it was, it had clearly scared her. He hugged her tightly to his chest, rubbing circles on her lower back and whispering into her ear. "It's okay, you're okay Jen. I'm here; I'm not going anywhere. Let it out."

She let a sob out as she tried to hug him even closer to her. He laid back, allowing their legs to become intertwined together and tucking her head under his chin, trying to provide as much contact and comfort as possible for her. He kissed the top of her head. "Shhh, Jen, it's okay." After a few minutes, she finally settled down. He noticed her breathing start to level out. He couldn't let her fall back asleep like she was so he moved one of his hands so he could tilt her head up and meet her gaze. He still saw the immense sadness in her blue eyes. What in the world was eating at her?

"You're soaking wet, let's get you changed, okay?" She nodded and pulled back from him, sitting up. Both felt less like themselves when they separated. JJ was more oriented now, so she climbed out of bed and headed to the dresser to pull out something new to wear. Reid reached across to feel her side of the bed, also damp. He quickly climbed out of bed and began to strip it. He watched as she went into the bathroom. He made quick work of the sheets. He balled them up, tossing them into the hamper in the closet as he fetched the new set. He didn't bother making it well, just getting the sheets on and their light blanket draped on top. He needed to check on her.

He gently pushed the door open; she hadn't even latched it. What he saw broke his heart. She hadn't changed at all, but was just leaning on the sink, staring off into the abyss. Clearly she was still thinking about whatever was in that nightmare. He frowned. This obviously wasn't any ordinary nightmare. Or was it a flashback? What was going on? He gently placed a hand on her arm, pulling her back. He could feel her shivering. He silently went about taking off her clothes. He turned to the shower, getting some hot water started, before stripping himself. He guided her into the shower and pulled them both under the spray. He waited until he could feel her body temperature start to warm back up before speaking.

"What is scaring you?" He watched as she blinked away new tears and looked up at him. He could see her focus coming back to her again as she sighed.

"I…I can't…" She couldn't tell him about this, about how she gotten innocents killed, including her own unborn child. He would hate her. He was always striving to protect, even some of their unsubs. He wouldn't understand; he would hate her.

He saw the fear, the panic. "Whatever it is, I promise I won't judge. I won't analyze. I'll just listen. Please JJ." He could see her thinking it over and sighed. He turned off the water; she was sufficiently warmed up now. They climbed out of the shower and dried off. He got back into his pajamas and she slipped on the new ones she'd grabbed. If it wasn't such a tense moment, he would have laughed at the fact that she grabbed one of _his_ old Caltech t-shirts. He took her hand and led her back to bed, pulling the covers back over them. "Jen?"

"I…"

He tilted her chin so he could look directly into her eyes again. "I love you. Nothing you can say will ever change that. Do you understand that?" He waited until he saw her nod. He could tell he wasn't going to get any further tonight and they had another two hours before they had to get up. "We'll talk about this some other time, when you're ready, okay? Let's just get some more sleep." He released his hand and shifted in the bed so he could kiss her softly on the lips.

JJ sighed when they parted. What had she possibly done in this life to deserve him? "Thank you, Spence. I love you so much." He smiled slightly, kissing her once more, before shifting so she could curl into his side, her favorite position to sleep. She closed her eyes and could feel his arm wrapped protectively around her side. She finally let herself exhale and was asleep before she could process another thought.

Reid, however, was not. He had to get to the bottom of whatever this was. He raked his brain as to what could have prompted this. He knew something was eating at her during that family abduction case last week, but he didn't think that was it. Or, at least, it wasn't _just_ that. His gut told him this wasn't a dream of pieced together old cases, but an _actual_ flashback she was having. It would explain why it was so hard for him to get her out of it.

But, what could she be reliving that was so traumatic? He thought through what he knew. The dogs with Hankel? No, she hasn't had issues with that for years and he was confident she would have said something. Her sister? Possible, but fear didn't seem to match that event as much as sadness and regret did. That harrowing day with the Face Cards? When he was in the hospital? He sighed; he wasn't getting anywhere. None of their time together seemed to make sense for this kind of reaction. They also didn't seem to match the that last case, which he had a feeling was some sort of trigger. He knew there were things he didn't know about from her childhood, but he doubted that was the cause either. So that left…

The Pentagon.

Anger built up in him at Strauss for sending her there and at Hotch and Rossi for not being able to stop it. Evidently _something_ had happened during her time away from the team that had left permanent damage. He felt her shift next him and took a deep breath. He would get to the bottom of this, just not right now.

* * *

"Reid?"

He looked up to see the concerned stare of Morgan. "Sorry, what?" He hadn't been able to stop thinking about how to talk to JJ about her time away from the team. About that crazy nightmare/flashback from two days ago. She had been trying to act like nothing was wrong, but he could tell she was holding it back. Like she was afraid of telling him. Like she _couldn't_. That sent chills up his spine, remembering the last time she'd said 'I couldn't.'

"I just asked if you wanted to catch a movie this weekend? Thought we could do a double date. I have this new neighbor I've been meaning to ask out." Reid smiled at Morgan's comment. He really hoped his best friend would find _someone_ , not just a one-night kind of thing. If he was going after someone he'd see constantly after the date, making it awkward if it was _just_ casual, he had some hope.

"I'll check with JJ, but sure." He paused and looked back at his friend. He could tell from his gaze that he was questioning what Reid had been distracted by. He couldn't talk to him about it. At least not until he know _what_ it was. He tried a diversion tactic. "As long as I get some say in the movie."

Morgan shook his head and Reid knew it had worked. "Oh no, we are not watching a documentary of any kind, Pretty Boy, so don't even try."

"Hey boys, we've got a case," JJ breezed by, messing up Reid's hair with a smile as she did. It made Morgan chuckle, but her husband could see it didn't reach her eyes. They team was soon gathered around, talking about their newest case in New Mexico. Reid forced himself to push away the thoughts about JJ for now and focused on the case.

"The goal of amputation is to remove dead tissue in order to preserve an otherwise healthy limb. Any first year medical student can tell you that. But this unsub stitched the skin flap tightly over Tony's stump that it didn't allow for proper blood flow and led to gangrene. He's not a surgeon."

"Than what is he?" Morgan asked.

"A butcher."

* * *

Reid starred down at the body and studied the leg transplant. Something was irking him about this case. He couldn't put his finger on it exactly. "Victim's name is Maria Rodriguez."

He nodded, acknowledging Morgan. "First time he's operated on a woman."

"And he transplanted a left leg this time."

Reid studied the body. "She died from blood loss. There's no gangrene on the transplanted leg, which means the surgery is fresh."

"You think he still has the other woman?" That made Morgan anxious. Could they get to her in time?

"Justifies his haste in dumping her here, why he didn't go to the desert or a hospital." He stood to look at his partner.

"Also means he's speeding up his surgeries."

Reid started to stare off, thinking. There was something weird about this guy's scientific methods, if you could call them that, that was getting to him. Like how was he picking which victims to take? He needed a scientific perspective to work through what he was trying to piece together. It was something the others couldn't talk through with him, even JJ. But who? He blinked when a name came to him. Neither JJ nor himself had talked to her since that night, giving her and Bobby space to readjust to life after their encounter with Diane. Would she be up for it? He frowned, remembering he didn't even have her true number. He could try paging again…

Morgan cocked his head to the side, looking at his friend. He knew that look. "Reid?"

Reid turned, shaking himself out of his haze. "I think I need to talk to Maeve."

Morgan's eyebrows shot up. "Maeve? The girl you and JJ saved from her stalker a few weeks ago?" Reid nodded. "Why?"

"It's just…there's something to this case I think she, as a scientist, can help me work through."

Morgan shrugged, trusting his friend. "Okay, give her a call."

Reid pulled it phone and headed towards the SUV, nodding for Morgan to follow. Only he wasn't calling Maeve, yet.

" _Yeah, yeah, I'm still working on a list of mortuaries,"_ Garcia grumbled.

"Actually, Garcia, I need a favor." Morgan climbed into the driver's seat to let Reid focus as they headed back to the station. "Do you still have Maeve's phone number?"

" _Umm…"_ Garcia was royally confused, but she went ahead and searched her records since she never got rid of anything from cases, just backed them up into her own storage just in case. _"Give me a minute. I should have it, but it's only useful if she's kept it active. Although I don't know why she would have changed to a different burner number and its not like I can't find that anyway, but…"_

"Garcia."

" _Sorry, rambling. Just checking and it still appears active and she's lifted the GPS block. Oh, looks like she's at Bobby's place, awww..."_

Reid pinched his brow. Normally, he would humor his friend. But he needed to work this theory out soon if they had a chance a catching the unsub before he killed the other woman. "Penelope."

" _Just sent her digits to your cell. Maybe you should ask her if she's planning on changing numbers again so you can store her number, Mr. Impatient."_

"I will, Garcia. Thank you." Morgan had just pulled into the station. The pair entered the building and headed to the conference room, where the rest were gathered. Morgan entered the room but he stood in the doorway, planning on heading to another room. "Hey, I need to make a call…"

Blake raised an eyebrow. "To whom?"

"Maeve. I think she can help me clear up something that's bothering me with this case. You guys keep working the profile. I'll be back in a few minutes." Hotch nodded and Reid was gone, missing JJ grin and shake her head.

Rossi eyed her. "You're not worried about that at all?"

JJ looked at him confused. "No. I noticed those two understood things on a different level than myself or Bobby a _long_ time ago and accepted it. I'm still his Yin." She smiled, remembering that conversation. Any jealousy she did have regarding Maeve ended the moment he argued about needing a counterbalance, specifically _her_ , and not someone just like him. She didn't see Morgan and Rossi exchange a confused look.

Blake raised an eyebrow at the name JJ gave herself. She could see the argument for JJ being Reid's Yang more, given that it represented the lightness or sunny side. Perhaps they fluctuated whom was which depending on the situation? Either way it made her smile. Hotch cleared his throat, cutting off any comment she was considering to make.

"Well, lets focus on the profile while he works that angle."

* * *

" _Hello?"_

Reid could tell she was a little nervous still, unsure who was calling because she never knew his number either. "Maeve, it's Spencer."

She sighed. _"Oh, hi."_ She paused. _"Why are you calling? Is something wrong?"_

He could hear her getting anxious and shook his head at his error. "No! Well, technically yes, but nothing that impacts you directly. We're on a case in New Mexico and I think I need your help."

She sighed again, relaxed. _"Oh, okay. Sure, give me a second."_ He could hear her close a door. _"What's the case?"_

He went on to explain what their unsub was doing. "At first I thought he was taking who ever was available."

" _Except he's operating a blood mobile."_

"Yes, thank you! That's not an accident. He's obviously using it as some sort of cover to screen for something and that's why I'm calling you. I'm hoping you can help me figure out what he's screening for."

" _You know, what you're describing reminds me of_ _Josef Mengele_ _."_

"Yeah, we worked Mengele into the profile." Reid raised an eyebrow. Where was she going with this?

" _No I mean Mengele's experiments on twins. He operated on thousands of them, why?"_

Reid paused. "I don't know, actually."

" _He thought he could repopulate Germany faster if he could figure out a way for women to conceive with multiple embryos."_ Maeve took a seat on Bobby's bed, twisting some of her hair in her fingers.

"So you think this guy is pursuing his own impossible cause." Maeve hummed in agreement. "Okay, well, before he transplants, he turns them into amputees, that's part of his experiment. What if there is a condition the victims share, something involving amputation?"

Maeve wrinkled her brow. _"That doesn't make sense. He couldn't screen for that genetically."_

"Unless it's congenital, something that causes amputation in utero," Reid argued.

Maeve pondered. _"Something that might cause birth defects in moms."_

Reid nodded. "Exactly. So I guess the question is what causes birth defects?"

Maeve sighed and stood up, starting to pace. _"Well, that's a long list. Chromosomal, fetal alcohol syndrome…"_

"What if we focus on what causes limb disorders specifically?" Reid was starting to pace in the small office he had commandeered, similar to the woman on the phone.

" _Rubella, Herpes, among others. Herpes is most common, but it isn't screened for when you donate blood."_

Reid got excited. "But there are a lot of different strains of Herpes. You know, chickenpox, for instance. If a mother is inoculated and she passes the virus in utero, can't that cause birth defects?"

Maeve paused. _"Yeah. Among other things, it can lead to limb hypodysplasia."_

Reid smiled; they were getting somewhere. "The binding of which would appear similar to amputation."

" _But if it's a condition in the mother, why amputate on men the first three times?"_

It all clicked for Reid in that moment. "Those were trial runs. Now that he's operating on women, he thinks he's found an answer." He headed out of the office to meet the rest. "Thank you so much, Maeve. I know how we can find him."

She smiled. _"You're welcome, Spencer. It's the least I can do."_

"You know you don't owe JJ or I anything, but I do appreciate your help just now." He paused for just a second outside the conference room. JJ spotted him and watched. "How are you doing, by the way?"

" _I'm better. Went out to dinner with my parents a few days after… No disguise or anything. It was…freeing."_ Reid smiled at the joy finally starting to come through in her voice. He looked to his side, though the window, and could see JJ. He nodded his head at her, gesturing for her to join him. She was quick to meet him. _"I'm actually at Bobby's right now."_

"Oh! I should let you get back to him. Are you two back together?"

JJ smiled at the question she over heard. _"We're taking it slow. Getting to know each other again."_

Reid nodded. "Probably wise after everything. What do your parents think of that?"

Maeve smiled to herself. _"They are far more open this time around. He even joined us for dinner. So, we'll see. Actually, we were just talking about maybe taking you and JJ out some time soon."_

Reid had tilted his phone from his ear so JJ could hear her response. JJ nodded. "Sounds like a plan. You have my number now and I have yours as long as you don't change it so just let us know and we'll hopefully make something work."

" _Hopefully, I won't ever need to change it again. Sounds good, we'll be in touch soon. Goodbye Spencer, glad I could help."_

"Bye Maeve." He hung up and looked at JJ.

She eyed him back, a smile on her face. She could see he had a breakthrough. "Helpful consult with Dr. Donavan?"

He noticed a bit of happiness in her eyes as well. The first time since that night. He was internally beaming, but tried to contain his reaction. Instead, he focused on her comment and chuckled, heading back into the conference room to get Garcia to narrow down their suspect list. "Very. I'm glad she seems to be adjusting."

JJ nodded in agreement. "Yeah." She had high hopes for Maeve and Bobby. She watched as Reid turned to the rest, switching his mind back to the case. Hotch didn't even ask, but got Garcia on the speakerphone.

"Garcia, did you get the mortician records?" The team leader asked.

" _Ready and waiting,"_ she replied.

Reid spoke up. "Isolate the married ones. We're looking for a limb disorder in the wife caused by chickenpox." The group all raised their eyebrows at that comment. That was _incredibly_ specific.

Garcia agreed. _"Well, that's as narrow as it gets. Eureka! Linda Nelson, married to John Nelson. Quit his job at the funeral home two months ago, sending home address now."_ Reid smiled. Got him.

Hotch agreed and looked at his youngest team member with pride. "Take Rossi and JJ and bring him in for questioning." The three nodded and quickly left. "Thanks Garcia."

* * *

Morgan slid into the chair opposite Reid and JJ. The blond was dosing on her husband's shoulder while the other seemed to be pretending to read a book. He could tell it was pretend because he wasn't flipping the pages fast enough, meaning his thoughts were distracting him.

"So, Maeve seemed to be helpful."

Reid looked up and nodded. "Yeah. It was good to get her scientific approach to the problem. Plus her knowledge about blood defects and their results were most beneficial in narrowing down the suspect list."

Morgan chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, that really _did_ narrow down the list just a bit." Reid smiled softly. As happy as he was about the case and how Maeve was doing, his mind had gone back to the problem with JJ. Morgan picked up on his body language. "What's bothering you kid?"

Reid sighed, setting down the book. He looked over at JJ. Should he push her talk? Or should he wait it out, let her come to him? He could go to Strauss and demand to know who she went to work for so he could get answers, but he knew that would likely just get him kicked out of her office, or worse, which wouldn't do anyone any good. Even if his relationship with Strauss went beyond what the team knew, she was still his boss when they were inside Quantico and even on the outside he doubted he could get her to talk about that. He locked eyes with Morgan for a second. Should he tell him, ask for his advice? He turned back to JJ, watching her sleep. At least it seemed peaceful right now. But how long was that going to last?

Morgan frowned at the obvious distress on his friend's face. He could tell it clearly had something to do with JJ and Reid was conflicted. Apparently, he was going to have to keep an eye on these two. For now, he decided to give his friend an out. He leaned forward, keeping his voice low. "If you can't tell me right now, I get it. Just don't let it weigh you down for too long, okay, Pretty Boy?" Reid sighed in relief and nodded. "And if you decide you can talk to me about it, I'll be here." Reid offered him a sad smile in thanks. The older agent stood, patting his friend on the shoulder as he walked to a new seat.

Reid turned back to his wife, leaning over to kiss the top of her head. He shifted his arm so he could wrap it around her, pulling her closer to his side. He wasn't sure if he was comforting her or himself. He continued to weigh his options. All he knew for sure was that he was getting to the bottom of all this.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay. I'd like opinions here. I have two paths we can go down in terms of what JJ reveals when pressed. I went one way but now I'm questioning myself, so I'd love your thoughts. Just how much do you think she'll disclose when Reid's confronts the issue? As to the why things from "200" are appearing this early, I direct you to "Snow Family." Felt at least one conversation needed to occur before those events, but I'm not sure if more (non-miscarriage) should/would be discussed.**


	13. Chapter 12

_JJ stared out into the bright sunlight, even brighter given the sand that surrounded them. Too bad it did nothing for her mood. Someone was a traitor and she couldn't decide on who it was. Clearly male since Nadia was raped as well. She had a feeling it was either Askari, Hastings, or Cruz, but she couldn't get a good read on any of them but Mat. He didn't seem like the type, but right now she wasn't ruling anything out. Her stomach tightened and she had to push down the feeling. She wasn't sure if it was morning sickness or the situation they were in._

 _God, she couldn't believe she was pregnant. She hadn't even told Will yet. After everything with Emily – finding her, saving her, lying to the team, attending her funeral, and then finally getting her safely to Paris – there just wasn't a good time to share happy news. Now, she wasn't even sure it was. What was she thinking trying to get pregnant right now?_

 _She took a deep breath, her thoughts going back to Emily and the team. Oh, the look on Spence's face when she told the team. It nearly broke her. She almost confessed to the lie right there and then, but she could feel Hotch's eyes watching her, willing her to keep the secret for Emily's sake. She vowed to be there for him the best she could be when she was back in DC, even if she was lying to his face. She really needed this assignment to be over, in more ways than one._

" _Can't believe Strauss signed off on this," Hastings stated, pulling her back to the present._

" _She didn't. Jackson did."_

 _Hastings looked at her surprised. "You went over Strauss? I didn't think you had it in you."_

 _She glared at his not so subtle insult. "Too many people have died for this." She saw him open his mouth to reply when all she felt was pain on her left side. She could feel herself cry out, but couldn't hear it. The ringing in her ears was overpowering most of the noises. As dust filled the Humvee from what she gathered was an explosion, she looked back at him and noticed he was unconscious._

 _She somehow managed to register the gunfire erupting around them and she looked out the front of the vehicle. Cruz was on one side of the Humvee. She noticed Askari creeping up on him, his gun pointed at him._ It was Askari! _She pulled out her weapon and climbed out, shooting at him. Unfortunately, the ringing in her ear threw off her balance. She watched as the attackers pulled Askari back as she fell to the ground. Another wave of pain in her side hit her as everything went black._

 _When she woke up, she immediately realized it was on a gurney in their medical tent. Cruz approached her bed. At least he was safe. "What happened?"_

" _Convoy was attacked."_

" _Hastings?"_

" _Taken by Askari's men." JJ closed her eyes and sighed. She could hear Cruz suck in his breath. "There's something else…um…"_

 _Her eyes snapped open. "No…" She wrapped an arm around stomach. "No, no…."_

" _I'm so sorry."_

 _JJ felt the tears fall._

 _Why?_

"Jen…" JJ blinked. She could feel the tears on her face as clear as that day. But she wasn't in Afghanistan right now. She was…

"Jen, please look at me." She released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Looking up, she saw Spence's concerned gaze. He used his thumbs to brush away her tears. Her lip quivered, still reeling from reliving that horrid moment. She saw him frown, growing more worried. If she was in a better headspace, she would have been worried too, but she couldn't even register that right now. All she wanted was to feel something else.

She lunged forward, kissing him deeply, attacking his lips with hers. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, pulling them over so he was on top her. Reid groaned, despite of himself. She was frantic, pulling at his clothes. Her hands were shaking as she balled up the edge of his shirt. Her reflects were off by just enough that it allowed him to focus and regain control.

He pulled back and used his hands to still hers. "No." He used his legs to help prop himself up, breaking majority of their contact. But he still held her hands. "No, JJ."

She felt new tears falling. "Please, Spence. I…"

He shook his head and sighed. "You just woke up sobbing, Jen. This is the fourth time in the past two weeks." He released her hands so he could shift in the bed, leaning against their headboard and pulling her to him in the process. "I've been patient, waiting for you to talk to me on your own, but I see that's not going to work. Please, please tell me what's eating at you." He wasn't going to let her out of this time, particularly since it was now officially the weekend. They could recover their sleep later; this was more important.

JJ looked down. She knew he was right. But she was so terrified at what he'd think of her if she did tell him. "You'll hate me."

Reid shook his head and forced her to look at him. "Never in a million years, Jennifer Jareau Reid. There is not a single thing you could say to me right now that will make me hate you. Just like I told you that first night when this all started, I won't judge; just listen. Whatever this is, you need to get it out. It's gnawing away at your soul. If you don't, _you're_ going to be the one seeing Dr. Laple and I outright refuse to let that happen." He took another deep breath, letting that sink in. "Remember our talk in Vegas before we got married?"

JJ nodded. "How could I forget?"

"Do you remember our vows?" She nodded again. "Then talk to me. Talk to the man with the coffee stained shirt. We took the journey we did to get to this point so that we were strong enough to handle anything life throws at us, remember? Even though you are a fighter, that doesn't mean that you don't need support too." He kissed her softly. "Please, Jen, let me in."

JJ blinked away more tears. This time, however, they were tears of relief. _Of course_ he wouldn't judge her; he was _Spence_ – her Spence. She hugged him tightly for a minute and he wrapped his arms tighter as well. "I love you Spencer Reid, you know that, right?" He offered her a soft smile as an answer.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. How much should – could – she tell him? It was still an active case; still very much classified. She knew she had to at least get out one secret, the one weighing heaviest on her heart. Would he accept that she couldn't tell him the rest? Could she?

She opened her eyes, meeting his, and dove in. "My transfer to the Pentagon two years ago was a backstop." When he didn't react, she blinked. "You knew?"

He shook his head. "No, not exactly. I've been raking my brain trying to think about what could be distressing you so much and given what I know about your life, that was the only time I really couldn't account for. So I guessed it was something like that."

Despite the situation, she chuckled softly. Yep, that's her Spence, always three or more steps ahead of everyone else. She took ahold of his hand and continued. "I did some things that I'm not proud of." She paused. "Spence, I can't tell you anything, this is still an active case and its higly classified," she sighed.

He opened his mouth to protest. Flashes of everything with Emily hit him. He swallowed, "You _do_ remember the last time you told me you couldn't tell me something because it was classified?"

JJ bit her lip and nodded. "I know, Spence, I know. But this isn't Emily, I promise. Its…" she took a deep breath, trying to decide on wording. "…with Emily, Hotch and I couldn't say anything to the team – I couldn't say anything to you – to protect her. Doyle was still out there and we feared that if he could tell that we weren't properly grieving, he would be able to figure out that she was alive and hunt her down. Or worse, use one of us as leverage to draw her out. It was a betrayal of your trust, I get that Spence, I really do, but it was the plan we had at the time. In hindsight, we might have been able to do things differently if we had read you all in."

Reid nodded, grateful for her acknowledgement of that. She took that as a good sign to continue. "This…I can't tell you anything about what I was doing, to protect _you_. And Henry. And the rest of the team. There are still things that aren't resolved and you knowing about it would put you in danger and I can't…" she started to tear up again at just the thought of Askari coming after Spence or Henry.

He hated that she was holding back, but he swallowed that and squeezed her hand. "Can you at least give me something so I can help you?"

JJ nodded and took another deep breath, feeling most tears coming. "While I was out in the field for this assignment, right before I got the call about Emily, I found out I was pregnant."

Reid blinked, not expecting that news. It didn't take long for him to piece things together from there. _That_ was what was eating away at her. He thought about the timeline of events. She didn't show any visible signs of pregnancy when they were trying to save Emily. That meant she was likely still in her first trimester. He counted forward and sighed, figuring out the secondary trigger. He had already figured out that the Acklin case, the keeping secrets, was the original stressor. He gestured with his arms and she leaped into them, finally letting out the sobs she had suppressed for so long.

"Shhhh, it's okay Jen." He rubbed circles into her back with his thumbs. He could feel her tears, matching his own. He held her tight, letting her get it out before he spoke again. "Your baby would have been turned one right about now, right?" She nodded, more tears falling. He rocked her, holding her as close as possible to him, and kissed the top of her head. After a few minutes, he finally spoke again. "I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better."

"You're doing it, Spence." She pulled back at met his eyes, her tears slowing down. "Just telling you helped. I wish I could tell you everything, but just finally sharing that with you has helped. Hopefully the nightmares will stop now that I let it out." She sighed. "You were right to push. Thank you."

He nodded. He knew they were more like flashbacks – flashbacks that he couldn't know the context about, but semantics weren't important right now. A different thought hit him, however. "How did Will take the news? Was that part of the reason you two broke up?"

She shook her head but remained silent.

He swallowed again, surprised, "You never told Will?"

She sighed and looked down again. "Like I said, I found out literally right before Hotch somehow found me to tell me about Emily. With all of _that_ , it never seemed the right time. And then..." She sighed. "I thought it would be best if it was only my secret. That all of this was just my burden to bear; my punishment for my actions during the assignment."

Reid shook his head. "First of all, I don't know what you _think_ you did, but I know you. There is nothing you could have done that your sentence was to lose your child. Sometimes horrible things happen that we can't control. We see that every day at work." He paused, waiting for her to nod in acknowledgement. "Second, this is no longer just your burden, you got it? We're partners in all this." She smiled softly as he pulled her in for a tender kiss.

She sighed, content, when they pulled apart. The heaviness of her heart was already starting to lift by just sharing this with him. "I love you Spence. What would I do without you?"

"You're never going to have to find out, Jen. I love you too." She pulled him to her, kissing him again. After a few moments, she slid back down on the bed, pulling him on top of her again. Only this time, he didn't pull back.

* * *

Reid cracked his eyelids open at the bright sun creeping in. He glanced at the clock; surprised they had managed to sleep in. Henry usually woke them up. Maybe JJ had gotten up with him? No, wait; her body weight was still resting on his side. He savored the moment, watching her sleep peacefully for the first time in weeks. He looked up at the ceiling, reviewing the information she had shared last night.

He wished she'd tell him everything; he hated not knowing. He couldn't help but feel like he could help, and not just her emotionally. She said the case was still active, maybe he could – maybe the team could – help close it? He wondered if Strauss knew what it was. Could he force it out of her? He closed his eyes and pushed that away for now, focusing on the part he could help with. Her grief. He vowed to do whatever he could to help her through it. He couldn't believe she'd kept that to herself this whole time.

Even without knowing everything, just that fact alone made everything else make so much more sense now. Not just what was bothering her these past few weeks, but why she was so different when she rejoined the team. How could she have _not_ been? He was saddened that she had gone through all of that, but in someway it was still a part of their story.

He yawned and snuggled her closer to him, pushing everything away for now. He knew he should get up and check on Henry, but he wanted to savor the quiet for a moment. They may not have this for a long time when they had another kid-

Reid blinked. Where did _that_ thought come from?

Before starting this relationship with JJ, he had never thought about having a family, kids. No, that wasn't exactly true. After he was named godfather to Henry and spending time with him, he had wondered about it. But it seemed so far away and not even likely to happen that he didn't think about it too much. But now, he must have subconsciously warmed to the idea again.

But would she? Particularly after what she revealed last night, he wouldn't want her to pursue another child until she was ready. Was he ready? Then there was the schizophrenia to consider...

"You seem to be thinking awfully hard for so early in the morning, Spence."

He looked down at the sleepy blond looking up at him and smiled. "Not sure I know any other way to think, JJ."

JJ chuckled. "I suppose that's true, but is there something on your mind?"

Reid pondered for a moment. Did he? Should he wait? He didn't want to hold anything back from her anymore. He could tell it wasn't healthy for either of them or for their relationship. He took a deep breath.

"JJ, do you – and I understand if you need to think on this question since you are still grieving – think you'd want more kids? Obviously, we'd wait until you were ready. If you don't anymore, I'll be okay with that too. Henry is perfect so I'm happy with just him, really. I've just been thing about it lately. There is also the possibility of them inheriting-"

He was cut off by her kiss. She was beyond touched that he was so concerned about her sadness over her miscarriage that he was willing to not have any more kids. Of course she wanted kids with her Spence. "I love you so much, you know that? I can't think of another person that is so kind and considerate." She ran a hand through his hair and let it rest on his cheek. He leaned into her touch and kissed her wrist.

"I realize the risk you're mentioning, but that risk shouldn't outweigh the joy of having a child to love. I definitely want to have more kids, Spence. I'm still sad that my other child isn't here now but that isn't going to stop me from wanting to try for more. With you." The pair kissed again, his hand buried in her silky blond locks.

"Mommy! Spence!"

Ah, there he was. Reid turned to his godson turned stepson at the doorway. "Good morning sleepyhead." Henry ran into the room, over by his side of the bed. He reached down and scooped up the boy, setting him on his lap. JJ sat up to kiss Henry on the cheek.

"Can we have pancakes?"

* * *

 **A/N:** **Thank you to all that provided your thoughts on this conversation, hope this will work. I felt as a couple, the miscarriage conversation had to happen in order for things to progress for their relationship. So I finally made a choice on how much they talked once I ironed out a plan for '200,' which is thankfully a ways away. Now, we're going to straighten back out into the flow of season 8 with the next chapter. Halloween...just in time for New Years! :)**


	14. Chapter 13

JJ turned down an aisle at the grocery store. This shopping trip was long over due and she cringed a bit to think about what the bill was going to be. They had been called in last Sunday – the same weekend she had finally told him about the miscarriage. She hadn't had a nightmare since. She knew that case would still likely haunt her from time to time, but just getting her grief off her chest had helped greatly. The case took most of the week, resulting in pushing Spence's birthday dinner back even further than they already had. He joked at least they were only a few weeks off this time, not months like last year. The team had a good time just relaxing at their favorite diner. Henry particularly liked it because he could get pancakes for dinner.

She had to refill some of their grain staples for the house after loading up with some Halloween candy. She still needed to figure out what Henry wanted to be this year. After getting some pasta, rice and quinoa – something Garcia had turned her on to – she set about locating the boys, having finished her long list.

Spence had wandered off with Henry a while ago and she was getting curious. Her eyes scanned the produce section. It had become their task to pick out a new vegetable or fruit to try every time they were in the store. She couldn't decide if that was more of a challenge for her husband or her son, but so far things had gone well.

Finally, she spotted them by the florist corner of the store; Henry on Spence's hip as he talked with two women. One put a hand on his arm and JJ's eyes narrowed with a smirk. He didn't even seem to register it, apparently into the conversation. The other played with her hair. This reminded her of her conversation with Maeve awhile back. She was often grateful he never seemed to notice women flirting with him, but it bothered her that he was carrying Henry and had a wedding ring on. Do they not have any morals? She was going to have fun with this. She quietly made her way over to them, careful to not let Henry or Spence see her until she was right by their sides.

"Hey baby, there you are," she greeted.

"Mommy!" Henry exclaimed and held out his arms. She smiled as she took him and gave him a squeeze and a kiss on the forehead. He handed her a small bag with a few star fruit inside. "Look what we got!"

"Wow, Henry, those look yummy. Why don't you gently set them in the cart?" She watched Henry set them inside the cart as she bent him over it and then set him down on his feet by the cart. She then turned her attention to her other man. She gently tugged on his shirt and planted a hot kiss on his lips.

"Wow," he breathed when she pulled back. "What was that for?"

She smiled, "Just missed you." She then turned her attention to the two women, who by now had gotten the message and looked uncomfortable. "Oh, hi. Was I interrupting something?"

The redhead shook her head, "No, no. We were just explaining to your husband how to care for this rosemary plant he was looking at."

JJ tilted her head and looked back at him. He shrugged. "I was thinking we could start a garden and thought herbs would be a great place to start. But it's kind of late in the year to start planting so I was getting tips on how to manage it inside and then transplant it in the spring." He was going to research more at home, of course, but liked to get some preliminary information right now.

She shook her head, not sure where his thoughts were at the moment. She could sense there was more to the story, but didn't push. "Sounds great Spence." She looked down at Henry, "You want to start a garden little man?"

"Yeah!"

The adults all chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Well good luck," the brunette commented as they turned away from them. Reid set the plant that was resting on a stand beside him in the cart.

He then held JJ's eyes and she noticed the sparkle of amusement in them. "What was with the kiss, Mrs. Reid?"

She smirked; so he _did_ know they were flirting with him. "Just making sure they knew there _is_ a Mrs. Reid is all." They kissed again, this time just a quick peck.

"Well, to be clear, I mentioned the idea of a garden that my _wife_ and I could use to teach our son with from the very beginning."

She squeezed his arm. "I figured. I know you weren't flirting back. Just wanted to mark my territory, I guess. Got a problem with that?" she joked. He shook his head. "Didn't think so. Now, what's really with the garden?"

He looked down at Henry, who was sniffing some of the other flowers nearby, distracted. "Rosemary is symbolic of remembrance. I thought you might like it to remember…" He trailed off, but his eyes glanced at her abdomen before meeting her eyes again. She blinked, pushing the tears that were threatening to fall back. She pulled him close and kissed him once more, not caring that they were in the middle of the grocery store.

"You are the most amazing man, Spencer Reid, and I am beyond lucky to call you my husband and best friend." She felt him pull her close and she buried her head in his chest for a moment, collecting herself. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed circles on her back with his hand, making her feel so safe. Why had she _ever_ been concerned about talking with him about those nightmares?

"Mommy?"

JJ blinked and took a deep breath, plastering a smile on her face as she pulled away and looked at Henry. "Yes little man?"

"I hungry."

JJ ran a hand through his blond hair. "Okay, baby. I think we've got everything we need so let's check out and then we'll get you a snack, okay?" Henry nodded and grabbed Spence's hand to pull him to the checkout isles. The adults exchanged a look and smiled as they followed the boy's lead.

Soon they were loading up the groceries. Reid took the cart back to the carousel as she tucked Henry into his car seat. Her thoughts went back to before the rosemary discussion. "So, Henry, what do you want to be for Halloween this year? It's next week so we've got to get your costume." She heard Reid climbing into the driver's seat as she finished up.

"I don't wanna go."

JJ frowned and caught the same look on her husband's face. "Why not?"

Henry sighed. Reid spoke this time. "What's the matter, Henry? You loved Trick or Treating last year."

"Billy said that's when all the real monsters come out. But you don't know they are there 'cause of the masks!" He huffed out he answer, getting distressed.

JJ blinked back the tears; upset about her son being sad. "That's not true Henry. You have nothing to fear."

"I don't want to!"

They couple were taken aback at his outburst. "Okay, Henry," Reid was the first to recover. They clearly needed to talk about this more, but at home. "Should we get home and try out the star fruit?"

That made Henry smile. "Yeah!"

JJ sighed and shut the door by Henry, quickly climbing into the passenger seat. How were they going to fix this?

* * *

JJ set her wine glass back on the coffee table and shifted on the couch when she heard him approach. "Any luck?"

Reid sighed and took a seat next to her, setting his arm on the back of the couch, giving her the opening to lean into his side. "No. He's adamant about not wanting to Trick or Treat. I even offered to dress up with him or that we could just stay home and play in costume, but that didn't seem to work either." He leaned his head back on the couch. He hated that Henry was suddenly scared of Halloween. It was his favorite holiday and he had hopes to share that love with Henry even more now that he would be here for all the fun.

JJ frowned. "This is just so strange. He's never expressed concern about monsters before, not even under the bed."

Reid looked at her. "Do you really think that Billy got to him that badly?" She shrugged.

"I honestly don't know." She rested her head back down on his shoulder.

"It _is_ strange that he picked up that phrasing. It's almost like he…" It clicked in that moment for both of them and they locked eyes. "You think he-"

"Overheard us talking about this last case when I said there were monsters everywhere?" she cringed. She put her head in her hands. "Oh god."

Reid rubbed her back. "Jen, it's not your fault. It was an innocent comment. We didn't know he had snuck into the room until a few minutes after that. Kids are curious, something like this was bound to happen."

JJ groaned. "But I've made my son afraid of doing something every child should enjoy." She pushed her hair back and looked back at her husband. "Do you think we can fix this?"

He nodded. "I do, its just going to take some creativity. Maybe his fairy godmother has some suggestions."

JJ smiled. "Good thinking. I'll ask Pen tomorrow."

* * *

Garcia's jaw dropped at her friend's comment about her favorite boy. "What do you mean he's not going? Every kid likes trick or treating."

"Henry's scared. One of his little buddies told him Halloween was the only time all the real monsters come out because they can blend in," JJ started her story. Reid had been asked by Hotch to go over a consult of his so he had left her to have this discussion.

Rossi raised an eyebrow, "Never thought about that. Good monster strategy."

Garcia rolled her eyes at Rossi. "You did tell him it wasn't true, right?"

"Of course I did, and so did Spence, but he's convinced." JJ sighed, still distressed by this whole thing.

"Childhood fears are resistant to adult logic. Sometimes you just have to wait it out," offered Rossi.

JJ frowned. "For how long?"

"Well if he's 23 and this still worries you, you've got a problem." JJ and Garcia shook their heads. They noticed Hotch and Reid walk to the conference room, ready to gather now. They stood up and started to follow.

"Well, you see the thing is, I think I'm partly to blame," JJ sighed.

Garcia looked at her confused. "How?"

"Well the other night, Spence and I were up late. We were having some wine, talking about some of the cases we've worked on recently and one point I said there was no end to all the monsters walking around and…"

"Henry snuck into the room to listen to the grown ups," Rossi finished.

"Yeah. We need a cone of silence in our house. We didn't notice he was in there until a few minutes after that conversation ended, but I get the feeling he heard that." She looked at Garcia. "Any suggestions on how to get him out of this?"

Garcia pondered. "Maybe. Give me a little time and I'll get back to you." They took their seats to start the briefing.

* * *

Reid closed a folder on his desk, ready to call it a night. It was his favorite day of the year after all. He was still a little concerned about Henry, but JJ said she had convinced him Halloween was still fun. She just wouldn't tell him what costume he had picked out. The mother-son duo had tried it on last night after the three had enjoyed some cake as a small, slightly belated birthday celebration for the boy. They were having his party in a few weeks when Will and Jackie could make it. He looked up at the desk across from him, where was his wife anyway? They needed to get going soon. He stretched, getting ready to go find her as he heard Morgan and Rossi coming down the stairs talking about dinner.

"Excuse me everybody, I have an announcement to make." Reid looked up with curiosity as JJ came walking back into the bullpen. He noticed Morgan and Rossi stop by his desk and Blake look up from her seat. "As I'm sure some of you were aware, Henry was a little nervous about going Trick or Treating this year. But," she paused and locked eyes with Reid. "He's decided to go anyway."

Reid grinned as Rossi spoke up. "Great, what changed his mind?"

JJ smiled as she looked at the group. Garcia suggested to her that she let him find those real monsters, just like his parents do. As soon as she talked to Henry about that during their flight back, he knew _exactly_ what he wanted to be. Garcia was quick to offer to gather the needed pieces together for her since they were just getting back the day before Halloween, leaving her little time. She could hardly contain herself during their test run last night. "The BAU did. I told him he should go out on Halloween and try to figure out what monsters are real and what ones are not." Reid couldn't stop his smile from growing.

Morgan read his mind, "So he wants to be a profiler."

"Ah," JJ teased and locked eyes again with her husband. "He wants to be his favorite profiler." She then took a step back and the group turned to the doorway to see Garcia enter with Henry.

Reid's eyes widened as he registered his stepson dressed up like him. He had the sneakers, mismatched socks, khaki pants, tie and sweater. He even had a messenger bag and his watch outside his sweater. He felt tears of happiness fill his eyes as he jumped up to greet him, not registering the group's laughter. "Oh wow! Yeah!" He bent down, and wrapped his arms around the boy. As he pulled back, he grabbed his ID. "You look great Henry. Let's just put this here," he clipped his ID to the bag.

"Oh, he's official," Morgan teased behind him.

Garcia leaned down and whispered into Henry's ear, "Tell him."

Henry turned to Reid and beamed. "E equals MC squared!"

Reid's eyes widened as he high fived the boy.

"There it is!" Morgan joked.

Blake laughed, "Well the monsters don't stand a chance!"

JJ beamed at her son. She was overwhelmed by the happiness coming from her husband. She was so relieved that Henry agreed to go this year and couldn't have imagined a cuter costume. "Oh I know," she commented to Blake before looking back at Henry, "Should we go get you some candy now?" Henry nodded and took her hand. She looked back at Reid. "You ready, big Spence?"

"Better watch your back, Pretty Boy," Morgan joked, patting Reid on the back.

Reid smiled as the two senior agents walked by. He nodded to JJ and grabbed his bag from his desk, grabbing hers along the way too. He then took Henry's other hand as they walked out of the office. This was going to be the best Halloween ever.

* * *

 **A/N: Say it with me now, 'awwwwww!' When I think of the great team (non case) moments of this show for 11 seasons, this is easily in my Top Five so it had to be written in! As for the beginning, anyone see what I did there? :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: This one is a little short, but it was a good place for a chapter break. Might be a _little_ fluffy, but there's a point to it other than just being fun to write. Gotta say, loving this version/side of Reid. :) Happy New Year! Thank you for all the continued support for story. It's been good dusting off the writing cobwebs.**

* * *

JJ took a sip of her tea. She was really enjoying this tea of the month Emily was sending them, she might need to ask her for more of this one. She added another bit of honey and stirred her cup, getting ready to head back to her desk when Morgan approached. "How's Mrs. Pretty Boy doing today?"

JJ smiled at the name, "I'm good, Morgan. You?"

Morgan poured himself a cup of coffee. He was glad to hear the happiness in her voice. It hadn't gone unnoticed by him that whatever seemed to be bothering Reid about her a few weeks ago had worked itself out. Not that he was going to comment on that to JJ. "I'm always good," he grinned. JJ studied him for a moment, waiting. She knew there was something else. "Okay, so, I think our boy is ready to try some more athletic endeavors, don't you?"

JJ wrinkled her brow. "He already runs and spares with you once or twice a week as casework allows. What more are you wanting him to do?" She was so proud with how well he had kept up the fitness routine since his hospital discharge over eight months ago and not just because of the subtle physical changes, those were just pleasant side effects. They had even managed to fit in some sparing together while Morgan was away in London. She smirked to herself with that thought; that had been particularly enjoyable actually. Probably not the most productive for their technique, but enjoyable nonetheless.

Morgan bit the end of a stir stick after having just added a little bit of cream and sugar to his coffee. "Softball."

"Softball?"

He nodded. "Yep. The bureau's team has a game coming up against the secret service. We're short a player and I think he's it."

JJ shook her head. "I don't know Derek. Kicking a soccer ball around with Henry he can handle, but…" She was worried this would hurt his growing confidence.

"Come on, Pennsylvania Petite, it'll be good for him."

"You can ask, but I'm not going to push him to do it." She took another sip of her tea and headed back to her desk.

* * *

"I didn't even know the bureau had a softball team," commented Blake.

JJ smiled at her husband, "Since when do you play?" He hadn't told her about his trip to the baseball field with Morgan.

Reid sighed, "Since Morgan drafted me."

"Really?" Rossi added and looked at Morgan, who was sitting down with his coffee cup. "Why?"

Morgan smiled, "Hey, don't let that skinny geek thing fool you. I know the good doctor here is deceptively athletic."

"Oh, its deceptive alright," teased Rossi.

Reid frowned. JJ narrowed her eyes. "Hey, he runs regularly and spares with Derek. When was the last time _you_ were on the mat, Dave?" She moved to stand between the two, sending the senior agent a glare. Sometimes the teasing of Spence just agitated her.

"Easy, JJ, it's okay," Reid murmured softly, pulling her back by placing a gentle hand on her side and guiding her closer to him. He appreciated her coming to his defense, even if he tended to agree with the senior agent. He didn't consider himself much of an athlete, even if he was doing more than he had been.

Rossi lifted his hands in surrender, "Sorry, kiddo. You're right, my mistake."

Hotch joined them and ended the conversation, "Blake what did you find out from the pet owners?" Reid pulled his hand back, going back into work mode.

* * *

"Hey I have to go run an errand for a bit…" Reid stated as he found her in the kitchen.

JJ raised an eyebrow. She knew the game was today. Did he not want her there? He wasn't going to like that Morgan already invited the whole team then. She decided it was best to just be up front about it. "Hon, I know about the game."

Reid blinked. "You do?" She nodded and he sighed. "Of course you do. The whole team is coming, aren't they?" JJ nodded again. "Morgan can't keep things to himself." His body language conveyed to her what else he was thinking.

JJ pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around his neck. "He just wants to help you get out of your shell and experience new things. He's not like jocks in your past; he's not trying to embarrass you. He's trying to help, in his own way."

He leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers, letting out a sigh. "I guess. I just…I'm going to be terrible, JJ."

She shook her head. "As long as you try, you can't be. No one on this team is going to think any less of you if you go out there and miss every pitch as long as you try. _That's_ the lesson I want Henry to learn from you, to never give up, even if you fail."

Reid looked into her piercing blue eyes before pulling her in for a heated kiss. She gasped at how assertive he had just become, pulling her close with his hands – one on her lower back and another behind her head. Their tongues battled for dominance until the need for air pulled them apart.

"What. Was. That?" She panted, aroused. He smiled and smoothed her hair with his fingers, having tangled it some with his hand.

"Just reminding you how much I love you. How much I love you for loving me, just as I am."

JJ swallowed, emotion overwhelming her.

"Spence, you going to play ball?" Henry asked, running into the room.

Reid bent down to the boy. "Yeah, Henry. I'm going to go play softball. Will you come cheer me on?"

"Yay!" Henry exclaimed and pulled on his hand, taking him towards the door. Reid caught JJ's eyes and smiled. She smiled back and blinked rapidly a few times, pushing down the desire that he stirred in her for the time being. They were definitely revisiting _that_ tonight.

* * *

"Come on Spence, baby, you can do it!" JJ could hear the cheers from the team, with hers being the loudest. It was bottom of the ninth and he was up to bat. She heard the Secret Service player call for the team to move in and saw her husband's shoulders slump. She was just about to yell something obscene at the other team, but she remembered Henry and Jack were here. Thankfully, Morgan called timeout. He really did love her man like a little brother; it was so sweet to see sometimes. Even with all the teasing, she knew it came from a good place. It seemed to help; he looked a little more confident as Morgan ran back to second base.

"Woooooooo Spence!" Henry yelled. Reid looked back at them.

"You've got this hon!" she cheered, sending him all the positive energy she could. He smiled at his family and turned back to take his stance. She clasped her hands together as he missed the first two pitches. Another taunt from the opposing team came and she saw it. She saw his jaw lock in determination and his stance firm up. "Please…" she whispered.

The sound of the bat making contact with the ball was like music to her ears. She watched as he stood stunned for a moment. "Run Spence!" Suddenly he took off, all his running paying off as he circled the bases easily. She jumped up from her seat as he rounded third base, Morgan yelling for him to slide.

"Safe!"

The cheers from the team were almost deafening. They all knew how much this meant to Reid. She helped Henry climb down the bleachers as Morgan and the rest of the FBI team swarmed round Reid by home plate. She cheered and laughed as he was lifted on Morgan's shoulders for a moment. She felt Garcia side hug her as the group went down by the fence, sharing in the victory celebration.

"Come on!" Hotch yelled to the group, leading them around the fence.

Reid saw them coming and pulled away from the other agents, running to scoop up Henry. "You did it!" Henry exclaimed, wrapping his arms tight around Reid's neck.

"I did buddy, can you believe it?" he was still stunned at his moment of glory.

Henry nodded emphatically. "I saw it, Spence. You always the hero!"

JJ blinked away the tears that formed at those sweet words. She saw Reid swallow the lump in his throat at that and a few of his own tears fell. The rest of the team seemed to fade away into the background. He hugged the boy tight, kissing his cheek. "Thanks Henry," he murmured into his hair. "I love you."

"Love you too," Henry nodded and mimicked the man, kissing Reid's cheek.

JJ walked closer, hugging them both. "I love you both. You're both my heroes." She kissed Henry on the other cheek and then planted a soft kiss on her husband's lips. "I'm so proud of you Spence," she whispered when they pulled apart.

He grinned at her and was going to answer when Rossi clapped him on the shoulder, pulling the couple back to the moment with the team. "Nice home run, my boy!" The rest offered him similar congratulations and he thanked them. He set down Henry, who started to run around with Jack on the field.

Morgan came back to the group and hugged Reid from behind again. "Pretty Boy! I knew you could do it!"

Reid grinned and hugged Morgan. "Thanks man."

None of them noticed the car nearby taking photos of them.

* * *

"Jen?"

Reid walked into their bedroom that night after his shower, confused by what he saw. JJ was sitting in the middle of their bed, a robe covering her. She swallowed as he walked closer, the towel loosely wrapped around his hips since he hadn't slipped into pajamas yet. She blinked, getting control of herself for now. She had wanted to do something fun for him to celebrate. And to get him back for that moment in the kitchen this morning.

She tossed something at him, which he thankfully caught.

He looked down at the baseball in his hands in confusion. When he looked back up, her robe was gone. Her hair was now pulled back, sticking out of a baseball cap. Instead of the robe, she was wearing a baseball jersey, several of the buttons undone. And from what he could tell, nothing else. It was his turn to swallow hard.

"Think you got another home run in you, Spence?" she teased.

He was quickly on the bed with her, growling as he pulled her close. He tossed her baseball cap off, letting her hair fall down by her shoulders as he ran his fingers through it and he kissed her hard. God how she loved this confident, commanding side of him, particularly when they were in private like this. It often caught her off guard and she loved that aspect even more, never quite knowing when he'd go from sweet, shy Spence to In-charge Spencer. He was always a quick study, and in the bedroom was no exception. Years ago, she had never thought about the benefits of his eidetic memory in that sense. He sure knew how to read her like a book now. "I think I can round the bases a couple more times," he whispered, his breath hot in her ear.

She pulled him down on the bed, his weight on top of her, as their lips began to dance together. "Swing batter, swing," she joked as he made quick work of the rest of her buttons.

He was true to his word.


	16. Chapter 15

"So? What did you guys think?" Reid asked, his hands tucked in his pants pockets. JJ looped her arm with his as they exited the movie theater with Morgan and Garcia. They were finally fulfilling Morgan's double date request of sorts. He had asked his neighbor, Reid had learned her name was Savannah, but she got called into the hospital earlier in the day so they asked Garcia to join them. Morgan had relented, allowing Reid to pick the movie.

"I gotta say, Pretty Boy, it was good. Still a lot like a documentary, if you ask me, but it was good. That Daniel Day Lewis is a great actor," Morgan replied. Garcia had mimicked JJ's pose, attached to Morgan's arm.

"Yeah. Not my usual fare for the movies, but really good. It's cool seeing that side of history, learning a little more about what went into getting something like slavery abolished. You know what I didn't see coming? Tommy Lee Jones' character shaking up with his black housekeeper. _That_ was a surprise," Garcia stated.

"Good choice, Spence. I enjoyed it too." JJ leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Reid smiled. "What is your usual fare, Pen? Things like _Magic Mike_?" JJ teased.

Garcia giggled like a mad woman. "Ooooh, girlie, we are SO renting that for a girls night! Oh, maybe when Em comes to visit sometime!" JJ rolled her eyes and smiled.

"What's _Magic Mike_?" Reid asked, genuinely curious since it had magic in the title.

Morgan smirked, "Its about male strippers, Kid." Reid's eyes grew wide, getting chuckles from the rest. "Yeah, that's what I thought, not for you. Or me for that matter."

"So aside from strippers, Garcia…" JJ prompted.

"Well you know of my large rom com collection. Horror films are okay if the violence is implied. Some of the drama stuff is good, like this tonight. Disney movies, obviously…"

Reid chuckled a memory. "You remember the last time we went to a late night horror movie? Cause I seem to recall Morgan jumping up out of his seat like a prepubescent school girl."

Garcia giggled, "Oh yeah! That was with Ashley, right?" Reid nodded; JJ laughed at Reid's description.

Morgan shook his head. "I still maintain it was from you guys waking me up." Reid smirked. "And just for that, Reid, I think you _should_ have to watch _Magic Mike_ with the ladies." Reid's smirk faded, causing the group to laugh.

JJ took pity on him and changed the subject. "You guys want to grab some pizza or something?" She was trying to take advantage of having a Friday night that was free and without the worry of needing to relieve Karen or another babysitter. Will and Jackie were with Henry tonight, up for the boy's birthday party tomorrow.

Garcia nodded and Morgan replied. "Sounds like a plan, Blondie. Where do you want to go?"

* * *

"Thank you Auntie Penny!"

"You are most welcome, Henry McQueen!" Garcia laughed as Henry ran around with his new red racecar, making 'vroom vroom' noises as he did. Soon he had spun around so much he was now on the ground, pushing the car through the scattered wrapping paper.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that you bought him his favorite gift," JJ commented. She smiled as her son played with his birthday toys.

"I thought for sure the fishing pole was gonna win," added Will, coming up next to the ladies. Jackie soon appeared, handing him a cup with his soda refill. "Thanks, cher."

JJ rolled her eyes at her ex. "Did you really think you could find a better gift than his fairy god mother? And a fishing pole, Will? Really?" Her smile gave away how much she was teasing him. The two were really at a comfortable place with each other since both were in happy relationships. It amazed her how much easier their co-parenting had gotten since they were no longer together. Sure, they still had their differences, but they seemed to communicate better now than they ever did when they were a couple.

He shrugged and smiled. "He had fun when he visited. Thought maybe he'd want to continue that here when I visit. Unless, of course, you want to take him out yourself?"

Morgan joined the group and chuckled, catching the end of that conversation. "Pretty Boy and Blondie fishing? I'd pay to see that." Garcia smacked him in the arm, but couldn't stop the smirk that crossed her face.

"You all realize I grew up on a farm that had a river nearby, right? This is not a foreign concept to me."

"What's not?" Reid asked, joining the group. He handed JJ her mug, having been busy making a fresh pot of tea for them. He chuckled at the sight on the carpet. Henry was losing his energy fast, the sugar high from the cake wearing off. Jack, who was also playing nearby, was doing a little better, but not by much. Hotch, Rossi, and Blake were sitting on the couch, 'supervising' the boys. He was glad Rossi had made it, having just come back from getting his friend settled into the New Directions program. "I think his tank is about empty."

"Fishing, Spencer," Jackie answered. "Will was asking if you and JJ would take Henry fishing since he enjoyed it while he was visiting us."

Reid took a sip of his tea and shrugged. "I haven't been since I was seven, but it's a fairly easy concept to grasp."

Morgan's mouth fell open. "You've gone fishing before?"

"Yeah. Before he left, my dad tried with what he called 'normal' activities. Fishing, scouts for a very short time, and you already knew about little league. Although why he thought teaching me how to fish when we were living in the middle of a desert was normal, I don't know." Reid noticed Henry yawn and headed over to the now four year old, leaving the rest to ponder what he said.

JJ sighed and looked at Morgan. He sent her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, JJ. I didn't think that through."

She shook her head. "No you didn't, but it's okay. It's hard to know when you've stepped into _that_ topic." She knew more than the rest and even she got surprised all the time on just how much her husband had missed out on growing up.

Jackie tilted her head, confused. "What did he mean by 'normal?'"

Garcia jumped in to answer, sparing JJ. "Our genius had a rough time growing up. When you're that kind of crazy smart, fitting in just isn't in the cards. Something that is fine – great even – now, but as a kid, well, he was often a target for the other, often very cruel, kids. He's dad tried for a brief time to have him do things to fit in with those other kids, but it didn't really work so well. Add in some issues _with_ home life, and well…" Jackie nodded. She had known Spencer was really smart, but she just hadn't thought about the downside that could come with that.

Morgan rubbed his head and frowned. "And for the record, whatever you just thought of, multiple by ten. That's a lot closer to what Reid went through." He remembered that story during the Owen Savage case vividly. "He's a lot tougher than he appears, that's for sure."

Will, for his part, grimaced. He had learned some bits and pieces about Spencer over the years, but learning _this_ made him realize just how strong the man truly was. He seemed to be able to bounce back from whatever life threw at him, even if it took some time like it did after Emily 'died.' He remembered him seeming quite down when they first met – distant, even to the team – but by the time Will was in DC, he was much better. He'd asked JJ about it and she had been vague, but he gathered a particularly rough case had gotten to him for a while. Spencer Reid didn't look the part, but he probably was the strongest guy Will knew. He was grateful Henry had him in his life. Henry and JJ.

He blinked, something finally clicking in his head. Why things worked for JJ and Spencer, but didn't for JJ and himself. He turned to his ex and she caught his eyes. "I get _it_ now, JJ. I finally _get_ it." Her eyes widened at his tone, picking up on the meaning.

"Will…"

He smiled and leaned over, kissing her on the cheek. "It's okay, JJ. Really it is. I had forgiven, moved on, a long time ago. I just now finally _understand_ it."

JJ smiled, her eyes glistening as she blinked back the tears. "Thank you." She hugged him briefly and kissed his cheek as well.

"Someone has officially crashed and burned," Reid commented, coming back to the group with a sleepy Henry wrapped up in his arms. He had watched the scene with the exes with curiosity. The rest of the team also appeared, Hotch holding Jack's one hand while the boy rubbed his eyes with the other.

Will chuckled at the sight of his son. "I'll take him, if that's okay, Spencer." Reid nodded and transferred the boy to his biological father. Jackie followed Will up the stairs to tuck the boy in.

"Thank you for a fun time, but I think I need to get Jack home," Hotch stated. "What do you say, Jack?"

"Thank you, Aunt JJ and Uncle Spencer."

"You're welcome, Jack," JJ smiled, ruffling the little boy's hair. "We're happy you could come play with Henry today. He loves playing with you."

"I like it too." He looked up at Reid. "And playing with you. Will you show me more magic tricks next time Uncle Spencer?"

The happiness that radiated off of Reid was palpable to the whole team. He bent down to the boy's level. "I would love to, Jack."

"Yay!" The boy leapt forward and hugged Reid, startling him, but he quickly recovered and hugged him back. He didn't notice JJ's eyes starting to well up as did Garcia's. The rest were smiling as well. The hug only lasted a few seconds, but it was a special moment for the group. When Jack pulled back he yawned, causing Reid to chuckle.

"We'll plan some time for magic soon, okay?" Jack nodded. "Get some rest, Jack."

"See you guys, Monday," Hotch added, guiding his son to the door.

"We're going to head out too, goodnight my friends," Rossi stated, hugging JJ and patting Reid on the arm. Blake nodded goodbye, following the other agent out.

Reid caught JJ's eye, noticing her particular smile. "What?"

She shook her head. "Just wondering if there really ever was a Reid Effect, is all." She couldn't wait for him to have a child of his own, _their_ child, God willing.

Morgan chuckled. "You guys could always get a dog and test that out."

Reid's eyes grew wide, "Please don't let Henry hear you say that."

JJ nodded. "Yeah, I don't think we can handle a preschooler _and_ a dog with our job."

Reid walked over to his wife, sliding a hand across her lower back, letting it rest on her hip. She looked up at him and caught his look, silently asking about her exchange with Will. Garcia caught the silent conversation as well. "Well, stud, let's get out of their hair as well. Bye my lovelies." She hugged them both. Morgan patted them on the arms as they headed out. JJ turned back to him after the door shut.

"You and Will okay?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yeah." She pulled him down for a quick kiss. "We were, um…"

"Jen?"

She sighed. "Reflecting on how much you've overcome in your life and I think something finally clicked for Will regarding why I've been able to open up and truly depend on _you_ when I couldn't…"

Reid nodded, pulling her close for a hug. Not exactly what he as expecting, but it felt good to have not just Will's blessing, but also understanding. They were silent for a moment, just enjoying the embrace, before he pulled back and kissed her softly. "Love you."

"Love you too, Spence." After another moment, they pulled part and set about cleaning up the remnants of the party. As JJ finished picking up Henry's toys, Reid heard her sigh.

"What's up?"

She turned to the mantle on the fireplace, seeing photos of Henry growing up. "He's just so big."

He walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead. "Yeah. It's been a wild ride these past four years." She nodded.

"I know I can't stop time, but sometimes I miss holding him when he was this small," she was looking at a photo of her holding him when he was about 6 months old.

"Well, there's a way to…" he trailed off and she turned, noticing how red he was getting.

She smirked. "Dr. Reid, are you suggesting what I think you are?"

He bit his lip and nodded. "Only when you're ready, Jen."

Her smile grew as she pulled him in for another kiss. She _was_ ready. She knew she'd never forget the child that could have been, but she wanted to try for one with Spence. They pulled apart when they heard Jackie and Will descend the stairs.

"He's out like a light up there," Jackie commented.

Will chuckled, "Yeah, he must have used up all that sugar he had with his cake and ice cream." They met the other couple in the living room. "We'll head back to the hotel. Pick Henry up around 10 tomorrow?"

JJ nodded. "Sounds good." Will and Jackie were taking Henry back to New Orleans for a week, celebrating Thanksgiving a little early with him. He would be back in time to spend holiday with his DC parents and JJ's extended family in Pennsylvania. They bid the other couple good night before landing on the couch.

Reid yawned. "Hmm, I think I'm coming off my own sugar high."

JJ chuckled. "Well then I'll just have to give you some more." She shifted on the couch, getting ready to reposition herself all together.

Reid looked at her confused. "I really don't need any more cake, JJ." She giggled as she straddled his lap.

"That's not quite what I meant, Spence."

His genius brain was quick to recover after taking in her new location. He pulled her to him. "Right, well, I _could_ use some more glucose…" His lips capturing hers cut off her reply.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sure everyone is aware of the weird review issue going on with the site. Please feel free to still try to send them as I've been able to read them in the email notification, they are just not posting. If you really want comment on something back, or you tend to write long reviews that get cut off in the email notification, you may want to send a PM. I thought about waiting to update until that was fixed, but since they don't appear to addressing it right now, that wasn't fair to you guys. Anywho, thanks for the continued support!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Reviews are working again, yay! Anywho, some reminders heading into this chapter. One, before we learned a little more about JJ's parents, I had written in that they got divorced after Roz's suicide, so I'm sticking to that but still leaving in that her father had passed away like in canon. Two, early on in the show (The Boogeyman), it was mentioned that JJ had a niece...which implies another sibling that we know nothing about. I think the show has been a little lacking in JJ's pre-BAU backstory so I'm going to have some fun with that. I had briefly mentioned a brother in "Second Chances" but now we get to meet him. And three, I'm not exactly sure where the end conversation came from in my brain, likely from some of my work, but it seemed like a Reid conversation so it stayed in. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey mom," JJ greeted. "How is everything in Pennsylvania?" JJ desperately needed to be distracted from this last case. The unsubs – those teens – kidnapping other teens for some sick game. She shuddered, shaking those thoughts away and focusing on her phone call.

" _Cold,"_ Sandy Jareau joked, getting a chuckle from her daughter. DC wasn't much better, but JJ remembered those cold winter nights growing up.

"I bet. It's getting chilly here too. Henry keeps asking for snow and I think Spence is just as excited by it has him."

Sandy smiled. At first she was disappointed her daughter hadn't married Will when she got pregnant. After all, those were the values her husband and her had raised all three of their kids with. Granted, their own marriage had ended in divorce after…

She first met Will at a baby shower thrown together by her coworkers Penelope and Emily, having made the trip down with her daughter-in-law, Rebecca, and her granddaughter Madison. He was getting ready to sneak out of their newly purchased house, away from all the estrogen, he joked. He seemed like a fine man. She watched her daughter exchange a quick embrace with him before he left; they seemed happy. She figured they would get married eventually so just bit her tongue and waited. And waited…

Then she got the phone call from JJ saying the two had split. She had immediately offered to come down and help her transition, but she declined, saying her neighbor Karen and her coworkers were helping her out. Sandy had heard something in way her daughter said 'Spence' that made her wonder after that phone call.

The first time she had met Spencer was at Henry's christening. He was shy, slightly awkward, but so caring. She remembered the smile on his face, the look of awe, as he held his godson. Penelope had commented on how he'd not had the best of luck interacting with kids before, but Henry, even as a newborn, seemed quite content in his arms. And the immediate love for the baby that came from that young man made Sandy make a little space in her heart for him as well. At the time, she thought she saw something in the look in her daughter's eyes when it landed on her friend. Thinking back now, she _knew_ she saw love.

The second time she saw him was at Henry's second birthday party, having been ill and unable to attend his first birthday party. Henry was playing with his toys and his 'Auntie Penny' when Spencer arrived. The boy immediately scrambled to his feet and ran the best he could on his toddler feet to the man. Spencer bent down right away to catch the boy in his arms. Henry didn't seem to want to let go so Spencer just stood up with him and carried him back over to his toys. She learned later it was because Spencer hadn't been over lately, the team having a run of difficult cases and were working on adjusting to JJ not being there. Her daughter had also been out of town for her new job. She smiled as her grandson released his grip but chose to sit in Spencer's lap as they continued to play. The young man did some sort of magic trick with a coin and Henry's giggle was infectious to the group. She watched silently as JJ walked over, messing with Spencer's hair, and exchanging a look with him. It was the _same_ look she saw two years prior.

A few months after her call about the split, Sandy got another one from her daughter. She seemed distressed, but it wasn't until JJ began to open up that she realized why. It wasn't at _all_ what she was expecting. Spencer was in the hospital. He was going to be okay, thankfully, but it had rattled JJ a bit. She thought she had caused the episode that had landed him in there because she had pushed him away, upset he had withheld something from her. Her daughter poured out this story to her and she sighed. JJ hadn't even told her she was dating her coworker and friend, and now she was afraid that the relationship was ending because of a mistake she had made. She had offered her advise about sticking with him and letting him set the pace of everything.

And then she prayed that they would make it through. The distress in her youngest voice at the thought of _this_ relationship not making it was exponentially higher than anything she had heard when she called about Will. Sandy knew then, as she had suspected over the years, that Spencer was whom her daughter belonged with. Relief washed over her when she got a call from JJ a few months later after a trip to see his mom. The peace and happiness that came through her voice made her realize they were okay, better even.

Then came a phone call from the man himself. He called, immediately apologizing for not being able to have this conversation in person and Sandy knew what it was about. He explained how they had been in a particularly sticky situation the day prior and he had proposed in the heat of the moment. But, he still wanted her blessing. She was quick to offer it, knowing her daughter and grandson were in good hands. He also wanted to know if she could make it down the next day for the 'surprise' wedding that David Rossi wanted to throw them, knowing they wouldn't want to wait or having anything fancy. That had surprised her, but she was happy that she could not only make it, but to see in person how happy this man made her family.

And they made him. She didn't know much about Spencer's life story, just bits and pieces, but what she had gathered was that it wasn't an easy childhood, or for that matter, early adulthood. Not that JJ's had been a piece of cake, but she had figured out his was on a different level. His smile as he danced with JJ and then with Henry joining him, warmed her heart.

So it didn't really surprise her anymore to hear JJ make a comment like she just had about Spencer and Henry _both_ being excited for snow. _"Why doesn't that surprise me?"_ she chuckled. _"Are you sure you three are up for visiting for Thanksgiving?"_

"We are, mom. Baring a national emergency, Hotch has already assured us that the team is on stand down so we should be able to make it up there for a few days."

Sandy beamed, her excitement starting to rise. _"Well thank Aaron for me then. It will be so much fun to have Henry running around up here. Plus Dave, Rebecca and the kids will be here too. I don't think I've had you all home for a few years."_

JJ smiled. "How are Braden and Maddy?" She still couldn't believe that her niece was almost fourteen. JJ was the baby of the family, with Dave being a few years older than Rosaline, so she was just starting college when Madison was born. Braden was about a year older than Jack. She yawned as her mom answered, not sure why she was so tired lately.

" _Oh Braden is good, getting good grades and loving soccer."_

"Runs in the Jareau blood, it seems," JJ smiled, loving that Henry enjoyed kicking the ball around with her.

Sandy chuckled, _"It seems that way. Maddy is, well, a teenager."_

JJ sighed, "That bad?"

" _It's hard to say. I'm struggling getting her to want to talk to me and so is Rebecca. It is your brother's first foray into raising one so every time I talk with him it sounds like World War Three is about to happen, but..."_ She paused. _"Maybe you can talk with her? I sense she might be having a rough time in high school."_

JJ furrowed her brow. "Because I'm a girl or because I'm a profiler, mom?"

" _Maybe a little bit of both? I just get the feeling her behavior at home is because of something going on there. Maybe that's just my over protective grandma genes, but…"_

JJ ran a hand through her hair. She knew Maddy was a bit of an introvert and how rough high school can be, particularly if you are shy. "I'll talk with her." JJ heard the front door close and looked up, seeing Spence coming back from a sparing session with Morgan. He tossed his gym bag down and stripped his coat off, stretching his arms over his head. She heard him groan and had to swallow the chuckle. Evidently, it had been a rough session. She waved at him as he walked into the dining/kitchen area, refilling his water bottle in the sink. She eyed her husband for a second, getting an idea. "We'll see you next week, mom."

Sandy smiled. _"Sounds great, hon. Love you, Jennifer. Give my love to Spencer."_

"I will. Love you too." She stood up from her seat at the kitchen table, meeting him. He leaned down to give her a quick kiss. "Hey you. Good workout?"

He took another swig of his water, nodding. "Yeah. Actually caught him off guard more than usual and knocked him down a few times." She laughed at the pride in his voice.

"Hmm, maybe you're going to have to take over kicking down the doors then. Morgan _is_ getting old," she joked. He made a face that caused her to laugh. "Okay so maybe not."

He shook his head. "I already have a knee that still acts up from time to time, lets not add a broken foot. How's your mom?"

JJ frowned. "She's good, excited for our visit." Reid tilted his head, confused by the look on her face. She sighed. "Mom thinks something is going on with Maddy at school."

Reid frowned as well. "Oh?"

She nodded. "Yeah, she wants me to talk to her about it while we're up there. But," she hesitated. "I'm thinking you might be the better person for the job."

Reid blinked, processing this. "Why? I think I talked to her at Henry's christening, but she doesn't really know me. Plus she's a teenager…not a group I usually communicate well with." Flashes of awkward college recruitment talks popped up in his head.

"Perhaps. But…" she swallowed. "Let's just see if we can get a feel as to _what_ is going on and give you a little time to get to know her. I just…"

"Jen?"

She sighed. "I get a feeling that she might be being bullied."

It then clicked for him. "And if she is, no one can relate better to that than me." She offered him a lopsided smile and nodded. "Okay. I agree to let's see how it goes at first and if we think I can build enough rapport, I'll talk to her."

JJ pulled him into a hug. "Thanks Spence."

* * *

"Grandma!" Henry yelled, scampering out of the car just as quick as JJ could get his feet on the ground. He ran over to Sandy's open arms by the door. Reid made quick work of his and Henry's bags as JJ grabbed hers. Sandy set Henry down from their hug and quickly ushered them inside, away from the cold.

"Mom," JJ embraced her mother as Reid shut the door behind them.

"Jennifer," Sandy murmured. They pulled apart and the senior Jareau pulled her son in law into a hug, shocking the man. Sandy felt him stiffen briefly, but then hug her in return. "Spencer, I'm so glad you could all make it here."

Reid pulled back and smiled. "As are we, Ms. Jareau." Although divorced, Sandy never changed her last name. It particularly didn't feel right after her ex passed of a heart attack some years later. After all, her love for the man hadn't ever gone away. It was just too difficult after…

Sandy narrowed her eyes at the young man before her. "How many times have I told you to call me Sandy? We are family now, remember?" Her smile gave away that she was teasing.

Reid nodded, "Right, I'm sorry Sandy. It's, um, good to see you."

Sandy finally let him fully out of her embrace, patting his cheek. "You too, my boy." JJ smiled at the scene before her.

"Did I hear my Jenny?"

JJ groaned at the nickname. It was one of the reasons she went by JJ. So many people, Dave in particular, had taken to doing _Forrest Gump_ personations with her name. She was happy with 'Jen' when it came from Spence, but no one else. She turned, rolling her eyes at her brother. "Hey D." Her big brother came to her and pulled her into a hug. He then turned to Reid and offered his hand, which Reid nervously shook. "Spencer, good to see you." Truth be told, Dave wasn't sure what to make of his sister's husband. He met him at Henry's christening and that was it. He liked Will a lot, and he had wondered why JJ hasn't married the man. So, it was taking some getting used to for him now that Spencer Reid was a part of the family.

Reid nodded. "You too Dave."

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

The group all heard the outburst from the other room. Dave frowned and walked past the group, back into the living room. JJ distracted Henry, taking off his coat. Sandy sighed, helping Reid out of his as well. Reid looked at the two women, trying to decide on how or if he should comment.

They could hear a muffled exchange for a few moments as Sandy scooped up her grandson. "Henry, how would you like some hot chocolate to warm up with?"

"Yeah!" The group smiled at his response as Sandy cut through her dining room to the kitchen, trying to avoid the other room. Reid opened his mouth to comment but was cut off.

"Whatever!" Madison stormed past them and up the stairs, slamming a door shut.

JJ sighed. "Well, should be an interesting holiday."

Reid tried to lighten the mood. "I don't have much personal experience, but I'm given to understand that holidays usually contain family drama so really it would unusual if this wasn't going on."

JJ chuckled, despite herself. "I suppose that's comforting?" She kissed him briefly before heading into the living room. Reid studied the stairs before deciding against it and followed JJ. She was quick to find Rebecca and the pair hugged.

"I'm sorry about that JJ, Spencer." Rebecca was quick to hug Reid as well, which he seemed more prepared for this time.

"It's okay," JJ offered.

Dave shook his head. "No it's not. I don't know what's gotten into her."

"When did this all start?" asked Reid.

Rebecca ran a hand through her hair. "Not long after this school year started. We just had parent-teacher conferences and it's odd..."

JJ tilted her head, "What is?"

"Some say she's doing well, others are concerned about her even passing. It's like she only applies herself to some classes," Dave answered. JJ met Reid's eyes as he bit his lip.

"Auntie JJ!"

The group was distracted by the brunette, slightly older version of Henry running into the room, having been drinking hot chocolate with his cousin and grandma. He was soon hugging his favorite aunt. JJ smiled, "Hey Braden! Did you see Henry already?"

The boy nodded, "Yeah, he's still finishing his cocoa, but Grammy said I could come in and say hi since I was done." He turned to Reid, still hugging JJ. "Hi."

Reid smiled nervously, silently reminding himself that if he can connect with Jack and Henry, he could connect with Braden. "Hi Braden. I don't think you remember me, I'm Spencer." Braden had been at Henry's christening with the rest, but was only four at the time. Braden smiled a little. There was a silent pause in the conversation until Reid noticed something behind JJ on the coffee table. "Braden, what would you think if I told you I could move a pen through this paper here without leaving a hole?"

"Nuh uh, you can't do that!" the boy protested, letting go of JJ, intrigued. Henry and Sandy joined the group in the room.

"It's true," Reid countered, winking at JJ as he walked past her. He took a seat on the couch, grabbing one of the loose coloring pages Braden had been working on. He dug a pen out of his pocket. "With the power of magic, I can."

"Yay! Magic!" Henry exclaimed, running over and taking a seat next to Reid. "Spence is the bestest at magic, Braden!" Braden followed, taking a seat. The adults gathered around as well. Dave sent JJ a confused but amused look and she just smiled back.

"Everyone ready?" The group nodded. "Okay, Braden, would you look over the paper?" He handed him the page. "Do you see anything unusual about it? No holes already in it, right?"

Braden studied it hard for a moment. "No." Reid nodded and took it back.

"Rebecca, would you mind checking the pen?" She followed suit, testing to see it write.

"An ordinary pen to me, I'd say," she replied with a smile.

"Good, good." Reid held up the paper and stabbed the pen through it. "So I shouldn't be able to get the pen out of this paper without leaving a hole or a rip anywhere, right?" The group nodded. He waved his free hand over the pen, adding some performance to this. "Then…." He moved the pen two different ways before pulling it all the way out, leaving the paper intact. "How did I do that?"

"Wow!" Braden exclaimed, grabbing the paper and looking it over. "Cool!" The adults were surprised as well; all smiled at the boy's shock and excitement.

Henry giggled, "Yay!" He loved watching Spence do magic. "More!"

"Henry," JJ chastised.

He looked at his mom and then back at Spence. "Please?"

Reid smiled and hugged Henry lightly and then tickling him on his side, causing laughter to erupt from the boy. The rest smiled. "I suppose since you asked nicely, Henry." He turned to Sandy. "Do you have a deck of cards?"

Sandy nodded, but Braden answered, knowing where they were. "I'll get them!" He ran off to another room.

JJ smiled. "Well, I see you have a new fan, Spence." He smiled at her as he continued to tickle Henry.

"Spence, stop!" Henry gasped between giggles. Sandy chuckled at the scene before her. Reid did as he was asked. Henry was quick to scamper up to his feet and climbed behind Reid, wrapping his arms around the man's neck, his long blonde hair mixing in with Reid's brown. He bent down and kissed Reid on his cheek and sighed happily. JJ blinked away a happy tear, pulling out her phone to snap a quick photo. Sandy's eyes glistened as well as Rebecca's. Dave smiled, warming up to this man. He could see he had clearly stolen not only his sister's heart. Reid set a hand on Henry's, squeezing. He turned and kissed the side of the boy's head as well.

"Got them!" Braden reentered the room and handed Reid the cards. He took the spot Henry was in and JJ shifted so she was closer to them, covering her yawn up with her hand.

"Thank you Braden." He opened the deck and began to shuffle, showing off some of his skills with that as well.

"You a card dealer in your spare time?" asked Dave.

"Ha, he's not allowed in most casinos so no," JJ replied.

Sandy looked at them, surprised. "Why not?"

Reid shrugged, "I can card count."

Dave raised his eyebrows. That was impressive. "Isn't that illegal?"

Reid shook his head. "It's not illegal, but casinos can refuse service to anyone and will ban players if they are suspected of counting because they know the house is going to lose." He finished shuffling and fanned out the deck. "Dave, why don't you pick a card for me." Dave did so. "Don't show me – in fact, Henry, can you cover my eyes?" The boy, still leaning on Reid's back, giggled and did. "Thanks bud. Dave, show the rest the card but no one tell me what it is, okay?" Dave showed them the 8 of hearts. "Everyone got it?"

"Yep," JJ replied for the group. "Henry, you can remove your hands." He nodded and removed his hands.

"Okay, put the card back into the deck, please." Dave did and Reid began to cut it into different piles and shuffling them around. "Now, watch as I find your card." He pulled out a card. "Is this it?" It was the Queen of spades. Dave shook his head. "Hmm…how about this one?" 2 of diamonds. He did this two other times. The rest started to look at each other. Braden and Henry looked disappointed.

"Spence?" JJ asked, concerned he had actually messed up a trick.

Reid furrowed his brow before sighing and turning to his wife. "I think I know what happened. JJ, check behind your left ear."

She widened her eyes as she felt behind her ear and pulled out a card. She revealed to the group that it was the 8 of hearts, getting gasps from the adults. "How did you…"

"Yay!" Henry clapped. Braden joined in.

"That was awesome!"

Reid took the card from JJ with a smirk. He was amused that he had surprised even her with that one. She chuckled and shook her head. "Quite sneaky there, Dr. Reid."

That caught Braden's ear. "You're a doctor? I don't like doctors," he wrinkled his nose.

Reid looked at the boy. "Well, I'm not the kind of doctor you go to when you're sick. It just means I know a lot about particular subject, like math." Braden nodded. "Why don't you like the doctor? Don't they make you feel better?"

"They give me shots," the boy sighed.

Rebecca and Dave shook their heads. "Ah. Well, no one really likes needles, Braden, but they give you those so don't get something that can make you really sick," JJ answered, running her fingers through her nephew's hair.

"Trent said that we don't need those anymore. He said that those germs don't exist anymore. Do they, Spencer?"

The group was really surprised that he turned to Reid for the answer, but for his part, Reid was quick to answer. "Well, Braden, that is something a lot of people believe, but it isn't actually true. You see, because so many people have had the shot now, it creates what we call herd immunity."

The boy looked at him confused and he realized he needed to break this down further. He grabbed the paper from before, flipping it to the blank side. Then he took three markers and started to draw a whole bunch of dots in the blue in a circle, filling it most of the way with dots. He then added a few green dots into the circle. "Immunity is what happens when the body has built up its own protection from something bad like a virus, which is what happens when you get the shot. Let's use the polio virus for our example, okay?"

Braden nodded. "You get just a tiny amount of the virus at one time so that your body can build up its defense against it. In the case of polio, you get three shots when you're really little. Then you get one last shot when you are a little older, which is probably one of the shots you remember. After that last shot, your body had built up enough of a defense that you are now immune, meaning if that if the virus tried to get into your body now, you could beat it. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah." Braden nodded.

"Good. You see all these blue dots? Let's say all of these are people who are immune to polio. Now, these green dots are people who haven't had their shots."

"Why wouldn't they have their shots?" Braden asked.

"That's a good question. Well, you have some who are just too young, like newborn babies. Or kids like Henry who is just a little too young to have that last shot yet. So if they got sick, they could still get _really_ sick. Or, you have ones that were already sick with something else so now they can't handle getting the shots." He looked at Braden, who nodded, understanding. He drew a few red dots on the outside of the circle. "These red dots are the virus. They try to get in and grow. But, if they hit too many of these blue dots, they can't grow. Instead they die out. By having all these blue dots, like you and me, we can protect the green dots like Henry. That's herd immunity."

"Cool!" Braden smiled.

Reid smiled back. "Now, this is the important part, Braden. You may want to tell your friend Trent this part." He pointed back to the red dots. "These viruses still exist in nature. In fact, there are still a few countries that have people getting sick from polio right now. It's not very common, but it can happen. And if people were to stop getting the shots, then there would be more green instead of blue dots, making it easier for those green ones to get sick."

"So we need the shots to keep from getting sick and to keep those can't get the shots safe. And we still need them because the germs are still out there, but most don't get sick from them because they had the shots?" Braden asked.

Reid grinned "High five, Braden!" The boy grinned and slapped his hand. "You've got it."

"Wow, thank you Spencer! I can't wait to tell Trent. Can I have this?" He held up the paper. Reid nodded. "Cool! I'm going to put it in my bag so I don't lose it." He ran off. Sandy opened her mouth to comment but Henry spoke first.

"Does that mean I need to get a shot?" He moved so he could climb into Reid's lap.

Reid hugged the boy. "I'm afraid so, Henry. But, it'll be okay. It'll make you stronger."

"Like you and mommy and daddy? So I can fight the monsters?"

JJ smiled. "Yep, just like us." Henry opened his mouth to reply but a yawn escaped. "Oh, does someone need a quick nap before dinner?" Henry nodded and climbed out Reid's lap to his mother's. "Okay, let's go up for a quick nap." She left Reid alone with her family.

Sandy smiled at her new son-in-law. "Well I think we all learned a little something just now. Thank you for the science lesson, Spencer." He blushed.

"Yeah, sorry, I got a little carried away with that explanation. The team usually cuts me off when I start to ramble about things like that, unless it's relevant to the case."

"Well, I'm glad you did," Rebecca commented. "Trent's parents are ones that don't want to vaccinate their kids and maybe having Braden explain it to him will allow for the correct information to be passed on to them."

"So your doctorate is in math?" asked Dave, trying to figure this guy out.

Reid ran a hand through his hair, uncomfortable being the center of attention. Particularly without JJ by his side. "Well, one is. I also have doctorates in Chemistry and Engineering, and BAs in Sociology, Psychology and Philosophy."

Sandy chuckled at her son and daughter-in-law's faces. She knew this detail, having had this conversation before with him. "Wow," Dave replied. Reid bit his lip, trying to come up with another comment. Thankfully, Dave recovered quickly. "Well then. Doc, glad to have you in the family. We know who to call when the kids have homework we can't figure out."

Reid smiled, "Thanks and I'd be happy to help."


	18. Chapter 17

After settling Henry down for a nap, JJ knocked gently on Madison's door before sticking her head in. "Hey Shortie," she greeted.

Madison smiled just a tiny bit and set her book down. "Hi Aunt JJ." JJ entered the room and hugged her niece before the girl could protest.

"How are you Maddy?" JJ asked, taking a seat on the bed with her.

The teen sighed. "Fine."

JJ raised an eyebrow. "That didn't exactly sound like fine to me earlier."

Madison rolled her eyes. "Are you going to lecture me about respecting my parents or something now? I thought you were cooler than that."

"No lecture, I promise," JJ shook her head. "I just want an honest answer, is all." She knew the teen knew what she did for a living, including the change in her role over a year ago. "You know I know that you're lying, Maddy."

The girl huffed. "Can you not profile me?"

It was JJ's turn to roll her eyes. "First off, missy, it's hard to turn that off. But, secondly, I wouldn't need to be a profiler to know that you are far from fine. Your parents seem to think it something at school. Do you want to talk?"

"God, why do you guys always want to push me into talking? I said I'm _fine_." She picked up her book again, ending the conversation.

JJ sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry I pushed. For the record, I know what it's like keeping things inside, thinking that people can't or won't want to handle whatever I'm keeping in. I've done in countless of times. But, I always feel better when I actually decide to share what's bothering me with someone." She paused, noticing Madison was still looking at her book but hadn't turned the page, listening to her aunt. "So if you ever want to talk, I'm a good listener." She patted the girl's arm before leaving the room.

* * *

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to help?"

JJ smiled and gently pushed her husband out of the kitchen Thanksgiving morning. Her mom had the turkey in early this morning and finished the pies last night. All they had to make were the side dishes. "We've good in here. You help Dave entertain those boys." She dropped her voice so the others didn't hear her. "Or maybe try talking with Maddy?" The teen had stayed in her room most of the night yesterday, only coming down to eat a little while after JJ's talk with her. Madison had mostly curled up with a book, ignoring everyone. Reid sighed and nodded, heading into the living room.

He spotted Henry and Braden on the floor, playing with the toy car race track that he had helped assemble the night before and watching the parade. Dave was reading the paper. He looked around and didn't see Madison. Deciding the boys were in good hands with Dave, he set off to the bedroom the family was sharing to retrieve a few books from his bag. As he rounded the corner to climb the stairs he spotted Madison reading in the front, quiet study opposite of the dining room. He pretended he didn't see her and retrieved _The Sign of Four_ and _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_. Their time talking with Maeve had spurred him to revisit Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's works. He opened the first one to the last spot he had been, tucking the other one under his arm. Pretending to be reading, he walked into the study and took a seat across from the teenager.

"Um, hi," she greeted.

He faked surprise. "Oh, hi Madison. Sorry, I didn't know you were in here. I was just looking for a quiet place to read for a bit. Do you mind if I join you?"

She eyed her new uncle for a moment with skepticism and curiosity. "It's a free country so I suppose."

He smiled. "Thanks." He let them lapse into silence and started to read, actively trying to not look and study her because he could feel her eyes on him. It slowed his reading speed down considerably, but that didn't mean it wasn't still exceptionally fast. Finally, after about 30 minutes and as he closed the first book, she spoke.

"You can't possibly be reading that fast."

"Our conscious minds can process 16 bits of information per second. Our unconscious minds, however, can process 11 million." He looked up from the book to meet her confused eyes. "Yes, I can actually read this fast." Omitting that he could actually read faster than she had seen. "Although, sometimes I do try to slow down and savor the book a little longer."

Madison nodded, "I love getting submerged in a good book." Reid smiled in agreement, letting the silence ease back over them again for a few minutes. He glance up after turning a few more pages in the next book and noticed her hug herself as if she was cold.

He set his book down, "You know, I think I could use a cup of tea to warm up. Would you like some?"

She looked up at him and blinked, surprised by the question. "Umm…"

"JJ brought along her favorite green tea and I brought this great black one our friend Emily sent us from London. The latter seems particularly fitting since you're reading Austen and I'm reading Doyle, don't you think?"

Madison smiled softly. "Okay, thank you."

He nodded and set off to the kitchen. He weaved in between the women to get the kettle on the burner, grateful there was a burner to spare. He then dug out the tea and loose tea bags from the tote JJ had brought into the kitchen the previous night. He pulled out two mugs and went about preparing the loose tea into bags. He sensed JJ behind him. "JJ, you want some tea?" He turned and caught the look from the others. "Sandy? Rebecca? Either of you interested as well?"

Rebecca eyed JJ. "Since when do you drink so much tea?" She had noticed her sister-in-law having tea instead of coffee this morning at breakfast too.

JJ chuckled. "We gave up coffee earlier this year. I've actually found that I'm more rested but still alert without it, if that makes any sense. Spence, I'd love some. You brought that English Breakfast from Em right?"

He nodded and pulled down another mug and started to prepare it for her. Sandy smiled. "I'd love some, thanks Spencer." Rebecca politely declined and Reid reached for another cup. JJ paused from chopping vegetables for the salad to move by him, noticing the four cups.

"Don't tell me Dave is drinking tea," she commented. Reid smiled and shook his head. She blinked. "Maddy? She's talking with you?" That got the attention of the others.

Reid shrugged. "That might be an overstatement right now, but I'm trying." The kettle whistled and he grabbed it, setting it aside for a bit to let the water cool just a few degrees. The women exchanged looks, the other two surprised that _he_ seemed to be the one making the most headway with the teen. JJ just smiled. Soon he was letting the tea steep as he pulled out some milk and sugar. The ladies went back to work until he handed the two of them their mugs.

Sandy took a sip, "Wow, this is really good. Thanks." She squeezed his arm, conveying that she meant more than just the tea. He nodded in reply.

"Thanks baby," JJ murmured, capturing his lips for a quick kiss. And then another one. And then another one.

When she tried to pull him down to her for a fourth time, Reid chuckled. "Jen, if you want me to talk to her you have to actually let me go back in there."

JJ grinned and the other two laughed. It made Sandy smile, watching them. JJ was never like that with Will. "Sorry Spence. Thanks again for the tea."

This time he initiated one more kiss. "Anything for you, you know that." JJ's smile widened as he winked before he headed off with the other two cups. He didn't hear the other Jareau women corner his wife for more details about their relationship. This weekend's interactions were the most Rebecca had seen of the two and she wanted more information about the man that made her sister-in-law so happy; particularly when she thought back to the time with Will when she _thought_ JJ was happy. This had shown her a new side of the woman she had known for nearly seventeen years.

"So, 'Jen,' huh?" Rebecca teased. "I thought you hated people calling you by your first name unless it's mom?" Sandy still called her daughter Jennifer, and had no plans of starting to call her JJ now. JJ didn't mention that Diana also called her by her given name, which she enjoyed as well.

JJ couldn't stop the smile that crossed her face. "Yeah, well, normally I don't. Please don't let Dave think I suddenly like his 'Jenny' nickname. But with Spence..." Her voice trailed off as she thought of the man that just walked out of the kitchen and when he first used her given name and then his own nickname for her. It made her grin and start to blush at the same time.

Sandy chuckled at the look and Rebecca continued. "Damn, girl, you got it bad."

"Well, she's been in love with him for nearly a decade so what did you expect, Bec?" Sandy replied. JJ blinked and looked at her mom. "What? You think I didn't realize that's why you never married Will? I may have not pressed the issue with you, my dear, but I could tell you two had a special bond. I adore Will, but thank heavens you and Spencer came to your senses. I would have hated to watch you be miserable and longing for each other the rest of your lives."

JJ's mouth dropped open. "I, um..." She took breath. "I don't even know what to say to that, mom, other than...me too."

"He's really good with Henry," Rebecca continued as she went back to checking the potatoes, seeing they were ready to be mashed. She went about pouring out the water from the pot and grabbed the masher, milk and butter. Sandy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," JJ replied, her mind drifting to that day in the hospital as she watched her then _just_ best friend hold her newborn son. "They've had a great bond from the start. It's been amazing watching him go from godfather to dad though." One thing that she was pleased to see was him slowly taking on some disciplining when Henry needed it, although not very often. She sensed that he was afraid to overstep in the beginning, but had slowly help with that as time had gone on. Thankfully, Henry was a pretty good kid so neither had to worry about it too much.

"But he still calls him Spence," Sandy commented.

JJ nodded. "He dropped Uncle from his title months ago though. We're just going to see how that naturally evolves. It doesn't change how Spence feels about him or what duties he does to help with his care. But, Will is still his 'daddy' in his eyes, which I think is appropriate. They still talk all the time on the phone or video chat and he just came back from spending time with him and Jackie."

Rebecca hummed, "Maybe that will change when there are other kids running around calling Spencer 'dad.'" The other two turned their gaze from their work to see JJ blushing and smiling at that comment. "Should I be planning on a new niece or nephew soon?"

JJ shrugged. "We haven't been actively trying...but we haven't been actively not trying so we'll see." They had only just had that discussion a few weeks prior. Some particularly fun, recent times - some before that conversation after Henry's party - came to her mind, making her blush more. The women laughed at her expression.

"Oh, should I be asking for some juicy details?" Rebecca teased. Sandy laughed, although she wasn't sure she should be hearing this conversation.

JJ finished tossing the salad together, clearing her throat and thoughts. "Let's just say that he can do magical things with more than just cards and pens," she joked. Before the others could comment, JJ was hit with the smell of the broccoli casserole Sandy was pulling out of the oven. She swallowed. "I think I'll go tell the rest that we're about ready to eat." She quickly ducked out of the kitchen, escaping the interrogation and the olfactory overload.

She headed down the hallway and paused when she could hear Spence and Maddy talking.

Meanwhile, after Reid had left the kitchen he was quickly back in the study with his book and tea. He watched as Madison took a tentative sip of hers and then smiled, taking a slightly bigger one. "Thank you Spencer."

He nodded and smiled back. "Glad you like it. So, is _Mansfield Park_ for school? I thought _Pride and Prejudice_ was usually the one for the required school readings."

Madison nodded. "Yeah, P&P is required during junior year. This is just for fun."

Reid took a sip of tea and raised an eyebrow. "I've been given to understand your age bracket tends to be more into, what did Garcia call it? Oh right, tweeting and Face Pages? And when it comes to reading, I believe it was some _Twilight_ series or one about starvation?"

A laugh escaped the teen, "You mean FaceBook and the books are called _The Hunger Games_ , which isn't exactly about starvation. And yes, most of my peers are more into that, Twitter and Snapchat or reading vampire novels than the classics. I still do those things, but I'm not preoccupied with them. If I'm going to escape reality, I'd rather do it though a _good_ book than obsessing over what supposedly witty thing Jill said about her breakfast today or thinking some vampire or werewolf will fall in love with me."

Reid smirked; he liked this girl already. "Well, that's refreshing to hear. JJ still gives me hard time for not having a personal email account. I use one at work out of sheer necessity but I'd rather talk to someone in person or write a handwritten note than compose an email." Madison smiled as she took another sip of her tea, slipping a bookmark into her book. He took a chance. "Although, it can be dangerous to escape from reality if you do it too often, Madison." She opened her mouth to protest. "Believe me, I know."

She looked down. "You do?"

Reid nodded and cleared his throat. "Well, you see, I graduated high school when I was twelve." She looked back up and her eyes widened at that comment. "So trust me when I say I know how awful it can be when you are in a different place than your peers, whether its intellectually or chronologically."

Madison fell quiet and Reid let her, turning back to his book and drinking his tea. She opened hers as well, but he noticed out of the corner of his eye that she wasn't turning pages. After a few minutes, she finally spoke up again. "How did you survive?"

Reid sighed. "Well, it wasn't easy. I was bullied quite a bit…" His thoughts briefly drifted off to the blindfold and football pole incidents in particular. He shook his head, pushing those away. "I often just tried to be as invisible as possible and used books as my companion."

Madison was now confused. "But you don't think I should do that?"

He shook his head. "Not exactly, no. It took a long time for me to really find any friends that way, Madison. It got a little better in college, but JJ can attest to how much more awkward I was when first joined the BAU. I've gotten much better over the past nine years with the team. I'd hate for you to wait until your almost thirty to have people you can call your best friends, Maddy."

She sighed. "But how do I make them?"

Reid bit his lip. This was a tough one for him, still to this day. "Well, what are some of your interests besides reading?"

"I like to draw and I'm good at math."

Reid smiled. Yep, he really liked this girl. "Are there any clubs for those? An art club or maybe a math and sciences group?"

Maddy nodded after a moment. "So I should join one? I don't know; I'm awkward in groups. It's why I hate the classes that make you do group assignments. I was better when Kaylee was here, but…"

Ah ha; that answered two questions. "Kaylee was a good friend that moved away?" Maddy nodded. Reid was actually a little surprised Dave and Rebecca hadn't caught that, but maybe the teen hadn't expressed how much that upset her until now. "And she was more outgoing and would push you do things?" Another nod. Reid smiled, "Sounds familiar." That got him a smile in return. "It's sad when a friend leaves, isn't?" Flashes of Emily appeared in his mind. The teen nodded again. "JJ and I just had a friend move away a few months ago. The one that sent us this tea from London."

"How did you get past it?"

"I don't think you ever get truly past it, Madison. But, it helps to remember that she's missing you too and that you can still talk on the phone or on that Facebook thing. It's also important to remember that she wouldn't want you to not find new friends."

Madison took another sip of her almost gone tea. "I suppose."

"Why not pick one club and try to talk to at least one person in the group? Start with something you're interested in with in that club, like maybe a particular artist you like. I'd bet some kind of conversation will grow after that." Madison nodded. "And as for classes, well, those annoyed me too growing up, but you just have to do the best you can to work with the other kids. Don't let your shyness impact your future. You're bright, Maddy, but if you don't push yourself a little those grades could impact your college chances in a few years."

"Okay. I'll try." She smiled at him and he did in return. After a moment, she set her tea down, jumping out of her seat suddenly and hugging him. "Thank you Uncle Spencer."

Reid was shocked, but hugged her back. "You're welcome. I'm glad I could help."

It was at that moment that JJ came around the corner, having been ease dropping for the last few minutes now. Noticing the embrace, she backed out of the room and made a point of calling his name in the hallway to give them a chance to pull apart.

"Spence, dinner is about ready." She entered the room again, this time finding them apart, pretending to be looking at their books. "Hey Shortie, you ready to eat as well?"

Madison nodded, setting her book down. "Yeah." She stood to head into the kitchen to help transfer the meal to the dining room. "Thanks again for the tea," she smiled at Reid before leaving.

JJ took a seat next to her husband, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and kissing his cheek. He raised an eyebrow. "How long were you listening?"

She chuckled, "Guilty. Only a few minutes, I didn't want to interrupt. Sounds like you made some good progress."

Reid nodded. "I think so. Thankfully, I don't think it was bullying so much as just not fitting in and missing a friend. Both of which I can also relate to."

JJ smiled, placing a hand on his cheek, turning him to her. "You, Spencer Reid, are going to make a great dad some day." She paused, thoughts going back to the kitchen discussion. "I mean, to a child besides Henry, of course."

He grinned widely, "Thanks Jen." They leaned in for what they had planned for a quick kiss, but quickly got a little heated. His hands brushed over the side of her breasts as they went to wrap around her and she gasped slightly at the sensation, stronger than normal, as if they were more sensitive.

"No kissy! Icky!"

The pair pulled apart at the sound of Henry's voice and chuckled softly.

"Sorry little man," Reid replied, recovering first. He pulled JJ up off the couch and met Henry at the doorway. "You ready to eat some turkey?"

"Yay!" Reid led him down to the bathroom to wash his hands. JJ followed the pair to help transfer the food to the dining room, trying to process that feeling a moment ago. It was more intense that usual. She had also been a little more tired lately and was definitely nauseous from the smells just moments ago. She paused in the hallway as it all clicked.

 _Well, looks like we'll be testing out that dad theory pretty soon._

* * *

 **A/N: That went a little off canon, didn't it? Will make the rest of season 8 (and beyond) a little different, but worth it, don't you think? :)**

 **When I decided to do a Jareau Thanksgiving, these past two chapters weren't exactly what I was planning to do (aside from the ending) but I still like how they turned out. Hope you did as well.**


	19. Chapter 18

"Hey you two, how was Pennsylvania?" greeted Garcia a few days later.

JJ smiled. "It was great. We had a good visit. Spence won over my niece and nephew, that's for sure." She thought back to his surprise when both hugged him goodbye before they headed back to DC. She was fairly certain Rebecca and Dave approved as well. Of course in her mind, how could they not?

"Aww, Genius, making good with the in-laws, huh?" Morgan teased. Garcia smiled.

Reid rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his tea. "At least I have in-laws, Derek. A subject, I'm sure, that came up with your mom and sisters back in Chicago."

Blake smiled at the banter going on when she walked in with her coffee. JJ and Garcia both laughed at Reid's jab. Morgan acted like he was wounded. "Geez, Reid, you're supposed to have my back, not stab me in the heart."

"I'll take that as a 'yes' as to _that_ discussion occurring," Reid continued. He nodded to Blake. "Did you get to see James?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Well, the best we can do over Skype. But we talked several times over the few days, so it was almost like he was here."

Anderson walked up and handed Morgan an envelope. "This was just delivered for you, Agent Morgan." Morgan thanked Anderson and studied it before walking back out of the bullpen to open it. Garcia watched him for a moment before heading to her office to grab their latest case file.

"Well, my lovelies, I'll see you in the room in a few minutes for our latest case in Seattle," she waved. She was going to have to figure out what was wrong with her man after she got the file.

* * *

Garcia beamed with pride as she watched Morgan give his speech at the British Embassy. She didn't notice one of the waiters take Morgan's glass from the table.

* * *

"Wow, Bobby, it's beautiful!" JJ exclaimed. She examined the marble sculpture before her. One curved piece in gray wrapped into another curved piece in white.

Reid smiled, "I see you shared our conversation in the car with him, Maeve." The ladies smiled at that comment as Maeve nodded. JJ ran her hands over the yin yang artwork. Reid nodded to Bobby, "Thank you. It really is stunning."

"I'm glad you like it. It's a small token, really, in comparison as to what you gave us back, but I wanted to do something," Bobby replied. JJ hugged him.

"Well thank you." She studied the artwork the couple had brought with them when they came over for dinner. It had been over a month since Maeve had helped out on that case with her phone consult with Reid and they were just now getting around to that dinner they had talked about. They almost had to cancel again because Karen was sick and couldn't take Henry, but Maeve had asked if she could meet the boy that she'd heard so much about so they had ordered in instead. The boy in question was now in bed after eating with the two couples.

The group left the art sitting on the dining room table and got more comfortable in the living room. Reid sat in their leather chair with JJ on the arm of it while the other couple took up space on the couch. JJ smiled as she took a sip of her tea, feeling Reid's fingers playing with the ends of her hair on her back.

"Maeve, have you gotten settled back at work now?" Reid asked, completely unaware of his actions.

Maeve nodded. "Yes, I'm back on my projects. It's been an interesting transition. I think the group is all a little on edge after learning Diane was a research assistant, particularly Dr. Mitchell."

JJ nodded, "Well, that's understandable."

"That reminds me, Spencer, how are the headaches?" Maeve asked, taking a sip of her wine.

Reid smiled, "Good. Gone, actually. I haven't had one since we changed our diet and added the supplements you recommended."

JJ turned to smile at her husband, gently squeezing his arm. "Yes, thank you, Maeve. That alone makes us more than even."

The brunette smiled, "I'm glad. Are you letting your gray matter rest as well?"

Reid chuckled, "As best as I can with this job. My sleep pattern actually improved a great amount after we cut off the coffee. I may have had a _slight_ addiction to caffeine." JJ snorted and Reid rolled his eyes. "Okay, maybe more than slight."

The group laughed as Bobby spoke up. "Well, more power to you for being able to break that habit. Maeve has been at me to cut my coffee intake forever and it's been a struggle." He noticed a book on the coffee table. "Oh, you like the Sir Arthur Conon Doyle just like Maeve?" he gestured to the _Narrative of John Smith_ copy.

Reid smiled. "Yeah, I actually started to revisit the books after talking with her. It's good to read something of his that's _not_ Sherlock Holmes as well."

Maeve nodded and smiled. "I enjoy those stories almost more than the Holmes ones." They fell into a lull in the conversation.

JJ glanced at Reid and noticed a particular look on his face. Something had triggered a new line of thought for him. "Spence?"

He shook his head. "Sorry. I was just remembering the Zugzwang photo from your case…" So much had happened since then that it had been pushed back to the corners of his mind.

"That did seem out of place, didn't it? Diane certainly didn't recognize you when we were on the roof," Maeve commented.

The profilers looked at each other. "Do we have someone else involved that we don't know about?" JJ asked.

Reid frowned. "We need to talk to Hotch."

* * *

JJ was just coming out of the bathroom at the office a few days later, having just gotten sick. She popped a breath mint and made a mental note to get some ginger to add to her tea, remembering it helped with Henry. The case hadn't helped her nausea; she was still trying to erase that image of the unsub in a shootout over top that innocent newborn from her mind when Reid walked up. "You okay?"

She frowned. "Not really." Cases that involved kids always got to her, but this one was magnified for her given the home pregnancy test she had taken before they got called in. Seeing that baby lying on the ground was an image she soon wouldn't be able to forget. She still had to meet with her doctor to confirm; hopefully next week, but was clear to her that their family was growing. She hadn't told Spence yet, wanting to surprise him. Shaking her thoughts away, she met his gaze. "You ready to talk to Hotch about the mystery of Zugzwang?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Well, after this meeting he's just called. Do you mind grabbing Garcia and Morgan while I get Blake?" She nodded and went down the hallway to Garcia's office, only to find it empty so she made her way to Morgan's.

"…rewrap or unwrap, I could…"

"Hey guys," JJ started, only to see Garcia touching Morgan's bandage on his abdomen. "Oh..." Garcia was quick to withdrawal her hand. "Hey, hope I'm not interrupting anything." The pair looked at her as Morgan lowered his shirt. "Hotch needs us at the round table."

Morgan frowned. "Why? We just landed."

JJ shrugged. "He says it's important." She caught Garcia's eye as they headed out.

"What? It was nothing; I wasn't doing anything," she whispered. JJ chuckled and shook her head as they met Blake and Reid in the hall, entering as a group into the room. Hotch and Rossi were standing on one side, waiting. JJ exchanged a look with Reid.

"Yesterday, while we were in Florida, a body was found in the desert outside Las Cruces, New Mexico," Hotch started.

"A man had his leg amputated and replaced with a leg from somebody else," added Rossi.

Hotch frowned. "And as you know, a body was found in Dallas last month with his mouth sown shut, like the Silencer."

"What looked then to be a possible one-time copycat, now has to be examined in a different light."

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Someone is out there mimicking the crimes we've solved?"

Rossi nodded. "That's how it looks."

"This is now an active case, which we will be investigating along with our other cases." Hotch set the file down on the table. Morgan walked over to look at the file. Reid caught JJ's eyes.

"Hotch," he started, getting everyone's attention. "I think this may be bigger than the cases we cover."

"How so?" asked Rossi.

"Well, we had dinner with Maeve and Bobby last week and seeing her again reminded me of that photo you found of me at Bobby's place."

"With Zugzwang on it?" asked Blake.

JJ nodded. "Yeah. If you recall, Diane asked _who_ he was, didn't even seem to recognize him. So we highly doubt she left that photo."

"So you think someone else planted that photo there? Who? How? _Why_?" asked Garcia, getting anxious.

Reid sighed. "Well, probably whoever is committing these crimes," he gestured to the folder. "I can't answer the other two. Do we think the whole team is being targeted, followed, perhaps?"

The group shared concerned glances and then settled on Hotch. "It's possible. If we are being stalked, we all need to be on alert. If this person knew about Maeve, and figured out who her stalker was before we did so they could leave Reid a taunt…"

"Then who knows what else they've already gotten on the rest of us," finished Rossi.

* * *

 **A/N #1: Short, I know. If I didn't feel like I needed it in the long run, I would have just cut out the whole Replicator stuff out to begin with. This section just didn't seem right to tag onto the last chapter or to have it be connected to the much happier next chapter. Now, I can see from the increase in reviews from the last chapter, that everyone is excited for baby Reid, which I'm quite happy about since the pregnancy/infant have been fun to write so far. We're about to head into Christmas/Reid finding out, where there will be references (and in some ways, outright copying with more details) from "Snow Family." Not exactly needing to be read, but for those that have, this will grow on that one-shot. Only minor modifications were made from that story.**

 **A/N #2: THANK YOU to whomever nominated some of my work for the 2015 Profilers Choice Awards; I'm beyond flattered. Highly doubt I will win given my awesome competition (some of you included!), but that was a pleasant surprise. I hope you will vote, regardless if you vote for me or not!**

 **A/N #3: And lastly, for those that read "Cookie Subterfuge," I'm sorry I was somehow correct regarding Reid's absence during the current season, I'm not happy about that (although the writers _had_ to take it a step further). If you're not caught up on season 11, you may not want to read that yet for semi-spoilers. Glad that's a few seasons away for me to ponder for this story...**

 **Anywho, back to more pleasant thoughts with the next one!**


	20. Chapter 19

JJ smiled at how excited Henry was about decorating their Christmas tree. Either that, or he was excited because he knew what went _under_ the tree. They were just about finished, having made sure to go ahead and get the tree up a few weeks early, just in case they ran out of time otherwise. "Can I put star on top?" he asked.

"You mean 'can you put _the_ star on the top _of the tree_?'" Reid clarified. Henry's grammar was getting better, but still had its moments.

Henry nodded. "Can I put the star on the top of the tree please?"

"You sure can baby. Just remember, you need to slip this part here over top the branch so it doesn't fall off, okay?" she gestured to show him the base of the tree topper.

"I will, mommy." He turned to Reid, who picked him up and held on tight as he held him over the tree. Henry, very carefully for a four-year-old, placed it on the tree. Reid set the boy down and then checked that the star was secure.

"Good job, Henry! The tree is all done now," he commented. Looking down at the boy, he noticed the yawn escape. "Why don't we get ready for bed, it's getting late."

Henry shook his head while rubbing his eyes. "I don't want to."

JJ shook her head. "What if after you get ready, we come down and watch a Christmas movie for a bit?"

"Yay!" Henry ran off towards the stairs, headed to his room. The adults chuckled and followed him.

Soon, the family was curled back up on the couch. JJ was snuggled into Reid's side while Henry's head was resting in her lap. She pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, covering up the now sleeping boy. He had only last about twenty minutes into _Alvin and the Chipmunks_ , the movie he picked out of course. JJ studied their tree and sighed, content. Things were so nice right now that she could push aside the concern about their copycat case, or what they had called the Replicator, for now. It had her slightly on edge to think someone might be stalking the team.

"Happy?" Reid murmured, running his fingers through her hair.

She nodded and turned to meet his eyes. "Very." She leaned up and kissed him softly before resting her head against his shoulder again. "So did you and Henry have fun playing in the snow today?" Thoughts of the snow baby she made earlier came to mind.

Reid smiled; she couldn't see it but could just feel it. "Yeah, that was great. We were really lucky that it was just the right temperature and that there was a little humidity in the air, making the snow ideal for packing and making the snow family and then the angels."

JJ bit her lip and smiled. Of course he would have read up on what snow was the best for making snowmen. _That's my Spence_. "Well, I'm glad. Did you think of anything else you wanted to do this holiday?"

"Not right now. Are there things you haven't done yet with Henry?"

JJ turned her gaze to the sleeping boy. "Hmm, he's old enough to enjoy leaving the milk and cookies out for Santa. We can start that."

Reid nodded. "Oh, that and carrots for the reindeer, right?" JJ smiled and nodded. "Did you know that milk and cookies is an American tradition? Other countries leave Santa items like beer in Australia and Ireland, coffee in Sweden, and some minced meat pie in the UK."

JJ chuckled, "Sounds like Santa gets all kind of fun things." She ran her fingers through her son's hair. She couldn't wait to see him as a big brother. "Come on, let's get him to bed." Reid nodded, turning off the TV and scooping up the boy.

* * *

JJ paled as she walked into the break room for some more tea, the smell of Anderson's lunch hitting her. She quickly ducked out of the offices and down the hall. Thankfully, the nausea dissipated as she got away from the smell.

Unfortunately, she didn't notice Garcia following her from the break room. The tech goddess quickly caught up to her, linking their arms together. "You okay my sweet? You shot out of there quicker than Morgan running from one of Reid's Star Trek lessons."

JJ nodded and swallowed. "Yeah, just fine Pen." Just then, Sharp came by with a tray of cookies.

"JJ, Penelope, would either of you like a cookie? I just made them last night," Sharp asked. The smell from the molasses-based cookies made JJ shake her head and start to move away from her fellow agents.

"No thanks Gina," she replied quickly. Garcia watched her friend curiously and declined as well. She soon pulled JJ into her office.

"Oh. My. God. You're pregnant aren't you?" Garcia squealed. JJ's eyes widened and stuck her head out the door, grateful no one from the team was nearby. She quickly shut the door and sighed.

"Not so loud, Penelope."

"Why not? Shouldn't you be shouting from the rooftops? It's such happy news! Wait, why isn't Boy Wonder shouting from the rooftops?" she rambled. JJ took a seat and Garcia followed her.

"He doesn't know yet; at least I don't think he knows," she stated. Garcia shot her a confused look. "I was hoping to wait to tell him until Christmas as a surprise. So you can't tell anyone, okay?"

"Aww, that's so sweet. Of course, my dear, your secret is safe with me." Garcia pulled her into a hug. "I'm so happy for you, JJ."

JJ smiled as they pulled apart. "Thanks. I'm so excited; Spence is so great with Henry that I can't wait to see him with this little one." She rested her hand over her stomach.

Garcia grinned. "He really is, isn't he? I remember when Haley first brought Jack to the office. He sure has grown into being far more comfortable with kids."

JJ chuckled at that memory, "Oh yeah, didn't he say something about baldness and wrinkles?"

Garcia nodded. "So how are you going to tell him?"

"Well, I got him one of those digital picture frames to have on his desk."

"But he's a technophobe…"

JJ laughed. "I know, but I was struggling to narrow down the photos I thought he'd like on his desk. Right now he just has the team photo from our wedding on there, but I know he wants more – a lot more." She knew that he didn't have many family photos from his childhood, at least when compared to most, and cherished having the memories captured now, even if he could store them in his mind. "So I figured he'd accept the technology if it meant he could see more photos."

Garcia smiled and nodded. "Okay. What's this got to do with telling him about Baby Reid?"

JJ smiled. "Two weekends ago, he and Henry built our family out of snow after that storm we had. I took a bunch of photos. Then, while he was helping Henry wrap the presents he picked out for Will and Jackie, I made a little snow baby. I'm going to put it in the frame…" She didn't tell her about the watch.

"Eeeee! Oh my gosh, that is adorable, JJ!" Garcia hugged her again. "Want me to load the frame for you? You know I have tons of cute photos of your family and our BAU family."

"If you promise to keep this to yourself until we're ready to tell the rest – and that includes not telling Morgan – than I'd love some help, Pen," JJ stated. Garcia held up her pinkie and JJ giggled as she pinkie swore with her best girlfriend.

There was a quick knock on the door and Reid soon appeared. "There you are," he greeted. "Should I ask what you two are up to in here?"

"Nothing dear," JJ teased. "What's up?"

"Just wondering where you wandered away to. You went to get tea 12 minutes ago," he smiled.

JJ and Garcia grinned. "Sorry, my gentle genius, I stole her for some girl time. You can have her back now."

Reid nodded, "Well, thanks. I thought I'd treat you to some lunch, my lady." He offered his arm. JJ linked hers but stopped him from walking out right away. Instead she tugged him down, planting a gentle kiss on his lips. He smiled when they separated. "What was that for?"

JJ shrugged, "Just felt like it. Let's go. See you later Pen." Garcia waved to her favorite couple. She couldn't wait to meet the newest addition to their family.

* * *

It was a few days before Christmas when Reid knocked on the tech goddess' office door. "Hey Garcia, I have a favor to ask."

She spun around in her chair, "What's up buttercup?"

Reid couldn't help but smile at her greeting. "Can you take JJ and Henry to Rossi's for the party?"

Garcia wrinkled her brow. "Sure thing. Where are you going to be?"

"I'm coming and I will take them home. I just have a present that I ordered coming in that day that I need to pick up first. I want to surprise her with it so…"

"You two truly are the most adorable couple ever. I'd be happy to help you surprise the Misses, sweetie." She stood and hugged him, trying to contain her excitement for him to learn of the surprise JJ had for him.

"Thanks Penelope." Little did she know his surprise was for everyone.

* * *

Reid stood, rocking on his feet, at Dulles Airport. He checked his watch for the fifteenth time, anxious.

"Well if it isn't the brilliant Dr. Reid."

He looked up and grinned at his surprise's arrival. "Emily!" He pulled her into a hug, surprising the woman as he lifted her off the ground for a moment. Finally he set her down and pulled back, although not fully releasing her. "It's so great to see you."

She smiled, squeezing his shoulders, still in his embrace. "You too, Spencer, you too." She took a moment to take him in. He seemed just as happy if not more so than when she left. "You look good, Reid."

He smiled and released her, picking up her carry on for her. "Thanks. I feel good. No more headaches. Things are going well at home…"

She raised an eyebrow. "And at work?"

He shook his head. "Well, work is work." He withheld telling her about the Replicator, not wanting to pull her into whatever game this unsub had pulled the rest of the team into. He turned to look at her as they headed out to his car. "How's yours?"

Emily smiled. "Rewarding. I have good people working for me," she paused. "Not quite like my BAU family, but good." Reid nodded. "So, does anyone suspect anything?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so. JJ probably can tell I'm up to something since I asked Garcia to take her and Henry to the party, but I don't think she's expecting _you_."

"Good," she replied. "This is going to be fun. Although Garcia might kill me with hugs." Reid laughed as they climbed into his car and he headed off to Rossi's. They fell into a comfortable silence for a moment and she studied him a little more. "So, how is married life?"

Reid shot a quick glance her way and smiled. "Good. Challenging, different, amazing…"

Emily smiled. "Care to elaborate?"

He shrugged. "I've spent most of my life until now solving things on my own, only concerned about my own issues. Aside from casework, of course. But, marriage has shown me that I don't need to solve everything by myself. Something I think JJ is learning too. So that's difficult for both of us sometimes, but when we work through it, the results are so much better than they would be if we were by ourselves."

More than once he wondered if things with Maeve would have played out differently if he hadn't been with JJ at the time. He also wondered about JJ silently coping with her loss for who knows how long. Would Will have ever been able to get her to open up? Would she have _stayed_ with Will? He was grateful that JJ had seemed at peace with that the last two months or so, smiling as she tended to their rosemary plant. She even planned on using some of it while preparing their Christmas dinner this year.

Emily reached over and squeezed his hand. "Well I'm glad." She turned back to the road, ready for a little lighter conversation. "So, have you heard the rumors that Matt Smith is leaving?"

* * *

"Well if it isn't my favorite blonds!" Rossi greeted the three when they arrived for the BAU Christmas party. "Come, come," he ushered them in, kissing JJ and Garcia on their cheeks.

"Uncle Dave!" Henry exclaimed. "No kissy…" The adults chuckled as JJ pulled off her son's coat.

"Okay Henry, no kisses," Rossi replied. "Hey, Jack is already here, why don't you go find him?"

"Yay!" The boy scampered off and Rossi turned his attention back to the ladies.

"Where is our fine Doctor?" The group started towards the great room where everyone else already was.

"He said he had a last minute errand," JJ replied, still questioning this.

Garcia shook her head, "You know men, always putting off the shopping until the last minute." JJ smiled but didn't believe that. She knew he had gotten all the gifts the last time they had gone shopping. Or at least she thought he had. The girls greeted Morgan, Hotch, and Blake while also being introduced to James, who had managed to be given a few weeks off. Garcia followed Rossi to get them drinks, having promised JJ to sneak her nonalcoholic beverages for the night. After a few minutes, Jack came running up to her.

"Aunt JJ, where's Uncle Spencer?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off. "Picking up a last minute present for everyone," Reid stated. The group turned to see him entering the room. He grinned and then stepped to the side, revealing a familiar face.

"Aunt Emily!" "Auntie Emily!" The boys were the first to process their newest guest and ran over her.

Emily grinned, bending down to catch the two. "Jack, Henry!" She squeezed them tight. "Oh I've missed you two. You're getting so big!"

"I am a big boy now!" Henry stated as she released the boys.

"You are, angel," Garcia commented, pulling Emily into at tight squeeze. "I can't believe you're here, E! Why didn't you say anything?"

"Can't breath, PG," Emily replied.

Garcia released her and then turned to Reid and swatted at his arm. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He held his hands up in a surrendering pose as Emily replied. "I wanted to surprise you. Plus, with our work schedules, there was always a chance this would fall through and I didn't want to disappoint you all if I couldn't make it."

"But you chose Pretty Boy as your one to let in?" Morgan teased, embracing her.

"Well he has the best poker face out of all of you and knows how to keep a secret," she joked. Hotch and Rossi both hugged her and then she turned to JJ. "Mrs. Reid."

JJ grinned, blinking back tears. She silently cursed her hormones for this reaction. "Em." They hugged tightly. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. All of you, so much." Reid watched the scene, noticing Blake and James slowly approaching.

"Emily, I want you to meet Alex Blake and her husband James. Alex, Emily Prentiss," he introduced. Emily shook hands with the couple.

"It's so great to meet you," Blake stated. "I've heard such amazing things."

"All lies," Emily joked.

JJ shook her head, wrapping an arm around her friend. "No, no lies. We just left out the bad parts," she teased.

Emily laughed. "Thanks JJ." She turned to Blake. "They've been treating you okay? I remember it being a little awkward when I first joined this tight knit group." Nevermind the awkwardness partly came with how Elle had left and how Emily had joined.

Blake nodded. "Everyone's been great. Really… _nice_ ," she winked at Garcia, who groaned. JJ, Reid, and Morgan chuckled.

"Uncle Spencer, can we practice some magic?" asked Jack. The team all smiled as Reid nodded, leading the boys off to the side. Rossi pulled Emily aside to chat while Morgan was caught up in a conversation with the Blakes. JJ was watching the boys with Reid for a moment when Garcia handed her a glass of what looked like champagne.

"Here you go, JJ." Her friend leaned in and winked. "It's sparkling grape juice," she whispered. JJ held in her laugh and clanked her glass with Garcia's. The boys pulled their attention again and they commented on just how good he was with the kids again, echoing their conversation from her office, when Hotch joined in on the conversation.

"…And now that he's a father…" Hotch winked at JJ whose eyes grew wide.

"How?"

"I'm a profiler JJ. I noticed similar behavior to when you were pregnant with Henry and hadn't told me yet. Have you told _him_?" he gestured to her husband.

She shook her head. "I am on Christmas." Hotch promised to keep it a secret as Rossi called the group to the table to eat. "Spence, Henry, Jack, its dinnertime," she called out.

"Come on boys, let's go wash our hands," Hotch added and led the boys away. Reid stood, flexing his bad knee.

"Getting old there, Junior G-man," Garcia teased before turning to head to the table. Reid laughed as he wrapped an arm around JJ, kissing her cheek.

"That's not what my wife said last night," he joked back, feeling bold, and laughing even harder when Garcia coughed on her drink. JJ smacked his chest, feeling the heat rushing to her cheeks.

"Spence! You are so getting a lump of coal in your stocking!" Morgan, Emily and Blake all shared a confused look. Reid just shrugged and smiled.

"Worth it," he grinned, pulling her in for a kiss. She could still feel the blush on her cheeks when they pulled apart.

She shook her head. "That's it, Morgan has officially rubbed off on you," she teased, jabbing him with her elbow. Morgan opened his mouth to protest, even though he didn't know what she was talking about, but Hotch reappeared with the boys.

After the group was settled, Rossi stood. "I'd like to propose a toast to this amazing group before me. They say the holidays are time to spend with family. But, family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs; the ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile and who love you no matter what. So I'm grateful that during this time of year when we remember the light and hope in the world, that I get to spend it with _my_ family." The group agreed, clanking glasses with each other and taking a sip of their beverages. JJ looked around the table, so appreciative of her BAU family, old and new.

She leaned into Spence for a moment and felt him slip an arm around her and kiss the top of her head. "I'm grateful that you are _my_ family," he whispered into her ear.

She turned and smiled up at him. "Me too, Spence."

* * *

"Mommy! Spence! Wake up!" Henry climbed on top of them in their bed two days later. "It's Christmas!" He started to bounce up and down, trying to coax his parents out of bed.

The couple both groaned softly at the early morning wake up call. Reid was the first to open his eyes and register the six am clock next to him. He yawned and put on a brave face for the boy. "Merry Christmas Henry! Did you sleep well?" JJ rubbed her eyes as she shifted in the bed as well.

"Uh huh! Can we open presents now?" he asked, excited.

JJ chuckled and smiled at the sight of him in his Christmas pajamas. "How about we start with opening our stockings and then eat some breakfast first?"

"Yay! Pancakes!" JJ had already told Henry he could have chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. Reid climbed out of bed first, putting on his robe and slippers. He helped JJ into her robe as she stood.

"Merry Christmas," he murmured, kissing her quickly.

"Merry Christmas," she replied before turning to the boy still bouncing on their bed. "You ready?" Henry nodded and quickly climbed off the bed and ran down the stairs, the adults having to hurry to catch up with him.

"Wow!" he exclaimed, seeing all the wrapped gifts in the room. "Look, Santa ate the cookies!" he pointed to the plate on the coffee table with a few crumbs, the glass of milk empty too. Part of the carrots were left as well.

Reid smiled. "He sure did, bud." He had enjoyed that late night snack last night; JJ volunteering to eat the carrots. "Why don't you see what's in your stocking?"

JJ could feel the excitement radiating off her husband, enjoying his first official family Christmas with them. They had a good one last year, but they didn't witness Henry like this since he was with Will for Christmas morning. The family made quick work of their stockings, Henry very excited by the few magic trick kits that Santa had gotten him. Before long, they were stuffed full of pancakes and Henry was making quick work of his gifts. JJ was getting more and more excited and nervous about Spence opening his gifts. She knew it was time when he came back with his tea refill and Henry was crashed on the floor, hugging his new stuffed dinosaur.

However, he beat her to it, handing her a small wrapped box. "Merry Christmas Jen." She smiled, kissing him before opening it. She gasped as she took in the beautiful necklace with its three interlocked silver loops. "Look at them closely." She held it up closer and smiled as she found each of their names engraved on one of the rings.

"Oh Spence," she tugged on his robe and kissed him deeply. "I love it, thank you," she murmured against his lips before kissing him again. "Okay, your turn." She quickly got up and grabbed his two gifts, trying to contain herself. She handed him the bigger one first.

He smiled as he pulled away the wrapping. "Oh neat!" he said.

She smiled. "I know you prefer the old school stuff, but I also know how much you love all the different photos we have so I thought you'd make an exception on your technology phobic ways for this," she teased.

"It's great, Jen, thank you," he smiled.

"I had Garcia preload it with some for you. Plug it in." Reid obliged her and kissed her as it started up.

"I really do love it." She smiled and gestured to the screen to be sure he caught the right image. She bit her lip as he smiled, seeing their snow family from a few weeks ago in there. She held her breath as the snow baby appeared next with her 'Coming Soon' sign. He blinked and then looked up at her. "What…?" His genius brain had frozen. She contained her giggle as she handed him the other gift. He was still trying to process things as he opened it. It only made him more confused to see his watch gifted back to him again.

"Open it." He saw their family photo from the wedding, replacing the one of him and Henry. He smiled, and pushed the buttons to reveal the secret part, expecting a different family photo instead of him and JJ. What he got was the snow baby, with a different sign that read 'Love you daddy, from Baby Reid.'

"You…you're pregnant?" he choked out, her messages finally clicking in his head. She nodded and watched as his excitement grew as the news sank in. He pulled her to him, kissing her repeatedly. "We're having a baby?"

JJ beamed and chuckled, tears starting to impact her vision. "Merry Christmas Daddy." He already was a father to Henry, but this was something new to cherish. He hugged her tight and she whispered into his ear. "Are you happy?"

"Oh Jen," he whispered back. He pulled back, kissing her forehead and then her lips again. She could feel all his different emotions in the kiss – excitement, nerves, hope, and love. "Happy doesn't even describe how I'm feeling right now." He ran his fingers through her hair and then rested a hand on her stomach. He looked there for a moment and then back into her eyes. "Are you? It's not too-"

She cut him off with a kiss, grateful that he could even think about that during this moment. "I couldn't be happier, Spence. This is our time now, I'm ready."

He smiled and nodded. "This is the best Christmas present you could ever give me." He pulled her to him again, trying to convey his joy through actions since words weren't working well for him. They rested their foreheads together when they pulled apart. Questions started to flood his brain then. "How long have you known? Do you know how far along you are?"

She smiled. "I confirmed it at the doctor's two weeks ago." She paused and got worried. "I hope you aren't mad that I didn't tell you right away, I wanted to surprise you."

He shook his head. "How could I be mad after you just gave me the best possible news?"

She sighed in relief. "Good. As for how far along…about seven weeks." She watched as he counted backwards, trying to pinpoint conception, just like she had. When a grin broke out on his face, she knew he had connected it. It shouldn't have surprised either of them, both had been a little eager that night and forgot something important. Good thing they had decided they were ready a few weeks later. "You really _did_ hit two home runs that night," she teased, causing him to blush. He kissed her again.

"Should I thank Morgan for his coaching that day?"

JJ laughed, smacking his arm. "Spencer Reid!"

He smiled and then tilted his head. "Wait, you said Garcia helped load the photos?"

She nodded. "Yeah. She figured it out not long after I confirmed it because I was reacting to some smells in the office. So I enlisted her to help. Don't worry, she's been sworn to secrecy." She paused as he nodded. "Hotch knows too."

He raised an eyebrow. "Okay…"

She shrugged. "He just figured it out on his own. He's also keeping it a secret." She held his gaze. "I think we should keep it from the rest until after my first trimester is done. Assuming Pen can keep it in that long." He nodded, understanding her thinking.

"What about your mom?" Omitting his own.

JJ thought it over. "Well, first of all, we can tell _your_ mom however or whenever you'd like." She knew he wouldn't want to keep that from Diana. She may also need to be reminded of it over time. "As for mine, I'm okay with waiting too. Maybe she can get a Valentine from her grandchild."

Reid chuckled. "Okay. And Henry?" They both glanced down at the sleeping boy.

"I got him a big brother present, but we should probably wait until we want to tell the rest or he'll just spill the beans like he did when we started to date." Reid smiled at the memory and nodded in agreement. She leaned back into the couch, enjoying their embrace and the sight of Henry asleep with wrapping paper all around him. She knew they'd need to clean up soon and get dressed since Emily coming over in a few hours to spend a little more time with them before heading back to London, but she didn't want to move. Her eyes drifted down to the jewelry box on the coffee table. "Hey Spence, do you think the jeweler could add another ring to my necklace?"

Reid laughed. "I'll look into it." He kissed the top of her head. "Merry Christmas Jen."

She sighed happily. "Merry Christmas Spence."


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Okay, from this point forward, anything referencing the pregnancy is from either educated guesswork or research as I have no children of my own to base their experiences off of. The kids' behaviors are loosely based off my niece and nephews so at least I know those are more grounded in truth. Hopefully, it all seems pretty realistic and true to the Reids. This episode _had_ the be addressed since Reid wasn't in mourning for Maeve this time around...and someone needed to comment on that Blake/Rossi interview. :)**

* * *

JJ smiled at Spence's nervousness. He was tapping his foot rapidly and looking at his watch repeatedly. She found it incredibly cute. They were at their first ultrasound appointment, getting in right after the New Year. "Spence, baby, calm down before you stroke out over there," she joked.

He opened his mouth to reply, "Actually strokes…" The sonographer entered the room at that time, along with her doctor, cutting him off.

Her doctor smiled. "Hi JJ, good to see you." She turned to Reid. "And Spencer, it's so great to finally meet you. I'm Dr. Ferguson." He nodded, still anxious. She sent JJ a quick look who just grinned and shook her head. "You ready for this?"

JJ nodded. "Oh we're ready." They had opted for the transvaginal ultrasound. Well, JJ had to calm him down after he spouted out all information about it being more accurate. She grabbed his hand. The sonographer started the ultrasound and turned on the screen for them. She knew she should be looking at the screen, but she actually found herself watching Spence's face first. She knew the moment he saw their baby, since he had researched what to look for on the ultrasound beforehand since it hadn't been a topic he had studied in detail before. It was the look he always got during intense thinking, and she could tell he was storing it his memory. She smiled, squeezing his hand and turning to the screen.

Dr. Ferguson smiled "Well, we are looking good here." She pointed out the head and the yolk sack. Then she pointed to another spot on the screen, where they could see flickering. "And that's-"

"The heartbeat," Reid whispered, in awe.

Dr. Ferguson smiled at the new dad in the room. "That's correct. Everything looks good, JJ, Spencer. Let's do some measurements to check our delivery date." She set about measuring with the sonographer, noting she was 8 weeks and 3 days.

Reid looked back at her, "That confirms our thinking." He smiled and JJ chuckled, knowing he was referring to the date of conception.

"You're a regular Babe Ruth, Spence." He blushed and turned back to the screen, fascinated.

Dr. Ferguson smiled to herself. She had delivered Henry and loved JJ. She found her work so admirable and she was so likable as well, still so compassionate and down to earth, that it wasn't hard for her to be a favorite patient of the doctor. She was so thrilled to see her this happy, particularly after JJ had told her about the miscarriage when she came to confirm this pregnancy. She had only seen Will at the last few appointments with Henry and the delivery. In just the few minutes with Spencer, she could see how much more relaxed and content JJ was. Something that was always good for a pregnancy and even more so with the high stress job her patient, and her patient's husband, had. She finished up what she needed to look at and turned to the couple. The sonographer printed some photos from them. "Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

Reid grinned and nodded emphatically. JJ smiled, "Yes, we would."

They switched to the Doppler equipment and a few moments later, they could hear it. Reid smiled and blinked back tears. He leaned down and kissed JJ softly. "I love you," he whispered.

JJ smiled back, wiping some of his tears away, not realizing some of her own were falling too. "I love you too."

* * *

JJ smiled as she listened to her mom talk about her niece. Her brother had reported things seemed a little better at home since Thanksgiving. Madison had joined an art club and had made a few new friends. She heard the front door open and could see her boys returning from their trip to library. Henry was already reading at almost a first grade level, something that JJ credited to the man he was entering the house with. She had noticed his vocabulary and grammar was growing the more he read. Now, the boy was getting hungry for more materials to read and Spence was all too eager to help him with that.

She tilted the phone. "Henry, you want to talk to grandma for a few minutes?"

"Yeah!" The boy ran over and took the phone, wandering off to the living room with it. "Grandma, Spence took me to get more books at the library!"

JJ looked back to see her man hanging up Henry's now forgotten coat and his. She smiled seeing him take off his scarf. That beloved piece of purple wool was getting worn; she might need to get him a new one. He turned and caught her eyes, smiling as he walked to her. "You guys have a good trip?"

He nodded, making his way into the kitchen to turn the teakettle from Emily. "Yeah, he picked out five books." She raised her eyebrow. "Hey, he wanted more, if you can believe it. I had to be the one with some control. He may be reading at a higher level, but he still doesn't read as fast as me so I had to remind him he needed to pace himself."

JJ chuckled. "Well first of all, no one reads as fast as you, Spence. But, I do appreciate your self control." She watched him finish preparing his mug for the tea before pulling out hers, not even asking because he knew. He went to the fridge to pull out a piece of ginger to soak in her green tea. She looked into the bag of books and raised her eyebrows at the book that was clearly not Henry's. "Spence?"

He looked over and saw her hands holding the childhood development book. He blushed a little, being caught. She already knew he had done a lot of research about pregnancy – he had read up on most of that when she was pregnant the first time. But this wasn't regarding the baby. "Well, I was thinking about how curious Henry is getting with his questions and how he might react to the baby news. I wanted to be prepared and tell him age appropriate answers."

JJ smirked. "So we can't just tell him there's a baby in my tummy?"

Reid shook his head. "No. He's old enough to know a little more than that, or at least, a little more precise. Saying its in your stomach is confusing and scientifically inaccurate."

She nodded. "Okay. Thank you for thinking of that." She pulled him in for a quick kiss. "So, what did he pick out?"

* * *

"Ladies and Gents, the Golden state awaits." Garcia greeted the team a week later, clicking her remote to prompt information on the screen. "Meet who was formally Gary Porter, he was found dead outside of a San Francisco night club last night and Pamela Heard, she was found near a cable car stop in the Mission District." She flashed a map up on the screen along with photos of the two victims.

JJ flipped though the photos. "They were both found wrapped in clear plastic." Reid, in the seat next to her, studied them as well.

"Says here they were dead only a few hours before they were found. That's not long enough for the elements to have made them that pale," Morgan commented, looking over the ME reports.

"Cause that's where we enter the town of Weirdville," Garcia replied. "On the corner from Ew and Icky-Icky. Both victims were almost completely drained of their blood, less than a pint left."

"He's exsanguinating them," Blake stated. Reid nodded in agreement before looking at the other photos in the report.

Hotch sighed, "While they were still alive."

"Might be utilitarian? He needs them alive so they can pump out the blood themselves," Morgan added.

"Draining a body like that is extremely hard to do," Rossi countered. "Once the heart stops pumping it's difficult to continue to extract the blood."

"So the question is how is he doing it?" Blake asked.

"Oh, I wish you wouldn't have asked that 'cause now I gotta show this picture," Garcia grumbled.

"There are large bore holes in the femoral artery of each victim," stated Hotch.

JJ looked over the photos, "Our unsub could have medical knowledge." She glanced at Reid for confirmation.

He shook his head. "I doubt it. There is visible bruising around those puncture marks. A trained professional shouldn't leave such obvious marks."

Hotch nodded. "We'll know more when we get there. Wheels up in 30."

* * *

Reid studied the file as Morgan drove to the ME while Blake and Rossi went to the crime scene of the latest victim. Morgan's phone rang. "Hey, Blake." Reid glanced at his friend. "Okay thanks." Morgan glanced back before focusing on the road. "Blake said the latest victim is missing her eyelids."

Reid pondered that. "Were the coronary pupils damaged in anyway?"

Morgan shook his head. "No she said it looked like a very sharp instrument was used." Morgan parked and the pair got out, heading into the building before Reid continued his thought.

"If he's taking care not to damage the eyes then line of sight is probably what's important to him."

Morgan sighed, "So this guy wants them to see what he's doing to them." They met up with the ME, who handed Morgan the file. Reid went about examining the body.

She started her report. "Cause of death was definitely exsanguination, but the tox screen came back for, say this five times fast, Ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid."

Morgan nodded. "EDTA; it's a anticoagulant, used mostly to treat heart conditions. So the unsub probably used it to thin the blood."

"The Ketamine we found might have helped as well," she nodded.

Reid agreed, "In humans it helps to elevate blood pressure. Which is how he's sedating them. If he was giving these drugs to his victims and he ingested the blood, he would be dosing himself as well."

"Well that rules out vampirism," Morgan stated.

"Definitely not in the medical field," added Reid. "In addition to the bruises I mentioned, there are hesitation marks on the wound."

Morgan shook his head. "Alright so we've got an unsub who's picking his victims at random, sedates them, and bleeds them dry. If he's not drinking the blood then what the hell is he doing with it?"

* * *

Rossi looked around as they walked down the hallway of a business where the owner had bought one of the unsub's paintings. They could hear soft moaning. "The unsub sold a piece to the owner of this place?"

Blake sighed and smiled softly. "Reminds me of the '80s."

Rossi raised an eyebrow. "Do I even want to know?"

"Probably," she smirked as they approached the desk.

The man behind it looked up at them. "Welcome. My name is Andre. Before we start, I'll need you to fill out a small waver."

Blake noted this guys poor attempt to be goth with his clothes and eyeliner. "No, we're not a couple," she stated.

Andre smiled. "That's okay, we cater to all kinds of relationships."

Rossi shook his head. "Well our relationship is with the FBI." He pulled out his badge. Soon they were finally getting through to Andre to let them see the art piece. "Remembering now?"

Andre sighed. "Possibly. For that piece, you'll have to follow me to the Spanking Room."

Blake tried to contain her grin at the confused and disturbed look on Rossi's face as they followed him, finding the painting of Pamela Herd.

* * *

"Got the report back from the lab. They said they couldn't pull any DNA from the painting. Said something about how they could only get red blood cells." Blake took the report from the detective; Reid moved to read over her shoulder.

"Hmm, he removed the white blood cells. Plasma," Blake commented.

Rossi shot her a confused look. "Why would he take the plasma?"

Hotch shrugged. "It would make it thicker, easier to paint with."

Morgan shook his head, looking at the two doctors. "What type of equipment would you need to do that?"

"You would need a centrifuge," Reid started, but got distracted by a line of thought.

"Which you could easily buy online these days for a couple hundred bucks," Blake finished.

Hotch saw the look on Reid's face. "What other reasons would he have for separating the blood?"

It clicked for the genius. "It's a habit. He's a hemophiliac."

Rossi nodded. "That would explain his obsession with blood. You can't bleed without a fear of dying."

"Its also why he would separate the plasma from the blood before painting with it," Blake added.

Reid nodded, "It's an antiquated treatment, but some hemophiliacs can inject plasma into their wounds, kick starting the clotting process that's ineffective in their own systems."

Morgan pulled out his phone, putting it on speaker. "Hey girlie, I need a list of all the hemophiliacs in the area."

" _Vague, so vague,"_ Garcia stated, typing away.

"Garcia for his obsession to be this strong, he likely has the more severe version of the disease, its type B, Christmas disease," Reid supplied.

" _Okay, Christmas disease, that does not sound very jolly,"_ she replied, narrowing her search.

"It was named after the first known case, Stephen Christmas." JJ smiled at her husband's knowledge.

" _Okay, I've got 15 people who have trouble clotting."_

"He wouldn't stray too far from the art world," JJ added.

Reid nodded in agreement. "Most likely works in or around the art community but not as an artist."

"And he's a loner so look for jobs where they don't interact with the public," stated Hotch.

" _Yeah, yeah…I've got three. Stock boy at a local supermarket, an art blogger and a custodian,"_ Garcia replied.

Blake squinted, thinking out loud. "These victims have different blood types. If he's taking the plasma out of the blood…" she looked over her shoulder at Reid, who nodded, following her train of thought. "He must be a universal recipient. Any of them with AB positive blood?"

" _Specificity, I dig it."_ Garcia continued to type away. _"Okay if I factor in those B names I was working on…and Bingo was his namo. Actually, his name is Bryan Hughes. He's an AB-positive hemophiliac who works as a janitor at the Bay Area Museum of Modern Art. And before you ask, yes, his address has been sent to your phones."_

Morgan smiled, "Thanks Baby Girl."

Hotch nodded, "Dave, you and Blake take the museum. Rest of us will take the residence."

* * *

The group settled onto the plane, a somber mood on the plane given that Bryan Hughes committed suicide by cop. At least they had saved the gallery owner. JJ was stretched out on the couch, sleeping; the fatigue from the pregnancy kicking in on her tonight. Reid glanced up from his book, noticing the blanket fall off of her. He was quick to his feet, fanning it out and draping it over her sleeping form again. He reached across, tucking it underneath her in spots to help it stay in place. As he did so, his fingers gently hovered over her abdomen for a few seconds.

It was a gesture not lost on Hotch or Blake, both facing that direction of the plane. Hotch schooled his facial expressions and took a sip of the drink Rossi had handed him earlier, the other agent with his back to the scene on the couch. Blake smirked, filing that observation away. She had had a feeling, but didn't think it was her place to ask. They would say something when they were ready. Reid smiled softly to himself, bending down to kiss the top of JJ's head before he made his way to the bar area, making a cup of tea. He walked past a sleeping Morgan with headphones on.

Rossi noticed the smirk, but misjudged the reason why. He decided to ask about their conversation earlier. "So, Alex, you want to tell Aaron and I about the '80s?"

Hotch shot Rossi a confused look. Blake smiled and shook her head. She _knew_ that comment was going to come back to get her. "Should I even ask?" Hotch asked, a barely there smirk crossing his face.

Blake shook her head and waited for Rossi to go for a sip of his drink. "I'll tell you about that, Dave, if you care to explain why you were so uncomfortable with going into the Spanking Room with me." Rossi coughed on his scotch, causing Blake to laugh. Hotch even snorted as he took another drink.

Blake had been a little slow to fully warm up to the team. Hotch knew part of that was her trying to prove herself because of her history with Strauss, but he thought it was unnecessary. She was doing better since spending time with the team at Christmas, seeing how relaxed they can be. Hearing her tease Rossi, easily one of the hardest to rattle, other than himself, was a good sign. He wondered how long Blake would stay with the team, but he had a feeling he was going to enjoy having her here while she was. Particularly if she could get under Dave's skin from time to time.

Hotch closed the file in front of him. There were no new leads on the Replicator case anyway. "I used to worry about sending Reid and Morgan out together to do interviews." That got the agents' attention. It got Reid's too, but he just stilled his movements some, taking a slow sip of his tea, curious as to what the unit chief was going to say. "Both like to attract trouble. Reid is unintentional for the most part. Morgan, sometimes, _not_ so unintentional." Reid chuckled softly, flashes of Morgan's flirting on cases sometimes being helpful and other times _not_ coming to mind. He started back down the aisle, stopping by the three at the table.

Rossi chuckled as well. "You going somewhere with this Aaron?" he asked.

Hotch took another sip of his drink. "Looks like they aren't the ones I should be worried about; its you two."

Blake laughed, despite it being a comment directed towards her and Rossi. Rossi pretended to be stabbed in the heart. "You wound me, Aaron."

Reid smiled and looked at Blake. "Just don't let him leave you in a ditch."

Rossi's jaw dropped.


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: I've had some comments on things and my own ideas in my head about other non-canon plot lines for this story. I'd love some feedback regarding these ideas, so if you can, _please_ go to my profile and answer my poll question! Thanks!**

* * *

Reid looked nervously at JJ while he dialed the number to Bennington. She wasn't sure why he was nervous so she reached over and squeezed his hand. He wasn't so sure why he was nervous either. _Maybe because you never thought you'd be having this conversation?_ He soon had one of Diana's favorite nurses on the phone, Maureen.

" _It's so good to hear from you, Spencer! How are you and your wife doing?"_ It had been a pleasant surprise for the whole staff when JJ and Henry had come out to visit Diana with Reid after they got married, particularly the ones that didn't meet JJ during their earlier visit. Many had worried about him, given his line of work and some changes they had seen over the years. It was great to see him so happy now.

Reid smiled. "We're great, Mo, thank you for asking. We actually have some good news to tell my mom. Is she having a good day today?"

Maureen smiled widely, taking a good guess to what the news was. _"She is. Just one second, let me get her."_

Reid put the phone on speaker. _"Spencer?"_ His mom's voice came through a moment later.

"Hi mom. I've got JJ in here with me too."

"Hi Diana, how are you?" JJ greeted.

" _Oh, I'm fine, Jennifer. It's so good to hear your voices. How's Henry?"_

The pair smiled. Spoken like a true grandparent, going immediately to the kid. "He's good, mom," Reid answered. "He's reading in the other room right now. He can talk to you in a bit. We, um, have some news."

" _Oh?"_ Diana smiled. She knew, a mother always knows, but she waited.

"We're having a baby," JJ stated.

Diana jumped for joy, very uncharacteristic of her. It startled a few of the fellow patients in the room and would have alarmed Maureen, if she didn't know why. _"Oh, that is magnificent, exciting news, you two. I'm so happy for you both."_

Reid smiled. "Thanks mom. We have our ultrasound in a few weeks so we'll let you know then if it's a boy or a girl."

" _How wonderful,"_ Diana beamed. _"How are you doing, Jennifer?"_

JJ smiled at her concern for her. It was clearly a trait in that gene pool, for which she was grateful. "I'm doing good. Past the morning sickness for the most part, which thankfully wasn't as intense as it was with Henry." Reid had been very supportive, holding her hair when needed, and slipping ginger into her tea to help her stomach. He even found a homemade ginger tea with ginger, lemon and honey that worked really well for her.

Henry must have heard his name as he entered the room a moment later. Reid spotted him first. "Hey Henry, do you want to talk to my mom Diana? You remember meeting her when we took that trip to my hometown, right?"

Henry nodded, excited. "Yeah! Hi Grandma D!" JJ and Reid looked at each other, surprised at the name. They hadn't talked to him about calling her grandma before. He still called Reid Spence. Although, he didn't have any grandparents on Will's side since both of his parents had passed away so it may have just come natural for him to connect his parents' living parents relationship to himself. He understood Sandy's connection to his mom and to him.

Diana, for her part, took it in stride, another surprise for the couple. _"Well hello, Henry. I hear you were reading. What book was it? Did you know that Spencer loved to read a lot at your age too? In fact, his favorite books at that time were his encyclopedias."_

Reid smiled at that memory. He still had the whole set on his bookshelf upstairs. He may need to dust those off for the boy, it was never too early to teach good research habits.

"What is a nac-low-peas-as?" Henry tried to mimic the word.

" _Oh, it's a wonderful book full of information on all kinds of topics,"_ Diana answered. _"Do you still have your set, Spencer?"_

Reid nodded. JJ smiled at this. "I do. I'll show you it after we get off the phone, Henry."

"Yay!"

* * *

"The Detective said my aunt was coming. Which one?" Sarah asked as they entered the Morrison home.

"Karen. So she's driving from Charleston," JJ answered as she closed the door. "You cold?"

"A little bit," the teen sniffed. "The thermostat's right there." She pointed down the hall.

JJ nodded. "Okay." She walked down the hall and adjusted the temperature. "It should warm up soon," she smiled at the girl. "You think you'll be able to sleep?"

"Yeah, I want to be able to shower first," she replied, pointing towards the stairs.

That surprised JJ. "Okay. Um," she looked at the teenager. "Are you sure you're going to be okay up there?" She had a hard time walking past Rosaline's room for months after her suicide. _How is she so calm?_

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

JJ nodded, pushing some of her hair aside. "Okay. I could make us some tea." JJ could use it to settle her stomach, if nothing else.

Sarah smiled a little. "That'd be really nice, thanks." With that she headed up the stairs. JJ watched her go and then started to walk around the house. Something seemed off. Her phone chirped and she read the text message.

 _'All good?'_

It was Spence checking in. She paused before deciding on her answer.

 _'Not sure.'_

She went into the kitchen and microwaved the water, not wanting the kettle to make too much noise. Her phone vibrated as she set the two cups of tea on the table. "Hey."

" _What's wrong?"_ She could hear the concern in his voice immediately.

She sighed. "I don't know, I'm not sure. She's just too casual and cold since we got here."

Reid started to walk over to Blake and Morgan, _"It could be the shock."_ He put JJ on speaker.

"I know but she's composed at the same time. She has not mentioned Katie to me, even once, since we got here." JJ sighed. "I couldn't walk into my house after my sister died, let alone walk past her room."

" _What do you think, JJ? That Sarah pulled it off?"_ asked Blake.

"I'm starting to think that it may be a possibility."

Blake shook her head. _"That's a very detailed plan."_

" _You think she knew of her father's condition and took advantage of it?"_ asked Reid.

Morgan shook his head. _"She set up character witnesses like Jeff Godwin to back up her fear. She even got her little sister to make calls to a hotline. She manipulated us from the minute we found her."_

" _Her writing suggested no empathy and no real emotional connection to family,"_ Blake added.

Reid felt the hair on the back of neck stand up. _"Psychopathic tendencies."_ His wife and unborn child were alone in a house with this girl. Reid nodded to the other two, pulling Morgan towards the doorway while they continued to talk.

" _Her wounds are more than superficial, but they could be self inflicted, right JJ?"_ asked Morgan.

JJ felt Sarah's presence. "Honey, I know. Mommy is sorry that she's not home tonight, okay? But Karen is there with you and I promise I will be there as soon as I can." She turned to the girl, "You okay? I didn't hear the shower."

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, I just wanted my tea."

"Oh, I was going to bring it to you, but it should be ready," JJ answered. By this point, Reid had them in the SUV. "Uh yeah, I'm still here."

" _We'll be right there, stay on the phone, JJ,"_ Reid answered.

"Mommy's gotta go," JJ hung up, sensing the girl would get suspicious if she stayed on any longer. JJ took a sip of her tea, smiling at the teen as she went back upstairs. She waited a minute, until she heard the water running. Then she snuck down into the basement. Turning on the flashlight, she noticed all the plastic containers, neatly labeled. She grabbed one of Katie's and started to dig through it, finding their mom's real estate planner. Flipping it open, she found the wedding ring and necklace. Trophies. That's when she heard a gun being cocked.

"Why did you have to come down here?" Sarah asked, pointing the gun at her. JJ turned slowly to face her.

"We've been looking for that," she replied calmly.

Sarah smirked, "It's an old house, I know all the best hiding places." They stared each other down for a moment. "But you, what do you think you know?"

"You put everything that went missing with your mother inside this box. 1999," JJ replied.

Sarah's eyes widened slightly. "Maybe my dad did it."

"No. No, you chose this box because it was the year that Katie was born and everything changed." She paused. "She was your little sister."

Sarah took a few angry steps towards her. "Katie ruined everything and my mother let her."

"Your mother loved you," JJ argued.

"She loved Katie more." She stared at the agent and sighed. "I should have cried for Katie more. I guess there are some things I just can't fake." JJ slowly reached for her gun, praying Morgan and Spence would get here soon. "You won't do it," Sarah pushed.

"You need to back up. Now," JJ was stern.

Sarah flicked her hair. "I can say my trauma kicked in. PTSD. I saw you with a gun and didn't know what else to do," she faked a scared voice before smirking again at JJ.

JJ nodded. "You thought of everything." She heard them on the stairs first.

"Sarah," Morgan started. "Put the gun down."

"No, no, you don't understand, she has a gun, she was going to hurt me," Sarah fake pleaded.

"No Sarah, it's okay," Morgan replied. Morgan lowered his gun since Reid was covering him. Reid, for his part, was pushing any fear he had for JJ down at the moment. "Listen to me, I understand. It's okay, Sarah, she wasn't going to hurt you." Sarah stood still, trying to think through her options. "I know, you've been through enough. I get it. Sarah, you're safe now," Morgan continued.

Sarah put on a good act of pretending she was actually scared. "Okay, thank you." Morgan started to reach for the gun. "Thank you." As soon as it was out of her grasp, Reid had her arms behind and cuffing her. "What are you doing?"

"You're a smart girl, Sarah, figure it out," Morgan stated, taking her from Reid and up the stairs as she fought against him, pleading, continuing to put on a show.

Reid watched as Morgan hauled her away for a second before turning to JJ and immediately pulling her into his arms. She hugged him tightly back. "I'm okay, Spence, I'm okay." He let out a deep breath and let his hand lower, resting on her stomach. "We're okay." She pulled back, looking into his concerned gaze. He nodded, kissing her softly before releasing her.

She nodded to the container and showed him the necklace and ring. Reid shook his head at Sarah's plan, wrapping his arm around his wife again for a moment. The sound of footsteps on the stairs pulled them apart, slipping them back into work mode. They showed the detective the jewelry and he hung his head in disbelief.

* * *

Reid sent a quick glance to JJ as they drove home from the airstrip. This incident with Sarah had made him realize something. He just wasn't sure how to go about the conversation. "JJ, I think we need to talk to Hotch about how much field work you are doing."

She looked at him. "What do you mean?"

He swallowed, trying to calculate the best response. "Ever since we started dating, my concern for you has been heightened more than when we were just friends. It will always bother me when you put yourself in harms way, but I accepted that a long time ago. It's a part of the job we both choose to do and the job is a part of who _we_ are. I wouldn't change that."

JJ wrinkled her brow. "Where are you going with this, Spence?"

His eyes drifted to her stomach for a second before looking back on the road. "But now, it isn't just you in danger, Jen. It's this little one too," his hand reached across and settled on her stomach.

JJ sighed. "I know that, baby, but I still can do my job. And I can't let the team be a member down now, either, especially not now. We don't know what the Replicator's end game is and we need all hands on deck." She looked down at his hand, resting hers on top of his. "You know, I don't recall this being an issue with Henry. I worked literally right up until I went into labor."

"That was different."

She looked back up at him, even though he kept his gaze on the road. "How?"

"Well for one, you were the liaison then, not a field agent. You typically stayed back at the stations anyway. There was less risk with that," Reid replied.

JJ nodded, conceding that point. "And second, it's _your_ child now."

Reid shook his head, getting a confused look from her. "I was just as worried about you and Henry then as I am about you and our baby now. I was in love with you then too, remember? I can just express my concern better now." He stopped at a red light, reached over quickly and kissed her gently. "And do that."

She smiled, but was still confused. "Then what else?"

He sighed as he accelerated again at the green light, almost to their house. "Having a miscarriage doesn't necessarily increase your risk for another one since it was a trauma that caused it and not an issue with your health, but it still worries me, I guess." He paused. "There are also real risks to exposing the baby to our work in the field, JJ. He or she is going to be able to start to hear sounds very soon and the womb can't buffer gunshots. The exposure to that sound…" he swallowed and paused as he parked in their driveway. He turned off the car, but didn't move. She knew him well enough to know that they needed to finish this conversation in the car. "Jen, it could cause a miscarriage, mental retardation, hearing loss in the baby, and even decreased birth weight. There's the exposure of lead from the bullets. There is also the stress that the job I _know_ puts on you, but could also be put on the baby. I would just feel better if you limit the risks and not be in the dangerous situations." His eyes had started to well up as his concern grew while he spouted out all that information.

She hadn't thought about all of that. She knew she was going to need to go to lighter duty, which killed her a little because she's stubborn _and_ because the team needed her; they needed everyone in order to deal with the Replicator. But she hadn't been aware of just how much of a risk being in the field could be. "Spence, how do we know when things are dangerous? You know just as well as I do that things can change in an instant. Just like tonight." Both had their thoughts drift to that fateful night in Georgia when a witness interview turned out to be not quite that. That had happened a few more times since then, not just with Sarah. "What are you expecting me to do? Just stay at the precinct all the time?"

Reid sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know."

They were silent for a moment and then JJ had a thought. "I'll be as careful as I possibly can. I'll back down on going to the raids. I'll _try_ to stick to doing interviews and other work that doesn't put me in direct danger. But, I can't help it if things go haywire. Trust me, I want to protect this baby just as much as you do."

She watched as he thought it over. Finally, he nodded, "Okay. I suppose that's the best we can do for now. Let's talk to Hotch tomorrow?" JJ nodded. He leaned over the center console again and kissed her. "I love you."

She rubbed the tears out of his eyes. "I love you too."

* * *

Sandy smiled as she rolled out some sugar cookies on the counter. "Can I help cut them out now?" Henry asked.

She looked over to her grandson, who was anxiously sitting on his favorite bar stool in his parents' kitchen. "Soon, Henry. Let me finish rolling out the dough and then we can cut out the hearts." She couldn't wait to see JJ and Spencer's faces when they came home. She had decided to surprise the couple with a visit so she could spend time with Henry and shoo them away for a nice Valentines and had relieved Karen from babysitting duties, picking the boy up from preschool. She finished rolling out the dough. "Okay, Henry, let me shift your stool and then we can get started."

"Okay Grandma!" He climbed down so she could position the stool better by the dough and then got back on, kneeling so he was at the right height. Sandy helped him cut the dough and gently transfer it to the pan. Before long, the cookies were in the oven and they were cleaning up.

Henry heard the front door open. "Mmm, do I smell cookies?" JJ asked her husband. She was grateful that since she'd just entered her second trimester, her morning sickness was mostly gone. Now, however, she was starting to crave some of things they had mostly cut out of their diet.

"Mommy! Spence!" He ran to greet them.

Reid bent down and caught the hyper boy; trying to keep him from tackling his mom's barely showing stomach. They were both a little drained from that intense conversation, but tried not to show it to the boy. "Henry! Did you and Karen bake cookies?"

The boy shook his head. "No. It was me and Grandma!"

JJ raised her eyebrows, "What?" They headed down the hallway to find Sandy Jareau in their kitchen. "Mom? What are you doing here?" She pulled her into a hug.

Sandy smiled, "Surprise." She quickly hugged Spencer as well. "I thought you two might like to get away for a night or two for Valentines this weekend and I could have some time with my grandson for a bit then." They were actually just getting back into town on said holiday so would have to be celebrating late anyway. The timer went off before they could reply and she went to check the cookies.

JJ glanced at Reid who nodded. She quickly went up into his office, grabbing the gifts. They hadn't had a chance to mail her Valentines gift yet so why not tell them at the same time? Sandy pulled the cookies out and turned back to see someone was missing. "Those smell amazing, Sandy."

"I helped!" Henry exclaimed.

"You did?"

Henry nodded. "I helped scoop the flour and cut them into hearts!"

Reid had since put the boy down. JJ came back around the corner and Reid continued, "Wow that's great, Henry!"

Sandy sent her daughter a questioning look. JJ simply smiled. "We were going to send you a little something for Valentine's Day, but since you're here..." She gestured to the table and the group sat down. She handed Sandy a small gift. She looked at the couple suspiciously as she opened the box. She gasped as she pulled out a bib that said 'Spoiled rotten by Grandma.'

"You're..."

JJ nodded, grinning. She turned to Henry. "Henry, Spence and I got you something too."

"Present!" The boy quickly accepted the box and opened it up. He pulled out a T-shirt.

"Can you read what it says?" asked Reid.

Henry nodded. "Proud Big Brother!" The group waited to see if he could figure it out. He looked up at JJ. "What's a brother?"

JJ took a deep breath, thinking about what Spence had told her from that book he got. She was still a little unsure about it. "Well, you remember Braden and Maddy?" Henry nodded. "Braden is Maddy's brother." Henry looked at Reid, that explanation not helping. JJ bit her lip; a little concerned Reid might get too technical. She noticed him take a breath as well and then nodded to himself. It was a tell she knew all too well; he had figured out how he wanted to do this. That made one of them.

Reid held out his arms and Henry scurried into them and onto his lap. "Sometimes when a mommy and a daddy love each other, they get together and make a baby."

"Like baby Emma?" Emma was the daughter of their neighbors down the street, Jake and Susan.

JJ nodded, chiming in. She moved to be in the seat next to her boys. "Right, just like Emma. You were that small once."

Henry shook his head. "Nuh uh!"

"It's true, Henry. I remember holding you in the hospital the day you were born." Reid smiled, thinking back to that day. The day JJ changed his life in such an amazing way.

"You were, you were a baby once. I can show you the pictures later. Now you're my big boy." She leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"No kissy!"

JJ smiled as Reid took back over. "Henry, sometimes mommy and daddy's get together and make _another_ baby. Your mom and I made a baby. Since you are a boy, you will be the baby's brother. If that baby is a boy, he will be your brother. But, if the baby is a girl, she will be your sister. Do you understand?"

Henry thought it over and then nodded, now getting the concept of siblings. "Yeah." He paused, and looked back between the adults. "Where is the baby? Can we play?" Henry asked, getting excited. Sandy was having a hard time containing herself too.

JJ took Henry's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Babies take time to grow before they are ready to come out. So for now, the baby is right here."

Henry's eyes grew wide. "In your belly? For how long? Can it come out tomorrow?"

Reid smiled at his curiosity. This was exactly why he got that book, wanting to be sure to say the right thing. "The baby is in her womb, Henry. It's a part of the body that only girls have. It hides behind her stomach and intestines. As the baby grows, it will look like her stomach is growing, but it's not. Things are just moving around to make room for the baby as he or she grows. It's pretty cool."

Henry's eyes were wide as he absorbed this information. "How long does it grow?"

"It takes some time. The baby won't be done growing and ready to come out until after you are done with the school year and almost ready to start kindergarten."

Henry pouted a bit. "But that's so far away!"

JJ smiled. "I know, but you will get to _watch_ as the baby grows inside of me with Spence and I, won't that be fun?"

Henry smiled. "Yeah!"

Sandy couldn't take it anymore. "I'm so happy for you!" She pulled her daughter into her embrace. When she released JJ, she turned to Spencer and pulled him in tightly as well, squishing Henry a little.

He smiled. "Thank you, Sandy."

She could sense he was a little nervous and patted his cheek as she pulled back, Henry wiggling out from between them. "You are going to be great; you already are."

His four-year-old inquisitiveness satisfied for now, Henry ran back into the kitchen. "Grandma, we play with sprinkles now?" The adults all chuckled.


	23. Chapter 22

"Come in." Hotch looked up at the sound of the knock to see his two youngest agents in his doorway first thing in the morning. "JJ, Reid, what's up?" He hoped it wasn't anything like the last time they showed up together at his office door. Granted, they had managed to save Maeve and Bobby, but he hoped they weren't going rogue again. Reid shut the door behind them and they took the seats in front of his desk.

"We're going to tell the team today," JJ smiled. A faint smile crossed Hotch's face, thankful it was _this_ conversation.

He stuck his hand out to Reid, who shook it. "Congratulations, officially then, Spencer."

Reid smiled. "Thanks Hotch. We, um, thought we better talk to you about JJ's role in the field."

Hotch noticed JJ frown a little and he could tell she wasn't entirely thrilled about this, but understood the need for it. "I'm guessing you're in your second trimester now?" the unit chief asked. JJ nodded.

"The baby's starting to develop their ears and can start to hear sounds outside the womb. There is concern with gunshots being damaging since the womb can't buffer the sound, not to mention the risk if she actually got shot in her vest, or if..." Reid started to ramble until JJ put a hand on his arm.

"You're right, Reid. It is time to transition JJ to light duty as much as possible. I'll take that into consideration when I give out assignments. You'll stay back on raids in particular, JJ. The rest we'll adjust as case-by-case decisions." The couple nodded, trusting him to make the right calls. He noticed Reid was more relieved than JJ. He knew his liaison turned profiler well, but he would consider the risk to her baby first even if she got annoyed being back at the stations like she was a few years ago. After her transition, she seemed to like more of the excitement in the field than her husband ever did. "When are you going to tell the rest exactly? I'm impressed Garcia has kept it a secret this whole time."

JJ laughed. "You and me both."

* * *

"So, lover boy, you and your hot wife got any fun belated Valentine's Day plans?" Morgan teased Reid a few hours later during everyone's usual mid-morning coffee/tea break.

Reid rolled his eyes, but decided to tease him back. "Are you asking because _you_ don't, Morgan?" He took a quick sip of his tea, watching Morgan's jaw drop, not expecting that come back. "Need to live vicariously through your happily married friends?"

Blake and Garcia, who had joined them in the bullpen, laughed. JJ smiled widely. It didn't happen often, but she loved it when Spence got into a joking mood. Recently, however, it seemed to be occurring more and more. _Maybe because he was more relaxed and happy outside the office? More confident?_ That thought made her smile even more.

Morgan shook his head. "Look who's got the jokes this morning. JJ slip something into that tea today?" Reid just smiled, taking another sip. "Seriously, though, I hope you're treating this lovely woman to something special. Maybe practice some baby making."

Reid started to blush some, but shot a smile to his wife. They were going to tell the team before they headed out for the weekend, not wanting to distract from the work during the day. "Not that it's any of your business, Morgan, but yes, we do have plans. Sandy came into town to stay with Henry and we're getting away from the house for the weekend."

"Ooooh, that means my gift for you two will coming in handy!" Garcia exclaimed.

JJ and Reid exchanged a nervous look. "What gift, Pen?" JJ asked. Their friend producing the bag no one had realized she was carrying. It was red with pink hearts all over it and had sparkly tissue paper sticking out. She handed it to JJ, who eyed it suspiciously. "I'm going to assume this is something I _shouldn't_ open at work."

"Please don't," Reid stated, turning red just thinking about what Garcia could have cooked up. Joking about things with just the team was one thing, but he wasn't comfortable about the whole office being aware of the intimate part of their home life. Morgan chuckled at his friend's discomfort but cut him some slack and didn't comment. He had a feeling even _he_ might turn red after seeing what his baby girl decided to get for the happy couple. Garcia handed little boxes of chocolate to Blake and Morgan out of another bag she was holding, two more boxes yet to be delivered.

"Hey did you guys know that approximately 150 million Valentine's Day cards are exchanged annually? It's only behind Christmas in terms of a card-sending holiday. Which is likely why its popularly referred to as a drummed up holiday by the card manufacturers even though exchanging notes for Valentine's Day can be traced back to the 15th century," Reid rambled, desperate to change the conversation from whatever was in that bag.

Blake smiled at him. "Chaucer wrote what many view as the first Valentine's Day poem during that time. I believe it was called the Parliament of—"

"Fowls." Garcia replied. That surprised Blake. What surprised her more was the sympathetic glance Reid shot the tech. "We know, trust me." She squeezed Reid's shoulder as she walked by. "I'm off to deliver this chocolate to our Italian Stallion and Boss Man, my lovelies. You two enjoy that gift." She looked over her shoulder at JJ and wagged her eyebrows. JJ smiled and shook her head. She was also curious about that exchange between her friend and husband.

So was Morgan. "I get why you two," he pointed at Blake and Reid, "would know that poem, but I admit I'm surprised Garcia did."

Reid sighed. "Never would it be night, but always clear day to any man's sight."

Morgan stiffened. "The music box riddle piece from the Gardner case?" Reid nodded and JJ's eyes widened at the name. That seemed like a lifetime ago. Had it really been almost seven years? Morgan shook his head, letting out a low whistle. Blake looked at the group, confused.

"It was a case back when Gideon was still on the team," JJ supplied, knowing Blake likely knew him or at least of him back in the day. _And Elle_. No one added anymore, not really wanting to think about that case. Or of what eventually became of poor Rebecca Bryant. Blake could see the pained look on the team's faces and nodded, remaining silent.

"Well you two love birds have fun on your trip," Morgan stated, turning to head back to his office.

Reid shook his head, trying to focus. "Thanks Morgan," he replied, picking up a file. JJ eyed him for a moment, but knew now wasn't the time to press the issue. She tucked the gift bag from Garcia under her desk and grabbed a file as well. Blake, for her part, could pick up enough to know that it was a particularly troubling case and knew when to let things be.

* * *

Reid signed his last piece of paperwork and glanced at his photo frame. The snow baby Reid photo popped up and he grinned. Somehow no one on the team had caught that yet. Well, Hotch or Garcia may have but kept their secret. He pushed the power button, turning off the frame. He glanced across his desk, seeing JJ close a file as well. "You ready?" He couldn't decide if he was more excited to tell the team finally or get some one-on-one time with JJ, particularly now that the talk with Hotch had alleviated some of his stress.

She nodded and smiled, clearing her desk. She glanced at the clock on her computer screen. "Mom should be here any second." She pulled the gift out, making sure it was with her purse.

"Okay, I'll gather the team." Reid went about getting everyone in the conference room as JJ headed to the elevators.

"Mommy!" Henry came running towards her off the elevator a minute later.

"There's my boy!" JJ greeted. "Hey mom, thanks for doing this."

Sandy smiled, "No problem, I know they are just as important to you guys as we are." JJ smiled and nodded. They quickly made their way to the team.

"What's up Blondie? Pretty Boy won't tell us anything."

JJ smiled. "Henry wanted to show off his new shirt, that's all." She took off his jacket. "Go show Uncle Derek, little man."

Henry ran over to Morgan, who was sending his parents a confused look. That was until he read the shirt. Garcia squealed behind him.

"Yay! I've been _dying_ keeping this in for two months!" She attacked Reid, hugging him tight.

"Can't breathe Garcia..." He croaked out.

"My Bella!" Rossi exclaimed as well, hugging JJ and kissing her cheeks.

Blake hugged Reid when he finally got out of Garcia's grasp. "Congratulations Spencer."

Hotch hugged JJ. "Congratulations again," he whispered.

Finally, Morgan stood and pulled his best friend in for a big bear hug. "Congrats Kid! I guess you don't need to practice baby making this weekend after all." Reid chuckled. The team made their way around so that both were hugged and congratulated. Morgan felt a tug on his hand, finding Henry there. "What's up my man?"

"How do you practice making a baby, Uncle Derek?"

The look on Morgan's face would have made the rest of the team laugh, if they hadn't been just as stunned by the question. JJ shook her head, taking pity on him.

"Henry, honey, we talked about that, remember?" she crouched down to Henry's height. "When a mommy and daddy love each other very much, they get together and make a baby." She resisted biting her lip to not show her nervousness that he'd ask more. She was hoping the boy didn't catch that this statement didn't answer the 'practicing' part.

Henry nodded. "Okay." The group let out a sigh of relief.

Garcia bent down to Henry, trying to distract his thoughts a bit. "Are you ready to be a big brother, angelfish?" He nodded and smiled.

"Yep! I am the big brother! I get a brother or sister right before I start big boy school." The team smiled at his excitement. Sandy and the Reids smiled a little larger, hearing that the conversation from last night stuck well.

"That's right, Henry," Reid replied. He looked back up to the team. "Well, we're going to head out now. Have a great weekend." The team shared similar sentiments, congratulating the couple again.

"Enjoy your babymoon!" Garcia yelled as they left the room.

Reid shot JJ a confused glance and she just smiled. They said goodbye to Sandy and Henry after grabbing their things at their desks. As JJ climbed into their car, already equipped with their bags, she turned to Reid. "So, what do you think is in this bag from Garcia?" She chuckled softly as he started to blush while starting the car.

* * *

JJ studied her husband as he stared at the painting on the wall in front of them. She couldn't decide if he was actually studying the art or not. They had just wrapped up a great dinner. She was stuffed, having indulged on some chocolate cake for dessert. Now they were at an art gallery showing in downtown DC, recommended to Reid by Bobby. One of his friends was showing some of his paintings. It was just what they needed, a nice quiet night surrounded by beauty and each other. When they discussed what to do for the weekend, neither had felt like venturing too far, just in case Henry or the team needed them.

But he couldn't seem to keep his focus on the beauty in the gallery right now. "Spence?"

He turned to meet her eyes. "Sorry."

She linked her arm into his, standing in front of him to hold his gaze. "Where'd you go just now?" When he didn't say anything right away, she took a guess. "It wouldn't be back to the Randell Garner case, would it?" She had noted the look earlier today.

He sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry, JJ. I should be focused on our night out. It just…"

She shook her head, "Hey, it's okay. Now, what exactly are you thinking about?" She didn't want to hazard a second guess. There were so many things they could pick apart into reference with that case. She still carried some guilt for not standing up to Gideon about that press conference. Maybe if she had, Elle would have never been shot.

Reid shrugged. "I don't know, all of it? I know we can't go back and change things and ultimately every decision played into the people we are now." He stared into her blue eyes and pulled her close. "And I definitely don't want to change who we are now," a soft smile crossed his lips and she smiled in return, agreeing. "But I guess it just got me thinking about people who have crossed our paths, impacted our lives."

"Are you talking about Gideon or Elle?"

"Both. Do you ever wonder about them?" JJ nodded as he continued. "I think about Elle from time to time. Like how is she doing? _What_ is she doing? I still think I should have been able to catch what she was going to do, could have prevented it. I talked to her the night before at the hotel; I knew she wasn't right."

JJ shook her head. "Its true that in hindsight, the _whole_ team could have done a better job regarding her PTSD when she came back from medical leave." Really, they weren't the best at handling that for _any_ of the team members. "Ultimately, however, she made her own choices, Spence, and that's her burden to live with, not yours. Not ours. But, I _do_ think about her sometimes too. You think maybe we should look her up?" She briefly worried what they might find. They didn't really give her a lot of support when she left, particularly given _how_ she left. She _hoped_ she had bounced back and was happy.

Reid shrugged, thinking the same thing. He turned his thoughts to his former mentor. "I used to think about Gideon all the time after he left. We'd be on a case and I'd think to myself, 'what would Gideon see that we're missing?' Now, I think of him less, but its still on a regular basis. I still can't believe I haven't talked to him in over four years and 9 months. He was a like a dad to me for those few years, JJ. But he left, just like my biological father." He moved a hand over her stomach. "Sometimes I…"

Her eyes widened at what he was implying. "No, Spence, no." He opened his mouth to try to say something and she shook her head and cut him off. "You're right, you got dealt a bad hand regarding a father figure. That doesn't mean you won't be great with our child. Look at Henry, Spence. He _adores_ you. He looks to you for comfort, for guidance, for everything. I mean, he dressed up as you for Halloween." That got her a soft smile. "You may not be his biological father, Spence, but you are there for him just like Will, probably more so. I don't want to discredit Will, he's fabulous with Henry and I'm glad they still have a great relationship, but its _you_ Henry seeks out for everything 'dad related' on the day-to-day basis. So, don't even think you can't handle this," she rested her hand over his. "Because you're already a pro."

His eyes glistened at her words as he pulled her in for a deep kiss. "I love you so much, Jen," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers when they pulled apart.

She smiled, "I love you too, Spence." They stood together for a minute, soaking in the moment. Eventually, they pulled apart, and continued to make their way through the gallery. Reid's head cleared up and he was able to be present again with his wife.

* * *

JJ sighed happily and flopped down on the king size bed in their hotel suite a little over an hour later, glad Reid had splurged on the room. The view out the windows rivaled Emily's old place. She was looking forward to using the whirlpool tub later too. Reid set the key card down on the bedside table, shrugging off his jacket. He smiled at the sight before him. He couldn't believe his life sometimes. What would it be like if he hadn't had the courage to kiss JJ when they danced in her living room that night? JJ glanced up at him, returning the smile. "What are you thinking about, Spence?" She would have been worried that he was lost in some other thoughts again if he wasn't looking at her like that.

"You." He bent down, his arms flanking her sides as she propped herself up on her elbows, meeting him for the kiss.

She pulled back before they could get carried away. "So, can we see what Garcia gave us now?" Truth was, she was dying to know but had left it alone until they got done with the plans they had already made for the evening. Reid groaned but nodded. He went and picked up the bag that had been by the TV, handing it to her as he took a seat next her on the bed. She dug into the tissue paper and pulled out a small box. "Chocolates, of course." Then she pulled out a bottle. "Oh, massage oil," she stated, excited.

Reid chuckled at her reaction, even though he was nervous as to what else was in there. "That could be useful." JJ looked up from the bottle and he knew the question before she even asked. "I haven't a clue as to how, but I'm sure I could read up on how to give you a massage, Jen, so yes."

She smiled. "Or I could just _show_ you how…" She tugged on his tie, kissing him softly.

"That could work too," he replied, kissing her again.

She separated them again. "Hold on, there's more in this bag." Reid sighed. Next she pulled out fuzzy handcuffs. Reid raised an eyebrow and JJ chuckled. "Okay then." There was a pair of dice, one with body parts and the other with commands on them. Both of them blushed a little at those as she set them aside. Next she pulled out a large feather. This earned a confused look from her husband, causing her to laugh outright. "I'm guessing this goes with…" she dug back into the bag, revealing the last item and what she was expecting. A blindfold. She shook her head and then met his eyes. He had paled. Not the reaction she was expecting, not even close.

"Spence?" Reid sighed, shifting on the bed to put his head in his hands. She shifted as well, placing one hand on his lower back, rubbing circles with her thumb. "Baby, what is it? We don't have to use any of this if it make you uncomfortable."

He ran his hands through his hair and leaned into her more as she moved her hand to wrap the arm around his shoulders. She could feel the tension and started to knead his neck a bit. He subconsciously leaned further into her touch. "When I was younger, I um…." He took a deep breath. "I got a note from this girl in school that I had a crush on. She thought I was cute but would only meet me if I wore a blindfold." JJ tensed, her stomach dropping. She could figure out where this was going. "I did and she took my shirt off. That's when I heard the laughter. Most of the senior class was in there…"

JJ had to control the anger started to rise within her at the faceless people from his past. Instead, she focused that energy to the man next to her. "Oh Spence, I'm so sorry." She pulled him down to her a bit so she could kiss his cheek. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Thanks," he murmured. "I know it was so long ago, but…"

She frowned. "It's okay. Like I said, we don't have to use any of these things. We certainly didn't need them to get me like this." She had pulled his free hand to her stomach as she spoke. That got a smile out of him. She bit her lip. "But, um…"

He turned to meet her gaze, curious. "Jen?"

She picked up the tone in his voice and smiled. "I could make blindfolds fun again, if you want." She leaned up and he met her for the kiss this time. As it became more heated, she climbed onto her knees and straddled his lap, her dress riding up. He pulled her tight to him, his hands splayed out on her back. She separated when she could feel him start to unzip her dress. "So?" she gasped out, asking his thoughts on her idea before her increased pregnancy hormones made her lose all self-control.

He ran a hand through her hair. He was still a little nervous, but trusted her. "I supposed we could do an experiment of our own."

* * *

 **A/N: Yay for some 2013 Valentine's Day romance, my early present to you for V-Day 2016, lol. :)**

 **So I'm not exactly sure where the Gideon/Elle stuff came from in this chapter, it just kind of came out. Hence the poll question on my profile. I figured this could potentially plant the seed for something down the road or it can stay right here. I'm okay with deviating off canon some as long as it feels true to the characters, but also want your thoughts on the subject.**


	24. Chapter 23

JJ stared out on the DC skyline from their hotel room the next morning, drinking a cup of tea while Spence continued to sleep. Her thoughts had drifted back to his concern about being a father. He never really talked about William Reid. They had a very brief conversation about him shortly after Henry was born where he basically stated he got some answers about things, but she couldn't get a good read on what that meant for their relationship. Maybe it was time for him to work on a relationship with William? Or, at least get real closure. Her hand drifted down, gently rubbing her stomach. She was so consumed with those thoughts that she barely registered his reflection in the window until his hand was on top of hers, his lips kissing her cheek.

"Morning Valentine," he greeted with a smile.

She turned in his embrace to give him a proper greeting. "Morning," she replied when she pulled back.

"What are you thinking about so early in the morning? We're supposed to be sleeping in while we can," he teased.

A sigh escaped as she intertwined his hand with hers, concerned about his reaction. "Spence…" she hesitated. He raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever thought about reaching out to your father?" She felt him tense in her arms and frowned. "Baby…"

He pulled away from her and sat down on the bed. "Why should I?"

She took a seat next to him and took his hand, even as he resisted. "Spence, you've come a long way in your work to help with your tension headaches, making lifestyle changes and opening up about things instead of bottling them up."

He continued to look down but answered. "We both have."

She nodded, "Yes we have. But, I could tell by that discussion last night that you're still burying everything with your father deep down. Don't you think that as painful as it may be to talk with him, it may be time to really work on healing that part of your past? While you still can." Thoughts of her own dad dying young of a heartache came to her mind.

"Why should I allow him to have a relationship with me after all these years? It's not like he's tried to reach out to me." He finally met her eyes. "I thought, maybe, after everything with the Riley Jenkins case came to light that he'd try to stay in contact, but he never did. It's been four years, JJ. Why should I try now?"

"Because we're about to have a baby."

"And I should let him meet our child, meet Henry, just so he can walk out of their lives too? Absolutely not." Reid flopped down on the bed, frustrated.

JJ took a deep breath. This wasn't going well. "First of all, I'm not asking you to do this for him, I'm asking you to do it for yourself. Maybe nothing will come of it, maybe nothing can. But, don't you think it would be good to at least try? Maybe you can have a relationship after all this time. You won't know until you try, Spence. And maybe you need to be the bigger person and reach out first in order to do that. It could be that he hasn't because he's been too scared of your reaction." Reid was silent so she continued to her other thought.

"As for Henry and our baby, I'm not saying I'd expect him to suddenly appear at all our family functions. But, well," she took another breath. "Henry only has two grandparents, Spence. Both of Will's parents are dead and so is my father. He has my mom, and now yours, but we both know the latter is a slightly different relationship." She paused, letting that sink in. "Maybe if William knew he had a step-grandson and another grandchild on the way, he'd change his behavior. It may take the realization that not only has his missed on watching his own amazing son grow up, but that if he doesn't work to repair that relationship, he'll also miss out on being a grandparent, in order to make him change. Or it could be the needed motivation to push him past any fears he has about repairing things with you." She shifted on the bed so she could lie on her side and meet his eyes. "And you may get something out of having him back in your life as well."

Reid sighed and reached for her. As annoyed as he was with this whole conversation, his need for comfort by her touch was winning the battle with his pride. He knew she was only talking about this to help him. He just wasn't sure he could do what she was asking. She was quick to pull him into her arms, his head resting on her chest as his arms wrapped around her middle, around their child. He closed his eyes and listened to her heartbeat as she ran her fingers through his hair. After a few minutes of silence she spoke again. "You don't have to decide anything in this moment, okay?" She placed a hand on his cheek, putting a finger under his chin so she could tilt his head up and meet his eyes. "And I'll support whatever decision you make. I just hope you'll give it some serious thought before you come to any conclusions."

He nodded and leaned up, capturing her lips in a short, but sweet kiss. "I will, Jen, I will."

* * *

JJ leaned into her husband some as they walked down one of her favorite streets in Georgetown. They had been popping in and out of stores since leaving the hotel this morning. Spence's mood significantly improved after some breakfast room service, a few "lessons" in massage from his wife, and a long soak in the whirlpool tub, among other things. So, even though it was a little chilly out today, Reid had been open to this walk when she suggested it, intrigued by some of the bookstores and antique shops. She had also found a cute necklace for her mom as a thank you gift for the weekend. They had just finished lunch at one of her favorite bistros. The last time she had been there was with...

"Spence, we need to call Em."

Reid looked over at her, her gloved hand looped around his arm, and nodded. "You're right. Although, I wouldn't be surprised if Garcia told her last night since it was finally not a secret anymore."

JJ chuckled. "True. Want to call her now?"

He looked at his watch. "Yeah, she should just be sitting to dinner so hopefully we can catch her at a good time." JJ nudged him, signalling that he should be the one to call, or at least share the news first. He smiled at the gesture. He lead them into a coffee shop a little further down the block to be a little warmer for the call. After they found a table and JJ was back with tea for both and a cookie to share, he pulled out his phone and dialed.

After the third ring, he heard her voice. _"Hey Reid, to what do I owe the pleasure?"_

"Hey Emily. How's London in February?"

 _"Just as cold as DC. But I get the feeling that you didn't call for a weather report."_ She smiled and bit her lip, hoping this random call was coming with some good news. She thought she might have sensed something when she visited them on Christmas day before heading back to the UK. Both seemed particularly happy that day, beyond what you'd expect for the holiday.

Reid smiled. "Not exactly. JJ and I have some news. We're, um..." It still felt weird to him to be sharing this news.

 _"Expecting a blond baby genius?"_ She guessed.

Reid chuckled, remembering that conversation. "Hard to say if the baby will be blond or a genius at this point, but yes." JJ smiled next to him, guessing her friend's comment.

 _"That's amazing, Spencer! I'm so happy for the two of you. You're going to be an awesome dad."_ She paused just a moment to let that sink in. _"Is JJ there with you?"_

Reid smiled. "Thanks and yeah, hold on." He handed his wife the phone, stealing a bite of the cookie before picking up his tea.

"Hey Em," JJ greeted.

 _"Congrats Mrs. Reid! I'm so excited for you both. I wish I could be there to see him during all this. Is he dotting on you yet?"_

JJ laughed. "A little, but we'll see how that progresses with time." Reid raised his eyebrow, trying to decipher that comment. "Can't say I'll be complaining too much if that's the case." She took his hand and squeezed, sending him a smile. He smiled back, still confused.

Emily laughed. _"Oh I bet. When did you tell the rest? I'm surprised PG hasn't already told me."_

Another laugh from the blond. "Us too."

* * *

Blake rushed onto the plane, having hit some traffic while heading to the airport from her class. "Hey, sorry," she greeted the rest of the team as she took a seat. Morgan passed her a file. "Thanks."

"What topic were you teaching?" Reid asked while still studying the file before him.

"The theory of variance," she supplied. Reid smiled and nodded, briefly making eye contact. Rossi and Morgan exchanged a look and shrugged, leaving the doctors be. JJ smiled to herself as she took a sip of her tea as Garcia popped up on screen to start the briefing for their case in Austin, Texas.

* * *

"Was there another victim?" Reid asked, walking into the conference room at the Austin police station the next day.

Morgan nodded. "Doug Warren. An accountant from Boston." He tacked his photo on the board. "Hotch and Rossi are still at the crime scene. Body was dumped near a park."

"Was he wearing a watch?" Morgan nodded, handing him a crime scene photo. "6:59. Was the watch still working?"

Morgan looked at Reid, "If by working, you mean ticking, yeah. But it was at least two and half hours off, though."

"Yeah, but now that we have more working watches, we might be able to find a pattern into how or why the unsub changes the times." Reid grabbed a sharpie and some index cards, making some notes after getting the exact time the body was discovered this morning. Morgan watched, confused and curious, as Reid continued to put the rest of the times down. He could never figure out how his friend's mind worked, but he was glad to have him on their side. "I think I know what the messages say…"

"Reid, spit it out already…"

"6:22." Reid locked eyes with Morgan, whose eyebrows rose at the response.

"Okay, are you talking about Michelle's watch or Doug's watch?" Where was he going with this?

"I'm talking about all of the watches. You take the time the bodies are discovered, subtract the variance the corresponding watches are off by, you land within plus or minus 6 minutes of 6:22. Every single time. Which, take into consideration the time between dumping and discovery and all the public areas and the fact that the only broken watch was already stuck as 6:22, its reasonable to deduce the unsub sets the watches to the exact same time just before disposing of the bodies," he rambled quickly. He looked at the table, shaking his head. "I'm so stupid, it was literally staring me in the face the whole time, I don't know how I missed it." Had he been that distracted with the baby that his focus was waning at work?

Morgan scoffed. "Oh come on now, Reid. You're the only person who could realize all of this. So what does 6:22 mean?"

"I have no idea," Reid shrugged.

Morgan was stunned. "Reid?"

"All I know is what is says, I don't know what it means." He went back to look at the cards, not seeing the confused look on Morgan's face. Okay, so maybe they needed to do a little more digging before the genius could piece it all together. They were still further along then they were before he walked into the room. Morgan turned back to the board, thinking over their profile.

* * *

"You should have seen it. All sense of individuality was stripped away, and these kids were young," JJ commented, disgust evident in her voice. She thought of Henry and subconsciously rubbed a hand over her stomach. Who would do that to their child?

"You sure it was the same watch?" Morgan asked.

JJ nodded. "The unsub went to that camp. The watch he put on Michelle was the exact same model all the kids were wearing."

Blake sighed and looked at the other female agent. "What do you think was behind that padlocked door?" She hated to even speculate, but it might be a key to solving the case.

JJ shrugged. "That could be anything. I mean, come on, we all read the stories. A conversion camp was just shut down last year for using electric shock therapy on children." She shook her head, feeling sick, but knew it wasn't the morning sickness anymore.

"Another stripped kids naked and screamed profanities at them," Blake added, saddened.

JJ made up her mind and looked up at Hotch. "We need to go back with a warrant." They needed to shut this place down.

Hotch studied her. "We're going to need probable cause."

"Well let's find some because there is more going on at that camp then they let on." Hotch nodded, agreeing. JJ was determined to rid the world of places like this. She wanted a better world for her children.

* * *

JJ exited the plane's bathroom and grabbed a bag of Cheetos along the way. Morgan eyed her as she walked toward him. "Comfortable?" The rest of the team then noticed her new pants. She had changed into her yoga/lounge pants from her bag. Blake, for her part, kicked Morgan under the table. "What?" he asked, rubbing his shin.

JJ glared at him as she tossed her work slacks at her bag on the corner of the couch and opened the snack bag. "You grow a baby inside of you and then we'll talk, Derek." Hotch and Rossi smirked.

Reid shook his head; he knew she was starting to feel some abdominal discomfort. He patted the seat next to him on the couch, turning so he could gently massage her lower back a little. He _was_ a quick study after her lesson last week. She sighed happily at his touch. After he could tell she was feeling a little better, he looked at his friend. "Since that's physically impossible, Morgan, I'd suggest not angering my wife for the next six months."

JJ smiled and leaned back so she could catch his lips for a quick kiss. "Thanks Spence."

"Anything for you and this little one," he murmured, forgetting they were on the plane for a moment. Now that the team knew he could be far more open about his excitement regarding the baby. He bent down near her stomach. "Hey baby, this is your daddy. You keep growing and get strong. We can't wait to meet you," he whispered. As much as he was concerned about the baby's hearing abilities given their work, it also excited him and he was determined to make sure their child knew his voice. The couple was just about finished with updating JJ's iPod for the baby to listen to while they talked case work, just like she did with Henry. This time, he had more of a say and was adding some Tchaikovsky to the Mozart, along with some Jazz. He sat back up, kissing JJ on her temple and turning them so they could rest their backs on the couch.

The whole team was silent for a minute, absorbing the moment they had just witnessed. Morgan was glad he had enough thought to have taped part of the scene on his phone to show Garcia later. Blake blinked back a tear, remembering how sweet James was with her when she was pregnant with Ethan. Rossi thought of Caroline. Hotch took a sip of his drink, memories of Haley flooding his mind. Back to when they were happy, before this job started to take it toll on their marriage…and her life.

JJ let a few tears fall as she leaned into Reid, hugging him tight. How could he have ever questioned what kind of father he would be? He would certainly be leaps and bounds above any of the parents that sent their kids to that camp. She lifted her head so she could kiss him softly on the cheek. He smiled at her gesture and handed back her bag of forgotten Cheetos. "Do I need to add these back onto the shopping list?"

She grinned as she wiped away her tears and popped one of the orange puffs into her mouth. "Maybe."

* * *

Footage of Blake taking in the leaders of Camp Willing played on a TV screen. Photos from his handy work mimicking their cases were on his computer. Along with teaching footage of Blake right before this last case started. She hadn't even seen him in the classroom. No one seemed to notice him. His plan was slowly coming together. They _would_ notice him then.

* * *

 **A/N: So I have to say I'm amused that Kate's status on the team is ahead in the poll. I'm totally fine with that, just surprised that is the top one right now. If you haven't voted yet, please do (see profile). I'm more surprised that the ones that would directly impact our couple like Reid's parents and Gideon are lower on the list. As you can see, I've planted the seed about William Reid in this chapter.**

 **In terms of plot lines being cut out, let me know if you strongly object to the whole Meg kidnapping plot line going away...I _really_ hated that last season.**


	25. Chapter 24

"Spencer, JJ, how are you doing today?" Dr. Laple greeted as he entered the exam room.

"We're good, thanks," Reid smiled as he sat on the edge of the exam table. JJ was in the chair next to him. "Sorry we're a little off timing with this appointment." The couple had to reschedule twice due to cases, pushing them closer to eight months instead of his six month check up.

Dr. Laple nodded, "I know your work can't be very predictable and since my nurse told me you have a good report, I'm not too worried about it."

Reid nodded. "Correct. I've been headache free since we started the nutritional supplements." He paused. "I felt a little bit of pressure during a case a few weeks ago but we resolved the issue fast enough that it never turned into a full blown headache."

JJ raised an eyebrow. "When was this?" He hadn't told her about any issues.

"When you were alone with Sarah and we connected the dots," Reid answered. JJ sighed. "But we got there so fast and dealt with the issue, that after I knew you were okay I was fine. I honestly forgot all about it until just now." JJ nodded, deciding to let the fact that he hadn't mentioned it slide. He was clearly more concerned about her and the baby at that point. She was just going to have to keep an eye on him while he kept one on her.

Dr. Laple looked between the two. "So a stressful situation during a case?"

Reid nodded. "I'm always worried about her, but now..." He met his wife's eyes.

JJ smiled that he paused, checking if she was okay with him sharing. "I'm pregnant, Dr. Laple. We've adjusted my field work, but some things can't be avoided. So now he's worried about two, not just me," she finished.

Dr. Laple smiled. "Congratulations." The couple smiled. "Well your MRI was negative. It sounds like that, for the most part, your stress reducing activities have worked well. I'm assuming you're still drinking tea instead of coffee, getting routine exercise, and having more open discussions about stressful events along with the dietary changes and supplements?" Reid nodded. "Good. I think if you keep that up, and can hopefully avoid too many extremely high stress moments at work - something I know is out of your control much of the time - you should hopefully remain headache free."

JJ sighed in relief. "So do we need to keep doing six month follow ups?"

"No," Dr. Laple shook his head. "Let's go to a year for the next few. If we're still clear at that point, we should be fine. But, I expect you to tell me if there are any changes. Unless you can connect a headache to a stressful event, I want to hear about it. Even if you can, but it doesn't seem to go away rather quickly, I still want you to call. Okay?"

Reid nodded. "Will do. Thank you Dr. Laple."

"You're welcome." Dr. Laple smiled. "I expect baby pictures at your next follow up, you hear me?"

* * *

Reid and JJ watched Blake and Strauss at the entrance of the bullpen. Reid could tell Strauss was trying. He knew what step she was trying to complete and frowned slightly when he could see the resistance from Blake. It wasn't his place to interfere, but he felt for Strauss. He was lucky the team had forgiven him a little quicker.

Seeing her start to attend meetings was as surprising for him as it was finding John there the first time. But, she had done well. _He_ had helped her to do that. _He_ had been there to give her that one-year medallion. Not that any of the team knew that.

JJ, however, wasn't picking up on that struggle as much. "Oh no. I think Blake could take her, what do you think?" JJ joked.

"Their body language hardly seems adversarial. Blake's making direct eye contact and the tilt of her head says she's willing engaged in the conversation." Hmm, maybe there was hope.

"You know that Strauss threw her under the bus, back in the day?" JJ replied. Reid moved to lean next to JJ for a better view.

He nodded. "It was on the Amerathrax case about 10 years ago. Evidently they apprehended the wrong suspect and she let Blake take the fall." He winced; knowing that was a hard thing to fix. As they watched, neither noticed Garcia approaching with flowers.

"Well, I heard they demoted her a couple grades," JJ added.

Reid turned to reply when Garcia appeared with a bouquet of daisies. "Guess what just came to the reception desk for the lovely Agent Jennifer Jareau," she squealed. She set the flowers down. "You are the cutest, Boy Wonder."

JJ smiled and looked at Reid. She wasn't expecting the confused look on his face. "Those, um, aren't from me." He studied the flower choice. "Daisies are typically symbolic of purity and are gifts for newborns."

The group exchanged a look. "Will?" Garcia asked.

JJ shook her head as she picked up the card. "I doubt it. Even when we were together, Will wasn't the flower sending type. Besides, he hasn't done anything to _need_ to earn brownie points and had already congratulated us." She tentatively opened it. "Zugzwang."

Reid's eyes widened, "What?" He took the card from her.

JJ swallowed. "That's what was written on that photo of you…"

"At Bobby's apartment, yeah," Reid finished. "It has to be from the Replicator." This just reinforced that Diane had _nothing_ to do with that photo. The group quickly went to grab the rest of the team before they headed out for the evening.

* * *

Strauss entered the conference room some twenty minutes later while they were reviewing what they knew about the case so far. "I just came from the Director's office. He doesn't like that his agents are being taunted and he wants me to keep him personally in the loop. Catch me up please." Before it was speculation that they were being hunted, not just their crimes being mimicked. Now they could confirm it.

Garcia nodded. "Okay so flowers cleared all our security check points, which means there are no explosives, no chemical residue, nothing. They were ordered at a local florist, Wendy's Bloomers. I checked Wendy, her Bloomers, her employees, the delivery service, they all came back clean. I managed to track down the credit card, it's a stolen credit card number and it was ordered from a prepaid cell phone in Philadelphia."

Blake shook her head. "Then it's all about the message he's trying to send."

"But it was sent to JJ. Why her?" Morgan asked.

Reid nodded. "Yeah, the original Zugzwang taunt was delivered to me and at the time, it made sense given the code Maeve, JJ and I were using for identities."

Rossi sighed, "If it's directed to one of us, it is directed to all of us. It clearly means more than just a reference to you playing chess."

"It's only a matter of time before his taunts turn into threats," Morgan added.

"I'm posting security details to each of our homes," Hotch stated, trying to calm any anxiety the team might have.

"Well, he's communicating with us directly. What exactly is he trying to say?" Blake asked.

"That the game has changed. First, he was chasing us, copying the cases that we solved. Now, its our turn to chase him," Hotch sighed.

Rossi shook his head. "Tag, we're it."

"What do we know about the Replicator?" asked Strauss.

"So far he's committed three murders in three different states," Hotch started. The team then presented the case to her.

Strauss shook her head. "I want this case solved quickly. Copy cat murders, flowers sent. I see this as an assault on the entire bureau." She locked eyes with Hotch.

"Um, sir," Garcia interrupted. "Philadelphia PD just uploaded a homicide to ViCAP. An unidentified woman was found this morning exsanguinated with her eyelids removed."

"Just like our blood artist, Bryan Hughes," Morgan added.

Reid nodded. "Philadelphia, that's the same city the flowers were ordered from."

Hotch started to get up. "Jet's standing by, wheels up in 20."

* * *

Photos of the team were being developed and hung up to dry. He was ready to make his big display. Too bad he'd be long gone by the time they found it.

* * *

Reid stared at the black and white photo of Hotch with the latest victim's blood on it. "It's impossible to tell where or when this photo was taken. It was shot using a telephoto lens and the frame is too small."

"Well his message is getting more clear," added Blake.

"He's not just taunting us. Now, he's targeting us," JJ stated. She wrapped her arms around herself, a little unnerved by all of this.

Reid sighed. "He must have channeled years of anger to come up with a plan and intricate as this."

Morgan interjected into the conversation. "This is his way of torturing us. This isn't just about anger, it's about revenge."

Blake continued to look at the photo. "For what?"

Reid shook his head. "If we can figure that out, it's how we'll catch him."

* * *

Reid's anxiety was elevated beyond normal levels as they were about to enter the house where the cell phone was still active in Pittsburgh. He was concerned they were walking into a trap. He looked at JJ. "I'm not sure you should go in there." He avoided saying 'can't,' not usually one to 'order' her to do anything.

JJ narrowed her eyes. "Why?" In her heart she knew why, but she was still thinking with her agent brain, not expectant mother.

"What to you mean, why? We've talked about this. It's not just your safety you have to think about right now," he gestured to her stomach.

JJ opened her mouth to protest, but Hotch beat her to it. "He's right. We've already talked about you not going on raids, JJ. You two stay out here. We've got enough help with SWAT. We'll call you in when its all clear." Hotch finished giving directions to the rest of the team, ending the conversation. They watched as the rest of the team entered the building. Reid was actually surprised Hotch told him to stay as well, but that may have been to make sure she stayed out more than anything else. He appreciated the thought from their unit chief. Being there with her helped lower his anxiety just a little bit. After a few minutes, Morgan gave them the all clear. Reid swore he heard music come through the comms. He wrinkled his brow, Frank Sinatra?

They soon joined the rest to study the room. He felt his stomach drop as he took in the sight before him. The whole team was silent as they took in the photos upon photos of themselves in black and white with Zugzwang written all over in red. The last strains of "Just in Time" played on the radio next to the dead woman on the bed.

* * *

JJ sank down on in one of chairs by the table on the plane as they were heading back from Pittsburgh. She saw her husband coming to sit next to her and there was a part of her that wanted to ignore him, mad about the fact that he wanted her out of the raid. She _knew_ he was right, but it just irked her. She didn't want let the team down and that's what it felt like when she couldn't help. She was always strong, reliable. She hadn't thought through what the implications of being a pregnant field agent were. She sighed as she rubbed her belly; it would be worth it in the end, she knew. She was just going to have to get used to it.

As annoyed as she was with Spence, given what they had just discovered, she still sought out his comfort. He took the seat next to her and she debated her options. Finally, her need for security won and JJ leaned into him, moving his arm so it wrapped around her. Reid looked over and offered her a sad smile. He caught the fear mixed with anger in her eyes and sighed.

"I'm still mad at you," she whispered. "But right now..."

"I know. Just like you know I was right." She sighed again and nodded, conceding that for now. He kissed her forehead, hugging her tighter.

Hotch, who had slid into one of the seats opposite them at the table, got everyone's attention. "Go home and get some rest when we land. We'll review everything about the Replicator in the morning." The team murmured agreement.

JJ turned to Reid again, a different thought emerging. "I'm worried about Henry. And Karen. She didn't sign on for this when she agreed to help share babysitting duty with Garcia."

Reid frowned but nodded in agreement. Hotch sighed, having the same thought about Jack and Jessica. And Beth when she visited. The rest of the team just had themselves to be concerned about. James was out of the country. As far as Hotch was aware, the rest were single, or at least weren't in a serious relationship. Well, Rossi and Strauss were together - not that Rossi had admitted it to him - but Erin was an agent. His youngest team members, however, had their growing family to think about. He met JJ's eyes. "Are you thinking about sending him to Will for the time being?"

JJ groaned. "I don't know. I'd hate to pull him out of school and out of his routine. Plus..." Her thoughts went to the sticking point of her and Will's relationship.

"You're worried he'll consider using this to change the custody agreement?" Reid finished, knowing his wife's thoughts.

She looked between her husband and her boss. She nodded as she leaned more into Reid. "Yeah. He's never been fond of my job after I had Henry. Hated it when I came back." Reid pondered the irony of that given what she was _really_ doing during that time away from the team was apparently more dangerous. "If I ask him to take Henry because we have an obsessed unsub that is threatening us, well..." She sniffed, tears threatening to fall. Her relationship with Will was so good right now and she hated for this to jeopardize that, and its impact on Henry.

"But if I leave him knowingly in harms way..."A sob escaped, getting the whole plane's attention. It was uncharacteristic for JJ to show this kind of emotion. Reid pulled her tighter to him, rubbing circles on her back with one hand and running his fingers through her hair with the other. He knew it was likely the hormones combined with the high stress level of this case and her concern for her son all boiling over.

"It's okay, JJ, we're going to catch this guy." Reid turned to lock eyes with the rest, determination settling in. "Henry is going to be okay."

"He's right JJ," offered Morgan. "We need to finish going through the photos, but none showed any of our families. I don't think he's targeting them. Just us."

JJ nodded, turning from Reid's embrace. "Not exactly comforting but thanks, Derek." He offered her a small smile in return.

Reid turned to Hotch. "Are you concerned about Jack?"

Hotch nodded. "Some, but Morgan's right. So far there is no indication that he'll go after our families. We've got the security detail, but if you think that's not enough then you two do what you think is right for Henry. And the baby." He had noticed their exchange before the raid. Even though he had no intentions of letting JJ go in there, it did make him ponder about how much field work he was going to let JJ do given how quickly things could change in a manner of seconds sometimes.

Reid nodded and then caught JJ's eyes. "We'll talk it over and let you know."

* * *

"Mommy! Spence!"

The couple smiled at the greeting, having just talked to Anderson outside. At least their protection detail was agents they trusted. "Henry!" JJ greeted, scooping up her boy and hugging him tight.

Karen smiled. "I let him stay up a little longer since you were on your way. I hope that's okay."

Reid smiled and nodded. "It's fine, thank you. I'll walk you home." Karen nodded, saying good night to Henry and following Reid out the door. They were silent as he escorted her to the house next door. When they stepped onto the porch, Reid finally spoke again. "Karen, we're sorry about all this." He gestured to the car parked in front of their houses.

She nodded. "I know, Spencer. I won't deny it's a little unnerving."

"If you don't want to take on Henry until this is over, we'll understand. When you agreed to share duties with Penelope to help watch Henry, we know this wasn't part of the deal."

She offered him a sad smile. "I appreciate that." She paused, looking at the car and then back to her friend. "What will you do otherwise?"

Reid shrugged. "We're still working that out. But, we'll figure something out no matter what, so don't let that be a factor into your decision."

She nodded, patting his arm. "Okay. Let me think on it. I'll let you know when I make a decision." Reid nodded. "Good night Spencer."

"Good night." He watched her enter her house and close the door. He could hear her arm her security system. Sighing, he nodded at Anderson again as he made it back into his own house and securing it. He quickly made his way up the stairs to see JJ reading to Henry. He smiled softly and took a seat on the other side of the bed while she finished. "Good night, Henry," he whispered, kissing his head after JJ did the same.

After tucking him in, the couple made their way out of his room and into theirs. They were silent as they both changed into their sleep clothes. He took a seat on the bed when he was done and watched her. JJ paced, trying to control her emotions. She couldn't believe she acted that way on the jet. She doesn't lose her cool. She just wanted to bury all of this away, not wanting to deal with it at all. It was too much.

"JJ, let it out," Reid encouraged.

"Let what out, Spence?" she asked, stopping. "The fact that I'm pissed that you tried to pull me off the raid even though logically I know that was the right call or the fact that our son might be in danger from some lunatic or that I can't decide if I'm more afraid of that or the long term repercussions of sending him somewhere safe even though I know its selfish?" She ran a hand through her hair, fresh tears starting to fall.

Reid sighed. "Come sit down, JJ." She sighed and flopped down on the bed.

"I don't like being on the sidelines. I know I need to be but…"

"You mean you don't want to hang out and work on maps with me?" he joked, pretending to be wounded, trying to lighten the mood.

Her laugh was like music to his ears. "Shut it, you."

He laid down next to her and leaned over to kiss her softly. "Better?"

"I suppose. I'll adjust; it's just frustrating. I feel like I'm letting the team down."

He rolled his eyes. "Jen, no one on the team thinks that and you know it. This guy has already put us all on edge and taken some of our security away. Let's not let him take other things away by becoming reckless or stubborn." She nodded and turned to tuck into his arm, resting her head on his chest.

"You're right."

They were silent for a moment before he sighed. "Karen isn't sure what she wants to do. I told her we'd figure things out no matter her decision."

"Okay. I still hate the idea of pulling him out of school and from his normal routine. I'm just not sure we have much of an option. Who knows how long it's going to take us to find the Replicator?" she ran a hand over his chest.

"True." He thought for a moment. "This may not be an ideal solution, but what do you think about your mom?"

JJ turned her head up to look at him. "What _about_ my mom?"

"Have her come stay with us and take over the primary care for Henry while we're away. That will spare Karen, but keep Henry in his routine."

JJ sat up on her elbow so she could look down at him. "And put my mom in the crossfires?"

Reid sighed. "Technically, yes. But you told me once that she went hunting with your dad from time to time, so she knows how to use a gun. We could take her to target practice to sharpen those skills. That's more than we can say for Karen. Or Garcia really. Plus, like the guys said, it's highly unlikely he's going after our family. Just the BAU. I wouldn't be surprised if he goes back into hiding for awhile to toy with us."

JJ settled back down on into his embrace. "I suppose. I'll ask her." She wasn't overly fond of this idea, but she wasn't sure of their other options either aside from sending him to New Orleans. She closed her eyes, intending to cuddle and go to sleep. Only her stomach rumbled.

Reid chuckled softly and sat up. "Come on, let's feed you and the baby before we go to bed."

* * *

"You ready for this?" JJ asked Reid as they settled into the sonogram room a few weeks later.

They hadn't made much progress on the Replicator case so far, even though it had been the team's only focus after getting back from Pittsburgh until Strauss forced them to focus back on other cases. They had just come back from St. Paul a few days ago. She knew Spence was upset that he couldn't talk Peter down, even though he had fed him the perfect lie about getting him the help he needed to stop his urges or so Morgan had told her. Sandy had readily agreed to come stay with them for a while despite the potential danger and had been in their guest room for about two weeks. She'd do what was needed to protect her family and was actually a good shot. Thankfully, they were pretty confident that their families weren't likely targets and had pulled the security detail. Sandy just knew to stay alert.

But, all of that didn't matter to her right now. Today was their anatomy sonogram check up. She was excited and anxious. So was her husband.

Reid nodded, taking a seat next to the table as she settled herself on it. Her stomach was showing more and Henry was fascinated by it. So was Reid. He told Henry and JJ the weekly changes the baby was going through. He also talked to her stomach every night. She loved it; it was more than she had ever let herself imagine, carrying Spence's child.

The ultrasound technician came in the room and greeted them, explaining the process. JJ was familiar with it; Reid had read up on it. She started from the top and worked her way down. Reid smiled and squeezed JJ's hand as she looked over the face, noticing the small yawn escape on the screen. They continued their way down, examining the heart. Reid nodded to JJ before the tech even commented that it looked good. Another fifteen minutes later they were just about finished when Dr. Ferguson entered the room.

"How's my favorite couple doing?" she greeted.

"Great," Reid croaked out, his voice thick with emotion, absorbing every detail from the screen. She smiled and talked briefly with the tech.

"Looks like everything is perfect." JJ smiled at that, relieved. "Now, do we want to know the sex of the baby?"

The couple exchanged a look before JJ spoke. "We do." They had decided it would be easier to prep Henry if he knew the sex. It would also give Reid something more to research, which helped settle his mind away from the stand-still Replicator case.

Dr. Ferguson smiled and nodded, turning back to the tech. She continued the ultrasound in that area. Dr. Ferguson smiled again after a moment and then turned back to face them. "Congratulations, you're having a girl."

* * *

 **A/N: 1) That was a bit of an emotional roller coaster of a chapter, but I had to end all that drama on a happier note...**

 **2)** **I realize some of the episode references didn't really change much in the beginning. I felt I needed it to get deeper into the Replicator case and to set up some of the emotions/reactions from the team as we go, like their discussion about Henry. So it may have served as a reminder of everything with that episode, more than anything else.**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: Be prepared for all the feels in this one... :)**

* * *

Reid held JJ in his arms for a minute. Just held her. They were standing by their car after leaving the doctor's office. Finally, he pulled back, resting his forehead on hers. "A girl…" he murmured. "A mini JJ. I like the sound of that."

JJ laughed softly. His excitement was pouring out of every fiber of his being. Hers too. Truth be told, they were just happy the baby was healthy and would have been happy with whichever sex the baby was, although she had a gut feeling it was going to be a girl. "Oh, I don't know. Henry is basically the male version of me in many ways. Maybe we'll have the girl version of Spence. I _love_ the sound of that."

Reid smiled, flattered. He wasn't so sure about that, but that wasn't important right now. "I love you." He kissed her, resting a hand on her belly, his new favorite thing to do. "Both of you. So much."

She kissed him. "We love you too." After another moment in each other's embrace, they climbed in the car. She smiled at him, "So, how do we want to tell my mom and Henry? And the team?"

Reid looked at her confused. "We can't just tell them?"

JJ laughed. "I suppose that would work." That's what she had done in regards to Henry. "But, sometimes its fun to reveal it in some cute fashion."

Reid shrugged. "Okay. What are your ideas?"

* * *

"Hey Alex, glad you could make it," Reid greeted two days later. He stepped aside to let Blake into their house.

"Happy to be here, Spencer. What brought on this gathering?" Blake greeted.

"Oh, we just thought with everything go on, it would be good to do something fun," Reid replied coyly. "Everyone's in the living room." She followed him into the living room and found a seat next to Garcia and Rossi. Morgan and Rossi were talking about one of the properties Morgan was flipping. Garcia was gesturing widely while talking to a laptop with Henry on her lap. JJ was talking with her mom and another laptop. Hotch and Jack had just reentered the room with drinks.

"Oh, yay, Blake is here," Garcia greeted. "Say hi," she gestured to the screen of her laptop, where Emily was.

Blake smiled, "Oh hi Emily! How's London?"

 _"Hi Alex! It's good, thanks,"_ Emily replied.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, we can get started," Reid stated, getting everyone's attention in the center of the room. Blake smiled as Jack and Henry joined Reid in the middle of the living room. The boys had top hats and little bowties on to go with their superhero shirts and jeans. Reid just had on one of his white button up shirts, the collar a little loose with no tie and some of his grey slacks.

"Okay, I'm turning you around now, Em," Garcia stated, turning the laptop so she could view the show. "Can you see our magicians?"

 _"Yep. You three are adorable!"_ Emily laughed. Reid looked down and shook his head, getting a chuckle from Morgan.

JJ walked into Emily's view. "I don't if adorable is the word _I'd_ use for Spence," she smiled, rubbing a hand down her husband's arm. She thought he looked quite _hot_.

Reid caught the look in her eye and blushed. "Go sit down Mrs. Reid before you distract me," he winked.

JJ chuckled and turned away from him, waving at the screen. "Hi Emily! Glad we could get you on video for this." She then turned back to her mom and her laptop. "Can you guys see okay?"

 _"Yeah!"_ Braden's voice responded first. Her brother's family was on that screen. He was clearly the most excited by the thought of magic.

JJ smiled and nodded, moving to sit on the arm of the chair that Sandy was in. "You may begin, Spence."

Reid smiled, although he was a little nervous. "Thank you all for coming to see the Henry the Great and Magnificent Jack preform today. I am the Amazing Spencer. First up, the Henry the Great!"

The group chuckled at the names and clapped as Henry stepped forward. Reid helped him out as he worked through the rabbit in the hat trick, one that was easy enough for his age group to handle. It was one of the tricks Santa had brought him. He then did a simple card trick that 'stumped' Morgan. The group clapped and praised the young boy.

"Excellent work oh Great one!" Reid cheered and high fived him. Henry beamed. "Now, for the Magnificent Jack!" The young Hotchner boy had been working on some tricks with Reid for a bit, having also gotten a magic kit for Christmas. He was able to pull off the floating ketchup packet in a bottle of water trick as well as the interlocking rings.

"Well done, Jack!" Rossi exclaimed as the group cheered again.

"Magnificent Jack!" The boy corrected, smiling widely.

"You're right, I'm sorry, _Magnificent_ Jack," Rossi replied, getting chuckles from the group. The huge smile on Hotch's face was a rare sight for the team.

"Alright, let's hear it for them again," Reid stated and the team cheered for the boys as they took their seats. Henry climbed into Garcia's lap and Jack into his dad's. "Now for this last trick, I'll need the help of my lovely assistant." Reid gestured to JJ, bowing his head and offering her a hand. She smiled and took it, moving to stand next to him. Reid held up a small white ball. He handed it to JJ. "Does this appear to be an ordinary toy ball, miss?"

JJ giggled a little at the title. She put on a show of inspecting the ball. "Yes, _Amazing_ Spencer, it does." The adults chuckled softly at her calling him that name.

"Okay." He held the ball between two of his fingers. "I'm about to turn this ball into a piece of cloth with just the power of my mind." He took the ball and enclosed it in his hand, rubbing on it and making gestures with the other. Soon he revealed a white, silk handkerchief.

 _"Cool!"_ They could hear Braden through the laptop. Henry clapped and Jack nodded in agreement. The adults smiled at their excitement.

"Now, I will make this handkerchief disappear." He made a few gestures and then waved his hands to show he no longer had the cloth.

"Where did it go?" Henry asked.

"That's a good question, Henry," Reid asked. He pretended to look around a bit while JJ simply stood there. Then he stopped and caught her eye. "Why, miss, I see you are expecting another magician in the family." He waved his hands dramatically at her stomach. Morgan felt Garcia's grip tighten on his arm. She had figured out what he was going to do.

"Why yes I am, Mr. Amazing. Why do you ask?" JJ teased. She loved being in on the trick.

"Ah, because, I believe the _baby_ has stolen my handkerchief. And I'd really like it back," Reid smiled. The rest of the team and Sandy could see where this was going now, as did the others on the computer screens.

JJ pretended to be surprised. "Well, I'm sure if you ask nicely, the baby will give it back. I'm just not sure it will be the same color."

Reid shrugged, "That's okay. Do you suppose it might turn pink if you're having a girl and blue if you're having a boy?" He said that for Henry, Jack, and Braden's sakes. JJ nodded. He knelt down on his good knee so he could be the right height. "Hello little one," he greeted. He placed his hand on JJ's stomach. "I don't suppose you'd let me have that handkerchief back?"

He started to move his hand, rubbing her belly for the trick, when he stopped. JJ's eyes widened; she had felt it too. She looked down at him and smiled. He looked up, "Was that…?"

She nodded, feeling tears starting to form. "I told you that you have to ask _nicely_."

"Awwwww!" Garcia squealed.

"What?" Morgan asked, all confused.

"They just felt the baby kick for the first time," Blake answered, smiling. The rest followed suit.

JJ ran her hand through his hair, knowing she needed to get him to focus for another minute. "Try asking again, Spence."

He shook his head from that stunned moment. "Right." He turned back to her belly. "May I _please_ have my handkerchief back?" He moved his hand some more, blinking back his own tears as he felt another kick. He then lifted it off of her stomach and waved it at the team. All were confused expecting the cloth to be there, including JJ. "Hmm. I think I need your assistance once more, Miss." Reid stood back up.

JJ smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Okay."

He balled up his hand. "I think it will reappear in my hand if you give me a kiss." This time they heard Emily say _"aww"_ through the laptop.

JJ giggled. "Well, _anything_ for the trick, Amazing Spencer." They shared a brief kiss and then Reid shook his hand two times. He smiled. "Henry, you ready to see what color it is?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah!"

"Do you remember what the colors mean?" JJ asked.

The boy thought for a moment and shook his head, he had been too excited by the magic to absorb that information. "I do!" Jack replied. "Pink is for a girl, blue is for a boy!"

"Good job, buddy," Hotch stated, high fiving his son.

Reid nodded. "That's right, Jack. Okay, here we go." He opened his hand to reveal the now pink cloth.

The group all cheered, excited. Sandy was the first one up and to JJ, tears in her eyes. "A baby girl, Jennifer! I'm so happy for you." The women hugged.

Henry ran to Reid first, a little startled by all the cheers. Reid scooped him up. "Henry, you're getting a baby sister, are you excited?" Henry nodded and then thought it over.

"Will she want to play cars with me?"

Reid smiled. "I don't know, Henry. She might or she might not. But I bet you two will be able to play other things together like playing at the park, puzzles, and legos. And I bet she'll love for you to read to her until she can read too. There will be a lot of things you two can do together."

"Yay! I love baby sister!" JJ heard that as she separated from Rossi. She turned to her two boys and ran a hand through her son's hair.

"And she loves you too, Henry. Just like mommy and Spence." She kissed him on his cheek, before kissing Spence briefly. She brain wandered back to what Rebecca had said at Thanksgiving, if Henry might soon start to call Spence by another name.

"Oh my goodness you two, that was so adorable! And a girl, do you know how much cute baby girl clothes there is out there? Oh I can't wait to go shopping!" Garcia rambled as she pulled in the whole family for a hug. Morgan had to pull her off of them.

"Settle down, mama," he teased. He hugged JJ congratulations and patted Reid on his back.

JJ walked back over to the laptop with her family on it. They all cheered their well wishes and excitement to her before she signed off. She found Reid doing the same with Emily. _"Oh, I can't wait to meet baby genius girl Reid,"_ Emily teased. JJ appeared on the screen next to him. _"I'm so happy for you guys. I'll try for a visit after she's born, okay?"_

Reid smiled. "Sounds great, Emily," JJ replied.

 _"Reid, that had to be the sweetest baby sex reveal I've ever seen, by the way. Very well done."_ JJ could see the tears starting to form in her friend's eyes. She hoped one day Emily would find someone to have a family with, or even adopt on her own. She would make a great mom herself.

"Thanks."

* * *

JJ was applying some coco butter to her stomach, determined to avoid stretch marks like she did with Henry, after she had put some lotion on her legs. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Reid enter the bedroom. He had been in his office for a bit after having not used it for a while. She wasn't sure what to think of that. "Hey you," she smiled, looking up and catching his eyes.

He smiled and sat next to her, taking over, murmuring his love for their daughter to her stomach. When he was finished, he looked up and met her eyes, his lips capturing hers. "Hey you," he mirrored.

Tilting her head, she studied him. "You okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I was, um, researching what a 'baby moon' is on your laptop." She raised an eyebrow; Garcia's comment was well over a month ago. Even more impressive was the fact that he willingly used the computer. "How do you feel about sneaking off to Vegas to see my mom? I – we – haven't told my mom the sex yet and I figured it's probably going to be a bit after she's born before we attempt that flight for my mom to meet her. I thought we could either go just the two of us, or Henry can come if you want, doesn't matter to me. I know that's not what you traditionally do on these things, but…"

She kissed him softly, quieting him. "I love it, Spence. I think we _should_ take Henry, it will probably be the last time we can do a trip with him before the baby and then it won't be just him anymore. But, can we get off work for a few days with everything going on? Plus, mom just got here to help with Henry…" She was feeling guilty about just up and leaving her mom. Sandy could go back home for a few days, but that was a lot of travel for her as well.

"I thought of that. If you were wanting Henry to come, I was going to offer for Sandy to come too."

JJ chuckled, "Okay, bringing your mother-in-law is definitely _not_ traditional for a baby moon."

He smiled. "What about me is traditional, anyway?" She grinned back. "My thought was that she can have some time by herself while we're with my mom. But, maybe one night she could have Henry stay in her room…" He was suddenly red and she grinned, pulling him in for another kiss.

"Now _that's_ a more traditional reason for a baby moon." He grinned, kissing her again as they fell backwards on the bed. She pulled back after a minute. "Work?"

"Already cleared it with Hotch. Unless its Replicator related, the team handle it without us." He closed the distance between their lips again.

* * *

JJ held Henry's hand as they climbed the stairs at Bennington, Reid a few steps ahead of them. "Can we see Grandma D now?" he asked a little loudly, getting impatient and excited.

His voice carried some and Maureen actually appeared at the top of the stairs. She smiled softly, but JJ could see the tension in her face. Reid saw it too; he shot a glance at JJ, who stilled on the stairs. He quickly closed the distance between himself and the nurse. "Not a good day?" he whispered. He had forgotten to call ahead to check.

Maureen sighed, "Probably not, at least not for him. She's in her professor mode today so…"

He nodded, frowning a little. "I thought her regimen was doing better."

"It was, it _is_ really. Days like these are far less common than they have been, but they still pop up from time to time. How long are you in town?" Maureen briefly looked at the blonds on the stairs.

"A couple more days. We can try tomorrow," Reid sighed.

"Good idea. I'll be here, why don't you call in the morning and I'll let you know?" He nodded as she patted his arm before he turned back and met JJ and Henry on the stairs. He always knew this was a possibility…inevitability really…but he hadn't thought about how he would talk to Henry about this yet or discussed it with JJ.

"We go see Grandma D?" Henry asked again.

Reid bent down and picked him up. "Not today Henry, she's not feeling well. We'll try to see her tomorrow." JJ squeezed his shoulder as they made their way back down and out of the building.

"She's sick? Does she have an owie?"

Reid bit his lip and locked eyes with JJ. She shook her head. He furrowed his brow, trying to decide if she was telling him to not tell Henry the truth or that he didn't have to so he could spare himself the pain. Apparently, they needed to talk about this before he explained it to the boy. "Yes, Henry, she's sick. Hopefully, she'll feel up for visitors tomorrow, okay?"

Henry sighed, but nodded. "Okay."

* * *

"Thanks mom. We'll meet you down by the pool in a little bit," JJ waved as Sandy and Henry left the young family's room, Sandy's being a few rooms down the hall. The elder Jareau simply nodded. Once the door was closed, she found Reid on the bed. She wasn't sure where his mind was at the moment when he asked for them to have a few minutes alone. She sat next to him. "Spence?"

Reid sighed and turned to meet her eyes. "JJ, when you shook your head at Bennington, what did you mean by that?"

JJ frowned and took his hand. "Well, I didn't want that conversation to be painful for you. And, to be honest, I'm not sure Henry's old enough for that yet. I haven't told him about Roz and I hadn't planned on doing so for a few more years."

Reid nodded, thinking that over. "Why?"

"What do you mean?"

Reid squeezed her hand. "Why do you want to wait? Do you think he's not mature enough, even if its explained in terms he can understand? Do you think he'll be scared of her?"

JJ ran her free hand through her hair, thinking about how to answer. "I guess I just don't want to take away a part of his childhood. I want to shield him from the harsh realities of the world for as long as I can. I want him to believe in happy endings, fairy tales. Why upset him about something if we don't have to?"

Reid raised an eyebrow. "By avoiding the fact that sad things happen?" JJ bit her lip. "Jen, you have to know that's unrealistic." He paused, thinking about her comment. "Do you know what most fairy tales were like in their original form?"

JJ shook her head. He took a deep breath and dove in. "Most were actually quite gruesome, even to the extreme. In Cinderella, the stepsisters had their feet mutilated to fit into the shoe and their eyes were eventually pecked out by doves. Sleeping Beauty was raped while she was unconscious by the King. Hansel and Gretel were held captive by a half-blind Cannibal. Soldiers were instructed to cut out Snow White's liver and lungs so the Queen could feast upon them."

JJ blinked and swallowed. "Thanks for that imagery, Spence."

He tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "My point is, Jen, that one could argue that the sanitized versions we have today are actually counterproductive to the original purpose of fairy tales – so that children could safely confront their darkest fears." He paused, letting that sink in.

"Look, I'm not saying we tell him everything and I'll respect your decision regarding when you want to talk to him about your sister, but I think it would be actually good for him if I explain schizophrenia to him the best I can for his age. I feel like open dialogue about that will actually _keep_ him from becoming scared of her if he happens to see her on a bad day. Sometimes, she can change in the span of a few minutes, JJ, although she hasn't been lately. But, if that were to happen during a visit, it would be good for him to have some sort of understanding of what's going on."

JJ looked into her husband's chocolate eyes as she thought this over. "Okay." Mirroring his action earlier, she tucked some of his hair behind his ear before she kissed him softly. "I trust you to explain it in a way he understands. You certainly handled the baby conversation better than I did."

Reid smiled and kissed her again. "Thank you."

She nodded and stood up, pulling him up as well since their hands were still intertwined. "Want to go for a swim now?"

* * *

The family was sitting down to dinner that night at the restaurant Reid took Henry and JJ to during their first visit. Reid knew Henry loved the fake trees with lights and their pancakes so he figured that was a good way to start the conversation.

"So did you have fun at the pool with Grandma before we joined you, Henry?" Reid asked after the boy had eaten a bite of pancakes.

Henry nodded. "Yeah!" He paused, thinking. Something Reid was expecting, actually. He'd seen Henry's thought processes growing, able to connect things together faster. "Can Grandma D come to the pool tomorrow if she's feeling better?"

Reid took a sip of his water. Technically he could sign her out for that, but he didn't know how she'd feel about that activity. He briefly caught JJ's eyes before he answered. She sent him a small smile of encouragement. "She's not a big fan of swimming. But, we might be able to do something else." Henry nodded, taking another bite. "Henry, remember how I said she was sick?"

"Like an owie?" he asked again, being the main thing he connected to since he'd had his fair share of scraps from playing too hard outside or running around the house when he shouldn't have been.

"Right. But, it's not the kind you get when fall off your bike. It's…" He paused, thinking about his wording. "Do you remember when you were really sick a long time ago and you got really hot? So hot that your dad had to take you to the hospital? And I brought you Steggy after you were back home?"

Henry thought for a moment. "Yeah. My tummy didn't feel good and I didn't want to eat my soup or take medicine, but daddy said it would make me feel better. And it did! So did Steggy!"

Reid smiled at his memory recall, and that he still cherished that stuffed dinosaur. "Right. Your stomach hurt. Grandma D, her brain hurts." He pointed to his head. "And just like how you didn't want to eat because your stomach hurt, her brain feels like that too. Except, since it's the brain, it causes her to act grumpy or confused instead of not wanting to eat." He paused. "Does that make sense?"

"So sometimes she acts funny because her brain is sick?" JJ exhaled from where she was sitting, proud of her son for understanding this. She felt Sandy squeeze her leg for a moment. They hadn't told her they were having this conversation, but something told her that Sandy was proud they weren't avoiding it, even if that was JJ's original instinct.

Reid nodded, a small smile on his face, thinking the same thing about Henry as JJ. "If she takes medicine, will she get better too?"

"For the most part, Henry. But the brain is more complex than the rest of our organs, so there are times where the medicine doesn't work or stops working and the doctors try something new." He paused. "It's something that she can never make go away." Henry frowned. "But, it can be made _better_ and for the most part, she's like how you remember from your last visit or when you talk on the phone, okay? Today was just one of those days where she didn't feel good. So that's why we let her rest and hopefully, tomorrow, she'll feel better."

Henry nodded slowly, that information sinking in. "Is that why she lives at that big place with all the other nice people? Or are they my family too?" That had confused him last summer.

Reid nodded. "Right, that's why she lives there. Sometimes people with brain owies live somewhere with nurses and doctors to make sure they feel good as much as they can. She's your only family in that place, Henry. But, the other people _are_ really nice too so you can say 'Hi' to them if you want, just always be with your mom or I when you do, okay?"

He nodded again. "Okay. We should bring her a toy like Steggy to make her feel better!"

Reid swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled Henry in for a hug the best he could at the table. He kissed the top of the boy's head, making eye contact with JJ. Both of the adults had tears in their eyes. "We should bud. Why don't we finish dinner and then we'll go out and find her something?"

"Yay!"


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thanks for the kind comments on Reid's explanation about Diana to Henry. And the gender reveal; I had fun with that one. Couple more before we hit Season 8 finale. Hope you like the ending of this one, thought about that section/episode for a bit.**

* * *

"Grandma D!"

Diana's head popped up from her book, reading in her room today. Reid smiled as he watched her face light up and open her arms to catch the boy scampering into her embrace. "Henry! What a lovely surprise!" She looked over his shoulder as she hugged him. "Spencer, why didn't you tell me you guys were coming?"

He shrugged and smiled. "So I could see your face just now?"

JJ chuckled as Diana shook her head. She released Henry, intending on getting up when he stopped her, handing her a bag. "We got you a present to help you feel better!"

Diana blinked and she looked at her son again. When he didn't answer, she could easily deduce what Henry was talking about. "You did? Well, thank you Henry, that was so thoughtful." She pulled the tissue paper out and pulled out a small teddy bear.

"Do you like it? I was gonna pick out a dino like Steggy, but mommy said you would like the bear better."

Diana smiled, running a hand over Henry's head. "I love it, Henry, thank you." She hugged him again and then got off the bed, hugging JJ first. "It's so wonderful to see you, Jennifer."

JJ smiled. "You too Diana."

She then embraced her son. "Did he see…" She felt Reid shake his head and let out a sigh of relief.

"No, I talked with Mo first. But I, uh, explained you were sick. Steggy is a toy I got him when he was recovering from a febrile seizure before JJ and I started to date. He still clings to it when he's sick or upset so he thought you needed something too." He whispered this all in her ear while still hugging her.

Diana pulled back, patting his cheek. "It's so good to see you, my boy." Reid smiled back before she turned to Henry. "Henry, what do you think I should name this bear?"

"Umm…Charlie!"

The adults all exchanged glances, not sure where he pulled that name from. Diana chuckled. "Ok, Charlie it is." She set the bear on her desk and turned back to JJ. She smiled as she glanced down. "I see you're starting to show."

JJ smiled, "Yeah, have been for a little while now." She felt something and quickly grabbed Diana's hand, placing it on the side of her belly. "Your grandchild has been getting more active."

Reid watched as his mom's eyes welled up at feeling the baby kick. "It really is a marvelous thing, isn't it?" she asked the couple who nodded. "Do you know the sex yet?"

Reid nodded and gestured back to the bed. Diana sat down with JJ, Henry next to his mom. Reid pulled out her desk chair and handed her another gift. It was something JJ suggested they put together and Sandy had helped them finish it in time before they flew to Vegas.

Diana met his eyes for a second before pulling the book out. It was a scrapbook with the words 'Our Family' on the outside. Diana opened up to the first page and saw a photo of her holding Spencer as a baby. She looked up at JJ.

"I made copies of some when we were here after the wedding. I wanted Henry and now this little one to see Spence as a child. I figured it would be nice to start there first because without you, there would be no Spence and without him…well, I don't want to imagine that." Diana smiled, patting JJ's cheek. Reid reached over and squeezed JJ's hand after hearing her words.

Diana flipped through a few more pages with photos of Spencer growing up, a sampling of an already small collection of Diana's. JJ included a couple of the team over the years since they were family too. Diana stopped when she saw a photo of her son holding his son, then godson, a few days after he was born. "Henry, is that you?"

Henry leaned over and looked at the photo. "Nuh uh, I a big boy!"

Reid chuckled. "Sorry, bud, but that's you. We told you were that small once, remember?" Henry looked at it closer as Diana flipped though another two pages, catching her up to the point when Reid started to date JJ.

There was the one of Henry sleeping on his chest that still hung on the wall, the one of the three of them when they were leaving Hotch's triathlon, JJ and Reid in Vegas during the trip when Diana gave him the ring, a few from the wedding, the family with Diana during their 'honeymoon,' Henry dressed up as Reid for Halloween, and many more. Then she reached the last filled page. It had a sonogram photo and the snow baby on it with the words – 'Baby Reid, arriving August 2013! We can't wait to meet her!'

Diana looked up and smiled, locking eyes with her son. "A girl?" He nodded and she stood some, kissing the top of his head. "She's going to be the luckiest girl in the world." She sat back down, hugging JJ.

"Thanks mom," Reid replied to her comment, tears starting to form.

Diana nodded but kept eye contact with JJ. "And she's probably going to have him wrapped around her finger so good luck with that." She looked at Reid, winking, with a smile. Reid rolled his eyes.

JJ chuckled. "Thanks."

* * *

"So, admittedly, I wasn't really sure what you'd plan for our night out, Spence, but I don't think this was it." JJ watched as her husband smirked from the driver's seat of their rental car as he continued to take her further out of the city.

"What did you think we were going to do? Take in a show?"

JJ chuckled. A Blue Man Group show definitely didn't sound like Spence. Penn and Teller, maybe. "No, I suppose not. Honestly, I was thinking room service and not leaving the room the whole night," her hand slid up his thigh. It caused him to slightly weave on a thankfully empty road.

"JJ, you're going to get us killed if you keep doing that," he squeaked, swatting her hand away.

She smirked but kept her hands to herself. "I'm just saying, I packed those dice from Garcia. And the feather and blindfold," she smiled. She _had_ succeeded in making that fun again for her husband.

He coughed slightly, trying to keep his eyes on the road. "Am I going to need to gag you so I can focus and safely drive us to our destination?"

"Kinky, Dr. Reid." He very briefly shot her a look that made her belly laugh. "Okay, I'm sorry, I'll stop. At least until _we're_ stopped."

He sighed, "Thank you." About ten minutes later, he pulled off the highway and onto a dirt road. A few more turns and JJ could safely say they were in the middle of nowhere. She couldn't see the lights from the strip anymore. Actually, she couldn't see too much light period. He turned off the car and climbed out, popping the trunk. "Can you grab the basket from the backseat?"

She nodded, although she wasn't aware there was one. Climbing out, she found the picnic basket and met him at the trunk. He was tossing a few blankets over his shoulders and grabbed a few pillows. He silently handed her the pillows before pulling out a telescope and a lantern. That's when she decided to look up.

"Oh my god…"

Reid smiled as he closed the trunk and turned on the lantern. He bumped her shoulder since his hands were full, signaling for her to follow him. They walked just a little ways away to a clear spot on the ground. He set the lantern down and set up the telescope on its tripod. Then he spread out the heavier blanket and a second one on top for more padding. The whole time she was taking in the sky. She felt like she was seeing millions of stars. She didn't know the sky could be that many shades of blue either. He set down the other blankets and took the pillows from her, tossing them down as well. Then he set the basket down and gently pulled her to the ground.

"Spence, this is breath taking. I've never seen so many stars! And I thought we had amazing views back on the farm in Pennsylvania," she looked down from the stars into his eyes.

"The desert climate is perfect for star gazing due to the very little condensation or clouds in the dry air here, giving us this clear view. I used to come out here with my Uncle Daniel until he died. We can enjoy this view with the naked eye, but I also brought the telescope so I could show you a few other things," he smiled before he opened the basket, pulling out their dinner. He had the restaurant at the hotel pack assorted treats for them while the front desk had helped him gather everything else. But before he could even get the container with the finger sandwiches open, she had her lips on his.

"I love you," she whispered when she pulled back. "Thank you for this, it's perfect."

He smiled. "So I did better than a show on the strip?"

JJ chuckled and nodded. "You did. Although if you want to give me a little _show_ later, I won't protest." A squeal escaped her as he lunged at her, pushing her down on some of the pillows, his lips landing on her neck and working their way down. "Now works too."

* * *

"Good morning Diana," Maureen greeted her favorite patient as she was reading by the window.

"Good morning Maureen," she replied with a smile. She could sense the nurse was hiding something. "What is it?"

"Your presence is requested outside," the nurse grinned. She then gestured to the window, which overlooked their lawn area. Diana turned to look out of it and smiled when she saw her son waving up at her. Diana quickly closed her book and was soon out the door.

"What's this?" Diana greeted, hugging Reid. She soon felt small hands on her legs. "Henry, hello!"

"Hi Grandma D! We brought you breakfast before we go back home!" The boy greeted.

"You did? That's so thoughtful of you," Diana smiled.

Reid grinned at Henry's energy. "We got some pastries from Tintoretto." Diana looked up at him. "Yes, I got you a blueberry turnover." She patted his cheek gently. Of course her boy would remember her favorite even though it had been years. Then she glanced over at JJ, noticing she wasn't alone.

"Hello," she greeted.

JJ smiled. "Diana, this is my mom Sandy. Mom, this is Spence's mom Diana."

"It's so great to meet you Diana," Sandy greeted. "You raised an amazing son. I feel honored to have him in our family."

Diana smiled. "Thank you Sandy. It's wonderful to meet you as well." She stepped forward and patted JJ on her cheek. "You did a phenomenal job yourself. That's why I know these two kids are in great hands." She had glanced at JJ's belly and then Henry.

Sandy nodded. "Agreed." Henry ran up and grabbed a hand from each of his grandmothers.

"Can we eat now? I hungry."

JJ shook her head and opened her mouth to respond when Reid's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and then caught her eyes. "You guys go ahead," he handed JJ the bag of pastries. Sandy was holding the drinks. JJ listened as he turned away. She nodded to the other women, who lead Henry to a table. "Hey Garcia. Yeah, we're on our way back today. Okay, yeah, JJ and I can meet you guys in Chicago. See you soon."

JJ met his eyes when he turned back. "Well, at least we got our night under the stars."

He smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her over to the rest. "This is true. Let's enjoy some pastries before we head to the Windy City."

* * *

"Hey, what's that, Morgan?" Reid asked, spotting him put a pan of something in the fridge on the jet a few days later. JJ eyed it too with curiosity as the couple sat on the couch.

"My mom's Peach cobbler," he replied with a soft smile.

JJ grinned. "Oh Garcia is going to be a happy woman. That looks delicious!" She had been trying her best to keep the cravings at bay aside from indulging in Vegas, but that looked _really_ good. She didn't notice Reid's smirk at her comment.

"You didn't save us any?" Blake mock pouted.

Morgan shook his head as he headed back to his seat. "Oh come on now, there's enough for everybody. We'll heat it up when we get back."

JJ subconsciously licked her lips. "You can have my serving if you want," Reid stated, catching her attention. "Seems like both my girls are craving some of it." His hand rubbed her belly, smiling as he felt the baby move.

JJ smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "You are the best." Baby Reid kicked. JJ looked at him. "So, that doesn't freak you out anymore?"

Reid smiled, remembering that conversation. "Not in the least."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Morgan added, standing back up and handing the couple a gift bag. "Mom wanted me to give you this for the baby."

Reid took it from him and smiled. "Thanks."

JJ nodded. "That's so sweet." She opened the bag to reveal a set of cute bibs. The couple smiled as they looked over the different animal designs. "These are adorable, Morgan. You'll have to give me her number so I can thank her."

"You could probably just get it from Garcia," Reid joked, earning a chuckle from the team. They tucked them back into the bag while Rossi commented to Morgan about how brave he was for giving that statement to the press.

"Derek, you did a great thing back there." The team nodded in agreement.

Reid noticed Morgan still his movements and remain silent for a moment. That caught everyone else's attention, including Hotch. "I appreciate all of you having my back," he replied, taking his seat as his phone rang.

"Yeah, this is Derek Morgan." Reid frowned at the body language from his friend and got JJ's attention to look as well. "Thanks for the call." Now the whole team was looking again and Rossi beat Reid to comment. No one knew what to say when he informed them that Carl Buford was dead.

* * *

Reid took a nervous step onto the front, concrete steps of the house he knew Morgan was restoring today. His friend had put on a brave face after his initial shock, joking with the team at the office while they enjoyed his mom's dessert. He even smiled widely as he fed Garcia a bite. But Reid had seen it when he retreated out of the office to head out. It was a familiar feeling to the younger man, an expert himself at shutting the world out to try to deal with things on his own. That had only changed over the past 16 months and 14 days since he had taken a chance with JJ. Not that he was counting. On purpose anyway.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door that was ajar. When he didn't hear an answer, he knocked harder. He knew he was here, he had seen his car on the street. He knocked again, but this time entered and called out, "Morgan?"

By pushing the door a little further open, he had allowed more sunlight to seep in. It made it easier for him to see the figure sitting on the floor, leaning against one of the walls that was mostly just framework since it was missing a lot of drywall. He noticed the sledge hammer near by and took a guess as to what he had been doing beforehand. Reid frowned at the sight of his friend holding his head in his hands, his arms propped up on his knees. He couldn't imagine what his was feeling right now. He had experiences that were somewhat similar, but not the same. Tobias, the truth about his father's leaving, his whole high school existence. Still, he knew it didn't quite compare to what Morgan went though as a child _or_ what thoughts were going through his brain right now after finding out the man was dead.

Reid silently entered the house, taking a seat next to Morgan. He debated on what to do next. He hadn't formulated a real plan when he told JJ he was coming to see him. She told him to just listen, let Morgan say whatever he wanted to say to get it off his chest. But what should he do if he isn't saying _anything_? Finally, he settled on putting a hand on Morgan's shoulder and giving it a soft squeeze. It was a gesture that didn't go unnoticed.

"I must be really pathetic if you are touching me voluntarily." The whole team was well aware of Reid's usual desire for limited physical contact. Not all were sure they bought his reasoning of shielding himself from germs. JJ and Henry were the only ones that seemed completely immune to that rule. He had moments where he would override it, particularly with the team; but they were few and far in between. Although, the window between those times had been shrinking as of late, but only with those he was close with. Still, it was a rare gesture from the team's genius.

Reid smiled, despite of himself. "Physical contact is often what people seek out during time of distress and are in need of comfort. There isn't anything pathetic about you wanting that or me offering it, Derek."

Morgan let a chuckle escape at his friend's logical explanation. He looked up and Reid could see that he had been crying. He could count the number of times he'd seen Derek Morgan cry on one hand. It broke his heart. Surprising them both, he pulled the older man in for a hug. It seemed to break Morgan a little more and Reid could feel him clutch his sweater and let new tears fall. Reid held him for a few minutes, letting him pull himself back together. Only when he could feel his grip loosen did he pull back.

"Talk to me, man," Reid whispered. "It's okay to let it out – whatever _it_ is."

Morgan sighed and leaned back on the wall frame. "That's the thing. I don't know _what_ it is. I should feel relief, happiness even, that he's gone. But, instead I feel…guilty, almost. They said it looked like he had been jumped by some of the other prisoners. He was found not too long after that press conference. I had told him that if he lied about the list, I'd make sure everyone in prison knew what he'd _really_ done, not _just_ the murder of those boys. But I…"

"You couldn't control how those other prisoners reacted, Derek."

Morgan rubbed his head with his hand. "You sure about that, Genius? 'Cause we both know what commonly happens to child molesters in prison. It was like I signed his death certificate. How does that make me _any_ different from him?" Morgan pounded the floor next to him.

Reid's eyes widened at that outburst. He couldn't really think that, could he? He pondered his response for a moment. "Morgan. Do you remember the Owen Savage case?"

Morgan blinked and looked at the younger man. "Sure. Why?" He was unsure what that had to do with this.

"Remember how I told you about my high school experience and questioned how I could do this job if I felt more empathy for Owen than I did his victims? How _I_ could have just as easily been Owen?" Morgan nodded. "You and Hotch both reminded me that I wasn't. I chose to use what happened to me as a way to try to prevent it from happening to others. You chose to use what happened to you the same way. That's what you did by speaking out at that press conference. You put a positive face to all the victims of child molestation. So many people out there, victims included, assume that Rodney Harris is the normal result of that abuse and you showed the world that, actually, _you_ are the normal. Most can go on to live a good life and don't turn to crime themselves, particularly if they get counseling. Just like most bullied kids don't turn into school shooters like Owen." He paused for a second. "In fact, you probably saved some of those victims lives by showing them it can get better."

Reid took a deep breath and made sure he had Morgan's eye contact. "What happened to Carl wasn't your fault, it was his. _He's_ the one that committed those unspeakable acts and karma eventually caught up with him. You are _nothing_ like Carl Buford. Don't you _ever_ think that. That's an insult to my..." Reid hesitated for just a second, deciding on the word he wanted to use. "Brother."

Morgan smiled and this time pulled Reid in for another, much shorter, hug. When he pulled back he ruffled up Reid's hair. "Thanks…Bro. I, uh…" He took a deep breath. "Needed to hear that."

Reid smiled; relieved he seemed to have helped some. "You're welcome." Reid turned to look back at the building they were sitting in. "So, what are your plans for this place?"

Morgan looked around and grinned, grateful for the distraction after showing that much emotion. "I'll tell you if you'll pick up that sledgehammer and help me, Pretty Boy."

Reid groaned at the thought. "Are you sure that's wise?"

Morgan laughed, standing up and pulling Reid up with him. Reid hid his smile as he stood; glad to see his dig at himself got his intended result. "Probably not, but it'll be fun."


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: We're going to skip over "Pay it Forward" and "Alchemy" and go to "Nanny Dearest."** **Also, has anyone else noticed that JJ and Garcia don't have birthdays? I know they seem to only celebrate Reid's but they have at least mentioned a date for the rest but those two. What gives? So because of that, I'm picking JJ's birthday and saying it's in the middle of April. Means I forgot about it in "Second Chances," but not anymore!**

 **I've closed the poll. I will accommodate the top two (Kate and Hotch). Lower voted items may or may not appear based on how I can make it fit and if I like it or not. On that note, one will start in this chapter despite the low vote count.**

* * *

"Penelope, this isn't necessary. Soon I'm not going to be able to see my toes anyway," JJ sighed as her friend dragged her and her mother into a salon for a mani-pedi for her birthday. She was pleasantly surprised to see Blake walking towards them. "Alex, hi."

The older agent smiled. "JJ, Happy Birthday." She gave her a quick hug. "Penelope, Sandy," she greeted.

"I'm glad you could make it to girls day, Alex. We used to do something with Emily when schedules allowed but it usually involved drinking or shopping. Drinking is clearly out and this one won't let me shop right now," Garcia rambled quickly.

Blake and Sandy raised their eyebrows. JJ simply chuckled. "Don't mind her. But, like I said, this doesn't make any sense to me."

"Oh please, Jennifer, every woman loves having her nails done, even if you can't see them," Sandy chuckled. "Besides, Spencer instructed me that you needed some girl time. He figured this week, with Henry visiting Will for Spring Break, would be a good time for you to get a little pampered."

JJ smiled but Garcia beat her to the comment. "Or he just wanted to get caught up in his journals without either of you there to distract him." JJ chuckled and smacked her friend's arm. Although she really wouldn't be surprised if that _was_ what he was up to. "Alright Sugar, what color do you want your toes to be?"

* * *

JJ entered her house a few hours later, quite relaxed. After their nails, she had allowed Garcia a _little_ shopping time. She was amused to see how well Alex and her mom got along. In fact, Sandy had gone out to dinner with the two agents. JJ was going to tag along, but was ushered home, Garcia saying they were going to get drinks and sushi and that would be cruel to her. She agreed, but suspected they were covering up something. After she set her stuff down by the door, kicking off her shoes and slipping into her much more comfortable fuzzy slippers, she headed down the hall. She reached the dining area and gasped.

"Surprise," Reid greeted with a soft smile. He set up the table beautifully with some of their nicer dishes, candles, and a single red rose. JJ smiled and walked over to him, pulling him in for a kiss. "You like it?" he asked. They had dinner with the team last year so this was his first time trying to do something for her birthday on his own. Morgan had suggested a romantic dinner out; Reid put his own spin on that.

"I love it, Spence." She then could smell the food warming in the oven. "Mmm, is that…"

"Yep, your favorite from Filomena," he replied. JJ squealed and hugged him tight before planting another kiss on his lips. He laughed at how excited she was. "If I knew getting you gnocchi would get me this kind of reaction, I would have fed you it a long time ago."

JJ laughed, "Oh hush! Now, feed me please." She was growing hungrier every moment that she smelled the food. He laughed and nodded, going into the kitchen. As she watched him, she was touched that he would make the effort to get her favorite dish from her favorite restaurant from her college days. Of course he would have stored that away in his brain somewhere even though they hadn't talked about it recently. She took a seat at the table while he came around with the food. Before she dived in, she pulled him to her. "This is the best present, Spence, thank you. I love you." As she kissed him, she felt something being pulled onto of her head. She looked up and laughed before sending him a confused look.

"What, you didn't think _I_ was the only one that was going to wear that thing, did you?"

* * *

Reid glanced down at his phone while finishing a consult. He frowned, recognizing the area code but not the number. He answered, walking to the break room. JJ watched as he left. "Dr. Reid." When he didn't come back after a few minutes, she set off to find him. It took her a little bit, but she located him in the otherwise empty conference room. He was still on the phone.

"I know that explained why you left, but that doesn't just fix things. We haven't talked since then."

JJ swallowed a sigh. _This_ was unexpected. Before she could find her voice, or the courage to enter the room, he continued. "How do I know you won't just walk away from them? It's my job to protect them from pain…" She could hear the thought he held in. _Something you didn't do for your son_. Reid sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Can we take it slow? Exchange letters and phone calls? I need to get to know you for who you are now before I can let you be a grandfather. You may be my father, but you are far from being my dad right now. You need to earn that title before I let you try for the other one." JJ bit her lip; she could hear the pain in his voice and all she wanted to do was hold him until it went away, but he needed to get this out. Another sigh. "Okay. Yes, talk to you soon. Bye."

She stepped into the room, quietly shutting the door. Thankfully the other one already was. She went to the windows and closed the blinds. He didn't look at her but she knew he could sense her presence. "You heard that, didn't you?"

She slipped into his line of sight and stood next to the chair, running her hands through his hair, stopping on his neck and gently massaging it. "I did." She paused. "What prompted that call? Did you reach out?" He hadn't told her if he'd made a decision after their talk over Valentines.

Reid shook his head and gently pulled her into his lap, resting his head on her shoulder and a hand on her belly. "No. I honestly hadn't decided. Apparently he's been visiting my mom from time to time and she told him about their granddaughter on the way and Henry. _She_ insisted he call, or so he claimed."

JJ nodded, knowing that even with his eyes closed he could feel her movement. That did sound like Diana to her. "So, is it a good thing that he reached out first? That's what you wanted, right?"

"What I wanted to was a dad," Reid sighed. "But, I suppose. We'll see."

She nodded again, turning his head so he would look into her eyes. "I'm proud of you, Spence. No matter how this all turns out in the long run, I'm proud of you for trying to forgive and try again."

He pulled her in for a quick kiss, conveying his thanks for her support. "I love you Jen."

She smiled as she kissed him again, "And I love you." She gave him a gentle squeeze. "Now we should probably get back to work. Care to help me up out of your lap?" His soft chuckle gave her hope that this would all turn out okay.

* * *

JJ took a deep breath. Tara had just left the room after remembering another woman wherever the unsub had held her during her torture. That was something new and they needed her to continue in hopes of getting a lead and being able to find Gina and Phoebe alive. But it killed her to force the traumatized woman to recall all of these memories. She worried about what Tara's therapist said about making her worse. Was the mental trauma they were putting Tara through really worth it? She hoped so. She was also determined to keep her promise. She closed her eyes, taking another calming breath.

"You okay?"

She opened her eyes to see two concerned chocolate ones staring back. She silently cursed their ability to pierce her soul, making into virtually impossible to lie. She chose to misdirect. "Better than Tara."

Reid frowned. "That wasn't an answer."

JJ puffed out a breath, trying to blow some hair out of her face. Reid reached out, tucking the hair behind her ear. She could read his eyes just as well as he could hers and she saw that he wanted to hold her, but they were standing in the middle of the station. He lingered just a moment after moving her hair before pulling back.

"I just really want to – no _need_ to – get this guy," JJ sighed. Also an answer that she knew was weak, but it was the best she could do right now.

He nodded and sighed. "Me too." He paused. "You're doing a great job with Tara. You're connecting."

"At what cost?"

Reid studied her for a moment. "The mind is a remarkable thing. It buried these memories to help her recover initially, but now it may be time to uncover them. It may be painful for her, but if she can do something good with the pain, then she can finally start to heal. You can help her do that, Jen."

She smiled and nodded. She reached out and squeezed his arm gently. "Thanks Spence." He smiled as she headed down the hall to find Tara shaking slightly and crying on the bench. She took a seat quietly next to her. "How are you doing? Do you need anything?"

Tara was still shaky and didn't make eye contact. She stuttered through her reply. "How co-could th-that stuff be buried in my he-head all these years? I feel like I'm going crazy."

JJ sighed, thinking back to just a moment ago. "You're not. It's just your brain's way of protecting you."

Tara didn't respond for a moment. She looked through the windows in the precinct and saw the anxious couple in another room. "That's them, isn't? That little girl's parents? Are they okay?"

JJ shook her head. "Not so much."

"You have kids?" Tara asked. She was so freaked out by JJ and Morgan showing up and everything since then that she hadn't really registered JJ's physical state. JJ couldn't blame her.

"Yeah, I have a little boy, Henry. He's 4 and a half." She placed a hand on her stomach. "And I'm expecting a girl in a few months." Tara finally turned to look at her.

"Congratulations. Four and a half, huh? Oh, that's a great age. Wh-who's with him now?" She sent JJ the tiniest of smiles and the agent could tell that she was calming her down with this talk.

"Well, his dad lives in another state and his step-dad is Dr. Reid, on the team with me," Tara smiled again at that, surprised. "So right now he's with my mother. But, normally…we have a nanny." Tara looked down. JJ knew she needed to press, time was of the essence. "This _is_ working, but we gotta keep going. The answers are in there, I know it, but we're running out of time." She paused and put a hand on Tara's arm, forcing her to look at her again. "Look, I made you a promise that I would catch this guy. Please help me keep it."

Tara was silent for a moment before finally nodding. JJ let out a sigh of relief and escorted her back into the room for more EMDR.

* * *

Reid was walking back to the SUV with Morgan, working with Garcia to try to find their unsub 'Johnny.' The dog was the key. They weren't even back to the vehicle when she had IDed their killer and was sending them to his house since they were right there. Garcia ran through his info while they drove.

"So this isn't paternal desire, this is fraternal desire," Reid clarified after they learned about Covey's two-year-old sister drowning. He clearly blamed their nanny.

 _"Oh and get this, Griselda Vasquez? She lost her battle with Breast Cancer six years ago,"_ Garcia added.

"That's when he killed his first victim," Morgan replied. "That must have been his trigger. He never got his chance to take revenge." They pulled up near the house, quickly strapping on their vests and heading to the door. Morgan announced them as he kicked in the door.

"Jonathan Ray Covey! This is the FBI!" They began to search the house. Reid sighed when he found Covey's sister's room, untouched from when she died decades earlier. He heard Morgan yelling and watched as he struggled against a rabid Roscoe. He couldn't get any view to take a shot behind Morgan. As soon as he heard the window glass breaking, Reid ran down the stairs after him.

As he made his way out of the house and onto the street, he watched Covey run down the street. "Stop!" Covey ducked behind their SUV and then fired 3 shots. Reid ducked behind another vehicle. "Please, stop!" Covey turned to fire again and Reid took two shots, killing him with a shot through the heart.

He closed his eyes and sighed. _Damn it._ He hated it when he couldn't talk them down.

* * *

JJ watched Hotch as he talked to Morgan on the phone. He looked up at her and nodded and she sighed in relief, turning to get the Paytons. She got them there just as fast as she could safely. They were out of the SUV and holding Pheobe and Gina before she even spotted him standing with Morgan. He's body language said it all. She frowned, she hadn't asked Hotch for details; she was just focused on the good news. As she walked over she heard their conversation.

"You alright?" Morgan asked. Reid was staring down the street, where Covey's dead body had been.

Reid sighed. Was he? "Yeah." He wasn't sure if that was a lie or not.

"Nice shot." Morgan patted him on the back and left him alone, seeing JJ coming their way. JJ had paused on hearing that. Spence had to take a kill shot? Oh boy. She knew how much it hurt him to take a life, even when it was necessary.

"Spence?"

He turned to her and she could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Agent Jareau?"

The couple turned to face the voice. JJ couldn't believe she was seeing Tara before her. How'd she get her so fast? "Tara? What are you doing here?"

The officer let her under the yellow tape. "I asked them to bring me." She watched the relieved family still by the ambulance.

"We got him." JJ turned to face Reid briefly. He walked over, standing beside her as she continued. "He's dead. And we saved Pheobe and Gina too." She offered Tara a small smile. "You did it." She watched as Tara snapped her rubber band and sighed. She put her hand on Tara's wrist. "It's over."

"I want to see his body." JJ looked at her and then glanced at Reid who nodded. She let Tara view the body for a moment. Soon, Mrs. Payton was by them, embracing Tara. She could hear her start to sob. Reid came up to her side, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her to the SUV.

* * *

The pair held each other silently on the jet, both processing the case. Her with her work with Tara and the thoughts of missing kids. Him for his shot _and_ the thoughts of missing kids as well. She tried but failed at getting any rest. She just _needed_ to see Henry. She hugged her belly, thankful to know one of her babies was safe. But until she saw Henry with her own eyes…

She rushed up the stairs just as fast as she could when they got home. Quietly opening the door, she saw her boy sleeping soundly. Reid watched for a moment as JJ walked into his room and kissed his forehead, watching him sleep for a moment. He couldn't deny that it calmed him as well to see his son safe and sound. Sandy peered out of the guest room. She was going to greet her son-in-law but noticed her daughter first and frowned.

"Rough case," Reid whispered beside her. Sandy sighed; sometimes she wondered about the work they did, it's toll it could take. She wondered how many people out there really knew what the men and women who serve and protect the rest of them really went though. She pulled Reid in for a quick hug. He embraced her, appreciative of the gesture.

As they separated, they noticed JJ coming towards them. She pulled her mom in for a tight hug. "Love you mom," she sighed. She was so relieved that her mom was here right now, watching her baby boy.

"Love you too my girl. Now, go, get some rest with your love." Sandy kissed JJ on the cheek and smiled as she pulled back, sending her into Reid's arms. He hugged her tight, wishing Sandy good night as he pulled her into their bedroom. He barely got the door latched before her lips were on his. She pulled him as close as she could, prying his mouth open with her tongue as the kiss got more heated.

It took a minute for his brain to catch up with his body. Finally he pulled back a little, letting out a ragged breath. "Jen…" He knew she was emotionally drained from the case, desperate to feel something else. He really couldn't blame her; he felt it too.

"I know Spence. We can talk about it, but later please?" Her voice broke any resolve he had to be intellectual about their coping mechanisms right now. His heart, his need to comfort his wife, no matter the method, won out. It didn't hurt that it was going to comfort him too.

He captured her mouth with his.

* * *

JJ yawned and stretched, blinking awake the next morning. She sighed as she worked a few muscles, missing her usual sleeping position. She looked down at her bump, rubbing a hand over it. "You're already making me lose sleep, little girl. That's not very nice." She turned her head, expected to find Spence next to her but found it was empty. Hmm, she was usually the early riser of the two. Yawning again, she climbed out of bed and made a quick trip to the bathroom before heading downstairs. She noticed Henry's and Sandy's doors were both open on the way down.

Not that she was expecting anything to be different when she entered the kitchen, but she definitely hadn't foreseen the sight that hit her eyes when she came down the hallway. She blinked a few times, registering that the table had a bouquet of stargazer lilies – her favorite – along with a small gift box and two cards leaning up on next to the vase. The kitchen counter had a bowl of fruit salad and a plate of what she assumed was chocolate croissants – another favorite. Henry was sitting on a stool next to Spence, who was by the stove, cooking what smelled like was some scrambled eggs.

"You sure did marry a keeper, Jennifer," Sandy whispered, appearing next to her.

JJ smiled and nodded. "You don't have to remind me; I feel that everyday. But what is this about?"

Sandy raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "I'm hoping you're just suffering from some pregnancy brain right now or are still just tired from that case." JJ blinked. "It's Mother's Day."

JJ's eyes widened. "Oh!" How had she forgotten that? She quickly shot her mother an apologetic look.

"Don't worry about it, dear. My grandson already gave me a handmade card with a macaroni necklace he made in preschool and your husband got me some tulips when he got your flowers." JJ smiled. "Like I said, a keeper."

The voices finally caught Henry's attention and he hopped off the stool. "Happy Mommy Day, Mommy!" He hugged her the best he could with her belly. JJ ran a hand through his hair, vaguely registering Spence transferring the eggs into a serving bowl in the background.

"Thank you Henry! I see you and Spence have been busy."

Henry nodded and ran over to the table to get the cards. He handed them to her. "Uh huh! I help make the fruit salad and made you and Grandma and Grandma D cards! Spence said we could mail the one to Grandma D along with some new photos for her book! Then we go to the store and Spence let me pick out Grandma's flowers, but he said he know which ones you would like the bestest so he pick yours."

JJ grinned at his excitement. "You did? Well the salad looks really yummy, Henry, and Grandma was just telling me how much she loved her flowers. Grandma D is going to love your card and photos as well. Spence is right; these lilies are my favorite. Do you think I should open the cards now or after we eat? Looks like the eggs are ready."

Henry thought that over. "Eat! I'm hungry."

Reid had since set the eggs next to the rest and started to dish up Henry's plate. "Then it's a good thing I'm already preparing your breakfast plate, Henry. Do you want milk or juice to drink?"

"Juice please!" Henry scampered to the table.

"I'll get it," Sandy offered, getting her grandson's drink as well as topping off her own.

JJ walked over to her husband. "You are amazing, Spence, thank you." He smiled and bent down, planting a quick kiss on her lips.

"Anything for the mother of my favorite little boy and my favorite unborn little girl." He kissed her briefly again. "Happy Mother's Day, Jen." Before she could reply, he took Henry his plate of food. Sandy smiled to herself as she dished her own, having already set the drinks on the table.

JJ sighed happily. Why couldn't they just be like this forever? Why wasn't the world just full of people like Spence? She was convinced if there was more like him around, they wouldn't have unsubs to chase because everyone would feel loved and happy. They should clone him…

Reid had since returned to fill their plates, their tea already on the table. JJ seemed to be her own little world. He gently ran a hand over her cheek and down her neck, causing her to blink and finally register his presence again. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You with us again? I thought it was my job to go into trances."

JJ smiled and slipped her arms around his neck, running her hands through his hair. "You don't have the market cornered on musings, Spence."

His arms had instinctively wrapped around her growing waist. "What were you thinking about so intensely?"

"You. How lucky I am to have you not only in my life but was my husband and best friend. How lucky Henry is to have you as a dad. How we should clone you so all the Spencer Reids could fix the world problems, not only through the collective brain power, but by just making everyone around them feel amazing."

He had been smiling at the beginning and outright laughed at the end. "Not sure that's the most practical use of cloning if we were to ever actually perfected the technology, JJ."

JJ shrugged, pulling him down to her as she finished her thought before showing him her gratitude in a kiss. "Rest of the world's loss then. Love you, Spence."


	29. Chapter 28

Reid heard Blake's phone chime in the cup holder. He glanced at his friend. He had noticed she seemed off during this case, that something was on her mind. Her tell was also a give away. "You want me to…"

"No." Blake kept her eyes on the road, knowing it was James. She still couldn't believe his proposal about Harvard and being a couple again. It blindsided her. What was she to do? She had finally gotten back to the BAU after fighting her way back and he just wanted her to walk away? But, she also missed him dearly.

Reid eyed her, noticing she was still mouthing something and fought to shake his head. Yep, definitely had something wrong. "Want to talk about what's bothering you?"

Blake shook her head, "No, nothing's bothering me," she answered quickly. Damn, of all the profilers for her to get stuck in a car with today, it would be _him_. The one that knew her the best; the most observant. The one that reminded her of...

He wasn't buying it. "Something's bothering you. I can always tell when you're bothered because you whisper songs to yourself. Hip hop specifically." Blake sighed as he continued. "I thought it was odd at first, but then I remembered your dissertation was on the fluidity of metaphor. You seem to have a fondness for Nas."

Seriously? Was there anything Reid _didn't_ have stored in his brain? Blake shook her head, smiling at her friend. "Wow. How did you know?"

Reid shrugged. "Morgan made me listen to some when we first started working together. He said anyone that can't quote Illmatic is ignorant. So…you want to talk about it?"

"The text is from my husband." She continued to stare down the road and sighed.

"Is that a bad thing?" Last Reid knew things were great between James and Blake.

"He wants to know if I thought about his offer."

Reid squinted as he studied Blake's body language with her responses. "What offer?"

"To teach with him at Harvard."

"How would you teach…" Reid caught her glance before she turned back to the road. "Oh." His eyes widened. His first thought was she couldn't leave. He had just gotten used to having her on the team, enjoying her company and conversation.

"Yeah." Blake sighed.

Reid eyed her, curious where her head was with this. "Tough call. What do you think you're going to do?"

Blake shook her head, "When we got married, part of the attraction was that we were both obsessed with our work and for awhile that was okay." Omitting the loss of a child in all of that.

Reid nodded. "Yeah, last time we talked about it, you seemed to prefer it." Has that all changed?

Blake frowned, "Yeah, well, not anymore. I don't like going home to an empty house." She forgot what doing this work could do one's mental well-being.

How had he not noticed this? Was he that distracted by the baby and the Replicator that he couldn't see Blake was lonely? He sighed to himself. That wouldn't do. "Can I offer you a piece of advice?"

Blake nodded, "Sure."

"Oh, we need to turn around, you just passed the house." Blake blinked but turned the car around and pulled in the driveway, parking the SUV. "That's not the advice though." He took a deep breath as she turned to face him. "For ten years, this job has been my life. Then, things changed with JJ. We're only just getting started, but if how you feel about James is what I feel for her, well… Work…there's always work. And there will _always_ be work. What's rare is finding someone who makes us happy." He didn't want her to go, but he wanted her to have happiness. Only she would know what that looked like for her. Blake nodded and smiled, but didn't have time to think that over at the moment. They needed to conduct this interview.

* * *

A few days later Reid was staring at his phone, biting his lip. JJ put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, causing him to turn and look at her. He was sitting on their couch, thinking.

"Just be honest, Spence, and be open enough to hear him out."

Her husband nodded and stood up. He kissed her briefly before heading out the back door, taking a seat under the stars in their back yard. He didn't want Henry to possibly hear him if he got loud. He took a deep breath and dialed.

 _"Hi Spencer."_

"Hi."

The pair were quiet for a minute before William spoke up. _"So, how's work? JJ? Henry?"_

Reid bit his lip to keep from snorting. _Guess we need to start somewhere._ "Work is fine given we chase serial killers for a living." _And we have someone stalking the team._ "JJ and the baby are healthy, Henry is the best four year old in the world." He paused, "How are you?"

William smiled. _"I'm okay. Law practice is going well. River is finally starting to settle down from her kitten phase, which my furniture appreciates."_

Reid blinked. He then recalled Emily's comment about his dad having a very sick cat, which meant he must having gotten a new one after that one passed away. But he wasn't technically supposed to know that since it was when the team was digging into his life. "Who's River?"

 _"Oh, right, sorry. She's my cat. I got her as a rescue two years ago when she was a kitten."_ He paused. _"She's named after the Doctor Who character."_

Despite himself, Reid smiled at that. Apparently they did have at least one thing in common. "Ah." He hesitated. Should he just ask the big question? "So… Everything with Riley Jenkins caused you to lose your confidence to care for me as a child and the weight of knowing mom unintentionally assisted in Gary Michaels' murder put a strain on your relationship with her. Even if I fully accept all of that, why haven't you tried to reach out over these past four years until now?"

William sighed. _"I don't know, Spencer. I guess I went so long living in the shadows of your life, just seeing how you were doing from afar, that I didn't know how to try for an active presence in it. Still don't really, but I do want to try, son. I know…"_ He took a deep breath. _"I know that I hurt you when I left. I know that wasn't a wise decision. I left you with your mo_ — _"_

"My mom is an amazing woman who loves me unconditionally and would do anything in her power to protect me. Something you clearly didn't feel," Reid defended.

 _"I'm not denying that, Spencer. But, I know it wasn't easy taking on her care. You were the child and I made you the parent by doing that. I'm sorry."_

Reid felt some tears starting for fall. "I'm not sure 'sorry' can fix that. Do you have any idea what that was like? Were you in the shadows the whole time while I was paying our bills, buying our groceries? While I was tortured in school? Did you ever think about stepping back in to help at all?" Tears fell as the pair fell quiet; Reid didn't know his father was crying too.

 _"I... I don't have a good answer for you. I know there really are no words that can justify everything. But, I can't go back in time and fix things. I just hope that you'll give me the time now to show that I'm truly sorry and would like to get to know you as an adult."_

Reid could hear the sincerity in his voice. Something struck him in that moment. This whole thing was a lot like when JJ worked to rebuild his trust after Emily. He smiled ever so slightly, reflecting on how that all turned out. But, his father's betrayal was on such a larger scale, a deeper wound, that it would take a lot more time. Did he want to invest that effort? Would it turn out the same way? Or would he just end up with a deeper cut in his heart? So many thoughts started to take over his mind that he jumped slightly when he felt a hand out his shoulder. Looking up at his wife, his mind calmed some. JJ handed him a cup of tea and kissed the top of his head. Sending him a soft smile of encouragement, she slipped back inside.

 _"Spencer?"_

He cleared his throat, grateful that she seemed to sense his distress. "Sorry, just thinking that over. You're right, there is no good way to fix the past." His mom's words during the Riley Jenkins case echoed in his head. "But what's done is done." He took another breath. "So I guess we can try for something now. Where do you want to start?"

He could hear his father's sigh of relief through the phone. _"Which one of your degrees did you enjoy earning the most?"_

* * *

JJ groaned as she stood up from her desk. At least Spence had gotten her some great cushions to add to her chair, allowing her to be more comfortable and maintain good posture. It helped at times. At six and a half months pregnant, she was slowly becoming more uncomfortable as her body grew. Today, was one of those days where her legs were killing her. This hadn't been as much of an issue when she was pregnant with Henry. _Guess that's why they say every pregnancy is a little different._ Reid looked up from his paperwork and seemed to sense her discomfort.

"Let's get of here, JJ. I'll draw you a nice bath and massage your legs." He stood as well, tossing his pen down. He was the most doting husband ever and she cherished it…most of the time. Sometimes she needed space, but tonight was _not_ one of those times. He tossed his bag over his shoulder and then met her by her desk, grabbing hers.

"Mmm, baby, that sounds amazing," she sighed happily. She tugged at his tie a bit so she could kiss him briefly, wearing more comfortable shoes now and was just that much shorter compared to him without her heels. They didn't see Blake and Rossi coming out of his office, smiling at the sight of them.

"Have a good weekend you three, I'll try my absolute best not to call you," Rossi stated, in charge of the team for now while Hotch was in New York visiting Beth with Jack. He really hoped he didn't have to call them either; he had plans with Erin tonight.

Reid waved at them on the second level, blushing a little having been caught kissing JJ in the bullpen. "Night Dave, Alex." Blake nodded and smiled at the couple as they headed home.

* * *

"Oh my god, I love you," JJ moaned. She was currently lying on her side on the couch after taking a long bath, Spence helping her out when she was ready. Her lower legs were in his lap as he worked out the tension in her calves and feet. For a man that wasn't sure about giving massages until she taught him a few months ago, he sure knew what to do now. God bless that brain of his. She moaned again as he found a particular knot and worked it out. Reid smiled at the pleasure he could cause her, but was slightly uncomfortable given the fact that Sandy was sitting in the chair nearby, reading a magazine. They had put Henry to bed about a half hour ago.

The elder Jareau chuckled. "Goodness Jennifer, control yourself."

Reid blushed and JJ smiled at him. "Can't help it that my man has magic hands."

Reid coughed nervously, "JJ!" The women laughed again at his embarrassment.

"Sorry Spence," JJ replied. She shot a glance at her mom. "You ready to help us go shopping tomorrow? We have next to nothing ready for this little one," she rubbed her belly. They really needed to start talking about names. They had been so distracted by work that they hadn't started to prepare a space for the nursery. JJ was just grateful they still had another spare room to use. It currently had some of her old office stuff in it and some of Spence's old stuff that they hadn't really dealt with since they moved in together. That was _his_ project this weekend. She also knew it would give him some time alone so he could talk to his dad. They had made a fraction of progress since that call two weeks ago, but it was at least one step in the right direction.

Sandy nodded, "Of course, dear. I can't wait to look at some of the girl stuff out there now. So much has changed since Maddy was a baby." Reid smiled at the mention of the teenager. He had actually talked to her a few times since Thanksgiving; he was relieved that she had settled in well with a new group of friends in her art club and was doing much better.

JJ sighed. "Am I going to have to control you too? Pen has already given me two bags full of clothes and still insists on throwing me a baby shower. I told her I still have a lot of the essentials from Henry, but she won't—"

Reid's phone rang.

He shot JJ a look and sighed before answering. "Hey Rossi." She moaned again, but this time not out of happiness.

* * *

"Guys, I'll take the witness," Reid stated as he arrived at the club where six victims died last night with Morgan and JJ. Morgan nodded in agreement. JJ shot Reid a small smile, knowing why he chose that assignment. He nodded back before heading over to the stairs that the witness was sitting on, trying to come down from the ecstasy. She followed Morgan up the other set of stairs, albeit a little slower than him, looking down at the crime scene.

"Well, this guy is definitely making a statement," Morgan stated.

JJ sighed. "To us or to them?" She watched as they cleared away the last two bodies. They continued to survey the scene before making their way back down to Reid as he turned away from the witness.

"The delayed onset of the drug caused the victims to OD themselves," Reid informed them.

"Well that explains why they boiled. The higher to dose, the higher the heat," Morgan nodded.

"Maybe it was designed that way. According to the ME report, the ecstasy was cut with a high volume methamphetamine," JJ speculated. She still couldn't get over the visual of the victims bleeding out from their eyes. There were some things she saw in this job that were hard to shake, and for whatever reason, that was one of them.

Morgan pulled out his phone and called Garcia. _"Go for greatness!"_

"Hey baby girl, I need you to run a search for delayed onset MDMA. Methamphetamine mixtures. See if you can find anything about—"

" _Whoa."_

JJ glanced at Reid. "What?"

" _Double oh to the whoa to the oh whoa power!"_ Garcia exclaimed. _"There's a drug called paramethox-sh—"_

"Paramethoxyamphetamine?" Reid supplied. JJ would have smiled at his knowledge if she wasn't to busy trying to listen to Garcia.

" _Yes, what you just said. PMMA for short. It just hit the international market. Its street name, which I'm not making up, is Doctor Death. So coined because the drug keeps killing people. Apparently its produced with such a huge percentage of meth, it masks the effects of the ecstasy until the user has already taken too much."_

Reid listened intently. "MDMA costs more to make then methamphetamine so its common practice to mix the two with ecstasy in order to maximize profit margins." But why cut in a drug that kills your users?

JJ nodded to his comment. "Like watering down liquor. Except in this case, the water kills you."

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "So is this PMMA coming straight from the manufacturer or is our unsub altering the drug supply to make it more lethal?" The group shared a confused look. What exactly did Sean Hotchner get himself mixed into? And _what_ was their unsub's message?

* * *

" _I hope you saved me for dessert,"_ Garcia greeted, biting her pen.

Blake shot JJ a look as the younger one shook her head. "Morgan isn't here, _Baby Girl_ ," she teased, taking a seat. Sometimes she seriously wondered about those two. Were they really all just talk?

" _Oh."_ Garcia moved her pen and pretended to shrug that off. _"I know that, that was for you,"_ she smiled.

Blake and JJ shared another quick glance. Blake tried to hide her smile as she shook her head. "Tell us you found something." They listened to her information about the bottles of wine that killed three of their victims coming from Sean's place of employment. After tacking on the photos to their board, JJ sighed and went to tell Hotch. She felt for the unit chief, trying to stay objective and solve the case, while trying to protect but also not condone any of Sean's bad choices. It saddened her that the two had such a strained relationship. Resting a hand on her belly, she hoped that Henry and her 'Baby Girl' got along a lot better.

* * *

"Thank you." Strauss walked into the conference room, hanging up her phone. "That was the Canadian Drug Agency. They closed down operations at their airport."

JJ let out a sigh. "That's a relief. Sean can come out of hiding." She sent a smile to Hotch. Rossi also tried to encourage him, but he simply nodded and left. Then she had to watch Strauss and Rossi try to be subtle in their flirting. Trying, but failing. She smirked at him, not that he noticed, too busy watching Strauss walk away with Blake. "Could you be _any_ more obvious?"

Rossi shot her an annoyed look as he cleaned up more files. "I think I preferred you _before_ you were a profiler."

JJ snorted. "Oh really?" Rossi smiled as they continued to clean up. She sighed as she shifted on her feet.

"Sit, my dear, rest your feet," Rossi gestured to a chair. "I think I can handle sorting papers. You relax until the hubby gets back from Franklin and can whisk you off to the hotel."

JJ chuckled as she sat down. "Thanks Dave."

* * *

Garcia worked on organizing her files from the case, cleaning up before heading out for the night. Suddenly her system started to beep and the screen got pixelated. "That's not right, why is that happening?" Her screen went black as a photo of Hotch appeared. Not photo, photos. Then of Morgan, Reid, Rossi. "What?" Garcia started to back away from her system as the photos started to flip by more rapidly.

Then a word started to repeatedly scroll across the screen. Zugzwang.

"That's what the…"

"That's what the Replicator…that's what the Replicator said…"

"How…how…did he get in my…no! How did he get in?"

 _Zugzwang_.

* * *

JJ smiled at the sight of Reid and Morgan entering the conference room. "Hey, I heard you took out the unsub with a piece of luggage?" she teased. Morgan chuckled as Reid just shrugged.

"It worked, didn't it?" he joked back. He noticed the boxes were packed. "You ready to get out of here?"

She nodded as he offered her a hand to get up. Morgan smiled as his phone rang and he saw Garcia on the caller ID. "Hey Baby Girl."

" _He – he – I…"_

Morgan's eyes widened as he put her on speaker, getting the other three's attention. "Garcia, calm down. What happened?"

" _The Replicator."_ They all straightened. _"He hacked my system. But, he sent photos of you guys in New York first."_

"He's here?" Reid asked.

The group exchanged a look before springing into action. Morgan told Garcia to get Kevin to help with the hack. "I'll call Hotch," Rossi stated, the group heading to the SUV. "Reid, get a hold of Blake."

Reid nodded but stopped JJ first. "I think you should go be with Beth and Jack."

She shook her head. "No, we're the targets. They're safer without me there."

He opened his mouth to protest, but Morgan cut him off. "I think she may be right, Kid." Reid glared at him. Morgan turned to face JJ. "But once we get to the hotel and get you to Strauss, you're staying there, you got it? You two can protect each other."

She sighed, agreeing with that plan. "Fine."

Morgan escorted her to one SUV, while Reid and Rossi headed to another to get Hotch. Reid paused at the passenger door and ran back to her. He kissed her quickly. "Love you both. Stay safe."

"Back at you Spence." After she climbed into the SUV and Morgan headed to the hotel, she pulled out her phone. "Hey Garcia." She put her friend on speaker.

" _Are you guys still okay?"_

JJ and Morgan exchanged a look, hearing the panic rising in her voice from just a few minutes ago. It hadn't gotten any better since Morgan had hung up so she could get Kevin; in fact, it was worse. JJ tried to reassure her even though she could feel her own anxiety rising as she rubbed her bump. Morgan was right; she needed to be with Strauss and not running around. "Yeah, we're fine. Derek is with me and we're meeting up with the rest at the hotel. Rossi and Spence went to get Hotch."

" _I don't know how he got in,"_ she muttered.

They could hear Kevin the background. _"I'm going to shut down the server before the Replicator can."_

" _I am so sorry. I check everything, I upgrade constantly."_ The profilers couldn't see the tears streaming down her face, but they could hear them.

JJ sighed. "It's not your fault, Penelope. He's just that good."

"And he wanted us to know he's here hunting us," Morgan added.

Kevin had a thought. _"Hold on, you have an external override. And if the only way to get in is with a preauthorized hard line and he didn't get in via Quantico…"_

" _Oh my god."_

That tone put Morgan on even higher alert, which he didn't know was possible. "What?"

" _He was in my house."_

Morgan gripped the steering wheel a little harder, accelerating as much as he could and still safely drive with JJ in the car. JJ called her mother to tell her the security detail was coming again. _Please keep them safe._ She didn't think that it was another team member they should have been worried about.


	30. Chapter 29

"Hotch, something's wrong." The team leader was soon walking into Strauss' room to see Rossi panicked. "The window is open, she'd never sleep like that."

Hotch took in the scene, the multiple bottles on the ground. "Did something happen to make her drink again?"

"No! She was working real hard," Rossi started before spotting her one-year medallion on the bedside table. "This represents a year sober. She hasn't let go of it since she got it. She's even a sponsor now. The Replicator has her!" He glanced back to the window. "I'll check the roof." _Please, not Erin, I just got her back._

Hotch nodded, "I'll have Morgan meet you up there." He exited the room to see the rest coming down the hallway. They had stopped to grab Blake and catch her up, Rossi obviously going to check on Strauss first. JJ had planned on staying with their Section Chief after the group discussed their plan of action. "Strauss is missing. Reid, you and JJ talk to hotel security, we need access points and footage from every camera. Morgan, you go back up Dave on the roof. Blake, take the west staircase, I'll take the east." It was only after the team disbursed that his phone rang. He ran outside the building, barely registering his words at the time as he searched for her. Why was he including Strauss now? She hadn't been in the photos up to this point. Once he reached Erin he thought about going after him, but could tell she was fading fast.

"He made me drink. I wish I'd let him kill me," she moaned.

Hotch sighed. "I'm sorry." Soon he found himself comforting her as she panicked about her kids." "Shh, shh. We will, it's alright, just take a breath." It pained him to have her mention his profiling of her love for her kids years ago.

"I don't want to die alone."

"I'm right here, it's okay." He held her in his arms. Where was Dave? He should be the one holding her. He could tell now that they weren't going to save her in time. Dave should be the one holding her in these last moments. His friend should have that time. God knows he wished he had that time with Haley. Why did the Replicator choose to call him instead? Hotch felt her go just as Rossi and Morgan reached them. He didn't have the heart to look his friend in the eye.

* * *

JJ sighed, trying to fight of her exhaustion as they had continued to work straight through since finding Strauss other than a cat nap on the plane back from New York. She tried to blink away her need for sleep as Blake spoke. Right now, she could _really_ go for a cup of coffee. She couldn't remember the last time she ate either.

"At least this narrows it down. Finding someone on the inside should be easier."

Reid shook his head, "Not necessarily. If our unsub was trained by law enforcement, he'd know how to fit in perfectly." He, too, was fighting to stay focused. There was a little bit of pain building behind his eyes and he knew part of his issue was his concern for JJ, not just himself being tired and stressed. He wasn't even letting himself process Strauss yet. Part of this he was going to address in a minute.

"There's meaning and purpose to everything he does. So why did he choose to replicate the Silencer case?" Morgan asked, rubbing a hand over his head.

JJ shrugged, "Well, that unsub went dormant for years because he was locked up. Is that a clue about the Replicator?"

Morgan nodded. "Or it speaks to his patience. What about the MO? He sewed mouths shut."

Blake nodded. "It symbolizes keeping secrets. There could be something in that."

Reid started to think about a different angle. "He's targeting everyone. So how does that particular case factor into all of _us_?"

"Well it's the first one Garcia and I worked on with Blake," Morgan offered.

JJ shook her head, a small yawn escaping. "Yeah, but the rest of us worked on the Seattle case before that."

Blake sat up in her chair. "Right. The unsub who used his kid to bait the victims."

She locked eyes with Reid. "We need to see if he replicated that one." Was this all connected to Blake? Morgan went off to talk to Garcia. He turned back to his wife. "JJ, why don't you go lay down for a bit in Hotch's office?"

JJ shook her head. "We need to keep working the case." Another yawn escaped.

Blake decided to support Reid. "It's okay. You need your sleep more than the rest of us. At least go prop up your feet and close your eyes. We'll get you if needed." JJ looked at the two for a moment and sighed, realizing she was defeated. She nodded and Reid helped her up, getting her settled on the couch in the unit chief's office.

She fell asleep in an instant. She only got about thirty minutes of sleep, however, as she was woken up by Morgan's voice next door. She blinked awake and watched as Hotch slowed his movements right outside his office, headed to Rossi's. She pushed herself off the couch and was just making it to the doorway when she heard Morgan say "I'll call the paramedics" as he ran past her. What had happened? She turned the corner to see Hotch, holding Rossi's gun, sitting with him on his couch. Reid and Blake came rushing to the office then as well.

Hotch looked up and shook his head. "I'll meet you all in the conference room in a minute." The three nodded and turned to join Garcia and Kevin. Reid pulled out a chair for JJ. Their concern for Rossi pushed back the thought that JJ didn't really get any rest. Soon they were watching Rossi being wheeled off to the infirmary and were discussing why he was the one dosed next and just _who_ was their unsub.

"A biochemist, computer hacker and federal agent? Who the hell is this guy?" asked JJ, getting frustrated. She rubbed her eyes as her vision became a little hazy.

Garcia ignored what she couldn't answer and showed them what little footage they had. "Only half the cameras are working because the system is still rebooting itself, so the security guards have to go old school. That means everyone has to sign in. You can't take your ID and run it through—well, you know what old school means," she rushed. "So that means if you have a badge you don't get harassed. The man who signed in to see Rossi, went up to the sixth floor, held the door open for Kevin and Anderson—"

Kevin sighed, "I can't believe he was right there."

Garcia continued. "Walked through our BAU into Rossi's office. He signed in as Adam Worth."

That got Reid's attention. "Adam Worth?"

JJ looked up at him from her seat. "Wasn't that the taunt on the photo of you at Bobby's place?"

Reid nodded. "Yeah, which means it's not _just_ a taunt. We thought he used that because I was using Dr. Bell as my code name, but if he's making a point of using it again now, it speaks directly to his psychology." He took a breath. "Adam Worth was a famous criminal in the late 1800s, commonly referred to as the Napoleon of Crime. This unsub obviously sees himself in the same light."

Morgan shook his head, "So this guy is a malignant narcissist who wants to be known as the worst enemy we've ever had." They continued to work through the profile, the rest taking a seat at the table, connecting it to the Amerithrax case. Reid took his usual seat next to JJ. JJ rubbed her eyes again as Garcia came back into the room, her coworker looking a little blurry just then.

"System is still down so it's hard to check entire career paths, but there were two agents in New York in 2001." She opened one file, "Scratch that—Lehman died in October—that leaves Curtis," she set the open file in front of Blake.

"Wait a second, John Curtis?" Blake stared at the photo of an agent she hadn't seen in over a decade.

Hotch studied her, "You know him?"

Blake nodded. "I haven't seen him in a long time. He was a nice guy. We were first office agents together, but I thought he left the Bureau after the Amrithrax case."

"Could it be him? Does he fit the profile?"

She thought it over and sighed. "He was quiet and a loner, but brilliant. He specialized in a lot of fields, but his passion was biochemistry."

The team exchanged looks and then started to get up to head out. As JJ stood up, her vision got fuzzy again and it made her start to stumble.

"JJ!" Reid exclaimed. Thankfully, he hadn't moved far and was able to quickly wrap his arms around her to steady her and lower her back into the seat.

"Jen?" He started, his voice softer but full of concern. He leaned down to be eye level. "What's wrong?"

She blinked a few times, trying to clear her vision. "My vision, it was just a little blurry there for a minute." When she could finally see straight the first thing saw were his concerned chocolate eyes. "I'm okay, really, just tired." She started to get up. "Let's go."

"No." He stated, firm, gently pushing her back down.

"Spence," she tried to argue. The team needed her to take down Curtis. Her need to close the case overriding any logic about how she wasn't going on raids anymore.

He shook his head. "You don't go on raids right now, remember? Besides, if you are starting to have vision issues, that likely means you have high blood pressure and could be pushing into preeclampsia. When is the last time you ate anything decent as well? You could also be having hypoglycemic issues." He looked over his shoulder. "Morgan can you run and grab a juice or a soda from the break room?" The senior agent nodded and ran off. Turning back to JJ, he added, "We need to go to the doctor."

"We don't have time—"

"You are staying here with Garcia, JJ, and I'm having the medics come up here and check you over. If your blood pressure isn't sky high, we can wait to go to the doctor when I'm back. But you need eat something and rest regardless of what they find. This stress isn't healthy for you or the baby. Preeclampsia creates an unfavorable environment for the baby and can cause premature birth or even fetal or maternal death if it gets out of control. Never mind what I could list off if you are hypoglycemic." JJ glared at him even though she knew he was right.

"We don't have time to waste with you waiting on the medics, Spence." Morgan returned and handed her an apple juice, which she did drink given the death glare she was getting from Spence.

"Reid's right, JJ," Hotch spoke up. "You are staying here." He turned to Garcia, "Get Anderson to call the medics to check her over." Garcia nodded and ran out to find Anderson in the bullpen. Then he turned to Reid. "She's also right, Reid. If you want to stay back, I'll understand, but the rest of us need to go."

Reid was torn. He knew the team needed him, but so did JJ and their daughter. JJ took his hand, getting his attention. "Go Spence. So stop Curtis from hurting anyone else on the team. We'll be okay, I promise. If it's bad enough that they tell me to go to the doctor, I will, and get Mom to meet me. They need you more than we do right now." After a moment, he sighed and nodded, turning back to the unit chief.

Hotch nodded. "Okay. JJ, update Dave when he gets back if you're here, but even if they say you can stay in the office, I expect you to eat something and get some rest."

JJ nodded and tugged on Reid tie, pulling him down and kissing him quickly. "Be safe."

"I will." He nodded and then turned to Garcia, who had returned. He could see the medics exiting the elevator through the window. "Take care of her - of them." The profilers headed out of the office and Garcia followed.

"You got it, my gentle genius. Anderson!" she flagged the agent down again. "Help Agent Jareau to Hotch's office so they can look her over and then get her something to eat and some water." He nodded and walked off. She briefly turned to catch Morgan's eye. "I'll get you Curtis' location before you even get in the choppers." With that, she disappeared to her office.

JJ let Grant escort her to Hotch's couch, meeting the medics in there. They did a quick exam, revealing her blood pressure as high, but thankfully not dangerously high, so they reluctantly allowed her to stay. They also checked her blood sugar, which was already getting into a normal range given her juice consumption. If she didn't _need_ to go, she wanted to be close by to be in the loop as much as possible, which she explained to them would help her stress level. Anderson left her to tell Garcia, who informed the team that she was okay. She then quickly ate Anderson's lunch he hadn't gotten to - a turkey sandwich, chips and an apple - which was just enough to satisfy her. She also downed most of her water bottle after finishing her juice. She hadn't realized until she started to eat just how long it had been since her last meal. It seemed to help her greatly.

She took a deep breath as she got comfortable on the couch. She hated this, she felt like she was letting the team down. The fear and love in Spence's eyes were the main things keeping her on this couch right now. She needed to get some rest and she knew it. She was useless to the team if she couldn't focus and she didn't need his worry for her distracting Spence. She _hoped_ he stayed focused enough while they were out there. Closing her eyes, she took another deep breath. Her sheer exhaustion was what pulled her quickly into a deep sleep.

* * *

JJ woke with a start some forty-five minutes later. Her breathing was ragged, her heart rate up. She blinked; vision was fine. Something woke her up. But what? She placed a hand on her stomach as she sat up. No, she didn't think it was the baby, who thankfully kicked her in that moment, signaling her annoyance that mom was awake again but that she was fine. Then what woke her up? Her heart sank.

 _Spence_.

She stood slowly, noticing that she felt better even with that short nap and food. She quickly headed down to Garcia's office. Something was wrong. She quietly opened the door to see Garcia and Kevin pacing. They didn't see her.

"I can't get through to any of them," Garcia stated, looking at Kevin.

"We have agents in those choppers." He turned to her. "It was only one, the other is circling back down."

"Are they okay?" Garcia asked. Kevin held up a finger so he could listen.

JJ's eyes widened, "What's going on?"

"JJ!" Garcia exclaimed, seeing her there for the first time. "You should be resting." She grabbed JJ, escorting her into one the chairs in her office.

"I can't, I can tell something's wrong. Is it Spence?"

The women turned to Kevin, who had hung up by now. "Okay, as a precaution, they separated to land on opposite sides of the property and the controls were taken over by a remote override, which can only happen within a five mile radius."

JJ's eyes widened. "He knew they were coming."

Kevin sighed and nodded. "And how they were getting there."

"But are they _okay_?" Garcia asked again. Kevin shrugged, still unsure on that detail.

JJ took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. _Can't panic, can't help if panicked_. Finally, she opened her eyes again. "Garcia, have you gotten the system back up and running yet? We need that if we're going to help them." Garcia nodded and took her usual seat, working on the system. A few minutes later, she has it up and running.

"We're back in business," Kevin smiled.

JJ let out a sigh; that was a step in the right direction finally. She opened her mouth to say something when the door opened again. This time it was Rossi.

"Where is everyone?" he asked. Then he registered JJ in the office. "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm grounded," she replied. "The rest are in the field." She stood up slowly, still trying to take it as easy as possible. "Come on, I'll update you as we get you to the helipad."

Rossi raised an eyebrow and nodded. He was determined to help catch this guy. She filled him in on Curtis as they made their way to the elevator. Garcia added details through his comm, since some of the information JJ was sleeping though. Rossi exited the elevator to take the last flight of stairs up to the pad when JJ stopped him for a second. They still hadn't heard anything back from the team; _their_ communication was still down. "Dave." He looked at her. "Bring my husband home to me please. And catch this bastard."

Rossi nodded. "You got it."

JJ watched him disappear before getting back on the elevator. She slumped next to the wall as she took it back down to the sixth floor. She had been tempted to get on that chopper but given that Curtis just crashed one, she knew Spence would kill her even if she got there safe. She made her way back to Garcia's office, determined to help the best she could from there.

She could hear Rossi's voice come through as she entered. Kevin quickly stood and ushered her into his seat. She sent him a quick smile and then focused on the senior agent. _"Garcia, his whole goal is to destroy the BAU. He wants to take out as much of the team as possible. They've likely walked into some kind of trap."_

"Okay, sir, what are you wanting me to…" She was having a hard time processing the thought of the rest being trapped.

JJ picked up on what he was saying. "He likely has something set up to a computer system. Can you hack it? We need to be able to get into his system to save the rest."

Garcia's eyes widened and she nodded. "Oh. I could…" she started to type away. "He didn't think I'd get the system up when I did and left me a backdoor into his system by hacking me so I should be able to get in. But I don't know if I'll be able to control it for long."

" _I'll take it, Garcia,"_ Rossi stated.

JJ ran a hand through her hair and continued to try to control her breathing again. She'd take what Garcia could buy them too. She just hoped it was _enough_ time.

* * *

"You know what I've been wondering? Why did Strauss change her mind about you?" Curtis asked Blake.

She bit back a moan as her head still tried to clear. "I kept my head down and worked hard."

She watched as his eyes hardened. "We all did. But you got _my_ chance." He struck her across the face and she tried hard not to cry in pain; she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. But it was enough to blur her vision as he tied a gag into her mouth. She hadn't even fully realized he was gone until the rest of the team appeared.

Morgan took the gag out of her mouth. "Which way did he go?"

She shook her head. "I'm not sure."

Hotch looked down at Reid, who was already trying to figure out how to get Alex out of the chair. "Reid you got this?"

"Yeah, go," he replied, examining the keys. Hotch and Morgan separated to search for Curtis.

Blake looked down at Reid. She had to make sure she got him out of here in one piece. He had too much to live for. "He said he used eight locks because there used to be eight of us."

"There's only six keys; that means two keys will be used twice. Each key is a letter, likely corresponds to a number on the locks. 7, that's simple enough, that's 'G.'" Reid rambled, trying to solve the problem quickly.

"What are the other letters?" Blake asked.

"Um, Z, U, W-Zugzwang." They shared a look. "That's too easy." He sighed and went about unlocking her locks. Soon Hotch and Morgan reappeared.

"He's got this place lined with C4, we've only got 3 minutes," Morgan stated.

"This seems too easy. Zugzwang also means a dilemma in chess where the best move is to not move all." As Reid spoke, Blake stood, the last lock undone. "Wait, don't get up!" The group looked at the chair. "It's a pressure sensor." The group watched as the door closed them in.

* * *

Rossi exited the helicopter and made sure to sneak around, entering the house where most of the SWAT couldn't see him. He had a feeling Curtis was watching. He made his way down into the basement and noticed a closed door. "Hotch!" he called.

"Dave! We're in here!" Hotch answered. "The place is rigged to blow and the door is locked."

"Garcia, now," Rossi stated.

Garcia typed away, _"Okay, signal is blocked. You should be able to open the door, but I can't block it for long."_

JJ held her breath until she heard Rossi. "Okay, they're out. Go, go, go!" She closed her eyes for a moment. _Get out of there, Spence._

* * *

"We'll go out as heroes," Curtis smirked; happy he at least had trapped the legend that was David Rossi in with him.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Rossi replied. He walked to the door and pulled it open. He smirked at the shocked look on Curtis' face as he pulled out Erin's coin.

"Zugswang."

He stepped out of the room, letting the door slam shut. He ran as fast as he could, feeling some relief when he spotted the team. He barely reached Hotch when the house exploded behind them. They were silent as they watched the building burn.


	31. Chapter 30

"Rossi, what's your status?" Garcia pleaded. She still didn't have any communication with the rest of the team.

The agent swallowed, still processing the last few minutes. _"We're okay. All of us."_

JJ let out a sigh of relief and turned to Garcia, who pulled her into a hug. Kevin smiled and let out a deep breath as well. "Oh thank god," Garcia replied. As she pulled back, a few tears falling, she could see them flowing from JJ. She was finally letting everything go. "Rossi, can you get Reid to call on his cell? I think JJ needs to hear his voice."

" _You got it."_

Seconds later, the group could hear his voice through her speaker. _"JJ?"_

"Spence, thank god." She swallowed a sob. "I love you." The tears kept coming. Garcia slid quietly out of her chair and pulled Kevin out the room. She could tell her friends needed a moment.

Spence could hear it in her voice and he stepped away from the blazing house, the rest of the team, to focus on her. _"I love you too, Jen. So much. I'm okay; we're okay. Let it out."_ She continued to cry for a few minutes, letting out all the fear and anxiety and stress she had bottled up. The only time other time she had let some of it out was after Pittsburgh, so he saw this coming. He comforted her the best he could for now by trying to reassure her. Knowing this was all over and that she was safe in the office also helped him; he could already feel some of the pain in his head decreasing. _"It's over JJ. Everything is going to be okay. I'm safe. Henry's safe. Sandy's safe. The team's safe. You and our little girl are_ safe _, Jen."_

JJ's breathing calmed down as she started to regain control. She managed to find Garcia's Kleenex to dry her face. She let out a deep sigh. "I hate not being there with you."

" _I know. But you need to think about yourself and our little girl first from now on; not whatever unsub we're chasing. Did_ you _get any rest? Did you_ eat _?"_

JJ smiled. He's the one that almost got blown to a million pieces and he's more concerned about her and the baby getting some sleep. "I ate Grant's lunch and got a little sleep. But, I _sensed_ something was wrong and had to help until I knew you were okay. I promise to go lie back down in a minute and rest until you get back. I just needed to hear your voice."

Reid smiled. He needed to hear hers too. _"Okay. I'll accept that compromise as long as you agree to go see Dr. Ferguson first thing tomorrow morning and get checked out. I don't care what the medics said, I'm worried about what kind of havoc all this stress may have caused."_

"I promise, Spence." She let out another sigh that turned into a long yawn.

Reid chuckled. _"Okay, go lie down. We'll be back soon."_

"Okay. I love you." JJ stood, getting ready to hang up. She just noticed Garcia wasn't in there anymore.

" _Love you too."_ JJ hung up and made her way out of Garcia's office. She waved at her friend as she headed straight to Hotch's office. She was out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Reid ran a hand through his hair as he finished his and JJ's paperwork for the case. Hotch advised them to try to complete it tonight so they didn't have to come back in to do it. The Director was giving the team two weeks off. They would continue to be on stand down for at least another two weeks after that pending their grief assessments. Hotch couldn't do them this time since he was too involved, having held Strauss as she died. But the Director had requested Katie Cole to conduct them so it would at least be someone they knew. He couldn't wait to get JJ home and see Henry. And sleep. Man, did he need sleep.

He glanced up at JJ's desk and couldn't help but smile. "Enjoying your time down here with the rest of us?" Blake chuckled from her desk.

Hotch looked up from his file and shook his head at Reid's comment. He was sitting at JJ's desk so she could continue to sleep. "You're lucky I care for your wife, Reid."

Reid smiled and nodded. He finished his bottle of water, having inhaled a sandwich earlier, and signed his paperwork to hand to Hotch. "Speaking of my wife, I'm going to get her to sign this and get out of here. I'll leave it on your desk." Hotch nodded as Reid walked past him. He smiled at the sight of JJ's sleeping form. At least she had gotten about three hours in before he had to wake her.

He crouched down beside her and placed a light kiss on her lips. "Jen, time to get up," he whispered. JJ murmured nonsense and turned her head, not waking. He kissed her again, a little firmer. He also spoke a little louder. "JJ, if you get up, we can go home and sleep in our bed." She stirred a little more and he could tell she was just about out of REM sleep. He kissed her again.

That one worked. She reacted and kissed him back, pulling him to her. They were just about panting by the time they pulled back. "Hi," she greeted with a smile.

Reid smiled as he caught his breath. "Hi." He pulled back and helped her up. "Review this report and sign it. Then we can go home and not step foot in this place for two weeks."

* * *

Reid held the limo door open for Blake, JJ, Morgan, and Garcia after the funeral a day later. Sandy had stayed home with Henry. JJ was the last to climb in, squeezing his hand and pulling him in with her. Reid wrapped his arm around her as the limo pulled away, making its slow journey back to Rossi's. She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head. Morgan was also comforting Garcia, wiping her tears away and hugging her to him as well. The group was silent for the whole drive.

The team was numb as they moved though the repass, accepting condolences from various people. Strauss was well known in the bureau, given her position and years of service. The Director and Deputy Director were there. Higher ups from other agencies came by. The team thanked everyone for coming, but huddled around her kids and Rossi the most, making sure _they_ were taken care of. Well, it was more like Rossi took care of her kids and the team took care of him.

The only exception to that was JJ. Rossi himself and insisted she get comfortable on one of his lounge chairs and not fret about him. Garcia had updated Rossi on JJ's spell at the office while he was being looked at and he wasn't going to let her stress now. Spence had been quick to agree with him and got her settled, bringing her food and drinks as requested or helping her up as needed. He often sat or stood by her, which she appreciated. She hated funerals, had since she was a kid after Roz's. Add in her father's, Haley's and Emily's fake one and well…

Right now, however, she noticed he was standing some twenty feet away with the Deputy Director. Many of the guests had already left, the rest making their way out. Rossi had already hugged the kids goodbye, having a limo take them home. The lack of bodies was probably what made the interaction she was watching stand out to her; she might have not noticed it otherwise. Spence seemed awfully familiar with him. She was surprised to see them shake hands and the older man pat Spence on the arm. "Hey Sweet Cheeks, you doing okay?"

Garcia pulled her attention away from watching her husband. She smiled softly. "Yeah. Thanks Pen." Garcia took a seat next to her in the chair and the women wrapped their arms around each other, taking comfort. They stayed that way until Hotch approached.

He sent them a sympathetic glance. "Dave would like us to gather together outside." The pair nodded and Garcia stood up, smoothing down her dress. Hotch offered his hands to JJ, helping her up.

"Thanks Aaron," she murmured. Surprising her, he actually pulled her into a hug.

"Are you two doing okay?" he whispered into her ear before pulling back. He knew that Reid had insisted they have that check up with the doctor this morning, just to be sure.

JJ smiled at his concern. "We are, thank you. Although Dr. Ferguson threatened bed rest on me if I don't take it a little easy for the rest of my pregnancy. She also grounded me from flying after the 34 week mark to be safe since Henry was 3 week early."

Hotch nodded. "I'll make sure of it, I promise." He paused, glancing at Reid who was making his way over. "I don't need Spencer coming after me and I don't need you going into labor in the field _or_ in the air."

The two shared a small laugh at that as JJ squeezed his arm before turning to see Reid approaching. He smiled softly when he reached her. "Dave wants us to all have a full glass as we toast to Erin. Would you like Gingerale?" She was starting to have some indigestion and he knew this. She smiled softly and nodded.

"I'll get it," Garcia offered, overhearing that part, and wandered off.

Reid offered his arm, which JJ gladly accepted, as the group made their way to a table set up in the backyard. Morgan was helping Blake get everyone a glass of wine, the profilers knowing their teammates' preferences well. Garcia poured JJ her beverage as she took her seat. Reid turned his chair slightly so he could prop her feet up in his lap. She smiled widely at him and mouthed 'love you' at him as the rest got settled. He winked at her and smiled softly, removing her shoes and rubbing her feet as they turned to look at the rest.

Rossi spoke first, "I, uh," he cleared his thoughts, pushing down his emotions a bit. "So far this day has been mostly mourning a loss. I would like to celebrate a life with the people that mean the most to me, if that's okay." The group nodded. "I'll start."

He smiled as a memory came to him. "I know that when I started with this team, Erin wasn't the most liked. I think I know what might have caused that strain." The group exchanged glances, intrigued. "Jason." He chuckled softly. "You see, those two never got along that well, even back in the beginning. Erin was straight laced, determined to follow protocol and rules and Jason—"

"Was not," Reid smiled. "Gideon always seemed to be following his own code, which didn't always match up with the rulebook, and would bend the truth if necessary to get the job done. I learned quickly to stop quoting them back to him when I first started and he broke one."

Morgan laughed, remembering that. "He was so excited about bringing you on board. But I remember that look he gave you the first time you cited one of the policies he was blatantly ignoring." Hotch softly chuckled as well, remembering that as well.

Rossi smiled. "Yeah, that sounds about right. And Jason knew just how to get under her skin too. So the fact that Erin had to somehow 'supervise' him," he used air quotes for that, "well, I think that it rattled her. And I know her, she probably took it out on you instead." He locked eyes with Hotch, who nodded, understanding.

"Back when she first joined the BAU, we still went to solo consults or in pairs. We didn't have teams so we could only send one or two to one place at a time." He started to chuckle. "The look on her face when she walked back into the bullpen after returning from San Diego with him…" The team smiled at his laugh. "Apparently Jason had a hunch - you know how he could get, always so sure of himself - and found the unsub on his own and then went in without back up and caught the guy. To say that she was upset with his risk was putting it mildly."

The group exchanged looks and then laughed. "Sounds like Gideon," Hotch replied with a smile. His reckless behavior at times was one of the reasons Hotch became unit chief over him, particularly after Boston's aftermath. That, and Gideon hated the additional paperwork. He had often wondered if that wasn't part of her behavior those years ago, as she seemed to soften some after Gideon left.

He chose to speak next. "After Haley, Erin offered me early retirement." The group got quiet. "I was surprised. Until that moment, we didn't have that great of a relationship, although it was better at that point then a few years prior. When I decided to come back, she became a support system I didn't think I could rely on before that time. She could still be difficult, but she always had my back after that, which I appreciated. I'll miss that."

The group was silent for a moment before Morgan patted him on his back. He started in on his story. "…it had to be a perfect round and sure enough, coming right back at me was the target. And it was blasted right through the chest. The goggles come off and it's Strauss. I mean, I was like, what? I would have never believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes," Morgan smiled. "But that woman, she was one hell of a shot." Rossi clanked his glass with Morgan as the group laughed.

"Strauss was actually quite supportive of me. After she told me my transfer to the Pentagon was out of her hands," JJ paused and swallowed, hating that she still had to lie about that. Reid kept his head down, rubbing her feet. She also couldn't tell about the time Strauss had _really_ been supportive, defending her position on that team to Hastings and backing her ideas. "She told me to embrace the new challenge, that she saw the potential in me to go far, to be another strong woman in leadership, whether with the FBI or the State Department. It was nice to hear her speak so highly of me, since we didn't talk often. But, she trusted my judgment, which was great, and I think helped my confidence when I came back to be a profiler." Reid finally looked up and offered her a small smile, knowing that was difficult.

"Well I'm just glad that we got to bury that hatchet." Blake spoke up. Reid's eyes widened and the rest shot glances at each other. None of them knew that. "Right before," she swallowed. "I talked to her on the way to the hotel and told her I forgave her. I just wish…" Rossi reached over and squeezed her hand for a moment.

Garcia smiled. "Um, do you guys remember that one time she called me, but I thought that it was somebody else?"

Blake laughed, "Oh no." She could tell this was going to be an interesting story given her greeting to her and JJ a few days ago, although that seemed like ages ago already.

"That was funny," JJ grinned, taking a sip of her drink.

Garcia shook her head. "Oh, maybe to you. I was mortified."

Rossi tilted his head. "What did you say?" He too was very curious.

Garcia blushed a little. "I said, 'Talk dirty to me.'"

Morgan nodded at the jaws that dropped from Hotch, Blake and Rossi. "Yes, she did. That's my girl."

"Hey, that's my line," Rossi joked back.

Hotch wrinkled his brow, "Where was I for this? I feel like she would have said something to me."

JJ shrugged a little. "It was the Milwaukee case, before you and Em got there." Hotch nodded, it all becoming clear to him. She sent a quick glance at her husband, knowing that was bringing back a different memory, although he had handled talking about Gideon well up to this point.

He cleared his throat, "Strauss and I had an interesting relationship." He had been looking at the table, but looked up to see the team before continuing. "I don't think she appreciated Gideon pulling strings above her head to get me on the team."

Rossi smiled. "Again with the rule bending. That one didn't bother you, though, huh?" Morgan snorted.

Reid shrugged and smiled. "She questioned his desire to bring on some young kid who was great at spouting off statistics but couldn't pass his firearms exam." Hotch and Morgan opened their mouths to defend him, but he waved, silencing them. "That's not exactly an inaccurate description of me in the beginning," he chuckled, showing he was okay with that. "But, over time I proved my value to the team and we moved past that." He caught Rossi's eye, "I think winning you over helped." Rossi smiled.

"She had her demons, we all do. She fought with bravery and courage to overcome those and owned up her past mistakes, repairing what she could." He briefly met Blake's eyes. Looking back down, he felt tears starting to fill his eyes a little and he sighed. The fact that Curtis made her drink to kill her angered and saddened him. She had fought so hard for that medallion and he took her dignity with that move; it hurt Reid as her sponsor, friend, and as a fellow addict. JJ reached over and squeezed his now still hands on her legs. "What happened wasn't fair, but life rarely is. We're all great examples of that." He paused again and each reflected on that statement in their own lives. JJ on her sister. Blake on Ethan. Morgan on Carl Buford. Garcia on her parents. Hotch on Haley. Rossi on Caroline and now Erin. Reid on his mother.

Shaking his head, he continued. "But I take solace in the fact that she was _happy_ this past year. It shouldn't have been her last, but at least it was one of her finest." He had looked back up at Rossi as he spoke and the senior agent nodded, a small smile on his face, understanding what Reid was trying to tell him but couldn't. He would never break that bond, but he knew Rossi would want to know her sponsor was someone who truly cared for her. He thought about taking on her sponsee in honor of that, but John talked him out of it earlier, wanting him to focus on himself right now.

Rossi sighed, feeling exhaustion kicking in. It was time to wrap this up so they could all get some rest. He clanked his glass. "Last year, right here, we had a very different celebration. Of life, of love, and good people," he started. JJ and Reid locked eyes for a moment, sharing a small smile. He squeezed her hand that was still holding his a bit before releasing it, allowing her to lean back in her seat again. They looked back at Rossi. "This year is the, um, other side of that." He was silent for a moment.

"Because, well, that's what families do. It's been a hard year, although with some good moments." JJ rubbed a hand over her growing bump. "But tonight, we celebrate a life well lived, well loved." He lifted his glass, and the rest followed suit. "To a good woman, an even better mother. To our friend, who I will miss very much."

* * *

 **A/N: And that concludes season 8! Sorry to everyone that was hoping I'd save Strauss. For one, I couldn't really see how they would have caught on to Curtis that much faster to prevent that and, secondly, Cruz is kind of needed in general (and in close proximity to JJ) for next season to work. So, unfortunately this didn't change. Don't worry, we've got a few happier chapters ahead to cheer you up - the Reids have a busy summer before season 9 starts...**


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N: Thank you to all that voted in my stories in the Profiler Awards! I'm flattered that "Second Chances" won runner up for JJ/Reid and "Rosemary" won runner up for Characterization of Reid. Now, on with the story...**

* * *

The next morning Reid woke up finally feeling a little rested. He stretched a little and rubbed his eyes. When he finally opened them he realized just how bright it was in their bedroom. He glanced at his clock on his nightstand and his eyes widened as he registered the time. 10:48 am. He knew they went to bed early last night, around 9 pm, not long after coming home and getting Henry down, both still drained from the past few days. That meant they had slept for over 13 hours straight. He made a note to not allow JJ to pull any more days like that for the rest of the pregnancy, knowing it wasn't healthy. Hell, it wasn't healthy for him either. He knew Maeve would have some comment about that if he told her. Setting his head back down, he turned to see JJ still sleeping peacefully. He leaned over and kissed her forehead before silently climbing out of the bed. After quick trip to the bathroom, he snuck out of their room to figure out what Henry and Sandy were up to.

"Good morning, nearly afternoon, Spencer," Sandy greeted when he found them in the living room.

He nodded a little sheepishly, "Yeah, we, uh, were pretty tired I guess. JJ is still sleeping actually."

Sandy smiled. "Well I think you two have earned a few days of sleeping in." She stood up and pulled him into the kitchen and away from the boy that seemed quite focused on his coloring project. "Now, I have to tell you, Henry and I were planning on serving you two breakfast in bed for a belated anniversary present, but when I stuck my head in around nine and you were both still dead to the world, I held off on making anything." Reid smiled at her gesture. Before they got called to New York, baby shopping wasn't the only thing on their agenda. "If you think JJ will wake soon, I can still do that and you can just make your tea the way you like it and go back up."

Reid thought it over. "You don't have to do that, Sandy."

She shook her head and waved her hand. "Pssh, I want to. More importantly, I think it would be good for Henry. I don't think her and Will ever did anything for an anniversary so it would be good for him to learn about _what_ that means and the example of commitment it sets for him going forward."

Reid nodded, understanding now. He hadn't even thought about that. "Well, when you put it that way, that would be great." Sandy smiled and went to get Henry while he turned to make their tea. He stayed quiet while Sandy and Henry got started in the kitchen, sneaking away when the tea was ready. He made a quick stop in his office to grab JJ's gift and then quietly reentered the bedroom. He could see JJ was just starting to stir awake as he set her mug down on her bedside table. He walked back to his side of the bed and deposited the gift and his tea. The slight movement of him sitting back on the bed finally woke her.

"Mmm, good morning," she murmured.

Reid leaned down and kissed her gently. "Good morning. Although, technically, we're closer to afternoon."

JJ's eyes widened, "What time is it?"

"Just after 11." JJ chuckled after the shock wore off. Her stomach rumbled then.

"Well no wonder I'm starving," she joked back. She got up to use the restroom and came back few minutes later. She stretched her arms over her head, her nightshirt lifting up. Reid swallowed. She caught his eyes and smiled. "I find it really cute that you can still find me attractive when I look like this," she gestured to her bump. She definitely felt _un_ attractive right now. "I'm huge and puffy."

Reid sighed. "Jen, you're beautiful. Looking like 'that' as you put it," he also gestured to her bump, "Makes you even sexier in my book," he smiled. JJ laughed; he always had a way of making her feel better...feel sexy and _wanted_. Smiling to herself, she climbed back into the bed. Feeling feisty, she climbed into his lap and started to kiss his neck, rewarding him for his comment. He groaned. "JJ, we can't." She ignored him and started to slide her hand down. "God, I want to, but we really can't."

She pulled back. "Why?"

He sighed. "I was going to let it be a surprise for you like Sandy had planned for the both of us until we slept too long, but she's making us breakfast in bed with Henry. They'll be walking though that door in just a few minutes. I'm assuming you don't have to have _that_ conversation with him just yet."

JJ's eyes widened and she shook her head, reluctantly climbing off her husband. "No, no I don't," she sighed. She leaned against some pillows on the headboard and finally noticed her tea.

"Don't worry, we can revisit that later," he smiled as she took a sip of her tea, earning him a teasing smack to his arm. "But for now…" he grabbed the bag from his nightstand. "Happy belated Anniversary, Jen."

She smiled widely and tugged his nightshirt to lower him to her to kiss him. "Happy belated Anniversary, Spence. I love you." She reached into the bag and pulled out a jewelry box. Opening it, she grinned when she saw her necklace from Christmas in the box with the added fourth ring.

"We just have to take it back to get engraved once we decide on a name," he stated. She pulled him to her again, rewarding him with a long, tender kiss.

"It's perfect, thank you."

"You're welcome, but there's more." JJ raised an eyebrow and reached back into the bag and pulled out a small shadow box frame with two origami butterflies inside, one purple and the other green. It was beautiful, but she suspected there was more to it. She looked up at him and he smiled, knowing she was waiting for an explanation. "Well, the traditional first anniversary gift is paper. So when I was thinking of something creative to do with that, I thought of origami. In Japanese culture, two butterflies dancing around each other is a symbol of marital happiness. I thought that seemed fitting, particularly since you also used to collect butterflies."

Her eyes started to water. "I don't know what to say, Spence. That's beautiful." She kissed him again as a few tears fell. That's how Sandy and Henry found them when they opened the door a few seconds later.

"Happy anna-ver-sorry!" Henry sounded out the large word while Sandy carried in the tray. Henry held up a large poster he had made. Reid now realized that was what he had been working on before.

"Thank you Henry!" JJ greeted, wiping her eyes.

The boy looked at her confused. "Why are you crying mommy?"

She smiled as he climbed up next to her. "They are happy tears, Henry. Spence just gave me really nice presents for our anniversary is all. And I'm so touched you made us breakfast and this beautiful sign too." She hugged her boy to her side as she looked up at her mom while Reid and Sandy positioned the tray on the bed. "Thanks mom. Wow, this looks amazing." The tray was covered in pancakes, sausage, eggs, and some fresh fruit.

Sandy smiled. "You're welcome. Happy anniversary you two. Henry, did you have a question for Spence?" JJ took a bite of the food, her roaring stomach unable to hold back.

"What is anna-ver-sorry?" Henry asked. Reid looked at Sandy and smiled. He could tell Henry understanding that commitment was important to her but that she wanted it to come from him.

"An anniversary is when you celebrate something special that happened on this date in the past. Kind of like a birthday. Do you remember your birthday?"

Henry nodded. "October 28th!"

Reid smiled. "That's right. Do you remember what happened around this time last year? Something at Uncle Dave's house?"

The boy thought it over. "Mommy in a pretty dress and you got a ring!"

The adults chuckled, actually impressed he got that. "That's right, Henry," JJ answered, taking a breather from eating. "That day I wore a pretty dress and Spence and I gave each other these rings," the two held up their hands with their wedding bands on. "It was called our wedding day. We told the world and each other that we were going to love each other forever."

"Our anniversary is our way of celebrating that day, just like a birthday party, and reminding ourselves and the world that we meant it when we said forever," Reid finished. He picked up a fork and stole a few bites before JJ cleaned the plate up.

Sandy laughed. "I've got more food downstairs, let me fix you another plate." She left the young family in the bed with a smile on her face.

"Thank you!" Reid yelled after her. JJ could see her mom wave as she headed down the stairs.

"Does that mean we get a party?" Henry asked, picking up on the key part of that explanation for the four year old.

JJ smiled. "Well, this is kind of our party right here." She stole the last bite of egg before letting Reid eat the remaining food, which wasn't much. "This is all I'd want to do, spend time with my two favorite guys." She rubbed her hand over her stomach and felt a kick. "And girl," she amended. "Henry, do you want to feel your baby sister kick?"

The boy's eyes widened in excitement. "Yeah!" JJ took his hand and placed it on her stomach where she had just felt it. Only nothing happened. "I not feel it."

Reid leaned down. "Hey little one, can you say hi to your big brother?" That got a response.

"Wow!" Henry beamed. "Do it again!"

JJ laughed. "Well, we can't _make_ her do it, honey." Just to be stubborn, the little one kicked again and Henry laughed in delight. "You should say hi Henry. Just talk to her like you would Spence or I, she can hear you, she just can't talk back."

"Okay." He scooted so he was directly facing her belly. "Hi baby. I Henry, your brother. We will play when you come out. I have lots of toys I will share with you, even Steggy." Reid smiled at that, he loved how special that toy was to Henry. It was to Reid too, in many ways it represented when everything changed for the three of them. JJ felt a few tears escape at that moment.

Sandy came back in the room just then and had to keep her own tears at bay as she watched her grandson talking. She handed Reid the new plate of food, which he set down quickly and ate some of the eggs before JJ tried to dive back in. Sandy sat down on the corner of the bed and watched with the couple as Henry continued to talk to his sister, telling her about preschool and all his toys. The couple continued to eat and enjoy this moment of bliss in their lives.

Once their second plate was empty, Sandy stood. She removed the tray. "Okay, Henry, why don't you and I have some lunch and play outside for a bit while these two get their day started?"

Henry turned his gaze from the belly, having enjoyed his chat and feeling a few more kicks. "Okay Grandma." He turned back to JJ's belly. "Bye baby." He slid off the bed and ran out of the room. Sandy smiled at them as she shut the door behind her.

JJ melted into Reid's embrace. "That was…"

"Agreed." Neither had the word, but knew what the other meant. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. "I love you." He put a hand on her bump. "All three of you."

"Back at you, Spence." She pulled him back to her and the kiss quickly became heated until she pulled back. Without a word, she slid out of bed and went to the door, locking it. She climbed back on top him like before. "Now, where were we?"

Reid let out a low chuckle. "You know, it a good thing I read up on intercourse during the third tri—" Her kiss cut off his statement.

* * *

JJ grunted as she tried to put lotion on her legs while getting ready a little while later. She reached a little more but was still unsuccessful at spreading the squirt of lotion she had managed to get on her calf. "Gah!" she exclaimed, chucking the lotion at the bathroom door. Something which Reid heard, having been just drying off from his shower, having let her go first.

He stuck his head out the door and noticed the bottle. "You okay?"

"No!" she huffed. He raised an eyebrow. She had been fine not even five minutes ago when they had swapped places in the bathroom. He racked his brain to figure out what was wrong and then remembered what month they were entering. _Oh boy._ He knew that during the seventh month was when the hormones start to get out of sort as the body prepared for childbirth and mood swings came with that. He needed to tread lightly. He slipped back into his sleep pants for now and picked up the lotion.

"Jen, would you like me to put the lotion on for you?"

"I can do it myself," she grumbled and then tried to reach for her calf again only to swear in frustration.

Reid swallowed and continued his path to her, kneeling down. "I'm sure you can, but let me do it just for fun, okay?" She sighed and nodded and he made quick work of rubbing the lotion up and down her legs. When he finished, he switched it out for the coco butter. "Would you like me to rub this on your belly?" Now, she was starting to tear up and nodded. He was gentle, rubbing the butter all over her bump in soft circular motions. He was rewarded with feeling some movements and he smiled. When he was finished, he kissed her belly and looked up to see tears streaming down her face. "Hey, it's okay," he tried to soothe her, rising off the floor to kiss her.

"I'm fine," she offered when they pulled apart. He wiped her tears away. "God, I forgot how horrible these mood swings can be. It's a good thing you're making Hotch keep my gun right now, cause I have a feeling if Morgan ticks me off sometime soon…"

Reid chuckled softly and made a mental note to warn his friend. "It's perfectly natural, JJ." He kissed her again. "Feeling better?"

She nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"No problem." He gently pulled her to her feet. "Now, I suppose we should actually get dressed and do something productive with the rest of the day, huh?"

JJ laughed, feeling better. "You mean earlier wasn't productive, Spence?"

"Well, it did burn some calories," he joked back. JJ smacked his arm as the two got dressed. Reid went to the door when JJ stopped him.

"I almost forgot," she opened a dresser drawer and pulled out a wrapped gift. "Happy Anniversary, Spence."

Reid smiled and planted a soft kiss on her lips before taking the gift from her. He pulled back the wrapping paper to reveal a first edition copy of the 1930 printing of _The Raven_ by Edger Allen Poe. He blinked. "Is this? How?"

JJ nodded with a smile. "Yep. When I was trying to come up with your gift I googled the first year anniversary gift too. And when I saw paper, I knew I needed to find a book. But, that's obviously not an easy task for a bookworm like you. So I asked Diana what some of your favorite authors were growing up and she recalled how you loved this edition because of the Horvath illustrations. I checked your collection and was stunned and relieved to see you didn't own it. It was then in the hands of Garcia to search a copy out and Maeve volunteered to inspect it and pick it up for me when we found one."

Reid pulled her close, kissing her deeply, feeling as if his gift paled in comparison now. He knew this would have cost a small fortune given how good of a condition it was in. "I love it, Jen. Thank you. Remind to thank them as well."

JJ smiled and nodded. "I will. Now, should we go see what kind of trouble Henry has gotten into?" Reid chuckled as they exited their room. He set the book on his desk for safe keeping as they walked by the office before they found Henry running around outside with a bubble wand. Sandy was reading the paper.

"Finally emerging, I see," she commented. "I was going to go check on you but thought better of that," she added with a smirk.

JJ laughed as Reid turned bright red. "Thanks mom for all your help these past few months. I know it put both of us more at ease to know Henry was is the best hands while we dealt with the Replicator nightmare." She slowly sank into one of their patio chairs at the table with her mom.

Reid nodded, sliding into one as well. "Yes, thank you, Sandy."

"Not a problem, my dears. I've really enjoyed being with Henry and you two this whole time. Virginia is actually quite lovely."

"So are you headed back home to Pennsylvania after the shower?" Reid asked. Garcia was taking over his house in a few days for the baby shower she insisted on. Reid was informed that Morgan and the guys were kidnapping him during the shower and he didn't know what to think about that. After that, they were sending Henry down to Will for most of the summer, something neither were thrilled with, but he deserved some time with his son as well. It would also give them some time to finish prepping for the baby.

Sandy set down the paper. "Actually, I was wanting to talk to you two about that." That got their attention. "I was wondering what you thought about me moving here permanently. Not into your guest room, of course, but the area. Maddy and Braden are older and it wasn't like I got Dave to bring them over for a visit that often with school anyway. With Henry starting kindergarten this fall, he'll be more into a routine, but you'll have my new grandbaby to balance out and with your work, I just thought—"

JJ held up her hand to cut off her mom. "Mom, we can't ask you do to that."

Sandy shook her head. "You're not, I'm offering. I was in that big house by myself, Jennifer. I had my friends, sure, but I'm sure I can make a new group here, not including your BAU family. I say it is _my_ retirement; I should be able to do with it as I please. I figured I could use the time while Henry is in New Orleans to pack up and hopefully sell the house and find a new place here. I'll make sure I have space for the kids to come stay with me while you're away. I can watch the baby when you go back to work as well."

JJ looked at Reid and they understood each other's facial expressions. Reid cleared his throat. "If you're sure, Sandy, we'd love to have you here."

The elder Jareau smiled. "Then it's settled."

Reid opened his mouth to reply when they heard the doorbell through the screen door. He briefly locked eyes with JJ, who shrugged, as he stood to answer the door. He found a deliveryman at the door, requiring his signature for a package. Reid signed, took the large box and thanked the man before heading to the dining room. JJ had noticed him return and the confusion on his face. JJ carefully stood and met him inside.

"What is it, Spence?"

Reid blinked and looked up. She frowned at the look on his face and made her way to his side. Her hand on his arm snapped him out of it. "It's from my father."

JJ blinked, just as surprised as him. The Reid men hadn't talked since before New York. She could see William really was trying but knew to not step in the middle, to let Spence get there on his own. "Do you want to open it?"

He sighed and shrugged. JJ went into the kitchen, grabbing their scissors so he could cut open the tape. Slowly, he took them from her and cut the tape before pulling back the cardboard flaps. He pulled out two wrapped packages and then shifted the foam peanuts around to pull out a small metal vase with a dozen red and pink paper carnations sticking out of it. Then he found the letter.

JJ smiled softly at the flowers, setting them on the table. Then she turned to her husband. He met her eyes for a moment before taking a seat at the table and opening the note. He was quick to read it, but she could tell it was taking him a moment to process it. Silently, he handed it to her to read.

 _Dear Spencer,_

 _I hope these gifts find you well. They are small tokens, I know this, but I wanted to start somewhere. I really do appreciate that you are trying with me, son. I realize I broke your trust when I left and I have a long way to go to repair that. I only hope you will continue to let me work on that._

 _I admire the life you have built for yourself, Spencer. Whereas others with your gifts might have sought out ways to improve only their lives, you've decided yours to helping others. You do amazing things with the FBI and save countless lives and quite proud of you for that. More importantly, however, you managed to allow yourself to love, despite the poor example I helped set. I only hope that one day, you will be willing to let me meet JJ, Henry, and your little girl. Until that time, I hope you'll share these gifts with them, even if they don't know where they came from._

 _The packages are labeled without my name on them so you open them yourself or let Henry open his. I'm sure you know the meaning of the flowers as you've always been three steps ahead of me, but let me say it anyway. Happy Anniversary to you and JJ. May you have many more happy years ahead of you. You deserve it._

 _With love,_

 _Dad_

When she lowered the paper, he finally spoke. "Carnations are the typical flower given for first anniversaries. He combined it with the traditional paper gift." JJ nodded, moving closer to run a hand through his hair.

"That was very…thoughtful…of him." She was choosing her words carefully, trying to stay neutral.

Reid hummed in agreement. He then looked at the packages. They noticed one was addressed to Henry and one to Baby Reid. He met her eyes. "I'd rather we open Henry's. I'm not…ready for him to know it's a gift from his grandfather and I'd rather not lie about where it came from if its a wrapped gift to open." JJ nodded in understanding and he handed it to her. She peeled the paper back, revealing a book. " _Miss Bindergarten gets ready for Kindergarten_ ," she read the title to him. "It's a book to prep Henry for kindergarten. Its actually one of the titles his teacher recommended to me."

She looked down at Reid and he smiled ever so faintly. He then turned to the other package and pulled back the paper. Inside he found a few baby bibs, all revolving around 'daddy' – 'I love my daddy,' 'My dad is smarter than your dad,' and 'daddy's little angel.' JJ couldn't help but smile at the meaning behind those choices. She ran a hand through his hair again and he looked up to stare into her blue eyes.

"What are you thinking, Spence?"

He sighed and looked back at the gifts. "It's a start."


	33. Chapter 32

"Spence, what are going to name this little one?"

Reid set his book down and turned to see JJ coming back into bed two days later. He helped her get comfortable before answering. "How did you and Will decide on Henry?"

JJ groaned. "Well, Will wanted to name him William LaMontagne III, which I just thought was way too much for the boy so I kept throwing out names until he agreed to one."

Reid chuckled. "That _is_ a mouthful. It's ironic, I think his name fits him well now." JJ raised an eyebrow. "It means 'rules his household.'"

JJ laughed. "Please don't ever tell him that." She looked over at him. "What about Diana?"

Reid wrinkled his brow. "After my mom?" JJ nodded. "I think she'd hate that actually. She'd say she'd want the child to forge her own path and not have the baggage of her namesake."

"Okay. Then what about after one of her favorite authors?"

Reid chuckled. "Well her absolute favorite is Margery Kempe." He shot a look at her bump, placing a hand on it. "She feel like a Margery to you?"

JJ snorted. "No."

Reid thought for a moment. "What about Haley?"

JJ blinked, a tear coming to her eye. "I don't know. I feel like Hotch should get the option to do that if he ever has another child, don't you?" Reid nodded, conceding that point.

"What about after your sister?" He voice was soft, unsure if he'd upset her.

JJ sighed. "You know, I always thought about doing that if I had a girl. But now, hearing what you said your mom would say, actually makes sense. What if we used a variation of it as her middle name? Unless, of course, you want to do that for your mom instead."

Reid pondered that. "I'm okay with Diana not being the middle name either, JJ. Rosaline means 'rose' in most languages. It's also a name from _Romeo and Juliet_. We could go that route and have a J name after her mom."

JJ shook her head, "Nah, that's okay. I like Rose though."

Reid smiled and nodded, agreeing to that. "Okay, that's half the battle."

By this point, he had slide down onto his side, facing her, each with their heads on their own pillows. She chuckled. "Okay, well, if we don't want to directly name her after women in our lives, what about indirectly like with Rose? Maybe starting with the same letter like you mentioned with Juliet? Traditional, like Henry, but also one that could be shortened into a nickname maybe? Oh, not an 'R' name though, she does not need the initials RRR. RR doesn't have quite the same ring to it as JJ."

Reid laughed. "Good point. Okay, let's think…"

* * *

"Goo—" Reid grunted as a very excited Garcia launched into his arms a few days later, the team a week into their vacation. "—d Morning, Garcia." He knew part of it was her general excitement for the day, but also that the whole team could use this day as something to brighten their spirits after losing Strauss.

Morgan chuckled from behind her. "Don't suffocate him, Hot Stuff."

Garcia released him. "Morning Sweetie! You look so rested," she greeted. Morgan shut the door behind him with his foot, his arms full with gifts. Something that Reid spotted.

"Well, considering the last time you saw me, we were all running off of virtually no sleep for a few days, I'm not surprised, Penelope. Now," he pointed to Morgan. "Was all of this necessary?"

Garcia chuckled. "Yes, yes it was. Every single item!" She headed into the living room. "Come on Hot Chocolate, we'll set it in here!" Morgan flashed a sympathetic smile at Reid and did as he was told. JJ caught sight of him as she came down the stairs.

"Good lord, Pen, I thought I told you to contain yourself." Reid laughed as he guided her into the living room as well.

"Please don't hug her like you did me, Garcia, or you'll force her into labor," Reid teased as their friend moved to embrace JJ. She was a little gentler, mindful of the bump.

"Oh, JJ, you look so fabulous. And this _was_ contained," Garcia replied.

Morgan nodded. "It actually is. I made her put back a lot of things."

Reid's eyes widened. "Well thanks Morgan. I don't think we have enough space for all of this as it is."

"And you're sweet Garcia, but I'm not even into my last month and I feel like a house," JJ replied.

"You're perfect, Jennifer Jareau Reid, and I don't want to hear another word," Reid stated, pulling her in for a quick kiss. Morgan grinned while Garcia gushed in the background. "I love you."

JJ beamed, tears threatening to fall. "I love you too." Then she smacked his arm. "Damn you, I just finished my makeup."

Reid reached over, wiping her tears gently with his thumbs. "There, perfect again."

"Damn, Kid, I'm not sure when you became smoother than me, but I'm going to have to start to take some notes here," Morgan teased.

The other three got a good chuckle out of that. "Yes you should, stud," Garcia nodded. "Where's Henry?"

Reid turned back to her. "Outside with Will and Jackie. He's going to say hi to everyone and then Will's taking him out for the afternoon." He didn't know what the guys' plans were for him, but it still seemed a little awkward to have Will and Henry come along.

"Ah, I thought I heard voices," Sandy greeted, coming from the kitchen. She had finished setting up the food, aside from the cake, which Blake surprisingly offered to bring. She distracted Garcia for a moment as they went about finishing decorating a bit in the living room when they heard another knock at the door. Reid went to answer it.

"Hey Karen, Maeve, Bobby," he greeted. "Glad you could make it."

The ladies smiled and Karen snuck into the living room to hug JJ. "Wouldn't miss it," Maeve replied. "Although he's a little confused as to why he's here."

Morgan chuckled, joining them in the entryway. "Don't worry, man, after everyone is here, us guys are heading out."

Bobby nodded, "Ah, that makes more sense. Good to see you again, Agent Morgan."

The older man waved his hand dismissively. "Derek or Morgan is fine. No agents here today, right, Pretty Boy?"

Reid rolled his eyes, getting chuckles from the couple in front of him. "Well, now that's a term of endearment I don't think Holmes was ever called," Maeve teased.

Reid laughed. "Sounds like something he might try to call Watson, though. At least in the modern film or TV renditions." Maeve and Bobby laughed as Morgan stood there and shook his head. They headed back into the living room. After Maeve hugged JJ, Reid helped JJ get comfortable in the chair and went to get her a drink while Morgan answered the door after hearing another knock.

In came Rossi, Blake, Hotch and Beth. The last one trying for a more successful visit back in DC than her boyfriend's visit in New York. "Morning," Morgan greeted. The group exchanged greetings as Reid came back around the corner.

"Hey guys." He noticed Blake with her large box. "Here, Morgan, take this to JJ please and I'll take the cake, Alex."

"Got it," Morgan replied, taking the drink. "Anything for Baby Mama."

Reid rolled his eyes, "I forgot to warn you there, Derek, but," he lowered his voice so JJ couldn't hear him. "The increase of hormones during this month has kicked in and she's more prone to mood swings now. I will not be held accountable for any violence that comes your way so I'd tread lightly if I were you."

Blake and Beth exchanged a glance and smile. Rossi chuckled; Hotch even snorted. He actually had received a tongue lashing from JJ when she was particularly stressed during a case when she as pregnant with Henry. Morgan blinked. "Uh, thanks my man. Note taken." Reid nodded as he took the cake into the kitchen.

"Here you go, JJ," Morgan stated, handing JJ her gingerale as the rest started to filter into the living room. Beth and Blake both took a seat. The guys stayed standing since they were leaving soon. The doorbell rang.

"Thanks Morgan," she smiled. "I wonder who that is. Everyone should be here."

Hotch went to the door to see a woman and a teenager standing there. "Hello."

Reid came back down the hallway then. "Uncle Spencer!"

Reid smiled as he recognized who was brushing past Hotch. "Maddy, hey!" The girl lunged into his arms, surprising just about everyone there. He recovered well though and quickly hugged her back. He nodded at Rebecca. "I didn't know you two were making the trip down."

"Oh my goodness!" JJ exclaimed. Morgan was quick to offer his hands to help her up. She walked over to her sister-in-law. "Hey!" She hugged Rebecca.

Maddy still hadn't quite let go of Reid. "Maddy, are you okay?" he whispered into her ear.

The teen pulled back and smiled. "Yeah, sorry. Its just, well…thank you." He raised an eyebrow. "After we talked at Thanksgiving and I joined the art club, things have just been _so_ much better. I've got a nice group of friends now and I improved my grades in those classes I was struggling in. I even made honor roll." Even though they had talked a few times since then, she still wanted to hug him and thank him in person.

Reid smiled; glad he'd help one teen improve their high school experience. "That great, Madison. I'm happy I helped in some way, but I think you did most of the hard work."

She smiled back before turning to hug her aunt. JJ sent Reid a huge smile over Maddy's shoulder. "Hey Shortie, glad you could make it." The group made their way into the living room, the guys standing by the door way. JJ was also still standing.

"Kid, you ready to head out?" Morgan asked.

Reid shook his head. "Not quite." He nodded to Garcia and then headed to the patio door off of the kitchen and got Will's attention to bring Henry back in. The group made quick work of exchanging greetings.

Garcia caught everyone's attention with her laptop. "Hi Emily!"

Their London friend waved. _"Hi guys! Sorry I can't be there, but my gifts should be somewhere in the pile from PG."_

JJ moved to the center of the room with Reid. "Another magic show?" Blake asked with a smile.

Reid shook his head. "No, not this time. We just thought we'd share with all of you our daughter's name since it's going to be awhile before the group is all together like this again."

JJ smiled. "We wanted to choose something that was unique to her but also honored some of the amazing women in our lives. So, we went with," she paused and locked eyes with Reid for a second, getting emotional. He placed a quick kiss on her forehead. "Elizabeth Rose Reid. We'll call her Lizzie or Ella for short."

Reid continued. "Rose in honor of JJ's sister," he sent Sandy a smile, who had a tear streaming down her face. "Elizabeth came together as a way to honor several women in our lives. Elizabeth Gaskell is a favorite author of my mothers. We also have several women that have touched our lives at some point with a name starting with E. There's my Aunt Ethel and Emily," he glanced at the laptop and then back at Rossi. "and Erin." There was another name, left unspoken.

 _"Oh my gosh, you two,"_ Emily gushed, starting to tear up. _"I'm so touched."_

Rossi stepped forward and pulled the couple into a hug before kissing them both on the cheek. "She would have been honored." The group gushed approvingly over the name.

JJ wiped a tear away. "Emily, Morgan, we'd also like you two to be her godparents."

Now Emily was full on crying, unable to compartmentalize at the moment. _"God, guys, why are you doing this to me when I can't hug you?"_

JJ chuckled, moving to see the screen better. "Just making sure we give you enough incentive to stick to that promise to visit after she's born."

Meanwhile, Morgan pulled Reid into a tight hug. "I'm honored, Spencer."

"As are we, Derek," he replied. Morgan pulled back and smiled, tussling Reid's hair, trying to go back into his macho self. "Okay, I'm in a room with too much estrogen, it's making me soft. Let's get out of here."

Reid nodded but bent down to Henry first. "You excited to meet Ella in a few months, Henry?"

The boy nodded. "Yep!" He ran over to JJ and put his hands on the side of her belly. "Hi Ella!" He giggled when he felt a kick. "She said hi back! She likes her name!"

JJ was just about losing it now, her hormones in overdrive. "Yes, she does, Henry. Just like she loves her big brother." Reid pulled her into a quick hug, rubbing a hand up and down her back until she calmed down.

He pulled back and wiped her tear stains away again. "Yep, still perfect."

Garcia sighed happily, having overheard that. "I need a Reid in my life." She had Sam but he wasn't nearly as endearing as Reid had become with JJ. Karen just about choked on her drink, surprised at the comment. Beth looked at her a little oddly; Maeve, Blake, and Jackie simply smiled as all more familiar with his actions with his wife, and the Jareau women chuckled. Emily was the one that responded. "PG, JJ may kill you if you say that again, but I know what you mean."

Reid blushed, earning him some laughs from the guys. JJ grinned and kissed him briefly. "Okay, boys, out you go." Reid picked up Henry real quick so she could kiss him. "Henry, be good for daddy, okay?" The boy nodded and all the men filed out of the house.

Will placed a hand on Reid's arm, pausing him. He stuck out his hand. "Congrats again, Spencer." Reid smiled and shook his hand. "I really am happy for you two." Henry grabbed Will's other hand at that moment and the men looked down at the boy. "Well three."

"Thanks Will, that means a lot," Reid replied. He looked down at Henry. "Have fun, bud. I'll see you a little later okay?"

Henry nodded. "Bye Spence! Let's go daddy!" He pulled on Will's hand towards the first car he saw and had to be redirected to the correct one, since Will was borrowing the Reids' SUV for the day. The BAU team, plus Bobby, climbed into Morgan's SUV.

* * *

Reid eyed their location about twenty five minutes later. "Morgan, why are we at one of the properties you're restoring?" It was the one he had visited after Buford's death. The group climbed out of the SUV, Hotch and Rossi exchanging a knowing glance. Hotch was carrying a folder with him.

"Well, it's been a bit since you've seen it, I thought I'd show you guys what I've done so far," Morgan answered. He had actually been dedicating a lot more time to the property ever since Reid's visit to finish it up quicker, his mind made up about the use for the restored house. He'd even gotten some help from some other buddies, Hotch and Anderson included.

"You sure you didn't just drag me here to be free labor?" Reid joked. They entered the house and Reid smiled, impressed. It was still bare bones, but the drywall was all up and sealed, ready for paint. The floors were ready for whatever flooring choices Morgan wanted to make. The windows were all in; he loved the stained glass details. The first level was mostly an open floor plan, good for a living room on one side, dining area on the other and the kitchen joining the two. He walked into that room, "Nice countertops, you went with quartz?" He ran his hand over the surface. Bobby inspected them too. "You know they are ideal for kitchens because they are stain, acid, scratch, heat and impact resistant. They also don't need to be sealed, but they usually aren't as popular as granite because they don't have as much as that high end feel that granite does."

The senior agents exchanged a look. "I did know that, actually," Morgan teased. "It's why I picked it."

Reid nodded. "Right, of course you did your research." He continued to walk through the house, noting likely where the laundry room would be before hitting another room that could also be a nice living space.

"I was thinking built-in bookcases in here," Morgan added.

Reid smiled. He could see his collection down here. He was beginning to wonder about his office. He felt he could probably just set some time aside in their bedroom when he needed quiet. They were going to need that room pretty soon if they had anymore kids or just got more belongings and he would likely need to find a new home for his books. Finishing his inspection of the bottom level, the group headed upstairs. He was so intrigued by the house he didn't hear the others making comments here and there as well. He noticed the four nice bedrooms and large bathroom with two sinks. Good kid rooms and maybe a guest bedroom.

Further down the hall was the master bedroom with en suite bathroom. He looked out one of the windows to a nice view of a small back yard that still had some room to run around in or add a swing set. He also noticed more of the historic Georgetown architecture from the surrounding houses that he could spot. The house really was in a great area. Close all the fun things in the city to do and near some great parks. It was a little bit longer commute to Quantico, but manageable. Although he wasn't sure that mattered to whomever Morgan sold the place to. He turned back to his friend. "It looks great, Morgan."

Morgan smiled. "Thanks. But there's one more part I want to show you." Reid raised an eyebrow as they headed back downstairs. Morgan led the way back out of the house and around the corner, under the front steps, revealing a hidden apartment below. "It's still needs work too, but it's a one bedroom apartment with it's own small kitchen and room for a stackable washer and dryer."

"It would great for the owners to rent out," stated Hotch.

"Or, I don't know, let their mother-in-law live in," Rossi added.

Reid turned to the group. He caught the knowing looks of his teammates. Even Bobby was smiling, having caught on to the plan. "What are you implying guys?"

Morgan stepped forward. "If the way you and JJ are now is any indication, you're going to grow out of that house pretty fast. Plus Garcia told me Sandy wants to move down here and continue to help with the kids. So…" he gestured to the house. "Seems like a good fit to me. If we get going now, we should be able to have it finished before she delivers my goddaughter and before Henry starts school." He held the keys up and dangled them. "Consider it my first godfather present."

Reid's eyes widened. "What? Derek, that's way too much, we can't possibly…" Morgan held up his hand.

"What I'm proposing is that you help with the cost of finishing things up – paint, flooring, appliances and put in some of the labor. Then I'll sell it you, but at cost for what I bought it plus the renovation cost, which will still be well below what it would be worth on the market. Between that and selling your house, you should still come out with a nice nest egg that can go into the kids' college funds."

Rossi stepped forward. "Plus this way Sandy doesn't have to find a place, she can just live with you but separate. Something, I suspect, all of you will appreciate."

Hotch nodded. "I've already complied information on the schools in the area. But Jack's isn't that far from here and I can put in a good word to get Henry in if you're interested. They have a lot students of government employees and work well to help us out with our schedules for meetings." He handed Reid the folder.

Reid opened his mouth but nothing came out. He looked at the folder and then back at the group and still nothing came out.

Rossi whistled, "Holy cow, I never thought I'd see the day when Reid was at a loss for words."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope no one is majorly upset about the child not being named Diana. One, I named Reid/Sarah's daughter that in the Sarah Riverson stories WAY back in the day (if you haven't read, don't...I cringe at the issues I see in those now). But. more so, that just _felt_ like something Diana would actually say to me so I went with it.**


	34. Chapter 33

Sandy gently placed a hand on JJ's shoulder, pulling her attention away from Garcia sharing a funny story about baby Henry. They had just finished the game her friend had cooked up. She gestured for her daughter to follow her, offering her a hand. The Jareau women quietly slipped outside and that's when JJ noticed two presents on the table. "What's this, mom?"

The pair each took a seat as Sandy spoke, touching one of the packages. "I wanted to give this to you separately." JJ eyed her mom as she silently opened the box. She smiled when she saw the item, briefly looking up to catch her mom's shining eyes. "I can't believe you kept this."

"A mother doesn't get rid of things like a baby's blanket, my dear. Particularly when her child used to carry it around everywhere for the first few years of her life." JJ smiled and gently pulled the pink and white fleece blanket with yellow sheep running along the edges out of the box. She immediately felt comfort just running it through her fingers. She had countless photos of her from infancy until about four with the blanket nearby, her security blanket. She wondered if her mom knew that she dug the blanket out and slept with it for months after Roz's death as well.

"Thank you mom," JJ commented. Sandy smiled and stood, hugging her tight. "Ella is going to love it just as much as I did."

Sandy kissed the top of her baby girl's head and nodded. "I'm sure she will."

When JJ noticed she wasn't going to sit back down, she gestured to the other package, "What about this?"

"That is from Diana. I thought I'd leave you alone with it in case you wanted to call her as well. I'll keep Penelope and the rest occupied for a bit," Sandy smiled. Mother Reid had mailed the package, it arriving just yesterday. She had addressed it to Sandy with a note so they could keep it a secret.

JJ smiled at that comment and pulled the package to her as Sandy reentered the house. She opened the card first, noting the simple but beautiful painting of flowers on the front. On the inside she saw Diana's familiar handwriting.

 _'A wise parent humors the desire for independent action, so as to become the friend and adviser when his absolute rule shall cease.' These are words from Elizabeth Gaskell and I thought they seemed rather fitting._

 _If Elizabeth Rose is anything like her father, you will need patience when her independence tests you - whether its intellectually or physical endeavors like riding a bike or tying her shoes. But, if she is also like her father, she will also love unconditionally and there's not much more you can ask for from your child._

 _I know I am not always in a clear mind and Spencer missed out on many things as a child. But, I did manage to do a few things right and had held onto this. Seemed right to finally pass it on to the next generation. I am sure he told you your ring was my mother's; this was my father's and then Spencer's._

 _All my love, Diana_

JJ wiped a tear away as she opened the box, gasping at the antique silver baby rattle. She pulled out her phone and immediately placed a call. After getting the all clear from Maureen, she soon heard Diana's voice. _"Jennifer?"_

"Hi Diana. I just opened your gift, it's beautiful, thank you."

 _"Oh, you're quite welcome my dear. I imagine Spencer will remember it, but probably didn't realize it was in some of my belongings that made it to Bennington with me. I'm glad to pass it on to Elizabeth."_

JJ wiped more tears away. "Diana, if Henry and Ella love me half as much as Spence loves you, I'll consider myself a good mother."

 _"Then you are and will continue to be a_ great _mother, Jennifer. I see it Henry already and I know Elizabeth will feel the same way. Just like how deep Spencer's love runs for you,"_ Diana countered. The pair was quiet for a moment, each reflecting on those statements. Diana was touched to hear JJ say that about Spencer as she often felt guilty for the things she didn't do for her son because of her illness. JJ because of how much she hoped what her wise mother-in-law said was true. _"I'm assuming you are having your shower now?"_

"Yes. I can safely say that your gift and my mother gifting Ella my old baby blanket are my favorites. I'm sure they will be Spence's too."

Diana smiled. _"Well thank you. I'll let you get back to your party, my dear. You take care of yourself and that little one the next few months."_

* * *

"This was a bad idea."

Rossi and Bobby both chuckled at Morgan; Hotch smirked. They were watching Reid at the home improvement store, reviewing different types of paint. Not the colors, but the actual types of paint to determine the best brand. Rossi patted Morgan on the shoulder, "You're the one that shot down my idea for a poker game and let him come up with this instead."

Morgan sighed and nodded. "Hey, Pretty Ricky," he started, getting Reid's attention. "Don't you think you should be letting JJ help with this? And are you that positive she's going to say yes to the house?"

Reid walked back over to the group, "I'd say a very high probability, Morgan, and I was just looking over type. I'll defer colors to her." He looked at Bobby, "With some guidance from you, of course." Bobby smiled and the rest just nodded. He glanced at his watch, "Let me just grab some materials and then we can get some lunch before we head back to the house."

Morgan shook his head as Reid walked away. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Rossi chuckled. "Tell you what, Morgan, I'll pay for professional painters. That way you don't have to actually paint the whole place while he's giving you facts about the different drying rates of paint."

Morgan hugged Rossi, making Bobby and Hotch both laugh. "Bless you Dave. The man is like a kid brother, but that experience probably wouldn't be healthy for our relationship." The group laughed again as Reid joined them, several pamphlets from the different paint companies in hand.

"What's so funny?"

Morgan wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder and pulled him out of the store. "Nothing, Kid, nothing."

* * *

JJ yawned as she surveyed the damage a.k.a. all the presents before her. While most from the group had been some practical things that they needed, like stockpiles of diapers or replacing items that were no longer good from Henry like some of the bottle supplies, Garcia had gone a little overboard with the girl clothes. JJ had to admit, they were adorable and she couldn't wait to use them, but she didn't know where in the world they were going to put all this stuff. They were insisting Sandy take her time and stay with them while she was looking for a place so that cut out that room. She sighed; Spence's office was just going to have to be taken over if the didn't have enough space in the still-in-progress nursery. Somehow she didn't think he'd protest too much.

She looked over at Blake, Jackie, Beth, and Garcia chatting on the couch. Emily had signed off not long after JJ had reentered the house and opened the gifts from the godmother since it was getting late in her part of the world. Karen had excused herself; Sandy left with Rebecca and Maddy to get them settled into the hotel since there wasn't a good amount of space in the Reid house. That just left…

"Hey," Maeve greeted, handing JJ a fresh glass of gingerale.

JJ smiled up at her, "Thanks." Maeve took a seat on the footrest JJ had her feet propped up on. "And thanks for coming today."

Maeve tucked some of her hair behind her ear as she smiled, "Of course. It certainly was unusual circumstances that our friendship was forged under, but I'm glad to have you, Spencer and Henry – and the rest of the team – in our lives now."

JJ smiled and clanked her glass with Maeve's. "Unusual is right but I agr—oomph." She put her hand on her bump and rubbed. "Someone is excited today." Maeve eyed her bump and then looked back up at JJ with a timid face. "Do you want to feel her kick?"

"You don't mind?" Maeve asked. JJ shook her head and put Maeve's hand where hers was. Ella responded. "Wow," Maeve breathed, "That's amazing."

JJ smiled. "It is. Until she kicks my bladder, then _not_ so much." The two laughed as Maeve pulled her hand back. A smile crossed JJ's face at a memory. "You handled that better than the first time Spence felt Henry kick, it freaked him out."

Maeve giggled. "Did he explain why babies kick too? That seems like something he would do."

"Wow, you two really do think alike," JJ joked, nodding. "Yes he did. Something about exploring movement and strengthening muscle." The pair laughed again. "So, how are things with you and Bobby? Have _you_ talked about kids someday?"

Maeve smiled shyly, looking down at her glass. "We're good. We've started to talk about that. I felt the need to revisit the topic even though we had talked about it before…" her voice trailed off for a second and JJ reached out and squeezed her hand. "My parents at least have finally come around and I think we're about back to where we were before everything." _She_ was finally back to normal before Diane entered her life.

JJ smiled. "Good." She squeezed Maeve's hand again. "I'm happy for you."

The front door opening halted the conversation and the men reentered the house. Rossi was one of the first in and eyed the pile. "Well, I see Kitten was good to her word with piles of girl clothes."

The group laughed and Garcia stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh hush, Italian Stallion." Beth coughed on her drink at that and Blake was quick to offer her a napkin. "Sorry Beth!"

She shook her head. "It's okay. I should have been prepared for that I guess. Just out of practice hearing what nicknames you can come up with when I'm in New York most of the time." Hotch smiled at her, so glad this visit was going a lot better so far. He stealthily snuck up stairs to set the folder with school information and now paint flyers down on Reid's desk.

Reid was the last to file in from the guys; having stopped to help Will get the sleeping 4 year old out of the car. He was carrying him in. JJ smiled at the sight and handed Maeve her drink, trying to get up. Rossi caught her movements and helped her. "Thanks Dave." She headed over to the men in her life, not noticing Hotch coming back downstairs. "Want some help tucking him in?" Truth was she wanted a moment with Henry, knowing he would be leaving with Will and Jackie tomorrow.

Reid smiled and nodded. "We'll be right back down," he stated to the group. They climbed the stairs and got Henry comfortable on his bed for his nap, taking off his shoes and pulling a blanket over him. Reid had made sure JJ got to kiss him on the forehead before lying him down since it was hard for her to bend that far over and kiss him now.

"Love you little man," JJ murmured while Reid kissed the now tucked in boy. She pulled him to her and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Just thinking that this will be pretty much the last time it's just the three of us. When Henry comes home from New Orleans, we might be four," she rested her head on his shoulder. JJ's due date was right after school started for Henry and Will was planning on keeping him until about a week beforehand. They had already decided that Henry wouldn't be in the room for the birth as they just weren't sure he was ready for that. So there was a possibility that they'd be home with Ella for a few weeks before Henry came home if she delivered early.

He wrapped his arms as tight as he could, kissing the top of her head. "It'll never be quite the same, will it?" JJ shook her head. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Of course not," she looked up. "I just wanted to savor this moment." She paused and looked back at her son. "You think he'll really be okay with everything?"

Reid looked at Henry. "Typically, children that are closest to their mothers have a slightly harder time adjusting to a new baby. But, we'll do our best to help to give him as much attention as possible. We've already talked to him about how we'll be more tired and have to devote more time to her since she can't feed or change herself. We also mentioned it will be awhile before Ella can play with him. We can give him small tasks to help us out so he's involved with her care as well. I think we've prepped him the best we can, JJ."

JJ had kept her gaze on her husband for most of that, until the end, to study her sleeping son. "You're right, I know." Reid had done his homework, trying to think of everything to prepare them for the new addition. "And of course I'm excited to meet our daughter, but I guess it's just a little bittersweet that he's soon no longer going to be my baby boy."

She looked back up at Reid and he kissed her softly, resting his forehead against hers. "I love you, Jen."

She smiled; she couldn't wait to show him the gifts from their mothers. "Love you too, Spence." They looked at Henry for another moment before slipping out of his room. The pair made their way downstairs, seeing everyone off. First Maeve and Bobby, then Hotch, Beth, Rossi and Blake. Will and Jackie were next, off to their hotel. That just left Morgan and Garcia until the Jareaus came back for dinner.

"Reid, you need help getting all this stuff upstairs?" Morgan offered.

Reid glanced at JJ. "Hmm. Leave the clothes and bottle supplies, but the rest can go. We might as well get the clothing all washed as well as the bottles," she replied. He nodded and the pair carried the rest to his office for now.

Garcia hugged her friend again. "JJ, I am seriously so happy for you two, you just don't even know. Just thinking about how long Boy Wonder had feelings for you and to now finally see you two together, married, and having a baby and all while still kicking ass and taking names, its like a BAU fairy tale. Which given what we do _is_ really a miracle."

JJ smiled, rubbing a hand over her bump. "Yeah." She met Garcia's eyes. "For the record, he wasn't the only one with long suppressed feelings, I just hid mine better."

Garcia smiled and nodded. "Well no wonder you got knocked up so quickly, over seven years of pent up energy, huh?"

Just then the guys came back downstairs and JJ eyed her husband as he pushed some hair out of his face. "You could say that."

Garcia giggled and then bumped her shoulder into JJ's gently. She leaned over and whispered, "At least wait until I get Morgan out of here, girlfriend."

JJ blushed, having been caught. She shook her head of her thoughts. Morgan walked up, "Well, I'll get Mama out of your hair." He gave JJ a quick hug. "Bye JJ," he glanced down, "Bye God Baby Girl."

The group chuckled at the new pet name. "Aww, I've been replaced," Garcia jokingly moaned. "Well, figures it would be for a younger, smarter blond."

* * *

"Spence, where are we going?"

Reid shot a small smile and a sideways glance at JJ. They had just left the airport, seeing off Henry. She had been drying her eyes and had just now caught on that he wasn't taking them home. Well, he sort of was…

"I've got a surprise for you."

JJ raised an eyebrow, "Oh you do, do you?"

"Yep. Don't try profiling it out of me, Mrs. Reid," he could tell that she was thinking just that. "We'll be there in about twenty minutes." JJ nodded and just decided to enjoy the ride for now. She knew one way to make him crack, but it wasn't safe to try to seduce him while they were in a moving vehicle, particularly since the road wasn't empty like back in Vegas. As he pulled into a parking space, she recognized Morgan's SUV.

"What's Morgan doing here? What is this place?" They climbed out of the car and saw Morgan coming out from what looked like a basement apartment to JJ with Garcia, Sandy, Rebecca and Maddy. "What is going on?"

Reid smiled. "This is Morgan's baby gift." JJ's eyes grew wide. "Come on," Reid guided her up the front steps, where Morgan and the rest were waiting.

"So," Morgan started, "it still needs most of the cosmetic work yet, like flooring and paint, but that shouldn't take too long to finish up assuming you can pick colors in a timely fashion."

JJ looked around the under-construction house, immediately seeing the potential. But she still didn't quite understand. "What are you talking about?"

Reid stepped forward and took her hands. "Morgan has offered us this house as our gift, JJ. We'd help with the cost of the remaining things that need to be done and then he'd sell us the place at cost. He believes, and I confirmed it with calculations I ran last night, that after we sold our current place, we'd come out ahead by about 40 grand, give or take, that we can put into the kids' college fund. I even talked to Will to make sure he was okay with us keeping the profits since he was initially on the mortgage of the house and he was fine with that since it would go to helping Henry." He had also done the math on what Morgan could get for this place and triple confirmed his friend was okay with that profit loss. Morgan assured him he didn't do the restorations for profit and would make up a lot of that with the other places if and when he sold them; he already made good side money from the two he rented out. He was thinking about the other one under construction for himself after he was finished.

He took a breath, making sure she was getting all of this. JJ blinked, studying her husband's eyes, and then glancing behind him at their family and friends, all who were smiling and nodding. Morgan stepped forward. "If you like it, of course. Keep walking through it. When you're done here, I'll show you the apartment downstairs for Sandy." JJ nodded, still overwhelmed. Reid walked with her, showing her the rest of the downstairs, upstairs and the small backyard. The rest stayed back, allowing the couple to have a little space.

"I thought this might a good spot for a small herb garden. Maybe with Bobby's sculpture as the center piece," he commented in the yard, pointing out a small area. She turned and smiled at him. The rosemary plant was doing well and, thankfully, they hadn't gotten around to transplanting it yet. Tears started to fill her eyes and he pulled her to him.

After a few moments she pulled back. "I love it." She smiled and kissed him briefly. Then the reality caught up with her. "What about Henry's school?"

Reid smiled. "Hotch thought of that. Jack's school isn't far from here and he's willing to put in a good word, it shouldn't be hard to get Henry in. But, he also gave me information on the other schools in the area. I think that Jack's school is likely a good fit based on the preliminary research I reviewed. We can set up a meeting next week, if you want."

"And there's so much left to do…"

"Well, Rossi actually offered to pay for painters and for flooring installation. Insisted actually, despite my initial protests. That really shouldn't take too long after we make our decisions. I can help Morgan finish the fixtures installation and the built-in bookshelves I want to add in the library area. Bobby offered to help as well; he had some neat ideas for some lighting and artwork. By my estimates, even if you account for inevitable delays, we could be in by the time school starts. It might not be quite ready for Ella's arrival if we get hit with too many long cases and delayed even further, but close." He pushed some of her hair behind her ear, gently caressing her cheek.

"I know this is a lot to take in. It overwhelmed me yesterday when they took me here too. But, I think it's a great idea. What do _you_ think?"

JJ thought for a moment and then smiled. "It's perfect."


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N: I'm glad everyone's enjoying our little reprieve from case drama. We've got a couple more to go before Season 9 kicks in with _its_ drama. Couple important things need to happen first, however.**

* * *

Reid came home from a run a few weeks later on a Sunday morning in June. A run that JJ insisted he go out and get in even though she couldn't go with, too far along. She wasn't able to do as much strenuous activity, but she knew it helped clear his head some and he was starting to get a little anxious about Ella's arrival. Not that he'd ever admit it, and apparently he didn't need to. Granted, he went on more like a jog; he certainly didn't keep her pace if he was by himself.

He sighed as he kicked off his shoes, headed to the kitchen for more water. It was way too quiet in the house with Henry being gone. Sandy was back home as well, working on packing up her house. After downing another glass of water, he set out to find JJ. He did _not_ expect to see her on her hands and knees with her back arched on their bedroom floor. He was so distracted by her unusual position that he didn't notice the present on the bed.

"What _are_ you doing?"

JJ exhaled and lowered her back into a straight position and then shifted her body weight so she could push up on her feet and stand. "Prenatal Yoga. I need to do something; brisk walking isn't cutting it for me."

"Can you not do that when you're home alone? What if you hurt yourself?" He had stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Or went into preterm labor?"

JJ smiled and reached into her sports bra and pulled out her phone, "Which is why my phone is close, just in case." She leaned into him.

Reid sighed. "Okay, I suppose that's comforting. But, can you please not do that if I'm on a case? At least if I'm just out on a run or working on the house I can be back right away." JJ only had a few more weeks left before she was grounded.

"Fine," JJ sighed. She knew he was just worried about her. "I suppose I get in enough activity packing." They were slowly getting everything boxed up. Henry's room was mostly ready as were most of the nursery items. They were leaving some handy, just in case Ella came before they moved. Reid was slowly boxing up his books. "And yes, I'm not lifting any heavy boxes," she added before he could comment.

"Okay. Good." He kissed her cheek.

She ran a hand up his arm, noticing he was damp. "Good run?" She turned in his arms, seeing him nod. "Cause you are certainly sweaty enough," she teased, running a hand over his abs, his shirt clinging to him. "You're getting more defined. Have you been sneaking in crunches or something?"

He rolled his eyes, but smiled. "No. Must be all the bending while packing the books and lifting the boxes. That and some of the work on the house." Reid and Morgan were almost finished with the bookshelves and then the flooring they picked out was going to be installed. Next was installing appliances and fixtures before the painters came in. Sandy was helping JJ pick out what other herbs they should plant since she would be doing her fair share of the cooking as well.

"Well, however it's happening, I'm not complaining." She pulled him down for a short kiss. "Not that you need to change," she winked. "Although, being more fit and having more energy is probably going to be beneficial when we're chasing two kids around."

Reid laughed. "Agreed." He bent down and kissed her gently again. "Speaking of which, it's way too quiet here."

JJ smiled. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure Ella will fix that soon enough." She pulled him to the bed and he finally noticed the package. "Speaking of kids, Happy Father's Day Spence."

He raised an eyebrow and opened the gift. He pulled out a small pile of laminated custom bookmarks. A few had different photos of him and Henry; a few were Henry's drawings. "I know you don't really need bookmarks, but that was his idea because you love to read." Reid grinned. Then there was a card by Henry. On the outside it said _'I love Spence because…'_ in Henry's handwriting, along with doodles. He looked up and JJ smiled. "It's my handwriting on the inside, but the list is in his own words, Spence." He nodded and swallowed, opening the card, where he saw:

 _'He is kind, smart, funny, does magic, reads and draws with me, likes pancakes and mac and cheese, a superhero, loves mommy and loves me!'_

JJ had to gently tug the card from his hands and set it in the box so that it didn't get soaking wet from his tears. She slid closer and pulled him into her arms. He was overwhelmed. He hadn't even expected anything from Henry, let alone this. "He meant every word, Spence. He rattled that list off so fast that if I wasn't used to multiple questions being asked of me from the press during my liaison days, I would have missed something." She pulled back, wiping his tears away. She kissed him softly. "He loves you so much, baby. Just like I know Ella already does and will every moment of her life. You are an amazing father and I love you. I can't think of another person in this whole world I would want to have as my husband and to raise my family with."

Reid smiled and kissed her again. "I love you too, so so much. And Henry and Ella, with all my heart. Thank you for this."

She nodded and pulled him down some so she could kiss his forehead. "Of course." She pushed some of his sweaty hair out of the way, resting hers against his. They sat like that for a moment, when she finally pulled back and smiled.

"So, you want to 'help' me finish my yoga?"

* * *

JJ reviewed the file of their latest case again before heading into Garcia's office.

"Hey Peaches and baby Peaches," Garcia greeted. "Baby Daddy and the rest are just about to cruising altitude and then we can video chat."

JJ nodded as she took her seat. Her friend had made sure to secure a nice comfy chair for her in her lair since she was grounded. She was now on week two of six (possibly longer if she didn't deliver on time) of that sentence. Luckily, it was only the second case as well. "Sounds good."

Garcia looked at her friend. "How are you hanging in there?"

JJ smiled as she rubbed her bump. "I'm good, excited. Spence is getting more anxious and nervous, and doting on me more. Depending on the day, I find that sweet or annoying." Garcia laughed. "House is almost ready so that's exciting. We somehow ended up ahead of schedule. The painters are finishing this week and then we have the inspection just to be sure. However, between Morgan's sound construction knowledge and Spence's engineering degree, we shouldn't find anything wrong and will be set to move in next week."

"That's great! Is Henry excited about having a new room?"

JJ sighed, "I think so. I feel a little bad that we're putting him through so many changes at once. School, the new place _and_ Ella...hopefully we don't overwhelm him. At least Will took him to pick out his paint color for us and Bobby painted a _Cars_ themed mural on one of the walls so he's excited about sleeping with his favorite characters."

Garcia patted her hand. "I'm sure he'll be fine. My godson is a brave, smart boy; he'll handle it well."

JJ nodded, "Here's hoping."

"Sandy is coming back soon right?" Garcia continued, turning to an alert that just went off on her computer.

"Yep. She is finishing up packing her things and Dave is moving her down this weekend. She's closing on her house tomorrow." The group had been surprised that Sandy had managed to sell her house so fast, but there happened to be a family looking for more land for a horse stable and the Jareau country house fit the bill. JJ was a little melancholy that she wasn't able to go see the house once more, to walk through her childhood bedroom one last time, but they hadn't been able to arrange a trip up there with work and their own move. They had an open house scheduled for a weekend after their move, but their agent had some interested parties already that she was showing over the next few days as well. Everything seemed to be coming together.

JJ noticed the frown on Garcia's face and turned to the screen. "Another body was found?"

Garcia nodded, taping into the computers on the jet. JJ slipped her headphones over her bump as they started to talk about the case. "Hey crime fighters, I've got bad news from the Beehive State. That really is a weird nickname for a state, don't you think? I mean is it named after an actual Bee hive or the hairdo?"

JJ rolled her eyes and smiled. "Garcia…"

"Right, sorry! So the Salt Lake PD just found another body. It washed up in the Jordan River, but they are pretty sure it started in their namesake."

* * *

JJ surveyed the scene before her as Reid, Hotch, Morgan, Bobby and even Rossi were loading their moving truck. The latter was wondering out loud why he didn't offer to pay for movers as well. Blake, Karen, and Garcia were already at the house helping Sandy unload the rest of her boxes. Morgan and Hotch had moved her furniture in this morning while Reid was finishing up organizing here. She hated not being able to help, but the moment she touched a closed box she heard her husband's voice telling her to stop.

"You excited?"

She turned to her left and nodded to Maeve. "Yeah. Although, honestly, I wish this part was over already." Maeve chuckled as she picked up another box and took it over to the guys. JJ smiled at Reid directing the packing, putting his degree to good use, trying to maximize the space and limit the number of trips. She slowly headed out of the house to chat with them, waddling more than she had been lately.

"You know, Reid, this whole thing would be a hell of a lot easier if you didn't have so many boxes of books," Morgan groaned as he lifted the seventh box in. His collection had continued to grow even after the couple moved in together. The group laughed as Reid rolled his eyes.

"It's not like I'm making you unpack them later," Reid deadpanned and then shuddered at that thought. "In fact, please _don't_ help me with that."

Bobby laughed. "Let me guess, you have some system you like them in like Maeve? God forbid I put one back in the wrong place…" he winked at his girlfriend, who slapped him lightly in his arm.

"There's nothing wrong with a little order," Maeve argued.

"Yeah, well, sure," Morgan interjected, "But you know they say that 'Without order nothing can exist, but without chaos nothing can evolve.'"

Reid looked up from his task and turned to face both Morgan and Maeve. She shot him a questioning look, probably thinking the same thing as him. "Who says that, Morgan?"

The senior agent grinned. "The Heavy Metal Kings. I might need to make you listen to their CD, Pretty Boy." It still amused him that Reid had taken him seriously about listening to that Nas CD years ago.

Maeve shook her head. Reid smiled and opened his mouth to reply, but caught sight of JJ standing by the truck out of the corner of his eye. She had her eyes pinched closed with her hands on her sides by her lower back, rubbing small circles. He moved from where he was standing in the back of the truck in lightening speed.

"JJ?"

She shook her head as she breathed though the brief pain. Of _course_ he would notice her very first contraction, if it was even that. Could also be Braxon-Hicks, but it seemed a little stronger than the ones she'd experienced over the past week. He hadn't been around for Henry's birth, but she had always wondered if he could have caught her putting off telling anyone a lot sooner than Garcia or Jordan had if he had been in the office that day.

"Speaking of chaos," she replied as she opened her eyes.

Reid's eyes widened. "So that _was_ a contraction then?" She nodded.

"I'll get the car," Hotch stated, climbing off the truck bed.

JJ laughed, getting everyone's attention. "Sorry, it's just funny. That's how you reacted when I went into labor with Henry. Aaron Hotchner, always prepared, just like a boy scout." Rossi and Morgan chuckled; Reid smiled, trying to stay calm.

"How far apart are you?" Maeve asked.

JJ shrugged, "Can't answer that since that was the first one. It may even be false labor." She looked at everyone and then settled on Spence's eyes. "So no need to panic or get the car just yet."

Hotch nodded, going back to what he was doing and grabbed another box. Reid placed a hand on her bump; he too had noticed the shift in it. "Hmm, looks like someone's trying to get herself into position."

JJ smiled and nodded. "She's already determined to be a drama queen it seems, trying to make her grand entrance while we're in the middle of moving. Must be taking after you."

"Hey!" Reid replied even though he was smiling. "I take offense to that remark." He pulled her close to him, kissing her gently. When he pulled back he rested his forehead on hers, trying to slow his breathing some. She could tell he was trying to stay calm and it made her smile. "Why don't you go rest on the bed for a bit?" They still hadn't packed the bedroom furniture, having been concentrating on the lower level and office first.

She nodded. "Good idea."

He walked with her back into the house and up the stairs. Once she was comfortable on the stripped mattress and pillows, he kissed her on the forehead. "You've got your phone, right?" She nodded. "Call me the second the contractions increase in intensity or frequency. Unless you want me to stay here with you…"

She shook her head. "No, go get us moved. I'll call as soon as things change, I promise."

He nodded. "Okay. Love you, Jen."

"Love you too," she smiled. He grabbed her hospital bag that had been by their bedroom door for the past two months on his way out to put it in their car. Once he was back outside and the bag was safely loaded, he turned back to the rest.

"Okay, let's get this done with, I've got a baby wanting to meet me." The profilers in the group grinned, impressed with the fact that he was staying focused. "Maeve, why don't you go keep JJ company? I don't like the idea of her being up there alone, but she insisted I help with the move for as long as possible."

The brunette smiled and nodded. "Happy to."

* * *

"Okay, that's pretty much everything but the mattresses in Henry and Sandy's rooms and your bedroom," Morgan stated as they loaded their second truckload. "Which means…"

Reid nodded. He had checked on JJ before they went to drop off the first load and then when they returned and the contractions were still fairly sporadic at that time. But, that had been a few hours ago. "I'll check on her while you guys get the guest bedroom and Henry's." The group, which now included Karen, Garcia, Blake, and Maeve, nodded. Sandy had switched places with the young woman when the group had returned.

He barely made it into the bedroom when he heard her groan. He was quick to her side and grabbed her hand. He could tell by her grip that this was different. "Breathe like we practiced, JJ, it's okay." He rubbed his free hand on her back, trying to help. He glanced up at his mother-in-law.

"They were getting to about every 20 minutes, but this is the first one with this intensity," she replied, knowing the unasked question.

Reid nodded, trying to not freak out. "The intensity shift means we should probably go ahead and call Dr. Ferguson."

"You don't say, genius," JJ groaned as the pain faded.

Reid gulped. He'd read about the aggression that could come out during labor as the women coped with the pain, but he still wasn't quite prepared for that tone from his wife. He shoved it aside, however, trying to not take it personally. He pulled out his phone and called their doctor, receiving the go ahead to come to the hospital. He gently pushed some hair out of JJ's face. "Come on, Jen, let's get you into the car." Sandy helped him sit JJ up and then took his keys to start the SUV for him, planning on driving them.

He gently guided her down the stairs and past the team. "Morgan you still have keys to the new place right?"

The older agent nodded. "Sure do, Kid."

"And I still have keys to here," Karen added. She still had a set from her babysitting days even though Sandy had been in charge of that for months now.

Reid locked eyes with Hotch and handed him the rental truck keys. "I'm leaving you in charge to finish this move," he replied as he helped JJ into the back seat of their SUV. "We have to go have a baby."

Hotch nodded and smiled. "Got it Spencer, good luck."

* * *

"Ahhhhhh…"

Reid exclaimed some as JJ had blindly reached over to him during a contraction, grabbing some of his hair. He pushed though his own pain, grabbing her other hand. "You're doing great, JJ. Focus on your breathing, remember all the data I showed you to support the Lamaze breathing techniques." He knew she had to be exhausted, having been at the hospital for a few hours now, so he could take a little pain.

"I'll show you data," JJ groaned, but listened to him anyway, breathing through the contraction. She knew it helped from Henry's birth but that didn't really make this any better. As it passed, her grip lessened. Only then did she realize what she had grabbed and pulled back, a few strains of his hair in her hand. "Oh god, Spence, I'm—"

"Shh, don't worry about it," he replied, suppressing the urge to rub his head. "Although you could have just told me that you wanted me to cut my hair again," he smiled.

"I love yo—" Another contraction hit her hard.

"Okay, that's the one, JJ," Dr. Ferguson stated. "Time to push!"

JJ groaned, squeezing Reid's hand, not head, this time. "I love you, Jen. You can do this!" he supported her, finding strength within himself he didn't know he possessed.

A few moments later, Reid heard the most beautiful sound in the world. His daughter's cry.


	36. Chapter 35

**A/N: I'm sensing we all might need something happy/non-drama filled to think about tonight so hope this helps. Not sure what we're in for but I already know I'm _not_ looking forward to figuring out how to work with season 11. I predict a lot of AU changes when I get there at this rate... Anywho, on with some warm fuzzies to settle everyone after tonight.**

* * *

JJ stared down at the small bundle in her arms. That immediate wave of love and need to protect that hit her when she held Henry for the first time washed over her again. Her daughter blinked and stared up back up at her mom.

"She has your eyes, Spence," JJ whispered. He was sitting on the bed with her, also mesmerized with their newest addition.

"Eye color isn't usually set until six months after birth," he countered, running one of his fingers over Ella's little hand. She immediately reached out and gripped it. JJ smiled at his comment, but was too tired to argue with Mr. Science right now. She yawned, something he caught. "Why don't you try to get some rest, JJ. She looks like she's about to fall asleep too." As if she understood, Ella's eyes started to droop closed.

JJ nodded and bent down to kiss the top of Ella's head. "Love you little girl," she murmured before she handed the baby to her father.

Reid took her into his arms, thankful for his experience with infant Henry so that he was far more comfortable holding her. Once she was secure, he turned and kissed JJ briefly. "I love you, Jen. Thank you for this amazing gift." JJ smiled at him, tears forming. "Now get some sleep."

"Love you too, Spence." She turned in her hospital bed and was soon out, exhausted.

Reid shifted off the bed and into the chair next to it. He looked down at the small bundle in his arms. She blinked slowly, her eyes staying closed this time. "Sleep well, Elizabeth Rose Reid. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise. I may not always be there when you wake up in the future, but I swear I'll always come back. Nothing could keep me from coming back to you, your mom or your big brother. Nothing."

He could tell she was asleep and debated. As much as he wanted to keep holding her, he could feel his own weariness kicking in. He stood and walked over to the hospital provided bassinet. He kissed her just like his wife. "I love you so much, Elizabeth Rose. Sleep well." He set her down, watching her again for a moment before he remembered an important thing he needed to do before getting sleep.

He grabbed JJ's tablet, having remembered how to take a photo with it from a lesson from Garcia. He snapped a quick, cute one of the sleeping girl and emailed it off from JJ's personal account. Then he made a necessary call. "Hi Mo, its Spencer Reid. How is my mom doing today? I have something important to tell her. I sent you a photo to share." He kept his voice down as to not disturb his girls. He grinned at that thought – his girls.

" _Hi Spencer! Diana is doing well. Let me pull up the photo and get her,"_ the nurse greeted. _"Oh my goodness, she's gorgeous Spencer."_

Reid smiled. "Thank you."

A second later he heard his mom's voice. _"Spencer?"_

"Hi grandma," he greeted. He could hear Maureen in the background showing her the photo.

" _Oh, honey, she's breathtaking! How's Jennifer?"_

"She is remarkable, mom. She's resting right now; both of them are. I'm going to get some rest too for a bit, but I wanted to share the news with you first." Reid glanced behind him, making sure they were both still sleeping.

" _Rest is important, particularly in the beginning, Spencer. So you should go, my dear, but thank you for sending the photo and letting me know little Elizabeth is finally here."_ She paused. _"I'm proud of you."_

Reid smiled, touched by his mother's words. It was moments like this that he could forget about her disease for a little while. "Thanks mom. We'll be sure to send along more photos soon and plan a trip in a few months to see you." And possibly his father, depending on the progress they made in the mean time. At least they were still talking, finding a few things in common that Reid hadn't expected. The gifts a few months ago had been a nice gesture, helping their progress.

" _That would be wonderful, Spencer."_

"Love you mom."

* * *

Sandy gently tapped on the hospital door as she pushed it open, peering around the corner. She noticed the couple was awake, her new granddaughter in her son-in-law's arms. She was grateful that she had gotten a moment with Ella the day before, being the only visitor so far. "Hey, you guys okay for some company? I don't think I can contain Penelope much longer."

JJ smiled, "Sure. It's good timing actually, I just finished nursing and she's awake."

Sandy smiled and nodded, opening the door further. This allowed for the team to follow her into the room, Garcia with a big bundle of balloons.

Reid tore his gaze off of the little one and smiled at the group. "Everyone, I'd like you'd to meet Elizabeth Rose Reid." He locked eyes with Morgan first. "Want to hold your goddaughter, Derek?"

The agent sent him a wide smile. "Of course, gotta start to bond with my god baby girl." The group smiled at the name as Reid gently shifted the baby into his friend's arms. Garcia again offered him directions even though he didn't need them. Morgan was immediately smitten, holding the little girl's gaze. "Hey there, Princess, I'm your Uncle Derek. We're going to have so much fun as you get older. Believe me, I have two sisters, I know what things are fun for little angels like yourself."

"Oh, I need a photo of this," Garcia gushed, pulling out her phone and snapped a few. "I knew Mr. Tough Guy was really just delicious chocolate and muscle coating with a marshmallow center."

Rossi and Blake chuckled softly at that; Hotch smirked. The team leader turned to the couple. Surprising them, he hugged Reid for a moment before bending down to kiss JJ on the cheek. "Congratulations, you two."

"Thanks Aaron," JJ replied with a smile.

Hotch turned back to Reid. "The house is all set, everything is all moved. Maeve and Bobby stocked your fridge with Garcia's help. I returned the truck for you and we made sure to set up a few things for you as well."

"Thank you, Hotch," Reid nodded. "Thank all of you." Sandy smiled, amused that Hotch left out just _how_ much they had set up. It was part of the reason the team didn't visit yesterday.

"It was nothing, Sugar," Garcia replied. "Now, Chocolate Thunder, hand over that angel and no one will get hurt." The group chuckled as Morgan passed the baby over to her aunt. "That's better. Hi there Ella, I'm your Auntie Penelope and since your godmomma lives in another country, I'm going to be sure to spoil you rotten just like your big brother."

JJ shook her head and then smiled at Reid, who was trying to not show his anxiety of Ella being passed around. "Speaking of which," she got his attention. "We need to set up a video chat with Henry." They had been too tired yesterday to attempt that, not wanting him to think something was wrong with their weariness showing through.

Reid nodded but Garcia beat him to it. "I can do that in a jiff!" One handed, she quickly got JJ's tablet set up on her side/dining table after Rossi helped her position it across the bed near the foot of it. Reid and JJ positioned themselves on the bed as they called up Will.

 _"Hey JJ, Spencer,"_ Will greeted with a smile. He noted their backdrop and JJ's attire. _"Oh, I see someone came early like her brother, huh?"_

JJ smiled. She was beyond grateful that they had such an amicable split that they could talk about these things. "She did. Is Henry around so he can see her?"

Will nodded. _"Sure thing, just give me a sec."_ They could see him set up his tablet on their coffee table and then stand to fetch the boy, disappearing from the screen for a second. _"Henry, your momma and Spencer want to talk to you!"_ They could hear feet running and then a laugh from the man. _"Did you roll in the chalk while you were drawing, bud? You're all blue and green you silly boy."_

The group in Virginia chuckled as the LaMontagne boys appeared on the screen, Will trying to rub off some of the chalk on his face. _"Mommy! Spence!"_

JJ grinned. "Hey there little man! Are you having fun?" Henry nodded. "Good. Are you excited to come back here soon? Your new room will be all ready for you when you arrive."

 _"With Lightening McQueen and Mader?"_

Reid nodded. "That's right bud."

 _"Cool!"_ The boy seemed to realize something was different about his mom. _"Where Ella?"_

JJ smiled and looked up at Garcia, who passed her the baby. "She's right here, Henry. She was ready to stop growing in my womb and be with us out here now." Garcia shifted the table a little closer to the family now so Henry could get a good look.

The boy stared intently at the screen for a minute. The adults waited him out. _"Hi Ella,"_ he whispered, his eyes big. _"You are tiny."_

Reid smiled. "Yeah, she is. Remember, she won't be able to play with you right away when you get here. She's going to want to mostly sleep and eat for while. But she will start to learn voices and will want to hear yours all the time so you can talk to her when she's awake, you just can't play with trucks and things yet."

Henry nodded, his eyes still trained on his sister. _"She pretty."_

Jackie, who had now joined them on the couch, agreed. _"She's beautiful, you two. Congratulations."_

 _"Agreed,"_ Will offered. He looked at Henry. _"You excited to see her in person soon, Henry?"_ The boy nodded, but remained quiet.

"She can't wait," JJ added. "We can't wait to see you, my sweet boy." Henry's gaze shifted to his mom for a moment and JJ remembered Reid's comment from the shower. "Things will be different when you come home, Henry, but always remember that Spence and I love you just as much as we always have and nothing will ever change that, okay?"

 _"Okay mommy,"_ Henry replied. He smiled after a second, seeming to except that. _"I play with Jackie and chalk today. I draw cars on the sidewalk!"_ The group smiled, as he seemed to switch back to his normal self.

* * *

"I'll take your bag to the laundry room," Sandy offered as the tired but excited family entered their new house later that day.

"Thanks mom," JJ replied as she watched Reid ever so carefully carry in the car seat into the house. After she saw Ella was safely in the house, only then did she look at her surroundings. "Oh my god."

Reid had just set the car seat on the floor and had been bending down to scoop up the sleeping infant when he heard his wife's comment. He looked up then too and noticed that their house was basically unpacked and arranged. Their living room and dining room area were set up, including all the electronics, undoubtedly done by Garcia. The only boxes they seemed to notice were ones that contained things like movies, personal items or décor. Sandy came back into the room and scooped up her granddaughter. "Go, check it out," she encouraged the adults.

They finally moved and walked though the great room. JJ opened up cupboards to find their kitchen mostly unpacked, a few boxes near the island. Reid opened the fridge and freezer, seeing the food Hotch had mentioned along with several freezer meals Garcia had prepared them. He squinted at the handwriting on some of them and realized Blake had done some of the meals too. That made him smile. They walked around to what was now the library area since the built-in shelves were added. Reid sighed happily when he noticed his boxes of books still piled up. But, his favorite chair and office desk were set up in the room. He walked over to the boxes and picked up the note he saw.

' _Don't worry, I didn't let Morgan unpack the books.'_ He smiled at Maeve's handwriting.

JJ smiled as well and then spoke, getting his attention. "Should we go check upstairs?" Reid nodded and the couple headed up to the bedrooms, taking them slow for JJ's sake. They reached Henry's room, which was completely finished.

"He's going to love it," Reid commented and JJ nodded. They walked by the bathroom, noticing it had a cute fish shower curtain and other accessories added to it; things they hadn't bought previously. They then walked into Ella's room.

JJ sighed, leaning into Reid. "It's perfect." They had gone with a soft yellow color with a flower/garden mural to capture her attention. The crib was made up; the rocking chair JJ had saved from when she first had Henry was in the corner. Even the changing table was ready to go and all of her clothes were put away.

Reid smiled at JJ's comment and nodded. "Agreed." They pulled away from that room to enter theirs. It wasn't quite as put together, but close. The most important parts were – their bed and the bassinet on JJ's side of the bed. Their furniture was arranged for them as were some of the necessities for the bathroom. It was enough to get them started. The boxes of clothing were in the walk in closet.

JJ found the note this time. _'Figured you'd want to decide how to divide up the closet.'_

JJ shook her head in awe and turned to Reid. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. When they parted, he rested their foreheads together. "Welcome home."

Sandy found them just holding each other in their new home a moment later, the cry of the infant quickly pulling them apart. "I think someone is hungry," Sandy offered. She came carrying the pillow JJ was using while nursing as well.

JJ smiled and took her daughter and the pillow. "Thanks mom. For everything. I can't believe you guys did all of this for us." She climbed onto their bed, sitting up against the headboard as she adjusted her top and brought Ella to her breast.

"Well we couldn't have you bring that little one home to a house of boxes, could we?" Sandy winked. She noticed how Reid was fascinated by his wife and daughter and smiled. "I think I'm going to let you three get settled in. Call me if you need a break, I'll be finishing up my own unpacking."

JJ nodded and looked up from watching Ella to see her husband's gaze. She blushed some, not sure why he couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Sounds good." Sandy smiled and patted Reid on the arm as she left, gently pulling their bedroom door shut behind her. "What?" JJ asked, catching Reid's eyes.

He just smiled and climbed onto the bed with her. "The human body is just a remarkable thing. Yours not only sheltered our daughter as she grew, but now it's producing her nourishment. I find it fascinating, is all."

JJ shook her head and smiled. "I find you," she kissed his cheek and then turned back to Ella, knowing she was close to having to switch sides. "Both of you, fascinating."


	37. Chapter 36

Reid yawned while standing at the airport. Beside him, Sandy chuckled. "You know, I could have picked Henry up on my own so you could have stayed home." She felt a little pity for the new dad, learning the ropes of sleep deprivation with a week old newborn. Now they were about to add the hyper four-nearly-five year old into the mix.

Reid yawned again and smiled at his mother-in-law. "I know, but Henry is used to us being here to pick him up or flying down to get him. Since JJ has to stay home with Ella, I _had_ to come with you. Besides, I miss my little guy," he answered. They were trying to avoid deviating much from their routine if they could help it. Sandy shook her head; she loved this man more and more. He really treated Henry as his own, loved him just as much as his new daughter, and it warmed her heart.

"Spence! Grandma!"

Reid grinned and bent down to catch the blond tornado. "Hey Henry!" He pulled him into a big hug, a hand rubbing down the back of his head as the boy wrapped his arms around Reid's neck. "I've missed you buddy."

"Missed you too," Henry answered and then pulled back some to look at his stepdad's face. "Where's mommy and Ella?"

Reid smiled. "Well, Ella is still a little too young to come out to a place like the airport so she's at our new home with mommy. After we get your bag, we can go see them and check out your new room, won't that be fun?"

"Yeah!" Sandy reached over and touched the top of the boy's head. "Hi Grandma!" He reached for her and Reid handed him over.

Reid turned to Will. "Thanks for flying back with him. Next time, either JJ or I will travel with him to New Orleans." The southern couple had been doing more of the travel with the boy as of late.

Will waved, dismissing the comment. "It's fine, Spencer. I certainly wouldn't have expected you to come get him with the little one at home now." Will stuck out his hand. "Let me congratulate you properly."

Reid smiled and shook his hand. "Tha—" Another yawn cut off his reply. "Thanks. Sorry."

Will chuckled. "Oh, I remember those days. At least your job somewhat prepped you for a lack of sleep."

Reid shook his head. "Nothing can prepare for you this, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. Although I really wish I hadn't given up coffee." They did get sleep deprived at work, but they were usually running off of adrenaline to catch the unsub. The cry of an infant every few hours or so, just as they could often reach REM sleep was all together different.

Will winced and Sandy chuckled, over hearing that part. "Ouch." Will smiled as he looked at his son talking with his grandma. The group made their way to the luggage area. Will was visiting a few of his old work buddies for a couple days. They had thought it would be best if he were around for a bit, just in case Henry had a rough time with the changes.

* * *

JJ heard the voices downstairs, breaking her out of her slumber. She stretched and sat up, peering into the bassinet beside the bed. Ella was still out like a light. JJ smiled and turned on the baby monitor, grabbing her half as she quietly snuck out of the room.

"Wow, look at all the room for books!"

JJ chuckled. Henry was taking after his stepdad, that was for sure. It shouldn't surprise her that the library excited the boy. She came around the corner into the room as the rest were smiling at Henry looking around the room. Reid had somehow found time to unpack all the books. He had left several of lower shelves for Henry's (and soon-to-be Ella's) collection, including his old encyclopedia set. Will spotted her first and made his way to her.

"How you doing, JJ?" he whispered, pulling her into a brief hug.

JJ smiled. "Good. Tired, but good. At least I was mentally prepared for this, unlike Spence."

Will smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I noticed. I was glad Sandy was the one driving us back here. Not sure he should be handling heavy machinery right now."

JJ lightly smacked his arm. "Hush." She looked over at Spence with Henry. "Although maybe I should warn Hotch before he goes back about taking his firearm." The pair chuckled softly.

Henry heard her voice and turned to see her. "Mommy!"

As he ran over to her, JJ smiled and gingerly bent down, still recovering but better than when she first got home. Nothing was going to stop her from hugging her main man. "Henry, I've missed you so much," she greeted as she hugged him tight.

Henry kissed her on the cheek. "I love you mommy."

JJ felt tears forming in her eyes at those sweet words. "I love you too, baby."

The boy pulled back and shook his head. "Ella is baby, not me. I am a big boy."

JJ smiled and nodded. "You're right. You are my big boy. Does the big boy want to see his room?" Henry nodded. "Now before we go upstairs, I need to you try to use your inside voice okay? Ella is sleeping right now and we don't want to wake her until she's ready. But when she's awake you can meet her, okay?"

"Okay," Henry replied in a quiet voice.

"Let's go, Henry," Reid offered his hand to the boy who ran over to him and took it. The group made their way to the staircase and quietly climbed up. Reid stopped in front of a door with a sparkly blue and green sign hanging from it. He picked up the boy so he was the same height as the sign. "Can you tell me what that says?"

He studied it for a moment. "Henry's room." He turned to look at Reid. "This is my room?"

Reid nodded and set him down. "It sure is, bud. Your Aunt Penny made that especially for you." He opened the door and Henry's eyes grew wide.

"Wow," he whispered, somehow remembering what his mom said moments earlier. He ran in and looked around. He recognized his bed, dresser, his play table for drawing, and his toy box. It was just laid out a little different. And his favorite cars were on the wall. He spotted Steggy on his bed and grabbed him, hugging him tight. "My room?"

JJ came in and sat down on his bed. "Your room. Do you like it?" Henry leaned into his mom and nodded. They could all see he was starting to get anxious, the grasp on Steggy an obvious tell, as the changes of the new place starting to pile on. She kissed the top of his head and shot a glance at the others. She was worried; he hadn't even met Ella yet. She was now even more grateful that Reid had read those parenting books about this subject. They had been sure to keep his same bedding and set up the room they best they could to have it feel similar to him in some ways and make the transition hopefully easier. Sandy was going to take him around the neighborhood tomorrow so he could get used to his surroundings. Reid had gotten permission from his principal and teacher to meet with her at the school the next day so he would know her face when he got to school.

"Henry, do you remember this?" Reid held up his red car from Garcia for his birthday.

"Yeah!" Henry replied and ran over to the toy box area and started to play with his favorite car. Will sat down with him and started to play as well. A cry came through the monitor.

Reid headed to the door. "I'll get her, JJ. If she's hungry I'll come get you." JJ nodded and mouthed 'thank you' as he walked out. He headed into their bedroom and soon had Ella in his arms. "Hey sweetie, what's the matter?" Ella seemed to settle after a few minutes of rocking in his arms and after hearing his voice. He soon deduced that she was wet and changed her diaper. He had quickly become grateful that girls were easier to change than boys, recalling some interesting times with infant Henry during his early godfather duties with Garcia. When he picked her up off the changing table, she offered him a faint smile. He knew it was just a reflex, but he'd take it. She also starred up at him. He swaddled her again in her - previously JJ's - blanket and then held her close, kissing the top of her head before heading down the hall.

He was happy to hear some of Henry's chatter had returned while he was gone. JJ spotted him and nodded with a smile. "Hey, Henry, do you want to meet Ella? She's awake now."

The boy looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah!" Reid walked into the room and sat down on the bed. Henry walked over to him.

"Now remember what we talked about," Will started. He had done his part to try to prep his son. "Ella is really small and you need to be very gentle with her, okay? No rough housing like you do with Spencer, Derek or I."

He nodded. "Yes, daddy." He was soon in front of Reid looking down at her. Reid turned her a little so Ella could see him as well.

"Ella, this is your big brother, Henry. He's going to help you to do so many things when you get a little bigger," Reid introduced for Henry's benefit.

"Hi Ella," he greeted. Then he looked up at JJ. "Can I hug her?"

JJ smiled. "Well, you can't quite hug her like you do us, but you can hold her like Spence is. But, since she's so tiny, he's going to help you do it okay?" Henry nodded and JJ patted the bed so he climbed up. Reid shifted Ella to his other arm so he could pull Henry into his lap.

"Ella is still figuring everything out Henry, so she can't hold her head up like you can. So whenever you hold her, we have to be sure to have a hand or arm supporting her head, okay? Like this," Reid pointed out how he was holding her. The boy nodded, absorbing the information. "She also feels better if she's snuggled tight in her blanket so we try to keep her wrapped up like now." Reid, with JJ's assistance, just shifted the baby into the boy's arms, Reid keeping his under Henry's where her head was for additional support, just in case.

Ella blinked and looked up at the new face and cooed slightly. Henry beamed. "She said hi!"

JJ swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yeah, she did, bud. She loves you."

Henry continued to stare at his sister. "I love her too."

Reid smiled and kissed the top of Henry's head as JJ scooted over, wanting to be closer to her family. None of them noticed Will's smile or Sandy taking a few photos of them with her phone.

* * *

"You excited, Henry?" Reid asked as he helped the boy slip on his backpack. Sandy smiled at the scene as she held Ella. JJ smiled as well but she was also getting teary eyed.

"Yep!" Henry replied, nodding for added measure. He liked Miss Tanner from his interaction with her the week before and he loved all the books he saw in the classroom. He had also read the book from his grandpa, although he didn't know that's where it came from yet.

"Okay, let's get a photo of you to celebrate this big day," JJ stated, blinking away her tears. The group went outside and JJ took a photo of Henry standing on the steps.

Reid gently took her phone from her, "Go stand with him, Jen." She smiled at him and sat down on a step, Henry standing between her legs as she wrapped an arm around him, holding him tight for one more minute. Reid smiled as he snapped a few more photos for her. "Okay, little man, we need to go so you're not late." Sandy kissed Henry on the head before the boy and his parents climbed into their car; she was staying home for with Ella for the short trip.

They arrived at the school about fifteen minutes later. Reid took Henry's hand and led him to the classroom. JJ followed behind, getting a photo. Then she took some video of Henry approaching the classroom to send to Will and Garcia. Henry stopped at the door and Reid bent down to his level.

"You behave for Miss Tanner, Henry. And have fun learning," Reid stated.

"Be nice to the other kids and you'll make some friends," JJ added, also bending down. She pulled Henry in for one more quick hug. "Love you my baby star."

Henry pulled back. "I not a baby anymore, Mommy. That is Ella."

JJ sniffed, starting to lose it, remembering this conversation from last week. Her son was growing up too fast for her. Reid smiled and rubbed her back. "We know, bud, we know. Love you Henry. We'll be here when you're done with school today, okay?" Henry nodded. "Now, go say hi to Miss Tanner."

Henry nodded. "Okay Spence. Bye!" He waved and ran into the classroom. JJ was starting to break and Reid pulled her up into a hug as he watched the boy settle into the classroom. Miss Tanner caught his eye and smiled; he nodded back.

They started to walk away when Reid felt something on his legs. It was Henry. "Henry?" He picked him up. "What's wrong?"

The boy shook his head. "Forgot to say 'Love you!'" The boy squeezed Reid's neck tight for a second, getting a tight hug back. When they pulled back, Henry reached over for JJ, hugging her and kissing her on the cheek. "Love you mommy!" Reid still held him some since he was a little heavy for JJ to carry right now.

JJ felt her heart clench with such mixed emotions. "Love you too my big guy." Reid set him down again. "Go have some fun, bud." Henry smiled and nodded, waving as he ran off again. JJ snuck her head around the door again, getting some more video of him in the classroom for Will before the couple finally left the school.

As they climbed into the car, JJ sighed. "Is it 3:30 yet?"

* * *

 **A/N: If you don't have me on author alerts, you'll want to check out my companion story to this one - "You are My Sunshine" - which will focus on Reid and Ella. Didn't want this story to just dissolve into the cuteness that is Reid as a father when we've got other story arcs that need to be covered so hopefully that will help fill everyone's desire to see more of those moments.**


	38. Chapter 37

Reid groaned loudly at the sound of the buzzing of his phone's alarm going off before pushing the silence button to turn it off. "I don't wanna go…" he mumbled into his pillow, sleeping on his stomach.

JJ giggled even as she yawned, rolling onto her back. She eyed the back of his head with a smile. "Sorry, Spence, I don't want you to go ether but the team needs you back. They need to be somewhat fully staffed until I'm done with maternity leave. Not to mention Hotch is still pulling double duty."

Reid groaned, although quieter, once more and rolled over. In one swift motion, he pulled her on top of him and kissed her good morning. "Hi," he greeted with a smile, running his fingers through her hair as it fell down onto him.

She returned one and kissed him again. "Hi back. Now, get going so I can get back to sleep before getting Henry up for school since Ella is thankfully still down for the count, at least for now."

"Yes ma'am," he joked, keeping his voice low to not wake the month old baby in her bassinet. He climbed out of bed and went about his morning routine, grabbing some clothes before heading into the bathroom.

JJ watched the door close to the bathroom and waited for the shower to start running before she slipped out of bed. She grabbed the baby monitor before sneaking downstairs and starting the teakettle from Emily with his favorite tea. She prepped his Tardis travel mug with the milk and sugar he added to his tea, along with another regular mug for his breakfast. She mixed together a quick yogurt parfait into two bowls, eating hers while she poured his now completed tea into the two mugs. After adding one more thing, she turned the lights back off and snuck back upstairs. Noting that Henry was still asleep, she climbed back into bed. She had another 30 minutes before she had to get him up for school and Sandy would thankfully be coming up to help with that. The transition to two kids had been a little rough the past few weeks.

A few minutes later and Reid emerged, showered and dressed. He gently leaned over the bassinet and kissed his daughter on her forehead. "Bye sweet girl," he whispered, making JJ smile. He turned to JJ and kissed her as well. "Bye sweet lady," he whispered as well. "Love you."

"Bye sweet man, love you too. Say hi to the team for me," she whispered back. He nodded as he snuck out the room. He rounded the staircase and headed into the kitchen to grab some tea for the road. When he turned on the light, he was surprised by what he saw. He walked over to the counter and noticed the post-it on his mug.

 _'You need your energy just as much as me. Had to make sure you fed that amazing brain of yours. We'll miss you. Have a good day! Love, J, H, & E'_

Reid felt a tear threatening to fall at JJ's sweet gesture. He didn't dare going back up the stairs because he knew he'd never leave that room again if he did. He quietly ate his breakfast and drank the regular mug of tea. He'd have to think of some way to thank her. For now he pulled out his phone and sent her a text as he headed out the door, traveling police box in tow.

JJ woke to her alarm a little while later. As she opened her phone to turn it off, she saw the text – well paragraph. Spence still wasn't the best at texting. _'Words fail me right now. You are so amazing, Jen. I miss you every minute we are apart. Love you – all three of you.'_

She smiled as she climbed out of bed. Looking over at Ella, she noticed her baby girl was wide-awake. "Good morning sweet girl. Your daddy is too cute, you know that? He had to go to work today, but we'll be okay without him for a bit, right? We better get you changed so we can wake your big brother."

* * *

Reid took a sip from his mug as he exited the elevators, a yawn escaping. How in the world did JJ do this with Henry, this sleep deprivation? He must have finally adjusted to a better sleep schedule without the caffeine because after the last few weeks, he could feel it was already going to be a long day.

"There he is!"

Reid blinked, barely registering Garcia before she was hugging him. "Morning Garcia," he yawned again.

Blake chuckled as the tech released him. "Welcome back, Spencer." He nodded and smiled back in thanks. "How many hours in a row is the little angel sleeping now?"

"Three to four for our good stretches," he replied. "JJ's amazing about getting up with her, but I refuse to let her do all the 2 am awake ups on her own, particularly since I'll start to be gone for bit while she's still on leave so I'm a little tired." Blake nodded, patting him on the arm as a gesture. The group headed into the bullpen.

"Hey Pretty Boy, we've missed you around here. How's my god baby girl and her momma doing?" Morgan greeted, coming out of the break area with coffee. He patted Reid on the shoulder. Rossi also hugged the younger man, kissing his cheek.

The smile that crossed his face at the thought of his family didn't go unnoticed by the rest. "Ella is remarkable. All her developmental milestones are on track. I don't have a sample pool to compare to, but both JJ and Sandy have commented that she's a mellow baby, only cries when she needs something." He barely took a breath before continuing. "JJ is Superwoman, already working in light workouts when she can while I was crashed on the couch." That got chuckles from the rest. Morgan was amused to see his friend's ramblings were now about family instead statistics. "I already knew she was an amazing mom, but seeing it all first hand from the beginning…"

Garcia loved seeing how happy her friend was. To think about his life before JJ and Will broke up and the profilers finally acted on their long suppressed feelings to where it was now, was just amazing to her. It gave her hope that someday she'd find a happy ending too. Was Sam that happy ending? She pushed those thoughts aside for now. "How's my man doing? I loved that photo of him on his first day of school!"

Reid smiled again. "Henry is doing well. We had a few days that were rough, and I suspect we'll have some more, where he wasn't happy Ella was getting so much attention, but we've been working on finding a little time with just him as we can to help that out. He loves kindergarten so far," he paused as they finally reached his desk and sat down, the rest leaning against his or JJ's desk. He noticed Hotch exit his office. "Having a cool third grader say hi to him helped, I think," he added, speaking loud enough for the unit chief to hear him.

"Good to hear," Hotch replied with a small smile. He had told Jack to make sure to say hello to Henry. "Glad to have you back, Reid." He was quick to disappear again, off to a meeting that Strauss would have normally been at.

"Thanks," Reid nodded back. Rossi, Morgan and Blake went back to work, but Garcia stayed put. Reid eyed her as he went about getting settled. "Did you need something else, Penelope?"

She shook her head. "No, sweet cheeks. Just waiting to see your face in a moment."

He raised an eyebrow as he turned on his computer and picture frame. That's when he noticed it. The first photo to load up on the picture frame was one Sandy took of the family when Henry held Ella for the first time. Then came one of Ella a few hours after her birth, the one he'd sent to his mom and then later Emily. He was about to comment when he noticed the normal government issue backdrop on his computer was also changed to a collage of different photos of his family, from a wedding photo, to Henry with Diana, to the one JJ took a few days ago when Reid fell asleep on the couch with Ella lying on his chest, similar to the one with Henry from a few years ago.

"I…" he choked out. She smiled and left her perch on his desk and pulled him into another hug. "Thank you, Penelope."

She kissed his cheek and then had to wipe off some of her lipstick. "You're welcome, Spencer." He blinked, not recalling the last time she'd called him by his given name. "I knew you'd be missing them like crazy so I thought I'd give you something pleasant to look at while you read about all the icky things in those files. I don't know how long the backdrop will stay but it was fun to make and it'll be nice to look at while it lasts." Both knew the system was constantly backing and refreshing itself and would likely erase that in a few days. Not that she couldn't put it back up again.

Reid chuckled softly at that comment. "This is the second sweetest thing to happen to me today and the day has hardly started."

Garcia raised an eyebrow. "Second?" Reid smiled and told her what JJ had done. "Aww. My girl really is Superwoman; I should make her a cape! Oh, maybe that's how you could get her to go to Comic Con. You could totally be Superman with her."

Reid rolled his eyes as his smile widened on his face. "Ha. I look more like Clark Kent, but thanks Garcia. Somehow I doubt that would win her over." He turned from his computer screen. "But, I do want to do something to surprise her when she returns to work. Got any ideas?"

Garcia grinned.

* * *

Reid closed another folder after signing the consult and then stretched. Glancing up across his desk, he sighed. He missed seeing JJ bent over a file, chewing on a pen as she concentrated. Obviously, he was happy for the reason why she wasn't there, but he just missed her. He knew it would still be a bit before he could see her there again; she still had about a month and a half before she was back. The chirp of his phone alerting him to a text forced him to focus. He dug out the phone from his pocket and smiled.

It was like she knew. _'Got a sec to talk?'_

He opened his phone and hit #1 on his speed dial as he headed into the break area.

 _"Hey,"_ JJ greeted.

Reid smiled at just hearing her voice. "Hi. What's up?"

 _"Two things actually. They are ready to close on the house, so I have paperwork here for you to sign."_ They found a buyer during that open house, who needed to move in rather quickly, getting ready to start law school at Georgetown, so they were able to finish that up fast. _"Secondly, Miss Tanner called. There was an incident with Henry and another student today, Payton."_

"Oh? What kind of incident?" Reid was starting to panic.

Sensing that, JJ jumped on it. _"Oh, nothing serious, Spence, don't worry. Just that apparently the two decided to play with the glue during arts and crafts and got it in their hair. She did her best to wash it out some in class, but she wanted us to know because it may be an issue getting it out easily. Apparently Payton had managed to get quite a bit in there before she caught them."_

Reid chuckled, feeling relief. "Ah. Somehow this doesn't surprise me, JJ."

JJ laughed, _"Me neither. But, it got me thinking that it may be time for a haircut."_ She paused. _"Except Henry hates going to get one. I was thinking if you don't get called away in the next hour or so if you could meet us at the hair salon? I think we should go ahead and get it over with right after school and I know he'd feel better if you were there."_

Reid glanced at his watch and realized she'd be heading out to pick him up in about a half hour. "I should be able to do that. Let me just check with Hotch." He headed up to their leader's office. "How's Ella today?"

JJ smiled. _"She's good. Every time she sees one of our family photos she starts to kick her feet and smile. She sure loves and misses her daddy."_

Reid smiled, "You know studies show that babies begin exhibiting cognizable nonverbal communication within days of birth." He knocked on Hotch's slightly ajar door. He was focused on that so he didn't register JJ's chuckle.

"Yes Reid?" Hotch asked, briefly glancing up from his mountain of paperwork.

"If we don't have anything urgent come up, is it okay if I leave a little early? I need to meet JJ and Henry," he asked.

Hotch stilled his pen and paid more attention. "Everything okay?"

Reid nodded. "Yeah. Well, sorta. Henry had too much fun with a friend and some glue today. We need to take him for a haircut and he doesn't really like doing that much."

Hotch smirked, "Does he get that from you?"

JJ chuckled, able to hear the conversation. Reid frowned. "Something wrong with my hair, Hotch?"

"No," Hotch quickly replied, shaking his head with a smile. "Yes you can go." Reid nodded and exited the office.

 _"He didn't mean anything by it, Spence,"_ JJ added. _"But…"_

Reid raised an eyebrow. "But what?"

 _"You know I love your hair a little long. Well, I love your hair however you have it. But, we might have an easier time getting Henry to get a haircut if you get one too."_

* * *

 **A/N: Season 9, here we come! Like how I worked in Reid having shorter hair again at the beginning of the season? :)**


	39. Chapter 38

Reid set his messenger bag on the bench by the front door as he kicked off his shoes. He slid his go bag into one of the open slots under the bench, next to JJ's still packed bag, even though she didn't need it yet. That reminded him, they should change that out, it likely still had maternity wear in it. He filed that thought away, grateful it was finally the weekend. "Spence!"

Henry tackled his legs. "Hey bud, how was school today?" He ran his hand over Henry's shorter hair as the pair headed into the living room.

"It was good! I read a new book and colored and practiced letters and we learned more Spanish words!" Henry answered, but scampered back to his play area.

"Wow, that does sound like fun," Reid replied, bending over the back of the couch to give JJ a kiss. "Hey," he greeted her after pulling back.

She smiled. "Hey yourself." Ella started to kick and gurgle in her arms causing JJ to laugh. "Looks like you're on baby duty for a bit."

"Gladly," Reid answered, taking Ella from her. "Hi Ella, did you have a good day with mommy today?" He slid onto the couch next to JJ, nodding at Sandy, who was in the leather chair.

JJ ran her fingers through the shortened hair on the back of his head. She wished he hadn't cut it _quite_ as much as he had, but he was still pretty dang sexy to her. "So, I was thinking we might try to sneak away over Labor Day to Ocean City."

Reid turned his gaze from his daughter to JJ. "Okay, sure." He paused. "Oh, could we rent a Prius for the drive?"

JJ raised an eyebrow. "Um, why?"

"I was working out the calculations on force times distance times the coefficient of friction to determine how fast I could make a hairpin turn in one. If there is a stretch of road that has one, I could test it out."

JJ laughed at the fact that he was doing the math. "Your brain is a force to be reckoned with babe." Then she thought that statement over. "Wait, you want to try out a hairpin turn with our kids in the car?"

Reid's eyes widened as he realized his thought. "Okay, maybe not. But, I do want—" His text alert went off. He groaned and pulled it out of his pocket while supporting Ella with his other arm. He glanced at the screen and frowned. "I have to go back in."

* * *

Rossi walked with Hotch to the conference room and eyed his friend. He was worried he was working too hard. Well, harder than the man usually did. He was also worried about him leaving the unit. "So how long do you think they're going to ask you to do this double duty?"

Hotch sighed, "Well they asked me if I'd be interested in the job full time."

"That would mean leaving the BAU." Rossi shot him a questioning look, trying to read his thoughts on the matter.

"I bought myself some time by asking them to at least post the position," he replied with a shrug. He still didn't know what to do.

Rossi nodded, "Well, we both know the pros and cons."

"There are lots of them. We'll talk about it later," the unit chief answered as they entered the room. He was glad to see the whole team there, well, most of the team. He was looking forward to having JJ come back; the team seemed incomplete without her. He also noticed Reid seemed oddly more focused with his wife running around in the field for the most part, than her being at home, which he would have thought would have been the opposite. He wondered if that would continue as the kids got older. "Sorry you guys had to come in again. Garcia?"

The tech nodded and started the presentation. "Yeah. Two women, Sarah Beck and Jill Elks were found in a park in Glendale, Arizona in the last three days."

* * *

Reid got his iced tea from the truck outside the precinct and pulled out his phone. He was bothered by what they just learned and needed to talk it out.

" _Hey Spence, you on your way back?"_

Reid sighed. "No. Just thought you should know what Hotch just told us."

JJ frowned, she could guess. Garcia had been keeping her in the loop with the office gossip. _"He's thinking about taking Strauss' old job?"_

"Yeah. What do you think about that?" he asked, taking a seat at a table to people watch for a bit.

" _I think it sucks,"_ JJ sighed. She'd hate to lose Hotch as their boss, but she couldn't blame him if he took the job. She glanced down at Ella, who was nursing.

"What do we do?"

JJ could hear it in his voice. _"Spence, I don't think there is anything we can do."_

Reid wrinkled his brow. "What do you mean? I don't want him to leave." Reid couldn't fathom another team member leaving, particularly one he'd been with for a decade.

" _At least he'll still be around,"_ JJ countered. _"He wouldn't be leaving our lives, Spence. We just wouldn't see him every day at work. I'm sure it's been hard on him to be on the road. He's not going to admit it, but a desk job would be easier for Jack."_ She switched sides with Ella and studied her baby's face for a moment.

Reid sighed. "Yeah, I get that. I just think he'll suffocate if he's stuck to a desk all the time. Would he even go home if there was paperwork piling up?" He noticed an officer greeting her son.

"Dr. Reid, the ME just emailed this over." Another officer handed him a file. He heard the one with her son, making the 'I'm going to eat you up' comments.

"That's it…"

JJ raised an eyebrow. _"I take it you just had a break through."_

"Hmmm…" Reid replied, heading back into the station. "I've gotta go, JJ. Love you."

JJ smiled. _"Love you too."_

* * *

JJ furrowed her brow at the sound of her doorbell ringing the next day. Her mom had gone to pick up Henry, but she had a key, so who would be at the door? Ella cooed in her arms, having just finished nursing a few minutes ago. She was shocked when she opened the door.

"Emily?"

Her friend smiled as JJ stepped aside to let her in. "Surprise!" she greeted. "I told you I'd come meet my goddaughter. I happened to have a need to be in New York for a few days and added on some vacation days at the end to come by."

JJ smiled. "Well, you picked a good time. Ella is in the right mood for someone new to hold her." Emily set down her bag and tossed her coat on top it, quick to take the pink, frilly bundle in her arms.

Ella blinked and smiled slightly at the new person. "Oh my god, JJ, she's gorgeous," she stated she settled her into her arms. She'd gotten photos, of course, but they paled in comparison to holding her in person. Emily could see the mixture of her parents starting to form. "She's got Reid's puppy dog eyes and your smile. I'm guessing this outfit is from PG."

JJ gave Emily a quick side hug as she guided her to the couch, nodding to her comments. "Yeah, Pen gave us way too many clothes, but they are cute. I noticed the eyes immediately as well, but Spence will just give you some scientific answer about how eye color isn't set until she's six months…yada, yada…" she waved her hands and smiled.

Emily chuckled. "Some things never change, I see." She looked down at the little girl. "Hi Ella, I'm your godmother Auntie Emily. I live far away but I'll always be here for you. When you get older I'm going to tell you all kinds of fun things about your parents like how your dad loves to play chess and watch movies in Russian, or how your mom is awesome at soccer and if you get her drunk enough she'll sing karaoke."

"Em!" She leaned over her shoulder to look at her baby girl. "Don't listen to a word she tells you, my sweet girl."

The girls laughed and Emily continued to look down at her goddaughter, Ella holding onto one of her fingers with her tiny hand. "I can also tell you how neither of them really fooled me. I didn't realize right away they finally got together, but I knew from the moment I joined the team that they had a special bond. It just took them awhile to get themselves straightened out."

JJ smiled at that comment and sighed. "Yeah, we both had some growing up to do, didn't we?" She tried to think of some of the positive things that occurred before they went from just being friends and not just the tragic ones.

Emily looked up and smiled softly. "Yeah." They were silent for a moment before she decided to change topics. "So, want to show me the new digs?" JJ smiled and started their tour. The pair was just coming down the stairs when the door opened.

"Aunt Emily!" Henry charged in and tackled her legs.

"Hey Henry! Let me pass your sister to your mom, okay?" Henry nodded as Emily shifted Ella to JJ. Then she bent down to scooped up the boy. "Wow, you are getting big mister."

Henry nodded. "I go to big boy school now!"

"You do? Tell me all about it!" Emily walked with Henry into the living room, sending JJ a smile.

* * *

"Hey, on your way back?" JJ asked about an hour later. She was missing him right now. It was the longest case he'd been on since returning to work. At least she had some surprise company right now, but she wanted her husband home. She smiled at the sight of a sleeping Ella with her godmother. Henry had settled down and was playing on the floor. Reid sighed. "Oh? That bad?"

" _Well, we thought we caught the guy but they just called to say his fingerprints didn't match one of the crime scenes. So we have go back,"_ he answered.

JJ's eyebrows went up. "Seriously?" Emily looked up as well, sending her questioning look.

" _Yep. Looks like we have twins or something. It might be a few more days, I'm sorry Jen."_ He was really missing them too.

"It's okay, Spence. Just be safe and we'll see you soon. Well, hopefully everyone here will see you soon." Emily frowned; she was only going to be in town for a few more days. She'd hate to miss everyone, even if Ella was the main reason for the visit.

Reid wrinkled his brow. _"What do you mean?"_

JJ sighed. "Well, we were going to surprise you…I'll send you a photo to show you what I mean. Love you."

"Okay. Love you too." Reid hung up, confused. A few seconds later a photo popped up on his phone. He blinked, trying to compute the image. "Damn," he muttered.

That caught Morgan's attention since Reid really never swore. It also gave him something else to focus on besides their mess up. "What's up Pretty Boy? JJ sexting with you or something?"

Rossi shook his head and smiled; Blake rolled her eyes. Reid looked up and squinted at Morgan, confused. "What?"

Morgan smiled, "You know, sent you a sexy pic or something to encourage you to get home faster?"

Reid's eyes widened at that. "No. But she did send a reason for _all_ of us to try to get home faster." He handed Morgan the phone.

"Is that Emily with my god baby girl?" Morgan asked in disbelief. Reid nodded. "When did she get in town? How long?" He passed the phone around for the rest to see it as well.

Reid shrugged. "I'm not sure. I imagine she just happened to find a small window to come. JJ made it sound like she might have to leave before we get back."

"Well then let's figure out what went wrong quickly so we can try to catch her," Hotch commented, handing Reid his phone back.

* * *

Rossi headed down the isle of the plane two days later with two glasses of scotch, taking a seat opposite for Hotch. "Pretty impressive. A case that could have ended with egg on our face turns out to be one of those 'did you hear about this' stories on the Internet. Apparently the BAU is trending on Twitter, whatever that means."

Hotch smiled. "I've just heard that the Attorney General was very pleased."

Rossi raised an eyebrow, "Now they seldom call with just good news."

"They were also so happy with the way things turned out that, unfortunately, they've withdrawn my name as a candidate for Section Chief." He took the glass and took a sip.

"I'll drink to that," Rossi toasted, taking his own sip. "So that means we have a new boss. Did they indicate as to who it might be?"

"They didn't say," Hotch replied, shaking his head. "But they did say they were thinking outside of the box."

"Oh boy. Well, whoever it is, it will be interesting."

Hotch nodded, getting ready to reply when Reid interrupted them. "Hey Hotch, Rossi, come here for a second." They looked at each other and shrugged, heading over to the table with the rest. Reid turned the laptop so everyone could see JJ, Garcia, and Emily on the screen.

"Well if it isn't Mary Poppins, dropping in from London," teased Morgan with a smile.

"How long are you still in town for Emily?" Blake asked.

"Two days. So luckily I can see you guys for at least a little bit before I head back," Emily replied.

"So, I just got a text from Jordan Todd. Apparently you guys are all the buzz in the media right now," JJ commented. "Quite the headliner you made with these twins."

Hotch nodded and cleared his throat. "I just told Dave, but my name is no longer on the short list for Section Chief since we did so well with this case. You are stuck with me now."

"Alright!" Morgan cheered, shaking Hotch's hand.

Blake smiled, relieved. "I think we're okay with that."

Reid smiled, pleased as well. But he still had a point he wanted to make. "That's great Hotch. Now," he made sure to turn the laptop just enough so the ladies on the screen could see him on the screen along with the others. "I feel the need to say 'I told you so.'" The group all exchanged looks, confused. "Angel Maker copycat case from a few years ago?"

It took a second, but JJ caught it first and snorted. "Oh my god."

Then it was Emily, who grinned. She missed banter like this with the team. She had to be the boss at work and couldn't be as relaxed. "Wow. I can't believe you found an example to fit that crazy theory."

Morgan shook his head and started laugh. "Okay, Kid, I'll give you that one."

Blake looked confused; as did Garcia, not privy to that plane conversation. "Care to fill us in?"

Reid smiled. "We had a case a few years ago that had DNA planted at the fresh crime scene that belonged to someone that had already been caught and executed the year before. It turned out to be his lover who had originally gotten some of his sperm to impregnate herself. But, before we knew all that I threw out the theory of an 'evil twin and an eviler twin.' These guys all looked at me like I was nuts, but clearly Wallace and Jesse prove just that."

The group laughed again. "Okay, Doc, we'll never question you again. After all, you did come up with the praying mantis connection on this case, which I can safely say that none of the rest of us would have caught," Rossi commented.

JJ and Emily exchanged a look before turning back to the screen. Garcia just chuckled. "Oh this I can't wait to hear about when you get home," JJ stated. A cry startled the group. "And there's my queue to leave. See you in a few hours Spence."

Emily waved as Garcia spoke, "And we'll see you guys tomorrow. I already have planned our get together for the Queen E here, check your phones in a bit." The group nodded.

Emily shook her head, "Oh and Hotch, I don't care what that pile looks like on your desk, you and Jack are coming too."

Hotch smiled.


	40. Chapter 39

**A/N: No dinner with Emily...I'll leave that up to your own imaginations. This is a long one to keep it all enclosed together. It may also be unpopular based on the poll. But, I like how it turned out so here we go. Another note at the bottom.**

* * *

Reid smiled at the sight of Gary bent over a chessboard, still in his usual spot in the park. He hadn't been back over here in a while, this park closer to his apartment than JJ's place or their new home. But they were in the area today since it wasn't far from Garcia's and she was bringing Henry here so the parents could spend a little one on one time with him. Henry had spent the night with his godmother as a special treat for the long weekend. Sandy was watching Ella for a few hours. The couple decided to forgo a trip with both kids to find some time for just Henry since he was still adjusting to Ella. They figured now would be a good time while JJ was finishing up maternity leave.

JJ had wanted to stop at a boutique for a gift for her mom. She'd allowed him to escape the shopping, promising to meet him in here in a few minutes. He studied the board as he got closer. "Checkmate in four."

Gary looked up and smiled at the surprise visitor. "Spencer! I haven't seen you in ages."

Reid smiled as he slid into the seat opposite of him. "Yeah, sorry. I moved across town and have been a little busy since then."

The younger man nodded. "Married life will do that, I suppose." Reid tilted his head and Gary smirked. He hadn't been to the park since he had moved in with JJ over a year and a half ago so Gary shouldn't know that. "I noticed the wedding ring when you sat down."

"You sure you don't want to be a profiler, Gary?" Reid teased, picking up a piece on the board.

"Nah, I'm good with engineering." Gary moved a piece as well. Reid remembered he was graduating high school and starting at MIT when they last saw each other.

"Shouldn't you be in Cambridge?" Reid moved another piece.

"Classes start Wednesday, I head back tomorrow. Just wanted one more day at my favorite place." The pair smiled as they finished the game, Reid completing the match in four moves like he said. "You know, someone's been looking for you here."

Reid raised an eyebrow. "Who?" Who would think to look for him here?

Gary shrugged. "He never left his name, just said he was an old friend. I saw him a couple times last summer and once this one as well. Said whenever he was passing through the area the past few years he'd stop just to see if he could catch you. I told him you still worked where you have over the past several years, without specifying of course, because I figured if he really wanted to see you he'd know where that was and try to find you there, but I guess he never did."

Reid frowned. It was unlikely someone wanting to harm him or they would have sought him out in some other way. That was mildly reassuring. So, who knew he used to like to play chess in the park on the weekends when not on a case, but didn't know he had moved? His mouth went dry when a name came to mind. "Gary." The younger man looked at him, confused by his tone. "Did you see him today?"

"No," Gary answered and then squinted, looking over Reid's shoulder. "But I think I see him now." He noticed a figure approaching their table some thirty feet away.

Reid froze. This couldn't be happening, could it? He took a deep breath and slowly turned to look over his shoulder. He tried to swallow but had no saliva _to_ swallow as he watched his old mentor approach. He had aged, as expected, but still looked the same other than that. Still in jeans, a t-shirt and a long sleeve collared shirt over top, the sleeves rolled up some. He had always hoped he'd see him again, but now that it was happening, he didn't know what to think.

"Spencer." He smiled at him.

Reid blinked, still trying to process this. "Gideon." He couldn't call him by his first name right now. Somehow finding strength, he stood. Gideon moved in to hug him but Reid took a step to the side, shoving his hands into his pockets as well.

The older man smiled again. "Right, forgot you don't care for too much physical contact." Reid stayed quiet even though that wasn't the reason for dodging his hug. A part of him was ecstatic about seeing him; another was still hurt with how he had left. Gideon gestured for them to walk and the younger man followed as they started along the path in the park. "You look good Reid."

"Thanks." They were quiet for a minute, the genius still trying to wrap his head around this. It had been six years since he heard from him and he just thought things could go back to normal? _Could_ they? "Gary says you've been looking for me?"

Gideon nodded. "Yeah. Well, hoping to catch a glimpse at least, I suppose. I just wanted to see if you were doing okay."

Reid stopped walking, making Gideon pause as well. "You could have called, Jason. My number hasn't changed."

Gideon sighed. He could hear the hurt in the young man's voice. "You're right. I guess I just didn't know how to start that conversation if I did."

Reid eyed him. "'Hello' would have been a good start." He took a breath, his pain overriding his excitement. Normally he would have taken his time to get to the heart of the matter, but after everything with the headaches and now his conversations with William, he knew it was better to just get it out in the open right away.

"Jason, why are you here? Why after all this time are you suddenly reaching out? You severed your ties to the BAU, to _me_ , when you left your badge and gun in your cabin. Now I hear you've been hoping to run into me over the past two years. Why?"

Gideon blinked. He had hoped to ease into this conversation and it actually surprised him with how assertive and to the point his protégé was being. He'd clearly grown in his confidence since Gideon had left. He knew he needed to do one thing he hated doing – apologize. "I'm sorry for how I left, Spencer. I should have come to talk to you, but I…" Gideon let out a breath. "You know I hate goodbyes." Reid nodded. "I needed to leave, my head wasn't right and no amount of vacation was going to fix that enough to make it worth coming back. Not after Sarah. I was afraid that if I came to say goodbye in person and saw the hurt on your face that I'd cave and stay at the BAU out of my… _love_ …for you, but at the cost of the people we were trying to save. I couldn't trust my own judgment in the field anymore."

Reid swallowed a lump in his throat at that admission. It was the first time Gideon had ever said he loved him. He wasn't sure how to respond to that so he didn't. Instead, he just rubbed his eyes with his hand, pushing back tears. Meeting Gideon's eyes again, he sighed. "I would have understood that you needed to retire, Gideon. But just leaving without a trace…" He started to walk again and Gideon was quick to catch up.

"I _did_ leave a letter at least."

Reid stopped short at that and turned. "Yes. Just like my dad did when I was ten. Something you _knew_ , Gideon." Reid had confided that to him years before Gideon had resigned. The older man hung his head. "Did you at least find what you were searching for?"

* * *

JJ was frozen in place. She had arrived at the park a few minutes ago and scanned the chessboards, but didn't see him. Gazing over the rest of the park, her heart almost jumped out of her chest when she saw him. This couldn't be happening right now, could it? She could see from his posture that he was trying, but was also hurting, all the feelings about Gideon's departure rushing to the surface no doubt. First his dad and now Gideon? She wasn't sure if it was a good thing for all of this to be happening or not. He needed to heal, but would it be too much at once?

"Mommy!"

JJ turned at the sound of Henry's voice. He was walking over with Garcia, holding her hand. "Hey bud," she smiled, putting on a brave face. "Hey Pen. Did you two have fun last night?"

"Uh huh! We watched a movie with dragons and they rode them like horses but of course they were dragons so they could fly! The main one had teeth that could disappear if he wanted them to and he shot blue fire, it was cool!"

JJ smiled at his excitement and looked up at Garcia. "We watched _How to Train your Dragon_ and had pancakes for dinner. It was a good night," Garcia smiled. She tilted her head and looked at JJ. "Where's—"

"Spence!" Henry spotted him first and pulled away from Garcia's hand before either of the adults could stop him.

JJ started to move to go after him, but knew she'd never catch up in time. She sighed. This would be interesting. Garcia's eyes followed the boy, who yelled for Reid again, and then registered who was _with_ his dad. "Oh my god, is that...?"

JJ nodded. "Apparently."

Garcia grabbed her arm. "What? When? How?" She couldn't form a complete thought.

"I have no idea, Penelope. But, I think we're about to find out." The two started to head to over to the profilers, both current and former.

* * *

Gideon looked up and met his eyes. "Yes and no. I'm more at peace now. Traveling, seeing more of the good in people than the evil we both know they are capable of helped. I've spent time with Stephen, gotten to know my granddaughter some. But I still have things I wanted to accomplish, correct, in my life before I fully believe in happy endings again. You were – are – on that list, Spencer. I just needed some time first."

Reid studied him, biting his lip. He was trying to decide what to make of all of this. Gideon let that hang, letting him process that. After a minute, he tried to move the conversation forward to a happier place and he commented on something he had noticed when Reid rubbed his eyes. "You're married now?"

Despite the circumstances, Reid couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face. "Yeah."

Gideon smiled at the happiness that seemed to take over the younger man. "Anyone I know?" His gut told him he did, but he didn't want to assume.

Reid sent him a small smile. "The only one to ever call me—"

"Spence!"

Reid turned quickly, barely able to catch the boy in time, and scooped him up into his arms. "Hey Henry! Did you have a good time with Aunt Penny last night?"

Henry nodded. "Yep! We ate pancakes and watched dragons! At first everyone was afraid of them but then they learned they were nice dragons and they learned to fly them and keep them as pets. Can we get a pet dragon?"

Reid chuckled at the question. "I don't think so bud, they would need a much bigger back yard than what we have." Henry sighed and nodded as Reid set the boy down and knelt beside him, ignoring Gideon for now. "Now, what did we talk about with running away from the adults when we're out like this?"

Henry pouted a little. "That I shouldn't do it, it's not safe."

Reid nodded. "That's right. I know you were excited to see me and I'm excited to see you too, but your mom and I just don't want you to get hurt because we love you _so_ much that we would be very upset if you had an accident, okay?" Other things ran through Reid's mind, not 'accidents,' but Henry didn't need to know that.

Henry nodded. "I'm sorry."

Reid pulled him in for another hug, kissing the top of his head. "I know. I love you little man."

"I love you too Spence," Henry replied with a smile.

"Now, where did you leave mom and Aunt Penny?" He assumed that JJ was probably here by now.

"We're right here, Spence," JJ replied. She handed him the tea she had stopped to get on her way to the park as she moved to stand next to him.

Gideon took in the scene with a smile. He had _hoped_ it was JJ. She had always seemed to understand Reid well; complement him the more they worked together. Right now, he could tell she was confused as well as guarded. He really couldn't blame her. He turned a little to take in the sight of Garcia as well. She seemed just as colorful as she was when he left, although also sending him a questioning look. "Hello JJ, Penelope." The women nodded, not sure how to feel. He made eye contact back with Reid. "How long have you two been married?"

JJ let Reid continue to take the lead in their conversation. "Sixteen months," he answered.

Gideon smiled. "Well no wonder I never caught sight of you here until now. Some might call that providence."

"And some might call that unfortunate," Garcia grumbled. She hated the pain Gideon caused Reid, and all of them really, but particularly her favorite genius when he left. She _wanted_ to think about the happy times, but right now she just couldn't, too shocked.

Reid sighed. He knew everyone was upset on their own level with Gideon leaving, but he also knew that the rest were far more concerned about _him_ with regards to that. The only other one that was truly close to Gideon was Hotch. Rossi was close to him back in the day, but Reid assumed he wasn't in contact with him much in the years before the two switched roles. So, he knew her comment was more so coming from her wanting to protect him than how she _actually_ felt about seeing their former teammate.

"Probably more along the lines of serendipitous, but the jury is still out," Reid countered. He still had some questions, but his desire to just have Gideon back in his life was slowly winning. Gideon smiled at that phrasing. Reid turned to JJ. "How about you take Henry to get some ice cream. There's a great place a block from here. I'll meet you guys there in a few minutes, okay?"

JJ looked at him, then at Gideon, and then back at him. "Are you sure? Pen could take him if you want me to stay." She slid an arm around his lower back in support.

Reid smiled softly and planted a quick kiss on her lips, resting his forehead on hers for a moment. "I'm okay, Jen, honest."

She kissed him again and nodded. _Maybe_ this would be good for him after all. Sending another glance at Gideon, she turned to Henry. "Do you want to get some ice cream Henry?"

"Yeah!" He grabbed her hand and started to pull away, but he noticed Reid not moving. "Are you not coming Spence?" He had noticed the other man, but wasn't sure what to think of the stranger. They hadn't introduced him. Reid was purposely holding back on that for now.

Reid smiled. "I'll meet you guys there in a little bit okay?" Henry nodded and led JJ away.

Garcia looked at Gideon. "Sir," she nodded, a small smile on her face. She was feeling better if Reid was asking to be left alone with him willingly. He nodded and smiled back in reply and then she left to catch up with the other two. But not before snapping a photo of the men on her phone and sending it to Morgan.

Reid watched them leave for a minute. "Why does he call you Spence?" He had assumed Henry was his even if they hadn't been married at the time.

"I'm his stepdad," Reid answered. "I was his godfather before that. His dad, Will LaMontagne - the detective from our Riper case in New Orleans," he paused, getting a nod of remembrance from Gideon as to who he was talking about, "is still in his life so he hasn't called me that by title, but…"

"It's clearly a close father-son relationship you two have," Gideon observed. Reid held his eyes for a moment and he knew he'd struck a nerve. "You're a much better father than anyone that tried to be one to you. Than I ever was or even am now with Stephen."

Reid sighed at that, but was also grateful that he acknowledged his shortcomings. He knew in some ways he put too much stock into their relationship and should have seen Gideon's departure coming given how he reacted to Boston a few years prior to him leaving. Yet, he just couldn't help how he felt. "Thanks."

"Any other kids?"

Reid automatically smiled again. "We have a daughter, Elizabeth Rose – Ella. She's two months and with JJ's mom right now so we could devote a little time to Henry while he continues to adjust to being a big brother."

Gideon smiled at that. He knew about the man's concern about schizophrenia; it was honestly one of the reasons he'd been checking at the park. He felt immense relief from seeing him healthy right now and was glad that fear hadn't stopped him from living a full life. "That's wonderful." They fell quiet again and resumed walking.

Reid replayed their conversation so far. "What did you mean to by 'to see if I was okay?'" Gideon met his eyes but didn't answer right away. "Was it the schizophrenia or the drugs you were worried about?"

Gideon frowned at the fact that he outright stated what the older man had long since denied was really wrong with Reid after Georgia. When they didn't recover any drugs at the scene, both Hotch and Gideon had known he had taken them. But, Gideon had hoped it was more out of embarrassment for being taken and drugged and not for use. He _knew_ deep down if was for use, but had fooled himself into thinking Reid'd behavior those few months after his abduction were just PTSD. _Just_ PTSD made him feel better about leaving him. When he saw in the news about everything with Emily from the congressional hearing and knowing there was likely far more to the story than revealed to the media, he worried about how Reid was processing that and wanted to check on him. But, he was on the west coast at the time. Eventually he had made his way back to the east side of the country, resuming his traveling up and down the coast to see his favorite places. After every stop to see Stephen, he'd come by the park before heading to his cabin, hoping to see Reid. After he heard about Strauss a few months ago, his worry increased for the team.

"Both, I suppose." Reid nodded. They walked in silence a little more. "How are the rest? JJ and Garcia both looked good."

Reid sighed. _So_ much had happened since he had left, but it didn't feel right to tell him a lot of it. He felt like it should be their choice. "Overall, I'd say okay, but we've all had some significant events happen. They should tell you themselves…" He turned. "Do you want to see the rest? Do you want me to see if they want to see you? Garcia and JJ will warm back up; they were just concerned about me. I'm sure the rest would be the same way."

Gideon smiled at that. "Protecting their family, I get it." He'd been in that place once. "As to your questions, I would like to see them, but I don't know how they'd all feel about that. You were my primary concern, to be honest." He paused. "Well, it would be good to see Aaron again." Reid involuntarily winced, realizing what would come up with that reunion. Gideon caught that look and frowned. "What happened?"

He swallowed. "Haley." He held Gideon's eyes and the older man figured it out.

"Like Sarah?" Reid nodded even though in many ways it was far worse. Gideon closed his eyes and sighed.

Reid bit his lip, thinking. "I need to get to JJ and Henry. We're going to need to get home soon to Ella and I still need to spend some one on one time with him."

Gideon nodded. "Go. You should be with your family." He paused. "I'm so glad you _have_ a family, Spencer, a life outside of the office. Just please don't let this job take them away from you like I did."

"I won't." Studying the older man again, Reid finally made a decision. "If the rest are okay with it and we aren't called away to a case, which we shouldn't be since Hotch put us on stand down for the long weekend…" He rambled and then took a deep breath. "Would you, um, like to come over for dinner tomorrow? Will you still be in town?"

Gideon smiled. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, couldn't be more in awe of the younger man's ability to forgive, or at least try to move forward. "I can stay for however long I need to. I would like that, Spencer. Maybe we can get in a chess game." Reid smiled at that and Gideon pulled out his small notepad, writing down his new cell number before handing it to him.

"I'll let you know." Reid hesitated for a second before moving in close and hugging Gideon. There was a part of him that wondered if he really would see him again and he'd rather this be their last interaction in his mind if it was. So just in case, he embraced him. "Goodbye Jason."

"Goodbye Spencer."

* * *

JJ smiled as she sat next to Spence while he burped and rocked Ella, sitting on their bed. She had just finished nursing, the infant making her needs known as soon as they returned to the house. Sandy had a bottle that JJ had pumped earlier but since she was there, she just took her upstairs. He had been quick to follow her in there after getting Henry settled, the boy coming off his sugar high and excitement from their visit to the Natural History Museum. She hated to break the spell, but they hadn't talked about it yet since Henry was with them. Only he beat her to it.

"Do you think the team would want to get together for dinner tomorrow with Gideon?"

JJ blinked at the question. She studied her husband, who finally looked up from their daughter to meet her eyes. "I honestly don't know. Do _you_ want to have one? Does he?"

Reid nodded. "He said he'd like to see whomever would want to see him, particularly Hotch. I would assume he'd like to see Rossi too. And yes, I do." JJ raised an eyebrow. "I'm okay, Jen. I will always be a little hurt with his departure, but time has made me see how broken he was after Sarah. If anything happened to you, I don't…" He swallowed and she leaned into him, kissing him softly.

"I know; I'd feel the same if it were you. So you two are okay?"

Reid sighed. "I think so. It's a lot easier to look past his shortcomings than my father's given all that he's been through. We both know how this work changes you, leaves permanent marks on your soul. I think he just had too many scars to properly function as a profiler anymore."

"But _how_ he left…" JJ started, implying the letter. She knew how he felt about that.

Reid sighed. "That will always sting some, but he apologized for that." JJ raised an eyebrow, surprised. The whole team knew he really never did that. "Exactly. We will never have quite the same relationship, but I had always hoped I'd see him again one day so now that it's here, I can't really be upset about it."

JJ studied his eyes and saw lightness, hope, in them. If he was okay then so was she. "Well, I'm in then. I would bet Garcia and Morgan would feel the same way. Blake is in Boston with James, but might be back in time. I'm not sure she knew Gideon well, but we can offer. Rossi would probably be good. Hotch is the only one I'd wonder about, particularly since he's still pulling Stauss' workload right now." They were still waiting on a new Section Chief to be named.

Reid nodded. "That's what I was thinking, but if he's open to the idea, this might be a good break for him as well. I'll call him first."

"Garcia already told Morgan, possibly the rest, so I'm sure they're all waiting to here your report." Reid smiled at her comment. Once he realized Ella was asleep, he gingerly stood and set her in the bassinet. He pulled out his phone and left the room to make the calls.

* * *

Gideon stood outside the address Reid told him and took a deep breath. Was he really doing this? He knocked on the door and smiled immediately when he saw who opened it.

"As I live and breathe, its Jason Gideon," Rossi smirked. He opened the door wider and let in his old friend, pulling him in for a hug.

"Dave. What happened to writing by the pool? Or was the jet just too much to pass up?" Gideon joked as they separated.

Rossi shrugged, "That life got too quiet." He looked over his shoulder at the noise coming from the living area behind them. "This crazy bunch…" He met Gideon's eyes and smiled.

Gideon nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. As if on queue, two young boys ran by, making a bunch of noise. Gideon recognized one as Henry and assumed the other was Jack. "Boys, what did we just talk about?" Garcia appeared.

They stopped and Jack spoke. "That we need to use inside voices and keep it down inside because of Ella."

Garcia nodded and smiled. "Right." The boys looked sad. "So why don't we go _outside_ and see if we can't gang up on Uncle Derek and tackle him to the ground?" The boys smiled and she offered her hands for them to take, which they quickly did. She smiled at Gideon, a real one, just like the ones he hadn't realized he missed so much until that moment. "Evening sir. Um, sorry about…"

Gideon waved his hand, dismissing that. "Nothing to be sorry about, Penelope." She smiled again and then led the boys outside. He turned to Rossi. "Dave, thank you for taking care of the team when I couldn't…" Rossi squeezed his shoulder and nodded. Gideon took another breath. "I'm sorry about Erin. I know you two were always close."

Rossi sighed and swallowed a lump in his throat. "Thanks Jason." The older men walked further into the house and Gideon soon spotted Hotch talking with an older woman. He couldn't decide if he recognized her or not.

Hotch turned and met his eyes. He set his drink down and made his way to him. Gideon took him in, seeing the how the job had aged him. But, he also seemed like he might be happy. "Jason."

"Aaron," Gideon greeted with his usual small smile. "It's been awhile."

Hotch snorted, pulling Gideon in for a hug. He hated how he left but after his experience with losing Haley he could see how Gideon ended up making that decision, so close to it himself at one time. "That's one way of putting it."

Blake slowly approached. The pair had crossed paths, but didn't work closely together. "Gideon."

The older man took her in, finally connecting her in his memory. "Blake, good to see you." She smiled and nodded. Gideon watched as her eyes went over his shoulder. He turned and his smile grew at the sight coming around the corner.

Reid smiled back. He glanced down at the bundle in his arms, still in awe when he looked into her eyes. He finished the distance to the group. "Jason, I'd like you to meet Elizabeth Rose, or Ella for short."

Gideon took in the beautiful baby girl, looking up at her dad. _These_ were the moments he needed to restore his faith in humanity. Seeing his protégé with his own happy ending warmed his heart immensely. "She's breathtaking, Spencer."

"Yeah, definitely got her parents' good looks," Rossi added, patting Reid on his cheek. Reid rolled his eyes but smiled.

He looked up at Gideon. "Do you want to hold her? You probably want to take this chance before Morgan or Garcia spot her." Gideon looked at whom he had always thought of as his surrogate son, surprised. Reid smiled at him, nodding slightly, signaling he was okay. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Gideon delicately took the infant into his arms.

He studied her for a moment, her eyes looking into his. "She has your eyes, Spencer."

"I think I might need to make a bet with you about that, Spence." JJ appeared next to her husband, her wet hair pulled back.

Blake took her in. "How are you doing, JJ? Seems a little insane taking on a team dinner while still adjusting to two kids." Sure, they had the get together with Emily a few weeks ago, but JJ and Reid hadn't hosted it at their house.

Reid bit his lip as JJ chuckled and shrugged. "Garcia and Morgan are doing most of the work." Sandy had already helped Garcia prep the side dishes, but the elder Jareau had excused herself to meet some new friends for a dinner out. Morgan was doing the grilling. "Besides, Spence already promised me a massage as a thank you."

"JJ…" Reid started to blush, making all of the older folks chuckle. He shook his head and turned to her. "Clearly that was an effective shower if you've already managed to embarrass me in less than a minute," he smirked. He had been upstairs feeding Ella a bottle while JJ took a shower to wake up some; the infant hadn't slept well last night and as consequence neither had her parents. JJ had insisted Reid take a nap earlier so he was more alert for this visit.

She smiled and tugged on his shirt, pulling him in for a kiss before he could react. He instinctively wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. "Mmhmm, it was." Gideon smiled at the sight of them as he kissed her again, before kissing her forehead. She smiled up at him and the retired profiler saw the love they had for each other in their gaze, infinitely stronger than the sparks he had noted when he had given Reid those tickets. Then he looked back down at their offspring, who he knew was going to grow up with two amazing parents and a house full of love.

Morgan popped his head in from the back door. "We're about ready out here but I can't seem to separate Baby Girl from the boys long enough to get her to prep the rest." He smiled at his old coworker. "Hey Gideon." He had been stunned by Garcia's photo yesterday but when Reid called about a dinner, he knew things were fine. Gideon smiled and nodded back.

"I think Blake and I can handle that," Rossi offered. She nodded in agreement and the two went about setting up the rest of the food.

Gideon noticed the sweet girl in his arms had fallen asleep. So had her parents. "I'll take her upstairs," JJ offered, taking the sleeping baby from him.

"And something tells me I better calm Henry and Jack down so they don't destroy the house when they come in to eat," Reid joked, heading to his backyard.

That left Hotch and Gideon alone. Hotch watched Gideon's eyes follow Reid's retreating figure. "You know, I thought of you when JJ and Reid finally fessed up to dating a few years back."

Gideon chuckled and met the younger man's eyes. "Clearly they took their time to finally get to this point."

Hotch chuckled as well, but was privy to a lot more about the couple's history over the past few years, particularly the strain and then repair of their friendship after everything with Emily. "Actually, I think they took just the right about of time. They were friends back during your time with them, but the last few years allowed for not only each to grow individually but to strengthen that friendship, that bond. It built the foundation for their marriage that I think can withstand anything. Something we all know is a hard thing to find for the BAU members." Hotch had no idea just how tested that foundation was going be in the upcoming months.

Gideon sighed and nodded. Maintaining eye contact, he squeezed Hotch's shoulder. "I'm sorry about Haley, Aaron."

Hotch mimicked his friend's actions. "Me too."

"How's Emily?" Gideon asked after a moment, to distract both from those sad thoughts.

Hotch smiled. "Good, last I checked. Garcia probably could answer better than I could; I'm pretty sure she video chats with her regularly. She's running a division of Interpol's London office." Gideon nodded. "She was here a few weeks go for a quick visit; she's Ella's godmother." That got him a smile.

Reid reappeared with the boys and escorted them over. "Jack, Henry, this is our friend Jason. Jack, you might remember him, although you were only two when you would have seen him last."

Jack smiled, not sure if he remembered. "Hi."

Henry smiled as well, more at ease since he had seen him yesterday. "Hi Jason! Do you fight bad guys too?"

The adults smiled at his question. Gideon chuckled. "I used to, Henry, but I got too old."

"Speak for yourself," Rossi smirked, handing Gideon a drink as he joined them.

Henry giggled. "But you _are_ old, Uncle Dave!" Hotch and Blake bit their cheeks to keep from laughing. Gideon shook his head and took a sip of his drink.

Reid chose to not let that slide, too amused. "He is, Henry, but he's young at heart which helps him fight the bad guys. He just can't kick down doors like Uncle Derek or he might break a bone." He smirked at Rossi. "Let's go wash our hands, boys." They nodded and walked down the hall with Reid.

"You know, I think the kid has turned from being smart to a smart ass as he's gotten older," Rossi grumbled. That broke the rest as they laughed.

"A cute smart ass," JJ added, appearing next to the group, baby monitor in hand. More chuckles and eye rolls came from the team as she turned to Gideon. "But don't worry, Gideon, he's still the nerd you knew." She saw him coming back over. "If you knew how many episodes of Doctor Who and Star Trek I've been subjected to…" She bit her lip and smiled at the glare she got since he overheard that comment.

"You keep at it and I'll start to subtract minutes from that massage you want, Mrs. Reid."

"You giving out free massages, Boy Wonder? 'Cause I have this knot that could use some work," Garcia teased, walking back in with Morgan, carrying the steaks and chicken breasts, along with Garcia's black bean burger.

"Oh, I can work that out for you, Hot Stuff," Morgan replied, winking at her.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Chocolate Thunder," she smirked back.

Hotch cleared his throat. "There are kids present you two." The rest snickered as Reid started the group, dishing up food for Henry. Their unit chief following suit with two plates.

"Well, I see some things never change," Gideon commented with a smile. A few chuckles came from the group. He watched Reid finish cutting up some chicken and then get Henry settled at the table while JJ prepped the couple's plates. She carried them over, but noting the limited seating, he pulled her into his lap. She giggled, kissing his cheek, as they started to eat. _And thankfully some things do._

"You have to eat your dinner, Sir, before you can get any of the ice cream in the freezer for dessert," Garcia joked, squeezing his arm and breaking him out of his revere. He turned and met her eyes.

"Mint Chip? Ferrington's?"

"Please, don't you remember who are you talking to?"

* * *

 **A/N #2: I know some didn't want to see Gideon again, but I had written this before the poll and liked it too much to cut it out. I hope you approve of Reid's reaction. I thought he'd have a mix of emotions, but ultimately would be happy to see him again. Rewatch "Nelson's Sparrow" if you're not sure. He clearly just wanted Gideon in his life again at some point. I mixed that want with the reality of the pain of his departure. The rest of the team, I figured, would be far more relaxed about seeing him again once they knew Reid was okay. Let me know your honest thoughts about Gideon now that you've read this. Just how much we see of him until "Nelson's Sparrow" is still up in the air for me so I'm curious as to everyone's thoughts. If/when he appears again, it won't be a on a regular basis.**


	41. Chapter 40

**A/N: Well, Gideon went over better than I thought, hooray! So, we'll see how much more he pops up before season 10. Now, time for JJ to return from maternity leave...**

* * *

JJ stretched, getting ready for a run. It had felt so good these past few weeks to finally get back out there for a long run after getting the all clear from Dr. Ferguson to resume regular activity. She had already done some leg kicks and other things to warm up, but was doing a little stretching since she was sore from her run a few days ago. She may have pushed herself a little hard on that one but it was a good kind of sore. Reid walked down the stairs in his workout gear, catching her bent over to stretch some of her leg muscles. He paused his descent for a second, enjoying the show.

"Hmm, you know we could skip running and do a different type of exercise," he greeted, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her into a standing position and into his embrace. He placed a kiss on her lips before moving to her neck.

JJ moaned and forced herself to push him back. "Spence. We don't have time for both and I really want to run. Besides, didn't we do enough of that for your birthday celebration last night?" she teased. Even though she had also been given the all clear for _that_ a few weeks ago, she found it incredibly sweet that he had waited for her to make the first move. Apparently, however, now that she did, she was going to have to control her younger man's libido…not that she was complaining.

Reid raised an eyebrow. "First of all, there's never enough of _that_ , as you put it." Although he'd mostly pursued expanding his intellect for majority of his life, he'd come to appreciate just how magnificent intimacy, that intense connection, with his wife could be. He kissed her again, making her knees go weak. "And second of all, I feel like I should be hurt that you'd rather run," he mock pouted.

JJ smiled and pulled back from him, resisting the urge to cave into his wish. She planted a quick, chaste kiss on his lips. "I don't think my mom would appreciate us leaving her with the kids just so we could work on baby number three some more," she winked. Sandy was outside in the backyard, monitoring Henry while three-month old Ella was sleeping on this quiet Saturday morning. Reid chuckled and nodded, grabbing his keys so they could go.

"Fine, but we're revisiting this later," he replied as JJ tucked her phone in her pocket.

"Count on it, Spence."

* * *

The pair was paused for a drink at the fountain in the park when JJ's phone rang. She glanced down and raised an eyebrow before sending him a look. "Hey Hotch."

" _Hey JJ. I'd ask how Ella was but I think Reid keeps us pretty well informed on that front."_ JJ chuckled _. "I just wanted to check that you were still okay with coming back from leave this week. I know the transition to two kids has been a little rough."_

JJ smiled at his concern. He was so much more than a unit chief, often acting as their big brother as well. "Yeah, I'm good Hotch. We've got Ella on a pretty good routine and Henry's settled with school. Why are you concerned?"

" _I just got off the phone with the Director and they are close to choosing our new Section Chief. The Director requested all be present this week to meet him or her. I wanted you to be here but didn't want you to come back until you were ready as well."_

JJ smiled at her boss' thought yet again. "Ah. Well, the separation anxiety is still going to be there whether I come back now or not, but it's fine. I'll see you Monday." She hung up and went for some more water.

"New Section Chief, I'm guessing?" Reid asked. That seemed the only reason Hotch would be really concerned about her coming back on time or not.

JJ nodded while finishing her drink. "Yep. Now, let's get another loop in before we head home."

Reid rolled his eyes. "How do you have more energy than me when you're the one that actually delivered our daughter and has been home with her and a high energy kindergartener?"

"Oh, does that mean you don't have anything left for what you _wanted_ to do for our workout?" she teased before she took off, knowing she could get him to chase her for that comment.

* * *

JJ heard her phone buzz the next evening while she finished changing Ella. Reid was tucking Henry in. Securing her daughter, who smiled and cooed at her mom, in her arms, she read the text.

 _'Run on Wednesday morning?'_

She wrinkled her brow. She hadn't really heard from Matt in almost two years. She had sporadic contact with him for a while after she returned to the team. But after Will left, she didn't have time for any sort of social calls, particularly not with someone from that time in her life. The case was basically at a standstill at that point; they had no new leads on Askari's whereabouts.

Then after moving forward with Spence, she had tried to keep their contact to the minimum. She wanted to distance herself from all of that mess, especially after she had finally talked to Spence about the baby and had put a lot of her issues from that time to rest. The last time she heard anything from him was when he sent a quick note after Strauss died.

What could he want? Was this a social call or related to the case? It _was_ still active… A chill ran up her spine.

 _'Sure.'_

"There's my girls," Reid stated, walking into the nursery.

JJ smiled, tucking her phone into her back pocket. Ella cooed and kicked before he took her into his arms. "Yep, she's definitely daddy's girl. Not that I can blame her."

Reid smiled and bent in for a quick kiss. He studied her when he pulled back. "You okay?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah, just a little anxious about going back tomorrow, I guess." Reid nodded, buying that answer as he looked back down at his daughter. JJ held in a sigh. She'd figure out what Matt wanted to talk about and then decide what to tell Spence. She'd be damned if she was going to let that case take anything else away from her.

* * *

Reid bit his lip as they exited the elevators at the BAU. He hoped she liked the surprise Garcia had helped him cook up and had set up this morning. JJ took a sip of her tea and turned, catching the look on his face. "You okay?"

Reid smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm good." He opened the glass door for her, saving himself from having to answer anymore.

"Welcome back!" Garcia cheered the loudest, but the rest were all standing there as well. Morgan was first to her, hugging and lifting her up off her feet for a moment. Then Garcia. "We've missed you, Sweetie!" It didn't matter that they had seen her outside of work several times already.

JJ smiled as she pulled back, briefly hugging Blake before getting kisses from Rossi. Hotch was last, pulling her in for a hug as well. "Welcome back."

"Thank you guys. I've missed you all too. Thank you for this." Reid smiled as he watched Garcia hand out plastic champagne flutes with sparkling grape juice in them.

"How's my god baby girl?" Morgan asked, even though Reid gladly shared this information on almost a daily basis.

"She's good, mostly sleeping through the night, which I know this guy appreciates," she nodded in Reid's direction, who nodded and smiled. The rest followed suit. "I showed her a photo of you from that dinner last month, Derek, and she cooed and kicked her feet. I think you need to come visit again."

Garcia smirked. "You get women swooning over you right from the womb, Stud." The group chuckled at that.

Morgan gestured to JJ, "Seriously, you do not look like you just had a baby a couple months ago. You look good, what's your secret?"

"Quit hitting on my wife, Morgan," Reid joked.

JJ chuckled and flexed her arm a little, "See these guns? It's from lugging around a baby and kindergartener around all day."

"Ohh, baby weight lifting, I would buy that DVD," Garcia joked. Then she squeezed Reid's arm, who had taken a few steps forward to be right next to JJ. "Explains why our resident genius has packed on a little more muscle too." She wagged her eyebrows at Reid, making him blush.

"And you quit hitting on my husband, Pen," JJ teased, winking at Reid.

"It's so good to have you back, JJ," Blake commented. "Reid hasn't been the same without you here."

JJ looked to her side, catching her husband's eyes. "So more or less rambling then?"

Morgan laughed; Hotch smirked slightly. Reid rolled his eyes, "Hey, you like my factoids and you know it."

She kissed him briefly and smiled. "You got me there."

"Okay, you see him all the time, enough of that," Garcia joked, pulling JJ away from her husband and towards her desk. "We took the liberty of redecorating for you." She waved her hands in a grand gesture.

JJ gasped at the sight of her desk. She now had her own electronic picture frame, already turned on and scrolling though her favorite photos. There was also a few actual frames, highlighting the key moments of the past two years – their wedding, Henry's first day of school, and several with Ella, including one with her godparents that they managed to take while Emily was in town. "It's all the photos you sent while you were away and few other special ones."

She even saw a small painting propped up in the corner. She walked over to it and picked it up, looking it over. It was many colors with a swirled pattern that at first glance just looked like an intricate design without much meaning. But as she stared at it for a moment, she caught the colors were darker on one side and the pattern was actually multiple butterflies. Yin Yang; Butterflies.

She smiled as she set it down and then turned to the group. "This is perfect, you guys, thank you."

"You're welcome, Sugar," Garcia replied, hugging her again before she headed to her lair. Hotch and Rossi smiled and nodded, heading back to their offices. Blake smiled as she took her seat. Morgan hugged her again before heading off as well. That left her with Spence.

"You like it?" he asked. "I wanted to do something special and mostly let Garcia do with whatever she thou—" JJ planting a quick kiss on his lips quieted him.

"I love it, Spence, thank you." He smiled and nodded. "Did Bobby do the art?"

"Yeah. I told him what I was thinking and the size it needed to be and he ran with it. Turn it over," he replied.

She sent him a confused look but did as she was told. Written on the back was the Thomas Merton quote he had told Maeve last year on that rooftop. She smiled as she set it back down. "Its perfect." Reid smiled, squeezing her arm gently before taking his seat at his desk, catching her eyes over their partition. She finished her grape juice as she sat down, ready to start the day.

* * *

"Hey Spence, can you take Henry to school tomorrow? I want to go for an early morning run and was thinking I'd shower in the locker rooms at work afterwards," JJ climbed into their bed after tucking Ella in her crib.

Reid walked out of their bathroom, turning off the lights before sliding under the covers. JJ immediately scooted over to him, resting her head on his chest. "Yeah, that's fine." JJ smiled as she looked up, kissing him. "Night Jen."

"Night Spence, love you." She could feel his breathing slow as he drifted off. She hoped this was the end of these lies.

* * *

JJ reached the fountain for the second time, grabbing a quick drink until Matt caught up. "Minute thirty two faster than last time."

JJ smirked and started to stretch, "Helps when someone's chasing me." She had beaten her time with Spence over weekend as well.

"It's more about your competitive nature if you ask me," Matt joked, getting a drink as well.

JJ rolled her eyes. As much as she enjoyed a good run, she hoped he started to get to the point. "Well, I didn't."

"We should do this every morning." JJ noticed his eyes go down her body a bit. Had she missed that he seemed attracted to her when they were working together?

"Come on, Matt, I can't make plans that far into the future." JJ narrowed her eyes, trying to profile him. What was he up to? She knew he had kids, but was divorced.

He sent her an easy smile, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you have commitment issues."

She rolled her eyes again, "Well, good thing you know better." She paused, stretching some more. "Look we really shouldn't meet like this. I had to lie to Spence and I don't want – no I can't – keep doing that. Was there a reason you wanted to meet exactly?"

She noticed he seemed to sigh when she mentioned her husband. "I know. But, uh, we've got to talk about some things. Wanna grab breakfast?"

JJ sighed and checked her phone. She had a little time before she needed to get to Quantico to get ready for the day. "Yeah, okay." Hopefully, he'd give her an update on the case and then she could move on.

* * *

Blake entered the bullpen and noticed Reid sitting at his desk, pulling a crossword out of the morning paper. "You're here early, Spencer. Where's JJ?"

Reid looked up and smiled. "Good morning, Alex. JJ wanted to get in a long run this morning so I took Henry in and drove separately. I just got here, actually. I was going to work on a crossword puzzle." He noticed her eyes light up as she smiled. "Or I could time you," he offered.

Blake smiled. "Oh, I like that idea." She got settled at her desk as he dug out his stopwatch and set up, leaning on his desk ledge to face her. It wasn't long before they were working through the last few clues. Neither had noticed JJ arrive and set her bag down before heading to the break room to make her tea. She had smiled and shaken her head at the two of them. Blake seemed to be opening up a little more, particularly with her husband, which amused her.

"Six letters. 'Between the wave.'"

That was easy for Blake. "Slatch."

Reid nodded, "Yes. 10 letters. 'Wandering alone.'"

She had to work though that one. "Uh, Latin in origin, alone is "solus," "vegare" is wandering. 10 letters, S-O-L-I-V-A-G-A-N-T!"

Reid clicked his stopwatch. "Congratulations, Blake you just finished that crossword puzzle in 7 minutes."

She smiled and shrugged, "I mean you could do it, too."

Reid nodded. "I've done it in 5 and a half, actually. There's a theory about pattern recognition where you don't even have to look at the clues anymore, but I found that going across instead of down helps because the sequence of saccades and fixations in traditional reading assist with other oculomotor tasks such as solving crossword puzzles." Blake nodded as Rossi walked up.

"Happy Wednesday, my nerds," he greeted. The pair smiled as Reid took the stopwatch off.

Blake looked at her watch. "Hey, you're here early."

Rossi shrugged. "Well apparently not early enough, I missed all the excitement." He nodded in Reid's direction. "You do that in pen?"

Reid nodded as Blake answered, "Is there any other way?"

The senior agent sighed. He hated how good they were at something that took him a few hours, sometimes days to complete. And he was a best selling novelist. It was annoying. "Where's Hotch?" He had heard their new Section Chief had been picked this morning.

Blake nodded towards the conference room. "In there with Garcia. Everything okay?"

"We'll see," Rossi shrugged as he walked toward his office.

Reid and Blake looked at each other for a moment. "10 letters, starts with 'C,'" Blake stated.

Reid nodded. "Cabalistic."

"Indeed."

"Oy, let's do this," Garcia called out from the conference room. JJ had been making her way over to them at that time and squeezed Reid's arm as they walked in together. She wasn't sure what to think about her conversation with Matt. There were rumblings that Askari was potentially on the move, but there was nothing solid to suggest where or why if he was. She had to force herself to focus on the case presentation about the Baltimore man subjected to a lobotomy.

She looked up when Anderson popped his head in. "Excuse me, Agent Hotchner, but Agent Cruz is here."

Hotch nodded. "Oh. Everyone, this is our new Section Chief. This is Agent Mateo Cruz. These are Agents Blake—"

"Blake, Dr. Reid, Jareau, Morgan, and Rossi. Good to officially meet you. Oh, and Penelope Garcia. Erin Strauss always spoke very highly of you," Cruz greeted.

Garcia blinked. "Oh, thank you."

JJ tried to keep her expressions controlled as he continued, talking to Hotch. "Spoke to the Baltimore office, seems like they are at a loss."

Hotch nodded. "When the identity of the victim is unknown, it makes everything that much harder."

Cruz nodded. "I'd like to join you. It's not every day that these cases take you an hour away from home, so…" He caught JJ's eyes for a second. He didn't notice Reid watch that shared glance.

"We leave in twenty minutes," Hotch stated, the team getting up to get their things.

Reid noticed after he walked out of the conference room that JJ had lingered with Cruz for just a minute. He tilted his head in thought for a moment, filing that away. JJ came out a moment later and patted his arm with a smile. He smiled back, resisting the urge to give her a quick kiss since the new boss was watching.

A new boss that gave him some concern.


	42. Chapter 41

JJ grabbed her jacket and purse, finally heading out for the night. She wasn't sure where Spence was so she pulled out her phone to send him a text as she walked to the elevators.

 _'You ready to head out?'_

"You always here this late?"

She looked up from her phone at the sound of his voice. She glanced behind her to see Cruz headed her way. Great. "Pretty much, yeah." When he stopped and was right next to her, she sighed. "Every time your name was mentioned today and every time I didn't say, 'hey, yeah, I know him,' I'm lying."

"I know it's not easy. I don't like it either," Cruz offered with a shrug.

"We're surrounded by profilers, Matt. I'm _married_ to the most brilliant and observant one on the team. One side-glance and they're all gonna figure it out. Spence, especially." She glanced behind her to make sure he wasn't coming up to them.

"He does live up to his reputation," Cruz offered, getting the faintest of smiles from her in return. "Separating us in the field was smart."

She rolled her eyes. "It was the only way. Look, I—I know why we can't tell them." She paused. "I get that, but we can't have too many of these conversations either."

"That case could stay open for a couple years."

JJ sighed. "It's already been almost three." She eyed him, finally asking the question that had been bothering her since their run. "Did you take this position because of me?"

Cruz looked offended, but she couldn't decide if it was for show or not. "No. Trust me, I walked into the Hoover Building this morning and was told to drive out to Quantico immediately. So someone put this transfer on the fast track."

"State?" _Why would they do that?_

Cruz shrugged. "They wouldn't admit it, if they did."

"True." JJ nodded. Something about this bothered her, but she was too tired to think it through right now.

Cruz glanced at her. "This, um, us…we're good, right?"

 _For now._ "Yeah."

Cruz nodded, believing her. "Okay. You want to meet at the Air and Space in the morning, run some sprints?"

She shook her head. "I'm going to make breakfast for my boys and spend some time with my baby girl. It's my first week back from leave, I miss her." She noticed his eyes soften as she talked about Ella and knew where his thoughts went. A wave of sadness hit her and she turned away from him. They became quiet.

Neither had noticed Reid watching the tale end of their conversation by the glass doors while he was on the phone. He had heard JJ's text alert, but was already on the phone with Henry. He couldn't tell what they were talking about, but it was obvious to him that they knew each other and were pretending not to. Interesting. He focused back on the chatter in his ear as he pushed the doors open and made his presence known.

"She likes your red car, huh? Well, that was very nice of you to share your toys, Henry." he answered the boy. JJ and Cruz both turned at the sound of his voice and he smiled at them. "Just make sure none of them have small parts that she could put in her mouth, okay?" He stopped by JJ and noticed the button wasn't pushed for the elevator. He sent her a pointed look with a raised eyebrow as he pushed the button and then glanced at his watch. "Yes, you can stay up until we get home since its Friday. We'll see you soon okay, bud?" He smiled as the boy said goodbye, even though he was watching Cruz. "Love you too Henry."

He hung up and smiled at them again. "Hey, sorry, I was already on the phone with him when you sent that text," he directed to JJ. She nodded with a smile as he glanced back to Cruz. "So you mentioned to Anton that you have kids, Agent Cruz?"

Cruz nodded, "Yeah, two boys, 8 and 11. How old is your son?"

JJ smiled, thinking about Henry. "He's almost five, just started kindergarten. And Ella is three months." She laced her hand with Spence's, feeling the need to point out to Cruz that she was very taken.

Cruz nodded, "That's right, I remember from your files that you two are married." The pair nodded. "Unusual to be on the same team, but I could see why Strauss and the Director let it slide, given how effective you both are at your jobs." JJ narrowed her eyes just a fraction, concerned. "Don't worry, I don't see any need to rock the boat. Congrats on the new addition, by the way." The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Thanks," Reid replied. "You headed out too?" The couple climbed on the elevator as Cruz shook his head.

"No, I've got some more paperwork to do. You have a good night." They nodded as the doors closed.

JJ let out a barely detectable sigh and turned to her husband. "So Ella wanted one of his trucks?"

Reid pondered his options. Wait her out? Call her out on it? She _had_ said he was right to push on the nightmares last year. Things had been good since then. Well, relatively speaking. There were often times with this job that weren't good like with the Replicator mess, but as a couple they were solid.

He pushed a button to the garage level. "She did." He paused and moved to stand directly in front of her, keeping eye contact. "So, what were you and Agent Cruz talking about before I joined you?" He voice came out soft, more curious then accusatory. But, he watched her intently to see if she was going to lie or tell the truth.

JJ blinked; surprised that he had seen them. She stared back into his chocolate eyes and she could see the wheels turning. It pained her that she could also sense he was trying to see if she was going to school her micro expressions. Well, she hadn't planned on having this conversation this soon, but she knew better than to deny it this time around; she wasn't going to make the same mistake she did with Emily. The stakes were so much higher now between her and Spence as well.

The elevator door opened onto the parking garage level. "I can't talk about it here, Spence. After we get the kids to bed?"

He nodded, allowing that delay since she didn't try to refute it. She gave him a quick kiss before they separated, still having two vehicles to get home. So he sat on it until she was sliding into bed with him a few hours later. He set his book down on his nightstand and turned to face her, waiting. He had his suspicion, but wanted to hear it from her.

She took a deep breath. "I know him from my assignment with State."

"He was a part of that case that's still active that you still can't tell me about?" She could pick up in his tone that he was getting tired of not knowing what that was about. She was tired of hiding it too.

"Yes." Her thoughts went to Askari, her partner out there, and how he had killed and raped Nadia, and likely killed Hastings as well, but she cleared her throat and pushed those thoughts aside. "I'm not sure why or how he's our Section Chief now, but I do trust him Spence. He's the one that always had my back out there. If something were to happen to me, that's who you need to call."

Reid's eyebrows shot up. "If something were to happen to you? Just what is the probability of that happening?"

She hesitated, mainly because she honestly didn't know. If Askari was on the move and he came here…

"I…don't know. There's a loose end to the case that…" She stopped, realizing she revealed more than she had meant to.

Reid ran a hand through his hair and thought that statement over. If it was fieldwork for the State department that was highly classified, he could guess it was likely high-level national security work, which meant it was probably tied to counterterrorism. Given the timing, it likely had to do with the hunt for Bin Laden. A loose end would likely mean…

"Did you have a mole on your team that you are afraid is out for revenge?"

JJ's eyes grew wide. "How?" He raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. "This is why I didn't want to tell you anything. You're too good at putting puzzles together and it could get you in trouble if the wrong person figures out you know things."

"Wouldn't it be safer to tell me everything then? That way maybe I can help you…and Cruz…close the case," he countered.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, Spence. But I've already told you more than I should have. What I'm _not_ telling you is to protect you and the kids. Believe me when I say that if the mole did try to come after me, and he thought you knew something, he wouldn't hesitate to take you too, just to torture me."

Reid nodded, relenting for now. "So did Cruz ask for this assignment just to be near you? Should I be worried on a different level?" She looked up and noticed he had a faint smile on his face; show her that he wasn't being completely serious. He wasn't concerned about her feelings, just maybe Cruz's.

She sighed. "He denied that. Do I think he might have feelings?" She shrugged and then locked eyes again. "You don't have anything to worry about, trust me on that," she reinforced, just in case. Reid took her hand and then leaned down and she mirrored him, leaning up and meeting him half way as they locked lips for a moment.

"I know, Jen." He sat back, her coming with him. "So if he didn't ask for this, then who would approve you two being in close proximity to each other? Wouldn't that make you more of a target?"

JJ nodded. "I was thinking that too. It was likely State, but why?"

They were silent for a moment, thinking that over. JJ thought about their breakfast from a few days ago, before the case, and the chatter Cruz shared.

"Oh god." Reid looked down and noticed the panic in her eyes at that statement; it wasn't hard for him to catch up.

"They are using you two as bait to draw him out, aren't they?" Reid wrapped his arm around her protectively, pulling her closer.

"I don't know, but it's possible. Strauss knew him too, but was on the periphery that the fact that we worked together probably wouldn't have been enough to draw him out. Besides, we never really talked about that after I came back. She knew how it ended and that I wanted it behind me; it was one of the reasons she let me come back, knowing I was happy here with the team. But Matt and I were working side by side with him the whole time so we'd be more of a threat to him." JJ sighed, getting a headache.

Reid could feel her getting tense and started to rub his hand up and down her back to comfort her. "Okay, well this isn't something we can solve over night. Let's just get some sleep. It won't be long before Ella is waking one of us up anyway."

JJ looked up at him and smiled softly. "Okay." She kissed him gently. "I'm sorry about all this, I really hoped it was all behind me."

He kissed her again before they turned out the lights and got comfortable in the bed. "I know, Jen, but we'll get through this."

 _I hope._

* * *

"He's okay," JJ breathed a sigh of relief as she told the rest, Garcia reaching her first. The group was on their way back from Texas on the jet. "He just woke up and asked for her to get Jack. The doctors expect a full recovery."

"Fantastic news," Blake replied with a smile.

Rossi nodded, "I'll drink to that." He lifted his glass of scotch in a salute to their leader back home in a hospital bed. Morgan smiled as he taped his soda can with the senior agent.

Reid nodded, leaning his head back into the headrest of his seat. JJ seemed to read him, knowing there was a reason why he was quiet. She gently bumped her arm into his, getting him to look at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking about the toll this job takes on us sometimes. Even when you think you're past something, the evil that has touched your life seems to rear its ugly head." He was quiet again and the group thought that over.

The scars from Foyet came after Hotch in a physical way. Carl Bufford's wounds on another forced Morgan to reopen his emotional ones last year. Blake's career setbacks blew up in everyone's face with Curtis a few months ago – literally – and left Rossi with new hole in his heart. Although not as dramatic, the job had worn down Garcia's spirit at times, exposing her to a life she had never planned on until getting arrested years ago. There were the scars on Elle, Gideon, and Emily too, causing all of them to leave the team in very different ways. The mark Tobias left on him was something he had to fight against every single day, although the urge was thankfully virtually nonexistent right now. He knew to not take that for granted, however.

He caught JJ's gaze. Would hers come back too? Would they still be intact afterwards? She frowned, going to the same place as him. She took his hand and lifted his arm to curl into his side, trying to comfort him…and herself. They hadn't had much time to examine any further their thoughts on what State was up to, getting pulled into this case just a few days after that discussion. Obviously, they couldn't talk about it _now_ either.

Morgan cleared his throat, trying to push away the thoughts that had crept in. "Alright, who wants to play some poker?"


	43. Chapter 42

JJ came back down the stairs after checking on the crashed birthday boy, having once again worn himself out after playing too hard after cake and ice cream. Having a few of his classmates over this time, along with Jack, had made him last a little longer, but he was still out earlier than normal. The guests had already left and Sandy had excused herself for the evening.

The time upstairs had also allowed her to answer a call from Matt. She was having a hard time getting him to stay inconspicuous with things. They had already been caught talking at the office by Rossi, Blake and some others. She had started to hear whispers about it and was praying Spence hadn't. She'd been trying to get him to stick to texts or calls on their encrypted phones, but that also sent red flags to the team if she had to step away during a case or was on the phone when it didn't make sense for her to be. She could see the frustration on Spence's face that she was still protecting this secret. Protecting him and the kids. He didn't see it that way, but she couldn't get past the idea of Askari getting his hands on them. She'd rather…die…than let that happen.

Sighing and pushing that away for now she went into the great room and noticed Spence had finished cleaning up the kitchen for her. Speaking of her love…she turned until her eyes finally spotted him. She smiled at the sight of her husband lying on his stomach on their living room floor with their daughter while she got in some tummy time. Spence was such a sweet, good man. She had nearly choked on her soda earlier when Garcia told her about his Dirty Harry impersonation this morning when the pair were running errands for the tech's party next week and getting Henry's cake. He'd tried a few times to quote the occasional movie to her before and, thankfully, she'd done a pretty good job keeping a poker face. He _tried_ to have a tough, macho side, god bless him, but he would always just be _her_ Spence - a tender soul. That's not to say there were sides of his personality that only she was privileged to see, but his 'dark' side wasn't _really_ dark.

"That's it Ella, reach!" Reid was fascinated with Ella hitting her developmental milestones and the infant had recently started to notice objects and reach out for them. He kept finding ways to engage her by switching the objects and setting them just barely within her reach so that she had to seemingly work for it. Her feet were kicking and she was making small noises as she worked to grab the red block in front of her. "You can do it, Sweetie," he encouraged as she got it in her hand. He cheered as she got it, getting a smile and some cooing sounds from her. "Yay, good job Elizabeth Rose!" Ella seemed to concentrate some at that. "Yes, that's your name, Elizabeth Rose Reid," he nodded, getting a smile from his daughter.

JJ finished snapping a photo of the father-daughter duo before making her presence known. "How are two of my favorite people in the world?"

Both turned at the sound of her voice and smiled. "Hey you," Reid greeted, patting the floor next to him. JJ was quick to join them. "Henry still asleep?"

JJ nodded. "How's my sweet girl?" JJ reached out to Ella, who grabbed one of her fingers.

Reid sighed happily, "She's amazing. I know I visited pretty regularly and saw Henry growing up during his first few years but watching her change a little bit every day we're home is fascinating."

JJ smiled, leaning into him a bit. Ella continued to kick and squirm as Reid moved a blue teething ring into her view. "So the books from your parents were a sweet gesture," she commented. Apparently Diana had wanted to send Henry a birthday gift and had gotten William to help her. The tags just said 'Grandma D,' but the couple knew it was from both after Reid's last phone call with his father.

Reid nodded. "Yeah." Slowly, he was opening his heart again to the elder Reid. But he couldn't help but be cautious, afraid if he got too close he'd end up heart broken again. He did have to admit, however, that William really did seem to be trying. It had Reid debating on letting the kids meet him whenever they made it out to Vegas next.

JJ could sense that he wasn't going to talk anymore about that and changed topics. "Henry was invited to a Halloween party with a few kids from his kindergarten class. Cheryl, Nate's mom, has offered to take them Trick or Treating and then feed them dinner with movies and games afterwards." Henry was much more excited about Halloween this year, having already decided he was Captain America. The adults figured some of the excitement was stemming from the fact that he got to dress up the whole day at school too.

Reid turned his attention away from their second child to look at her. "Well, that works well given Garcia's Day of the Dead party plans. We could probably just bring Ella with us so your mom can have the night off. Or, hand out candy here if she wants." He could forgo celebrating with his son for a year; he could tell the party was important to Garcia, so much so to have a jar of eyeballs in her fridge. At least, he was assuming that was for the party.

JJ nodded again, absentmindedly running a hand through his hair. It was one of her favorite things to do; so much so that she often didn't realize she was doing it. Reid always did though, and closed his eyes for a moment, leaning into her hand and savoring her touch. "That's what I was thinking too. Mom already said she'd enjoy handing out candy. She mentioned something about having a few of her new church friends over for dinner." She hoped there wouldn't be any awkward moments with the team about Cruz. Or, more likely, subtle questioning about things as a way to beat around the bush. She didn't see any of them outright calling her out on it, at least not in front of Spence. She hoped that none of them believed the gossip starting to make its way around the sixth floor.

Reid nodded before asking about his next thought. "Who were you planning on bringing for Garcia's altar?" Garcia had already informed them about her request last week.

Again pushing her thoughts back to the present, she looked down into his eyes. "My sister," JJ sighed. "You?"

"My Uncle Daniel and Nikola Tesla." JJ chuckled softly at the last one. He held her gaze. "Have you thought about telling the rest about the baby?" JJ frowned as a wave of sadness hit her with that question. Reid could see it in her features and immediately regretting asking. "Never mind, Jen, it was a dumb suggestion." He sat up and pulled her to him, feeling a few tears hit his shirt. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't…"

JJ sighed and pulled back. "It's okay. It just hits me hard sometimes." She looked over at Ella and smiled. "I look at our little girl and sometimes I just…"

"Wonder what that child would look like? What their personality would be?" Reid continued to hug her close, kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah. It's stupid; I only carried her for about four months. I never heard her heartbeat, never felt her kick…"

"That doesn't make the grief any less real, Jen. It's perfectly natural and there's no timetable on it, you know that. It's okay to let it out. I guess that's why I thought sharing would help, but if it's too painful then forget I even mentioned it," Reid sighed, cursing himself.

Ella started to fuss, as if she could pick up on the emotional change from her parents. JJ immediately reached over and picked her up. "Shhh, my girl, its okay. Mommy's just a little sad." She held her close and smiled at her daughter, even with a few tears falling. Ella settled after a moment, staring up at her mom. Her eyes settled JJ down as well, just like staring into Reid's always did for her. She kissed her daughter's forehead. "I love you baby."

Reid hugged them both to him, kissing each of his ladies. "I love you both." He held in a sigh with them in his embrace, his thoughts going to what he had caught a few agents talking about in the break room a couple days ago before they realized he had walked in. He hadn't told JJ he'd heard the rumor. He couldn't decide what the team's thoughts were, but he could tell they knew something was off. Even though he was mostly in the dark too, the weight of knowing that someone might come after JJ was slowly wearing him down. He was putting a good mask on in front of the others but he could feel the distance starting to form between the rest and him…and even more with JJ. He hated it. He had a feeling Morgan would be trying to talk to him soon as well, his brotherly protective side kicking in. On one hand, Reid was grateful for that but since he couldn't talk about it, it made it more difficult. Now _he_ was going to have to lie, even if just by omission, to one of his best friends - his brother - and that wasn't okay with him. When would this case be over with?

After a few minutes, Ella fussed again and JJ figured out she was hungry. She started to nurse her, leaning back into Reid for support since they hadn't gotten off the floor. Reid waited a few minutes before asking her something, pushing his thoughts about Cruz and the State department case aside. Unknowingly, just like his wife. "So you thought you were having a girl?" he whispered.

JJ nodded. "It was just a feeling, obviously, but yes. I felt it with Henry and Ella too."

Reid kissed her cheek again, playing with some of her hair between his fingers. "Do you think it would help if you named her?"

JJ raised an eyebrow and looked up from Ella to meet his eyes. "I hadn't thought of that…"

He paused for a moment. "How about Mary? It means 'wished-for child' and also ties into the Rosemary that's growing in the garden…" his voice trailed off, beginning to think this was another stupid idea.

JJ was silent for a moment before letting out a deep breath. That did seem to help. It would help her put her thoughts, her emotions, into words when she needed to. _Mary would have been two by now._ She caught his eyes and smiled softly. "It's perfect, Spence."

* * *

JJ leaned against Mahaffey's office door, watching her husband rapidly read though his pile of books. In the minute she'd been standing there, he'd nearly finished one large book. Even after all these years, she still couldn't fathom how he processed all that information so quickly. She pushed off the door frame when she saw he was closing the book.

"Spence."

He blinked and glanced behind him. "Hey." She could see he was distracted and itching to keep reading so she wasn't going to keep him long.

"You want some tea? Anything to eat?" She knew he still had quite a few more to read through. He nodded absentmindedly back at her, grabbing a new book. She smiled to herself and set off to fix him something. He was onto yet another book when she returned, quietly setting down a cup of tea and a banana. She squeezed his shoulder as she left, not expecting him to acknowledge her.

"Thanks JJ."

She turned back and caught his eyes and soft smile. "Anytime, Spence, you know that." Even with everything with Cruz distracting her lately, she'd always be there for him. He smiled and nodded back at her, taking a sip of the tea as he turned back to the book.

* * *

JJ stared at the crazy web of papers laid out on the conference floor. Garcia wasn't kidding about this family tree.

"I've learned to stop asking questions about this guy," the sergeant commented next to her.

JJ smiled as Reid continued to lean over and study the tree. "My husband _is_ quite something, isn't he?" Mahaffey raised an eyebrow at her, surprised. Apparently he had missed that detail. She was going to comment further when she saw the look on her love's face. "What's up, Spence?" She helped Garcia, Hotch and Spence piece together their likely missing link of researching their family ancestry and their unsub being a descendent of the Stoughtons. She shook her head; thank god they had Spence. She wondered how many cases they would struggle to solve without his brain there to help connect the dots a great deal faster than the rest of them.

* * *

Reid smiled at the sight of Rossi playing with Ella, making her smile and kick as he made funny faces and talked with her. Bringing their daughter had allowed some of the possible tension about their marital status or just _what_ JJ was up to with Cruz be pushed aside as she distracted the rest.

Her father was about to turn to talk with Blake when he heard Rossi pull out some funny voice and Ella laugh. JJ immediately caught his eyes and they turned back to the baby in the cute ghost costume and their friend.

"Did she just laugh?" Reid asked, still processing what he heard.

Rossi grinned, making that voice again. "That's my dolce bambina!" The combination of the voice and Italian elicited another laugh.

JJ rested her head on Reid's shoulder, savoring the moment. Reid grinned, committing that sound to memory. Rossi kept at it and now the rest were giggling with her as she watched her entertaining uncle.

"Huh, I thought for sure that Morgan doing something stupid would've gotten the first laugh," commented Blake.

"Hey!" Morgan protested. The rest were laughing harder now, which made Ella giggle more.

Garcia was still laughing as she went to open the door, hearing a knock. "Hey, you made it!" she greeted Hotch.

He nodded and smiled. "Yeah, Jack got invited to a last minute sleepover."

The tech squeezed his arm and smiled. "Well, I'm glad you came and happy almost birthday, I will keep it on the DL." Hotch smiled and nodded in thanks. "You just missed Ella laughing for the first time." She nodded to the group while she reached for a wine glass with a floating eyeball for him.

Hotch smiled. "At Dave or Morgan?"

That caused Blake and the Reids to laugh even harder and Hotch heard their newest family member giggle too. He smiled even more, remembering how excited Haley was when Jack laughed for the first time. He eyed the couple briefly, seeing nothing amiss. He knew something was going on, but he highly doubted it was what he chastised Rodriguez and Martin for spreading around the day before.

"Did this party turn into a 'pick on Derek Morgan party' or something?" joked Morgan. Rossi set Ella into the playpen as they turned to the altar.

"Don't be such a baby, Hot Stuff, that's Ella's job," Garcia teased before turning serious. "Alright, so I guess it's time to start. I want to thank everyone for doing this with me and our altar's brimming, and I just feel so blessed to have you all here. I will start…" Garcia set up an old photo. "This is my mom and dad. I miss them." She paused and set up another photo. "And this is my cat, Simba, with his usual bowl of soda pop." The team chuckled. "He was a weird cat," she smiled. "Okay, who's next?"

JJ took a deep breath, glancing at Reid for a second. "Well, uh, this is my sister Rosline. Roz. She always dreamt someday that she'd live in Paree, so um…it didn't happen but I thought this would bring her some happiness." She set a small Eiffel Tower next to the photo, the one she got when she had taken Emily her identities. She sighed as she stepped back, unable to bring herself to mention Mary. Reid took ahold of her hand, giving it a squeeze.

Rossi walked forward. "Private Frist Class Darryl Jenson." He set up the photo on the altar. "We lost him during the Tet offensive."

Morgan spotted his other item first. "What are the tickets?"

"Opening day next season, Wrigley. Right behind the home dugout. Jenson was a diehard Cubs fan," Rossi smiled.

Morgan lifted his glass to him. "Sweet."

Reid was surprised that Rossi hadn't mentioned Strauss, but wondered if the wound was still too fresh. Blake stepped forward, setting her items down. "Um, my mom. She's the one that got me into crossword puzzles, no erasing allowed. Which, got me into linguistics." She smiled as she took a step back.

Reid squeezed JJ's hand and she caught his eyes as he cast them down at his photos. He briefly flipped over the one with Tesla on it so she could see a small heart with M.J. inside it – Mary Jareau. Since Will never knew about the baby, it hadn't felt right to give the baby his last name. JJ looked back up and squeezed again as he stepped forward. "You said we could bring more than one, right?"

"Oh, yeah. This is a come one, come all altar," Garcia answered.

Reid set the photo of his Uncle with four-year-old Spencer in his lap up first. "My Uncle Daniel. He died when I was little, but I remember stargazing with him in the desert. It was what sparked my interest in space, which turned into my love of science." He set a small, toy telescope next to the photo. JJ smiled fondly at the memory of their night under the stars.

He set up the other one, briefly catching JJ's eyes. "And this is Nikola Tesla. I figured, he's probably been busy inventing things on the other side, so hopefully he can bring something to us." He held his wife's gaze for a second – _or someone_. She sent him a sad smile as he came back beside her. She took his hand and pulled his arm over her shoulders, curling into his embrace.

Morgan stepped up, "Guess that's me. Okay, I brought my pops." He held up the photo for them to see. "He was a cigar aficionado, big time." He laughed has he set a cigar next to the photo. "And, actually, Rossi, he was also a huge Cubbies fan, so I was thinking maybe he and Private Jenson over there, maybe they could go to the game together."

Rossi lifted his glass to Morgan. "They can sort that out when they get here." The team chuckled.

Finally, Hotch stepped forward, pulling a photo out of his wallet. It was of Haley. He set it up on the altar, quietly and sighed as he starred at it for a moment. Rossi waited, but when Hotch didn't speak, he chimed in. "Well, I guess this is proof positive that ancestry ain't all bad."

Garcia wrapped an arm around Morgan and lifted her mug. "How about a toast to the 30 or 40 of us?" The group clanked glasses together; toasting their lost loved ones. Morgan kissed Garcia on the cheek. Reid leaned over and kissed JJ's temple, hugging her closer for a moment. They all took a drink and fell lost in their own thoughts, their own various stages of grief.

That was until someone made a noise from the playpen, reminding everyone of the joys of life starting anew.


	44. Chapter 43

The team was settling on the jet for their brief flight back from Boston when Garcia popped up on the computer monitors. "Okay, Boy Wonder, I can't wait asking until you guys get back. How on earth did you know how to deliver a baby?"

Morgan chuckled. "Yeah, what did you do? Read up on it so you could deliver Ella yourself?"

The group all looked to the young genius as he smiled and shook his head. "Henry actually." JJ raised an eyebrow and he caught her eyes. "When you were pregnant with him I memorized the delivery manuals just in case you went into labor in the field." He paused. "I may have brushed up them with Ella too." JJ smiled and he turned back to the rest. "I have to admit the practical application did not _quite_ live up to the theory," he joked.

"Well you were great, Spence," JJ beamed, placing a hand on his cheek and turning him to her so she could give him a short, tender kiss.

When JJ had approached the back of the Johnson house, she could hear moaning so she thought she knew what to expect. Finding her husband putting on gloves, preparing to deliver the child was _not_ that. That he also figured out how to disarm their unsub had her even more impressed. That was partly why she had insisted on helping Hannah as well, offering support and encouragement as Spence delivered the baby. He had been great with her during Ella's birth, but seeing this side of him was a whole new experience. Even after all this time, Spence always found ways to surprise her with his knowledge. Watching that scene, she had completely forgot their professional boundaries as she pulled him in for a tight embrace after he passed the baby boy to his mom, planting a quick kiss on his lips. To know now that he learned how to do that "just in case" for Henry made her fall even more in love with her husband.

The group had assorted beverages in front of them and Hotch lifted his. "Well, here's to Dr. Spencer Reid, who may be adding MD to an already impressive list of credentials."

Morgan followed. "And to Spencer Johnson, may he prove to be the child prodigy like his namesake."

Reid blushed at the attention. "Thanks guys." He cleared his throat. "So, Rossi, I'm thinking we should all go out to the Benjamin tonight. Give your favorite old spot a proper goodbye." He smiled at the senior agent. He had already mentioned it to the rest of the team, including Garcia, while they were waiting to board earlier. JJ had been quick to agree, calling a sitter right there and then. She _needed_ a night out.

Rossi looked around at the nods and smiles from the group. "You guys, we don't have to do that." He was touched.

"Pssh," Garcia answered. "Of course we do. Anyway, we could all use a night of fun." The group nodded in agreement. "Besides, I may or may not have already posted on the Quantico message boards that all the drinks were on you tonight."

"And they are indeed, thank you very much," Rossi chuckled. It was the least he could do to give that place a full house on its last night.

"Oh I am so excited!" the tech continued once the plan was confirmed. "I heard they have karaoke!"

Reid suddenly remembered that fact as well and swallowed. He looked at JJ and whispered, "Do we have to?" He hated the idea of getting up to sing in front of people, even though this was his idea. He could tell the place held a lot of important, fond memories for Dave when he had met him for a drink before this case, but he wasn't completely comfortable with the idea of karaoke.

His wife chuckled, "Settle Spence, no one is going to _make_ you sing. Maeve and Bobby already agreed to babysit so mom could have the night off so we might as well go have some fun. For Dave, remember? Besides, we haven't really gone out since Ella was born." She also knew Maeve was testing out how Bobby could handle the kids, calling it her own experiment.

He could see that she was excited for a night out and he couldn't deny her that even if he tried. If he admitted it to himself, he needed it too. He sighed, "Fine." They turned back to the rest.

Morgan sent Reid a wide smile, "Oh, I'm so dragging Pretty Boy up there with me if I have to sing." The team laughed as Reid groaned and sent JJ a look.

"Okay, so maybe someone will," she teased. She turned to the rest. "Just as long as _everyone_ is singing, too." She sent a pointed glance at Hotch, who smirked and shrugged. He had plans to make sure Dave got up there, but he had no intentions of joining in.

"Oh! I invited Ashley, BTW. She said she'd try to make it and maybe bring some of coworkers with her. Anderson said he knew of some others coming too, so between that and my message, it's going to be a FBI party!" Garcia shared excitedly through the screen. Reid filed that information away with an idea to hopefully help stop the rumors. It was out of his comfort zone, but it might be what was needed. "I need to go home and change!"

Morgan shook his head, "You look just as gorgeous as always, Baby Girl. You don't need to change a thing."

The smile she shot him through the screen made the rest do the same; her smile was always infectious. "Oh, my Adonis, always the smooth talker. See you guys in few!" With that she cut their connection. Morgan got up from his seat and slid next to Reid. The couple had been on the couch so there was some space.

"So, what do you want to sing, Kid?"

Reid rolled his eyes and noticed a smile on Blake's face as she pretended to go back to her book. "I'll think on it, Morgan. But, I _do_ have an idea for Alex's song."

The female agent's head popped up, her eyes wide. "Spencer…"

Rossi noticed the exchange with amusement as he took a sip of his drink. "Well, this I've got to hear. Spit it out, Reid."

Blake shook her head, trying to convince him to not. As far as she knew, no one else on the team had caught her nervous habit and she wanted to keep it that way. JJ noticed the sparkle of delight in her husband's eyes at the sight of unnerving the usually well-reserved agent.

"I think everyone would be impressed with your rapping skills, don't you?" He addressed to the brunette.

Morgan's head whipped around so fast to face Blake that Reid thought he might have given himself whiplash. It made him chuckle, as did the shocked faces of the rest of the team. "You've been holding out on me for over a year, Blake?" Morgan asked, a large grin on his face. Reid was glad he had found a new target for his entertainment, at least for now.

Blake groaned and leaned her head back, not unlike the youngest agent a few moments ago. "Well, I _am_ a linguist, Morgan."

Even Hotch snorted at that, unable to contain his amusement any more. "So do you have a particular rapper you enjoy, Alex?" He had noticed her habit as well, but never knew what songs she was mouthing.

Blake hesitated so Reid answered as he turned to catch Morgan's eye. "Nas."

Morgan laughed. "My girl!" he offered his fist, which Blake reluctantly bumped with her own. "Oh, that is so happening tonight." Blake cringed at that comment, getting laughs from the rest.

JJ turned to Reid. "So, how exactly do you know this? Something you learned while teaching together?"

Hotch answered. "So that's whose songs you tend to mouth the words to when you're anxious?" Blake nodded with a small smile. Rossi shot him a look. "What, the rest of you didn't notice that?"

"What happened to no inter-team profiling, oh wise Unit Chief?" Rossi smirked, earning himself a rare eye roll from the younger man.

JJ chuckled. She hadn't noticed that herself, but leave it to the most observant – and silently observant as well – ones to notice. It made her wonder what Hotch thought of everything with Cruz. "Please, Rossi, you're just upset that you missed it." She paused for just a second, not long enough for him to answer, before catching her husband's eye again. "I'm more amused that you knew who it was though, I have to admit."

Morgan grinned. "I knew my education on _Illmatic_ stuck from your rookie hazing."

That got more laughs from the team, even Reid. "I have an eidetic memory, Morgan. It's hard for things _not_ to stick. I think I proved that today."

JJ kissed his cheek, "And we love you for it. It's saved our butts more times than I can count, that brain of yours. Not to mention, helped bring an innocent life into the world today."

"I feel that gets balanced out with the non-useful ramblings we get," Morgan smirked.

Reid raised an eyebrow, "Just for that, Morgan, I think you're on your own with the singing tonight." The team laughed at his comeback as the senior agent messed up his hair before patting his shoulder.

"Not on your life, Pretty Boy. Unless, of course, you want to rap with Blake."

* * *

Garcia was bouncing with excitement as the team entered the bar. "JJ I sooooo have our song picked out!" she babbled before the couple made their way to get drinks for the whole team. The group smiled at the sight of Anderson with some others singing a Beach Boys song on stage.

Reid smirked at the look of concern on his wife's face. He didn't know she was having a flashback to some of the songs Garcia and Emily had made her sing during one of their nights out a few years ago. "Looks like I'm not the only one doing this against their will, huh?" JJ jokingly punched Reid in his arm and he mock pouted, rubbing the spot as he grabbed a barstool. "Ow!"

Still standing, JJ rolled her eyes as she placed the team's order and then tugged on his tie, "Please, I've done worse in our bedroom and never hear you complaining." She had dropped her voice just low enough for only him to hear. He gulped, becoming flush. Well, she was making his plan easy.

"I thought you said you wanted to wait on baby number 3, Jen," he pulled her close, her body between his long legs. He could feel the goose bumps forming on her skin as one of his hands gently ran down her back and her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck. "Because if you want to take advantage of our night out in a different way…" He kissed her deeply, eliciting a moan from her. One of her hands had slid down, gripping some of his shirt.

She barely had her wits about her to pull back some. "You realize we're in public right? With all our coworkers?"

He leaned in and kissed by her ear, making sure they couldn't be overheard. "Thought it might put some rumors to rest."

She sighed and shifted them so she could lean in and talk this time. "God, Spence, I'm so sorry about this." She felt him nod and this time she initiated the kiss, trying to convey her remorse and love for him. His grip on her tightened and this time he moaned. Both knew exactly what buttons to push on each other.

"Good grief, you two, get a room," Garcia teased as she grabbed some of the team's drinks that they had been waiting on. Secretly she was beyond thrilled to see them acting like teenagers. She had just about punched a few agents out last week when she heard them talking about her favorite couple.

They pulled apart and Reid registered just how carried away they were getting, sending him back into his socially awkward side, blushing. JJ giggled. "A little more than you had meant for your show?" she asked, still keeping her voice in a whisper.

He nodded, loosening his grasp on her. He ran a few fingers through the hair he had tangled. "Maybe a little. You have that effect on me, making me forget everything else." He spoke at a normal volume, okay with anyone hearing that.

She beamed and placed a gentle, short kiss on his lips. "As do you to me, babe. Always have, always will." She pulled back, attempting to smooth out some the wrinkles she had caused in his shirt.

The pair didn't register Hotch until he was grabbing the rest of the drinks. His presence made them straighten up some more, which made him smirk. He caught their eyes. "We're not in the office so I'm not your boss right now." They looked at each other and then back at him. "If that PDA was an attempt to squash rumors, I think it may just work. I just hope you don't think the team _actually_ believes them." At least, he _hoped_ none of his team believed the rumor. He paused and sighed, holding JJ's gaze. "I also hope that whatever is going on, you'll tell us when you're ready." She barely had a chance to nod before he slipped back to the rest.

They held eye contact for a second, Reid shrugging at that exchange with a lopsided smile. Figures Hotch would read right through all of that, rumors and all. He turned to hand her the drink that they had been neglecting beside them on the bar. "Here you go, JJ."

She shook her head a bit, focusing back on the night before them. "Thanks, Spencer Reid, MD." He chuckled softly at the nickname as they turned back to rejoin the team, who was now talking with Ashley.

"I'm so glad you could make it out, girlie," Garcia smiled, pulling the young blond into a hug.

Ashley smiled, "Me too." She turned to the group as Dave pulled her in for a hug as well. "It's great to see you guys." She looked at the couple that joined the circle and nodded. "Congrats on the wedding and baby, Spencer and JJ. How old is she now?"

Reid smiled, grateful the rumors hadn't reached her area yet. "Thanks Ashley. Ella is four months." Garcia was quick to pull out her phone and show Ashley a few photos.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Morgan added with a smile, the proud godfather. Ashley nodded as she took in the infant that seemed to be a good mix of her parents. Her facial features seemed to mirror JJ, other than her chocolate eyes that seemed to pierce Ashley's soul, even though a photo. Those were clearly her dad's, mused Ashley. Ella's hair was starting to grow out as well, a light brown color, also like her father.

She had enjoyed working with the BAU and liked Spencer. He enjoyed things that weren't exactly her taste, yet she found him intriguing. But it was those eyes that kept her from getting too close; afraid he'd see everything she still tried to hide, to work through with her past. She had been surprised to hear he had gotten together with JJ, but the one time she talked with Rossi about it he expressed that the team had been expecting it to happen.

She had only worked with JJ during the hunt for Emily so she didn't see her interact much with him, other than their embrace in the waiting room. Just seeing them in their intimate moment before she walked over to the group, she could tell their connection was deep. During her time with the team, she had _never_ seen him appear so relaxed and yet laser focused on one person as he was with JJ. Or for that matter, lose that self control like she could tell he had before she tore her gaze off of their make out session. She noticed that even now, he's gaze seemed to subconsciously drift to his wife; an arm slipped around her waist, as if he needed her there to feel whole. Ashley hoped to find that one day; find the one she didn't mind knowing all about her past – in a way that wasn't just in a case file.

"She's got your eyes, Reid," Ashley commented, pushing those thoughts aside.

JJ smirked. "You owe me another one, Spence." Reid rolled his eyes, but smiled. JJ _had_ made that bet with him on Ella's eyes and now every time someone commented that, he owed her a massage. Honestly, after about a month, he could see what she meant, at least to some degree, and was just indulging her with the bet. It wasn't exactly a painful thing for him to agree to.

Ashley was about to reply when she heard her name being called. "Well, I better get back to my team. Kate doesn't want to stay out too long." She nodded to the table behind her, where Reid could spot Andi, along with two other agents, one male and the other female with short, wavy hair.

"It was good to see you, Sugar," Morgan commented, clanking his glass with hers. "Don't be a stranger, you hear?"

Ashley nodded as Garcia spoke. "You should totally join us for a song or two." The younger one laughed as she bid goodbye and headed to her table. The group turned back to each other.

"Here's to a great place, a friendly haunt, that was always here for me when I needed some cheering up or just a stiff drink," Rossi toasted and the group laughed and clanked glasses. "Now, let's have some fun."

The microphone making a whining noise behind him caught his attention. He didn't see the owner nod at Hotch. "I don't believe that any of the members of this team has heard you sing," he stated, sending an amused look to his friend.

"Next up is David Rossi."

Rossi's eyes grew wide as he then glared at Hotch. "That was intentional."

Hotch smirked. "Next up is Dave Rossi."

"Dave, get your ass up here and get this started already!" she yelled as the music started.

Hotch started to chuckle, "Look it's in your key!"

"Yeah, Q squared," he shot back as he went up on stage, being met with hollers from the team. He decided to make another toast for everyone there. "To all the great memories that happened within these walls!" Everyone in the bar lifted his or her glasses with him. "And if you think I'm doing this without back up, you're nuts. Come on, JJ, Reid." Garcia was quick to join as the couple looked at each other. JJ shrugged and pulled Reid with her. Morgan waved off, not wanting to join. Blake smiled and swayed with the music. No one seemed to notice Hotch pulling out his phone to record their performance.

As they started in on the first verse of the "Piano Man," the bar all seemed to join in the swaying motion, wrapping arms around each other. Garcia and Reid eventually got Morgan to cave and join them. Reid tried to call out Hotch a few times, but he just laughed and enjoyed the show. He needed a laugh after those months of pulling the workload of Strauss' job. He was grateful Cruz had been hired, although he wasn't quite sure what to make of the agent just yet.

After the Billy Joel song faded out, Garcia took JJ's arm and made her stay up there while the men made a quick exit off the stage. JJ sent Reid a slightly terrified look until the Cyndi Lauper classic started. He went next to Blake and leaned in. "If you join them, I bet I can talk Morgan out of making you rap."

Blake smiled and nodded, quickly joining the girls on stage to belt out "Girls just Wanna have Fun." Both Morgan and Reid took some photos on their phones. Well, Reid was using JJ's phone, which she had given him to hold since she didn't bring in a purse and didn't have pockets. Garcia yelled at Ashley enough that she joined for the last verse too.

When they finished, Ashley called out to her table. "Come on Kate! Andi!" The ladies smiled and joined her for a Bangles song while the BAU women rejoined the men. It gave JJ just enough time to consume more of her wine and after having not had any alcohol in over a year, it was quick to loosen her up. When the ladies left the stage, she grabbed Reid's hand and pulled him back on stage.

"JJ?" He asked, confused and slightly concerned about what she was thinking. Did they really need to do this to continue to show a united front? She just smiled as she quickly found the song and handed him a microphone. The well-known opening notes of the song started and Reid shook his head with a grin. He caught her eyes and he could see how happy and relaxed she was. It had nothing to do with the rumors; she was just having fun. He didn't have the heart to deny her.

She grinned, starting first. "They say we're young and we don't know. We won't find out until we grow."

Reid could hear Garcia cheering them on as he kept his gaze on his wife. "Well I don't know if all that's true, 'cause you got me and baby, I got you." JJ locked their free hands together, swinging them back and forth as they did their best Sonny and Cher impersonations. He kissed that same hand after he sang his next part of the third verse about her wearing his ring.

She beamed as she belted her next part. "And when I'm sad, you're a clown. And if I get scared, you're always around." She released his hand so she could run it through his hair. "So, let them say your hair's too long, 'cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong."

He tucked some of her hair behind her ear as they sang back and forth the remaining verse, before he took her hand again and twirled her some. When the song faded out, only then did he actually look at the crowd. The whole bar cheered and he blushed slightly as he led her off the stage. She kissed him on the cheek softly before they rejoined the team.

Unfortunately for him, that was short lived, as it was Morgan's turn to pull him up there. "Don't worry, Kid, it won't be a mushy song," Morgan winked at him as he started his song choice up, having been encouraged by Garcia while they watched the couple.

Reid laughed once he recognized the song. "Are you Jake and I'm Elwood?" Morgan smiled as he started in on "Sweet Home Chicago." Reid was just glad his friend wasn't making him rap or he would have caved and pulled Blake up here as well. It was fitting to have Reid sing the part that involved math. "Two and two is four, babe. Four into two is eight. Come on now girl, don't you now make me late and I've gotta go." The two goofballs laughed through their song, particularly when Garcia pulled Hotch into her arms and made him dance during the long song break. Rossi was quick to follow suit and pulled Blake to him, making the two most reserved team members laugh and have some fun too. JJ took some more photos and video.

Hotch was actually laughing so much and finally relaxing some that he didn't fully register that Rossi had taken his arm from Garcia and pulled him up on the stage as the two younger men finished. Morgan started Rossi's song pick for them so Hotch couldn't run away that well. Particularly because the rest were blocking his exit.

"Really Dave? Hall and Oates?" Hotch smiled as Rossi started the first verse of "Private Eyes." Hotch joined in at the chorus, noticing the whole bar joining in on the clapping on the beats. "Private Eyes, they're watching you. They see your every move." The team leader smiled, it was kind of fitting description of the BAU. He thought he could make his exit as the song faded out, but Rossi kept him up there as Garcia pulled up the rest.

"We're doing two more group songs and then we can stop," she instructed the rest, selecting their next number. She had selected both actually, but was keeping the last one a secret. They all looked at each other, concerned, as a guitar started up. Smiles were shared as they started the song.

Garcia made sure to mimic some of the words with Morgan. "Hands…touching hands…reaching out…touching me…touching you!" The group laughed as they belted out the chorus of "Sweet Caroline." As they progressed, the rest of the bar joined in, singing the beats and adding in "So good! So good! So good!"

Reid caught JJ's eyes for the next verse and the pair smiled as they sang. "I look at the night, but it don't seem so lonely. We fill it up with only two – me and you. And when I hurt, hurtin' runs off my shoulders. How can I hurt when I'm holding you?"

They continued on, Garcia leading the rest of the bar for their parts until it erupted into cheers and laughter. She then started the next song, "And for our final performance…"

The group all gasped at her pick. "Baby girl, we can't pull off Queen."

"Sure we can, my Chocolate God. We can't be any worse than Wayne and Garth. In fact, you should be glad I _didn't_ pick 'Bohemian Rhapsody,'" she winked. Reid looked at JJ and Morgan, confusion on his face. JJ chuckled and shook her head. How did he know _Blues Brothers_ but not _Wayne's World_?

"My apologies to Freddie Mercury," Rossi stated into the mic as they started the song.

Garcia took the lead since the rest weren't so sure about this. "I've paid my dues, time after time. I've done my sentence, but committed no crime."

Surprising the group, Reid actually took the next part. "And bad mistakes, I've made a few. I've had my share of sand kicked in my face, but I've come through."

The rest joined in for the chorus, swaying back and forth. The rest of the bar joined in with them, until the next verse. Rossi was actually the one to jump in. "I've taken my bows and my curtain calls. You brought my fame and fortune and everything that goes with it, I thank you all."

Blake chimed in there. "But it's been no bed of roses, no pleasure cruise. I consider it a challenge before the whole human race and I ain't gonna lose!"

The group continued to belt out the rest of "We are the Champions" to a loud cheer and applause. They smiled and laughed with each other as they climbed off the stage. Garcia held on to her mic for another second. "BAU out!" she added, getting laughs from the team as she joined them, Rossi ordering the next round of drinks. Ashley came back over to them after a few minutes, handing Garcia her phone before going back up on stage with her coworker with the short hair. They started in on some song about raising your glass that Reid didn't recognize so he assumed it was more current.

Morgan looked at his baby girl. "What did you have her do?"

Garcia chuckled. "Oh, you didn't think I wasn't going to find a way to tape that, did you? Gotta show Em what she's missing." The group shook their heads before the tech goddess turned to JJ. "Oh! And she soooo owes me money. She said we'd never get Hotch to do karaoke! Wait until she sees that video." She wagged her eyebrows at their boss, who shot her a death glare. She gulped slightly. "Or not?"

Rossi patted Hotch on the back, "Loosen up the tie a bit there, Aaron." Reid coughed slightly on his drink at that, getting more laughter from the group. The eldest member turned to his dear friend with a mock serious expression. "Seriously, though, it was good to see you cut loose for a bit."

Hotch sent him a small smile. "I admit, it felt good."

Garcia smiled, "Does that mean this can become a regular BAU outing?"

The smile went away. "Don't push it, Penelope."

* * *

 **A/N: Yay for the Benjamin scene! Shoutout to mabelreid and Annber03 for some of the song suggestions, hope you like how I utilized them. I know I altered it some, but I really wanted that rap conversation and the interaction with Ashley so I had to tweak it some. Just in case it wasn't clear, the songs were: "Piano Man" by Billy Joel, "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper, "Walk like an Egyptian" by the Bangles (Kate/Ashley), "I've got You, Babe" by Sonny and Cher, "Sweet Home Chicago" by the Blues Brothers, "Private Eyes" by Hall and Oates, "Sweet Caroline" by Neil Diamond, "We are the Champions" by Queen, and "Raise Your Glass" by P!nk (Kate/Ashley). I didn't specify the Beach Boys song for Anderson, but envisioned "California Girls" with them changing it to Quantico Girls. :)  
**


	45. Chapter 44

Reid watched as JJ kept checking her phone throughout the day. She had already told him that issues with the case had started to pick up. Which translated to him that the risk of something happening to her was increasing, which in turn increased his stress level. He knew about her weekly run meet with Cruz so they could talk without having communication over the phone, just in case. The whole fact that it was all so secretive was killing him and it was straining their relationships. Plural, because it wasn't just theirs, but it was their relationships with their teammates that were strained as well.

The team could sense something was going on between her and Cruz, although none had actually asked either of them about it. Yet. Other than Hotch's comment at the bar, that is. He had a feeling Morgan was going to be the first one. Or Garcia. He wasn't sure which conversation he'd rather have less. Their interactions at the Benjamin had only briefly helped with the rumors. That alone upset him. To make it worse, he was pretty sure the team didn't believe the rumors, but knew something was going on and as such, he hadn't witnessed any of them actually defending their relationship to the other agents. Perhaps he just hadn't seen it, but that hurt a little.

What bothered him most was that he could tell that she hated keeping him in the dark, but was still sticking to her story that it was for his protection. He was a trained FBI agent for crying out loud. He may not be built like Morgan or Hotch, but he could hold his own if needed. More importantly, his greatest asset wasn't his brawn and he couldn't help but feel like it could help her.

"Night Spence," she sighed, setting the phone on her nightstand as she climbed into bed. She slid over to him and he wrapped an arm around her. "Love you."

He met her lips with his, trying to convey his worry for her in the kiss. Except, when they separated, he simply said, "Love you too."

She drifted off as he stayed staring at the ceiling of their bedroom, trying to turn off his thoughts, but they wouldn't. After about an hour, he could feel the pain building up behind his eyes and softly groaned. Other than the brief flashes of pain, he hadn't had full blown tension headache in over a year, but the stress from this was clearly getting to him. He climbed out of bed, deciding to check on Ella. She was doing well sleeping through the night right now, but sometimes just watching her sleep helped calm him down after a bad case, so he thought it was worth a shot.

He didn't know how long he was in there, but he suddenly heard what sounded like a muffled scream from their bedroom. Briefly registering that Ella didn't flinch, he hurried out of her room to find JJ panting, her eyes frantic as she sat up in the middle of their bed. He hardly made it through the door before she was up and in his arms.

"Where were you? I thought…" she swallowed, tears starting to fall. She had woken from her nightmare, where Askari had taken Spence, only to not find him next to her and it terrified her.

He held her close, rubbing his hand up and down her back. "I'm fine, JJ. I was watching Ella sleep because I can't right now."

After a minute, when her heart rate seemed to finally reach borderline normal, she finally registered his words. She pulled back and studied him. "Why?" her voice was soft, afraid of the answer. But, he knew she needed to hear the truth.

"I have a headache."

JJ pushed herself back, wiping her own tears away. "No, no…" she shook her head, putting space between them. "Is it because of this stuff with Cruz?" He nodded and watched as she swallowed down another sob trying to escape. "So I _am_ the cause of your headaches. Just like I was when they started. I left the BAU for this freaking assignment and you got headaches. I lied about Emily and they got worse. I pushed you to try to trust me too fast and you landed in the ICU, nearly blind. And now…" her voice cracked. "Maybe you _are_ better off without me," she whispered, taking a seat on the bed, putting her head in her hands. She was dissolving back into her thoughts from when he was in the hospital.

Reid sighed and took a seat next to her, rubbing his temples as the pain got a little worse. "No, Jennifer." That got her attention, since he mostly stuck to JJ or Jen. "You being around me isn't the stressor. But do you see a common thread to those times you mentioned?" She shook her head and he took ahold of her hands. "When you – we – try to put distance between us. You leaving for this assignment was out of your control, I get that, but it literally separated us. Emily's 'death' caused you to put up a wall between us to protect your secret, even when I was coming over to cry on your shoulder. When it was revealed as a lie, _I_ put up the wall. When we fought and broke up, causing the greatest distance after being closer than we had ever been before that time, I ended up in the hospital. Now, you won't let me in on this, but I _can't_ stop worrying about it and here we are."

He took one of his hands and turned her head to make sure he held her gaze. "Don't you see it? I literally can't function right when we are not in sync. My brain starts to short circuit when I know there is something wrong but you won't let me in to try to fix it." He paused, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "I understand the risk I'm asking you take. I know you're breaking laws if you read me in, but if you can't trust me, your partner, then who can you possibly trust to have your back?"

She stared into his eyes, those soul-piercing eyes, and knew in that moment he was right. He was always right, but how exactly could they do this? "You…you can't be officially involved." Her nightmare coming back into her mind.

"Okay. That doesn't mean I can't talk things through with you. Some of our best work is when we talk though a profile together. I can also offer a fresh prospective."

She nodded, agreeing. But before she started in, she pulled him to her and kissed him softly. "I'm so sorry I'm causing you pain, Spence."

He nodded, kissing her forehead, before pulling them back down on the bed and into a more comfortable position. "I know."

She sighed, diving in. "The assignment was interrogating female captives in Afghanistan, trying to uncover any terrorist activities that could lead us to Bin Laden. I was assigned to one in particular, Nadia, the wife of a terrorist we had captured but had died during his own interrogation. Cruz was the team lead on the ground, although Strauss was whom we had to run major decisions by. There were two others on the team. Hastings, former Marine. Askari, who was assigned as our translator and my partner." She paused and he hugged her close.

"I figured out Nadia had a daughter that was being held in Pakistan and got Strauss to agree to a covert op to rescue her. I knew that Nadia was holding back on something big, but would talk if she were to be reunited with her daughter. I used her daughter as a bargaining chip." She swallowed, her words becoming full of self-loathing and regret. "Only the mission was compromised and the team, along with her daughter, were killed. When I went to Nadia's holding cell to tell her… Cruz, Hastings and I found her dead. She had been raped as well."

He could sense where her thoughts were going. "That's not your fault, JJ."

Her eyes might his. "Like hell. I used her daughter as leverage, what kind of person does that? Her daughter's death, those innocent soldiers' deaths, are on me. That's probably why I lost Mary. Eye for an eye, right? I got someone else's baby killed so mine was taken away too."

His eyes widened at her tone; he thought she was past that. "Jennifer, that's not how life works. We've talked about this; sometimes bad things happen to good people. If the world went around punishing everyone for a bad choice, a mistake, they made then…" he paused. "Do you blame me for getting abducted, tortured and drugged by Tobias?"

She blinked, staring at him with shocked eyes. "What? Of course not."

"So I wasn't being punished for a bad choice like locking my mother away, or from separating from you in the first place at his house, and as a result deserved to die, be revived, and end up with a drug problem?"

She adamantly shook her head as she sat up on her elbows to look at him better. "Do you _actually_ think that Spence?"

"I did for a while. I was just like you. It was part of the reason I never asked for help from you guys; I thought it was my punishment for being too weak to care for my mother, too weak to take down Tobias at his house." JJ launched back into his arms, new tears falling, but this time for him. "Hey, it's okay. I don't think that anymore, Jen. I came to accept that I did the right thing for my mother; she's even told me that herself. I also wish I had opened up to one of you to help me though things. So, that's what I'm asking you to do. Don't go down my path."

She pulled back and nodded. "I'm trying." She kissed his cheek before starting back into her story, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. "While I was still reeling from Nadia's murder, trying to figure out who did it, Hotch called me about Emily. I had found out I was pregnant right before that. When transporting her overseas, Emily could tell that something was off and we talked a little about this assignment in very loose terms. She pointed out to me that I was getting through to Nadia; that I was going to get her to reveal someone on the team as a traitor and _that's_ what got her and her daughter killed. I got approval for inter-team interrogations on a new site and we were ambushed during transfer. Askari was the mole; escaping with his team. They took Hastings with them. Why, we still aren't sure, but he's presumed dead." She met his gaze again. "Matt is the only one left that I trust from that team, Spence."

He nodded, taking that all in. Then he had questions. "So is the reason you two keep having to talk is that Askari is on the move? That he's out of hiding?"

She nodded. "That's the speculation, yes. The information that was gathered during that mission was put into a database that is code word sensitive. It's also the database that was built to protect operations so something like what happened to the team getting Nadia's daughter didn't ever again. Cruz and I both have access. We're assuming he wants it."

"So State put Cruz's transfer into motion, putting you two in close proximity to each other. Thus making you easier targets for Askari to try to get in order to access to this database, with the hopes that they can capture him?"

JJ shrugged. "Most likely. Matt and I are just trying to respond to what we're fed, which is very little. There is the possibility that he made his way into Canada and is working his way south. He has our names, we never hid those facts during the assignment since we thought we could trust the team." Reid squinted in thought. It was a look she was all too familiar with and right now, she was grateful for it. "What is it?"

"Why take Hastings? What point did it serve for Askari's men to take him? I'm assuming you were never presented with a random demand for him." JJ nodded, confirming that. "Then why?" They were silent for a moment before it hit them both.

"He was in on it." JJ stated and Reid nodded.

"He isn't dead," Reid confirmed. "But are the two partners or is one pulling the strings?" JJ was thinking this over. "Give me your profiles, JJ."

She sighed. "Okay. Hastings was egotistical, condescending. He questioned why I was there from the start, particularly when it was revealed that I wasn't a profiler." Neither could stop the small smiles on their faces at that. She may have not done the coursework until after that assignment, but both knew she had picked up a fair amount as the liaison.

"Askari…when I first met him, he seemed genuinely nice. He was my partner and I trusted him." She paused, thinking over everything. "There was a time, however, when I walked in on him interrogating Nadia without me and he was hitting her. Thinking about it now, he was clearly threatening her to keep her mouth shut. At the time, I just thought he was getting too aggressive and kicked him out of the room and used Hastings as the translator. Which I can now see was also a poor choice."

"Did she react differently to him in the room than Askari?"

JJ nodded. "More open. Which means, she didn't know he was a traitor."

Reid caught her eyes as she has been looking down, thinking. "Sounds like Askari was doing the dirty work. Does that fit?"

She bit her lip. "Possibly. I feel like there's more to him than we know. State has been tight lipped about anything on him and Matt and I can't seem to dig up anything else. But, it would make sense that Hastings would be in control; he doesn't seem like the type that would willingly follow."

Reid nodded, "Okay. That's a good starting point." He paused, thinking over her comment about Askari's past. "You know who might be able to help us?"

JJ shook her head, "No, Spence. We can't get the team involved. It's already a risk, me reading you in. I can't put the rest of them in jeopardy."

He sighed. "You realize that the whole team would take a bullet for you, right? Not just me, but Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, Blake, and even Garcia would jump into help you without a second thought. So, keeping them in the dark is a disadvantage." He let that sink in. "But, I was actually thinking of Emily." She raised an eyebrow in confusion. "One, she's already aware to a degree of this mission. Two, her position should grant her access to any files Interpol may have on Askari, possibly even Hastings, bypassing State."

She let out a sigh, some of the tension started to disappear the more she talked this out with him. When was she going to learn that shutting him out wasn't the right option? "You're right. We need a secure line, though. I'm worried about the home phone, and yours, being bugged. Mine is secure, but you'll need one with higher security. It would be better if you're calling than me, just in case." How to get him an encrypted phone?

He thought that over, a name coming to him that he could trust to help without involving Garcia. But, it put them both in an unusual position. "I think I have someone that can arrange that."

She shot him a questioning look. When did he become so connected? "Now who's keeping secrets?"

He sighed. "It's my Sponsor, JJ."

Her eyes widened. "Oh. Spence, I'm sorry, that was out of line."

"No, it's okay," he shook his head. "It really shouldn't be a secret to you that I have one. I just have to keep their identity confidential, if I can, for both their career and my own."

She nodded. "Okay, I understand." She had a feeling she knew, his interaction with the Deputy Director at Strauss' funeral now making more sense. She had also put together his message to Rossi that day, that he was Strauss' sponsor. It was something that made her love him even more. She shifted on the bed, curling into his side even more, feeling spent from their conversation.

"God, can't we have a normal life?"

He couldn't help the soft laugh that escaped. "I think that ship sailed a long time ago, JJ." He pulled her even closer. "But, I know what you mean. Maybe we can get past this issue and finally settle into a routine. You know, case, time with Henry and Ella, case, drinks with the team, case…"

She chuckled at his attempt at a 'normal' routine for them. Then she fell silent again and looked up, resting her chin on his chest and running a hand through his hair. "You feeling any better?"

He leaned his head into her touch and she started to gently massage his scalp and the back of his neck, earning her a soft moan. "A little; it's not as intense right now. We've solved the part about me not knowing, but now I'm _more_ worried about you."

JJ frowned. "Me too," she whispered. He turned to catch her gaze and captured her lips with his. What had started out as a chaste kiss of comfort, quickly became heated. Both felt the need to rid themselves of that space that had been between them from her secrets; to show the other just how deep their connection really was.

When they laid there later, tangled in their sheets, Reid chuckled softly. JJ met his gaze with confusion, leaning on her side, propping her head up with her hand. "Should I tell Dr. Laple that one way to aid my headaches is to let my blood supply focus elsewhere?"

JJ's relaxed smile almost brought tears to his eyes, having missed seeing that look for a while now. "Well, he _did_ say exercise could relieve stress, which we already have evidence for with the running. So if you've having stress-induced headaches and can't go for a run, it's a logical hypothesis that sex is the next best thing. But, we may need more data to support your theory."

He growled as he pushed her down on her back. "I have I ever told you how sexy you are when you talk nerdy to me?" He started to assault her neck with kisses.

As he worked his way lower, she moaned. "Then remind me to brush up on my organic chemistry." So much for either of them getting much sleep tonight.


	46. Chapter 45

**A/N: Woohoo! Reid is finally read in! As expected, this will change things a bit. The timeline of '200' is going to be played with some because of that, not unlike with Maeve. That, and I want 'The Black Queen' after rather than before everything for reasons you'll see. Also, as we hit on 'Strange Fruit' in this one, you'll notice that I, one, point out an inconsistency with Reid's skill sets from previous seasons and, two, have a little fun referencing another show – that will not be appearing beyond this, so don't get too excited, it just kind of came out and amused me so I left it in.**

* * *

"That's it Ella, come to daddy!" Reid cheered as Ella was trying to get up on her legs and arms on the living room floor, working her way to a crawling position the next evening. He knew Ella was probably a bit off from that happening yet but it was fun to encourage her, plus it was helping him to not think about the issue with JJ and Cruz. She smiled and babbled at him, getting a smile from her dad. Henry sat down next to him to watch, but remained quiet. It seemed weird to Reid. "You okay Henry?"

That caught JJ's attention as she was finishing cleaning up after dinner in the kitchen. Sandy had left for her book club, leaving the young family by themselves. She remained quiet and listened. Henry bit his lip and then looked up at Reid. "Spence, you're Ella's daddy?" Reid nodded. "And my daddy lives in New O-wens?" JJ sensed where this conversation was going and joined them on the floor.

"That right Henry," Reid answered gently, knowing where this was going too.

"So you're not my daddy. So you don't love me like you love Ella," Henry sighed, looking down at his socked feet.

Reid's eyes widened, not expecting _that_. He briefly caught JJ's eyes, who frowned. "Henry, what makes you think that?" JJ asked.

"Zach said that Spence doesn't love me like Ella cause she's his and I'm not." Henry was looking at his sister for a moment and then looked back at his feet, starting to cry.

Reid felt like Henry's classmate had just ripped his heart out. _How do I explain this so he'll understand?_ He shifted and picked up Henry, putting the boy in his lap. "Henry, please look at me." The little boy looked up at him, his lip quivering some. "Henry, do you remember when we talked about how babies were made?"

He nodded. "When a mommy and daddy love each other, they can make a baby."

"Right. Your mom and dad were in love and they made you. I was your mom's good friend. Remember, I said I met you the day you were born? You saw the photo when we saw Grandma D." Henry nodded. "I fell in love with you that day, Henry. So, I may not be your dad that helped create you with mom, but I've loved you just as long and just as much, okay?" The boy nodded again. Reid paused, the next part tricky. He looked up at JJ.

JJ scooped up Ella and slid next to Reid. "Then your dad and I learned that we didn't love each other like a mom and dad really should. So we split up."

"And daddy moved?"

JJ nodded. "Yes. That's when I learned I love Spence more than just a friend, but actually as a mom _should_ love a dad. That's why we got married and that's how we created Ella."

Reid took back over. "When I married your mom, I became what is called your stepdad. I am Ella's dad. But," he made sure Henry was looking in his eyes, wiping away his tears with his thumbs, "I love you both the same, okay?"

Henry looked into his eyes and then nodded, a small smile appearing. "I love you too." He jumped forward, hugging Reid tight. Reid hugged him just as close, running a hand through his hair and kissing his cheek. He looked over at JJ; both were blinking back tears. After a moment, Henry leaned back. "So should I call you daddy like Ella?"

JJ took back over. "Henry, you can call Spence whatever you want. Spence, dad, pop…"

Reid ran his hand through the boy's hair again. "I will answer to whatever you want to call me, okay? And you can change it from day to day, it doesn't matter. I love you the same." Henry nodded again and hugged him once more before scampering off to play, the thought process settled in him now.

JJ and Reid looked at each other and both let out a collective breath. JJ leaned up and kissed his cheek. "You did good, Spence." Ella squirmed in JJ's arms and they looked to their daughter, who reached for her dad. Reid took her and she settled, getting sleepy. JJ smiled, lowering her voice. "Just when I think I can't love you anymore, Spence, you say what you did to Henry."

Reid caught her eyes. "I meant every word."

JJ nodded. "I know." She kissed him softly, only pulling back when Ella squirmed some and needed her dad to rock her to sleep.

* * *

Reid was busy stirring in some sugar into his tea, a little sleep deprived since Ella suddenly decided to stop sleeping through the night the last few days. Sandy had mentioned she was taking longer naps during the day and eating more, even with the addition of rice cereal, so he suspected a growth spurt was coming, which was nice but did little to help out on the decrease in sleep for JJ and himself. Coffee was so tempting right now, but he knew if he drank one cup he'd have difficulty stopping again. He had been so tired last night that he couldn't even make it to a meeting, delaying his talk with John by a week. He was so out of it that he didn't register Morgan enter the area. If he had, he would have been more guarded.

"Hey Reid. Got a minute to talk in my office?"

Reid yawned and nodded, following his friend. He should have caught the fact that Morgan didn't use a nickname. He took a seat on the couch as the senior agent shut the door and met him. "What's up?"

Morgan sighed. He wasn't sure how to have this conversation. He thought about cornering JJ, but knew that if something was amiss, Reid was clearly smart enough to see the signs himself. They certainly seemed happy at the Benjamin a few weeks ago, but the rumors had only died down, not disappeared. He wanted to know if he should intervene or not. His heart knew JJ wouldn't do that to Reid, but he also could tell something was going on with her and Cruz and it was driving him nuts. He was also trying to figure out why Reid hadn't confronted their Section Chief himself even if that wasn't the younger man's style. "Just wanted to chat. We haven't had time lately. How is everything at home?"

Reid took a sip of his tea. "Ella's growing and waking us up more in the middle of the night again." He yawned again. "We're good otherwise." _Well, except this damned case with Cruz._ Blinking at that thought, his brain finally caught up to what Morgan was referring to. He studied the concerned look on his brother's face and sighed. "You don't believe the rumors, do you? You know JJ better than that Derek."

Morgan ran a hand over his head. "That's what I thought too, Spencer, but then what's the deal? She clearly knows Cruz better than the rest of us and they've been seen talking more than any of us ever talked with Strauss, at least at work." Both knew he was referring to Rossi and Strauss. He didn't wait for Reid to answer. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

Reid didn't know if he should be angry that people were still quick to make that assumption or be appreciative of their apparent concern. "If it will make you feel better, you can talk to her, but you won't get a different answer." Morgan narrowed his eyes slightly, asking for more. "Look, I can't talk details, but I need you to please trust me when I say that JJ and I are fine. Things aren't always what they seem. You should know that given what Garcia can often dig up on people during our cases. If and when I can tell you more, I will."

Morgan studied his brother. He could tell his was withholding something but also seemed to be telling the truth. He knew him well enough to know Reid's tells. It was one of the reasons he talked to him today when he saw how tired Reid was, knowing it would be harder for him to put up his guard. "Okay. I trust you, even if I don't fully believe you. But, if you need to talk about anything or want me to talk to JJ, all you have to do is ask."

Reid nodded. "I know and thanks." He wished he could tell him everything. He needed to talk to JJ again about this, particularly after they talked with Emily. He knew that she would probably not want to tell the team without involving Cruz, but if he could convince her than maybe he would just need to get her to force their Section Chief's hand.

Morgan sighed, shifting on the couch. He had hoped for more information but he knew he could only push so hard. "So my god baby girl is growing?"

Reid smiled, thankful for the topic change. "Most likely. She's been eating more but sleeping longer during her naps during the day. That's typically the body's response when it's preparing to grow."

Morgan chuckled. "Well, she does have some height genes in her, Pretty Boy."

Reid wrinkled his nose as he took another sip of his tea. "Here's hoping she doesn't grow up to be as awkward looking as me then."

Morgan ruffled the younger man's hair. "You do realize there is a reason I call you Pretty Boy, right? Chicks dig you Kid. Probably even more so now that you're married and have kids." _Because he is happier, more confident_. "I know it took some time for you to grow into your skin, but you've become a hot commodity. JJ is a lucky woman." _I hope she realizes that_.

Reid smiled and blushed slightly at Morgan's compliment. "Thanks. I'm pretty lucky myself."

* * *

"This is getting ridiculous, Matt," JJ stated a few days later as she walked down the hallway with him. She was growing more and more frustrated with this damned case. Would it ever be over? Some of the stress had been lifted when she finally spilled it all to Spence, but his insight raised more concerns.

"I don't like it any more than you do, but it can't be helped until he's captured," Cruz replied.

"Can't you just say we're on assignment?" She asked.

"You know that we can't."

Another agent walked past them and JJ noticed the look. "You realize people think we're having an affair. Spence..." She trailed off, thinking about his pained face at the bar and his need to show their fellow agents they were wrong. Apparently, it hadn't quite done the trick. She was fairly certain the team didn't believe the rumors, but could just tell something was going on, like Hotch had commented. At least she hoped. She did get an occasional questioning look directed to her. She was actually surprised that Morgan hadn't confronted her yet.

Cruz stopped walking for a moment. "Does he believe the rumors?" He had long ago accepted the fact that his feelings for JJ weren't returned and he didn't want her to suffer anymore than she had at the hands of Askari.

JJ shook her head. "No, because he trusts me, which frankly makes this worse. He knows that's not occurring but that something is that he can't help me with." She lied about the fact that Spence already knew the truth. It had helped, but she'd like to be more open about it with the rest even though she knew she couldn't. Could she?

She could see the stress of the secret weighing Spence down; if she didn't have years of burying her emotions down, the sheer thought of his headache the other night would have caused tears to rise again. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep it bottled in, for either of their sakes.

"You know you can't tell him," he countered again. She opened her mouth to argue again when she spotted Garcia coming. Her friend shot her one of those questioning looks. "Good luck out there," he added for Garcia's benefit when she was in earshot. Then he disappeared down a hallway. JJ could see the question forming on Garcia's lips, but was saved by Rossi coming off the elevator.

"What are you doing here?" Garcia asked the senior agent.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I got your text."

Garcia shook her head and JJ smiled. "I love you but you need to learn to read more than the first sentence. The crime scene is like 5 minutes away." She ushered them back on the elevator.

"What the hell is going on?"

"JJ can fill you in. It's...crazytown."

Rossi turned to her as the doors closed. "Well this sounds like it should be interesting."

* * *

Reid could feel Blake's gaze as they studied the bones for a moment. Well, he studied the bones. He was pretty sure she was studying him. Finally, he looked up and met her eyes, bracing himself for what would apparently be another questioning.

"Did you want to ask me something, Alex?"

Blake frowned and opened her mouth and then closed it, thinking over her phrasing. "Everything okay with you and JJ?"

Reid held in a sigh. Of course she'd be direct too. He nodded. "Contrary to what the rumor mill is churning out, yes we are." Blake sent him a look and he knew she wasn't completely buying it. "JJ is working through some things, but I trust her and we are still very much in love." He held eye contact and waited as she read him.

Finally she nodded and turned back to the bones. "So, what do we think is going on here?"

Reid turned back as well, grateful that was over. "We can confirm with the coroner, but the width of the pelvis bones and the oval opening at the bottom suggest that they are both female, probably early thirties."

Blake shook her head. "I didn't realize that anthropology was one of your degrees, Spencer."

He looked up and smiled. "It's not, but I've read up on some things. I found out early on that it was helpful with our cases like this when we just had bones." His thoughts briefly went to that case a few years ago with the bones in the ocean. "I've caught Dr. Temperance Brennan's lectures a few times as well."

Blake nodded, aware of the Jeffersonian's forensic division and their world-renowned anthropologist. "Have you met her? I've heard she's not a fan of our work."

Reid chuckled. "I doubt she remembers me because it was years ago, back when I was assisting Gideon with some of his lectures and was fresh out of the academy, but yes I met her briefly. That's accurate, she's not a fan of what she'd call the 'soft sciences,' although I thought I heard about a profiler working with the FBI team that works with her." He continued to study the bones. "I estimate they were killed about ten years ago based on decomposition and bone pitting."

The coroner arrived then and confirmed Reid's findings. Reid stared at the pelvic bones a little closer. "Is that what I think it is?"

The coroner sighed, "Yes, it looks like the genitalia have been mutilated, leaving marks on the bone."

"I'll call Hotch," Blake stated, pulling out her phone. The Johnsons were going to have some explaining to do.

* * *

Hotch was trying to focus on Lyle, but couldn't help notice how in sync Cruz and JJ seemed to be with their interrogation. How in the world did they know each other? They had to have worked together before in order for them to be that comfortable together. He filed that thought away for later and focused on the young man's reactions to finding a third body in his backyard.

* * *

"Well that was something," JJ murmured as she drove home. Reid nodded beside her. She had picked him up from the Johnsons' house after Rossi had finally gotten the confession.

"Yeah." He was staring out the window. She glanced at him and reached across with her right hand, linking it with his left and giving it a squeeze.

"Some of the forensic techs told me that you could probably take the coroner's job if you wanted," she teased. They had told her that while she was waiting on him to finish up something at the crime scene.

Reid smiled softly but kept his gaze on the dark outside. "Probably."

She sighed. One-word answers was always a sign that he wasn't really listening, something else occupying his thoughts. "Care to share Spence?"

Finally, he turned and briefly caught her eyes before she turned back to the road. "Just wondering if Rossi and Garcia are going to talk to you or if they are also going to come to me first."

JJ bit her lip as she pulled into their driveway. "Morgan and Blake have talked to you?" He nodded. She closed her eyes and sighed, turning off the car. "They don't actually think I'm cheating, do they?"

"Blake, no. Morgan doubted it as well. But both can tell something's wrong. Just like Hotch. It's only a matter of time before the last two say something." JJ turned and met his gaze. "I think we should tell them before it tears the team apart, Jen." And potentially compromise their performance in the field.

She shook her head. "You know they'll want to work the case then. Something they can't know anything about." She squeezed his hand again. "Let's get that phone and talk with Emily and go from there, okay? Hopefully we can make some headway and wrap this up soon and then everything can go back to normal."

He sighed, again surrendering. He wasn't sure he could keep doing that. "Okay."

* * *

Reid waited outside the meeting as the group dispersed. He had caught John's eye during it so he knew the elder agent was aware of his need to talk. Somehow, he doubted he knew why.

"Good evening, Spencer," John greeted when he spotted him.

Reid nodded and offered a small smile. "Good evening." He nodded behind him and the two took a slow stroll even though it was chilly out.

"So you wanted to talk about something?" Reid nodded in response. "Marriage trouble perhaps?"

The younger man stopped walking, causing John to pause his movements and study him. Reid sighed; annoyed. "I'm surprised that rumor made it all the way up to you."

John raised an eyebrow. "Is that all it is? A rumor?"

Reid nodded. "Yes." He hesitated on how much to divulge to John without putting careers on the line. "I know what everyone is whispering, but JJ and I are fully committed to each other. It's complicated, is all."

"Is this complication tempting you to use?" John studied him, trying to get a read on him as a friend and as his sponsor.

A firm head shake 'no' relieved him some. "No, I'm okay. It's… Do you think you could get me a secure cellphone?"

"Do you think your phones are being bugged? Spencer, if this is a national security issue, I need to know about it on an official level," John countered.

Reid took a deep breath. "Were you privy to any of the conversations involving JJ's transfer to the Pentagon three years ago?"

John nodded, aware of the pressure put on Strauss to use the agent for the joint task force in Afghanistan. What Reid didn't know was that they had briefly discussed sending _him_ instead given that he was a quick study of languages, cutting out an interpreter, and would be less intimidating to female prisoners than most other male interrogators. Not to mention single. Ultimately, however, State insisted on a female and JJ's ability to work through bureaucratic red tape showed them her mediation skills. John remembered that Cruz was also on that team…

"Are you aware _you_ shouldn't know anything about that?" Reid sent him a glare. "That's still active, isn't? That's how the rumors…" the older man stopped talking as it started to connect. "Is the bureau getting played by State?" Reid still didn't answer, which spoke volumes. "I'll get you that phone. You keep me in the loop, though, okay? I won't have two of my best being used and tossed aside."

"Thanks John." The pair shook hands before heading to their cars in separate lots.

* * *

JJ slid into the seat next to Reid on the plane on the way back from St. Louis, handing him some tea. He smiled faintly, taking a sip. She bit her lip at his look of surprise. "Herbal?"

"Figured it would settle you better than your usual," she leaned into him, his arm automatically wrapping around her. He nodded at her thinking, taking another sip. She knew he was thinking of the fact that he'd killed another unsub, even if it was needed to save Blake.

He sighed and she shifted ever so slightly so she could reach a hand up to run through his hair and massage his neck. "Thanks Jen."

"Mmhm, anytime baby," she murmured, kissing him softly as her hand continued to provide some comfort and relieve some tension. He closed his eyes, leaning more into her touch.

Blake slipped into a seat opposite of them. She was cursing herself, starting to question her abilities. When they were like this it was hard to deny their love for each other. That still didn't answer the question of whatever was going on behind the scenes, but their marriage seemed to be intact. She cleared her throat softly, getting him to open his eyes. "Thank you for saving my life, Spencer."

The younger agent offered a small smile. "That's what you do for family. You have each other's backs." She nodded, aware of his hidden meaning.

JJ took a sip of her own tea to help her bite her tongue, also aware of his added message. She removed her hand and shifted again so part of her back was leaning on his chest, her feet curled up in her seat. It allowed for him to wrap his arm around her middle, holding her close. It was the best she could do to get into a spooning position on the plane, something that comforted him from time to time, just like her curling into his side comforted her. He kissed her temple, aware of why she shifted.

"Alex, you have any Thanksgiving plans?" This case had run into the holiday week, the team getting the next several days off. Dave and Rebecca were taking the kids to her family's house this year so right now it was just the five at the Reid house. However, they had already talked about opening it up to whomever on the team wanted to come. They knew it could be good for the team dynamics if they had another gathering. Garcia was already planning on coming since Sam was going home to see his parents and they weren't in that place in their relationship yet. She was bringing a vegetarian main course and a pie to go with the feast JJ and Sandy were planning.

She smiled at the question, appreciative. "Off to Boston."

"Oh, be careful you don't get snowed in," teased Rossi as he walked by. "You never know with New England in November."

"Actually, statistically speaking, Boston usually only has snow accumulation about 7% of the time in November, whereas it jumps to 21% in December so she's probably better off going up there for Thanksgiving and having James come down to DC for Christmas where the chances are only about 17% in December," Reid replied.

JJ broke out in a huge grin as the rest of the team chuckled. She turned slightly to capture his lips. "There's my Spence."

"Thanks Al Roker," teased Morgan.

JJ had a few napkins by her that she balled up and threw at him. "You know, we were going to invite you and Savannah to Thanksgiving if you didn't have plans, but now…"

Morgan pouted. "Aww, you know I love you Kid. You too Blondie."

Reid rolled his eyes and smiled, briefly catching his eyes. "Oh I suppose you can still come." Looking down at JJ again, he added, "He can just be on diaper duty."

That got a chuckle from the rest of the plane as Morgan made a face. "Fine. Only because I love that angel of mine," he winked. "But Savannah may not make it; she's on call."

Reid peered over the top of Blake. "Dave, Hotch?"

"Beth is coming down from New York, but thanks for the offer," Hotch replied with a soft smile.

"Would love to," Rossi stated, lifting a glass at the couple.

JJ nodded. "Sounds great."


	47. Chapter 46

"Ba…ga…aaaa!"

Morgan chuckled, "Is that so, baby girl?"

"Ma! Eeee!" Ella continued to make a bunch of cute babbling sounds at her godfather as he sat on the living room floor with her. She was on her back, kicking and holding on to one her toy rings, alternating what hand held it.

Savannah peered over her boyfriend's shoulder and smiled, getting one in return from the almost five month old. "Gosh she is a sweet girl. Aren't you Ella?" Ella kicked a little more and waved the ring at the couple. The doctor watched with amusement at how fascinated her boyfriend was with the brown-eyed beauty in her cute turkey themed onesie, of course supplied by Garcia. He was even ignoring the Packers-Lions game on the TV. "You keep an eye on him, okay Ella?"

Ella cooed and smiled as Savannah shook her head and headed back into the kitchen. She turned just in time to see Reid steal a chunk of stuffing. JJ also noticed and grabbed the hand towel.

"Spence!" She twirled the towel and smacked him on his butt, making him yelp a little and laugh. Sandy and Garcia exchanged a look with each other and smiled, continuing to work on some of the other side dishes. "I told you out of the kitchen, Mister!"

Reid smiled, holding his hands up in a surrendering position. "Sorry Agent Jareau." He started to slowly step out of the kitchen backwards.

She shook her head, setting the towel on the counter. "Oh, you want Agent Jareau, do you? I can show you Agent Jareau." She started to walk towards him and he moved faster.

"No, no, that's okay," he smiled, backing towards the dining room table where Henry was coloring and writing names on place cards. Well, he was coloring them. Reid had already worked with him to write their names on them. His letters were steadily improving for the kindergartner but he didn't know how to spell everyone's names yet.

JJ smirked and took off, causing Reid to run around by the table. However, in an attempt to make sure he didn't run into Henry, he slowed just enough for the quicker blonde to quickly catch him and jokingly hold his hands behind his back, as if to arrest him. Both were laughing. Rossi walked by, having just refreshed his drink, and smirked at the antics of the couple, a look JJ happened to catch. _Yeah, they were fine,_ he mused.

"Mommy, what are you doing to Spence?" Henry asked, looking up from his art project.

Reid bit his lip and grinned, waiting to hear her response. "Well, Henry, Spence was misbehaving; he was stealing food from the kitchen before it was ready."

Henry's eyes grew wide. "Does he need to go to timeout?" They didn't have to use it often, but Henry knew the consequences if he disobeyed his parents or grandmother.

JJ smiled widely. "You know, I think he does."

"JJ…" Reid looked at her and she raised an eyebrow, nodding to Henry. If only to reinforce it for his son, he agreed to this. "Okay, I'll go." She bit her lip to keep from laughing as he walked off to the library area that had a chair for Henry, away from the books and anything fun, to sit in when needed.

"Five minutes Spence!" He shook his head, but waved, acknowledging her.

Garcia was quick to wipe off her hands and grab her phone. "Oh, I'm sooo getting a photo of this for Em!" She followed her friend. Sandy, for her part, took it in stride and set the timer on the microwave just as they did for Henry. Although she did have a huge smile on her face as she continued to work on prepping the sautéed green beans and cherry tomatoes.

JJ smiled and looked back at Henry, "How's it going in here, bud?"

Henry grinned. "Good! I have Uncle Derek's and Uncle Dave's left. Rest are done!" JJ looked over to see the cute colored name place cards. Henry was in the process of drawing what she assumed was a football on Morgan's.

"These are great!" She ran a hand through his shortened hair. After that initial haircut, he had allowed JJ to get him regular trims, which was more than could be said for her husband, although she preferred his a little longer anyway. "When you are finished with these two, will you clean up the markers? Then Spence should be done in time out and he can help you set the table."

Henry nodded. "Okay Mommy." She smiled and kissed the top of his head before heading back into the kitchen. Garcia came back, giggling, and showed them the photos she got. Reid had actually indulged her and had a pouting face on as if he really was a five year old.

JJ smiled and sighed happily. "God I love that man." Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the smile on Garcia's face; she was apparently put at ease some with that statement. Well, maybe neither of them will have to talk with her or Spence. The women went back to work and the timer soon went off. JJ looked to see that Henry was packing up his markers, almost finished. "Henry, when you're done, can you get Spence and tell him what he's going to help you with?"

The boy nodded, placing the last marker in his box. "Okay!" He ran off with the box to the library where he stored it. They could hear his chatter and soon her favorite boys were headed back to her.

Reid smiled softly at her. "JJ, I'm sorry for stealing stuffing."

She smiled at his apology, the requirement after getting out of timeout. "Thank you Spence." She leaned over and kissed him softly. "Love you."

"Love you too Jen." He pulled her back to him, kissing her a little longer. When he pulled back, he winked and smiled. "Let me grab the dishes and we'll get out of your way."

She smiled and stepped aside for him to pull out plates. She dug out the silverware they'd need, stacking it on top. He smiled at her gesture before heading back to the table with Henry. She tore her eyes off them when Morgan walked in with a fussing Ella.

"I think she may be hungry, it doesn't appear to be a diaper change," Morgan stated, gently rocking her in his arms. JJ nodded in agreement, noting Ella was squeezing one of her fists together, trying to sign 'milk.' Reid had been working on teaching her baby sign so she could communicate better until her spoken word caught up. She went about preparing a bottle of formula with rice cereal in it and setting it in the bottle warmer.

Garcia smiled. "You know, Hot Stuff, you look like a natural over there." She wagged her eyebrows at him and Savannah laughed at the look of fear on his face.

"Yeah, I think that's a long ways away, Penelope," she answered for him. Truth was, she wasn't sure she wanted kids...she definitely didn't want one right now.

JJ handed him the bottle and draped a burp rag over his shoulder. "There you go, Godfather," she smiled.

Morgan grinned, re-positioning the infant some and offering her the bottle. Ella tried to hold it all on her own. "Yep, hungry girl." He winked at JJ as he went back to the living room. He took a seat next to Rossi on the couch.

"So, Morgan, as a Bears fan, who do you want to win this game?" Rossi asked, gesturing to the TV.

Morgan looked up from Ella to his friend. "Well, ideally I'd love for them to tie since they both can't lose." Rossi chuckled. "But the Packers probably have the most potential to knock my Bears off the top of the division if Rodgers gets healthy in time, so I guess we can root for Detroit."

Rossi nodded. He glanced behind them, noting the rest were still quite distracted. He leaned over, lowering his voice. "Can't say I see any evidence of marital issues in this house. Would you agree?"

Morgan shifted Ella to burp her and shook his head. He would be lying to himself if he said there wasn't the tiniest part of him that had wondered if JJ and Cruz weren't having an affair. It seemed out of character for JJ at least; he didn't have a good enough feel on Cruz yet, but he knew _something_ was off. Although, he knew they were doing a ridiculously poor job of hiding it if that were the case. His conversation with Reid had set his mind at ease some. Their behavior on the plane or in private like today, which he could see was way too relaxed and natural to be a show from either of them, solidified that. That didn't change the fact that something was still going on, though, and he hated not knowing what it was. "Nope, they're good. Something's not, but it isn't their relationship."

Rossi nodded in agreement, taking a sip of his drink as Reid and Henry joined them, having finished the table. Ella spotted her dad over Morgan's shoulder and made a squealing sound and flailed. Morgan laughed. "Well, clearly I'm below you on the totem pole of her favorite guys."

Reid smiled as he took her from him, Ella reaching out and taking a hold of one of his free fingers after he positioned her in his arms. "I should hope so," he teased. "Have you been behaving for your uncles, Ella?" She babbled and smiled at him as he slid onto the couch. Henry was quick to climb up next to him. Reid shifted her so she could see her brother, getting another squeak.

"Hi Ella!" Henry beamed. He shifted and sat up to softly kiss her on her head, an activity that had been practiced enough that he knew how to be gentle with her. Ella giggled and smiled at him.

Reid leaned over, kissing the top of Henry's head. "That was very nice of you, Henry." Henry smiled. Reid looked up at the TV and back to the men. "So are you going to have football on all day?"

Morgan smiled, "Well, it _is_ Thanksgiving, Genius. That's what you do. You eat, you watch ball, you eat, you nap, and you watch ball."

Reid rolled his eyes and smiled. "Last year I discussed Jane Austen with Maddy after dinner."

Rossi looked at Morgan and then back to Reid. "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me, Reid." Morgan grinned and chuckled softly.

Garcia walked in a few minutes later and leaned on the arm of the couch. "Since Reid has his arms full, either of you studs want to carve the bird? I can handle carving my Tofurky."

Rossi raised an eyebrow at her dish, but held his tongue. "I'd be happy to help out Kitten."

Garcia nodded. "For the rest of you, Sandy said we should be ready in about five minutes." Reid and Morgan nodded. "Henry, why don't we go wash our hands so we're ready to eat?" The boy nodded and followed her to the half bath down the hall.

Morgan shifted on the couch, sliding next to Reid, a movement that caught the younger man's attention and resulted in a raised eyebrow. "I'm sorry, Spencer, for ever doubting you two," he murmured, keeping his voice low.

Reid smiled softly, "Thanks man."

"You sure you can't tell me what's going on though? I could help," Morgan offered.

Reid sighed and looked past them, noticing that JJ was transferring a dish to the table at the moment. "I'm working on that." Morgan nodded, opening his mouth to reply when Reid shot him a look. Reid smiled at JJ as she now came in the room.

"Want me to take her?" JJ asked, leaning on the back of the couch and smiling at her daughter. Ella babbled excitedly at the sight of her.

Reid chuckled, "You sure she's a daddy's girl, JJ?" He passed her the infant as Morgan stood. When Reid was up on his feet as well, the senior agent wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Quite the cute family you've got, Kid."

Reid smiled and nodded. "You don't have to tell me."

Soon, the group was around the table. Henry, sitting between his godparents – well former godfather and current godmother, tugged on Garcia's sleeve. "Yes Angelfish?"

"We say what we are thankful for now?" Henry had done that in his classroom before going on break. The table all smiled at the five year old.

"We sure do, sweetie. Why don't you start?" Garcia asked.

Henry nodded and smiled. "Okay!" He looked around he table, settling his gaze on his mom and dad. "I am thankful for my Mommy and Daddy Spence," Reid and JJ exchanged a look at that, it was the first time Henry had added daddy in front of his name. Reid bit his lip to keep himself from tearing up. The boy didn't notice and had continued, "and Ella and Daddy and Jackie. And for my aunts and uncles and Grammy and Grandma D!" He paused. "Oh, and for my trucks and books."

The table chuckled softly at the last additions. Reid leaned over kissed the top of Henry's head. "Good job, bud." He looked up and caught Garcia's eye. "Why don't you go next?"

She nodded. "Well I'm thankful to have a great family of choice in my life and that I'm spending this holiday with most of them. Oh, and for Sergio."

Morgan leaned over and kissed the side of her head, knowing the holidays were sometimes rough for her. "I'm thankful to have such great love," he glanced at Savannah, squeezing her hand, "and support if my life. I'm grateful that we're actually sitting down to this meal and not chasing a bad guy around right now. Maybe there is some peace in our country right now."

Savannah smiled as she took her turn. "I'm grateful that I'm doing something that I love everyday and making a difference. I'm so blessed to have Derek in my life and how his family has welcomed me with open arms."

Rossi clanked his glass with hers. "Of course, my dear." He turned back to the group. "I'm thankful for my freedom, for this great country of ours and for those that serve to protect it, whether they are in uniform or not, like the ones sitting in this room right now."

"I'm grateful for my beautiful family, particularly my four grandchildren. Although I hope that grows in number some day," Sandy stated. The table chuckled as Reid shook his head and smiled and JJ rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for that, mom," JJ teased. She took a hold of Reid's hand, squeezing. "I'm thankful for my BAU family even though some aren't here today. I'm blessed to have my mom and all her amazing help with Henry and Ella so that Spence and I can continue to do good with the BAU. I'm also thankful for my amazing mother-in-law that gifted the world with my husband. I'm grateful for my beautiful, healthy and happy kids." Ella babbled in the playpen set up between Spence and herself; Henry smiled. She then made sure to hold her husband's gaze. "I am forever indebted, however, to Spence. You are such amazing friend, lover, confidant, and life partner, making it your life's mission to make me laugh, always feel your love, and to catch me when I fall. I love you baby."

Reid leaned over, capturing her lips, releasing her grasp to tangle his fingers in her hair. When she pulled back for air, he pulled her back for another one. Then he kissed her forehead before finally freeing her and settling back into his seat. "Not sure I can top that, JJ." She smiled, as did the rest. Garcia and Sandy had tears threatening to fall as well. He didn't notice, his eyes only focused on hers. He took a deep breath. "Einstein once said—"

"E equals MC squared?" Henry interjected, getting laughs from the whole table.

Reid couldn't help the smile that crossed his face, hugging the boy to him. "God I love you Henry."

"Love you too," the boy smiled.

Reid shook his head and took another breath, focusing. "He once said 'There are only two ways to live your life. One is as though nothing is a miracle. The other is as though everything is a miracle.' I choose to live my life as though everything is a miracle, because it really is. Us," he had JJ's hand and gaze again, "the kids, the team, all of it is a dream, a wonder, to me, even on days when all we see is darkness. There are no words to express how incredibly thankful I am to have this life." He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing is softly before finally turning to the rest. "Let's eat."

* * *

Emily looked up from the most recent report on chatter from Ireland on terrorist activities when her cell phone rang. It was a private line. She raised an eyebrow as she answered.

" _Hello."_ She wasn't going to give her name if she didn't know whom it was.

"Hey Emily."

She sat up straight at the voice. _"Reid? What's going on? Since when do you call me from a restricted number?"_

He sighed. "Are you somewhere you can talk privately?"

Emily hit her intercom button. _"Jeremy, hold my calls,"_ she informed her assistant as she stood and shut her door, locking it. _"I can now, Spencer. What's wrong?"_

On his side, Reid and JJ had met in her old office, knowing it was as secure as they could get for now. They decided they couldn't risk having any more conversations at the house, just to be safe. He switched the phone to speaker. "We need your help," JJ answered. She went on to provide Emily with some of the details she hadn't shared before when they were alone on the jet those years ago. "We're hoping you have files on Askari and Hastings, allowing us to hopefully get ahead of them."

Emily sighed; having not expected that conversation. _"I'll see what I can do."_ She hated this; in many ways it sounded like her and Doyle all over again. _"Have you read in the rest of the team yet?"_

Reid looked at JJ and she sighed. "I don't think it's safe."

Emily nodded, but could picture them on the other end. _"JJ, I wish I had told them about Doyle instead of going off to fight on my own. Don't make the same mistake as me."_

Despite the circumstances, Reid smiled softly to himself at that comment. "Are you sure Em? Don't you think I'm putting them more at risk?" JJ still wasn't so sure.

" _I work or have worked with great agents from all different agencies in my career. Without question, the BAU is the best. If any team can handle keeping a covert operation under wraps while still making progress on it, it our family, JJ. Read them in."_ The blond sighed and nodded, giving in.

Reid let out a deep breath out of relief. "Emily, have I told you lately how much I miss you?" Reid asked, grateful their friend had finally convinced his wife of something he couldn't seem to do. JJ shoved his arm, but smiled.

The agent in London laughed softly, picking up on what that meant. _"I'll be in touch soon with your information. I miss you guys too. Keep yourselves safe, my goddaughter needs both of her parents."_


	48. Chapter 47

**A/N: In draft form, I'm _so_ close to starting to work on season 11 (finishing a few things that would have occurred between seasons). But, that's going to require a rewatch of each episode via online sources (don't have DVR) so it will take time. Because of that, I'm going to slow posts down to weekly, likely Wednesdays aside from today (to match when we would have a new episode in the states) so I don't actually ever hit a super long delay in posts. That being said, we don't know if there _is_ a season 12 at this point, and I wasn't thrilled with a great deal of season 11, so when we get to season 11 in this story be prepared for it to go _very_ AU. Some of the cases may stay in there, but the personal lives of the characters will deviate significantly...and, I suspect, likely to everyone's approval. I may cap "Partners" off after season 11 as well even if we have a season 12, we shall see. Meanwhile, hopefully we have a good finale tomorrow and a season 12 in the fall! Now, back to mid season 9 in this universe...**

* * *

JJ studied Blake as she watched their victim be carted on to the ambulance. As much as she hated that Blake had questioned her recent activities, she couldn't really blame her and she _did_ appreciate that it was out of concern for Spence. At least she'll know the truth soon enough. Pushing that aside for now, JJ approached. "How's the wing?"

Blake sighed, "Throbbing."

JJ sent her a sympathetic smile before tackling what else seemed to be bothering the older agent. "You all good?"

Blake shrugged. "Jefferson was my rival high school. Got dragged to a few football games here back in the day."

"Must bring back some memories," JJ offered.

"Oh yeah. Bad ones," Blake replied. JJ held in a sigh; it was like pulling teeth sometimes to get Alex to open up. She should have sent Spence over here to talk to her.

"How's your brother doing?"

Blake exhaled a sigh of relief. "Concussion. But he's awake and he's gonna do fine. Thank God."

JJ smiled. "Good. Do you want a ride over there?"

"Nah," Blake started, finally really looking into JJ's eyes. "It's the hospital where my mom died and my big brother, Danny, too." JJ sent her another sad smile. "So, not exactly raring to get back there."

JJ nodded, "Yeah, I get that." It reminded her of the pain she associated with Roz's old room. She was surprised that her mom had stayed in that house up until when she moved to DC, even if there was a part of her that missed that childhood home. She stepped a little closer, patting Blake on her good arm. "You know we're all here if you ever want to talk, right?"

Blake smiled at her gesture. "I do."

JJ glanced behind them, noticing Spence talking with Morgan. "Spence, in particular, is a really good listener." The women smiled. "Although Rossi comes with booze so there's always that option too."

Blake chuckled softly; she needed that. "Thanks JJ."

The younger agent nodded. "Any time Alex." She smiled once more before heading back to the rest. She hoped after they took care of Askari, she could work on really getting Alex more involved with their BAU family.

"How'd it go?" Reid asked when she finally reached him. She shrugged, unsure. "Well, tomorrow might be interesting then."

JJ raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Morgan answered. "Blake's Pop offered to grill up some barbeque for all of us. Sweetness is even flying over in the morning."

JJ chuckled. "But she's a vegetarian."

"Since when has that ever stopped Garcia?" Reid joked, getting more soft laughter from the other two. He caught JJ's eyes, "Come on, let's wrap things up at the station so we can get some sleep." He knew she had been sleeping better since reading him in, as was he, but it still wasn't great.

She nodded. "Lead the way, Spence."

* * *

JJ took a seat on their hotel bed, zipping up her boots while he tied his shoelaces. "So when do you think we should talk to the team?"

Reid sighed. "Today would actually be nice since we shouldn't have to worry about any bugs at Mr. Miller's house, but I'm assuming you want Cruz there too, right?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah. I think it would be easiest to corner him into a room with all of us and just dive into it, leaving him with little choice. He's still insistent to obey his oath of secrecy."

"Something that could get you both killed," Reid replied, locking eyes. JJ sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He pulled her close, planting a light kiss on her lips as they embraced each other.

A knock startled them apart. "Quit trying for baby number three and get out here," Morgan teased through the door. Reid rolled his eyes as JJ chuckled and she walked over to open the door.

"We're fully clothed, thank you very much Morgan," JJ replied when she saw their friend at the door.

"Hey I don't need to know kinky details. Come on, we gotta go pick up Garcia and then head over. Hotch made it sound like Mr. Miller insisted on us being punctual."

Reid handed JJ her bag, his already slung on his shoulder. "Well then we better stop talking about our sex life and go."

Morgan held up his hand, "Well okay then Mr. Bossy Pants. I must have actually interrupted something, huh?" JJ and Reid exchanged a look. He had, just not what he thought. Not even close.

* * *

"Oh chips!" Reid smiled, grabbing a handful from the bowl in Mr. Miller's backyard.

Morgan snorted, "There's free beer and you get excited for chips?" Reid nodded, stuffing one in his mouth.

"That's because we try to not have any in the house," JJ replied. "Someone," she sent a pointed look to her husband, "will eat the whole bag in one sitting and then complain like a baby when his stomach hurts."

Reid pulled a pouting face. "I do not." She glared at him. "Okay, maybe I do." A half beat later, he added, "Says the woman with a Cheetos fetish." JJ smacked his chest lightly; Garcia giggled.

Damen Miller studied his daughter's co-workers with amusement. He caught something in that phrasing. "So you two are married?"

JJ smiled and nodded. "Yeah, for about a year and a half now." Reid slipped an arm around JJ's back, resting his hand on her hip. She instinctively leaned into him.

Rossi sighed, "Yes, they like to flaunt that they are the only ones in a happy relationship, aside from Blake."

"Hey, speak for yourself old man," Morgan teased. "Or did you forget that my girlfriend was at Thanksgiving dinner?" He noticed JJ was stealing one of Reid's chips as he hugged her closer. "Although I agree that they do flaunt it sometimes."

"Can you blame them?" Garcia replied before either of the Reids could. "They are too cute for words." She was the tiniest bit worried about what was going on, but knew their love ran deep. She was just concerned there were rocks they were hitting, but she didn't know how to ask or help.

Reid blushed some as JJ chuckled. "Thanks Pen." Damen nodded with a soft smile. He liked this group.

"Those ribs smell amazing," Hotch commented with a smile.

"Thanks Aaron," Damen replied. He heard the front door open. "Oh, I think the kids are here." He headed back into the house. Rossi and Morgan went over to the grill to peer at the meat. Garcia noticed they were low on ice and went into the house. That gave Reid an opening.

"Hotch," the unit chief nodded for him to continue. "Think we can organize a meeting after we get back? It should be after hours."

"It can't be anything official," JJ added.

Hotch nodded. "You got it." He took a sip of his beer; grateful they were finally going to talk to the team, to him, about what was going on. He didn't know what it was, but he could tell it was far higher stakes than Maeve's case last year.

"Oh you're all here. Worlds are colliding," Blake stated, interrupting Hotch's thoughts. Her brother Scott and her joined them around the cooler.

"And your dad promised ribs," Hotch commented with a smile.

Morgan nodded, "Your pops is no joke on this grill."

Blake smiled and looked at her dad. He simply shrugged. "Can't celebrate unless the whole family's here."

Blake looked around at the team and smiled. She caught JJ's eyes in particular, grateful for the younger woman's attempt to talk with her last night. Scott was right; she did have a hard time communicating. She would have to work on that. Looking back at the rest of the team, she thought of her dad's wording. "Can't argue with that."

Her dad smiled. "And who needs a cold one?"

"Oh, right here," Morgan replied.

"Don't mind if I do," Rossi added.

Garcia smiled at her family. "Cheers!"

Hotch smiled. "To Blake!" The rest added in, Reid still holding onto his chips as they toasted.

* * *

Cruz knocked on Hotch's door, unsure what the team leader wanted to meet about. He should have asked him to come to his office, but had somehow been convinced by the BAU leader that Cruz had to come to him. He had noticed the bullpen was quiet, although it was late, so that meant the team was getting rest for a change. They had just come back from Kansas City two days ago after back-to-back cases.

Hotch looked up from his file and nodded in acknowledgement. "Chief Cruz." He stood and walked out of the office, gesturing for him to follow to the conference room. Cruz didn't register that the blinds were closed.

The other agent wrinkled his brow, but followed. "Aaron, what is going—" he stopped when he looked around the room to see the rest of the team there. So much for going home. He caught JJ's eyes for a second, before she turned to look at her husband. He could hardly meet the younger man's eyes, feeling horrible about the rumors, but he also didn't see a way around it. No one could know about the mission. Hotch had shut the door behind them, locking it. Reid nodded to Garcia, who typed away on her laptop for a moment.

"Okay, Reid, we're secure. No one can call in or out of here unless I clear it first," Garcia stated. "And peer your unusual request, I even swept for bugs and didn't find any, thank god. Why did I need to do that again?"

"What is going on?" asked Rossi. All the team knew was that JJ and Reid had asked them to meet and that Garcia needed to secure the room. They had also asked Hotch to get Cruz here, knowing that he wouldn't have come for JJ, sensing what she was going to do. Rossi prayed they were finally going to tell them about whatever was going on with their new Section Chief and his young friend.

It hit Cruz instantly. "JJ, we—"

"Matt, I'm going to do this with or without you. Feel free to tell State and arrest me if that's what you need to do, but right now I think this is our best option." She paused, looking at her teammates. After her talk with Emily, she realized her friend and husband were right and she wasn't going to waver from her decision to read them in. "These people are the best at what they do and they won't give up. They can help us."

"Okay, seriously, what the hell is up?" Morgan asked, getting frustrated.

Reid held Cruz's gaze. "Please, Chief Cruz. The State department is using both you and my wife as bait to draw out terrorists with no regard of what that means for you two. Let us help you so we can keep you both safe and catch them."

His phrasing caught Cruz's attention more than the fact that he knew things. "Them?"

"State?" asked Blake.

"Terrorists?" Garcia whispered, concerned.

Reid gestured to the seats and finally everyone relented, taking a chair. He turned to JJ who took a deep breath. "Blake, several things happened before you joined the team."

"Everything with Emily, sure," Blake stated; not much of that was a secret anymore, particularly after the senate hearing.

"Hmm," JJ agreed. "Before that, I was transferred to the Pentagon." She caught Hotch's eyes.

He sighed, connecting some of the dots. "It was a back stop, a covert task force, wasn't it?" He looked at Cruz. "And you were on the team with her, I'm assuming."

Cruz looked at JJ, whose eyes pleaded with him. Sighing, he caved. "Yes."

Morgan's eyebrows shot up. "So you lied when you said you didn't know him when he was assigned as our Section Chief."

"Morgan," Reid started. "I know where your head is going, but please hear her – us – out. This isn't like Doyle and Emily. In fact, I'm trying _very_ hard to keep that from happening," He squeezed her hand under the table. His friend studied him for a second before nodding.

"Yes, Derek. I couldn't tell you at the time. I'm breaking the law telling you now, but as Spence said, we're trying to prevent things from getting out of hand like they did with Emily. She's one of the reasons I'm telling you this now, her and Spence convinced me this was for the best. Don't make me regret that."

Morgan nodded again although he didn't connect the dots meaning that Emily was already read in yet. "Please continue JJ."

JJ filled them in on the story, up to the part where she finally told Spence everything, omitting the part about Mary, having decided that was just too personal. "I know we haven't been the best at hiding the fact that we've been working on this case again."

Rossi smirked. "The downside when your coworkers and husband are profilers, no doubt." JJ smiled and nodded. "You do realize that you've become fodder for the rumor mill however, right?" Finally acknowledging the affair rumor to the couple.

JJ groaned. "I find it rude that people think I would cheat on Spence, but yes, we're aware."

Reid tilted his head, "I was a little annoyed that you guys seemed to be buying into it yourselves." He caught Blake and Morgan's gaze, both of which looked down. He then met Hotch's eyes. "Except for Hotch."

"I didn't believe it either," Rossi commented. Reid sent him a small nod in thanks. Garcia bit her lip since she had never asked but had wondered herself, at least at one time.

Cruz acknowledged the rumors as well. "I like JJ as a friend but I wouldn't break up a marriage, particularly not such a happy one with a new baby…" his voice trailed off and he found her eyes for a moment. JJ quickly looked away, gripping Reid's hand tighter.

Blake spotted it first, familiar with the grief of losing a child. Rossi was next to detect a slight change, also aware of that pain. "JJ…"

She swallowed, a little more in control of her emotions this time. She shook her head. "I probably fueled the rumors a little by keeping much of this a secret from Spence for a while, but eventually I saw the error in that decision." She turned to catch Matt's eyes again. "He helped me figure out that Hastings has to be alive. He's likely the one calling the shots too; Askari just works for him." She turned to the rest. "They have to be after Integrity."

Reid jumped in. "What didn't make any sense to me, Cruz, was that you didn't ask for this job, right?"

Cruz nodded. "I showed up to work one day and was told to head here."

The profiler took over again. "Which means the State Department mostly likely put it into motion. However, why would you have two people with access codes close to each other, making them easier targets?"

Hotch frowned, thinking back to what Reid said at the beginning. "They are using you two to draw them out?"

"That's what we believe, yes," JJ replied. "But we had only the information that State feeds Cruz to work off of which is basically bread crumbs, so we were mostly working blind."

Reid handed a card to Garcia. The tech eyed him but typed in the information. The team all blinked in surprise at the face on the screen. "E!"

Emily smiled. "Hey PG. Wish we were video chatting under different circumstances."

Morgan turned to Reid, now connecting JJ's comment. "You got Emily involved before us?"

The younger man nodded but before he could speak, Hotch cut him off. "Smart. Interpol probably has information on Askari and possibly Hastings that we can safely assume State won't be willing to give up." The team leader nodded at his youngest members' thought process.

"We do, indeed," Emily replied. "I've sent Garcia an encrypted file, but I'll give you cliff notes version of everything. How Askari managed to be vetted onto the team is beyond me, he is as bad is they get. Highly educated member of the Republican Guard. Caught torturing POWs off the clock for fun."

Garcia had transferred Emily's file to everyone's tablets. Blake spoke first. "His name speaks volumes. Tarvin means 'student of nature' yet Askari means 'soldier.'"

Hotch nodded. "His methods have been well documented. He's organized; he's meticulous. He typically spends 24 hours with his subjects before they break."

"Looks like this guy uses most of the standard torture techniques," Morgan added.

Rossi sighed as he read. "He even keeps his ritual to an established time line. A so called 'perfect' methodology, evolved after years of practice."

"No sexual torture. Maybe he has lines he doesn't cross," Blake commented.

"Typically professional torturers are driven by a false sense of moral superiority. They don't drive sexual pleasure from the cruelty they inflict," Reid stated. He exchanged a look with JJ. "Didn't you say Nadia was raped?" JJ nodded. "Maybe she lasted the longest? His ritual followed a specific timeline, any new aspect would fall later into his routine."

JJ shook her head. "No, he wasn't ever alone with her for that kind of time." She caught Cruz' eyes, who nodded in agreement. "That has to be Hastings."

Cruz sighed. "It was," he swallowed, realizing he set some of this in motion. "I knew Hastings from some previous ops. He's sick, but effective. He often threatened that on prisoners in the past, but I wouldn't let him cross that line."

"What about Askari?" Morgan asked.

"When the war broke out it looks like Askari's talents were recruited to break potential informants as well as captured US troops," Emily sighed.

Hotch frowned; that wasn't good news. "So Askari works for the highest bidder."

Morgan looked around the table, ticked off. "How does a guy who's tortured soldiers get drafted to our side?"

Cruz swallowed. "I hired him." The group all looked at him, stunned, including JJ. "Hastings recommended him, stated he was good at breaking informants. I needed someone to get us intel; we weren't making much progress." The group all looked at him. "I realize now that was a poor decision."

"You think?" Rossi stated.

Reid shook his head. "Well, that point doesn't matter much now." Cruz sent him the faintest smile of gratitude and he nodded in acknowledgment. "So we've got a hired professional torturer working for another sadistic serial killer and rapist." The group sighed and nodded.

"Well, we've beaten worse, right?" Garcia offered, trying to be optimistic.

"Nothing we can't handle, Baby Girl," Morgan tried to reassure her, and the rest. However, he was gravely concerned for his goddaughter's parents.

"You mentioned they were after something called Integrity?" Blake asked.

JJ nodded. "It's the database that was born out of our mission. A fail-safe put into place to protect code names and covert operations." She paused and caught everyone's eyes. "You shouldn't even know it exists."

"Our lips are sealed, JJ," Rossi reassured.

"So why do they need both of you?" asked Garcia.

Emily answered. "At Interpol, our most sensitive information needs two ranking agents to gain access."

Cruz nodded. "Integrity is the same way."

"So this goes back to why in the hell State is setting you guys up for easy capture?" Morgan asked.

"They know Askari is on the move. They must think that if they can keep tabs on you two and if he is watching you, they can track him down," Reid stated, just as angry as Morgan, but more controlled. "Which means, they aren't concerned about your safety as much as catching him. I suspect it also means they don't know Hastings is alive."

"So what do we do?" Cruz asked.

JJ sighed; a sound that Reid caught immediately. He turned and caught her eyes. "We let him take us."

"What?" Reid was out of his chair now. "Absolutely not." He started to pace, running his hand through his hair, already feeling the pressure building behind his eyes as panic and fear kicked in. "Why would you even suggest that?"

JJ stood, taking a deep breath before she put her hands on his arms, making him stand still. "They have been in hiding for three years, Spence. We have to draw them out to stand a chance at catching them."

Cruz frowned, but agreed. "If Hastings has kept the fact that he's alive under wraps this whole time, he's going to be harder to draw out than Askari. He'll sit somewhere and watch Askari do his dirty work before ever revealing himself, possibly even off site. We would need visual confirmation that he's on site or we'd lose him even if we got Askari. And you could forget about trying to get intel from Askari if we took him alive."

Reid glared at the senior agent, even though he saw the logic.

"We can't use JJ as bait," Garcia protested, fearing for her friend. She hadn't read all of what Askari's methods were, but she didn't need to in order to not like this idea.

The rest of the team all looked at each other and caught Emily's eye through the screen. She was the first to speak. "As much as I hate it, they are probably right, Reid."

He spun to look at her, opening his mouth to argue when he felt JJ slip her hand in his. "Spence." He looked down at their hands intertwined. His breathing and heart rate, which had steadily been increasing, started to calm a little, but did little to help his head. He squinted at the light above some and let JJ force him back into the chair.

Morgan caught that look first. "Reid, are your headaches back?"

At this point, JJ had actually slipped into his lap, rubbing the base of his neck. He kept his eyes shut, but pulled her a little closer, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Reid?" asked Emily, concerned as well. She had been overjoyed when she had heard awhile back that they had been gone after he got some help from a geneticist.

JJ kissed his forehead. "Baby, I don't like this either, but I think it's our best option. We can outline the whole plan before we put anything in motion. You can check for any holes. We know his methods, we can be prepared."

He finally opened his eyes and she saw the fear; it made her heart clench. "I can't lose you, Jen."

Hotch heard him. "You won't, Spencer. We'll make sure of it." He'd be damned if another team member was going to lose their life – or their loved one – to an unsub.

"Boy Wonder?" Garcia asked, finally getting the genius' attention off his wife for a moment. "Are you okay?"

He swallowed. "No. My wife is about to put her life in our hands. Let's figure this out so that she comes back to me and our family in one piece."


	49. Chapter 48

"Daddy!"

Will smiled as Henry charged him at baggage claim of the Louis Armstrong Airport. "Hey buddy!" He scooped his son up in his arms, holding him tight for a moment. When he opened his eyes, he smiled at the rest. "Hey guys."

JJ smiled, "Will. Where's Jackie?"

"She traded shifts to work today so she could have Christmas Day off," Will answered. His now fiancé was a nurse on the surgical floor of University Medical. He peered down at the stroller that his ex was pushing. "Wow, Ella sure has grown. She's beautiful, you two." The five month old covered her eyes a bit, a little shy and scared by the new surroundings.

Reid smiled, "Thanks."

"Has your eyes too, Spencer." JJ snorted and smirked at her husband. Will raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask, Will. Shall we get our bags?" Reid replied. The New Orleans native smiled and nodded, leaving that be. The group headed to the baggage carousel to collect the family's bags.

After deciding on what their plan would be with Askari, Reid insisted they take a trip for Christmas, to get away from DC and try to leave all that drama there for now. JJ couldn't help but agree and Hotch was quick to approve it. They knew Askari would want to take JJ and Cruz at the same time so there weren't any concerns with her safety while out of town. They were also waiting on the latest reports from State and Interpol, which had speculations of Askari making it to the DC area around New Years. Sandy was fine with going back to Dave's for the holidays. So after some calls, the Reids decided to have a joint Christmas with Will and Jackie, which the latter where happy to agree to. Then they were going to Las Vegas for New Years, introducing Diana to her granddaughter for the first time. Reid was still deciding on if he'd introduce them to his dad or not. Henry was super excited about the big group holiday and for the fireworks Reid promised on New Years. He was _not_ as excited by the fact that he wouldn't have snow on Christmas morning, something that made JJ chuckle.

Ella started to fuss as they reached Will's car. Both parents looked at the little one and she reached out to Reid, who scooped her up and JJ went about getting their car seat positioned. "What's wrong Ella?" Henry asked his sister.

Reid smiled. "She's just nervous Henry. This is all new to her and new things scare her right now. She'll be okay." As expected, she settled in his arms.

"It's okay Ella. This is where my daddy lives, it's fun," Henry continued. All three adults smiled.

* * *

The adults watched with amusement as Henry enjoyed a carnival ride at the NOLA ChristmasFest on Christmas Eve. Reid stepped away with Ella for a moment and Jackie was getting the group hot chocolate, leaving the exes alone together. Will sent a sideways glance to the blond. He could see that she was stressed, but trying hard to suppress it.

"JJ, you okay?"

She looked up at him briefly and then focused back on their son. "Yep, all good."

He rolled his eyes, "I may not be a profiler, JJ, but we were together for nearly four years. I can tell when you're not quite right." She caught his eyes for a second again. "Want to talk about it?"

JJ shook her head. "I can't, Will." She put a hand on his arm, "But thank you for your concern."

Will studied her. He remembered that tone in her voice, took him back to when he had been excited about her new job and then that quickly changed. She changed. She kept secrets. Henry's ride ended and JJ went to collect him, just as Reid walked back over.

The younger man caught the look on the other's face. "You okay Will?"

Will looked at Reid. "Is JJ? Are you guys?"

Reid sighed. "Not really, but we're handling it, Will. It's case related and classified. It's just stressing us out."

"That's why you came down for Christmas?"

"It wasn't the only reason, but yes," Reid stated. They also thought Henry would like to celebrate with everyone for a change instead of flipping back and forth and Ella was too young to notice and remember a different location.

Will studied him like he had JJ. "Is Henry safe?" Reid nodded; fully believing that Askari wouldn't come after the kids and Hastings wouldn't risk coming out of hiding to make a move on them either. But they were going to take precautions just in case. "Okay." The women and Henry rejoined them, ending the conversation.

* * *

JJ smiled at Ella's babbling at Jackie on the day after Christmas. It had taken the baby a few days to warm up to her but she was quite happy now. Jackie had been quick to offer help with the baby, which made JJ wonder if Henry should be expecting another sibling soon. Particularly since the woman had a new rock on her left hand now.

"Is that so, Ella?" Jackie teased as the little one continued to talk and hold on to her finger, attracted to shiny stone as well. The brunette looked up at the blonde. "She really is the sweetest baby, JJ."

"Just like her mom," Reid replied from behind. He bent over Jackie's shoulder. "Hi sweet girl." Ella grinned and made a cute sound. Reid smiled and looked to JJ. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if she started to actually make some words soon." Her babble was starting to get close to forming more letter sounds instead of just things running together.

JJ smiled and nodded. "Why do I get the feeling you're going to pick up on teaching her 'dada' then?"

The other adults chuckled, Will having just joined them with Henry. The boy had been trying out his new bike with training wheels with the men for a bit.

Reid smiled. "Well, you're the one that keeps insisting she's a daddy's girl." To prove his point, the girl made another sound and reached at him from Jackie's lap. Jackie shook her head and handed her over.

"Seems fitting since Henry was always fascinated by his mama as a baby," Will chimed in, sending JJ a smile. Reid took a seat on the couch with Ella and Henry was quick to sit next to him. Ella made even more noise when she spotted her brother.

"She loves me the best!" Henry beamed, leaning over and kissing Ella's head. All the adults smiled brightly at the scene.

"That she does, Henry," Reid replied. The five year old quickly lost interest, however, and scampered off to play with some of his new toys. Reid turned to the other couple, "So have you two set a date?" They had been engaged for about two months now. JJ took a seat next to her husband, while Will sat on the arm of the chair that Jackie was occupying.

Jackie shook her head. "Not yet. My dad wants a big party, befitting of a New Orleans native, but we were thinking a little smaller so we're still negotiating and then will work on a date."

JJ smiled, thinking back to that special, surprising day. "There is something to be said about a more intimate wedding." She leaned into Reid, who wrapped his free arm around her.

"Pays to have a rich friend that can make it still quite lavish," joked Reid. He still couldn't believe all that Rossi had put into the day.

JJ chuckled. "That too." She turned to the other two. "I bet there are some gorgeous settings here for whatever kind of wedding you have."

Will smiled. "Very true. If there is one thing Nawlins is known for, it's throwing a great party."

"Actually, Mobile, Alabama started throwing a Marti Gras celebration in 1708, fifteen years before New Orleans was even founded," Reid stated.

Will chuckled. "Yeah, well, we still throw a better party than the Roll Tide."

JJ rolled her eyes and smiled. "Speaking of parties, are you sure about this New Years Eve party Spence?"

* * *

Maureen looked up from her computer, having just finished up some charting on one of their newer patients, to see the expanding Reid family coming around the corner. She was quick to her feet. "Spencer, JJ, Happy New Years Eve."

Reid smiled. "Thanks Mo, you too. Is she in the solarium?" That was typically where Diana could be found, reading by the sunlight. Maureen also picked up on the unasked question.

Maureen nodded, "Yes, as always. You want to go to her room and I can send her in?" She knew it might be hard with the other patients around to have that meeting in there. She subtly answered that question with her response, getting a soft smile from Reid.

JJ nodded, grateful for her thought. "That would be great." She noticed the nurse's curious glance at the stroller. "Would you like to meet Ella first?"

The nurse smiled. "That obvious, huh?" Reid chuckled, pulling back the awning. The baby girl blinked at her surroundings, a little timid. That was until the friendly face smiled at her and she shyly grinned back. "She's breathtaking, Spencer, JJ." Henry started to fidget, which didn't go unnoticed. "How are you Henry?"

The boy was surprised that she knew his name, not fully recalling her from his previous visits. "Good."

Maureen smiled. "I'll let you get settled in her room and send her in. She's going to be so excited."

Reid smiled and thanked her. Soon the group was out of their coats and JJ had given Henry a few of his toys, knowing he would need something to entertain himself. Reid was holding Ella, settling the girl, when they all heard a voice. "My baby with a baby, now that's a sight to behold."

The smile that broke out on Reid's face made JJ so content. "Hey Mom."

"Grandma D!" Henry shouted, running to her and hugging her legs.

Diana smiled and bent down, giving the boy a tight squeeze. "Hi Henry. How are you? Did you have a good Christmas?" Her own son didn't always have the best of times at that holiday, but she knew from their phone calls that her step-grandson quite enjoyed the season.

"Uh huh! We saw big fires with Daddy and Jackie and had hot chocolate. Then Santa came and I got a new bike, but it has to stay at Daddy's house since I have one back home. And I got these cool train sets too! Ella got some new toys too and new clothes since she's growing a lot and needs more." The boy took a breath.

JJ chuckled, setting a hand on his shoulder. "Slow down, Bud, you have time to tell her everything. You don't need to rush it all out at once."

Diana smiled. "That is most exciting, Henry. I'm glad you had a good Christmas with all your parents. Did you get any books for Christmas?" Reid smiled at that.

Henry nodded. "Yep! Daddy Spence and Mommy got me some that I opened before Christmas since I couldn't bring them all on the plane. They are back home except…" he cut himself off and went to the bag JJ brought, digging out a book and running back to Diana. "This one!" He proudly held up _The Giving Tree_ to her.

Diana raised an eyebrow at the book, actually recalling a memory of her son reading that when he was three. Not quite like her classics that he quickly progressed to but still advanced for his, and Henry's, age. "That's lovely, Henry." She looked up to JJ. "Is he reading that on his own already?"

JJ smiled and nodded. "Needs occasional help with some words, but yes."

Diana eyed her son and whispered so only the adults heard her. "Are you sure he doesn't have your DNA?" Reid blushed and JJ chuckled.

"JJ is very smart, as is Will, Mom. I may have just been an encouraging factor in his reading skills." His mom hummed in response. "Would you like to meet your granddaughter now?"

Diana nodded, but turned to the boy. "Henry, what do you think about me reading some of that book with you in a little bit after I play with Elizabeth first?" The fact that she was treating Henry as her own wasn't lost on JJ and it made her love her mother-in-law even more. It also saddened her to think that she couldn't always be like this, couldn't always be the sharp witted, attentive, and loving woman before her. Just like that day during their last visit.

Henry smiled. "Okay!" Satisfied with some promised attention, he ran back to his other toys.

Reid shifted so Ella should have a better view of her grandma. "Mom, I'd like you to meet Elizabeth Rose." Diana smiled widely and after a moment, she got one in return. "Ella, this is your Grandma Diana. Can you say hi?"

"Ee-pa-ah!" Ella babbled a few syllables and waved her free arm. The other was gripping her dad's shirt.

Diana could hardly contain herself. "She's absolutely stunning, Jennifer. And looks so much like you, Spencer, particularly her eyes." JJ giggled and Reid just smiled; his mom was one that he trusted with that opinion. She held up her hands to see if she'd come to her.

Ella was a little unsure at first. Reid rubbed his hand on her back, "It's okay Ella." She looked at him as he spoke and then back to Diana. Another second and she reached for her. Her grandmother was quick to secure her in her embrace. The two seemed to study each other, both with smiles, as Diana talked with the baby girl, who quickly became fascinated with her grandma in return.

"I have to get a photo of you three!" JJ stated cheerfully, digging her phone out of her purse. Reid rolled his eyes but obliged her and they snapped a few of the three generations together.

"Me too!" Henry shouted.

"Henry, is that how you ask?" Reid gently chastised.

The boy shook his head and turned back to his mom. "Can I please be in a photo too, Mommy?"

Diana smiled at the exchange. She often wondered if her son would find love, find happiness. It warmed her heart to see him with his family now, even if he was having a moment of slight discipline with the five year old. "Of course you can, Henry." Diana shifted to sit on the bed, and patted it next to her for the boy to climb on. He quickly scampered up there.

"I could take it so you can be in the photo too, JJ." The group turned to see Dr. Norman in the doorway, having heard a young child's voice come from Diana's room and knew what that meant.

JJ smiled and handed him the phone. "Thank you." She soon joined Reid, who was standing behind the three on the bed. Henry was soon to lose focus, however, so thankfully he got a few photos before the boy went back to his toys.

He handed JJ back her phone and then properly greeted the group. "Happy New Year, Reid family. I see the little one here has already taken to Grandma." It was always great to see his patients having moments like this. Diana had been doing better with her current regimen so he knew she'd be cherishing this memory and talking about it for a long time.

Reid smiled. "Thanks Dr. Norman and yes, she sure has." The group chatted for a little bit before Ella got fussy.

JJ checked her watch. "Oh, I bet someone is hungry." Diana handed her back to her mom and Henry took his opening and came with the book.

"Can we please read now Grandma?" Reid swallowed a lump in his throat at the sight; so many of the good memories of his childhood washing over him.

"We sure can, Henry," Diana replied. They shifted on the bed so he was resting on her pillow and she began to read. Dr. Norman waved goodbye and Reid took a seat on the end of the bed, taking in the sight before him. After a few minutes, he registered JJ by his side and Ella seeming to fight sleep in her arms after finishing her bottle. She had started to do this lately and Reid had the magic touch. He locked eyes with JJ who nodded and shifted her over. Diana happened to glance up, catching the exchange and her son kissing his wife for a brief moment during it. She had to actively focus on the book and not her son rocking his baby on the other side of the room.

Reid, unaware of the distraction he was causing, tried to sooth Ella but frowned as she continued to kick and squirm. Sometimes she needed more movement. "I'm going to walk around for a minute with her," he whispered, waving to the group on the bed. JJ smiled and nodded as Diana continued to read to Henry. A few more minutes and he had fallen asleep, the excitement of the travel and seeing Diana wearing him down.

Diana closed the book and handed it to JJ. "He's such a remarkable boy, Jennifer." JJ smiled. "And Ella…I see some of her dad's soul in her."

That got another smile. "Me too. Something I'm incredibly grateful for." She held her mother-in-law's eyes for a moment. "I don't know what I'd do without your son, Diana. He's my rock, my heart."

Diana studied JJ. Shifting slowly so as not to disturb Henry, she met her at the end of the bed and took her hands. "As are you to him. I feel it in my bones, Jennifer. He'd be lost without you." They were silent for a moment and JJ could feel herself cracking under her gaze. Not unlike her husband's. _Now I know where he gets it._ "What's troubling you, my dear? I can feel something is weighing heavy on your heart."

JJ felt a tear falling, her fear about everything with Askari bubbling to the surface. She had been desperately trying to bury it; to put up a brave face for everyone, including Spence. But she was scared. She knew it was her idea to subject herself to some of his tactics in order to have time to get Hastings to reveal himself, but…

Diana frowned and pulled the younger woman to her, allowing JJ to quietly sob on her shoulder. "It's okay, Jennifer," Diana soothed, rubbing a hand up and down her back, something akin to what she would do for her son growing up, when she was having good days. After a few moments, JJ pulled herself together and separated herself some. "Can you talk about it at all?"

JJ hesitated. A part of her wanted to spill her guts to her. But, she knew if she told her everything, it could gravely upset Diana and it wasn't exactly predictable to know how she'd react. "We just have this case that's draining me, has me stressed. Spence and the team are doing what they can, but it's just been a lot to deal with. It's about to reach the ending, but I'm scared of what I might have to go through before it's over."

Diana hummed again in response. "I know you're not telling me everything, my dear, but I understand why you may not. I'm not your soul mate, after all. He's out in the hallway with your daughter. I hope you let him take care of you when you need it, as I know you do for him."

JJ smiled softly, "I do. I will."

Meanwhile, Reid had walked down to the lobby of Bennington, trying to avoid upsetting any of the patients. He continued to rock Ella some, holding her close and whispering in her ear some as he walked around. Although mindful of his surroundings, he wasn't fully registering the people that came and went. Which was why he didn't notice someone watching him. He saw Ella finally keep her eyes closed and her breathing seem to even out. He gently shifted her into a better position, getting ready to go back upstairs, when he heard his name.

"Spencer."

Reid stiffened just a fraction, although not as much has he would have even a year ago. Turning at the sound, he found William Reid standing before him, flowers in his hand, which Reid easily deduced was for his mom. He still wasn't sure how to process the fact that they still talked from time to time. He hesitated on what name to use as a greeting, his feelings still a little mixed.

"Dad." He smiled just a fraction, registering the larger smile on the older man's face at that greeting.

William walked over to him. "I didn't realize you had come into town to visit your mom. I bet she melted after seeing your little one." His gaze had shifted to the baby in his son's arms. The sight of Spencer settling his daughter down had captivated him. He took the opportunity to look over the sleeping child, having only seen a few photos that Diana had and shared with him. "She's beautiful Spencer."

Reid smiled softly. "Thank you."

Meeting his son's eyes, William continued. "I'm sorry if this meeting occurred sooner than you wanted. I truly didn't know you were visiting. I can come back and let you finish your time with your mom." He paused just a second and patted Reid on his arm. "Happy New Year, Son."

Reid watched him turn to leave and debated for a second; hoping he was about to make the right decision. "Wait." William turned back. "I um..." He took a breath. "Why don't you join us and meet JJ and Henry."

"Are you sure?" Reid could hear the hope in his voice and nodded. "I would love to."

A small smile on his face, Reid turned to lead them back to Diana's room. Quietly peering into the room, he noticed his wife and mother having a hushed conversation. Diana had her arms around JJ and he could see that his wife had been crying. He frowned and quietly cleared his throat. The women looked up, JJ wiping her face. He was going to have to ask about that later. "Look who I found."

Diana smiled softly and stood, accepting the flowers from her ex. "Hello William." JJ blinked, processing the sight. She never even knew what he looked like. She caught Spence's eyes and he smiled, shrugging. She stood and the older man turned to face her.

"Um, Dad, this is my wife JJ," he kept his voice soft, noticing that Henry was asleep.

JJ's gaze shifted back for a moment, noticing that he called him 'dad,' but Reid had walked over to the stroller to gently set Ella down. She smiled at the man before her and stuck her hand out. "It's nice to meet you."

William smiled and shook his daughter-in-law's hand. "It's such a pleasure, JJ. Truly."

Henry stirred; he didn't always nap well in a foreign place. "Daddy?" he murmured, rubbing his eyes. There was a little bit of fear in his voice from not being sure of where he was.

Reid was quick to Henry's side. "I'm right here, Henry." The boy opened his eyes wider; smiling up at Reid now that he was reassured that he was safe. He reached up and Reid scooped him up, Henry's arm wrapping around his neck. "We're here with Grandma D, remember? You fell asleep while she read to you like I did all the time when I was your age." The others in the room all smiled at the scene.

"Oh yeah!" Henry exclaimed, waking up.

Reid smiled at him, "Bud, can I get you to use your inside voice? Ella's sleeping."

Henry nodded. "Okay Daddy Spence," his voice a little quieter.

Reid kissed the side of his head, taking a deep breath. This was honestly the introduction he was most worried about. "Henry, I want you to meet someone." The boy leaned back in his arms some so he could see his dad's eyes. Reid carried Henry over to the rest, briefly catching JJ's and then his mom's eyes before settling on William's. Taking another breath, he shifted Henry on his hip so he could see the newest person in the room. "Henry, this is my dad." He held his dad's gaze again. "Dad, this is our son, Henry."

William smiled at the five year old. "Hi Henry. It's so great to finally meet you."

Henry tilted his head, studying the man. He looked at his mom, who smiled at him. Then back to Reid, who did the same thing. He decided it was okay to talk this new person. "Hi." Then Henry blinked and looked back at Reid. "Is he my grandpa?" He was familiar with how he got his grandmas and had friends with grandpas; it wasn't hard for the smart boy to make that connection like he had with Diana.

JJ held her breath, curious as to what Spence's answer was going to be, noting how he didn't use that in their introduction originally. Reid stared into his son's eyes for a moment and then looked back at his dad. He decided to take a chance. "Yes, Henry, he's your grandpa." JJ walked over to the boys, gently taking Henry from him. Reid eyed her as she sent a look to William. That's when he noticed the tears in his dad's eyes, mirroring the ones in his own that he hadn't realized were there. He knew what she was implying as he felt it too.

For the first time in over twenty years, he walked quietly to his dad and hugged him.

* * *

"Wow!"

JJ smiled at Henry's excitement over the fireworks. Reid had booked the perfect hotel room so they could safely and privately look out on the strip as the different hotels shot off fireworks to ring in 2014. He hadn't explained that's what he had meant by 'party' until a few hours ago. She crouched down and picked up the growing pajama-clad boy, who wrapped his arms and legs around her as he continued to watch the different lights in the sky. Pretty soon he was going to be too big to do this with.

JJ kissed his cheek. "Happy New Year Henry." Reid turned, holding the sleeping girl in his arms and followed suit.

Henry smiled, briefly taking his eyes off of the lights to look at his parents. "Happy New Year Mommy, Daddy Spence." He looked down at his sister. "And Ella."

JJ squeezed him again and then set him back down. Then the pair repeated their actions with the Ella. Reid then went and set her down in the crib in the other room. When he returned, JJ was quick to pull him into her arms and give him a proper New Years kiss. "Happy New Year Spence."

Reid smiled and ran a hand through her hair, resting his forehead on hers. As pleasantly surprised as he was regarding the kids first meeting with his dad, he didn't want to think about that right now. Instead, he wanted to savor this moment in his wife's arms and their amazing kids nearby. Savor it, because he knew this new year wasn't going to start off in the best fashion. Despite his best efforts, he hadn't come up with a better plan for Askari and Hastings. It worried him greatly what they were asking JJ to do, and he was pretty sure it terrified her as much as it did him but she was putting up a brave face. He suspected that's why she was crying with his mother earlier. He knew he'd have to be there when the mask fell off again. But, hopefully the rest of the year would go much better. "Happy New Year Jen."

Henry yawning loudly, catching their attention. Reid scooped him up and they finished watching the fireworks as he faded in his dad's sure arms. As the lights faded as well, Reid took the boy and set him in his bed, also in the other room. He gently shut the door, separating the adults from the kids for the rest of the evening. They found each other's arms again and he looked into her eyes. "I love you. We'll get through this."

She smiled and nodded, acting stronger than she was feeling. "I know. Because I have you. I love you so much." They kissed once more and conveyed their emotions physically, wanting to start the year on a happy, loving note.


	50. Chapter 49

JJ walked over to the fountain where she was to 'meet' Matt. She had a feeling that this was _it_ , which was why she was at an easy location should they try. The chatter from State had picked up and Emily's intel supported that Askari was likely in DC by now, but she was trying to pretend that it wasn't. She had put on a brave face for everyone, but her secret terror was trying to push to the surface. She took a look at the night sky, trying to settle her nerves. She really hoped this plan worked; that she should get through it. She checked the time; he should have been here ten minutes ago. She wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not, given the circumstances.

Lifting her phone to her ear to call Spence on his secure line, she didn't hear them until a hand was around her mouth.

This was it.

* * *

Reid stared at his phone, getting anxious. JJ was to call regardless if Cruz showed or showed not. Then update him every ten minutes. He checked the time again. She'd missed two check-ins. He swallowed, knowing what that meant. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, trying to stay calm.

"We're a go?"

He looked up from his spot on his couch at the sight of his friend holding his daughter, her goddaughter. She had flown in to take charge of this mission under Interpol, bringing some of her surveillance team to help with the stakeout portion. She also brought agents that were expert marksmen and trained in stealth take down, to aid in taking out Hastings' and Askari's men. Hotch had paperwork ready to go up the channels to link them to an FBI task force, allowing them to operate in the US. He may have just not sent it up the channels yet to avoid setting off red flags right away. Approval from high up in the bureau was one thing in this plan Reid was confident _wouldn't_ be an issue even if the rest of the team didn't know that. "Yep."

Emily sighed, knowing this was taking a toll on him. "Well, let's get this cutie to the office then." Reid nodded and went to bundle Henry up as Emily informed Sandy of the trip they needed to all take.

Reid pulled out his phone and called Hotch on his way up the stairs, Henry having just gotten down to bed about an hour ago. He had debated keeping him up, but didn't want to disturb his routine in case they were wrong.

" _Hotchner."_

"We'll see you in the office within the hour," Reid stated.

" _Understood. I'll call the rest. Morgan and I will head to the fountain. I'll have Dave and Blake confirm things with Cruz."_

"Okay." Reid hung up and made one other quick call before he quietly entered his son's bedroom. He didn't know that Hotch also made another call besides to his teammates.

"Daddy?" Henry called, stirring at the light entering his room. Clearly the boy hadn't fallen into deep sleep yet. Reid's heart clenched at that name.

"I'm here, Henry." He bent down, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "We need to take a trip, bud."

Henry sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Why? Where's Mommy?"

Reid had thankfully prepared himself for that question, ignoring the first. "She's working right now. But, you'll see her soon, okay? Let's get your coat and boots on." He was thankful the boy was so trusting of him that he didn't sense his lie. They were soon downstairs, bundled up, and climbing into their SUV with the rest of the family plus Emily.

* * *

JJ felt her vision slowly starting to come back to her. She moaned into the gag in her mouth. As her eyesight sharpened, she made out Askari and couldn't contain her physical reaction, bucking against the chair she was handcuffed to. She watched as he smirked as he injected her, with what she assumed was truth serum.

"If I were you, I'd save my strength. Shh…"

* * *

When they arrived at the BAU, Reid ushered Sandy and the kids into Hotch's office with Agent Sharp. Anderson nodded at him when he exited it after giving the kids each a kiss and hug. Garcia had already set it up for them, a playpen for Ella, an extra cot and blankets and pillows for Henry and Sandy. "I'll take good care of them, Dr. Reid," Anderson stated. Hotch had already given him the order for protective custody, but they weren't taking any chances and keeping them in the office for now. If needed, Anderson would move them to a safe house.

"Thanks Anderson," Reid replied, quickly meeting Garcia in the conference room with Emily.

The tech looked up. "Hotch and Morgan found her phone like we suspected at the fountain. Rossi and Blake are on their way back from Cruz's place, but said he appeared to be gone too."

Reid took a seat and nodded. "Could you track her?" JJ had embedded a GPS chip into her bra. They knew it was a long shot for it to pinpoint her exactly, but anything would be helpful.

"Way ahead of you, Sugar." Garcia was typing away. "But unfortunately, wherever they are holding her must be surrounded by metal because I can't get an exact location, but I did get a general range from where it stopped signaling." She hoped that was the reason why. Reid frowned at that statement.

The rest joined them in the room. "What do you have, Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"I've got a general area of location of her whereabouts before the GPS signal was blocked," she answered.

"We already determined they are going to need to be hardwired into the servers so they can reroute any updates to make sure their codes are still viable. Any of those servers in that radius?" asked Morgan.

"Um, its near Luther and Broad Church."

Reid looked up at Hotch. "Luther and Broad Church is the location of Kramer Industries. It's a research and development company."

Rossi nodded. "R and D, that's got to be a front for clandestine operations."

Reid started to stand, but Emily gently pushed him back down. "We need more, Reid." He groaned in frustration but nodded.

"This is the hard part, Reid," Hotch stated. "Waiting. We need to make sure Cruz is there and let Askari get started so JJ can work him and draw out Hastings."

"And you have a date with Secretary Randle." The group turned to see Deputy Director John Bergman in the doorway.

* * *

JJ was starting to come around again when she felt a hand on the side of her face, turning it. She blinked a few times to clear her vision and saw Matt being dragged into the room, they had clearly gotten physical with him faster than with her. Or had they grabbed him a few hours before her? Damn it. She noticed his hands were bound together. She heard his moan of pain as Askari's men strung him up with a chain. She winced, knowing she was next. She remembered from Emily's intel they were just getting started into Askari's routine.

"They are trying to access Integrity. We can't let them get our codes," Cruz stated, confirming their suspicions. JJ closed her eyes at the sound of Cruz being punched in the face to shut him up.

Askari turned her head to face him. "You've forgotten. I know exactly how to get what I want." She watched as he walked away and then she felt his men remove her handcuffs from the chair. She gasped at the pain in her shoulders as she was strung up as well.

 _You can handle this, JJ. You have to handle this._

* * *

Hotch blinked. "How do you know about any of this, sir? I haven't called you yet." He was just about to have Garcia send the paperwork.

John walked into the room. "I make a point of knowing what's going on around this place, particularly when it involves some of our best agents. I heard Agent Prentiss from Interpol was in the office and of a protective detail being placed for Dr. Reid and Agent Jareau's family. I could tell that I needed to be read in on whatever was going on." He paused, catching Reid's eyes for a second. He could see his friend was stressed, but trying to hold it together. He wasn't sure he knew of a braver agent in the bureau, except perhaps his wife.

Rossi was surprised by this, but wasn't going to question when the team got support from higher ups. He quickly filled in Bergman. "I'll call the Director and see if we can work on official channels, but I've worked with State enough before to know that's not likely. If they feel the capture of Askari and Hastings with the intel in their hands, or even more likely, meeting with their buyers, is more valuable, they won't make the rescue of Jareau and Cruz a priority. You have my backing, and I'm sure the Director's, to do what you have to get our people back home." He caught Reid's eyes once more at the end.

"Thank you," Reid replied, sending a small nod and smile of gratitude to his sponsor.

Bergman nodded, pulling out his phone. "Hotchner, I'll inform the Director, you see what you can shake out of State. I don't have to tell you to tread lightly to not give away that you know more than you should about all of this."

"There's files in SCIF since Strauss signed off the paperwork," Morgan commented. "We were about to 'break in' so we can state that's how we got the information."

John cracked the faintest of smiles. "I didn't hear that."

Hotch nodded to John. "I've got this, Deputy Director."

John nodded and made his call as he walked out. "Hey James, we need to meet. Now."

Hotch started to follow. "Get eyes on Kramer Industries, but remind them to stay hidden," he directed to Morgan and Prentiss and then turned to Garcia. "Get Kevin working on getting us blue prints so we can figure out their best place for holding JJ and Cruz and then you and Reid head to SCIF." Reid already had Anderson's codes. With that, Hotch headed to the State Department.

* * *

JJ gasped and coughed at the same time; she didn't know that was humanly possible. The water pouring through the towel was wreaking havoc on her lungs. She knew she needed to go a few more hours before pushing for Hastings to reveal himself, but she was wondering if she could make it.

Askari ripped the towel off her face and pulled on some of her hair as she spit up some of the water. "The sooner you give you the codes, the sooner this can all be over."

JJ squinted at him through the water still in her eyes, her lashes drenched. Did he really think she was _that_ weak? Maybe she was. She nodded slightly and felt his hand slide to the side of her face. The smugness on his face provided enough determination for her to keep going so she could wipe that look off his face later. Realizing where his hand was, she opened her mouth as if to speak, but instead bit him.

The sting on her cheek after he slapped her in retaliation felt like nothing, knowing that she was getting to him some. She thought of Spence and of Henry and Ella. _I can do this_.

* * *

"Agent Hotchner, I already spoke with your Director and assured him that we'd handle this. We appreciate that Cruz and Jareau are a part of your team, but they are not your concern at this time."

Hotch glared at the woman the end of a ridiculously long table at the State department. He could already tell he was going to get very little out of her, but he had to try for something. If they had people watching JJ, then maybe he could talk some sense into them to allow for their rescue. "Yes, Madam Secretary. I thought it would be a good idea if we shared information."

She raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "Tell us what you know."

Of course that's how she'd play it. Hotch remembered to start at the beginning. "Well, it might take time. If you would tell us the true nature of Agent Jareau's assignment in 2010, that would be a good start."

"She was DOD liaison to the State Department, but you already know that." She crossed her arms. Did the BAU really think they could come in here and one up her team?

"I know that was her backstop." Hotch glanced down at his phone getting a text from Emily. _'Reviewing blueprints now.'_ Okay, time to speed this up a little. "I'm referring to something called Integrity."

"Clear the room."

Hotch smirked ever so slightly. That got her attention all right.

* * *

Garcia told Kevin what they were looking before heading down to SCIF with Reid. She took his hand and squeezed it while they were on the elevator. He met her eyes. Offering a sad smile, she spoke. "Remember, you married Superwoman, Clark. She'll be okay."

Reid sighed and nodded, at the bare minimum appreciating her effort. When the elevator opened he released her hand and they were soon in the white room. "Start searching for vague things and then switch to Middle Eastern operations in 2010, specifically military action against Bin Laden or Al Qaeda." He started to go through paper files, some of which reinforced what he already knew. The rest barely registered. They just had to make it look like they didn't have inside information already.

"Eureka! I've got a ghost file on a ghost server that no one wants us to know about. I'm going to send it to my personal cloud server. Then let's get out of here," Garcia typed away quickly. Once she was done, they quickly exited the room, trying to avoid being caught.

* * *

"So Agent Jareau was on a task force to find Bin Laden and Integrity was the name of the operation?" He hated playing dumb.

"No. Integrity is the name of the database born out of that mission. A fail-safe put into place to protect code names and covert operations. You shouldn't even know it exists." She walked closer to Hotch, making him school his expression even more.

"I'm assuming that Agents Cruz and Jareau know about it, however, and have the necessary access codes. That's why they've been taken, isn't?"

"We believe so, yes," she replied, her arms crossed.

* * *

Garcia and Reid rejoined the rest as they studied the plans of Kramer Industries. She was quick to her computer; working through the ghost file to find something Hotch could use as more leverage. "This is weird."

"What is it Garcia?" asked Blake. She projected up an image of the team – Cruz, Strauss, JJ, and Hastings – talking.

"The US doesn't commemorate clandestine operations. These are surveillance images. So who took them?" Rossi asked.

"I'm assuming Askari. It was likely some of the evidence they found that proved he was the mole. He probably took them when they realized JJ was going to move them off site. The pair really did think of everything to keep Hastings in the clear," Morgan replied.

Emily sent another text to Hotch.

* * *

Hotch noticed the message as Madam Secretary Randle continued to speak. "There are ongoing back channel negotiations we can't disrupt."

Hotch narrowed his eyes. "So Agents Jareau and Cruz get written off?" When she didn't speak for a moment, he pushed harder. "That was your whole plan, wasn't it? Use them to catch whoever you're after with no regard of two American citizens' lives. Citizens that have done nothing but work to protect and serve this country."

Randle scoffed. "I know they are your team, but they are not your problem. And for the record, two lives now would outweigh the benefit of taking down a large part of a terrorist organization determined to take significantly more."

Hotch bit his tongue for now at that comment, changing tactics. He at least needed her to give him Askari's name. "Who killed Agent Hastings? He was a senior member of the task force you assembled."

She walked over and closed the blinds, projecting Askari's image for Hotch to see. "His name is Tivon Askari. Former Iraqi Special Forces. A turned interrogator, Askari aided in debriefing informants. He was our lead translator until an attack on our task force exposed him as a traitor. Following the attack, Jareau and Cruz uncovered, among his belongings, surveillance images and detailed intelligence on our own people."

"Where is he now?" As if they didn't already know.

"Askari went to ground. We've been looking for him ever since."

"Well, He wouldn't resurface without a reason. He knows how valuable access to something like Integrity would be to our enemies. Did you put a plan into motion to draw him out only to not be able to actually track him?" He didn't wait for an answer. "If Agents Cruz and Jareau die at his hands, it will be on your conscience Madam Secretary."

Randle looked like she had been appropriately slapped across the face. "Agent, stand down. We are handling this. This needs to be managed a little more delicately than by the course hands of the BAU. Quit trying to fish for more information. Go back to chasing serial killers. This is a State matter."

Hotch gave up on this angle, he could tell they would be doing without State's support. He made quick exit out of the room, getting patched to Bergman's cell. He was not entirely sure he bought the man's reasoning for knowing about things so fast, but he appreciated the quick support.

" _How'd it go, Agent Hotchner?"_ John answered, stepping out of the meetings with Director Comey and the Undersecretary of Arms Control and International Security Affairs. They had also patched in Agent Easter at Interpol, Prentiss having read him in since she was bringing some of her own team. The bureau and Interpol had no issues working together, it was the rest that required more discussion.

Hotch sighed, "As expected."

" _I figured. We're working out details right now, but you have our backing as I said. Try to bring Hastings and Askari in alive, but most importantly get Jareau and Cruz back here safe."_ What they were working on was how to handle the potential capture of those two; who would take custody.

"Understood."

* * *

JJ shivered, drenched from being hosed down with ice cold water, still hanging by her bound hands. She knew what was likely next, but hoped they would try to separated Cruz and herself first. That's when they would expect her to be at her weakest and she could use that opening to draw out Hastings. If they didn't...she was terrified about the next item on the list.

* * *

"My team, along with the bureau's group, have eyes on Kramer Industries," Emily stated as soon as Hotch was back in the conference room. "There appears to be about five to six others with Askari and his hacker. Hastings hasn't been confirmed on site, however."

Garcia spoke next, "Kevin and I determined the best access point for the servers would be in the Subterranean level."

"Which would also offer the most seclusion," Morgan added. "All the pipes provide enough metal to impact signals, which is why her GPS stopped working. It also means our comms probably won't work when we get down there."

Hotch nodded. "Okay. Our best option, once JJ gives us our signal that Hastings is there, is to go in as quiet as possible, take out their men with the element of surprise. If too much gunfire erupts, they will try to take out JJ and Cruz, just to not leave witnesses."

"Or out of spite," murmured Reid. With every minute that had gone past, he was going more and more concerned about JJ's physical – and mental – wellbeing. He was losing focus, being virtually useless to them as they studied the blueprints. The group looked at him, unsure what to say. He let out a deep breath. "Let's go."

He started towards the door when Hotch stopped him. "You're staying here."

"Like hell, Hotch," Reid replied.

"He's right Reid, you're too emotional to help us in the take down," Blake stated, earning her a glare from the man she was starting to see as a son; a lot like how her own would have been as an adult.

Hotch studied him, debating. Thankfully, before he had to reply, he noticed someone approaching the room. He nodded to the person as he entered. "If you come, you will stay in a surveillance van with an agent until it's all clear. You running off to do something dangerous will likely get you injured or killed and _after_ we rescue JJ, she'll have all our heads." Despite himself, Reid smiled a fraction at Hotch's attempt to calm him. "At least you can see her as soon as possible if you're on site."

Reid met Hotch's eyes and nodded, relenting. "What agent though? You need everyone for the take down."

"Me."

Reid spun around and met Gideon's eyes. "Former agent is more accurate, I suppose." The BAU founder could hardly believe Hotch when he filled him in on the situation over the holidays and then promised to stay close so he could be summoned to help Reid out at this point.

Reid nodded, grateful. "Can we go now? I don't want us to not be in position when she sends her panic signal."

Hotch agreed. "Let's move out."

* * *

JJ couldn't stop her heart rate from increasing as she watched his henchmen fill buckets with water, attaching jumper cables. She briefly caught Matt's eyes, making sure he was okay to keep going. He showed no fear, willing to be subjected to this if needed. She winced when she heard Matt scream from the electrical shocks a few minutes later.

Askari smirked at her. "You're next." She swallowed. "Or you could just give up. Don't make me take more from you than a baby." He shocked Matt once more before lowering him to the ground, starting to drag him out of the room. She felt bad that they had gotten this far into his torture rituals. For all the doubt she had in Matt at times, for all the frustration she had with him regarding this case, she still cared for him as a friend.

She was so focused on the fact that Askari was coming at her with the sponge that she barely registered the comment. He had finally given her an opening. Focusing, she took her role perfectly, whispering, "Please, don't."

Askari smirked at her, knowing he had broken her. "Give me the codes and we can stop, Jennifer." He moved to shock her and she visibly flinched, which wasn't a fake response. JJ really hoped this worked; she didn't think she could take this anymore.

"Okay! Wait!" She swallowed a ragged breath. "I'll tell you," she whispered.

Askari smirked. "Let her down." His men lowered her and she barely felt any relief in her shoulders.

She looked up and met Askari's eyes. "I want to talk to your boss first." He raised an eyebrow. "You're a sick, twisted bastard Tivon, but a mastermind you are not. I'll give you the codes, but only if I can look him in the eye first." Her voice was weak, but she kept her tone level.

They stared at each other for a moment before she noticed a figure appear in the doorway. She swallowed as Hastings sent her an evil smirk. "How'd you know?"

She stared him down. "Askari couldn't have possibly have known I was pregnant. I didn't tell anyone aside from my husband. The only other person that knew was Matt. I told him right before you came in and gave me that message from the BAU." She paused, keeping eye contact, but also trying to look like she was broken. Which, if she was honest with herself, wasn't far off. "How long were you listening before you approached? The Humvee attack proved I was right about an inside man. Looks like it was men."

"And look what it cost you." Hastings smirked. Their hacker had since come in and put the laptop in front of her. "Now, the codes."

JJ sighed, rubbing her shaky hands over her face for a moment. Finally, she began to type, pushing away the laptop when she did.

* * *

Gideon looked over at Reid, staying in the van with him while the rest were waiting on JJ's alert. He put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "JJ's tough, she'll make it through this."

Reid had a hand under his chin, nervously tapping his foot. He looked at his old mentor's eyes. "Physically, sure. But did I just allow my wife to be tortured so we could bring down two terrorists? And at what cost, Gideon? You and I both know what PTSD is like." He ran that hand over his eyes, feeling the start of a headache coming. He needed this to be over in more ways than one.

Gideon frowned. Indeed they both did, and both responded differently. He had to ultimately take time away from the team after Boston and then left altogether after Frank destroyed the last piece of his heart when he carved up Sarah. He'd had nightmares and even some panic attacks for months after leaving the team. Actually, he still had nightmares, just not nearly as often. His surrogate son didn't physically remove himself from the team, but did so mentally for months, trying to forget his trauma with an unfortunate choice of aids. The retired agent hated that he couldn't have helped Reid out more. He should have pushed harder for him to open up, shouldn't have let it get to where it did in New Orleans before he finally started to turn a corner. Maybe JJ would have never gotten involved with LaMontagne in the first place if he had...

Gideon shook his head of that thought. That wasn't important right now. Getting JJ _and_ Reid through right now was what mattered. He opened his mouth to answer when Garcia came through the comms. "I've got our Blackbird alert," the tech commented, having been watching the server so closely that she caught it before it tried to reset the system.

The pair met each other's eyes before watching as the team moved in. "They'll bring her back to you, Spencer."

"In one piece?"

Gideon sighed. Reid was right; he knew this. He knew there was no way that JJ was going to walk out of this building unchanged. When Hotch had filled him in on the case, he had immediately felt his stomach lurch in fear, not only for JJ, but for how Reid would handle the stress - and knowing him like he did, the guilt - after the fact. Not to mention the potential impact on Henry and Ella, along with the rest of the team. This wasn't what the group signed up for when they became agents. They weren't spies; this wasn't the CIA. They shouldn't have to do undercover operations like this. A chill ran up Gideon's spine at that thought, remembering the last agent he sent undercover. He'd be damned if he was going to let that happen this time around.

"She may end up a little cracked, Spencer, but you'll be here to help her seal herself back together."


	51. Chapter 50

Reid felt like his heart was in his throat as he waited. He was beyond distressed at Hotch's refusal of him being in on the take down, even with Gideon's presence by his side. If his logical thought processes were working he'd see that's exactly why Hotch hadn't taken him with, but he couldn't keep a coherent thought going for more than a few seconds at a time.

He looked to the sky through the window of the SUV. It was cloudy, dreary for the late morning. JJ had been with Askari for about 16 hours and it pained him to think about what she had been though in that time. He checked his watch; they should have contained them by now. He barely registered Gideon's squeeze on his shoulder again. Looking back at the sky, he did something he'd never done. He prayed.

 _I'm not really sure you exist, but I know there is something after death. So if you do exist, this higher power that cares for us humans down here on earth, then I need your help. Please keep JJ safe; please bring her back to me. I can't do this without her. I can't raise Ella and Henry - would I even see Henry if JJ died? Wouldn't Will take him? Oh god, please don't take JJ or Henry from me. I can't raise our daughter on my own; she needs her mom. I need my wife, my soul mate. I've finally found some happiness in my life so please don't take that away._ _  
_

* * *

"It's your turn, Matt," Hastings sneered as his hacker picked up the laptop and set it in front of the other agent. JJ knew Matt remembered he just needed to stall for a few minutes, that the team was coming after her alert registered, but there was still a part of her that was worried he'd break and give them access. Another part of her was worried about what might happen if he didn't. She tried to lock eyes with him, but her attention was focused back on Askari as he pulled on her chain to string her up again.

"I gave you what you wanted," she protested as he circled her. She could feel his eyes looking her over for a weak spot.

"I won't do it," Cruz protested, pushing the laptop away.

She didn't see Hastings smirk and nod to Askari. The torture expert started to head towards the bucket still attached to the jumper cables. "You forget, Matt, we know you biggest weakness — her."

JJ's eyes widened at the implications. _Please God no. Where is the team?_ Askari picked up the device and started to move towards her. Swallowing her fear, she tried to stare him down. "I can take it Matt." Another step closer and the group heard a shout from outside the room.

The next few seconds were a blur to JJ. It would be a few days before she'd be able to fully process Askari trying to charge towards her before he fell to the ground. She caught his cold - dying - eyes before his body landed on the concrete. A moan from Hastings after being wounded would barely register either. She blinked as she caught Emily's eyes while she was released from her chains by Rossi.

"I've got you, JJ," her friend commented, letting the younger woman lean most of her weight on her for support. "Let's get you to Spencer."

JJ barely nodded, relief that this was finally over starting to take over and a few tears fell. She didn't even remember being led out of the building. All she could think about was —

* * *

He wiped his eyes to clear away the few tears that were escaping, not registering that the prayer and release of some emotion had actually helped the headache he had developed. Gideon pulled him into a hug and he took some comfort in that embrace. Days later, when the dust had settled, he'd remember to thank Hotch for calling Gideon.

"Spencer."

His still hazy gaze looked at the older man, who nodded back towards the building where figures were coming out. He blinked and registered the FBI vests so he jumped out of the SUV. He couldn't hardly process Cruz with Hotch or Morgan escorting an injured, but cuffed Hastings to a vehicle with some of Emily's Interpol team. Rossi had the hacker in custody, taking him to a different vehicle. He also didn't register there was no Askari being hauled away. Later on, he'd read their report about how they were able to quietly take out most of the team, but that one had shouted and alerted Askari. He had made a move towards JJ, resulting in Hotch putting two bullets in his chest before he could touch her. Emily had wounded Hastings during that time, keeping him from killing Cruz.

Right now, however, his eyes were desperate to see only one thing. Finally, he caught sight of Emily with her arm around —

He had never been more grateful for JJ forcing him to pick up running as he was in that moment, sprinting to them.

"Jen," he voice broke as he pulled her into his arms.

"Spence," she whispered, her voice raw from screaming and coughing. He pulled her a little tighter and her breathing hitched, her whole body aching from being strung up.

He quickly pulled back. "Did I hurt you? How are you? Let's get you into the ambulance so they can—"

JJ shut him up with a hard kiss. He wrapped his arms back around her, gentler this time, as he deepened the kiss. They barely pulled back for air before he kissed her again. And again. Only when he registered that she seemed to be losing her will power to stand, did he stop.

Her knees gave out some, physically and emotionally exhausted, and he was quick to wrap one of his arms around her back, the other behind her knees, scooping her up. He murmured his love for her in her ear as he started to carry her to the ambulance. The paramedics met him part way with a stretcher and he gently set her down.

"We'll take good care of her, Agent," one assured him. Only JJ didn't let him go, grabbing his hand.

"Stay, please."

Reid bent down and kissed her forehead. "Always."

* * *

"You sure you want to do this?" Reid asked, glancing at JJ as they pulled up to a favorite bar of the team, Garcia having worked some magic to get the owner to be open just for them, closed to the public. "We can just go home and rest if you want." JJ had been checked over by the ER doctor at Bethesda, given fluids and treated for her bruises and scraps. She was also told to watch for pneumonia. She had been ready to get out of the hospital then, but Reid had called in couple consults. Savannah had come in and assessed her along with the on-call ER doctor, agreeing with his assessment, which was all JJ needed to hear. Reid needed more.

Dr. Laple was off shift from George Washington, but had privileges at Bethesda as well and drove over to give JJ's lungs a good once over, including reviewing her chest x-ray and setting up an appointment in two weeks to check on her since the couple preferred him for follow up. His specialty was neurology but being an ICU doctor as well meant he knew the lungs quite well, often intubating patients as needed. Reid made note to tell him about the headaches return at that visit as well. Linda Kimura was out of town for an assignment, but reviewed JJ's chart with Savannah and Dr. Laple. She particularly discussed with both JJ and Reid anything to be on the look out for from the drug Askari had administered.

So after all that, JJ was ready to shut off her brain for a bit and see the team. She knew she should rest, but was afraid to fall asleep right now. "Yes Spence, I'm good." She reached over and squeezed his hand, putting up a front of being better than she was.

He raised an eyebrow, seeing right through her. But, he also knew better than to argue with her right now. She'd been through enough; he wasn't going to add to it if he didn't need to. So, he nodded and they climbed out of the car, soon surrounded by the team and drinks. He was so focused on JJ, he didn't notice Emily and Gideon embracing and catching up as they had walked through the door. Reid was grateful to see JJ grab something without alcohol to avoid any interactions. It should be out of her system by now but he was grateful she was being cautious.

Garcia gave her a gentle squeeze. "JJ, my sweet, how are you?"

JJ sighed, "I'm okay, Pen." Garcia released her, gently patting her cheek. Emily and Morgan both embraced her as well. That's when Reid noticed it. She was starting to become overwhelmed. He gently shifted them so she could sit on a barstool and he stood next to her. She looked up and met his eyes, sending him silent thanks as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. Feeling a little more secure in his embrace, she tuned in the conversation again.

"So Bergman seemed quite pleased that State was pissed that Interpol has Hastings," Hotch commented with a small smile.

JJ tilted her head, "Deputy Director Bergman?"

Rossi nodded, "Yep. He showed up uncannily early on and assisted the best he could through official channels."

JJ blinked and then looked up at Spence. He sent her a soft smile and held her gaze for a moment before giving her a short kiss. He then leaned further to catch her ear. "What you're thinking is correct, but you don't know that, okay?" JJ nodded as he turned and kissed her softly again. A part of Reid wanted the team to know why John had been so helpful, in more ways than they even knew, but it wasn't his secret to tell. Even though the BAU was great at protecting each other's secrets, their pasts, John's position would always prevent him from revealing his addiction history to more agents in the bureau than the ones that he actually met at the meetings. He didn't know that Hotch had caught their eye contact, their silent exchange, earlier and had already pieced it together. The others hadn't, but few things ever got past their unit chief. The husband and wife exchange just confirmed his working theory.

Morgan went back to Hotch's comment. "Yeah, well, serves them right for being such jackasses during this whole thing." The group murmured agreement.

Emily could see her friend was struggling some and took to changing the topics. She turned to Blake. "So I hear your dad cooks up some mean ribs?"

Blake smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he's good with the grill."

"Mmm, and Scott was yummy for a different reason," Garcia stated. Blake turned to her, her mouth open in shock. "What?"

Emily laughed. "I see some things never change." Gideon smiled, having the same thought.

That happened to conjure up an old, fun memory for JJ and it helped push away the past day. "Yeah, like when she was checking out Sean way back in the day when he visited the BAU."

Hotch coughed on his drink as Garcia's eyes grew wide. Gideon smirked into his drink, missing this banter more and more since that visit last fall. "So were you and Elle!"

JJ started to laugh, but it turned into a cough. Reid frowned and rubbed her back. After a moment she settled down. She took a small sip of her drink and curled back into his embrace. He kissed the top of her head. "You want to stay?" She nodded, still not wanting to face sleep.

"Aren't you dating Sam?" Blake asked. Garcia nodded but shrugged.

Morgan shook his head, trying to keep the conversation light and moving. "Yeah, it's a good thing I have sisters and Reid and Hotch are taken so I don't have to worry about that." He didn't know he was wrong on one of those accounts; none of the team did.

"What are you saying, Morgan? I can't make one the fourth Mrs. Rossi?" Rossi teased as he took a sip of his drink. The younger man sent him a look that could make unsubs shake in their boots. It got laughs from the rest of them.

"Dave, that's gross. They could basically be your kids," Garcia teased.

Hotch smirked, "Oh, you never met the third Mrs. Rossi." Gideon laughed hard at that, forgetting all about his friend's quick Vegas wedding. Rossi glared at both of them, getting more laughs. The team continued to joke around and reminisce about different stories. Reid and JJ only chimed in a few times. She continued to curl into him, her lifeline. Reid rubbed soothing circles on her back and would occasionally lean down to give her a small kiss on the lips or on top of her head.

After about an hour, Reid could see her struggle winning. "I think we should call it a night," he announced to the group even though it was barely early evening. JJ looked up, her grip tightening. He found her eyes and could see the panic. He leaned down and whispered. "I know you're afraid to sleep, but I'll be there for every minute. I've got you, Jen. You need to rest, okay?" She leaned into him and he turned to fully wrap his other arm around her, her head curled into his chest. He felt her nod, finally caving to his wish.

Emily walked over as Reid pulled back so his wife could stand up to leave. She pulled her friend into a hug, speaking softly in her ear. "I'm here if you need me; just a call away. But, you've got a good man here. Talk to him, don't shut him out." She had met Reid's eyes, knowing he heard that, and he sent her small smile. She hugged him next. "Love you both and those adorable kids. I leave late tomorrow morning, can I stop to hug Ella once more?"

JJ heard that and smiled. Thoughts of her kids always brightened up her thoughts. "You better."

Reid nodded as well, gently pulling JJ to her feet. He waved to the rest. "Night guys." He paused. "Thank you all." He held Gideon's gaze for a moment, getting a nod in return from his former mentor.

Blake responded first, echoing his words from a few weeks prior. "Of course. That's what we do for family." The rest murmured their agreement.

Hotch turned to them. "I don't want to see either of you for at _least_ two weeks, but take more time if you need it." Reid nodded in thanks. JJ was going to protest, but a yawn escaped. "Get some rest, JJ." She nodded as Reid led her out the door.

* * *

JJ woke with a start, jolting awake from a nightmare the next night. She whimpered in pain, her whole body still aching.

"Easy JJ," Reid soothed, easing her back down. She blinked and turned to see her husband chocolate eyes, replacing the ones from her nightmare. She let out a deep breath. "Talk to me."

She shifted some, resting her head on his shoulder. He gently wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer, but trying to avoid causing her more pain, knowing her whole body still hurt. It was a blessing that it was in the middle of the week so Henry was gone for much of the day, allowing her to rest more. Sandy and Reid took primary charge of Ella, the latter agreeing to take on more of the care so Reid could focus on her. The elder Jareau had been gravely concerned when the family finally all got back to the house last night, able to see the physical and mental damage that her daughter had just endured even as she tried to hide it. She was willing to do whatever was necessary to help JJ recover and she could quickly tell that time alone with her husband was just that.

She laced her fingers with his other hand. "His eyes. I can't sleep without seeing his cold eyes staring at me, determined to break me."

"But he didn't."

"Mmmhmm." She squeezed his hand tighter.

Reid didn't like that sound. "Jen?"

She sighed. "He would've. If I hadn't been prepared for this and he had more time, he would've. I would've given up the codes for real. I'm weak." She had always prided herself on being strong, tough.

Reid frowned, knowing her well enough to read her thoughts with that statement. "It's understandable, JJ."

She turned just a fraction to meet his eyes. "You didn't." He wrinkled his brow. "You didn't with Hankel, baby. You fought and gave us clues to find you. He played Russian roulette with you, held a gun to your head, and you still gave us a clue to find you." Reid sighed and closed his eyes for a second. He hated thinking about that time, still ashamed that he had fallen into the throws of addiction for those months afterwards. She sensed where he went to, knowing him just as well as he knew her. "Spence, you don't have to—"

"It's okay." He opened his eyes and met her gaze. "If it helps you, it's okay." He took a breath. "And you're wrong, by the way." It was her turn to be confused. "JJ, didn't you wonder why I was outside when you guys found me?" She bit her lip, thinking to that time. "I confessed my sins to Charles. I had reached the point where I didn't think you'd find me and had accepted the fact that I was going to die. Again. I was outside digging my own grave. If I hadn't seen your flashlights..."

She took a second to process this. He had never talked about the specifics of his time in that cabin with her and she hadn't had the heart to read his report. "Spence..."

"JJ, we're human. Just because we're trained agents, it doesn't mean we're trained for _that_. It's taken me years to get to this point, but it's important to realize that it's okay to have moments of weakness. It's what you do after those moments that are the true reflection of your character." He kissed her softly. "I hate that you went through this, but you need to know that you _are_ strong. Anyone weaker wouldn't have even put themselves out there like that. Not only did we manage to protect Integrity, but captured Hastings alive and now we can use Askari's techniques on him for a change and potentially bring down a terrorist network. I think by anyone's standards, that's a great day."

JJ sighed. She knew this intellectually but it was still something she would have to come to grips with. She pulled him a little closer, ignoring her pain, resting his forehead again hers. "Thank you."

He kissed her softly, "Not sure for what, but you're welcome." If he was making her feel better, he'd take it. It would help with his own guilt for letting her go through with this in the first place.

"For being you. For opening up about Hankel. For your unwavering support. You are my rock, Spence. When I was going through everything, knowing I needed to hold on to buy you guys time to find me, to reach a believable breaking point to draw out Hastings, what kept me going was thinking about you and the kids. How I was doing all this, how this whole nightmare the past few months was for me to come home to you."

Reid shifted on the bed, trying to keep his body weight from hurting her, but so that he could easily cup her cheek with his hand. His long fingers ran through some of her hair in the process. He could hear it in her voice. "I know you're not there yet. It will take time, like it did for me. But unlike me, you are not doing this alone. You don't need to thank me for doing my job as your life partner, I'll be here for all of this – always."

She reached up with her hands, running them through his growing hair. "I think I do, so let me say it again. Thank you." She lowered him to her, conveying her gratitude in her kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now, try to get some rest." He kissed her again before gently repositioning them once more. JJ sighed into his secure embrace, falling back asleep.

* * *

JJ sighed as she dried off after a long hot soak in their tub about a week later. Never had she been so grateful that Morgan had put in a deep tub with whirlpool jets even before he had the thought of them buying the house. Between the tub, Spence's massages, some yoga stretching and a lot of rest, her body was finally starting to feel normal. She slipped into some comfortable pajamas – flannel pants and Spence's Caltech shirt – and left the bathroom, finding two of her favorite people on the bed.

Reid smiled at her and turned Ella, who had been sitting between his legs as he leaned onto their headboard, around so she could see JJ. The brown-eyed beauty spotted her as JJ walked over to them and flailed her arms. "Bi pa ma!"

JJ giggled. Ella always settled her mind and made her smile; something she suspected her husband knew because, well, he knew everything. Especially on what she had learned was his favorite thing to study – her. She had never been with someone so in tune to her emotions than her Spence. Although sometimes she wished she could turn that off, times when she wanted to turn herself off, she was mostly grateful for his intuitiveness. She made her way to them and scooped up her daughter. "How's my girl?"

She climbed onto the bed, sitting between Reid's legs, leaning back into his chest. "She evidently didn't want to sleep until she saw her mom again," Reid commented. Henry was already down, still having school to get to tomorrow. Ella refused to get sleepy for him however while JJ was in her bath. Over the past week, her nightmares had lessened some and she was a little more rested and less sore. Yet, he knew she was a long ways away from being back to normal – her new normal – even if she didn't realize that yet. He slipped his hands between them, gently massaging her lower back as she tended to Ella.

"You didn't want to sleep, sweetie?" JJ talked to Ella, getting more babble. It was getting closer to words, again making Reid wonder if she wasn't going to start talking a few months ahead of schedule. JJ briefly closed her eyes, leaning further into his comforting touch. She turned and caught his lips. "Thank you baby."

He kissed her again. "Love you." Ella squealed again, getting her parents attention. JJ kissed the top of her head and gently rocked her. As JJ relaxed more into Reid's sure embrace, her daughter seemed to sense it and relaxed as well, finally drifting off. Reid eased them up so he could slide off the bed and take her to her crib, letting JJ melt into the bed.

Her eyes were shut but she felt his presence when he returned and reached out, catching his hand. Her eyes opened as she pulled him on top of her. "JJ, we don't—"

She kissed him, shutting him up.

"Spence," she breathed when they separated. "I need to feel…" her thought trailed off as he nodded in understanding and kissed her again. He knew just how to give her what she needed.

* * *

"Your lungs sound good, JJ," Dr. Laple stated as he removed his stethoscope from her chest. It was the last part of his exam.

The blonde smiled. "So I'm good to go back to work?" She had already received clearance from Savannah. Dr. Kimura had also placed a house call a few days ago. If she hadn't already been getting anxious to get back to a routine, she would have found the fact that Spence was still in contact with her adorable. But, as it was, she just craved normalcy. She loved spending time home with Spence and the kids but in order for her to start to move on, she needed to get back to work.

Reid rolled his eyes but smiled from the chair in the exam room. He knew what she was feeling. He had been there after Tobias. He was worried she was going back too soon, but also knew this was a journey she needed to try to do at her own pace. He would just be there to help her through it.

The doctor nodded. "If you think you're mentally ready, I think you're physically able to work." JJ nodded, hoping off the table and meeting her husband's eyes. Dr. Laple studied his other patient for a moment as well. "Spencer, should I be doing an exam for you as well?"

He sighed. "I don't think so, but, um…"

The other man frowned. "Headaches are back?" Reid nodded. "How many?"

"Three. All were particularly stressful moments revolving around…" he waved his hand in JJ's direction. "They didn't last that long, thankfully."

JJ nodded. "We talked more and that seemed to help shorten them."

Dr. Laple sighed. "Well, I could see how that _would_ cause some tension." He had been only given the basics, but knew enough of what needed to be checked out with regards to JJ's health to get a good idea of the events that took place. "I'll make a note in your chart." He paused. "I would caution that if you can't seem to lesson these kind of stressful events, your health may be better off with a career change, Spencer."

JJ went next to Reid, massaging the back of his neck. That wasn't something either wanted to hear. "Hopefully, that shouldn't be a problem anymore, right?"

He looked to his wife, offering a small smile. Truth was that they could never fully predict the path their cases would take them. But, God willing, neither would be in such an extreme situation ever again. "Hopefully."

* * *

 **A/N: Woo, chapter 50! This thing has become quite the behemoth of a story. Thanks for all the continued support! We still have a long ways to go (I'm pretty sure we're not half way through it) so thanks for sticking with me. Think we can hit review #300 in honor of the '200' story arc conclusion?**


	52. Chapter 51

**A/N:** **It's been requested for me to have an companion piece to this story that focuses on characters outside of the Reid family in a series of one-shots, but in this universe. I have an idea or two, but would love some requests/prompts. I'll take it as far back as to the beginning of "Second Chances" aka Season 7. Just keep in mind that if you request something beyond where we currently are in "Partners," I may write it but hold posting if it will spoil too many things in this story - particularly if I've made significant changes. The Reids can appear as well, but I'm looking at this as an opportunity for the others to shine and for me to work on how I write a few of them as well. Before anyone asks, Morgan and Ella are getting their own chapter in "You are my Sunshine" coming up so hold that request.  
**

 **Now, on with the story. Let's lighten things back up a little bit. You'll now see why I changed the order of a few episodes.**

* * *

JJ and Reid exited the elevator, immediately being spotted by Blake. "Good morning you two."

JJ smiled, "Morning Blake."

The senior agent gently pulled JJ into a hug and then squeezed Reid's arm. "How are you doing, JJ? You sure you took off enough time?"

"Yep," JJ replied. "Don't get me wrong, I love my kids," she caught Spence's gaze, "and husband, but I was getting a little stir crazy. Spence made me get _three_ doctors' clearance for my return as well." He smiled and rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his tea. Blake smiled at both of their reactions as they entered the bullpen. JJ noticed the agents seemed to be gathering. "What's this?"

Morgan saddled up to them. "Apparently we have a mandatory sexual harassment seminar." The group nodded and groaned. "Welcome back Mr. and Mrs. Pretty Boy," he grinned, getting chuckles. He gently hugged JJ.

"Thanks Morgan," Reid replied. The ladies settled into their seats, turning to face the projector that had been set up. Garcia came out of her office, hugging the couple before taking a seat. Reid leaned against a desk to face the screen, Morgan also stood.

The woman from HR turned on the projector and got started. "I'm Agent Gordon. Thank you all for coming." A few murmurs from the group. "We'll just dive right in then. Let's talk about sexual harassment. Most people think of sexual harassment is when someone, like a supervisor, asks for sexual favors in return for something, like a promotion. But, sexual harassment isn't always a quid pro quo arrangement. Maybe its catching two coworkers, even if they are married, kissing in the break room." JJ glanced back at Reid, who was turning pink. He thought they had behaved appropriately aside from their moment after he was cleared back for duty nearly two years ago, for which Hotch talked to them about. She shrugged and smiled, not all that worried about it, before turning back to face Gordon again. He caught the small smile on Morgan's face before she continued her lecture. "Moments like that should be saved for at home, not in the work environment." She paused for a second. "Or maybe it's a conversation between two coworkers that makes you uncomfortable. Maybe these coworkers use phrases like 'baby girl,' 'chocolate thunder,' or 'where's my big black twelve pack?'" Reid noticed Morgan and Garcia exchange a glance. JJ shot him another quick look too, this time biting her lip to keep from laughing. This was an interesting first day back. At least the focus wasn't on _them_ too much.

"Who blabbed?" Garcia whispered.

Agent Gordon continued. "And that create a what? A hostile work environment." Reid noticed Garcia repeating it quietly. He felt bad for her. He was slightly embarrassed that JJ and himself were called out, but he wasn't too worried if Hotch hadn't said anything else to them since. They were usually quite good, particularly in the field, to keep it professional. But Morgan and Garcia? This had been going on for a decade, who was bothered by it _now_? "So messages like 'more cushion for the pushing' – not appropriate." A few chuckles from the group. "'I'll be the Coco to your Ice-T' – not appropriate.'" More chuckles. Reid noticed JJ bite her lip harder. "'Flarpy Blunderguff' – I don't even know what that means, but not appropriate." Then Reid saw something. JJ and Garcia exchanged a look, JJ quick to look down. Hmm, that was interesting. Garcia was soon up and apologizing as she left. Reid zoned out for the rest of the presentation, trying to figure out what that last phrase could possibly mean.

* * *

He finally couldn't take it anymore when the case was over and asked while they were on the plane headed home. "So do I even want to know what that flarpy blunderguff term is supposed to mean?"

JJ coughed on her tea at her husband's question. He patted her back as she worked on breathing properly again. He momentarily felt bad for not checking if she was drinking or not when he asked, not wanting to re-damage her recovering lungs. "What makes you think I know?"

"Ha, don't think I didn't see the look you exchanged with Garcia when Agent Gordon mentioned it." She could see the curiosity and amusement on his face and sparkle in his eyes. Two could play at this game. She _was_ surprised he was asking on the plane, however. Maybe he didn't realize just how inappropriate this conversation was for mixed company.

She wondered if she should mention that she learned about it from Maeve of all people or if he'd put that together after she told him. She _was_ the one now re-engaged to the artist, after all. Although Garcia was the one that came up with the odd name after JJ described it to her – without disclosing her source of course. It amused her that apparently there was always an 'interesting' side hiding under the quiet, smart ones. Oh well, to her and Bobby's benefit apparently.

"Well..." She leaned in close, blocking the view of her lips from the rest with her hand as she whispered in his ear, just in case. She watched as he started to blush and cover his face slightly as she went into detail. He started to squirm some and she wasn't sure if he was uncomfortable or turned on until she was finished and looked into his eyes. They had darkened, something that happened when… She swallowed.

"Sounds...fascinating," he whispered, his voice dropping a half octave, also something that only she'd ever heard. He captured her lips for a hot kiss.

"Spence," she breathed. His one hand had slipped behind her, pulling her closer, her legs dangling with his since she was just about in his lap. He kissed her pulse point on her neck, feeling it race. "You realize where we are, right?"

He captured her lips once more, albeit in a slightly tamer kiss, before pulling back and resting his forehead against hers. "Mmmhmm," he murmured. She raised an eyebrow. "Don't care," he whispered, kissing right behind her ear lope knowing the response he'd get. After the past few months, he figured regulations be damned right now. She bit her lip to keep from moaning, but leaned further into him, her body having a mind of its own. His hand was still on her back, rubbing circles with his thumb, starting to drive her crazy.

"Please save joining the mile high club for your own time or HR is going to have to give us another presentation," Hotch commented, walking by to get something from the bar.

That effectively pulled them apart, bringing Reid to his senses. He blushed and JJ laughed, extracting herself from her husband. She loved it when Hotch would suddenly come up with a zinger. It didn't happen often, but it was a good reminder that he _did_ know how to have fun from time to time. "I think a regular plane would be too cramped, particularly given how tall Spence is. Although, he _is_ skinny enough that it might work."

"JJ!" Reid groaned.

She grinned and kissed his cheek. Hotch smiled softly and shook his head, heading back to his usual seat. Normally he would have given them a harsher lecture, but since it was just the team and given everything they'd been through, he figured he could cut them a little slack. He was just glad despite it all, they still appeared to be just as in love as they had always been, if not more so.

Lowering her voice again, she caught his eye. "When we get home, we can try that out if you find it _so_ intriguing."

He smiled and wagged his eyebrows, "Works for me." She laughed and shook her head at his antics, enjoying laughing again without the weight of something lurking in the shadows. He pulled her close again to whisper in her ear. "But do we have enough chocolate syrup at home? Or would you prefer Cheetos? And we'll have to stop at the art supply store first."

She smacked his chest and laughed again, louder. "You're incorrigible Spencer Reid."

"That's why you love me," he replied with an easy smile.

"One of the many reasons," she added, kissing him softly again before extracting herself from his grasp and going to grab some water. She needed to cool down and tea wasn't going to cut it. She spotted Morgan and Garcia quickly shift their gaze back to each other, amused smirks on their faces. The tech goddess did look up though, raising an eyebrow at JJ. She had a feeling Garcia would be asking questions later that she would have to plead the fifth on. Blake also had to shift her gaze to look back at her book.

Slipping back into the seat next him after retrieving two bottles she smiled at him. "Thanks JJ." She nodded as she took a sip of water before she grabbed a deck of cards that was always tucked away in a pocket on the plane.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Gin?" He nodded, taking the cards to shuffle. He gestured towards the rest and she knew what he meant. She stuck her head out into the aisle. "Anyone want to watch me beat Spence at cards?"

"Oh that's how's this is going to be Mrs. Reid? You know you've only beaten me that one time." He still hadn't figured out how she did that all those years ago, other than his thoughts being distracted by her. He hadn't mastered not letting her cloud his thoughts at that point in their relationship, hadn't fully learned how to suppress his feelings. Now, he was happy to let her occupy a good portion of his brain function but also knew how to focus as needed.

Garcia stood and joined them, pulling Morgan with her. Cards would distract her from thinking over everything with Shane. "Deal us in, Blackjack." It also made her happy to see them smiling and laughing after everything.

Reid nodded. "Alex? Care to see me take my wife's ego down a notch?" JJ smacked his arm, earning a chuckle from the rest. He turned at caught her eyes. "Save that for later." A playful smirk crossed his lips. He was more comfortable with that kind of banter in front of Morgan and Garcia; it was Hotch that could still embarrass him.

She rolled her eyes as Blake joined them, sitting opposite of the group at the table. "Like I said, incorrigible."

* * *

JJ stretched and grabbed her coat after finishing up her paperwork from the Cleveland case. She looked up at her husband. "You ready to go?"

He nodded. "Sure." As he slipped on his jacket he continued. "Hey, you wouldn't want to go to a Korean film festival, would you? It's not far from the house. A lot of the entries probably aren't subtitled yet but I can do a simultaneous whisper translation while we watch." By the time he was finished they were slipping their bags on their shoulders and heading out the glass doors.

JJ smiled. "You don't think that would annoy everyone else in the audience Spence?" She snuck a hand around his elbow as he shoved his in his pocket.

Reid shrugged. "We can find some seats away from others. I doubt it will be sold out."

She eyed him for a second and could tell this was something he really wanted to do. She had a feeling he wanted them to get out and do something since they hadn't really done that recently. He might also be trying to distract her from the fact that she had a nightmare during this past case. "Buy me some popcorn and sour patch kids and I'm game." She smiled at him as they boarded the elevator. "Although, your hot breath in my ear all night might drive me crazy."

Reid chuckled, pulling her to him as the doors closed, planting a soft kiss on her lips. "Promise to make up for that later." She bit her lip as she smiled, pulling him down for another kiss.

"I'll hold you to that."

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day, Auntie Alex!"

Blake smiled widely at the sight of the five year old by her desk, handing her an Spiderman Valentine with a sucker attached. A brief flash of Ethan danced in her head but she forced herself to focus. "Thank you Henry! Happy Valentine's Day to you too!" She slid out of her desk chair and hugged the little boy.

He smiled and scampered off towards Morgan's office with JJ, who smiled at the older woman. She returned it and then looked up at Reid by her desk, a stroller next to him. Henry had insisted on bringing Valentines to the team since he was getting some for his classmates and none of the three adults in the house could deny him that wish. They had left Sandy in Garcia's office. "I'm an Aunt now?" She didn't know she had earned that title.

Reid tilted his head, confused. "Of course you are; you're family." Blake swallowed the small lump in her throat, Ethan again coming to mind. The more time she spent with Reid, the more memories of her son that surfaced. She had imagined what her son would be like as an adult and a part of her was sure he'd be like her teammate. She wasn't sure how to handle the memories that kept coming up in her mind. Every time she thought of Ethan, she also missed James a little bit more. Having him so close, but yet still far away, was starting to get to her more. For now, she pushed those thoughts aside and simply stood and hugged the young man.

"Thank you Spencer."

Reid smiled as he pulled back. "You're welcome." Both heard giggles on the walkway as Henry was making his way now to Rossi and Hotch. Then they heard babble from the stroller.

Blake smiled. "Hmm, you make have a future linguist on your hands. Sounds like she'll be talking soon." Reid smiled as Blake bent down, getting a wide smile as the girl registered her face. She glanced back up, "May I?"

"Of course," Reid replied. Blake scooped up the nearly seven month old. She smiled widely as the girl continued to babble at her and kick some, clearly wanting to get down and crawl. She had just figured it out a few days ago, exciting her parents.

"Hey now, JJ didn't mention my god baby girl was here too," greeted Morgan, coming down from his office to the pair in the bullpen. Blake smiled and turned with the girl to see her godfather.

"De mo!" Ella stated.

"Well, did you hear that? Sounded like Derek Morgan to me," he joked, getting the go ahead from Blake to take her.

"Oh Stud, I'm pretty sure her first words are going to revolve around her parents," teased Garcia, approaching with Sandy.

"Oh I don't know, she is a genius' kid. She probably knows a quality man when she sees him." He winked at his original baby girl.

"Which is why 'dada' is a much more likely first word, Morgan," joked Rossi, enjoying his sucker from Henry on the walkway. JJ chuckled as she led her son to the last office.

"Hi Uncle Aaron! Happy Valentine's Day!" Henry greeted, running behind the large desk. The smile that broke out on the unit chief's face made JJ's heart happy. It had taken a great deal of time, but she was glad to see that smile more and more now. It took her back to the early years on the team when he was so happy and in love with Haley and their new son. Somewhere along the line he had lost that, even before Foyet ripped her away.

Hotch turned and took the Valentine from him, running a hand over the boy's head. "Thank you Henry. Happy Valentine's Day to you too. Did you get a lot of fun cards at school today?"

"Yep! I got a Snoopy one from Bobby and Katie gave me a Nemo one!" JJ smiled at the conversation going on before her. She didn't notice Reid slip in behind her. "But my favorite is the Simon Chipmunk one from Ashley!"

"Is that because you like Simon or Ashley, Henry?" Reid asked, winking at JJ when she turned at his voice.

Henry looked down for a second, thinking. "Both Daddy! Simon is funny and smart and Ashley is nice; she shares her markers with me."

Hotch chuckled, amused at how now Jack found girls to be icky for the most part. Funny how things changed as they got older…and then changed back a little while later. He wasn't ready for that one though. He also noticed Henry's name for Reid and smiled at that. "Thanks again for the sucker, Henry."

Henry nodded and then pulled another one out of his bag. "For Jack!" Before Hotch could reply, he scampered over to his parents. He grabbed Reid's hand. "We see Grant and Gina now?" He had a few more to give out.

Reid briefly caught JJ's eyes. "You may need to supervise the passing around of Ella in the bullpen." She chuckled and nodded. He looked back down to Henry. "Sure, bud, let's go." Henry pulled him out the door to find Anderson and Sharp, among a few others. She watched for a moment and sighed, not noticing that Hotch had stood up and was behind her now.

"JJ," he started, getting her attention. "How are you doing?"

She smiled softly. "I'm…okay." He eyed her. "Getting there anyway. The nightmares are less often and Spence…"

Hotch squeezed her arm. "I'm glad you have him to support you through this. Just remember, if you ever need to take some time or want to talk…"

JJ nodded and mimicked his gesture. "I know and thanks. And me too," she added, referencing her husband. "The kids help too." Just then Ella's laugh carried up to the office and the pair noticed Morgan blowing raspberries on her stomach.

Hotch smiled. "I can see why." Jack helped him through everything with Haley, even when he had to help Jack through it at the same time.

She smiled as well. Turning to catch his eye, she changed topics. "You have plans with Beth this weekend?"

"Uh, no," Hotch replied. JJ wrinkled her brow. "We broke up." JJ opened her mouth, but he cut her off. "She got offered a huge promotion, but it was in Hong Kong. I didn't want to hold her back."

JJ sighed and squeezed his arm again. "I'm sorry Aaron."

He nodded. "Thanks JJ. It's okay, we may have not been meant to be, but she helped me…" JJ squeezed his arm again, knowing what he was thinking. She had helped him heal after Haley, opened him up to love again. She was actually surprised at how much he had just opened up.

"Well, if you ever want Spence and I to set you up," she teased. Hotch chuckled and shot her a look. She smiled. "What? Would you rather Morgan or, god forbid, Garcia try to play match maker?"

That got another laugh. "Point taken." Ella's squeal pulled their attention back to the bullpen.

"Care to rescue her with me?" Hotch usually wasn't one to fight to get to hold the little girl, so she was pleasantly surprised when he nodded and followed her out the door.

"I believe this is a work place, not a daycare," he commented. The group down in the bullpen looked at him as he approached, trying to decide how to respond. "Maybe I should take this distraction away from all of you." Morgan raised an eyebrow and then grinned, handing him Ella. She was quick to smile and pat her hand on Hotch's cheek, getting a smile from the man as well.

"Awww, now that is the cutest scene right there," gushed Garcia.

Reid nodded, returning with Henry. He had given out the rest of his cards with candy. "Can't say that's something I ever imagined seeing a few years ago." Not just Hotch holding a baby that wasn't his in the bullpen, but that said baby was _his_ …and JJ's.

Sandy wrapped an arm around her son-in-law, mildly surprising him. "Please, fate is why you and my daughter are together, not some happy accident." Reid blinked a few times, registering that comment, before he caught her eyes. She could see she had struck a nerve and pulled him in for a quick hug.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear and she nodded, patting his cheek as they separated. JJ turned to her daughter, trying to not be overwhelmed with emotions at the scene. Ella started to fuss some.

She looked at her parents and waved her arms. "What do you want Ella?" Reid asked. The rest of the team exchanged glances, wondering why he didn't just take her from Hotch. Ella tapped her hand on her forehead and then tilted it towards her mouth.

Reid stepped towards her then, "You want me to hold you and get you a drink?" Ella smiled and babbled, reaching out for him. Reid took her into his arms as JJ dug out a sippy cup with water in it and handed it to him.

"Umm, what just happened?" Morgan asked. "How did you know what she wanted specifically?"

Blake grinned. "Teaching her sign, I see."

JJ nodded. "Yeah. I'll give you one guess whose idea that was." The team smiled. "But it's been nice knowing what she wants when she fusses. She's gotten good at a handful of signs so far."

"Genius genes at work there," Morgan teased, although proud of his goddaughter. Reid rolled his eyes even as he smiled.

"You guys all have a great Valentines night and weekend," JJ commented. The group shared similar sentiments as the Reids packed up and headed out the door.

Rossi saddled up next to Hotch. "Is it weird that I agree with both Reid and Sandy?" Ignoring the conversation about Ella signing.

Hotch smiled; he had that same thought. His two youngest agents _did_ seem fated to end up together. Given how long it had taken, however, it was still a bit of a surprise at times. All he could pray for was that they were finally past the trouble that liked to follow this team around; they deserved the love and happiness that they used, in turn, to energize this team with. This visit was just one example of that.


	53. Chapter 52

Reid shook his head as JJ pulled him down the sidewalk to their favorite diner later that night. "I still can't believe you wanted to come here for dessert when there were perfectly good ones at Filomena," he teased her. They had just finished their lovely Valentines dinner at her favorite Italian place and she was dragging him to Paddy's? He was, of course, going to let her do whatever she wanted, but it still surprised him.

"What? They have the best milkshakes and their chocolate peanut butter pie is amazing!" JJ replied, turning on the sidewalk to pull him in for a kiss. "Although, you _are_ sweeter…" He pulled her tight to him for another, longer kiss.

Resting his forehead on hers, he whispered his reply. "We _could_ just skip dessert…" JJ stuck out her bottom lip, pulling him to the door, and he laughed. "Wait, did I bring Henry out to dinner? Because you're acting like you're five, Jen."

JJ smacked his chest while they entered the diner. "Shut up and feed me some sugar, Sugar."

He laughed again. "Okay Garcia," he joked as he turned her back to him, pushing some of her hair behind her ear. He was about to kiss her again when they heard a voice.

"Reid?"

Reid turned and JJ stuck her head out past his shoulder. "Pen? Derek?"

Morgan laughed. "What is going on tonight? BAU V-Day party at the diner?" The couple walked over to the other two in the booth, who were finishing their meal. "You forget to make a reservation or miss yours, Pretty Boy?" The older man wagged his eyebrows at Reid suggestively.

"No. Somebody," he turned his gaze onto his wife, "was craving a shake and pie despite the fact that there was a perfectly good crème brulee and cannoli where we were eating."

JJ shrugged. "You did say I could have what ever I wanted, Spence." She smiled at the ladies. "Pen, Savannah you both look gorgeous."

"Thanks Peaches," Garcia replied.

"Thanks, you too JJ," Savannah answered. "No one would think you've had two kids with the way that dress fits." JJ was wearing a deep purple dress that showed off the great figure she worked hard to maintain. Purple, because she knew Spence loved the color and because then it meant she could put him in a matching shirt and tie that always made him look _sexy_.

Reid nodded in agreement, leaning down and capturing his wife's lips briefly. "This is very true, Valentine. Both her comment and yours." He turned back to the four sitting down.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Morgan joked.

Reid rolled his eyes. "You look beautiful too, Morgan." The group laughed. "What happened to your plans? I don't recall a double date." Although based off of Morgan's early question, he had a feeling he knew what happened to that couple's plans.

"They, um, changed," Garcia answered, not really wanting to explain that she almost killed Sam via an allergic reaction on their first Valentines. "You want to join us for dessert?"

JJ smiled and took a seat on the stool at the bar opposite the booth and Reid followed. "Sure." She looked at the man next to her friend. "I'm JJ, by the way, and this is Spencer."

"Oh! Sorry!" Garcia replied. "This is Sam," he waved to the couple. The waitress came by and the group all ordered some dessert.

Sam turned back to the youngest couple in age, although they had the longest relationship. "Nice to meet you both, I've heard so much about you and your kids. Henry and Ella right?"

Reid smiled. "Yeah." He turned to JJ. "That reminds me, want to get him a piece of cake when we leave?" His boy loved Paddy's chocolate cake almost as much as their pancakes.

JJ smiled. "As long as you want to stay up with him until he crashes, sure." The group at the booth chuckled.

"Hey, I never said we had to give it to him tonight," Reid joked back. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Although _you'll_ need to have enough glucose to keep up with me when we get home."

Garcia started to laugh as JJ bit her lip and blushed at whatever her husband had just whispered before JJ turned her attention to her newly arrived milkshake. "Is it just me or did Reid vastly improve at flirting after you two got together?"

Morgan chuckled. "Sounds about right." Savannah smacked his arm. "What? You didn't know the kid back in the day. Awkward with a capital A."

JJ was licking her spoon with whipped cream on it, when she answered. "Derek Morgan, don't make me beat you in front of your girlfriend." There was another round of laughter from the group. Except from Reid, which JJ noticed. She turned to face him, licking another spoonful of cream. "Spence?" She was concerned he was actually upset at their teasing.

He swallowed. "What? Sorry." He shook his head. "Did I miss something?" He hadn't even heard Morgan, focused on _her_ activities. JJ raised an eyebrow and smirked. He smiled, knowing he had been caught. "What? You distracting me shouldn't be a surprise by now." He pulled her close. "You've been doing it for a decade." He kissed her softly. "Now quit toying with me and drink your shake." JJ sent him a wide smile as she took a long sip of her drink.

Morgan shook his head. "Seriously, who are you and what you done with Spencer Reid?" He was smiling at the scene as well. It felt so good, so _right_ to see them like this.

Reid turned back to the rest and shrugged; he vaguely recalled something about flirting from Garcia before completely losing focus. "Genius, remember? I'm a quick study. Just needed the right subject matter to practice on."

JJ took a bite of her pie and nodded, feeling feisty given his behavior. "I can attest to that research."

That got him and he blushed, smiling. "JJ…" The group laughed again. He grabbed a bite of his lemon meringue pie and then cleared his throat. "So, enough about us…"

Savannah took pity on him. "Yes, Penelope was telling us about her ukulele lessons."

Garcia grinned. "Right! So, I've mastered a few songs by now, but it's starting to get more complicated…"

* * *

"Spence?" JJ called in their bedroom a little while later while slipping out of her dress. She had just come from checking on the kids, both sound asleep.

"In here," he called from the bathroom. She wrinkled her brow and walked into the room.

She gasped. He had lit a bunch of candles, dimming the lights in the room. He had soft music playing and had filled the tub. He was even holding a rose as he leaned next to it. "Spence…"

He looked her up and down since she had walked in the room in just her underwear and bra. "Well, hello." He walked over to her and handed her the rose. Neither registered that his greeting and tone sounded a _lot_ like JJ's years ago after he had gotten a hair cut. Back when she couldn't act on her feelings.

"Baby, you're spoiling me," she whispered, sniffing the rose before wrapping her arms around his bare shoulders. He was only in his sleep plants. "Dinner and dessert was enough of a celebration."

"The whole world will never be enough for you, Jennifer Jareau Reid." He pulled her close, planting a hot kiss on her lips, easily prying her mouth open with his tongue. When air was needed, he kissed behind her ear and worked his way down her neck, eliciting a moan. She could feel his smile against her skin.

"God Spence," she mumbled, tossing the rose aside and reaching for his pants. His nimble fingers made quick work of the rest her clothes, if you could call them that, before his guided her over to the tub. Wrapping her arms back around his neck, he lifted her up. She quickly followed his movements and wrapped her legs around his hips as he carefully stepped into the tub and eased them down into the mixture of bubbles and hot water. Once she realized they were secure again, she crashed her lips into his again. Pulling back for air, she ran her fingers through his hair, pulling lightly to make him moan in pleasure. "Is this payback for the whipped cream at the diner?"

A chuckle escaped the back of his throat as his now wet hands ran up her back, sending chills down her spine. "No, I had different idea for payback." He went back to kissing her neck. Somehow, she managed to open her eyes and spotted some items on by the sink that she hadn't noticed before.

Biting her lip to keep from moaning too loudly as he hit a particularly sensitive spot, she commented. "Someone went to the art supply store I see." She felt him nod as he leaned her back, giving him a better angle as he kept working his way down, causing her eyes to shut again. "Shouldn't we have saved the bath for afterwards then?"

He stopped what he was doing and a whimper escaped her before she could even process it. Opening her eyes, she met his chocolate ones. loving the darker shade they had turned. "We've got all night, who says we can't enjoy the tub again afterwards?" He pressed the button for the jets, knowing just where they were sitting in the tub.

She hissed in pleasure at the sensation. Right before she kissed him again and lost all coherent thought, she whispered. "I love you Spence, so much."

* * *

"Spencer, JJ, you made it!" Bobby greeted the next evening.

JJ smiled, hugging the man, "Of course we did. We're so excited for you two." She could see he was happy and nervous; it was extremely cute.

"It must feel great to finally get to this point," Reid added, also with a smile.

Bobby laughed lightly, "Yes. It's been a long time coming, but I think we're stronger for the delay."

Reid nodded, unaware of the couple coming up next to them. "Bobby, is this them?"

The couple turned at the sound of an older woman's voice. Bobby smiled, "It is. Spencer, JJ, this is Mary and Joe Donovan, Maeve's parents. Mary, Joe, these are the FBI agents that saved our lives."

Mary, whom Reid noted seemed to be recovering some from her chemotherapy treatments, pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you for saving our daughter and soon to be son-in-law. You saved my life in doing so, I'm not sure I would have gotten through treatment if she wasn't here with me."

"You're welcome," he replied as they separated. "It was nothing, we were just doing our jobs."

"I think it was more than that, so really, thank you," Joe countered, shaking his hand after he had hugged JJ. The women were now hugging as well.

The preacher came over to the group, "It's time. Mr. Donovan, I believe you are needed elsewhere."

Joe smiled and nodded, heading back out of the room. JJ and Reid took their seats among the small group gathered in the art gallery. The couple noted some of Bobby's works were on display, along with his friend's that they saw last year. Soon soft music started and they watched as the maid of honor and best man walked down, followed by Maeve and her father. She shot them a very quick smile before setting her focus on Bobby.

JJ rested her head on Reid's shoulder while holding his hand as they watched their friends exchange vows and seal their union with a kiss. As the group clapped and cheered, she looked up at her husband and smiled. "We helped do that."

Reid smiled, kissing her softly, before turning back to the happy couple, who was making their way through the guests to the FBI agents. Maeve hugged JJ and then Reid when they got to them. "I'm so glad you two were in town for this. Without you, we might not be here."

"Congratulations," Reid replied.

"Maeve, Mark wants to try to get some photos on the roof before you lose the sunset," the maid of honor interjected. JJ noted she seemed about eight to ten years older than the bride, closer to Morgan and Hotch's age. She had kind eyes and wavy red hair. The profiler was trying to figure out their relationship when the woman turned to them. "Sorry for the interruption, but artists, you understand. They are always so demanding." She smiled.

"Hey," Bobby protested with a laugh.

"We'll be back, thanks again for coming," Maeve answered with a smile, leading Bobby over to their friend to take some photos.

"So you guys are the guardian angels, huh?" the woman asked. JJ nodded with a smile. "It's so great to finally meet you. I'm Robin, Maeve's best friend slash adopted older sister if you ask Mary."

"Nice to meet you, Robin. I'm JJ and this is Spencer." Reid waved. "So, you've known her for a long time then if you're considered family?"

Robin chuckled, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Actually a lot less than you'd think it took to earn that title. I'm a research nurse at the Lombardi Cancer Center. I met both of them while I was checking on one of my clinical trial patients in our infusion unit and Mary was starting her chemotherapy. They were discussing their research and a few key words caught my attention and I introduced myself. I started to assist some with their project, mostly helping to review it or act as a sounding board. Mae is so far ahead of me that half the time I feel like I'm just smiling and nodding."

The group laughed at that comment. Reid noticed the nickname slip and smiled. "Anyway, soon Mae and I were hanging out outside of doing research. I'm actually one of the ones that dragged her out to the bar where she met Bobby. Mary wasn't exactly happy about that initially, but I saw their potential. After all her… _stuff_ …started, I helped Mary through the rest of her treatments and helped her exchange data and messages with Mae."

"Sounds like you definitely earned your maid of honor slot," JJ smiled.

Robin waved dismissingly, "I guess so. Although I told Maeve she should have asked you. I may have facilitated their meeting, but you two are why they are together now. Plus, now, Mary and Joe have finally warmed up to Bobby."

"Robin!"

The group turned to see the best man, which Reid deduced was Bobby's brother based on resemblance, waving her over for something. "Oh, duty calls. Excuse me," she smiled at them. "It was great to finally meet you."

"Likewise," Reid smiled as she disappeared. He noticed a particular look on JJ's face when he turned to face her. "What are you thinking about?"

She shook her head and smiled; holding in one of her thoughts. "I know this whole thing was different given how we first came into contact with Maeve. But, it is really nice for a change to actually see how a case turns out, to see a victim thriving after everything."

Reid smiled, taking her hand and squeezing. "I know what you mean. It reminds me of the photos Gideon used display or carry around of victims he'd saved. Helps balance out all the awful things we see day in and day out."

JJ leaned up and kissed him softly. "Come on, let's get some hor d'oeuvres before I make you shake it on the dance floor." She used their linked hands to pull him further into the reception area of the wedding space, ignoring his slight groan at the idea of dancing.

* * *

JJ wrapped her arms around Gabby, taking her out of that house and away from this nightmare. What was wrong with people? Just giving their kids away? And the freaks that took them in… She let out a shaky breath just thinking about it. As she reached the SUV to take the little girl back to her mom, she turned and saw her husband holding the other girl in his one arm, the other resting around the boy. They caught each other's eyes for a moment, both having their paternal instincts and heart strings tugged at for these kids.

"I want my mommy," Gabby whined as JJ set her in the back seat.

JJ gently patted the girl on her head. "I know sweetie, I'm going to take you to her, okay?" She nodded as Reid set the other girl down on the opposite side. She was quiet, sliding over for the boy to get in as well. The couple caught each other's eyes again before climbing into the front to take them back to the station. The joy that erupted from Gabby when she saw her mom helped JJ some, but she still felt for the other two, sitting with the social worker. Reid and her walked over to the rest of the team, watching the reunion.

Her husband, lost in his own thoughts, didn't register the look on her face. Morgan did, however. "JJ, you okay?" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

She kept staring at the other two. "They don't have any place safe to be."

"It's not ideal, but they'll be in foster care until they find a family," Blake offered, although it did little to ease anyone's mind.

"Yeah, but how many more kids like that are out there?" Rossi wondered out loud.

Hotch sighed, "That's a good question."

Reid turned to see the frown still on JJ's face as Morgan video chatted with Garcia. He walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She was quick to curl into his embrace, sighing. "Wanna video chat with Henry and Ella?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded. Maybe that would help her heart. And his.

It took a little time, the couple waiting until they could be alone. Eventually, they were able to sneak into an office at the station for a few minutes. JJ called up her mom on her tablet. _"Hi Jennifer, Spencer. This is a surprise. You usually just call."_

"Hi Mom," JJ greeted.

Sandy frowned, taking in her daughter's tone and the look on both of their faces. _"Just a second, dears."_ She pushed a button to turn the screen, allowing the couple to see Ella crawling around on the living room floor. Henry was in his pajamas next to her, playing with a few of his dinosaurs.

" _And this is Steggy, Ella! Daddy gave him to me when I was sick."_ He handed that one to his sister and she took it with a smile, putting the tall in her mouth. _"We don't eat him, we play with him!"_ Henry giggled. He then showed her another one. _"And this is Rex!"_ Ella squealed some, setting down Steggy and crawling over to her brother. She set herself back on her bottom and waved her hands as Henry handed her the other dinosaur. She stared at it in fascination.

That's when Sandy decided to speak, turning the screen and then the tablet again so the kids could see their parents' faces as well.. _"Say hi to Mommy and Daddy, kiddos."_

Henry's head immediately popped up and he smiled and waved. He somehow stayed mindful of the fact that Ella was starting to crawl on him some and didn't run over to them. _"Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy! You catch the bad guy?"_

JJ smiled and nodded. "We did bud. We'll be home soon, but you'll be in bed by then so we wanted to say good night."

Reid smiled. "I see you're playing with Ella and your dinosaurs, Henry. Do you think she'll like them just as much as we do?"

" _Yeah!"_ Henry beamed.

Ella had turned her head at the sound of Reid's voice through the device. "Hi Ella!" Reid greeted again, catching the movement. The baby smiled and shifted herself, crawling to the screen. Sandy bent down further to lower it to her level and the parents watched her come right at them.

"How's my girl?" JJ asked.

Ella reached them and then sat up. Sandy was now on the floor, holding it directly in front of the eight month old. Ella smiled and planted her hand on Reid's face on the screen. _"Da!"_ The parents blinked, processing that. Then Ella moved her hand to JJ's face. _"Ma!"_

They exchanged a look, both blinking back tears. "Did she just…?" Reid asked.

Sandy was the first to recover. " _I believe she did, Spencer."_ Although not exactly a first word since they were sounds she had made before, the fact that she associated the correct sound to the correct parent had the group surprised.

JJ leaned into Reid, smiling through her tears. "We really may have a mini-you on our hands, Spence." For those few moments, the couple could forget about everything going on outside of the office they were in. The rest of the world didn't matter right now.


	54. Chapter 53

"The bodies of two unidentified women were found in the desert, just outside the good doctor's hometown, Las Vegas. They were stripped of their ID. One looks like she was killed yesterday, the other a couple of weeks ago," Garcia started the briefing. Reid looked up when she stated the location, briefly catching JJ's eyes. Maybe they could sneak in an adults only visit with his mom.

Morgan looked at the information on his tablet. "According to the ME report, both women were in their 30s and…is this cause of death right?"

Garcia nodded. "Yes, and I have confirmed it. Both women drowned."

Rossi looked up from his tablet, confused. "How far is the nearest body of water?"

"The Hoover Dam, Lake Mead, like 60 miles," Garcia supplied. Reid held in correcting her. One could actually reach the Lake in 30.4 miles from the Strip, but her answer still served the same point.

Blake nodded. "So we're looking at a disposal site. Were they sexually assaulted?"

Garcia shook her head. "No, but they did both suffer blunt forced trauma and severe antemortem abrasions to their wrists and ankles." She clicked a few more images up on the screen.

Reid thought that over for a second. "That means they were mostly like held somewhere before they were killed."

JJ shook her head, "Or maybe they were bound so they could be tortured with water." She blinked a few times, flashes of her time with Askari coming to her mind. She turned a little in her chair and caught Spence's eyes. He frowned and reached under the table, placing a hand on her knee, giving it a soft squeeze. She rested her hand on top of it, her smaller fingers automatically lacing in between his larger ones.

The rest didn't seem to notice the exchange, or chose to not mention it. Rossi continued to work through their starting theory. "She's right, we can't rule out waterboarding or being held under water in a pool or bathtub. It's possible the unsub is a sadist."

Morgan studied the most recent victim's photo. "The woman killed yesterday was wearing a uniform. She could have been a waitress or maid."

"There are 93 hotels in Las Vegas, 260 motels and inns, 1,510 bars, and 2996 restaurants. Not to mention nearby Summerlin, which is growing in popularity," Reid supplied. This time JJ squeezed, knowing his thoughts went to his dad. Maybe they could see him too? He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to stay focused on the case.

Garcia shook her head just a fraction at her friend's knowledge. "Well, the local PD has ruled out the major establishments. They're combing through the smaller ones now to see if they can come up with a match."

Rossi zoomed in on the photo of the other woman. "The other Jane Doe is pretty decomposed. Clothing looks ordinary. Is that a fanny pack she's wearing?"

"Yes, and it was empty." Garcia nodded, briefly thinking how tragic it was that she was wearing a fashion crime when she was killed.

"That means she was probably a tourist, though," Blake stated.

Reid raised an eyebrow. That may not help them. "Last year, Las Vegas documented 39,727,022 visitors."

JJ knew where his thoughts went with that number, but tried to think positive. "No other place has better surveillance software."

Hotch agreed. "Garcia, contact Vegas PD and ask them to start going through hotel and casino surveillance footage from 3 weeks ago, and tell them we'll be there if four hours. Let's go." The group started to get up to grab their things. Garcia was quick to leave, having work she wanted to accomplish before the team landed. That soon left the couple alone in the room.

Reid studied his wife. "You okay?" The whole team knew the basics of what she went through because of the documentation they had on Askari's methods. But only Reid really _knew_ what she had endured. At least, as much as she'd open up about. He was worried that she seemed to bounce back rather quickly. He knew he should be happy about it, but he somehow wondered if it was true or not.

JJ sighed and shrugged. "I guess." She knew better than to say yes or no, because she honestly didn't know. "It was bound to show up in a case sometime." Reid nodded, having gone through that as well with Tobias. She eyed him. "How about you? Excited to go home again so soon?"

Reid smiled. "To see mom, sure."

"And your dad?" JJ thought the visit had gone really well. They had exchanged a few calls since, though she knew he had kept them brief given everything going on right after New Years.

Reid shrugged. "Maybe."

* * *

Reid sighed as he got his mom's voicemail. She had been doing so well that Dr. Norman approved her having a cell phone, which JJ was quick to help pick out while they were visiting. She didn't need a fancy one; a smart phone would be too much for her to process. But they were able to find one that she could make basic calls with. They chose to still send photos through a third party, just in case she was having a bad day. Although, Reid had smiled when Dr. Norman said she was having less of those lately, doing really well on her medication regimen.

"Hi mom, it's me again. I'm on a plane to Las Vegas, and JJ and I can't wait to see you. You know I've been thinking, it's been a really long time since I've had chicken fried lobster, so I hoping maybe when the case is over that we can all go to Binion's. I think JJ would love that Vegas treat, don't you?" He looked back and saw Hotch looking at him. "I have to go. Call me back. Bye, love you."

He was thinking about inviting his dad to dinner too, but hadn't decided. Maybe he'd ask his mom her thoughts when she called back. He slipped back into his seat next to JJ so they could debrief on the case before landing. Dinner could wait; he needed to focus on the case first.

* * *

JJ eyed her husband at the station later on that day. He was frowning. "Ok, well, thank you." He hung up his phone.

"What's wrong?"

He turned to look at her. "My mom's not even here. Dr. Norman said that she's doing really well on some new medication, so she decided to go on a supervised field trip to the Grand Canyon." She could tell by the expression in his face that he was still trying to process that. So was she, to be honest.

"That's great. Isn't it?" Maybe Diana was doing better? Could she leave Bennington at some point? JJ blinked, filing that thought away. They were going to need to discuss the plan for that if it were to occur. Would Diana be better off with family, but in a vastly new setting, or stay where she's lived her whole life but on her own? At least William was still around, which she hoped was a good thing. Right? She shook her head, focusing on Spence's response.

Reid nodded. "No, it is great. I guess I kind of can't believe that she didn't tell me about, you know? This is someone that used to literally write me a letter daily at one point." He turned and they started to walk over to Morgan and Rossi.

JJ smiled softly at his comment. "I see. You think she forgot about you? Spence, you should be happy. This means she's getting better. She's not constantly checking in." She too had noticed the letters had decreased, even the calls had. They still exchanged a small stack of letters a month, but not daily, and talked on the phone, now that she had one, at least twice a month. Most of the time, JJ and Henry would talk to her too. Lately, they had let Ella babble into the phone too. She placed a hand on his arm, squeezing gently.

Reid sighed. "You're right, I know." His thoughts had also gone to the big picture, to if she were to leave Bennington. Just what would they do?

JJ stilled him with her hand and he turned to catch her eyes again. "What about your dad? Do you want to grab dinner with him when the case is done?" Reid bit his lip. "I don't have to come with if you want to keep it just the two of you." She knew the meeting at New Years hadn't been part of Spence's original timeline, but they too seemed to be making progress towards a normal relationship.

"No, I'd want you with me, Jen. I thought of that. Let's see how the case goes and I'll let you know." JJ nodded in reply and the pair finally reached their coworkers, discussing strip miners.

* * *

JJ walked over to Reid after he had finished escorting Marvin to lock up. "Hey. Heard you showed off your poker skills again with the unsub." Reid raised an eyebrow. "Your bluff about seeing him when you were a kid?" Blake had told her.

He nodded. "Oh, that. Yeah, I knew I needed to feed his ego first so he'd open up some and reveal something." He turned to her, pausing their journey back to the conference area to meet the rest of the team. "I called my dad."

JJ tilted her head, surprised. "Oh? And?"

"Hi Spencer, JJ." The couple turned to see the man in question standing before them.

Reid smiled softly. "And we are taking out for a late night dinner and introducing you to chicken fried lobster, right Dad?"

JJ grinned as she pushed back happy tears. He seemed so much more relaxed around William. She knew they had a long road still, but this was a good sign; it was progress. She met the senior Reid's eyes. "Why do I get the feeling that I should be concerned for my health?"

William chuckled. "Oh you haven't lived until you've had it, JJ. Plus, the view of the strip is amazing."

"Well, then. Let me grab my purse and we can go," JJ smiled. She left them alone for a moment, quickly making her way to the conference room.

"Hey, Blondie. You and the hubs ready to grab a bite?" Morgan greeted. The rest had finished boxing up the casework. It was late enough and there was a storm in DC so the team wasn't heading back until the morning.

JJ smiled but shook her head. "Sorry, but we've got plans."

Blake tilted her head. "With who? I thought his mom was out of town."

She opened her mouth to answer, but Rossi cut her off. He was looking out of the window, out into the bullpen area. "Is that his dad with him? And are they are smiling at each other?" Morgan shot her a confused look before taking in the sight with his own eyes. Those two were the ones to witness first hand Reid's reunion with his father over the Riley Jenkins case.

"When did that happen?" he asked, turning back to JJ. He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't just seen it.

JJ smiled. "They've been talking for almost a year now. Started out with letters and phone calls. The kids and I met him over New Years."

Rossi turned to face her, eyebrows sky-high. "Really?" JJ nodded. "Wow. That's amazing. Well, go, don't keep the Reid men waiting."

JJ nodded, grabbing her purse. "Oh, before I forget, I'll text you about breakfast tomorrow. Spence and I want to take you guys to this amazing place we ate at the last few times. Henry still talks about the pancakes so you know it was good." The group chuckled at that as she waved goodbye. She made her way back to her husband and father-in-law. She could see they were engaged with whatever they were talking about.

"I still maintain that Tom Baker was the best. Although, I give Tennant credit, he certainly revived the series some for a younger generation, growing off of Eccleston's work to revive its popularity." JJ blinked as she processed her husband's comment. Why did she know those names? When it hit her, she groaned, getting the attention of the men.

"I'm _so_ not eating with either of you if all you're going to do is talk about Doctor Who." Honestly, she was glad they were finding fun things to bond over, but she really didn't want to only talk about the British show all night.

Both laughed as Reid slipped an arm around her, leading them out of the station. "Would you rather talk about Star Trek? Oh, or how they are about to start to film the new Star Wars?"

* * *

"You sure about this place, Pretty Boy?" Morgan eyed the diner JJ had texted them. They were getting breakfast before heading to the airstrip. The 'Peppermill' sign in multiple colors was staring down at him.

Reid grinned. "Trust me. It looks cooler at night, but the food is great all day. This place is older than I am and there's a reason why its one of the last things standing from the old Strip." Pretty much everything else in that area had been torn down and rebuilt, but the over four decade old restaurant was still going strong.

Morgan and Rossi exchanged a look as they followed the Reids into the building, with Blake and Hotch behind them. The two agents continued to exchange looks as they took in the neon lights inside and the fake trees throughout the dining area. Morgan was trying to decide if he recognized this place or not, like from a movie or something. They were quickly seated and got their drinks while they reviewed the menu. Morgan was surprised by how large just the breakfast portion was, having a hard time deciding.

He whistled. "Damn, I get the feeling that I'm going to have to hit the gym extra hard when we get back."

Reid smiled. "Probably." He took a sip of his water, opting to make his tea on the plane.

JJ chuckled. "Yeah, some of us don't have a metabolism of a rabbit on speed." She shoved her husband's arm lightly as the rest laughed at that comment. "Trust me, Morgan, you will. But it's worth it."

"Well then I better stick to just coffee so I don't have to work out," joked Rossi as the waitress returned to take their order.

* * *

The couple exited the elevator onto the sixth floor of FBI headquarters later that afternoon. She could tell he was still thinking about Diana. "As great as dinner was with your dad, I'm still sorry we didn't get to see your mom."

Reid nodded. "Me too, but it's okay. I guess now I know what a parent feels when like when their kid grows up. Someone who's depended on you for so long, and then suddenly they're off living their own life and don't need really you anymore. Can't say I'm really looking forward to that with Henry and Ella."

JJ smiled and nodded. "Me neither. Except in the case with your mom, she's the parent and that's how it should be." She paused, debating on if she should ask about what he'd want to do if she continued to improve.

Garcia walked up, making her swallow that question. "Oh, Hi. Welcome back. This came for you." She handed Reid a medium sized box.

"No return address?" He eyed it, setting it on his desk.

Garcia nodded. "Yeah, and it's really heavy. So what's inside it?" She caught JJ's eyes. "And yes, that's me being nosy." JJ smiled and shook her head as Reid pulled out his pocketknife and opened the box. He dug into it, his hand first landing on the heaviest item. He pulled it out for them to see. "That looks like a pile of—"

Reid grinned. "Shale, limestone and sandstone." He looked up at JJ's curious gaze. "It's a sculpture of the Grand Canyon from my mom."

Her smile matched his. "See, she didn't forget you."

Reid nodded, pulling out a small stack of post cards. "She said she was going to mail the post cards, but then she decided to send the Grand Canyon and a few other items instead. Here, listen to this. _'You may have to commit me twice, Spencer, because I not only rid a mule on a tiny trail with a 1,000 foot vertical drop, but I paid for the privilege. Now that's crazy.'_ Can you imagine my mom on a mule?" He looked up briefly before looking back at the post cards.

"No." JJ chuckled. She could safely say that wasn't an image she ever thought about.

"I know, it's like Hotch at the beach." Garcia and JJ laughed at that, also an amusing mental image. " _'The mules must do this all the time because they seemed very comfortable with the journey. I also enjoyed what they called Desert Tea, which I included for Jennifer. I hope the kids like their gifts as well. I'll talk to you soon, son. Love mom.'_ " He finished reading the card and dug out the rest of the items in the box. He pulled out the jar of Desert Tea she mentioned, along with a book and puzzle about the Grand Canyon, a small stuffed coyote, and a pair of earrings. He handed JJ the last item.

"Wow, these are beautiful," she commented, studying the dangly earrings made of silver and mother of pearl.

"I think there's something on one…" Reid was flipping through the cards. "Here we go. _'The earrings are handcrafted by the Zuni tribe. They reside in New Mexico, but still consider the Grand Canyon a sacred part of their culture and sell items there to help support their people._ '"

Garcia smiled. "Your mom really is amazing, Reid."

JJ nodded in agreement as Reid met their friend's eyes. "Yes she is."


	55. Chapter 54

Reid took a sip of his tea as he walked down the hallway outside the bullpen. He wanted Garcia to look up something for him for his latest consult. Stopping at the door, he knocked.

"Speak and be recognized!"

Reid smiled and opened the door. "Hey Garcia."

She spun in her chair. "Hey Sugarshack! You know, I was going to come find you actually. Can you shut the door?"

He raised an eyebrow but did as she asked. He took a seat next to her desk. "I have a search request regarding a consult, but I get the feeling you should go first."

Garcia nodded. "I, um, got notice that I have to do my fitness test for the bureau in three weeks."

Reid wrinkled his brow. Why would they be making Garcia do that? "So did I, actually." He wasn't that worried about it. It was just running a mile, which he could easily handle now. Admittedly, he hadn't spared as much as usual with Morgan lately. They had eased off on that before the holidays, likely related to some of the tension before the team was read in on the Askari/Hastings mess. Since then, he'd been more focused on JJ's recovery and then the kids. He needed to get back at that. Pushing those thoughts aside, he focused back on his friend. She seemed nervous, like a question was on the tip of her tongue. "Do you want me to train with you?"

Garcia smiled and nodded. "Will you?"

Reid shrugged. "I can, but why not ask JJ? I'm sure she'd love to help you."

Garcia sighed. "I love your Missus, I really do, but she's basically a BAU Barbie meets GI Jane and I'm well…"

Reid frowned. "Penelope, you know you're just as amazing and beautiful in your own way as she is, right?" He didn't like seeing his friend with such self-doubt. That was his department, which thankfully, he had been getting better at as well.

Garcia reached over and squeezed his hand. "Thanks my sweet, noble knight in khakis." Reid couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped at that nickname. Garcia grinned as she continued, "And I know I'm like a majestic unicorn, it's just…"

"You'd feel more comfortable with someone who's less of a fitness buff?" Garcia nodded. "You could ask Rossi, you know." That got him his intended laugh. "I'm happy to help Garcia."

"Thank you, my sexy nerd! Now, what did you need?"

* * *

Reid kept at Garcia's pace, which wasn't too far off his normal one, unless he was chasing JJ. If he ran on his own, he tended to jog rather than hardcore run or sprint. He knew his pace was a good enough pace for the fit test, but wasn't sure about this one. He looked at the stopwatch and sighed when they crossed the mile mark. "8:49."

Garcia groaned. "Good god, that's not even close. Why does it have to be such a fast mile? Have you ever even had to run a mile in the field?" She was gasping for air.

Reid sighed, catching his breath as well, but not nearly winded as her. "Actually, no." Maybe that's why they wanted it so fast? To show that you _could_ sprint off when needed?

"Exactly. And I'm not even in the field. I sit at a computer on my perfect posterior, like all day." She was starting to stretch some.

"I can show you some interval training techniques, Garcia," he offered. It was how JJ had worked on his running back when he started. "And better stretches."

Garcia nodded. "Okay. Just so long as we don't have to ask Morgan for help. It's bad enough that some bureaucrat is making us take this stupid test. The last thing we need is Mr. Universe talking smack the whole time. He takes it way too seriously. I've worked out with him once."

Reid chuckled. "Really? So you workout? That's great! You could always join JJ and I, you know."

Garcia smiled. "Thanks. And yeah, in a non-traditional matter, but never again with him. He was all like 'Yo yo baby girl, move it or lose it, this ain't your high tech room. My grandmama can move better than that.'"

Reid laughed at her impersonation. "He _can_ be enthusiastic at times." It reminded him of some of their sparing sessions.

"That's a way of saying it. Now, what were you going to show me?"

Reid nodded and changed gears. "Okay, we're going to walk fast for a minute, run for a minute, and keep alternating. Just change when I say to, okay?"

Garcia bounced on her feet, "Okay!"

Reid started his stopwatch again. "And walk!" They got through about 15 minutes, with Reid adding time slowly to the running pieces. He knew he could accelerate her some given that she could functionally run a mile, he just needed her body to get more in the habit of running so it wouldn't be as difficult. He had them up to two minutes when Garcia's phone chirped.

She huffed as she looked at it. The training wasn't as taxing on her as she thought it would be, but she was still worn out. "Hallelujah!"

He laughed. "We have a case?" She nodded. "Hey, I wasn't that bad, was I?"

She smiled. "Nah, I'm just ready for a break. Thank you for doing this with me."

"No problem. We can just keep doing the interval training, increasing it gradually for the next few weeks. Feel free to do that if you can when we're out on a case. We should be able to get your mile to the correct time."

She nodded and took a long swig from her water bottle as he did the same with his. Then she looked him up and down for a second, noticing his t-shirt under his open jacket was a little wet and sticking to and highlighting the definition of his chest and, wait a minute… She pulled on the shirt, lifting it up before he could even react. "Does the good Doc have a six pack?" It wasn't as outlined as Morgan's but she could clearly see he worked out more than she had thought.

"Garcia!" He pulled his shirt away from her, blushing profusely.

She hummed and grinned. "Well, no wonder JJ can't keep her hands off you. How she's managed to keep all that," she waved her hand at him, particularly his upper body and abdomen, "a secret all this time, is beyond me." By this point, he was starting to walk back to the locker room faster, trying to get away from her. It meant he was a few feet in front of her. "I mean, I always knew you had a nice butt, but you could give Morgan a run for his money, Mr. July."

Reid groaned as he shook his head. Looking over his shoulder, he decided to play at her game for a change. "Can I be there when you tell him that?"

Garcia's jaw dropped for a second before she laughed, separating to go into the women's locker room. Good for him; it made her happy to see him feeling good about himself, like he had tried to make her feel in her office. She hollered at him, "Done and done, Magic Mike."

* * *

Reid and Garcia were doing some leg swings and butt kicks by the track a few weeks later to warm up. They had managed to get in some more training sessions over the past few weeks and she had even had even found time to work in another one while the team was headed back from Wisconsin. She moaned a little as they got ready. "Thank god you told me what stretches to do or I think I'd be a lot sorer right now."

"No problem. Yeah, it's a common misconception that you should do what we typically think of for stretching to prepare for a run. These activities loosen your muscles, but also increase heart rate, body temperature, and blood flow so you feel warmed up sooner and run more efficiently. JJ actually taught me that." Garcia nodded and he thought she seemed worried. "I don't think they'll actually terminate us if we can't run fast enough," he said 'we' to make her feel better, "and at our last session, you were on target, Garcia."

She shook her head. "Thanks and nah, it would probably be something worse. Like take another fitness test." Reid chuckled. "I think I'd rather be terminated."

He smiled. "You'll be fine, Garcia."

She sighed. "I just hope the P.T. instructor isn't a jerk. Those jock guys are always such jerks."

He couldn't help to agree with that one. "Yeah, total jerks." He noticed someone headed towards them. "That's probably him right now."

Garcia stopped doing her kicks. "Oh look, he's totally walking like a jerk."

Reid shook his head and then squinted. "Wait, I think that's Morgan." He got closer. "Yeah, it is." Well, this was going to be interesting. Hopefully he took it easy on Garcia.

She frowned. "Why are you here?"

Morgan smiled, pulling his hood off. "It looks like I'm your new P.T. instructor. Watsons got sick so it's your lucky day, I'm your guy."

Garcia looked at Reid and then back at Morgan. "Awesome, that's awesome."

Morgan chuckled. "Guys, why didn't you say something? This whole fit test is just a formality. I could have gotten this whole thing waved. Although I'm curious to see how you're doing, Reid, since we haven't hit the mat recently." Reid and Garcia looked at each other. "Since you didn't, you ready to do this?"

Reid nodded, trying to send Garcia some confidence. "We're ready."

She smiled and nodded at his support. "Yeah, let's do this!" She went to line up on the track and Reid followed.

"Hey, happy-go-luckys, where do you think you're going?"

Garcia was confused. "To run the mile."

"No, you didn't hear? The fit test is more than just a mile. Now get your little butts back over here." Garcia groaned and Reid raised an eyebrow. Great.

A little over a hour later Reid sat down in the grass next to the track, Garcia just about collapsing next to him. His arms were killing him. They were a lot stronger as of late with the picking up of the kids, but he still hated push ups and pull ups with a passion. He had been fine with the jump rope and did okay with the stairs, although he wondered about his coordination with that one when Morgan made him go faster. The jumping over the tall pads was probably the worse, his knee bothering him a bit on that one.

He took a big swig of his water bottle as he looked at Garcia. He was really proud of how she had done for having not prepped for any of that. He knew he was going to feel this for the next few days so he felt bad for how sore she was likely going to feel. At least they had gotten in some training so it wouldn't be a complete shock to her body.

Morgan laughed at them. "Hey, hey, what's with all the huffing and puffing mama? And Reid, we need to get you back into sparing if you're winded with this. Now, we still got a two mile run to do, let's go."

Garcia groaned. "Two miles? I thought it was one."

He shook his head. "Not on my watch. This fit test is altogether different now. Now suck it up, let's go." Reid groaned but started to get up. Garcia wasn't as energetic. Morgan started to laugh. "Alright, alright. Enough is enough. I guess I gotta let the cat out of the bag." He paused, having their full attention. "I kinda already had your fit test waved."

"What?!" Garcia exclaimed.

"Yeah, Baby Girl, think about it. You're not even in the field. And Pretty Ricky," he patted Reid on the shoulder, "you've already got enough case hours to qualify." He grinned. "This was just a good time for me."

Reid looked down at Garcia, who was fuming. "I'm gonna kill him," she muttered.

Reid offered her a hand up. "I'll hold him down."

"I told you, you should have said something," Morgan smiled. Garcia started to chase him. "Hey, ho!" He was so focused on her; he wasn't prepared for Reid to sweep a leg under him like he did the first time he got Morgan on the mat when they started to spar. That allowed for Garcia to jump on top of him as he lay on the ground.

"Damn Kid," Morgan moaned, a little winded from that. Reid laughed as Garcia jokingly punched him all over his chest.

"Garcia, you know he's ticklish, right?" Reid added with a smile, bending down to hold Morgan's arms in place.

She started to giggle as she went for the places she knew would make him squirm – his sides. Morgan started to laugh and was soon gasping for air. "Okay, I'm sorry, I give!" Garcia released him, as did Reid.

Reid looked at Garcia. Morgan hadn't been as bad with him when sparing as he was today. "Now I see why you didn't want to train with him."

"Hey! I'm good," Morgan whined, still catching his breath. He sat up on his elbows.

Garcia smirked. "Good _looking_ , Sugar, but a bit of a drill sergeant. Not everyone responds to that." She looked at Reid. "Some of us respond better with gentle encouragement. And he's _just_ as good to look at when we work out as you are, stud. Maybe even better, better hair." She reached over and messed with Reid's sweaty mop.

Reid blushed but chuckled at Morgan's surprised and hurt reaction, running some fingers through his hair to push it back. "Thanks Garcia. Just, ah, don't let JJ hear you say that."

"Oh, trust me Sweetness, she _knows_. Oh! That's what I could get her for her birthday. I could make a calendar of you!" She reached over to tug at his shirt again, but he was able to push her hand away faster this time.

"Garcia, quit it!" Reid whined.

Morgan laughed harder at his friends' antics than when he was being tickle tortured. God, how he loved them.

* * *

Blake walked into the station, her hair dry but tangled. She spotted JJ through the glass window in the door and put a brave smile on her face, sighing as she approached the younger woman.

"How you doing?" JJ asked. She could tell Blake was shaken up.

"My hair smells like a dirty sock, but other than that…I'm fine," Blake answered, sniffing some.

JJ raised an eyebrow. "Okay. How are you _doing_?" She sent Blake a reassuring look, hoping the woman would open up.

Blake sighed. "I just…I couldn't breathe." She could hardly see in that murky water, all she could feel was his hands wrapped around her. All she wanted was for that feeling to go away.

JJ tried to calm her. "We put 30 bullets into that water."

"Okay."

"He's dead, Alex," JJ wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her out of the station. "Why don't you go take a long shower at the hotel before we fly back? Get that dirty sock smell out of your hair."

Blake smiled at her attempt to make her feel a little better. "That might help, thanks." JJ nodded as the pair climbed into the SUV to head back.

* * *

"Feel better?"

Blake smiled at JJ's question as the younger agent slipped into the seat opposite her on the jet at the table a few hours later as they were boarding to take off. "A little. Thanks."

Reid slipped into the seat next to JJ. "You know what will make you feel even better?" Blake raised an eyebrow as Reid flipped his messenger bag open and pulled out a few crossword puzzles, a pen, and his stopwatch. He simply smiled at her as she registered the items.

"Bless you Spencer," she smiled, shifting in her seat to get ready.

JJ smirked. "Time out, let me out first you adorable nerd." She nudged Reid's shoulder.

"Hmm, maybe if you ask nicely," Reid smirked back. Blake smiled at the sight of them. JJ chuckled before pulling him in for a short kiss.

"Can I please get up so I can make us some tea, _dear_?" Reid smiled and nodded, standing up to let her out. "Alex, you want some as well?"

"That would be lovely, JJ, thank you." The blond smiled and nodded, heading to the kitchen area. Reid slid back in, taking the seat by the window this time, and got set up.

"Ready?" Blake was touched that the couple was trying to take care of her. It was incredibly sweet and made them worm their way into her heart a little further. She nodded and Reid started to quiz her on the words. They got into it so much that neither noticed that JJ had returned or that the jet had taken off. Reid stopped the stopwatch when finished. "Seven minutes and 45 seconds. Not bad after a long day."

Blake smiled and took a sip of the tea she now noticed. "Yeah, not bad. But I can do better, so let's try again."

* * *

Reid shifted in bed, trying to register why he'd suddenly woken up. The whimper next to him made him wake up even more. "Jen…" He gently shook her.

"Spence," she breathed as her eyes opened from her nightmare. He pulled her into his arms, getting a few of her tears to fall on his shirt.

Reid kissed the top of her head, rubbing circles on her back. "Want to talk about it?"

JJ sighed. "Couldn't breathe from the water soaked rag on my head. Could feel the water filling my lungs but couldn't cough it up." She hugged him closer, her face buried into the nape of his neck. Reid frowned, holding her tight. What triggered that? He stayed silent, letting her talk it through. "I know Askari is dead, but sometimes I feel like I can't shake his cold eyes, his smirk. They follow me, Spence." She paused. "He's like this evil being that I can't make go away." JJ sighed and leaned further into his touch. "I thought I was over this," she grumbled.

Reid sighed. "What do you think brought this on?" Withholding for now that she'll _never_ be fully over it.

She shifted her head so she could look into his eyes. "Probably what Blake said about not being able to breathe when she was under the water." She bit her lip for a second. "Please don't tell her that, she's probably going through her own nightmare right now."

"Of course." He shifted in the bed so he could kiss her briefly. When he pulled back, running a hand through her hair, she could see the hesitation on his face.

"Spence?"

He sighed. "Jen, you probably don't want to hear this but you're never going to be fully over your experience with Askari. It will get better, but things like this will happen."

She searched his eyes. "Do you still have nightmares about Tobias?" He had times when he'd woken her up, but they were few and far in between in comparison to hers. The last really bad one she recalled was that fateful night a few years ago when he stayed in the guest bedroom. The one _she_ caused; that still pained her when she thought about it, but it had been a necessary step in the repairing (and improving) of their relationship.

He nodded. "Very rarely now, but yes. I'm also seven years removed from that, JJ. You're only a few months. You have to give it time. But, there are always going to be things that trigger it – a phrase like tonight, a smell, a particular crime scene photo…" He paused for a moment and both went to the case in Vegas recently. He was impressed that particular case hadn't actually caused nightmares. "Talking about it when something like this happens will help so don't bottle it up. It, uh, was one of the things that helped me stay sober, talking at my meetings." He paused, thinking he might need to go to a meeting soon himself. His guilt over this hitting him hard every time she went through something like this. "We could look into a support group…"

JJ shook her head. "No, I can't open up about this to strangers. At least, not right now." She laid back down on her back, staring up at the ceiling. That was until he shifted to his side, propping his head up with his hand. She turned to meet his gaze. "Are you okay if I just talk with you?" She didn't want to trigger his nightmares into coming back.

He cupped her cheek with his other hand and she leaned into his touch. "If that's what you want, of course, Jen." She nodded, turning to kiss his palm. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Okay. Let's try to get some more sleep." He shifted to lie back down and she turned, pulling his arm around her middle, wanting to feel his warmth all around her.

"Love you Spence," she sighed, closing her eyes.

He shifted so he could push some of her hair away and then placed a sweet kiss on her neck. "Love you too. Go to sleep." He watched, making sure her breathing had started to even out before he closed his own eyes. Hopefully, her nightmares would stop and his guilt would improve as well.


	56. Chapter 55

JJ smiled as she watched Henry chase Spence around in the grass at the park. It was a warm enough Saturday afternoon in April to get the boy out to burn off some energy and get some sun. Or so that's what Spence had said when he appeared next to her with a picnic basket and blanket. She had a feeling he was trying to distract her, her sleep still a little restless after that nightmare last week. It was getting better and he was helping as best as he could, but it still plagued her some. Lovely timing since it was her birthday, which was why she hadn't wanted to do anything big, just something low key with the family. _This_ was perfect.

"Ma!"

JJ shook her head of those thoughts to smile down at Ella, who was crawling towards her on the blanket with a cute hat on to protect her head from the sun. "Come here my sweet girl," she encouraged. "Come to mama."

Ella smiled and sped up some, soon in her mom's lap. JJ scooped her up, running a finger over her light brown hair sticking out of the bottom, noticing how it was starting to curl some at the ends. That made her smile; she may have gotten her wish of a female mini-Spence in more ways than just brains. She kissed her daughter's cheek and then held her up some so she could stand on the blanket. Ella bounced some, making JJ laugh. She thanked the heavens for her family. Spence and the kids could always make her feel better, kept her sane.

"Hi Mommy!" Henry flopped down on the blanket.

"He!"

Reid smiled as he took a seat as well. "That's right Ella, that's Henry." They had been trying to reinforce some words to encourage her vocabulary beyond the one-syllable sounds she had gotten good at. Her identification of people was progressing to the point where not just JJ was wondering if she _really_ did inherit some of Reid's brains. Reid had already read up on a few things to be on the look out for.

Ella's head turned at the sound of his voice and she squealed and flailed some of JJ's arms. "Dada!" The adults met each other's eyes before looking back at their daughter. Annoyed that she hadn't been handed over to him yet, Ella repeated herself while bouncing some more. "Dada!"

Reid swallowed a lump in his throat as he reached over and scooped up his angel. The girl smiled and placed her small hand on his cheek. He took a moment to savor the feeling before kissing her forehead. "You are so amazing, Elizabeth Rose." JJ smiled, wiping a tear away.

"Told you she was a daddy's girl," she murmured, leaning over to kiss him briefly. He was going to speak when Henry cut him off.

"Aunt Penny!"

The boy was quick to his feet and in Garcia's arms. The couple on the grass turned to see Garcia, Sam, Morgan and Savannah all coming towards them with their own baskets and blankets. Reid blinked, momentarily forgetting he'd invited the team to join. Ella's first word had him quite out of sorts.

"Henry McQueen!" Garcia greeted, quick to hand Sam the basket so she could scoop the boy up. She planted a big kiss on his cheek before he could protest and soon they in front of the family. "Happy birthday Peaches!"

JJ smiled. "Thanks Pen."

Morgan raised an eyebrow, the two on the ground seemed off. "Kid, did you not tell her we were joining you for a picnic birthday celebration? More to the point, why do _you_ look surprised as well?"

Reid shook his head and cleared his throat. "Sorry. It was a surprise for her, I, uh, just got distracted."

Ella didn't like that her dad wasn't focused on her and made her feelings known the best she could. "Dada!" She bounced some more, making him look to stabilize her on her feet as well.

The other adults all smiled, Savannah being the first to respond. "First word?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah."

"Dang, I thought for sure it was going to be my name," Morgan joked. "No wonder Pretty Boy is so out of it right now." Sam and Morgan went about fanning out their blankets.

Reid briefly looked back up at them before shifting his gaze back to his daughter. "Best distraction in the world."

JJ reached over and ran a hand through his hair before turning to the rest that were getting settled on the blankets. As surprised as she was to see them, it did make her smile. She _had_ said family, after all, when he asked about what she wanted to do. She noticed Garcia pull out something from her basket. "Oh, did you bring your famous chocolate cupcakes?"

"Yay, cupcakes!" Henry cheered, getting chuckles from the adults.

Reid was able to focus again and turned Ella to face the rest. "After you eat the rest of your lunch, Henry." The five year old stuck out his bottom lip for a second but nodded.

Ella spotted Morgan. "De!" Reid set her down and she was soon crawling over to him. The rest smiled as they dug out the food, everyone bringing items to share.

"No one told me I was going to have to actually sit on the ground."

The group looked up to see Rossi standing there. Blake waved, stopping next to him. "Afraid you won't be able to get back up, Dave?" she teased, getting laughs from the rest.

"Hey now, you're not that much younger than me, you know." The two set about getting settled as they continued their banter back and forth.

"Yes, but unlike you I take care of my body more. I don't just smoke cigars and drink scotch." Alex took a seat next to JJ, spotting Garcia's goodies. "Oh, I see you brought the good stuff, Garcia." Her change in topic cut off Rossi's reply. As did the next voice to join.

"Happy Birthday Aunt JJ!"

JJ turned just in time to catch Jack as he ran over to hug her. "Thank you Jack!" She smiled up at Hotch as he appeared. "Hi Hotch."

He smiled softly. "Happy Birthday." He set down his blanket and basket and Jack joined him.

JJ looked around with a smile. "This is too much, you guys. I'm touched that you'd want to spend your Saturday sitting on the grass with me."

"Of course we'd want to celebrate your birthday with ya, Blondie," Morgan smiled as he bounced Ella on his lap. Getting the girl to look at him, he started to point to himself. "Uncle Derek," he whispered, determined to be the next name she got. Garcia rolled her eyes and smiled, sitting next to him. JJ shook her head, digging out the baby food to hand the godfather.

"I might have chosen a different location," Rossi joked. "Why the park, Reid?"

Reid smiled and shook his head, handing Henry a bag of baby carrots from the basket before pulling out their drinks. "Wasn't me."

"I love the park! Don't you, Uncle Dave?" Henry asked, looking up from the bag.

Reid smirked over top of his son's head at the senior agent. "Of course I do, bud," Rossi replied. When Henry looked back at the carrots he shot Reid a look. He couldn't comeback with a snide remark since it was the boy that picked their party location.

"The park was an awesome choice, angelfish," Garcia added. "Now, shall we dig in?"

* * *

"Hi my name is Spencer."

"Hi Spencer," the group greeted.

"I'm nearly seven years sober. Six years, 10 months to be exact." He took a deep breath. "I've had moments of temptation, but have been doing well for the past few years. I, uh, even got married to my best friend and had a beautiful daughter." He smiled for a moment. "But a few months ago, my wife was tortured by someone from a previous assignment. We figured it out beforehand, but we – _I_ – had to let her get taken. Well, it was her idea, but I couldn't come up with another way to apprehend them so…"

He ran a hand through his hair. "She's doing okay, but I…" his voice cracked some. "…I can't help but feel responsible for her pain. It's got me a little…stressed." He took a deep breath. "Talking helps but I can't talk to her about this because I don't want her to take on my pain? Guilt? Whatever it is that I'm feeling." One last sigh. "Thank you all for listening."

The group clapped as Reid slipped to the back, taking a seat. Some twenty minutes later, the group had dispersed and he started to slip out into the night. He needed to get home to the kids, Sandy agreeing to watch them while he was out since JJ was having a girls' night with Garcia and Blake. He had noticed a few days ago that he probably needed to get to a meeting, just to be proactive, and this was the first chance he had gotten. He had a feeling that it might lead to an awkward conversation when he got home, however.

"Spencer."

Reid paused and turned. "Hey John." The older man closed the distance, stopping just a few feet from him. "I never got a chance to truly thank you for—"

"It's nothing, Spencer. I'm just glad that both her and Cruz are doing okay." He patted Reid on the shoulder. "Honestly, I'm a little more worried about you. Are you _really_ doing okay? You should tell JJ what you are feeling."

Reid bit his lip, but nodded. "I'll be okay. The better she's doing, the better I am." John stared him down. "I'll think about it."

John squeezed his shoulder once more. "If you ever want to talk more, you know I'm here."

Reid smiled softly. "I know."

* * *

Blake smiled as she took in Garcia's apartment; the brightly colored space exactly like she was expecting it to be. "Here you go, Alex." The older agent took the offered drink from JJ for their girls' night a few days after her birthday celebration.

"Thanks. Penelope, I love your home."

Garcia grinned as she set down the tray of nachos she had prepared on her coffee table. Neither of the other two commented on the odd food/drink pairing. "Thanks! It's often a bit much for people to take in, but I love it."

Blake took a sip of the wine in her glass and shook her head. "Well then those people don't know you, because this looks just as I would have expected. And I mean that as a compliment."

The tech smiled and clanked her glass with the older agent. "Thanks Gum Drop." The doorbell rang before they could go any further. "Oh, that must be the pizza."

JJ shook her head as the hostess went to the door. "How much junk food are we planning on eating tonight, Pen? Don't think I didn't see the brownies in the kitchen when I got the wine."

"What's the point of girls' night if we don't eat like no one's watching?" Garcia answered before paying the delivery guy.

Blake shook her head before taking a chip off the tray in front of her. "I'm sure I'm going to regret this later, but…" JJ smiled next to her as she ate some herself.

"So, how are things with James going? Is it easier with him being close by?" JJ asked.

Blake sighed, "Yes and no. At least when he was across the ocean, I knew we had to rely on the phone or video chat and if we got called in, we could still work around that. Now, I'm always worried we're going to get called in when I'm in Boston or when he's here visiting, interrupting our time. It somehow makes me miss him more than when he was thousands of miles away."

The blonds nodded in understanding as Garcia set the pizza on the coffee table with some plates. "Yeah, unsubs are never respectful of our family time," JJ agreed, a frown slipping across her face.

"What's wrong Peaches?" Garcia opened the box and handed the others their plates to fill up on the veggie pie.

JJ took a sip of her wine and sighed before reaching for a slice and adding a few nachos to the plate as well. "I just hate leaving the kids sometimes. Ella cried like crazy last week when we got called in and Spence had to stop reading to her to get ready to leave."

Blake squeezed her arm. "She'll adjust to the lifestyle, just like Henry." And Ethan did before she took time off to be with him while he was sick. Yet, she held that in. JJ held her eyes and seemed to pick up on that before looking back at her food.

"It's a shame that they have to. I know that's the job, but it doesn't make it any easier," JJ countered.

Garcia nodded. "Yes, but Henry and Jack both get it and see their parents as heroes. Heroes that love them something fierce and are 100% committed to them when they are home. Princess E will get there as she gets older. I can already tell that she utterly adores her daddy so she'll just be happy when he comes home."

That got a smile out of all of them. "Yeah, she does have Spence wrapped around her finger. It's pretty amusing to watch, at least right now. When she gets older and starts to test her boundaries, I'm hoping he can actually manage to stand firm. He's gotten better with Henry at least." The group chuckled at that and dug into the food more as Garcia started their first movie.

* * *

"Dada!"

Reid grinned at his greeting less than twenty minutes later. "Elizabeth Rose, what are you doing up?" He took her from Sandy, getting her hand on his cheek after the transfer.

"She didn't want to fall asleep. I think she sensed that her dad might need some snuggles. Henry is already out," Sandy commented. Reid looked at his mother-in-law and sensed that she had questions. "How was your…movie?"

"It was good," he answered. Ella seemed to start to drift off in his arms as if what she'd been really waiting on was for him to put her to bed. "Let me put her down and then I can tell you about it." Sandy nodded as he headed up the stairs. He rocked his daughter for a few minutes, whispering his love in her ear. When he could tell she was asleep, he kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, my sweet girl. Daddy loves you so much." He set her down in her crib and watched her sleep for a few minutes.

He knew he needed to have this conversation with Sandy. He should have had a while ago. But he was beyond nervous that her opinion of him would change. Finally, he moved from his spot and headed back downstairs. He found whom had become his second mother in the library, holding a mug of tea. He could see she had one waiting for him as well. He took a seat next to her and took a sip. "Thanks for the tea."

"Of course." Reid bit his lip, studying the cup. "Spencer. Please know that you don't have to tell me anything. I just want you to be okay. Along with Jennifer and those amazing grandkids of mine. I know she's still recovering from everything and I know that you blame yourself, although I don't know why…" Sandy reached over and gently squeezed his arm.

"Thank you, Sandy." He took another sip, still not meeting her eyes. "And you have the right to know...I just...I don't want you to think any less of me."

"I could never."

"Save that opinion until you hear everything." Sighing, he set down the cup, resting his head in his hands. "A little over seven years ago, back when I was still a pretty young agent…"

"And JJ was the press liaison," Sandy added.

Reid nodded. "Right. We had this case in Georgia. I did something stupid and separated from..." He hesitated, not wanting JJ to have talk about this with her mother if she didn't want to. "My partner and got taken by the killer." He took a deep breath, briefly glancing over to see her eyes widened in shock. "Long story short, he had split personalities after years of physical and mental abuse by his father. One of those personalities beat me and another – his main personality – Tobias, drugged me with a dilaudid cocktail to help me with that pain." Sandy reached over and squeezed his arm again.

"Oh Spencer, I'm so sorry that this happened to you." Reid nodded, taking another sip of his tea. He finally held her gaze for a moment. "Although I'm not sure how this relates to right now."

He closed his eyes. "I, um, may have continued to use dilaudid for a few months afterwards. I became addicted." His voice dropped to a near whisper, embarrassed. Then his eyes popped open and his voice regained some volume as he was desperate to make sure she _heard_ this next part. "But you need to know that I got clean and _have_ been clean since before Henry was even born, let alone before JJ and—"

"Spencer." Sandy cut him off. He put his head in his hands again, terrified that she was upset – angry. "Please look at me." Reid reluctantly turned his head and opened his eyes. "It's _okay_. You went through something traumatic that introduced a way to push that pain away." He started to look away again, but she squeezed his hand and pulled his attention back. "But you got and _stayed_ clean, that is what is important." She sent him a small smile. "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me this."

Reid smiled. "You've earned that right, Sandy."

The older Jareau was an intelligent woman. She had an uncle that was an alcoholic, passing away from liver failure when Dave was a baby. She knew how difficult it was for him get and stay sober, taking to the bottle to cope with what he saw during his time in Japan. He slipped up many times, but finally got it together after he started to attend…

"Were you at a meeting? Is that why you're telling me all this?"

Reid nodded. "I don't go very often, but felt the…"

Sandy pulled him into a hug. "You go whenever you need to, Spencer. I admire your strength, as I know it's something you can never consider 'over' as that's when you can slip up. I saw that with my Uncle Otto." She pulled back and patted his cheek. "So whenever you need me to watch the kids so you can go to a… _movie_ …you just let me know, okay?"

Reid nodded once more. "Thank you, Sandy."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Blake waited until everyone had a full stomach and more glasses of wine in them _and_ Garcia had slipped off to the bathroom before approaching a more serious subject with JJ. "How are you doing, JJ? Really."

JJ sighed. "I'm okay. Still have nightmares at times, but it pays to know that Hastings talked and Em was able to use that information to take down a few key players in Al Qaeda. That's we helped to protect the innocent babies here and over there..." Her voice had started to trail off at the word 'babies.'

Blake frowned, remembering JJ's story in the conference room when she read them in. "Did you…" JJ met her eyes and Blake could see tears trying to fall, but she was holding them back. She hugged her young friend. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I know how you feel."

Blake's eyes widened as those last words just slipped out. JJ pulled back and looked at her with the same expression. "Alex…"

Blake took a deep breath and opened up. "It was a long time ago, JJ, and I got several fantastic years with Ethan before the end." She smiled softly, "I think he would have been a lot like Spencer as an adult, actually."

JJ smiled at that, her friend's connection to her husband suddenly becoming very clear. She knew Spence saw Alex as maternal figure even if he never vocalized it and now she could see that Alex felt similarly and for a deeper reason than Spence even understood. "I wish we could have met him then."

Blake sighed. "Me too." She wiped away a tear. "Please don't…" JJ nodded in understanding. "And I won't…" Another nod and hand squeeze.

"Okay, who's ready for some brownies and ice cream?" Garcia asked, coming back into the room. She eyed the somber mood of the other two. "Everything okay in here?"

JJ was the first to recover, "Yep, just think the wine is getting to our heads a bit. Filling our stomachs with sugar should help." She set down her glass and started to help clear the coffee table to make room.

Garcia nodded, although she didn't fully believe them given everything they had already ate. "Well then, three brownie sundaes coming right up!"

Blake helped JJ clean up while Garcia went into her kitchen. "Thanks for being a good listener," she whispered, referencing their conversation after the case in her hometown months earlier. "You even had booze."

JJ chuckled softly. "Anytime. And you too." They carried things into the kitchen area. "So, are we watching _Magic Mike_ with our dessert?" They still hadn't had the girls night for that movie with Emily, but JJ had noticed the DVD by the TV.

Garcia grinned. "Of course. Gotta have some eye candy while we enjoy some mouth candy." Blake and JJ exchanged an amused look at that phrase. "Okay, that came out wrong, but you know what I mean!"

Blake chuckled. "As long as you don't start to talk about Scott again, we'll be okay, Penelope."

"I promise. Besides, I rather talk to Peaches about how she's been hiding Boy Wonder's six pack this whole time," Garcia answered, handing them each a giant sundae.

JJ grinned as she took in a spoonful of ice cream and sprinkles. "You didn't think I was attracted to Spence for _just_ his mind, did you?"

Blake coughed on her spoonful of brownie as Garcia started to laugh hysterically. "Now you _have_ to tell me more!"


	57. Chapter 56

JJ headed down the aisle of the jet on their way back from Memphis. Spence had been tired and opted to take a nap on the couch. She saw him shift and lose his blanket. She set her water down on the table, opposite of Morgan, and covered her husband up again. Gently, she pushed some of his hair out of his face and smiled. He was so cute when he was sleeping. A frustrated sigh from the table pulled her thoughts away. She saw Morgan look at his phone and sigh again. She slipped into her seat.

"Everything all right?"

Morgan shrugged, "Yeah."

JJ rolled her eyes, not buying it. "I noticed you've been a little distracted lately. Person, place or thing?"

Morgan narrowed his eyes a little. "Person."

JJ frowned. She assumed it was Savannah. They had seemed fine at the park. However, she knew Morgan's patterns well. "Oh. Is it S.D.U. time already?"

"S.D—Excuse me?" He sent her a confused look.

"S.D.U. 'She doesn't understand.' ' _Yo, she doesn't understand our schedule. Yo, baby girl, she doesn't understand how hard our job is,_ '" she mimicked him, getting the faintest of smiles from him.

"I do not sound like that," he scoffed.

She shrugged. That wasn't the point. "Anyway, S.D.U. usually hits around the 5- or 6-month mark. I'm actually impressed; Savannah has made it closer to 9 months. But, that's when you break up with a girlfriend, or more likely, force her to break up with you so you're not the bad guy."

Morgan let out a breath, his eyebrows raised. "Damn, you don't pull any punches, do you?"

She leaned forward as she shook her head. "Look, Derek, it's really quite simple. You either want a relationship, or you don't. And if you don't, accept the fact that you might be alone…forever." In her heart, she had a feeling there was a reason, a _person_ , that held Morgan back from most of his relationships growing, but she felt her friend needed to give this relationship a real try because that one might never come to fruition. They were worse than her and Spence were.

"You don't get it, you get to work with your husband. Wasn't the job part of the reason that you and Will broke up?" Morgan deflected.

JJ shook her head again. "Will wasn't fond of our work schedules, sure, but it wasn't like his were great either. We broke up because we realized that we didn't love each other like we should have. Honestly, looking back, I should have followed my instincts when he came to New York with his badge and told him then, but I was too surprised by his gesture. I'll never regret Henry, but that's why we were together as long as we were, which isn't what a relationship should be based on." She took a breath, letting that sit for a moment.

"Now, to your other comment." Her gaze shifted to the sleeping figure on the couch. "Sure, we get to see each other at work and travel together, but that doesn't mean we don't have things to work through." So many things came to mind for her in that moment. "Regardless of the circumstances of our work life, our marriage – our relationship – _is_ hard work. It takes a lot of effort. But _work_ is what makes it work."

Morgan was silent for a moment, absorbing that. He met her gaze again. "I guess this is the part where you tell me it's worth it."

She nodded. "I wouldn't trade my life with Spence, although sometimes complicated, to suddenly live a more normal life. Besides, you need to remember that we're not the only ones with demanding jobs, Derek. You think it's easy being a doctor? A nurse? A firefighter? Even teachers have demands on them beyond the school hours." She paused again, giving him a minute to think that over. " _So_ , you need to ask yourself, what are you really afraid of?"

Morgan was quiet, thinking that though. What was he afraid of? Getting his heart broken? Leaving a wife and kids behind like his dad? He needed to talk to Savannah; he didn't want to lose her over this. When he was younger, he never thought about a committed relationship - wife, kids. But now, maybe it had something to do with getting older, his heart being opened by Ella and...

He looked back at JJ and a wry smile crossed his face. "You know I think I liked you better when you were the press liaison."

JJ smirked. "No you didn't."

* * *

Rossi peered into his friend's office, noting the look of concentration on his face…but not on any of the work in front of him. "As my dear mother would say, a penny for your thoughts."

Hotch looked up and smiled. "Hey." Rossi slid into the office, taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of the unit chief's desk. "Jack asked me to speak to his class about being an FBI agent. They are having career day."

Rossi smiled. "Sounds like fun." Then he noticed the look of hesitation on Hotch's face. "Come on, every day you strap on the six-shooter and catch the bad guys, the kids'll love it."

The younger man nodded. "Oh, I know. And I'm glad he asked. It's just that I'm a little worried about it because don't want iaqt to end up being difficult for him."

"Because of what happened to Haley," Rossi sighed, nodding.

Hotch nodded as well. "One of the bad guys killed his mom. And he's doing fine and we talk about it some, but I don't want to have this end up…hurting him."

Rossi smiled, proud of the man sitting before him. He always knew he'd be a good dad when he was training a young Aaron Hotchner back in the day, but it was still nice to see it unfolding before him. "You're a good dad, Aaron. And I know you're doing everything you can to help him. And I also know you'll make the right decision about this, whatever it is."

"Thanks," Hotch smiled.

Garcia appeared in the doorway. "Oh I'm interrupting, but we're ready." The men nodded and followed her to the conference room.

* * *

Reid yawned as they boarded the plane, heading back from Long Beach. JJ eyed him; he had slept fine last night. "What's up? Why are you so tired?"

Morgan answered from behind her. "Probably wore that brain out watching all the surveillance footage, huh Reid?" The couple slid into the seats by table, Morgan and Blake sitting opposite of them.

JJ raised an eyebrow. "How much did you watch?"

Reid shrugged, "I think it was about 317 hours."

Blake's eyebrows shot up and she exchanged a look with JJ, who was just as surprised. "Um, how exactly?"

"By employing the same principles used in speed-reading." He yawned again.

"You want me to make you some tea, Spence? Or do you want to go take a nap?" JJ reached over and ran a hand through his hair. That brain of his was so powerful, but she wondered if the team sometimes took for granted what all that extra processing power did to him. Today had clearly drained him.

He shook his head. "I'm okay. I may take a nap after a little bit though." She nodded and turned to see Morgan smiling.

"What's with the grin?"

"Just thinking about how Reid shocked the detective with all that. He didn't think we had the time to go through the footage. We had to lie to him to convince him to go over the footage before he got see what the Kid could do," Morgan smiled.

"Lie?" Blake inquired.

Reid smiled at that too. "I told him I reread _War and Peace_ in Russian this morning at breakfast." The ladies laughed. He hadn't, of course, but he could have if he wanted to.

"Like I'd let you lug that giant thing around," JJ teased. "At least not if you had the usual four other books in your bag." It _was_ on the bookshelf at home, however.

Blake smiled. "I suppose that did help prove your point, however." Reid smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, Pretty Boy impressed and confused him at the same time, just like usual." Reid yawned again. "Jeez, Reid, go get some sleep. Rest that big brain of yours." JJ nodded in agreement, leaning over to kiss his cheek before standing back up and letting him get to the open couch.

JJ pulled out some cards, taking on the other two for a few hands of gin until they found Hotch leaning on Reid's empty chair. She looked up at him. "Hotch?"

He smiled. "So, I wanted to give you all a heads up that Jack's class is coming to the BAU on Monday for Career Day."

The ladies smiled; Morgan chuckled. "Recruiting future profilers a little young, don't you think Hotch?"

Blake rolled her eyes. "Do you know how you're going to do your presentation?"

Hotch shook his head. "Still thinking that over." He looked at JJ. "Jack did request, however, that Reid show his class some magic tricks at some point."

JJ smiled. "He'd love to. I'll let him know. Maybe he can pull out some of his physics magic, he hasn't done that in awhile." She started to laugh, getting confused looks from the rest. "Sorry, I just remembered that last time he did that in the office. He hit Emily right on the head with the film canister as she came into the bullpen."

Blake chuckled. "How'd she handle that?"

"Asked for him to show her the trick," JJ smiled.

Morgan shook his head. "Couple of nerds, those two."

Hotch smiled at the memory, piecing together that this event must have occurred right before he had one land at his feet. "Think he can aim one so it'll hit Dave?"

The group at the table laughed. "I heard that, Aaron," Rossi replied from his seat, taking a sip of his scotch. They laughed again.

Reid stirred, his eyes barely open. "Why am I missing all the fun?"

JJ got up and pushed him gently back down. "It's nothing important, Spence. You're doing magic to Jack's class on Monday. Go back to sleep, your gray matter needs to rest."

Reid cracked his eyes back open. "Been talking to Maeve recently?"

JJ chuckled, kissing him softly and took a page from another one of their friends. "Sleep, my nerd in shining armor."

* * *

JJ and Reid stood at the glass doors Monday afternoon. They were part of the welcoming committee for Jack's class. Hotch wanted them to interact with the kids for a bit so he could "observe" them.

"Uncle Spencer, Aunt JJ!" Jack greeted as the elevator opened. All the kids, Hotch, and their teacher joined them.

"Hi Jack!" JJ replied. "Hi everyone," she smiled. Reid nodded and waved.

"This is Ms. Jareau and Dr. Reid," Hotch introduced. "They are both profilers too. One of the first things that help us profile someone is to observe their interactions with others. Before we officially start our presentation, I'm going to watch you all for a little bit while they show you around the office."

The kids looked at each other and then back to the adults. "Come on guys," JJ waved with a smile as Reid held the door open. "We'll introduce you to the rest and show you some of the cool spots of the office. Plus," she paused, making sure she had their attention, "Dr. Reid is also a magician!"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, he's great!"

Reid smiled. "Would you guys like to see some tricks after we finish the tour?" The kids all cheered. Hotch smiled from the back of the group as the couple showed them the bullpen, introducing Rossi, Morgan, and Blake as well. They stopped in the break room, meeting Garcia with a plate of cookies.

Then they stopped in the conference room after going past Hotch and Rossi's offices. "Alright, who's ready for some magic?" Reid asked, taking a seat at the table, letting the kids gather around him. He had planned two of his classics for the kids.

Ms. Springer smiled but was confused. "What does magic have to do with profiling?" She sent a quick glance to her student's dad, blushing a little when he made eye contact and smiled back.

"Well," JJ replied. "Some of the bad guys we chase like to use distractions to get good people to think they are really nice so they don't realize they are going to hurt them."

Reid nodded, picking up a piece of paper and his pen. He stabbed the paper, getting the kids' attention. "They charm," he moved the pen to one side, "and distract," he moved it again, "the good people out there." He pulled the paper again revealing an intact piece of paper. The kids all gasped as he handed the paper to Jack to pass around.

"It's our job to know when the bad guys are lying and what tricks they are using to distract people so we can find them. We need to know all the tricks so we can find those _fake_ magicians out there and stop them from doing bad things," JJ finished.

Reid then went about preparing his old physics magic trick, covering items up with his hand so the kids couldn't see his actions. Henry had been particularly entertained over the weekend as he dusted that one off and practiced in their dining room. "Other bad guys like to use the element of surprise to do bad things. But by knowing things about them, we can hopefully…" The film canister shot off the table.

Hotch caught it, surprising the kids, as he finished Reid's sentence. "We can hopefully know what their surprise is and stop it from happening." The kids clapped. "Okay, I've observed you long enough, so we'll get started."

"Can you say thank you to Ms. Jareau and Dr. Reid?" Ms. Springer asked. The kids thanked the couple who smiled and waved as they walked out of the room, allowing Hotch to start his stolen stapler presentation.

"I'm now going to show you how we use that magic, which is really a skill in profiling, to figure out what the bad guys are doing and just who they are so we can stop them." He nodded to Garcia, who brought in the supplies. The smile on Jack's face told him that he was doing a good job.

Outside of the conference room, JJ looped her arm around Reid's. "I _so_ can't wait for you to do this for Henry in a few years if he asks, Spence. You were great." He smiled as she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

* * *

"Mama!"

JJ cracked her eyes open and grinned at the site of Ella crawling over to her on the bed. "Hey sweet girl." Her name had come not too long after Spence's from the growing infant. As she got closer, JJ squinted, noticing something on her back. "What's this?" She picked off the card that was taped to Ella's onsie. She thought she heard Henry's giggle, although she couldn't see him.

Opening the card, she smiled at the homemade Mother's Day card by Henry with a few lines/squiggles from Ella on the side of it. "Hi!" Ella squeaked, climbing on top of her mom, her hands going for JJ's mouth.

JJ kissed her daughter's hands, acting like she was going to eat them, getting giggles from the girl. "You are the cutest card delivery service, Elizabeth Rose. Now where is your brother, the one that created this lovely card?" She heard more giggles. "Could he be hiding by the bed?" She held Ella to her and sat up, peering around the bed, but didn't find him. "Hmm, he must be invisible Ella. Maybe Dada has taught him a new trick?" More giggles. "I wonder if we close our eyes, will he magically appear? Should we try that Ella?" She cooed at her mom in reply. JJ put her hand over Ella's eyes as well as her own.

JJ removed her hands a moment later and 'jumped' when she saw Henry in front of her. "Happy Mother's Day!"

"Henry! Where did you come from?" she smiled. "And thank you baby, I love my card."

"Ella's the baby, mommy," his nose wrinkled and JJ smiled.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

Henry smiled. "S'okay." He handed her a bag. "For you!"

JJ took the bag, "Really? Thank you!" He climbed up next to her on the bed, Ella in her lap still, as she opened the bag. She wasn't expecting a jewelry box inside. She gasped when she saw a silver oval necklace with a lightly etched yin yang symbol on it. From afar you wouldn't even notice it. It was simple but beautiful, just how JJ loved her jewelry. She was never to wear anything flashy like her favorite tech goddess.

"Look inside," Henry whispered, like it was a secret.

JJ smiled at him as she picked the necklace out of the box, having not realized at first that it was locket. She opened it, blinking back the tear as she saw her amazing family looking back at her. When they were in the park for her birthday, Garcia talked them into taking a posed family photo. Spence was holding Henry and she was holding Ella and they had managed to get a good photo of all of them smiling at her. It was really cute and she loved it. That was on the right side of the locket.

She wasn't expecting the photo on the left side. Garcia hadn't shown it to her before. It was the same day, but it was a candid shot. Spence had been lying on his back with Ella sitting on his chest, his head in JJ's lap. Henry had run up to them ask for his promised cupcake and had wrapped his arm around JJ's neck. Garcia had managed to capture the moment where Spence and Ella were looking up at JJ and Henry and vice versa; love clearly on all of their faces. She felt a tear escape at the beauty that was that moment. She was going to have to ask for a copy to hang on the wall and add to both of their picture frames at work.

"You like it?" Henry asked, confused by her tears.

She closed it and pulled him to her, kissing his forehead and then Ella's. "I love it, Henry. It's the best gift ever, thank you. I love you kiddos so much."

"Love you too, mommy," Henry replied, kissing her cheek. "Daddy Spence has breakfast ready."

JJ smiled. "Of course he does. Let's go!" Henry climbed off the bed as she carried Ella down the stairs. JJ grinned at the sight of her favorite lilies again on the kitchen island. This year, however, she could see he was finishing up making her favorite French toast recipe, something Sandy had taught him a few months ago. She set Ella in her highchair, handing her the bowl of cheerios he already had set out. She walked over the fridge and got a bottle ready for Ella and a cup for Henry. After the kids had their drinks, she noticed he had dished the toast on plates, which already had fruit and bacon.

"Henry, come get your plate, bud," Reid commented, handing his son his food before turning to face her. "Happy Mother's Day."

JJ tugged on his shirt and kissed him thoroughly. "Yucky!" Henry exclaimed when the kiss went on for a bit.

JJ giggled as she pulled back. "Sorry Henry." She met her husband's eyes. "Thank you, baby. You really are the perfect husband, you know that right?"

He smiled and kissed her briefly again. He then handed her a plate of food. "Better eat before it gets cold or Ella fusses too much." She nodded, taking the plate. She squeezed his hand as she headed to the table, thanking the heavens for her family yet again.

Nothing could shatter this perfect moment in their lives.


	58. Chapter 57

JJ exited Henry's bedroom, nearly running into Reid as he exited Ella's about a week later. "She asleep?" He nodded. "Thank god." For whatever reason, the kids were both fighting sleep tonight. Between cases and caring for the kids, the adults hadn't had much time to themselves lately outside of her Mother's Day breakfast or catching up on some sleep. Luckily, it was the start to their weekend.

Reid chuckled at her comment and nodded, taking her hand and guiding her down the hall to their bedroom. She was barely through the door before he had her pinned up against it. She gasped, surprised and aroused at how aggressive he had become, his mouth leaving a hot trail down her neck. "Spence," she breathed, her voice thick with passion, before his lips met hers and swallowed the moan wanting to escape. She wrapped her arms around his neck, taking the lead from him and pushing them towards their bed.

He untucked her shirt from her pants, starting to make quick work of the buttons, when he felt the bed at the back of his legs. He sat down, pulling her into his lap in the process. She tugged on the hair on the back of his head, making him moan in pleasure. "God, Jen." He started to push her shirt off, his lips working their way down her chest this time.

 _Buzz. Buzz._

 _Chirp. Chirp._

JJ's head fell backwards as she groaned. "Damn it."

Reid let out a frustrated sigh. "Think we have time?"

Despite her annoyance, JJ chuckled. "Probably not, particularly given _all_ the things I wanted to do to you." She climbed off his lap and they both whined softly at the lack of contact. She went to her nightstand and glanced at the phone. "Nope, its urgent apparently."

"Of course it is," Reid sighed, standing as well. He went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face, needing to cool down. After she buttoned her shirt and tucked it back in, JJ ran some fingers through her hair to tame it and took a few deep breaths. She grabbed her jacket off the dresser, where she had tossed it earlier in the evening, and leaned on the bathroom doorframe, catching him drying off his face.

"Rain check?"

Reid chuckled as he reached her, placing a feather light kiss on her lips to avoid getting worked up again. "Promise."

* * *

Reid came out of the break room with a cup of tea just as Blake entered the bullpen. She immediately spotted him and sighed. "This again?" This was getting beyond frustrating for her since James was only a few hours away now, not across the globe. Having more frequent in-person visits with her husband was making her start to long for being a regular couple again, just like he had asked about last year. She had been wondering if he wasn't right, if that wasn't better for the both of them, even if her career took a hit.

Reid offered her a lopsided smile. "Did you miss a flight to see James again?"

She shook her head as they slowly headed over to the rest. "Worse. He came here. He's cooking and watching _House Hunters_ without me." She paused and caught Reid's eye. "He better not try to make an offer again." Reid chuckled as they finished their journey to the rest. Morgan and Garcia were sitting on JJ's desk, Rossi was perched on his and JJ had her back to the other two agents.

"So we get the kids to bed and, you know, we're about to _finally_ have some alone time with mommy and daddy when…" JJ sighed and rolled her eyes. She didn't realize Reid was next to her. "You guys know the rest."

"Ah, trying to dust off the cobwebs, huh?" Morgan teased, locking eyes with Reid.

Garcia smacked his arm. "Inappropriate!" She turned to JJ, "Seriously though, how long has it been?"

JJ opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off. "That's none of your business, Garcia," Reid quickly answered. JJ turned to meet his eyes, her apology for talking about this dying on her lips when she saw the playfulness in them. He held her gaze as he continued. "But for the record, a day is too long so…too long." He smirked as he took a sip of his tea, watching his wife's jaw drop. He had to teach her a lesson for even having this conversation with them, after all.

"Spence!" She felt the heat rushing to her cheeks, not even registering Morgan's laugh or him patting her husband on his shoulder.

"That a boy!"

Blake was suddenly uncomfortable with this conversation. "Do we know what the case is?"

Rossi smiled at her topic change and shook his head. "Not yet. Hotch just said to drop everything and get back here."

Garcia wasn't going to be distracted that easily. "Well, I was going to say that it can't be easy trying to make time with two munchkins running around and offer to watch Henry and Ella with Sam, but I worry sending you away on an adults only trip might result in baby number three given Reid's response." JJ and Reid exchanged a glance and smiled. "Unless, of course, that's what you're going for," she wagged her eyebrows. "The offer is still there. Maybe you could go to Mexico or the Maldives."

JJ shook her head before she noticed Hotch and Matt exiting his office from over top Garcia's shoulder. "Cruz?"

"Yes, exactly! A cruise would be perfect," Garcia answered.

JJ shook her head again, furrowing her brow, and then gestured towards the walkway. "No, no, no. Matt Cruz." Her stomach dropped at seeing him and she tensed, flashes coming back to her involuntarily.

"Let's get started," Hotch called from the walkway, headed to the conference room. The rest of the team started to follow, but Reid pulled JJ aside for a second.

"You okay?" He'd seen the flash of pain on her face. She sighed instead of answering. "Maybe we should take Garcia up on her offer after this case. Could be good for us, for you. Our anniversary _is_ coming up."

JJ smiled at that as she planted a quick kiss on his lips. "Sounds like a plan, Spence. As for right now, I'll be fine." He nodded as they turned and met the rest in the conference room. She caught Matt's eye and sent him a small smile. "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm okay, you?" She nodded in reply as she took a seat next to Spence. Cruz met his eyes as well and he nodded. Looking back on all of it, he was grateful JJ had read in her husband and then the rest. He didn't want to think about how it could have gone if they had kept it a secret the whole time. He made his way to the screen. "I hope you don't mind, Ms. Garcia, but I took the liberty of having the much less talented version of you in my office load the case details."

* * *

JJ eyed her husband as he took off his shoes while sitting on their hotel bed. She tossed her jacket on the nearby chair and untucked her shirt, getting undressed to get some sleep. "Spence, what's the matter?"

He worked on his shirt's buttons as he looked up at her. "I don't know. Something just feels off." She raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to elaborate. "When I was talking to some of the bar patrons today, I just had this feeling that the whole group – the patrons, the owner Dinah, maybe even Deputy Bennett – were hiding something. And not _just_ that they knew the girls were prostitutes."

JJ handed him his usual sleep clothes as she switched into hers, pulling her hair back to go clean her face in a minute. "You think it's just a reaction to the FBI being here? I can tell you that Deputy Lorenzana was _very_ enthusiastic about our presence at the station."

He shrugged as he finished changing. "Its possible." JJ slipped into their bathroom and finished getting ready for bed. He traded places with her after a few minutes and soon the couple was sliding under the sheets. "Anything strike you as unusual today?" he continued his thought, unable to put it to rest.

JJ sighed. "Well, we had a preacher come by, he's the one that told us about our male victim. Abigail's sister said Abigail called her that night and apologized to her like she knew she was going to die. She insisted Abigail used the phrase 'They were coming to get her.' But Hotch doesn't think the MO makes sense for a team. Which, given what Blake and Rossi decided after their visit to the ME's office…"

Reid snorted. "If you want to call him that based on what Blake told me."

JJ nodded in agreement. "True. But consensual S&M doesn't make much since for a partnership, does it?"

Reid rubbed a hand over his face, thinking. "What if it's something bigger than that?"

The couple let that question hang in the air since neither had an answer. They let sleep take over instead.

* * *

Reid was pulling on his dress shirt when his phone rang. "Reid." JJ watched him as he sighed. "Yeah. I'll be down in five." He quickly began to finish getting dressed.

"Another victim?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm meeting Rossi and Coleman in the lobby to head to the crime scene." He finished tying his tie and then made quick work of his shoes. Grabbing his bag, he headed to the door.

"By— you forget something?" She noticed he had come back.

He nodded and bent down, planting a sweet kiss on her lips. "Love you."

JJ smiled and tugged on his tie to kiss him once more. "Love you too. See you later at the station." He nodded and waved as he rushed out the door this time. JJ sighed and finished getting dressed herself, knowing she had to meet Hotch and the rest soon. She started to think over what Spence asked last night. She'd have to mention it to the rest.

* * *

Reid noticed the deputies immediately when they pulled up. The SUV was barely to a stop when he was jumping out the door. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing?" He rushed over.

Coleman rushed past him. "Do _not_ disturb the crime scene!"

Bennett looked at him confused. Or was it annoyed? Reid filed that away. "Well, we took a bunch of pictures just like you ordered us to."

"I ordered you not to touch a damn thing."

Reid was growing frustrated with this police force. "We need to look at this crime scene undisturbed." He gestured to Bennett, "Do you mind not standing there? Thanks." He bent down to study the victim, not noticing the look of annoyance and anger being sent his way.

Rossi came up behind him. "He's escalated his cuts. They're not only bigger—"

"The cutting was done postmortem. It was the gunshot that killed her," Reid cut Rossi off.

Bennett eyed the younger man. He was going to be trouble. "How can you tell?"

"Based on the lack of blood flow and scar tissue. If she were alive when this was done, there would be a lot more blood on her back."

Rossi sighed. "Which means this wasn't S&M." There went that theory. "This was symbolic."

Coleman looked at the body, confused. "Symbolic of what?"

"We're not sure," Rossi supplied. He then noticed the look on Reid's face.

"Can you smell that?"

Rossi and the rest took a whiff. "Lavender."

Coleman shook his head. "That doesn't grow in these parts."

Reid continued to exam the body. "It's mainly around her legs."

This was getting even more confusing for the sheriff. "Why would he do that?"

Rossi was with him on that. "Reid, can you look into it? We can't trust the coroner to follow through." The younger profiler nodded as he stood up, heading back to the SUV. Rossi turned to Coleman. "We need to deliver the profile."

* * *

Reid studied Tabitha's legs, trying to determine the lavender source. They were awfully clean given where she was found and it was after working all day. Even good, clean shoes should have left a little dirt on her feet and legs. He blinked. The unsub washed her feet? Lavender…washed feet…

He darted out the room to tell the team. How did religion play into this? Was it the preacher? He didn't know why, but there was something that didn't sit right with him about that.

* * *

"Guys, I've got movement, we should move in now, Sherriff!"

"Actually we should establish the perimeter first. Then we can open up a line of communication," Reid corrected. What was the deal with Bennett? They needed the preacher _alive_ so they could figure out who was framing him.

Coleman nodded to Reid. "All right, agreed. We need to get around—"

Reid blinked and then quickly ducked behind a door as Coleman fell to the ground. That gun shot, that sound…

He didn't have time to process it as the deputies opened fire and then Mills shot back. Was that a semi automatic? That wasn't the same gun. He noticed Blake trying to get Coleman to safety, but she was putting herself directly in the crossfires. He stepped forward to pull her back.

"Blake!"

He could hardly register the pain in his neck as he fell to the ground.

"Reid!" He somehow heard Morgan shout his name through the hail of bullets. He felt his friend pull him back, blinking as he registered JJ going to help Blake move Coleman. He tried to yell out to her to get back, but couldn't seem to find the strength.

* * *

JJ felt her heart drop into her stomach when she saw Spence fall. She was frozen in fear for a moment, which was all the time it took for Morgan to pull him out of the sea of lead coming their way. Her adrenaline and training starting to take over, she tried to help Blake move Coleman; only he was shot again, this time dead center of his forehead. She didn't have time to process the fact that the bullet was way too on target to be the semiautomatic Mills was clearly using.

Anger overtook her as she moved with Morgan to try to breach the restaurant, only to see him fall as well. _Damn it!_ She ducked for cover and noticed Morgan starting to move, clearly hit in his vest. She turned her attention to Mills, but her fury about Spence being shot and her anxiety about not know how severe it was, made her usually good aim off enough for him to escape out of the kitchen. She was quickly behind Morgan, chasing him in the darken alleys.

* * *

Reid felt the blood on the side of his neck and knew it wasn't good. His eyes closed on their own for a second. _Please no, I can't leave JJ and the kids now. Please._

They opened again and he noticed a figure walk by. _He's the one that took that first shot!_ None of the other shots he heard, except for maybe one other one, matched what Mills had been using. He needed to tell the team. He needed to…

Blake's hand on his neck pulled his focus. "I need a medic over here! There's too much blood." He tried to keep his eyes on her, tried to tell her what he saw, but words wouldn't form. "Hey, you're doing great, all right? Yeah, gotta stay right here, okay? You gotta stay for Henry and Ella, Spencer. Eyes on me. Eyes on me."

He tried to stay focused on her but the pain and coldness started to win and his eyes closed. "No, no, no…Ethan? Ethan. Open your eyes." Reid heard the name and that puzzle made him open his eyes again and look at the woman he'd started to see as a second mother. _Who's Ethan?_ Only he just couldn't keep them open.

He didn't hear Blake's scream. "Hurry! Hurry!"


	59. Chapter 58

JJ felt her heart beating rapidly as she chased Mills through the alley, through houses, through backyards, over fences and into a warehouse. She was _not_ going to let him get away. She split up from Morgan, working her way through the dark building, around all kinds of twists and turns. She was so startled to see Morgan and not Mills that she missed him through a hole in the drywall. She ducked at the sound of the gunfire. Before she could even process where he was, Morgan had already shot him. That's when she noticed he was shot again, this time in the arm. Trying to focus, she radioed in. "Suspect is down, suspect is down."

Lorenzana was quick to appear. "We've got this covered. One of yours in bad shape."

Morgan and her exchanged a glance before she sprinted out the door, her suppressed fear rising to the surface as the adrenaline started to wear off. _Spence!_

She noticed the bandage on her husband's neck right before they put him in the ambulance. Hearing Morgan groan, she somehow worked to compartmentalize what she was feeling. "Derek, go with him, you should have that looked at."

He eyed her, knowing his wounds were superficial. "You sure JJ? I can wait."

She swallowed and nodded. She knew herself well enough that she'd probably be in the way of the paramedic if she was in the ambulance. Bennett walked up, "Highway 17 is the fastest route to the hospital." Blake quickly steered her to a SUV as Morgan ran to catch the ambulance. It wasn't until they were on the road that she started to crack.

She covered her face with her hands, her left leg starting to bounce uncontrollably. Tears started to fall as she prayed. _Please God, please let him be okay. I can't live without him. The kids need him; I need him. The world needs Spence in it. Please._ A sob escaped and she felt the car go faster. A drive that should have taken 45 minutes, took Blake only 30.

* * *

Reid vaguely registered the light in his eyes as he blinked them open. Noticing Morgan to his left, he knew he needed to tell him. "It sounded like a teakettle, did you hear it?"

"What?" Morgan blinked. "Reid?"

"Someone else…" His vision faded again.

"Come on Kid, you got to stay with me now. You gotta stay for Ella, Henry and JJ. Stay with me, man."

Reid blinked again, but didn't have the strength to speak anymore.

* * *

JJ rushed through the doors of the ER, speaking to the first person at the desk she saw. "I'm Agent Jareau with the FBI, two of our agents just came in. Can you tell us anything?" She managed to pull out her badge.

The nurse at station looked up and sighed. "Agent Morgan is getting worked on right now. Agent Reid is in surgery. I'm afraid I can't tell you anything else right now Miss. It's against policy."

Blake stepped forward, noticing the name badge. "Zachary, Agent Jareau is also Dr. Reid's wife. So you will tell her everything the second you know it, okay?"

The nurse blinked and nodded. "Surgery waiting room is just down the hall to your left. I'll let the team know the patient's next of kin is here." Blake nodded, steering JJ down the hall. "Agent?" Blake turned. "I can get you his belongings now, would you like those?"

"I'm okay, Alex, I can get there myself. Why don't you grab that and meet me there," JJ swallowed her bubble of fear again. It was a good thing she had mastered the art of burying her feelings, even if she'd been trying not to do it as much over the past few years.

Blake eyed her, but nodded. "Okay." She knew she needed to wash Reid's blood off her hands as well. JJ nodded and silently made her way down the hall. Blake watched her for a moment before returning to the desk and collecting Reid's things. She then made her way into a bathroom, washing and rewashing her hands to remove her friend's blood.

She took a deep breath as she studied herself in the mirror. She was getting too close to Spencer. Over the past two years, working with him side-by-side, she couldn't stop the thoughts of Ethan from coming up. She suspected her son would have been a lot like her coworker, her friend. Seeing him on the ground, getting shot because he was trying to protect her…

She let out another shaky breath, trying to suppress that memory of lying in her son's bed with him as he left her. Drying her hands, she grabbed the bag and set off to find JJ. She didn't realize she'd been in there for almost a half hour. She was pacing the waiting area when Blake found her. Blake offered her a sad smile when she spotted her and handed her the bag.

JJ quickly dug into it, pulling out his wedding ring. She slid it over her thumb; it would be a little loose there but would still be secure. Blake watched as she hugged it to her, twisting it around in a circle. "I hate this." JJ started to pace again. "God, Spence would have read probably three books by now."

Blake felt such guilt watching her friend worry for her husband. This was all her fault too. "It should have been me."

JJ paused and then shrugged. "Sure, or Morgan, or even me. God, I would rather it have been me…"

"No, JJ, it _should_ have been me. He pushed me out of the way." JJ stopped moving and turned to face Blake. "I'm so sorry, JJ. If he doesn't make it…"

"He'll make it." JJ's voice was full of determination. "He'll make it." That one came out as a whisper. She sniffed, starting to break again.

Blake was quick to her, pulling the younger woman into her arms. JJ let herself cry on her shoulder for a few minutes, not noticing Blake's own tears. After a little while, JJ pulled herself together and separated. She wiped her tears away and took a deep breath, trying to be strong.

Blake spoke again, trying to be optimistic as well, even if in her heart she was worried sick. "He has to make it. There are still things left for him to do. Like see Ella walk, start to read, probably start solving complex mathematical equations in preschool."

JJ let a laugh escape at that. "Yeah, he can't leave me alone to raise a genius, I won't know what to do. It's his fault if she's gifted, he has to be the one to develop it."

"Those two really are the luckiest kids in the world, having him as a dad," Blake smiled softly.

JJ nodded and then panic rose again. "I should call my mom. But what do I tell her?" _Should I call Diana? William?_

Blake took her hand. "Let's wait until he's out of surgery for that okay? No need to panic her and transfer it to the kids if we don't have a report on his status yet." JJ nodded again. The pair fell silent and into their own thoughts for awhile. Hearing Blake's words about her own mom made her realize she should probably not worry the Reids in Vegas until she had more news...hopefully better news.

"Hey."

JJ looked up and was quick into Garcia's arms. "You made it."

"Yeah, turns out we're not the only ones that are connected. He knows someone with a plane." Garcia held her close, for which JJ was grateful. She looked over JJ's shoulder. "How is he?"

Blake sighed. "Still in surgery."

Zachary came back over to them. "Y'all can see Agent Morgan now." The group exchanged looks.

Blake was torn, a part of her really wanted to stay for Spencer, but she knew that was JJ's right.

JJ desperately wanted to wait to hear about Spence, but there was another part of her that wanted revenge on whoever was behind all this mess, which meant working the case.

Garcia looked between the two, seemingly sensing what both were thinking. Cruz picked up on JJ's demeanor but wasn't sure he could trust her judgment in the field right now. So he made the decision for her.

"JJ, you stay here and let us know when you hear about Reid. The rest of us need to work on detangling this mess."

Blake stood and nodded, following orders. "You'll call as soon as you know something?" JJ nodded and Blake hugged her once more.

The group turned to leave when Garcia stopped and caught JJ's eyes. "I'll be right back, okay?" JJ nodded. Trying to keep her sanity, JJ started to think over the case while she waited. It gave her something to focus on besides the fear of losing her husband. In the back of her mind, she could hear Spence telling her to work the case, always putting work ahead of himself. So she did, for now.

 _Prostitutes being killed and made to look like Preacher Mills did it. Mills was running a sex trafficking business, likely with Dinah to control the girls and keep his hands clean. Someone wanted these women dead and Mills to take the blame for it, but why? Abigail said 'they' were coming for her, but it's likely the women didn't even know Mills was the pimp, so it should have just been Dinah they would have been worried about. So who the hell is 'they?' Did the girls witness something and had to be dealt with to cover that up? Damn, we really needed to talk to Dinah._

 _Coleman was killed with a precise shot to the head while Blake and I were right there. There's no way Mills' gun pulled that off given how he was spraying bullets around. Was there someone else there that needed to be sure Coleman was dead? Who would want to take out the Sheriff? Spence said he wondered about Bennett, but he was there with us. Then there was the coroner. Was he really just incompetent or purposely trying to sabotage the case?_

She was pacing again without even realizing it. She didn't even hear the doctor approach. "Mrs. Reid?"

She spun on her heels. "How is he?"

"Incredibly lucky. Two millimeters to the right and the bullet would have torn through the carotid artery." JJ let out a deep sigh of relief. "It nicked some smaller vessels, but we've stopped the bleeding. You can see him now."

JJ took a few deep breaths, pushing back tears of joy as she moved to follow the doctor to his room. She pulled out her phone, calling Hotch before Blake. She made sure to grab his bag of belongings as she did.

" _How is he?"_

JJ smiled at his concern, even though he didn't stop by the waiting room. "He's going to be okay. He just got out of surgery."

" _Good."_

"Hotch." JJ paused. "Are you guys looking for Dinah? I think she knows something. I don't think Mills was the 'they' the girls were afraid of. I bet they witnessed something else and that person took them out while framing Mills and killed Coleman to get him out of the way too. I just can't figure out who would need to take out the Sheriff, but I question if we shouldn't be concerned about some of his own deputies."

Hotch smiled despite the circumstances. Not only was her logic sound for the case, but she hadn't asked to go back into the field. He had been expecting her to push for that, to catch whomever was responsible. He was hopeful that he didn't have to pull rank on that like he had with Reid months earlier when the roles were reversed. It appeared that he didn't, at least for now. He chose to focus on what she had just said for now. _"Am I talking to Reid? It sounds like he's rubbed off on you, JJ, a few steps ahead of the rest of us. We've pieced most of that together as well. Blake and Rossi are on their way to look for Dinah. Morgan figured out the other shooter angle as well. We'll start to subtly dig around for the rest, thank you."_ He paused, _"We'll keep you in the loop, but your priority is to be with Reid right now."_

She stopped in front of Spence's room, the sight of him sending her heart into her throat. She didn't even fight Hotch. "Okay." Hanging up, she took him in. His hair even more tousled than usual, his skin pale from losing blood. The bandage around his neck. She swallowed another sob as she entered the room. She ran a hand over his sleeping face, smiling when he seemed to respond, leaning into her touch. "Spence," she whispered, but got no reaction. Leaning in, she placed a soft kiss on his forehead and then a tender one on his lips. She rested her forehead against his, a few more tears escaping. "I love you baby. Come back to me…please…"

Taking a breath, she kissed him again before pulling back. She looked down at her hands and quickly slid his wedding ring back to its rightful place before intertwining his hand with her own. She bent down, resting her head on their hands as she took a seat next to the bed. "Please, Spence, wake up. I need to see your gorgeous eyes." She kissed his hand, keeping her eyes closed for what she thought was a moment, sending silent pleas for her husband to be okay. It was actually almost a half hour.

"Hey."

JJ blinked, turning to see Garcia holding her open laptop, typing with one hand. A bag was hanging off of her shoulder. "Hey."

Her friend entered, setting the laptop on the chair and hugging her again. "He's going to be okay, Peaches."

JJ nodded. "I know," she said, trying to be strong.

Garcia opened her bag and set up a few photos of the kids and JJ, along with a Doctor Who figurine. "Won't it be so great if that's the first thing he sees? Aside from your gorgeous face, that is."

JJ smiled at the gesture. "The kids and the good doctor always cheer him up." Blinking, trying to suppress her emotions for now, she fully registered Garcia's laptop. "What did you find?"

Garcia held up a finger, getting situated in the chair with her laptop before calling Hotch on speaker.

" _Yes?"_ Hotch answered, keeping it vague as Blake finished her report on her conversation with Dinah.

"Hey boss man, I have things to dish. But, I think you need to be away from prying ears."

" _Okay."_ He looked at the rest, putting his phone by his side like the conversation was over. _"Outside."_ JJ forced herself to focus on Garcia and not the bed. Once outside, Hotch put his phone on speaker. _"Go ahead."_

"I did some digging. Travis Henson, one of your diner victims, was also a confidential informant for a Deputy Owen McGregor."

" _The same one that arrested Dinah but didn't stick around to book her,"_ Rossi commented.

" _Explains the hydro shock rounds in Coleman and why all the victims were afraid,"_ Blake added.

JJ remembered Spence's comment in the hotel room. "Each one reported 'they' were going to get them. What if 'they' is more than just McGregor? What if it's the whole force? Spence said he got a weird vibe from Bennett the first day we were here." Why does she ever question his intuition?

Rossi nodded. _"I certainly got that vibe from him just now."_

Hotch pondered that. _"JJ, do you think Lorenzana wasn't just over eager, but trying to steer our investigation?"_

"I could see that."

Cruz shook his head. _"I'm telling you, Coleman was not a dirty cop."_

Blake nodded. _"No, but he's only been Sheriff for the past year. He's the outsider, that's what got him killed. They were probably worried he was going to start to connect the dots."_

" _That's a massive body count. What the hell are they protecting?"_ Cruz continued.

Hotch shrugged. _"A way of life? Corruption like this can make a lot of people a lot of money."_

Cruz shook his head. _"And you've never met this McGregor?"_

Rossi shook his head. _"He conveniently had just finished his 4/40 when we landed. Garcia…"_

"Way ahead of you guys. It took some digging since he does undercover ops and the office didn't put his photo online, but they didn't think about social media and he happened to be tagged in a photo a few years ago with old, non cop, friends." She typed away and sent everyone his photo.

Rossi studied it for a second. _"He's back on the clock now, where would he go?"_

Morgan walked up to the group at the station at this time. He noticed the looks on their faces. _"What's up?"_

Rossi sighed. _"Trust no one, my friend."_

Hotch nodded. _"Corruption of this size needs an organized leader and we think Deputy Owen McGregor is our man. Garcia sent you his photo. There's a second in command that appears trust worthy but has the access and skill set needed to do a lot of damage. Deputy Bennett is presenting as that."_ Morgan nodded, processing everything.

Blake continued. _"They framed the preacher and Dinah. She's still alive and terrified."_

Something just wasn't sitting right with JJ. "Garcia, what exactly happened to the previous Sheriff?"

She started to type away madly. "He died." She swallowed and looked up at JJ. "Of an allergic reaction to a medication. He was in the hospital, recovering from a gunshot wound."

JJ's eyes widened and she immediately ran over to the door and shut it. "He's coming here." She kept her gaze out the window facing the hallway.

"Why?" Garcia asked, panicked.

" _When did the sheriff die?"_ Morgan asked.

"Um…a year ago. Says it was a drug bust gone bad, ended in gunfire," Garcia supplied, trying to focus.

Blake sighed. _"And I'm betting the prostitutes witnessed it and that's what got them killed."_

" _It's also the same day our first victim died,"_ Hotch answered.

Rossi shook his head. _"So he's had a whole year to plan out his end game."_

"Jen…"

The blond at the door spun around at the sound of his voice and was immediately at his side. "Spence." He smiled softly at her and she leaned in, giving him a quick kiss. "I love you. Don't scare me like that."

He reached up and ran a hand through the strands of her ponytail that fell over her shoulder. "I'm sorry and I love you too." He studied her face for a second. "What's wrong?"

She closed her eyes. Damn him and his ability to read her so well. Still, she focused what he could possibly help with at this time - the case. Her fear would have to stay buried at the moment. "We think Deputy Owen McGregor is running a corruption ring in the precinct and is coming back here to kill you. Do you know why?"

Reid blinked and rubbed his eyes, his vision from before coming back to him. "Do you have a photo?" Garcia nodded and put her laptop on his bedside table for him to see. He studied it for a second. "I saw him leave the restaurant and heard the first gun shot. I'm assuming he's the one that shot Coleman?" JJ nodded. "He knows I saw him, that I can ID him. But, he wouldn't just come in here and shoot me, that would be too obvious."

JJ nodded in agreement. "The previous sheriff died of an allergic reaction to a medication."

"Then we can't let anyone come in here with any medications unless verified since I have a reaction to beta lactams," Reid replied. They didn't hear Morgan curse in frustration. He should have just stayed at the hospital.

" _Agreed."_ Hotch's voice came back through Garcia's phone. _"JJ you stay there with Reid and Garcia for now. We'll call you if we need you in the field. Garcia, we still need something on Dinah to see if we can get her to cooperate."_

Cruz interjected. _"We've seen it before, we find her kid and she'll talk."_

"Finding her kid, on it!" Garcia replied, taking her laptop back and typing away. "She didn't file any dependents on her tax return. No issues with Uncle Sam, at least that part of her life is clean. Her mom lives ten miles away…huh. Her mom has a first grader enrolled at Buckingham Elementary. What do you suppose are the chances that a 78 year old has a son named Josh in first grade?"

JJ nodded. "If someone picks him up and shows her proof, that's all you'll need to get her to agree to talk." She suppressed the concern that this could go down like it did with Nadia.

" _Agreed. Morgan, Rossi, go pick him up. Blake, let Dinah know we can keep him safe. Cruz and I will try to keep them focused on us,"_ Hotch replied. Morgan and Rossi headed out. _"Cruz, can you call in some backup? We don't know how much of the force is involved and could very well be outnumbered."_ He was effectively two down as it was with JJ and Reid at the hospital and he wasn't going to make JJ leave her husband, particularly not when it sounded like he could still be in danger. They needed as much support as possible, to be safe. Cruz nodded and made a quick call while Hotch hung up from Garcia. When Cruz was done mobilizing the local FBI office and the Texas Rangers, they headed back into the station, Blake sneaking in to talk with Dinah.

Bennett smiled at them. "You were out there an awfully long time. Anything we should know?"

Cruz smiled. "Just getting some fresh air."

Lorenzana tilted her head. "Where's Agents Rossi and Blake? They need more air?" she smiled in return.

Hotch shook his head. "No, Agent Rossi is picking up Agent Morgan so we can leave the spare SUV there for Agent Jareau." No one but the team had seen Morgan arrive. "Blake is going over details with Dinah for our reports."

Bennett and Lorenzana nodded, seeming to believe that lie. Hotch and Cruz exchanged a quick glance, heading for a cup of coffee to appear trusting of their suspects.

So far, so good.


	60. Chapter 59

"The safe house isn't too far away," Morgan reassured Dinah's mom as she quickly packed a bag.

"And Dinah will be waiting for us?" she asked, zipping her bag up before checking Josh's. The young boy had been helping to pack his things.

Morgan shrugged, "Well, we will likely get there first, but she'll be there."

As she finished the bag, Rossi got Josh's attention. "Hey Josh, can I take a photo for your mom?" The boy nodded and Rossi held up his phone. "Okay, now give me a give smile." The boy complied. "Great!" He sent the photo off to Blake and Hotch. "Okay, let's finish packing and move out."

The group gathered their items when they heard a vehicle pull up. Morgan and Rossi exchanged a glance; Rossi escorting them back into the house while the other carefully peered out the window. He watched as the passenger door opened and breathed a sigh of relief when he could tell it was one of the Texas Rangers.

"It's our backup, Rossi, it's all good."

The group exited the house and greeted the Rangers before they headed to the safe house, the Rangers leaving a good distance between them. If they were going to have interference from the dirty cops of the sheriff's office, the profilers didn't want them to _know_ they had back up. The element of surprise would be in their favor that way.

* * *

Cruz, Hotch, and Blake exchanged a glance as the latter got Rossi's text. The two profilers noticed that Bennett and Lorenzana were getting antsy and Hotch nodded to their Section Chief. Cruz stepped back outside, checking on their backup. Blake headed into see Dinah.

The bar owner breathed a sigh of relief as she stared at Blake's phone. "He's with agents now. Do you agree to cooperate?"

She was quick to nod in the affirmative. "Yes, just get me the hell out of here."

Blake nodded, "Let's go." She was quick to place a hand on Dinah's arm and started to escort her out of the office.

Deputy Bennett stopped her, "She's not the leave the premises."

Blake glared at him. "She's leaving with _me_."

He put a hand on her arm, "No she's not."

Blake could feel Dinah shiver some out of fear. She made sure to convey strength for the woman. "Let go of me."

"Unless you want to be arrested for obstruction of justice of a federal investigation, let her go."

Bennett met Hotch's eyes over Blake's shoulders. His hand started to twitch as it went towards his gun, like he was considering using it. Hotch held his gaze. Lorenzana stepped up behind her coworker. They were so focused on Hotch, Blake and Dinah that they didn't notice Cruz. And he wasn't alone.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The two dirty cops turned at his voice, surprised to find Cruz not alone. He was flanked by four Texas Rangers, all with their weapons drawn. That stilled the movements of their corrupt deputies. Hotch met Cruz' eyes. "You have this under control?" The field agents from the local FBI filled the station behind him.

Cruz nodded, "We're good."

* * *

JJ kept an eye out through the window blinds for McGregor. Glancing over, she saw that Spence had fallen back to sleep, his body exhausted from the trauma and anesthesia. At least the drugs he had recently gotten had all been correct, the couple reviewing the medications and his chart before allowing him to get any antibiotics.

"What are we going to? We're like sitting ducks in here," Garcia whispered.

JJ thought over her options. If she could take out McGregor now, he likely wouldn't be able to mobilize the rest. They might be able to take the rest in peacefully if they knew their leader was captured. But, she didn't have her vest and she didn't need him blindly shooting in here. Not with Spence and Garcia in here and all the innocents in the hospital. Would he even be brazen enough to pull that? No, his best option was still trying to go the same route as the other sheriff; particularly if he knew _she_ was here. Which meant she wasn't actually looking out for him, but someone unknown. It meant she couldn't trust any of the hospital staff right now. She could try a distraction like the fire alarm, but that would only cause a delay if someone were trying to come in as a nurse or doctor.

"We just have to keep verifying absolutely everything before Spence is given something or to take him for a test. Even to the point of waking him up if needed." She would do that if necessary, even though she had long ago memorized the common medications he'd have a reaction to after his hospital stay two years ago, the one that had changed things for the pair in so many ways. Her phone rang. "Hey Hotch."

" _Morgan and Rossi have Josh and Dinah's mom. Blake and I are moving Dinah now,"_ Hotch replied, forgoing a greeting given the circumstances. They also had some Rangers tailing them. _"How are things on your end?"_

JJ looked back out of the blinds. "Okay so far. Do we know his end game yet?"

" _He's got a junkyard that he does his smuggling business out of,"_ Blake replied, having just gotten that information from Dinah in the backseat.

JJ nodded to herself and bit her lip. "Do you need me there?" she offered, even though a bigger part of her didn't even want to process the idea of leaving her husband's side.

" _No,"_ Hotch replied. _"He's going to want a distraction and I think Reid's it. Stay there and stay alert. Cruz is back at the station dealing with Bennett, Lorenzana, and whomever we're dealing with several Rangers and the local FBI office. That being said, there is likely others working with this group that aren't in the force or aren't at the station so we need to stay vigilant. That's why there are a few Rangers coming to you any minute now as well."_ He was glad they had called them early on.

"Okay." JJ answered. "Stay safe." She hung up and sighed. Reid stirred on the bed, seeming to sense something was wrong.

"Hey."

She smiled. "Hey yourself."

He looked at her. "It's going to be okay, JJ."

She rolled her eyes and took a hold of his hand, "Says the man that just got shot in the neck." Garcia smirked at their banter, cute despite the circumstances. Reid tugged her hand a little and she leaned down, reading his mind to capture his lips for a brief kiss of comfort. Feeling her emotions getting the best of her again, but knowing the job wasn't done yet, JJ pulled back and went into the bathroom for a second to splash some water on her face to keep her focused. The door crept almost completely shut behind her. As she grabbed a few paper towels, she heard the room door open.

"He had all his meds already," she heard Garcia say.

"Post-op antibiotics," was the reply. JJ froze for a moment. _This was it._ Slowly, quietly, she sprung into action and pushed the door open.

"Yeah, he's had those too," Garcia replied, stalling. She sent a quick glance at JJ.

Reid saw her as well and felt it too; he continued to ask questions to let her get into a better position. "Which ones? Can you check my chart please?" He knew getting the man distracted with his chart would work.

JJ crept all the way out, behind him. She noticed the gun in his waistband as she readied hers.

"Don't move a muscle or all the antibiotics in the world won't save you." The man froze just long enough for her to pull his gun out of his waistband. "Turn around with your hands up." He did as she instructed, but she could see it in his eyes. She tucked his gun in her own waistband in the small of her back for now, not wanting Garcia to come get it and have him make a move on her. She started to move to the side to make sure the other two weren't in the crosshairs. "Get down on your knees."

"I haven't done anything wrong. I was just giving him some medication," the man replied.

"With a gun on your back? Yeah, sure, you're completely innocent here. But, you're right; you haven't done anything seriously wrong yet. So you have a choice, cooperate and get a pretty light sentence or continue with this attempted murder of a federal agent and resisting arrest and see just how much longer you'd have to rot in jail. And this _is_ Texas, you might just fry too."

She had continued to slowly spin so now she knew the other two were safe, out of her line of fire. Reaching behind her, she handed Reid the gun. That movement was enough for the man to think he could disarm her and he moved to lunge at her. She was quicker however, and shot his shoulder, making him cry out in pain. Using her legs to kick his out from under him, she dropped him to the ground. He whimpered in pain as she rolled him over and cuffed him, securing her gun as a few actual nurses entered the room to tend to his wound.

Standing back up, she looked over at the other two. Garcia had this look of awe on her face. "You really are Superwoman, Peaches." JJ smiled as she looked at Spence.

"Thanks for saving my life, Jen," he murmured with a soft smile on his face, offering her the gun to secure. He already knew what she was capable of, but he _did_ hate he couldn't back her up just now. She took it from him and turned back, noticing their back up, the Rangers, coming down the hall. She sent him a quick smile. After waiting for the medical staff to move their distraction, she met the Rangers in the hall. She handed them the gun and talked a few things over with them. They were going to take over watching him as well as post someone outside Spence's door until they got the all clear from Hotch. When she finally reentered the room, she heard Garcia wrapping up filling in their unit chief.

"They are on their way to the junkyard with the Rangers now. Blake stayed with Dinah and her family, along with a few of Texas' finest," Garcia supplied.

JJ nodded and locked eyes with Spence. Her exhaustion from the case and her emotional roller coaster regarding him were finally winning the battle to surface now that she knew they – he – were finally safe. He could see it immediately and shifted over in the bed. He lifted his IV line and patted the bed. She smiled, tossing her FBI jacket on the foot of the bed. Lowering his side rail, she carefully climbed in the bed with him on his right side. It was the opposite side of his wound and it was also the opposite side of how they usually slept. She had a feeling they were going to have to adjust to that for a while. It took him a moment to adjust to that and get his IV situated, but he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, hugging her tight.

Both immediately felt better being in each other's arms and started to drift off. Neither noticed Garcia's smile as she quietly went back to her chair and organized her files for the case. She'd officially leave them be after they heard back from the rest, but for now she'd keep a watchful eye on her favorite couple. And maybe snag a few photos.

* * *

Morgan shoved McGregor into the SUV, enjoying hearing him moan in pain from when he had tackled him to the ground as he had tried to shoot Hotch. After a bit of a chase and some gunfire, they had been able to take out his team, only having one of the unsubs fatality shot since they had more manpower with their back up. Morgan had just finished reading their ring leader his rights. "You know, I think your fellow prisoners are going to have fun with you, Deputy." He smirked as a flash of fear crossed the man's face. "Yep, all _kinds_ of fun." He shut the door and tapped the side, letting the Rangers take off.

Hotch and Rossi walked up next to him. "Well, can we ask Cruz to not bring us any more cases?" Rossi joked. Morgan and Hotch sighed, shaking their heads. This was one hell of a case for the Section Chief to stumble across from an old friend. It sadly cost Coleman his life as well.

Hotch pulled out his phone and called Blake, letting her know it was over. He sensed something in her voice that made him wonder, but he didn't have time to think about that right now. Next he called Garcia.

" _My liege. Please tell me it's over and my family is safe."_

Hotch smiled softly at her comment. "Yes Garcia. We've got McGregor and his associates at the junkyard. Cruz has the rest of the deputies detained. The Lubbock office is coordinating with Dallas to handle the interrogations." He glanced at his watch and winced at the time. "Its 3 AM, lets all head to the hotel and get a few hours of sleep before we head back. We need to wait for Reid to be discharged anyway."

" _Okay, boss man,"_ Garcia replied, tucking her laptop into her bag.

Morgan nodded to Hotch, taking one of the vehicles as he and Rossi climbed into the other. He let the older man drive. "We're going to get Cruz and Blake, Morgan is on his way to get you and JJ."

Garcia smiled. _"I think JJ will be staying right here. We can bring them their go bags and let them both shower here before we head back."_

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "Sleeping in a chair can't be comfortable for her. Reid's safe now, she should get some proper rest."

" _Oh, she is,"_ Garcia teased. _"I'll see you back at the hotel, Hotch."_

He bid her goodbye, even though he was confused. Then he got a text from Garcia and smiled at the photo. Okay, so JJ _was_ staying put.

* * *

Rossi watched Blake as they exited their SUV at the hotel. She looked… He honestly couldn't quite pinpoint what was wrong, but he could see _something_ was. He continued to study her as they entered the lobby and made their way down the hallway to their rooms. She was silent as the group reached her door first.

"You okay?" he asked before she could slip into her room.

"Yeah…" She paused and he managed to get catch her eye. He could see pain and exhaustion in them and he wasn't sure it was just from this case. "Just relieved. I thought it was going to be the worst day. I was so afraid Reid wasn't going to make it."

"Yeah, but he did. And look at what we accomplished today. We took down a corrupt police force _and_ saved a boy while giving his mom a second chance," he offered. He could see there was something about how she said Reid that had struck a nerve. He knew they were close, the pair's bond more than just through their similar interests.

"Yeah, doesn't get much better. I'm glad that Dinah and Josh will get a new life." She offered him a small smile. "Night Hotch, Cruz."

The unit chief and their section chief had both continued down the hall, reaching their rooms by now and nodded to the pair before disappearing. Rossi put a gentle hand on Blake's shoulder. "Can I interest you in a nightcap?"

Blake's smile grew a little and she nodded. "Thanks."

Rossi nodded with a grin and the pair went to his room. He pulled out the small bottle of scotch he had tucked away for an occasion like this on a trip and grabbed the two paper cups next to the small coffee pot in the room. After pouring them each a small glass, he took his seat opposite of her. He decided to ease into the conversation he felt they needed to have. "Dirty cops…doesn't get much worse."

Blake took a sip of the scotch, enjoying the burn down her throat. "It's funny about this job, isn't? The extremes."

"Yeah. Well, it's always been that way." Rossi paused, thinking over what he would say next. He had seen the fatigue the job had been taking on Blake the past year, really ever since Strauss was killed by Curtis. That still pained him to think about, but he wondered if the woman next to him didn't still carry a little guilt with that. Or was it something else altogether?

"One of the best days of my career turned out to be one of the worst. July 16, 1983. Child abduction turned murder. The guy we nabbed killed five boys and they were cases we had already tracked. It was such a victory in knowing that we'd stopped him from hurting anyone else. When I got home, my bags were packed. Caroline had had enough. I had forgotten our anniversary…again. As well as all the other little things that didn't seem important because…saving lives trumped everything. So I let ours die. That's the great balance of life. It ways finds a way to knock your legs away."

Blake looked down at her drink, swirling it in her cup some before finishing it off. "Do you ever think that maybe we give _too_ much of ourselves to this job?"

Rossi nodded, "Every day." Blake looked up, a little surprised at his response. "Every time I missed dinner with Caroline and forgot to call, every night Aaron doesn't get home in time to tuck in Jack or every milestone of Ella's that JJ and Reid miss while we're on a case…those are the time I wonder _why_ we all do what we do." He paused for a moment, "But then I remember that without us, there would be so many other families missing those moments because of the monsters we didn't stop."

"So we should sacrifice our own happiness for everyone's?"

Rossi reached for his bottle and refilled both of their cups. "No. It's about that great balance of life, Alex. It's like a titter totter, if you work at it you can find a way to mostly be parallel to the ground or keep your home and work lives in check. But, if you lean too hard into one, the other will fly away. Like my marriage with Caroline. I wish I had figured out a way to still make time for those little things, but also being able to miss some and it working out okay. It's about making the most out of the time we have with our friends and family because we know how fleeting life can be. It's about…" Blake held his gaze as he hesitated for a moment, finally thinking he'd found the cause of her worries.

"It's about knowing when we've reached the point where we can't find that balance anymore and making a choice." Blake took another sip of her drink, looking back down. "Alex, its okay to have reached a point where your life outside of this job needs to take the front seat instead of the back. The key with this job is knowing _when_ to walk away before you don't have anything to walk towards."

Blake sighed. "Figured that out, did you?" She ran a hand through her hair.

Rossi took another sip of his drink. "I have been doing this for a while, you know." Blake let out a small chuckle. "Go, go be with James. It's okay to want to do that. Sometimes…"

"What?"

"Sometimes I wish I had done that when I had someone waiting for me, but it's too late for me now. It's not for you."

Blake nodded, reaching over to briefly squeeze Rossi's hand. "Thanks Dave. JJ always said you were good with the advice…and came with booze." Rossi chuckled. "You'll keep an eye out for them, won't you?"

Rossi nodded, knowing just who 'them' was specifically. "Of course." He had a feeling there was something else – something deeper – with her bond to Reid that he wasn't going to get out of her tonight.

Hopefully the younger man did before she was gone.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay, no nightmares for Garcia! Sorry for torturing you with a delay, I didn't originally have the Blake/Rossi conversation in there with the shifts in the story I did, but realized it was too good to not have a version of it. Hope that worked.**


	61. Chapter 60

Reid slipped his sweater on, finishing getting dressed to head out of the hospital when he heard a soft knock on the door. "Hey Blake," he smiled. "We're just about ready. JJ just ran down to the cafeteria to make us some tea for the road." He turned to finish packing when he noticed she hadn't spoke. Then he recalled their last interaction. He turned back and studied her, taking a seat on the bed. "Alex?"

Blake sighed and fully stepped into the room. "Hey Reid. How are you feeling?"

"I feel great." She eyed him. "Okay, so that's overselling it. I feel great considering I just got shot in the neck," he smiled.

She frowned. "You shouldn't have done that, Spencer. You have so much more to live for than me."

Reid sighed. "You say that like you don't matter to a lot of people, Alex, but you do." He paused, fiddling with one of the cuffs on his sweater. "You matter to me."

Blake pushed the door, almost shutting it completely, and took a seat next to him. "And you matter to me. And JJ, Henry, Ella… Spencer you have a _family_ , you can't take risks like that. Even though I'm grateful, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you hadn't made it."

He nodded. She was right to a degree, he probably shouldn't have jumped out to grab her without thinking about his own cover. But asking him to not do that was asking him to not be _him_. He'd always put everyone else in front of himself. He took a hold of her hand, surprising her. "You have a family too, you know. And I'm not just talking about James."

Blake smiled and reached out with her other hand, patting his cheek. Her eyes fell on his bandage and she swallowed some of her emotion. "You know, you might just look like Boris Karloff when this is all healed," she joked.

He chuckled. "Yeah, all I'll need is the right makeup and I'll have the best costume ever. Not sure the kids will approve of that costume choice however." Blake smiled, but he could see it didn't reach her eyes. He figured he better get his question out before JJ returned. "Who's Ethan?"

Blake blinked. She didn't think he would remember her slip up. "My son." Reid's eyes shined confusion and then sadness. "He was nine when he died. Doctors said it was neurological, but they didn't have a name for it. Still don't. That drove me crazy, no _word_ to put to this thing that took away my greatest love."

Reid frowned, the thoughts of losing Henry or Ella coming to mind. As did JJ's grief over Mary. "I'm sorry."

Blake had fully opened the wound now and it started to pour out. "He kept growing despite the disease. The last time I laid beside him, he was almost as long as me." She sighed. "He was ready to go, but I wasn't ready for him to say goodbye. I begged him to open his eyes."

Reid sighed. "Like you did with me."

She nodded. "Yeah, last night…touched a nerve. But, if I'm completely honest with you Spencer, the more I'm around you…" she took a deep breath. "He would've been a lot like you. Seeing you on the ground last night was like watching him leave me again." Her grip on his hand had slowly been getting tighter.

Reid took a moment to absorb that statement. She saw him like a son, just like he saw her like a mom. Only he reminded her of the pain of her loss. He bit his lip, not confident in his decision. But he went forward with it anyway and pulled her in for a hug. When he felt her arms wrap around him, he knew he made the right choice.

"Ethan's a great name," he murmured in her ear, unsure of what else to say.

She nodded against his shoulder. "Yeah. It means 'enduring.'"

He pulled back some to look into her eyes. "It's fitting. You and James never did let go of one another." She bit her lip, shaking her head as he studied her eyes. "You going to leave to be with him, aren't you?"

She sighed. "I can't let this job tear us apart. He's all I have left. He's all I have left of Ethan, Spencer." Maybe she should have left when he first offered to go to Harvard with him, things would be easier, less painful. This past case had shown her that she was ready to put her career second and her marriage first again. Well, she'd been wrestling with these thoughts for awhile actually, but the flashes of Ethan dying in her arms finally pushed her over the edge. That and her talk with Rossi the night before. It helped to have the older agent's approval. It was going to hurt not seeing her BAU family every day, but she _needed_ to be with her husband now. And not just on the occasional weekend.

He nodded, closing his eyes since he could feel the tears wanting to come. He didn't want her to go, but understood her reasoning, particularly if he was unintentionally reminding her of Ethan all the time. She saw it and pulled him back in. Collecting himself, he took a breath. "Do you ever have that feeling that your future is somehow behind you?"

Blake sighed. "All the time."

Reid nodded. "I did too. That I missed my chance, my future, with JJ when she met Will. But it wasn't – isn't." Blake smiled at his comment. "Promise you'll come visit? The kids will miss their Aunt Alex." He was trying to show her that her future didn't need to be behind her either.

Blake smiled again and released him. "Of course. And you can still come up to guest lecture from time to time." Reid smiled and nodded.

JJ, who had been standing outside the room for a few minutes, gently tapped the door, getting the attention of the two. "Hey. You ready? The rest are already at the airstrip." She was forcing herself to swallow the lump in her throat, feeling the sadness radiating off of them both. Hearing exactly what had happened to Blake's son tugged at JJ's heart strings. She didn't want to see her leave, but could understand her reasoning after hearing that.

Reid nodded and sat up, grabbing the last of his stuff and shoving it into his go bag. "Yeah, let's go home."

Blake offered the couple a small smile, grabbing his messenger bag. She pushed away her sadness for now and slid past JJ in the doorway to bring a wheelchair back in the room.

Reid groaned at the sight. "Do I have to?" Both women glared at him and he sighed, climbing in.

"Are you all signed out with your doctor?" Blake asked. Reid nodded. "Then our chariot awaits us downstairs with our own Ranger as a driver."

JJ smiled at her attempt at humor. She handed Reid their cups of tea and picked up their go bags. "Blake, I think Garcia is starting to rub off on you."

* * *

JJ smiled softly, running her fingers through her husband's hair. He was sleeping on the couch on the jet, his head resting in her lap as his pillow. His lip twitched some, something he did when he was in deep sleep, in a dream. She felt a tear escape; she had almost lost this. She wiped the tear away and continued to study his face, trying to commit every pore to memory and then cursing him for being _actually_ able to do that.

A part of her was still reeling from what she'd overheard, that Alex was leaving. That saddened her and not just because it was upsetting the man sleeping next to – on – her. But, right now, she just wanted to cherish this tender moment with her husband. A moment that could have never happened.

She somehow registered Garcia walking past her. She continued to study her husband, vaguely absorbing the rest talking about a new plane and the rangers. She did hear Hotch's phone go off, however. Turning to face the rest, she heard Morgan. "Hotch, don't tell me we have another case."

"Are we turning the plane around?" Garcia asked.

JJ could see Hotch frown. "No. We're going home and getting some rest." She watched Hotch as he studied Blake for a minute and knew what the message was or at least in reference to. She didn't know that Rossi had already warned him on their drive over to the plane. She then saw his gaze turn to her. "You and Reid take some vacation while he recovers, okay?"

She smiled a little and nodded.

Garcia grinned, thinking back to before this whole nightmare started. "Viva la Mexico!" The rest chuckled at her while JJ just rolled her eyes.

She looked down as Reid tried to shift some, trying to turn to his left side. She noticed the wince right away and worked to turn him the other way. She knew he was going to refuse any pain meds from her so she wanted him to be as comfortable as possible. His eyes fluttered open, the pain waking him up.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered, registering her blue eyes and blonde halo looking down at him immediately.

She smiled. "Hey baby. You want an actual pillow to be more comfortable? My thighs can't be the best cushions."

He shook his head and turned fully onto his right side. "You're perfect. Just going to take getting used to being on the right." He shifted a little back so he could look up at her, realizing something. "This is going to be hard to explain to the kids." Both Henry and Ella – just like their mother – tended to favor his left side and often snuggled into his neck.

JJ sighed. "Yeah, but I think just getting to snuggle with you, even if its on the other side, will make them happy, so they will adjust." She paused. "So will I."

He smiled and nodded, turning back so he could fall back asleep. "Love you."

"Love you too, Spence. Get some sleep."

* * *

"Dada! Mama!" "Mommy! Daddy Spence!"

The adults both smiled at the greeting when they entered the house, especially from Ella. JJ swiftly set the bags down and caught Henry, knowing Reid was a little weak on his feet still. Ella was in Sandy's arms. "Hey kiddos! We've missed you." She kissed the top of Henry's head as she picked him up.

Reid smiled at Ella and took her from her grandma, holding her to his right side. "Hey sweet girl." He mirrored his wife's actions.

"Hi!" She squeaked at her favorite guy. She reached up and patted her hand on him, snagging his wound some. He grimaced some out of reflex and Ella sensed his change. She wrinkled her nose up and started to fuss.

Reid frowned, glancing at JJ over their daughter's head. He began to rock her some. "It's okay, Elizabeth Rose, I'm okay."

Henry's ears perked up at that and he spotted his bandage. "Daddy, do you have an owie?"

Reid nodded as he continued to murmur in Ella's ear to settle her down. "He does, Henry," JJ answered. "He got an owie on his neck, but he's okay. He's just going to be a little sore there for a while okay? We don't want to touch it or else he'll be in some pain." Henry nodded, but JJ felt him tense some in her arms. She felt for the boy; this was the first real serious injury on his parents he'd noticed. The rest had been scraps, bruises or minor cuts. She had been able to mask most of her wounds from Askari with clothing or acting like it was a cold when she coughed. The closest thing to this was Reid's time in the hospital with his headaches, but they had shrugged that off as more like being sick with the flu. This was something visible to Henry, the boy being too young to recall Reid's extended period on crutches. "He might be a little tired for the next few days, but before you know it, he'll be back to normal."

Ella settled down finally and JJ could tell Henry needed them to switch. She set him down and opened her arms, allowing Reid to transfer the infant. She kissed the top of Ella's head as the girl curled into her body, still clearly a little upset. Ella was turning into quite the empath, JJ noted. Not unlike her dad. Even if he didn't always know how to respond to others' emotions, he could always seem to sense when something was wrong, particularly with her.

Reid bent down and smiled at Henry. "I'm okay bud, I promise. Just do me a favor and try to not hit the bandage too much. The rest of me is all good though." JJ knew he was lying, his whole body was drained, part of his recovery process from blood loss. Reid put one of Henry's arms on his right shoulder and the other on his left arm, wrapping his around the boy's waist. He pulled Henry's legs around his waist when he stood. Henry, realizing he could still hug his dad, just a little differently, smiled and leaned his chest into Reid's. JJ watched as Reid closed his eyes as he kissed Henry's forehead. "I love you Henry."

"I love you too Daddy," Henry answered, sitting back some so he could kiss Reid's cheek.

Sandy swallowed the lump in her throat at the scene before her. JJ had called on their way back and filled her in on the basics so she knew what was coming home. After a minute or so she could see Reid start to struggle to keep his hold, but didn't want Henry to feel his fatigue. She decided to help him out. "Henry, should we show your parents what you made for them?" Their anniversary was in two days.

The boy looked at his grandma and smiled. "Yeah!" That was all Reid needed to hear to set him down. Henry scampered off into the dining area.

Reid turned to Sandy and embraced her for a moment. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled and patted him on the cheek when she pulled back. "Of course. I'm glad you're okay, Spencer."

He smiled softly. "Me too." He caught JJ's eyes as he headed down the hall. JJ smiled at him as she followed, only stopping for a second to hug her mom. Ella had been so relieved to see her parents that after her initial upset over her dad, she'd fallen asleep in JJ's arms.

"What did you make, bud?" JJ asked when she reached her two favorite guys. She looked at the table and smiled. "Oh wow, Henry, that's beautiful!"

Henry beamed up at his parents. Reid smiled as well, looking at the artwork. It was a series of hearts made out of hand prints – Henry's and Ella's – in different colors on a white canvas. The year was written in the corner as well. "I helped dip Ella's hand in the paint and Grandma made her print! I did mine all on my own! It's for your anniversary!"

Reid gingerly bent down and kissed Henry on the top of the head again. "Its amazing, Henry, thank you!"

JJ did the same. "Thanks little man, we love it!" She kissed Ella, knowing she was going to need to put her down; she was like dead weight in her arms. But after the past few days, she really didn't want to.

Reid caught her eyes and then looked at their daughter. "Let me put her in her crib." She nodded and handed the sleeping girl over. She could see it in his eyes; he really wanted a moment with her, feeling guilty for having upset her earlier. He held her across his chest so she couldn't reach up to his neck if she woke up and went down the hallway.

Sighing, she turned back to Henry. "So you ready for your last day of school in a few days, Henry?"

* * *

 _JJ felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest, but she knew she had to hold it together for the kids although she didn't know why. She held Henry's hand tight as he stood in front of her, all while looking at Ella, who was in Morgan's arms next to her. Why was he holding her instead of Spence? She vaguely registered the rest of the team's movement along with the other guests; they were setting roses on something. But, she didn't snap out of her reverie of watching her daughter until she felt her mom put a hand on her arm._

" _It's your turn, Jennifer. Do you want Derek to go up with Ella first?" Sandy whispered. JJ somehow nodded and watched through tears she didn't realize she had been shedding as Morgan handed Ella a rose for a second before letting her drop it. As she watched it fall, she seemed to finally register the item it was landing on._

 _A casket._

JJ woke with a start, swallowing a sob that escaped as she jolted up in bed.

"Jen?" Reid asked, startled awake next to her by her movements.

JJ turned and looked him over as if she wasn't really sure he was there for a moment. He furrowed his brow as she tentatively reached over and stroked his cheek. Her eyes went down from his face, registering his bandage on his neck. That's when it all hit her again and she felt fresh tears fall. She seemed frozen in position so Reid gently pulled her down to him.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, rubbing circles on her back.

"I was at your funeral, watching Ella drop a rose on your casket like Jack did with Haley," she managed to choke out, a hiccup escaping as well.

Reid felt his heart clench at those words and swallowed. "Oh." He cupped her cheek, tilting her head up so he could kiss her. "I'm right here, JJ. I'm not leaving you, I promise." He kissed her gently again.

"But you almost did Spence. Just a fraction to the left and you would have bled out in Texas. I can't…" a new sob escaped, shaking her body some.

He felt his own tears form and fall as he pulled her closer, even as he felt a little pain in his neck. "God, Jen, I'm so sorry."

She looked up, tears still in her blue orbs. "Did you think about the fact that you could have left me to raise our kids alone when you jumped out to try to protect Blake?" She paused but didn't get a response. "I know that's who you are, Spence, you always put everyone in front of yourself and I'm glad Blake wasn't hurt or killed. But, can you _please_ think about Ella and Henry when you do things like that? Can you put them ahead of everybody else? I can't raise them on my own; they need you. I need you."

Reid frowned, unsure of the best answer. This was the job; there was always the risk of dying in the line of duty. The whole team had experienced their fair share of near death experiences. Looking back, maybe him more than the rest. Not that he had a death wish, but if he was honest with himself, he often didn't worry too much about who he'd leave behind if he did die other than his mom. That obviously changed with JJ and the kids, but maybe he hadn't changed his actions to reflect that change enough.

"Sometimes those situations can't be avoided, but you're right, I tend to react first sometimes instead of thinking that through. I'll try my best to think first, JJ." He kissed her again. "For the record, this applies to you too. The kids and I need you too." His mind went back to her time with Askari and he shuddered a little.

She sensed that and sighed. "I know. I promise too." She sat up some so he didn't have to bend down as she kissed him again, deeper than any of them before. As it turned more passionate, she used her new angle on the bed to straddle him.

He pulled back some, cupping her cheek with his palm while his fingers ran through her hair. "Need me to show you I'm still here?" he murmured, her tear streaks still present on her face. She nodded and he pulled her down, kissing her again as he rolled his hips with hers, letting her feel he was still very much alive.

* * *

 **A/N: To Guest, I'm sorry you feel that way. Hopefully you'll feel differently after this chapter. There is more good JJ/Reid moments to come in the next one as well.**


	62. Chapter 61

"Hey Garcia," Reid greeted a few days later. He stepped aside for her to enter the house even though he was confused by her presence. "What brings you by?"

Garcia smiled and hugged him before he could react. "How's my favorite brainiac?"

Reid smiled as they separated. "I'm okay, really. I'm healing fine." She noted his smaller bandage. Reid had thought about arguing with Hotch about how much time he was making him take, but since JJ was going to be home for some of it as well, he wasn't going to force the unit chief to let him come back sooner. He knew the whole Reid-Jareau household could use a little break.

"Good good. As for why I'm here, well, I'm playing fairy godmother and peudo-godmother to my favorite munchkins and whisking them away to my place." Reid tilted his head at her, confused. "Did JJ not tell you?"

"No I hadn't," JJ replied, coming down the stairs with two suitcases. She set them by the door. "Pen, come help me grab the kids' stuff?"

Garcia nodded and followed her. So did Reid. "Um, what's going on?" Garcia grabbed Henry and Ella's bags while JJ grabbed the playpen that would sub as Ella's crib.

"We're going on a trip for our anniversary," JJ replied with smile at her husband as she headed back down with her friend. Again, he followed, still confused. She rounded the corner, grabbing the diaper bag that was stuffed full of extra diapers, bottles, formula and some baby food. "Let's load this up and then we can wrangle the kids," she stated to Garcia, ignoring her husband's befuddled expression.

"Got it," Garcia answered. Reid blinked as he stood in the entryway. Henry ran up with a tote full of books and a few toys.

"Got my stuff for Aunt Penny's!" he stated proudly to Reid.

"Good job bud," Garcia replied as the women reappeared. "Let's get your shoes on while your mom gets Ella ready." He nodded and followed her to the bench.

"Can you please fill me in?" Reid asked as he followed JJ into Ella's room where she was changing her.

"It's a surprise, but what I will tell you is that I took Pen up on her offer to watch the kids for a few days to give mom a break. And then I'm fulfilling a very overdue promise to my best friend." She winked at him as she scooped up Ella off of the changing table. "Give you daughter a hug and a kiss goodbye, Spence."

Ella smiled at him. "Dada!"

Shaking his head at his confusion, Reid took Ella into his arms. "Hey Ella. I don't know what your mama is up to but you behave for your Aunt Penny okay?" Ella stared up at him, still a little timid at times due to the bandage. Reid hugged her close, kissing her forehead. JJ smiled at him and gently pushed him out of the room. "Love you angel," he murmured into his daughter's ear as he carried her down the stairs. He carried her out to Garcia's car where she was securing the car seat, having finished moving Henry's booster seat; she had borrowed Morgan's SUV since Esther wasn't exactly kid/baby friendly. He got her settled and kissed her again and then JJ followed suit. He then said goodbye to Henry.

"You two have a good time!" Garcia stated as she climbed in and was soon driving off with his kids.

He turned to see JJ putting their bags in the car. She ran back up to the house, grabbed her purse and locked the door, Sandy out with some friends. "Come on baby, we've got to get to the airport. You have your wallet right?"

Reid blinked and nodded, climbing into the passenger seat. "Airport? Where are we going?"

JJ smiled as she pulled out and headed off. "What part of 'surprise,' don't you understand Spence? I know you know the definition."

"The part where I'm going to have to hand them my ticket and ID and know where I'm going?" he smiled. She smacked his arm as she continued to drive. He thought over her earlier comment. "Wait, what promise?"

She smiled, wondering if he picked up on her clue or not. "It's about eight years late, but I made a promise on the plane once that I realized I had never fulfilled and figured it was about time. You will know where we're going if you can figure that out, but you get no other clues until we're checking in if you can't."

Reid furrowed his brow as he ran through his memory to eight years ago. That would have been with Gideon and Elle. Plane rides…JJ promised him something? JJ bit her lip as she glanced at him to see if he remembered. She had to look back at the road so she missed when he's face brightened as it finally connected. "New York?"

"Yep. I won't make you go to Barney's, but we do have reservations at Il Cantinori." She flashed him a smile and a wink as she continued to drive. "We aren't going to have time to hit every museum, so be thinking of the top two or three you want to see."

Reid smiled, touched that she had put this much thought into a trip. "Natural History Museum and the Public Library, easy choices."

JJ laughed. "Why do neither of those choices surprise me?"

* * *

JJ smiled at the look on his face as he took in all the books at the library. He looked like a kid in a candy store and it made her giggle. She had never known anyone so thirsty for knowledge, even after everything he already knew, until she met Spence. When she first started as the media liaison, he was pretty new to the team as well. She remembered thinking he was a little odd, but she was always impressed, sometimes confused, by what he knew. The more she started to travel with the team and the more she got to know him, the more drawn to him she became. He was this puzzle she wanted to solve, wanting to know what made him into the person before her, what made him tick. That puzzle only got more complex as time went on, even as they grew closer as friends and then more than friends.

The fact that they were standing in a _library_ , celebrating their second wedding anniversary, entertained her. Not exactly a typical location but she didn't care. She'd do anything to see that look on his face. Besides, they were headed to dinner after this for a more traditional activity.

The fact that they almost missed the chance to do this was also not lost on her. It was what inspired this trip; she was determined to not have any regrets, to not have something she wished they had done when they could've…just in case. She _should_ have done this after Curtis nearly blew him up, but being pregnant and then moving had taken over their free time. After this latest scare, she decided to make sure they lived life to the fullest. Things like grocery shopping and laundry could wait; memories like this couldn't.

She tightened her hold on his hand as she looked at his neck; grateful there was a barely visible bandage now. He still had some energy issues, however, which was expected to last for a little while. She knew she probably should have waited on the trip, but she also knew if they waited, it would likely end up postponed or interrupted so while they were on leave seemed like the best chance to do it. They had a good time at the museum yesterday, finding time to sit on the benches and study things while allowing him some time to rest when he got tired. Today, they had done a little sight seeing this morning before a light lunch and a short nap back at the hotel before making it to the library.

He turned and smiled at her. She had long ago categorized his smiles – there were ones for when he was nervous, surprised, amused, and grateful. He also had one made of pure happiness (usually reserved for the kids and herself) and his one full of love. Oh, and his flirty smile, which was a fun new one to learn after they started to date and he got more confident. This one right now seemed to be a combination between happy and grateful. "Enjoying yourself, Spence?"

He nodded. "Yeah." He pulled her down one of the hallways to look at some of the books. As they walked through the rows of books, his fingers running along the spines until he would occasionally stop to look at one, a thought hit her. She smiled to herself and checked the time. They had enough time for this and for him to still look at more books before they needed to head back to the hotel to change for Il Cantinori.

"Spence," he turned to look at her as he put a book back. "I'm guessing since you were so young, you probably never made out in the stacks during college, right?"

After he blinked a few times, she grinned when his surprised smile crossed his face. "Jen, we're federal agents, we shouldn't act like teenagers." Yet he wasn't protesting as she took his hand again and pulled them further into the sea of paper, leather, and glue.

She shrugged. "First of all, we're on vacation, no one needs to know what we do for a living. And second, I'm not saying we go all the way – we don't really have time for that before dinner – but," she stopped walking when she realized they should be in the clear from anyone else and wrapped her arms around his neck, "a few hot kisses could be fun."

That got her his amused/flirty smile. "This just seems wrong. This is not what the library is for."

She smiled. "Isn't it for learning or experiencing new things?" She pulled him down to her before he could respond.

* * *

Reid smiled as JJ took a bit of the tiramisu and moaned softly. "Oh my god, that's _so_ good." She opened her eyes to see him watching her. "What?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "You're just really cute when you get desserts you like. The way you eat them is also really sexy, which I still can't decide if you do just to taunt me or if it's an actual subconscious reflex." Thoughts of her with the pie a few Christmases ago when they were still secretly dating and, more recently, dessert at the diner on Valentine's Day coming to mind.

She smirked, taking another spoonful and licking it off seductively. "I don't know what you're talking about, Spence."

He swallowed hard as he watched her, "Sure you don't." She smiled, taking another spoonful. This time, however, she leaned over and fed it to him.

"Isn't that delicious?" she whispered teasingly.

Reid nodded as he swallowed the mascarpone and ladyfinger dessert. "Not sure we should be eating something soaked in coffee when we haven't had any in over two years. We might be up all night now."

She raised an eyebrow. "Who says we weren't going to be anyway?"

Reid was never more grateful for their waiter to appear with the check at that moment.

* * *

JJ sat on the edge of the bed in their hotel room, slipping off her heels. She glanced over to see her husband in _her_ bag. "What are you doing?"

He turned around with something in his hands and she immediately blushed. "Had a feeling you might have packed this. Seems like this trip has mostly been about me, thought I should correct that." And there was his flirty smile.

JJ bit her lip as he walked over to her with the blindfold. She should be focused on the item, but was instead thinking of his words. "It's been about you because…" The words died on her lips, not wanting to utter them.

Reid frowned. "Jen, I'm so sorry I scared you, but let's not focus on that anymore. Let's think about the fact that I'm alive, we're both alive. Let's think about how we're about to enter our second year of marriage and a decade of friendship."

She smiled softly and nodded. "Okay." She captured his lips in a sweet kiss. "Happy Anniversary Spence, I love you."

"Happy Anniversary JJ, I love you too." He kissed her again and then pulled her up to her feet. She blinked and looked into his eyes, noticing how dark they were getting, and immediately felt her heart start to race. She had been slightly joking at the restaurant, not sure if he'd even had energy for anything amorous. "Now," there was that half octave drop in his voice she loved, "as I was saying." He gently tied the blindfold over her eyes. She couldn't sense where he was until she felt his breath on her ear. "Let's make a little bit of this trip about you."

His fingers left goose bumps in their wake as he slowly unzipped her dress.

* * *

Reid smiled as Ella flipped through some of her baby books. "Ca!" she grinned, looking up at him for confirmation.

"Very good, Ella, that's a cat." She ran her hand over the fake cat fur on the touchable book. "That's the cat's fur, isn't it soft?" Ella petted it with two of her fingers and smiled, few of her central and lateral incisors coming in. Both turned their heads from the book at the sound of the doorbell ringing. The pair was sitting on the library floor while Henry sat at his desk, working on some math pages from his summer workbook. Reid had been pretty insistent that he had some academic activities during the summer to keep him sharp and surprisingly Henry didn't object…much. Reid just hoped Will and Jackie had time for it when he was down there.

"I'll get it!" Henry cheered, jumping out of his seat.

"Henry, you know better than that," Reid corrected, slowly standing up. He was still recovering from being shot. Mostly it was just getting his energy back; the wound was almost completely healed. JJ had gone back to work yesterday, he still had another week of leave. Sandy had left to run some errands after he had insisted he was fine with the kids for a few hours. He loved his mother-in-law, but for being independent for most of his life, her mothering over him these past few weeks had been a bit much. He hated to rely on her for things when he should be able to handle the kids himself. He picked up Ella and carried her to the door. "Who's here, bud?" He could see Henry had peered out the window near the door, remembering not to open it unless he was positive of who was at the door, like his aunts and uncles.

"Jason?" Henry answered with uncertainty. He hadn't seen Gideon during that whole Askari mess, only during the dinner many months ago.

Reid raised an eyebrow as he opened the door. "Good memory, Henry," he smiled, holding the door open wider to let Gideon enter. "Jason, what brings you by?" he made sure to use his first name to reinforce it for Henry.

The older man smiled as took in Reid with his kids. "Was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by." He smiled at the kids. "Hi Henry, how are you?"

Henry smiled. "Hi! I was doing math, you wanna help?"

Reid chuckled, "Are you actually stuck on something or just want to get to go outside and play faster?"

"Umm…"

"That's what I thought, nice try Henry," Reid smiled, running a hand through his son's hair.

"Hi!"

Gideon grinned. "Hi Elizabeth! You have gotten so big, young lady." He looked at Reid who smiled and nodded so Gideon offered his hands. Ella looked at him for a second before smiling and leaning towards him, letting herself be transferred into his embrace. Reid shut the door as the group went back into the library. Gideon spotted the book on the floor, "Did I interrupt some reading time?"

Ella signed for 'book.' "Oo-k!" she exclaimed. Reid smiled and picked it up from the floor even though he felt a little more fatigue when he made that movement. He didn't realize Gideon noticed that.

"Here you go, sweet girl," he handed Ella the book as she sat in Gideon's lap on the couch. She started to flip through it. Reid smiled and then looked up at Gideon, catching the raised eyebrow – the silent question – on his face. He didn't answer it however, countering with one of his own. "Which one sent you?"

Gideon smiled. "Which one didn't?"

Reid snorted. He should have known. But, he chose not to comment in front of Henry. "How's it going over there, bud?"

Henry looked up, "One more, Daddy Spence. Then can I go ride my bike?"

"After I look them over and after Grandma gets back, you can ride your bike." Henry nodded and made quick work of the last page, running over to Reid with the book. He quickly scanned over the few pages, proud of Henry's work. "Good job, bud," he high fived the boy. The front door opened as Sandy came in with some bags from her errands.

Henry ran over to her. "Grandma, can I go ride my bike?"

Sandy smiled and peered into the library, waving a little at the guest. Gideon nodded and smiled back. She had met him very briefly after they had gotten home from their stay at the office during everything with Askari. "Let me put these things away, Henry, then we can go. Why don't you get your shoes and helmet on?"

"Okay!"

The adults all smiled at his excitement, as she looked back the rest. "Doing okay in here? Need anything?"

Reid smiled. "We'll be fine. Thank you for taking him." Sandy nodded and disappeared to the kitchen to empty her bags. A few minutes later and there were two less bodies in the house. That was all the time Ella needed to get sleepy, starting to rub her eyes. "Is it naptime?" he asked her, taking her from Gideon. Ella nodded and rubbed her eyes again, snuggling her forehead to his neck. She was actually the one that adapted the fastest to the other side. She then gestured for 'bed.' He looked at Gideon, who waved, dismissing him to go put her upstairs. She settled pretty quickly and he was soon back in the library, noticing the chess board Gideon had set up while he was gone.

"Thought you might like to get in a game while I'm here," Gideon smiled, moving a piece.

Reid smiled and made his first move as well, setting the baby monitor down next to the board. "Of course." He took a deep breath. "So did they all really send you?"

Gideon chuckled softly. "Not quite. Blake didn't. Neither did Morgan or JJ, although I suspect the former knew the rest had and the latter had bigger things to worry about. But Hotch, Rossi and Garcia _all_ did reach out to me to make sure I knew about your close call." Reid smiled and shook his head. Gideon held in the fact that Dave had also mentioned his concern that Reid was dealing with some guilt regarding JJ's torture as well. He moved another chess piece. "So, how _are_ you doing, Spencer?"

Reid sighed, moving one as well. "I'm okay, really. I'm still not 100%, which I suspect is due to the blood loss. It typically takes four to six weeks to replace your red blood cells. I'm getting my energy back with every day, should be fine to go back to work next week if that's what Hotch is worried about." Gideon raised an eyebrow, signaling that they both knew that wasn't all Hotch was worried about.

"That's good." He moved another piece.

"I guess the bigger part has been coping with how everyone else is responding to the trauma. Henry probably did better than Ella. She accidentally touched the bandage the first day and when I grimaced, she got a little scared. She's finally past being timid with me now that I don't have the bandage."

"And JJ?"

Reid sighed. "I scared her."

"She scared you." Transitioning the conversation to the topic he figured would probably be more of a concern.

"Sure, but mine was unintentional. And I could've stopped hers so that's my own fault anyway." He put his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. "Basically I'm the cause of her pain in recent history."

Gideon frowned. _Now_ he could see why the other founder of the BAU was pretty insistent he make his way over here. The young man's shooting was small in comparison to what he still felt about JJ's planned torment. "How is JJ doing with everything after her experience?"

Reid sighed. "Overall, okay. She still has nightmares on occasion, but they are less frequent." He blinked away the tear that formed when he thought about the nightmare she had right after they returned from Texas. "I don't know if I'll still agree with that assessment in six months, but we'll see. I just _hate_ seeing her in pain. There should have been a way to prevent her from having to do that in the first place."

They were silent for a moment. "Would you like my opinion on that?" Reid looked up, confused. "What? You don't think an old dog like me can't find a way to learn more about a case even if I am retired?" Reid smiled just a fraction, looking back on the board and moving a piece. "From what I read and from what Dave and Hotch told me, there wouldn't have been a good way to catch them without tipping off your hand that you knew they were watching." He paused, letting that sink in. "Furthermore, it sounds like she should maybe be thanking you."

Reid furrowed his brow. "Why?"

"For pushing her into opening up. I may have not been as close to JJ as I was with you while on the team, but I do recall her being pretty reserved, kept to herself – at least when it came to her personal life. The most outspoken she got was during that case involving those high school girls that…" he stopped and Reid nodded, both vividly recalling that nightmare of a case.

"Where are you going with this?"

"Henry's biological father, LaMontagne. How long before she ever told you guys she was seeing him?"

"Almost a year," Reid answered.

"JJ keeps or at least kept things close to the vest. I'm guessing you had a push to get her to tell you about this assignment?" Reid nodded. "What do you think would have happened if she hadn't told you anything? Hadn't let you read in the rest so you could devise a plan?"

Reid closed his eyes and shuddered, thinking over the list of Askari's methods and what they knew Hastings was capable of. He swallowed. "Something worse."

Gideon nodded even though Reid didn't see it. "Let me take this a step further. I'm assuming you have gotten her to talk, to open up, at least some about those nightmares?" Reid nodded again. "If she was still with him, do you think she would have opened up?"

Reid bit his lip. He didn't know all the inner workings of her relationship with Will, but given that she never told him about Mary, he could imagine the answer to that question. "Probably not."

"And this whole thing was already in motion from her time with the State Department before you two were even together so there was no way to prevent it."

Reid leaned back into his seat and sighed. "You can throw all the logic you want at me, Jason. It's probably not going to stop me from feeling like this." Gideon glared at him. "But I appreciate your compelling argument. It does… _help_ …some."

Gideon nodded and looked back at the board. "Good." He moved a piece. "Check." Reid groaned, making Gideon laugh. They quickly finished the game, Gideon of course winning.

"Spencer, all I wanted was for you to realize that you did everything in your power to protect her from pain, but some of that couldn't be avoided. I do think you saved her from more and you'll continue to help her through it. You're well versed in PTSD now and can help her…" he paused and cleared his throat, "in ways that we – _I_ – failed to do with you."

Reid nodded, not sure how to comment on that last statement.

Gideon cleared his throat, "Back to the matters of more recent pain…"

Reid sighed, a hand gingerly touching his wound. "Yeah."

"It's different being a field agent when you are a husband and father." Not a question, just stating a fact. Reid nodded. "But, you've been a single man as an agent for eight years before this."

"Habits are hard to break."

"Ah, but you were able to cut out coffee and add exercise to your life," Gideon countered. Reid tilted his head and squinted. He hadn't talked to Gideon about the headaches. "Still a profiler, Spencer." Reid smiled. "You can still do your job and be a little safer while doing it, it just takes practice to think first and then react. Something you are normally good at."

Reid chuckled, despite of himself. "I suppose." A whimper came through the baby monitor, causing Reid to glance at the clock. He didn't realize that conversation took longer than it had felt. "I certainly have good motivation."

Gideon smiled. "That you do. What do you say we play another game after you get her? I can start to teach her how to beat her dad at chess."

* * *

"Hey Pretty Boy, how you feeling?"

Reid smiled at the greeting as he set his messenger bag down on his desk a week later. It was his first day back after he was shot. He saw JJ softly smile as well, slipping into her chair. "I'm good Morgan, thanks."

Hotch came out of his office before anyone else could comment and headed straight for the returning agent. Reid immediately handed him his medical clearance paperwork. "Am I going to find real signatures from real _medical_ doctors on these pages, Reid, or your second opinion?" he asked as he looked them over. He noticed the documents from the bureau appointed medical doctor as well as a letter from Savannah. Reid hadn't felt the need to call up Dr. Laple, knowing his appointments always filled up quite fast.

The other agents chuckled as Reid rolled his eyes. "He's good, Hotch, I was there," JJ offered, still giggling at their unit chief's teasing of her husband's bad behavior years ago.

"I'm fine, this was basically a scratch in comparison to my knee," Reid defended himself.

Hotch nodded, "Glad to hear it. Welcome back." He squeezed the younger man's shoulder before heading to the break room for some coffee. Reid watched him leave for a moment before he looked over at the empty desk across the aisle from his and sighed.

"She's still coming over for dinner tomorrow," Garcia offered, appearing next to Reid. Blake had finished her time at the BAU while Reid was on medical leave. She was off to Boston in a few days and the group was having her farewell dinner tomorrow.

Reid caught his friend's eye and nodded. "I know and she stopped by a few days ago at the house. I just…" He sighed again and Garcia pulled him for a hug.

"I know, my gentle genius, I know." She pulled back slightly and kissed him on the cheek, wiping some of her lipstick away afterwards. "Enough of that though, we should be celebrating the fact that _you're_ back."

That's when Reid noticed the tin on his desk. "Are those cookies?" He smiled as Garcia nodded. That earned her a rare kiss on her cheek.

"Pen, you trying to steal my husband?" JJ joked from her seat, secretly touched by her friend's gesture.

Garcia smirked. "Well they always say a way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Maybe you aren't feeding him right." She winked at Reid and he smiled and shook his head, opening the tin.

"How could you tell if she wasn't? He's always been a stick," Morgan added. That got a few chuckles from the ladies.

"Is that what I am, JJ?" Reid asked, a smirk crossing his face. It felt so right to be back joking with these two.

JJ stood, pretending she needed tea, when she really just wanted to walk away after her reply so no one would ask anything else. Plus, she thought it'd be fun to flatter and embarrass her husband in one move. She made a show of looking him over before answering. "Sex on a stick, maybe."

As she walked away she could hear Garcia's laugh. She also caught Morgan's stunned expression. She smiled to herself as she entered the break area to make some hot water for her tea, nodding to Hotch as he retreated back to his office. She got a text alert a moment later.

 _'I'd say thank you, but I think you just gave Garcia a new nickname for me. She just walked away singing 'sexy stick' and made Hotch cough on his coffee.'_

She had to bite her lip from laughing out loud. Oops?

* * *

 **A/N: Since season 11 has stalled in my writing some and I have an exam to study for from now until season 12 premieres, I will be slowing down the postings to every 7-10 days...like I said I was going to do but didn't. Please be patient with me!**


	63. Chapter 62

Blake looked around Rossi's living room and smiled. She knew in her heart this was the right decision; it was time for her and James to be a real couple again. Yet she also knew the tears were going to fall after she left this family before her.

Reid, Morgan, Henry and Jack were on the floor, playing with some trucks. Garcia was sitting on the couch with Rossi and Hotch, sharing some story with wild hand gestures. That just left…

"A!"

Blake grinned and turned to see JJ next to her with Ella. "Hi cutie!" Ella held her hands out and the senior agent took her into her arms. Ella smiled at her, patting a hand on her cheek.

JJ could see Blake's eyes glistening; hers were too. "She's going to miss you, Alex." Blake turned to look at the younger woman. "I will too."

"Me too, JJ," Blake smiled. Ella started to squirm, wanting down. Blake obliged and the girl took off crawling towards the group on the couch.

JJ watched her daughter make her way to Hotch and she smiled when the unit chief scooped her up and set her in his lap, all while still carrying on the conversation with the other two, laughing at something Garcia said. It reminded her of their conversation on Valentine's Day. She needed talk to Garcia and Spence and find someone for Hotch. He deserved more in his life to make him smile like that. She shook her head of those thoughts for now, however, and turned back Blake.

"You all packed to head to Boston?"

Blake nodded. "For the most part. I thought about asking you guys to help me move like we did with you two, but then decided I didn't want to listen to Rossi whine so we hired movers."

JJ laughed, not knowing the senior agent had heard them. "You know, maybe it's not a bad thing you're leaving Blake. You're always giving me such a hard time," Rossi grumbled, taking a sip of his drink.

Hotch smirked, "Which is exactly why I'll greatly miss her." That got laughs from the rest of the adults. Hotch set his focus back on the little girl on his lap, standing her up on his knees and bouncing her.

"Aaron, that wasn't very nice," Rossi joked back.

Garcia patted the eldest team member on the cheek, "The truth hurts sometimes, my sweet pasta-making friend."

"Pasta? Are we having mac and cheese for dinner, Uncle Dave?" Henry asked from the floor. Reid shook his head and smiled.

Rossi sighed at the question. "Henry, my boy, I need to expand your noodle palate. Maybe that should be our summer project."

"Afraid not, Rossi," JJ commented. "Henry's off to New Orleans in a few days." Will had let Henry stay a little longer after Reid's shooting knowing it was important for the boy to see him back into a normal routine first. The adults nodded. "Henry, why don't you tell the rest what you're doing during your visit?"

Henry looked up from the trucks and smiled. "I'm the ring bear!"

"Bearer," Reid corrected, tousling the boy's hair.

Henry blinked and looked at him. "That's what I said, Daddy."

Reid smiled. "Not quite, bud. A bear is a mammal that hibernates in the winter. A bearer is someone that carries something, in your case rings for Will and Jackie to exchange. Like you did for Mom and I a few years ago. There's no such thing as a ring bear." The team smirked at the exchange.

"You mean I don't get to dress up like Baloo?" Garcia had been starting to go through some of the Disney classics with him. Reid shook his head and Henry sighed. "That's no fun."

"You know what will be?" Morgan interjected, getting Henry's attention. "There's going to be dancing and cake at this thing."

Henry's eyes grew wide. "Really?" Morgan smiled and nodded. "Yay!"

"Dad," Jack chimed in. "Can we go too?"

Hotch turned from Ella to look at his son. "Sorry, Jack, but we can't. It's too far away. But, you know when we _will_ get to have some cake?"

"When?"

"After dinner. Aunt Penny made some for Aunt Alex," Hotch smiled. It grew when the boys on the ground got excited.

"Aunt Alex, is it your birthday?" asked Jack.

Blake shook her head, heading over to the boys and crouching down. "No. It's for my going away party, boys. I'm moving to Boston to be with my husband." She saw both get sad, Henry in particular. "But, I promise to come visit, okay?" They nodded and she opened her arms, getting two elementary school boys in them. Flashes of Ethan again hit her as she hugged them tight for a moment. Releasing them, she smiled. "Now, should we see what Uncle Dave made for us for dinner so we can get to the cake?"

It wasn't long before the group was full on their carbohydrate overload from the pasta and cake and were sitting outside, enjoying the warm night air. Ella was asleep in her playpen inside, the baby monitor set between JJ and Reid's wine glasses. Henry and Jack were kicking a soccer ball around. The rest were just enjoying each other's company, not wanting to face the team dynamics changing once more. Not wanting to see another family member leave, even if they understood why she was leaving.

"You know, Alex, I still never got to hear you rap," Morgan teased, making the agent in question cough on her sip of Merlot.

"Did you just say _rap_?" Garcia asked. "What do I not know?"

"I like hip hop," Blake answered. Garcia's eyes widened a little, surprised. "What can I say, I'm woman of mystery." The group all snickered, although all silently reflecting on that statement. There _was_ a lot they still didn't know about her and now may never learn.

Hotch watched his team, noticing Reid and JJ look down for a second. Maybe they knew more than the rest. That somehow put his mind at ease, knowing that Blake must have opened up to them more, developed a deeper bond with the young couple. That meant the chances of her staying connected to the team like Emily was even higher, which he approved of.

Reid noticed the kids movements were slowing down, signalling they were getting tired. It was about time to wrap up the evening. To say goodbye...for now. He grabbed his glass and cleared his throat, getting the groups attention. "To quote Eleanor Roosevelt, 'Many people will walk in and out of your life, but only true friends will leave footprints in your heart.' You may be leaving the team, Alex, but your footprints will always be apart of us."

* * *

"Daddy."

Reid cracked an eye open at the sound of the whisper by his bed. He noticed the amount of sunlight, meaning he'd probably slept in. Although he was back at work, he had found himself still just a little more tired than normal and he wasn't feeling the urge to wake up at this moment. However, he also knew Henry was leaving tomorrow to be with Will.

"Daddy." The whisper got a little louder.

He decided to mess with Henry a little. "Daddy is still sleeping, Henry," he whispered back, keeping his eyes closed.

Henry giggled. "We don't talk when we sleep, Daddy Spence."

Reid smiled and opened his eyes. He pulled Henry into the bed with him. "Actually, some people do Henry. It's called somniloquy. But, you were right, I was just teasing you."

Henry smiled, lying down on him, hugging his chest. Reid wrapped his arms around him as well. "Happy Daddy Day," Henry murmured.

Reid furrowed his brow. Father's Day wasn't for another two weeks...but Henry would be in New Orleans at that point. JJ must have wanted to make sure he got a day with Henry before he was gone. He hugged the boy closer and smiled. "Thank you Henry."

"Dada!"

Reid lifted his head some and smiled as Ella crawled over to him from JJ's side of the bed. "Good morning Ella." She reached them and laid down on top of the two most important guys in her life. Reid shifted Henry some so both could rest their heads on his chest. He closed his eyes and smiled, hugging them close. "I'll figure out how to make room if you want to join us, JJ."

He heard her laugh as she climbed on the bed. He stretched out the arm wrapped around Ella and JJ rested her neck on it, wrapping an arm around her kids as one of her legs mingled with his. He rested his hand on her back and opened his eyes. He found two sets of blue eyes and one set of brown staring back at him. "I love you guys. This is the best way to wake up ever."

"And the day is just getting started," JJ teased. Reid raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Henry, where are we going today?"

"The History Museum!" Henry cheered.

Reid smiled and then met JJ's eyes. "We don't need to do that, JJ. We just went to museums for me in New York."

JJ shook her head. "Henry, who's idea was it to go to the museum today?"

"Mine! Daddy Spence can teach me things, it will be fun!" Reid blinked and smiled again. He shifted Henry closer so he could kiss the top of his head. Then he looked at JJ again.

"All I asked was what we should do to celebrate Father's Day. He planned the rest." He smiled wider at her response. "Which is also why there is pancake batter waiting to be cooked in the kitchen."

Reid nodded, kissing Henry's head again. "Well then we better get up and eat, huh?"

* * *

"You sure we have enough paint, Picasso?"

Reid looked over at Morgan. "Did you know that historians now believe that Picasso didn't actually cut off his own ear like most people think, but he lost in a fight?" Morgan blinked at him as they carried the cans of paint to Morgan's SUV. Reid chuckled at the look on Morgan's face, having thrown that factoid at him just to mess with the older man. "And yes we should have plenty, even accounting for spillage or over application on the rollers."

They loaded up the cans and climbed in. Morgan pulled out as they headed back to his other property that he was close to finishing. "Okay, I trust you Kid. Thanks for helping with this again." Reid had managed to keep his knowledge about paint to a minimum for Morgan.

Reid nodded. He was helping Morgan paint a few rooms today since he didn't want to pay for professionals and have that cut into his budget. "Sure. So what do you think you'll get for it when you sell it? Or are you planning on leasing it out?" He knew Morgan made a good bit of extra income with the other two properties he currently rented out.

"I haven't really checked that out yet. I, um, might have another idea for the place," Morgan kept his eyes on the road. He was thinking of heading into new, uncharted territory, maybe in the next couple months if things continued to go well. He had never lived with a girlfriend before. Granted, he hadn't had any girlfriends for as long as he had been dating Savannah either so, really, it was all new to him.

Reid turned and looked at his friend. He was drumming his thumb on the steering wheel, a nervous habit of his. He also seemed to refuse to make eye contact. Reid smiled. "You're thinking about moving in with Savannah, aren't you?"

Morgan shot him a quick glance before turning onto the street where the house was located, which actually wasn't all that far from the Reid or Hotchner households. He didn't answer, however, and just parked the vehicle. Reid really did like the house, particularly the window detail on the front door. He had a feeling Savannah would love it too. He silently climbed out with Morgan to carry the paint inside. Finally, the older man spoke. "Possibly."

Reid waited until they dropped off paint in one of the rooms before taking the rest into the master bedroom. "That's great, man." Morgan nodded, but didn't look at him. It was a weird role reversal for the two. "What's got you so nervous, Derek?"

Morgan finally met his eyes. "I've never done this before, Kid. Live with a woman before. It's _big_."

Reid smiled. He loved the personal growth the senior agent had been making the past few years. "It is, but it doesn't have to be scary." He thought back to when he first moved in with JJ. He had been a little nervous, but mostly excited by the fact that he'd be with her and Henry as a family. He eyed his brother. " _Are_ you scared? Is that it?"

Morgan shrugged as they walked back out of the room. "I don't know if that's the word, but it's just different." The pair removed their jackets, setting them in the mostly finished kitchen. Reid grabbed a few bottles of water from the counter as they headed back in. Morgan opened the first can of paint and poured some in two trays for them to get started.

Reid waited until he was applying paint to one wall, Morgan another before responding again. "Well, sure it's different, Morgan, but in a good way. Do you want to spend all your spare time with her?"

"Of course, that's why I'm thinking of asking her." He ignored the tiny voice in the back of his head that thought of another person he enjoyed spending time with, if not more so.

"Then don't worry. It'll be fine. There will be adjustments, of course, but if you think you're ready, which given the fact that we're even having this conversation is a sign that points to the fact that you are, then it will work out." He dipped the roller back into the pan for more paint. They had barely started and he was reminded to thank Rossi for hiring some professionals for their house last summer.

Morgan had stilled his movements some. "What kind of adjustments?" He was having a hard time processing the fact that he was going to Reid for relationship advice. _When the hell had that happened?_

Reid smiled. "Well, for example, I was so used to solitude when I lived by myself that JJ offered her office to me to allow me to take a mental break, to have some quiet, when I needed it. Whereas I had to adjust some of my daily routines, like getting ready in the morning, to fit her schedule better." He remembered being surprised just how long it could take her to get ready in the morning, and she wore minimal makeup. He couldn't fathom how long it took Garcia to get ready in the morning. "Oh, and closet space." He finally understood the thing with women's shoes after seeing JJ's collection. At first he thought it was crazy, but after seeing her in all of them, a few that she had _just_ for him, it had started to make more sense.

Morgan had been nodding to his comments, but laughed at the last one, reading Reid's mind. "Finally understand women and shoes, huh?" Reid turned to send a smile and a shrug to him. "So how many does JJ have, exactly?"

Reid squinted, trying to do the math. "Approximately 37." His eyes widened as he computed that. "No wonder her stuff keeps invading my space."

Morgan laughed. "Shouldn't you be used to that by now? You're an old married couple at this point."

Reid wrinkled his brow. "How is that? We just had our second anniversary."

Morgan waved his hand dismissingly as he got more paint. "But as you said at the diner awhile back, you've basically been together in some fashion for a decade. That's old, my man. You should know everything about her by now. I'm surprised you still find things to talk about and do."

Reid smiled softly. "There is always something new to learn about the woman you love, Derek. If you think someday you'll know everything about Savannah and get bored, then maybe you should rethink moving in together." He paused, letting that sink in. "And we may have been friends for that long, but trust me when I say the change in our relationship beyond friendship still feels like it happened yesterday."

The other man smiled. "Good point, Spencer. I think you're right, I hope to never stop learning something new about her. And I'll give you that last point; you two certainly _act_ like you're still teenagers in a new relationship sometimes." Morgan laughed as Reid started to blush while getting more paint.

* * *

"Spence! Come quick!"

A moment of panic took over Reid as he rushed to their living room from the kitchen where he had been prepping some food for their guests. The team was headed over to celebrate the Fourth of July. "What's wrong?"

"Hold your hands out, baby," she rushed out as he came around the couch to see her standing in the middle of the room. He immediately noticed Ella standing by her, JJ holding onto her hands. He crouched down a few feet away. JJ released her daughter. "Go to Dada, Ella."

"Dada!" Ella squealed when she spotted her favorite man. She then took a few tentative wobbling steps forward, stumbling into her dad's sure hands when she picked up speed after about eight steps.

"Elizabeth Rose, look at you!" Reid exclaimed. Ella smiled and giggled. He looked up at JJ, who was beaming. "Got your phone to tape it?" JJ nodded and pulled it out. Reid turned her around, sending her back to her mom. "Go to Mama, sweet girl."

"Mama!" She repeated her actions, JJ stopping her video when she caught her daughter. Ella squealed in delight at her new discovery and turned herself around this time, headed back to Reid. JJ was quick to tape that as well. Ella stumbled a little more and Reid had to catch her and gently set her on her bottom. She didn't care and clapped and squealed again.

"Someone's happy to be mobile, huh?" Reid asked his daughter with a smile.

"Mobile?" The group turned to see Sandy, who was setting a dessert on the kitchen island.

"Should we show Grandma, Ella?" Reid asked, turning Ella back to JJ and standing her back up.

"Come here sweetie!" JJ encouraged, beaming as her beautiful baby girl that looked so much like her dad came tottering towards her.

"Oh my!" Sandy exclaimed. "I wondered if she was close, she had been pulling herself up so much lately and walking around while holding onto the coffee table and couch."

JJ held her daughter, kissing the top of her head, cherishing the moment. She looked over at Spence, whose eyes were shining. He smiled back, "She's amazing." JJ nodded in reply. A knock on the door startled them. "Wait until Garcia and Morgan see this."

JJ chuckled as Sandy squeezed Reid's shoulder before going to the door. "Happy Independence Day, my lovelies!" Garcia greeted a few seconds later, setting several different food items on the island. Sam followed with another tray. Morgan and Savannah came carrying in drinks.

"Hey Morgan, come here a second," Reid asked.

"What's up?" the older agent asked, standing next to him.

JJ smiled and turned Ella in her arms so she spotted him. "Dek!" Ella squealed and trotted over to him, getting gasps from the new additions in the room. Morgan quickly bent down to catch her at the end.

"Look at my god baby girl!" Morgan exclaimed.

Garcia squealed and clapped. "Oh my goodness, the cuteness!" She looked at Savannah, "Isn't that a little early?"

The doctor shook her head, beating Reid to the answer. "No, its pretty typical for babies to start walking somewhere between 9 and 12 months. She's eleven months, right?" JJ nodded. "She'll be more stable as she gets a little past her first birthday. What's more impressive is her facial recognition and vocabulary, even if its often one syllables."

"Well, she _is_ Pretty Boy's offspring so that doesn't surprise me." The group chuckled.

"Her signing is coming along as well," Reid commented, the proud father. JJ smiled at him, just as proud.

Garcia quickly joined them and went over by JJ. "My turn! Come here, Pumpkin!"

Ella's head turned at the sound of her voice and she smiled. "Pe!" Only Garcia had to lunge to catch her as she only made it about half way.

"She might be getting tired," Reid commented. As if on queue, Ella fussed some in Garcia's arms and she turned to the sound of her dad's voice. She held her hand up, tapping her thumb on her forehead, signing her want for her father. He smiled and stood, scooping her up. Ella curled into his chest, gripping his shirt with one of her hands.

"That's the sweetest thing," Garcia smiled. She loved seeing Reid with both of his kids, but Ella's close bond with her father was something she knew he cherished greatly and it warmed her heart as well.

Reid smiled at his friend, rubbing a hand down his daughter's back. "I'll be back." The group nodded as they went back into the kitchen, setting up the snack items and putting away the other food. He heard a knock as he headed to the stairs and opened the front door. "Happy Fourth, Maeve, Bobby, Robin." The group smiled and greeted him in return. "The rest are in the kitchen, this one needs a nap." Ella's eyes were drooping closed.

Bobby smiled, "Worn out already?"

"Well, she just started walking and burned through a bunch of energy real fast," Reid explained, heading up the stairs. The group smiled at the news and headed further in to meet the rest.

"Hey guys," JJ greeted. "Robin, glad you could join us."

"Thanks for the invite," the redhead replied. "It was sweet of you to think of me."

JJ shrugged. "When I was talking to Maeve about them coming, she mentioned you usually joined them so it only seemed natural to include you." Secretly, JJ had a plan. She went about introducing Robin to the group. Reid came back into the room with the last visitors, who had knocked as he came back down the stairs. "Hey Hotch, Dave." She introduced Robin to the two new men, noticing with amusement Robin studying Hotch a little longer than the rest of the people she'd just met. "So where's Jack?"

"One of his friend's parents have a boat that they take out fishing for the day and then get a good spot to watch the fireworks from the Potomac and he was invited to join. Figured he'd rather do that since Henry isn't here to play with," the team leader answered.

"How old is your son?" Robin asked as she filled a plate with a few snack items.

Hotch smiled at her, taking a drink from Rossi. "He'll be nine in October."

Garcia sighed, "I can't believe he's a year from double digits. It makes me feel so old." The group chuckled at her. She turned to JJ, unknowingly delaying the conversation JJ wanted to happen. At least the two seemed to be intrigued with each other already. "Gum drop, what is your plan for Princess' birthday next month?"

At this point, everyone had some food and drinks and they headed outside to enjoy the nice weather. "Um, cake?" JJ replied jokingly. "Why do I get the feeling that you have something in mind?"

Garcia smiled, pulling JJ, Sandy, Savannah and Maeve with her to plan things. Reid smiled and shook his head, turning back to the rest. He was mildly surprised that Robin didn't get pulled into the planning discussion. He also vaguely registered a look on Savannah's face like she wasn't a fan of the conversation, but filed that thought away and turned back the rest. "I get the feeling that my wallet isn't going to like whatever Garcia is cooking up." Morgan chuckled and patted him on the arm. "So Robin, what trials are you involved with?"

"Trials? You're a lawyer?" asked Sam.

Robin shook her head. "No he means clinical trials. I'm a research nurse at Lombardi." She turned back to Reid. "The number of patients that meet criteria for some of the trials are few and far in between so I'm involved with several, but I tend to work more closely with our surgical oncology group, who specialize more with stomach, pancreatic, and colorectal cancers."

"Hmm, sounds like you and Savannah will have some things to talk about," Morgan commented. "She's a doctor at Bethesda."

Robin smiled and nodded. "What made you choose oncology as your specialty?" asked Rossi. He had a feeling he might know, but it could be something for Hotch and this lovely woman to bond over. He'd noticed the unit chief's interest.

"My uncle died of recurrent esophageal cancer when I was sixteen and my mother is an endometrial cancer survivor. He inspired the nursing choice, she inspired the oncology specialty." Robin took a sip of her drink, suddenly wondering why she was the center of attention.

Reid picked up on that. "Morgan, don't we need to get the ribs on if you want to smoke them properly?"

Morgan smiled, "Yeah. Sam, why don't you help us in the kitchen? Super Daddy here might have to get Ella and I'll need a spare set of hands." The three headed off.

"Bobby, I've been meaning to ask you about commissioning a new piece of artwork," Rossi commented, pulling the young man away.

Hotch looked down and shook his head. He briefly glanced at the women and caught the smile from JJ before she turned her attention back to Garcia. "That wasn't very subtle, I apologize," he commented to Robin.

She chuckled, setting her plate of food down on the nearby table. She tucked some hair behind her ear. "It's okay. I had a feeling Mae was up to something when she insisted I come along today." She smiled up at him, a few inches shorter. "I'm not complaining."

Hotch smiled softly. "It takes a special kind of person to work with people at their most vulnerable, afraid of dying and are sick and miserable during the treatment that's trying to help them live."

"Well thank you. Although treatment isn't quite like it was years ago so it usually isn't as bad as everyone stigmatizes, but it still isn't a walk in the park. The cancer site impacts that as well. It sounds like you speak from some experience."

Hotch nodded, "My father died of lung cancer while I was in college. I wasn't there for all of his treatments, but I remember how he felt and looked when I was able to make it home."

Robin gently squeezed his arm. "I'm sorry for your loss." Hotch nodded. "For the record, I think it takes a special kind of person to dive into the evil minds that are out there in order to catch them." She glanced at Maeve. "I'm not sure Mary, Maeve's mom, would have made it through her last few rounds of chemo if JJ and Spencer and the rest of you hadn't saved her daughter."

Hotch nodded, it all clicking in his head as to how the nurse and geneticist knew each other. She _did_ seem like someone he wouldn't mind getting to know. "Hotch." He turned to see Morgan sticking his head out the patio door. "Can you get the grill warming up? Apparently Pretty Boy just remembered he forgot that part. Memory must be taking a vacation day today too." The group outside could hear Reid grumbling in the kitchen.

"Sure," Hotch smiled and headed off to complete the task. By the time he turned around, Savannah had engaged Robin in a conversation with Maeve. He heard her laugh and he smiled.

"Did I see some fireworks? The sun isn't even down yet," JJ teased, appearing next to him.

Hotch rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Who else was in on your little plan besides Maeve?"

JJ chuckled, guilty but not ashamed at being caught. "Well, Spence knew but wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea, not wanting to meddle in your life. But I convinced him it wasn't _that_ big of a deal. Both of you needed to hang out with people that care about you during the holiday and if nothing came of you meeting, then it was still a good Fourth of July. All we did was facilitate the introduction, ball is in your court now."

Hotch nodded. "Well, thanks for inviting me over then." The pair clanked their cups together.

"Happy Independence Day, Aaron."

* * *

 **A/N: So I know I didn't change why Blake left per say, but I hope with fully developing the Reid/Ethan connection and, more so, her need to be with James and overall burn out, it made more sense than it did in the show. A more proper conversation with Reid and her send off should have helped too. You didn't think I'd let her leave without a proper going away party, right?**

 **Hope you are intrigued by Robin! I've never written an OC love interest for Hotch before so its new for me. I've also not written a lot of Aaron outside of the office (vs bossman Hotch, aside from team things) so that's new for me too. Feedback is welcome. You'll learn more about her and see their relationship grow as we go. Feel free to send me prompts for "Family isn't Always Blood" regarding the pair as well. Some things I've incorporated into here, but others I haven't.**


	64. Chapter 63

Emily's smile was a mile wide as she watched her goddaughter walk towards her. She was so glad she had been able to make it for the birthday celebration. "Elizabeth Rose, look at you, birthday girl!" She caught the girl, dressed in a princess swimsuit. A suit that went with the princess theme. Garcia had given all the women tiaras and her cake was princess themed. Emily hugged her tight, even as she got a little wet, Ella's suit still damp. "I've missed you, sweetie."

When she pulled back, the one year old smiled up at her. "Mmm—e!" Ella attempted her godmother's name.

"Good job, Ella, that's Emily," Reid encouraged, crouching next to his friend and daughter.

Emily smiled, leaning into him a little. "So I might have been off on the blond, but baby genius seems right."

Reid smiled as Ella walked over to Garcia. "We'll see; we're not putting any pressure on her, but if she craves to learn we're not stopping her either. I just hope she doesn't go through what I did in school if she is one."

Emily put a hand on his knee and squeezed. "She won't, she had you to look out for her." Reid nodded and smiled as Emily looked behind her, making sure others weren't there. "How's JJ doing? She always tells me she's fine, but…"

Reid sighed. "She had nightmares frequently in the beginning and occasionally a case will trigger one, but she seemed to bounce back rather quickly. I'm worried what the anniversary might do to her in a few months."

"It's a good thing she's got you by her side, Reid," Emily offered, squeezing his knee again. She studied him. "How are _you_ doing?" She knew of the guilt he carried for letting JJ go through with that plan.

"I'm okay. It'll hit me sometimes when I see the flash of pain cross her face before she puts her mask back up, that I let her do that when I'm supposed to protect her. Then I try to remember she's a federal agent that can protect herself. She's also someone I can't really _make_ do anything that she doesn't want to and can rarely _stop_ her from doing something she wants to do so…" Emily let a small laugh escape at that comment and Reid smiled. Truth was it was still a struggle, but his talk with Gideon had helped some. He turned to see his daughter by his wife and Garcia, who was smiling and stomping her feet. "I'm hoping that little one didn't inherit either of our stubbornness." Emily laughed again as they walked over to the women and birthday girl.

"Dada!" Ella beamed, walking the few feet to him. She held up her hand and tapped three of her fingers to her lips. Then she moved her fits up and down her chest.

Reid smiled. "You want to go play in the water like you are getting a bath?" Ella smiled and squealed in response.

Emily raised an eyebrow. "How did you figure that out?"

"She signed 'water' and 'bath.' I haven't taught her 'pool' yet," Reid replied as he picked Ella up, briefly handing his daughter to JJ so he could get Ella's float back in the pool. Emily chuckled after she got over the shock. Of course Reid would have taught his daughter how to sign. She smiled in amusement as Reid slipped out of his t-shirt, already in swim trunks, and proceeded to blush at Garcia's catcall. He then climbed into Rossi's pool with Ella, setting her into the float, being met with splashes and laughter from his daughter.

"I knew I was right, future linguist right there," Blake joked, coming to stand next to Emily.

JJ looked up from the lounge chair she was in and smiled, "Well, between you two and Spence, she's got someone to teach her just about every major language." The women smiled. "We've got English obviously and then Arabic, Spanish, French, Italian, Russian, Korean and ASL."

"Don't forget Leetspeak and binary code," Garcia joked from her seat. She took out her phone to snap a photo of Reid with Ella. The pair were completely oblivious to everything else going on around them. Henry, Jack, and Braden were chasing Morgan and Dave around with squirt guns. Rossi, James and Hotch were by the grill, talking. Sam was reading, next to Garcia in another lounge chair. Savannah was on shift at the hospital. Sandy, Rebecca, and Maddy were talking and sunbathing a few feet away from the group of women currently talking by the edge of the pool.

Emily laughed at her friend's comment. "Why do I get the feeling that Reid would have a field day if you taught her Leetspeak? At least wait until she's writing well or he'll kill you if she suddenly starts to add numbers into her words."

JJ smiled and shook her head at her friends' antics. She stood and tossed the slip-on dress she was using as a cover onto the chair before slipping into the pool, swimming over to her family. "Mama!" Ella greeted, splashing some water in excitement.

"Hi Birthday girl! Did you know you turned one today?" JJ held up one finger, "You're this many Ella!"

She mimicked her mom with her hand and smiled. "That's right, Ella," Reid smiled. The couple swam around with Ella floating and splashing in her float for a few minutes, enjoying some downtime. Well, Reid was just standing; JJ was the one floating.

She slipped her arms around Reid's neck from behind, her legs around his waist. She gently massaged his shoulders and neck. "JJ, what are you doing?"

She kissed his scar gently. "Enjoying this time with my family," she answered, ignoring the slight pink on his cheeks from her affection being so out in the open, or so she assumed. She let her arms drape down, resting her chin on his shoulder. She looked at Ella and smiled. "I can't believe she's one, Spence."

He sighed softly and smiled, "I know. It's like every minute she changed, she grew, she learned. She's remarkable, JJ. It's been the most amazing year of my life." He put a hand over her arms and squeezed, turning slightly to kiss her temple. "Well, three years actually. I love you."

She looked up at him, releasing her hold so she could move in front of him some to kiss him on the lips. "Love you too baby." Ella splashed some and giggled. "And you too, Ella," she smiled.

Reid watched his daughter for a moment before turning back to JJ, "She may be ready for some more signs. Remind me to see if she wants to work on reviewing the word flash cards more on the nights we're home."

JJ shook her head with a grin. "Remind the one with the eidetic memory?" she teased, getting a shrug and a smile in reply. "She's one, Spence, not headed off to college. You don't need to do that every night, even if she seems eager to learn. She's got motor skills that could use some encouragement too, not just her mind." She paused, running a hand through his growing, wet hair. "Unless, of course, you want her to be as awkward at sports as you are."

Reid narrowed his eyes, splashing some water at JJ, who laughed. Ella did as well. "You think you're funny, Jen?"

JJ tilted her head at his tone; he actually sounded hurt by that. "Spence, you know I'm kidding, right?" She moved closer to him, not noticing that even when she was wrapped about him he had been slowly moving them deeper in the pool while still keeping a close eye on Ella.

He looked at her with a frown and she sighed. Then it quickly turned into a smirk. "I know, I was just distracting you." He quickly swam away, pulling Ella with him.

"From wh—"

"Hi Mom!" Henry dived in the pool, doing a cannonball a few feet from JJ and getting her completely soaked.

JJ coughed a little at the shock and then lunged at her son, pulling him to her, "Henry! That wasn't very nice." She tickled him, making him giggle and squirm in her arms. Then she heard Ella's laugh…and Spence's. She turned to face him. "You didn't encourage him to do that, did you?"

Reid shook his head even though the smile couldn't leave his face. "No. I _may_ have just moved you into better position when Dave signaled me his plan from the yard." JJ rolled her eyes. Well, Spence had clearly integrated himself into the Jareau family if he was helping her brother plot things against her.

"Mama!" Ella put her hand up to her mouth a couple times.

"Oh, someone's hungry," JJ smiled. "Guess it's time for cake, huh?" The clan quickly got out of the pool and dried off as the rest cleaned themselves off and cleared the picnic table up for the main event. JJ heard her phone's text alert go off, as did Hotch's. The team all froze. "It's not work, guys," JJ stated, hearing a sigh of relief from Spence. Hotch stated the same thing. "Back in a sec," she told him. "Wanna get her out of her suit and into a clean diaper so she's dry and easier to clean up afterwards?" Reid nodded as JJ reentered Rossi's house, not noticing Hotch following her for a moment.

"Expecting someone, JJ?"

JJ jumped slightly, "Geez, Hotch." He offered a small, apologetic smile. "And yes. You too?" She raised an eyebrow when he nodded.

"Think it's the same someone?" he asked as they reached the door.

JJ opened it to see Spence's two father figures together. "Nope," she replied to Hotch with a smile. "William, I'm glad you could make it," she hugged her father-in-law as Hotch embraced Gideon.

"Me too. That case ran longer than expected." He separated from her, "Lawyers," he sighed.

JJ smiled at his attempt at a joke. The couple knew he was tied up in arbitration, but was trying to make it. She then turned to the other two. "Did you two introduce yourselves?" Gideon nodded. "Okay then. Hotch, this is William Reid, Spence's dad. William, this is our boss Aaron Hotchner."

Hotch shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," William smiled. He handed JJ a package. "From Diana and I."

JJ smiled as the group headed back to the rest. She briefly hugged Gideon as well. She set the gift with the rest when they walked past the gifts. "This little girl is so spoiled rotten already, I'm going to have my hands full when she's a teenager."

"I find that hard to believe if she's anything like her parents," Gideon replied with a smile. That's when they caught up to the rest by the patio table, which was where Sandy was setting down a birthday cake and Rebecca set the ice cream containers on. A smaller cake was also on the table, near the high chair. "Where's the birthday girl?"

Garcia spun at the sound of his voice and smiled. "Gideon! Hey!" She squished him into a hug before he could comment. "And she's over there, fighting her dad to get into a clean diaper."

JJ peered over Garcia's shoulder to see Reid fighting to get a diaper on his naked daughter because she was flailing her legs and rolling some, clearly more interested in moving around. She chuckled; apparently the rest had been too entertained to rescue him. "I better help him out before we all get a show."

"Elizabeth Rose, the sooner you let me put this on, the sooner you can eat," Reid sighed. She finally stopped squirming and he quickly finished getting the diaper on her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," JJ teased. She had given her daughter a look she had perfected on Henry. Reid glanced over his shoulder briefly and smiled. They'd worry about putting a full outfit on her after the cake…and a bath.

"So where did you wander off to?" he asked as he stood up, picking up Ella in the process.

"Your dad made it after all." Reid smiled at that. "So did Gideon, apparently." That got her a larger smile. As they rejoined the rest, they caught Gideon and Emily hugging.

"Dek!" Reid handed Ella off to Morgan who got her situated in the highchair while Reid hugged Gideon first and then his dad.

"Dad, I don't think you've met most of the people here yet," Reid stated, receiving a nod from the elder Reid. He went on to make introductions to the rest.

"Dada!" Ella slammed her hands on the highchair, making her desire known a little stronger.

Reid raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that so?" She was making the 'eat' hand gesture again. "Someone's hungry and something tells me we're going to regret letting her fill up on cake." Garcia set her phone to record the moment.

JJ smirked as she lit the one candle on the tiny cake, holding it just out of Ella's reach. "Henry, want to lead everyone in the birthday song?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah! Let's sing for Ella!" He started the familiar song and everyone joined in. JJ then helped Ella 'blow' out her candle before setting the cake in front of her.

Ella looked at the new item with confusion. She studied it for a moment and then poked her finger into it. Her brow furrowed as it sunk into the frosting.

"If that isn't Reid's 'there is a puzzle in front of me that I need to solve' face, then I don't know what is," Emily laughed. The former profiler noticed William Reid smiling at that comment, apparently familiar with that facial expression from young Spencer. There were other smiles and chuckles from the team as well.

Reid smiled and bent down to Ella. When he knew he had her attention, he took a bit of the frosting on his finger and licked it off and smiled at her making a 'yum' sound. Ella looked at him, at the cake, at him again and then back at the cake. She then mimicked her father.

The group all smiled when she squealed after she got a taste of the frosting. She took a bigger amount the second time, making more noise and kicking her feet. "She likes it!" Henry cheered.

"Yes she does," JJ laughed as Ella got more into the actual cake and it started to go all over her.

"Can we have some now please?" Henry asked. JJ nodded and caught Garcia's eyes who stopped her recording and took on the duty with Sandy and Rebecca to distribute cake and ice cream to the rest so that the parents could continue to watch Ella enjoy her first birthday cake.

JJ moved from her spot to wrap an arm around her husband. "We officially have a toddler," she sighed. A chuckle escaped at the sight of the crumb and frosting covered girl, getting more on her face than in her mouth.

Reid nodded in agreement, tightening the embrace. "The word toddler comes from toddle, or walk unsteadily, so really she's been a toddler for a month now." JJ blinked at him. "But I know what you mean." JJ smiled, tugging on his damp t-shirt to give him a quick kiss.

Ella started to make a bunch of nonsensical sounds and the parents laughed. "I think the sugar has kicked in," JJ joked.

Reid smiled and looked over the disaster that was his child. "Hey, godparents, feel like bathing this thing? I _think_ there's a child under all the cake."

Emily laughed. "You sure Rossi is going to let me carry that mess into his house?" She shot a look at her former teammate.

Rossi rolled his eyes as he took a bite of cake. "You know that's an awful lot of lip coming from the woman staying in one of my guest rooms at the moment." Blake and James were in the other.

"Now, now, boys and girls, let's play nice," Garcia teased. She handed Morgan a washcloth so he could start the cleaning process. Ella scrunched her face up as Morgan got most of the cake off of her, still babbling. Emily then collected the hyper girl and Morgan followed her in. Sandy and Rebecca shooed the parents away from the clean up.

Which was how Reid soon found himself sitting at the now cleaned table with Gideon and William. "I'm just going to say it, this is weird," Reid smiled as he took a bit of cake, finally partaking in some.

Gideon smiled. "Which part?"

"All of it. You," he nodded to Gideon and turned to his dad, "You. That either of you are here is something I never would have predicted a few years ago. One of you seemed statistically improbable. Add in the fact that I'm sitting here with you _both_ at my _daughter's_ first birthday party is also something I didn't dream of ever happening."

William reached over and squeezed his son's shoulder. "Me neither, son." Reid raised an eyebrow. "Not the part about you having a family, but that I was allowed to be involved in someway," he quickly clarified. Reid smiled and nodded.

Morgan appeared with Ella in princess pajamas. "I think we better do presents before she crashes," he commented.

Reid nodded. "Agreed. I think we'll do those inside. Why don't you guys head in and I'll gather the rest?" The men nodded, but William put a gentle hand on his son's arm, pausing his movements.

"I'll wrangle the rest, Reid," Gideon offered, sensing the father-son duo needed a moment.

Reid eyed his father, "What's wrong?"

William smiled softly, "Nothing. Just wanted a moment. Are you doing okay?" Both knew what he was referring to. Reid had consented to letting JJ tell him about his scare in Texas when Henry had alluded to it during a phone call. They had held it back from Diana, however, not wanting to scare her.

Reid nodded, "I am. It took a bit, but I'm back to my full energy levels now that my red blood cells have been fully repleted." He paused and held his father's gaze. "Thanks for checking." Both knew the undercurrents with that statement given the years in between where Reid felt his father never cared.

William nodded, squeezing his son's shoulder. "Good, I'm glad. Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you, JJ, and the kids." Reid nodded and then stood, briefly making eye contact with Gideon as he stood in the doorway, the rest having entered the house. He nodded back at the young man and then his father before he closed the door behind them.

The retired profiler soon found himself leaning against one of the pillars that lead to the living room, watching Reid and JJ help Ella 'open' her presents. He smiled, feeling the same as Reid did moments earlier while eating cake. This was such a remarkable sight for him to take in. He could _almost_ be content. Now, if he could just solve some of those cases that still haunted him, then his list would be complete.

"You know we have a spot open on the team if you want to come back."

Gideon turned and smiled at Hotch's joke. Both knew he'd never step foot in the BAU again, at least never in an official role. "I think I'll pass, but thanks."

"I figured. I tried to get Emily to come back too and she also declined," Hotch replied, taking a sip of his drink.

Gideon nodded. "Blake went back to teaching?" he confirmed, having not had much time to talk to the other former BAU member before her and James excused themselves after cake to catch their evening flight back, having flown in the night before. They had pre-semester meetings starting Monday.

"Yeah," Hotch replied. "So far I've interviewed eight candidates and none seem right for the team."

"You think about asking Andi or Katie if they have anyone that would be up for a change?" Hotch thought that over as they watched Ella open some books almost too advanced for Henry, Diana looking more to her future than something for her to use right now.

"That's an idea, Jason, thanks."

"Really Baby Girl?" The men blinked and focused on Morgan's question.

"Yes Chocolate Bear?" Garcia pretended to be innocent as the group looked at the stack of princess outfits. There were snickers coming from the group, Emily and Rebecca in particular. Morgan shot her a look, as did both of her parents. "What? I told you and Em to handle the educational toys; I _will_ make sure this girl has an imagination with dress up."

"Just as long as you get her some non traditional gender role outfits, Garcia," Reid commented. He was raising his daughter to do whatever she wanted. He didn't care what she picked as long as she had all the doors open for her to choose from.

Garcia moved her other large box over to them with a raised eyebrow. Reid and JJ exchanged a look as he helped Ella open it. Inside was another stack of clothes, like a doctor outfit, lab items for a scientist, a judge outfit, and firefighter among others. There was even a toy computer. "I accept your apology," Garcia commented.

Before Reid could reply, Ella reached into the box and grabbed the toy microscope. JJ shook her head with a smile. "Oh boy." She looked up at Reid, "Remember when I said I wanted a girl mini-Spence?"

He grinned, "Regretting that comment?"

She shook her head. "Nope, but I'm deferring all homework issues to you. I'll handle make up and boys."

"So you don't have any work to do until she's thirty?" Morgan asked. "Cause God Baby Girl ain't dating until then. And not until said date passes Garcia's background check." Reid high fived him, getting laughs from the rest.

Maddy was actually the one that commented next. "Oh god, please don't give my dad any ideas."

Dave smirked. "Penelope, can I get your number before we leave?" Maddy groaned as the rest laughed.

It wasn't long before Ella was fast asleep in Reid's arms as he sat on the couch, the rest of the group still talking. Rebecca was helping JJ pack up the gifts in their car while Emily helped Sandy clean up the wrapping paper and bags. Gideon slipped into the seat next to Reid.

He gently ran a hand over the one-year-old's soft curls. "She gets even more beautiful with every day, Spencer. And I can already see how smart she is."

Reid smiled and caught his mentor's eyes, "Thanks. She is pretty amazing." Gideon nodded as he pulled out an envelope from his pocket and handed it to the younger man. "What's this?" Gideon simply smiled and waited. "Jason, you didn't need to get her anything."

Reid opened the envelope, not exactly surprised to see the bird drawing on the outside of the card. Two smaller envelopes fell out of the card when he opened it, one addressed to Elizabeth and the other to Henry. Reid shot a glance to Gideon before he read the inside.

' _A meaningful life is not being rich, being popular, being highly educated or being perfect. It is about being real, being humble, being strong and being able to share ourselves and touch the lives of others. It is only then that we could have a full, happy and contented life.'_

 _You certainly know how to lead a meaningful life, Spencer. You know it is more than what you can learn from a book, but rather with how you put what you learn into practice every day. I'm immensely proud of you, of that. That being said, a great education can't hurt. Here's a little something to help these two along._

Reid raised an eyebrow as he opened the one to Ella, gasping and blinking when he stared at the check. "Jason…"

JJ walked in at that time and saw the look on her husband's face. "Spence?" He looked up at her and then down at Ella and she figured what he needed. She gently transferred their daughter into her arms and watched as her husband embraced Gideon.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to those that made sure I knew season 11 is now on Netflix. I was aware and it is helping some with the progress of that season, but studying is still the priority and will be for awhile, so I will have to stick to a little slower updates. Plus, working through the 'Reidless' episodes has been probably the biggest challenge of this story so far to date and I need to take my time with it to feel like I'm doing it correctly. At least most of the chapters are of decent length, so that helps. Thanks again for all the support! Here comes season 10!**


	65. Chapter 64

"So..."

JJ raised an eyebrow at Emily over their glasses of wine. "What's up?" The pair was enjoying the lovely night sky in the Reids' backyard, having a little time together before she headed back. Reid was inside with the kids and his father.

Emily twirled her wine. "How are you doing?"

JJ looked down, eyeing the kids' swing set. "I'm fine."

"JJ..."

The blond looked up and met her friend's eyes. "I _am_ , Em. I haven't had a nightmare," she paused, the funeral nightmare hitting her then, "well, one about Askari in a few months." She held back that she still had the occasional moments of feeling like she needed to look over her shoulder. It was rare, but it was _there_.

Emily's turn to raise an eyebrow. "There's a story there."

JJ sighed. "After Spence was shot, I had a nightmare about his death. A funeral, like Haley's, with Ella and a rose."

Emily frowned and reached over, squeezing her hand. "Need me to slap him upside the head and tell him to be more careful?" JJ smiled and chuckled softly at that. "You did marry a trouble magnet, you know that right?"

JJ took a sip of her wine and nodded. "Yeah, I know. I knew he was one before you even joined the team and think about all the trouble he got into _after_ you joined. Let's see..." She thought over the nearly two years before Emily replaced Elle. "He was hostage, I think, three times the year before you joined us? One of those he willingly let himself get taken so that he could talk down a delusional unsub that was holding a train full of hostages, including Elle." She paused. "Oh, and almost got himself blown up by another one." Thinking of Elle made her take another sip of her wine. There was a stronger urge lately to see if her old friend was okay, but she was still too nervous to ask Garcia to look for her. Because what if she _wasn't_...

Emily couldn't help but laugh at that commentary about Reid, not aware of JJ's inner thoughts about her predecessor. She sighed softly, "That man..."

JJ smiled, focusing back on their topic at hand, "Yeah, _that_ man. What else did he do? Oh, talked down another one with a gun - without his - and was able to apprehend her without firing a shot. Decoded a giant puzzle that none of the rest would have ever gotten in order to save a young girl. Allowed Hotch to kick him so he could take his ankle gun and killed the unsub holding them hostage with one shot _after_ failing his firearms qualifications a few days before..." She had been particularly proud of him for that one even if she never told him.

"Hm," Emily mused, "impressive, but he was also a pretty green agent then. What's his excuse now? Not to mention he was single then. So, again, if you need me to set him straight, I can at least try."

JJ chuckled, "Thanks. I think I got through to him, but I suppose only time will tell on that."

The pair fell silent for a bit, each enjoying their wine. JJ didn't notice Emily still studying her. "JJ, you know its okay to _not_ be okay, right?" The blonde turned and met the older, wiser brunette's eyes. "It's okay to still feel out of sorts - angry, scared, sad...its normal." JJ opened her mouth, but Emily kept going. "What's not okay is bottling that up or reaching for other things to cover it up." Emily looked down at her wine glass. "Remember the night before Hotch's triathlon?"

JJ winced at that memory. "Vaguely, yes."

"I was using the alcohol to mask that it had been about at year since I _died_. That wasn't the proper way to deal with the flashbacks I had been having around that time. It may have also been a factor as to why I never felt quite back at home when I returned and had to find a new home across the ocean." She met JJ's eyes again. "Don't be like me."

JJ swallowed. "I was masking pain that night too." Emily tilted her head, waiting for her to continue. "When I was flying you to Paris, Em...I was pregnant."

"Oh, JJ..." Emily sighed, setting down her glass. She was quick to her feet, pulling JJ into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

JJ squeezed her tight for a moment before releasing her. "Thanks. I'm okay...well, better, with regards to that. And I swear I'm okay right now...mostly." Emily nodded. "Why are you bringing this up?"

Emily squeezed her shoulder. "Because anniversaries are powerful, JJ, and you're not far from yours. I just want you to know you can talk to me...and that _man_ inside."

JJ smiled as the pair sat back down. "I know." She still felt like she was fine, however, so she looked to change the topic. "So, speaking of men...anyone one of interest across the ocean?"

* * *

Hotch was uncharacteristically nervous. He was so used to high-pressure situations that it took a lot to rattle his nerves. Honestly, the last time he felt like this was when he went on his first date with Beth. Yet, somehow he was more flustered now and this was just meeting for coffee. He wasn't quite sure how to interpret that at the moment. It might have had something to do with the fact that he'd had to cancel twice on her already and he was worried she wasn't going to stay interested. It was why he surprised the team when he announced he was leaving a little early today, determined to be on time.

"Hi."

The senior FBI agent looked up from his phone, having checked the time for fifth time in as many minutes. He smiled up at Robin as she slipped into the chair opposite him at the coffee shop. He stood slightly as she took a seat, his southern manners coming out. "Hi."

Robin smiled, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Sorry I'm a little late. I had a particularly chatty patient and left a little later than planned."

"No apologies necessary. I'm not keeping you from a patient, am I?"

"No, no. I don't do direct care like administrating the chemo, I just track how they are doing for the research and assist them as able with other aspects of their treatment. I just like to sit and talk with them as well. This little lady didn't have anyone with her so I think she was looking for some company. It can get a little boring when you're hooked up to an IV for four hours." Hotch nodded as Robin looked at the table before them. "You didn't get a drink yet?"

"Thought I'd wait for you. What would you like?" He pushed back from the table, getting ready to stand.

"You can't profile that?" she teased with a smile. "Maeve made it sound like you guys could figure out anything."

Hotch chuckled softly. "Is that a challenge?" Her smile grew. "Okay. I guess I'll be back then." He headed over to the counter as he thought over what little he did know about his date. He placed the order and the barista told him he'd bring it to their table in a minute. After paying and depositing his change in the tip jar, he returned to the table. He unbuttoned his jacket as he sat down.

"So, you always wear a suit to work?" Robin asked.

"Pretty much," Hotch smiled.

She shrugged a little. "Well, at least you look good in them then."

Hotch coughed slightly, flattered and embarrassed. "Well you look lovely in scrubs."

Robin laughed. "You mean my glorified pajamas? Yeah, I look fabulous. It's honestly one of the perks of the job, not having to think too hard about what to put on. Is that how it works for you with the suits?"

Hotch's smile grew. "I hadn't thought about it that way, but yes it does. I imagine it takes me less time to get ready than it does Reid."

Robin smiled at that comment, aware of their mutual friend's more diverse wardrobe, as the barista came over with their drinks. "I've got a tall black coffee," Shawn – according to his nametag – stated and Hotch raised his hand and took that coffee. "And an iced lightly sweetened greet tea." Shawn handed it to Robin. "Shortbread cookie to share."

Hotch nodded, "Thank you." Shawn nodded and left the couple. He looked at his date, "So? How'd I do?"

Robin took a sip of her drink. "Before I answer that, how about you tell me how you decided on this. I'm curious."

"You work with cancer patients and are health conscious. Caffeine this late in the day would likely interrupt your sleep pattern. Green tea is found to have cancer-fighting components, whereas too much sugar is bad for your health, hence the lightly sweetened part. Iced because it's August and you came in here rushing; I thought you might need to a cooling beverage," Hotch replied, taking a sip of his coffee to try to hide his nerves. She had him rattled enough to question his profiling skills.

Robin studied him for a minute before taking another sip. "And the cookie?"

"You may watch your diet, but you also have a sweet tooth." He had recalled some of what she ate during the gathering at the Reids.

She smiled, breaking off part of the cookie and popping into her mouth. After she swallowed, she took another quick sip. "Not bad Aaron, not bad at all. I think this will hit just the right spot."

Hotch smiled and let out a deep breath. "Good." He snagged a small piece of the cookie for himself. "Sorry about rescheduling this twice."

Robin shrugged, "I understand. Saving lives has to be a priority, its the sacrifice you and anyone in your life makes when you choose that calling, be it law enforcement, emergency services, healthcare or military service. Before I was in research, I was a floor nurse in the hospital. I had experience with cancelling things myself when a shift went sideways and I had to stay late or I lost a patient and wasn't in the mood to go out dancing or on a blind date." She paused and held his gaze. "You shouldn't have to apologize. Anyone that expects that isn't cut out for this lifestyle."

Hotch's smile grew a little. "Thank you."

Robin nodded, changing topics. "So, what do you like to do for fun? You know, when you're not hunting down psychos and saving the day." She twirled some of hair with one of her fingers as she took another sip. Hotch seemed to think on that too long for her liking. "You _do_ have fun, right?"

Hotch took a sip of coffee. "I do. I guess its mostly spending time with my son."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Nothing for yourself?"

"Well I did complete a triathlon a few years ago. I still try get in regular workouts," he countered.

Robin popped in another piece of cookie. "Well, first off that _is_ impressive. I could never do that, mainly because my knees won't allow for the run. But, I do like swimming and bike riding."

Hotch smiled. "We could workout together sometime." He had enjoyed that with Beth.

"Sounds like you just want to see me in a swimsuit, Agent," she teased.

Hotch chuckled nervously at her direct flirting. "And secondly?"

"That isn't what I call 'fun.' A great stress reliever, sure, and there is something to be said for a runner's high, but not fun. Try again, Aaron." She twirled more of hair and took another sip. It wouldn't be until their next date that he figured out the hair twirling was a nervous trait of hers since she was coming off more confident than she was.

He narrowed his eyes a little; unsure of where she was going with this. After raking his brain, the only other thing he could come up with was spending time with the team outside of work. That wouldn't do either. He sighed. "You got me." She frowned. "What do _you_ do for fun?"

"I enjoy cooking and trying out different ethnic cuisines. Maeve and I started our book club back up a few weeks ago. Oh, that reminds me, she was supposed to see if Spencer and JJ wanted to join us. You're welcome too, if you want." Hotch smiled and went to take another sip. "We've joked about reading one of David Rossi's books."

Hotch coughed on his drink. "If you do that, I think you can count us all out." He paused, "Well, Reid would probably still join in, but I think he's read all of Dave's books already."

Robin laughed. "I'll give you that. Let's see, oh I bake goodies for my patients and the pediatric cancer floor and I volunteer at the local animal shelter a few times a month. Usually workout some of the dogs and also help take photos for their website. Sometimes do art projects with Bobby and his fellow painters."

Hotch raised his hands in a surrendering gesture for a second, "Okay, so you do have more fun than me."

Robin reached over and set her hand on his. "I get dedicating your time to your son, I do. I can see how that would take up most of your free time and I'm sure Jack is a terrific, fun kid. But your mental health would probably benefit from some fun with adults that aren't on your team, even if they are like family." She paused and squeezed his hand before leaning back into her seat. "Not that your team isn't entertaining."

Hotch took another piece of the cookie. "Well, I _do_ enjoy Thai food."

Robin grinned. "I make a really great Pad Thai."

* * *

Kate Callahan took a deep breath as she climbed into the elevator at Quantico. She was satisfied with her work with Andi and the rest, taking down all the sick perverts out there objectifying and abusing innocent women and children. Still, there was a part of her that was ready for a different challenge and the BAU represented that. She pushed the button to six, trying to push back some nerves about meeting with Agent Hotchner. She was so lost in her thoughts that it startled her when a messenger bag stopped the door from closing. She blinked at the two joining her.

"Sorry, hi," the male with waving brown hair greeted her, waving. She racked her brain, wasn't that Dr. Spencer Reid? She had tried to study all the team members' files before the interview, but Meg had needed some help with a homework assignment. A blond with long straight locks, appearing more pulled together than her companion, smiled at her as well while she took a sip from her travel mug. She was holding another one as well. That was Agent Jennifer Jareau if she remembered correctly. Weren't they married?

"Morning. Which floor?" Kate asked, not wanting to trust her memory at the moment.

"Six, ple-hmm, you too," he replied a little awkwardly. The woman handed him the other mug. "Thanks JJ." Kate smiled to herself; that confirmed one identity.

"No problem, Spence. I'd rather carry it for you than you spill it while trying to catch the elevator. Tea stains are just as annoying as coffee ones to get out," she smirked at him. Kate contained her giggle at their banter. Since she was looking forward at her own reflection in the steel elevator door she didn't notice that after his eye roll, the man, now confirmed as Dr. Reid, studied her.

"Karaoke at the Benjamin," he stated to her. JJ took another sip of her tea, raising an eyebrow at her husband.

Kate blinked and looked at him when she realized he addressed that to her. "Excuse me?"

"You were singing karaoke at the Benjamin the night it closed," Reid smiled.

Kate nodded, her hazy memories of that night coming back to her. "I was. Good memory." She paused. "Billy Joel may have died a little that night."

JJ chuckled as Reid continued. "Sadly, he was not the only one. He got us started but we went on to do a six song set."

Both women smiled at the memory. "The eighties to a fatal hit if I remember correctly." She knew her rendition of "Walk like an Egyptian" with Andi and Ashley wasn't that great. That's when her memories of the couple hit her. Their little bit of PDA at the bar, their sweet duet, and even some dancing after the group was done singing. She had a feeling they would be fun to get to know if she got the job. "Your version of "I got you Babe" was cute though," she smiled.

JJ grinned. "Thanks. Didn't you sing that Pink song with Ashley after us?" Kate nodded. "You have a pretty good voice."

Kate smiled. "Thanks. Hey, have you seen the place that took over? It's like techno and twerking."

Reid furrowed his brow as JJ went to take another sip of her tea. "It's not really our crowd."

"What? You don't twerk?" Kate teased. JJ coughed on her tea at the question. She shot a look at Reid, noticing his confused look and she coughed some more as she tried to laugh.

"Oh my god, that's a mental image I _need_ to make come to life later," JJ croaked out when she could talk properly. She shoulder bumped Reid. "Wanna hit the club this weekend, Spence?"

He rolled his eyes even as he smiled. "I'm pretty sure you know the answer to your own question."

Kate chuckled at the two and shook her head. Yep, they were quite fun. "For the record, I don't twerk, so please don't ask me for any tips." JJ laughed again and nodded, just as the elevator doors opened. Reid exited first and held open the glass door for both of them. Kate smiled. "Ah, a gentleman and a scholar."

Reid filed that comment away, "Agent Hotchner's office is the first one at the top of the stairs."

Kate smiled. "Thanks."

"Good luck," JJ replied. She smiled as she watched the brunette walk away. "I like her. Think she's the lucky one?"

Reid smiled. "Possibly. She's coming from Andi's team, so you know she's got some good experience." He turned to catch her eyes. "You're not actually expecting me to twerk for you, are you? Because you're going to have to tell me what that is and I have a feeling I don't really want to know."

JJ laughed again, squeezing his arm as they reached Morgan, Garcia and Rossi. "Don't worry, I was only kidding Spence."

"I know, surprised me too," they heard Rossi say.

"What surprised you?" JJ asked.

Morgan sighed, "Hotch talked to Emily at Ella's party and she just doesn't want to come back."

"But she loves us," Garcia pouted.

Reid shook his head. "One, as much as I miss Emily, you guys realize that would be a demotion, right?" The group reluctantly murmured agreement. They all knew it was a long shot to think Emily would come back, even if she missed all of them and her goddaughter. "And, secondly, for what it's worth, Hotch is interviewing someone we've met before."

"He is?" Garcia asked.

"How many candidates is that now?" Morgan followed her question with another one.

"This makes lucky number ten," Rossi replied.

"What? Has it really been that many? Who is this person? Are they nice? Why is that always the first question I ask?" Garcia babbled.

JJ nodded. "She is. We just briefly talked with her in the elevator."

Garcia opened her mouth to comment when her phone beeped. She glanced down and frowned. "We've got a case, guys. I'll grab Hotch." The group nodded, setting down their things and heading into the conference room.

Reid slid into his chair next to JJ when Hotch entered with the woman from the elevator. "Everyone, this is SSA Kate Callahan from Andi Swan's unit, she'll be joining the team."

Reid smiled, "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Kate smiled back, taking a seat next to him.

"How are Andi and Seaver doing?" Morgan asked as he took his own seat.

"Oh, they're great and they say hello."

"Welcome, welcome!" Garcia greeted, happy it was someone she recognized. Kate had helped Ashley tape the team's performance.

"We can get started," Hotch directed as the rest settled in.

Garcia nodded. "Yes, we can. Uh, the mad butcher of Bakersfield has left another torso in the desert. This brings the body count to three this month and still none of them have been identified."

* * *

Kate rubbed her shoulder as she settled onto the plane after her first case. It was _quite_ the case. She was so used to being undercover and mostly working on her own that it felt nice to have a team around to cover her. Still, something wasn't sitting right with her. She noticed JJ slip into a seat opposite of her and send her a smile.

"How many did you get?"

"Ten," Kate replied.

JJ nodded. "Hmm, well vitamin E oil helps with the scarring."

"Have you ever tried coco butter?" the brunette replied as Reid slipped into the seat next to JJ with two cups of tea and a book tucked under his arm.

"No. I used it to avoid stretch marks when I was pregnant, but I hadn't thought about it for injuries," JJ replied. She wrapped her hand around one of the cups as he passed it to her, "Thanks Spence." He smiled and nodded.

Kate thought they were just too cute; they seemed a bit like opposites attract, but meshed well. She continued their conversation like nothing had happened, however. "Yeah," she pointed to a spot on her arm. "Six stitches in, eight out. Guy got through the tendon, port authority."

"Tortured, last year, good times," JJ replied with a shrug. Kate noticed Reid frown and send JJ an annoyed look at her nonchalant response. JJ seemed to sense it, but ignored him from what Kate could tell. She didn't see JJ's hand squeeze his thigh under the table. Morgan started to come up to the table. "Oh and don't even get this guy started," she deflected the topic off of her.

Morgan smiled, taking a seat next to Kate. "What are we doing? We're talking battle scars? Oh yeah, I probably hold the record." Reid stayed silent, opening the book that he had carried over. "So what are the rules? Are we just talking stitch count or we going full on with broken ribs, pistol whips, concussions…"

"You weren't kidding," Kate laughed.

JJ shook her head. "Told you."

"Why don't we start with most recent? Guy hit me in the arm. Same guy also got me hit twice in my chest but I was wearing my vest so he only left me with welts." Kate shook her head as he continued, JJ smiled at her as she leaned into Reid's arm. Although, that comment was sending her to back to a memory she'd like to forget.

"See these idiots, they think they can beat me, but they can't so they at least try to hurt me, you know. What else? Oh, let's not forget when I got blindsided and thrown out the window." JJ rolled her eyes as Morgan gestured with his hands. He looked at Kate with smile. "Welcome to the team, Callahan." He bumped her arm a little making her wince even as she smiled.

"Thanks." She studied the other man at the table. He'd been oddly quiet. "You have any crazy battle wounds, Spencer?" Kate immediately noticed JJ and Morgan tense.

He looked up from his book, taking a sip of his tea. After he set the cup down, his hand subconsciously rubbed his neck. "You could say that." She sensed he seemed to be debating on what to reveal and she felt bad for asking. It was clearly a touchy subject for some reason. "Morgan probably has the highest count; I probably have the most close calls."

JJ sighed and moved his arm so she had better angle to that particular scar. She placed a hand on it, gently kneading. She knew it bothered him from time to time still. Kate could piece that together and winced. She tried to think of way to lighten the mood back up. "So I guess some of that 'the house always wins' luck from Vegas has rubbed off on you then, huh?"

Reid smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Been reading our files, Kate, or was it information from Ashley and Andi? That would explain why you knew I was a 'scholar' as you put it."

She bit her lip, realized she accidentally revealed that. "Maybe. I was just trying to be prepared for the interview and to try to fit in the best I can if I got the job. I know you've all been together a long time so it was a little intimidating to think of trying to fill Blake's and Prentiss' shoes."

JJ smiled at her attempt to learn about her teammates, to try to work herself into their dynamic. She could feel Spence relaxing some under her touch and released her hand so she could slide into her favorite spot. The day he was finally healed enough for her to curl back into his side in bed was a great day. "Don't stress too hard about that Kate, you'll fit right in with the rest of this crazy bunch in no time." Kate smiled and nodded. "Read or hear anything interesting about us?" JJ teased.

The brunette shrugged. "Well, obviously it listed that you two were married, but I knew that before I read the file, Cher."

JJ chuckled and Reid smiled. Morgan blinked, finally connecting the dots. "Wow, I totally forgot you were there that night." He had remembered that she worked with Andi and Ashley but missed that she had been at the Benjamin.

Reid raised an eyebrow. "I think your memory is starting to go, Derek. Guess that's what happens when you start to get old." He took another sip of his tea as the girls laughed. Morgan scowled at him.

"Watch it, Kid. I didn't forget that you talked me out of making Blake rap. I could still make _you_ do that, you know."

Kate blinked. She knew Blake vaguely and that didn't compute in her head. "Rap?"

Reid smiled. "Yeah, the linguist in her had a thing for '90s hip hop." He looked over at JJ. "That reminds me, she called a few days ago about when I thought I could come up for a guest lecture. I need to run that past Hotch. I should probably try to accomplish that before Henry's birthday and the holidays."

JJ smiled and nodded; glad to see those two were still maintaining contact. Beyond their quick visit for Ella's birthday, JJ had exchanged a few emails with Blake but they were mostly photos of the kids. "Probably for the best."

Kate smiled at their sweet mix of domestic and work life. She could imagine that presented them both with the support of knowing exactly what the other sees day in and day out with the challenges of balancing work and home and the added risk they all took as agents. That took her back to Reid's comment about close calls and she sighed softly. Yeah, maybe it was better that Chris wasn't an agent.

"How old will Henry be turning?" she asked.

"He'll be six at the end of October," Reid replied.

Morgan pulled out his phone and leaned over to show Kate a photo. "He's an awesome kid. His sister Ella, my god baby girl, just turned one last month." He showed her photos from the birthday party and she smiled.

"They are adorable," Kate replied, making eye contact with their parents. Both of them smiled.

"Thanks," JJ smiled. The conversation lulled as JJ curled more into Reid, pulling a blanket over her. He ran his hand up and down her side, kissing the top of her head as he returned to his book.

Morgan sighed, getting Kate's attention. "One thing you'll quickly learn is how annoyingly in love these two are. They are often so cute it's nauseating."

Kate laughed as the couple just smiled. She had a feeling she was going to like getting to know her new teammates. Now if she just get rid of this nagging feeling that they were missing something with this case. Oh well, for now, she'd focus on getting home in time to send Meg off to school and to see Chris. They hadn't even had time to celebrate the new job before she was whisked away on this case. She'd have to correct that later.

* * *

 **A/N: Annber03, hope that works for the girl talk with JJ and Emily. I didn't have that originally, but you made a good point.**

 **So I have to say, the elevator scene with Kate was probably one of my favorite rewrites in this universe. The original is one of my favorite scenes of the series, particularly season 10, but adding JJ to it just took it to another level in my book. Just don't get your hopes up, I won't be writing a 'JJ teaches Spence how to twerk' scene. Feel free to let your imaginations run wild with that though.**


	66. Chapter 65

JJ smiled at the site of Henry sitting at his desk in the library. Spence had insisted they get him a proper location to do his homework until he chose to do it in his room. He wanted it to be a place that was away from distractions like the TV and the kitchen, but close enough he could easily get him for help. She couldn't believe she had a first grader…

"Mama!"

…and a very vocal toddler. She smiled down at Ella, turning her away from Henry so he could focus on his writing. "Yes Ella?" Ella gestured she was thirsty so JJ followed her into the kitchen and got her a sippy cup with water. The little girl smiled and hugged her leg as she drank. It melted JJ's heart. She missed holding her little angel. Now, she was already walking and talking. Mostly one or two syllable words, but she was signing almost thirty words, albeit some better than others. JJ bit her lip as she ran her fingers through Ella's light brown hair that still had a little curl at the end. She wondered if the curl would stay after her first hair cut. She also wondered if they shouldn't start to look into specific schools or programs for Ella, just in case.

"Dada!"

"Hey sweet girl," Reid greeted, meeting her part way and scooping her up after entering the house. He kissed her cheek. "I probably shouldn't hug you too close, Ella, I'm sure I don't smell good."

JJ chuckled, noting how sweaty he was from his workout with Morgan, getting back to sparing again after his injury. "Morgan work you hard, Spence?"

Reid set Ella down and nodded. "He said it was that or I was singing some rap song about thrift store shopping this weekend. Pretty sure that was supposed to be some sort of insult at my fashion sense."

JJ giggled, knowing exactly what song Morgan was talking about. And it probably _was_ teasing her husband a bit, although his clothing had vastly improved over the years. "You look great Spence, don't fret about it. Now, some of those giant sweaters during your early years on the team, on the other hand…well, thankfully they didn't move with us."

Reid smiled and tilted his head, "You know, I'd find that insult from you more convincing you didn't keep borrowing my clothes."

JJ shrugged, "What can I say? That Caltech shirt is comfy." She also had a habit of slipping into his dress shirts if she needed something quick to slip on after they had passionately tossed clothing around the room. Not that he'd _ever_ complain about that sight. She pulled him in for a quick kiss and then wrinkled her noise. "Okay, you weren't kidding. Go shower please."

Reid laughed as he turned to head up the stairs.

* * *

Hotch was reviewing a few emails as the team headed back from Seattle, a particular one catching his eye. He was always kept in the loop of the prosecution of the individuals they help to apprehend. Although he never kept the news from any of the team, he also didn't always go out of his way to tell them about it unless it he felt they _should_ know or if they asked. He knew they mostly just wanted to move on after they left the city; unless, of course, they had to provide testimony. He looked up from his work to see that Reid and JJ were on the couch; JJ working on a crossword puzzle and Reid appeared to be dozing, his head in her lap. He smiled softly at the image, JJ running her fingers through Reid's hair in between writing down an answer. He hated to interrupt them, but he knew _they_ should know this. The whole team did. Rossi was in seat opposite him, across the isle, playing cards with Kate. Morgan was listening to his music.

Deciding now was just as good of a time as any, he stood and cleared his throat. "What's up?" Rossi asked.

Hotch leaned over and dialed up Garcia; her image popping up on the screen. _"Sir?"_ She had been in the process of packing up for the night.

He headed down the isle, taping Morgan on the shoulder to get his attention. Reid, who apparently hadn't been sleeping at all, shifted and sat up. "I just got notification that Greg Baylor and Owen McGregor were both executed via lethal injection today." He paused, letting that sink in.

JJ and Reid exchanged a glance before her eyes drifted to his neck and she took his hand. Rossi nodded, taking a sip of his scotch. Morgan shrugged, "Good riddance, I say."

Garcia gasped a little and then sniffed. Hotch watched her through the monitor, figuring she would probably have the strongest reaction. "You may recall that Bennett and the rest made deals to help take down more of the smuggling ring, particularly on the other side of the border. Even though his initial charge was only attempted murder for Reid, Baylor had confessed multiple murders and waved any appeals. McGregor had such a mountain of evidence against him that his prosecution was a quick decision for the jury. The Governor chose to make an example of them both by speeding up the normal lag time between the guilty verdict and carrying out sentencing."

The team nodded. Garcia sighed, _"I feel bad. Killing them doesn't bring back any of their victims."_

"This is the job though, Garcia," Reid countered. "We help capture our unsubs and provide evidence, maybe testimony. How that state chooses to sentence them is out of our hands, whether we agree with it or not." He could understand where she was coming from, however. He met JJ's eyes, not realizing she was thinking of the same thing - Sarah Jean. These two were clearly nothing like her, but still made them pause and think about the death penalty.

Garcia nodded; thinking about it like that helped her. She hated it, but had long ago accepted that she had no control of that. At least _she_ didn't specifically put him there. _"I know, Boy Wonder."_ She shifted and met Hotch's eyes. _"Thanks for letting us know."_ Hotch nodded as Garcia cut her feed.

JJ met their unit chief's eyes as well. "Thanks Hotch." She agreed with Spence, but she also agreed with Garcia. She hadn't been a fan of the death sentence ever since Gideon proved that Sarah Jean was innocent. At the time she couldn't understand her sacrifice, but now... She shook her head of that thought and shifted on the couch, pulling Reid in for a quick kiss as the unit chief nodded and returned to his previous seat.

"Love you," he whispered as they parted, quick to get back into his previous position. JJ picked up the crossword again, silently answering a few on her own before finding one she wasn't sure about the answer.

"Troubadour's subject? Four letters."

Reid opened his eyes and met hers. "Love."

* * *

"This is seriously how you want to spend your birthday?"

JJ looked at her husband as he sat on their couch the next day. His damn puppy dog eyes were staring back up at her while a stack of DVDs sat next to him on the coffee table. Ella was sitting in her dad's lap. JJ was going to have to ask Garcia if she's the one that got her daughter the Tardis pajamas or if it was Emily. Either way, they had snuck it past her and had given it directly to her husband. He had his hand knitted scarf on and a hat. Henry ran up to her and that's when she registered his bowtie and jacket. She dropped her head, her emotions somewhere in between agitation, amusement and melting at the adorableness.

"Look Mom, Aunt Penny gave me a screwdriver!" Henry held up a toy sonic screwdriver at her and the end lit up. JJ had noticed he'd started to graduate to 'mom' and 'dad' instead of 'mommy' and 'daddy,' another sign her boy was growing up.

But it was the item that she was focused on right now. Seeing him with the toy broke her, laughter erupting. "You've turned this whole house against me!" She exclaimed in between laughs. Reid bit his lip as he smiled. She turned back to Henry, "That's great, Henry. So, you want to watch _Doctor Who_ all day too?"

Henry nodded. "Yep! Plus Dad said that we could have pizza later. But first we have to build our Tardis!" He leaned in and whispered, "It's really a fort, but we're pretending for Ella."

JJ bit her lip to keep from laughing at his cuteness. She also caught that 'Spence' wasn't in her husband's title just then, that had also been dropping a lot unless Will and Spence were in the same place. "That's really cool, bud. Can I join you?"

"Of course, Mom, you're our companion! Aunt Penny even got you this!" He ran over to Reid and pulled out a bag from behind him. JJ raised an eyebrow at Spence as Henry handed it to her. She pulled out a white t-shirt that had cursive script that said 'companion' on it and a pair of lounge/sleep pants with the exploding Tardis pattern she _shouldn't_ know but did.

Meeting his eyes again she saw the silent plea. Without a word, she walked over to the half bath and quickly changed into her new outfit for the day, pulling her hair back into a messy bun. When she came back out, she grabbed her tea and tablet from the kitchen. Reid was up, putting in a DVD in as Henry was messing with the couch cushions to start the fort. Ella ran up to her. She picked her up after setting down the tea and tablet. "I'm so sorry, baby," she whispered into her daughter's ear. "This is what I get for marrying a nerd. Sadly, you were born into it."

"Hey, I heard that," Reid replied with a smile, coming over to her. JJ grinned and shrugged. "Thank you for indulging me. I really just wanted a low-key thing. Garcia got the idea of a Who marathon out of me and supplied the rest of this." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I gathered and you know I'm only teasing you out of love." Reid nodded and kissed her again. "I'd do anything for you, you know that. Happy Birthday Spence." She kissed him again.

Reid grinned and she narrowed her eyes, knowing that particular smirk. "So Comic Con or Who Con are back on the table then?"

JJ rolled her eyes. "I walked _right_ into that." Reid laughed and nodded. "We'll see. I'd say that has about as much of a chance of happening as you taking me to the Super Bowl or World Cup, baby, but we can leave it on the table for now."

"I'll take it," Reid smiled, winking.

She shook her head. "So I suppose we need to take a photo so Garcia has proof I actually wore this?" Reid grinned and nodded affirmative. After they snapped a few family selfies with JJ's tablet, she watched as the boys – doctors – went about making a fort. He may be a nerd, but he was _her_ nerd, and she couldn't think of anyone she'd rather Henry emulate than him. She looked back down at Ella again, still in her arms.

"You know what, kiddo? We're two pretty lucky ladies."

* * *

Kate yawned as they worked through some paperwork. "Tired much?" JJ asked, having glanced up from her own file.

The brunette nodded, "Yeah. I'm not sure why I couldn't seem to fall asleep last night. I could really use a good mocha right about now."

JJ glanced at her watch, it was mid morning. The whole team _could_ use a pick-me-up. "That's a great idea. Why don't we go out and get some drinks for everyone? Stretch our legs?" Aside from needing her own mental break, she wanted to make sure Kate was settling in okay.

Kate smiled. "I'd love that, but you two don't even drink coffee." She gestured to Reid who was zoned out, flipping through a consult.

JJ shook her head at that fact that he didn't seem to hear them. She stood and grabbed her purse. "It's fine. We always find something anyway." Kate nodded and stood as well.

"Grab me a chocolate croissant?" Reid asked without looking up from his file.

JJ snorted. So he was listening after all. "You sharing Spence?"

He finally looked up from his file and smiled. "If by share you mean 50/50, sure. But if it's by your normal definition of I get one or two bites and you get the rest than I'd suggest getting your own." Kate laughed as JJ glared at him, gently shoving his arm as she walked past his desk and out of the bullpen.

"Where you two lovelies off to?"

The ladies turned to see Garcia taking some files to her office as they reached the elevator. "Coffee run. A _good_ coffee run. What do you want?"

* * *

As they waited on their drinks, JJ snacked on her croissant, letting Kate hold the bag that had Reid's. She eyed the brunette as she also indulged in a blueberry muffin. "So, Kate, you settling in okay?"

The other agent smiled and nodded, "I am, thanks. You guys are all really easy to work with and so welcoming."

JJ tried to turn off her profiler brain, but she could tell there was still a lot Kate was holding back on sharing about herself with the team. She couldn't blame her, she'd only been there a couple weeks, but she just hoped Kate had an easier time opening up than Blake did. She held those thoughts in for now. They collected the drink trays, each taking a sip of theirs - Kate with a mocha and JJ with a Chai latte - as they headed back to the SUV. "So something Pen and I used to do with Emily and a little with Blake was a girls night. Would you be interested in that some time?" JJ asked before they separated to climb in.

Kate smiled at her as they got settled into their seats. JJ noticed flashing lights in the rear view mirror as soon as they got their seat belts on. "That sounds like fun," Kate answered.

JJ nodded, "Good." She let the ambulance pass her before getting ready to pull back into traffic. Only her ringing phone stopped her. "Hey Penelope. What's up?"

 _"Is Kate with you?"_ The profilers exchanged a glance at her odd tone. She knew they were running out for coffee.

"Yeah, right here. We're bringing you an extra foam latte," Kate answered.

Garcia sighed, _"Meh, keep it, something awful happened. Everyone's meeting at the plane."_

JJ and Kate again exchanged a look. "Alright, we're on our way." She glanced at Kate as she pulled out, "Can you ask Spence to grab our go bags for us?"

* * *

Reid watched as Kate bent down to pick up a child's toy at the crash site. It looked like something Henry would have played with and it made his heart clench some. She seemed to be having a similar reaction, which was interesting to him. He tried to focus on what the NTSP agent was telling them instead.

"The plane broke up into five man sections. The two wings, the aft hull and tail, the forward hull and the cockpit, which we have here."

Reid looked around. "How large is the spread?"

"About a half a mile." They kept walking towards the cockpit.

Reid sighed, "That means the plane broke up before impact. Have you found the digital flight data recorder yet?"

He shook his head, "We're still searching. It might have been driven deep into he ground after impact. The good news is the DFDR and the cockpit voice recorder and in a single unit, so we're only looking for one black box."

"Where was the co-pilot found?" Reid noticed Kate hadn't chimed in with any of her own questions yet.

"About 20 yards that way." Another agent yelled for him and he left.

The pair of BAU agents stopped walking and Reid could see this case was getting to his newest coworker. "You've been quiet."

Kate briefly looked at him, but didn't make eye contact. "Sorry."

"You know, a disaster of this magnitude is really hard to wrap your mind around, let alone your feelings." He could sense there was something more to her behavior than just a reaction to what was before them.

Kate shook her head. "You don't need to worry about me." Reid sighed and she turned and caught that look. "What, are you going to profile me now?"

He offered her a small smile. "It's hard to turn it off sometimes."

Kate took a deep breath. "Look, I guess I should just tell you this. Hotch and Rossi already know. My sister and brother-in-law died in 9/11. They were working at the Pentagon."

Reid frowned. "So sorry. I can imagine this must obviously bring back a lot of painful memories."

"Yeah." She took another breath and sniffed back some tears. "Anyway, I don't want to be that weepy agent with the tragic past, so you don't have to walk on eggshells around me." She walked away from him.

Reid sighed. If only she knew about the rest of them. He quickly caught up to her. "My mom has schizophrenia and I was brutally bullied most of my childhood, since we're sharing."

Kate offered him a sad smile in thanks. "Thanks for letting me know. After my sister died, I adopted all 10 of her kids."

Reid paused. "Wow."

"I'm kidding," she smiled and they shared a quick laugh. "They had a baby girl, Meg, that we took in. Actually, Chris and I moved into their house. Anyway, she's 13 and the light of my life."

Reid smiled, familiar with that feeling about one's kids. "She sounds terrific."

"She is," Kate smiled. "Maybe I could bring her by sometime so you and JJ could meet her."

"We would really like that." They went back to looking at the debris until they noticed the press vans arrive.

* * *

Although they had diverted disaster, another downed plane, the mood was still rather somber for the flight home. Reid could tell Kate was lost in her thoughts about her sister and Meg. She was curled up on the couch, looking out the window. He was surprised that she hadn't mentioned Meg or her husband Chris until then, but then again she was still figuring out this group.

"What you thinking about, Spence?" JJ murmured next to him, waking from her light slumber to see him staring and _not_ at his book.

"I think we should invite Kate and her family over for dinner this week." In the past, he might have just let it stand as is, but now he liked to interact with the team more outside of the office, to grow their family. Making Kate and her family a part of that was required.

JJ blinked, surprised, as he turned his gaze to her. He had mentioned Chris and Meg - and Kate's sister - to her earlier. It really shouldn't have surprised her that he was the first one to get Kate to share some of her personal life with. He seemed to have that effect on people; one of the many things she loved about him. His caring nature with this question was another. "That's a great idea. I bet Ella will be excited to see another girl, I just hope Meg doesn't mind playing with kids a lot younger than her." He nodded. "You thinking just them or everyone?"

Reid thought that over. "I'm okay with either, but the whole group might be overwhelming to them. How about we let Kate decide? Assuming she even wants to."

"I want to what?"

The couple turned to see Kate standing next to the table, a cup of herbal tea in her hands. They hadn't noticed her get up. JJ smiled. "We were just discussing inviting you, Chris, and Meg over for dinner sometime this week and then letting you decide if you would just want it to be our families or include the rest."

Kate smiled, sliding into the empty bench across from them, grateful for the distraction from her thoughts. "That's so sweet you guys. A group one would be nice, that way they can meet all of these people I talk about." JJ chuckled and Reid smiled. "Oh, and I finally get to meet your adorable offspring."

"I just mentioned to Spence that Ella might take to Meg quickly, finally seeing another girl at these things," JJ rested her head on Reid's shoulder.

Kate smiled. "She'll probably love it, she loves kids. In fact, her and her friend Markayla could probably babysit for you guys sometime."

"Hmm, we may have to take you up on that at some point. Give my mom a break while allowing for some _alone_ time." JJ turned to look up at her husband, who had covered his face with his hand, blushing. "Hey, you don't get to blush at that comment after yours to the rest a few months ago about _how_ long is too long, mister."

"JJ…" Reid groaned, even though he was smiling.

Kate laughed. "You two are something else."

Reid looked at her, confused. "How so?"

"It's just interesting to watch how you can go from being professional coworkers one minute to exchanging sexually laced banter as husband and wife in the next. Banter with actual context and feelings behind it, unlike the flirting Morgan and Garcia seem to toss back and forth like a tennis match," Kate smiled. She laughed again as Reid became more red at her 'sexually laced' comment.

JJ smiled. "Yeah, sometimes I think Morgan has rubbed off on him too much when he makes an occasional comment that makes me blush." Reid turned and smirked at her. "Then I remember all the actual romantic things he's done and I know there's no way he learned _that_ from Morgan. If anything, Morgan should take some tips from him." He was a shade of pink again.

"JJ…" She smiled up at him, kissing him softly.

Kate smiled. "How long have you been together?"

Reid turned back to face her. "Depends on your definition of 'together.'" Kate raised an eyebrow. "We started to work together in 2004." He looked at JJ, "Friends after the game?" JJ smiled and nodded. "Upgraded to friends, not just coworkers, in 2005."

JJ took over. "That transitioned into best friends a few years after that. It was one of the reasons I asked him to be Henry's godfather, which was 2008. We started to date on November 12, 2011 when we _finally_ confessed our true feelings to each other."

"I thought I was the only one that memorized exact dates, JJ," Reid teased her, although secretly touched that the date was ingrained her memory as well.

"Not that one, it will always be in my head, just like the song." The couple shared a smile and Kate sighed softly at their story. "Married May 16, 2012."

Kate smiled with a raised eyebrow. "That was fast."

"Was it?" JJ countered. "Seemed like we were basically dating for 6 years, it just took a _really_ long time for him to get to first base."

Reid shot her a questioning look, making both women giggle. JJ leaned up and whispered the bases definition in his ear. Kate smiled as he shook his head. When JJ leaned back in her seat, Reid kept her gaze. "So I've technically hit more home runs than just Ella?" he smirked.

JJ gasped and jokingly smacked his chest. "Spence!" Kate was outright laughing now.

"Would that be the Morgan influence you mentioned?" JJ nodded. Reid took a sip of his tea and laughed to himself; glad to see _he_ was making _her_ blush.

"What did I do? Why are you talking about me when I can't defend myself?" Morgan asked, his headphones down around his neck. He had seen the laughter coming from the three and wanted in. He just hadn't expected to hear his name when he got closer.

"Reid was just demonstrating how your flirty nature has rubbed off on him," Kate smiled.

She slid over and made room for Morgan to take a seat. "Oh, did Pretty Boy make Blondie blush?" Reid smiled at his friend and Morgan fist bumped him, an action Reid actually managed to get right.

JJ rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Morgan, we're going to host a group dinner sometime this week so Kate's family can meet everyone. What's Savannah schedule looking like?"

* * *

 **A/N: Family dinner in the next chapter!**

 **I seemed to be on a different wave length than some of you with how the team - JJ and Garcia in particular - would respond to the news about Baylor given the change I made. I really didn't see JJ having that much of an emotional reaction to the news. He wasn't her first 'kill' and he wasn't likely the first to be executed after the team had them arrested. I let Garcia still have a minor reaction, but not much because she didn't shoot him this time around. So, I hope that worked for 'Burn.'**


	67. Chapter 66

Kate looked over to see Meg biting her lip as they stood on JJ and Spencer's front steps. "Relax, sweetie, they are all going to love you. And I can promise you'll love them. They are a really cool bunch." Meg smiled and nodded. She supposed she really couldn't blame her about being nervous; the teen didn't really hang out with Ashley or Andi a lot back in the day. Given Kate's type of assignments then, it was a different dynamic for that team. She was really starting to like this one better. Kate knocked.

"Yay, you're here!" gushed Garcia, opening the door wider and ushering them in. She immediately hugged Kate and then Meg, followed by Chris. "I'm Penelope Garcia, the team's tech goddess and queen of all things sparkly and fun. It's so great to meet you."

Meg smiled at the quirky blonde. "Nice to meet you too." Chris nodded as well.

"Aunt Penny, who's this?"

The group looked down to see whom Kate could tell was Henry standing there. "Henry, this is Kate, she helps us hunt the bad guys like Aunt Emily and Aunt Alex did." Kate smiled and waved at him. "And this is her husband Chris and Meg."

"Hi Henry," Meg smiled.

"Hi!"

"Hi!"

The group looked to Henry's right to see a brown haired toddler in a purple dress and one sock. Reid sighed from above, getting everyone's attention. "Is there a reason why you keep taking off your socks, Elizabeth Rose?" He was holding the other one. She waved her hand away from her face. "You're hot?" Ella nodded and Reid bent down, checking her over. Noticing no fever and that her feet were an okay temperature as well, he lifted her other foot and removed her sock. "Okay. But no running in the kitchen by Uncle Dave or Grandma while they make dinner, okay?"

"K Dada!" Ella smiled. She looked at the rest. "Bye!" She ran off to the living room.

Reid shook his head. "Henry, will you please ask Uncle Derek to keep an eye on her?"

"But I wanna play with Jack!"

Reid looked down at him. "You can play with Jack after you ask, bud. You don't have to watch her yourself."

"Okay Dad," Henry sighed and ran off.

Reid shook his head and looked at Garcia, "Remind me again why I was excited when she started to walk. She's been going from 0 to 60 in seconds lately and I can't keep up." Garcia laughed and patted his arm as he turned to the rest. "Sorry about that. Chris, Meg, it's great to meet you. I'm Spencer. That was Ella and Henry, JJ and I's kids."

"Was she signing?" asked Chris and Reid nodded.

"Yeah. Her speaking vocabulary is growing but we've found it easier to figure out what she wants sometimes if she signs it. It's been making me dust off my ASL as well and making JJ and Henry learn some as well." Garcia smirked at his 'dust off' comment; like the genius needed to do that for anything.

"That's cool," Meg commented, earning her a smile from the adults.

"Thanks. Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest."

"Oh, let me!" Garcia interjected, taking Meg's hand and pulling her further in. She then went around and gave colorful, teen/child appropriate descriptions of everyone, landing back on Reid and the kids. "And of course you know our Boy Wonder and Henry McQueen, who's playing with Sir Hotch's awesome offspring Jack O'Lantern, and my Princess Ella!"

Kate blinked and wrapped an arm around Meg. "Okay that was even a bit much for me. It's okay if you don't remember half of what she just said." That got laughs from the rest.

JJ came up to Meg and smiled. "What would you like to drink Meg?"

"Water's fine, thank you," Meg smiled. She suddenly felt a small hand touching hers and looked down. "Hi Ella."

"Hi!"

JJ chuckled as she handed Meg her glass. "I had a feeling she'd take to you. Too many boys around here."

Meg smiled and followed Ella to the living room, to the corner with her few toys. Meg sat down the floor, setting her cup on a nearby end table and Ella handed her cards.

"She wants you to practice her flash cards and signs with her," Reid supplied.

Meg frowned, "I don't know any sign language."

"Want to learn?" he offered and she nodded. Reid took a seat next to them. "Okay, Ella, let's show Meg what you know. What's this?" He held up the card with a picture of a cup of milk on it.

"Mik!" Kate and Chris watched with curiosity as well as Ella also squeezed her hand together. "That's right." Reid mimicked her so Meg could do it. They started down the list of words Ella knew.

Kate looked over at JJ. "I thought you guys said she was just over a year old?"

"Yeah, just past 14 months," JJ replied. Kate looked back at her with wide eyes. "I know. She's clearly inherited some of his brains."

"Just as long as she got your hand-eye coordination," Morgan joked, getting smacked in the chest by Savannah.

JJ smiled. "I think Spence would agree with that, actually." She turned to Chris. "So what do you do, Chris?"

Kate smiled as her new colleagues continued to integrate her family into theirs throughout the evening, into the dinner and now, afterwards. Breaking away from the conversation with Savannah and Garcia for a moment, she spotted Meg talking with Jack. Ella was sitting in her niece's lap, having immediately claimed her since the signing/vocabulary lesson. Meg didn't seem to mind, which made her love her even more.

She felt a little melancholy that she had never given Meg a sibling of sorts. She had been so focused on improving the world for Meg, which was why she joined the academy in the first place, that she hadn't stopped to even really try with Chris. She wasn't even sure if she could. Her cycle had always been irregular; it wasn't uncommon for her to go a few months without one.

"Kate."

She blinked and focused, noticing Meg was calling her. "What's up?"

"I think Ella needs to get to bed, can you get JJ or Spencer?" The toddler was falling fast in Meg's lap.

"Sure," Kate smiled. She rejoined some of the adults to report her findings.

"I've got her, if it's okay," Morgan commented. Her parents smiled and nodded. Kate smiled with amusement as the most macho man on the team gently took the girl into his arms, kissing the top of her head as he carried her upstairs.

"He sure does love his goddaughter," commented Savannah. Garcia smirked and raised her eyebrow at the agent's girlfriend. "What? That doesn't mean I want to carry his at this moment." Or ever, really. She wasn't sure being a mother was cut out for her and as far as she knew Morgan didn't want kids. Maybe that was a conversation they needed to revisit, however.

JJ squeezed Savannah's arm and smiled. "Well, Spence and I will gladly offer the kids over for any babysitting practice you want in the meantime." She turned to her husband as he was taking a sip of his drink, not noticing the uncertain look on the woman's face. "That reminds me, Maeve called about babysitting soon."

Reid coughed. "Are you implying what I think you are?" he asked when he could breathe.

JJ grinned. "She didn't say, but I got the feeling."

Garcia clapped and gushed. "Oh that's so exciting. Oh, maybe they'll have a boy and then your kids could grow up together and fall in love and have the most amazingly genius babies that are also artistic and athletic. Oh my god, they would be the most perfect specimens!"

Everyone just stared at her. Sam took the wine glass out of her hand. "Okay, you're cut off Penelope." The perky blonde pouted as the rest chuckled.

"Dad."

Reid looked down to see Henry standing next to him with a book. "What's up bud?"

"Can we go read a story?" The group smiled as Reid bent down to him.

"Which one did you pick? _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_? Good choice." Henry smiled. "Why don't you say good night to everyone and then go brush your teeth and put on your pjs? I'll be up in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay." Henry said good night to everyone, hugging JJ and Garcia. "Good night Meg!" He waved to the girl who was still playing with Jack.

"Good night Henry," she smiled.

He nodded and headed to the stairs, passing Morgan in the process. "Good night Uncle Derek."

"Good night slugger." Morgan caught sight of the book as Henry passed him and he commented on it when he reached the adults. "Isn't that a little advanced for him?"

Reid shook his head. "No, he's up to almost a third grade reading level. Mrs. Sullivan actually encouraged us to keep helping him along. He does more of the reading than me at night. I just help him with the ones he struggles on." He turned to Kate and Chris. "Chris it was great to meet you. See you Monday, Kate."

"Good night Spencer," Kate smiled. Chris nodded in reply as Reid headed over to the two other kids.

"Nice to meet you Meg. Let me know if you want to learn any more sign language." Meg smiled. "Good night Jack."

"Night Uncle Spencer." Reid waved to the rest as he headed up the stairs.

His laugh carried down the stairs some. "Henry, that's your Halloween costume, not pajamas. Nice try young man."

JJ chuckled and shook her head. "That boy." Kate smiled and then caught her eye. JJ could see the question on her face. It had been there since she had learned the pair had only been married two years. "His biological father, Will, lives in New Orleans. He's still in Henry's life, but Spence has become dad."

Kate nodded as Garcia chimed in. "Yeah, I noticed he's stopped saying Spence with his title awhile ago." She looked back at Kate. "Here's the cutest part, Kate. Before Henry, Reid had struggled to relate to kids, particularly teens like Meg, during cases. But ever since JJ put that boy in his arms after he was born and named him godfather, he's gradually improved his interactions to what you saw tonight. Now, kids love him."

JJ smiled, thinking of a comment Reid offered over Valentine's Day. "He just needed a cute subject matter to collect more data through the means of practice to prefect his technique."

Morgan grinned. "Oh boy, science jargon just came out of you Blondie. Between that and the Dr. Who photo Garcia showed me, I think he's officially converted you over to the dark side."

The adults chuckled at that as JJ's smile grew, another memory coming to her. Ironically, it was actually of her dad and brother, not Spence. She waved her hand at Morgan. "These aren't the droids you're looking for."

Garcia squealed, hugging JJ. "Yes! Oh, JJ, do you know how hot you'd look in a Leia costume at Comic Con?"

JJ groaned.

* * *

JJ leaned against their back door's frame with a soft smile on her face. She was watching Henry run around with three of his classmates, over for his birthday party. They had created some sort of tag game with the leaf piles; she didn't get the rules but if it kept them happy and busy, she didn't care. His laugh carried up to her and she sighed softly. If only she could bottle up that innocence and keep him this way forever.

A familiar touch, a gentle hand, sliding down her back broke her reverie. "You okay?" he asked.

She turned and caught his gaze, nodding. "Yeah. Just wishing he'd stop aging. I want to keep him this way forever."

Reid kissed her temple and sighed. "As scientifically impossible as that is, I know what you mean." She leaned into him as they continued to watch the four boys. "What are they doing exactly?"

JJ laughed. "I don't really know to be honest." She looked at her watch. "We should probably have cake." Reid nodded, slipping back inside to prep everything. "Hey Henry, boys, you ready for some cake?"

"Yeah!"

She smiled at the cheers as they ran up the back steps. "Okay, please go hang up your coats, take off your shoes, and go wash your hands and then we'll have some cake."

"Okay Mom," Henry replied. His friends followed suit and soon they were at the table, stuffing their faces with chocolate cake covered in red and blue frosting and ice cream.

"You kiddos have fun outside?" Garcia asked the four. Her and Morgan were the other ones at the party aside from Sandy, Henry starting to transition to wanting his parties to be more about his friends, another sign he was getting older. They had done a team dinner the night before.

"Yeah," Zach answered. The others nodded. He took a sip of his milk. "What are we doing now?"

JJ looked at her watch. "Well, your parents are picking you up soon so it would be best if you guys play inside."

The boys groaned. Henry looked at Reid. "Dad, will you do some magic for us?"

Reid grinned, "Sure thing Birthday Boy." The boys cheered as they finished their cake and followed Reid into the living room. The rest of the adults smiled at each other as they cleaned up, making sure the boys had the party favor bags by their coats. A cry from the baby monitor detoured Morgan to fetch his goddaughter. After Ella was settled, they all watched Reid fill the living room with gasps, laughter, and cheers until the doorbell started to ring.

Eventually it was just Zach. JJ went to the door when she heard the bell. "Hi Kristen," she greeted Zach's mom. She stepped aside for her to come in. "Zach, your mom's here."

"Hey JJ, party go well?" Kristen greeted. JJ smiled and nodded as Zach and Henry ran over. Zach went to go put on his shoes. "You have fun honey?"

"Yeah. We played games and had pizza and cake and Henry's dad did magic!" Zach shared, pulling on his coat.

"Honey, I think you mean his stepdad," Kristen commented, sending JJ an apologetic look.

JJ stiffened, glancing over her shoulder. Thankfully, it seemed like Reid was in the living room with the rest still. Henry, however, looked upset. JJ noticed Zach was ready to go. "Zach, Henry, can you make sure you didn't forget anything in the living room for a second?" The boys nodded and walked away. JJ waited until they were out of earshot before turning back to the other woman. "Kristen, there was no need to correct Zach."

"I'm sorry JJ, I didn't mean anything by it. I just know Spencer is his stepdad and I didn't want to confuse Zach. I know I'd hate it if he called my ex's new girlfriend his 'mom.'"

JJ sighed, the conversation Henry and Spence had last year coming back to her. So _this_ was where Zach got that information. "I see. Well, Spence isn't some guy I've found as a rebound. He's known Henry since the day he was born and Zach called him his dad, because he is. Henry has chosen to call him that on his own, we've never told him what name to use. So I understand if things are different in your household, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't project that on to mine and upset my son."

Kristen's mouth opened and closed. The boys' laughter interrupted the women's stare down. They turned to see Reid escorting them back, but making a coin disappear and reappear in his hand.

Henry giggled. "Do it again, Daddy!"

"Okay, bud, once more, but then I think Zach is supposed to be headed home." Reid made the coin disappear and then pulled it out from behind Zach's ear.

"That's so cool!" Zach smiled.

Kristen cleared her throat. "Honey, we need to go."

Zach nodded. "Okay Mom." He turned back to Henry and Reid. "Happy Birthday Henry, I had fun today. Thanks for the magic!"

Reid smiled. "Anytime, Zach. Henry do you have something to say?"

"Thanks for coming to my party and for my present," Henry replied. Zach nodded and waved, running over to his mom. Kristen smiled, although JJ could still see some tension in her face, and waved as they exited the house. Henry hugged Reid tight. "I love you."

Reid furrowed his brow, sending a look to JJ as he held him. "I love you too Henry, so much." Henry pulled back and smiled, satisfied, and ran off to tackle his Uncle Derek. Reid stood and closed the distance between him and his wife. "What happened? He's been using 'Dad' for the most part, why the sudden 'daddy' again?"

JJ sighed. "Kristen corrected Zach when he called you Henry's dad, saying you were his stepdad and Henry heard her. I think it just made him a little insecure for a moment." Reid frowned. "Don't worry, I put her in her place."

That got a small smile. "Now that I wouldn't have minded seeing. Did you use your voice to break a suspect or your one to shut up mouthy reporters?"

JJ smiled. "It might have been somewhere in between."

"Dada! Mama!"

The couple exchanged a glance before looking down. "Hi Ella!" JJ greeted as her daughter took her hand and walked back to the living room.

* * *

"You excited for Halloween?" Reid asked Henry at dinner a few days later.

"Yeah! I can't wait to be Spiderman for the day at school, it's gonna be cool!" Henry answered as he took a bite of his chicken. The adults smiled.

"Mo R!" Ella stated, tapping her fingers together. JJ smiled and put more cooked carrots and some precut tender pieces of chicken in front of her.

"More," Reid repeated, working on her pronunciation. Ella smiled, picking up some carrot and shoving it into her mouth. Reid smiled, "She sure does a better job with vegetables than her dad."

Henry giggled. "You're silly Dad!"

"Yes he is," JJ agreed, making Henry laugh again. Ella giggled as her brother did. Reid rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to reply when his phone rang.

He caught JJ's eyes as he answered. "Hey Garcia. Yeah, okay, we'll be in shortly."

JJ sighed, pulling out her phone to text Sandy. She had gone out to dinner with some friends. Henry pouted. "You're going to miss Trick or Treating?"

Reid frowned. "Looks like it, bud. I'm sorry. But, you'll still get to dress up at school and I know Grandma will have tons of fun going with you or maybe you can go with Trent or Bobby."

Henry picked at the rest of his plate, keeping his head down. JJ and Reid exchanged a look as they quickly finished their plates. She nodded for him to try as she finished up with Ella. Reid moved from his spot and bent down beside Henry's seat. "Henry." The boy reluctantly looked at him. "You know we never want to leave you, but someone has to chase those real monsters and your mom and I happen to be really good at that."

"I know, Dad. I just wanted to watch Charlie Brown with you after Trick or Treating." He continued to pick at his last few pieces of chicken.

"Well, I know it won't be on the actual day, but we can still do some Halloween things like watching the Great Pumpkin when we get back. No one says we can't enjoy that movie a few days late," Reid offered.

Henry looked up and him and nodded. "Okay."

Reid smiled. "Okay." He stood up, kissing the top of Henry's head. "Better?"

"Yeah," Henry replied with a small smile. He finished his plate and took it to the kitchen as Reid got his and JJ's.

"Mom will be here in ten," JJ supplied, Ella on her hip. Reid nodded. Their go bags were already by the door so they could leave as soon as Sandy walked in.

"Henry, way don't you go grab our book and we can read until we have to leave," Reid commented, hoping that would cheer him up some.

"Okay!"

* * *

JJ looked through the glass wall into Joshua Parker's hospital room and frowned. Her hand went up to her necklace; it happened to be the one Reid had gotten her for their first Christmas – the one with her and Henry's birthstones. She couldn't even fathom what his parents were going through right now. As relieved as they probably felt that he was back, they now had to face the reality of what had been done to him for the past year.

Reid watched JJ watch their victim's room, his sleeping form in the hospital bed and his parents flanking it. He knew where her head was; he was there too. His hand reached into his pocket, finding his pocket watch. He had updated the photos a few months ago after Ella's birthday, but touching it just then took him back to that first Christmas, to knowing Henry had helped pick that out just for him. If something like this was to happen to him…

Both let out a shaky breath and turned to the other. She reached over and took his hand, squeezing it for a moment of support. He offered her a sad smile and squeezed back before they separated and walked to the room to see if they could learn anything new from Joshua's parents.

* * *

JJ looked for a file at the station, unintentionally eavesdropping on Hotch's conversation. "No no, Jess, let him have fun. Just tell him congratulations, I'm sorry I missed it, and uh I'll see him as soon as I can. Ok thanks, bye." JJ looked up and caught his gaze. "Jack won best costume in school."

JJ smiled. "Nice. What was he?"

"Darth Vader," Hotch smirked, the proud father.

"Yes!" JJ grinned at his excitement. She enjoyed that they could bond over their kids.

"Henry?"

She smiled. "Oh, all Spiderman, all day." Hotch smiled in return. "He told Spence and I that we should be using web shooters at the FBI."

JJ watched as Hotch's face turned serious. "We absolutely should."

She snorted. "Don't let Spence hear you say that or he might actually try to invent ones."

Hotch chuckled before turning somber again. "You know, all these years and I've never missed a Halloween. A couple of Easters and a Christmas and half a birthday, but never a Halloween."

JJ opened her mouth to comment, feeling that same sadness over missing it with Henry. She hated seeing that sadness come across her husband's face when Spence answered his phone last night. Unfortunately, the detective cut off her reply. "Agent Hotchner?"

Hotch frowned, sensing what was coming. "Yes?"

"A 12-year-old boy's gone missing." JJ exchanged a glance with Hotch as they sprung to action. Her hand went to her necklace again; she'd be damned if she'd let another boy go through what Joshua had.

* * *

JJ sighed as she turned to Rossi and Morgan as the crime scene. She registered Spence staring at the garage door. "Nobody saw anything," Morgan commented.

Rossi sighed, "Even if they did, its Halloween. He could be in costume. We could be looking for Spongebob for all we know."

JJ heard Morgan snort at Rossi's comment, but she was curious as to what her husband was thinking about. She could see the wheels churning, for which she was grateful. She whistled to get his attention, "Hello over there, share please."

Morgan turned to face their youngest team member, trying as well. "Hey, Kid, speak your mind."

Reid turned, still thinking things through. "The transcripts." He blinked, noticing the confused look on his wife's face. "Sorry, the transcripts from the police interview with the first victim's mother, Charlotte Wilcox, I read them."

"And?" Rossi asked.

Reid ran through it in his mind, spitting it out for them. "Mrs. Wilcox, you remember anything unusual about the night Tommy disappeared? No, nothing. Are you absolutely sure? There's nothing. Cause anything might help. I don't know. Toilet paper, maybe. Sorry ma'am? I went to the store to buy toilet paper and when I got back I couldn't find it, but what could that have to do with anything? Oh, god, I can't believe this is happening."

The rest started to catch up. Morgan commented, "Tommy took the toilet paper. He was out TPing houses."

Rossi sighed. "Hunter Olsen was egging houses."

JJ nodded. "Joshua Parker had disciplinary problems. Bad boys all around."

The group exchanged glances as Rossi spoke, "We should deliver the profile."

* * *

JJ curled into Reid's side as they got settled on the plane after returning Hunter to his family and putting Bidwell behind bars. Her phone beeped and she smiled. "Spence," she whispered, getting his attention. He glanced down at her phone and grinned at the sight of Henry in his Spiderman costume with a couple of his friends. JJ swiped to the other photo and the pair again smiled at Ella in her cat costume.

"They really are precious," JJ murmured. Reid nodded and kissed the top of her head. Her phone beeped again and this time Sandy had sent a video. JJ pressed play.

" _Happy Halloween Mom and Dad!" Henry waved to the screen and then pretended to shoot web at it. His voice was slightly muffled behind his mask._

 _The video then panned down to Ella. "Mew mew!" she said, doing her best to make cat sounds. "Hi Mama! Hi Dada!"_

" _Is Spiderman going to protect this cute cat from the bad guys while Mom and Dad are gone?" they could hear Sandy ask._

" _Yeah!" Henry cheered. He bent down and put an arm around his sister. "I'll keep you safe, Ella cat!"_

 _Ella giggled and hugged her brother. "Mew!"_

 _Sandy laughed. "Okay say bye!"_

" _Bye!" Ella waved._

 _Henry waved as well and lifted his mask up. "Bye! Love you! I saved Charlie Brown for when you get back, Dad!"_

That's where the video ended. JJ and Reid exchanged a glance as she turned off her phone. He leaned down and kissed her softly. Both were still feeling the effects of the 'what if' thoughts at the hospital and she curled into him closer. That video had done a good bit to help with those fears, but their embrace was helping even more.

She glanced up again. "Love you."

Reid smiled softly, kissing her forehead before resting his head on hers. "Love you too." He paused for a moment. "We need to get Sandy something. It's like she _knew_ we needed that tonight."

JJ smiled. "She'd probably just say to give her another grandchild." She felt Reid's hand slide down her back a little and her pulse raced some. She turned her head, forcing him to move his, and looked up. They hadn't actually talked about that before. " _You_ want to try for another one?" she whispered.

Reid reached over with his other hand, cupping her cheek as he kissed her softly. Pulling back he smiled. "Think we can handle three?"

JJ smiled and shrugged. "Well we _are_ superheroes, right?" Reid's smile grew and he kissed her again. "That's a yes?"

"I'm okay with that if you are, Jen. I'm also happy with our two so…" She kissed him this time.

"Let's not actively try but not prevent and see what happens?" she asked, biting her lip.

Reid laughed softly and nodded. "I could work with that plan."

"You two done making out? I wanted to see what my god baby girl was dressed up as for Halloween and I know you've got photos." The couple blinked and looked up, seeing Morgan slide into a seat opposite them.

JJ smiled and handed him her phone. "She was a kitty cat."

Kate peered over Morgan's shoulder at the photo as she walked by. "Oh, she's so cute! Meg was that one year. Now, she thinks she's too cool for costumes and just wants me to let her go to scary movies."

Reid smiled. "Morgan could always go with her if you want. He loves slasher films, they help put him to sleep."

The girls laughed as Morgan rolled his eyes.


	68. Chapter 67

Reid was sitting on the couch while the kids were playing on the living room floor. JJ and Sandy were at the table; Sandy was updating her photo album. Reid kept his gaze on the book in his hands even though he was secretly watching Ella climb onto the couch. She was struggling a little bit because of how tall it was, but he'd seen her do it enough that he didn't help. Finally, she got onto the seat of the couch and crawled over to him. He continued to pretend he didn't see her as she lifted his arm and crawled into his lap, sitting down to face the book as well.

She looked up at him. "Dada, Ree De!" She moved her hands for the sign 'book.'

He couldn't stop the grin that crossed his face even if he tried. "You want me to read to you?" She nodded, curling into his chest. "Should we get ready for bed and go up and read for a bit?"

"Yes!"

Reid set his book down, kissing the top of her head as he scooped her up and stood. "Henry, do you want to read with Ella and I or stay down here for a bit?"

Henry thought that over. "Stay."

Reid nodded. "Okay." He crouched down. "Give you sister a kiss good night." Henry wrinkled his nose a little, but did as he was asked. Ella kissed him back.

"Bye He-we," she smiled.

"Night Ella." Henry turned back to toys.

Reid took her over to JJ. "Kiss Mama and Grandma good night, Ella." He tipped her down so each could kiss her, getting a sloppy one back from the 15 month old.

"Sweet dreams Ella," JJ smiled, patting her head a little as Reid tipped her back to him. He smiled back at her as he headed upstairs. A few minutes later buzzing from the laundry room distracted JJ, heading off to the load of clothes. It was just enough time for Henry to wander over to his grandma.

He slid into her lap and looked at some of her photos, when he spotted one of two young girls. "Who's that?"

Sandy smiled. "Well, that girl is your mom when she was about your age. And that is your Aunt Rosaline. You don't recognize her? Ella's middle name is after her."

Henry shook his head. "No. Where is she now?"

"Well, she's not with us any more, but she's in a better place," Sandy replied. Henry looked up at her and then back at the photo.

"Can we go see her at this better place?"

JJ walked back with the basket of clothes to hear that question. She froze and saw the photo on the table, knowing exactly what he was asking about. She met her mom's eyes, agitated. "Some day Henry, but not for a long time. Can you go clean up your toys for me, bud? Then we'll watch a movie for a bit."

"Okay Mom," Henry answered, slipping back out of his grandma's lap.

JJ stared at her mom and pulled her into the library. "Why didn't you ask me first before you told him about Roz?"

Sandy furrowed her brow. "I thought you two were practicing open conversations with the kids? You told him about Diana."

"That's different," JJ sighed. "She's in his life, someone he talks to on a regular basis. She's not… _dead_. I'm not sure he's ready for a conversation about death yet, particularly not how…"

Sandy raised an eyebrow. "What does Spencer think about this?" She had a feeling that her daughter initially wanted to avoid the Diana conversation.

"He supports me telling Henry when I think he is ready," she replied, trying to keep her voice from rising. Her phone beeped on the kitchen table, but echoed into the library. JJ sighed and walked back over to the table, checking the text from Garcia. "We have to go back in."

"Okay," Sandy replied.

JJ turned and faced her mom. "Can you please not talk to him about this anymore while we're gone?"

"If you promise to actually talk to Spencer about it as well, yes." Sandy crossed her arms.

JJ furrowed her brow. "Why are you trying to pin us against each other?"

"I'm not, Jennifer, but our family has a history of avoiding things and he clearly does not, particularly when it comes to talking to the kids about things. I just want him to talk some sense into you. If your father and I had practiced more open conversation, who knows if things could have been different for Roz."

The man in question appeared just then, a sleepy, but not completely out, Ella on his shoulder. "You see we have to go in?" he whispered. JJ nodded, trying to process her mom's last sentence. He looked at her and then at Sandy, noticing some tension. "Am I interrupting something?"

JJ sighed. "No. She not quite out?"

He shook his head, shifting her over to Sandy after kissing the top of her head. "She's close but probably needs another five minutes of reading." He handed Sandy a book as well. Sandy nodded in understanding. He turned and left to say goodbye to Henry.

JJ looked at her mom again. "I'll talk with him." Sandy smiled and nodded. JJ walked over and kissed Ella briefly before following her husband into the living room. She wasn't sure what to think about her mom's comment. Could Spence really explain death in an appropriate way for Henry? Did she _want_ him to? Could they have saved Roz if they had talked more when she was a kid?

* * *

"Well be sure to take tons of photos," JJ commented. "Yeah, we'll see you soon." Reid turned from the board and looked at his wife after she hung up. "Got anything new?"

"Yeah, all three cars had the driver's seat adjusted as far forward as possible, which means the unsub is probably short, I'm assuming under 5'4."" JJ nodded, but he could tell her thoughts were elsewhere, which worried him given that he knew she was just talking to Sandy. "Everything okay with the kids?"

JJ nodded, running a hand through her hair. "Yeah, Mom is taking them to the zoo."

Reid smiled, "Ah, Ella is going to love that; Henry too." JJ scoffed. Reid raised an eyebrow. "Or not." JJ met his eyes and he sighed. "I _did_ interrupt something before we left, didn't I?" He moved to the seat next to her.

JJ sighed in frustration. "Yeah. Mom told Henry about Roz. Well, I think all she told him was that 'she was in a better place' but he asked if we could go visit that place." She met his eyes again. "She seems to think that you'll agree with her that Henry's ready to talk about death."

Reid was silent for a moment, trying to calculate the best response. "She's right." JJ glared at him. "Hear me out, Jen." She waved her hand before crossing her arms in front of her. He ignored her defensive posture. "I think he's old enough to know the basics about death. He already understands it on some level, he probably just doesn't even realize it…nor do you. But, I think the conversation might be good to have now, before we actually have a recent death to talk about. Hopefully, that's a long time from now, but still…"

JJ nodded, allowing him to continue. "Do I think we should tell him that your sister took her own life? No. I agree he's a little young for that, although probably not as young as you'd like to think." She frowned. "JJ, there's documented cases of a couple of kids as young as six, our son's age, having committed suicide. It's debated on whether or not they really understood the implications of their actions, but it's still a sad reality we live in. Not to mention the few cases we've had with child killers. Not at least having some vague discussion about these things would likely cause more harm than having the talk will. The suicide conversation can wait; but talking about how to properly handle his feelings probably shouldn't. That being said, I also would want you to talk to Will first before we do any of this."

JJ nodded, processing all of that. He was right; they'd seen some young kids doing horrible things during their time at the BAU. She wouldn't want him to be blindsided if god forbid there was a tragedy. "I think Will would probably agree with talking about him."

Reid shook his head. "You're probably right, but I was referring to the 'after death' part. Your mom already planted the seed for a heaven, which is something I don't fully know if I believe in." His thoughts briefly drifted to that vision in the cabin and he involuntarily shuddered. JJ reached over and took his hand. That contact also reminded him of his prayer while she was with Askari. _Hmm, maybe I believe more than I thought._ Shaking that thought away, he focused on the here and now. "But, I will defer that topic to you two. If you want him to believe in a heaven, I'll respect your decision."

JJ nodded. "Okay, I'll give him a call after we are done here." She turned back to the papers before them, sidelining the conversation for now. They could figure out just exactly how to have the talk after they solved this case. "You know, every time I think of fairy tales now, I can't shake the images you planted in Vegas during our baby moon."

Reid chuckled softly at her change of topic. "Sorry?"

She eyed him with a small smile. "So I guess those original versions just reinforce your point, huh?" He shrugged and smiled. She turned back to the file again. "One thing is for certain, those sanitized versions of fairy tales did something to our unsub's mental health."

* * *

JJ bit her lip as Reid took off his wedding ring and tucked it into his pocket, just to be safe. "Are you sure you can talk her down?" She knew Claire wasn't the most threatening unsub they've encountered, but the plan still involved sending her husband to talk her down without a vest and they could see she had a weapon.

"It's our best option, JJ. She just wants her fairytale ending. If I give that to her, I can peacefully bring her into custody and then we can get her the help she needs as well as save Chris." JJ sighed and nodded. He grabbed the tote with their evidence in it and slowly, quietly entered the cemetery. They could hear her yelling at Chris. JJ quietly snuck behind a tree so Claire didn't see her, but that she had a shot if needed.

"What did you did you do to my father's grave?" Claire yelled, ready to stab Chris with her garden sheers.

Reid took a deep breath and made his presence known. "Excuse me, may I approach?"

Claire spun in his direction and he could see her wild eyes, but also the innocence in them. Well, the innocence her father had taken from her and replaced with a skewed version of romance. "Who are you? Go away!"

He knew he needed to play into that fantasy. "Please, just give me the chance to speak." He took a few steps closer. "I've looked for so long."

He could see her posture change, starting to believe his words. "What? What are you talking about?"

"I've searched this entire city trying to find the right person. Are you the right person?" He paused, letting that part sink in before moving to the next part of the fairy tale. "The dance, the other evening, do you remember?"

She stood and dropped her shears, fully buying his act as Prince Charming. "The dance?" JJ saw it too; if she wasn't so focused on the task at hand she would have been slightly jealous of his attention to this young woman.

"I met the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen in my life. We danced the whole night and, then, she was gone. But, she left this behind." Reid pulled the shoe out of the evidence bag. He smiled softly as she walked over to him, surprised to see her shoe. Reid took a cautious step closer. "May I?" When she didn't move, he bent down and removed her shoe, slipping the high heel on her foot. He could tell he had her disarmed, able to safely secure her in their vehicle, he just had to get her there. He smiled up at her and took her hand, kissing it gently.

"I brought the carriage."

She smiled at him in awe. "You did?" Her dream was finally coming true.

"Yeah, it's waiting for us." She smiled as Reid stood, wrapping her hand around his arm. He smiled at her as he escorted her to their SUV, sending a brief glance back at JJ.

JJ lowered her gun, radioing they were clear, but needed medical attention for Chris. Then she let what had just happened fully register in her thoughts. She smiled softly; he really was her Prince Charming. No, he was so much better. He wasn't a fairy tale; he was _real_.

* * *

"So, Prince Pretty Boy, huh?" Morgan teased as they boarded the jet.

Kate smiled, "I think Spencer would make a better fairy tale Prince than you, Morgan. After all, they have to have charm _and_ manners, and you clearly don't have the latter."

"Ouch, Callahan, ouch," Morgan replied, acting like she'd slapped him across the face.

"Somehow I think you'll get over it," Rossi joked as he went to the bar to get drinks for Hotch and himself.

JJ grinned as she took a seat on the couch, pulling Reid down next to her. She laced her right hand with his left and then blinked. "Uh, Spence, forget something?"

He looked at her confused until she lifted their joined hands. "Shoot, sorry. It's by accident I swear." He quickly fished his ring out of his pocket and she released his hand so he could slip it back on. She smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Careful, Kid, the second Mrs. Rossi didn't take too kindly to me forgetting my ring." The older man walked by with the drinks, taking a seat across from Hotch, who smiled at him.

"Something tells me you hadn't taken yours off to commit to a fantasy of a delusional unsub as her Prince, Rossi," JJ teased. The rest chuckled at that. She turned back to Reid and kissed him softly before resting her head on his shoulder.

The team settled in for the long flight, JJ taking a catnap on his shoulder while he read. Her text alert woke her from her slumber and she smiled at the photos of the kids at the zoo. Then she frowned, recalling their conversation at the station. She didn't realize Reid had been watching. "You can call him tomorrow, JJ. We don't have to worry about that tonight." She sighed and nodded.

She pushed her thoughts about their impending conversation aside and curled more into his side, feeling him kiss the top of her head. "Love you sweet prince," she whispered.

She felt, more than heard, his soft laugh. "Love you too. Go back to sleep, beauty." She smiled and closed her eyes, brainstorming something to treat her charming man with when they got home.

* * *

Reid slipped into their bedroom later that night after checking on both of the kids. He raised an eyebrow when he didn't see JJ, but could hear soft music playing and one of his sneakers was sitting on the made bed. He walked over to it, not noticing JJ slip out from the closet behind him.

"I've been searching all over for the owner of that shoe. You see, we spent the most amazing night under the stars where he taught me so many things. But then, he was gone. Somehow he left his shoe behind." Reid had slowly turned to take her in as she gave her little speech. He was memorized at the sight of her. She had slipped into a deep purple lingerie set and a sheer, short black robe over top to go with the black stilettos. He didn't even recall her owning any of those items before. Well, except the stilettos; he remembered those. "You don't suppose you might be that man?" she asked, slowly approaching him.

He swallowed and she smirked as she noticed his breathing increase. She watched his eyes darken as she got closer and she bit her lip. "You want me to put it on to test that out?" he murmured, his voice hitting that register that made her body ache in anticipation.

Finally, she finished her painfully slow walk to him, gently pushing him down on the bed. "Hmm, that's okay. I'm pretty sure you're my Prince Charming." She removed his tie.

He reached for her, gently tugging on the belt of the robe. He ran his hands over the lace covering her stomach and pulled her to him. "You're definitely my Princess, Jen." She smiled as their lips finally met. His hands slid around her and she dropped her arms for a moment, letting the robe fall to the floor, before she climbed into his lap and her arms draped around his shoulders. "What's this for?" he whispered when he had to pull back for air. "Not that I'm complaining."

She giggled. "Guess I just wanted to live out our own fairy tale after seeing you be all sweet with Claire." Her legs had wrapped around his waist at this point and he groaned at the friction she created.

"I don't recall any of the fairy tales ending with the princess straddling the prince in their bedroom," he smirked, kissing her neck.

JJ let out a throaty chuckle. "Oh, I'm sure some of them did, we just never read about it. Some things are best left to the imagination, right?" She gasped as he hit a sensitive spot and she pulled on his hair, so glad it was a little longer again.

"Hmm, well, I _can_ get creative," he countered, standing briefly so he could spin them, laying her back on their mattress. He paused just a second to stare into her eyes. "I love you Jen."

She smiled, pulling him back to her as she continued to run a hand through his hair. "I love you too, Spence. You're the best Prince Charming I could have ever dreamed of." She sealed that thought with a kiss.

Both were so in the moment that they only vaguely recalled their recent decision. Neither expected their storybook evening to result in a new member of their kingdom, but it _was_ a magical evening.

* * *

JJ took a deep breath after hanging up from Will. After agreeing that Henry was ready for the conversation, he had offered to have it, but JJ didn't think it was right for a phone call or video chat. He did want Henry to believe in Heaven, which was what she expected. So did Spence. Spence had already talked with her about doing it as well, but she felt she should do it. At least he had given her pointers and was going to be in the room as well.

"Mom, will you read me a story?"

JJ spun at the sound of Henry's voice and smiled. He mostly went to Spence for that now and preferred to do the reading so she was going to cherish this. "You can't sleep?" Henry shook his head and she bent down, running a hand through his hair. "How about I tell you a story instead?" Henry smiled and nodded as the pair curled up together in the library. She bit her lip, thinking about how to start since Spence was putting down Ella.

"This story is about two sisters who loved each other _very_ much. They lived together on a farm out in the countryside with lots of animals."

"Pigeons?"

JJ smiled. That had been amusing factoid to learn from their zoo visit. "Um, _especially_ pigeons. Wait, how did you know that?" Henry giggled. "In the winter, when it snowed, the two sisters would pretend that they lived in a _huge_ castle. They spent long, wonderful days talking about what they were going to do in the future." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "They made a vow that if ever they were apart, they would go outside at night when the moon was full. They'd look up into the sky and they knew that they would both be looking up at the same thing. And they would never be apart."

Henry looked up at her. "I like that story."

JJ smiled and kissed his forehead. "Me too bud."

"Why are you sad, Mommy?" She noticed the slip and could tell he was feeling her emotions, but knew she had to push through.

"You remember that photo Grandma showed you before we went on this last case? The one with me and your Aunt Rosaline when we were around your age?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah. Why haven't I met her before?"

There it was. "Well, those two girls in that story? That was her and me. Your Uncle Dave was there too." She paused. "Remember how Ella was born?" Henry nodded. "Well, in life there is birth, like when Ella joined our family, and there is a thing called death, when someone leaves us. Everything is born and everything dies, it's called the cycle of life. People, flowers, dogs, trees, pigeons...we all do that."

"Why?"

"That's just how we are all made. Some things die faster than others and that's okay. For example, most dogs live for 12-18 years whereas most people live into their 70s or 80s." She squeezed him to her again. "But sometimes people die before that."

"Why?" he asked again.

She swallowed, hesitating.

"Because sometimes they get really sick, so sick that doctors can't make them better. Or sometimes an accident happens," Reid supplied, slipping onto the couch next to them. He met her eyes and she nodded just a fraction, silently conveying a message. "And sometimes, they live just how long they were supposed to, touching the lives they were meant to, but their time here was just meant to be shorter than everyone else's."

"Do they go somewhere? To that better place?" The young boy asked, looking between them.

JJ took back over. "Henry, have you ever felt like one of us is with you even when you can't physically see us?"

Henry nodded. "When I do my homework I feel like Dad is there helping find the answer even when you are on a case." They smiled at his example.

"That's because we all have what is called a soul, an energy, that we can feel from each other, even when we're not physically there. That's what you feel. That's what I feel when I look up at the moon. I feel my sister there, even though she's not here standing next to me. Our souls go to a place called Heaven, a better place like Grandma mentioned, but sometimes you can feel someone's soul with you even after they die. Like I can with Rosaline," JJ answered. "You just can't see them. That's why we can't go visit her in Heaven, but we can feel her soul at times."

Henry seemed to be thinking this over for a minute. "Am I going to die? Are _you_?" She felt him cling to her at that question. She swallowed and looked at Reid.

He sent her a small smile, expecting that question. "The truth is Henry, yes, we all will...some day. _But_ , not for a very long time." _We hope._ Henry nodded and hugged JJ tight before scampering over to Reid's lap and hugging him. "It's okay to be scared Henry because death can feel scary. But remember, it's a part of life. When someone dies, you might feel scared or sad, maybe even angry. It's normal to feel all of those things, but if you remember the good moments with the person or animal that died, the pain _will_ get better over time. Okay?"

Henry nodded. "Okay." He looked at JJ. "Did you feel that about Aunt Rosaline?"

JJ sighed and nodded. "I did. I felt all of those things. Now I sometimes feel sad, but mostly enjoy thinking about our happy times on the farm with all those animals."

"The pigeons?"

The adults smiled, seeing that he had rebounded well with the conversation. "Well, we really liked our barn cats the most. But, yes, the pigeons too."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was a rollercoaster. I hope you feel like I handled that death conversation well. I, thankfully, haven't had to have that talk with a child yet so it's just based off research. At least there was some positivity in the middle there, right?**

 **You get this a day early as I'm headed off to vacation tomorrow and didn't want to leave you hanging while I deal with my day of travel. In case anyone is wondering, yes that's my cat in my new profile icon. Her name is Parker after the _Leverage_ character so I thought it seemed fitting (although the Parker in my name comes from _The Pretender_ ). Yes, that's her trying to get me to stop writing and play with her. :)**


	69. Chapter 68

"Well, Ella approves Morgan," Reid smiled, watching his daughter run around the mostly empty first floor of the property Morgan had finally finished. He did have a small table in the hall to set things on as he had come in and out during remodeling. Reid had come over to provide a second set of eyes as Morgan checked over a few things before he had the home inspector come out. The little girl had fussed something fierce when Reid tried to leave the house so the couple decided to divide and conquer with the kids, JJ taking Henry to the park to kick the soccer ball around for probably the last time before it got too cold.

Morgan laughed. "I see that." She giggled and ran past them again. "She sure got the hang of walking pretty quickly and then just turned into a sprinter."

Reid nodded. "Yeah, you don't have to remind me. I'm glad I took up running with JJ a while ago. I still get worn out chasing her." Morgan chuckled. "So, have you shown the place to Savannah yet?"

Morgan shook his head and sighed. "No. We're supposed to go on vacation next week. I had planned on talking to her then."

Reid raised an eyebrow, " _Had_ planned? Are you changing your mind? I thought things were going well." Reid caught up to Ella as she went to climb the stairs. "Let's stay down here, sweetie." He turned her away from the stairs.

She looked up and stuck her bottom lip out at him. She waved her hands, palms towards her face, "Up!" She tried to go back up the steps only to be turned around again.

"I know you want to, but it's safer down here, Elizabeth Rose." She looked up at him again and he swallowed, determined to stand his ground despite her eyes piercing his soul.

"Don't you want to stay down here with me, baby girl?" Morgan asked, trying to help out.

Ella smiled at him, "Baba Grrr!" She ran over to him and hugged his legs.

Reid groaned. "Oh boy, JJ is not going to be happy if she starts to mimic everything you and Garcia say."

Morgan laughed. Ella noticed a room she hadn't run around in yet and took off for it. The older man turned back to her father and noticed the look on his face. He wasn't going to let him out of answering the question from before Ella's distraction. "Things are good, Kid. I guess I'm just worried I'll scare her off. Hell, the idea still scares me some. And I don't know, it just seems more romantic to approach the subject with some big gesture on the trip versus just over dinner on a Tuesday night."

Reid nodded, noticing it was quiet in the other room and walked in there to find Ella just sitting and looking at the instruction manual Morgan had left out for the security system he was working on installing. He smiled. "You are _so_ my kid, Ella."

She turned at his voice and smiled. "Read!" She had been practicing that word enough lately to get it right finally.

Morgan laughed, coming around the corner as well. "You aren't lying, Pretty Boy." Reid sat down next to her and she climbed into his lap. Morgan watched as he read her some instructions, quickly putting her to sleep since they weren't exactly exciting. He studied his friend as he ran some fingers through his daughter's hair and kissed the top of her head. He had changed so much in the past few years, and yet was still Reid, still Pretty Boy. So maybe a change with Savannah would still allow him to be _him_ , just better?

"Reid, how did you ask JJ about moving in together?"

Reid turned and smiled at his friend. "This probably isn't going to help you, but she asked me." Morgan frowned. "But, I _will_ say she didn't do any big gesture. She just asked if I wanted to make her office mine. It was just a casual conversation where she conveyed her desire for the next step, something that had been on my mind as well." He paused. "It was on a Tuesday, in fact," he smiled.

Morgan snorted.

"I don't think you need to ask in some big flashy fashion, Morgan. I'll tell you that majority of my favorite memories with JJ aren't during grand events. They are during heartfelt talks or during little, everyday moments where she shows her love for me."

"Like what kind of moments?" Morgan asked, trying to wrap his head around this. He was starting to realize even though he dated more than Reid ever did before he married JJ, the man knew more about how to have a lasting relationship than he did. Likely because Reid had very few important, close relationships over his lifetime, but he knew how to cherish the ones that he did.

Reid smiled, thinking of a few examples. "She purposely makes sure to mismatch my socks when she's folding laundry and even corrected Sandy when she helped us out during the early months with Ella. She secretly updates my picture frame at work with new photos every few months since she knows I don't have a clue how to do it, but love our photos. She doesn't protest, too much at least, when I want to watch an episode of Doctor Who or Star Trek."

Morgan chuckled at the last one. "That _really_ is showing how much she loves you." Reid rolled his eyes, but his smile grew. "What do you do for her? If you don't mind me asking."

"I make her tea without her even asking, knowing by her mood and the time of the day what one she'd prefer. I'll draw her a bath after a hard case and make her go relax while I chase the kids around, even if I'm tired too. Sometimes when I'm out at the store, out running errands, I try to bring back either her favorite candy bar, a snack bag of Cheetos or some flowers just to make her smile."

Morgan smiled. "You really are a romantic at heart, aren't you?" Reid smiled and shrugged. "Well, okay, point taken. I'll think on how to ask Savannah if the time doesn't seem right on this trip."

* * *

Hotch took a big swig of water from his water bottle while straddling his bike to keep it upright. He smiled as he watched Robin remove her helmet for a moment. "Your hair is rather amusing right now."

She was in the process of running her fingers through it to fix her low ponytail, having taken on some of the shape of the helmet due to the sweat from their ride. "Careful Aaron or I won't let you play with it later," she coyly replied, making him gulp. They hadn't actually crossed that line. She was letting him set the pace, which had been slow; that just didn't stop her flirting. He wanted to be sure they were really a good match before taking that step...or introducing her to Jack, which he was doing tomorrow. He watched as she finished fixing her hair and took a drink of her own water. He found her so fascinating and couldn't believe she was...

"What?"

He blinked. "Hmm?"

"You're staring Aaron. Not that I mind, per say, but you look like you have a question."

He sighed, "Who's the profiler here?" She just crossed her arms and waited. "I was just wondering how no one else had managed to snatch you up before we met." He watched as she sighed and he immediately regretted asking. That's when he realized they had talked about his past partners, but not hers. "I'm sorry, you don't—"

"It's okay, you should know." She kicked her kickstand down and he followed suit, walking with her a few feet away to sit in the grass facing the playground some 50 yards away. "I was engaged once. His name was Mike." He immediately noticed the past tense and frowned, guessing that it wasn't just because it was her in past, but that... Maybe _that_ was partly what bonded them from the start, not just their desire to help people? "We started dating when I was freshmen at Madison and he was a senior. Got engaged after my graduation." She turned and caught his eye. He could see the pain and immediately took her hand.

She sighed. "He went out hunting and fishing with some of his friends for his bachelor party and when they came back in, he wasn't feeling well. He went to the bathroom and collapsed. His friends heard it and were immediately there but he was already gone." She turned to look back out at the park. "Turns out he had an abdominal aortic aneurysm. His uncle had died at 42 when Mike was in high school and the doctors thought it was a massive MI so they didn't do an autopsy. It was likely a Triple A, they just hadn't had a reason to suspect it at the time. After Mike, all the males in his family got checked and a few found they had one too and have been monitored since."

Hotch squeezed her hand, "I'm so sorry for your loss."

She met his eyes again and offered a small smile in thanks. "Thank you. It was a long time ago but it's something that sticks with you." She put her free hand on his cheek. "I know you understand that." He nodded as they leaned in for a short, sweet kiss. When they parted, he pulled her closer to his side and she continued her story. "Not many people do, however. It took me a long time to grasp that the future I had envisioned was gone in an instant. I dove head first into work to deal with the grief. When I finally felt ready to date and try again, I found it difficult to have the "tell me about your exes" conversation. I got sympathetic looks from the guys, but they couldn't relate to it so when I'd get emotional at something small like them wanting to take me fishing because it reminded me of Mike, they couldn't handle it. Eventually I stopped forcing the issue of a romantic relationship and focused on the rest of my life and being fulfilled with that."

Hotch nodded in understanding, reflecting on how she had done a little better job at that. He had Jack, work and the team. For a bit there was Beth and the things they did to fill up the time, but when she wasn't there he had come to realize what Robin pointed out at the coffee shop a few months ago - that he didn't do much to fulfill his live beyond work and Jack. He was grateful that she had worked on finding him other things to do, things that even if this relationship didn't pan out, he might carry forward with like cooking with Jack, or even without, and charitable work.

Then he remembered something JJ had mentioned. "Wait, weren't you the one that dragged Maeve out to the bar where she met Bobby? And for not seeking romance, you sure are a good flirt."

Robin chuckled. "Yes I am partly responsible for their relationship or at least their introduction. I said I didn't actively seek out romance, that doesn't mean I don't want to have a good time and cut loose now and again. And besides that girl needed to get away from her data and see that there was life outside of the lab." Hotch smiled, thinking about how JJ had done that with Reid. "As for the flirting...well, I _am_ human, Aaron. Romance may have not been a priority, but I still had - have - needs."

He blinked and met her eyes again, her one eyebrow raised and a playful smirk on her face. "So does that make me just some other conquest then?" he joked.

Her smile widened. "If you were, I would have either have had my way with you by now or would have given up and moved on." She looped an arm around his neck, running a hand through his sweaty hair. "No, you are so much more."

Hotch smiled as he pulled her to him and their lips began to dance together. When they separated, panting, he stood and pulled her up. "Let's finish this bike ride so I can play with your hair later."

Robin grinned and mirrored his question from earlier, "Who's the flirt here?" She lightly smacked his backside, having been enjoying that he was in bicycle shorts, and ran back to the bikes when he yelped in surprise.

Hotch laughed at her antics; he loved that she could switch gears like that. His brain paused when the word 'love' popped up just then. Did he love her? He felt like that it was too soon, but maybe he was starting to fall.

Neither of them noticed a certain blond with her son at that playground smiling to herself. She watched them from afar while Henry was on a swing, grateful that her gut instinct about Robin seemed to be correct. If what she had seen was any indication, she was going to get her wish of seeing a smiling and laughing Hotch for a long time to come.

* * *

"So the unsubs putting these images on people's selfies," JJ commented as the team work through what they knew of the case so far over lunch. She took a bite of her pasta salad.

Reid studied the image, already finished with his sandwich. "Samuel Clemens, aka Mark Twain. A devilish image of him, anyway. Interesting choice. The unsub must have scholarly ambitions, or at the very least, he's educated."

JJ smiled at his knowledge, but continued. "Well the story on the internet is if you get a picture like this one, you're on the killer's hit list."

"Yeah, it's creepy pasta." The whole team stopped eating and looked at Garcia. She looked up from her laptop. "Oh, that's internet slang. It's, uh, a shared story that expands as others contribute to the lore."

Morgan raised an eyebrow as he reached for his soda. "Sounds like a urban legend."

"Yeah or bastardized Bloody Mary," Kate added.

"Same principle, just with a new technological twist," JJ added, eating one of her cheetos as the team continued to work through the profile.

Kate sighed, "Yeah, well, an Ice Bucket Challenge this isn't, so what's his end game?"

"Fear."

"Fame." The couple exchanged a smile, both amused that they answered at the same time, although differently. Reid winked at her and reached over, stealing one of her cheetos - his bag of chips already consumed as well - as she jokingly glared at him while Hotch spoke up.

"Probably both. He's a sadist and he's enjoying the panic he's creating."

* * *

Morgan sighed as he talked with Savannah on the phone, tilting back some in his office chair. He couldn't believe they were likely going to have to cancel this trip after he _promised_ her they wouldn't. "I'm hoping to be home later tonight. Ok, yeah." He could hear the disappointment in her voice, or was it resignation? She had said yesterday that she wasn't going to get her hopes up. "Hey, I love you." He smiled when she at least said it back. "Bye." He spun in his chair and noticed Garcia divert her eyes back to her screen. "What?"

Garcia frowned. "You owe that woman something spectacular when this is all over."

He grabbed the baseball off his desk, rolling it in his hands. "Ah, Penelope, that was the plan, I swear." He sighed. "Work. It always seems to get in the way."

"Meh, I don't buy it," she replied. He shot her a look. "I know you."

Morgan sighed, "There's gotta be some kind of balance."

"You both save lives for a living, if there is anyone that understands our crazy hours, its her."

Morgan sighed in annoyance this time, "Okay Oprah, what do I do?"

Garcia shook her head at his tone. "Stop making big plans. Commit to something that can actually happen. It's the littlest of gestures that go the longest ways. Trust me. When I'm grumpy, Sam does this dalek impersonation. He stretches his arms out like a cyberman, which makes no sense but it delights me." She stopped and locked eyes with her best friend. "My point is, do something to delight her."

* * *

That struck a cord with Morgan, but he got pulled into the case again. It wasn't until he was sitting in the waiting room with JJ, waiting to hear if he had killed their teenage unsub or not that he let his head distract him from the case and go back to Savannah.

It was telling to him that Garcia and Reid were basically suggesting the same thing to him. Do something small, something manageable. Small moments added up together mean more than one, big grand gesture. He knew moving in together was technically a big step, but he didn't need to make it a flashy thing. He just needed to be brave enough to bare his soul to her and then show her everyday that he loved her.

As he now sat waiting on Savannah to get off the clock so he could talk to her, make things right; he knew what he wanted to do. He knew what small, and yet big, gesture he could do, but he needed help. He pulled out his phone.

"Hey Morgan, what's up?" Reid answered.

" _Hey Kid. You think you can do me a favor?"_

He didn't hear Reid's smile on the other end. "Sure, what do you need?" Morgan filled him in on his plan. The younger agent's smile grew, something JJ noticed. "Got it. Yeah, I still have a spare key. No problem man."

JJ looked at her husband as he hung up, getting up off the couch. "What's up?"

"I'm going to help Morgan surprise Savannah." She raised an eyebrow. "He's going to ask her to move in with him."

JJ grinned. "About damn time." Reid chuckled as he headed to the door to get his shoes. "What are you doing exactly?"

"Setting up some flowers and champagne." He slipped on his coat and bent down, kissing her. "I'll get us some, if you want."

JJ shook her head, "That's okay. We are running low on bubble bath though."

Reid chuckled and kissed her again. "Yes ma'am."

She opened the door and gently pushed him out before she distracted him from his task. "Text me when you're on the way back and I'll have the bath ready, baby." She giggled when he wagged his eyebrows at her as he pulled the door shut.

* * *

JJ sighed happily as Reid massaged her shoulders while she was leaning back into his chest in the tub. She scooped up some bubbles and blew them off her hand. Reid laughed, "Having fun?"

She turned and captured his lips, "With you, always." The kiss turned heated as she spun around and he pulled her close. She pulled back for air and opened her mouth to say something when they heard their phones buzz. She groaned. "Why?"

Reid leaned his head back and sighed. "You think Morgan even got Savannah through the door?"

JJ sighed as they separated, "I hope so." As they dried off and she noticed how damp his hair was, she started to laugh. He shot her a confused look. "Think Garcia is going to ask why both of us have wet hair?"

He smirked as he combed his out, "If she asks, she's not very creative."

JJ laughed. "Then I would hope she wouldn't because I know for a fact that she's shared a shower or two before."

"Um…do I even want to know?"

JJ combed her hair, pulling it back into a ponytail, and smirked. "Probably not."

* * *

Morgan smiled ever so slightly at the sight of Reid's head resting in JJ's lap as the pair slept during the their flight back from Boston. He would have snapped a photo for Garcia if he wasn't so focused on talking to Kate. He took a sip of his water and he slipped into the seat opposite their newest team member. She looked at him with a sad smile.

"We've only been gone an hour and two more of Westbrook's victims have come forward," Kate offered.

Morgan set his water bottle down and sighed. "You know what happened to me, don't you?" Kate nodded. He looked back at the rest for a second. "Who told you?"

"You did," she replied. "The way you handled this case, the body language, all of it." Morgan frowned and looked out the window. "Look, you can tell me as little or as much as you want to, but whatever happened…I'm sorry."

Morgan frowned a little, although touched by her comment. He hadn't even told Savannah, not wanting her sympathy. He really was determined to leave that in his past as much as possible. It was only when a case like this came up that it came back up to the forefront of his mind. "It was a long time ago, Callahan."

She nodded. She could tell not to push, but she did have one more question. "I get it. But, how do you compartmentalize cases like these?"

He took a deep breath. "Believe or not, these are the good ones. Knowing that these guys are locked up and that they can't harm any more innocent children." It's how he got through the cases, knowing the children he was saving from that future.

Kate shook her head, her thoughts going to her teenager back home. "Even though I know this stuff, I still worry about Meg."

Morgan smiled for encouragement. "She's got you to look out for her. She'll be fine."

Kate's phone rang and she smiled. "Ah, speak of the devil." Morgan smiled at her as she talked with her niece. He thought about her comment, making a silent vow to do whatever he could to protect their young members of the family, starting with Meg and all the way down to Ella. He refused to let _anything_ happen to them.

* * *

Meg smiled as she hung up from talking to Kate. She really did love her aunt. She'd have to do something for her tomorrow; she sounded tired from this last case.

Markayla groaned, pulling her attention back to her friend. "I still don't get the point of homework."

Meg smiled and nodded. "Right? After six hours at school, the last thing I want to do is come home and continue the torture." She rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, I mean how often does America's Next Top Model going to use geometry?" The girls laughed at that thought. Granted Meg had loftier goals for her life than ANTM, but… Markayla's computer chimed. "OMG, he messaged us back."

Meg followed her friend over to the computer to take in the photo of the senior they were talking to. "He is so hot," she looked over Bobby's shirtless photo.

"Could you imagine if he was your boyfriend?" Markayla asked dreamily.

"He's asking us for a picture," Meg frowned. Kate had warned her so many times about sending photos to someone she didn't really know. Something in the back of her mind was telling her this wasn't a good idea.

"Well, how does my hair look?" Markayla ran her hands over her hair, smoothing it.

Meg's gut was still kicking in. "Wait, you're not actually sending him one, are you?"

"Well, he's a senior. No big deal." Meg bit her lip and Markayla sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay, if you're so worried, then you take it with me?" Meg sighed. She could tell she wasn't going to stop her BFF so maybe it would help if she was in the photo too? She pushed the nagging voice in her head, which sounded a lot like Kate, out of her mind for now and posed for the photo.

It was just one photo, what harm could really come from it?

* * *

 **A/N: Mike's story is loosely based on my family. I lost a cousin suddenly** **last year at 43. A Triple A may or may not have been the cause, but we discovered a family history a few years ago in my uncle and father. When I was filling out some of Robin's backstory, Mike popped into my head and I thought I'd sort of honor him here.** **As you can also see, I decided to leave in the Meg plotline...but it will be changing some because I can make it.**

 **Speaking of things changing from canon. The whole fandom is obviously still reeling from the news this past week. Without getting into a discussion on how things were handled or the rumors swirling around since, all I will say is that Thomas Gibson was the reason I initially tuned into _Criminal Minds_ , having been a fan of _Dharma & Greg_. I stayed not just for him, but (obviously) Reid and the others. Season 12 will be very different without Hotch or Morgan; it may even be the show's last. I, for one, will be sticking around out of support for those remaining - particularly Matthew, AJ, and Kirsten. BUT, I just want everyone to know that when 'Partners' crosses into Season 11, you will see even more AU changes than I've made so far, so fear not with how I will handle Season 12 - albeit, possibly abbreviated. **


	70. Chapter 69

Reid smiled as he watched Henry run over to Will at the Louis Armstrong Airport. It was their turn to deliver the boy. Henry was spending Thanksgiving with Mr. and Mrs. LaMontagne.

"Dad!" Henry cheered, jumping into Will's open arms.

"Hey bud! I've missed you," Will replied, hugging him tight. When he released him, Henry hugged Jackie.

"Hi Jackie," the boy greeted.

Jackie smiled, running a hand over his blond hair as she pulled back, "Hi Henry, it's so great to see you."

"Hey Spencer," Will greeted. "Thanks for bringing him."

Reid nodded, "Of course."

The group headed towards the exit, Henry able to pack what he needed in a carry on. Reid had his go bag with him as well. "You staying long, Spencer?" Jackie asked. It wasn't too common for Reid or JJ to spend much time in New Orleans when it was just one of them.

"Just overnight," Reid replied. "I'm meeting up with an old friend for dinner and I have a shopping list from JJ and Garcia of things to bring back with me." The adults nodded. "Couldn't stay too long if I wanted to anyway, Dave and Bec are coming down and I've been instructed that I'm on Ella duty while JJ and Sandy prep the house."

That got a laugh from Will. "Yeah, I recall that you needed to stay out of the kitchen when the Jareau women are cooking."

Henry giggled. "Last year, Spence had to go to timeout for stealing stuffing!"

The two NOLA residents looked at Reid, who shrugged and smiled, getting more laughs from them. They reached the exit, about to separate. Reid bent down and before he even spoke, Henry was in his arms. Reid smiled to himself. "Bye little man, I'll see you in a week, okay? Love you."

Henry squeezed him a little tighter for a moment and Reid could feel him turn his head to whisper in his ear. "Okay Dad. Love you too." Reid had his eyes towards the couple and could tell Will didn't hear that, for which he was grateful. He didn't want to hurt his feelings, but it did warm his heart that Henry still wanted to call him that even when both of his father figures were present. He squeezed him again and then released him. Henry started to head towards the parking garage with Jackie when Reid nodded to Will to stay back for a second.

"What's up, Spencer?"

Reid smiled, "Just wanted to congratulate you." Will smiled. "How far along is she?" He had noticed the slight bump on Jackie, but didn't want to say anything in front of Henry. He assumed that conversation was coming later tonight.

"Thanks. Four and a half months. You'll tell JJ? Or do you think I should be the one to do it?"

Reid shrugged. "I'm fine with telling her, but if you want to, that's your choice."

Will nodded. "I'll give her a call tonight." He patted Reid on his shoulder. "Thanks."

Reid nodded as they separated, Reid flagging down a cab.

* * *

Reid smiled and waved at Ethan when he spotted him at the table at the bar where he still played jazz. Ethan smiled and stood up, pulling his friend in for a hug before Reid could react.

"Reid, man, you look good," Ethan smiled, flagging down the waitress to get them drinks as Reid slipped into a chair opposite him.

Reid smiled, "You too Ethan. And thanks, I _am_ good." Ethan's smile grew, knowing just what he meant. "Great, actually." He placed his drink order and then turned back to him.

"That's good to hear. What makes things so great? Aside from whoever the lucky girl is," he gestured toward Reid's wedding ring.

Reid pulled out his phone and pulled up a photo for the four of them at Ella's birthday party. He handed Ethan the phone. "That's JJ. She was the BAU's media liaison the last time we met up; she's a profiler now. And that's Henry, he's six and Ella just turned a year old in August."

Ethan studied the photo and smiled. Then Reid noticed him study Henry for a second. "He your stepson?"

Reid nodded. "Yeah. His dad is actually a detective down here."

"LaMontagne right?" Reid raised an eyebrow and Ethan turned on his phone and showed Reid a photo of himself with an attractive brunette with caramel skin. "That's Monica, my girl. She's a physical therapist, works with Jackie, Will's wife. I remember Henry at the wedding."

Reid shook his head and smiled. "Small world." He took a sip of his drink. "Look, Ethan, I wanted to thank you. After our talk, I, um…"

Ethan waved his hand dismissingly. "No worries, Spencer. Glad I could be of some help and that you worked through whatever set you down that road in the first place." He gestured back to Reid's phone. "Clearly, it all worked out well." Reid smiled. "Your little one looks a lot like you, by the way."

"Let's hope she grows out of that," Reid joked and Ethan chuckled before they ordered some food. They had to get dinner out of the way before Ethan had to preform.

As Reid sat watching his friend on the piano a few hours later, he smiled softly, remembering the last time he did this. His life certainly had changed for the better since that conversation with Gideon.

* * *

"Thank you thank you Sweet Cheeks!" Garcia squished Reid after he gave her the beignet mix, hot sauce and community coffee she asked for Monday morning.

"You're welcome," he wheezed out until she released him. JJ was smiling from her seat at her desk.

Kate walked in, catching the tail end of that exchange. "Oh, what's with the hugs so early in the morning?"

"Good morning Gum Drop," Garcia greeted and hugged her, although not as tightly.

"Good morning Penelope," Kate replied, sending the couple a confused look.

"She's just happy, is all," JJ answered, taking a sip of her tea.

Garcia nodded. "Well, the good Doctor got my list of goodies while he was in the Big Easy this weekend. That's why I was loving on him. You just got some love because you're you," she winked at Kate.

Kate smiled. "Ah, well thanks." Garcia nodded. "Why were you in New Orleans Spencer?" She turned back to the couple.

JJ sighed softly. "Henry's spending Thanksgiving with Will and Jackie this year. Spence took him down there so he's not flying alone. We still feel he's a little young to fly unaccompanied and they've done the transfer the last few times."

Kate could feel JJ's sadness. "That's rough having to split his holidays with them being so far away."

Reid nodded, "It is, but we make it work."

"Didn't you guys spend Christmas all together last year down there? Maybe they could come up here this year?" Garcia asked.

JJ and Reid exchanged a look. JJ did her best to suppress the reason behind _why_ they did that. "We can offer, but I don't know if Jackie will be up for flying." Garcia raised an eyebrow. "Henry's getting another sibling; Jackie will be almost six months pregnant by then," she smiled, focusing on happy thoughts not bad memories.

The other two ladies smiled. "Aww, that's great!" Garcia commented. "Do they know what they're having? Does Henry know?"

Reid nodded. "Yes, they told him on Saturday and he's getting a brother, which he's very excited about."

"Apparently Ella isn't as much fun as he had hoped," JJ joked; getting laughs from the other two. She shot a smile up to Reid since he was still standing. "He also asked us to give him another one so he had one to play with year round."

"Ooooooh," Garcia sung teasingly, wagging her eyebrows at Reid, who shook his head and smiled. "Should I start to plan another shower?"

Reid rolled his eyes. "Please don't." He looked down at JJ and smiled. "When we have another kid, we have enough supplies to last a lifetime."

JJ's smile widened, as did the others. Kate commented first. " _When,_ huh?"

Reid took a sip of his tea as he slid down into his chair, smiling, but didn't reply. Only he had noticed Hotch approaching from behind. "I know we're on stand down and Morgan and Rossi are out of town, but it would be nice if I actually saw you working some during this short week."

Kate was the first to jump go to her desk, "Sorry Hotch."

Garcia smiled, "Easy Sugar, he's not _that_ strict." Hotch took a sip of his coffee and stared at Garcia. "Off to my bat cave, Boss Man!" she scurried away.

JJ shook her head. "Hotch, what are you and Jack up to for Thanksgiving? My brother's family is coming into town and you are more than welcome to join us. I'm sure Braden would love having Jack around since Henry is with Will."

"That reminds me," Reid interjected and pulled out another bag of coffee for Hotch and handed it to him before getting up and giving Kate some pralines.

Hotch smiled at the gift. "Thanks Reid." Reid nodded as the unit chief turned back to his wife. "Well Jessica and Roy are spending it with the Brooks side of the family. Robin has offered to cook us a feast."

JJ smirked, "Oh really?" She took a sip of her tea as Hotch sent her a slightly annoyed glare. "Well, she's obviously welcome as well but if you want to keep that a small holiday for the three of you, I understand."

Hotch nodded, "I'll let you know." He shot a look at the three agents in the bullpen, "Now back to work."

Reid chuckled as he turned back to the files on his desk, waiting for Hotch to make it to his office. He shot a smile to JJ at that news, both happy to see that new relationship was going well, before turning to Kate. "That offer extends to you as well, Kate. JJ's niece Madison is 16 so Meg would have someone closer to her age to hang out with."

Kate smiled. "That's so sweet of you to offer, but I'd hate to crash a family day."

JJ shook her head, "You wouldn't be. The team is our family so all are included. Last year we had Rossi, Morgan and Savannah, and Garcia all over. Obviously the first two won't be there this year since Dave is getting to know Joy and her family still and Morgan took Savannah to Chicago, but I think Pen and Sam were planning on coming. My mom loves having Garcia in the kitchen with us and I'm sure she'd love you to join as well." She turned to lock eyes with her husband. "There are just certain _guys_ that need to stay out of the kitchen."

Kate laughed as Reid rolled his eyes and turned back to his work. "Well, let me run it past Chris and Meg then. She'd probably say yes just because I'm not the best cook." The couple laughed as the group finally settled into work.

* * *

Maddy smiled as Ella ran over to her and handed her a book. "Read!" She scooped up her adorable cousin and headed into the library, sending her uncle a smile as she passed him.

"Let me know if she falls asleep and you need help getting her upstairs. She's like dead weight when she's out," Reid smiled and Maddy nodded. She curled into one of the comfy chairs with Ella in her lap and started to read the book to her.

Garcia slipped next to Reid who was peering at the two and snapped a quick photo. "That's so precious," she smiled.

Reid nodded and turned to his friend. "Yeah." The doorbell rang and he went to answer it. "Hey guys, Happy Thanksgiving!"

Chris smiled. "You too Spencer and thanks for inviting us."

"I made an apple pie," Meg greeted with a small smile. She had wanted to spend the holiday with Markayla, but she supposed this was a good alternative.

Reid smiled as he took it from her, "Thanks Meg. It looks great. Come on, I'll introduce you guys." The Callahans walked further into the living space after shedding their coats and Reid made quick work of introducing the Jareau family and Robin. "Oh and Maddy is in the library reading to Ella, but once she's asleep I'm sure Maddy will love to get to know you, Meg."

The young teen nodded as Garcia ushered her and Kate into the kitchen. Chris was kicked to the living room with Dave, Hotch, Sam, Reid, Jack and Braden. "Come join us, Chris. Sam, Aaron and I were trying to see if together we can beat Spencer at cards," commented Reid's brother-in-law. The Bears/Lions game was on in the background. Jack and Braden were playing together in the corner.

Reid smirked. "And they were failing." He looked at Chris as he settled onto the couch, the group scattered around the coffee table. "I like you Chris, so if you don't want to lose your money, I wouldn't listen to them."

Sam raised an eyebrow; this was a side he hadn't seen before. "Since when have you been cocky, Reid?"

"At Poker? Since I cleaned out Caesars at 21 to pay for my mom's care for ten years," the younger man replied, shuffling the cards.

Most of the men exchanged a confused look, but Hotch just laughed. "No wonder you've been banned."

"Spence, I think Maddy needs some help and we've got our hands full," JJ called a little while later. The women were all in the middle of prepping something when she'd heard the teen ask for assistance.

Reid nodded, handing the cards to Dave. "I supposed here's a chance for someone else to win a hand. I'll be back." Reid headed into the library and smiled at the sight of Ella curled up on Maddy's lap, out like a light.

"You weren't kidding, Uncle Spencer," Maddy whispered with a smile. They were in a weird position so it was hard for the teen to try to get up without waking her.

He shook his head, "Nope." He scooped up his daughter. "Meg is here, feel free to rescue her from the rest of the women in the kitchen now." The older teen smiled and nodded as they separated. Reid carried her upstairs.

Ella stirred just a little, "Dada," she murmured, hugging his neck tight when she realized she was in his arms.

"Hey sweet girl," Reid whispered, rubbing a hand up and down her back. "Go back to sleep." He kissed the side of her head. He walked and bounced her a little, feeling her drift off again in his arms before he set her in her crib. He smiled down at the sight. "Love you Ella. Sweet dreams." He grabbed the baby monitor and shut her door. When he came back down, he spotted Meg and Maddy chatting in the library and he smiled. He left them to head off to rejoin the guys.

"Wow, these are really cool!" Meg commented, looking at some of Maddy's drawings in her sketchbook.

"Thanks, I've been practicing portraits. I'm hoping to get one of Ella for Uncle Spencer and Aunt JJ for Christmas while I'm here." Meg nodded. "So your mom seems pretty cool. I love that top she's wearing."

Meg smiled. "She is cool, but she's not my mom. She's my aunt." Maddy furrowed her brow. "My parents died in 9/11. Kate and Chris took me in."

Maddy frowned, "Wow that's sucks; I'm sorry Meg." Meg shrugged in reply as Maddy's phone beeped. She glanced at it and smiled. She sent a quick text back and set her phone down. "Sorry."

Meg shook her head. "It's cool. Anyone important?"

"Maybe," Maddy shrugged, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. She looked around to make sure none of the adults were coming in or nearby. "Can you keep a secret?" Meg nodded. "There's this guy in my art class, Josh. We've actually been friends for the past year, but…um…he kissed me before break."

"OMG!" Meg replied. "That's so exciting, Maddy."

"Thanks. He was just asking if I wanted to go on a date when we got back, but my dad doesn't want me to date yet so I have to figure out how to make that work."

"Parents," Meg rolled her eyes. "Kate has drilled into me so many scary things that can happen that I just want to tell her to shut up. Like _that_ would ever happen to me, jeez." Maddy nodded sympathetically. "You got a pic of him?"

Maddy pulled one up, "Yeah." She showed Meg the photo.

"He's _so_ hot! How did you stay friends this whole time? If I could have had him as a boyfriend, I would have done that from day one."

"I didn't think he was into me. When we first met, I was just trying to find more friends as well so I wasn't thinking about dating." Meg nodded. "Have you started to date? Does Kate even let you?"

Meg bit her lip. "Well…there's this guy that my friend and I have been chatting with. I doubt he would want to date one of us though; he's a senior."

Maddy's eyebrows rose. "Wow, an 18 year old into some 13 year olds? I _hope_ he wouldn't want to date you; that's a little creepy."

Meg scoffed. "No it's not. When he's 30 and I'm 25, no one would care. Why does it matter now?" She pulled up his photo on her phone, "If he wasn't somewhat interested, would he send a shirtless photo?"

Maddy took the phone from her. "Damn girl." She studied the photo. "So are you at the same school?"

Meg shook her head, "No we're still stuck in the middle school. He goes to one of the high schools across town."

Maddy pulled out her phone, "Which one? Have you stalked his Facebook page yet to see if he has a girlfriend already?"

Meg bit her lip, "You know I don't think we asked which one." Maddy raised an eyebrow. "What? We didn't tell him our school either; I'm _not_ that stupid. Just like I wouldn't let Markayla give him our last names."

Maddy studied the younger girl, a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. "Have you met him in person?"

Meg shook her head. "Not yet. We've talked about maybe meeting up at the mall sometime soon, but I told him things were crazy with the holidays right now."

JJ and Kate popped their heads in and the blond spoke. "Hey girls, how's it going in here?"

"Good," Meg smiled.

Kate nodded. "Whatcha talking about?"

"Nothing," they replied in unison. The adults exchanged a smile.

"Okay, well dinner should be ready in about a half hour. Shortie, you think you can help your mom set up the extra table? I'm not sure I can trust your dad to do it properly."

The teen smiled and nodded, always amused at her aunt's teasing of her dad and vise versa. "Sure. Be there in a sec." The adults nodded and left the teens alone.

Kate and JJ exchanged a look. "You know they have to have been talking about boys, right?" JJ smiled.

Kate sighed. "Yeah. I'm _so_ not ready for this phase." She wondered if she needed to have a talk with Meg about things again, but she was so young still. Was she really that interested in boys now?

JJ squeezed her shoulder. "I feel ya. Thank god Henry still thinks girls have cooties and Ella is a _long_ way away from that."

"Long way from what?" Rebecca asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Boys, dating," JJ replied, patting her sister-in-law's arm. "Have fun with that."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me. Dave still thinks he can keep her from dating until she's at least twenty-five. But," she dropped her voice and the women all moved in to hear her. "She was acting a little different on Wednesday when she got home from school. I'm pretty sure she was _kissed_."

"Aww, first kiss!" Garcia gushed. "Who do you think it was?"

"I'm pretty sure it's her friend Josh. Whenever the group is over lately, they've been sitting next to each other and I caught them both blushing at one point when they accidentally touched."

"Young love is the cutest," Robin smiled.

JJ turned to her friend, "Speaking of love, things with you and Hotch seem to be going well."

The redhead took a sip of her drink and shrugged. "I think so, with Aaron at least. Jack is so sweet, but I get the feeling that he's a little guarded with me and I'm not sure what to do about that." She knew if they were going to have a lasting relationship, she would need Jack's acceptance.

Garcia squeezed her arm. "I don't think you need to do anything differently than what you are. Boss man's last girlfriend, Beth, was the first woman he dated after Haley. So Jack's only known the two. I think he just liked Beth so he's not sure how to adjust, but he'll come around. I know Hotch took Jack on a trip to distract him with the fact that Beth was gone after it first happened."

JJ and Kate nodded in agreement. "Pen's right, Robin, just give it some time," JJ offered. "Although if you want to volunteer to supervise the kids' table to spend more time with him, I won't protest." The women laughed before getting back to work. Rebecca went off to get the teens, who helped her set up the folding table and chairs.

Reid walked in and JJ eyed him. He grinned and held up his hands. "I was just coming to see if you were wanting the table set or if you wanted to do buffet style. I promise to not touch any food."

"Yeah, what's the story with that?" Kate asked.

Garcia laughed and wiped off her hands. "Oh I have a photo!" Reid groaned, forgetting about that. He turned back to JJ as the rest all got regaled with the story of the stuffing thief, arrest and timeout punishment.

JJ slipped an arm around him, resting her hand on his lower back. He reciprocated and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close. "I think buffet is going to be easier so we can handle it. But thanks for checking." She pulled him down for a quick kiss.

He nodded and opened his mouth, getting cut off by another voice. "Dada? Mama?"

JJ smiled at the sound from the monitor. "Sounds like you found a job you can do." Reid smiled and kissed her again quickly before heading upstairs. He didn't realize he had left the monitor on the counter.

"Hey angel, did you sleep well?" he greeted his daughter. Ella looked a little upset and he frowned. "What's wrong?"

Ella waved her hand by her chin. "Dir Tee."

Reid picked her up and took her to the changing table. "Well then let's get you changed and you'll feel all better. Then you know what? We get to eat dinner." Ella smiled as he changed her diaper. She made a gesture with her hands that made Reid smirk. "No, we have to eat dinner first before you can have a cookie."

She did it again, "Cookee!" He was done changing her so he picked her up and set her down on the carpeted floor, sneaking down the hall to quickly wash his hands.

"How about turkey, mashed potatoes, and green beans first?" he asked her as he came back into her room.

She ran to her toys and pulled out the fake cookie that came with some of her kitchen toys. "Cookee!"

Reid sighed. "You are _so_ your mother's daughter, Elizabeth Rose," he muttered. "She gives me grief about eating too many chips, but _she's_ the one that can eat a whole sleeve of Oreos in one sitting."

She glared up at him and he was worried they had hit the terrible twos about nine months early. He tried a diversion tactic. "Hey, guess who's here Ella? Meg. You remember Meg right? She practiced your signs and flashcards with you."

"Cars!" She took off for the stairs and Reid had to run to catch her. He was at least grateful he had distracted her to the idea of her flashcards.

"Okay, Ella, let's work on your car-Ds," he emphasized the 'd' as he spoke, helping her down the stairs. She had taken to scooting down them on her bottom to not fall. They rounded the corner, only to be met with smirks and giggles from the women. Except for JJ. That's when he noticed the monitor in her hand. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Timeout again?"

The rest all laughed as JJ struggled to keep a straight face. "A whole sleeve, huh?" Reid bit his lip and smiled sheepishly.

Ella tugged on his hand. "Dada cars!"

JJ shook her head and smiled. "Go, but you only have ten minutes or so and then everything will be ready."

He nodded and let his daughter lead him to the library. She ran and got the cards and handed them to him. He sat down on the floor with her and laid out the first set in a random pattern.

"Okay, Ella, can you find the elephant?" She looked at the cards and handed him the one with the cartoon elephant and the word on it. "Good job. What's the sign for elephant?"

She waved her hand down from her nose like a trunk. "E Le Fant!"

He smiled. "Okay, how about cow?"

She handed him the black and white spotted animal and waved her hand by the side of her head. "Cow!"

They continued until she went though all the animals and Reid laid out the next set. "Which one is blue?"

She found the blue colored card with white lettering, waving her hand from her chest. "Blue!"

Rebecca and Robin were watching. The latter remembered Maeve mentioning Ella was showing signs of being a pretty brilliant offspring of her father. The former was in awe of her niece and also loving her brother-in-law a little more. She had found him sweet that first Thanksgiving with Henry, but _this_ was pretty adorable.

JJ appeared next to them, trying to figure out why they hadn't retrieved her husband and daughter yet. She smiled at their goofy grins. "Spence, Ella, time for dinner."

Reid turned and smiled at her, blushing a little when he saw the others there too. "Okay." He turned back to Ella as he stood up, "Come on, Ella, let's go wash our hands."

She nodded and followed him down the hall. "Cookee?"

The ladies chuckled when they heard Reid groan.


	71. Chapter 70

Morgan noticed the weariness on his friends' faces as they flew back from Utah. They hadn't even grabbed tea, which is why he was carrying two cups with him. He set them down in front of them as he slid into the seat. "You guys okay?"

Reid shrugged, taking a sip of the offered tea. "I guess. I just feel horrible for Andy and Rebecca. They lost their mom at the hands of their uncle when they were young, only to have him come back and kill their grandfather, their only remaining parental figure. Not to mention the trauma Rebecca went through at the cabin." He shuddered a little.

JJ leaned into him, hugging him closer to her. She yawned, worn out from this case. "Plus…"

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Plus what?"

JJ sighed. "Rebecca looks a lot like my niece Madison, so this all a hit a little close to home." Reid nodded in agreement, running a hand up and down her back.

Morgan wasn't sure what to say to that so he just nodded. He recalled the teen from the baby shower and Ella's birthday party and could see what they could. After a few minutes of staring out the window, he tried a different topic. "So what does my god baby girl want for Christmas?"

JJ smiled, another yawn escaping. "She wants you to contain Garcia's present count."

Reid smirked and Morgan chuckled. "She's been wanting to dance around with music more so maybe some sort of educational toy that's musical?" Reid offered.

Morgan snorted. "Everything gotta be educational, Pretty Boy?"

Reid smiled and shrugged. He noticed JJ's breathing even out. She sure had seemed more worn out than usual during this case…

His eyes widened when something connected. He was pretty sure she was late by a few days, possibly a week, and she had shown signs of fatigue with Ella, he just hadn't been queued up to notice it.

Morgan noticed the change in his friend's facial expression. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I'm good," Reid replied quickly, taking a breath. He made a mental note for a conversation in the car and probably at stop at the pharmacy on the way home. He smiled softly at the thought though, getting excited. He knew he needed to misdirect his friend for the time being. "Speaking of learning, how are things going with you and Savannah living together?"

Morgan let that attempt at a distraction slide. "Good, really good actually. There were adjustments, like you said, but its great going home knowing she's there as well. Or at least will be if she's the one working late that day." Reid smiled and nodded, closing his eyes. He knew he probably wouldn't sleep, but it would keep Morgan from asking more questions.

* * *

JJ yawned, trying to wake herself up as they walked to their car at headquarters. They were getting in late enough that Hotch was letting everyone go straight home after collecting their cars. "I don't know why this case has knocked me out, but I'm ready to go straight to bed."

Reid smiled, unlocking the car as the pair dumped their bags in the back. He waited until they were seated. "I think we may need to make a stop first."

JJ furrowed her brows and looked at her husband. "Where?"

"Jen, are you _late_ for something?" he asked; he was kind of enjoying being the one to know first.

"Late? For wh—" Her eyes widened and then a huge smile broke out across her face. He matched it and leaned over, kissing her. "Okay, let's stop at the drug store then to check."

He nodded and started the car. As they made their way to their detour JJ started to giggle. He shot her an amused look. "What?"

"When you put your mind to something, Spence, you're determined to succeed, aren't you? If I _am_ pregnant, that means we managed that probably right after the conversation to 'not actively try, but to see what happens.' Apparently your little swimmers know just where to go and are determined to not fail at their job."

Reid turned bright red and coughed, making JJ laugh even harder. He shook his head after a moment, trying to get past her comment. "Well, you also married a younger man, JJ, which significantly helped your chances of conceiving. Men in their mid 30s and 40s are shown to have a harder time conceiving with their partners."

JJ snorted as he pulled into the drug store parking lot. He parked and went to turn off the car when she stopped him. "Let me just run in, Spence. Back in a jiff." He bit his lip as he watched her. It seemed like an eternity even though it was only four minutes before she was back in the car. She squeezed his hand as they headed home, the test safely tucked into her purse.

This was one of the few times they were grateful the house was asleep when they got home. They both made a brief check in on the kids before sneaking into their bedroom. Reid busied himself by taking out their dirty clothes in their go bags and putting them in the hamper. He turned when he heard the bathroom door open.

"We have to wait two minutes," she commented, taking a seat on the bed, setting the test and her cell phone – the timer running – on her side table. She patted the bed next to her and he quickly took a seat.

He ran a hand through her hair, cupping her cheek. She closed her eyes, leaning into his touch as he kissed her softly. "I never thought about how nerve wracking this must have been for you with Ella."

She shrugged, "Well, I was also experiencing more symptoms then so there was less uncertainty. I had not only the fatigue, but also nausea and breast tenderness. I haven't had the other two yet."

Reid nodded. "Did you experience that early on with Henry?"

"No," she shook her head. "I did the math on that one with my period like now." They both looked at each other and grinned.

"There is no way to say that's a remotely scientifically accurate method, but…"

"It could be a boy," she finished. Her phone beeped and she picked it up, turning off the alarm. She caught his eye, "Ready?" He nodded and took her one hand, her other reaching for the test. Both beamed even brighter as they read the word 'pregnant' on the test.

"We should confirm with Dr. Ferguson, obviously, but we're having a baby, Jen," Reid murmured, excited. She nodded, setting the test back down and turning to him. She noticed some happy tears in his eyes, feeling her own as well. His lips crashed into hers as they fell back onto the bed to celebrate.

* * *

"Well, hello JJ, Spencer," Dr. Ferguson grinned as she entered the room. They had managed to pull off an appointment a few days later during their lunch break.

"Hi Dr. Ferguson," JJ greeted with a smile. Reid nodded and smiled as well.

"I'll jump right to it – congratulations," she replied. The pair grinned, JJ lacing her hand with his. "Our test confirms your home one. Based on when you noted your last period, I'd roughly estimate that you're about six weeks. We can do an ultrasound in a few weeks like last time to do a more detailed confirmation and check everything over."

Reid quickly did the math in his head, "So her due date would be about the same as Ella's? Late August?"

Dr. Ferguson nodded and JJ giggled. "Apparently that's a productive week for us. I'm going to have to make sure to say away from you from now on during the beginning of November if we're not wanting to get pregnant." Reid shook his head as the doctor joined in on the laughter.

Then she sobered up a bit. "JJ, the only thing I will comment on is that you'll be turning 35 during this pregnancy. You two may want to consider some prenatal tests that wouldn't have been considered necessary before. Some are already routine but there are others that we can add on. As you probably already know, statistically speaking, women 35 and older have a higher chance of Down Syndrome and other possible conditions. You're technically under that window for when you conceived and are very healthy, but it's something to discuss." She handed them information to review. "Look the literature over and I can answer any questions at the ultrasound and we can add the tests on when appropriate if you choose to do so."

JJ nodded, staring at the pamphlets. "Thank you Doctor," Reid replied. He had thought about that himself, he just hadn't mentioned it to JJ yet. He had planned on some detailed research of his own.

"You're welcome." She could see JJ starting to stress and patted her patient on her arm, getting JJ to make eye contact. "Don't panic about it, okay? Like I said, I don't see anything to suggest a need to worry, its just routine for us to have these discussions with our patients." She glanced at her patient's husband. "Given Spencer's pension for research, I also figured I better bring it up before he did."

That got a smile out of both. "Good point," JJ replied. "We'll let you know."

Dr. Ferguson smiled and nodded. "Sounds good. Now, let's focus on the good news here. Henry and Ella are getting a sibling." The couple smiled. "Speaking of which, you have any photos of those cuties?"

JJ grinned and pulled up some on her phone for their good doctor.

* * *

Reid smiled as he watched JJ holding Ella on her hip as the toddler attempted to put one of the non-breakable ornaments on the tree. This was the little girl's first Christmas to make some memories, only being a few months old last year.

"Peetee!" Ella clapped.

JJ smiled. "Yes, it is really pretty, isn't?" The pair had been working on her diction with gentle repeating of words. Reid had already commented to her that Ella was on track with it, but they figured this method wouldn't hurt her without outright telling her she didn't say the word right.

Reid looked down at Henry, "Hey bud, where do you think this one should go?" He held up Henry's baby ornament. Sandy had given all of her grandkids special ornaments every year.

Henry studied it and then pointed to a spot on the tree that he couldn't quite reach. "There Dad." Reid nodded and smiled, putting the baby in blue ornament up. As they continued, Christmas music playing in the background, JJ heard Reid softly sigh.

She reached out and touched his arm, sending him a concerned look. He smiled and leaned down, kissing her briefly. "Just never pictured my life like this." JJ grinned and pulled him down for another kiss.

"Eww!" Henry whined, breaking the moment. The adults, including Sandy, who had been putting up other decorations in the room while the family did the tree, laughed.

"You know some day Henry, you're going to _want_ to kiss girls," Sandy teased.

"But not for a long, long time," JJ amended, not ready for that.

"Never!" Henry cheered, putting another ornament up.

Reid chuckled at all of them, tousling the boy's hair. "We'll see about that." The group continued to finish up the tree. Reid took Ella from JJ when they were almost done and 'helped' her as she put the star on top of the tree.

JJ took a step back and smiled. "Great job, guys, it's beautiful."

Henry nodded. "I like it." A half beat later, "Can I go play in the snow?"

Reid laughed, "Sounds like a great idea, Henry. Should we teach Ella how to make snow balls to throw at Mom and Grandma?"

"Yeah!" Henry ran off to get his snow gear on.

JJ glared at her husband, "Is it wise to teach him to fight his parents?"

"Don't worry, I'll keep the best snow ball secrets for us," he winked. JJ rolled his eyes as they joined Henry in getting bundled up.

* * *

"Un-ca De-ek!" Ella hollered, running over to Morgan on Christmas Eve as the Reid family entered the Morgan-Hayes abode. Surprising the group, Morgan offered to host the team's Christmas get together this year.

"There's my Candy Cane!" Morgan replied, bending down to scoop her up. He kissed her cheek and then pulled up her red and white stripped top to blow raspberries on her stomach.

Ella's laugh filled the house, bringing smiles to everyone there. Reid shook his head and set Ella's bag on the table next to his best friend. "Okay, here's her stuff. See you later," he joked, making a move to head over to Garcia and Sam.

"Whoa Kid, I didn't say I was babysitting all night now. I'm the host, gotta mingle with the guests," Morgan countered, stopping his torture of the young girl. He lifted her up onto his shoulders, her small hands resting on his shaved head.

"I don't know, Morgan, I think you've got it covered with her up there," added Blake, smiling and taking in the sight of the little girl. James and her had made it down for the Christmas party, also meeting up with some of her Georgetown friends over the break. "God she's grown so much in the last few months."

Reid smiled and nodded. "Her vocabulary is improving at a good rate as well. You should see her memory retention with her flashcards and signs, Alex."

"An-tee A-X!" Ella cheered.

Morgan snickered and lowered the girl off his shoulders. Blake gladly took the 16 month old into her arms. "Hi Ella! I've missed you. Your dad was just telling me how good you are at signing. Can you show me some?"

Ella nodded, "Yes!" Blake grinned at her former teammates and took Ella to a quieter spot in the living room. Reid smiled and watched for a moment as Ella started to go through different signs, Blake gently correcting her form as needed. Then he set off to get drinks, wanting to be the one that got JJ's secretly non-alcoholic one.

A few moments later he was joining a conversation in progress. "…and then we made our own pizza! It was fun! And yummy too!" Jack grinned.

"Cool!" Henry added.

JJ smiled at Reid as she took her drink. "You did? That sounds like a really fun time."

Jack nodded. "It was, right Dad?"

Hotch smiled, squeezing his son's shoulder. "It was bud. Why don't you tell them what we did with all those cookies after we made them?"

"We saved some of us – and for Santa – and then we put the rest into separate bags and a big basket and I got to wear Elf ears and help Robin pass them out to the sick people at her job. She said it would make them feel better and they said that too!" Jack shared.

Robin smiled, sharing a knowing glance with JJ. "It sure did, Jack. Then what else did we do?"

"Oh!" He forgot the other part in his story. "Then we took the rest to the sick kids at the hospital. We gave them candy canes too." He looked up at Robin. "Do they have to stay in the hospital tonight too? How will Santa know where to take their presents?"

All of the adults caught that he was directing his questions to her and it made them smile. "Some of those kids do have to stay there tonight, but it's okay, the doctors at the hospital have a way to get a message to Santa so he knows where to find them."

"They do?" asked Henry, into the story now.

Robin bent down to the boys and nodded. "Yep. I happen to know for a fact that Dr. Scott, the one we met Jack, has one of Santa's elves' phone number and every Christmas Eve he calls to tell them which kids are still at the hospital." She gestured with her finger to come closer and the boys leaned in. Whispering, she added, "a couple of the nurses told me they even saw him once."

The boys' eyes widened. "Wow!" "Cool!"

Henry turned to JJ and Reid. "Can we make cookies for the sick people too?"

JJ smiled and ran a hand through her son's hair. "Absolutely little man."

Reid nodded. "We may not be able to give them out in person all the time, Henry, but we can definitely make some for Robin to take in. In fact, I bet Aunt Penny would _love_ to bake with you." I figured he'd throw that over to the fairy godmother so he didn't have to bake. He'd help decorate and eat, but he wasn't so sure about his baking skills.

"Really?" Henry asked. He turned to Jack. "Let's go ask her!" The boys ran off to find Garcia, who was now talking with Kate and Sandy.

JJ turned to Robin. "I see you're connecting well with Jack now." Robin smiled.

Hotch raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend. "You were worried about that?" Robin bit her lip and shrugged. He slipped his free hand around her back, pulling her close, and planted a quick kiss on her lips. "Well, I think you are doing just fine, so don't stress on it."

Reid smiled, "Yeah if cookies is all it took, you're getting off light. I had to woo Jack with magic." He winked at JJ.

"Magic?" Jack asked, suddenly reappearing. "Can we do some magic Uncle Spencer?"

JJ smirked, "Walked right into that one Spence."

Reid laughed, "Sure."

"Can I watch?" Robin asked.

"Yeah!" Jack replied, taking her hand. The adults smiled as Reid led them away to the couch for magic. Henry, Ella, Blake, Meg, and Kate all joined in to watch. Rossi, Morgan, Savannah and James were engaged in a conversation of their own. Sam, Garcia and Chris came to stand with JJ and Hotch, but the blond had to pretend she was off to get some food when the smell from the meatballs on Chris' plate hit her. Hit her hard. She quickly and quietly managed to duck into the bathroom down the hall before getting sick. She was just grateful she still had her purse on her so she was able to pop some breath mints and touch up her face a little, flush from emptying her stomach moments earlier. When she felt it had officially passed, she sighed and exited the bathroom, only to be met by Savannah.

She silently handed JJ a drink, which the blond eyed. "It's 7 Up and Orange juice. We don't have any gingerale, but I thought this might help."

"Thanks," JJ smiled, taking a small sip.

"The crackers and fruit should also sit well," the brunette added.

JJ nodded, placing a hand on Savannah's arm to keep her from walking towards the rest. "We haven't…"

Savannah waved her hand, cutting her off, gesturing with her fingers that her lips were sealed. Then she gently hugged JJ, "Congratulations. Tell Spencer as well."

JJ smiled and nodded as they walked back towards the rest, JJ stopping to get a small plate of food with the items the doctor recommended. As they made their way into the living area, the pair noticed that Kate was quickly making her way to the bathroom as well with a similar facial expression that JJ had moments earlier. They exchanged a look and a smile, heading back that way. JJ popped another cracker in her mouth as she prepped a plate for Kate and Savannah made her a drink. Then they waited.

Kate took a deep breath as her stomach settled after getting sick. What was that? She was beginning to think she was coming down with the flu, feeling pretty run down the last month. At first she thought it was just adjusting to the BAU work schedule, but maybe it was something more. Of _course_ she'd get sick over the holiday, she moaned. Dabbing her face, she hoped no one noticed her run back here. She was going to have to grab Chris and Meg and excuse them quickly, which saddened her. She really liked the family mentality the team had with get-togethers like this.

She blinked when she opened the door, surprised by what she saw. JJ handed her a breath mint first and then Savannah handed her a drink. "Oh I don't think I should have any alcohol right now, I'm not feeling that well."

Savannah raised an eyebrow. "Why would a doctor give a pregnant woman an alcoholic beverage? It's just OJ and soda to settle your stomach."

Kate furrowed her brow as she popped the mint. "Pregnant? I'm not…" JJ and Savannah exchanged a look and then looked back at Kate. "Am I?" she whispered to herself.

JJ stepped closer, whispering as well now. "Kate, when was your last period?"

Kate bit her lip, thinking. "Right before I joined the team." The other two's eyebrows shot up. "But, I'm pretty irregular, it's not uncommon for me to go three months without one." Then she did the math in her head, realizing she was just about to that timeframe. "Oh my."

JJ smiled. "Well, the good news is if that's the reason you're sick like we think, you should be fine to stay as long as you eat what I give you and drink what Savannah gives you. Then you can swing by the drug store on the way home and give Chris a really good present for Christmas." Kate smiled. "This _is_ good news, right?"

Kate nodded. "It is _if_ it is true. We had tried for a little while when Meg was younger, but nothing happened so we figured it wasn't meant to be. Then I started to do more undercover work so it just made sense for me to not be pregnant. So this is just a _huge_ surprise, if it's true." The women nodded and smiled. "Wait," she added, catching up to JJ's wording, "what's the bad news?"

Savannah smirked. "The BAU men, I get the feeling _mine_ in particular," JJ giggled at that. Savannah eyed her for permission and JJ nodded, "better tread carefully with two pregnant team members." She just hoped Morgan didn't get any ideas with all the babies around.

Kate's eyes widened and looked at JJ, who nodded. "I'll keep your secret if you'll keep mine? It's still a little early for us to share with everyone." Kate grinned and nodded as the pair hugged.

"We better get back out there before someone com—"

"There you are," Reid commented, joining them. He eyed the women suspiciously when they clammed up. "Which one of us is in trouble? My first guess would be Morgan because I don't recall doing anything to upset JJ," he smiled.

The women laughed and JJ walked over to him, wrapping an arm around him. "We can talk about things besides you guys, you know, Spence. Contrary to popular belief, our lives don't revolve around our men."

Reid smiled; he knew this of course. "Okay, so then was it Meg, Henry or Ella?" JJ smacked his chest and he laughed. "Sorry. Anyway, I came to get you because the kids want to open their presents from their aunts and uncles."

"Well we better not keep them waiting," Savannah smiled. "Derek is very excited to see Ella open hers." The child's parents smiled as the group made their way to the rest. Reid didn't notice that two had the exact same plates of food and drinks.

* * *

JJ groaned when something heavy jumped on her legs. Reid followed suit when he felt his legs shake. "Mom, Dad, its Christmas!" The couple smiled at the excited voice even though they didn't want to get up. Reid tightened his grip around his wife since they had found themselves in the spooning position. He blinked awake some, pushing her hair out of the way and kissing her neck by her ear.

"Merry Christmas Jen," he whispered. He saw her smile even though she still had her eyes closed. She turned her head and pulled him to her, properly kissing him good morning.

"Eww!"

Reid felt JJ's lips curl up in a smile as she kissed him again. This time when he opened his eyes he was met with her gorgeous blue ones. "Merry Christmas Spence." She kissed him briefly once more before looking down at Henry. "And that is what you get for crawling into your parents bed, Henry. We happen to like kissing in our bed." He wrinkled his nose. "Now, come here and give me a Christmas hug and kiss," she held her arms out.

Henry did as he was asked and crawled over to her, being wrapped up in his mom's loving arms. "Merry Christmas Mom," he stated, kissing her cheek.

She kissed his forehead. "Merry Christmas Henry."

Henry separated from her and repeated his actions with Reid. "Merry Christmas Dad."

Reid repeated his wife's actions, "Merry Christmas Henry. Now, I'm going to see if Ella's up, but if she's not then we're waiting to open presents okay? We're not waking her up like you did to us."

Henry frowned. "But I want to open presents!"

JJ nodded. "We know, but that's the rule. Everyone up before we open anything and if we wake her up before she's ready, she's going to be upset." He sighed. "Tell you what, I'll let you help me make the waffle batter and prep our toppings if we have to wait. And then, even if she's not up, you can open your stocking." Henry had recently discovered a new love – homemade Belgium waffles – and his parents were okay with a change in the breakfast routine.

That got a smile. "Okay." Reid ruffled Henry's hair as he climbed out of bed, making a stop in the bathroom first.

Then he quietly peered into Ella's room. He found her quietly talking to herself, so quiet that they hadn't picked up on it on the monitor moments earlier. She seemed to be going through her ABC's by herself, signing them in the process. His eyebrows shot up; he'd only shown her that a few weeks ago. They were going to need to start researching what they wanted to do about her schooling, even though he knew they might have to change that plan as they go along.

He was worried, if he was honest. A part of him knew she'd learn more and be more challenged in a more rigorous program. Another wanted her to have as normal of a childhood as possible and labeling her as 'gifted' could impact that. Could she have a normal childhood and still learn in normal school? What if they wanted her to skip grades like he did? Could they keep her with her peers but give her extra outside work to challenge her? He took a deep breath and shook his head, pushing that aside for now. It was Christmas and he needed to focus on that. He walked in the room and smiled when she turned to see him.

"Dada!" She quickly scampered to her feet and raised her arms. He picked her up and made quick work of getting her changed.

"Merry Christmas Elizabeth Rose," he greeted her.

"Me-re Kert-mas!" she mimicked. Reid smiled, not bad for her.

He picked her up when they were finished, hugging her tight, and kissing her forehead. "That's right, Merry Christmas," he exaggerated the words to help her. They walked into her parents' bedroom. "Can you say that to mama and Henry?" he whispered.

"Me-re Cist-miss!" Reid smiled at her attempt to correct it. She was getting there.

JJ grinned. "Merry Christmas Ella!" Reid handed her over, letting Ella get a hug from her mom. JJ looked at Henry, who came over and hugged his sister.

"Merry Christmas Ella," he smiled.

"Hen-y!" she cheered, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Henry wrinkled his nose a little but still smiled at his sister. Then he looked at Reid. "Presents?"

The adults smiled, "Let's make sure Grandma is up first."

"I'm up," Sandy greeted. She had stayed in the room she used overnight when home alone with the kids and had heard the voices. "Merry Christmas! Let's go see what Santa brought, Henry."

"Yay!" Henry quickly climbed off the bed and ran to her. Reid picked up Ella as JJ got up as well and the family headed down the stairs. JJ ran ahead so she could get a good video of their reactions.

Reid set Ella down, "Go see the tree, Ella." She looked at him and then ran to the living room, Henry on her heels.

"Wow!" "Pretee!"

* * *

 **A/N: To Guest - I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I like your idea, but since I stick somewhat close to canon it would have to be in a gap in the episodes. If you stick with me long enough, I bet I can work that in during the 6 month time leap in season 11.**

 **So the pregnancies are in here, but worked up a little differently. Kate's due date is based on when JLH actually had her child and JJ's is reflective of when she returned in season 11 from maternity leave. As cute as JJ/Reid's scene at the end of season 10 is, if you follow the timing of when the episodes aired vs when they filmed the episodes, she would have been almost 6 months pregnant during that cracker scene so it should have been more obvious than what we saw. So, some things are being tweaked in that regards.**

 **Keep these happy moments in your thoughts and be prepared to have tissues with you for the next couple chapters.**


	72. Chapter 71

"Grandpa!"

Reid let go of Henry's hand when they spotted William Reid at the airport, spending New Years in Vegas again this year. Jackie's family had a health issue arise that took the LaMontanges attention and Will decided it was best if Henry wasn't around for that, allowing the Reids to keep him for both holidays. Henry ran over and Reid smiled as he watched his dad bend down and catch him.

"Hi Henry! It's so good to see you. Did you have a good Christmas?"

"Yeah, I got some new books, a magic kit, a new game for the Wii and a science experiment kit!"

William smiled at Henry and then locked eyes with his son. "Sounds like you like a lot of things your dad likes."

Reid smiled and shrugged, awkwardly hugging his father. It still felt foreign to him at times, but it also felt good. "Good to see you, Dad."

"You too Spencer," William replied when they separated. He turned to JJ. "As it is to see you JJ." Then he settled his eyes on his granddaughter. "And Ella."

"Gan-pa!" Ella cheered and reached out.

William briefly checked with Reid, who nodded, before taking her into his arms and hugging her tight. "Hi Ella." JJ leaned over and hugged the elder Reid's free side. "Let's get you to your hotel and then I thought I'd take you out for dinner." Reid still hadn't fully felt comfortable about staying at his dad's place. They were also going to watch the fireworks again so it made sense to stay on the strip. Reid had wondered if that wouldn't start to trigger JJ's memories of last year, but she'd insisted on it because it made Henry so happy.

Reid smiled and nodded. Henry got excited. "Waffles?"

JJ smirked. "Only if you eat some eggs and yogurt, mister." She was trying to work him out of these food jags, particularly since he seemed to only want carbohydrates.

"Okay," Henry sighed as they walked through the airport. He turned to Reid, "Can Grandma D come with?"

Reid shot a glance at his dad, who had checked earlier. He nodded. "After we get settled at the hotel, Henry, we'll give her a call and see, okay?" He knew the chances were good, but that things could change so he didn't want to guarantee it.

* * *

Henry picked at his eggs a few hours later. "You know Henry, if you don't eat your protein you won't grow up to be as strong as you can be," Diana offered. That got a nod and a few bites in his mouth. "Could be why your dad is so skinny," she added.

JJ chuckled as she handed Ella some more chicken and green beans, the rest of the table opting for normal dinner food. Reid rolled his eyes. "Mom…"

"He may be lean but he's _quite_ muscular under those clothes," JJ smiled and winked, earning a groan from the subject matter.

"JJ…"

William smiled at the banter. He noticed Henry was back to picking. He only had a few bites left of the egg he had to finish before JJ would give him the last waffle so he knew the boy was still hungry. "Henry, what _do_ you want to be when you go up?"

The boy looked up at the question, surprised. They watched as he thought that over. "A superhero like Mom and Dad!" JJ and Reid shared a smile, even though both were secretly hoping he didn't follow them to the bureau, not wanting him to see the horrors they did.

"Do you need to be strong to be a superhero?" the oldest Reid countered.

Henry sighed and nodded, eating the rest of his eggs. JJ smiled at William as she handed back his waffle and poured the strawberry sauce on it for him. He attacked that much more eagerly. "Thanks Grandpa," JJ murmured and William nodded with a smile.

Ella tapped her fingers together. "More Mama."

"More of what, Ella?" Reid asked. "What color is the food you want more of?"

She made a wave gesture with her thumb and index finger. "Geen!" JJ put more green beans on her placemat.

Diana and William both stared at the little girl. "Well, someone is showing signs of being like her father," Diana smiled, patting Reid on the cheek.

"Is she reading yet? You were by the time you were two," William asked, only slightly joking.

JJ chuckled and shook her head, "Not yet, but she's constantly growing her vocabulary and story time is her favorite, particularly when her dad reads to her." JJ sent Reid a smile and got one in return.

"Her word recognition and memory are also ahead," Reid added. He noticed Henry was looking a little jealous with the conversation being focused on his sister. "And I don't know, JJ, I think she likes it better when her brother reads to her myself." Henry looked up at him and smiled, glad to be part of the conversation again.

Diana caught on. "Do you read often to Ella, Henry?" He nodded. "That's very sweet of you. Do you have any books in particular you read to her?"

Henry thought that over. "She likes Dr. Seuss' books."

JJ smiled. "You know what might be a good book to read with her now?" Henry looked at his mom. "What books did Aunt Penny get you for Christmas?" They weren't really books for Ella, but it would be something Henry would enjoy.

" _Harry Potter!_ " Henry shared excitedly. He was still advanced for his age in reading, up to a third grade level, so Garcia set him up with books they knew would take him a bit to get through, but keep his interest.

Diana looked confused and turned to Reid. "It's about a boy that goes to Wizard school. The series of eight books follows him and his friends as they grow older and learn more magic and go on more adventures." Reid knew the last word would make Diana smile.

And it did. "Well those sound wonderful, Henry. Did you bring the first book with you?" Henry nodded. "How do you feel if I read some of that to the both of you later?"

"Cool!"

* * *

Reid smiled as he watched Henry and Ella curled up next to Diana on her bed as she started in on the adventures at Hogwarts the next day. Sometimes she stopped and asked Henry to read, which Reid knew was her subtle way to keep him engaged and to impress her.

William put a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention. He nodded towards the hallway and the son followed his father out the door. "What's up?"

"Dr. Norman wants to talk to you. I can go with you or JJ can and I can stay with Diana and the kids," William replied.

Reid frowned, "Did he say why?" William shook his head. Reid bit his lip and peaked his head back in the room, nodding to JJ. William reentered the room. "Thanks Dad." He nodded and waved as JJ met Reid outside her mother in law's room.

"What's going on?"

Reid took her hand and led her down the hall. "Apparently Dr. Norman wants to talk to me." JJ squeezed, feeling his anxiety. He knocked on the doctor's door and entered when greeted with a response. "Hi Dr. Norman, you wanted to see me?"

"Hi Spencer, JJ," he gestured to the seats in front of his desk. "How are the kids?"

JJ smiled, her hand subconsciously going to her stomach as well. "They're great. Diana's reading to them right now."

Dr. Norman caught her body language but didn't say anything. "I'm sure she's loving that," he smiled. He turned to Reid. "I wanted to talk to you about your mother."

"Is everything okay? She seems to be doing well," Reid asked.

The doctor nodded. "She is and that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Something that seems to help her, to keep her motivated to take her meds, are the two little ones in the room with her right now." The couple smiled. "I was wondering if you ever thought about looking into a facility closer to you in DC so you can visit on a more regular basis."

Reid blinked, not prepared for that question. He looked at JJ, who had a similar expression. "Honestly, no I hadn't. Had you?"

JJ bit her lip. "I had a brief thought about it when she went on that trip to the Grand Canyon, but was more along the lines on if she was going to be considered well enough to no longer be committed. Then we have a couple cases that pushed it back in my mind." She frowned and squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry, I should have brought up the discussion then."

Reid shook his head, "Don't be." He turned back to Dr. Norman. "Is this something she's asked you about or are you bringing it up on your own?"

"She's made comments about enjoying the photos you send in your letters and her talks on the phone with them, mentioning how much she loves them. But, she's never asked about being moved." He paused. "This isn't something you have to decide today, I just wanted to approach the subject with you. You know we love Diana and are happy to have her here, but I know how much your family loves her too."

Reid nodded. "Isn't it better for her mental health to be in an environment she knows? I would worry the change to a new place, new doctors and nurses, would set her back, particularly on the bad days. I know her regimen has been working well the past year or so, but you've had to make so many changes over the years that I'd feel more comfortable with your decision making than other doctors."

"We could have Garcia help us research the best facility for her, Spence, even if it's not in DC. Even if it's a hour or two drive, we would still be able to visit more often, which sounds like it might help her," JJ countered.

Dr. Norman nodded. "Like I said, it's not something to decide rashly. Take however much time you want and if you decide to pursue the idea, I'd be happy to help with the search for a new facility."

Reid ran a hand through his hair. "We'll talk it over and decide on our end, but then I'd still want her consent." He paused. "Dr. Norman, how often do you see my father visiting her?"

"I'll be honest, never in the early years, although I do recall her always getting a bouquet of flowers on hers and yours birthdays. Then after your visit several years back and she let him check her out so she could go talk to you, we've seen him on a more regular basis. It was probably at least a few times a year. Now it's almost monthly." JJ smiled at that and noticed so did her husband.

"Then I'll want his opinion as well," Reid added, catching JJ's eyes. "We should probably get back down there."

Dr. Norman nodded. "Of course. Stop by while you're still in town or call me anytime with more questions."

The couple stood. JJ shook his hand. "Thank you Dr. Norman, we will." As they walked back towards Diana's room, she could see him retreating into his head. She moved in front of him, making him stop walking. "Spence, talk to me."

He looked into her eyes and she could see the swirl of emotions in them. "I'm a horrible son."

JJ blinked and frowned. "Why would you even think that?"

"I should have thought of this on my own. It shouldn't have been Dr. Norman to come up with the idea. I see how she lights up with the kids. I mean, you had the thought before I did as well and you've only really known her for a couple years. I've known her my whole life and I couldn't see this?"

JJ sighed, placing a hand on his cheek, her thumb wiping away a tear that escaped. He wasn't making eye contact anymore. "Baby, look at me." He finally met her gaze. "You are an amazing son, just like you are a father and husband. You've made difficult decisions for Diana when she couldn't and have continued to do so for majority of your life. Just because you didn't have this thought, it doesn't mean that you haven't been paying attention or neglecting her. You're just human." She paused. "And, perhaps the fact that you _haven't_ had this thought speaks to an answer as well."

He furrowed his brow, "What do you mean?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, his going around her waist on their own accord. "Look, obviously we still need to have a long discussion about this and I'll support whatever decision you make, but it's possible you never thought of this idea because in your heart you know she should stay here. You dismissed the thought from even forming."

Reid sighed. "Possibly, I don't know." JJ pulled him down for a brief kiss.

"Let's get back to the kids and think about this later." He nodded and they snuck back into the room. They found Ella asleep on Diana's lap and Henry now being the one to read to his grandparents, Diana helping on occasion. The couple smiled and JJ took a few photos. William was sitting on the edge of the bed with a smile. He looked up at the couple and Reid mouthed 'later' to him. He sat on the opposite side in such a way that JJ could sit in his lap. He knew she was doing to provide him some comfort, for which he was grateful. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his hand on her stomach. His thumb idly rubbed up and down. JJ played with his hair.

Eventually Henry yawned and Diana took back over, finishing the last two pages of that chapter. She smiled as she tucked in a bookmark that had an old photo of her son and grandson on it. "Okay Henry, I think that's enough reading for one day."

He nodded and yawned. JJ smiled. "Yeah, we should probably get a nap and some dinner in if you want to stay up for the fireworks tonight Henry." She stood and expected her son to come to her embrace. He instead shifted on the bed and climbed into Reid's.

The young father smiled up at his wife with a shrug as he wrapped his arms around his son. "You want to go back to the hotel and take a nap, bud?" he whispered, a hand rubbing up and down the boy's back. Henry yawned and nodded. "Okay."

Diana smiled at the sight and then kissed Ella on the top of her head before JJ bent down to carefully pick her up. The younger blond kissed the older one on the cheek before she pulled back. "Happy New Year Diana. We'll see you tomorrow."

Diana smiled, reaching over and squeezed JJ's hand. "Thank you my dear and Happy New Year to you as well. See you tomorrow." Reid stood, Henry's arms and legs wrapping around him. He switched with JJ and repeated the same actions. William also rose and kissed Diana on the cheek, leaving with the young couple.

* * *

"Pretee!"

"So cool!"

JJ and Reid exchanged glances and smiled as the kids watched the fireworks like they did last year. He was still thinking over everything, having talked to his dad about it earlier when the kids were asleep. He had stayed for dinner as well before letting the family have some time alone. Yet, despite of all that, he knew they – him, the kids, and in particular, JJ – were in a significantly better place than they were at this time last year.

He also knew what was likely coming, had been on alert for the last month now. He had a feeling once they got home and back into a routine outside the holidays, things were going to come crashing down for a bit. He just hoped she opened up if it _did_ hit her. He was _hoping_ it wouldn't, but he also wasn't that naive. That thought coming to his mind, he pulled JJ into his arms kissing the top of her head as they continued to listen the kids' exclamations at the bright colors in the sky.

JJ took her gaze off her kids and looked up at her husband as the countdown ticked to one. He caught her movement and smiled, pulling her in for a kiss as they heard the cheers from the kids and outside. His fingers tangled into her hair, a little darker blond as of late, which he enjoyed. Her hands ran up and down his lower back and pulled him close. Finally the need for air pulled them apart, their foreheads resting together. "Happy New Year Spence."

"Happy New Year Jen." One of his hands drifted down to her stomach. "And baby," he whispered. They pulled back and met each other's loving gaze. Then they turned and hugged and kissed the kids to welcome in 2015.

* * *

Reid didn't have to wait long.

The first night back home after a day of work at the office he woke in the middle of the night to a cold bed. He frowned and climbed out, finding her sitting next to the toilet on the cold tile. He quietly approached and figured out she was crying as he got closer by the sound. Her head hung down so she didn't see him gently bend down in front of her until he had placed a hand on her crossed arms. He felt her tense and push his hand off, her eyes wide when she looked up. He could tell she didn't really _see_ him.

"Jen."

JJ blinked a few times, finally registering her husband's concerned gaze. "Spence, did I wake you?" She pushed herself off the floor. "That damn morning sickness is really whenever the body wants to be sick. I must have dozed off thinking I was going to get sick again." The truth was she had woken up from a flashback to that cold room, feeling the phantom tension in her arms pulled over her head. Then she felt sick to her stomach and quickly ran to the bathroom. After emptying the contents of her stomach, she sat back on the floor and fell back into the nightmare. But she wasn't ready to admit that just yet. Not even to herself. She'd signed up for her torture so she couldn't understand why she was having flashbacks.

Reid sighed; that wasn't even a good attempt at a lie. He wasn't sure if he should push her right now or not though. PTSD took on different forms and if he pushed too hard, he could possibly make it worse. So, for now, he nodded and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing his hands up and down to warm her up until they crawled back into the bed. He pulled her as close as possible, kissing the top of her head. "Wake me next time, JJ, and I'll hold your hair back and make sure you get back in bed. You're going to get sick if you stay on the cold floor like that." He paused and tried another technique to keep her with him and not back into her flashbacks. "That's not healthy for you or the baby."

JJ nodded, falling back asleep with his warmth. He felt her breathing even out and then felt his own tears forming. _I did this to her. I let her go through with that plan._ He continued to push that down, however, focusing on her.

 _I will get her through this_.

"I've got you, Jen, I've got you," he whispered.

* * *

Reid eyed his wife as she dragged him to the gym at Quantico a few days later. It wasn't that he cared about being there, but he was worried about where her mind was. He was also worried she'd forget the fact that she was pregnant as she worked through things. "I'm gonna do some boxing practice," she told him, trying to separate.

He gently grabbed her shoulder and turned her to him. "How about we spar instead?" He knew he could better control her if he was the one on the mat with her rather than anyone else; could keep any blows from going to her abdomen. She eyed him and he could tell he needed to distract from his real reason. He took a step closer. "I haven't had time to meet up with Morgan lately. Plus, I just want to make sure you and this little one," his hand gently touched her stomach, "are safe as you work out, Jen."

That tugged on the right heartstrings and she nodded. They found an open mat and started to stretch. Then they did some light workouts, batting each other's arms away. He let her start to get more aggressive, grateful that even though it had been a little bit since he last met up with Morgan, he had been training for the past three years and could keep up with her.

Somewhere in the middle of their workout JJ stopped seeing her husband and instead saw the man that had inserted himself back into her nightmares. She couldn't believe that Emily had been right. She thought she was past all this. Yet all she could see was _his_ dead eyes, _his_ smirk, and _his_ betrayal. She had trusted _him_ and he was lying the whole time. _He_ helped get Nadia's little girl killed while Hastings took out Nadia. _He_ held the drenched rag over her head. _He_ killed Mary. And _he_ had to pay. Never mind that he was already dead.

He could see it when she stopped seeing him on the mat, her arm swings and kicks starting to get more erratic. Eventually, she got so aggressive that he had to take over and grabbed her arms, holding them still. Her body shook violently and he pulled close, hugging her arms against his chest, even as she started to beat them against him.

"Let it out, Jen."

That registered and she blinked. She then tried to push back; again ignoring Emily's advice. She just wasn't ready to accept his help right now...because she wasn't ready to admit that this was effecting her more than she had expected. "I'm fine, Spence."

"You and I both know that's not true." Hers eyes flashed with anger at him. "And it's okay that you're not."

She opened her mouth to argue when they both heard the text alert from his phone in his pocket. He silently cursed as he pulled it out and confirmed what they suspected. They had a case. "JJ, maybe we should sit this one out. They can manage without us, they have before."

She pushed away from him, wiping the tearstains away that she didn't even realize were there. "No, I can still do my job, Spence. I'm fine." Fully extracting herself from his grasp, she whispered to herself. "I'm fine."

She turned quickly to head to the locker room, leaving him alone and troubled. Why was she being so stubborn? He sighed and headed to the men's locker room to shower and get ready. He knew she was just being herself. It was one of the sides of her that he'd seen for years and it was always difficult to penetrate. She had made great progress with that since they went from friends to romantic partners, but old habits often kick in when one is trying to preserve ones sanity and she was no exception to this rule. He knew this, of course, it was just killing him to not make things better.

Who was he kidding? It was _killing_ him knowing _he_ allowed this to happen and until he fixed it, it was going to drive him mad. It took all his brainpower to focus on Garcia's case presentation regarding a frozen body in Lake Mead a little while later.

"How long was she in the water?" Kate asked.

"Unclear. Her, um, popsicleness made it difficult to determine an MO," Garcia answered.

Morgan studied the photo, "Are we sure this is the unsub and not just exposure?"

"Her blood was frozen in her veins," Hotch countered, "temperatures in the area don't get cold enough for that."

Reid squinted at the photo as Rossi speculated about a hit man, which Kate countered. "I think he may have left a mark."

Kate turned to him, "Where?"

JJ spotted it then too, "Right above the breast bone." She looked at her husband, "Electrical burn?" Reid nodded in agreement.

That confused Morgan. "Why introduce electroshock into all this?"

Reid sighed, "Believe it or not, hypothermia is a rather pleasant way to die. The cold just kind of puts you to sleep."

"So maybe he's shocking them back awake to prolong the torture of freezing to death," Hotch concluded.

Rossi sighed, "Well that is a new level of sadism and torture." The rest nodded.

"Wheels up in 30."

As the team gathered their files to head out, Reid lingered with JJ. He put a hand on top of hers as she moved to get her tablet. "You okay?" He hated that the case seemed to involve torture. All that was going to do was cause more flashbacks for her.

"All good," she replied quickly, pulling her hand away. Reid sighed and bit his lip as he watched her leave.

This was going to be a long case.


	73. Chapter 72

When they boarded the plane, he made sure to slip next to her on the bench, even if she didn't like it. It left an open seat by the window next to Hotch at the table since Morgan chose to perch on the side of the bench while they reviewed the case again. Reid suspected he sensed something amiss with JJ and himself and it was his form of protecting them; he'd seen that subconscious body language from Morgan before. It was why he sometimes stayed standing when others didn't or leaned over Garcia's chair frequently when she was either on the case with them or they were working a local one.

He could see JJ starting to pull within herself so he lightly bumped his knee into hers as they talked, trying to send her silent support. "Still no ID on the victim?" Rossi asked when they started to review the case before landing.

Hotch shook his head. "Garcia's running her markers through ViCAP."

"This unsub went through a lot of trouble wrapping up and weighing the body down. Usually, it's post-mortem gas production that brings a body to the surface, but if you freeze it, it will rise to the top like ice cubes in a drink," Reid commented. He noticed JJ ever so faintly smile at his science explanation.

Morgan eyed him. "So he's smart enough to consider the possibility, but not experienced enough to effectively execute the disposal. It's probably his first kill."

Reid was relieved to hear JJ chime in, showing that she was still able to functionally participate. "If he went through this much trouble to hide the body, he knows it can be tied back to him."

Kate nodded. "Should be easy to find him when we learn who she is."

"That will be out first objective when we land," agreed Hotch. "We should also build a suspect pool based on boat ownership." He turned to Reid. "How many boat owners are there on Lake Mead?"

The genius thought that over. "One thousand nine hundred and eight."

Kate looked at him with skeptical eyes, closing her folder. "Come _on_ , you just know that?"

Reid noticed JJ smile a little more out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah, there are one thousand nine hundred and eight boats on Lake Mead."

The newest team member just stared at him. "Where'd you get that number?"

"Based off of the population density of the area I…estimated." He noticed Rossi pull out his phone.

Kate smirked. "You _guessed_. I mean is this guy really a genius or does he just say things with authority and we all believe him?"

Morgan was all too quick to jump in on the teasing. "Oh, wow, thank you. Ten years. It took ten years for someone to finally have my back." He fist bumped Kate. Reid stared at his best friend, slightly annoyed. However, he caught JJ biting her lip to keep from laughing, which made him happy. "Alright Einstein, she just called you out. Bring it."

He waved his hands. "Look it up!"

Rossi smirked, "I am." They waited as he pulled it up on his phone. "And the Kid's right."

Reid smirked as Morgan deflated. JJ squeezed his knee and he turned to her to catch her wink and smile. He looked back at Kate. "I accept your apology." Kate eyed him, a little more humble, as she looked back at the file. He turned to Morgan, offering his fist. "Blow it up."

"Never."

Surprising the rest of the team, Hotch got Reid's attention and bumped his with the youngest team member. He noticed the unit chief could hardly contain his own laugh; he knew better than to question Reid's abilities.

Feeling a little more like herself for the moment, JJ spoke up. "Kate, I know you're new, but just trust me when I say that if he answers a question like that, he's right. He doesn't know everything, but he knows a _lot_." Kate smiled and nodded. "And Derek, you should know better." Morgan rolled his eyes.

Reid smiled at her as she continued. "Admittedly, the fact that he knows so much can sometimes be annoying as his wife when I want to win an argument," she smirked. Reid jokingly narrowed his eyes at her for a second. "Although it also has other benefits," she winked. That got a snort out of Kate and Rossi. Hotch shook his head.

"I did _not_ need to hear that," Morgan groaned, his mind immediately going into the gutter as JJ had intended.

Reid turned a light shade of pink, following Morgan's train of thought, and kissed her briefly. "Um, thanks?" That got him a genuine smile. "Or is 'you're welcome' more appropriate?" JJ laughed softly, particularly when Morgan groaned again even as a smile crossed his face.

She leaned a little into him and he was quick to wrap his arm around her shoulders, knowing he had broken through her shields a little so she was now seeking the comfort of his touch. "Hush Spence before Morgan loses his breakfast. Or, god forbid, tells Garcia."

The rest of the plane chuckled before they turned back to their files and focused.

* * *

Reid was grateful JJ seemed to be able to continued to focus on the case as they went to the coroner's office. "Cloth fibers under her fingernails match her own torn clothing."

"Paradoxical undressing. When your core temperature reached 85 degrees, your constricted blood vessels suddenly dilate, producing a sensation of extreme heat. You tear your clothing off even though you're freezing to death," he supplied.

JJ tried to dive into the case, anything to push her thoughts of Askari away. "What if what the unsub is doing is like the cold water experiments at Dachau?"

Reid furrowed his brow at her reference, surprised. "The Nazis wanted to see how long concentration camp victims could survive in the cold and then apply those findings to their own soldiers. How is this the same?"

"It's a test. He wants to see how long you can take it." Reid nodded and then frowned, knowing her head just went back to Askari and her fear about breaking for real during his torture. She blinked as well, and turned back to the body. "All right, there's the electrical burns." She pointed to her chest and then lifted the sheet. "The ice has melted enough to show us the matching mark."

Reid squinted at it. "Left anterior axillary line. Is this—"

"Yeah." JJ mimicked using a defibrillator. "Clear." They sighed and stared at the burns more closely. "It looks like multiple resuscitations. Scar tissue says this was done over weeks, but there's no signs of restraints of binds. She went into that freezer voluntarily. Why would she want this?"

Reid's phone beeped and he checked it. "Hotch needs us."

JJ nodded. "Okay, I'll be right behind you. I want to wait for the final ME report."

"I can wait," Reid countered. He wasn't going to leave her alone to stare at the body. JJ sighed, but nodded. Luckily for her, the ME came out a few minutes later.

JJ glanced at it, Reid looking over her shoulder. "I'm sorry, is this right? This blood glucose level, is that accurate?" The ME nodded and the couple exchanged a look, both registering the signs of a cult.

* * *

After the team delivered the profile, Garcia located a frostbite victim. Reid had been staring at the evidence board, mentally counting how long it had been since JJ has excused herself to the bathroom.

"Reid," Hotch commented. He got no response. "Reid." The unit chief frowned and put a hand on the younger man's arm.

Reid blinked, "Sorry what?"

Hotch studied him. "I was going to have you and JJ go interview a potential victim, but she's not here physically and I'm thinking you're not here mentally." Reid sighed. "What's going on?"

Reid quickly glanced around to see the rest of the team was far enough away. "It's been a year, Hotch."

Hotch closed his eyes and sighed. How had he missed that? When he opened them, he met his friend's gaze again. "Do you two need time? You could have asked. If you're on a case, I need you focused."

"I tried, Hotch, but you know JJ." Hotch nodded. "Can Kate and Morgan go do the interview? Let me talk with her and see if I can make some more progress. I was yesterday, but we got the case." He left out that she had resisted talking last night at the hotel, trying to hide another nightmare as morning sickness. Hotch nodded his consent.

Which was how Reid found himself waiting outside the women's restroom at the station. He wanted desperately to go in there and get her, but he could see the flags that would raise – what professional boundaries he would be crossing – if he did that and someone walked in. After what seemed like an eternity, even though he knew it was only 24 minutes and 18 seconds, she came out.

"Hey."

"Oh, hi. What's up?"

"You okay?" Reid started.

JJ nodded. "Am now, but I think I need to increase my ginger in my tea." Reid nodded, even though he saw right through that. "Were you waiting on me just because or did you need me for the case?"

"Garcia found a frostbite victim admitted to the hospital three years ago, by the name Tom Fallon. Completely off the grid, just like Sarah, but his mother Mary still lives in town," he started, easing into this conversation.

JJ nodded. "Great, let's go."

Reid gently grabbed her arm and stopped her in her tracks. "I asked Hotch to send Kate and Morgan instead. We need to talk." Before she could argue, he pulled her into an empty office area. He purposely guided her in far enough so he could stand in front of the door and block her exit; he also locked it.

JJ crossed her arms. "About what, Spence? I'm _fine_."

"You're _not_ fine, Jen." He reached out and took ahold of one of her hands, even as she resisted. "You're showing signs of post-traumatic stress disorder, which is completely justified." She looked down and he used his other hand to lift her chin so she would stare into his eyes. "It's been a year since we – _I_ – let you go through with that plan. Even though you knew what was coming, you knew what to expect, that doesn't change the fact that you went through a traumatic experience. So _of course_ the anniversary of that is going to impact you."

"Spence stop, stop doing that. Stop being _you_ ," her lip quivered. She didn't want to breakdown here, now. She didn't want to breakdown _ever_. She was stronger than that. It had been a year, this shouldn't be a problem anymore.

He shook his head and gently unfolded her arms, pulling her to him. "No. You know I can't stand seeing you in pain, Jen, pain that's entirely my fault. So, _no_ , I'm not going to stop until you face this; you need to let it out before it consumes you."

He wrapped his arms around her, her hands pressed against his chest, and tucked her head under his chin. She could hear his heartbeat, his sure and calm breathing, making her feel safe. He bent down a little so he could whisper in her ear. "I know you're trying to keep it together but it's okay to break, Jen. I've got you. I'll help you piece yourself back together."

That did her in and she started to sob into his chest, everything that had been brought back to the surface bubbling over. She didn't even notice that he had been slowly moving them into one of the chairs, sitting down with her in his lap. She just let it out. The fear she had during that whole experience, the pain – both mentally and physically – that she experienced during that day, and most importantly the betrayal. Even though she'd had years to accept that Tivon Askari wasn't really her partner, but a terrorist and a spy, it still angered her that for all the evil she had seen in the world, how easily she could spot most of their unsubs during their work, she hadn't seen him for what he really was.

She also hadn't fully seen it coming from Hastings, but somehow that one didn't surprise her as much. They had come across charming, manipulative unsubs before – and since – her time in Afghanistan, but she had still managed to fall for Askari's act. An act he used to take Mary away from her. The thought of her unborn child made her sob even more, grabbing Spence's shirt.

It also made his grip even tighter as he ran his hands up and down her back, trying to sooth her, even as his own tears fell. Why had he let her go through this? Why hadn't he pushed her harder to face this issue when it happened? He _knew_ she had recovered too quickly, had pushed what happened to the dark corners of her mind. If he had made her work through it then, maybe this wouldn't have been as bad now.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," he murmured. "I know you still carry the weight of Nadia, her daughter, and Mary, but that's not your fault. It's the fault of Askari and Hastings. You were so brave, so unbelievably courageous to subject yourself to his madness so we could take them both out and protect Integrity. This reaction, the flashbacks, isn't your fault, Jen. It's only natural to be reacting like this."

She had started to calm some, tears still falling but her body no longer shaking, registering his words. Her thoughts started to become clearer then, and a comment of his finally registered. She pushed back some to look into his eyes, a few wave of tears threatening to hit her when she saw his tears. "It's not yours either, Spence."

He let out a ragged breath, pulling her to him, and placed feather light kisses on her eyelids before wiping her tears away. "I should have stopped you. I should have found another way. I should have—"

"Stop." She snapped her eyes open again. "Baby, if this isn't my fault, how in the world is it yours?"

"I've been though this, I should have gotten you through it better last year so you didn't have this reaction in the first place, or at least not this strong of one."

JJ sighed. "Spence, I know your genius brain can think through every scenario, every probability. Don't you think if you could have found another way, you would have found it? Let's not forget, it was _my_ idea." She took a deep breath. "Even with all this, right now, I would still have volunteered for that. I'm just so grateful that you pushed for me to let you, and then the team, in on the case in the first place. It could have been so much worse if I hadn't."

They both shuddered at the consequences that could have yielded and pulled each other closer. After another moment, he pulled back some. "Are you feeling any better?"

She nodded; she wasn't back to normal, but she was better. "I guess a good cry really can be cathartic." They each wiped the other's tearstains away before he kissed her forehead and then her lips. It was soft and gentle, but she needed to feel more, to feel in the present and not in the past. She pulled him closer, her hands in his hair. He reciprocated, his hands splayed on her back.

They separated, breathless, foreheads pressed together. "I love you so much, Jen. Let me carry some of your pain."

"Only if you let me carry some of yours." He nodded a little and kissed her again. "I love you Spence."

"And I you, and Henry, Ella, and our new little one."

JJ smiled. That calmed her, warmed her heart and brought her out of the darkness. "Mmmhmm, me too."

One more peck and he sighed. "Think you can fully focus on the case now?"

She nodded. "Can you?"

"Yeah. We better get back out there before Hotch busts in here and thinks we've just been in here making out."

JJ laughed as she stood up, wiping her face again and straightening her clothes. Reid smiled at that sound as he stood as well. JJ reached up and wiped his face too before fixing his tie. "It's a good thing your hair is always a little messy, you can't tell I was running my hands through it."

Reid smiled again as they exited the room, meeting Hotch and Rossi by the evidence board. The unit chief approached them. "All good?" he whispered. The couple nodded and Hotch reached out, squeezing each of their arms. He nodded. "Good, let's get back to work."

* * *

"We need to search that place and find Bobby and the rest," JJ commented.

Hotch nodded. He briefly caught Reid's eye and made a decision. He trusted his team, but also knew those two were more emotionally drained than the rest. Sending them by themselves wasn't wise. However, he also didn't think Reid would function well if he _wasn't_ with JJ and he could tell he wasn't going to keep her from going on that raid. "JJ, Reid, Kate, go with Detective Chambers and find those kids."

The group nodded and took off, Reid sending a silent thank you look to their unit chief. They pulled up to the compound and JJ immediately noticed the booster seats in the empty van they pulled up next to. "Spence, booster seats. The kids are here."

He nodded as the group went to the door and pounded. As expected, they found their lawyer. "What are you doing here? This is a private residence."

JJ rolled her eyes, "Get her out of here." Chambers nodded.

"You can't go in there without a warrant!"

"Wrong," Reid countered, brushing past her with JJ.

Kate smiled mockingly, "Watch us." She helped Chambers escort her out while JJ and Reid checked the back rooms.

"There's a trailer out back," Reid told his wife as they hurried out the door. Soon they were getting the half dozen kids out of there.

"We need to get them into protective custody," JJ commented, concerned about these kids. Flashes of Henry and Ella were in her head.

Reid nodded and flagged Kate down. "We need to regroup with the team." The three got information about Brother Jon from the kids, including the house where the kids all stayed. "Kate, stay with the kids, we'll go to the address," Reid stated.

"On it," Kate answered as the couple ran off to their SUV. Soon they were talking with the rest as they sped off to the address, getting informed about their unsub, Jon Kanak.

"Wait for backup," Hotch commented, wishing one had stayed with the kids instead of Kate at the moment.

Reid countered. "We don't have time, Hotch. He already has Carl Mason. I don't know how cold the freezer he is using is, but Carl likely doesn't have a lot of time."

Morgan leapt into action. "I'm on my way guys."

Reid parked not but moments later and they both jumped out of the SUV. JJ kicked in the door and they quickly cleared the first level. That's when Reid noticed the door to the basement. They found Jon bundled up in winter gear with a torch, standing over a nearly frozen Carl. Reid assumed he was getting ready to spark it since he had striker in the other. So he must have heard them coming and closed himself in to build up the gas. He pointed the torch at them. "That's acetylene gas coming out of there, you know what that means?"

"Okay. Let's—let's talk about this, Jon," JJ tried to reason with him.

Jon looked at them, smug. "It means, you pull that trigger and we all die." JJ and Reid exchanged a glance. He was already running probabilities of that in his head. There was extra gas in the air, which could ignite, but given the size of the torch he questioned if there was really enough in the air to explode the freezer. There was potentially enough, however, to likely kill Jon, probably Carl, and burn both of them. "Okay? I spark this and we all die."

"Okay, okay." JJ held up her hands, continuing to try to calm him down. Reid slowly held up his hands as well.

Reid eyed Jon as he continued to run through his chemistry knowledge, wondering if he could bluff his way out of this, if Jon really knew all that the profiler did. He just hoped he didn't bluff so well that JJ believed him and tried something. "How cold is it in here?"

"It's 18 below," he laughed. He looked down at Carl. "How long do you think he has?"

"Jon, do you like Bobby? One of the boys you take care of?" Reid asked, distracting him from the time question, trying to get a better feel for him as well.

Jon stiffened, "Of course. I care for all those kids."

JJ caught on. "Carl is Bobby's dad, Jon. All he wants is to be with his son. He went through the initiation with your group _just_ so he could be with his son. Just like your parents went through some awful things to make sure the three of you survived."

"Don't you want Bobby to have a chance to be with his father?" Reid added. Both knew, of course, that he had killed Bobby's mom so this was a long shot, but maybe he wouldn't want to take away both of Bobby's parents.

Jon paused and turned off the gas. Reid exhaled a little, at least there was no more going into the room. Then he held up the striker. Reid inched closer, pivoting his position and gently shoving JJ behind him. Time to try the chemistry angle. "Jon, do you know the flashpoint of acetylene? Its -18 degrees Celsius, we're well below that. I could shoot you right now and the room wouldn't explode." He used one of his feet to tap lightly on JJ's hoping she understood that he was lying.

"That's not true," Jon argued, although the couple could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"He has a PhD in Chemistry, Jon, I wouldn't doubt him if I were you," JJ replied, supporting Reid even though she could tell what he was doing. Jon eyed Reid, who stared back. "Or, you can put that down and we can all walk out of here. Alive."

Jon thought that over and held up his hands, dropping the striker. Reid quickly entered the freezer and cuffed him. The door kicked open at that moment. "Reid, JJ! Sound off!" Morgan shouted.

"Down here!" Reid replied. "Do _not_ shoot, any spark could blow this place up."

"We need a medic now!" JJ yelled, trying to free Carl. Morgan moved so medics could be rushed down to JJ.

Jon bucked against Reid, "You lied!"

"Not technically. Acetylene _does_ have a flashpoint of -18 degrees, put only in liquid form," Reid countered, shoving him forward enough for Morgan to grab him and take him upstairs. He then turned to JJ and pulled her back, whispering in her ear. "JJ, I need you out of here. I don't know how much gas is in the air but one can suffocate from it without even knowing. We can't chance prolonged exposure for the baby. I'll help the medical team with Carl."

She opened her mouth to argue, but thought better of it and nodded. Once upstairs she was quick to get outside and got some fresh air. Kate came up next to her, the kids all in custody at the station now. "You okay?" JJ nodded and Kate stepped closer, " _Both_ of you okay? Should we get you checked out?"

JJ smiled at her concern, one expectant mom to another. "I think we're good. I'll see if Spence thinks it's needed, although he'd probably say yes just to be safe."

Kate nodded, a small smile crossing her face at that comment, and squeezed her arm. The pair watched the medics carry Carl out and speed off in the ambulance. Reid and Hotch soon emerged from the house as well. The men joined them, a conversation in progress. "I'd make sure the crime scene techs give that area enough time for the gas to dissipate before they try anything, just to be safe," Reid was telling Hotch.

Hotch nodded. "I'll make sure Chambers' team knows."

"Is Carl going to be okay?" Kate asked.

Reid nodded, "He should be fine. They just took him in because the hospital will have more effective ways to raise his temperature without sending him into shock. He hadn't reached the state the others had yet so after they get his core temperature back to normal, he should be to make a full recovery." He paused. "Well, I suppose there's a risk of losing a toe or a finger."

Kate shuddered. "Well, just as long as he doesn't lose them all like Tommy." She felt for that guy, clearly brainwashed beyond repair.

The group murmured agreement. Hotch waited until Kate got flagged over by one of the cops with a question about the kids. They still needed to figure out who most of their parents' were. Then he turned to the couple. "I think you guys should take a few days." JJ opened her mouth to protest when Hotch raised his hand. "It's Wednesday, just at least take the rest of the week off." He locked eyes with JJ. "Work through what you need to and get some rest. That's an order Agent Jareau." JJ sighed and nodded. "All three of you."

Reid opened his mouth and closed it before shaking his head. "When did you figure it out?"

Hotch smirked, "I hadn't exactly. I thought JJ was showing signs like with Ella and Henry, so I took an educated guess that there was more going on than the obvious."

JJ shook her head. "We were going to tell you when…" Hotch waved her off.

"First off, congratulations. Secondly, just come talk to me when you're past the first trimester like last time. And lastly," he caught Reid's eye. "I see Morgan was right about the new house." The couple smiled. Hotch patted Reid on the shoulder before leaving them alone.

Reid looked at JJ, pondering. "You know, we're not far from Vegas. I know we're a few weeks off from telling everyone, but…"

JJ smiled, "Sounds perfect."

* * *

JJ slid into their hotel bed a few hours later and immediately curled into his side, letting out a deep sigh. She felt better after their hidden moment at the station, but she was still wary about falling asleep. Something which Reid could feel. "What exactly are you afraid of when you sleep?"

She met his eyes with her own. "Tivon. I just see him, feel him, he's my own personal monster."

Reid sighed; worried that was the case. "Would it help if you knew more about him?" She shot him a confused look. "Like our unsubs. They do horrible things, but knowing what made them that way, makes them more human and less like an evil shadow in our minds. It doesn't erase what they did, but it can help. It did for me with Tobias. I think that was part of the reason I probably confused you guys after all that with how I saw him. I still saw Tobias as the broken boy with poor coping mechanisms. I hated Charles and Raphael, but not Tobias." JJ stayed quiet, letting him continue. "Do you think if you knew more about Askari, like how he grew up, what made him into _him_ , would it help?"

She bit her lip, "I—I don't know."

"Want me to ask Emily? I would assume Interpol was able to gather more on him since his death. I could get the file and if and when you're ready, you can look at it," he offered.

"Okay," she whispered. She yawned and Reid reached over, running a hand through her hair.

"Try to sleep, JJ. I promise I'll be here, I'll protect you."

JJ nodded but leaned up and captured his lips first. "Thank you for being my rock, Spence, my anchor. I love you."

He kissed her deeply again, "I love you too. Now get some sleep." She rested her head back down on his chest and snugged into his embrace. His calm heartbeat lulled her to sleep. For the first time in over a week, she had a restful night's sleep.


	74. Chapter 73

Diana looked up from her book, sensing a presence. "Spencer, Jennifer, what are you doing here?" She stood and hugged them both. "You were just here a few weeks ago."

Reid smiled. "We know, but we were in the area for a case and decided to take a few days so we thought we'd swing by."

Diana pulled them down to sit by the window with her. "Hmm, why do I sense there's more to it than that?" She thought she sensed something over New Years, but was patiently waiting.

JJ smiled and handed her a small bag. She had managed pull together a present, the couple already had an idea on how to tell her. Diana eyed them and opened the bag. She pulled out a trifold picture frame with 'We love Grandma' on top. The first photo was of her and Henry, the second was a photo of her and Ella, and the third had 'coming August 2015.'

Diana looked up at them and grinned, "I knew it." She pulled them in for a hug as a laugh escaped Reid.

When they separated, he met his mother's eyes. "A mother always knows?"

She patted his cheek and smiled. "Finally catching on, my dear." She turned to look at her daughter in law. "Congratulations Jennifer. I'm so happy for you both…and Henry and Ella."

JJ hugged her again, "Thank you, Diana." Being here, thinking about happy things, was really helping her mental wellbeing.

Reid took back over, "How about lunch to celebrate?"

* * *

"Well, this is a surprise," William Reid greeted the group, sliding into the booth next to Diana. "Back so soon?"

Reid smiled and nodded. "We were in the area and thought we'd share some news in person."

"News?" questioned the elder Reid.

"We're getting another grandchild, William," Diana shared. The couple exchanged a glance and smile as he registered her comment. He was quick to his feet, to hug them both.

"That's fantastic, you two, I'm so happy for you both," he smiled.

"Thanks Dad," Reid replied. The group went about ordering their meal.

"How have you been feeling, Jennifer?" Diana asked.

The younger blond shrugged, "The morning sickness comes and goes, but all and all okay." They fell into some small talk until the food arrived. As they started to eat, Reid decided to approach a topic with his mom. The couple had talked and he was still on the fence.

"Mom, I want to ask you something," he started, popping a French fry into his mouth.

Diana raised an eyebrow at her son. "What is it, Spencer?"

JJ reached under the table, squeezing his thigh under the table. He bit his lip. "Do you want to move closer to JJ and I; closer to the kids?"

Diana was confused. "What do you mean?" She looked at the others at the table.

He took a deep breath. "It's been pointed out to me that you've been doing really well and that the kids may be a factor in that. It was suggested that more regular visits with them could be good for you. I know they would love it too. But, it would mean leaving Bennington to a new place, which I also know could be upsetting." It had been her home for 14 years. He paused and let her think that over, taking a sip of his drink. "I have my thoughts, but what do you think?" He wasn't going force her to do something against her will again if he could at all help it.

Diana sat back, surprised. The group watched as she stayed quiet for a few minutes, thinking. "Spencer, Jennifer, I love you both and I love those kids. I already love the one not here yet."

Reid raised an eyebrow. He had a feeling he knew where this was going. It was honestly what his gut was telling him, even though his heart liked the other option. "But?"

"But, I love my friends here too." She took Reid's hand in hers. "I know I was angry with you when I first went to Bennington, but its home now. I hate change; it makes me anxious. I like knowing that my things are exactly where I last left them." She took a deep breath. "Even on my not so good days, my room helps me. I don't want to leave."

JJ blinked, surprised. She turned and looked at her husband, surprised by the small smile on his face. Diana misinterpreted it. "You're not upset with me, are you Spencer?"

He shook his head. "I could never be upset with you Mom. Honestly? I thought you might feel that way, and that's okay. We'll still visit as much as we can and call so you can talk with the kids, particularly now that Ella is talking more." He squeezed her hand. "If you change your mind, we can revisit the conversation." Diana smiled and nodded.

She shifted her gaze to JJ. "So, when do you learn the sex?"

* * *

"Ready?"

JJ nodded, holding the folder in her hands. Reid had called in a small favor and was able to print Askari's file at the Vegas field office since it still required a secure line. The pair were now sitting back in their hotel room. When she decided she wanted to look at the information, she hadn't wanted to do it at home so they were taking the time to do it here before they flew back to DC tomorrow. "Do you want to be alone?"

She looked up and met his eyes, "No. Stay please."

Reid nodded and stayed next to her on the bed, JJ reaching over and taking his hand. She quietly opened the folder and begin to read the information. He hadn't been able to stop himself when he had been printing it out and even he had to admit that as much as he loathed the tormentor of JJ's dreams - and for a time, in life - he was appalled by what he had read. He could guess what part she reached when she closed it for a moment. She let out a breath, squeezing his hand. He stayed quiet, letting her process on her own. After a moment, she opened it again and continued, reading about how quickly he escalated. How he associated sexual pleasure with torture, killing... _pain_...because of what happened to him at a pivotal developmental stage in his life. When she was finished, she pushed the file away. He took it, closing it and setting it on the side table for now. He could see her thinking things over. He placed a hand on her cheek, turning her face so she met his gaze.

"Jen, what happened to him was horrible. No child should have to experience that." He paused, letting that sink in. "However, that doesn't excuse what he did to you or to countless others. But, what I'm hoping this did was make him human again, not a monster. He was _just_ a man that was badly, deeply broken as a child and then made it his life's work to inflict that pain on others because it made him feel better. Just like Tobias used drugs to escape the pain his father's abuse did to him or how his brain, unable to cope with the conflict of obeying his father's wish when it was a sin, turned him into another person. None of that makes it okay what he did to those people or to me, it just makes him a human being." He stopped again, wiping a tear away from her cheek.

"I'm not saying you need to forgive him; that's your own decision. I just hope you'll now start to be able to accept him for what he was, not a dark shadow in your mind that makes you look over your shoulder. He's gone...if you let him leave. If you let him stay, he will. Just thinking of him as human should keep him in your past, not your present or future." JJ nodded, understanding what he meant. It was similar advice they'd given victims in the past, she just had never wanted to see herself in that category before. She was finally starting to accept that she was even if she had let herself be abducted, and while it wasn't exactly okay, it just _was_. Just like he _was_.

"We are all flawed in some way. If we weren't, we would be gods. Some of us just have a spirit to overcome events, to use those imperfections, those scars, to better ourselves, and some of us don't. Do you know which one you are?"

JJ blinked, a few more tears falling, which he wiped away. A small smile crossed her face. "A fighter."

Reid smiled and nodded, pulling her in for a quick kiss. "That you are, Jennifer Jareau Reid. I have mountains of data to support that so don't you ever forget it."

JJ hugged him close, letting out a deep, cathartic breath. He was right on so many levels. As painful as it was to purposely think about Tavon Askari again, reading his past _did_ make her see him differently. None of their other unsubs really haunted her dreams for more than maybe an occasional bad night, so why should he get the power to do so? She wouldn't let him bother her anymore. She would take back her mind, her _life_. After all, as she felt Spence's hands run up and down her back, comforting her, not only was she a fighter but she had _so_ many things to fight _for_.

None more so than the man holding her in his arms.

* * *

"Spencer, should I be concerned that you moved your appointment up by a few weeks?" Dr. Laple greeted.

Reid and JJ smiled as the patient shook his head. "No. We just had today off and figured since we knew we wouldn't be called to a case, it was worth seeing if you could work me in rather than potentially reschedule." They had actually asked Hotch for the Monday off as well just so they could move this appointment since they had another one later in the day.

The balding man nodded, "Ah, well that makes sense." He completed a brief physical exam. "So what's your report?"

"I've actually been good, headache free, since we saw you last year for both of our check ups." Reid smiled at JJ. "It's thankfully calmed down some since then."

JJ snorted, catching Dr. Laple's attention. "Well, if you call getting shot in the neck and almost dying _calm_ , Spence." The doctor's eyebrows shot up.

Reid sighed. "Okay, that is true, but I didn't get a headache from that so…"

JJ nodded, that was _her_. "Okay, I'll give you that. And, Dr. Laple, things aren't exactly calm with a six year old and a 17 month old." Dr. Laple laughed. She caught Reid's eye, "and another one on the way."

The neurologist grinned, "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Reid replied.

The doctor eyed JJ for a moment, "Are you doing okay JJ?"

She smiled, touched by his concern. Nodding, she met his eyes before holding onto Reid's gaze. "I've had moments, but I'm a fighter. I'm good. Thank you for asking."

Dr. Laple nodded, "Good to hear." He then turned back to Reid. "Well, I see no signs for concern so I'll see you next year unless something comes up." The couple nodded and JJ pulled out her phone before the next question was asked. "Ah, you know me too well, JJ," he smiled as she showed him some photos of the kids.

* * *

"There's my favorite patient and her husband," Dr. Ferguson greeted in the middle of their ultrasound appointment later that afternoon, this one actually at its scheduled time.

"Good afternoon," JJ replied. Reid smiled and nodded.

The older doctor eyed her patient's husband. "So Spencer, should I ask you or Randi here how the ultrasound looks?" JJ chuckled.

Reid grinned. "I'm not the expert, but I didn't see any increased fluid around the neck so I'm hoping that means the chances of Downs are slim."

She nodded and turned to Randi, who smiled in confirmation. "Good diagnostic report Dr. Reid." She glanced over the screen. "Everything looks good and we're on target with our delivery date. Although, given the last two, I'm guessing we should assume you will probably deliver around 37 weeks." JJ and Reid nodded, still smiling. "Did you decide if you wanted to do any other testing?"

JJ deferred that answer to Reid. "There isn't really a history of any chromosomal defects in either of our family histories and given the potential risk for miscarriages, although small, with some of the tests, we decided to opt out unless we found something of concern." There was a potential for other genetic issues, namely on Reid's side, but that couldn't be tested for even if they wanted to investigate and just like with Ella, they were choosing to be optimistic about that.

Dr. Ferguson nodded, "Sounds reasonable. Everything looks good here, which gives me no cause for concern." She turned to make sure she had JJ's eye contact. "I expect you to do a better job taking care of yourself this time. Don't make me pull rank and force you into bed rest just so you'll _actually_ rest."

JJ nodded, "Yes ma'am."

The she looked at Reid. "Be a little more assertive with her if you have to, Spencer, to make her relax," she winked.

Reid chuckled softly as JJ rolled her eyes. "Hmm, I think I could get behind that doctor's order." He winked at JJ and she smacked his arm.

"Its that kind of talk that got me knocked up twice in two years, Mister, so watch it." Reid smiled as the doctor and tech laughed.

"Have you thought about having the kids, or at least Henry, come to your anatomy sonogram appointment? I have a lot of parents that do that with older kids. Ella may like it too, particularly if we listen to the heartbeat," Dr. Ferguson added.

The parents looked at each other. "That's an idea," JJ commented. "We'll let you know."

Reid nodded, "Henry probably would find it fascinating."

"Hmm, like his dad perhaps?" JJ teased.

Reid smiled and shrugged. "Speaking of the heartbeat…"

Randi chuckled and began to change the equipment so they could hear that beautiful sound. Even though he knew what to expect from his experience with Ella, that sound still brought tears to his eyes. JJ squeezed his hand and he turned from the screen to her beautiful face, tears in her eyes as well.

He leaned over and kissed her softly. "Love you Jen."

"Love you too Spence."

The pair couldn't have asked for better doctor checkups. The good news from both and the nice visit with her in laws helped JJ pull herself firmly back to the present and Askari left her dreams. Her fighter spirit helped her focus back on the positive and not the pain from the year...well, years...before. As she watched her bump slowly start to form, she knew Mary had a hand in picking out her sister and her newest sibling. And that thought helped her remember all the things that she refused to let Askari take from her. He had already taken one key thing from her, she _wouldn't_ allow him to take anything else.

* * *

The group boarded the jet on the way back from Tallahassee. "I feel bad that we couldn't make it out for Sergeant Scott's funeral," Reid commented to the group.

The team murmured their agreement. "At least he had Joy with him," Morgan added. There was a moment of silence. "Man, I still can't believe Rossi not only has a kid but a grandkid. He was looking forward to going fishing with Kai before all this too."

JJ smiled, "You know, Kai is just a little older than Ella. Should we start to call him Grandpa Dave for the kids instead of Uncle Dave? It is a little confusing with my brother anyway."

The group laughed, even Hotch. "Please let me be there when you try that out," Kate joked.

Reid smiled. "What do you guys say to making a donation to New Directions in Scott's name? I feel like that's something Rossi would appreciate."

Morgan patted Reid on the shoulder, "Good thinking Pretty Boy. We can tell Baby Girl how much and she can take care of it."

JJ smiled and leaned into her husband, always so thoughtful.

* * *

Reid slipped his glasses on after waking up and climbed out of bed, noticing JJ was still sound asleep. The growth of their latest addition had been wearing her out more this time around. Deciding to treat her, he snuck out of their room with the goal of making French toast. As he quietly headed down the hall, he checked in on Ella and found her still sound asleep as well. She'd been getting over a small cold, so he wasn't surprised.

When he reached Henry's room, he found the boy on his bed reading, oblivious to his dad in the doorway. Reid watched how close he had the book to his face. He'd caught Henry fumbling over a few words when he read out loud over the past few weeks. He'd also hunched over his homework more. Reid sighed, figuring how to have the conversation about the boy needing glasses. Hopefully it wasn't something that kids got picked on as much as he did as a child.

"Good morning," he greeted.

Henry's head snapped up and he quickly positioned himself away from the book. "Morning Dad."

Reid slipped into the room and took a seat on the bed, picking up the book. "How are the adventures at Hogwarts going?"

Henry shrugged, "Good."

Reid bit his lip. "Henry do you know why I wear glasses?"

The young boy looked up at him. "To help you see better?" Reid smiled and nodded. "But you don't wear them all the time. Why?"

"Because I wear contacts. They are like tiny glasses that I stick directly on my eyeballs."

Henry wrinkled his nose. "Eww! You touch your eye? Why?"

"It's easier to do my job if I'm not worried about my glasses getting knocked off my face by a bad guy." He shifted, allowing for Henry to lean into his side. "But I do prefer to not touch my eye when I don't have to so that's why I wear my glasses more at home." Henry nodded. "Do you think there is a problem with having to wear glasses?"

The boy looked down. "It makes you look different."

"And is there something wrong with being different? Unique?" Henry didn't answer. "Is there something wrong with me for wearing glasses or contacts?"

That got a quick answer. "No!" Henry met his eyes. "You're awesome!"

Reid grinned; he hoped the boy always felt that way. "Well thank you." He reached over and tickled the boy, getting giggles. "So are you young man." When Henry was breathing better, he continued. "But I'm also different, which is cool. So what if I have glasses, right?"

"Right."

Reid let that sink in for a moment. "Have the words in the books started to look a little fuzzy?" Henry nodded. "Then your eyes might need some help seeing better too."

Henry sighed. "Yeah."

"It's time for me to go to the eye doctor too. How about I set an appointment for you as well and I'll let you pick out my glasses as well as yours," he offered.

Henry thought that over and then nodded. "Okay Dad."

Reid smiled, "Great. Now, want to help me make some French toast for breakfast?"

"Sweet!"

* * *

It had taken a few days, but Reid had been able to take off a few hours early one afternoon. The doctor allowed the pair to be in each other's exams, Henry getting to see what it was like with Reid going first. She had even let Henry look into the scope when she examined Reid's eyes, getting "cool" and "wow" from the boy. Then it was his turn.

Dr. Bryant flipped the different powers around. "Which one is clearer? One or two?"

"Two."

She repeated the process a few times. "Can you read me that bottom line, Henry?"

"P. H. I. S. U."

Reid smiled, able to see it himself with his glasses. "Good." She repeated the process with his left eye and in a few minutes he was done. "Alright. You are good to go pick out some frames and then we'll get your glasses made."

"Thank you," Reid answered.

"My pleasure." She shifted the equipment out of the way and the guys exited the exam room and headed out to pick their frames.

"Do you want to pick mine or ours first?" Reid asked.

Henry took his hand and pulled him to the adult section. "Yours!" He sat Reid down in a chair and started to pull different frames, occasionally making Reid get up and pick them up if they were too high for him to reach. The father patiently put on each pair. Some looked okay, but not great; some looked ridiculous; and some were good. Henry had narrowed it down to three options. Reid slipped on the pair that wasn't far off from his originals, but with a darker top bar of the frame. It was still clear on the bottom.

"Hmm, I approve Boy Wonder."

"Me too, good choice Henry."

The boys turned, Henry making out the faces while Reid first placed the voices, his vision not clear. He'd stayed in his glasses after the exam instead of changing to his contacts and was in the new frames at the moment. "Hi Mom, hi Aunt Penny!"

"Hey my most amazing godson!" Garcia cheered. "I heard you get to have glasses. That's pretty cool!" She held her arms open and he went over for a hug. "Welcome to the club my boy. Have you picked yours out yet?"

"No, we have to finish getting Dad's." He held up the other two.

JJ gently took them from him. "Good choices. Why don't you let me help Dad choose one of these three while Aunt Penny gets you started to pick yours?"

"Okay!" He took Garcia's hand, excited that now he was going to be cool like her now too.

"So you like this pair?" Reid asked.

JJ nodded. "I do, do you?" He shrugged. "Let me take your photo with them on and then you can look at it."

"Sure." He didn't really care, to be honest.

She was quick to pick that up. "You're allowed to feel good about how you look, Spence. I know it's not something that you've been concerned about as much in the past, but you _do_ have an opinion."

"It's your opinion that matters most. As long as you like how I look, I'm good," he countered as she changed the frames and took another photo.

"Well flattery will get you far, Spence, and I love that my opinion matters that much to you. However," she paused and changed them out for the last pair before putting on his current ones, his vision of her becoming clear again. "I love you best when you feel confident, so pick the one that you feel the most sure of yourself in and I'll love them." She handed him her phone and he studied each photo, deciding on the first set of frames.

"These will do."

JJ smiled and nodded. "Good choice. Now, let's see what crazy ones Garcia has talked Henry into." Reid laughed as the couple joined the others. Henry had a pile next to him as one of the salespersons was next to them.

"So these are all scratch and overall damage resistant?" Garcia was clarifying. She was playing with ones that could be twisted and still retain shape.

"Correct. They are also on sale, buy one get one free."

"Cool!" Henry cheered. The adults all smiled as the salesperson left them alone to look them over. Henry held up ones with a black, solid frame and another that was similar to Reid's but with a green solid bar on top. "I like these!"

Reid bent down to put on the black ones. "You know who you look like in these, Henry?"

"Oh, I see it too!" Garcia gushed.

The boy tilted his head, "Who?"

The two nerds grinned. "Exactly."

JJ blinked and then looked at her son. She snorted and chuckled when it connected. "You look like Dr. Who."

Henry's eyes grew wide as he looked in the mirror. "Awesome!"

* * *

Reid smiled as he looked over Henry's shoulder, checking his addition homework. "Done!" Henry beamed, looking up at him from his desk in the library. He'd gotten through his homework much faster the past few days now that he had his glasses, making Reid, and apparently Henry as well, very happy.

He finished looking at the last few, "Great work, bud. Is that all you have tonight?" Henry nodded. "Want to read some _Harry Potter_?"

"Yeah!" Henry ran to get his book as Reid packed up his homework, tucking it into his book bag. He then took at seat on the couch in the library and waited. Henry climbed onto the couch a moment later and handed him the book.

"Am I reading or are you?" Reid asked, opening up to their last spot.

Henry leaned into him, getting comfortable. "Umm, you, Dad." Reid nodded and started to read chapter five out loud. Five minutes in and JJ carried Ella in for good night kisses. The boys then continued on. About twenty minutes later, Reid could see Henry getting tired as well.

He finished the last paragraph he was in and closed the book. "Okay, bud, I think it's time for bed." Henry moaned, not wanting to go even though he could hardly keep his eyes open. Reid stood up and scooped him up, carrying him upstairs. Pretty soon the boy was going to be too big to do this regularly. JJ met him at the top and they got Henry ready for bed.

They slipped back down stairs after tucking him in and curled up together on the couch, nothing of importance on the television. "How are you feeling?" Reid asked her, remembering her fairly dry, bland dinner. "This morning sickness seems worse than with Ella."

JJ nodded, "Yeah, but I'm okay." She reached behind her and started to run her fingers though his hair. "I think my mom suspects what's going on, think we should just tell her since we told your parents?"

Reid had leaned into her touch. "Fine by me. We're close to telling the rest soon." JJ nodded and smiled, thinking about Ella's shirt to announce baby number three, just like Henry did with her. "How do you think Henry is going to take the news?"

JJ smiled, "Well, I would imagine he's going to be excited, at least until we find out the sex, then he may not be if it's another girl."

Reid chuckled. "What's your gut feeling on that?"

"Boy," JJ answered. Reid nodded and turned to catch her gaze. She studied him for a moment with a soft smile. She'd finally been sleeping well again the past two weeks; finally feeling like herself and she knew she owed that to him. "Thank you for taking care of me these past few weeks. I know I haven't been the easiest patient."

Reid smiled and pulled her to him. "Please, that didn't even crack my top five for difficult moments carrying for someone."

JJ pulled back and looked at him. She sighed when she connected just what that meant. "Spence…" He shrugged, not wanting to talk about it, the comment just slipping out. She could see it and decided not to push. "Well, either way, let me show you my gratitude." She slid into his lap and he smiled as their lips crashed together.

They battled for dominance until he took over, took charge, and flipped her on her back on the couch, pinning her down. She gasped as he growled, pulling her t-shirt over her head. She slid his glasses off his face, blindly setting them on the coffee table. "Really Spence? The couch? With the kids' toys watching?" she teased. When his hand slipped lower, she changed her tune. "Okay, couch sounds good."

Reid chuckled as he continued his ministrations, so grateful life was getting back to normal that he wanted to _show_ her just how grateful.

* * *

JJ blinked awake in their bed hours later at the sound of her phone beeping. She groaned as she registered the time, almost six AM. Reid moaned next to her and she squinted at the screen to see the '911' from Hotch. Normally the text came from Garcia. That it was not only urgent, but from Hotch, sent a chill down her spine.

She immediately called him back. "Hotch?"

" _JJ,"_ he sighed. Her heart immediately sank at his tone. _"It's Gideon. I need you guys to come out to his cabin."_ Her hand went to her chest as she locked eyes with Reid. He read her body language and was now wide-awake.

JJ bit her lip, "Okay. Is…"

Hotch sighed, _"I'm on my way to confirm his ID, but I believe so."_ He paused. _"Do you want me to tell Reid or—"_

"No, I'll do it. We'll see you in a bit." JJ sighed as she hung up. Blinking away a few tears threatening to fall, JJ ran a hand through her hair, trying to figure out how on earth to break this to her husband.

"JJ?" She looked down at him, his head still on his pillow. "We have a case?"

"Ye—" her voice cracked. "Yeah. Let me get mom and I'll fill you in on the way to the scene." She quickly started to call Sandy, climbing out of bed to get dressed.

Reid furrowed his brow as he followed her to the closet. "On the way? Is it local?"

"Thanks Mom, sorry to wake you," JJ finished with Sandy as she slipped on some leggings and threw on a top. "It's a bit of a drive, but yes." She finally met his eyes again. "Spence…"

He knew that tone and he could see it on her face. "Who?" he whispered.

She stepped over to him, wrapping her arms around him. "Gideon."

She felt him tense in her arms. "No. You're wrong."

She pulled back to look into his eyes. "Hotch is on his way to his cabin now. We need to meet him." She pulled him close again, hugging him as tight as possible. Reid sighed and nodded. They quickly finished getting dressed and met Sandy downstairs before heading out in the dark.

So much for life going back to normal.


	75. Chapter 74

**A/N: Happy Season 12 Premiere Day (for those in the US)! Should be an interesting, even if very different, ride. I will probably be capping 'Partners' off somewhere in the middle of season 12 given things that you'll see happen in season 11, but we'll see how the season goes. Probably goes without saying but you may need some tissues for this one.**

* * *

He was quiet the whole drive there, which was worrying JJ. But, she honestly didn't know what to say to make this any better, particularly until they knew anything. When she finally parked and turned off the car, she looked at him.

"It's just like when I was here last," he murmured.

JJ closed her eyes and sighed. She had forgotten that the last time Reid was here was when he found Gideon's letter. She reached over and took his hand, pulling him to the present. He met her eyes and after a moment, nodded. They silently exited the car and she was quick to link their hands again as they walked up the gravel driveway into the cabin. She felt him tense as they saw the ME finish pulling the sheet over his head. She looked up and met Rossi's sad eyes. Kate and Hotch were standing there too.

She heard Morgan and Garcia enter behind them. "Are you sure?" Garcia whispered. The whole team looked at Hotch, except for Reid. His eyes were focused on the body on the ground.

Hotch nodded. "It's Gideon."

She immediately felt him start to shake as he pulled away from her and rushed out. "Spence!" She ran after him. He was almost to the car when she caught up. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into hers. He hugged her like a lifeline and she could feel him shake even though it was silent sobs. She tried to breathe through her own grief, to help him though the shock, the sadness. After a few minutes she felt the shaking lessen and she pulled back to look into his eyes. The immense sadness that poured out of every cell took her breath away.

"Baby," she murmured, wiping his tear soaked cheeks. She kissed him softly, trying to find some way to comfort him. He barely responded to her touch, breaking her heart even more. She kissed his cheeks, his forehead, and placed feather light kissing on his eyelids like he had done for her weeks earlier. Then she pulled him close again, running a hand repeatedly though his hair, basically standing on her tippy toes to help keep his head buried by her neck. "Spence, let's find the monster that did this. Let's make Gideon proud."

She felt him nod against her neck just as they heard footsteps behind them. He tensed some, not wanting the team to see him breaking, even though they all were expecting it and wouldn't blame him at all. She turned them slightly so his back was to the cabin and looked to see who it was. She met Morgan's sad eyes, Garcia in his arms. Both were trying to be strong for the one they cared for most on the team. Eventually, Reid's breathing calmed again and he pulled back some, resting their foreheads together. "Ready?" she whispered.

"As I'll ever be," he answered. JJ nodded, kissing him softly again, this time getting more of a response. He swallowed and turned, seeing his friends there. Garcia caught the sound of footsteps and turned from Morgan, immediately pulling Reid into a hug.

"Oh, my sweet boy," she whispered. Reid hugged her tight for a moment before pulling back. Morgan squeezed his shoulder as he passed him.

JJ linked her arm with her husband's as they reentered the cabin. "What do we know?" she asked Hotch.

* * *

JJ bit her lip as she watched her husband watch his mentor's body be loaded up into the coroner's van at first light. Hotch walked over to her. "I'm sending Reid with Morgan to the morgue. I need you and Kate to go through Gideon's place for clues."

She swallowed, "Are you sure that's the best place for him?"

Hotch sighed. "I'm not sure he'll fully believe it until he hears her report, JJ. And I think he's the one with the most memories of this place, except for maybe Dave, it might be _more_ painful here." JJ nodded as she watched Morgan escort Reid to the SUV so they could follow. She hated this; he finally got Gideon back into his life and then he had to be ripped away again? The unit chief looked at her. "Can _you_ focus? I need you here, JJ. Reid needs you to help solve this just as much as Gideon does."

JJ blinked and met his gaze, nodded. "Yeah, sorry. I was just wondering if having him come back into Spence's – our – lives the past year and a half makes this better or worse than if we had never heard from him after he left." She turned and went back into the living room, leaving Hotch to ponder that himself. She pulled out some gloves and got to work.

"So you hadn't heard from Gideon in, what, 8 years?" Kate asked, recalling when she had heard he had left the unit for good.

JJ shook her head. "Actually, he sought out Spence a few years ago, wanting to see how his protégé was doing. We've had occasional contact since."

Kate smiled, "I had heard something about Gideon taking an agent under his wing. I should have known it was Reid. I had signed up for a class he was teaching and was really excited. I vaguely remember a skinny guy in a big sweater coming in and pulling him out during the second class. He never came back."

"That's because he found the Footpath Killer after that case and came back to the unit full time," JJ replied. She smiled at Kate's description of Reid. "And thank god Spence's style has improved some since then. He also used to have straight hair back then. I love that it's got some curl now."

Kate laughed softly at JJ's reflection on her husband, looking at one of the books set out. "So what? He retired and then got into birds?"

JJ shook his head. "No, birds have always been his thing." Memories of Gideon studying bird art flashed in her mind. So did his card with the college donation for Henry and Ella. "Not sure why though." Kate nodded and they continued to work through the room. JJ smiled at the photo of young Gideon with baby Stephen. _Oh god, Stephen._ She felt a tear fall and pushed to suppress that pain. She didn't envy Hotch having to have that conversation.

* * *

"Out of respect, I kept him covered," the ME started.

Morgan nodded. "Appreciate that."

"Cause of death was hypovolemic shock due to ballistic trauma. Three points of entry—left shoulder, right abdominal wall, and right temporal."

Morgan sighed and then studied Reid. He was just staring at the body, not moving. He felt for his brother. He had lost his own father and he knew Gideon was in many ways like that to Reid. He was beyond grateful they had reconnected a few years ago, at least giving him more closure, more happy moments, than just the lasting final memory of his letter. "Did he suffer?"

"Not for long, no. His brain stopped working before he was able to process his last breath. After the final shot, he as gone within a fraction of a second," she offered, trying to give the agents some peace of mind during all of this.

Still no movement from Reid. Morgan turned to her. "Would you excuse us, please?"

She glanced at Dr. Reid and nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you." Morgan waited until he heard the door close and then turned to the younger man. "Did you hear _any_ of that? He didn't suffer." He sighed when a tear fell down Reid's cheek. "Listen to me, listen to me." He shook Reid gently, forcing him to look at him. "Sometimes you put of these walls and you block us out, sometimes even JJ. You can't do that, not right now. We need you, Kid. Gideon needs you." He paused and let that sink in. "I'm going to step right out there, and when you're ready, let's go get this son of a bitch." Reid nodded as Morgan squeezed his shoulder.

As the door closed again, Reid stared at the sheet covering his father figure's body. Why? Why Gideon? _What_ was he doing that got him killed? He knew it couldn't be random; the three shots proving overkill, that it was personal. Last he had talked to him before New Years, he was headed down to Florida. His heart just felt so heavy. For years he had hoped to see Gideon again. Why, after having that come true, to have him back in his life even on a much smaller scale, did he have to be pulled away again? He could have handled this if it had been an accident or disease, but this…

He felt more tears falling and pinched his eyes shut, trying to will the pain away. Then he remembered Morgan's words. Gideon needed him to focus, needed him to find the person that did this. He let out a few deep breaths and wiped his face. Finally, he opened his eyes and looked at the covered body again. He didn't have the heart to pull it back, not wanting that image permanently ingrained into his memory _. I'll catch this guy for you, Jason, I'll make you proud._

He turned and left the room, nodding to Morgan as they headed back to the cabin and the team.

* * *

"Okay so Gideon fueled up every 350 miles, probably stopping at some diners along the way 'cause, you know, the man could, like, live off milkshakes," Garcia commented. JJ smiled softly at that memory. "Definitely took his sweet time going down the coast, but then booked it back from Jacksonville. And instead of coming here home to his cabin, he spent one night in Roanoke."

"Why?" Kate asked. "It's only an hour away."

JJ saw him first and her heart clenched at the pain still clearly visible on his face. She immediately walked over to him, placing a hand on his arm. "Spence?"

" _I just don't understand any of it anymore. I guess I'm just looking for it again. For the belief I had back in college, the belief I had when I first met Sarah and it all seemed so right_." She looked down at the notebook, Gideon's notebook of photos in his hands, and sighed.

"That's beautiful." Kate commented. "Who's Sarah?"

"Gideon's first love," Garcia whispered.

"You're remembering the letter Gideon left you," JJ murmured.

He nodded. "I'm thinking maybe he rushed back and stayed in Roanoke because he was finally happy." He met her eyes. "I asked him at the park, if he had found what he was looking for, and he said 'not quite.' I got the feeling that he had seen things to help push away the darkness that consumed him after Frank killed Sarah, but he never found love again. I think it was one of the reasons he told me to never let the job take you or the kids away, afraid I would never find it again either." JJ smiled at that as he paused. "What if he found someone like Sarah again?" He tucked he book in his pocket and turned to leave but she pulled him back.

Enveloping him in another tight hug, she kissed his cheek. "We'll catch who did this, Spence, I swear to you." She had to do _something_ to alleviate his pain.

Reid nodded, pulling back a fraction to kiss her for just a second. Then he was gone again, needing to be out of the cabin. He stood outside, thinking about Gideon, about their last game of chess at his house during his visit when Reid was on medical leave. Thinking about how the older man had jokingly blamed Ella for distracting him since he held her during the game and Reid beat him, tying their matches for that day. He never told Gideon about how the chess tailspin he went on after the senior agent had left probably had more to do with it. He remembered they had started another one, only to have Henry and Sandy come back inside and they let the boy distract them with some stories instead.

He thought about how he had found two photos on the chessboard after Gideon had left that night, staying for dinner after JJ got home from work. One was a photo of the two of them laughing at some story of Morgan's not long after Reid became an agent and was finally starting to be accepted by the rest. The other was of him talking to JJ after they finished watching the Charlie Chaplin movies. In hindsight, Reid could see the love they had for each other on each of their faces even though they had been blind to the other's feelings at that time. Gideon's signature scribble was on a small piece of paper with the photos – _This is how I always remember you, Spencer. I'm grateful now my memories include Henry and Ella. I know it's hard sometimes, but keep yourself safe and never lose this smile. Don't let JJ lose hers either._

"I need to check something out," Rossi appeared next to him, startling him out of his thoughts. "Let's take a ride." Reid nodded and blindly followed, willing to do anything to shake his grief away. The pair was silent for a long time on the road until Reid finally spoke.

"I know I'm not being very helpful, very rational right now. I just thought after seeing him again that I'd get more time with him, to learn more about life from him. And even if I didn't, just knowing he was out there in the world and that he cared for me, made me feel better. Now, it just feels…empty isn't the right word," he paused. His world wouldn't only ever feel empty if JJ…he shook his head of that thought. "It feels like I had been looking for a piece of this jigsaw puzzle and finally found it, only to have it taken away again."

Rossi sighed. "I know. But time will pass and slowly you'll forget how much it hurts. Then maybe you'll find something else that can be that piece."

"I don't want to find something else." The older agent reached over and squeezed the younger one's shoulder in silent support as they pulled up to an older building on the Quantico campus. Once inside, Reid looked around, intrigued and confused. "I've never been in this building."

"No need to. This was the bomb shelter back in the day. I'm sure we can find something dehydrated if you get hungry." Reid followed Rossi down the stairs, smiling just a little at his last comment. Finally, Rossi stopped and opened a door. "Damn if it doesn't smell the same. We're back where it all started, my friend. We were the behavioral science unit back then." Before going to find a file, he noticed Reid look around with curiosity and a small smile. Good, he was finally snapping back to normal.

"This is awesome," he commented as he turned on a light and looked around.

"They called us the B.S. unit," Rossi added as he turned to the filing cabinet, missing Reid's smirk at that. "We _were_ pretty organized…" Finally he found the folder he was thinking of. "All right, I think this is it."

He handed it to Reid, "Salem, Virginia, Roanoke County, 1978. Gideon was the lead on this one." He went on to tell him about the case and could see the change as Reid absorbed the information, finally getting focus back into those brown eyes of his.

"Did you catch him?"

Rossi shook his head, "No, there was never a fourth body."

Reid latched on to the case, grasping for something to help him solve Gideon's death. He was actually a little surprised when Garcia found the article that must have forced Gideon to drive to Roanoke. It surprised him how easily he slipped into solving the case.

* * *

A part of JJ was torn about not being there for Spence in Roanoke, but she also knew she would be best suited to say back with Garcia. Kate was too new to help Penelope with her grief and Morgan needed action to function. So here she was, idly roaming Gideon's cabin while Garcia was waiting on files. She walked past a bookshelf that she hadn't checked over in detail before. A picture frame stopped her in her tracks. She smiled and ran her fingers over her husband's smiling face. She didn't even realize Gideon had taken that photo after his reunion dinner with the team. He was sitting in his leather chair with Henry in his lap and she was perched on the arm with Ella in hers. The two of them were looking at each other and she saw the love and happiness on both of their faces. It touched her that Gideon had this displayed for himself, to remember not just Spence, but her whole family. She bit her lip to keep from crying; she might have to take that home with them.

Continuing her wandering, she found herself in front of his fridge. She was starving and she knew baby Reid probably was too. Peering in the freezer, she smiled at what she found.

"I'm waiting on the dead girls' case files from '78. They didn't have any of them scanned yet, so its gonna take at least an hour," she heard Garcia holler. Opening a drawer, she found two spoons and stuck them and the ice cream behind her back.

Garcia looked up at her as she walked in, finally pulling it from behind her. "Found it in his freezer. Mint chip."

Garcia chuckled. "That was his favorite. He thought I forgot that."

"Clearly he forgot you were an all knowing goddess," JJ smiled.

She nodded, "Right?" She paused, "Remember that birthday of his and we had that taste test?"

JJ smiled. "Yeah. We couldn't fool him. It's the good stuff or nothing." She met her friend's eyes.

"We haven't eaten since—"

"Last night," JJ cut in. She sighed. "It's too weird."

Garcia nodded. "Cha, it is, for lots of reasons." They studied each other for a moment before Garcia nodded for JJ to come over and sit. JJ smiled and handed Garcia a spoon as she sat down. Each took a spoonful. Her stomach immediately started to settle when Garcia got an alert on her laptop.

* * *

JJ watched as Reid embraced Stephen the next morning after they had put Gideon's last case to rest. Donnie Mallick wouldn't hurt another woman and she knew Gideon would be proud of that. She also knew he was immensely proud of his two sons – one by blood, one by bond – as they hugged in their shared grief. She closed the gap between them from her as they separated and she squeezed Stephen's arm and sent him a sad smile as he departed, her husband walking past her and back inside the cabin.

She found him staring at the chessboard. She should have known. She took a few quiet steps to him and gently touched his arm, trying not to startle him. He had his fingers on one of the pieces, setting it down and turning to meet her eyes. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and they held each other for a moment. Then she pulled back. "I want to show you something," she whispered and tugged him to the bookshelf. She picked up the photo. "Did you know he took this? I think if one of the others had, they would have given us a copy."

Reid ran his hand over it and smiled. "No." It warmed his heart to see that Gideon wanted to have his family present in his house. He hugged her tight again and then pulled her with him out of the cabin. They joined the rest for a moment, all of them silent, in their own thoughts. Just as they were about to separate Reid cleared his throat.

"I, um," he took a deep breath and looked at JJ, her eyes calming him. "Gideon never wanted a funeral or even a burial service. Stephen is having him cremated. Would you guys like to—"

His voice cracked and he swallowed again. Rossi put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Good idea Kid. Let's rest today and do dinner tomorrow. I'll cook up this pasta dish Jason loved."

"I'll bring the ice cream since JJ and I ate his," Garcia added. The group looked at the women, who shrugged.

That got a small smile from Reid, which made JJ happy. "We'll host." The group nodded and dispersed.

* * *

JJ let Hotch in and smiled, "Hey." He nodded in greeting.

He could smell the food. "I see Dave is already at it." JJ nodded with a smile as they joined the rest. Kate had opted out, knowing the rest needed this more than she did.

"Hotch, what did you bring?" Morgan gestured to what was in the team leader's hands.

"Well, it's not in the original films, but…" he held up the DVD and Morgan smiled.

"Ah, Chaplin. Gideon would have loved that." Reid disappeared to the library, making Morgan frown. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked JJ.

Before she could answer, he came back and handed Morgan the photo. "Gideon left this here after his visit this summer with a note saying this was how he always remembered me."

Garcia peered over his shoulder. "Smiling and in love with JJ, rather fitting. Love the piece of popcorn that's in your hair. I forgot her and Em were throwing it at you." The group all smiled.

"So he left you a gift?" Rossi asked. "He never did presents, Kid, you should be flattered." JJ and Reid shared a smile, but Rossi didn't notice, going back to chopping some tomatoes. "Wait, I take that back." The group looked at him as he dived into a story. "Years back, about two years before he left and I joined you guys, he called me up because he knew I had a connection with the Redskins. Asked for a couple box seats for a friend. Don't know who he gave them to, but he said it was a birthday present."

The senior agent transferred the tomatoes to the pan with the already cooking onions and then looked up. He noticed five amused faces looking at him. "What?"

"Those, um, were for me, Dave," Reid replied.

Rossi wrinkled his brow, "I thought you aren't a football fan."

Reid shrugged. "That wasn't why he got me them." He turned to JJ and smiled.

She grinned and took over the story. "I'm a huge 'Skins fan. Gideon knew that Spence had a crush on me and thought he needed some encouragement to ask me out."

Rossi chuckled, "Wait a minute. You're telling me that I helped Jason send you guys on your first date?" The pair nodded as the rest chuckled. "Then what happened that it took, what, six more years before you actually started a romantic relationship?"

"Yeah," Morgan chimed in. "You never did tell me what happened on that thing, Pretty Boy. How bad did it go that it took JJ that long to recover? Or is it still top secret?"

JJ threw one of the nuts set out for snacks at Morgan's head. "Nothing bad happened, Derek. It was a perfectly good date, it just wasn't our time yet."

Reid smiled at her comment and pulled her in for a quick kiss. He sighed, thinking back to that, "Wow, I can't believe that it will be ten years since that this October." JJ nodded.

"Well, I still have that connection. I'm sure I can get four next season for you to take the kids," Rossi commented, already making mental note to do this.

JJ caught Reid's eye and smiled. Both knew it would be five by then, but they weren't quite ready to share just yet. At least, not at this. Still, she raised an eyebrow at him, silently asking his thoughts. She knew that although both had enjoyed each other's company at the game, football was not his thing. It wasn't until after the game that he admitted to her that some football jocks in high school had bullied him quite a bit. She never pressed to find out _exactly_ what they had done, but she could see it left a mark. So even now, she often just checked game scores or would only watch some if he found something else to do. And he often did so she could watch.

He shrugged, "That's an idea, Rossi. We'll let you know." The senior agent nodded as he continued to cook.

Garcia smiled, "Rossi, Gideon got me flowers and a MP3 player once." The senior agent looked at her skeptically. Morgan chuckled into his glass of wine. "What? What's so funny Hot Stuff?"

"Just glad you didn't replace me with him after that," Morgan teased.

JJ laughed and Reid smiled. Hotch shook his head. "I suppose I should come clean, Penelope." She looked at him, tilting her head in confusion. "I sent the flowers. I knew how much he annoyed you during the previous case, being in your office, and I didn't think he had listened to me about getting you something so…"

The rest chuckled as Garcia walked over to Hotch and hugged him before he could react. "Aww, that's sweet of you Boss Man." She turned back to Morgan. "I still don't get your comment."

"Gideon was worried you'd think he was quote 'sweet on you' since you got two gifts," JJ supplied, getting more chuckles.

Reid smiled, but a small sigh escaped. "What is it kiddo?" Rossi asked.

He shook his head, "Sorry, was just remembering Elle's face at that comment." All but Rossi sighed at that thought, missing her for a moment. "Remember how she kept calling Gideon 'Dad?' She asked me once if he'd like 'Mom' better."

Garcia and Morgan both laughed. "OMG I would have loved to have seen his face if she had."

"I told her to warn me if she did so I could run," Reid added, getting more laughs. The group fell silent for a moment and Hotch helped Rossi finish preparing the pasta.

"Did he still have photos up of all the people he'd saved in his office?" Rossi asked. JJ nodded and the senior agent smiled.

"He called them his family. When did he start that?" Garcia asked.

Rossi sighed, "I think it was a combination of Tara's mom giving us her photo and Stephen's impending birth. Hers is the first photo of a victim, found alive or not, that he kept. It became more of a coping mechanism when he started to see more of the victims than of his son. It also helped him sleep, thinking about those we had saved."

Reid remembered that conversation on the plane years ago when Gideon gave him that photo to help him keep the nightmares at bay. JJ eyed Rossi, "Was this case why he started to study birds too?" Rossi nodded.

Morgan shook his head. "Guess this job really can leave an imprint on you, shape who you become years down the road."

The group thought that over as Rossi started to dish out the pasta for everyone with Hotch helping to add the last bit of garnishment. They carried their bowls of pasta into the living room and Garcia popped in the DVD. As they sat there, smiling and laughing at the classic black and white film, each could hear Gideon's distinct laugh in their heads.

Reid smiled. Gideon was the man, as broken as he was, that tried to depart his wisdom on profiling, on people, on life to him. Sometimes in the form of encouraging words during a case, sometimes with a gentle push like asking a beautiful blond out on a date, sometimes during a chess game, and sometimes just through a small smile. Even with all the pain that came from his BAU departure, Reid would always remember Gideon a dear friend, almost like a father, that loved him and loved life. Even to the point of sacrificing his own to try to preserve as much as he could for the rest of them.

Gideon always remembered him smiling, laughing at something Morgan said or staring happily at the love of his life. Reid would always remember him smiling and laughing as well because that was also something he taught Reid to reach for – to reach for the light when surrounded by darkness.

Which was why he reached out for JJ and kissed her softly. She would always be his light in the dark.


	76. Chapter 75

**A/N: You get a slightly early post since I know my day tomorrow is crazy. :)**

* * *

JJ leaned against the wall, watching her husband peer at his chessboard, slowly moving pieces. He seemed hypnotized by it. She knew _exactly_ what this was about and she was honestly at a loss for how to help him, particularly since she didn't play. _Hmm, maybe I should have him teach me._ She filed that thought away for now.

He had done well at their dinner in honor of Gideon. However, a few days later she found him constantly messing with his chessboard. If there weren't kids at home to get to bed, she was fairly certain he would be sitting at his desk with his travel board and not come home. Anything to keep his mind from actually grieving properly. Maybe Rossi could help her help him? She had a feeling he played given how long he'd known Gideon.

She bit her lip, trying to decide how best to help him with his grief since he'd brushed off her couple attempts to talk about it recently. She couldn't blame him; the last time he had wept over someone she wasn't actually dead. She just hoped _she_ wasn't the reason for him trying to suppress the pain. They were long since past that, but it was still a piece of their past that she couldn't change. Should she push him? He had to do that to her to get her to open up about things, but this was different from her issues. This wasn't a secret; he didn't need to hide his sadness, so why was he?

"Spence," she called, getting him to look at her. "Let's get some sleep." He nodded and stood. She wrapped an arm around his waist when he reached her and led him up the stairs and into their bedroom. Deciding to wait it out for now, she kept herself from pushing him to talk, but still wanted to help him. She knew of one way to make him feel better, even if only for a little while. He had indulged her once when she wanted to forget and _feel_ something else, so maybe…

She followed him as he went into the closet to change in to sleep wear, quietly removing her own clothing. Once he was out of his work clothes, she slipped behind him and gently placed her hands on his shoulders, kissing him between his shoulder blades. She felt him initially tense, surprised, but then relax as she continued to pepper light kisses on his back and rub her hands over his bare upper body, lightly grazing her nails across his skin. She stepped around him to face him and smiled when she saw his eyes darken, his body clearly overriding his brain at the moment. She kissed his chest and nibbled at his neck before he became more of an active participant and pulled her mouth to his. Both moaned as they removed the rest of the clothing that separated them before he pulled at her thighs to wrap them around his waist and then carried her to the bed.

* * *

JJ woke a few hours later to nature calling only to find that he wasn't there. She sighed as she went to the bathroom, grabbing her robe on her way out and sneaking downstairs. He was where she expected, sitting with a desk light on, staring at his chessboard again. She quietly approached, but her shadow darkened the desk so he knew she was there.

"You know playing chess constantly isn't going to bring him back," she murmured, climbing into his lap before he could protest.

"I know. It didn't work when he left the BAU either, at least not initially." She sent him a confused look and he sighed, resting his head on her shoulder. No one but Gary knew what he did after Gideon left, not even her. "I, um, may have played through every permutation of the game possible back then."

Her eyebrows shot up. She didn't know much about chess, but she knew that had to be an exceedingly high number, virtually impossible task to complete. "What can I do to keep you from spiraling this time?" she whispered. She kissed the top of his head, it still resting on her shoulder, and ran her fingers through his hair.

He lifted his head to meet her gaze. Her loving, concerned gaze that was silently offering him the support he didn't have the first time around. He kissed her softly and then rested his head back in the crook of her neck. "You already are." She nodded and stayed silent. One of his hands slide down her leg and he realized she hadn't put anything on besides the robe. "Distractions like earlier help too."

She smiled even as her breathing picked up pace, his hand sliding higher. "Figured that out, did you?"

He kissed her neck as he undid the belt of her robe so he could kiss more of her flesh. "I did," he murmured. "And it's appreciated."

"You're welcome," she gasped out.

* * *

JJ fought to stay focused as the group headed to the elevator to catch the jet to Indianapolis the next morning. She hated bomb cases. For whatever reason, they scared her a great deal more than any of the other unsubs they chased. Maybe it was the element of constant worry they could walk into one and not make it out or that they made themselves more of a target by hunting the bombers that she didn't care for. Or maybe it was the memory of thinking she'd lost Spence during the bank explosion a few years ago. Either way, her hand instinctively went to rest on her stomach in a protective gesture as Morgan continued the discussion.

"TNT doesn't pack much bang for its buck. It'd be pretty hard to hide the amount needed to cause the damage to that coffee shop."

Reid nodded. "This feels like page 118." The group all looked at him. " _The Anarchist's Cookbook: TNT for Dummies_." JJ raised an eyebrow at him as the rest just waited for him to finish his thought. "The blast at the school seems rudimentary. It may have been the unsub's testing ground."

"The coffee house could indicate a drastic escalation," Rossi stated.

"The book also teaches you how to make nitroglycerin. The coffee shop could represent a steep learning curve," Reid added.

JJ sighed, "So this guy is either quick on his feet or both blasts were part of a sophisticated plan."

Kate nodded. "In that case, we can't be certain that the coffee house is this guy's finale."

"Yeah, which is why the plane's been ready," Hotch stated. "We can be in Indianapolis in two hours."

JJ sighed again as they boarded the elevator. She needed a distraction for a moment to get herself more settled about chasing a bomber. "Spence," she started, getting not only her husband's attention, but also the rest of the team's. "Please tell me that book isn't on one of the shelves in our library."

Morgan and Kate both chuckled, the tension about this case effectively broken for a moment. Reid smiled at her and shook his head. "No, don't worry, we don't have to be concerned about Henry getting bored with _Harry Potter_ and deciding to learn how to blow things up."

That didn't exactly help her so she lightly smacked his arm as they exited through the elevator doors as they opened. "That somehow didn't come across as reassuring, _dear_."

"Sounds like you should be more concerned about a science project going array," Rossi teased. Morgan snorted and squeezed Reid's shoulder as they climbed into SUVs to get to the airstrip.

* * *

As Rossi entered the conference room, he noticed Reid half studying the files in front of him and half playing a game of chess. He had noticed him playing it yesterday at his desk as well. When he had asked JJ how Reid was doing this morning before they got pulled into this case, she had told him about his obsessive need to play the game he loved to play with his mentor. She had asked if he played and he knew where she was going with that. He'd do what he could to help the young man.

"Again?"

Reid looked up briefly, "It, uh, helps me focus."

Rossi frowned. "You know, in light of recent events, its okay to give yourself a break." He saw Reid bite his lip. "Waking up in the middle of the night to play, though?"

Reid looked up again and held his gaze this time. "JJ told you that?"

She had but he would have guessed that on his own so he deflected. "She didn't need to, Reid. If you can't seem to leave it alone while on a case, it doesn't take being a skilled profiler like myself to assume that's what happened last night."

Reid sighed and nodded. Rossi went to look at the news report on the screen and pulled the younger man's focus back on the case for now.

* * *

When the call came in that their hero, Allen Archer, had a bomb attached to his car, Reid didn't even think twice about jumping into the car with Morgan to go to the scene. He wasn't even hesitant while he worked to get his wife and daughter away from the scene and to safety. Then he heard Morgan's question and the tiniest amount of anxiety appeared in the back of his mind.

"How the hell did we beat the bomb squad here?"

Reid tried to focus. "I'd give you statistics, but I don't think this is the time." He caught his friend's eyes and took a deep breath. "Are we really going to do this?"

Morgan looked at him for a moment and nodded. "Turn your cell phone off." Reid did as he was told, not thinking about how JJ might react to all of this if they made it out of this alive. It was like his conversation with Gideon about _thinking_ before _acting_ was erased from his brain in his grief. They bent down to look over the bomb.

"Nitroglycerin," he murmured, pages of the book coming to mind without even trying. They continued to talk over things, Allen asking Morgan if he could do something. So did he. He trusted Morgan with his life, but this…well, it's been awhile since Morgan's had to rely on his bomb squad training.

"Yeah," Morgan replied, looking over the bomb. "I can disarm this, I just need something sharp."

Allen chimed in. "I've got a knife in my glove box." Reid ran over to the passenger side and carefully opened the door. "It's under a map, right there." After he found the knife he returned to his friend's side and handed it to him.

Morgan reassured Allen first. "Sir, you're doing fine, just sit tight, I'm gonna get you out of there."

He nodded. "Okay."

Morgan eyed the bomb and than his best friend. He had way too much to live for to be standing next to him right now. "Hey, Kid. I think you should back up."

Reid looked at him. He wasn't going to leave him alone to do this. "Not happening." He turned on his flashlight, shining it down on the bomb for more light. He didn't think about how he'd be leaving two kids, a third one on the way, behind if this went south. "What's the next step?"

Morgan sighed, seeing he wasn't going to get him out of here. JJ was going to kill him…if the bomb didn't. "The trick is rendering the pressure censor inactive without letting the detonator think that its time to go. The only problem is, this son of a bitch built it himself and used all the same color wires."

Reid's heart rate went up at that explanation. "Seven wires and you don't know which one to cut? I'm not so crazy about these odds."

Morgan ignored him, thankfully. "It's gotta be one of these two right here." The pair then had to settle Allen back down so they could focus. Morgan took a deep breath. "Reid, it's probably this wire right here if he stayed true to the original design."

In that instant, Reid trusted Morgan with all of his heart. "Go with your gut." Morgan cut the wire and when they didn't blow up, both let out a deep sigh of relief. He helped Allen out of the car, getting hugged even though Morgan did the hard work. Morgan talked to the bomb squad as they arrived and they discussed how they wanted to look at that bomb closer once it was completely defused.

It wasn't until he was back at the station with the team, knowing it would be awhile before they could examine the bomb again, that it fully hit him what he had done. They had faced dangerous situations before and would likely do that again – very likely during this case even, but what had he contributed to that situation other than moral support? Was his grief, his need to make Gideon proud, overriding any logic he had? Sighing, he took a sip of his tea and headed back into the conference room. He wasn't even in the room when he heard her, her voice carrying through the sealed glass doors.

"You did _what_? _He_ did what?"

Reid gulped nervously as he entered the room, the whole team settling their eyes on him except for his wife, whose back was turned from him.

"Who needs some coffee?" Rossi offered, quick to get murmured 'me's from the rest as they walked past him and out the door, Rossi patting him on the shoulder as he exited last. He quietly entered the room, setting his tea down on the table, before he stood in front of her.

"Just exactly what were you thinking?" she asked, her voice low. She still hadn't looked from the floor to meet his eyes.

"You knew I was going to the scene," he started.

"Sure, but not that you and Morgan were going to play hero and defuse the bomb yourselves. The fact that he even told you to leave and you didn't is what's upsetting me more."

Reid groaned, _damn it Morgan_. "I couldn't leave him there by himself." He put a finger under her chin, tilting her face up to meet his eyes. He saw anger and fear in her piercing blue eyes and any thoughts about trying to defend his decision left him. Because if he was honest, he didn't really have a good reason, other than support for Morgan and Allen. "I'm sorry Jen."

JJ sighed and nodded, pulling him to her so she could wrap her arms around him and feel for herself that he was okay. He held her just as tight, his chin resting on top of her head. That's when it hit him just how much he could have lost. Just like back in Texas almost a year ago or when he got tangled up with the Face Cards.

 _Crap_. Now he knew why she was so rattled; he'd sent her back to that time – that fear.

"I'm so sorry, JJ. I didn't mean to scare you. I just reacted to the situation. I should have thought that through better," he murmured. "I...I think my..."

She nodded again, shaking away the visions of him going down when he was shot, the smoking bank, _and_ him as lying in that hospital bed with a bandage around his eyes. "I know, Baby, I know." She knew this was the job, but sometimes she wondered if it was really worth it given what they could lose. She ran a hand through his hair, looking up into his eyes. "You are entitled to be sad, Spence, to grieve, but when we're working, I need you to focus. I can't lose you while you're dealing with losing Gideon, okay? I can't lose you, _period_."

He nodded, bending down to kiss her softly. "I understand."

* * *

"He really went for a bigger boom this time."

Reid stared at the bomb with the forensic tech. She seemed young to be in that role, but who was he to judge someone's knowledge based off of age? "I recognize the chemical make up. 92% nitroglycerin, 8% nitrocellulose."

Einstein nodded, "Straight out of the cookbook."

That surprised Reid. "Good memory." The pair stood up.

She shrugged, "I have a thing for numbers."

That's when he caught her name for the first time. "And quantum theory," he joked.

She smiled, "Funny!" Reid smiled back before turning back to Morgan and climbing into the driver's seat. The pair worked through their theory on Allen. He completely forgot she was still there until she spoke again. "That's what you guys do. You just talk a lot."

Morgan grinned, "Well, there also a lot of kicking down doors involved." Reid nodded with a smirk, even though that was Morgan's job.

She shook her head. "Sure. Well, I'm headed back to the lab. I'll let you know what I find."

Reid nodded, turning back to Morgan. "Thanks." The profilers continued to work the scene. Reid was grateful for a task he thought he could help the team with, without putting himself in danger again.

* * *

Sadly, that danger came right back the next day. Of all people to be with while they were trying to disarm Burke, he was with JJ. He needed her out of here. "I should set this thing off and take you with me." He hugged the bomb to his chest.

"You're not going to do that," JJ countered. She was terrified right now. Why was she with Spence of all people right now? They couldn't both be blown up.

Reid did all that he could defuse the situation, stepping closer to Burke, trying to be in position to push JJ out if needed. "Because you think you're a god and gods don't die."

JJ could see his movements, but had to focus on Burke for now. "You _will_ die if you detonate that, James. And then you'll never have the chance to take credit for the bombs you did build."

"Put down the bomb so we can tell everyone what you did and why," Reid finished. And then he anxiously waited until Burke set the bomb down, disarmed. He quickly jumped in the cage area to cuff him, immense relief washing over him. He briefly locked eyes with his wife as she radioed for the bomb squad.

After she reunited Brenda with Hannah, she caught him walking over to her. "Can we both stop hanging around bombs for awhile?" he asked, trying to put a little humor on the situation. She sighed, the fear that had been building since the case started finally dissipating. It had worn her out. She nodded at him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, both again taking comfort in each other's embrace.

* * *

When they climbed onto the plane a little while later, she yawned. "JJ, why don't you take a nap?" he suggested, nodding to the couch.

She nodded in agreement. He planted a quick kiss on her lips before heading to another seat. She watched him for a moment, noticing him digging in his bag. She frowned, knowing what he was looking for. She turned and caught Rossi's eye as she took a seat. He nodded, knowing what she was asking. He waited until they were at cruising altitude and Reid had started his game before he approached.

"You ever going to finish this game?"

Reid glanced at him for a moment. "It's a tough one. Playing against yourself can be difficult."

Rossi sighed, realizing he was going to have to push to get Reid to admit what he's doing. "Playing a ghost even more so." Reid looked up again. "He's gone, Spencer. Keeping the game going won't change that."

Reid nodded. He knew that, but he just couldn't help himself. "I know. I just thought that maybe I could keep a part of him alive if his last game never ended."

"Neither side will ever win playing like this," Rossi gestured to the board, sliding into the seat opposite the young genius.

"He hated goodbyes," Reid commented. "I was surprised when he actually let me say that to him at the park. I had hoped it wouldn't be our last meeting, but I needed an actual goodbye if it was."

Rossi smiled softly. He was glad his old friend had given his new friend closure with that meeting even though he had seen him since that day as well. "Gideon also hated unfinished business." Both thought of how he died, how he died _because_ he had to solve that last case. "So…let's finish it." Rossi moved a chess piece.

"What are you doing?"

"Moving my rook," he stated the obvious.

Reid tilted his head and studied Rossi. "Do you know how to play chess?"

That got him a glare from the older man. "Who do you think Gideon played before he met _you_?"

That got a smile out of Reid. "I'm probably going to finish it in five moves." Rossi smiled and took a sip from his glass. The fact that he was going to let them finish the game would hopefully give him another bit of closure. Reid moved a piece. "Check."

Rossi blinked, paying better attention to the board. He studied it for a moment and moved another piece. "Don't hold your breath sonny boy."

* * *

 **A/N #2: Whew, that's over with. I hated writing those last few chapters. Next ones will, at least overall, be a little lighter/happier.**


	77. Chapter 76

Kate came rushing down the stairs, running behind. That morning sickness was getting to her lately. She may have to mention that to Dr. Ferguson at their next appointment and see if there was anything she could take to make it better. She loved her doctor that JJ had recommended. The ginger tea that JJ told her about only helped some. She came down to see Chris holding a mug of said tea.

"I had a feeling you could use this."

She took the mug and kissed him softly. "My hero." She took a sip and then yelled up the stairs. "Meg, let's go! You're going to be late for school."

"Coming!"

Kate stole a piece of Chris' toast. The two of them still needed to sit down and tell Meg about the baby. They had decided to wait until they had a few prenatal tests out of the way since she was 36 and at a higher risk. They had their anatomy sonogram in a few weeks so they wanted to tell her before that so she could come with. She took a bite of the dry toast and smiled at her husband. "Thank you." They also hadn't told anyone on the team, aside from JJ and Savannah figuring it out. She had wanted to wait until after she told Meg to tell the rest, but had plans to tell Hotch soon - before the rest.

Meg finally appeared in the kitchen and stole Chris' other piece. He rolled his eyes, "I saw that. Good morning to you too." Meg smiled at him and Chris just shook his head.

"Hey can I go to the mall with Markayla and couple of other friends this weekend?"

Kate took another bite and sip of her tea. "Do these couple of other friends have names?"

Meg bit her lip. "Bobby and Tyler."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Ok, those are weird names for girls." Kate shot him a look. She hoped he remembered their plan for this.

"They're in my biology class," the teen rolled her eyes.

"Ok, well, do these friends know that Kate has a gun?" Chris asked.

It was Kate's turn to roll her eyes. "Stop that."

He smiled at Meg and Kate's expressions. "You're right. Technically, she's got two guns." Meg just blinked as she ate her toast. "I'm kidding. Yes, of course you can go."

The teen beamed, surprised how on how easy that was. She was even more surprised at how easily that lie had rolled off her tongue moments ago. "Thanks Chris. I need to text Markayla and let her know." She ran off before they could change their minds.

Kate glared at Chris. "Okay, what was that?"

Her husband looked at her confused. "What? It's not a date. She's going to the mall, it's a public place."

She raised an eyebrow. "With two boys that we've never met." She wasn't ready for this. So many new things became an issue when girls started to date. She didn't even want to think about all that she saw on the job over the years. She hoped she had prepared Meg well enough.

"I don't think it's such a big deal," Chris countered. Was it? He didn't think of it as a date, but he could see Kate's expression said otherwise.

"We had a plan for her dating." She finished her toast while staring him down.

"This is not a date."

Kate sighed. Something just felt off about this but she didn't have time to argue with him. "I have three guns, by the way." She shot him a gesture with a hidden threat. "Come on Sweetheart!"

Chris watched her figure leave and sighed. He should have talked to her before answering Meg. Well, he'd just have to make sure his presence was still felt at the mall. Maybe he'd pick Kate up something while there as well, Valentine's day was coming up and he knew things were starting to not fit quite right anymore. He'd find something that would make her feel beautiful…and forgive him for letting Meg go on this not-a-date-date.

* * *

JJ let out a sigh as she made her tea, grateful that case was over. Morgan and Rossi had taken out Folkmore before he could kill his latest victim, his death being the last thing his tape recorder caught. She had noticed Hotch pulling her back from takedowns even though she wasn't quite past her three month mark yet. She'd also caught that he'd done it with Kate, making her suspicious that the expert profiler had taken a guess in that regard as well. She shook her head at that thought and headed back down the aisle of the plane with her cup, planning on taking back her seat opposite Spence, when she saw the look on Kate's face looking at her phone and then out the window.

The brunette smiled when she saw JJ slip into the seat opposite her. "Hey." She glanced around and knew only Reid could hear them. "How you feeling?" she whispered and gestured to the tea.

JJ smiled, ignoring the raised eyebrow from Spence as he continued to read. "I'll survive. I think the morning sickness is mostly over. How about you? I know that look. The face of a worried mom. What's going on?" She wasn't sure if that was a look related to Meg or the baby.

Kate sighed. "Meg is going on her first date tonight."

JJ cringed. "Really? At thirteen?"

Kate nodded. "Well, it's not really a date. It's with boys." JJ nodded, "But when I was 13 and I went to the mall to meet boys, it was a date."

JJ smiled, remembering herself at that age. Thank god Ella was a long way from that. "Times are a-changin, my friend."

Kate let out a deep breath. "I just keep reminding myself, it is _just_ the mall."

JJ patted Kate's hand sympathetically. "I don't think any parents are ready for their kids to grow up."

"We're building a mote when Ella's that age," murmured Reid from his seat, never looking up from his book as he turned a page.

The women looked at him and then at each other and started to laugh. JJ sighed. "God help me when we reach that point."

Kate smiled, "Yeah, it feels like yesterday that she was in diapers like Ella."

JJ shuddered. "Teenagers. I don't know how my mom survived."

"Mine either," Kate cringed, thinking about the trouble her and her sister got into.

"Well, right now Henry still thinks girls have cooties, so…" She smiled thinking about when they were decorating the Christmas tree. "He's now taken to saying 'eww' every time Spence and I kiss in front of him."

Kate chuckled, "Well, he won't feel that way a few years from now, so treasure it." She paused, "Well, he still may feel that way about you two..."

JJ noticed Spence frown a little, probably thinking the same thing as him. "Don't you just wish you could keep them innocent forever?" Her thoughts at his birthday party a few months ago were coming to mind.

"Yeah," Kate sighed, looking out the window. JJ decided they needed a topic change and Spence seemed fine, just chiming in when he wanted to. She missed this, having girl talk on the plane from time to time. It wasn't the same with Blake, although she did miss her. However, these conversations were usually with Em or Pen when she rarely traveled with the team. She'd also never had a fellow mom to talk to before.

"So, do you and Chris have any Valentine's Day plans?" The romantic holiday was tomorrow. JJ and Reid were telling Sandy and the kids about the baby tonight, unintentionally starting a tradition with baby announcements. Everything with Gideon had put telling Sandy on delay, although they assumed she had figured it out by now anyway. JJ was then going to talk to him about Kate…she felt like she should get to share her news to the team first. Kate was, after all, due before her. The brunette had already told the blonde about waiting until her next appointment after everything came back okay. She was telling Hotch on Monday, not that she apparently needed to.

Kate smiled and shrugged. "Not that I know of. Honestly, we usually don't make plans far in advance since work tended to get in the way when we did." She shot a quick glance at Reid before getting JJ's eye again and leaned forward. Whispering, she added, "We're telling Meg this weekend though."

JJ smiled, "Us too," she whispered back. Speaking back at a normal volume, knowing he probably caught that anyway, she continued. "I know what you mean. We've actually managed two good ones the past few years, although one was delayed by a few days." She started to laugh, remembering last year's. "Spence," he looked up at met her eyes, "should we just save everyone the hassle and have a group date again?"

Reid smiled at the memory, "Morgan and Garcia, sure, but something tells me Hotch will want to be alone for his first one with Robin."

Kate shot the two confused looks. "Last year, we went to Paddy's, you know the diner we went to after that case a few months ago?" Kate nodded at JJ to continue. "Anyway, Spence and I went there for dessert and found Morgan, Savannah, Garcia and Sam together. Apparently Pen managed to make something Sam was allergic to and Morgan was too busy seducing Savannah that they missed their reservation and the couples found themselves on a double date. It became a triple one when we arrived."

Kate laughed. "Wow. Somehow that Morgan part doesn't surprise me. I feel bad for Garcia though." The couple nodded. "Why did you go there for dessert?"

"Somebody had a craving for milkshakes," Reid answered, sending JJ a wink before looking back at his book. Kate smiled as JJ shrugged.

"Hmm, maybe we need to go get Indian tomorrow." That got Reid's attention. "After all, last year was about where _I_ wanted to eat, I think I can return the favor." She shot him a look, implying she was thinking about other things as well. He nodded but looked back at his book, turning red remembering their activities after dinner. She found it so amusing that he could be completely comfortable with that aspect of their personal life when it was just the two of them, often taking charge and steadily coming out of his shell with being more adventurous, but majority of the time he would get embarrassed if it was mentioned to the others. She loved that permanently innocent side of him, no matter how he changed over time.

Kate studied him for a moment and then looked back at JJ, who had a particular grin on her face. "Okay, do I even want to know what has turned him into a tomato?"

JJ smirked, "Well…"

"Jennifer," Reid quickly cut her off, making the girls laugh again. JJ wagged her eyebrows at him, making Kate laugh harder at his exasperated sigh.

Kate shook her head and smiled. She sighed, more relaxed, and caught JJ's eyes again. "Thanks." JJ nodded, patting her hand again before slipping across the aisle.

* * *

Meg glared at her uncle as he continued to mill about the mall. Why was he spying on her? God, this was _so_ annoying. She was already nervous about meeting Bobby and now she had to worry about Chris seeing them. Maybe she should ask Maddy if she found a good way of hanging out with Josh. She heard her BFF make a comment about her father figure.

"Right? I don't know why he can't accept that I'm not a little girl anymore. Geez," Meg replied with a moan.

Her phone beeped and she quickly looked down, seeing Bobby's shirtless photo icon next to the text – ' _Didn't know you were bringing a babysitter tonight. Let's hang some other time.'_

She moaned again. "No! They're not coming."

Markayla was confused and sad. "What? Why?"

Meg glared at Chris' retreating figure. "I don't want to talk about it." God, he was so annoying. Why let her go and then just show up anyway? A few hours later and Meg was still angry at Chris, but she didn't want to tell Markayla that was the reason why Bobby had left. Yet, she still needed to vent. So she told the only other person that knew about him.

Maddy.

'OMG, Mad, u won't believe this! We were going to meet Bobby and my uncle didn't leave us alone so he left! HML...'

Maddy read the text and frowned. Just not for the reason Meg would've thought. _'That sux, Meg. Where were u meeting him?'_

'The mall. Out in the open. I'm not stupid. ;p'

 _'Don't think u r. J/W. Learn any more from his FB page? Snap?'_

'Just that he's perfect! ;) and that he's probably not interested anymore.'

Something in Maddy's gut wouldn't quiet down, but she could tell that she wasn't going to deter Meg from pursuing this further. _'If he's worth it, he'll make it work with Kate and Chris knowing.'_

'I guess. Thx.'

 _'Np.'_

The sixteen year old sighed, making a decision. Just as she was about to call her aunt, however, she got a call from her friend Kaylee distracting her from that mission.

At least for now.

* * *

JJ and Reid sat on their living room floor with the kids. Sandy was on the couch, reading. She had been a little surprised that they had asked her to stay after dinner, as they usually liked to have some alone time with the kids after a case. She suspected the reason why, having noticed some of JJ's dietary choices lately and slightly looser wardrobe.

"So, Henry, are you excited for Jackie to give birth to your new little brother in a few months?" Reid asked as he played with his train set with him.

"Yeah!" Henry nodded. "It's gonna be cool to have a boy to play with when I visit." He played some more with Reid as JJ and Ella were playing with some of the dolls Garcia had gotten her. Ella was currently dressed up in one of the princess dresses as well, making JJ smile. It was the Belle costume, which JJ had a feeling was going to become more and more appropriate as she got older. Henry decided to ask a question he had asked at Thanksgiving. "Will you give me a brother, Mom?"

The adults smiled. "Well, Henry, did you know that when a mom and a dad make a baby, they don't get to choose if it's a boy or a girl?" Reid asked.

"Oh." Henry started to play again.

"Henry, would you be happy with another baby, even if it wasn't a boy?" JJ asked. She looked at Ella, handing her the baby doll she loved. "Do you want a real baby to play with Ella?"

"Baby!" Ella repeated, able to do that word well. She lifted the doll up and smiled.

Henry paused his movements, thinking that question over. "Yeah, I guess," he smiled. He saw his parents smiling at him and Reid pulled out a few boxes they had hidden under the coffee table, handing him the red one. Reid pushed the green one to JJ and sat up some to hand Sandy the purple one.

"We got you something for Valentine's Day, Henry," Reid said. Henry grinned and tore into the package. He pulled out a small bag of M&Ms, Henry's favorite candy, a new Spiderman hat and a Spiderman T-shirt that also said 'big brother' on it. JJ helped Ella open hers at the same time, pulling out a princess themed 'big sister' shirt and a cookie.

"Really?" Henry asked with a smile. JJ and Reid nodded. He jumped up and hugged Reid. "Cool! Thanks Dad! Thanks Mom!"

Reid chuckled as he hugged him. "You're welcome Henry. I'm happy you're excited and guess what?"

Henry pulled back, "What?"

"In a few weeks we're going to go to the doctor and find out if the baby is a boy or a girl and you," he poked Henry in the chest, "can come with."

His eyes grew wide, "Really?"

"Yep!" Reid replied. "Just remember, as long as baby is healthy, we're happy no matter if it's a boy or a girl, okay?"

"Okay!" Henry hugged him again before running over to JJ and hugging her. Reid sent a quick smile to Sandy before turning to Ella. This was going to be more interesting of an explanation. He had a feeling they'd have to repeat it a few times for her.

"Hey Ella, you like playing with your baby doll?" Reid asked.

Ella nodded, "Baby!"

"Would you like a real baby like Mama asked?"

"Yes!" Ella grinned and stood up, crawling into Reid's lap with her doll. "Weel!"

The adults smiled. "Not quite Ella, but we can practice with your baby for now." He hugged her to him, cherishing this moment.

Sandy opened her gift, smiling at the pillow that said ' _Grandma holds our tiny hands for a little while, but our hearts forever._ ' Under it were five hearts, one each with _Madison_ , _Braden_ , _Henry_ , and _Elizabeth_ on them, with one that was blank. There was also a picture frame with a sonogram photo. She stood and hugged JJ and Henry before hugging Reid and Ella.

"Congrats you guys, I'm so excited to have another little one running around!" she beamed.

JJ laughed, "You say that now. You'll probably be cursing us when all three are here. We may need to talk to Karen about coming over and helping you out when we're away."

Sandy smiled as she took her seat again. "When are you due?"

"When is the baby coming out of your womb?" Henry asked. Reid smiled at his memory from Ella's birth.

"Probably right around Ella's birthday, Henry," JJ answered.

Henry sighed, "So far away."

Reid reached over and ruffled his hair. "Yeah, but your New Orleans brother will be here in two months and you'll get to visit with him for awhile before this one comes. Won't that be cool?"

"Yeah!"

JJ smiled at her kids' reactions. She hoped things went this well for Kate; that was a different dynamic over there.

* * *

"Hey Meg, I've got lunch ready," Kate yelled up the stairs. She bit her lip as she set the plates down on the table. Chris smiled at her, sending her some encouragement.

The teen stomped down the stairs, still upset with Chris from last night. "I'm not hungry."

Kate frowned. "You didn't eat breakfast either. Are you feeling okay?" Meg shrugged. "Well, if you're not up for eating, can you at least sit for a bit? We want to talk to you."

Meg groaned and sat down. "The boys didn't come, is that what you want to hear? They left because they freaked out since Chris was there." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

Chris frowned. "Meg, I'm sorry, that was never my intention. I was just worried about you is all."

The teen huffed. Kate sighed; this wasn't going to plan. "I'm sorry sweetie. But, hey, if you want, you and Markayla can invite them over for movies or something. We promise to stay out of sight after meeting them."

"No, that's okay," Meg sighed, starting to feel guilty now. Kate was trying to be nice, but she knew she couldn't have them over or Kate would Freak with a capital F. "We'll just do something some other time." She looked down at the plate in front of her. There was a small, almost mini sandwich and a salad with spinach, carrots, corn and mushrooms. There was also a piece of Babybel cheese. She squinted at the salad again – baby spinach, baby carrots, baby corn…

"You're pregnant?" Meg whispered.

Kate smiled as Chris took a hold of her hand. "I am. You're going to be a big sister, sweetie."

Meg scowled. "No I'm not. Your kid will be my cousin, not my sibling." _You'll push me out, you won't love me like you love it._

Kate frowned. "Hey, that may be true by genetics, just like you are our niece by genetics, but you know we love you like you are our own Meg. We love you just like we will love this little one, not less or differently, okay?"

Meg rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure." She got up and stomped up the stairs leaving Kate blinking back tears as Chris hugged her, all of them forgetting about the meal on the table.


	78. Chapter 77

Hotch glanced around his kitchen, making sure everything was ready. He knew he had surprised Robin with the idea of him cooking for Valentine's Day, but he had wanted to show how much he appreciated her efforts with expanding his horizons and how good she was with Jack. If he was honest with himself, he hadn't felt _quite_ like this since high school with Haley. He had loved, cared for, Beth, but time had shown him it wasn't quite the same as what he had with Haley during their early days _or_ what he was starting to feel for Robin now. Perhaps it was their bonds over mutual, although very different, grief or maybe it was something else all together, but he felt it and he wanted to show her that.

He carried the different plates of food to the coffee table and set out two wine glasses as well. Glancing at the food again, he smiled. Okay, so maybe he didn't _really_ cook, but he still felt like she'd enjoy it. He wiped off his hands just as the doorbell rang. He took a deep breath and headed to the door, revealing Robin in a dark red dress that fit her perfectly. She also had a large bag on her shoulder, the silver heart necklace he got her for Christmas around her neck and a huge smile on her face.

"You look amazing," he greeted as he stepped aside to let her in.

Robin's smile grew as she entered his apartment, placing a light kiss on his lips. "Thank Aaron. You look pretty delicious yourself." He smiled as he shut the door and they walked further in. "So I brought a white and a red wine since you wouldn't tell me what we are eating." She pulled them out of her bag and handed them to him before tossing the bag by the side table near the door.

"I think either will work, actually." He gestured to the living room. She raised an eyebrow and walked into the room, spotting the spread on the table.

She eyed the sliced apples and strawberries, grapes, carrots, and cherry tomatoes on one plate. Another had sliced rotisserie chicken, prosciutto, gouda and cheddar cheese. Another had some brie. There was a plate with different crackers and breads and a small bowl of olives and one of nuts. She turned to him as he carried the wine and wine opener in the room. "This looks delicious, but was your goal finger foods so I would feed you?" she teased.

He chuckled as he set the wine down and then took her hand and pulled her down onto the couch. "No. I was more so thinking of food that if we got distracted it would still be good afterwards."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Aaron Hotchner, just _what_ are you suggesting?"

He placed a hand on her cheek and gently pulled her to him to close the distance, answering her with a kiss.

* * *

Sam kissed Penelope's hand, setting it back down on the table when the waiter came with their food. She smiled at his gesture. "So this seems to be going smoother than last year," she stated.

"Well the night is still young," he joked and she shook her head.

"Hush. I'd rather not see you look like Hitch again, thank you." Sam nodded as he took a bite of his pasta. "Although, the double then triple date was fun." She was so glad he seemed to get along well with her BAU family. She had worried about that after everything with Kevin, but so far it seemed to be going okay.

"It was," he agreed. "We should see about doing that again sometime."

Garcia grinned and nodded as she took a bite of her eggplant Parmesan. That was the best gift she could get, a guy that liked her family and didn't seem to have any issues with Morgan, her best friend. She always sensed Kevin was a little jealous of their close relationship. Maybe it helped that he was settled down with Savannah now, but either way she was happy with her current relationship. At least for now.

She lifted her glass to clink with his. "Happy Valentine's Day Sugar."

* * *

Kate curled up next to Chris on their bed, a movie on their TV and popcorn and drinks on her bedside table. "I'm sorry I didn't feel like going out, babe."

Chris shrugged. "No worries. I didn't feel like doing much either after that." He tilted her head to look up at his. "She'll get past the shock, Kate, and then she'll be excited, just you see."

Kate nodded and kissed him softly. "I hope you're right." She rested her head on his chest. After a moment, she remembered his voicemail from yesterday. "Hey, didn't you say something about picking up something at the mall?"

He smiled. "I did." He stood and fetched the bag from his dresser. "Now, keep in mind that if you don't want to do anything with it tonight, I completely understand."

She chuckled as she could see what kind of bag it was. "I'll keep that in mind." He handed her the bag and she soon pulled out a pink silk and lace short nightgown. It was something that would still be sexy and flattering on her as her stomach continued to grow. "It's beautiful, Chris." She kissed him in thanks; she knew he knew how she felt about the changes she'd already noticed with her body.

She slid off the bed and went into their bathroom. No reason that just because they were having a night in that it couldn't be a little fun.

* * *

"Wow," Morgan stated as Savannah came down the stairs in a tight red dress. "Damn woman, are you trying to kill me?" he grinned.

Savannah shook her head and smiled. "Not right now at least. But, on the plus side, I can revive you if I do." He chuckled and tried to pull her to him but she resisted his touch. "Nope. We're not repeating last year. You're not touching until after you've fed me, Derek."

He pouted as they exited their house to go out for a nice dinner. He'd wait and have his way with her when they got home. He smiled at that thought, _their_ home. He loved thinking that. He stopped her, pulling out one of the roses from the vase that held his gift from earlier.

"I love you, Savannah Hayes."

She smiled and took the single rose, smelling it briefly before lightly kissing his lips. "I love you, Derek Morgan." She took his hand and pulled him out the door. "Now come on, we're not missing another reservation." He laughed as he pulled the door closed behind them.

* * *

Rossi smiled as he listened to Celine finish her set at the Jazz club. It had taken a little time before he introduced himself to her, particularly since he had no wing man, but they had been getting to know each other for the last month or so and he felt there was promise there.

* * *

JJ sighed as they entered their house. "I'm sorry Spence."

He shook his head as he carried in some unplanned takeout. "Don't be. If anything, I should have thought that through better. Indian food can be very aromatic, I should have considered the idea that the restaurant could make you nauseous."

"But I ruined our Valentine's," she stated as they started to dish out some food, the smells far more contained with just their dishes so she could handle it.

He stopped what he was doing and took her hand, glancing at the microwave. "JJ it's only 8:47, that can hardly be considered the whole night." He bent down and kissed her passionately, leaving her breathless. "We still have plenty of time to have a good night."

She smiled and then moaned as his hands slid down her back. "Hmm, I suppose that's true." They went about warming up their food, her eating more naan than him to settle her stomach.

"So, want to explain why Kate knows about the baby already?" Reid asked, sending her a smirk. He didn't mind, was just curious.

JJ took a sip of her drink. "I will tell you, but you have to keep a secret in the process." Reid furrowed his brow, but nodded. "I should start with the fact that Savannah knows as well." Now he set down his fork, intrigued. "I got hit with a flash of morning sickness at the Christmas party and the good doctor caught that, easily piecing it together. She gave me a drink to better settle my stomach. As we were headed back to you guys, we spotted Kate rushing to the bathroom just like I had."

Reid's eyes widened. "Kate's pregnant as well?" JJ smiled and nodded. He grinned, "That's fantastic! When is she due? Wait, why hasn't she told the team yet? Is she behind you?"

JJ blinked at the rapid-fire questions and then laughed at his innate curiosity. "Breathe Baby. She's due about two months before me actually. She's telling the team soon, but since she's a year older than me and its her first pregnancy they did some testing. They are waiting to announce until they get the results back in a few days. She was telling Meg this weekend as well."

Reid picked up his fork and took another bite of his food. "Well that makes sense then." He caught JJ's eyes. "I'm guessing you want to wait to announce until she does then?" She nodded. "Sounds good to me." He leaned over and kissed her softly before they turned back to finish up their food.

"The house is weird without the kids," she commented after a moment. Henry was spending the night at a friends and Sandy had offered to have a sleepover with Ella downstairs so they could have the house to themselves.

Reid smiled and nodded, taking their plates to the sink. He took her hand and led her into the living room, opening a CD case and setting it in their stereo.

"What's that Spence?"

"Well, I recalled from all the romantic comedies I've been forced to watch over the years that a mixed tape was often considered a romantic gesture," he commented, getting a grin from her.

"You made me a mixed CD for Valentine's Day?" He nodded as it started up and he took her into his arms. "That's so sweet, Spence. How'd you pull that off?"

"I may have asked Garcia to make it, but I picked all the songs myself except for one that she insisted on adding. She wanted me to tell you that she could get you the files of ones you don't have for your iPhone and tablet, if you want."

She smiled, very curious as to what would be on the CD. She grinned as the first song started up and looked up into his eyes. They kissed softly and swayed as the song that initiated their first kiss played in the background. Eventually that transitioned to "All I ask of You" from the _Phantom of the Opera_ and then Beethoven's "Midnight Sonnet," or so he murmured into her ear. Whatever they were, they were beautiful. It then transitioned into the song she sang during the night of the Green Fairy years ago and she smiled wide, knowing why Garcia added it. Following the lyrics, she kissed him deeply.

During the kiss the song faded into the next and she started to giggle. She ran a hand though his hair as they pulled back, "You know, this seems more fitting than when we sang it since your hair is longer, Sonny." He smiled and kissed her again, making her moan. When they pulled apart, foreheads resting on each other she spoke again. "How do you feel about taking the CD upstairs?"

"Couch wasn't comfortable?" he kissed her neck, another moan escaping her lips.

"It was fine, but I was actually thinking of the tub first. Unless, of course, you want to do another flarpy blunderguff this year?"

Reid blushed and laughed at the same time. "Nah, that's okay." He stopped the CD and handed it to her back in the case. She followed him out of the living room and saw him stop in the kitchen.

"I thought you said no."

"No to the paint, Jen," he teased, returning to her side with chocolate covered strawberries and whipped cream he had picked up while grocery shopping earlier that day. "We haven't had dessert yet."

"Hmm, naughty Dr. Reid," she teased back as they made their way upstairs. She let him disappear into the bathroom, prepping the tub, and stepped into the closet to slip into something less comfortable. She was surprised when she came back out to actually find him in the bedroom, the CD playing in the background. She could hear their wedding song playing right now. "I thought we were taking a bath first."

He turned to face her, having been starting to discard some of his clothes. She felt his gaze go up and down every inch of her, making her blush and excited at the same time. "Well hello Princess Jennifer," he smiled. She had slipped back into the lingerie that had led to baby number three, although it was a little tight with her very slight bump. He closed the distance between them, planting a searing kiss on her lips and making her knees buckle.

"Spence," she moaned as he held her upright.

"To your earlier comment, I thought it might be better to do that afterwards," he kissed her neck as she pushed his unbuttoned shirt off.

"After what exactly?" She looked up into his darkened eyes, thankful to see that happiness had returned after the past month. His hands gently ran over her stomach and up her back before leaving goose bumps on her shoulders and arms. She reached over to unbuckle his belt, not exactly sure what his plan was but knowing he had on too much clothes for whatever it was. He smiled at her eagerness, but stilled her hands. That's when she realized he had undone the clips and ties of her lingerie. She raised an eyebrow. "You and those magic hands," she murmured. He smiled as he kissed her, guiding her onto the bed. She didn't notice him grab the whipped cream off the side table.

"After dessert, of course."

* * *

JJ got herself situated on Reid's lap as she pulled up the video chat app on her tablet the next day. "Comfortable?" Reid teased, pushing some of her hair off her neck and kissing it.

JJ smiled as his touch, turning while dialing up her brother. "I am. For how skinny you are, you make a surprisingly great cushion." She captured his lips with her own.

 _"You seriously didn't call me up just to have me watch you make out, right? Cause that's just not right."_

The younger couple broke apart at the sound of Dave's voice. JJ recovered first, "Sorry bro. Are Bec and the kids available?"

The Jareau male smiled, _"Sure, just a second."_ They noticed him move, from his office into the living room. _"Hey guys, JJ and Spencer want to talk with us."_

Braden popped up first. _"Hi Aunt JJ! Uncle Spencer!"_

Reid smiled, "Hi Braden, how are you?"

 _"I'm good!"_

Becca got comfortable next to Dave, Braden climbing into her lap. Maddy leaned on the arm of the couch and waved. _"Hey you two. JJ, you look...radiant."_ The other woman raised a knowing eyebrow.

Reid and JJ shared a smile before the blond answered. "Thanks, Bec. That would likely be due to the fact that I'm pregnant."

Cheers and congratulations came from the four family members back in Pennsylvania. Eventually, Dave's voice cut through the noise. _"When are you due?"_

"End of August," Reid answered.

 _"Well that's great,"_ Becca commented. The group talked for a bit before Becca made a move to hang up. _"Well, we'll let you go..."_

 _"Actually,"_ Maddy interjected. _"I wanted to talk with Uncle Spencer for a minute about a book."_ She met her aunt and uncle's eyes, _"Do you have a minute?"_

"Of course," Reid smiled. Maddy took the tablet into her room. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked when she was settled.

JJ made a move to leave them alone, _"You can stay Aunt JJ."_

JJ nodded, noticing the teen biting her lip, uncertain. "What's up Shortie?"

Maddy sighed. _"So I feel bad betraying her like this, but I just feel like something is wrong. I don't think its right, this guy they have been talking to and I'm worried that something bad might happen..."_

"Madison, who are you talking about?" Reid asked, gravely concerned. The adults had exchanged a glance when the girl started to ramble.

 _"Meg."_ They blinked and waited for her to continue. _"She told me at Thanksgiving that her and her friend were talking to some eighteen year old online. Then she told me two days ago that they had gone to meet him, but her uncle had hung around and scared him off. It just feels creepy that an eighteen year old is chatting up two thirteen year olds...right?"_ Before they could answer, she continued. _"She tried to argue that five years doesn't mean much when people are in their twenties or thirties, but I know I wouldn't have much in common with an 11 year old and its the same here, right?"_

The adults sighed. "Thank you for telling us, Maddy. You're right, that is unusual. We'll look into it," JJ answered.

Maddy nodded, feeling better. _"Okay."_ She ran a hand through her hair. _"I just hope she doesn't hate me now."_

"If you keep her safe, she won't," Reid answered. He could see she still felt a little guilty. "So, how's school?"

The teen smiled, focusing on a happier topic.


	79. Chapter 78

That Monday, JJ smiled at Kate as she entered the bullpen only to be met a frown. The blonde let Kate set her stuff by her desk and then pulled her into the break room.

"What's up?" JJ started to prepare tea for her.

Kate sighed. "She's not happy," she replied, dropping her voice low to keep the conversation between them. "I think she thinks we'll love the baby more than her."

JJ frowned, handing Kate the tea. She squeezed her arm, holding in Maddy's news for the moment. "I'm sure she's just shocked. She'll come around."

Kate took a sip of the tea. "I hope so." She bit her lip and held JJ's eyes for a moment. "Did that come up with Henry and Spencer?"

JJ sighed and nodded, "Yeah. One of his friends at school, whose parents had gone through a less than amicable divorce and his dad's new girlfriend was pregnant told him that Spence didn't love him like he loved Ella because she was 'his.'" Kate winced. "Luckily, Spence reassured him that wasn't the case."

"So he got over it, just like that?"

"Well, he only brought it up the one time while Ella was still only a few months old. I think Spence _showing_ him that he loves him just like Ella, making sure to split his time with them equally, has put his mind at ease." JJ paused. "That same friend's mom tried to correct her son – in front of _our_ son – when Henry called Spence his Dad at his birthday party this year."

Kate could read her body language and grinned. "Put her in her place, I'm guessing?"

JJ smirked, "Yes. She even let Henry sleepover on Valentine's so we could have some time alone." Kate chuckled. JJ squeezed Kate's arm again. "Point is, just keep showing her that you love her just the same and she'll come around. I bet she'll be excited in no time. It just might take her a little longer than it did for him. She _is_ older."

Reid stuck his head in the room, "There you two are. We've got a case in a prison in Texas." The women exchanged a confused glance and then followed him to the conference room. He let Kate in front of him and met his wife's gaze. She shook her head, conveying that she hadn't mentioned their talk yesterday yet.

* * *

"Can't you override the system?" Reid asked as they marched to the command center of the prison. He stole a glance at JJ; both were worried about Kate. Morgan as well, obviously, but Kate's unborn child was a higher concern. He'd be lying if he wasn't slightly relieved that JJ was next to him and safe. The group worked to get the snipers in place, along with the rest of SWAT to take back Cell Block A.

Soon they were rushing into the room and the couple immediately went to Kate. "Are you okay?" Reid asked. Kate ignored him, however, more concerned about the injured Officer Polinsky. The couple exchanged another look while they released her hands. JJ nodded, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

Kate was quick to her feet after the medics took care of Polinsky, hurrying out of the prison as fast as she could. She didn't hear JJ asking her to wait. She just needed _out_. She swallowed her anxiety, her fear, until she finally was beyond the bars. As soon as she was out the front gate, however, she was starting to break. She gently set a hand on her stomach unable to remember if she ever got hit there or not, the attack all a blur. She didn't realize JJ was there until she spoke.

"Come on, you're going to the hospital." Kate met her eyes and bit her lip, nodding. JJ escorted her to one of the ambulances that had come in when the riot started.

The paramedic eyed her busted lip, "I thought you said you were fine, Agent." He had asked her briefly, but she had made them all focus on Polinsky.

JJ helped her into the bus, "She's pregnant. We need to get her and the baby checked out." The paramedic's eyes widened and nodded. He quickly closed the doors behind them and told his partner to drive them to the hospital. JJ held Kate's hand has he started to check her out the best he could. They had ultrasound equipment on board so Kate lied down and he checked her over.

"Heartbeat looks good," he commented, watching the flutter on the screen. JJ squeezed Kate's hand and sent her an encouraging smile. He continued to check things over, but he wasn't an expert. "I radioed for an rad tech and OBGYN to meet us so they can verify, but nothing is standing out right now, which is good."

Kate sighed, "Thanks."

JJ's phone rang. She eyed Kate as she answered. "Hey Hotch."

" _Where'd you two go? I thought Kate was okay."_ JJ could hear some panic in his voice.

She held Kate's eyes and the brunette nodded. "We needed to get her checked out at the hospital. Something the medics couldn't do." She handed her the phone.

"Hey Hotch," Kate sighed. "We need to get an ultrasound to, um, make sure my baby is okay."

" _What?"_ Hotch's voice was soft. He walked away from Rossi and Morgan. He had a slight suspicion, but also didn't know Kate as well as JJ so he wasn't certain. Thinking about what she just went through made him feel guilty as her boss for not just outright asking her. _"Kate, why didn't you say something?"_

The brunette sighed. "I was going to tell you before we got called in for this case. And it wouldn't have changed anything, I still would have been conducting interviews with Morgan."

Hotch sighed. She was probably right. He knew JJ was pregnant and had her talking to prisoners as well. For as odd was the case was, none had seen the riot coming. "Okay. Tell JJ we'll meet you there in a bit." Kate agreed as the ambulance stopped at the hospital. The two agents were quick to get into an exam room, her status being a priority, and the tech reviewed her ultrasound again. The doctor looked over her shoulder for a few minutes.

"Is everything okay?" JJ asked, still holding her friend's hand. Her other hand was subconsciously resting on her own unborn child.

The doctor turned and smiled, "Yes, you and your daughter are fine, Agent Callahan."

JJ and Kate looked at each other and blinked. "Daughter?" Kate whispered, a small smile crossing her face.

The doctor's face fell a little. "You didn't know already?"

Kate shook her head, "My appointment is this week." The doctor opened her mouth to apologize. "Its okay, we were going to find out anyway. Thank you checking me – us – out."

"I'll get your paperwork wrapped up so you can get home. I would suggest seeing your OBGYN when you get home and taking it easy for a few days. Call them immediately if not notice any spotting or cramping."

Kate nodded as the doctor left and then turned to JJ. The blond bent down and hugged her friend. "Congrats Kate. Don't worry; I didn't hear this. You can still have that moment with Meg and Chris." Kate nodded and smiled. She opened her mouth to answer when JJ's phone rang. JJ smiled at her as she answered, "Hey Spence. Yeah, we're almost done, everything is good. We'll meet you in the waiting room in a few minutes."

* * *

"If it isn't one of my favorite profilers." Kate smiled softly at Dr. Ferguson's greeting two days later, the tech in pink scrubs coming in with her. "Good to see you again, Kate, Chris." She turned to the teen that wasn't sure she was excited to be there. "And you must be Meg. I'm Dr. Ferguson, my dear. I can tell just by looking at you that you are going to be an awesome big sister."

Meg smiled just a fraction, humoring the doctor. She still wasn't sure about this, still terrified that she was going to be pushed aside for the baby.

Kate smiled at Meg. "That she will be." Chris smiled and nodded as well.

The good doctor could sense what was rolling around in the teen's head, but was buying time to help with the topic. "So Stephanie is going get started. This ultrasound will be more in depth as we look over the baby to make sure don't see anything of concern." She saw Chris squeeze Kate's hand as Stephanie got set up. "I can tell you that all your additional tests we did came back great so I'm not expecting to find anything but a healthy baby here, but we just want to make sure, particularly after your event recently." Kate had called and filled in Dr. Ferguson as soon as they got back from Texas, prompting the doctor to move her appointment up by a few days.

Meg looked at Kate. "What event?"

Kate shot Chris a look and bit her lip. "Remember when I came home from the last case with a busted lip?" Meg nodded. "I got into a little fight with a couple bad guys. I'm pretty sure I was never hit in the stomach, but I was checked out there before I came home. Dr. Ferguson is just wanting to be extra thorough because of that."

Meg bit her lip and nodded, turning back to the screen. Kate smiled a little when she felt Meg's hand slip into hers after that. Stephanie and Dr. Ferguson checked things out over the next several minutes, making comments along the way so Meg could know what she was seeing. Finally, Dr. Ferguson turned back to them. "Healthy baby, just like I suspected. Do we want to know the sex?"

Kate glanced at the other two Callahans and then nodded. "We do." She had on a good poker face to make sure to not give away that she already knew.

The doctor nodded and then turned back while they checked. "Well, Meg, you're going to get to impart some of your wisdom of being a girl growing up with an FBI agent. You're getting a little sister."

Kate and Chris smiled, the latter leaning over and kissing his wife for a moment. When he pulled back, Kate looked at Meg, squeezing her hand. "You excited Meg?"

The teen smiled and nodded, but Kate could see it didn't quite reach her eyes. The teen was worried even more now that they would replace her with her 'sister.' _Will they even remember me with that little bundle around?_

Kate sighed, reading her niece well. Clearly they still had some work to do. She remembered JJ's advice. _We'll be sure to show her we love her just like this little girl._

* * *

Meg winced as she looked at how red and painful her belly button was right now. She had just wanted to do something spontaneous, something different. _Something to make sure they didn't forget about me._ After the news of the baby girl, Meg had continued to worry about her place in the family. This impulsive decision to differentiate herself just hadn't gone according to plan; according to the YouTube videos. _God, Kate is going to kill me._ Thank goodness she knew Savannah.

"Rinse your belly button 3-4 times a day with sea salt and warm water and the if bar is visible through the skin—"

Kate came bursting into the room, having been dealing with hospital paperwork while she was examined. "Meg? Are you okay?" All she had known when they called Morgan about getting her checked out was that her stomach hurt.

"Yeah," the teen shrugged, glancing down. "I mean, you wouldn't let me get it pierced so I did it myself."

Kate sighed. She was relieved that's all what was wrong, but was still upset that Meg had tried this in the first place. "Well that was really dangerous. You could have hurt yourself."

Meg bit her lip, "Yeah, I guess. But I watched a bunch of videos online. It looked easy."

Kate looked at Savannah, "I owe you and Derek a steak dinner."

Savannah smiled and shook her head. This was nothing compared to what she usually saw everyday. "It's no problem, Derek gave me the heads up and I was standing by."

Kate nodded and then looked back at her niece. "Okay, lets get you home." Just then her phone chirped and she sighed, seeing the text from Garcia.

"Oh I know that look. New case?" Savannah guessed.

Kate nodded and looked at Meg, then the doctor. "Yeah, um, and Chris is just a minute away. Can she just wait in here?"

Savannah nodded. "Sure."

Kate held out her hand to Meg. "Phone please."

The teen sighed and reluctantly dug out her phone and handed it over. "How long?"

"I'm not sure yet." She looked at Savannah. "Thank you."

Meg watched her leave, crossing her arms in annoyance. "Putting me on tech time out? The dictators are so unreasonable." What else was she supposed to do if she didn't have a phone _and_ was being replaced?

Savannah wheeled over to her. "So, why'd you really do it? Peer pressure? Attention? You punishing Kate for being on the road so much?" She paused, thinking she may have hit a nerve there. "Worried she's replacing you with the baby?" Meg bit her lip. She didn't know Savannah already knew. "It isn't easy loving someone who's gone all the time, trust me, I get it. Now, you're worried that what time you do get to spend with her is going to be taken over by the baby. But," she made sure she had Meg's eye contact, "Being away isn't easy on them either. They miss out on a lot. I've also seen how much Kate loves you, Meg. A baby isn't going to change that; if anything, that just means there is more love in your household. Okay?"

Meg sighed and nodded. Savannah reached over and patted her knee. "Remember, if you ever need to talk, I'm a good sounding board. Whether its baby related or just being sad of frustrated that she's away."

* * *

Morgan eyed Kate as she approached. He had been a little surprised when she called about the teen having a stomachache or something and asked if Savannah would be okay with seeing her since she couldn't get her into her pediatrician. "So what was wrong?"

"She has an infected belly button piercing," Kate sighed as they started up the stairs to the conference room.

Morgan's eyebrows shot up. "You let—"

"Of course not. She tried to do it herself, which is how it got infected I'm sure."

Morgan shook his head. What would make Meg rebel like that? "So are you giving her a little tough love or what?"

"I wanted to but she's never been 13, I've never had a teenager and there's not really a manual for this kind of thing, right?" She knew this had to be a reaction to the baby, but she hoped this was the end of it now. She really wanted her to be happy about having a baby 'sister.'

"Oh I don't know, I'm pretty sure there's millions of books out there on raising a girl," Morgan teased, pulling her back into the conversation.

"Oh, that's true but I think she was just rebelling against a conversation we had the other night." She paused, enjoying the confusion on her friend's face. Now was as good of a time as any, the baby got a clear bill of health so she was finally _ready_ to share with the rest. Hotch hadn't told the team that was why she went to the hospital, just that she needed to be checked out. "It doesn't take a profiler to figure out why Meg would decide to pierce her bellybutton." She gestured towards her stomach.

"No." Morgan's eyes grew wide.

She smiled. "Yes."

"Seriously?" Kate nodded. "Okay, so that's why you've got this little glow thing going on?"

"Well, you know," she jokingly fluffed her hair. If only he knew the glow was from the continued morning sickness.

"And all this time I just thought I was me making you blush," he winked.

She chuckled, "Oh no, it's that too."

"Congrats, come here." He pulled her in for a hug, excited for another little one to join the BAU family. Then he remembered last week. "Wait, everything is okay after..."

Kate nodded and smiled. "Yep, clean bill of health. I'm good Morgan." He smiled and hugged her again.

Garcia looked up to see the two hugging on the walkway. "Oh, hey, hugs are happening. I want in." She pulled them in for a group hug. "Why are we hugging?" She pulled back to look at them. "Not that I don't mind some early morning unexpected loving, but…" She eyed Kate. "Heh, you're glowing." Kate and Morgan exchanged a smile. "She's glowing…she's glowing!" The two profilers watched as her excitement grew. "Who else knows?"

"Hotch, Morgan, and now you," she left out JJ and Savannah since that was linked to JJ's secret.

Garcia danced. "Oh, I'm so happy!" She pulled Kate into the conference room, Morgan chuckling behind them. "You guys, you guys, Kate has the best news! Say it, before we have to do the other stuff."

The brunette smiled with wide eyes at Garcia's enthusiasm. "Good morning, I'm pregnant."

Reid shot a very quick glance at JJ and pretended to be surprised. "What?"

Rossi exclaimed, "Buona Fortuna!" He came over and kissed her cheeks.

"Congratulations again," Hotch smiled, letting the rest enjoy the moment. He was just beyond grateful that nothing happened to her baby after that prison break. Now he had to figure out how to assign, officially, both JJ _and_ Kate to safer duties. He wondered when the former and their team genius were going to share their news.

"Congratulations!" Reid cheered, hugging her briefly. He shot a secret smile at JJ as they switched places.

"Yes!" She leaned in, whispering, "Congrats again." When she pulled back she shared something she had been meaning to mention. Spence had reminded her it was about time for her to start it up so she knew Kate might want to as well. "Okay, so when I was pregnant, I wore headphones on my belly because I didn't want Henry or Ella to hear all this creepy stuff." She waved to the screen.

Kate smiled, "Oh, that's a good idea. What did you listen to?" The group got into their seats as they continued.

"Ah, Beatles, Bee Gees. Spence insisted that Henry listen to Mozart," JJ replied.

"We added Beethoven, Tchaikovsky, and some Jazz with Ella," Reid finished, getting a smile from all the women in the room.

Garcia sighed, "I hate to interrupt the joy but we really need to get to Wisconsin, also known as the Badger state. Home of milk and cheese, heaven to me, hell to the lactose intolerant."

Rossi smiled. "And mosquitoes the size of an impala, I swear on my life." The team chuckled as Garcia continued.

"Oh, good to know."

* * *

JJ watched as Morgan left Kate alone on the plane on their way back home. Reid squeezed her hand in support and she turned to him and nodded. They had decided to have JJ talk to Kate about Meg. She stood, letting go of his hand and slipped into a seat opposite the other female agent. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Kate met her gaze and sighed. "Okay. Just trying to figure out how get Meg to approve of our new addition."

JJ nodded and bit her lip. She noticed Kate stare at her, study her. "You remember my niece Maddy?" Kate nodded. "Did you know that her and Meg have talked some since Thanksgiving?"

Kate wrinkled her brow, "No. Did Maddy tell you something about Meg's reaction to the baby?"

JJ frowned, deciding to just be up front about it. "Not exactly. She told us about that date she had at the mall that Chris ruined." Kate leaned forward, now concerned. "Meg told Maddy that Bobby is actually eighteen, Kate. He's someone she met online."

" _What_?"

"I'm sorry." JJ mirrored Kate's body language and squeezed her hand. "I'd recommend talking with her, just to be sure. Garcia could always do some sleuthing as well, if necessary."

Kate nodded, still stunned. JJ gave her another squeeze before leaving her to her thoughts. An eighteen year old? What was she thinking? Kate let out a deep breath, deciding that she would sit down with Meg soon.

When she got home, she rounded the corner upstairs to head to the teen's room. _'Go Away!'_ stared back at her and Kate sighed. She peered in the room and looked over a sleeping Meg, sighing softly as she gently squeezed her arm. As she closed the door, she grabbed the dry erase marker and wrote _'No'_ under Meg's demand.

She decided she'd give the teen her phone back in the morning, after they talked. She had a feeling restricting her more wasn't going to help given her rebellion reaction to the baby. After getting back downstairs, she dug it out of her purse and plugged it in using a charger in the kitchen, knowing the phone had likely died while she was on the case. She bit her lip, trying to decide if she should try to read some of her texts or not. She hated the idea of invading her privacy like that, but given what JJ had told her...

She sighed and went about getting herself a small snack, hearing the phone chirp back to life. Unable to stop herself, she glanced at the screen at the text alert. When she saw the image next to the name 'Bobby,' her plate slipped out of her hand and shattered on the ground.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this was a bit of a Kate heavy chapter, but it was hard not to do given those episodes and my changes. I promise the focus of this story is still JJ and Reid.**


	80. Chapter 79

"Kate?" Chris came rushing into the room when he heard the noise. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

The profiler blinked, working her way out of her shock. "No. It's Meg." She met her husband's eyes. "I need to call Hotch."

"Hotch? What would he have to do with Meg?"

She didn't answer, barely making it past all the shards of porcelain on the floor before grabbing her phone. She took a photo of Meg's locked screen before calling, just in case it disappeared. Changing her mind, she called Garcia first.

 _"Hey mama, what's up?"_ Garcia greeted.

"Garcia I know it late but I need you to track the source of a text on Meg's cell phone. You probably need to look over her computer too." Kate sighed, taking a seat on one of their bar stools.

 _"Oh hon, I know she's a teen but isn't that going a little extreme?"_ _  
_  
"Afraid not, Penelope. This is more complicated. Can you please?" Kate rubbed a hand over her barely there bump.

The technical analyst could hear her tone. _"On it. What's her number? Can you bring me the actual phone and computer?"_ _  
_  
Kate rattled off her number. "It would be the last text she just got. Do you need them tonight?"

 _"That's up to you sugar, not sure what I'm looking for right now."_ _  
_  
"Let me conference in Hotch." Chris stared at her, still confused, as she added her unit chief.

 _"Kate. What's wrong?"_ Hotch greeted, he knew she wouldn't be calling with good news at this hour.

"You remember the photo I tracked back to our torso victim? The blond, shirtless guy?" Hotch confirmed that he did. "Meg just got a text with that image as 'Bobby's' profile picture. I think whoever is behind all this has targeted her in retaliation."

 _"Torso victim? I thought we put that case to rest?"_ Garcia asked as her typing pace from her home laptop sped up.

"Garcia is working on the source of the text. I still have her phone and will bring in the computer, do we need to do this tonight?" _  
_  
Hotch sighed. Kate needed rest, but Garcia _probably_ should start working on that now. She also had to talk with Meg, but he had Jack at home and Jessica had gone home a long time ago. He could call Dave or Morgan to go to Kate or JJ and Reid to take Jack for awhile, but…

Robin could see the issue written all over on his face. "Aaron, I can stay with Jack. Go do what you need to do."

He smiled and nodded, so grateful that she insisted on meeting tonight even though he got home late. _"Kate, stay home. I'll come over and collect the phone and computer to get them to Garcia. You need some rest and will also have to talk with her. I'll touch base with the rest. JJ is probably a good option to talk with her as well."_ _  
_  
"Okay. Thanks you guys," Kate sighed, trying to figure out how to get her computer without waking her for now.

 _"We've got your back, Peaches. Hotch, I'll head into the office so I'm at full power and meet you there. PG out."_ Garcia disconnected, leaving the agents to talk.

"How did this happen, Hotch?" Kate whispered.

 _"I don't know, Kate, but we'll take care of it. Of her,"_ he reassured. He could imagine exactly how she was feeling, that panic about Jack when Foyet was in his house hitting him for a moment. The pair hung up and Hotch sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Robin frowned and moved to stand in front of him, running a hand though his hair. He leaned into her touch for a moment before opening his eyes, meeting her hazel ones. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply.

"Go do what you need to do. Go help Kate," Robin murmured.

He nodded, "Thank you. I love you."

She smiled softly. "Of course, love you too."

* * *

"Come on, Henry, we've got to go," JJ hollered at her son who had decided he'd rather play today than get ready for school. A pajama clad Ella went running past her as she reentered the kitchen area and she shot an exasperated look at her husband.

"I've got her, don't worry," Reid smiled as he rushed past her as well, catching up to the toddler and scooping her up. "Elizabeth Rose, we need to bottle this energy and sell it, I could use some." The girl giggled at her father. Reid smiled but heard a sigh from his wife and turned. He could see that the fatigue of the pregnancy was bothering her today as she tried to eat breakfast and finish packing their son's lunch. He headed up the stairs. "Let's see what your big brother is doing that he shouldn't be." He peered in Henry's room to find him playing with some of his dinosaurs. The profiler didn't miss the fact that Steggy was tucked in his lap has he sat cross-legged. Reid frowned. He opened his mouth to stay something when he heard Sandy enter the front door. Changing his plan, he quickly flagged her down.

"Good morning," she greeted with a smile. It quickly faded when she saw the look on her son-in-law's face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," he murmured, nodding towards Henry's room.

"Gan-ma!"

Reid smiled ever so faintly and handed her Ella. "Can you please get her changed and then check if JJ needs anything downstairs? I think the boys need to have a talk." Sandy nodded, walking down the hall. He then headed back into the first grader's room. "Hey bud, why aren't you ready for school yet?"

He bent down as Henry continued to play, not looking up. "I don't feel good, Dad."

"You don't?" Reid reached over and checked his forehead, which wasn't warm. "You're not hot. Is it your stomach?" Henry shrugged. Reid squinted. "Your head?" Another shrug. "Henry, I can't help you feel better if I don't know your symptoms. Can you give me any hints?"

"Henry! What are you doing?" JJ yelled up the stairs, showing her weariness from a bad night's sleep and nausea as she took a tone she didn't normally use for her son. She had seen her mom go up the stairs so where in the world was Spence? Why wasn't he helping her get their son to school? She sighed when she heard the text alert on her phone from Garcia. Great.

' _Send Reid to the office, go to Kate's house.'_

JJ swallowed at that. Was it worse than just an older teen interested in Meg?

She pushed her son's door open, "Hen—" She stopped when she saw the two most important men in her life on the floor.

Reid looked up, noticing her phone in her hand. "Case?" He hoped not, he still had some work to do here.

"Not sure. Garcia said you should come to the office, but that I need to go to Kate's house." Reid raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea, Spence." She then nodded to Henry, who was still looking down. She too now saw the dinosaur and was feeling guilty for yelling at her boy.

He shrugged and mouthed 'working on it.' "Okay, I'll take care of Henry here. Why don't you head over? Tell the rest I'll be there as soon as I can."

JJ nodded and bent down, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. She then kissed Henry's head. "Love you boys."

"Love you too Mom," Henry murmured. Reid squeezed JJ's hand as it gently touched his shoulder was she stood back up.

When she was gone, Reid turned back to the other key blond in his life. "So, bud, any hints on what's making you not feel good?" He ran a hand over Henry's head and down his cheek until he could tilt the boy's head up and meet his eyes through his glasses. Reid was immediately concerned at the fear he seemed to see in them. "Do you really feel sick or is there another reason you don't want to go to school?"

* * *

JJ glanced at her phone as she climbed out of her SUV at Kate's house, hearing the text alert. It was from Spence, but she noticed it was to both her and Hotch.

' _Henry's staying home today. I'll be in, just running late unless it's urgent?'_

Another alert from Hotch. _'Can you conference in for a few minutes? JJ, you with Kate?'_

' _Sure.'_

' _At her door now.'_

JJ sighed and tucked the phone back into her pants pocket as she knocked. She was on alert as soon as she registered Kate's appearance. "Hey JJ."

"I'd say good morning, but I sense it's not," the blond replied as she followed her in. Kate sighed as she directed JJ to her bedroom and shut the door, calling Hotch.

"Not exactly, JJ." Hotch was soon to pick up. "Hey, I've got JJ with me."

" _Okay, one second Kate."_ There was a pause. _"Reid, you there?"_

" _Yeah, sorry guys."_

"Spence, is he sick?" JJ interjected, concerned. Kate shot her a worried look.

" _Not exactly. We'll talk later JJ,"_ he replied. _"What's going on Hotch?"_

" _Kate?"_ The unit chief replied.

JJ watched as the brunette sighed and then took the lead. "When we wrapped up the riverside torso case, something wasn't sitting right with me. I couldn't let it go. So I revisited the crime scenes and started asking questions."

Rossi looked at Hotch. _"I thought you reviewed that again as well and the evidence still indicated that he was working alone?"_

" _Kate is working a different tangent,"_ Hotch clarified.

"I also kept tabs on missing women reports. There was a female jogger in Modesto, Eileen Banks, categorized as voluntarily missing. But she was oddly killed in a car accident a few weeks later all the way in Maryland. She was never autopsied. She was flirting with a new online boyfriend before she supposedly ran off."

" _And you have some new development now, I'm assuming?"_ Reid asked.

"A photo was recovered of this boyfriend that she was flirting with, although he could never he traced. Last night…" Kate took a deep breath. JJ could tell she was struggling and reached over, squeezing her arm. Was this Bobby?

"Meg hasn't taken the news of the baby well and pierced her own bellybutton last week. Savannah had to treat her for an infection and I took her phone with me on this last case as punishment. When we got home last night, I had decided to give it back but the battery was dead so I plugged it in at our charging station in the kitchen. While I was getting a snack I heard her text alert go off when it got enough juice. I happened to glance at it while her screen was still lit up. She had a text from a 'Bobby.'"

Morgan looked around the room at the BAU, alarmed and confused. _"Kate?"_

"His icon photo was the same photo of Eileen's online boyfriend."

The line was silent for a moment as that sank in. JJ took Kate's hand now as she processed this information. After this was all over, JJ would remember to thank her niece for following her gut instinct. Then Garcia jumped in. _"After Kate saw the photo last night, she called Hotch and I. I've been looking at Meg's cell phone and computer. Looks like she normally cleared her texts pretty regularly and linked her phone and computer. That message was actually from a few days ago, which apparently she deleted on her computer, but because her phone was dead it hadn't updated her cloud link for that right away. Kate was lucky to be right by the phone as it charged and caught it."_ She took a quick breath. _"The 411 on our supposed 'Bobby' is that the photo originated 6 years ago. Guy's name is Sven Sorensen, from Sweden. He's now 25 and he still lives in Europe."_

" _So it's clearly a set up. But why?"_ asked Rossi.

Reid glanced at his bedroom door, knowing he needed to talk with Henry still. But, it also appeared Meg was in danger; albeit not immediate, thankfully. _"Kate, if I were to guess, you were clearly on to something. Someone didn't like you looking into those deaths and decided to retaliate and see if they could torture you by getting to Meg."_

JJ nodded, looking at her friend. "So the supposed 18 year old she told Maddy about was this Bobby? The one she was supposed to meet at the mall a few weeks ago?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah, but he stood her and Markayla up because Chris was there." She closed her eyes for a moment, so grateful that Chris was there that night; he probably stopped her abduction.

Hotch agreed. _"I'll work on getting Eileen's body exhumed for an autopsy and we'll keep working on things from this end. JJ, Kate, I think you two need to see what you can get out of Meg and Markayla without completely scaring them after they figure out what's going on. Reid, join us when you can."_

" _Is my godbaby okay, Boy Wonder?"_ Garcia asked before Hotch could disconnect.

Reid sighed. _"He will be. I'll see you guys soon. JJ, help Kate and call me later and I'll fill you in."_ He hung up before they could ask anything else. He took a deep breath and tucked his phone in his pocket before he exited the room. He found Henry watching a movie on JJ's personal tablet, curled up on his bed.

He gently closed the door and joined his son. He had already kicked off his shoes and removed his sweater. He gently tugged Henry into his lap. He had been able to read what was written on Henry's face when he'd asked about school even though the boy didn't answer. He took an educated guess as to what was causing that and it hurt his heart. It was sadly a part of growing up, but he just hoped he could keep Henry from experiencing it as much as he had.

"Henry," he started, reaching over and pausing the movie. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" He ran a hand over his blond head, hugging him tight with his other arm. He felt a small nod but no words were spoken. He frowned and tried another tactic. "Did I ever tell you about school when I was your age?" A headshake. "Well, you see, I was born with what your Grandma D calls 'a special mind.' I started to learn things much, much earlier than just about everyone else. You know your teachers have mentioned you read at a few grades higher than they'd expect?"

"Yeah." He voice was small, but curious.

"Well, I was reading what you are by the time I was three. I was solving math that Jack is learning by three too."

Henry looked up. "Really?"

Reid nodded. "Really. Because I was so ahead of everyone else, I skipped many grades. When I was your age, I was already taking classes at Braden's level." Henry's eyes grew wide.

"That's so cool! I know you are smart, Dad, but I didn't know you were _that_ smart."

Reid smiled. "Thanks bud. It is cool. But, when I was your age, it also meant I was many years younger than the rest of the kids in my class. They didn't like me because of how smart I was. I made them feel dumb, even though I never did it on purpose. They were smart on their own, I was just _extra_ smart."

Henry frowned. "Were they mean to you? Did they call you names?"

Now he was getting somewhere. "They were. They did. They did meaner things too. Although I loved learning, school actually wasn't very fun for me because of that."

Henry looked down. "If you didn't have a good time, I never will!" A few tears fell as the boy leaned back into him and hugged him tight.

Reid ran a hand up and down his son's back. He needed to tell him something else to hopefully get through to the boy. Well, two things. "Henry, why do you say that?"

"Because you are strong and brave. If they made you not like school, how will I?"

"Henry, I'm only became strong and brave _because_ I went through those things. And I really became strong and brave after I met your Uncle Aaron and Uncle Derek." Reid swallowed, another name coming to mind. "And my friend Jason. They treated me with respect. Then, I met your mom and, a little while later, Aunt Penny. They showed me love and kindness and accepted me for who I was. Over time, that's what made me into your dad now. It isn't something you can do a magic trick for and get. Does that make sense?"

Henry sighed and nodded.

"Good. Now, this part is really important, okay?" Another nod. "I love your Grandma D with all my heart, as well as your Grandpa. But, with Grandma's brain sickness, she had a rough time being more confused and less like you see now when I was your age so she wasn't there for me like she wanted to be. And Grandpa…" He swallowed, keeping that truth in for now. "Grandpa was worried about her and couldn't help me that much either. So I didn't have anyone to really talk to about what was happening at school to help make it better."

He shifted Henry in his lap so he could look into his blue eyes that were so much like his mother's. "But, _you_ do. Your mom and I may not always be home, but we will _always_ be here for you. We may need to just talk on the phone or video chat from time to time. You can still come to us for anything and we will help the best we can to make it better. We can't do that, however, if you don't tell us what's upsetting you though." Henry had a few more tears fall, which Reid brushed away with his thumbs.

* * *

Meg came into the kitchen; surprised she hadn't heard Kate yell for her to come get breakfast yet. She didn't expect to see the other agent in there. "Uh, good morning JJ."

The blond smiled, "Good morning, Meg."

Kate handed her niece a plate with some toast and peanut butter. "Do you have any tests today, sweetie?"

Meg raised an eyebrow as she took the plate and a bite of one of the pieces. "No, why?"

Kate smiled. "Good. Then we're playing hooky today. Markayla is too."

Meg's eyes grew wide. "What? Why? Don't you have to work?"

"Well, we got in late last night and Hotch was cool with us taking some time today. Since Kate needs to get some new maternity clothes and I know all the best stores from being pregnant with Henry and Ella, I offered to come with," JJ supplied.

"And I thought it would be fun to have a girl's day with my favorite girl. I know you're doing good enough in school that missing one day won't be an issue," Kate finished. "Caroline was okay with Markayla joining us."

Meg continued to eat her toast, confused, but if it meant she didn't need to go to school, she supposed she's go with it for now. The doorbell rang and JJ went to let Markayla in. The profilers had quickly decided they needed to ease into this conversation. When the two teens caught each other's eyes, they were both baffled but shrugged.

"Don't fill up on the toast, Meg, we're going out for breakfast first."


	81. Chapter 80

**A/N: Thank you all for your continued support! I can't believe this story has reached 500 reviews! I'm glad you're all still hanging in there...we still have a good ways to go as I currently work through the 6 month time jump in season 11. Some more focus on Meg in this chapter and then it will settle back down for a bit. Early post because I thought some of my fellow Americans could use something to distract them tonight.**

* * *

Henry frowned and sighed. "Chase was being mean to Jade and made her cry."

Reid blinked, honestly expecting Henry to say he was the one being bullied. "Oh? Do you know why?"

Henry nodded. "Because she has two moms." The boy looked up into his dad's eyes. "Chase said that wasn't normal and called Jade a freak. But, she's not, Dad, and I told him that. I said I have two dads, but he said that wasn't the same because mine don't live together. So I said who cares if they live together. They love her and are nice." He paused and Reid tightened his grip on his son, sensing more sadness coming from the boy even though he was very proud of him. "So Chase is mean to me now, calling me Four Eyes. I don't wanna see him, Dad, don't make me go to school please!"

Reid sighed, wiping away more tears from Henry's face. "Henry, I'll let you stay home today if you want, but you can't stay home for good." The boy frowned. "Did you tell Miss McKee about this?" He shook his head and Reid filed that away. "Why do you think Chase doesn't like that Jade has two mommies?" Henry shrugged. "Sometimes things that are different from what we know scare us. Sometimes parents pass on that fear to their kids instead of trying to learn more about that thing to understand and accept it." He shifted to he could look into Henry's blue eyes again. "You are _absolutely_ right that there is nothing wrong with Jade and her moms, Henry, and I am so immensely _proud_ of you for standing up for her."

Henry smiled just a little and Reid let that sit for a moment. "Remember when I said that you can talk to mom and I about anything?" Henry nodded. "You can also talk to Miss McKee, Grandma, Aunt Penny, Uncles Derek, Aaron, or Dave. Jackie or Daddy Will… _any_ of us will help you. I think I need to talk to Miss McKee about Chase and maybe she can help him learn something you already know about Jade's moms – that they might be different but are still nice and deserve respect just like his parents. I bet that will be helpful and then he'll stop picking on you. In the meantime, I know his words hurt, but he's saying those things because when people are scared of something they don't act like they normally do. He was scared of Jade and her moms and because you stood up for her, he combined you with his fear. That's why he's saying mean things to you. But, I want you to remember you did the right thing and we're proud of you."

"You should be proud of that yourself, Henry, and show it. When you show that you are confident, people are less likely to pick on you because they learn you will fight back. Mom and I can teach you how…and Jade. It's something I didn't do well with until…"

Henry tilted his head at his dad's hesitation. Reid was actually thinking that over. When _did_ he get more confident, more comfortable in his skin? "I became friends with your mom and aunts and uncles. Even more so when your mom and I fell in love." He smiled at Henry. "Let's see if you can do that a little sooner than me, okay?" he winked, getting his intended giggle from the boy.

"Okay Dad." The boy leaned into him again, hugging him tight. "I love you."

Reid closed his eyes and hugged him right back, kissing the top of his son's head. "I love you too, bud." After a moment, he pulled back some. "Feel better?" Henry smiled and nodded. "Good. Do you _want_ to go to school today? I can talk to Miss McKee about everything afterwards."

Henry paused, thinking it over, and then nodded. He still really liked school. "Okay."

"Okay. Then get ready while I call the school and let them know." Henry nodded and climbed off the bed to change, while Reid went downstairs to change Henry's illness to a doctor's appointment with the school, allowing him to come back for the rest of the day. He also requested a visit with Miss McKee afterwards. Sandy squeezed his arm as she walked by him on the phone, picking up on what he had handled.

Before long, he was finally headed to the office and his thoughts focused on another child in his life that needed help: Meg.

* * *

Morgan and Rossi stood with the bureau's coroner looking over the exhumed remains of Eileen Banks. Hotch had been able to pull some strings to expedite that. They were just lucky she had been buried locally. "She's got multiple penetrating lacerations through her chest and neck. They appear to be antemortem." The profilers exchanged a glance. "They weren't inflicted all at once, but rather over the course of several days."

"Sadistic killer that used a car accident to cover up his kill. We've seen that before," Morgan commented, recalling that case with the couples at the motel a few years back.

Rossi nodded. "But her car wasn't hit by a semi on a rural, but heavily traveled road by truckers." They caught each other's gaze again, thinking of it at the same time. "So he's likely the one that had the 'accident' with her to ensure she was hit."

Morgan nodded, pulling out his phone as they thanked the good doctor.

 _"Hit me, Papa Bear,"_ Garcia answered.

"Hey Goldilocks, look up who was involved in the supposed accident that caused Eileen Banks' death. It was likely her killer trying to cover it up."

 _"I'll even get you the temperature of his porridge! See you back up here in a few!"_

The profilers climbed on the elevator, surprised when it stopped on the first floor right away, having been coming up from a sublevel. They were joined by Reid. "Hey Kid, what's up with your boy?"

Reid sighed as he joined them, locking eyes with Morgan as the doors closed. "Something I was quite familiar with while growing up, although thankfully his is on a much smaller scale."

The doors opened onto the sixth floor as Morgan sighed and squeezed his shoulder, knowing _exactly_ what he was talking about. "Well, thankfully you can use that experience to help him."

Rossi could guess as well. "You know, I think he's got the same teacher Jack did at that age. She hasn't talked to you yet?"

Reid shook his head as they headed up to the conference room. "No, but I get the feeling it just started. Henry's just more sensitive like myself so I'm more in tune to his emotions…and he luckily can't school his expressions well under my gaze." The other two chuckled softly at that. "I'm meeting her after school today."

Hotch caught that as they entered the room. "Henry's teacher?" Reid nodded. "Everything okay?"

"It will be. Now, catch me up. Where are we?"

* * *

The ladies were headed back to JJ's car after breakfast and some shopping, their arms full of bags. "It's a shame Pen couldn't join us. Although I'm not sure we'd have enough room for all her bags if she was with us," JJ teased. Kate caught her eye and smiled, even though it was forced.

"Kate, um," Meg started as they climbed in. Her aunt turned to her. "I'm sorry about my bellybutton piercing." Kate nodded. "Can I please get my phone back?" The teen didn't notice her laptop was missing this morning.

"Yeah, sure, sweetie. It's back home. Why don't we pick up lunch and head home? Maybe we can talk about nursery decorations afterwards?" Kate offered. She hated lying to Meg, but she wanted to ease into the hard conversation. The girls nodded as they climbed into the car. JJ pulled out her phone and sighed when she didn't see a text from Spence. Kate eyed her. "Call him JJ." The blond eyed her friend and Kate nodded.

" _Hey,"_ Reid answered, sneaking out of the conference room. He stole Rossi's office for a moment.

"Spence, what's going on?"

Reid sighed. _"He's in school now. One of his classmates was picking on another one because her parents are homosexuals."_

"Jade?" JJ had met her moms awhile back.

" _Yes. Henry stood up for her so the bully made him a target. I'm meeting Miss McKee after school about it and some anti-bullying and tolerance lessons she can do for the class or that maybe we can even help teach."_

JJ closed her eyes and sighed. "My sweet boy, standing up for his friends. Sounds like you've rubbed off on him, Spence." Reid softly chuckled. "If I can, I'll meet you, okay?"

" _Okay JJ, but let's make sure Meg is taken care of first,"_ Reid answered.

JJ smiled at her noble husband's comment. "Got it Spence. Love you."

" _Love you too Jen."_

Kate looked over at JJ as they pulled into the drive thru. "Henry okay?"

Meg caught that. "Something wrong with Henry?"

JJ smiled at the teen's concern. "Yeah, but he will be okay." Before long, they were siting around the dining room table, snacking on some fries. Kate caught JJ's eyes – time to start.

"So, girls, any cute boys in your class?" JJ asked, taking a sip of her drink.

The teens exchanged a look and Meg shrugged. Kate picked up on that. "What about those boys you wanted to meet, Bobby and Tyler?"

"They're okay, I guess," Markayla asked, sending Meg a concerned look. _Do they know?_

Meg agreed with Markayla, "Yeah, they're nice." She finished her fry. "Can I get my phone now?"

Kate sighed. "Actually, no." Meg opened her mouth to protest. "Meg, please hear me out – all the way out – before you respond, okay?" The teen could hear her aunt's tone and swallowed her objection. "Last night I plugged in your phone to charge it for you since I was going to give it back. I saw a text from Bobby."

"You were reading my texts?" Meg exclaimed.

"Meg," JJ interjected. The teens straightened at her tone.

"I didn't read through your texts. It popped up on your screen and I happened to glance at it. I wasn't trying to spy, but I'm glad I did." JJ set down her phone, the photo on the screen from Garcia. Later on, JJ would be grateful that Kate never mentioned Maddy. The teen would be able to feel better about not being revealed as the source.

"This photo you got, girls, isn't from a boy named Bobby. This is a guy in Sweden whose photo was stolen and then used to make you two _think_ you were talking to Bobby," the blond replied.

The teens looked at each other and then back at the adults. "You're lying!" Meg yelled, in denial. How could she have been so stupid? She had felt something that first night when he asked for a photo… She looked down at her hands.

Kate sighed. "I'm afraid not." She eventually got Meg to look up and locked eyes with her. "We've talked about being careful online, but I'm not going to lecture you on that right now. The person that you've been talking to as 'Bobby' is trying to lure you to get back at me."

Markayla looked at her friend and her friend's aunt. "What are you talking about?"

JJ took over. "Kate has been investigating something and the guys we're after decided to try to get you two in order to get even."

"That night you were to meet them but Chris was there and they left? He saved you from being taken that night," Kate added. Meg bit her lip, ashamed for being angry with him now.

"This just doesn't make any sense," Markayla shook her head, hugging herself. The fear has started to sink in.

"Maddy was right," Meg whispered.

JJ's eyes widened, surprised the younger teen mentioned her. "Maddy?"

Meg nodded. "I told her we were talking to this high school senior over Thanksgiving and she thought it seemed weird that an 18 year old would be into two 13 year olds." JJ nodded, pretending this was news to her. Although she wished she had said something at Thanksgiving, before it had gotten this far, she was still proud of Maddy's instincts and for talking to them when she did.

"So are we in trouble?" Markayla asked.

Kate frowned. "Well, I'm going to talk to your mom and part of that will be her decision, but for now, I need your phone too to check it out." Markayla nodded and silently handed it over. "Garcia has yours, Meg. Your laptop too." Meg nodded, biting her lip.

JJ focused the girls. "What have you been talking about with him?"

"Just stuff. School. Music. We talked about going to a concert sometime." Meg sighed. "Which was likely when he would have tried to take us…" She felt a chill go up and down her spine at that thought.

"Did you send him anything?" The girls exchanged a look, making the profilers frown. "A photo?" Kate guessed. Meg bit her lip and nodded. Kate sighed. This meant their unsub knew what they looked like along with already knowing _who_ Meg was since she was the target.

Kate's phone rang and she noticed Garcia on her screen. "Okay, we'll revisit the details soon. For now, why don't you go in your room while I talk with the team? Please don't talk to any of your friends about this right now, okay?" They still had a home line for emergencies. The girls nodded and left the agents.

"Hey PG," JJ greeted as Kate put her on speaker.

" _Hi my lovelies, everyone's here. Any news on your side first? How'd they take it?"_

Kate sighed. "As best as to be expected right now. What you got?"

" _Oh, we've got some juicy info,"_ Garcia replied. _"So Eileen Banks was definitely murdered. A Marcus Townsen hit the car she was in over the embankment. Released from the hospital after minor injuries, but all his info came back bogus. However, since it was a car accident, our good Doctor pointed out that they would have checked his alcohol level. So I found his DNA from the hospital and ran it through CODIS. Real name is Miles Hendrick and he's on the sex offender registry."_

Hotch took over. _"He started with stalking a neighbor's kid and then got busted in the elementary school bathroom. Luckily for us, he lives in Largo, Maryland. Rossi and I are going to go pick him up after we hang up."_

JJ and Kate exchanged a look. "Okay that explains how she died, but how in the world did she get to Maryland from California?"

Reid spoke up. _"That's what we're working on. Garcia's also pulled every voluntary missing person case followed by an accidental or sudden death in the past few years."_

" _Yeah and I found a half dozen questionable cases in the Tristate area, but from Cali to Maine I've found 50 over the past seven years. All are different MOs and different staging,"_ Garcia supplied.

The female agents exchanged another glance. "What in the world did you uncover, Kate? A trafficking ring?"

Reid shook his head. _"It's more complex than that. If we tie the torso killer in California to this case, along with Banks all the way over here in Maryland but a completely different type of kill, it sounds more like a trafficking ring with a specific type of client."_

Morgan sighed. _"They are selling victims to serial killers."_

The team was quiet for a moment while they thought that over. Reid then took back over. _"We need to take the ring, the broker, down, but we need to tread carefully. If they knew Kate was asking questions that raised their alarm, we can't let on that we know what they are up to."_ He looked at Hotch. _"Which means we probably need to be careful about picking up Hendrick because I wouldn't be surprised if our unsubs are monitoring their clients."_ The unit chief nodded. _"We also probably shouldn't cut off the girls' contact with Bobby."_

Kate's eyes grew wide. "Excuse me?"

JJ jumped in. "We don't want them to actually keep talking to them, Kate, but if we just go cold, they'll get suspicious and since they already know who the girls are, that could make them even more dangerous."

Hotch looked at their tech goddess. _"Garcia—"_

" _Already cloning Meg's phone and laptop. When I get Markayla's phone and computer, I'll do the same. Then I can reroute any messages from Bobby to my server for us to communicate with him, but blocking it from theirs. I'll also install a program on their computers to keep him blocked from them_ and _keep others from chatting with them in their messenger apps unless we've previously vetted them."_

Kate let out a breath, a sigh of relief. "Okay. We'll get her computer from Caroline soon."

JJ nodded. "I'll go get it and run it over, Garcia. What's our next step beyond that?"

Rossi thought that over. _"Given how underground this has been, would I be correct in thinking that whatever site they are selling people from is highly encrypted?"_ He sent a look to their tech queen.

Garcia smiled, _"Look at you, Stud, pulling out the tech jargon."_ Morgan and Reid both smiled at that. _"And yes. I'll see what I can dig up, but I'm going to assume that we're going to need someone's log in information in order to access the site. Once I'm in, I can dig up more on our trafficking ring and their sicko customers."_

Hotch agreed. _"Keep digging on Hendrick, Garcia, so we can intercept him in a more subtle way to not alert our trafficking team."_

 _"On it, boss man."_

JJ caught Kate's eye again. "I'll get Markayla's things to the office. Want me to take her home?"

Kate nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I get the feeling that Meg and I will need to keep talking."

* * *

Standing in his office, Hotch took a deep breath. He couldn't believe Meg had been targeted. He shouldn't have let Kate pursue this case on her own. He could have put Garcia on it, could have uncovered things on a more official channel and make it harder for them to come after his agent's family. He was starting to see why Gideon ended up with a strained relationship with Stephen for so long; it was the agent's way of protecting his family. Goodness knows his own son had been touched by tragedy due to Hotch's connection to the BAU. Now he was going to have to make sure Kate's niece didn't get more traumatized than she undoubtedly already was.

Heading back to the conference room, he noticed JJ standing next to Reid's desk, having returned to the office to give Garcia Markayla's electronics. Her eyes were closed, her hands resting on top of the desk. He could see she was taking deep, calming breaths. He watched as Reid appeared next to her with her mug. He ran a hand down his wife's back as she took a sip. Hotch frowned. He worried about his female agents sometimes, that they took on too much, particularly given their states right now. He would never say they weren't capable of their jobs, but he worried they didn't always think about what their bodies were trying to do at this time. He recalled the stress JJ had been under while pregnant with Ella and was determined to try to minimize that this time around, along with the stress on Kate. Taking care of Meg was a key piece of that.

But first, he needed to help the couple in the bullpen. He had noted the time before he had left his office and had placed a call to Jessica. "JJ, Reid, go take care of Henry."

The agents looked up at their unit chief. Reid nodded, "Thanks Hotch. We can come—"

"No, go home afterwards. We're at a pause with this case anyway." They were working on their plan to apprehend Hendrick carefully while Garcia was setting her trap with the girls' chats. He caught JJ's eyes, able to easily see her fatigue. "Get some rest, JJ."

She smiled softly at her boss and friend. "Thanks Hotch."

He nodded. "No problem. I called Jessica and she's happy to meet you at the school and entertain Henry with Jack for a bit while you meet with Miss McKee."

Reid smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

JJ yawned as she leaned against the doorframe of Henry's room as he slept. She felt horrible for yelling at him this morning. Her remarkable son was standing up for a friend and getting bullied as a result and she yelled because he wasn't getting ready for school on time. What kind of mother did that make her?

The hand sliding down her back caused her eyes to involuntarily close. She sighed and leaned into his touch, letting him pull her into his embrace. Reid gently shut the door and led her down the hall. "You had no way of knowing, JJ."

"Because that's a good excuse for yelling at our son, Spence."

She let him lead her into their bathroom, where he started to gently remove her clothes. She didn't really register this, though, too wrapped up in her guilt. "You haven't been sleeping well, the morning sickness has been wearing you out and we had just gotten back from a case. You're human and were stressed this morning. It happens. Henry knows you love him. He's not upset about this morning at all." He ran a hand through her hair, making sure he had her attention and her gaze. "I don't think he even remembers that, Jen. You are an amazing mom, Jennifer, but even Superwoman can have an off day."

JJ smiled softly, a tear falling at his kind words that put her mind more at ease. "Superwoman, huh?" She pulled him in for a kiss. It was only after it became more passionate that she registered he was fully clothed…and she was not. She pulled back with a small smile, but confused look in her eyes. "Spence?"

He smiled as he gently removed the last of her clothing. Then he nodded to the side and that's when she noticed the fully set up bubble bath in their tub. "Take a bath and relax some. It'll help you to get a good night's sleep tonight."

More tears fell. "I love you, Baby. What would I do without you?" She pulled him close again, kissing him to show her gratitude. She also removed his tie. "But I think I can relax with some company if you'd care to join me."

* * *

 _A/N:_ _The 2016 Profiler's Choice Awards are on! Calling all CM readers and Authors! Join us in the annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards; help us choose the best of the best Criminal Minds fanfiction and let your voice be heard. Check out the nomination ballot and rules at the Profilers Choice Awards 2016 Forum. All rules and information can be found there. Nominations begin November 10, 2016 and end December 31, 2016 (please note: ballots received before November 10 will not be counted. Thank you). All entries with ten (10) or more categories filled out are eligible to win an Amazon gift card!_


	82. Chapter 81

**A/N: Given the last week (regardless of what side you're on in the US) AND that MGG is sure to freak us out tonight, I think this chapter couldn't be better timed. It's sure to put a smile on your face.**

* * *

"What does that do?"

Reid smiled. "That's the machine that's going to let us see the baby." Henry stared at it with fascination, sitting in his lap. Ella was looking at a book in Sandy's lap.

He pointed to another piece of equipment. "And this one?"

"That helps us hear the baby's heartbeat," Reid answered.

Henry's eyes grew wide. "Cool!"

Stephanie and Dr. Ferguson entered the room at that time. "Oh, sounds like someone's excited," their doctor greeted. "How is the Reid family doing today?"

"We're good," JJ smiled and then yawned. "Although, I'll be honest, I've been having more fatigue and nausea this time around."

The OBGYN nodded as Stephanie got set up. "Are you making more time to rest?"

"We've been working on that," Reid answered, sending his wife a glance. JJ nodded; he was seeing to that like with her bath the other week.

"Good, good." She eyed her patient. "Do you think you'll need medication to help the nausea or can manage?" JJ shrugged. "Okay, well just let me know if I need to call something in. Now," she turned to the rest of the room. "Let me get a look at the two other adorable kids I've delivered."

JJ grinned. "Henry, can you say 'hi' to Dr. Ferguson? She helped deliver you and Ella."

Henry smiled. "Hi!"

"Hi Henry," she smiled. Then she turned to the other child and grandma. "Hi Ella, Sandy." Sandy smiled and nodded; having met the doctor the day after Ella was born.

"Hi!" Ella waved, looking up from the book.

"Well, let's see how our newest sibling is doing, right kids?" Henry nodded and Stephanie got started. The ultrasound tech explained in detail what they were looking at for Henry's benefit, getting 'ooohs' and 'wows' from the boy as she showed him the head, the chest, and arms and legs. Reid reached over and squeezed JJ's hand. She looked over and smiled at both his and their son's excitement.

"Everything looks great. One perfectly healthy baby Reid." Dr. Ferguson smiled. "Do we want to know what we're having?"

Reid looked at Henry. "Ready to learn if you're getting another brother or another sister?"

"Brother?" Henry asked hopefully.

JJ chuckled. "Remember, bud, we said as long as the baby was healthy, we don't care if it's a boy or a girl." Henry sighed and nodded. She looked at Ella. "Ella, you ready to see if we have a baby girl or baby boy coming?"

"Baby!"

The family smiled at the little girl before turning back to the screen. Dr. Ferguson turned back to Henry after a moment. "Well, guess what Henry?"

"What?"

"It's a boy."

"Awesome!" Henry hugged Reid. "Thanks Dad! Thanks Mom!" The group chuckled at his excitement.

"Well, we didn't exactly have control over that, Henry, but you're welcome," Reid grinned at JJ over his son's head.

"You get to have a little brother to go with your big brother, Ella," Sandy said to her granddaughter.

Ella clapped. "Baby!" Reid set Henry down and he hugged his mom before her husband kissed her soundly.

"So if Henry is a mini-male you and Ella is a mini-female me, what do you suppose this little will be?" JJ grinned and kissed him again. Sandy set down Ella to hug her daughter and the little girl ran over to her dad and hugged him.

"Baby soon, dada?"

"Not until after your birthday, sweetie," he answered.

Ella nodded although he knew she didn't really grasp how far away that was. "OK dada." She paused. "Read?"

JJ and Sandy both laughed. Dr. Ferguson smiled. "Well, I see someone had a desire to learn like her dad."

Reid grinned up at their doctor. "Not yet Ella." Then he turned back to his son – eldest son. "Henry, do you want to hear the heartbeat?"

"Yeah!" The adults chuckled and Stephanie changed the equipment. Soon they could hear baby Reid's heartbeat. JJ and Reid watched with amusement at the looks on their kids' faces. "Cool!"

"Roosh roosh!" Ella mimicked the sound and clapped.

Reid held Ella in his lap and bent over to kiss JJ again. "I love you – all four of you."

JJ grinned when he pulled back. "Back at you Spence."

* * *

Kate sighed from her desk. "Something tells me you need some of these," JJ greeted, setting some saltines and some ginger drops on her desk.

Morgan was walking by at that time. "Still having morning sickness, Sweetness?"

The brunette nodded. "Yeah. I hate that name. It's not just in the morning, you know. And it isn't guaranteed to stick to just the first trimester. Apparently I got lucky to have both of those issues."

JJ squeezed her shoulder, feeling her friend's pain. Hers wasn't nearly as bad as Kate's, but it still wasn't pleasant. Thankfully for her, it was fading. Morgan winced. "I'm sorry girlie, let me know if there's anything I can do to help ya." Kate smiled and nodded at him before he walked back towards his office.

* * *

"We may be looking at a future President of the United States," Rossi commented as they watched the Senator's press conference after they rescued his wife, tortured at the hands of his mother.

Garcia smiled. "He _is_ a tall drink of water."

JJ smirked as Morgan shook his head. "Speaking of pretty boys," he eyed JJ, "where's yours?"

The blond profiler chuckled. "He's helping Agent Loker pack up her equipment. Apparently he put his foot in his mouth while working with her so he felt bad and wanted to help her do that."

Morgan shook his head and grinned. "What did he do?"

"Ruined a book," JJ smiled. Morgan, Rossi and Garcia all chuckled. "See you guys at Kate's tomorrow?"

Morgan nodded. "Yeah. I'm surprised she wants to get together."

Rossi shook his head. "Something happy, something normal, is what Meg needs right now. A family dinner with a group of people she knows have her back sounds perfect to me." They were still working on wrangling the traffickers up. Swan's team had surveillance on Hendrick and Katie Cole's teams were helping with the message exchange with the ringleaders.

"Oh!" The group looked at Garcia. "You think she's going to tell us what she's having?" The group chuckled and chatted for a little longer until JJ went back to her desk, needing to sit due to another nausea wave. She looked around, noticing the rest had disappeared. Or so she thought. She slipped a cracker out of a desk drawer, taking a bite as her eyes closed.

"Oh no, not you too." JJ's eyes snapped open to see Morgan with a playful smirk on his lips, leaning against her desk. "Am I getting another God baby girl?"

JJ grinned and bit her lip. "Well, we haven't decided on the godparents yet…" She held in the gender for now.

Morgan grinned and hugged her tight. "Congrats JJ. I can't wait to congratulate Pretty Boy."

"Well, keep it out of the office for now. We're telling everyone tomorrow so don't ruin the surprise, okay?" Morgan gestured that his lips were sealed and grinned, patting her on her shoulder before heading back to his office.

* * *

"That should do it. Thanks for coming back to clean up, you didn't have to," Agent Loker commented.

Reid smiled. "No worries. I, um, I wanted to apologize for almost rushing in there to save the wrong girl, as it turns out." He felt like a fool for that.

She shrugged, "You could have been right. One of the hardest things about surveillance is not taking action. You listen, you analyze, and you force yourself to do nothing."

"I imagine that's really hard." He nodded and paused. "Oh, and sorry also for ruining _Great Expectations_."

Loker chuckled. "You did save me about twenty hours. Maybe you can summarize _Bleak House_ for me too."

Reid chuckled. "I could, but where's the fun in that?" Loker laughed again. "I do have some friends that started a book club. I'm sure they'd love another member. My wife and I come sometimes as our schedule allows, but we _do_ have another baby on the way so I'm not sure how much time we're going to have."

She shook her head; there was a tiny part of her that was saddened to hear that. She had missed the wedding ring earlier. "Well, if you're just going to ruin them, it's probably best if you aren't there."

Reid grinned and gave her Maeve's number.

* * *

"You sure you're okay with this?"

Kate smiled. "Absolutely, JJ. I know there are things still at play, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be celebrating the happy things when we can."

"I think she meant doing the gender reveals together," Reid clarified with a smile as he carried in the cake that the men had just picked up. The Reids still hadn't even told the team they were expecting yet. Kate and Chris had decided on a cake to share their news…well, Meg had. When Kate had mentioned it to the other couple, JJ had come up with the idea of merging the announcements together. But, she also didn't want to steal the Callahans' moment.

Chris smiled, walking into the room as well. "I think it's great. The way Kate talks about Penelope, and from what I've seen, your news might help keep her from hugging the baby right out of Kate."

The profilers all laughed at that comment. "Yeah, she will be interesting to watch," Reid commented. It wasn't long before the rest of the team was gathered around the house, laughing and enjoying good food.

"Who's ready for some cake?" Meg asked, finally getting excited about the baby. Or, at least, just focused on something else other than being fooled by 'Bobby.'

"Oh! Is this a _special_ cake?" Garcia asked, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Maybe," Kate giggled.

"Oh, before we eat that, I think you two," JJ looked at her kids, "should probably change shirts. I don't need your nice clothes getting covered in frosting." The couple had made sure to put them in a little nicer than normal outfits just to have that excuse to change them. Kate nodded as Reid and JJ took the kids into the bathroom down the hall for a second to change them into their Valentine's Day gifts.

The rest of the group gathered around their dining room table as Meg carried over the cake decorated in white swirls. They were focused on that so they didn't notice the Reids reenter the room. Kate met the teen's eyes and smiled as she cut into the cake, sure to cut on the correct side. When she lifted it and a pink cake was revealed, Garcia squealed.

"A girl!" The tech was up and hugging the brunette agent in a flash. Soon the rest were hugging the Callahans. The team settled down and Kate cut more pieces of cake. She was about to cross to the second half of the cake when Reid stopped her.

"Kate, eat some cake, I think I can manage to feed the rest of us," he offered. Kate smiled and nodded, biting her lip. Reid pulled out the next piece, which was blue.

Morgan happened to catch that first and caught JJ's eyes before playing his part well. "Um, Kate, do you have more than one bun in the oven?" He waved his hand to the cake piece Reid was handing to Robin.

Kate swallowed the bite of cake in her mouth and shook her head. "Nope, just one new Callahan joining the team." She looked at the toddler in the room. "Ella, want to tell Uncle Derek what your shirt says?"

"Big Si-ter!" Ella cheered. Then she looked at her dad. "Cake Dada?"

Reid chuckled, cutting her a small piece. "Clearly, I see where your focus is Ella." He looked around to see the news finally sinking in for the rest of the room.

"We have another baby Reid joining the team?" Rossi asked with a smile. He thought he had noticed something, but Reid had done a better job containing his excitement this time around as well.

"I'm getting another brother!" Henry confirmed. More cheers and hugs from the rest, including repeat congratulations from Kate, Chris, Morgan and Hotch.

"My word, I am going to be surrounded by babies now," Robin commented with a grin, taking a bite of her cake.

JJ eyed her suspiciously, the nurse having a hard time keeping a poker face. "You mean there is more than just these two?"

Robin bit her lip. "Profilers," she sighed. "Don't tell her I said anything, they were going to tell you in a few weeks when she was past the first trimester."

Reid and JJ exchanged a glance and then grinned. "So now we have a Baby Putnam too?" Robin nodded. The Reids hugged Hotch's girlfriend since the other couple wasn't there to celebrate with them.

Morgan groaned. Garcia eyed her friend, "What's wrong Chocolate Bear?"

"Just connected the dots to having two teammates pregnant at the same time," he smirked. He hadn't thought of that yesterday. The comment promptly earned him a light, teasing head smack from his girlfriend.

Savannah looked at Kate and then JJ. "See, what did I tell you? He's going to be getting into a lot of trouble the next few months." The group all laughed at his expense.

Garcia shook her head, "That reminds me, when are you two due exactly?"

"First week of July."

"End of August."

Rossi raised an eyebrow and then looked at Hotch. "So we're going to have a stretch where we're down three agents, huh?" They all knew Reid would want to take a month off again like he did with Ella.

The unit chief nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to talk to Cruz about that. I'm hoping we can bring in some temporary help; maybe someone we can keep in a consultant role after everyone's back."

The team nodded in understanding when the tech caught something. "Wait. Weren't you due at the end of August with Ella?" JJ nodded, causing Garcia to grin like a Cheshire cat. "Well, Boy Wonder, there is something that gets your engines revving that time of year, huh?" Reid turned red and coughed on his cake.

"You OK Dada?"

* * *

JJ smiled and sighed happily as they watched the Sullivan family reunite in the bullpen. This was one of the good cases, one where they are able to save everyone. She was so focused on watching the grandparents hug their sweet grandkids that she didn't notice her husband come up next to her from across the room. That was until she felt him squeeze her shoulder. She turned and smiled at him. "Hey."

Reid smiled back, "Hey."

After the Sullivans headed out of the office, Simmons turned to them. "Reid, how you doing?"

Reid smiled at the agent. "Can't complain, Matt. How about you?"

"Simmons here is apparently a 'breeder' according to Lily," Morgan teased. "Kinda like you two." Agents Garrett and Lambert exchanged a glance at that and then looked down at the younger agents.

Simmons raised an eyebrow. "Wait…"

Monty laughed next to Garcia. "Seriously Matt? I know you guys are out of the office a lot, but how did you miss that news?" He looked at Reid and JJ. "Going on three years, right?"

JJ grinned at the tech, "Yeah, anniversary is next month." She slipped an arm around him, a hand on his lower back. Reid looked down at her, placing a quick kiss in her lips.

"Best three years of my life," he murmured when he pulled back.

By now, the rest had joined them down on the lower level. Simmons was still focused on that comment. "What do you mean a breeder like me?"

Garcia chuckled and pulled out her phone, showing him a photo of Ella. "This is their adorable offspring number one, Ella." Lambert joined Simmons so she could look at the photo. "And Peaches here is expecting number two. Henry is thankful it's a boy this time." Reid slipped a hand over JJ's barely there bump.

"Congrats!" Lambert cheered and hugged them, as did Garrett and Simmons.

"Wait," Reid caught up, "breeder?"

Simmons smiled. "We've got 4 under three years old. Had our second set of twins six months ago."

Reid's eyes grew. "Wow." He met JJ's eyes. "And I get worn out chasing Henry and Ella around." The team chuckled. "Speaking of which…"

JJ nodded. "Yeah, we better get to them." She turned back to the rest. "We need to get all the kids together sometime." Simmons nodded.

"Oh! The cuteness of all your gorgeous offspring together is almost too much for me to process! Matt, isn't your oldest boys?" Garcia gushed. He nodded. "What if one of them and Ella fell in love one day?"

The group chuckled and rolled their eyes at her excitement. "Yes and maybe Kate's little girl and the new Reid boy can fall in love some day too," Morgan teased, pulling Garcia with him towards the door. "That imagination of yours, Baby girl…"

* * *

" _This_ is what you want to do for your birthday?"

JJ smiled at his confusion as she sat by his chessboard. "Yep." She waved at the empty seat across from her. "I thought it would be fun to have you teach me how to play. Then we could teach Henry, and later Ella and this little one, together." Her hand rested on her stomach for a moment. Reid slipped into the seat and she reached over and took his hand with her other one. "If you want, of course. I know chess is your connection to Gideon."

Reid squeezed her hand and smiled. "It will always be my connection to him, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't want to play with others – with you. I'd love to teach you, but this isn't something we can do in a day. Are you sure you don't want to do something else? You could do something with the girls or we could kick the soccer ball around in the park."

"You sure you'd want to do that?"

Reid nodded. "You watched Doctor Who for my birthday, Jen."

JJ grinned at the thought about soccer. "Boys versus girls to make it balanced?"

"Are you saying that I _need_ Henry to beat you? We both know Ella wouldn't be able to do much." He had a playful pout on his face.

JJ chuckled as she slipped out of her chair climbed into his lap. "Maybe..." Reid laughed and nodded in agreement. It wasn't like he really could argue against that anyway, he knew how good she was...and he was not. "You've seen how good he's been getting. I think we'll need to get him onto a team soon."

Reid nodded in agreement again before giving her a kiss. "This is true." He kissed her again. "So, how about an afternoon playing soccer, dinner out just the two of us and then maybe some chess lessons afterwards." JJ nodded and kissed him again. "You know…"

JJ eyed him, noticing the mischievous glint in his chocolate eyes. Then she realized their positions and a memory hit her. "Well, if that's how you want to teach me, I'm not going to complain, but we'll need a vastly different plan for the kids."

Reid chuckled as he ran a hand through her hair, pulling her close again. He loved the darker blond it had become as of late. "I'm not sure if it's a good or bad thing that you've now associated chess and sex in my brain."

"There are worse associations," she smirked.

Reid shook his head. "Okay, let's go get the kids and head to the park."

* * *

"So this one is a rook," JJ held up a piece and Reid nodded. She picked up another one, "Pawn." Another nod. "Bishop, Knight, King and Queen." She finished naming the rest. Reid smiled. "White always moves first and each piece has different moves it can do, like the King can only move one square – left, right, up, down or diagonally, but the Queen can move anyway she wants as long as she doesn't move through her own pieces?"

Reid grinned and pulled her back into their bed, the chessboard set up on her bedside table. "And they say I'm the quick study." He kissed her as he laid her back down.

JJ smiled. "Well, I have a pretty motivated teacher, which helps." She ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back. Her smile faltered a bit. "Spence, how are you doing?"

He wrinkled his brow. "What do you mean?" He watched her eyes go back to the board for a moment before meeting his again. "Oh." He shifted so that his head was resting on her shoulder, his hand on their unborn child. "I'm…better. Even though his reappearance in that park a year and a half ago threw me off, I'm so grateful that I was able to reconnect with him, clear the air from his departure. In some ways, it makes this grief worse, but in others…"

JJ smiled softly and nodded, continuing to run a hand through his hair. "I was thinking," her other hand rested on top of his. "I know we've got some time to decide on a name and I know you didn't want to name Ella directly after someone in our lives, but what do you think about using either Jason or Gideon as the middle name for our son?"

Reid smiled.


	83. Chapter 82

Reid came into the conference room, balancing two drink trays and three bags. He had gone on a treat run for the team while Rossi and JJ had been questioning their two suspects of the family murder. He set the trays down first, opening one of the bags and passing the muffin to Kate as he handed her a tea. "Thanks Spencer." He smiled and nodded, handing Morgan his coffee as well as setting one down for Rossi. He then passed another bag and tea to JJ.

"Thanks Spence," she smiled, taking a sip. She could feel from the bottom of the bag that it was still warm. "Oh...fresh!" She was quick to tear into the bag and into the chocolate croissant, moaning a little after her bite. She hadn't eaten much lunch since she'd been busy questioning Dillion.

Reid shook his head. "Remember we're at work, JJ."

She winked at him as she took another bite, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Thanks for the surprise treat."

He nodded and smiled, licking the little bit of chocolate off his lips that she had transferred. He then took the tray with his and Garcia's drinks and the last bag. "I'm off to feed Garcia." As he disappeared down the hall, Morgan watched as JJ sighed softly. Happy. It made him smile to see how they were after everything lately. That despite some of the traumatic events of the past few years, they were still going strong and were happy. He took a sip of his coffee, looking over their files again.

Reid reached Garcia's office just as Rossi walked out. "I heard you were hungry so I thought I'd bring you a little surprise."

Garcia spun in her seat as he handed her the bag. "Oh what's this?" She opened it and could smell the pastry immediately. "It's a croissant!" She reached into the bag, "And it's still warm!" Reid smiled as he set the coffee down for her. "Oh you _love_ me and I love you. I know I flirt with Derek, but that's an animal, blood in the nostrils kind of thing. What we have is pure, transcendent, blueberry filled..." Her computer beeped. "Oh."

Reid had been smiling at her little rambling until she had looked at the screen. "What is it?" The pair worked through where Dillion really was, Reid bent over her shoulder. He stood once they figured out it was New York so he could tell JJ. "Garcia," he started, getting her to turn and look at him. "Keep that blueberry filled love between the two of us or we'll have Morgan _and_ JJ coming after us."

Garcia giggled, squeezing his hand briefly. "Of course secret love of my life," she winked. Reid smiled and shook his head as he headed out to tell the real love of his life and the others what they had found.

* * *

Hotch sighed as he watched Roy with Jack. He wished his relationship with his father-in-law was better; he wished he knew _how_ to repair it. Roy hated him for Haley's death and there was a part of him that couldn't blame him. He had blamed himself for the longest time so how could he expect Roy not to? How could he make this situation better? His phone buzzed, alerting him to Cora's release. Sighing, he focused on the case and alerted Morgan via text. "I'll see you later, Jack."

Jack glanced at him from the video game and smiled. "Bye Dad."

Hotch smiled at his son before grabbing his jacket and briefcase and heading out the door. Another text alert came across his phone and he couldn't stop the smile that formed when he read it. He was quick to dial as he headed to his car. "Hey."

Robin smiled. " _Hey. I wasn't expecting a call, just figured you could use a smile. I'm sure your brain is worn out from chasing a bunch of fifth graders around."_

Hotch sighed, realizing he hadn't updated her yet. "Actually..." He went on to tell her about his day. "So it goes without saying that I appreciate your text."

 _"I'm so sorry, Aaron. Can I do anything?"_

By this point he was on the road and switched to his bluetooth. "Not unless you have a solution for his living situation."

Robin bit her lip, _"Actually, I might. If you're willing to help Jessica out, maybe she could get him to move in with her. It would still be a change, but he'd feel more in control of the situation, which is often the reason patients resist assisted living or nursing homes. I see it with my patients all the time. I know some reps from home health agencies, I bet I can find out from them about what services they could provide for help during the day when she's at work. I'd also recommend reaching out to the Alzheimer's Association's local chapter for support. ACS is a big help for my folks, I'm sure they are as well for their patient base. You should make sure Jessica has time to attend those meetings, Roy too if he'll go. And I've been meaning to mention it to you anyway, but anytime you need me to take Jack so she doesn't have to, I'd be happy to. I can often do some of my research work from home."_

Hotch smiled, thinking that over. Not only did she give him a great idea about Roy's living arrangements, but was willing to help out with Jack more so he wouldn't have to depend on Jessica as much, giving her more free time. After the initial hesitation from Jack to get to know Robin, he was now quite comfortable with her. "I knew there was a reason I love you."

Robin smiled as she spun in her office chair. _"I love you too,_ Aaron." She paused for just a second, letting that sink in. _"Now, I'll let you get back to work."_

* * *

"They let Cora go?"

"Apparently she's still got enough money tucked away to dial up a good lawyer. Hotch says he's on his way back," Morgan answered and Reid turned back to the board.

JJ studied him, grateful for that look on his face. _That_ look usually led to a break in the case or that he was close to figuring out how to answer one of the kids' questions. "Alright spill it Spence, you've got that thing going on."

"Cora said when she met Frank she had a child."

"Yeah that's right," she nodded with a raised eyebrow.

Reid furrowed his brow more. "But then she said that same kid graduated six years ago. If he was two when she met Frank, he would have graduated ten years ago. The math doesn't line up."

Morgan latched onto the idea. "Well if does if she didn't have the child until after she met Frank."

So did JJ. "What if her kid is actually his?" And _there_ was the break in the case.

* * *

Jack and his dad were busy putting together his model plane when there was a knock at the door. The boy ran to the door, "Who is it?" He knew better to answer it without asking.

"Ice cream delivery service!"

Hotch smiled from the couch as Jack was quick to open the door. "Robin!"

The redhead smiled, handing Jack the bag in her hand. "Hey Jack! I heard you had an awesome time at the museum today."

He dug into the bag as Robin shut the door. Hotch was quick to his feet, pulling her in for a quick kiss. "I did!" Jack answered, pulling out the container of peanut butter fudge ice cream. "Sweet, my favorite!" He ran off towards the kitchen.

"What do you say, Jack?" Hotch questioned.

"Thank you!" the boy hollered.

"You're welcome," she replied before turning back to his father. "Hey. Hope you don't mind me just showing up, but my sweet tooth was having a craving and I didn't think I should eat it all by myself."

Hotch could see right through that lie. He knew she knew that the flavor she picked wasn't just Jack's favorite ice cream. And hers was strawberry with chocolate swirls. "No, your surprises are always welcome." Robin smiled as he cupped her cheek, gently kissing her once more.

"How did it go with your father-in-law?"

"Robin, you want to help us put my plane together?" Jack appeared with his bowl of ice cream.

Hotch smiled at his son's question. "I'll tell you later, but good," he answered her. "And yes, please join us, won't you?" Robin smiled and nodded, heading over to the couch. The older Hotchner looked at the younger one's bowl. "Did you save any of that ice cream of us, bud?"

* * *

Reid stood off to the side, watching Rossi talk with Hotch. He could see from where he was standing that he was clearly traumatized, which wasn't surprising given what the victims had gone through in this case. JJ appeared next to him and saw what he was watching.

"You think he'll be okay?"

Reid sighed and turned to his wife. "Hopefully. Who knows what Lewis did to him before we got here though." The pair frowned. "Should we call Robin?"

JJ bit her lip. "Yeah. He might want to be alone, but he probably shouldn't be." She paused. "You think she can handle it?"

Reid shrugged. "Well, she knew what she was getting into before they dated since Maeve told her about us and what we deal with. She's also probably dealt with some interesting psychological things with patients as a nurse." He turned back to look at their unit chief again. "But, even so, this may be a lot to take on." JJ nodded in agreement and squeezed his arm as she stepped away again to make the call. She still had a right to know what her boyfriend had gone through.

* * *

He couldn't sleep; couldn't close his eyes. Every time he did, he saw Morgan's lifeless body, covered in blood, his agent's blood splashed on his face. Not to mention the visuals of Reid and Rossi both going down as well. He sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. When hands touched his shoulders, he jumped a little.

"Easy, Aaron," Robin murmured. "I'm sorry for startling you."

Hotch sighed, "I'm sorry."

Robin started to massage his shoulders, trying to relax him. "Nothing for you to be sorry for, hon. I should have announced my presence." Yes, she had just slipped into the bathroom, but she could see how tense and out of it he was. She was grateful that JJ had called her and that the Reids had been willing to take Jack for the night so he wasn't home for this. She had met her boyfriend and Dave about an hour ago. Aaron had been mostly quiet the whole time, but had allowed her to feed him a little dinner. "Aaron…"

He finally turned and caught her eyes. She frowned at the fear she saw. She knew this job took its toll, but this was the worst she'd seen up close with him. He usually seemed to be able to compartmentalize it well. Not this time however. "Hmm?"

"Why don't you take a long, hot shower to relax some?" Hotch nodded and headed into the bathroom, untucking his shirt as he did. Some ten minutes later, he finally reentered his bedroom in a pair of pajamas that he didn't realize she had snuck in there when he was washing his hair. She had changed as well and smiled up at him, patting the bed.

Hotch sighed as he climbed in. "I'm not sure I can sleep right now."

Robin shifted in the bed, gently getting him to move into the middle as she shifted behind him, kneeling, before she started to massage his shoulders again. "That's okay, just try to calm down some. Talk to me."

"I don't think I can." He looked back and reached up, capturing her lips for a moment. "I appreciate all that you're trying to do though."

Robin smiled. "Of course. And why?"

Hotch sighed. "I don't want to scare you."

"Not possible."

He looked back at her again. "I beg to differ."

She shook her head. "Listen, Aaron, I deal with patients facing death on a daily basis. Before that, I dealt with patients that experienced traumatic, life altering events. My first job out of school was in the ED remember?" He nodded a little, recalling that she'd seen some abuse and rape victims in her time. As well as ones that saw someone they love die in front of them through gang violence or car accidents. She wasn't naive to the darkness in the world. "I'm not saying I could deal with what you see day in and day out, but I'm willing to listen tonight. I think it will help you to open up some."

He smiled softly and nodded. "Do you remember the day-care sex abuse scandal in the 80s and 90s?"

* * *

JJ slipped her blazer on as she took a bite of her yogurt parfait. Thankfully since around her birthday the morning sickness had faded and the fatigue was better. Now, her appetite was picking up.

"Mama, see-real and 'gurt?"

She smiled at Ella, setting her into her booster seat and handing her a bowl of cheerios. She splashed a little bit of milk on them as well and gave her a training spoon before getting her a small dish of yogurt. "You want some banana too, sweet girl?"

"Yes pwease!"

"I've got it." JJ turned to see Reid already cutting up some banana. Henry also appeared in the kitchen, getting a bowl out and pouring his own breakfast. "Henry, want some banana on your cereal?"

"Sure," Henry smiled, carrying his bowl over. Reid gave him some slices before putting some on a plate for Ella and handing it to JJ, who put it in front of Ella.

"Nana!" The toddler cheered before shoving a piece of fruit in her mouth. The parents smiled as JJ handed her husband his yogurt parfait before making herself some more food.

Reid raised an eyebrow. "Feeling better?" JJ nodded as she smeared some peanut butter on some cinnamon raisin toast.

"Mmhm," she took a bite. Reid smiled and work on getting Henry's lunch packed, but noticed JJ still her movements for a moment.

"JJ?" She spun around to face him and took his hand, resting it on her stomach. He wrinkled his brow…until he felt it. "Someone must like peanut butter," he teased as he pulled her close, keeping his hand over their son's kicks. JJ giggled and kissed him.

"Henry, you want to feel your little brother kick?" she asked when she pulled back.

"Yeah!" The boy ran from his spot at the table and was quick to them. The group didn't hear Sandy enter the house. JJ took his hand and placed it where Reid's was as he pulled his back for a moment before covering the boy's hand with his own. They were both able to feel a faint kick and some movement. "Cool!"

Reid opened his mouth to comment when both of their phones went off. Sighing, he quickly grabbed his, reading the text from Garcia.

' _News on trafficking ring. Get in ASAP.'_

Reid met his wife's eyes. "We've got to get going, JJ. It's Kate's case."

"I've got these two. Go," Sandy greeted. The elder Jareau knew some details about what was going on so she wouldn't let them waste any time.

"Morning and thanks," JJ greeted. She kissed the top of Henry's head even as he wrinkled his nose. "Have a good day at school, bud. I think Dad got your lunch packed so you probably have good stuff in there." Reid chuckled but nodded. He'd sometimes sneak an extra pack of fruit snacks or cookies if Garcia had recently gifted the family some. At least he did more than JJ or Sandy did.

"Sweet!" Henry looked at Reid, knowing what that phone alert probably meant. "How many nights will you be gone?"

Reid shook his head, running a hand over Henry's head as he guided him back to the table so he could finish eating. "Don't know yet, but I think we might be local this time around." He briefly caught JJ's eyes. "But, we also might be home late so be good for Grandma." Henry nodded as Reid kissed the top of his head. "Love you Henry, you better finish your breakfast before it gets soggy."

"Okay Dad. Love you too. Love you mom."

JJ smiled as she was kissing Ella goodbye. "Love you too, Henry. Love you Ella." Reid mimicked her actions.

"Wove you mama, wove you dada! Bye bye!" She waved before shoving a spoonful of yogurt in her mouth. The adults all smiled as Reid grabbed their mugs so JJ could continue to eat her toast. Both bid Sandy goodbye before heading out the door.

"So we've got progress?" JJ asked, almost immediately switching into work mode as they climbed into their SUV.

Reid nodded. "No specifics in the text, but I'm hoping that means we finally got good cause to bring in Hendrick and maybe even the ones that targeted Meg."

JJ nodded. "God I hope so. Kate said Meg's still not sleeping that well and hasn't been as social."

"I'm not surprised. She knew to be cautious and still fell victim to a predator online. It's going to take time for her to get over that." He paused for a moment, thinking. "You know, when this is over, maybe she'd benefit from a talk with Maeve."

JJ swallowed the last bite of her toast and nodded. "Not a bad idea. Different circumstances, but she might relate some anyway. You think Mae would be up for that?"

Reid nodded and smiled. "Adopted that nickname too, huh?" JJ smiled and shrugged. "And I think so. I'm sure she'd do anything she could to help given the situation and she's far enough removed now that I think she'd be strong enough mentally to have that conversation. I don't think it would hurt to ask."

* * *

 _A/N:_ _The 2016 Profiler's Choice Awards are on! Calling all CM readers and Authors! Join us in the annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards; help us choose the best of the best Criminal Minds fanfiction and let your voice be heard. Check out the nomination ballot and rules at the Profilers Choice Awards 2016 Forum. All rules and information can be found there. Nominations begin November 10, 2016 and end December 31, 2016 (please note: ballots received before November 10 will not be counted. Thank you). All entries with ten (10) or more categories filled out are eligible to win an Amazon gift card!_


	84. Chapter 83

"Morning my lovelies!" Garcia greeted, getting her tea refill. She had already been at the office for a bit before summoning the rest. Partly because she was determined to do something about Meg's situation and was the central contact for everyone involved. And partly because she was concentrating on her work more after ending things with Sam a few weeks ago. The pair had discovered they were better off as friends, the romantic connection lacking for both of them.

Garcia would never tell her friends this, but watching her favorite couple – the way they looked at each other after all these years – made her reevaluate her relationship. Yes, they had been friends first, but she knew they had been in _love_ the whole time. Yet, even after all this time, she could see the way Reid looked at his wife that made her blush and her hair stand on end. A look that also could make JJ feel safe and secure. Garcia had never felt that – not with Shane, not with Kevin, and not with Sam.

Shane made her feel good about herself when she hated her life after her parents' death, but also made her hate herself when he'd turn her words against her. He held her up on too high of a pedestal and wouldn't let her be _her_ , flaws and all. She knew Reid was well aware for JJ's flaws and didn't try to change her, but just support her when he knew she'd fall – like she did with that whole mess with Cruz. Kevin made her feel good about herself after she questioned her judgment after getting shot by Battle, but was _too_ similar that she eventually found herself bored, the real reason that drove her away from making a permanent commitment to him. That was key to what made JJ and Reid work; they had differences that made them constantly work to learn more about the other. JJ had told her about learning chess, something she never thought she'd hear from her friend. She wanted that. Sam made her feel good after she doubted her initial decision about Kevin, mostly out of fear of being alone. He had similar likes – a Whovian like herself (and Kevin) – but also different, and he made her feel safe, but there was still _something_ missing. She'd never felt like her hair stood on ends with _just_ a look. Sam had felt it too and that was why the pair had decided to call it quits. She hadn't told any of the team that yet; there were too many other things to focus on right now.

JJ and Reid both smiled at her greeting. "Get your stuff settled and head into the conference room. Boss man wants to start the briefing as soon as the rest get here. Rossi is bringing in Agent Swan's team and Morgan is meeting Agent Cole and bringing her over. Hotch and Kate are already upstairs."

"Got it, thanks Pen," JJ replied. Reid took her mug from her, going to get them refills. JJ reached over and slid his messenger bag off his shoulder to take to his desk. As they separated, Reid winked at her and she smiled. Garcia grinned and shook her head; yep, that was what she needed. She'd ask for a Reid clone, but he'd actually fall under the category of being too similar, even though he was anti-technology. Deep down, she knew of a name that met all her desires, but she outright refused to let those thoughts come to the surface.

The agents made their way into the conference room and greeted Hotch and Kate just as the rest arrived in the bullpen. Reid noted that only Ashley came from Swan's team. Pleasantries were exchanged quickly as the group took their seats.

"Okay, Garcia, let's catch everyone up to speed," Hotch started.

The tech nodded. "Everyone knows the skinny on the trafficking ring that targeted Meg Callahan and her friend Markalya because Kate was getting close." The team nodded. "So, we've been monitoring Miles Hendrick, who we've connected to the murder of Eileen Banks, but lacked hard evidence for. What we have is circumstantial, but we knew he'd slip up eventually, particularly since he's on the sex offender registry." Garcia nodded to Ashley.

The youngest agent in the room took over. "Last night he tried to go into a nearby school during their end of the year dance, violating his parole. Agents Swan and Park are escorting him here now."

Garcia nodded. "We know there is likely an online component to moving these victims around the country, but it's on the dark net and virtually impossible to find, let alone get into the site without tipping our hand. So, what I need is for you, my favorite crime fighters, to crack him to get his log in info and I can use that to get into the site and find other users. Agent Garrett offered Monty's services, and Kevin is also on board, to help me monitor the site for the next several days after we get in so we can get as many as possible before we shut it down."

Agent Cole stepped in. "While Swan's team was monitoring Hendrick, we've been engaging our fake Bobby with the cloned account from Garcia. In two days there is a concert that he's invited them to go to." She turned to Kate. "This is probably our best shot to catch one of the key players, Agent Callahan."

Kate tilted her head. "I agree." She turned to her own team and caught the knowing looks. "Wait, what are you saying, exactly?"

Hotch took over. He wasn't overly fond of this idea, but it was the best option. "If the girls are okay with it, what we'd like to do is have them agree to meet him to give them a ride to the concert. We suspect he'll pick a secluded area to make sure no one sees him. We will, of course, actually be there. All the girls would need to do is stand there and acknowledge his greeting. We'd take him into custody before they'd even put a hand on the vehicle."

Kate's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

Reid frowned, not a fan of the idea either. It reminded him of last year… "Kate, I get what you're feeling," he started.

She eyed him, skeptically, " _Do_ you? Because it sounds like everyone is asking to use Meg as bait and that I should be okay with that."

Morgan and Rossi both opened their mouths to comment, but Reid continued after getting a nod from JJ. "That is what we're asking, but their risk is minimal Kate. We will all be there to be sure no one actually lays a hand on them. And, yes, I _do_ know how you feel." Kate furrowed her brow. "Not with one of my kids being put in danger, but JJ was."

The brunette turned to her friend. JJ sighed. "Remember my comment after your first case about torture last year?" Kate's eyes widened, having forgotten that. "We found out in time what was going on from an old case of mine while I was with the State department, but the only way to catch the guys responsible was to allow them to capture me."

Reid reached over and took her hand, not caring about the other non-BAU agents present at the moment. "I had to let us use JJ as bait, Kate. It's something we've both have to live with. I _promise_ you we won't let any physical harm come the girls." JJ squeezed his hand and held his gaze, knowing the thought he held in. _Unlike with you._

"If he doesn't see them, he may also spook before we can identify him," Morgan added. Kate turned to him now. "None of us like this, Kate, but it's the best option."

Cole nodded. "They're right, sadly. After the failed attempt at the mall, he's already become more cautious and because he's seen their photo, he knows whom to look for. We tried to feel him out about meeting at a house or something where he could enter without them actually being present, but you know just as well as we do that type of sting has been used on so many things like 'To Catch a Predator' that its not something he would fall for." She paused, getting a nod from Kate. "This was _his_ idea, which means he's confident it will work. Having the girls be there, looking vulnerable and for the taking, will reassure him that he's made the right choice and making him perfect for a take down."

Hotch studied his agent. "So, what do you think?"

Kate thought it over for a moment and then nodded. "Okay, I'll talk to Meg." She turned to JJ. "Maybe you can help me talk with Caroline and Markayla?" JJ nodded. "I won't force either of them to do this though, okay?"

The group nodded as Hotch spoke again. "Understood."

Swan and Park entered the room, Andi speaking up. "We've got Hendrick in an interrogation room. Anyone in particular want to join me in breaking this sick bastard?"

Rossi stood, "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

Meg looked at Markayla biting her lip. "I don't know if I can do this."

Meg sighed. She hated this too, but she felt like she owed Kate and the team. She was still recovering from falling for this so-called Bobby's act after everything Kate had taught her, but was so grateful that fate intervened and Kate saw that text. Now, she had the chance to help catch this sicko and save all the others he would try to hurt. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little scared, but she trusted JJ, Spencer and the rest of the BAU to help keep them safe, just like she did with Kate. So many times, she hated how much Kate traveled, but she would always be grateful for the people that came into her life because of it. Not to mention, she knew Ashley and the others were here too.

"It sucks, I know, but we just have to smile and say 'hi.' Right?"

"That's right, girls," JJ's voice came through the hidden comms in their ears. Both were wearing their hair in a way so it couldn't be seen. "You just say hello. You don't have to get in or anything, we'll surround him before it gets that far."

The teens nodded, slowly walking to where they were going to meet him.

Garcia frowned at her screen when a message appeared, filling in the rest of the team. "Markalya's phone just got a text saying Bobby's mom is picking them up and they are meeting him at the concert."

The girls paused. "So we need to get in?" Meg asked quietly.

"No." Hotch's voice was firm although quiet. "We know a team is needed for this operation, this is probably just his partner. I would suspect he's hidden in the vehicle. The mom is just a rouse to put your mind at ease, girls. We stick to the plan." Even if he wasn't in the van, Hotch was never going to let those girls get inside.

"You're doing great, Meg, Markayla," Morgan encouraged even though his voice was a whisper. Both of them were hidden in bushes across the street from the meet up location. Kate and JJ, both too pregnant for Hotch to approve in the take down, were in a surveillance van nearby, looking like an empty vehicle that someone had parked. Rossi and Swan were milling about outside the library in disguise, close enough to be ready but far enough to not raise suspicion. Ashley and Reid were tailing the girls, fitting the role perfectly of a young college student and her grad student boyfriend. Reid looked like he'd raided Morgan's closet, looking more like a jock in a jersey, jeans, and a baseball cap to make sure he didn't stand out. They knew this team knew of Kate, and likely the rest of the BAU, but didn't know just how well so the ones that were more out in the open were sure to change their appearance some.

Meg squeezed Markayla's arm for a second as they looked down at their phones like they had gotten a message. Just as they about reached the curb, the team all noticed a mini van pull up and stop by them. Reid and Ashley sped up a little. The rest, aside from Kate and JJ, waited for a moment to be sure.

The girls noticed the passenger window roll down. "Hey! You must be Meg and Markayla. I'm Paige, Bobby's mom."

The girls smiled and nodded, Meg doing a better job of faking it than her friend. The team sprang into action. "Hi!" Meg greeted.

"You two look great! Bobby can't wait to meet you at the concert. Hop in!" she continued her greeting.

Meg reached for the door, buying time as she could see Hotch and Derek approaching the other side of the van.

"Oh, wow, that was fast!" Ashley giggled, suddenly leaning on the passenger side door, her arm on the window ledge. "I barely sent that Uber request, like, five minutes ago."

Paige's fake smile faltered a little. Who were these people? They were ruining the plan. "I'm sorry, but you're mistaken. I'm just giving my son's friends a ride. I'm not your car service." Her eyes flicked to the girls, noticing they were taking steps back. Maybe they should just forget about this plan. She started to put her foot on the gas petal and turned to look out the windshield, only to be staring down the barrel of Reid's gun. She jumped at the tapping of the glass next to her, seeing another gun. That one belonged to Rossi.

"FBI! Put the van in park and step out, slowly," he stated, showing her his badge. Paige gulped and moved the gearshift as instructed. She was so focused on the guns that she didn't notice Ashley escort the girls away from the scene. Hotch and Morgan caught each other's eyes, both studying the back of the van. Before the unit chief could open the door, it flung open on its own, and a young man lunged out at Morgan. He was quick to fire a shot in response.

"No! Don't hurt my baby!" Paige yelled as Reid and Rossi pulled her out of the driver's seat and cuffed her. The young man, whom the team assumed was who had posed as Bobby, groaned as his shoulder bled. It caused him to drop the needle he was going to use on the girls at first and then the team. Swan carefully bagged that as evidence as Hotch helped Morgan cuff their injured, but not deceased, kidnapper.

Kate was quickly out of the van, well as quick as she could move at seven and a half months pregnant, and the teens were in her embrace in an instant. "You both did so great, I'm _so_ proud of you." She ran a hand through each of their heads of hair. "You are so brave."

"Is it over?" Markayla asked.

JJ appeared next to them. "Your part is, yes. Now, we'll take these two into custody and use them to finally bring the whole ring down."

Markayla nodded and hugged JJ. Meg still clung to Kate. "Kate, I'm so sorry about all this. We were _so_ stupid to talk to him, to send him a photo."

Kate sighed. "You could have made smarter choices, sure, but I just want to you to learn from this – teach your friends – not beat yourself up about it, okay?" The girls nodded. "And I'm sorry too. They came looking for you because of me in the first place."

"Hey, that's just something we can all learn from, don't beat yourself up about it," JJ smiled, wrapping an arm around Kate. The brunette smiled at her friend. "Now, let's get you two home."

* * *

The team stood outside of the two interrogation rooms, studying the abduction team. Rossi looked at what Garcia had texted him. "Paige's real name is Donna Mangold, abducted 22 years ago."

JJ nodded. "Figures, she's probably the leader's victim and is now trauma bonded."

"Given the way she reacted to Morgan shooting the male accomplice, it's clear he's her son," Reid stated. "Likely the leader's son as well."

Hotch's phone alerted that Garcia had something. "Let's leave them to stew." The team nodded and met Garcia in the conference room. It had been taken over the last 48 hours by Garcia's brain trust – or as she has so dubbed them, the Quantum Trinity – multiple laptops covering the table and a dry erase board up in the corner.

"What do you have, Baby Girl?"

"What _don't_ we have?" Monty smiled, typing away on one of his screens for a second before jumping out of his seat and adding a name, Kevin Hawkins, to their growing list. They currently had fifteen names, all over the country. Kevin took the marker from him and added 'Michael Rigby.'

Garcia grinned. "Chocolate Thunder, _do_ we have news!" She spun to face them, jumping out of her seat. "So using Hendrick's _oh_ so clever – pun intended folks – login info of Cleverboyz, we've found over a dozen different users across the country."

"Yeah, but do you have the leader? I need him caught to keep Meg safe," Kate sighed. They had posted agents at the Davis and Callahan houses' until the crew was all caught. Even though they had these two, Kate's anxiety level was still high. She blinked and swallowed, a wave of nausea hitting her.

Reid caught the look on her face first. The memory of a similar look on his wife's face permanently ingrained in his brain, even without the aid of his eidetic tendencies. "Kate, please sit," he gently guided her to Garcia's empty chair. The brunette took a seat, a hand rubbing over her belly. "Are you okay?"

That got everyone else on alert. Kate let out a deep breath, "Yeah, just my vertigo acting up."

"Sugar, you need to rest."

Kate shook her head. "No, I need Meg safe, then I can rest. Can you get the leader?"

Garcia nodded. "Sure can, that was my next news." She leaned over and projected an image to the screen. "This is Alex Zorgen. Lives in Oakton, Virginia."

Morgan turned to the team. "JJ, do you think you could break Donna with his image and a list of names to see if we can get any more? There might be ones that haven't been online in the past few days." The blond nodded.

"I can give it my best shot."

Hotch nodded. "Okay. JJ, you take Donna. Rossi, take her kid. Morgan, Reid and I will get Zorgen. Garcia, touch base with Swan and Cole so they can take down the locals on this list. Montgomery and Lynch, coordinate with the FBI offices in the areas for the rest."

"Hotch?" Kate questioned.

The unit chief sighed just a fraction. "Go home and rest. You and the baby need a break. Plus, Meg could use you at home." Kate nodded, relenting that fact.

"You'll call as soon as it's over?"

Garcia squeezed her shoulder. "Of course, Peaches. I'll have you on the phone so quick you won't even have time to blink. I'll get Anderson to drive you home for now." Kate nodded and the tech turned to Hotch before heading out the door. "He's online right now."

Hotch nodded. "Let's move before he figures out his plan to get Meg failed."

* * *

"Alex Zorgen! FBI!"

The group could hear ruckus so Morgan kicked down the door. They found him with one of his recent victims, holding her at gunpoint in front of him.

"Stay back or I'll kill her!"

"That's not happening," Reid argued.

"Back off!"

"It's over Alex!" Morgan yelled. Zorgen thought over his options and then tried to run, but Morgan was quick to tackle him to the ground, through his back door. "Enough!"

"My team knows what to do, you still won't find Meg! You tell Kate that!" he yelled as Morgan cuffed him.

After he was back on his feet, Hotch got in his face. "Wrong. We have your team in custody right now. They never even touched a hair on Meg's head." The agents enjoyed watching the color drain from his face.

* * *

"Where's Kate? I'd much rather talk to Kate," Zorgen stated in the room next to his disturbing family tree.

"We have an electronic trail that proves Miles Hendrick bought Eileen Banks from you," Rossi stated.

"Don't think we won't be able to link you to the rest of them either. At least fifty counts of murder. Not to mention the three women we found in your basement," Hotch added.

Zorgen shrugged, "You know what's great about the internet? It's therapy for sick minds. Before, you thought you were alone, but now, one click and you realize you got family. None of my family would rat me out."

"How do you think we found you in the first place? Hendrick was quick to offer his log in information. Donna, or maybe you know her now as Paige, broke under integration to confirm all our findings," Rossi countered. "You know what's sad? You're running this whole thing just because you don't have the balls to kill yourself. No, you let your clients do that work."

"Ooh, they teach you that at FBI school?"

Hotch stated stoic, calm, like always. "Oh we know exactly what you are."

"You're a sexually perverse thrill seeker, always looking for a new way to get off. You tried to take Meg because Kate was getting close and you couldn't get to her," Rossi finished.

"But you didn't know that your site was vulnerable during auctions, did you? Which, given that you're taking women from all over the country means someone in your ring is looking for a new victim or posting a new capture pretty much all the time." Hotch smirked as the color drained again. "You should do a better job of screening your clients; maybe you wouldn't have ones that can't help themselves from wandering onto school grounds. We arrested Hendrick two days ago, Zorgen, and have been using his access to your sick operation to take out all your clientele." He glanced at his watch. "In fact, agents should be bringing in a Michael Rigby, Kevin Hawkins, and Colin Dupley right now." Zorgen's eyes grew wide at the last one.

"Oh, looks like we found the one we need to make sure is in the same cell as you. Dupley is not a client you want angry, I'm guessing," Rossi glared at the man that had been behind this whole nightmare.

"Wh—what do you want?" Zorgen knew what Dupley did to his victims and he didn't want that fate.

Hotch tossed down a pen and paper. "Names of _every_ single person you've kidnapped and who you've sold them to. Cooperate and we'll see that you're not in the same prison as any of your clients."

Defeated, Zorgen pulled the notepad toward him.

* * *

Kate watched as Meg slept, finally falling into fitful slumber. A knock at the front door pulled her from the teen's doorframe. She made her way back downstairs and smiled softly at the sight of her friends there. "JJ, Spencer."

They entered the house and JJ immediately pulled Kate into a hug. "It's over, Kate. We have Zorgen, his son Kyle, Donna and over twenty of his clients. The rest are being captured across the country as we speak. Meg and Markayla are safe. It's over." Zorgen had given up more names than what they had found on the site.

Kate heaved a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you." She pulled back. "But Garcia and Hotch already called. You two didn't need to come over."

Reid shrugged, hugging her as well. "We wanted to." Chris came in the room and JJ hugged him as well, gently tugging him into the kitchen. Kate watched them leave and then turned back to Reid with a raised eyebrow. He smiled and nodded towards their couch. "I wanted to talk to you for a minute." The pair sat down.

"What's up, Spencer?"

"Remember a few days ago when I said I knew exactly how you felt?" Kate smiled, now picking up on why JJ had led Chris away. She nodded. Reid reached over and squeezed her arm. "Meg did great, Kate, but she's young and still rattled. It's to be expected that it will take her time adjust. You haven't had a chance to meet our friend Maeve, but she might be a good person for Meg to talk with. We helped her with a stalker a few years ago. She knows what its like to lose that sense of safety and security and then how to adjust back to that new normal."

"That would be great, thank you."

Reid nodded and continued. "It will also take _you_ time process everything. Just know that I get it and if you ever want to talk, I'm here."

Kate nodded and smiled. "Thanks."


	85. Chapter 84

The next afternoon, Sandy watched as her son-in-law talked with his mother on the phone outside, wondering if Dave's face ever looked like that when he talked with her.

"You know, I was always intrigued and attracted to Spence, but I think I started to fall for him even more when I saw how he was with his mother during a case." Sandy smiled at her daughter's comment. JJ remembered how tender he was with Diana even as they were trying to find Garner. She'd also seen him sitting with her after the fact. Yes, Diana's mental health had scared her then and held her back from pursuing a relationship, but it hadn't stopped the love and admiration from growing.

"You know the old saying that you can tell what kind of husband a man will be by how he treats his mom? Spencer is a perfect example of that." JJ hummed in agreement. "How is Diana doing?"

"Good. Dr. Norman _did_ note that she's getting a little more confused over the past month than she has been over the past two years but still good." She caught her mom's eye. "I think William has been visiting her more and the letters, calls and videos of the kids continue to help her too." Henry had taken to writing little letters with Spence and drawing photos for his grandparents that lived far away. Ella "drew" things for them as well, her coordination not quite there for writing yet. They had started to work on stencils with letters, however.

Sandy nodded. "You guys should go see her before this little one is born." She gently set her hand on JJ's growing belly.

JJ nodded in agreement, "That's a good idea." She slipped out the backdoor when she could see he was hanging up. "Hey, how's she doing?"

Reid smiled, "She's good. Excited about another grandchild to spoil."

"I'm thinking we should go visit her for Mother's Day."

"Mother's Day? As in tomorrow?" Reid furrowed his brow. JJ walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, at least the best she could with their son creating space between them.

"So maybe we're a little late with the celebration, but Mom just made a good point that we should visit your parents again before our little guy joins us. Add in that Kate will go on leave before us, we probably want to sneak away before she delivers. So maybe it's a Mother's Day visit, anniversary trip and a babymoon all in one? I bet Grandpa would be happy to watch the munchkins for a night so we can go star gazing again. Plus Henry is going to New Orleans soon to bond with Billy."

Reid smiled as he bent down and kissed his wife soundly. "That, Mrs. Reid, sounds like a fabulous idea."

* * *

"Gan-pa!"

JJ set Ella down and let her run into William Reid's arms as he scooped her up. "Ella-bean!" He kissed her cheek. "How's my sweet granddaughter?"

"Good!" She kissed his cheek, mimicking him.

"Grandpa!" William looked down at Henry, who was hugging his waist, and wrapped his free arm around Henry's shoulders.

"Henry, my boy, how are you?" He ran a hand through his grandson's hair.

"I'm good, Grandpa. Did you know that I get to meet my brother next week?" The senior Reid looked at the adults, confused.

"I thought you weren't due for a few months?" He set Ella down and hugged his daughter-in-law and son.

Reid chuckled. "She is. Will and Jackie had William LaMontagne III, or Billy, a 6 weeks ago."

"Ah." He looked down at Henry. "That's exciting Henry. I'm sure you'll be just as good of a big brother to Billy as you are to Ella and will be to your other brother." Henry smiled. "Now, who wants to go see Grandma?"

"Yay!" "Me!"

* * *

Diana sat looking out the window of her bedroom. She was scared, but wouldn't admit it to anyone. When Maureen had entered her room yesterday, it took her a second to recognize her. She disguised it well and she didn't think her favorite nurse, her friend, noticed, but it terrified and angered her.

"Grandma D!" "Gan-ma!"

She blinked and turned, grinning ear to ear. "Henry, Elizabeth, my angels!" She opened her arms and quickly took her favorite kids into her arms. "I'm so happy to see you!" She held them a little longer than necessary, but it was what she needed. What if she forgot them? A chill ran down her spine at that thought.

"Hi Mom," Reid greeted and she opened her eyes to take in the sight of her amazing son and his remarkable wife, her arm linked to his. Her growing belly, bringing in a new, brilliant life into their family – the world – made her smile continue to grow.

"Spencer, Jennifer." She gently shifted the kids so she could stand and hug them both, reaching JJ first. When she hugged her son, she held on to him a little longer than normal as well.

He noticed it immediately. "You okay?" he whispered in her ear.

She pulled back and patted his cheek, smiling through her fear. "Of course my boy, just so happy to see you. All of you."

Ella pulled on her hand. "Read to me, Gan-ma, pwease?" The group all smiled, as Diana got comfortable on her bed with the kids and started to read. Reid took a seat in the chair she had vacated by the window, pulling JJ into his lap.

JJ giggled softly as he kissed her cheek. She heard him sigh, content, as her hand found his hair, running through it. "Happy?" she whispered.

"Mmmhmm," he murmured. He turned her so he could kiss her lips before he bent down and kissed her belly, grinning when he felt their son kick his hand when it replaced his lips. He looked over to see his kids listening to their grandma read to them, their grandpa sitting on the edge of the bed, watching with a smile on his face. "Very."

JJ smiled, resting her hand on his. "Me too. I love our family."

"Me too."

* * *

JJ smiled and laughed as Ella splashed in one of the water activities. Henry and Spence were studying the model of the Hoover Dam at this station of the Discovery Museum.

"The water powers _everything_?" Henry asked.

Reid nodded. "That's right. It uses what we call hydroelectricity. Hydro means water in Greek. You see, Henry, water in rivers naturally flow one direction like this water," he showed how the plastic balls Ella was splashing around with naturally flowed from them to her. "See how the balls move?"

"Yeah. But what does that have to do with power?"

"Well, if you build something that blocks the flow of the water in a river, which is called a dam, you can force the water to push through a certain way and make it work for us. The Hoover Dam has these things call turbines that when they spin, create electricity. The water's force on them causes the turbines to spin."

The blonde's eyes grew wide. "So the water makes something move and that makes our TV turn on?"

Reid grinned as JJ chuckled at his example of the use of power. "That's right. In fact, the Hoover Dam creates _so_ much energy is can power all the TVs in three states – along with just about everything else that needs power there."

"Wow!" Henry walked over to his sister. "Did you hear that Ella? Water isn't just for bathing in!"

Ella smiled at her brother. "'Pwash, Henwy!" The adults smiled as the kids continued to learn and play.

"That was a great explanation, Spencer," William commented to his son, also along on the trip to the new Las Vegas attraction.

Reid smiled at him, "Thanks Dad."

Ella ran over to him, setting her wet hands on his khakis. "Paint?"

JJ smiled; glad to see Ella wanted to be creative and not just read. "You want to do some art, sweetie?" Reid asked.

The youngest Reid nodded. "Yes pwease!"

"Let's get your dried off then," JJ offered. Ella ran over to her, following her mom. William escorted Henry to the station as well so they'd be ready for the next exhibit. Reid smiled, getting ready to head over to join them when he heard a voice.

"Spencer? Spencer Reid?"

Reid froze for a moment. He didn't need his enhanced memory to recognize _that_ voice, even with the changes over time. Slowly, he turned, taking in the sight of someone that was partially responsible for the most traumatic event of his childhood. Her brown hair had clearly been dyed multiple times, the effects of bleach obvious, as it was stringy and frizzy at the same time. She looked far more tired than a woman of forty should be, the piled on makeup probably not helping her case. He could also see she looked sad, even with the smile on her face. He would be lying if that didn't make him feel the tiniest bit better.

"Alexa Lisbon."

She grinned at him. "You remembered." He simply blinked in response. "Of course you remembered, silly me. And it's Alexa Cortman now. You remember Trent?"

"Of course," he answered, trying to remain civilized. How could he forget Trent Cortman? He was quarterback of the team and the first one to grab him that fateful day when he was eleven. He noticed a boy about three by her side. "Is this your son?"

"Oh no, this is Johnny, our grandson," she smiled. Reid watched it fall some as he raised an eyebrow.

"You seem a little young for grandkids, Alexa."

She shrugged. "We had Melody at twenty-one and she had this little guy right during her senior year." Reid nodded, biting his tongue. "Trent works at his dad's dealership and I'm manager at Rosie's," she added, trying – and failing – to boast about their standings in life. Hearing that, he couldn't stop the small smile that formed. So much for the 'it' couple achieving their life goals of a football star and his trophy wife.

"A, there you are," a redhead grumbled as she quickly reached her friend. She looked just about as worn down as Alexa, dark circles under her eyes. Reid was able to easily deduce that she'd managed a slightly better career than Alexa, still in a slightly disheveled business suit. He also caught the tan line on her ring finger.

"Mom, I don't want to be here!" A young girl with red pigtails, about eight, came with this new addition. Reid took them both in before the adult registered his presence.

"Hush, April. Go play with Johnny," she pushed her daughter to go play with the three year old, all while looking at her phone.

"Harper," he greeted coolly.

She blinked and looked up from her phone. "Spencer Reid?" He nodded in reply and he could feel her eyes look him up and down. Was she checking him out? Well, that was an interesting reversal. Alexa may have been the prettiest girl in the school, but her best friend Harper Hillman was quite beautiful herself at that time. Now, he could see life had also worn her down. Or, maybe it was just their personalities finally being reflected on their exterior? He knew people change after high school - or are capable of doing so, so he was trying to give them the benefit of the doubt, but having that memory hit him in the face after all these years was making it difficult to remain civil. "What are you doing here? Do you work here 'cause that would totally make sense to have you roaming around here, rambling off things to kids since no adults would want to listen to you."

The longer they interacted, the more he could see they probably didn't change after high school. He could tell she was trying to put him down to make herself feel better and he wasn't going to let it work. "Sounds like Marcus' big plans for a successful IT firm didn't pan out." He saw her eyes darken with anger. "Or did they and he found someone else?" He paused and caught Alexa's eyes again. "It's a real shame that football scholarship didn't get Trent very far. I'm glad you've been at least promoted from waiting tables at Rosie's, however." Sarcasm dripped off every word as he paused, watching her jaw clench.

"Oh yeah? I would bet you're still single. Probably haven't even kissed a girl yet," Harper sniped back.

"Spence, the kids are ready to head to the next exhibit," JJ commented, coming up next to him. She had seen his body language when the women started to talk to him and pieced together enough. She didn't know if they were connected to that blindfold incident, but she didn't need to be a profiler to tell they were bullies from his past. She had also heard the last comment. She slipped an arm around his waist, her other hand sliding up his chest. "We need to get going, baby, we've only got a little more time before we need to head out so I can have my way with you during our kids-free evening." She tugged on his shirt and planted a quick, but passionate, kiss on his lips. Then she turned back to these women from her husband's past. "Oh, I'm sorry. Hi, I'm Jennifer, Spencer's wife."

Reid smirked; easily deducing she'd heard part of their exchange. "This is Alexa Coleman, formally Lisbon. I went to high school with her and her husband Trent. And this is Harper – I'm assuming you're back to Hillman – also from high school. Alexa, Harper, this is my wife Jennifer." He nodded behind them so the women could see the kids. "Those are our kids Henry and Ella." He took just a second to pause. "As to your question, Harper, we're taking a break from our hectic work schedules at the FBI to spend a little time with my parents before our son is born." His hand drifted to JJ's bump. Both of the profilers smirked as their jaws had continued to drop open as they took in everything.

"Ni—nice to meet you, Jennifer," Alexa stumbled. "Did you say FBI?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah, we both work for the Behavioral Analysis Unit, where we help catch serial killers, rapists and terrorists on a regular basis. But, I'm sure whatever you two have done with your lives since you were, undoubtedly, unnecessarily cruel to _my_ husband is fascinating as well." Alexa's mouth opened and closed. Harper's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, that's what I thought." JJ smiled at the back of the kids playing nearby. "I hope the kids enjoy playing with the water. I know Henry was fascinated to learn about how the dam provides power to your lovely state."

She turned her gaze back to the women. "I hope _you_ help them learn from the mistakes you made growing up, teaching them to embrace those that are different instead of trying to tear them down." She locked eyes with Spence. "Don't get me wrong, he's the strongest man I know and that likely comes from what you two and others put him through, but _no one_ should have to experience that." She caught their eyes again, locking with both sets for a second. "We've both seen what can come from that kind of behavior in our line of work. You should be _grateful_ that Spence isn't that kind of person. Now, if you'll excuse us, we still have a lot of fun to have with our kids before I make sure Spence can't walk right tomorrow."

For once in his life, Reid wasn't remotely embarrassed by that sexually charged comment. Instead, he pulled his amazing wife to him and kissed her deeply, making her knees buckle and forced him to tighten his grip on her to keep her standing. He didn't notice his dad shake his head and turn the kids away. When he pulled back, he ran his hands through her hair and then turned to his tormentors. "Bye Harper. Bye Alexa. Say hi to Trent," he smirked before walking away with JJ. He kissed the top of her head as he hugged her close. "I love you," he whispered as they reached their family. He didn't hear the faint goodbyes from the women of his nightmares – nightmares that would _never_ haunt him again.

"Love you too, baby." JJ smiled at him and then leaned up to whisper in his ear. "After that kiss you better realize that I wasn't exaggerating about you not being able to walk after tonight." Reid chuckled softly but his reply was cut off.

"Dada, we go color now?"

Reid smiled and scooped up Ella into his arms. "We sure are, sweet girl."

* * *

"Wow, Spence, this is breathtaking," JJ commented, taking in the sight of Red Rock Canyon as he took them along the scenic drive during sunset.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied with a smile.

She squeezed his hand right before releasing it so he could make a slightly sharper turn in the truck William had borrowed from one of his business partners. "I love it, baby." Soon he had them parked on a little path off the main road, one that he could still drive on, but that would be away from any other visitors. She climbed out and started to capture some photos before they lost all the sun. The rocks almost looked like they were glowing in the setting sun. He went about setting up the foam padding, multiple blankets and pillows on top of the air mattress in the bed of the truck before grabbing the picket basket from the back seat. He knew the extra padding in here was going to make her more comfortable, further along this time around during their night under the stars.

"Spence, come here real quick," she commented and he turned her. She pulled him close, taking a few selfies with the setting sun behind them. During the last one, she turned to give what she thought was going to be a short peck on the lips.

He had other ideas and pulled her close, cupping her face with one hand while the other slid down her back. She quickly forgot about the photo and wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning into his touch. That granted him access to deepen the kiss. He slowly stepped backwards, pulling her with, until he felt the bumper on his legs. He was about to lift her up when she stepped back for air. "I thought you wanted to wait until it was darker out," she teased. They had joked the day before about repeating their last babymoon under the stars where the only light was the millions of stars overhead. The sun wasn't even gone yet.

He shrugged. "We will. I just wanted to thank you for earlier today."

JJ sighed. "You're welcome although I thought that kiss in front of them was a pretty good thank you." She paused, "You want to talk about what those two did to you?"

He shook his head. "Not particularly, and _definitely_ not tonight." He gently reached down and she took the hint, letting him help her into the bed of the trunk. He then climbed in as well, taking a seat next to her. He opened the picnic basket and handed her a bottle of sparkling water before opening his own.

She tapped the bottle into his. "Happy Anniversary, Spence." He smiled and bent down, planting a light kiss on her lips.

"Happy Anniversary, Jen." The pair were quiet for a few minutes, watching the sun disappear.

"Oh! Your gift is in the backseat. Can you grab it for me?" JJ smiled.

He nodded, hoping off the back of the truck. "Sure." He soon returned with his gift for her as well. They swapped and she gestured for him to open first. He pulled out a new leather messenger bag with 'SR' branded into the flap. He smiled at the thought, knowing that his was getting worn out. "This is perfect, Jen, thank you."

She smiled. "Open it." He did and found a new wallet as well, already containing photos of the family, including a print of the one of his parents with Henry and Ella that they took yesterday.

He leaned over and kissed her. "I love it." She smiled when he pulled back. "Your turn."

She opened her smaller gift bag to pull out three jewelry boxes. "Spence, what did you do?" He chucked, but didn't answer. She opened the larger one and grinned, seeing her locket from last year. She quickly opened it to see he updated one of the photos to a more recent one at her birthday this year. The other side was a sonogram photo.

"That's the rest of your Mother's Day gift from me." She had gotten a book from Henry with his own notes about "Why I love Mom" with some drawings from Ella on the actual day, along with her now traditional flowers and breakfast from her husband. "I'll swap that one out when we have a photo with this little guy," he commented, getting a kick from their son when he touched her belly.

She nodded and moved to the next, slightly smaller box. She grinned again when she saw her favorite necklace with another ring added to it. "It's already engraved so we have to tell the team his name before you wear it in front of them." She leaned over and kissed him before opening the last box, smaller than the other two. She gasped at the beautiful, but simple, pearl earrings in the box. "I know leather was the traditional gift, but pearls were another option for the third anniversary and these seemed elegant, classic and beautiful…just like you."

JJ blinked away a tear and kissed him again. "I love them, Spence, thank you." He smiled into the kiss and then started down her neck.

"It's darker now," he murmured, causing her to chuckle and then moan at his touch. He led her further back into the truck bed, propping up the pillows just right so they were as comfortable as possible before he pulled her back into his embrace and they watched the rest of the light fade from the sky. "Happy Anniversary, Jen."

* * *

"Oh, Spencer, I love it, thank you."

Reid grinned at his mom as she looked over the newest pages for her scrapbook, updating her collection of Henry and Ella photos. There was also a page for her newest grandchild. "I'm glad you like it, Mom." She smiled and patted his cheek. He had asked JJ and his dad to entertain the kids at breakfast so he could have a few moments alone with her.

"You look so good, my son," she sighed happily.

"Thanks Mom." He studied her for a moment, taking a hold of her hand. "How are you?" He felt something was off during their hug two days ago.

"I'm okay, Spencer. I'm taking my meds, I'm being good."

"But…"

Diana sighed, hating how well her son knew her. "I think the regimen isn't working as well as it has been, that's all."

Reid frowned. "Have you told Dr. Norman or Mo?" He made a mental note to research other treatments for her to try. Sadly, they had gone through several during the past sixteen years, not to mention the ones she had tried before coming to Bennington. It wasn't uncommon for patients to have a regimen lose effectiveness over time.

"I will, it's just been the past few days." She squeezed his hand, appreciating his concern. "Now, enough about me. Let's talk about you and that family of yours. You two come up with a name for my grandson yet?"

Reid smiled. "We have. This one took a little more thought than Ella's did, but we like it."

* * *

 **A/N: Not sure where that scene with Alexa and Harper came from. Was just thinking that Reid was doing more visiting in Vegas, not just to Bennington, with the kids so the chances of running into his old high school tormentors was increased. And it just felt good to write that.**


	86. Chapter 85

**A/N: Since this came up in a review, please remember the poll I did early on for this story with AU changes you all wanted to see. #1 was Kate not leaving for a year, which I was happy to accommodate. So just remember that fact as we move forward. That's why you'll see another change show up in this chapter too.**

* * *

"Oh my!" Kate exclaimed as she took in the multiple tables decorated in yellow polka dots and bouquets of multicolored daisies – purple, orange, yellow, blue, and white. Plastic champagne flutes and assorted boldly colored plates finished the set up in the Callahan backyard. "What is all this? I said I didn't need a shower."

JJ gave Kate's shoulders a squeeze. "Kate, come on. I know you're still new to the team, but you're a profiler. Did you really think Pen was going to listen to you at all?"

"Plus I wanted to," Meg added, hugging her aunt.

Kate smiled, running a hand over the teen's long hair. "Well, when you put it that way…" She caught the gaze of her two teammates. "Thank you guys."

"You're welcome, Sugar!" Garcia beamed, hugging her as tightly as possible without inducing labor. Kate was only a few weeks away from her due date.

Ashley and Andi stepped forward, hugging their former teammate. "Congrats again, Kate," Andi stated. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Andi, Ashley. I'm so glad you guys could make it," the BAU agent replied. Soon she was being congratulated by Caroline and Markayla and then Sandy, Robin, and Savannah. A few neighbors, Chris' sister, Amanda, and both of their moms were present as well. By the time she was done greeting everyone, Kate was getting teary eyed. "I can't believe you are all here for just little ol' me."

"Not just you," her mom, Susan, teased. "I've got another granddaughter coming soon that we have to spoil." She hugged Meg to her, "Just like this sweetheart."

"Grandma," Meg moaned, embarrassed.

"If it makes you feel any better, Meg, I invited some folks for JJ as well and one is excited to hang with you and Markayla," Garcia commented.

Meg and JJ exchanged a glance. "What are you talking about, PG? This is supposed to be about Kate. I _definitely_ don't need a shower, something my husband told you before I even knew I was pregnant again. Aside from maybe a few outfits since I didn't save everything of Henry's and diapers, we're all set from Ella."

"That doesn't mean we can't celebrate. There are new things for boys since Henry was a baby, you know."

JJ turned at the sound of Rebecca's voice. She also spotted Maddy and Maeve. "Hey!" She hugged her guests. She hugged her friend a little longer. "How are _you_ doing? We'll being having one of these for you soon as well."

Maeve smiled. "I'm good. That morning sickness…I know the science behind it but…"

JJ chuckled. "You don't have to tell me." She leaned in, "You know I'm going to give you most of these items, right?" The Putnams were expecting a boy as well.

Maeve smiled. "You better keep whatever Penelope gives you or we'll never hear the end of it." JJ nodded as they joined the rest. Maddy was now chatting with the other teens.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, let's dig in and then we have games, don't we Meg?" Garcia commented. The teen turned to the adults and nodded, proud of the games she had come up with for the party.

* * *

"Anyone else think it's weird that Ella is with the guys today?" Dave asked. "Not that I don't want to see my niece, but…"

Reid chuckled, watching his daughter with her godfather. "Well, Morgan requested sometime with his goddaughter and I didn't want to make Becca and Sandy chase after her." Reid studied his brother for a moment, sensing a change in the older man. Maybe a desire for a family? He could vividly recall his comment when Jack was a baby about 'sticking to practicing' but that _was_ almost a decade ago. Was Derek 'Playa' Morgan finally ready for a wife and kid? That thought would have made Reid smile, but he was beginning to wonder about Savannah. He'd noticed the last few times Morgan had been playing with the kids, she seemed a little distant or put off. He bit his lip, filing that thought away for now since said toddler was climbing into his lap.

"Dada, I seepy."

Reid smiled as she curled into him. "You didn't want Uncle Derek to read you a story before naptime?" He smiled at Morgan, who grinned back and shrugged.

"You do voices," she countered. The group chuckled as Reid smiled and picked her up, making her giggle as he carried her inside. The group had been sitting in the Reids' backyard, playing cards. Jack and Braden were kicking the soccer ball around; Henry was already in New Orleans. It wasn't long before he was ready to rejoin the men. But first, he stopped to get a refill of his tea and caught sight of a photo on their fridge. It was the whole team – well two incarnations of it – at Ella's birthday party last year. His eyes landed on his own face and the two men standing next to him – Hotch and Gideon. One was responsible for initiating him into the world of profiling and the other was responsible for his maturation in that world…and for helping to make him a man.

"Reid?"

He turned and smiled at his unit chief. "Hey."

Hotch raised an eyebrow, studying his friend. "You okay?" Reid nodded, but Hotch caught sight of the photo. "I miss him too. You know you can talk to me about him if you want."

Reid smiled and nodded again, meeting him near the door. "I know and I'm okay, I promise." They excited house again and joined the others around the table. "So, I wanted to tell you guys something."

"What's up, Kiddo?" Rossi asked. "Everything okay?"

Reid nodded. "Yeah. JJ is going to tell the girls later today so I thought I'd tell you what our son's name is going to be."

Chris smiled and nodded. "You might need to give Kate and I advise on this, we're still struggling with a name."

Morgan patted Callahan on the shoulder as he turned his attention back to his brother. "What is baby Reid's name going to be, Pretty Boy?"

"Andrew Jason Reid." He paused and let the name sit for a minute. He turned to his brother-in-law and Chris. "They know, but Jason is after a former coworker of ours, a man who was like a father to me many years ago." The men nodded and Rossi reached over and squeezed his young friend's shoulder. Reid turned to the rest.

"As you know, Elizabeth came as a way to honor several people in our lives with names that started with 'E' without outright naming her after someone so that she didn't have the weight of being named after someone in particular. JJ and I went back and forth on the first name for a bit and we settled on Andrew for a few reasons." He caught Dave's eyes again. "JJ was very close to her father, Allen, growing up." He looked back at Hotch. "I, however, was not. Although we're closer now, Jason was more of a father figure to me than my dad was for a while. But, he too left. You, Aaron, haven't."

Rossi and Morgan both smiled as their usually stoic leader seemed to be blinking back tears. "Spencer, I'm honored."

Reid smiled and nodded before looking at his other team members. "Now, you may also recall that we call our daughter by a nickname more often than not. We chose Andrew because his nickname would likely be Drew." He paused, noticing Hotch's smile widen as he caught it first. "Which would also serve as a nod to Dave, Derek and Dave, along with my Uncle Daniel – all important men in our lives as well."

Morgan grinned and was out of his seat, pulling Reid into a hug. "Figures you'd find away to honor us all, Kid. I'm touched, thank you."

"Honor is all mine, Bro." Morgan grinned at Reid's nickname at the end and tousled the younger man's hair.

"Well, if you are _so_ honored, that means you're going to let me win this game, right?"

"Not a chance."

* * *

JJ smiled at Kate's expression as she took in all the gifts around her. "I don't think I'll need to buy clothes for the first two years," Kate laughed.

JJ shook her head. "Possibly. Sorry for how much I gave you, I should have factored in Garcia buying so much more new ones." JJ had gifted baby Callahan a lot of Ella's hand-me-downs, some of which she never even got to wear, growing too fast.

Kate smiled. "That's okay. Whatever we don't use, I'll donate."

"Oh, I don't know, we may end up with other kids at some point," JJ teased back as Garcia joined them. Kate took a sip of her non-alcoholic mimosa.

The tech raised an eyebrow. "You already planning on baby number four before popping out this one?"

Kate coughed on her drink as JJ patted her on the back. "I wasn't talking about me, Pen."

Garcia squinted at her, confused. Kate smiled and the profilers sent a knowing look at her. Her eyes grew wide. "Well, it's not me, I can tell you that."

"Why not? You and Sam seem to be going strong," Kate countered.

Garcia sighed and shook her head. "Yeah, not so much." JJ shot her a confused glance. "We broke up a little over a month ago."

JJ's eyes widened. "Pen, why didn't you say anything?"

"Because we were focused on taking down that trafficking ring and protecting Meg. Plus, we have happier things to focus on besides me being hopelessly single," she gestured to the two baby bumps.

JJ frowned and pulled her friend in for a hug. "Penelope, when are you going to _ever_ put yourself first? You know we're here for you. You don't have to hid these things because we have things going on."

The bespeckled one nodded. "You're right, Peaches." Garcia took a sip of her drink, working to change the topic. She _couldn't_ put herself first. What she wanted, what she had finally acknowledged in her heart, she couldn't have because he belonged to another. Her gaze landed on said 'other' talking with Robin and Maeve.

JJ followed her friend's eyes for a second and held in a sigh. Great. Figures that when her best friend finally figures out she's in love with her 'chocolate god' he's actually in a deeply committed relationship. Well, this was no good, but she had no idea how to solve it. She'd had to let Spence know, however, just in case he knew something she didn't. She did notice how disinterested Savannah was in the baby games earlier, however. "Well, it's a good thing you at least have another godson to spoil, then huh?"

Garcia blinked. "What? I'm this little angel's fairy god momma?" She beamed, hugging JJ. "What is this angel's name, anyway? Do we know?"

JJ smiled widely at her excitement and nodded. "Yes you and Hotch are his godparents." They had gone back and forth on that as well, thinking over Kate and Blake as options as well as Dave and Becca, but knew they wanted to ask Hotch and they had just known Garcia so much longer that it made more sense. JJ could tell now that it was the right choice. "And yes, we have a name." She looked at Kate. "I'm not stealing any thunder if I reveal, am I?"

Kate shook her head. "No, we still haven't a clue. Go ahead."

The women gathered around and JJ filled them in just as her husband did across town. Again, Garcia was the first to hug her. "That's adorable. I can't wait to meet my little Drew. Oh! Or you can call him AJ!"

Becca chuckled. "Aww, kinda like his mom."

JJ smiled.

* * *

Hotch joined Reid by the grill a little while later, just as the younger man put the burgers on. "Spencer."

Reid turned and caught his eye, "Yes?"

Before Reid could react, Hotch was hugging him. "I wanted to you to know I feel the same way." He pulled back. "I know I'm not quite like a brother like Morgan and not quite like a father like Gideon was or an Uncle like Dave, but…"

Reid smiled. "You're a mixture of all of them, which I appreciate. When Rossi or Morgan, in particular, aren't able to be the support I need at the moment, you step in. Just like after Gideon left." Hotch nodded in agreement, words a struggle at the moment. "Which is also why we'd like you to be Andrew's godfather." Hotch's smile grew, hugging him again.

"I'd be thrilled."

"Good, because I speak from experience when I say good luck controlling his godmother."

Hotch chuckled. "Well, I can usually give a glare that controls her better than anything you could say to her."

Reid laughed before turning the burgers, "Fair point."

* * *

"Hey Spence, come here for a second."

Reid followed the sound of his wife's voice into the library, Ella sitting on his shoulders. The pair were about to go play with her dress up things at her request. It may have been Father's day, but Reid was going to do whatever his little angel wanted. "What's up?" JJ gestured to her tablet, set up on the desk. Reid took a seat and smiled at the screen. "Hi Henry!" He set Ella in his lap.

"Happy Father's Day, Dad," Henry greeted with a smile. Reid was surprised, but then noticed he was alone. "Hi Ella!"

"Hi Hewny!" his sister waved.

"Billy needed a nap so they are putting him down and I wanted to say hi." He had asked very nicely to borrow Will's tablet when they announced that they were going to take his brother upstairs. He had hidden himself in the guest bedroom/his room.

"Well, I really appreciate that that, bud, thank you. I miss you."

"I miss you too," Henry smiled. "Did you get my present?" JJ took that as her queue and set a gift in front of Reid.

"Now I did. Should I open it?" Reid asked and Henry nodded. He opened the box to find a new travel mug that said 'My dad is smarter than your dad' and a Tardis tie. "Oh wow, Henry, I love these!" JJ smiled at the side.

"Ta-dis!" Ella exclaimed, looking at the tie. JJ shook her head as Reid smiled, putting the tie on.

"So, how are things going with Billy? Is it making you excited for Drew's arrival?"

* * *

"How are you hanging in there, Sweetness?" Morgan asked Kate a week later as she took a seat at the conference room table. He sat down a mug of tea for her, earning him a bright smile. Reid set down JJ's mug as she took her seat as well, earning him a wink and a smile from his wife.

"Thanks Derek. I'm counting the days to my due date, does that answer your question?" The group chuckled as Garcia and Rossi joined them for the morning meeting. They noticed Rossi pull up an extra chair, but didn't comment.

Garcia squeezed Kate's shoulder as she took her seat next to Morgan. "Well, at least it's near, Baby Cakes. I can't wait to meet your lil' cupcake when she's here!" She shot a look at the Reids. "Or her future husband." She had latched onto Morgan's joke from a few months ago.

Reid rolled his eyes as JJ and Kate chuckled. "Getting a little ahead of yourself don't you think, Pen?" Garcia shrugged. "If you need to plan anything in the future, focus on getting your oldest godson into Yale."

Reid wrinkled his nose. "I thought I made myself clear on that when he was born, JJ." JJ chuckled, knowing she'd get that reaction, as the rest exchanged a confused but amused look. "I can easily get him into Caltech."

"What if he wants to do something more in the humanities? Not the sciences?" Rossi countered.

"So then Blake helps us get him into Harvard," Reid quickly answered.

"And if he wants to go where the sports are good? Maybe on a soccer scholarship like his mom?" Morgan added.

Reid smiled, "Then we look at Big Ten schools. They tend to have higher academic requirements, ensuring he has a good education as well as an athletic career."

JJ shook her head. "Thought about this much, Spence?" He smiled. "Thought about how we're paying for Ivy league or out of state college too, unless there _is_ a scholarship?" Even with the money they had saved, she knew college was going to get costly for three kids.

"Well—"

"Good morning," Hotch greeted, cutting off the conversation. A woman, African American with short hair, in a sharp business suit followed him in. "I'd like everyone to meet Dr. Tara Lewis." The group smiled at the new person. "Cruz has approved for us to have some temporary, at least for now, help while Kate, JJ and Reid are out." Hotch had gotten their Section Chief on board pretty easily, but it had taken him about two months to find someone he thought would be a good fit, even if it turned out to be temporary.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm looking forward to working with all of you," Tara greeted.

Hotch went about with the introductions. "These are Agents Dave Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, Dr. Spencer Reid, Kate Callahan, Derek Morgan, and Penelope Garcia, our technical analyst." Everyone saved and nodded at Tara as they took their seats, hers next to Garcia.

"Welcome aboard, Dr. Lewis," Garcia greeted, unsure of what she wanted to be called.

Tara shook her head. "Thanks, but you can call me Tara. The only person that calls me Doctor is my Dad when he's bragging...and/or drunk." Garcia smiled and nodded. She looked at the other female agents. "I hear you both are expecting, congratulations."

"Thanks," Kate answered. "I'm expecting a delivery any time now, actually, and it can't come soon enough." She turned to JJ. "Seriously? How did you do this two times already?"

JJ smirked. "Well, both came early, for one. I never reached your stage." Kate was just about 10 days from her due date. She looked at their unit chief. "Which reminds me, Dr. Ferguson wants me grounded at 34 weeks again, Hotch, so after the fourth of July."

Hotch nodded. "I figured as much. That's why I wanted Tara here now. With Kate ready to go and you being down in a few weeks, I wanted her to have time to interact with everyone for a bit, at least in the office before we need her here full time."

"How long will you be with us?" Rossi asked.

Tara shrugged. "Right now, we've set up the assignment to run through JJ's maternity leave, but I'm flexible to stay longer. I'll still have interviews and counseling to do with prisoners, but can be available." She noticed the curious glances at that comment and elaborated. "I'm a forensic psychologist."

Suddenly her name clicked in Reid's brain. "Didn't you prove that Hershog was competent to stand trial?"

Tara nodded. "I did. He was a tough nut to crack in our prison interviews until I took on the affect of his wife - facial expressions, voice patterns, cadence. Once I did that, he told me everything I needed to know. Specifically, that he was not crazy." The team all nodded, impressed. "But enough about what I've been doing; now, I want to catch the killers, not just talk to them from their prison cell."

"I might be able to convince Cruz to expand the team to eight permanently, we'll see," Hotch finished. The group nodded, welcoming that option. Many remembered when they were facing budget cuts a few years ago. It was one of the reasons JJ had to come back as a profiler instead of a press liaison, Hotch unable to win the argument that they needed one after months of managing without. The other reason obviously being JJ wanting the challenge.

"Anything else, God-boss man?" Garcia teased.

Hotch shot her a stern look, but had a small smile on his face. "Actually," he turned to Reid. "I hear your presence has been requested in Boston?"

Reid and JJ smiled as he nodded. "Yes. Blake has a lecture series for her summer class that she was hoping I could come up and co-teach as able. They are once a week, on Friday mornings, for a month. I would fly up the night before and come back the following afternoon. She knows that if we get called for a case, I can't help it, but we wanted to try to see if I can make it to at least two of the sessions."

Morgan shook his head and smiled. "Lewis, do I have to worry about our newest doctor running off to educate the future agents too?" he joked.

Tara smiled. "Not yet. I'll continue to gather the data for our database and let Drs. Reid and Blake do the teaching," she joked.

Reid wrinkled his brow. "We're teaching about linguistics. Your data wouldn't be involved in that."

JJ smiled and squeezed his arm. "We know, Spence."

Hotch nodded. "Well, I think we can accommodate that, Reid. Maybe a few of us can go with, learn something." He shot a look at Morgan in particular.

"Me? You trying to punish me, Hotch?" he grinned.

Kate smacked his arm. "Hey, you probably could use some more education. I'd love to go but would hope to have had a baby at that point." She looked at Reid and smiled. "You think you guys could tape it? I could watch while I'm on leave."

JJ smiled at Kate's thoughtfulness and desire to learn. She looked at Garcia. "I'm sure you can come up with something to send her?" Garcia nodded.

Hotch agreed. "Sounds like a plan. Now, Lewis, why don't you work with Kate, JJ and Reid today in the bullpen area? You should probably get in as much time as possible with those three since they'll be the ones disappearing."

* * *

Kate gasped at the pain that hit her while she took a file up to Hotch's office, pausing her climb up the few stairs. They had been getting a little more intense the past hour.

"Kate?"

She blinked and met Rossi's concerned gaze. "Can you give this to Hotch?"

Rossi smirked and took the file. "Sure thing." He glanced over her shoulder and caught Morgan's eye as he came out of the break room. The younger man smiled and shook his head, turning to exit the office and get the car. "Did JJ tell you about her labor with Henry and you thought you'd try for the same thing?"

She breathed through the pain. "What are you talking about?"

"He's trying to be funny with the fact that I was in labor for a few hours at work before I let anyone know," JJ commented, now by her side. She had seen the exchange as she had stood to stretch, getting more uncomfortable in her chair even with the added pillows she had brought back in from when she was pregnant with Ella. She had tapped her husband on the shoulder as she went to help Rossi. She gently guided her friend off the stairs. Reid was already on the phone.

"Chris and Meg will meet you there, Morgan's getting the car," he commented. Rossi had walked to Kate's desk and grabbed her things.

Kate nodded. "Thanks guys. We'll let you know when we're ready for some visitors."

"Good luck," Hotch commented, coming out of his office with Tara after catching the commotion outside his window.

* * *

Chris bit his lip and looked at Dr. Ferguson. "She's not progressing right," he whispered to their doctor. Kate had been in labor for over ten hours now and she wasn't fully dilated yet.

Dr. Ferguson shook her head. "No, she's not."

"What's wrong?" asked Meg. She had been in the room for most of it, really wanting to be there for her sister's birth. She squeezed Kate's hand, worried.

The FBI agent squeezed back and then looked at her doctor, waiting for an answer. "I'm afraid you're just not progressing like we want. I think at this point, it going to be better for you and the baby if we go ahead with a C-section."

The husband and wife looked at each other. Kate noticed him nod in agreement, trusting his medical knowledge as well. She knew this meant a longer recovery for her, but as long as the baby was healthy, that was fine with her.

"Okay."

* * *

"Kate, she's absolutely stunning," JJ commented as she looked over the newest team member in her cousin's/sister's arms. Reid nodded in agreement. They had been the first visitors after the delivery, Reid needing to head to Boston in a few hours.

The brunette smiled, pushing some of her hair back as she let a yawn escape. "Thanks. She actually looks a lot like Meg did after she was born." Chris nodded in agreement. The couple had only been engaged at that point, but he had seen the now teen as an infant as well.

Meg tore her gaze from the bundle in her arms. "Really?" Kate smiled and nodded.

"What name did you decide on?" Reid asked.

"Summer Violet," Meg answered. The Reids smiled at the name. "Summer is my favorite season and Violets were my mom's favorite flower."

"It's beautiful," JJ commented. Summer started to fuss, getting hungry. "Congrats again you three."

Reid nodded. "Enjoy your time away," he added.

Kate smiled. She needed to talk to Hotch about that, actually. After having surgery, she was leaning towards taking another month or two if she could, maybe six months. That would also allow her to make sure Meg was doing good with the transition to high school as well. "We will, thanks. We'll have to get together for a play date after Summer's husband is born."

The couple laughed as they waved goodbye.

* * *

 _A/N:_ _The 2016 Profiler's Choice Awards are on! Calling all CM readers and Authors! Join us in the annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards; help us choose the best of the best Criminal Minds fanfiction and let your voice be heard. Check out the nomination ballot and rules at the Profilers Choice Awards 2016 Forum. All rules and information can be found there. Nominations begin November 10, 2016 and end December 31, 2016 (please note: ballots received before November 10 will not be counted. Thank you). All entries with ten (10) or more categories filled out are eligible to win an Amazon gift card!_


	87. Chapter 86

JJ smiled from the back of the lecture hall as she watched the students gathered around Blake and her husband after their presentation. Reid had managed to make it to the third class after missing the one the week after baby Callahan was born. She had tagged along since tomorrow was the Fourth and she was grounded anyway. They were making a weekend of it in Boston with the Blakes. James had offered to watch Ella for a few hours so JJ could sit in on the class and tape it for the rest. Sandy had gone to visit Dave and the rest of the Jareau family.

Spence had done really well and she was so proud. She knew he still got nervous teaching, but had steadily improved his public speaking over the past few years. She had also taught him some techniques from her liaison days and that had helped him stay on point. She couldn't help but wonder if his overall improved self-confidence was also a factor. Either way, he'd managed to only have two awkward joke moments and had otherwise held the students attention, as evident by the small group still talking with him. The two doctors had been fielding questions for a few minutes now.

After checking the video file and then sending it to Garcia for her to clean up the audio some for the rest, she got a text. Noting it was from Will, it distracted her enough to not notice someone approaching her slowly. He had sent her a photo of Henry holding up a large fish and then one of him helping Jackie bath Billy. Her boy was such a perfect little guy. She couldn't wait for him to be back home with Ella and Drew. She rubbed a hand over her bump as she typed a reply.

"How far along are you?"

JJ blinked as the voice registered right after she pushed 'send.' She quickly glanced up. "Elle?"

The older woman smiled softly, sliding into the seat next to her. "Hey JJ."

JJ blinked again, still trying to process this. She reached over and touched the other's hand, making sure she wasn't imagining things. "Hey," she beamed when it sank in and pulled Elle in for a hug as best as she could before the Cuban descendant could react. She pulled back after a moment. "I can't believe you're here. _What_ are you doing here?"

Elle smiled. "Nuh uh, I asked you a question first." She gestured to the bump.

"Eight months. I'm due at the end of August."

"First one? Do you know what you're having?"

JJ shook her head. "Nope, baby number three is a boy. Our oldest is Henry, he'll be seven in October. He's with his biological father in New Orleans right now for the summer. Our daughter, Ella, will be two in almost a month. She's with Alex's – Dr. Blake's – husband right now."

Ella nodded, taking that all in. "Wait...who's 'our?'" JJ grinned as her eyes went back down to the front of the room and Elle's followed. "No." JJ nodded. "When? I always assumed that date to the Redskins game didn't go well. Was I missing something that whole time?"

JJ smiled and shook her head. "No. That date went fine, but we didn't go any further for a long time. We just celebrated our third anniversary in May." She glanced back to the front of the room, noticing the last of the students filing out. She was about to yell to get his attention when she was cut off.

"Dada!"

Ella ran into the room, James right behind her. The women from up top watched as Reid scooped her up and blew a raspberry on her stomach, making her laugh. JJ giggled as Elle's eyes grew wide and she shot her a look.

"Yeah, Spence isn't _quite_ the same guy that you knew." She paused. "Well, he is, but he isn't."

"I can see that. I betting all good changes," she replied as the two stood up to head down to the rest. JJ nodded even though there were some things that weren't 'good.' They picked up on the conversation in progress as they got closer.

"We nap and I play sandbox and swing and we eat ice ceam!"

Reid shot a glance at James, who grinned and shrugged, not ashamed even though the girl hadn't had lunch yet. He hadn't been around a kid that was a ball of energy like Ella since Ethan and he couldn't help himself. Reid shook his head and smiled. "You did? Well no wonder you taste so yummy!" He kissed her cheek, before turning it into a raspberry again, making the toddler squeal again. He turned as he saw his wife's blond hair out of the corner of his eye. "JJ did you—" His eyes widened in shock. "Elle?"

"Hey Reid," she replied with a smile.

Blake wasn't sure who this new person was, but she could sense some history. She took Ella from Reid. The movement snapped him out of his haze and he closed the distance, hugging his former teammate from long ago, surprising her. "It's so good to see you." JJ smiled at the scene, really taking in the sight of Elle herself. She seemed happy, thank god. Her hair was back to being straight, just past her shoulders, and she was still working the casual look with jeans and a fitted shirt.

"You too, Spencer," she murmured before pulling back, patting his cheek. "Love this hairstyle on you. So much better than that boy's regular." JJ smirked. Then she looked over at the little girl. "Hi."

JJ smiled. "Ella, this is our friend Elle. She used to work with us like Auntie Alex and Auntie Emily. Can you say 'hi'?"

"Hi!" Ella waved.

Elle grinned. "Hi Ella." She turned to JJ. "She's beautiful." JJ smiled as she looked back at Reid. "Got her dad's puppy dog eyes."

"Doggy's say wowf!" Ella commented. The adults all smiled.

"That's right, Ella," Blake commented. She shifted Ella so she could stick out her hand and Elle shook it. "Alex Blake, nice to meet you. This is my husband James." He nodded.

Elle smiled. "Elle Greenway-Martinez."

"Did you enjoy the lecture?" Blake asked and Elle nodded.

Reid nodded. "Yeah, what brings you here?"

"Well, that's a loaded question, Dr. Reid," she paused. "Do you have plans for lunch?"

* * *

"Wow, that was delicious," JJ commented as she pushed her plate away. She felt a kick. "Hmm, I think someone approves."

Reid smiled, reaching over to feel a kick for himself. "Just hope that the Cuban spice didn't excite him too much; Morgan, Bobby and I haven't finished the nursery yet." The agents had to paint and finish assembling the furniture. Bobby was helping Reid paint constellations on the ceiling in exchange for Reid helping him finish their nursery so Maeve didn't have to.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

The group looked up to see the chef at the table. "Rick Martinez," he offered his hand, which JJ shook and Reid waved as she introduced them. He bent down and kissed Elle real quick. "Its great to meet some old friends of Elle's. Sadly, I can't stay and chat as the lunch crowd is starting to pick up, but you guys keep this back room for as long as you want."

"Thanks babe," Elle commented and kissed him again.

He nodded. "Ma is coming with Maria in a bit." Elle nodded as he disappeared back into the kitchen. She shot a glance at the toddler, now crashed in Reid's lap.

"You could lay her in a booth, if you want."

Reid shrugged, "She's fine for now. So…" They hadn't really gotten into story time while Ella was awake, other than the fact that Elle's husband owned a local Cuban restaurant.

"Well, first off, Maria is our daughter, she's four." She pulled out her phone and showed them a photo.

"She's beautiful," JJ commented. She took in the photo of the young girl holding her mom's hand at the park. She had her mom's olive skin and chocolate hair.

"Thanks." She took a deep breath. "So, it took a little bit for me to get back on solid footing after I left," the pair frowned a little so she sent them a smile. " _But_ I went back to school to get my social work degree and now use my sex crimes knowledge to help counsel victims." _And pay penance for..._ Distance had made Elle see what she had done and although she knew of his crimes, she realized that she had been wrong in her actions as well. Something that took a lot for her to admit to herself. So she spent her days working to put more good back into the world, to help others get back to a better place, so they didn't take things into their own hands like she did.

The pair smiled at that news, each silently wondering if her reasoning for that career was related to her leaving as well. "That's amazing, Elle," JJ replied.

"Thanks. Anyway, I was back home in the Bronx after…when one evening after one of my night classes, I met Rick at his food truck. We hit it off and when Maria was a year old, he got the opportunity to partner with some of his cousins here for the restaurant. They are the investors, he's the head chef."

"How'd you end up in the lecture today?"

Elle smiled. "One of my patients takes classes in the same building and heard something about an FBI agent teaching a linguistics class. She mentioned it to me because she knew I was once with the bureau." She tilted her head at Reid and smirked. "I was curious, so I looked up the professor and was surprised to not only see that she used to be with the BAU but had a current agent coming to guest lecture during her summer class."

Reid smiled. "I hope I wasn't too boring."

Elle shook her head. "You did good, chico. I really enjoyed it."

JJ reached over and squeezed his arm. "See, I told you." Reid smiled at her.

"So when I saw your name I felt like fate had maybe intervened." The pair wrinkled their brows. "You see, for a long time I did everything in my power to avoid anything that was connected to the BAU. If I heard something about you in the news, I'd turn the channel or throw away the paper."

Reid took a sip of his water and then sighed. "Elle." She locked eyes with him as he cleared his throat. "That night…" He blinked away the vision of 'Charles' with a gun to his head that suddenly popped up. "That wasn't very good or supportive advice I gave you on how to cope with everything after you were shot. I'm so so—"

"No." Elle was firm in her response to cut him off. "Spencer, you didn't do anything wrong. You tried, which was more than some of the others," JJ hung her head at that. "But by that point, I didn't want to hear anyone's advice. I think…" she took a breath. "I think I shouldn't have come back after I was shot, but I didn't know what else to do with my life at the time. That experience changed me. Being back in the field made it worse and I let my PTSD get the best of me. It was only _after_ I left that I realized I needed help. I don't think any of you could have helped me to see that, I was too angry, too confused at the time. I needed to see it on my own. Hotch tried before I resigned, but I had put much of the blame regarding Garner on him so I didn't listen to him either."

She was quick to her feet, hugging him before he could reply, mindful of the toddler in his lap. "I've missed how compassionate you are, Reid, but please don't carry any of my issues as your own, okay?"

Reid hugged her back. "Okay."

She pulled back and patted his cheek. "Usted es un gran amigo, gracias por preocuparse después de todo este tiempo."*

Reid smiled, understanding. "Gracias."

Elle chuckled. "God, your accent is still terrible, Doc." JJ laughed as Elle took her seat. She looked over at JJ. "I saw that look, by the way, and I don't blame you either, JJ. Once upon a time I blamed all of you and myself, but I don't anymore." JJ stood and hugged her, thankful for Elle not blaming her role, albeit just following orders, in getting her shot. At one time, she was angry at Elle for just leaving, but distance had helped her see _why_ and she couldn't fault her. She had just wished she had been able to say goodbye, like they did with Emily and Alex. Well, if she was wishing for things, she wished they hadn't tried that sting with Elle in the first place.

Reid caught her eyes again when the women were seated. "I'm so glad you've recovered, Elle, and are happy now. We," he glanced at JJ who nodded, "both now know what that was like and each responded differently to our own experiences. We get it, trust me."

Elle sighed, looking over the pair. She didn't dare ask what their experiences were. They let the conversation linger for a moment, all lost in their own thoughts. She watched Reid take another sip of water. "Gotta say, Reid, I was surprised when you opted for water. Did you have a coffee pump permanently installed so you don't need to drink it anymore?"

He ran a finger up and down over the glass. "I actually gave up coffee a few years ago." Elle blinked and looked between the two, waiting for a better answer. JJ looked at him and he nodded, consenting her to reply.

"He had some health issues. Tension headaches. So we cut down on the caffeine by switching to tea, started to eat healthier and added some supplements. We also work out more to relieve the stress," JJ answered. "Spence has even knocked Morgan down a few times when sparing."

Elle chuckled at that as Reid smirked. "More than a few, actually."

JJ hand's reached over and took ahold of his. "Adorable kids to make us smile help too." Reid's smile widened, lifting her hand to his lips to kiss it.

Elle nodded, processing all of that. She smiled at his cute gesture; it was obvious to her that his comfort level with human contact was leaps and bounds above where it was when she left. "Well, given all the things you can store in that brain and how much we expected you to use it to figure out things during cases, I'm not surprised that it started to wear out some until you found an outlet for that pressure." Reid smiled softly at that. "It also makes sense as to why you're a little more buff now, too."

JJ giggled as Reid blushed. "Yeah, I can't complain about that side effect."

"JJ…"

Elle took pity on him, "Okay, chico, different subject. How are Mom and Dad doing? Gideon still as stubborn as ever or did he retire finally? Did Hotch and Haley give Jack a little brother or sister?"

Reid looked down at the glass, one of his hands reaching for JJ's bump on its own. JJ sighed and covered it with her own. "Not exactly." Elle noticed the pain that crossed their features. He chose to answer the second question first. "Haley was, um…" he swallowed, unable to finish.

Elle gasped at what that implied. "Oh my god… when?"

"Five and a half years ago," JJ replied. She took a deep breath. "Haley's sister Jessica helps him with Jack, who's doing well. Jack also loves Robin, Hotch's girlfriend. She's been a great support for him."

Reid smiled softly. "Proud of yourself much?"

JJ shrugged as Elle raised an eyebrow. "I may have had a hand in those two meeting."

"She's great, I haven't seen him smile this much since back when Jack was a baby," Reid added. Thinking about that reminded him of Gideon, however, and Reid frowned. "Gideon…"

JJ sighed. "Gideon left the team about 8 months after you did. David Rossi came out of retirement and joined the team in his place." She reached over and ran a hand through her husband's hair. "We reconnected with him a few years ago when Ella was just two months old, but um…"

Elle frowned. "When?" How had so much tragedy fallen upon this team?

"Back in January," Reid answered. "It was an unsolved case back when he and Rossi first formed the BAU. We solved it for him." He looked over at their interlocked hands, remembering their dinner in his honor. "I thought about having Garcia find you so we could let you know, but..." Elle nodded in understanding. He gestured to JJ's bump. "This little one's middle name will be Jason."

Elle smiled softly at that comment while she absorbed news of her former mentor, even if only for a brief time, dying. Blinking back a few tears, she tried for something a little lighter. "Are Garcia and Morgan still indecent?"

Reid chuckled; grateful for the topic change as well. "Oh yes, 'Baby Girl' and 'Chocolate Thunder' are still at it. We even had a sexual harassment lecture last year based on them." Leaving out that _they_ were referenced as well. "Although, I still want to know who bothered to complain _now_. It's been a decade of that, why change it now?" JJ took a sip of her water, blushing as her thoughts went to something else from that lecture and their slight variation over Valentines a few months earlier. Elle eyed her with amusement.

"Mama!"

A mini version of Elle came running into the room. Ella stirred at the sound of the voice. "Hey Nena!" Elle hugged her daughter. "Maria, these are my friends JJ and Spencer and their little girl, Ella."

She smiled, a little shy, "Hi."

"Hi!" Ella waved. She pushed up and Reid was quick to set her on her feet. She went and stood by Maria. "Play wit me?"

Maria smiled and nodded, showing Ella some of her toys that her grandma was carrying with her. Elle introduced her mother-in-law briefly before she went to supervise the kids. Elle chuckled. "Well, that girl definitely doesn't have your shy gene, Reid."

JJ chuckled as Reid shook his head with a smile. "Nope, definitely has her mom's more outgoing side. Or maybe her Aunt Penny has rubbed off on her." Elle smiled at that. He seemed so much more comfortable in his own skin, so much more confident, than he was those years ago. She wondered if he would've been upset by that comment back when she was on the team. It made her happy to see him so much more content now. And yet, he was still _Reid_.

JJ smiled at that and looked back at Elle. "Do you think you'd want to see or talk to the rest? I know you said fate intervened to see Reid, but…"

The older woman sighed. "Maybe, someday. Seeing you…"

"Although cathartic, might jog loose some issues you thought you had put to rest?" Reid guessed. He knew how PTSD could be; there was a chance this reunion could effect her and not in a good way. Elle nodded. "Okay. How about we exchange contact information and if you're ever in DC, let us know. Or if you just want to talk?" She smiled and nodded, remembering how good a listener he was even if she didn't want to talk.

"Are you okay if I tell them we ran into you and are doing well?" JJ asked, texting her info to the number Elle wrote down. Elle nodded.

"Dada?"

Reid smiled at the sound of his daughter's voice at his side. Maria was next to her. "Yes, my sweet girl?"

"Read us a 'tory?"

"You don't want to play?" he countered. The girls shook their heads. "I don't have a book, Ella."

She pulled on his tie and put a hand on his temple. "Read from here, Dada."

JJ and Elle grinned at the sight. Elle even blinked back a tear, moved at the scene of her old friend and coworker with his daughter. He smiled and moved his chair, pulling out two next to him and helping the girls into their chairs.

"Okay, what story?"

* * *

"Petty!"

Blake grinned at Ella's excitement, watching the fireworks exploding over the Charles River from their spot on the Esplande. She hugged the little girl closer to her, Ella in her lap. She felt James wrap his arm around her and she leaned further into her husband. As that arm tightened around her, Blake knew she had made the right choice leaving the BAU a year ago.

Looking back, she could see that both of them dove further into work to cope with Ethan's death. And it worked for a while. But, she was so glad that they had both taken a step back in their careers – his with Doctors without Borders and her with the BAU – and a step towards each other. It had been a great year for the couple.

She looked at Reid and JJ sitting nearby, the blond between his legs so she could lean back on him for support. It warmed her heart to see their love just as strong, if not more so than it was when she left. She still missed solving the mysteries of their cases and, more so, missed the team, but she knew she was in the right place now. She didn't miss the danger that came with their work so she prayed the young couple, along with the rest of her BAU family, stayed safe.

For now, she just hugged the toddler in her lap closer as Ella cheered the different colors filling the sky.

* * *

Savannah bit her lip, staring at the envelope in her hands. She had been surprised when this process started a month ago. She was blindsided now to see it in writing, but her head knew what she wanted to do. Her heart was still conflicted. She loved Derek, but she wasn't sure if she loved him enough – loved him the way he needed, earned.

"Hey Sweet Thang."

She spun, hiding the envelope behind her back. "Hey babe," she smiled as he closed the distance and placed a soft kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, he studied her. Damn him and his profiling skills.

"What's wrong?"

She sighed and gestured to the couch. "We need to talk."

Morgan stiffened as he took a seat. "Savannah, whatever it is, we can fix it. I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "You haven't done anything wrong, Derek." She looked down at her hands for a moment before turning and taking his, setting the envelope on the coffee table face down. "Where do you see your life in the next five years?"

Morgan wrinkled his brow. "I…" He thought that over. "Ideally, married with kids…with you. Depending on Hotch's plans, maybe running the BAU. Why?"

That answered her question, the doubt in her heart, and now she knew what decision she needed to make. "Derek, I don't want kids."

He was confused. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I never have. I enjoy kids, but I have never had a maternal desire. I've always wanted to focus on my career." She squeezed his hand. "When we first started to date, I thought you were the same way. That just being a couple was enough."

"I was…am…" he pleaded.

Savannah smiled, but shook her head. " _Was_ is correct tense, Derek. I know you were close with Jack and Henry, but when JJ and Spencer named you godfather to Ella, that sweet girl changed you."

He looked down. "What are you saying?" Did she want him to step back from his goddaughter because he knew he couldn't do that. She wouldn't ask that of him, would she?

"I'm saying that she warmed your heart, opened it, to the idea – the desire – to having kids." She put a hand on his cheek, making sure he looked her into eyes. "And that's okay, great even. It's just…"

He felt tears starting to fill his eyes. "But I don't _need_ that, Savannah. I _want_ you. I don't need to have kids."

"That's just it, Derek. You don't _need_ me, just want me or the idea of what I could become. And I don't think you really mean it when you say you don't _need_ to have children." She paused and let that sink in for a moment. Then she produced the envelope, turning it over. "And…" She took a deep breath. "Please know I didn't go looking for this."

Morgan looked down, seeing the stamp for USC Medical Center in the corner. "You're taking a job in Los Angeles and didn't consult me first?"

"They came to me and wanted me to interview. I didn't think I'd actually get the offer, but that's what this letter is. I wasn't sure if I was going to take it until just now when you said you wanted kids, something which I suspected." She paused. "Its an offer to be one of the heads of their Emergency Medicine department and help with their ED fellows. It's a _huge_ career move for me, Derek. And…I can't _not_ take it. Not when I know that I need to let you go…let you find the one that _does_ want - that _needs_ \- to have kids with you and give you the family and home life that you _deserve_." In the back of her mind, she was pretty sure she knew who that 'one' was. Hopefully, he would – and she would – figure that out now. It was another reason she knew this was the right decision; that she'd always have to share his heart with her, which wasn't fair to either woman, even if Morgan didn't realize he was doing it to either of them.

"But I love you…" For as macho as he could be, Morgan now had tears falling.

Savannah felt her own dropping, "And I love you. But, I don't think we are each other's ' _one_ ,' Derek. You will always hold a special place in my heart, but if I stay, I think we'll end up resenting each other. You for holding me back from this job and me for not giving you a child. Or one of us will try to accommodate the other, making ourselves miserable in the process." The thought of having a child when she didn't want one wasn't appealing to her and she knew him leaving the BAU to follow her to LA wasn't something he'd enjoy long term either. She pulled him in for a brief hug before releasing him and kissing his cheek. "I'm going to stay at a friend's house for now and will try to move everything out when you're on a case."

Morgan didn't remember nodding; he didn't remember hearing the door close behind her. He _did_ vaguely recall hearing her speak one last time before she walked out of his life.

"Goodbye Derek."

* * *

 **A/N: *Translation: You are a great friend, thank you for caring after all this time.**

 **I know that's a huge deviation with Morgan and Savannah. And Sam and Garcia from a few chapters back. After I put them in the poll as an option I begin to think that two couples on the team was unrealistic so I initially cut the idea. Then, season 11 happened and crushed my Morcia shipper heart and I decided I'd figure something out. So, we've got a few more before season 11 actually starts, but be prepared for it to change a great deal.**


	88. Chapter 87

"Unca De-ek!"

"Princess Ella!"

Morgan scooped up his goddaughter, hugging her close. He felt her small arms wrap tight around his neck and he let out a deep breath as he closed his eyes. It had been a couple weeks since Savannah had broken his heart and holding this angel in his arms made him see – feel – she was right. He wanted, no needed, this in his life – a child to call his own.

The birthday girl seemed to sense a mood change. She pulled back some and looked into his eyes. "Sad Unca?"

Morgan smiled, running a hand through the girl's wavy light brown hair, looking into the eyes of his brother staring back at him. "No, sweet pea, I'm fine. How are _you_ , birthday girl? You excited for presents and cake?"

"Yes, cake!"

Reid walked over, smiling at that. However, he also heard her question. "Ella, Aunties Alex and Penny have a fun game ready."

"Yay!" She squirmed a little until Morgan quickly put her down and she ran towards her aunts.

Reid eyed him. "So, what's up, Derek?" Morgan eyed him and he just shot back another look.

Morgan sighed, caving. He hadn't told anyone on the team yet. "Savannah broke up with me. She's taking a job at USC Medical Center in LA. It's a great advancement for her career."

Reid frowned, not expecting that. Although, he couldn't help but wonder if that wasn't for the best. He had sensed that the two were no longer on the same page. Maybe now… He shook his head for that thought, thinking back to what JJ had confided to him after her shower. "I'm sorry, man." He patted Morgan's shoulder.

The older man nodded and ruffled his hair. "Thanks Kid. But today isn't about me, it's about that angel of yours."

Reid smiled and looked back at Ella sitting on Garcia's lap as Blake played a memory game with her. Garcia was also putting some face paint on her to match her Minnie Mouse dress and ears. "I can't believe she's two."

"I can't believe I haven't gone into labor yet." JJ added, getting the men's attention as she slowly closed the distance. She sighed as she rubbed her bump. "I think someone is determined to be different from his siblings. If I had followed suit like the other two, I would have had him two days ago."

Morgan raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying you wish you had just come home from the hospital and be having this party with a newborn?"

JJ snorted and shook her head. "No. Its just annoying being _this_ pregnant in this summer heat. I'm ready for this boy to come out."

Reid smiled and put a hand on her bump, feeling a kick. "He'll come when he's ready, Jen."

She looked at him and smirked. "You know, I read up on ways to induce labor…"

Reid's eyes widened, knowing _exactly_ what she was implying, "JJ…" She giggled and he shook his head. "We can consider that _after_ you've passed your due date, Mrs. Reid."

Morgan laughed at their antics. "Okay, you two are something else." He turned and spotted someone coming over to the group. "Speaking of babies, how are Summer and her mama doing?"

Kate smiled, although tired, carrying the nearly six week old over. She had been talking with Hotch and Chris. Meg had gone over to join Garcia, Blake, and Sandy. Tara hadn't been able to join in on the fun with her new BAU family. The Callahans wanted to at least make an appearance, even if they didn't stay long. "We're good." Kate looked around and then eyed the other agent again. "Savannah on shift at the hospital?"

Morgan sighed and shook his head. JJ and Kate exchanged a look before he answered. "We broke up."

JJ's eyes widened, catching her husband's for a second. He offered her a small, sad smile. "Derek, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Or at least it will be. It turns out we wanted different things out of life," he answered. His eyes fell back on Summer and the three profilers could easily deduce what that meant.

Kate did the only thing she thought might help in the moment. "You want to hold her?"

Morgan smiled and took the newest baby girl into his arms. When she blinked and met his gaze, he felt it in his heart again. Yep, he _needed_ this. "Well, hey there lil' Miss Sunshine, how are you today?" The others smiled at how happy that made him. Reid made a mental note to talk to JJ about what to do about their best friends.

Summer, however, wrinkled her nose and started to fuss. He smiled and rocked her to try to calm the infant, but that made it worse. Reid smirked, "Wait, did we _finally_ find a woman that doesn't succumb to the Derek Morgan charm?"

Kate and JJ both laughed as Morgan rolled his eyes. Summer started to cry louder. "Laugh it up, Pretty Boy. Let's see you try." Reid gently took Summer into his arms and started to do a rock/bounce motion he perfected with Ella. The baby immediately calmed down some. The younger man looked at the other, a smirk on his lips. "Well…"

Kate and JJ laughed again until Summer started to fuss again. Reid tilted his head, "Kate, I think she's hungry." The baby was making sucking motions with her lips. He handed her back to her mother just in time for a soon-to-be second grader to appear next to him with an expectant look on his face. He had returned from his time in New Orleans yesterday so he could be here for his sister's birthday. "What's up, Henry?"

"Can Jack and I go read comics?"

Reid noticed the nearly ten year old behind his son. He glanced to where Ella was being entertained with by the girls. "We'll probably do presents and cake in a little bit, so only if you'll come back down when we ask, okay?"

Henry smiled. "We will. Thanks Dad!" The boys ran off into the house, nearly taking out Rossi as was he exiting the back door.

"Whoa, careful kiddos," the senior agent smiled. The group noticed some others walking behind him.

JJ smiled and slowly walked over to them. "Hi there."

Rossi smiled, "JJ." He nodded at the others. "Spencer, Derek, Kate, this is my daughter Joy. I don't think I've ever formally introduced you." A small boy came to stand in front of the younger Rossi. "And this is Kai, my grandson."

Summer started to fuss more right before Kate spoke up, "Joy, Kai, it's lovely to meet you, but Summer here is hungry so if you'll excuse me."

Joy smiled. "Of course." Kate snuck off to nurse as the young woman and her son looked at the rest. "It's great to meet you all, I've heard so much about all of you."

JJ smiled. "Good things, I hope."

"Only the best," Rossi smiled.

"Unca Dave!"

Rossi looked down at the toddler, "Happy birthday, Minnie Ella! Look at you!"

She smiled up at him and grabbed his hand. "You get ears too?" Morgan chuckled until Ella took his hand as well. "And you?"

The rest smiled. "Of course they want Mickey ears to wear, Ella," JJ replied, gently pushing the men to go with her. They both shook their heads, but let the girl lead them to Garcia. Joy followed, wanting photos of her dad acting as a kid. Kai was also excited by the idea of ears. JJ leaned into her husband, rubbing a kick. "Oohf."

Reid rubbed a hand down her back. "Why don't you sit for a bit? She's going to want play for a bit before we do presents or cake." JJ sighed and nodded, letting him lead her to a chair with some extra pillows. "It's a shame that Emily couldn't make it."

JJ nodded in agreement. Emily wasn't able to make the trip, too tied up in an international case. She didn't tell the couple any details, but they could both sense it was a priority for her and a trip across the pond wasn't in the cards right now. JJ did hear a little about her new man though and that made her smile. Emily had made time to video chat with her goddaughter and send her some great gifts. "Yeah." As she sat down, she thought back to Ella's last birthday and to some others that weren't here this time around either. William was coming after the baby was born. The other one missing was…

JJ met her husband's eyes as he helped her into the chair. That was the last time they'd seen Gideon in person. The pair had talked on the phone twice after the party, before his death. She could tell his thoughts went to the same place. "Spence…" She ran a hand through his hair and pulled him in for a soft kiss. "You okay?" she whispered.

He smiled softly. "My daughter turned two today, of course I am." JJ smiled back even though she knew there was a small part of him that wasn't. She kissed him softly again. "Love you Jen."

"Love you too, Baby."

"Love you Dada, Love you Mama!"

The pair turned their heads to see Minnie Ella holding Kai's hand, who also had mouse ears on. Reid grinned at his daughter's ability to make friends already; hopefully that stayed with her as she got older. Reid read her smile; maybe she wasn't going to play as long as he thought. "Let me guess, you want cake, Birthday Girl?"

"Yes pwease!"

The adults all chuckled, Garcia and the rest making their way over. "We can do that." He glanced up at Garcia. "Care to fetch your godson and Jack?"

"On it, Boy Wonder," Garcia replied, heading inside.

"Let's wash our hands kiddos," Rossi added, ushering the kids inside. Reid helped JJ up as the rest went inside, getting set up. Pretty soon Reid was sitting at the table, Ella in his lap as the group sang to her.

"…Happy Birthday Dear Ella…Happy Birthday to You!"

"Make a wish and blow, sweetie," he whispered. Ella smiled at him before 'blowing' out her candles, not realizing he helped. The group all clapped when the two purple candles went out.

"Cake now pwease?" she asked again.

* * *

"Um, JJ, what are you doing?"

JJ smiled at his confused face, clearly noticing the jalapeño slices going onto her sandwich. The kids were in bed already. "What? I told you I read up on how to induce labor, spicy foods was on that list."

He shook his head as he finished walking into their kitchen. JJ was officially one day past her due date and was miserable. Dr. Ferguson had already scheduled her for an induction in a few days if she didn't go into labor before that. He stepped behind her as she finished preparing her nighttime snack and started to massage her shoulders. "Mmm, baby, that feels great." She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, taking a bite. "Lower," she murmured after finishing another mouthful.

"Back hurting?" he asked, getting a nod as his hands worked their way down. She moaned again as he worked her lower back with his thumbs. She shifted back, leaning into his chest. Turning her head, she captured his lips. It quickly turned heated, for Reid quite literally. He pulled back for a moment. "Wow," he coughed. "How many slices did you put on that thing?"

JJ giggled. "Sorry, Spence." She turned in his arms, pulling him to her again. She rested her forehead against his when they separated for air. "If you don't want me to finish the sandwich, you could help me try to induce labor another way…"

Reid smiled, "I suppose I could give it a try." They kissed again, Reid eliciting a moan from his wife as he began to work his way down her neck.

JJ closed her eyes, feeling her pulse race. His hands slipped under her shirt and her breath started to come out a little ragged as he left goose bumps under his fingertips as they gently touched her bump before running up her back and then back around, grazing her breasts. She felt her arousal growing. "Baby," she breathed.

Just then her water broke.

JJ moaned at the flash of fluid running down her legs. Reid stopped his ministrations and looked up. "You okay?"

"Well, yes and no." He raised an eyebrow. "My water just broke."

He straightened up and started to laugh. "Wow, I _am_ good." JJ snorted and smacked his chest with one her hands. She opened her mouth to reply when she was hit with her first contraction. She cringed and reached out, Reid quick to grab her hand. He helped her breathe through it. She blinked a few times when it passed.

"That was a lot more intense than Henry or Ella were at the start."

Reid bit his lip, thinking through what he knew about child delivery. Could she have been in labor and not noticed? He immediately noted the time on his watch. "I'm going to call Sandy."

"Spence, it could be hours before we need to go in, let her rest," she countered, grabbing her drink, opting out of finishing her sandwich now.

He sighed, knowing she was probably right. "Well, I'm still going to put the bag in the car after getting you to the couch." She nodded, letting him guide her to a more comfortable position. He bent down and kissed her briefly. "Love you."

JJ smiled. "Love you too." He quickly grabbed their hospital bag and put it in their back seat. He then snuck back into the kitchen and disposed of her snack and cleaned up. He checked his watch as he headed back to her; it had been just past six minutes. She was wincing again.

"Jen?" He was quick to her side, holding her hand again. She nodded and he pulled out his phone, calling Sandy and then Dr. Ferguson. So much for a few hours. He helped JJ up when he heard the front door open. "Come on, let's go meet our son."

* * *

"Well, this one is determined to come a little differently than his siblings," Dr. Ferguson joked after examining JJ at the hospital about an hour later. "You're already dilated eight centimeters."

Reid and JJ exchanged a look. "Really? I haven't been in labor that long."

The doctor nodded. "It can happen, although rare, where women don't feel the contractions. You've probably been in the early stages of labor all day and just didn't realize it. Were you doing something that helped induce your water breaking?" JJ grinned as Reid turned bright red, making the OBGYN start to laugh. "Oh, I see. Well, that _is_ an effective way."

"Clearly," JJ giggled and then moaned as a contraction hit her again. Reid held her hand, rubbing between her shoulders with his other. When the pain stopped, she looked up at him. "At least I know that if I had to deliver at home, you could have handled it."

Reid smirked. "Not exactly an ideal birth, but this is true." Dr. Ferguson looked at the two with a questioning look. "I delivered a baby a few years ago during a case. I had read up on it when she was pregnant the last two times, just in case."

Dr. Ferguson chuckled and shook her head as another contraction came. She quickly examined JJ. "Well, Andrew is ready apparently. You're fully dilated JJ. We're going to push on the next one, okay?"

JJ nodded, but groaned, the pain had been steadily increasing. Reid leaned over and kissed her forehead. "You're doing great, Jen. I love you so much."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Love you too, baby." He ran a hand through her hair, pushing it out of her face. Neither noticed their doctor's smile. She'd seen a lot of couples during her time, but this one would always be one of her favorites, their love so strong and enduring. She noticed JJ wince after a second.

"Okay, it's time, JJ."

For the second time in her life, she was beyond grateful for the support from her husband during childbirth. "You can do this, Beautiful." Hours later, she'd giggle at the new nickname that slipped out, but she hardly registered it at the time as she pushed. He'd only used that one other time in their relationship.

Her moans were quickly quieted by a loud cry from their baby boy. Dr. Ferguson held him up for them to see. "Dr. Reid, care to cut the cord?" Reid smiled and nodded, cutting the umbilical cord like he did with Ella. Moments later, Andrew Jason Reid was in his mom's arms.

She smiled through glassy eyes. "Hey little guy, we're so happy you're finally here." Reid bent down and kissed his son's head, not caring that he hadn't been cleaned up yet.

"Welcome to the family, Andrew," he murmured, taking in his features with awe. Soon a nurse was gently taking him back so they could finish cleaning him, do a quick exam, and bundle him up. Another helped JJ up so she could be moved. It was a blur and yet seemed like hours for Reid before they were in a new room and he was holding their son in his arms. He was sitting next to JJ on her bed.

"He's perfect," JJ murmured as she ran a hand over his tiny fingers, eliciting a grip reflex onto her own.

Reid smiled and nodded. "He is." He turned and caught her lips. "Thank you. Love you."

JJ grinned. "Love you Spence."

He looked back at the second baby boy to fully capture his heart, just like his big brother did nearly seven years earlier. Drew blinked and held his father's gaze. "He has your eyes, JJ."

JJ giggled. "What happened to eye color not being set for six months, Baby?"

Reid shrugged with a smile. "Maybe you're making me soft with my scientific principles."

JJ rested her head on his shoulder and yawned. "Ironic since Morgan and Garcia have both given me a hard time for starting to sound like you more." That resulted in a chuckle from her husband, but his response was cut off a cry. "What's wrong little man?"

Reid gently passed him over. "I would imagine that he's hungry." JJ nodded in agreement, pulling down her hospital gown to nurse. Reid watched in fascination again, this time JJ not blushing as she was expecting it. They even shared a brief kiss during it. When she was finished, Andrew quickly fell asleep.

JJ kissed his head and looked up at Reid. "Want to take a photo so you can send it to your folks? I'll text Mom. We can text the rest in the morning." Reid had briefly called Hotch when they were getting JJ into a room to let him know the pair was starting their leave. He nodded and transferred Andrew to the bassinet so they could try for a few hours of rest themselves, going on midnight. Much like he did with Ella, he took a quick photo on JJ's tablet and sent an email off to Maureen as well as to his Dad, Dave and Becca, Will and Jackie, Emily, Blake, Maeve and Bobby, _and_ Elle. They had exchanged a few messages since that meeting in Boston and she was thinking of visiting sometime soon. He then took one on JJ's phone and handed it to her to send Sandy, and later, the rest of their family.

Checking the time, he crossed his fingers as he called his mom's phone. Only she didn't answer. He bit his lip and called Bennington, quickly getting Maureen on the phone. _"Good evening Spencer."_

He could hear the stress in her voice immediately. JJ watched as he back stiffened and frowned. "Hi Mo. Not a good evening, I'm guessing?" he turned and caught his wife's eyes. She sighed.

Maureen sighed. _"No, unfortunately. She a little more confused today."_ The nurse was at her computer, looking for a medication change they could try for her favorite patient. She saw the alert for the email and frowned. _"I'm sorry it's not a good time to share your happy news. Congratulations from me, though. I'm so excited for your new little one to finally be here."_ She didn't have the heart to tell him that Diana didn't seem to know who Ella was in a photo a few days ago, at least for a few seconds.

Reid sighed. "Thanks Mo. And its okay…well, it's not, but…" He took another breath. "Keep me apprised of the situation and when she's having a clear day, please call me so we can share the good news."

" _I will, I promise, Spencer. Now go, be with JJ and your new baby boy."_ Reid hung up and JJ immediately opened her arms. He was quickly in them, reclining her hospital bed for them to lie down together.

"I'm sorry, Spence."

He shook his head, trying to push that back in is mind and celebrate the birth of his son instead. "It is what it is, JJ. I'll worry about it over the next few days if we don't hear back from her soon. Right now, let's get some rest before Andrew wakes us up." She nodded, curling into him as he kissed her temple. "Love you so much, Jennifer Jareau Reid."

"Right back at you, Spencer Reid."

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, how JJ's water broke was a nod to another 'opposites attract' nerd/beauty relationship – Ross and Rachel from 'Friends.' I wanted Andrew's entrance to be different from Henry's and Ella's and that popped into my head.**


	89. Chapter 88

**A/N: First off, Happy New Year! Secondly, I was surprised to find my notice for nominations for the Profiler Choice Awards in my inbox today so thank you to all that nominated me for FIVE different categories! Wow! The final ballot should be out by the 17th. Third, over the holidays my family received the news that my mother has lymphoma. She's already started treatment and we're optimistic, but that will obviously be taking a lot of my focus. My intention is to continue with weekly updates and I am still working through the rest of season 11, but at some point my updates may become more sporadic if I run out of a large stash of chapters pending postings. Please be patient as I would never not finish this story. The other two connected to this story will likely not get posts for awhile as I focus on finishing this up, but I did get material while spending time with my niece and nephew over Christmas so you never know. Thanks again for all the continued support - particularly those that always leave reviews. Those alerts make my day! ~Ann**

* * *

Reid stared down at his son in his arms later that morning. He had a feeling he would be sticking to his theory about JJ's eyes even if he knew it was way too early to confirm something like that. He ran a finger over his tiny hand and Andrew gripped it tight as he yawned, blinking and taking in his dad's face. "Hi there Andrew Jason." A quick knock on the door made his smile even wider, knowing who was here. "Are you ready to meet your brother and sister?"

Sandy came in with the kids and Henry was quick to Reid. Sandy had Ella in her arms and carried her over to JJ in the bed. "Can I hold him?" Henry immediately asked. He got a lot of experience with Billy over the past few months. He had also held Summer for a bit at Ella's party.

Reid smiled and nodded, standing up so Henry could slip into the chair. Then he transferred the little brother into his big brother's arms. "Henry, this is your baby brother Andrew. Andrew this is your big brother, Henry. He's going to teach you so many things as you get bigger."

Henry smiled at his little brother in his arms, bundled up in his blanket. Andrew was mostly leaning against Henry's chest for support as he blinked and took in this new person. "Hey Drew. I can't wait until you're bigger and we can do all kinds of cool stuff like play soccer with Mom and go to the museum with Dad." The adults all smiled at his examples.

"Baby 'Rew?" Ella asked from JJ's lap. Once they had confirmed their name choice, they had been teaching her the name.

Reid grinned, picking her up off the bed and setting her down next to Henry and Andrew. "Yes, Ella, this your baby brother, Andrew. We have to be really careful with him, okay?" Ella nodded and looked over at the baby. Then she kissed his head.

"Hi 'Rew, I Ella!"

* * *

"Hi there Andrew, it's so nice to finally meet you."

JJ and Reid exchanged a glance and grin at the uncharacteristic behavior of their boss as he held his godson that evening. The rest of the team, minus the Callahan clan, had come during lunch to meet the newest BAU member. Hotch had waited to come with Robin and Jack.

"He's gorgeous, you two, congratulations," the redhead commented.

"Thanks," Reid replied, still watching Hotch holding his son.

The team leader cracked a wide smile, usually reserved for Jack, when the baby yawned and stared up at him. "I know Aunt Penelope will spoil you rotten, but I'm here for you just as much, okay?"

"Can I hold him?" Jack asked and Hotch tore his gaze off his godson to look at his own son.

"Of course, Bud." Jack took a seat and much like Henry earlier, held Andrew in his arms.

"Hi Drew. I'm Jack, your…cousin." Hotch and JJ caught each other's eyes for a second at that and smiled. They remained quiet for a minute, letting Jack bond, when Reid's phone buzzed. He furrowed his brow at the message but complied, pulling up the video chat on JJ's tablet.

"Isn't it a little late for you over there?"

Emily shrugged. _"I've been working odd hours right now,"_ she lied, not letting them know she was in another country and it was even later than they thought. _"I just had to see this baby boy."_

Reid smiled and handed the tablet to Hotch, who got Jack and Andrew in view. "Hi Aunt Emily!"

Emily grinned. _"Hey Jack! Are you meeting Drew too? What's he like?"_

Jack smiled, "He's cool." He looked down. "I think he's sleepy." The baby's eyes were drooping closed. Jack carefully stood up and handed him back to JJ.

"We should go then," Hotch commented, handing the tablet back to Reid. He bent down and kissed JJ on the cheek and shook Reid's hand. "Congrats again. Reid, I'll see you in a month. JJ, see you in November. Unless you think you need more time, just let me know. Tara's fully on board as of last week anyway so we'll manage without you even though we'll miss you."

JJ smiled. "Thanks Aaron." Robin and Jack also said goodbye, soon leaving just the woman on the screen with them.

" _How are you doing, JJ? I haven't heard any details about the delivery other than I know you were anxious for him to come out."_

JJ giggled as Reid reddened again. "People are always going to ask, Spence, you better get over that embarrassment real quick."

He rolled his eyes as Emily laughed. _"Wait, did you employ the sex technique to induce?"_

Reid smirked, "I barely got started before it worked too. I must be _that_ effective."

This time JJ turned red and Emily laughed even harder. _"Oh my god,_ please _tell me you said something like that to Garcia!"_

* * *

"Good morning," Maureen greeted, hopeful that Diana was clearer today. It had been four days since Spencer's call.

Diana smiled. "Good morning, Maureen." The nurse smiled at that. "What?" She picked up a picture frame.

"Diana, can you tell me who's in this photo?"

She glanced at it and smiled. "My grandkids Henry and Ella. Why do you ask?" When Maureen didn't answer right away, Diana frowned. "Did I not recognize one?"

Maureen nodded and sighed. "Ella, for a few seconds before this latest bout of confusion and agitation. Dr. Norman started a new medication that seems to be working right now given our conversation." She paused, squeezing the matriarch of the Reid family's hand. "You should call Spencer." She handed Diana her cell phone. They had taken it from her when the confusion had gotten worse just to be safe.

Diana nodded and dialed. As she did so, Maureen pulled up his email and the photo on her phone, but held from showing her until the conversation started.

" _Mom? How are you?"_

"Hi Spencer. I'm good today. Maureen told me I should call you?"

Reid smiled at the tone in her voice. She sounded alert, focused – like herself. _"Yes. You have another grandchild. Andrew's here."_ He held back on how long ago he had called, not wanting to alarm her of the time she'd missed. _"I sent Mo a photo."_

Diana looked at her nurse, who quickly guessed the unasked question and showed her the photo. "Oh my, Spencer. He's beautiful, just like his whole family. How is he? How's Jennifer? Are Henry and Elizabeth adjusting okay?"

He grinned at all the questions. _"Thanks. He's great, JJ's recovering well. Henry was really excited and knows what to expect after Ella. She's figuring things out, but over all happy as well. Other than the lack of sleep, we're good."_

"That's wonderful, Spencer. Tell me more."

* * *

Henry ran to the door when he heard a knock and peered behind the curtain of the small window on the side of the door. He grinned when he saw the person standing there and unlocked the door. "Grandpa!"

William Reid smiled widely as he hugged his grandson. "Hi Henry!" He set down his bag and shut the door and then looked over the blonde tornado. "Look at you! You've grown so much since I saw you and that was just a few months ago. Love the glasses, kiddo." He was wearing a different frame than when they had been in Vegas a few months ago; currently in the solid black ones.

Henry grinned. After some adjustment to having glasses, Henry now didn't mind them. Garcia had commented how Henry had picked up on the nerd chic culture, which would explain his hairstyle of choice as well. He was quickly turning into a melting pot of the influences in his life, his parents in particular. "Thanks Grandpa."

"Hey Dad," Reid greeted, coming down the stairs with Ella on his hip.

"Gandpa!" She quickly reached out when Spencer was next to the elder Reid. William scooped her up into his arms.

"Ella-bean! How's my favorite girl?"

"Good! I have baby 'Rew now. He sleepy right now."

Reid smiled and his dad caught his gaze with the same smile. "That's great Ella. I'll meet him when he's awake." He set her down and reached into his bag. "But for now…Happy Birthday!" Ella grinned and tore into the package, pulling out a shirt that said 'Daddy's lil companion.'

"Ta'dis! Tanks Gandpa!" She hugged his legs.

William smiled, "You're welcome, sweetheart." He turned and noticed Henry standing there. He pulled out another wrapped gift. "This is for you, Henry."

Henry grinned and pulled back the paper to find a Doctor Who lego set. "Cool! Thanks Grandpa!" He followed his sister's actions, hugging William.

"And you're welcome as well, Bud."

Reid shook his head. "JJ is going to have a comment about the theme here because I sense there's something for Drew in that suitcase as well." William grinned and shrugged. Reid followed his kids' actions and hugged his Dad. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course, Son. I'm happy to. I imagine it's been interesting with the three of them at home, even with Sandy's help." The group headed towards the living room.

Reid nodded. "A little." It helped that Henry started school this past week. Ella was going to start to go to a daycare a few hours a week to have more time with kids her age instead of just being at home with Sandy, who would eventually have Andrew to take care of. Garcia had filled their freezer again along with Blake bringing a few meals at Ella's party.

"Hi William," Sandy greeted from the kitchen.

William smiled and nodded, "Sandy, great to see you again." The group got settled into the living room and William played with the kids for a bit, enjoying some bonding time. JJ found the group laughing and talking about a half hour later.

"Hey Grandpa," she greeted with a smile.

William turned quickly, spotting her carrying in his latest grandchild. "Hi JJ. How are you?" He stood and closed the distance between them. He kissed her cheek.

JJ's smile widened. "I'm okay, thanks. Would you like to hold your new grandson? He just woke up."

The elder Reid smiled and nodded, gently taking the baby into his arms. "Hi there, Andrew, I'm your Grandpa. It's so great to meet you little guy." Andrew blinked at him and yawned. "You have some pretty special parents and siblings. Your father loves you _so_ much and he's going to teach you everything you could ever want to know. We're both lucky to have him, have all of them, in our lives."

Reid locked eyes with JJ and she could see a few tears starting to fall as he headed over. She wrapped her arms around him as he turned to his father and smiled. "Thank you for saying that."

William looked up from his grandson and smiled. "I meant it, Spencer."

In that moment, JJ sent a silent thanks to her mother-in-law for telling the man before her about Henry and Ella, prompting him to call and reconcile with his son. She was worried about that amazing woman given her recent stretch of confusion after Drew was born. They hadn't spoken much about it yet, but she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was different… _off_ …with Diana. Spence was going to need his father even more if that was the case.

Sounds of her newborn son fussing some broke her train of thought.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, Garcia's mind is going to explode when she gets this photo," Kate giggled as she took a few photos with her phone. JJ was doing the same thing with hers. Both were taking photos of Summer and Andrew laying next to each other on the Reid living room floor. They were looking at each other, making small noises at the other infant.

JJ nodded, "Yeah, she's probably going to be upset with us for doing this without her." Kate had come over for a play date for a few hours while Meg and Henry were in school. Reid had taken Ella to the park to give her some one-on-one time with Dada, a little jealous of the new baby. "And I predict that she's going to continue to hope for these kids fall in love and make their own babies one day." She watched as baby Reid's hand stretched out and happened to catch baby Callahan's, who grasped a few of Andrew's tiny fingers. She quickly snapped the photo of them 'holding hands' and giggled. "That's the one right there."

Kate smiled, getting one too. "Yep. Let me just…" She sent off the group text with the photo. Then Summer started to fuss. "Oh, someone is probably hungry." She picked up her daughter as JJ did the same with her son. The pair settled on the couch, JJ continuing some tummy time with Andrew resting on her chest as Kate nursed. Their phones soon blew up with responses.

' _OMG! I can't wait 4 the Callahan-Reid wedding in 25 yrs!'_ Came from Garcia.

' _That is precious. Keep having a good time off,'_ from Lewis.

Rossi was next, _'Bambini Belli!'_

Then Morgan, _'Adorable baby girl and boy! Just like their hot mamas! ;)'_

' _Careful Morgan.'_ Hotch added. _'Garcia, quit trying to marry our godson off so early. Or Summer.'_

The two agents fell into a fit of laughter at their coworkers' shenanigans. "Morgan better be careful or Spence is going to hurt him." JJ paused, "Or purposely go on an elaborate explanation on something Morgan wouldn't be interested in _just_ to annoy him." Kate chuckled. "So, how's Meg doing in high school?"

Kate smiled. "She's doing good. Her and Markayla are making some new friends and classes seem to be going well so far."

JJ nodded, "And how are they _doing_?"

"Okay. I was actually thinking we should do presentation to the whole school about safety on the internet with her case as an example, without actually mentioning them." JJ nodded in agreement. "She's talked with Maeve a few times."

JJ smiled. "Oh? And she's helping?" Kate nodded. The young teen and the young woman had met up a few times since the shower, helping the young Callahan mostly turn back into the teen she was before being contacted by 'Bobby' – only now wiser.

"She is." She looked down at the now sleeping baby in her arms. "She loves being a big sister now. I have to keep an eye on how much time she spends with her after school so that she gets her homework done at a reasonable hour. How's it going here?"

JJ sighed. "Good for the most part. Henry's fine. He adjusted to sharing attention with Ella and now school has become a bigger focus for him. That also gives him something that he knows he gets attention for since Spence wants to always review things with him."

"And Ella? I'm guessing there's a reason Spencer and her aren't home right now?"

"She's adjusting. Sometimes she loves her baby brother. Sometimes she doesn't like it when he's getting attention and she wants it, particularly from Spence. She had actually started to be interested in potty training right before his birth, but had taken a few steps backwards with that since he's in diapers too," JJ answered. Drew started to fuss and it was his turn to nurse. "That's why the father-daughter duo are getting some alone time right now before he heads back to work."

Kate nodded in understanding. "I feel bad for how short the team is right now."

JJ agreed. "I know, I feel a little guilty myself but…"

"But Hotch would tell us not to worry about it," the brunette finished. "I hope they feel that way a few months from now." Kate had planned on taking six months off just to be sure Meg was in a good, stable place with high school. She also wanted extra time with Summer. Hotch was fine with her taking that time; she just hoped the rest would feel that way. JJ had just burped her son when he finished nursing as the front door opened. They could hear her feet running across the floor before she entered the living room with a balloon animal in her hand, a flower painted on her cheek.

"Hi Mama! Hi Auntie Kate! Hi babies!"

Reid came around the corner and the women giggled at the sight of his painted on cat whiskers. "Hi Ella, can you use your inside voice, sweet pea?" JJ asked. Ella nodded and climbed up onto the couch between the women. "Did you have fun at the park with Dada?"

Ella nodded. "Yes! We pay chess wit Dada's furends and swing."

"And we got our faces painted and got some fresh fruit from the market, didn't we?" Reid added, getting a nod from the girl before he went into the kitchen to put away the produce he picked up at the farmers market that was at the park. He made quick work of filling the fridge before meeting them back in the living room. He bent over the back of the couch, kissing JJ briefly. "So do I need to have another chat with Morgan about hitting on my wife?"

The women laughed. "I wondered if you were going to respond to that message," JJ smiled at him.

Reid smiled. "That was a cute photo of these two." He met Kate's eyes, "How are you doing, Kate? How is Meg?" The brunette smiled and answered much like she did with is wife a little while earlier.

"Mama, I need potty," Ella murmured.

JJ smiled that the girl was telling her that. "Okay, let's go." She stood and handed the now sleeping infant to his dad before heading upstairs with her daughter.

Kate smiled at her teammate as he gently rocked his son. "Hey little guy," he whispered, kissing the top of his head. Then he turned and saw her watching him. "What?"

She shrugged. She hadn't seen him with infant Ella and it was cute to watch him with his kids. "Nothing, kitty cat. You're just a great Dad and it's nice to watch."

Reid blushed a little at the compliment. "Thanks."

"You ready to head back in a few days? I can't image leaving her yet."

Reid nodded. "It _is_ hard. I remember hating to leave Ella as well, but the team needs us. You two need to stay with these angels a little longer before even thinking about coming back. I'll manage."


	90. Chapter 89

Reid sighed and stretched as his alarm went off on his phone. Turning, he could see JJ was still out like a light. He smiled and slipped out of the bed and quietly got ready. It wasn't long before he was showered and dressed. He bent down over the bassinet, finding a wide-awake infant. "Hey Andrew Jason, why are you up?" he whispered, picking him up. He carried him out to his nursery and quickly – and carefully – changed his diaper before taking him downstairs and warming a bottle. He also prepped some tea for himself. He slipped into his desk chair in the library, enjoying some quiet time with his son before the rest of the house woke up and before he had to head into work.

"You're going to be good for your mom and grandma today, right? I have to go back to work today, little man, so I need you to help them out okay? There may be some days where I'm not home, but I'll be back before you know it." The baby boy stared up at him with eyes that Reid had now determined had the same shape as his own but he had a feeling were going to be a deep blue like his mom's and big brother's. "Love you." He kissed his forehead before burping him.

"Morning," JJ greeted with a yawn.

Reid turned and smiled. "Good morning. He's fed and changed." JJ nodded and closed the distance, planting a quick kiss on his lips. He opened his mouth to say something when he heard his phone chirp in his pocket. Sighing, he pulled it out.

JJ frowned. "So much for easing back into work, I'm guessing."

Reid read the text. "Hotch wants me in ASAP to be review a few files and catch up on a case. Apparently Rossi and Morgan are flying out to review a crime scene in Seattle, but they had a similar victim in New York two days ago."

JJ sighed and gently took their son into his arms. "You eat yet? Sounds like you're going to need your energy."

* * *

" _Hey, how are you feeling?"_

JJ smiled at Hotch's concern, checking in a few hours later. "Good, good. He just fell asleep and Mom is out with Ella. Jessica has been so nice to help with bringing Henry home from school." She paused for a second. "I just wanted to reach out. I know Spence was rushing in this morning and it was just his first day back…"

" _Well, if I remember correctly, mom is supposed to sleep when the baby does. I know it's different with a two year old running around too, but you should get some rest when you can, JJ."_

JJ snorted, "Right," she paused. "Look, It's hard knowing that cases are still coming in and I'm not there…" She couldn't help but feel guilty about the team being short with both her and Kate out, even with Tara there. She was also missing Spence like crazy, even though he'd only been gone a few hours. But she didn't want him to feel guilty for doing his job, so she decided to reach out to Hotch instead.

" _JJ, we'll be fine. We're all doing jobs we don't normally do, but we'll manage. Just like we did when you were out with Ella. Lewis is on board now. Your husband is back, and although he's still a little sleep deprived his brain is running at the same speed as the rest of us so we'll be okay."_ Hotch's thoughts went to Reid's description of the face paint moments earlier. It was good to have him back.

JJ chuckled at that. "You want me to come back?"

" _Of course I do, but you still have two months of maternity leave. Come back when you're ready…assuming you want to come back at all."_ He wondered if this third child would make the BAU couple consider changes with their jobs.

"I _do_ …just…not right now. We thought it was rough going from one to two kids, but have two under three is…woof. I have no idea how Simmons' wife is still sane." The pair could hear each other's smiles. "Is Kate still planning on coming back after six months?" She wanted to make sure Kate had told their team leader the same thing.

" _That's the plan right now,"_ Hotch answered. _"Get some rest. And if you two need a few hours alone some night, I'm pretty sure we can come up with a few babysitters to give you a break."_

JJ smiled. "Aiming for some bonding time with your godson, Aaron?" Hotch chuckled. "Because you can just ask; Drew would be happy to spend some time with you."

Hotch smiled. _"I'll keep that in mind. Keep sending those baby pictures."_

"Well as Penelope says, 'already sent.'" JJ hung up and kissed her little one's head before setting him down in his bassinet and climbing into her bed, hoping for some sleep like his godfather had mentioned.

* * *

It clicked as soon as Eisenmand said 'I can't,' prompting Reid to jump in front of the SWAT agents.

"Weapons down! Weapons down! Put your weapons down!" As soon as they were lowered, he looked back at the mechanic. "You mean that _literally_ , don't you? You can't drop it."

"Yeah!"

Morgan rushed forward as Reid started to inspect his hands, "What did he use? What did he use?"

"Over there," he nodded toward the toolbox. Over the next sixty seconds, Reid started to work through the problem of the freeing his hands from the grenade and trying to not get blown up in the process.

"Morgan, four cars."

"What about them?" the older man asked, not sure where the genius was going with this.

"Each car has a battery, right? And each battery has an electrolyte solution of 62% water, 38% sulfuric acid." Reid's science and engineering degrees were finding another way to show their use in the field. Not that anyone had any time to process that.

Morgan shook his head. "Reid, that's not gonna work."

"Why not?" Rossi asked, not sure what exactly their plan was anyway.

"Because the acrylic will still stay bonded to the metal."

Reid nodded. "Absolutely true, but it will also create a saponification effect on his flesh. The grenade will literally fall out of his hand like a wet bar of soap. Of course, it will be an intense burning sensation on his skin and the smell will be horrendous but…"

"You can't…you're not burning my hands!" Eisenmand protested.

"Stay still!"

"Hey, listen pal, you got yourself into this mess so unless you've got a better idea, just shut up!" Rossi countered. Eisenmand relented and the group worked on collecting the solution after getting protective gear on.

"This is gonna hurt, but you'll survive," Reid offered, getting a nod. "Is everyone ready?"

Rossi sighed as he prepped himself. "Yeah, just watch your aim, Kid. Alright, my hand's on the lever."

"Alright, I need you to help me pull, okay?" Morgan added, getting a nod again. Reid slowly poured the acid mixture onto his hands and the group had to listen to his screams until Rossi caught the grenade. "We safe, Rossi?"

"Yeah, we're good. The lever's still…" Rossi noticed the sulfuric acid starting to eat away at the grenade itself. "Run!" He tossed the grenade as the group ran out of the garage, barely making it behind a cop car when it exploded.

"You guys okay? Anyone hurt?" Reid asked, trying to process the last few minutes himself. He picked one hell of a first case to come back to from leave. Hopefully, they could just not tell JJ about this little incident. "You okay?" he asked Eisenmand.

Eisenmand stumbled away to vomit and Rossi smirked. "Yeah, he's fine." He looked at the younger man. "Good thinking there, Reid. Even if it also detonated the grenade too." Reid shrugged. "Glad to have you back, Kid."

* * *

"Phil? Just do what you need to do and get home, okay?" Lewis asked, placing herself in Captain Wilson's wife's shoes. She was so focused that she didn't see the look of awe from Garcia. This was the tech's first time watching up close the doctor use her degree to their advantage.

" _I will."_

"Sweetie, I can hear it in your voice. What is it?" She caught Hotch's command to give him hints about his head being in the way for a shot. "Honey, talk to me baby. Tell me where your head is at."

" _This whole thing, I never meant for any of this to happen."_

"I know, I'm so so sorry about all of it, but just keep your head down and we'll get through this, okay? Do you hear me, baby? Just keep your head down." They group still at headquarters than heard a few gunshots and lost contact during the chaos. Tara took a deep breath and locked eyes with Hotch as they waited.

"You did good, Lewis," he reassured.

Garcia took seat, nodding in agreement as they waited. Soon she had Reid on her phone. "Reid, Reid, what happened? What happened?"

" _We got both of them. Alive,"_ he replied, hearing her sigh in relief.

"Yes!"

"Good work, we'll see you back here."

Reid nodded, _"Morgan is staying to talk with Montolo after they get him to the hospital. Rossi and I will head back after we wrap up a few things."_

"Thanks Reid," Hotch finished and the pair hung up.

Garcia turned to Tara. "You're marvelous."

Tara smiled. "Thanks. What can I say? 2 AM phone calls with crooked SWAT agents is my jam." Garcia chuckled and Hotch cracked a small smile.

"Go home you two, we can worry about reports later." He pulled out his phone to text the rest the same thing.

* * *

Reid parked in front of his house just after four in the morning, exhausted. Talk about a first case back. Silently, he entered the house, quick to reset the alarm and lock his gun in their safe before slipping off his shoes and sneaking up the stairs. He crept into Henry's room and placed a quick kiss on his forehead. "Love you Henry," he whispered, watching him sleep for a few seconds before he slipped back out of his room and into Ella's. Since she was in a crib, he could only reach down and brushing some of her hair out of her face. She was close to needing to transition to a toddler bed and he was looking forward to it if for no other reason than the fact that he could kiss her when she was asleep. "Love you Elizabeth."

Soon he was slipping into his own bedroom. He quickly made his way into the bathroom, getting ready for bed. He quietly made his way over to the bassinet and found his son awake again. "Well, we meet again in the wee morning hours, Andrew." He got a small smile from the baby as he picked him up, making quick work of his dirty diaper, this time using the small changing table in their room. Andrew fussed, signaling that he was also hungry so Reid was about to take him downstairs for a bottle when he heard a voice.

"I can nurse him, Spence," JJ yawned. She had woken at the sound of his voice, even though he had whispered. Reid kissed his son's head before handing him over to JJ. She pulled open her top and quickly took him to her breast as Reid slid into the bed next to her. As he made his way to her, she did the same until her head was leaning on his chest. She looked up, catching him studying their baby. "Can I get a proper greeting?" she teased.

Reid smiled and closed the distance, kissing her deeply. "Hey Beautiful."

JJ kissed him again, "Hey Baby." She switched sides with Andrew. "Rough one?"

Reid nodded and yawned. "Yeah. Hit man taking out previous clients after one tried to take him out." JJ raised an eyebrow as Reid yawned again. She turned to the baby again, shifting him to burp him.

She started to pat the baby's back gently, getting him to burp a few times before he yawned and started to fade back asleep. "We can talk more later, get some sleep." She got no response. "Spence?"

Turning, she smiled when she realized he had already fallen asleep. She quietly slipped out of the bed and put Andrew down in the bassinet. Then she shifted Spence gently down so he was resting on his pillow. She climbed back in, checking that there was still a few hours before she had to get up to get Henry ready for school. She curled into his side and sighed happily; glad to have him home safe and sound.

* * *

Reid yawned as he entered the bullpen that afternoon, Hotch allowing the team to not come in until after lunch.

"There he is!" Garcia was quickly hugging him. "Happy belated welcome back!"

Reid grinned as she released him, quickly getting a kiss on the cheek from Rossi. "Thanks guys."

"We didn't get to do that since things were crazy before you even got here so Kitten decided, and we agreed, that you needed a proper greeting today." They had made it to his desk and he could see that his picture frame had been updated and that Garcia had made him another collage for his background.

Tara smiled. "Welcome back officially, Reid."

"Thanks Tara. You have been surviving okay?" Reid set his messenger bag down on his desk along with his new mug from Henry.

"Yeah, everyone's been great, but we are all happy to have you back," she answered.

Reid smiled and was about to answer when he saw Morgan and Hotch exit the unit chief's office. "BAU, we have a briefing in the conference room." The group on the lower level exchanged glances before meeting the other two.

"Something come from your interview with Montolo, Morgan?" Rossi asked, skipping over any pleasantries.

Morgan sighed. "You could say that."

* * *

"The weirdest killer I ever worked with was Archie Sutton, the Truck Stop Strangler," Tara commented in the break room about a week later while Reid prepped his tea.

"Even worse than the Indonesian female cannibal?" he asked.

Tara smiled, "Oddly enough, yes. Archie had this strange obsession with talcum powder and butterflies, so he would sprinkle talcum on all of his food and then carry a dead butterfly in his pocket everywhere he went."

"It's amazing you were able to find something in him to you could identify with," Reid offered, taking a sip of his tea now that he had finished doctoring it to his liking.

"Well, I had to. I met with him every week for a year. It was the only way to establish a therapeutic alliance."

The pair started to head to the conference room. "What was it you guys had in common?"

"We were both obsessed with fossils when we were kids, and both of our mothers attended the same elementary school class," she replied. "A bizarre coincidence, right?"

Rossi caught the tail end of the conversation. He wondered what the two doctors were bonding over. "What's a coincidence?"

"Tara's mom went to the same elementary school as the Truck Stop Strangler's mom," Reid supplied as they took their seats.

Morgan's eyes grew, "Okay that's a little creepy somehow."

Tara nodded and was about to answer when Hotch entered the room with Garcia. "Don't get comfortable. The plane's waiting for us."

* * *

Tara made her way down the aisle of the plane, noticing Reid close a book. "A little light reading?"

He smiled, "No, just, uh—I'm revisiting an old favorite."

She slipped into the seat opposite him. "I take it you prefer Jung to Freud?"

"Oh, absolutely," Reid smiled, grateful to have someone to have these conversations with again. He hadn't had discussions like this since Blake left, the two doctors having more in common than Reid did with some of his other team members. "I feel like Freud gave Jung too hard a time for his interest in the paranormal. Speaking of which, what do you think of Synchronicity?"

"It's my favorite Police album," Tara teased.

"No, I mean, uh, events that seem significantly related but have no discernable causal connection." Tara chuckled, knowing that's what he meant. "The fact that your mom and the Truck Stop Strangler's mom were in the same elementary school class really got me thinking."

She tilted her head, "How so?"

"I don't know. It's not odd that they were in the same class. What's really strange is that one would have a child who grew up to be a serial killer and the other would have a child that grew up to be an FBI profiler _and_ that the two of you would meet someday."

She nodded. "Yeah. So, what's the take away?"

"I don't know. Maybe the events in our lives were set in motion a long time ago." He paused, "There's an old Buddhist saying that 'when you meet your soul mate, remember that the act to bring you together was 500 years in the making. So, always appreciate and be kind to each other.'" He smiled, thinking of JJ. That was how he always tried to treat their relationship, their time together.

Tara smiled. She could see the look on his face and where his thoughts went, clearly having found his soul mate in the blonde agent on maternity leave. "That's lovely."

"There's a corollary for friends," he continued, seeing the back of Morgan's head nearby. "'When you meet a true friend, you'll be bound together through space and time for 500 years." He dropped his voice and leaned closer to Tara, "Which means, in the year 2200, I'm gonna get Morgan back for that practical joke he played on me last week." That was how Morgan officially welcomed him back from his leave.

"Bring it, Pretty Boy," Morgan murmured, awake in his chair even with his eyes closed. "I'll be waiting for you."

"I'll be there," Reid countered, leaning back with his book. The talk was distracting him from how close of a call they'd had today.

* * *

"Hey Dad, can we go to the comic book store?"

Reid set down his messenger and go bags by the door as he listened to the question. He was glad to see that Henry had _no_ clue as to where he had been or what he had just dealt with. "Did you finish your homework?"

"Yeah." Henry bounced on his feet, expectantly.

Reid smiled at his excitement and glanced at his watch. "Tell you what, how about I spend a little time with your brother and sister and we can go after dinner if it's okay with your mom. She's been busy with them all day and may need a break."

Henry smiled. "Okay." He ran up the stairs to his room to play for a bit, allowing Reid to head past the entryway of their home.

"Daddy!" Ella yelled, her names for her parents growing. Her vocabulary had made a huge leap forward while Reid was home with Andrew.

Reid caught her as she charged his legs, planting a kiss on her cheek when he had her up in his arms. "Hi Ella, I missed you. Did you behave for Mommy and Grandma while I was away?"

Ella kept a tight grip around his neck and nodded. "I wear pull ups now!"

Reid smiled as he took a seat on the couch next to where Sandy was. JJ and Andrew were nowhere to be found yet so he assumed they were upstairs. "You do?" Ella nodded. "Good job, sweetie." He turned to Sandy. "Everything okay here?"

Sandy smiled. "Yeah. Jennifer is napping with Andrew right now." Reid nodded and kissed Ella's cheek again. Sandy raised an eyebrow, catching his tone. "You okay?"

Reid sighed and nodded. "I am now." He caught her gaze again she nodded in understanding. "Ella, you ready for dinner?"

"Yes!"

"What should we have?"

* * *

Reid slipped into the shower later that night after the kids were in bed, trying to wash the day away. He knew there was always an element of danger with this job, but barely foiled terrorist attacks like today with sarin gas always stuck with him a little longer. He knew part of that was due to his brush with death during their anthrax scare. As he stuck his head under the hot water, trying to wash those thoughts away, he felt cold air rush in seconds before her hands were wrapped around his chest and her lips kissed his back between his shoulder blades. He turned and quickly took her into his arms, kissing her deeply.

"I love you so much," he murmured when he pulled back, resting their foreheads together.

JJ let out a sigh, knowing he was rattled from the case. He hadn't even told her anything, but she knew based off of the media coverage where they had been. She also knew just from instinct and the look in his eyes when she came down to find dinner ready that they had cut it close. His extra hugs and attention on each of the kids had also been a giveaway. Her thoughts had _also_ gone back to that case six years prior. "I love you too, Baby."

They kissed again; each getting their fingers tangled in the others' now wet hair. "Jen," he pulled back and met her eyes. "Did I ever apologize for rattling off facts about the original anthrax case and the baby that was infected?"

JJ sighed and tightened her grip on him. "No, but I know you didn't mean anything by it, Spence. You were just stating facts." At the time she had been a little irked at him because she was already terrified about the idea of Henry getting exposed, but that feeling was quickly replaced with _real_ terror at the thought of Spence dying. She never had the heart to visit him in the hospital until right before his discharge, not wanting to face the sight of him in a hospital bed and her being unable to hold him in her arms. Hospital beds _still_ haunted her, but at least she could now kiss him and help make the pain go away.

Reid sighed. "Sure. But since I'm now a parent, I realize…" he swallowed and JJ kissed him hard, trying to help him forget those feelings for awhile.

"We're all safe and thousands are alive because of the team's – your – great work. Focus on that, Baby." She kissed him again. Without breaking lip contact, she gently pulled his hands down from her head and guided them where she wanted – needed – them to be. "Or, focus on something else all together," she whispered then moaned when his fingers reacted automatically to their new location.

"You sure?" He asked. They hadn't gotten this intimate since before he helped induce labor, even with her check up being last week.

JJ nodded and smiled, ready. "Positive. Let's start to celebrate your birthday a little early."

* * *

 **A/N: Some of you are aware as we've had conversations about it, but Montolo's method of killing his clients still agitates me over a year later. Why? Because their depiction of the whole feeding tube was _highly_ inaccurate. For a show that prides itself with having FBI consultants to make sure they were accurate, they clearly didn't bother to ask a doctor, nurse or dietitian about tube feeds. I thought about it for awhile and decided it didn't serve a point, aside from appeasing myself, to actually go through the episode and change it to be accurate. I saved my soapbox moment for this season for the next chapter instead.**

 **So, if you're at all interested, I've included a link for youtube below that shows you how to use a feeding tube and you should be able to pick up on my issues from that. Please note the location of the tube on his abdomen, the tip of syringe, the formula container and its viscosity. The only thing the show really got accurate was that yes, a tube feed formula will kill you if it goes into your blood stream by causing an aneurism/cardiac arrest. Using a needle like he did and trying to inject it would have likely caused the needle to break from the amount of force needed to push the formula through that small bore needle.**

 **(slash) watch?v=hAazHARwDLA**

 **Anyway, enough of that. Also, I tried for the life of me to come up with a prank and failed. I'll leave that up to your imaginations. On to Reid's birthday! :)**


	91. Chapter 90

_A/N: The 2015 Profiler's Choice Awards are on! Calling all CM readers and Authors! Join us for the final round in our annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards; help us choose the best of the best Criminal Minds fanfiction and let your voice be heard. Check out the final ballot and rules at the Profilers choice Awards 2016 Forum. All rules and information can be found there. Voting ends February 28 2017._

* * *

"Hey Mom, can Dad and I show you a magic trick?"

JJ yawned and looked up from where she was playing with Ella while Drew was napping the next day. She smiled at Henry, who was sitting next to the birthday boy on the couch. Hotch and Robin had offered to take Henry and Drew for a few hours with Morgan claiming his god baby girl. The adults were getting some alone time for his birthday present. "Sure Bud."

"Cool!" Henry turned to Reid.

"What if I told you that Henry the Great could read your mind, Miss?" Reid asked with a grin. JJ raised an eyebrow. "It's true. Watch as I lay out a series of cards while he goes into the kitchen. When he comes back, he will be able to tell you which card you picked out." Henry grinned and left the room while Reid laid out fifteen cards in a seemingly random pattern. "Pick a card."

"I pick?" Ella asked, crawling into JJ's lap.

"Sure, sweetie, you pick," JJ encouraged. "Point to one." Ella picked out the Queen of Hearts in part of the grouping that looked like a two columns of three. "Good job."

"Okay Henry the Great, you can come back," hollered Reid. He took a seat next to Reid again. "Now he will study you for a moment and read your thoughts about which card you and Ella chose." Henry made a show of staring at JJ for a few moments. "Got it?"

"Yep!"

"Okay, is it this one?" Reid pointed to a card and Henry shook his head. "This one?" Another no. Reid pointed to the six of spades, touching the bottom left spade. "This one?" Another no. He tried once more. "How about that one?"

"Nope."

Reid sighed. "Why don't you just tell us which card then?"

Henry smiled and picked up with Queen of Hearts, "Is this your card?"

JJ smiled and nodded while Ella clapped. "Magic!"

"How'd you do that, Henry?" JJ asked, impressed with her eldest.

"Because I'm great, Mom." JJ and Reid both chuckled.

Reid tousled Henry's hair. "That you are, Bud. Should we teach the Magnificent Jack this one sometime?" Henry shrugged.

"A magician never reveals his secret, Dad."

The doorbell rang. "Ah, but we can to fellow magicians so we can show Jack. We just have to make sure Uncle Aaron doesn't try to listen in as well." Reid could hear Sandy greet Morgan. "Or Uncle Derek because he could _never_ be a magician."

"Watch it, Birthday Pretty Boy." Reid turned and smirked at the older man.

"Unca De-ek!" Ella rushed to her feet and ran at him.

JJ and Reid exchanged a glance and huge grins at her excitement. "Princess!" He scooped her up, kissing her cheek. The group heard a cry from the baby monitor and JJ excused herself to check on the youngest Reid, knowing he was probably hungry.

"You excited for our date tonight?"

Ella nodded. "We get cookies?" Reid snorted from his seat as he cleaned up the cards.

"You give her a bunch of sugar, Morgan, and you can keep her all night," he teased.

"Can I sleep over with Jack if I get candy too?" Henry asked. It was Morgan's turn to snicker.

"First of all, Henry, you know better than to just eat candy so nice try. But, we can ask Uncle Aaron anyway. We'll still bring Drew home after a few hours, but you might be able to stay." Henry nodded. "In fact, why don't you go pack a bag, just in case?"

"Sweet!" Henry ran upstairs to prep an overnight bag as Reid pulled out his phone. He met Morgan's eyes as the older man sat down with Ella.

"She _can_ stay with me, if you want the whole night, Reid," he offered with sincerity. Reid could see something in his eyes.

"You sure?" Morgan nodded. Sandy, who had been watching the exchange, stood up and held her hands out of her granddaughter.

"Ella, let's pack a bag for Uncle Derek's," she offered, winking at Reid. She knew they weren't going to turn down a night of having less kids around.

"Thanks Sandy," Morgan answered as the women headed off. Reid sent a text to Hotch getting a quick response in the affirmative.

JJ reentered the room with Drew a few minutes later. "What's this about sleepovers now?" Morgan immediately offered his arms and she settled the boy in them.

"Henry asked about spending the night with Jack, which Hotch just approved. Morgan threatened to fill Ella up on sugar so he's keeping her as punishment," Reid joked.

JJ shook her head. "You sure you're ready for her all night by yourself, Derek?"

"Who said I'd be by myself?" Morgan countered; already dialing on his phone as he firmly held Drew in his other arm. "Hey Baby Girl, how would you like to have a sleepover at my place with Ella?" He had to pull the phone away from his ear at the squeal.

* * *

Robin smiled at the sight her boyfriend rocking a baby to sleep. She had just left the boys in the living room watching _Star Wars_. Both were excited about going to see the new one in a few months.

"You must have been great with Jack when he was a baby."

Hotch turned at the sound of her voice and smiled. "I had my moments. Hailey was far more of a natural with him." He blinked away a memory of his birthday party before getting called away to Mexico and looked at the baby in his arms instead. He smiled down at the Reid offspring and another memory hit him. "Spencer wasn't. I don't think he ever held Jack as a baby, probably only initially held Henry because JJ forced him to."

Robin chuckled. "Yeah, well, he would have been what, 24, when Jack was a baby? Don't know of too many guys in their early twenties that are eager to hold babies. It's different when it's your own child too." She closed the distance and smiled as she saw Drew's eyes droop closed.

Hotch caught the look on her face. "Have you ever wanted to have kids?"

"I did with Mike, then…" she sighed. "Now, I think I'm too old to be talking about having a baby, at least naturally."

Hotch set a sleeping Drew down into his travel playpen and then turned and took her into his arms. "I'm pretty sure that little guy's dad could rattle off statistics on women having kids at a later age now."

Robin smiled. "So could Mae." She tilted her head and studied him. "Angling for a sibling for Jack, Aaron?"

He shrugged. Did he want to risk another child going through heartache like Jack? "I might be open to the possibility, let's put it that way. I just don't want you to have regrets or…" Her lips on his quieted him.

"You're sweet, Aaron, but I'm okay. Jack is awesome so if one day I find myself lucky enough to call him my stepson, I'd be satisfied with that."

Hotch smiled, running a hand though her wavy red locks. "I love you Robin Olansky," he murmured before planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you Aaron Hotchner," she countered, pulling him back down.

"Dad! You're going to miss the best part!"

* * *

Garcia's face hurt from smiling so much. Her best friend currently had a crown on his head and was dancing around in his living room with Ella as _Frozen_ was playing in the background. He was singing 'Let it Go' and Ella's giggles filled the room. She had been secretly taping it. He would make such a good father.

"Auntie Penny, dance!" Ella exclaimed, coming over to grab her hand. Garcia stopped taping and stood up.

"Of course, Princess Ella!" She scooped her up into her arms, surprised when Morgan took them both into his and spun them around. Yep, an amazing father.

* * *

"This may be your best idea ever, Spence."

The pair were strolling down Pennsylvania Avenue at the Taste of DC, enjoying a sampling all kinds of food, drinks and enjoying the jazz band. "Why haven't we done this before? What made you think of it?" She took a sip of her Belgium beer, having already pumped a few extra bottles for Andrew so she could dump the next few times. "This stuff is amazing. It tastes like cherries."

Reid smiled as he finished chewing his bite of an Asian noodle dish. "I'm not sure why we haven't come before. And you can thank Elle, she mentioned it in a phone call a few weeks ago." JJ grinned and offered him the rest of her beer sample, surprised when he actually took it. A look he caught. "What?"

She smiled. "Just never thought I'd see germaphobe Spencer Reid actually share a drink."

He shrugged. "I think we've established that I don't mind _your_ germs by now, Jen." He kissed her just to prove his point.

When they separated, JJ giggled and then grabbed his arm, wrapping it around her as they continued their walk. "Mmm, now I need Cuban food."

"Then it's a good thing your husband memorized the map," Reid joked, getting a chuckle from his wife as he turned them up towards some different food tents. Some thirty minutes later, they were sitting in the grass, finishing up some tamales, crawfish that would have impressed the LaMontanges, and brisket mac and cheese. A local band called the Muddy Crows was playing some great folky rock music on the main stage.

JJ tapped her feet to the beat as she picked up her cup of a locally brewed beer. "Here's to turning 34. May it be a year full of love and laughter and good health." Reid smiled and tapped his cup with hers. Both took a sip of their drinks and then he leaned over and kissed her again. Neither knew how much that toast was going to be tested this year.

"Thanks Beautiful."

JJ grinned. "Have I mentioned how much I love my new pet name?" Reid shook his head as he finished off the mac and cheese. "Where is that coming from?"

Reid shrugged, "Just stating a fact, Jen."

JJ kissed him again. "You are _so_ getting lucky again tonight, Birthday boy." Reid smiled as JJ finished her drink. "But, first, you are dancing with me." She stood up and tossed their trash into a nearby trashcan, pulling him to his feet afterwards and into her embrace. The young couple swayed back and forth to a lovely song about staying in bed. JJ giggled when Reid dipped her at the end.

"You know what I love about you?" she asked getting a smile and headshake from him. "You never cease to surprise me. Even after all these years, you do or say something that catches me off guard and makes me fall a little more in love with you."

Reid ran a hand over her cheek and locked eye contact for a moment. "I think I find not only a new aspect to _you_ with every passing day as well, but to myself. So I surprise myself just as much as I do you _because_ of you, Jen. I love you."

JJ grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her, conveying her response to that with her lips. "I love you so much, Spence. Happy Birthday."

He smiled. "Thanks." They locked hands as they started to walk again.

A couple walked by with the man in a football jersey. "That reminds me, Rossi still offered those Redskins tickets for your birthday. We need to pick a game and let him know if you want to go." Reid met her eyes. "We don't have to either, I know you're not really a fan, Spence."

Reid shrugged. "When your tormentors in school were football players, it's hard to be a fan." He heard a soft sigh escape his wife at that comment. "But, the Redskins _do_ hold a special place in my heart," he smiled.

JJ chuckled, "Mine too." She leaned into him, giving his hand a light squeeze. "Okay, so what dessert do you want? I saw doughnuts, cookies, cupcakes, ice cream…"

"Yes."

JJ's laugh made his smile even wider. "We going for a run tomorrow? Because I can't afford all these calories otherwise."

"Did you know that breastfeeding burns about 500 calories a day?" he countered, getting a laugh and a headshake. "Beside, I'm pretty sure I can help you burn the rest off, Jen." He smirked as he watched her turn red. Five years ago he never would have predicted he'd have the confidence to say something like that to any woman, let alone JJ. To get _that_ response was a miracle in his mind.

"Well then," she replied, ignoring that comment. "We should get something for our baby sitters too."

* * *

"Hey you two, how was the Taste?" Robin greeted the couple about an hour later.

JJ smiled as they entered Hotch's apartment to pick up Andrew. "It was delicious. How did things go there?" She noticed Henry and Jack camped out on pillows on the living room floor in front of the television.

Hotch came around the corner with the youngest Reid in his arms. "Just fine." The baby kicked and gurgled some when he spotted his parents. Reid smiled and took him into his arms, the baby reaching out for his hair. "He's just been changed and had a bottle about an hour ago." JJ handed him a box. "What's this?"

"Dessert," she whispered. "We apologize in advance though if the kids don't sleep after they have some."

The adults chuckled as he opened the lid a little to see some gourmet cupcakes. Robin's eyes widened and she smiled. "Those look amazing!"

"What does?"

The adults all turned to see Henry and Jack looking at the box expectantly. Reid chuckled. "We brought you a treat, but you boys have to still go to sleep when they ask you to, okay?" They nodded and Robin took the box, gesturing for them to follow her into the kitchen. JJ helped collect Andrew's things with Hotch while Reid settled him into his car seat.

"Thanks again, you guys," JJ commented as they headed out the door.

Hotch smiled, "No problem. They are both good kids."

Robin nodded, returning with a cupcake as the boys ate theirs while sitting on the barstools by the kitchen island. "How do you think Derek is doing with Ella?"

JJ grinned and pulled out her phone. "Pen sent me this." She showed them the video of the most macho agent on the team singing with his goddaughter. The couple had watched the video once they had gotten into their car earlier.

Hotch chuckled. "I'm guessing she sent that to Ella's godmother already?"

Reid nodded. "That _may_ just be my favorite birthday present in recent history," he joked. A photo popped up on her screen just then.

Robin quickly took the phone and zoomed in. "Is that what I think it is?" She showed them Morgan's hand, which was resting on a sleeping Ella in his lap. The group laughed when they realized what they were looking at.

"Yep, best present ever," Reid laughed.

* * *

Morgan noticed Reid biting his lip as he stared at, but didn't really read, his book as the team got settled on the plane back from Savannah a few days later. "What's eating you, Kid?"

Reid looked up at Morgan as the older man took a seat next to Hotch. "I was just thinking about Dana Seavers."

Rossi joined the conversation, "What about her, exactly?"

"I know we've had unsubs before where genetics and environment contributed to their mental state that eventually led them to kill, but…" Now he had the attention of the whole plane.

"Are you thinking about her condition?" Lewis asked.

Reid nodded. "Polycystic Ovary Syndrome is the most common endocrine disorder in premenopausal women, affecting 6-10% of women in the United States or about five million women. These women have increased levels of androstenedirone and testosterone resulting in a decrease in estrogen and progesterone, but the reason _why_ isn't fully understood by research yet. There are strong indicators that it may be the result of increased insulin, but there's also increased Gonadotropin-releasing hormone or GnRH that results in increased Luteinizing horm—"

"Reid," Morgan interrupted. "We appreciate your insight into the condition, but I think most of this is going over our heads."

"Speak for yourself," Lewis smirked. Hotch and Rossi chuckled. "Basically, it's a spider web of hormones that causes a change in their sex hormones, which results in side effects like increased acne production, excessive hair growth or, on the flip side, baldness, _and_ anovulation. This often results in fertility issues as well, including an increase risk of miscarriage or stillbirths. And that's assuming that they are even able to conceive naturally. Many end up having to undergo fertility treatments or consider adoption."

Reid nodded, "Correct. The increased insulin levels also can often result in obesity, dyslipidemia, diabetes, hypertension and increased risk of endometrial and breast cancer."

The cancer connection had Hotch's attention. "But what causes the increase in the hormones that impact the estrogen levels in the first place?"

Lewis sighed. "That's the part we don't know. Research shows there may be a genetic component, even going as far as to show there are health issues with male relatives of women with this condition as well. But, environmental aspects might also be part of it. It can present in all kinds of ways. NIH recently determined there are _ten_ different phenotypes. Which is why the condition continues to be under diagnosed."

Rossi tilted his head, "What's all this got to do with her history of depression?"

Reid got more animated, his hands making gestures as he continued to share his knowledge. "Anytime you play with the endocrine system, you are bound to throw off other aspects of the human body as well, including the neurological functions. Women with PCOS are far more likely to develop sleep apnea, eating disorders, anxiety and depression. Not to mention the increase in suicides."

Morgan sighed. This was the most in depth they had gotten into a condition in a long time and the more he heard, the more disturbed he got. " _Why_?"

Tara took back over. "Well, think about all that we just listed. These women's bodies work against what is considered ' _normal'_ for women in society. They often gain weight, grow facial hair but lose the hair on their heads, don't have regular periods, and might not even be able to have children naturally. All of those things can feed into their image of their self worth. I've read research where these women sometimes don't view themselves as ' _real women'_ because they have attributes that are typically associated with males _and_ can't have a child, something that our society has put a priority on for women."

"Can they do anything?" Hotch asked.

Reid nodded. "Sure. There are medications that can help manage different aspects, depending on their presentation. Lifestyle changes can help as well." He paused. "The problem often lies in that those changes are difficult to maintain, even for just someone trying to eat healthy, like myself. But for these women, they may also not see the results someone else going on a healthy diet and exercising can achieve, resulting in them being less likely to stick to it."

"Not to mention that nearly 40% of women with PCOS don't even have the obesity aspect that is often associated with the condition, so weight loss from dietary changes can only go so far. However, the changes, like their dairy intake, can impact their hormone levels even in the slender women," Tara countered. She caught the other men's eyes, particularly Morgan's. "You all know of Jillian Michaels, right?"

Morgan nodded, "The fitness instructor from the _Biggest Loser_ shows, right?"

Tara nodded. "She has PCOS. But, she doesn't fit the typical phenotype when medical professionals look for this condition. Those patients can often be missed for years."

Reid sighed, "Even women that present with the 'classic' symptoms are often delayed in diagnosis. It's improving, but many of these women show signs as adolescents, but aren't diagnosed until they are trying but failing to conceive."

Rossi took back over, "So what happened with Dana could likely have been prevented if she hadn't stopped taking her medications. When she did, that caused her to fall further into her delusion and led her to kill."

Hotch shook his head. "No, that would be like saying all women with PCOS who stop their medications would kill. She already had that predisposition."

Reid nodded. "Very true. Dana was sick without PCOS. But, _would_ that predisposition to kill have ever been activated if the rest of her endocrine and neurological systems hadn't been altered in the first place? If she didn't have PCOS reeking havoc on the rest of her body, including her brain chemistry, would she have ever turned to murder? Did she lose the battle with that part of her brain because she was unfortunate enough to already have another condition? Did PCOS affect her image of herself and she latched onto Ryan because he was the one man that showed her some kindness? And that self image of hers is what led to the depression the first place?"

The group fell silent for a moment, thinking over those questions. Finally, Morgan rubbed a hand over the top of his head. "Reid, I know you know everything." That got a snort from the younger man and a few snickers from Hotch and Rossi. "But, _why_ do you know about this?" None of them had a good answer for his last few questions so Morgan chose to focus on what he could.

"There was some information about the condition at Dr. Ferguson's office waiting area that I noticed. I was curious and read up on it. I actually got into an interesting discussion about it with Maeve and Robin once."

Hotch smiled. "Of course you did."

"So was there something in particular that made you focus in on this, Reid?" Tara asked.

He nodded. "I just hope the press don't get word about her PCOS. I'd hate for them to use it for some kind of headline and create a false stigma that all women with PCOS have mental conditions that can lead to them killing. The condition already has a hard enough time getting proper research funding and recognition in the medical profession to be diagnosed properly and promptly. They don't need a headline like this to scare more women from seeking medical care for it _or_ for the general public to create an incorrect association in their minds. These women clearly have enough to deal with, they don't need that."

He paused for a second. "Its moments like this that I wish JJ was here to help control exactly what was released to the media."

Morgan smiled. "You really think Mrs. Pretty Boy would ever want to slip back into her old shoes and be just the media liaison?"

Reid raised an eyebrow, "I don't think she was ever _just_ the liaison, Morgan." The other men on the plane nodded in agreement. "And no. You can't rewind the clock and clearly I wouldn't want to go back that far…I'd be single with no family and she'd still be in a relationship that wasn't meant to last. _But_ , I just always admired the way she could craft her press releases and relay the importance to the police we worked with to keep certain things out of the media's hands."

Hotch nodded. "I think we've done okay since that change, but I know what you mean Reid." He took a sip of his scotch. "You sure you're not just missing having your wife on the plane with us though?"

Reid smiled as the rest chuckled. "Well, there's that too." His phone went off with a text alert and that effectively ended that heavy conversation for the evening. He grinned at the photo Sandy just sent him.

"What?" Morgan asked. "What's got you smiling so much?" Reid handed him the phone. The photo was of JJ sleeping on the couch with Drew sleeping on her chest. You could make out that he was wearing his Dr. Who pajamas from his grandpa and she was wearing her Dr. Who outfit that Garcia got her the year before. Morgan knew enough from his time hanging out with Garcia to recognize that, making him laugh.

"You've brainwashed that poor woman." Reid smiled and looked back at his book as Morgan stood to make some coffee. "Anyone else want some?"

"I'd love a cup, thanks Morgan," Tara commented.

Morgan nodded and soon walked back to the group at the table, past Reid with his book, and handed Tara her cup. "Here you go."

She grabbed the rim of the cup, inadvertently showing off her ring the process, "Thank you."

Rossi grabbed her hand after she set the cup down. "Wow, so that's where the sun went. Nice rock."

Tara smiled, "Thank you."

The older man watch her twirl the ring around, "Oh no, trouble in paradise?"

She shook her head. "Uh, no. I love him. I really do. It's just um, this job makes things…" She hesitated.

"Complicated?" Morgan guessed. He knew that was a factor into his relationship history. Savannah seemed to be the only one that could handle it and even she got frustrated with it at times. He glanced at the unit chief. At least Robin seemed to be doing okay with it.

Reid looked back up from his book. "What's complicated?"

Rossi looked at him. "Relationships. You know, aside from your perfect one." Hotch and Morgan both smirked at that as Reid smiled and shrugged. He knew his wasn't actually perfect, but it was pretty damn close. Rossi looked at the newest team member. "You're not the only one, Tara." She smiled. "Word of advice? Just don't elope."

She raised an eyebrow. "Wow. Sounds like there's a story there."

"Oh there is," Hotch murmured, still looking at his file.

The team looked at Rossi expectantly. "I married the third ex-Mrs. Rossi at a drive-in wedding chapel in Las Vegas. I had an Elvis impersonator perform the ceremony."

Tara smiled. "You're kidding."

"Wait for it," Hotch smirked. Morgan and Reid both exchanged a bemused smile.

"I'm playing twenty-one, I've got a streak going, I can't lose even if I try. Krystall's the dealer. One thing leads to another… I should have known it wouldn't last. Krystall spelled her name with a "K" and two Ls." The group all chuckled softly. "We sobered up the next morning and the divorce was just as quick. I'll never make that mistake again."

Morgan smirked, "What? Getting married or have the king of rock n' roll as your justice of the peace?"

"Both." He leaned forward and tried for his best Elvis impersonation, "Thank you very much." The group all laughed, grateful for the amusing talk after Reid's medical lesson.

* * *

 **A/N: *gets on soapbox* Sorry if that was information overload regarding PCOS. I know the writers didn't mean anything by it and they even had a line from Reid saying it didn't make her into a murderer, but as a woman _with_ PCOS I was slightly irked by that whole thing. Even though it is the most common endocrine disorder in women of childbearing age, it doesn't get much publicity. Having it show up in an unsub on _Criminal Minds_ was not the kind of press I'd like for it. So, I felt the need to at least expand upon it here and inform all of you.**

 ***gets off soapbox* Okay, I'm done now. Back to our regularly scheduled programming. Thanks for indulging me here. Also, if you're wondering about Morgan's night with Ella and don't regularly read "You are My Sunshine," I recommend checking out chapter 6. Chapter 7 of "Family Isn't Always Blood" is also connected to this chapter, but involving Hotch's relationship with Reid.**

 **Sadly, my change with Morgan and Savannah meant we lost Reid's great "National day of mourning for single women everywhere" line since its not appropriate in this story. Just wait for the next one, it has probably my favorite scene/visual EVER for this story!**


	92. Chapter 91

Reid stared at the crime seen photos from the 2009 scene and the one yesterday in Las Vegas, New Mexico until something finally clicked. He ran off and got the rest of the team.

"Six years ago the unsubs separated the victims by gender. The bodies of the boys were found out by the register and the two girls were found in the back office."

Morgan took a seat, "Yeah, we profiled that was about control. Isolate the males who were more of a threat."

Reid nodded, "Exactly, they even blindfolded them, but they didn't do that this time. No blindfolds, and the three victims were found in the same area, all within a few feet of each other." The team continued to work through the scenario until Reid finally got to the thought that prompted him asking to come back into the room.

"Or it's possible that only one of them was involved six years ago."

Rossi nodded, "Which would mean he has a new partner."

* * *

Morgan walked out of the gas station as Reid finished talking to the man and his son that were in the station when Turner and Mason hit it. Reid nodded at him, "Thank you so much." He looked at the little boy, "Thank you man. You've been so helpful. Can I get a high five?" The young boy looked at him and clapped his hand. "Yeah!" He patted the father on his back as they walked away before joining Morgan.

If Morgan hadn't been so focused on the case, he would have reflected on the fact that pre-Henry Reid probably wouldn't have been as comfortable with the young boy as he was now. Now, he was basically an expert on kids.

The two talked over this change. "Here's the thing, they've never left a survivor before. I think something between them must have changed," Reid commented. "If they were arguing, it could mean the partnership's dissolving, exactly like we thought."

Morgan nodded. "These guys are headed south, maybe Mexico. We should alert Border Patrol."

* * *

Reid sat staring out the window of the plane on their way back, having been quick to the airport after the service for Renee Acosta. He couldn't fathom the grief her parents were going through. He desperately needed to hold his kids.

"Hey Kid," Morgan commented, slipping into a seat opposite of him. Reid turned to look at him. "You okay if I come over for a little bit tonight? Give my god baby girl a hug and kiss?"

Reid smiled softly, "You feel it too, huh?" Morgan sighed and nodded. "You are welcome to, but Ella might be in bed when we get there." Morgan shrugged. "Okay, I'll text JJ and let her know."

Soon the two profilers were entering the Reid household. "Dad!" Henry cheered, in his pajamas, almost ready for bed. Reid bent down and hugged him tight. Almost too tight. "Can't breathe Dad," Henry teased.

Reid let him go and smiled, running a hand over Henry's head. "Sorry bud, I've just missed you."

JJ appeared at the top of the stairs with Drew in her arms and Ella at her side, hugging her leg, clearly sleepy. "Morgan, Ella has refused to go to bed once she heard you were stopping over. Want to read her a bedtime story?"

Morgan smiled and caught Reid's eyes, who nodded. "I'd love to." He squeezed Henry's shoulder as he walked by him and up the stairs. "How's my girl?" he asked Ella, who was quick into his arms.

"Read story Unca De-ek?" she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Reid watched him as he disappeared into Ella's room. A part of him wanted to do story time, but he could see the need in Morgan when they were on the plane. He looked down at Henry, "Let me say good night to Drew and then I can quickly look over your homework and then read for a bit."

Henry nodded, heading over to his bag to get his work out. JJ came down the stairs during that time. "Hey. At least you finally closed that case from years ago," JJ offered. She knew what was little comfort, but it was something.

Reid sighed and nodded, taking a hold of Drew. He kissed the infant's forehead. "I can't image what the Acostas were feeling today, Jen. If we…" his voice trailed off and JJ wrapped an arm around him, kissing his cheek.

"I know, Baby, I know. But we'll never have to feel that," she offered.

Reid met her eyes, "You know you can't possibly know that." JJ glared at him. "But I appreciate the sentiment." The baby boy started to drift asleep in his dad's sure embrace. Reid rocked him gently and entered the library, finding Henry at his desk. He glanced over the boy's homework pages. "Good job bud. I'm going to put him down and kiss Ella and then I'll be back."

"Why don't you go brush your teeth, Henry," JJ added.

Henry nodded and went upstairs with Reid, separating to go to the bathroom. Reid took Drew into the nursery and kissed him again. "Good night my sweet boy. I love you." He set him in his crib before heading down the hall and reaching Ella's room. He caught the tail end of Morgan's story.

"Night night Unca De-ek, love you," Ella murmured, falling asleep.

Morgan bent down and kissed her head. "Love you too Ella. Sleep well." He stood up and noticed Reid, patting him on the shoulder as they passed each other.

Reid bent down and ran a hand over Ella's head of hair before kissing her as well. "Love you Elizabeth Rose, good night."

"Love you Daddy," she mumbled.

Reid smiled, running a hand over her head again, before meeting his teammate in the hall. "Thanks Reid, I needed that," Morgan whispered.

Reid nodded, "Of course." Morgan smiled and headed down the stairs, giving JJ a kiss on the cheek as he passed her. Reid exchanged a quick smile with her before going into Henry's room, finding the boy already in his bed with a book in his lap. "You ready to read?"

Henry smiled and shifted some on the bed so Reid could lay with him. The boy's father smiled, his heart feeling better with each passing second.

* * *

Reid closed his eyes and sighed when he didn't feel a pulse on Ellen Clark after Cochran had taken her with him over the edge. Turning, he glanced up and saw the look on Hotch's face from the roof of the building. He imagined that it was similar to how he had looked when he had stared down at Diane Turner's body, guilt for not being able to talk him down written on his friend's face. As he stood, he tried to push that thought aside. They couldn't save them all and no one knew that better than Hotch. He just hated that all this tragedy stemmed from another – a loss of a child.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he thought of JJ and then Blake. Then his thoughts went to the rest of his family, particularly to his two and a half month baby boy.

 _Baby…_

He turned towards the entrance of the building and saw Tara coming out with Corinne, who although she had initially settled when his coworker picked her up, was starting to fuss again and Tara couldn't seem to settle her. He quickly closed the distance, taking off his vest and handing it over to Morgan. "Let me," he offered.

"She can't seem to stay calm," Tara commented as she handed the baby over.

Reid nodded as he secured the infant in his embrace, walking her over to the paramedics. "You're okay, sweet girl," he whispered, rocking her like he did with Ella and now did with Drew. "We're going to get you to your parents and in some fresh warm clothes and it's all going to be okay." The infant settled and looked into his eyes, sniffling after crying so much. He climbed into the ambulance, gently running his fingers over her hair. The paramedics looked her over while she sat in his lap.

"Corinne!"

Reid turned to see her parents at the foot of the ambulance and quickly handed over the sweet eight month old to the Wallaces. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine," the paramedic informed them.

"Oh thank god," Katherine murmured, kissing her baby's forehead. "Thank you," she then looked at Reid, "Thank you all so much."

Reid nodded and stood up some to sneak out, leaving the parents alone with their sweet daughter. He soon felt Morgan's hand on his shoulder, leading him to one of their SUVs. "You, Kid, have become the baby whisperer." The older man had noticed how the child had settled in the younger one's arms.

Reid smiled. "Comes from experience."

Rossi joined them, "Want to get home and see those babies that you got experience with?"

Reid nodded emphatically. "Yes please!"

Morgan chuckled, "All ready for Henry's party?"

* * *

"Uncle Derek, can you do a fist bump like Baymax?" Henry asked, running up to Morgan the next day with a paper plate on his face so he could look like the robot he was talking about.

"Um…"

"Oh! I'll show you, Hot Stuff," Garcia commented. She was decked out in a red and purple dress to look like said robot's fighting armor. She high fived him, slapped the back of her hand into Morgan's and then completed a fist bump before 'blowing it up' by waving her hand.

"Ah, nice," Morgan smiled.

Henry shook his head, "You didn't do the last part right, Aunt Penny." He repeated it with Garcia, adding "Badaladada," as his sound effect.

Morgan chuckled. "So, a fist bump with Reid trying to be cool?"

"I heard that," JJ commented, glaring at her friend. She walked over with Drew in his baby Bjorn, strapped to her chest.

"Dad _is_ cool, Uncle Derek," Henry commented, confused.

Morgan smiled. "You're right, Kiddo, my bad." He smiled and ran off to join his friends to play. JJ took a step closer and raised an eyebrow at the senior agent. "You know I tease out of love, Blondie," he winked.

JJ nodded, "I know. It's just that sometimes I think Henry's friends are going to pick up on Spence's moments of social awkwardness and I just don't want Henry's opinion to change of him because of that."

Morgan nodded, "Got it. I'll do my best to behave around the kids. Save the teasing for on the plane or in the office." JJ rolled her eyes but chuckled.

"Thanks?"

Morgan smiled, taking ahold of Drew's small hand. "Hey little dude." The nearly three month old cooed at him. "May I?" he asked JJ. Any annoyance at his brotherly teasing of her husband melted with how gentle he was with her youngest. She shifted so she could release him from the carrier and let Morgan take Drew into his arms. "Look at you, AJ, you are getting so big!"

JJ smiled and caught Garcia's eyes for a second, noticing something. There was a look there that hadn't been there in the past. She held in her sigh, wondering if she was going to need to do some gentle pushing there or not. Now that they were both single again she wondered if it would _finally_ be the time.

"Mama, I am hungry. Can I have cake pwease?"

The three adults looked down to see Ella staring back up at JJ. JJ shook her head, "Not yet, sweetie. How about you have some more of the chicken fingers and fries? Maybe a few baby carrots?"

She pouted a little, sticking out her bottom lip. "Well, I see Miss Ella got the pout look down just like her mama."

The adults smiled and turned at the sound of Will's voice. Billy was strapped to him in a similar fashion, but with more of his legs hanging out since he was seven months old. Garcia smirked as JJ rolled her eyes and escorted her daughter into the kitchen to get more food. "I think I've heard Reid make that comment about Henry as well."

Will nodded. "That's for sure. He's pulled that look a time or two." JJ snorted from a few feet away, having set Ella on the kitchen island, while she gave her some food to eat. Will sent her a smile. "Hopefully, Billy hasn't gotten Jackie's pleading eyes look."

Morgan chuckled, "That's the problem with Ella, she's got her dad's puppy dog eyes and her mom's pout. It's a lethal combo."

Garcia grinned. "Yep, she can talk anyone into anything, right, Stud?" Morgan's eyes grew wide and looked at her as the tech goddess chuckled. "You didn't think I wouldn't get proof of that, did you?" None of the team had teased Morgan about his purple nails and dance skills, saving that for an opportune moment, so he didn't know that the rest already knew.

"Proof of what?" Jackie asked, coming up next to Will.

"Nothing," chorused Morgan and Garcia. JJ giggled at their antics, continuing to omit that she _knew_ of that proof. Then she glanced out the kitchen window, seeing her husband on the phone. He turned and she caught his eyes for a moment. Sighing, she looked down and ran a hand over Ella's head of soft curls.

"Pen, can you help her finish up eating and then start the boys on their game to make magnet megabots?" The Reids had prepped a bunch of cute _Big Hero 6_ games for the boys.

Garcia nodded, coming into the kitchen. "Got it, Peaches." She squeezed JJ's arm as she walked past her.

JJ slipped out the back door, catching the end of his conversation. "Thank you for the update. Hopefully this medication will help." She walked over to him, placing a hand on his arm. "Yes, I understand. Goodbye." Reid hung up his phone and sighed.

JJ pulled him into her arms, not sure what exactly was wrong but she knew it wasn't good. "Spence?"

He held her close for a moment. "Mom's been getting more confused and aggressive lately. They are changing a medication to see if that will help, but the regimen she was on should have been working. It _had_ been."

JJ pulled back and kissed him briefly, "I'm sorry, Baby. Is there anything I can do?" She wrapped him up in her arms again, running a hand up and down his back.

Reid closed his eyes and leaned further into it, taking comfort from his wife's touch. "You're doing it, Beautiful." He pulled back and kissed her again softly. "Let's get back in there and celebrate our son turning seven."

JJ smiled softly, patting his cheek for a moment. "Okay, let's go, Baymax."

That got her the intended chuckle. Reid was well versed in the movie that was the theme of this party. "You think Henry is going to like his present?" Reid had collected a bunch of pieces for the two to work on building their own robot together since Henry had shown interest and a knack for puzzles.

JJ smiled and nodded as they headed back inside. "I guarantee he will."

* * *

"Thank you for coming to my birthday party and for my present," Henry hugged Morgan and then Garcia. They were the last guests to leave the Friday night party.

"You're most welcome, Angelfish," Garcia kissed him on the cheek, getting a wrinkled nose from the birthday boy. She held in a giggle at his reaction. "We'll see you tomorrow at your team birthday lunch before we go trick or treating, okay?" Henry nodded as she waved goodbye to the rest before slipping out the door. The rest of the team had opted to go out for a group lunch for Henry tomorrow, allowing him to focus on his school friends tonight. His present from the whole team was participating in a group costume request he had.

Henry turned to Reid, "Can we start to build our robot?"

Reid smiled at his enthusiasm. However he caught a look on Will's face like he wanted to talk. "Maybe Sunday since we have so much going on tomorrow and it's getting late. Can you help Grandma take all your gifts to your room and get ready for bed? We can watch a movie after your siblings go to sleep."

Henry nodded and sighed, "Okay." He left the library, leaving all four of his parents alone except for the infants. Billy was still awake in Jackie's arms; Drew was asleep in JJ's. Ella was with Sandy in the other room.

"Something wrong Will?" Reid asked in a quiet voice after Henry was gone.

"Not wrong, but we did want to talk to you two and we will need to head out soon with Billy," Will replied. He looked at JJ, "But if you want to take him upstairs first, we can wait."

JJ nodded and turned to Reid, who kissed the sleeping boy on the top of his head, "Night little man, love you," he whispered. JJ smiled at him before heading upstairs. It didn't take her but a moment to get him into his crib and grab the baby monitor. She passed her mom and son on the stairs on her way back down, taking most of his new toys to his room.

"Okay, what's up?" JJ asked after taking a seat next to her husband.

"Well, we wanted to talk to you about revisiting the custody agreement," Jackie started.

The Reids both blinked, JJ responding first. "Oh." She reached for Spence's hand without even realizing it. She could feel his tight squeeze and it grounded her. "What exactly were you thinking about changing?"

"Please don't panic before you hear us out, JJ," Will commented. JJ nodded, swallowing her fear.

Will looked at Billy, offering him a finger for the boy to grab hold of and smile at his dad. "The thing is that we don't want Billy to grow up without having his brother around aside from alternating holidays and school breaks."

Jackie nodded. "Will's an only child, but I have an older brother and sister. Mark is the same age difference to me as Henry and Billy are. He taught me so much and I just want that for Billy too."

"What exactly are you proposing? Alternating semesters or years? That would significantly impact his education," Reid countered.

Will shook his head. "Actually, we've been talking about moving back up here."

JJ blinked again. She hadn't expected Will to ever leave New Orleans after he moved back four years ago. "Are you serious? Will, you hated DC."

Will sighed. "I won't deny it isn't the same as Nawlins, but I did actually like parts of living here. It was more the circumstances than anything else that I think drove me back down south." They were silent for a moment, all knowing what he was referring to. Even with the break up being years ago and both being in happy marriages with kids, it still didn't completely erase the pain from not making that work, of 'failing' Henry.

Jackie took over. "I may be close to my siblings, but one is in Texas and the other is in Ohio. My family is already pretty scattered, other than my parents still being nearby, and we've already talked to them about this. So, what we're thinking is waiting until Billy is a year old so they are still around for his first year and then look into moving up here."

"I've already talked with my old boss and he's pretty sure he can find me a detective job again on the force without much issue," Will added. "And there are plenty of hospitals and clinics that would take Cher here, so work won't be an issue."

JJ and Reid looked at each other for a moment before the latter spoke again. "So you want to look at changing the custody arrangement when you've moved?"

The New Orleans couple nodded. "We were hoping you'd be willing to consider joint custody when we moved. We can work out logistics later, but would you be okay with that?"

They again looked at each other. JJ could see it in Reid's eyes that he was going to defer to her. She couldn't deny Henry having his biological father, stepmom, and half brother more in his life. She knew if the shoe were on the other foot, she'd want the same for Ella and Drew to have Henry more present. Squeezing Reid's hand once more, she turned to Will. "We would be happy to do that. I'm sure Henry would love to have you guys here."

Will and Jackie smiled; Billy babbled some. "Thank you," Will replied.

Their subject matter came into the room with his sister at that moment. "Can we call Grandpa and Grandma D?" Henry asked Reid. Ella climbed into Reid's lap, forcing him to let go of JJ's hand to steady her. "I want to thank them for my presents." William hadn't been able to take time away and Diana…

Reid swallowed the thoughts of his mom down. "We can call Grandpa. Grandma's not feeling well right now we'll have to wait on her call, okay?"

"Gan-ma sick?" Ella asked, her eyes wide.

Henry recalled his lesson from a few years ago, "Her brain isn't feeling well?"

JJ could see Reid swallow hard at that. "Yes, Henry. She's having some confusion right now, but the doctors are helping her." She looked down at Ella. "Grandma will be better soon, Ella, don't worry." _I hope._

"Well, we should head out for the night," Will commented, taking that as their sign to leave. "We'll see you for trick or treating." Henry hugged them goodbye before turning back to Reid, who pulled out his phone.

" _Hey Spencer,"_ William greeted.

"Hey Dad. Someone – well, two someones – wanted to talk to you. You have some time?"

Reid could hear the smile in his reply. _"For my favorite kids, absolutely."_ Reid smiled and put him on speaker. _"Hi Birthday Boy, Hi Ella!"_

"Hi Gan-pa!"

"Hi Grandpa, thank you for my present!"

JJ leaned over and kissed Reid on the cheek as the kids talked with William, grateful to see a small smile on his face. She was now even more thankful that they had reestablished a relationship. She would send prayers that things would improve for Diana, but if not, at least the kids – and Spence – had him in their lives now.

* * *

Garcia giggled like a mad woman, "This is _so_ amazing! Everyone looks incredible so far!"

Morgan looked her up and down and grinned, "Right back at you. You are a _vision_ in that outfit." He wagged his eyebrows, earning him the intended wide smile from his best friend. Garcia had clearly put a lot of effort into her Halloween costume. When Reid had told the team what Henry wanted to do as a family costume – and he meant the _whole_ family – Garcia had been the quickest to agree and convinced the rest, helping them pick theirs out and adding some touches. The only ones not dressed up were Sandy, staying home to hand out candy, the Putnams since Maeve was due any day now and Rossi – because well, he's Rossi and refused. He was there to capture the group photo, however.

Garcia was donning a navy blue long sleeve shirt and matching tights. Her skirt was the same blue with maroon strips on it. She had on a dark red wig on with red-framed glasses. Her maroon gloves and boots along with a gold cape completed the gender-bent version of Vision, the creation from Tony Stark's computer and Thor's hammer. Well, that and a gold stone glued to her forehead and her red lips.

"Nice pun there, my Norse God. Although I'm disappointed you didn't wear the wig." She smiled at Morgan, taking in his outfit of black pants and black sleeveless shirt, showing off his toned arms. He also had on his combat boots. That alone wouldn't have been much, but he had indulged Henry by adding the red cape and large fake hammer. He even had some five o'clock shadow going on, but had refused the accessory that she had mentioned.

"Sorry, Baby Girl, but that thing was way too itchy." The pair laughed as Henry and Ella ran past them, donning their Avenger costumes as well. Henry was in a store-bought one, looking every part of Iron Man, even striking poses like he was going to blast people away with his hands. Ella's costume had been assembled with the help of JJ, Garcia and Sandy. She had on black pants and shoes, but had on a dark red top and a long red jacket. Garcia had found a clear plastic pumpkin that the women planted with swirls of red, pink and orange to look like the mini Scarlet Witch was actually doing magic when she held up her hands. "They really are cute," Morgan commented.

Ella moved her hands around in a circular motion and gestured them towards her godfather. "I do magic, Unca De-ek!" Then she held up her pumpkin. "'This my hex!"

Morgan chuckled, "Careful with those, Scarlet Witch, you don't want to hit one of the good guys with those and mess with their minds."

Ella giggled, "You silly!" She ran after Henry and towards her mother in the living room.

Reid came down the stairs with Drew, hearing Morgan's comment. "You been reading more comics than you've led us to believe, Thor? You seem to know a fair bit about her powers."

"I like the movies, Kid, that's it. Plus I thought I should know what my cutie god baby girl was running around as," Morgan countered.

Reid smiled. "Wait until you see Summer. I think she'll win cutest costume." The nearly three-month-old infant in his arms cooed. "Not that you aren't handsome, Andrew." The baby was matching his sister in theme, dressed as Quicksilver with a grey and navy blue shirt, black pants, and booties that looked like sneakers also courtesy of his Aunt Penny.

"You look ridiculous, however," Rossi teased Reid. Reid was a recently calmed down version of the Hulk. He looked every bit the part of Bruce Banner, even wearing his glasses instead of his contacts. The only difference was that his shirt and pants were tattered, like he had just shrunk back into his human form.

Reid jokingly glared at the older man. "You don't want to make me angry, Rossi." The adults all chuckled, amused at the thought of Reid going into 'Hulk' mode. "You're just lucky someone on this team knows how to calm me down." That was when JJ came out of the living room to where they were standing in the kitchen area and she felt the eyes on her.

"What?"

Morgan spoke for the group, "JJ, I know I said this after Ella, but seriously, how have you just had a baby?" The agent wrapping up her maternity leave was in a tight, black body suit complete with combat boots, gloves, and two leg holsters attached to a belt. She was also wearing a shoulder length wig of red, wavy hair. Her smoky, smoldering makeup finished the look of the confident, kick ass Black Widow.

Reid smiled and nodded. "I _am_ the luckiest man in the world, that's for sure."

JJ smirked. "Yes you are, Bruce," she winked. Then she looked at Morgan. "I just dance with Ella, Derek, it's a great workout. You should try it sometime." Morgan's eyes grew wide and he looked at Garcia.

"You didn't."

"Do what? I don't know what you are—" The doorbell rang, "Oh, I'll get that!" She quickly ran away from Morgan, opening the door to reveal the Hotchner group. "Look everyone! Captain America, Hawkeye and Agent Carter are here!"

JJ smiled at Robin, "Wow, girl, that look really works for you!" She had on a blue jacket and knee length pencil skirt that flared at the end. It was paired with a white blouse and a red fedora. Her wavy red hair was styled in a retro fashion to fit the character and she had also donned red lipstick.

"Agreed," Hotch commented with a smile. He was also in a store bought outfit as the country's first Avenger. Well, the clothing was store bought. Garcia had found an old metal sled shaped like the shield that Bobby had been able to bolt a handle to and then gave Hotch and Jack the paint supplies needed to paint the signature star pattern on it. It had been a fun project for the two. Jack's outfit was mostly items he owned – black jeans, combat boots, and a dark grey t-shirt. Morgan had gifted him one of his old tactical gear vests to help finish looking like the sharp shooter. All he needed to add was a toy bow and arrow set.

Robin smiled, "Thanks Steve." Hotch winked at her, but his reply was cut off by the noise of Jack and Henry running around. "So who are we missing?"

JJ smiled. "Well, Agents Hill and Coulson are upstairs, changing War Machine into his outfit," she replied, referring to Jackie, Will, and Billy.

"Aside from them, Tara is coming and the Callahan group should al—" The doorbell cut off the rest of Garcia's reply.

Reid went to the door, still balancing a baby in his arms. He chuckled at the sight when he opened the door. "I'm not sure who looks better, Chris or Summer," he teased the other man.

Chris rolled his eyes as the entered the house. "I still can't believe I let Kate talk me into the ears and tail." The male of the Callahan clan was wearing orange pants and shirt with a black jacket and his raccoon ears and tail to look like Rocket from _the Guardians of the Galaxy_ group, the team running out of _Avengers_.

"You look cute, babe," Kate teased.

Morgan let out a whistle, "Dang Girlie, you don't look like you just had a baby either." Kate had on black pants and boots and leather vest with some mesh sown in. The vest was over top a lime green long sleeve shirt. She had a fake sword attached to her belt and some clipped in red streaks into her wavy hair. It had grown out some while she was on leave.

Kate smiled, "Thanks Thor."

Garcia came over and hugged Meg before taking Summer into her arms. The teen had actually agreed to the costumes when she heard the idea. She was a gender-bent Peter Quill in dark grey leggings, knee high boots, a light grey top and red leather jacket. She had gotten the mask and gun at the costume store with Garcia.

"Oh my, Summer _is_ the cutest by far!"

The group turned to see Tara, who has snuck in right after the Callahans. She was in black from head to toe aside from a metal necklace detail, looking like Black Panther. The LaMontanges came down the stairs just then and the group took in Will in his suit with shades and Bluetooth ear piece; Jackie in a navy body suit, thigh gun holster she got from JJ, and ear piece; and Billy in his black onesie with the push light attached to his chest glowing, similar to the one on Henry.

Will smiled at the baby in Garcia's arms. "I agree; she's precious."

Kate smiled, "Thanks. Pen helped me make the costume." The youngest girl the house was in a brown onesie that had a green string sown into the suit in a pattern like it was a vine wrapping up the tree. She also had a brown hat that looked like broken branches sticking out of it and green leaves scattered all over it.

Garcia held the nearly five month old's hand. "You are the cutest Groot I've ever seen, Summer Callahan."

Ella ran back into the room, "We go Twick or Tweating now?"

The group smiled at her excitement. "Almost Scarlet," Sandy commented. "First, we need to get some good group photos of everyone." The team gathered together, the kids to the front and couples staying next to each other. Rossi moved to stand next to her, out of the photo. "Oh no you don't Dave."

"I don't have a costume," he countered. That's when Sandy handed him an eye patch, making the rest laugh.

"Put it on and get over here, Nick Fury," Garcia smiled. When they were almost ready, she added. "Okay, since we all know the Guardians are eventually joining the team anyway, this can apply to everyone. On the count of three, everyone say, 'Avengers Assemble!'"

The group snickered as Sandy counted down, "One…Two…Three…"

"Avengers Assemble!"

* * *

 **A/N: Not exactly sure where the idea of the group Halloween costume came from but it _might_ just my favorite image from this story. If anyone can draw and wants to make it come to life, that would be amazing!**


	93. Chapter 92

Tara knocked on Hotch's open door, "You wanted to see me?"

Hotch nodded and gestured for her to take a seat. "So, the Attorney General has announced a first-of-its-kind compressive review of every serial criminal in federal prison."

"Okay…"

"And he want you to supervise and coordinate the team," Hotch finished.

Tara blinked. "Oh…"

Hotch smiled. "Congratulations."

She smiled a little, stunned. "Uh…um, I've…eh…I'm just gonna hyperventilate for a moment, so if I could just have—" Hotch's smile grew. "Ok, w-well, when? When does he need it?"

"It's ambitious. He says its all gonna happen in a year and you'd need to start immediately," Hotch answered. "You'd have to leave the BAU." He knew she'd just started to get settled, but that their initial plan had just been for JJ and Kate's maternity leaves and the former was coming back next week. They could manage without Kate for another few weeks.

That answer prompted a frown. "No. Oh. I—I—No, I came here for a reason. I love what we do, I don't want to leave."

"But it's a great opportunity. Why don't you take some time to think about it?" Hotch countered. He also had another idea that he had to run past Cruz, but he held that in for now. He didn't want her to not take this opportunity unless she was really positive about it. However, the pair was interrupted by Garcia, holding the rest of that conversation for later.

* * *

"So you're having to change it again? What do you think is going on?"

Dr. Norman sighed, _"I'm not exactly sure, Spencer. Her agitation and confusion keep rising and none of the medications seem to help for long."_

Reid frowned, running his hand through his hair. "Can you send me copies of her chart for me to review?"

 _"Absolutely."_ Normally, Dr. Norman would question if a family member could find something he couldn't, but Dr. Reid wasn't normal. If someone could see something before the rest, he knew it was this young man. He hesitated a little before asking his next question. _"Do you think you might be able to come out here and see for yourself? She might benefit from a visit."_

Reid sighed. He had been thinking that himself, but things were just so crazy right now. "Possibly. Let me talk with JJ. She's just about to come back from maternity leave and it's been a little hectic getting used to three kids." Thank god for Sandy.

 _"Okay. I know this is bad timing, Spencer."  
_  
Reid smiled just a fraction. "Such is life. I'll let you know in a few days." The pair hung up and Reid took a seat on the bench outside the police station, his head in his hands.

"Kid, you okay?"

He jumped a little, unaware that Morgan had come looking for him a minute earlier, catching the very tail end of that conversation. He sighed. "Yeah."

The older man rolled his eyes. "Try again, Pretty Boy."

"I'm dealing with it, Morgan." Morgan took a seat next to him and Reid met his eyes. He knew he wanted to talk to JJ before everyone else. "I'll tell you after I talk with JJ." Morgan nodded, accepting that answer. The pair sat in silence for a moment before Tara found them.

"The Sheriff's daughter is missing."

Just like that, Reid's worry about his mom got pushed aside as they worked to bring in whomever was attacking young women in and around Glenport Village.

* * *

Morgan stared out the window, thinking about…well, a little bit of everything. He had just gotten word from Montolo's lawyer that he wanted to talk so he was headed to see him in a few days, hoping he could get any leads on this Dirty Dozen hit list. Something about that whole thing didn't sit well with him. Who would have a list of twelve people that needed to be taken out? Was it even people? Or was it twelve hit man that could target the team? Ever since that case crossed the round table, something about it made him uneasy. Maybe because they were professionals and operated differently than the team's usual suspects, but it made him anxious to close the case, to find the rest of the ring as soon as possible and move on.

His personal life was a whole other problem. He was not where he thought he'd be right now. He'd finally begun to accept Savannah's reasoning for leaving, but that did little to help how he felt about being single again at 42. Not to mention his mom's disappointment over the phone. Or, at least he _thought_ it was disappointment. Her parting words during their last phone call, when he had finally broken the news to her (months after the fact), still had him a little confused.

" _Maybe its time to stop being so afraid of what you could have and take the leap, Derek."_

When he asked what exactly she meant, she deflected the question and bid him goodbye, telling him to sleep on it and he'd figure it out. That had been a few weeks ago and he still wasn't sure what she was talking about. He thought he had been ready to take the leap, to really consider marriage and kids with Savannah, but evidently she hadn't been. For a profiler, he felt like an idiot for not seeing the signs earlier that she wasn't in that place…and might never get there. Granted, if anyone had asked him even five years ago – hell, two years ago – if he thought he was ready for kids, he would have laughed. He was a _playa_ …or so he liked everyone to believe. He would have been ready for a wife a few years ago, but kids?

So what had changed?

"You okay?"

Morgan blinked and turned to face the owner of the voice interrupting his musings on the plane as they flew back from Florida. It hit him in that instant. Reid changed him. The moment when Pretty Boy had grown into a man, finally pursuing a romantic relationship with the woman he had been in love with for years, he had unknowingly changed Morgan as well. Seeing the kid, nine years his junior, dive into the deep end of his love and not only get married, but become a stepfather and a father in the process, made him want to have that for himself.

He realized then that Savannah had been right on another account – Ella. When he became her godfather, his paternal instincts must have woken. Whereas when Jack and Henry were born, he was cool with just being the fun uncle from a distance; she brought out a whole new side of him he didn't realize he had. _I lied that day to Savannah, I do_ need _to be a husband and father someday._

 _But to who? Will I ever get the chance?_

"Derek?"

Morgan blinked, realizing he had never answered Reid. "I'm okay, Kid."

Reid rolled his eyes, "Try again."

Morgan glared at him, the reverse conversation running in his head from a few hours earlier. "We playing this game, are we?"

Reid ran a hand through his hair, "I haven't talked with my wife yet, Morgan. It's really something I should talk about with her first." Morgan sighed, but nodded, conceding that point. It gave Reid more time to study him. "Is that what you're thinking about? Savannah?"

Morgan repeated his actions from moments before. "To a degree, yes. I think I'm finally at the point where I see she was right."

"But…"

"But, my mom seems to think that I'm afraid of commitment and that was the reason we didn't work. I don't think I am, I think – no, I _know_ – I'm ready to settle down if I can just find the right woman."

Reid nodded, pondering his best reply. JJ had told him of her observation at the baby shower's months earlier when Garcia had revealed she was no longer with Sam. How she had a feeling that their technical analyst finally figured out her flirting wasn't just a show. Now, was Morgan finally ready to realize the same thing? He had been hopeful that they were figuring this out on their own since they were spending more time together, but apparently they needed a little push.

"Do you mind me asking what exactly your mom said?"

"She said _'Maybe its time to stop being so afraid of what you could have and take the leap.'_ But, like I said, I'm not afraid." Reid bit his lip, earning him a glare. "You think I am?"

"Of starting a family in the theoretical sense, no," Reid replied. Morgan shot him a confused look and Reid decided to go about this at a different angle. "I would do anything for JJ. There are few things she can't talk me into because I know it will make her happy." A small smile crossed Morgan's face at that. "But, even bigger than watching another romantic comedy or football game, I would give up my career with the FBI if needed…I would _die_ if it kept her safe and with the kids."

Morgan blinked. "Where are you going with this, Reid?"

Reid leaned forward, dropping his voice some so only Morgan could hear him. "Forget about romance for a moment. Is there anyone in your life right now that you would lay it all out on the line – the job, your life – for without hesitation?"

"Garcia."

Morgan's eyes grew wide as the name just came out, fittingly without hesitation. Reid smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Wait…I mean, she's my best friend so that's…" His voice trailed off as he started to think things over.

"JJ is _my_ best friend, Morgan," Reid offered. "Ever wonder why?" Morgan blinked, still trying to process this. Was he _in love_ with Penelope Garcia this whole time?

"Maybe what your mom was trying to tell you was what the rest of the team has seen for years – probably even longer than the rest of you knew JJ and I had feelings for each other. The only difference between us and you two is that both JJ and I knew about our own feelings the whole time, we both just suppressed them. You and Garcia, well…"

"Well what?"

"I think neither of you ever allowed yourselves to even admit to _just_ yourself that your feelings ran deeper than just friends. That you two could be something _amazing_ if you just took a chance. Something the rest of us could – can – see." Reid paused, letting that all sink in for a few moments. "There really is only one question you should be asking yourself now."

Morgan sighed, feeling overwhelmed with this realization. "Okay, Genius, what's that?"

"Now that you do realize your true feelings for Penelope, what are you going to do about it?"

Morgan leaned back in his seat. The weight of recognizing the fact that he was madly, deeply, completely head over heels in love with his Baby Girl was almost too much. It, quite frankly, terrified him. Another realization hit him with that thought. _That_ was what Mom was talking about.

He looked at Reid and smiled. "Take a leap."

* * *

Tara hesitantly approached Hotch's door a little while after the team had returned to the office to finish up their paperwork. She watched him work, still trying to decide what to do about the Attorney General's offer. Taking a deep breath, she finally knocked on the door.

Hotch looked up and nodded, "Hey. So, what do you think?" He knew the others knew of her offer and had given her their two cents. He could see the struggle she was having so before they had even landed, he had worked a deal out with Cruz, the Director, and the Attorney General.

She stepped into the office. "Honestly, I don't know what to do. I mean, I have to take this research project, but I don't want to leave the BAU. I actually think I'm a better interviewer now that you've made me a better profiler."

Hotch smiled just a fraction at her compliment. "Well, what if you could do both – coordinate the team and consult with us?"

Tara let out a surprised chuckle, taking a seat. "Um, you—you'd do that?"

Hotch nodded, "Of course. The Director's already approved it." JJ was coming back next week; Kate a few weeks after that. Tara's position hadn't been planned as permanent, but he hadn't wanted to lose her completely when she clearly didn't want to go.

Tara was stunned. "I don't know what favors you called in, but…"

He shook his head. "It's not about favors. It's about everything you've brought to your time here. When you find good people, you don't want to lose them," he paused. "We knew going into this that your time with the team might be shortened, temporary. But given all that you've accomplished and how well you work with everyone, this seems like a great alternative, don't you think?"

Tara smiled and stuck out her hand, which he shook. "Thank you sir."

Hotch nodded, "Of course. We're lucky to have to staying around, even if its part time." She grinned at that comment. "Now go, get some rest."

Tara stood and nodded. "Good night Hotch."

* * *

Reid slipped into his bedroom, coming home to find the rest of the house already asleep. He had made a stop in each of the kid's rooms, kissing the two oldest on their foreheads now that Ella was in her toddler bed. Drew had sleeping too peacefully to disturb, transitioning to his crib over the past week. He had simply watched him sleep for a moment, taking in any minute changes he could detect on his baby boy's face. The thought of going to Vegas to help his mom broke his heart and not just for her, but at the thought of missing out on any big developmental moments for his youngest. He sighed, pushing those feelings aside for now, finishing his journey down the hall.

He snuck into the bathroom to change and then quickly made his way under the covers. JJ stirred at the movement, "Hey."

"Hey," he greeted, scooting over to give her a kiss.

"How'd the case go?" JJ leaned on her side, resting her head in her hand so she could face him.

Reid shrugged, "It went. Something tells me that you'd rather hear about my conversation with Morgan on the way back."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" He proceeded to fill her in on their talk and the senior agent's parting words. JJ's eyes grew wide. "Oh my _god_. So he had been just as clueless as her that they were _in_ love with the other this whole time?" Reid nodded. "And they give us grief for taking so long to get together." Reid chuckled, pulling her to him for another kiss.

"I said something along those lines too."

JJ smiled as Reid gently pushed her onto her back, kissing on her neck. "Well, that is big news. I wonder when he'll finally tell her?"

"Well, he might need to focus on his visit with Montolo in two days, but I would imagine soon." His fingers slid under her nightshirt and JJ couldn't stop the moan that escaped. "But enough about Morgan and Garcia's love life right now."

JJ chuckled, pulling him down to her to capture his lips. "Welcome home, baby," she teased when she separated for some air.

She didn't realize he was using this as a way to distract himself from the more pressing conversation they needed to have.

* * *

Reid smiled at JJ as he knocked. The door took a minute to open, but soon revealed a very tired looking Bobby. "Hey guys," he smiled. He opened the door a little wider to let the couple, along with Drew in his carrier, in the door. Ella and Henry had stayed home with Sandy, their parents not wanting to overwhelm the new parents with too many visitors at once.

"Hey Dad, how's it going?" JJ greeted teasingly.

Bobby yawned, but smiled. "It's great even if I can hardly see straight right now." JJ and Reid chuckled softly. "That gets better right?"

"It does. You're only a few days in," Reid reassured as they followed him into the living room. Maeve had given birth while Reid and the rest of the team were in Florida and JJ had held visiting until he was home.

"Is that based on scientific or anecdotal evidence, Spencer?" Maeve teased, coming into the room with their small bundle. JJ chuckled as Reid shook his head at the joke. Maeve closed the distance, revealing their son. "JJ, Spencer, we'd like you to meet Joseph Mitchell Putnam."

Reid blinked at the name and met Maeve's eyes, raising an eyebrow. "Joseph?"

She smiled and nodded, "I remembered from when you two were naming Elizabeth and Andrew that you didn't seem to be a fan of naming children after someone outright. But, if it weren't for you two, this little guy wouldn't exist so we wanted to honor that somehow. Using your pen name seemed fitting." She shifted the baby into Reid's arms.

JJ grinned at the look on her husband's face. "That was a lovely idea, you guys. We're honored and grateful that we were able to be a part of your story." She looked over Reid's shoulder, "And he's stunning."

Reid nodded, looking at the bundle in his arms, "Agreed. To everything she said." He looked up and met the couple's gaze. "I'm touched." Drew woke up in his carrier and started to fuss. "Oh, looks like his new friend woke up."

The group chuckled as JJ bent down to collect her son, sure to be good friends with the boy just a few months his junior as they grew up.

* * *

Morgan sat in the interrogation room at the Supermax waiting on Montolo to enter the room. The hit man seemed to smirk at him, even with his how healed scar.

"Your lawyer told me you're ready to talk." Montolo just stared at him. "Can you talk?"

He nodded just a fraction. "I can talk."

Morgan leaned forward to make sure this scumbag understood. "Any deal we make is contingent on actionable intelligence. That means we make an arrest before we make you comfortable. Capisce?"

Montolo coughed a little and nodded.

"You're part of an interconnected group of hit men working together online – yes or no?"

He continued to cough, "Si."

"How many of them are you?"

He coughed again. "Besides me, cuatro."

Morgan moved a notepad and pencil in front of him. "I need names and contact information." Montolo grabbed the pencil as he continued to cough. "The last time we talked, you hinted that this was your next target – the Dirty Dozen. Who are they?"

Montolo chuckled, even with a cough. "That's—that's the wrong question." Cough. "It's not a who…it's a what." He continued to cough, which was getting stronger.

"What does that mean exactly?" Montolo started to shake as the coughing got worst. It just made Morgan more frustrated. "Look, cut the act! I ain't in the mood to play game with you. What does it mean?"

Soon Montolo was gagging and coughing up blood. He looked at Morgan, stunned, before he fell to the ground. "Don't choke! Hey! I need medical!" He rushed to the hit man's side, turning him so hopefully keep him from aspirating on his own blood. The guards soon rushed in but Morgan could tell it was too late.

Who killed him? And _what_ was the Dirty Dozen?

* * *

JJ finished her makeup, noticing Reid enter behind her in their bathroom to quickly comb his hair. She took a moment to look over his attire. "Damn, Spence, where has that suit been hiding?" She turned, smiling at his amused but confused expression. "You look hot, what's the special occasion?"

Reid smiled a little bigger, running a hand through her hair as he caressed her cheek. "Well my best friend is coming back to work today and I might have a slight crush on her. I wanted to look my best to welcome her back."

JJ grinned and pulled him down, planting a soft kiss on his lips. "Well she might have a hard time keeping her hands to herself if she has to stare at you all day."

Reid chuckled. "You look breathtaking too, Jen. I love this skirt."

She smiled, "You like the skirt or how it shows off my legs?"

"Hmm, both," he countered. He kissed her again, "Come on, we need to get the kids ready."

JJ sighed, "Yeah." She wasn't looking forward to that.

* * *

"Mommy, don't go!"

JJ sighed and looked at Reid, her eyes glistening as Ella tugged on her heartstrings less than an hour later. He was kissing Drew on the head, getting ready to hand him over to Sandy. Clearly Ella had adjusted well to her mom being home for a few months. _Too_ well, and now they were dealing with the consequences.

Reid handed Drew over and bent down to Ella's level. "Elizabeth Rose, you know Mommy and I have to go to work to fight the bad guys. Drew is finally old enough to be home with you and Grandma _without_ Mom staying back."

Ella stuck out her bottom lip, "But I want you to stay home."

Reid sighed and picked her up. "We wish we could, sweet girl, but we can't. That's not how life works. Parents go to work, kids go to school or stay at home until old enough to go to school." Ella made a whining noise and Reid leaned back so they could look at each other. "Plus, I made some new flashcards for you." Reid had noticed that Ella was already starting to read, or had memorized, some of her basic books and enlisted Garcia's help to make her some flashcards of different words to help her along.

Ella smiled. "Yay!"

JJ smiled and shook her head. "Okay, sweetie, we really need to go, okay? We need to get Henry to school. Come here and give me a hug please." Reid kissed her cheek and handed her over and Ella hugged her mom goodbye. JJ kissed her cheek, "Love you honey."

"Love you Mommy, love you Daddy."

JJ set her down and quickly kissed Drew on his head as well. "Love you baby," she murmured. She looked up at her mom, "Karen said she's able to come over and help if you need her."

Sandy nodded and smiled, "Got it. We'll be fine."

"Mom, we gotta go!"

JJ nodded, "We do, Henry, we do." She grabbed her purse as Reid grabbed their teas. He had already grabbed his messenger bag while JJ was hugging Ella and had put their go bags in the car a few minutes ago.

"Be good for Grandma, Ella," Reid commented as the three headed out the door. It wasn't long before they were pulled up in front of Henry's school and he was scampering out the door.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad!"

"Have a good day, Henry!" JJ yelled out the passenger side window. She sighed, running a hand through her hair. Tears were threatening to fall.

Reid looked over at her and frowned, "You okay?"

She shook her head, wiping away the one tear that escaped. "Yes…no…" Another sigh. "It was just harder to leave them this time around. Ella's little tantrum didn't help."

Reid leaned over and captured her lips for a comforting kiss.


	94. Chapter 93

Reid squeezed JJ shoulder as they excited the elevator. She let out a deep breath and sent him a small smile as she pulled open the glass door.

"Peaches!" "Bellissimo!"

JJ barely turned to face Garcia before she was in her friend's arms. "Hey Pen."

Garcia squeezed her tight before releasing her, "I know we just saw you a few weeks ago, but welcome back to work Sweetie. We've missed you here!"

JJ smiled, "Thanks. I've missed you guys too."

She was quickly hugged by Rossi, who kissed her on her cheeks. They both made kissing sounds as he did. "Mwah! Mwah!"

"Welcome back my dear. How's the little guy?" the older man asked. It was just the four of them. Tara was at an interview in the prison, taking a day to conduct her other research since JJ was coming back.

"He's good. Started sleeping through the night right after Halloween so that's been a blessing."

Rossi noted something in her tone. "You really okay?"

That put Garcia on high alert, "Something's wrong? What's wrong?"

Reid answered for the couple. "Just a rough morning leaving today. Ella wasn't pleased with the idea of us both being back at work. I think she adjusted to JJ being on maternity leave and much preferred that set up."

JJ nodded, "We'll get there, it was just hard this morning."

Garcia hugged her again, "Well, let's try to cheer you up then!" She pulled her to the profiler's desk and JJ could see the updated photos in her digital frame as well as a few prints, a new mug covered in a butterfly pattern that also had 'Supermom' scrolled across it, and a bouquet of her favorite lilies.

"Aww, thank you guys!" She leaned over to smell the flowers, smiling. She could tell Spence had something to do with the flowers, and likely the mug. "This is perfect." She looked over the team. "Thank you. Ella's reaction aside, I'm glad to be back with all of you." She sent a glance to Hotch's office, where they could see Morgan and Hotch talking. "Well, most of you."

Rossi sighed, "They're debriefing."

Garcia nodded. "They'll join us in a minute, let's enjoy some bureau approved bubbly." She reached over and opened the sparkling grape juice for everyone to share.

JJ took a sip, "Thanks. So, Montolo died right in front of Morgan?" Reid had filled her in on some of the details after their friend had shared with the rest.

Rossi nodded. "Yeah, that's what they are discussing." He paused, "But, let's not talk work right now."

Garcia nodded emphatically, "Right! Did you see baby Putnam yet?"

Reid smiled, "We did, he's beautiful." JJ pulled out her phone and showed them the photo of the young family.

"Oh my goodness, look at that cutie!"

"Okay, how is it that you look even better today than you did as Black Widow?" Morgan teased, joining the group with Hotch. JJ turned and smiled, hugging both of the men.

"Welcome back," Hotch smiled as he pulled back. He caught what was in Garcia's hand. "Oh, showing off photos of Joey?"

JJ smiled, ignoring Morgan's flattery, "Of course."

Rossi's phone rang and he nodded to the team. "Excuse me. SSA Rossi."

" _Hey Dad, it's me."_

Rossi blinked. "Joy?"

" _Yeah. Uh, this is my work cell, sorry you didn't recognize the number."_

He could hear she seemed stressed. "Well is everything okay? Are you still at that conference in New York?"

" _Uh, no, actually. We need to talk. Are you in your office?"_

Rossi frowned, "Yeah."

" _Great. So am I."_ Joy hung up and Rossi turned back to the team, confused and concerned.

JJ caught the look on his face first. "Everything okay?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. Joy is on her way up."

The group exchanged glances. Normally, he sounded happy after any calls or visits with his daughter. Something told the whole group that this wasn't a normal visit.

* * *

"This was the last spot she was seen. The next camera was a hundred feet down, which makes this the abduction zone," Reid commented, surveying the street. It felt so good to have JJ back out in the field with him.

"Well, Alexandra Police searched the buildings, nothing yet." Reid didn't know JJ was thinking the exact same thing. She loved her kids, but she loved challenging work as well. Even when she has moments like this morning with the kids, she still didn't think she could ever completely give up working. Maybe that would change some day, but for right now she felt like she was where she was supposed to be – working _with_ her husband.

"If she had gotten into a car with him, they would have shown up on the camera down the street."

"Right. But shoving her into a trunk of a car out in public like this? It's too risky," JJ countered. She noticed Reid turn and stop walking.

"Well, that leaves this." They both faced an alleyway for a second, before locking eyes and walking down it. That's when Reid's phone chirped. JJ watched as he frowned and tucked it back in his jacket pocket.

"Everything okay?" She at first thought it was case related until she saw the sadness over take his features. "Spence?"

Reid sighed. "That was Dr. Norman. They had to change her medication again. That makes it the third time."

JJ frowned and stopped walking, turning him to her. "Third?"

Reid bit his lip, "He called me while we were in Florida."

"Spence," she sighed, "Why didn't you say something?"

He shrugged. "I didn't want to bother you."

JJ sighed, "You know that's not possible." She put a hand on his cheek, making sure he met her eyes. "So try again. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Reid sighed. "I guess I just don't want to face this. I looked over her records and the medications should be working…" He took a deep breath, setting his hand overtop of hers. "He asked me to come out and see her for myself."

"You need to go." She didn't even hesitate.

He furrowed his brow. "I can't just leave you with three kids to manage when you just got back to work, Jen. Maybe my dad…"

JJ shook her head. "No. Spence, William may still see Diana from time to time, but you know her like no one else. You will know what's wrong _before_ everyone else." He nodded, biting his lip. "And as for the kids, I'll be okay. I have Mom, remember? Plus Karen has already offered to help out again. I bet Jessica or Robin could help with rides for Henry since they help Hotch with Jack."

"That seems to be inconveniencing a lot of people and I don't know how long I would need to be out there, Jen. I don't think this is going to be a quick visit. It might take me weeks. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

JJ took his hands in hers, holding on tight, and nodded. "No one would consider that an inconvenience, Spence. They all love us and the kids and would be happy to help. And yes, I'm positive." She paused for a second, letting that sink in. "The minute we are done here, you need to go help her, she needs you."

He nodded, knowing she was right. "I know." He took a deep breath, trying to focus. "Right now, so does Banhi."

* * *

JJ entered the integration room where Rossi was with their suspect/witness. "This is Agent Jareau, Mr. Burnett, she'll be joining us."

JJ noticed how he seemed to light up, clearly attracted to her, and she had to control the shiver that went up her spine to not give anything away. "Call me Sam," he smiled at her as she slipped into the seat opposite him. "Is that your birthstone?"

Her fingers went to the infinity loop necklace around her neck, the one from Spence during their first Christmas together. "Uh, this? It's my son's." Technically it was hers and Henry's, but he didn't need to know that. She filed that comment away, noting hat it was an odd question for him to ask. She didn't know at the time that it would be the key to what they used to bring him down for three of the other cases Joy had researched.

* * *

"We tied him to three of the other victims, including Kathy Miller," Rossi told Joy. He was glad he was able to offer her some good news, even if he was worried about her. She was stunned silent for a moment and he used it to his advantage. "Look, we need to talk."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I went off to meet him. You're right. It was—I was stupid and reckless."

"That's not what I meant," he interrupted. "What you survived in college is trauma. It doesn't just go away because we do good for somebody else. You need to talk to someone. Like your old man, maybe. Because I won't lecture, I'll just listen."

Joy took a deep breath, touched by his words. Her phone stopped her response. "Hang on." She glanced at the caller ID. "That's my editor." She answered, "This is Joy Rossi." As she finished her conversation, she didn't see the stunned look on his face.

"Joy…Rossi?" he asked, being filled with pride that she'd want to use his name.

She shrugged, "I didn't get to use the name Rossi growing up, so I thought I'd try a new byline. What do you think?"

Rossi beamed, "I think I need to get a subscription to _Esquire_." He stood and pulled her in for a tight hug. Some days he still couldn't believe he had this family now, his heart so full of love for his daughter and grandson.

* * *

JJ quickly finished up her file and stood, grabbing her things to head home. She didn't notice Reid standing next to her until he picked up one of the framed prints off her desk. It was the photo of Drew and Summer holding hands, looking at each other. She smiled softly. "You were that little once." She knew where his thoughts were and she knew she probably need to ease him into the topic again.

"It seems impossible, doesn't it? That we all start out so helpless. Even being there for Ella and Drew's births and then seeing what they've already grown into since…it just doesn't seem real," he replied, running his fingers over Drew's face before setting it back down.

She sighed, "And we all end the same way." He finally met her eyes. "You're going out to see her, right? She needs you."

Reid sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

She moved to stand next to him, taking his hand. "Want to go tell Hotch?" He nodded and she gently tugged him up the stairs to their boss' office. He was the one that finally knocked while she sent him silent support.

Their unit chief looked up and waved them in. "What's up? Everything okay?"

Reid shook his head as the couple took a seat. "Unfortunately, no." JJ squeezed again, having never let go. He turned and caught her eyes for a moment before looking at Hotch. "It's my mom."

Hotch frowned. "What's wrong?"

"We aren't exactly sure," JJ replied. "It seems like some of her medications aren't quite working as they should. Her doctor requested Spence come visit to see if that helps some while they work things out."

Hotch nodded, but Reid continued before he could answer. "I don't know how long I would be and I know JJ just got back. Kate's still out and Tara has her research so I wi—"

"Reid." The younger man quieted. "We'll be fine, don't worry about us. We'll miss you, obviously, but we've managed before and we can manage now. Take all the time you need." He took a moment to pause and then met JJ's eyes. "Please let us know what we can do to help you out, JJ. I'm sure Robin, Jessica and I can help with getting Henry to and from school, in particular."

JJ smiled. "Thank you. Mom and I will likely need to take you up on that, particularly when we're on a case."

Reid nodded, "Thanks Hotch."

The unit chief nodded, "You're welcome." He stood, meeting them on the other side of the desk as they followed suit. He patted Reid on the shoulder. "I hope you can work through whatever is going on. Keep us in the loop, okay?"

"I will."

As the couple slipped out of the office and onto the elevator, they had no idea what was going on just a few feet away.

* * *

Morgan walked down the hallway to Garcia's office. He was finally ready to take a _big_ step, to tell her how he felt and lay his cards all out on the table. He was terrified but also excited. After his conversation with Reid – the one that changed his perspective on the most important relationship in his life – it was like a light bulb had gone off in his head… _and_ heart. He knew he couldn't sit on this for long; he needed to act on it before she was swept away by another Kevin or Sam. She was too amazing to stay single for long.

He pushed her door open, "Hey, Baby Gi—" He looked around, surprised that not only was she not in there, but it was completely dark. She never left before the team. What was that about? Sighing, he headed to his office to collect a few things before calling her. He wanted to make sure she was okay and see if she wanted to meet up. He had just reached for his lamp behind his desk when he heard her voice.

"Leave it off, please."

Morgan blinked, confused and surprised to find her in his office. In the dark. "What are you doing? What's up?" He could see that her glasses were off like she had been crying. It made his heart clench.

"I'm scared." He was quick to round his desk and make his way to her. "Not the unnerved, but you know I'll pull through kind of scared. I'm _scared_ scared."

He felt his heart start to race, but did his best to remain calm as he leaned on his desk. "Hey, I'm right here. Talk to me."

"Hotch told me to review everything that I have on the dirty dozen so I went back to look at the botnets that I used for the original search."

He wrinkled his brow. "Botnets? What's that?"

"Think linked computer systems, completely randomized, with anonymous proxy servers so no one can hack me. Make sense?" He nodded, confused as to where she was going with this. What did she find? "I don't pay attention to how many botnets I use. It's like when you Google something, you don't pay attention to the numbers, you just pay attention to the search results. But when I went back to look at the digital breadcrumbs, someone was counting _me_."

He was frozen, trying to process what she was getting at. All he did know was that his fear was rising. "I use twelve botnets, Derek."

He could barely get the question out. " _You're_ the Dirty Dozen?"

She nodded. "My filters were _good_ , but if these hitmen are as good as I think they are then they could use a reverse worm protocol to…"

He quickly closed the distance, kneeling in front of her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…would they know it was you?"

She nodded again. "They would know it was someone at Quantico. That's why I shut everything down because it's just a matter of time—"

"No. _No_. I'm not about to let anything happen to you." _Not when I just figured out I'm in love with you._

She put a hand on his shoulder, "They killed Montolo at a Supermax and you were right there." She paused and he couldn't come up with the right words to answer her. "You can't stop them, Derek. No one can stop them."

Morgan could see her starting to shake and he immediately pulled her into his arms, holding her close. Any thoughts about telling her about his feelings were now out of the question. Her safety was his priority. Just as Reid had said about JJ – he would give his _life_ before he let this hitmen crew touch a hair on his Baby Girl's head.

* * *

JJ sat in Drew's room, nursing her son, savoring the moment. She was glad to be back at work, but she missed her baby boy. She was also worried about Spence and Diana. Her mother-in-law was such a strong woman, but this change had her greatly worried. If she was honest, she was even _more_ concerned about how it was going to impact her husband.

Not to mention how the team was going to function without him. She had heard from Garcia that when Reid had been out during his paternity leaves, their cases seemed to take a little longer. She had noticed it herself in past when he was out on medical leave. The team really would benefit from being at as fully manned as possible.

She bit her lip and shifted Drew in her arms to burp him. When he was settled, she reached for her phone. "Hey Kate."

" _Hey JJ, how was your first day back?"_

JJ sighed, "Well, Joy came in to see Rossi and we got pulled into a case that she was investigating." She held back Joy getting a little _too_ close to everything.

" _Well that's one way to start back,"_ Kate smiled.

"You could say that."

Even through the phone, Kate could profile that something was wrong. _"What's up, JJ? Is everything okay?"_

"Not exactly," JJ paused. "How would you feel about coming back a few weeks early?"

Kate blinked. _"I can if needed. Meg is good and a few weeks earlier aren't going to change how we handle things with Summer. Why?"_ Why was JJ asking and not Hotch?

JJ sighed.

* * *

Reid set his bag by the door, having finished transferring some of his travel items from his go bag into a slightly bigger bag, not sure how long he'd need to stay in Vegas. At least he could use his dad's washer and dryer if needed, staying at his place for the trip.

"You have a case, Dad?"

Reid sighed, turning to face Henry. He had just put Ella to bed, trying to explain to her about his trip. It had gone as well as it could have. He hated the fact that he was leaving his kids for an indeterminate amount of time. "Not exactly, Bud." He put a hand on his shoulder and led him into the library. They took a seat on the couch. "I'm going to see Grandma D."

Henry's brow wrinkled and Reid could see him thinking it through things. "Is she still sick? I thought her brain got better with her medicine?" The fear and sadness that started to fill his blue eyes brought water to Reid's, not wanting to confront his own feelings about the situation.

"Normally, her medications _do_ help, but right now they don't seem to be doing their job. Her doctor wants me to come see her in hopes that it might make her better. Or that I might be able to help them figure out what isn't working." Henry nodded and subconsciously moved closer to Reid, something he caught. He opened his arms and allowed Henry to curl into his side.

"Can I come with?"

"I'm sorry, but no – at least not initially. I don't know how long I'm going to be out there and you have school. If she's doing better after a bit, we can see about you coming out for a few days, okay?" Henry nodded.

He looked up at Reid, "Will she be okay?"

Reid bit his lip. How honest should he be? "I hope so, Henry."

"Will you be home for Thanksgiving?"

"I hope so, Henry," Reid repeated, hugging him closer for a moment. Then he shifted Henry to he could look straight on into his eyes. "Can you do me a favor?" Henry nodded. "Will you be good and help Mom and Grandma out while I'm gone? It's going to be hard with me being gone to balance everything with your brother and sister and Mom going on cases."

Henry nodded. "I promise."

Reid smiled, "Thanks Bud. I love you so much."

Henry fell into his arms again, hugging him close. "I love you too, Dad."

JJ softly cleared her throat, having been in the doorway for a minute. She had a sleeping Drew in her arms. "Henry, time for bed. You still have school tomorrow."

Henry nodded as Reid kissed the top of his head. "Good night, Henry. I'll see you off to school before I head out to Vegas, okay?"

"Okay. Night Dad." He walked over to JJ and hugged her and patted Drew's back. "Night Mom, Drew."

"Good night Henry. Sleep well." Henry nodded and started towards the stairs. "Don't forget to brush your teeth," she hollered after him.

Henry groaned and nodded. Reid and JJ exchanged a small smile at that and she came into the room, sitting next to him. Neither spoke as they shifted Drew into his arms, both of them knowing that Reid needed to hold the infant for a moment.

Reid shifted Andrew so that he could stare at the sleeping boy's face. He gently ran a hand over his features as if tracing him, etching him into his memory. JJ watched, placing a hand on her husband's thigh and squeezing. "What are you thinking, baby?"

"That he's going to look – be – so different when I get back. I'm going to miss so much with his development. Along with Ella's and Henry's." He looked up and met her deep blue orbs. "I don't want to miss anything."

JJ offered him a sad smile. "Mom and I will send you photos and videos as much as possible. Take the laptop and we can video chat with our tablet. You'll still be in touch. It's not forever, Spence." She shifted to be closer to him, running a hand through his hair.

Reid sighed. "I know. I'm just…"

JJ frowned, reading his eyes well. "I know, Spence, I know. Whatever it is, we'll deal with it together; don't forget that. You are not facing this alone." She continued to run her fingers through his hair and Reid closed his eyes for a moment, relishing the feeling.

Eventually, he opened his eyes and studied his baby boy for a moment longer. Then he leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I love you Andrew Jason." He nodded to JJ for them to go upstairs to put him down. She quietly followed him up, turning off the lights. It wasn't until after Reid set the sleeping infant into his crib that he noticed she had shut down the house for the night.

"Isn't it a little early for the parents to go to bed?" he whispered.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him soundly.

Reid smiled, resting their foreheads together when they pulled back. "Ah, got it."

JJ smiled; glad he was open to her method of comfort. She moved her hands down his body until she had his hands in hers and pulled him to their bedroom. "Let's give you something to carry you through until you come home."

"And you," Reid countered. He pulled her in for a searing kiss, her knees going weak.

She smiled and stared into his chocolate eyes. Eyes that even though they were darker with love and lust, they were showing his fear and anxiety about his impending trip. "Spence, baby, let it go for tonight. There's nothing you can do about it tonight." She placed a hand on his cheek. "For now, just be."

He nodded and closed his eyes for a moment, taking a few deep breaths. When they opened, she could see he had cleared and was focused on her. "Love you Jen."

"Love you too, Spence. So much."

They collapsed together – as one – on their bed.

* * *

JJ watched with sad eyes as her husband said goodbye to their two youngest, giving each a kiss on the forehead. She could tell by how he studied their faces that he was trying to catalog everything so he could compare when he returned.

"Bye Daddy. I love you," Ella murmured into her father's neck as she hugged him after he had set Drew back into his playpen.

Reid closed his eyes for a moment, forcing the tears to not fall. "Bye Elizabeth Rose, I love you too. I'll call and talk with you and Grandma in a few hours after my plane lands, okay?"

Ella nodded, but didn't let go. It was as if she could sense the emotional turmoil of her father. Gently, Reid pulled her arms off of him and stood back up. Sandy pulled him in for a quick hug. "Fly safe, Spencer. Hope everything goes well during your visit." The adults knew from her tone what she was trying to convey without the kids picking it up – that whatever was wrong with Diana could be corrected easily.

Reid nodded with a small smile. "Thanks Sandy." He turned to JJ and Henry at the door. "Okay, Bud, let's get you to school."

Henry sighed and nodded and the group silently left the house, Reid's bag going into the back. JJ took the driver's seat so Reid could easily get out; she was taking him to the airport after they dropped off Henry. The drive to his school was far too short for anyone's liking and soon both males exited the vehicle.

"So I can still work through your homework with you if you have questions, just let Mom or Grandma know and I'll set some time aside, okay?" Reid bent down to Henry's height as he said that. "No matter what I'm doing, I will always have time for you, okay?"

Henry nodded, hugging Reid. "Okay. Say hi to Grandma D for me?"

Reid ran a hand through Henry's hair as he held him close. "I will. Be good for everyone. I'll do my best to get home as soon as possible." He felt Henry nod again. "I love you, Henry."

The young blond pulled back and smiled a little. "I love you too, Dad." They heard the warning bell and both sighed. "Bye."

"Have a good day at school, I'll see you soon." Henry nodded and waved at JJ before running into the school. After he climbed back into the SUV and JJ was back into the flow of traffic, she reached over and took a hold of one of his hands in hers, giving it a squeeze.

As they quickly approached the airport, she finally broke the silence. "So text and call me whenever Spence, even if I'm on a case. I will figure out how to talk." She very quickly shot a look at him and saw him nod. "Don't make me call your Dad or Dr. Norman to force an update. Remember, you aren't alone in this, even if I can't physically be by your side."

"Okay." She felt him squeeze her hand a little more.

"And if you do _need_ me out there, I _will_ come. I'll figure something out with the kids and the team will manage. You come first." She pulled up to the drop off spot and parked the car before turning to fully face him. "I know you're not used to that, but it's the truth so you better just adapt pretty quickly."

Reid smiled a little and leaned over to kiss her for a moment. Or two. Or ten. "Thank you, Jen. I promise to discuss everything with you. I love you."

She pulled him in for another kiss, running a hand through his hair. "I love you too, baby, so much. Have a safe trip."

"Given what you'll be doing while I'm gone, it's your safety I'm more concerned about."

JJ chuckled softly. "You got me there. I promise I'll stay safe while you're gone as well." They kissed once more before he climbed out, grabbed his bag and disappeared from her sight.

* * *

 _A/N: The 2016 Profiler's Choice Awards are on! Calling all CM readers and Authors! Join us for the final round in our annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards; help us choose the best of the best Criminal Minds fanfiction and let your voice be heard. Check out the final ballot and rules at the Profilers choice Awards 2016 Forum. All rules and information can be found there. Voting ends February 28 2017._


	95. Chapter 94

**A/N: I'm working with the time line that Reid was gone for a month because, well, I feel like it. So minor changes in terms of timing might appear with these episodes, particularly 'Entropy' when we reach it. Early post because I felt you might not want to read this on the same day as watching 'Spencer.'**

 **Warning - Tissues needed ahead.**

* * *

JJ let out a deep breath as she entered the BAU nearly an hour later. Hotch already knew she was coming in late, having cleared that the night before. She headed over to her desk, trying to not look at Spence's. She'd had times working without him, the longest probably being after his discharge from his headache episode. But every time it just felt weird. That thought actually made her smile, recalling him saying something similar while she was on maternity leave. At least he wouldn't be gone that long.

 _I hope._

"There you are."

JJ looked up at Rossi's odd greeting. "Good morning to you too, Dave." The frown on his face put her into immediate alert mode. "What's wrong?"

He nodded towards Hotch's office, where she could see Garcia in there with him. "Everyone else already gathered in the conference room. At least Kate surprised us this morning so we have something nice to talk about as well." JJ followed him up the stairs as he spoke. "Where's Reid?"

JJ sighed but didn't answer him. She could tell this was going to be an interesting morning. As they entered the room, she could see that Morgan seemed stressed. Something told her he hadn't had the conversation with Garcia yet, but that wasn't what had him anxious. "Morning." She set her travel mug of tea down, bending down to hug Kate. "Thank you," she whispered into the brunette's ear.

Kate met her eyes when she pulled back and nodded. "Good morning JJ."

Hotch nodded to the group he entered with Garcia. JJ looked over her friend, who seemed even more frazzled than Morgan or herself. She knew why she wasn't in the best mood, but the rest didn't know. Why was Garcia tense? This put her on high alert. "We have a lot to go over this morning," he stated, taking a seat. He knew this was going to be a weird talk since he was the only one that knew all the pieces of information they needed to talk about. "First things first, you'll notice we're missing a team member."

"Where _is_ Boy Wonder?" Garcia asked, her thoughts going to dark places given her discovery last night. Morgan insisting to stay on her couch had helped some, but she was still rattled.

Hotch met JJ's eyes and she nodded, taking over. "Spence is taking some FMLA time." That put the whole team on alert so she held up a hand, stopping their questions. "His mom isn't doing well at the moment so he went back to Vegas to visit her and see if he could help her doctors."

Morgan sighed, reaching over to squeeze JJ's shoulder, situated between her and Garcia. _Now_ he had to worry about the Reids, not just Garcia? "I'm sorry Blondie. How long will he be gone? Do you need any help?"

JJ patted his hand, thankful for the gesture. "Thanks. And we don't know for sure at this time. Mom and I already have a group ready to help with the kids, but I'll never turn down a godparent from hanging out with their godchild." She briefly met his eyes before Garcia's and then turned back to Hotch for him to continue.

The unit chief nodded and then smiled a little, moving to the happy news. "Which brings me to welcoming back Kate." The group exchanged similar sentiments. "She graciously agreed to come back a little early to help out with Reid being gone for an indeterminate time."

"I'm sorry I wasn't prepared for your return, Sweet Cheeks, or I would have had the welcome party ready," Garcia offered.

Kate smiled, "It's okay, Penelope. I didn't know until last night myself."

The group looked at JJ, who shrugged. "Given the fact that we're without Spence's brilliant mind for now, I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask." She looked at Kate, "You could have waited until Monday, though."

Kate nodded but smiled and shrugged, "What's a few weeks at this point?" She turned back to Hotch. "What else is going on?"

"Progress on the Dirty Dozen?" Tara guessed. It was then that the profilers noticed Garcia swallow hard, Morgan reaching over and squeezing her shoulder.

"We believe we've found out who they are," Hotch confirmed.

"It's me," Garcia murmured. The whole group sat up straight at that announcement. She went on to explain what she had told Morgan and then Hotch the night before.

"So what's the game plan?" asked Rossi.

"I'm working out the logistics with the Director and Marshalls. Right now, we've increased security measures," Hotch answered.

"And she's going to stay with me when we're in town," Morgan stated. Garcia looked at him, surprised, but didn't argue because of the look on his face.

She simply nodded and squeezed his hand. "Thanks Hot Stuff." He sent her a small smile and nodded.

Hotch let the team think over everything they had just learned. He could see varying degrees of processing. He could tell JJ was still reeling from seeing her husband off and now was wondering how much to tell him about Garcia. Morgan was the reverse, still in high alert mode for Garcia, but now also worried about Reid. The rest were somewhere in between.

"Now, unfortunately, we still have to work on cases while we're working on the hit men ring case. Garcia's safety and apprehending these men is our number priority, but given how sophisticated they are with running their operation it will take some time. So I need everyone's top game as we balance urgent cases with this one as well." The team looked at each other and then back at him and nodded.

* * *

He bit his lip as he hesitantly approached his mom's door. He had spent yesterday reviewing her file again, along with other drug options they could consider for her schizophrenia. It bothered him that he couldn't seem to find anything out of place at the moment. He knew spending his time reviewing the files he already had memorized was a stalling technique, but he just couldn't face her on that first day.

So here he was this morning, bright and early. He hadn't felt this nervous about visiting her in years, but this seemed new – different. He knocked lightly before opening it. He smiled as her head popped up from her book and looked at him.

He could see it in her eyes immediately – she didn't recognize him.

For three seconds.

It seemed like three hours before she finally blinked and he saw him register in her mind. "Spencer? What are you doing here?"

"Hi Mom." He didn't answer her question, but instead just took a seat next to her. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, dear. Are you here on a case?"

Reid frowned. For the past few years, she had always asked how JJ and the kids were first, not work. This was true even when he talked to her alone. "No, no case. I just wanted to come for a visit see how you were doing."

Diana squinted at him, "What have you heard? I'm _fine_ , Spencer." She was still in denial that her memory was failing her as of late.

Reid bit his lip, testing his new theory of what was wrong. "Mom, how many kids do I have?"

Diana looked at him like he was being ridiculous, wrinkling her brow. "Spencer, you don't have any kids."

Reid swallowed a lump in his throat and closed his eyes for a moment. After he collected himself, he pulled out his pocket watch and opened to it to the photo of JJ and himself. "Who is this?"

Diana looked it over. "You're coworker Jennifer, right? Your godson's mother?" Reid nodded; those were both technically correct. He had sent her a photo of Henry and JJ years ago, back when that would have been their only titles. Then she seemed to process their pose. It was from their most recent Mothers Day trip, the pair staring at each other with the setting sun behind them. "Wait...are you two having an affair?"

"No Mom, _no_." How did he explain that she seemed to have forgotten the last 4 years? "Have you been taking your medication? Sleeping okay?"

Diana frowned, "I don't like what you're implying, Spencer." She took his hand, squeezing it gently. "I'm okay." She knew he knew she was lying.

Reid took another deep breath and held her gaze. "Do you remember my visit back in May?"

He watched as she racked her brain. After a minute, he could see when it clicked. The whole conversation had been three minutes.

Three seconds to remember him.

Three minutes to remember his wife and three kids.

She released her grip on his hand to put her head in her hands. "I forgot you were married to Jennifer and have a _family_? That I have three beautiful grandkids?" She started to sob and he wrapped his arms around her. Her worst fear was coming true – the same fear she had back in May during their last visit.

"I'm so sorry, Mom." Her sobs echoed out of her room and he soon found Maureen and Dr. Norman in the room with them. "It's going to be okay," he tried to sooth her. Unfortunately, she became so hysterical that Dr. Norman had to go fetch a mild sedative to calm her down. Maureen helped Diana to her bed as the medical doctor escorted the younger, academic one out of the room.

Reid ran his hand through his hair, before wiping the tears away. He was having flashbacks to when he had first sent her to Bennington. He had sent her here because he couldn't help her. Had they now come full circle?

"Spencer, what happened?" Dr. Norman asked. He placed a hand on Reid's shoulder and guided him into his office.

Reid sighed, taking a seat. "She didn't remember me for a few seconds. But, more startling was that she forgot that I was married to JJ and had three kids for a few minutes until after some probing."

Dr. Norman's eyebrows shot up. "That _is_ alarming."

Reid nodded, "Obviously we need to get her tested and I want to discuss this with a neurologist I know, but…"

"Dementia," Dr. Norman agreed, upset that he seemed to miss that diagnosis. "Well, sadly, there is emerging research supporting an increase of dementia in schizophrenics."

Reid sniffed and nodded, "Yes, I remember reading a paper showing how dementia and schizophrenia effect the same area of the brain."

Dr. Norman nodded, "That is what's starting to emerge, even though they both present differently and usually at very different times of life." He could see how hard this was hitting the young man. "Spencer, why don't you get out of here for the day? Call JJ, spend some time with your dad. When she's awake, we'll do the testing and let you know."

Reid nodded. "Okay." Only he didn't move from his spot.

The older man watched him for a minute. "Do you want me to call one of them?"

Reid blinked, "No, no. I'm okay." He stood up. "Please just let me know after the test is done."

"Of course."

* * *

Reid barely registered his phone ringing, still staring out into space. He was surprised he actually had reception this far out into the dessert. He'd been sitting out here for hours, watching the sunset. Only it wasn't a happy visit like with JJ months earlier. "Hello?"

" _Daddy!"_

Reid smiled, despite himself. "Hi Ella! How are you? Is Mom with you or Grandma?"

" _I am good, Daddy, and both! Henwy and Dew too!"_

" _Hi Dad! How's Grandma D?"_ Henry asked. He then heard Sandy greet him and Drew's babble.

"Hi guys. Grandma D was tired today, but she sends her love," he lied. "How are all of you? Did you have a good day at school, Henry?"

" _Yeah, it was fine. I have a book report due in a few weeks. Will you be home in time to help me with it?"_ the young boy asked.

"I hope so, Bud," Reid answered.

" _Daddy, read me a story?"_ Ella asked.

"Okay, sweet girl." He dove into a quick story, finishing in just a few minutes. Thoughts of his mom reading to him rose to the surface and his voice cracked towards the end of the tale, but he powered through.

" _Okay, kiddos, Mommy needs to talk to Daddy alone for a bit. Say good night,"_ JJ commented, on alert with his pain evident in his voice.

" _Night Dad, love you!"_

" _Night Daddy! I love you!"_

Reid smiled, wiping away a tear that escaped. "Love you too, sleep well." He could hear JJ take him off speaker.

JJ kissed Ella and Henry real quick and then snuck down the hall with Drew, holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder. Once her bedroom door was closed, she spoke. _"Spence, talk to me."_

Reid let out a deep sigh. "Jen…" A sob escaped.

JJ immediately tensed and was quick to set Drew down in his playpen in their bedroom so she could focus on her husband. _"Baby, what happened? Did you figure out what's wrong?"_

"Her…" He swallowed. "Her memory, it's…" He was struggling to find the right words. "She didn't remember that you and I…that we had Ella and Drew…" He continued to cry, breaking.

JJ could hardly take the pain she could hear in his voice, her own tears falling. _"De—dementia?"_ she whispered.

"Yes," he hiccupped.

" _Oh Spence,"_ she wiped her own tears away, trying to be strong. Oh how she wished she could hold him to help make the pain better. _"Baby, I'm so sorry."_

The pair didn't speak for a few moments, both too emotional. Him grieving for his mother and himself; her grieving for both Diana and Spence _and_ the kids. And herself, but she wasn't thinking about her own memories with her mother-in-law being lost yet. _He_ hadn't even thought of the impact on the kids yet.

Eventually, she pulled herself together first. _"What can I do? What can be done? Do you need me out there?"_

"No," he answered quickly – too quickly.

JJ sighed, _"Baby…"_

He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back from his tear stained eyes. "Jen," he started, his voice breaking again. "I would love for you to be here with me, but you can't. The kids need normalcy so you can't pull Henry out of school and you can't come by yourself and leave Sandy with them alone for a long period of time. Not to men—"

" _Spence,"_ JJ cut through his rambling. She heard him sigh. _"You're right and wrong. I can't pull Henry out of school and I shouldn't leave mom with three kids on her own."_

"And the team…"

JJ sighed, _"And the team would be down another agent."_ She hadn't told him about Garcia yet and now she didn't think she could – should. _"But, Baby, none of that matters in the grand scheme of things. If you need me, I'll be there. I'd figure it out. Drew would come with me. Mom and Karen could handle Ella and Henry."_

"The kids need a parent there, JJ. I…" he swallowed. "I want you here too, but they _need_ you there. I'll manage."

JJ swallowed, _"If you're sure…"_

"I am."

JJ ran a hand through her hair. _"Okay, but if you change your mind, you just say the word."_

"I will," he reassured.

" _So, what's next? More tests? Medications?"_ JJ made note for see what kind of research she could dig up. _"Should we talk with Dr. Laple? Maeve?"_

"I haven't talked with Dr. Norman about the next steps yet, but given her age there would be a concern that it's early-onset Alzheimer's." He leaned back, the sun gone now. A slight chill started to take over the dessert and he knew he should head in soon.

JJ bit her lip. _"That's…"_

"Genetic, yes."

" _Spence…"_ she swallowed hard, not even wanting to fathom this.

"I'm sorry Jennifer."

" _Sorry?"_

"This is more than you signed on for. This could be me in thirty years. I could have passed on the genes to…" another sob escaped, making JJ's heart shatter. It also angered her.

" _Spencer Reid, you will listen to me and listen good. I love you, all of you, until the end of our lives. No matter what that end looks likes. Do you understand?"_

Reid smiled softly. "Yes."

" _Good. Now, don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself? You didn't inherit schizophrenia. We don't know for sure if it's Alzheimer's yet. Let's take this one step at a time."_ She heard Drew start to fuss. She had completely forgotten he was in the room with her and a pang of guilt hit her. She put the phone of speaker so she could easily pick up the infant, rocking him.

"The only way to definitely know if it's Alzheimer's is by doing a biopsy of tissue after death, JJ."

JJ turned to her phone. _"Spence, stop that."_ Drew started to make more noise and she could see he was also getting upset, picking up on her pain. _"Where are you right now baby? With your dad?"_

"Uh, not exactly. Remember where we went in May?" He shivered some in the cooling air.

JJ stilled her movements for a second, looking at the clock. _"Spence, you'll get sick out there at this hour."_ The couple had to snuggle with a blanket back in May when it would have been warmer than November.

Drew started to cry some, a sound Reid picked up. "I'll head to his place, JJ. I clearly need to let you go so you can take care of Andrew." The baby calmed a little at the sound of his voice.

JJ smiled at that. _"Yes you should head to his place, but maybe you should talk about happier things for a bit. Your voice seems to be calming our son."_ She sat back down on her bed, laying Drew down. She held the phone near him.

Reid smiled, grateful to be thinking about something pleasant. He stood up and headed to his rental car. "Is that so, Andrew? Do you like the sound of your dad's voice?" Drew babbled, making both adults smile. "I miss you so much little man, I'm sorry I can't be there right now."

" _Ba…meee…"_ he babbled.

JJ grinned. _"You tell him, Drew."_ She tickled him and the baby laughed. JJ's eyes widened.

"Did he…?" Reid asked.

JJ smiled, wiping a tear away. She was happy and saddened by this. Saddened that Reid wasn't here in person to hear it. _"Yep."_ She reached out and tickled him again, prompting more giggles. Both of the baby's parents smiled and giggled at little themselves as it became infectious. After a few minutes, he settled down.

Reid sighed, feeling a little better after hearing that. "I should let you get him to bed, Jen."

JJ took him off speaker. _"Yeah, it's getting late. Are you a little better?_ "

"Yes, thank you for…well, everything, Beautiful."

JJ smiled softly. _"Don't worry about it, Baby, that's what I'm here for,"_ she paused. _"We're going to get through this, Spence."_

He sighed, "I know." It was his turn to pause. "Because I have you. I love you, Jen."

" _I love you too."_


	96. Chapter 95

**A/N: Bonus post this week given how sad that last one was and with everything we're dealing with in canon right now on the show. I can safely say that although I won't be covering all of season 12 in 'Partners,' what we saw isn't happening in my universe! This one is isn't exactly cheery, but not as sad as the last chapter at least.**

* * *

JJ leaned against the elevator wall, basically asleep standing, still drained from the gut retching phone call with Spence the night before. It was killing her not to be by his side, but she saw the logic in his argument for her to stay. At least for now. Unfortunately, when they eventually hung up, she could hardly sleep. Which was how she found herself dead on her feet with their early morning call to come in.

When the doors dinged, she barely could open her eyes, but she heard Morgan's voice. "You'd think this kid would have learned how to text by now. Anyway, Reid says his mom's doing much better with him there and he misses us."

JJ frowned at the obvious lie her husband had sent, but she was glad she had overheard it. It would help her to keep up that story with them, at least for now. She knew he needed time to process everything before they told the team what was really going on. She heard Tara answer him. "That's great news."

That's when he finally noticed her. "Oh, good morning, JJ. What's goin' on here? A little late night sexy talk with your hubby?"

JJ looked at him through just cracked opened eyelids, but it was enough to glare at her friend. Tara looked at JJ, concerned. "Derek, I don't think that's what's going on here."

"Come on, let me guess. You finally figured how to teach him how to video chat for some fun via the internet?" The women exchanged a look. "I'm way off, aren't it?"

JJ was glad a lie came to her. "You're cute, but the only action happening at our house at 3 AM was a colicky baby."

Tara winced. "Ouch. You need any help?"

JJ ran her hand through her hair, "No, I think we'll survive." She yawned and looked at Morgan. "Although maybe you can entertain Ella one night if Drew is still having issues? Her energy is wearing me out as well."

Morgan wrapped an arm around her shoulders, squeezing it. "Consider it done, Blondie."

They met up with Rossi and Kate in the bullpen. Morgan looked at the senior agent, "Hey Rossi, where's Hotch and Garcia, I thought we had a case?" The tech had hopped out of Morgan's SUV at the building door so she could meet Hotch while Morgan parked, which was why he'd ended up in a different elevator ride than her.

Rossi sighed, "We do, but they are behind closed doors."

JJ frowned; having very briefly forgotten about the danger Garcia was in. "Is this about the network of hit men?"

Kate sighed, having already asked Rossi that same question. "Yeah."

"Any update?" Tara continued to probe. It had only been a few two days but still...

Rossi shook his head. "Nothing yet, but Hotch has pulled out all the stops." He knew of the conversation that Hotch had just wrapped up with Cruz, the Director and the Marshalls. After reevaluating the situation, they decided she needed more security than originally planned.

"How's she doing?" JJ directed that to Morgan. She wondered _how_ Morgan was doing was well, but couldn't voice that question.

The older man sighed. "She's got four hit men targeting her, so she's a little rattled."

Rossi decided the rest should be aware of this issue. "Yeah, I heard something about witness protection." That made Morgan's heart jump into this throat for a moment. He couldn't lose her before he even got a chance to have her as more than just his best friend.

He barely heard Kate's comment. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

* * *

Garcia couldn't believe what she was hearing from her unit chief. "For how long?" she whispered.

Hotch frowned. "Until we can produce a viable lead. You'll be here and an agent will be assigned to you until further notice."

Garcia leaned back in the chair, defeated. "This is horrible."

"Witness protection wanted to move you to another state. I convinced them that you'd be safe here," Hotch countered, trying to show her the good side of this situation. He had fought tooth and nail to keep her with her family…their family.

That got him a small smile. "Thank you for that." She took a breath "Um, okay, I need to go home and get my creature comfort things."

Hotch shook his head, realizing she wasn't grasping this. "Garcia, this starts _now_."

She blinked rapidly, still trying to process this. "What do you—what about Sergio? I have plants I need to be water—"

He handed her a notepad and pen, "You can make a list and I'll send someone to pick up whatever you need."

"Ok, um…" Garcia jotted down a handful of things before starting hand it back. "There…wait." She wrote down a few more. "Thank you, oh…" She continued add more items before pausing. "Who's getting the stuff?"

"Anderson."

"Oh, he can't see that…" she crossed off an item and then reconsidered, adding it back. "But I really need it so…"

Although he couldn't blame her, he needed her to focus on work. "Garcia, let's get to work."

She nodded and handed him the list. "Right." She did her best to focus on the case in Phoenix, but she couldn't help but worry about herself. Her life. Would they ever solve this case?

As the team scattered, she stopped Kate for a moment. "What's up, Garcia?"

"Can you possibly take Sergio for awhile?" She would have asked JJ, but she knew she had enough on her plate right now. Morgan would be gone too much. She also didn't say why, but the profiler could guess.

Kate smiled and nodded, squeezing her arm. "Of course. Meg's been wanting to get a pet, this will be good practice to see if she can handle the responsibility or not."

Garcia smiled, hugging her friend and teammate. "Thank you sweet cheeks. He's a love. I'll probably have a hard time getting him to come home after this."

Kate frowned. "He'll want to come home to his mom, Penelope. And this is just temporary." Garcia nodded, trying to be optimistic.

* * *

Reid stared at his cup of tea, sitting at his dad's dining room table. He ran his thumb along the side of it, oblivious to the concerned gaze of the senior Reid at the seat across from him. "Spencer, do you want me to go with you?"

Reid blinked and looked up, meeting his father's eyes. He was going to tell his mom what the doctors found out yesterday. Then they were going to talk about the next steps. As much as he had slowly opened his heart back up to the man across from him, he wasn't sure about him being there. At least not today. "That's okay."

William reached over and patted Reid's forearm. "If you're sure…" Reid nodded. "Okay. Just say the word."

"I will."

* * *

Reid first went to Dr. Norman's office. The psychologist offered him a sad smile as the young man took a seat. "I'm so sorry, Spencer."

Reid nodded, "Me too. Has anyone told her anything yet?"

The doctor shook his head. "No. She was tired after the testing so aside from mealtime, she mostly slept yesterday."

"What would be the next steps? Medications, I'm assuming?" He had been so consumed with the shock and initial grief of what Diana was losing, what he was losing, that he hadn't even researched anything yet like he normally would have.

A nod this time. "That would be correct. There are different medications to help with the memory loss; depending on what stage she's in. It appears to be early, thankfully, so we'll start with a Cholinesterase inhibitor. Hopefully, that will work well for her and we can then delay other medications for about six to twelve months."

Reid nodded. "Okay." He bit his lip. "Do you think its Alzheimer's?"

Dr. Norman sighed. "It's too soon to tell for sure. At this point, she's presenting with the different symptoms of dementia, which can have other causes. Alzheimer's is the disease that is most common to cause dementia, so it _is_ a high probability. Given her age, she's just falls into a window that's hard to gauge if it's early onset or late. My instinct would be late, or what we traditionally think of as Alzheimer's. I would wonder if already having a mental condition weakened her brain structure, bringing it on earlier than it might have in another individual. I'm sure you're aware of the only way to confirm its Alzheimer's versus dementia?"

Reid nodded. "I'm assuming you are also aware that Alzheimer's is more likely to be genetic…"

Dr. Norman frowned. "Spencer, let's take this one step at a time. Let's focus on getting Diana better and then we can discuss that. There are several things to factor into genetic testing with this."

Reid sighed, agreeing for now. He was trying to follow JJ's advice to take it one step at a time. "You're right." He took a deep breath. "Let's go." The pair walked down the hall to her room and Reid knocked.

Diana looked up and smiled a little, "Spencer, good morning." Then she looked at the doctor. "Dr. Norman."

"Good morning, Mom. How are you feeling today?" He took a seat next to her on her bed and the doctor took her desk chair. He was relieved that she seemed to recognize him immediately today.

"I'm a little tired." She eyed her physician. "And I can tell you're coming to tell me something unpleasant."

Reid took her hand. "I'm afraid so."

* * *

Reid watched his mom as she took a nap, quite upset after the news. He, of course, couldn't blame her. Her brain had already taken so much away from her over the years and now it was starting to take away what memories she did have. It wasn't fair. He knew life wasn't fair, saw it every day at work, but this just seemed like a cruel blow to hit her with.

And himself, if he was being honest. He was also terrified for himself and what could be his future. He had _finally_ reached the point in his life that he thought he didn't have to be afraid of his own brain, well past the typical age for a schizophrenic break. Now he had a new terror to worry about?

And JJ.

Their conversation in this same city nearly four years ago had done a great deal in moving their relationship forward, past a hurdle he never thought he'd get over with anyone in his life. That someone would want to take the risk of sharing their life with him, knowing what could become of him. But _this_ … This wasn't something he thought he could handle, even on his own, and he hated the idea of JJ having to deal with it now too. Not to mention the kids.

He swallowed and left her room, needing to escape those thoughts, spiraling down like he did last night. _One step at a time_.

He knew he needed to focus on his mom. He had already talked with Dr. Norman about his recommendation for medication, but he wanted more opinions, more information…more everything – anything – that would help her. And himself.

He headed downstairs and out the front door, out into the comfortable temperatures of the Vegas fall. He pulled out his cell phone and called one of the names he recalled from his conversation last night.

" _Hey Spencer, how are you? Wanting to visit your namesake of sorts?"_

Reid smiled softly at that. Thinking of Joey prompted a thought of Andrew, which always calmed him. The kids always settled his jumbled thoughts. "Hey Maeve. How is Joey doing?" Deflecting her question.

The geneticist wasn't going to be easily distracted though. She could hear it in his tone. _"He's good. Are you?"_ Robin had mentioned in passing during the women's phone call yesterday that their friend had gone out of town to visit his mother. _"How is your mom?"_

Reid sighed. "That's why I'm calling. What do you know about dementia, particularly Alzheimer's?"

Maeve closed her eyes and sighed, grateful that her son was currently down for a nap. _"Oh, Spencer."_

He ran a hand through his hair as he took a seat on one of the benches outside of Bennington. "I'm not calling for sympathy, Maeve."

She frowned. _"Right. Well, genetics is believed to play a role in both early and late onset Alzheimer's, but it's also only a factor for majority of the different types. It's not a given that you'd get it, even with the genes. There are, however, certain genetic mutations that can run in families for the early onset. Did your grandparents on that side of the family have dementia?"_

"Not that I'm aware of. My Uncle Daniel died when I was young, but that was from a motor vehicle accident. My mom's father died of a severe stroke before I was born and her mom died of breast cancer. So, I suppose it's hard to say if they had the gene mutation as they never had the chance for it to develop."

" _Okay. Well, there are three different mutations on chromosomes 21, 14 and 1 that can be contributed to early-onset. Each cause abnormal amyloid precursor protein or APP, which generates the harmful forms of amyloid plaques."_

"The hallmark of the disease. And if she carries that genetic mutation, I have a 50% change of having inherited it. And if I did, I have a strong probability of developing it as well." He leaned on his knees, resting his head in his hand not holding the phone.

" _How old is she, Spencer?"_

"Sixty two. She had me when she was 28. Why?"

Maeve smiled. _"Then it might not be early-onset, least not in the truly genetic form. The cut off varies, some use 60 and others use 65, however, majority of the familial Alzheimer's or FAD cases occur between 30 and 60 years old, usually closer to the beginning of that range than later."_

Reid let out a deep breath; this was helping. He knew he had read about most of this information years ago as a purely academic exercise or intellectual curiosity, but hearing it in context now was helping with his stress some. "But there still a genetic component to late-onset, correct?"

" _Yes, although less of a guarantee like I said. Environment and lifestyle also are factors. There is no specific gene that can determine risk. There is one, apolipoprotein E or APOE, on chromosome 19, that does increase a person's risk, but it's not a guarantee even if you did have it."_

Reid nodded, his brain becoming clearer now. "Right, I remember reading about this. It has different alleles, one that may protect and one that might increase risk."

" _Exactly. APOE_ _ε4 increases risk and is associated with earlier age of the disease onset. The more alleles for APOE_ _ε4 one carries, the increased risk. But, just like many other diseases connected to genetics, it's not the sole answer to who gets the disease. Some people with an APOE ε4 allele don't get the disease and some without any alleles do,"_ Maeve finished.

"So what are your thoughts on genetic testing?"

The scientist back in DC bit her lip. She knew how she'd answer as a researcher, but Spencer wasn't a study participant. He was a friend. _"Have you talked to JJ about this?"_

"Not yet. We're still trying to wrap our heads around all this. She was the one that mentioned talking to you and my neurologist, however, so I'm assuming she'd expect us to have this conversation." He leaned back on the bench, watching the leaves blow in the wind.

" _My best opinion at this time would be that given her age and how she falls right near the cut off between early and late, that I would_ possibly _consider first testing her genes. See if you can rule out the genetic mutations and see what her APOE alleles are. Then based off of those results, you can consider testing your own."_ She paused, _"But, talk to JJ_ first _."_

He wrinkled his brow. "Why? I mean I will, but why?"

" _Because this isn't a test like having your cholesterol checked, Spencer. If she does have a genetic mutation and you check your genes to find out you do too, making it an almost certainty of what your future holds…is that something you really want to know? Would having that knowledge affect how you live your life now in a negative way because you know what's coming? And if it's not early onset, but she carries APOE ε4 and you find out you do too, how will that impact your life given that it's not a guarantee? Or, are you better off not knowing and just living your life to the fullest?"_

The pair was silent as she let him think that over. He _hated_ not knowing if he'd develop schizophrenia during his late teens and throughout his twenties. But, if he could have done a test to know if he was at increased risk, but not have a definitive yes or no answer, would that really have been beneficial? What if he does have the genetic mutation? What would he do now knowing what was inevitability going to happen? Wouldn't he be better off just forgetting now?

He blinked and sat up straight, swallowing hard. The last time he had any thoughts like that had been… He quickly reached into his pocket, fingering his sobriety coin. He let out a raged breath. "I see your point."

" _Good. I will tell you that majority of doctors would probably not recommend any genetic testing for you given how it can't give a clear answer anyway. Her doctor may want to for_ her _as there may be clinical trials or research studies she could participate in, however."_

"Thank you Maeve."

She smiled softly. _"Of course. I'll look into any research that's showing promise with delaying disease progression and let you know what I find. Robin mi—"_

"No," he cut her off.

" _No, you don't want me to look into other research?"_

He sighed. "No, that's okay. But, do you mind keeping this to yourself for now? I'm not ready to tell the team anything just yet and I'd hate for Robin to keep a secret from Hotch." In reality, he questioned how well she could keep something from her boyfriend, given that no one on the team really seemed to be able to.

" _Okay, sure. I understand. Again, I'm sorry this is happening at all Spencer,"_ she replied.

"Me too." After he hung up, he stayed outside for a bit longer, watching the leaves in the breeze. A few of the darker brown leaves blew away, falling to the ground. One phase of their life ending while starting in another phase as they were about to become nutrients to the soil and thus other plants in the future. The cycle of life had always fascinated him, from the cellular level up to the universe as a whole. Perhaps this was just another phase he was being forced to work through? Maybe things would work out as they were supposed to, even if they weren't quite how he had envisioned? If someone had asked him if his life would be where it was now ten years ago, he wouldn't have envisioned this – a beautiful wife and three great kids. Even with everything with his mom – even with everything that might _his_ future – he wouldn't change a thing. He wouldn't want to erase a single one of those memories.

He squeezed the coin still in his hand and silently prayed that those memories wouldn't ever be erased – by disease or by temptation.

* * *

JJ yawned, getting ready to curl into her bed for a few hours while they were at a standstill in Phoenix. But first…

Her phone rang and she smiled at the sight of who was calling. It was like he knew. "Hey Baby."

Reid smiled at just hearing her voice. _"Hey Beautiful."_

"How'd it go today?" she asked as she changed into some pajamas.

He sighed. _"As well as you'd expect. She's processing it. Dr. Norman has started a new medication today that should hopefully help out her symptoms."_ He paused. _"I talked to Maeve today about genetic testing."_

JJ yawned despite her focus. "Oh? And?"

He caught that sound. _"And it's a discussion we should have when you're more rested. Get some sleep, Jen."_

"You sure? I—"

" _I'm sure. You need to be alert while on a case. We'll talk after you're done on in Arizona."_

"Okay. I love you."

Reid smiled. _"I love you too."_

* * *

JJ stared at herself in the bathroom mirror at the Phoenix office. Why was she still so exhausted? She would have thought that not having the kids clamoring for her attention would have allowed for a better night's sleep. But, then again, she didn't have _him_ to sleep next to.

That's when it hit her. Since his discharge from the hospital nearly four years ago, they had almost always slept in the same bed together. Even if that bed was a hospital bed – hers or his. They'd _never_ been apart like this. At most, it was a day or two when he was on a case while she was on maternity leave. But this...this was different, she didn't know _when_ they'd share a bed again. She sighed, how was she going to get past this? Sleep with one of his shirts? It reminded her of her interview with Mrs. Coleman and she sighed.

She yawned and stared at her reflection, trying to focus on the case. God, she could really use a cup of coffee right now…

She blinked as a light bulb went off, running back to the conference room after grabbing the medical examiner reports again. "Caffeine."

Tara looked up from her file. "I am a fan. What about it?"

"You want your victims to stay awake and alert for what you're about to do to them," she handed them the files.

"So you give them caffeine," Tara followed, looking over the report. "Wow, astronomical levels, apparently." She looked up and met JJ's eyes. "Wait, how did you…" JJ sent her a look. "Oh, yeah, sorry." Tara wasn't aware that JJ hadn't had coffee in nearly four years either, but it still served the point. The three women worked through this new information until JJ reached the other key revelation.

"He wants them to go through what he is. He wants them to stay awake."

* * *

JJ stared at her phone having just sent Spence a text that she was on the flight home. She knew he wanted to talk, but didn't think he'd want that to happen on the plane so she made sure to alert him. She _really_ needed to figure out how the world she was going to function with him gone.

A text came across as she yawned. _'Fly safe Jen. I love you.'_ She smiled, yawning again, getting Rossi and Morgan's attention.

"Oh, sorry," she chuckled, her exhaustion just about comical in her book at this point.

"Wow. Kids really are game changers, aren't they?" Morgan asked.

JJ furrowed her brow for a second and then remembered her lie. She nodded, "Particularly two under three. How is it that I wake up more exhausted than when I went to bed?" She deflected away from the _real_ reason for her lack of sleep.

Rossi eyed her, having a feeling he knew the truth, or at least some of it. "Why don't you try to get some shut-eye before we land?"

"Oh, trust me, I've tried, it's not happening," she sighed. Not without her Spence. She glanced at her phone, going through photos of the two of them together, hoping that would help.

Morgan eyed her and then looked at the other man. "Hey Rossi, I remember Reid told me once, uh, I think it was something like this –" he changed his voice to try to sound like Reid. "Hey Morgan, you know electronics emit a sleep depriving type of blue light that prevents you from falling asleep at night."

JJ looked up from her phone and glared at him, not that he noticed.

Rossi smiled, seeing what he was trying to do. By talking of Reid, maybe that would help her sleep? "Yeah, I remember that. I actually think it was more like –" Rossi tried his best this time, adding hand gestures, "Well, studies show that we need between seven and nine hours of sleep a night."

Morgan chuckled, doing the same hand gesture and then looked over at JJ. She was _not_ amused. "You two think you're _real_ funny, don't you?"

Morgan frowned. "JJ, we didn't mean anything by it. I just figured you were missing Pretty Boy and could use some picking up."

"What I _need_ is my husband, but that's not an option right now. You two doing poor impersonations of him doesn't make me miss him any less, just more." She met both of their sets of eyes, "I know you miss him, guys, and you just don't know how to express it because you're _guys_ , but _that_ wasn't it."

Rossi lifted his hands in a surrounding position. "You're right, I do miss the Kid. I just figured you missed him more and smiling at the thought of one of his factoids would help. We meant nothing by it."

JJ ran a hand through her hair, "Yeah, well, just remember that even after all these years, Spence can be pretty sensitive to what you may _think_ of as teasing, but he views as making fun of him. So," she leaned forward, "I wouldn't do that again if I were you. I may be sleep deprived, but I can still kick both of your asses if I want."

Morgan's eyebrows shot up. He honestly didn't think it was that bad. Was it? Was there something else at play here? Was there something the couple wasn't sharing? That made him worry and he felt properly chastised. "JJ, I'm sorry. You're right, maybe that was going too far. I promise I'll never do something like that in front of him." He then remembered Henry's birthday party and her comment then. "Or the kids. Or ever, really, again."

Rossi nodded agreement. He wasn't aware of their conversation at the seven year old's festivities, but he too also sensed that they may have pushed it a little too far…and that there was something else at play here as well. "What he said."

She sighed and nodded, leaning back. Maybe she was over reacting. They didn't know what Spence was going through and the lack of sleep was making her ultra sensitive. "Thank you. I'm just…" She yawned again. "I miss _him_."

Rossi squeezed her arm. "You know, I think the Kid used the blanket last…" He got up and fetched one of the blue blankets they stored on the plane and handed it to her. She smiled at him, wrapping it around herself. Went it got closer to her face, she caught his scent on the blanket and inhaled. A happy sigh escaped her and she was out in seconds.

Rossi and Morgan looked at each other and smiled. The younger one leaned back, putting on his headphones, thinking about her comment at Henry's party some more. Maybe he did need to lay off the teasing of the Kid some. He'd start to do a better job of joking with his little brother, but being sure to not push the envelope and hurting his feelings. He knew he certainly owed him his gratitude for showing him the feelings for Garcia he had suppressed for so long. If only he could act on them…

He looked at JJ and made a silent vow to be as much help to her as possible while Reid was gone. When he wasn't spending time with Garcia during her imposed imprisonment at the office. He sighed as he closed his eyes.

What was going on with this team lately?

* * *

 **A/N: My information about Alzheimer's is coming from the National Institute of Aging's website along with the Alzheimer's Association.**

 **I know that the end scene with Morgan and Rossi had some people very angry. I wasn't all that amused with it myself, but probably not as upset as some. I could also see what the writers were** _ **trying**_ **to do, which is what I tired to show from their perspectives. But, given the different nature of JJ's relationship with Reid here, I felt her reaction had to be amped up differently. Hope that worked.**


	97. Chapter 96

The only sounds JJ could hear at this moment was her feet on the pavement and her breathing. She was beyond grateful that Hotch and Robin had surprised her this Sunday and took Henry and Ella out for a bit. Her mom was watching Drew as he napped so she could get a run in. At least she had gotten in a better night's sleep last night, finding his Caltech shirt to sleep in. No matter how many times it was washed or how often she stole it, it still smelled like _him_.

Right now, however, she was pushing out all of her anxiety and frustration onto the sidewalk.

She was worried about Garcia, obviously, but she was having a hard time focusing on the case because her bigger issue was several states over. The couple had a talk yesterday about what he had talked to Maeve about and she didn't know how to feel about it. On one hand, she could see why he'd want to know – the _not_ knowing hanging over his head could be suffocating. She knew the anxiety he had felt regarding schizophrenia and she didn't want him to live with that again. However, it sounded like the only thing the test could tell them was _bad_ news. If everything was negative, there was still the possibility, although much smaller, that he could develop it. And if it was positive…

She exhaled heavily as she picked up her pace for another loop. She was worried about him, about his thoughts with all of this. She could tell he was trying to distance himself from the pain after that initial breakdown, trying to look at is as a purely scientific matter. She knew it was his coping mechanism to treat it as a puzzle, a game. She felt the sting in her lungs as her pace continued to increase while she thought of him with that chessboard nearly a year ago. That thought made her angry.

Why? Why was this happening? She knew he wasn't sure if he believed in a God, but she grew up going to church with her parents. She struggled with her faith after Roz, but eventually found it again, even if she didn't regularly attend service anymore. But this…after everything her husband had been through in his life was this really necessary?

She sprinted the last stretch of her loop, letting everything out. Her legs almost gave out by the time she reached the end to start to cool down. She didn't even feel the tears she'd been shedding thinking about all of this. When she wiped them away, taking a drink of her water, she again wondered how he was coping with all of this. Could he really detach? _Should_ he detach? Should he put distance between himself and the problem to work it out?

A chill ran up her spine as a thought hit her. Oh god. He wouldn't, would he? She shook her head of that. No, he had too much to live for now. It wasn't like the last time when he was alone, even with the team right there. Right?

She stared at her phone, contemplating her next move, when she noticed a text from Maeve.

' _Lunch today?'_

JJ bit her lip but sent off the quick reply. _'Late lunch okay? Have an errand.'_ As she waited for her friend's confirmation, she called a number she hadn't in awhile.

" _Agent Jareau, this is a surprise,"_ Cruz greeted. The pair had tried to keep things on a more professional level since everything two years ago.

"Chief Cruz, I have a favor to ask but I need you to not ask why, if that's okay."

The Section Chief furrowed his brow. He had a feeling this had to do with the BAU agent on medical leave and knew he'd grant JJ whatever she wanted. He was not expecting her request, however. _"Go ahead."_

"Do you have Deputy Director Bergman's personal number?"

Cruz blinked. _"Yeah. I'll text it to you."_ He paused for a moment. _"Are you sure this isn't something I can handle for you?"_

JJ smiled softly at his concern. "Afraid not. Thanks Matt."

* * *

John noticed the blond agent, still in workout clothes, staring at the group of people in the park playing chess. He wondered if she knew any of them or if maybe her husband did. He had been surprised by her request they meet in person. But, as he approached, he could see the determination and worry on her face and the reason why became very clear. He had seen the paperwork approving Spencer's leave and had been tempted to call him, but he knew the young man liked his privacy. Which also begged the question as to how JJ knew to call him. He trusted Spencer to not share his secret.

"The fall air is starting to settle in, JJ. You might get a cold if you don't start to bundle up," he greeted.

JJ turned and smiled softly at his statement. "You're probably right, but I'm still too warm from my run." She paused, "Thank you for meeting me, sir."

He shook his head. "Given what I'm assuming is the nature of this talk, no sirs here." JJ nodded. "What can I do for you?"

JJ bit her lip. "First you should know that he never out right told me, I pieced it together after Strauss' funeral and after everything with me." John nodded. "And thank you for your help with that."

He reached over and squeezed her shoulder. "Just looking out for my best agents."

"I need you to do that again."

John tilted his head, "Are you worried he might relapse? What's going on?"

JJ sighed. "He should tell you the specifics, but…" She swallowed. "His mom. She means the world to him and she's…sick…and he's trying to deal with it mostly on his own out there because he won't let me come and cause more stress for the kids or the team. His dad is there, but they aren't close. I don't really think he'll…"

John sighed, nodding in understanding. "But it's still a stress." JJ nodded. He made sure to hold her gaze. "Thank you for letting me know. I'll reach out, I promise."

"Can you not…"

"This conversation never happened," John winked.

JJ smiled. "Thank you."

"Of course. And as for you going to see him, let me see if on an official level, I can't do something about that."

JJ couldn't contain herself and launched into his surprised arms, hugging him tight. "Thank you…John."

* * *

"So what do you think?"

Dr. Laple sighed, having finished reviewing the file that his patient had just sent him. _"I agree with Dr. Norman's assessment and plan of care, Spencer."_

Reid nodded, fiddling with his mug of tea. He knew from Sandy that JJ was out running, getting in some stress relief. He was grateful to hear that. It also allowed him time to call in another consult. "And your thoughts on the testing?" He had already relayed all his thoughts on the subject to his trusted neurologist.

" _You've clearly thought about this, Spencer. I see the pros and cons for it."_

* * *

"So you don't think he should do it?" JJ asked while holding Joey in her arms. She had made it home in time to quickly shower and nurse Drew before Maeve arrived at her doorstep. She had ushered her mother out the door, not quite ready to talk to Sandy about this yet either. She knew she would need to soon, but was hoping Spence would tell her that he was ready for her to share before she did on her own. At least he had already opened up to their friend so she had someone else to talk to about this. She was planning on asking Blake to give him a call as well, knowing he might open up to her, another mother figure in his life.

She looked up and saw Maeve shake her head, even as she made a silly face to make Drew laugh. They pair had swapped infants. "Personally and as a researcher, no. Her doctor might see fit to test Diana, which I would agree to if I were in his shoes, but I would encourage him to not test himself."

JJ sighed. "Okay. I'm fairly certain he's going to ask Dr. Norman about testing her and then I think the plan was to go from there." She took a sip of her tea, picking at the sandwich Maeve brought her from a café they pair liked to meet at sometimes. Even with her workout, she still didn't have much of an appetite with all of this going on.

The brunette noticed, but held her tongue for now. If this were Bobby, she probably wouldn't want to eat either. She had lost about fifteen pounds during her self-imposed exile during everything with Diane. She shifted Drew in her arms and reached over to squeeze JJ's hand. "You two will get through this." She knew the pair had seen their fair share of things with their work. _This_ was different, but her faith in their strength – individually _and_ together – wouldn't be shaken.

JJ squeezed her hand back and nodded, even as a tear escaped. "Thanks." After a moment, JJ took a deep breath and a bigger bite of her sandwich, not noticing the smile on her friend's face as she did. "So how's it going with this little guy?"

* * *

" _Hi Daddy!"_

Reid smiled at the greeting, needing to hear his daughter's cheerful voice. JJ had insisted on a video chat this evening and he could see why. The young girl seemed to be full of even more energy than normal, her eyeball taking up most of the screen as she got really close to the camera to look at him. He held in a laugh. "Hi Ella, how's my sweet girl?"

" _I good. I miss you, Daddy."_

Reid sighed softly. "I miss you too. Are you being good for Mommy and Grandma?" He saw her nod some. "Good. Why don't you sit back some so I can see everyone else?"

Ella sighed and moved back. _"Yes Daddy."_

" _Hi Dad!"_

Reid smiled as Henry, JJ, and Drew all came into focus. "Hey Bud." Drew babbled when he registered the face on the screen. "Hey little guy." He locked eyes with his wife for a moment. "Hi."

JJ smiled. _"Hi. How are you?"_

"I'm hanging in there. Had a good talk with an old friend today, which helped." He had talked with John earlier, surprised and relieved by his phone call. He had encouraged the younger man to find a meeting there he could attend while he was in town. He had just come from it and was already less stressed about a relapse now. JJ smiled softly and nodded in understanding. He then looked back at Henry. "How's school going Henry? How's that report coming?"

Henry sighed, _"Okay, I guess. Will you look it over?"_

Reid smiled and nodded. "Of course. Just email it to me and we can talk about it tomorrow or Tuesday." Reid had eventually caved over the past year and got a seldom used personal email address. Right now, he was grateful for it.

That got him a smile. _"Cool. Guess what? Drew stuck his toe into his mouth last night, it was funny."_

His parents both chuckled at how entertained Henry was with that. Their giggles made the kids laugh. "That is pretty funny," Reid answered as they continued. All of them together made the baby boy laugh as well. Reid swallowed at that sound and met JJ's eyes, both keeping their tears at bay. JJ was just glad he was able to hear it with her for the first time.

"' _Rew funny!"_ Ella giggled.

JJ nodded. _"Yep, he sure is."_ She kissed the baby's head as he sat in her lap, still laughing as he waved his arms, excited.

Ella then remembered something important…for the two year old. _"Daddy, guess what?"_

"What?"

" _I see dance!"_ She got up and started to dance around even though there was no music.

"That's great, Ella," Reid replied as he sent JJ a confused look.

" _I did too,"_ Henry added. _"Uncle Aaron and Aunt Robin took us to see a dance show. It was cool. There were ballerinas, tap dancers and even hip hop dancers!"_ He was remembering what names Robin had supplied for the different styles.

" _There was apparently a festival of different dances in the park. Kids showing off what they had learned,"_ JJ supplied.

Ella plopped down then, next to Henry. _"I like the one that twirl a lot and the robots the bestest!"_

Reid smiled, grateful the team was helping to entertain the kids. "You did? It does sound very cool. I'm glad you had fun."

" _Can I dance like tat?"_ Ella asked.

Reid shot a look to JJ, who shrugged. "You want to take a dance class, Ella?" he asked.

" _Yes!"_ She nodded several times.

JJ smiled, _"Okay, we can look into that, sweetie."_ She was silently wondering if that wouldn't help contain some of this girl's energy.

" _Yay!"_ Ella clapped and then looked back at the screen. _"You come home soon, Daddy?"_

Reid noticed Henry focus in on that question too. "Hopefully soon kiddos. Grandma is getting better, but she still needs me right now."

* * *

"Morning Peaches."

JJ smiled at Garcia's greeting, even if it seemed to be lacking a little of her normal sparkle. She felt like a bad friend for not being more involved with entertaining her during her captivity at the BAU, but everything with Spence had her distracted. "Hey Pen." She followed Garcia into her office.

"What's up?" the tech asked, concerned.

JJ smiled. "Just wanted to show you something cute." She pulled out her tablet and showed Garcia the video she'd taped of Ella dancing after they had signed off from talking with Spence last night. She was so excited by the idea of learning how to 'be a robot' that JJ had to play her a few songs to burn off some energy so she'd go to sleep. She was spinning around the living room, kicking and moving her arms about. Eventually she found the beat and seemed to stomp her feet in time to the drum beats. "Someone has decided she wants to take up dancing."

Garcia's eyes grew wide as she absorbed the video with a large smile. "Look at my little Swan Lake! Or maybe Step Up Queen given those moves."

JJ smiled at the names. "Think you can help me research a good class to get her into?" JJ knew giving her a project that wasn't the Dirty Dozen would help ease her stress some.

Garcia had taken the tablet, quickly sending that video to herself to watch again later. "You got it, Sugar."

A tap on the door revealed Morgan, "Hey Baby Girl," he spotted JJ then. "And Blondie. Good, you're here. Hotch wants to meet in a few minutes."

Garcia furrowed her brow. "I didn't get alerted of a case."

Morgan shrugged. "I don't think that's it. He seemed to be on the phone with Cruz right before that." He then nodded towards the tablet. "Whatcha two up to?"

JJ grinned and passed the tablet over. "Your girl wants to be a dancer." Morgan watched the video and smiled.

"God baby girl, the ballerina, huh? Works for me." The group headed out the door, stopping by the bullpen so JJ could set down her things. While they walked, Morgan used it as a chance to check in things. "How's Reid?"

JJ shrugged, "He's okay. Diana's improving some." She tried to keep it vague. She didn't like keeping them in the dark, but she knew Reid needed to fully get his head around this and feel like he'd tackled part of the problem before he'd feel comfortable with sharing. Even after all these years, he was a private person. He was more open about the happy things, but the difficult parts of life he needed time to process before sharing. She'd learned her lesson during his headache issue and she wasn't about to betray that now, even if she felt like the team should know the truth.

"That's good to hear," Tara smiled as she joined them on their trip to the conference room. Hotch, Rossi and Kate were already in there.

"Did you get a case sent directly to you?" Garcia asked as they took their seats.

Hotch shook his head. "No. I just got off the phone with Cruz. We all know this was our year to be on call over Thanksgiving, but since we're down one and," he paused, looking at their technical analyst, "have other pressing issues, we've been taken off of rotation."

The group looked at each other, surprised. JJ held back her smile. So _that_ was how John was helping on official channels. She'd have to think of a way to send him a thank you. Hotch continued, "So I'll be giving you all each a stack of consults to work through this week. In addition, we will review what we have regarding the hit men and see if we can't find any other leads there."

The group nodded, quick to disperse back to their desks. He knew Kate and possibly Dave would now make plans with their families. He had a feeling Morgan would hang out with Garcia. He wasn't sure about Tara, to be honest. That just left…

"JJ, a quick word." He stopped the blond right before she disappeared from his sight.

She turned, "What's up? Did I mention to you that now I have to find a dance class for Ella?"

Hotch smiled softly at that. "Sorry?" JJ smiled, but it faded as his did. "I think you need to take the kids to Vegas to see Reid." She tilted her head, a silent question there. "Henry, in particular, seemed really withdrawn yesterday."

JJ sighed. "Yeah, I've noticed that too. He's upset because he could tell Spence wasn't going to make it back for Thanksgiving and he's going to New Orleans for Christmas."

"Have Garcia help you find a flight."

"I'll pay."

The pair turned to see Rossi in the doorway. He had come back to talk to Hotch and overheard the conversation. "Rossi, I couldn't ask you t—"

"You're not, I'm offering. You're going to need four tickets because we know your mom will have to go with to help manage all of them, which is expensive, particularly with last minute holiday travel. Let me do this JJ, I want to. You all need this, Reid included." He stepped further into the room, closing the distance between the team members. "Look, I know there's something you're not telling us and I respect your privacy with whatever is going on, but it doesn't take a genius to see that its serious given how long he's been out, and will continue to be I'm guessing. And we all know that man loves those kids with such intensity that he wouldn't stay away this long unless it was needed. But it's wearing you all down, the separation. So, please for your sake and by proxy, all of ours, go surprise him."

JJ swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. For the second time in as just about as many days, she surprised another man in her life by hugging him tight. When she pulled back, she kissed Rossi on the cheek. "Thank you Dave." She then hugged Hotch. "Thank you Aaron."

* * *

Dr. Norman looked at his patient's son, hearing his rational and well thought out explanation. He nodded when he was finished. "JJ, you agree with this?"

" _I do."_ She was on speakerphone, hiding in the conference room for a moment to have this conversation a few hours later. Garcia had already found them a flight for Wednesday evening after Henry was out of school. Sandy was quick to agree to the plan, also noting that the kids needed this. William had agreed to pick them up, but not tell Reid.

Right now, however, was about Diana. They were going to go forward with her testing. He was then going to share the results with Dr. Laple and _if_ it were something to warrant further discussion for Reid, the neurologist would discuss it with the couple.

"Okay. I'll get it taken care of. It will take a few weeks, possibly even a month, before we have the results," the psychologist supplied. He had contacts working on trials at Stanford and John Hopkins that could possibly speed up the test results.

* * *

Reid sighed as he climbed out of his rental car, having just left Bennington. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving and he hated that he couldn't get home...could he? She was still having bouts of confusion, some times aggressive behavior, as they waited on the new medication to fully kick in, although improved. Would she notice if he was gone for a few days? He knew Henry was disappointed since he was going to New Orleans for Christmas. He felt like he was stuck between the proverbial rock and a hard place. At least he could video chat for a while, as if that would help. He noted his dad was home, light shining through the blinds. Maybe William could visit Diana more so he could go home? Sighing again, Reid entered the house.

"Dad!"

Reid blinked, unprepared for the small arms now wrapped around him. "Henry?" He bent down so he could wrap his arms around his oldest, squeezing him tight.

"Daddy!" Ella was now hugging him the best she could.

Reid closed his eyes, shifting his one arm to encompass her as well and just enjoyed the feeling of holding his kids. After a moment he pulled back and kissed Henry on the top of his head. Henry, surprisingly, didn't fight that show of affection. Then he released him so he could fully hug Ella and give her a kiss as well. Still holding her, he stood and met JJ's eyes with his own. "What are you guys doing here?"

JJ smiled and shrugged. "If Muhammad can't come to the mountain, the mountain will come to him."

Reid smiled and set Ella down so he could greet her properly, giving her a deep kiss while being mindful not to squash Drew in her arms. "I think the saying is the other way around, but I appreciate the sentiment, Jen."

She could see tears threatening to fall as she ran a hand through his hair. Drew babbled in her arms. "Someone else has missed his daddy," she smiled.

Reid grinned and scooped up the infant who smiled at him. "Hey Andrew Jason, I've missed you bud." He studied him for a minute, taking in the changes of the last week and a half. Had it really only been that long? Drew smiled at him, clearly happy to see his father.

"Daddy we go see Gandma D?" Ella asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Reid closed his eyes and sighed. "Not tonight, sweetie," JJ answered for him. When he opened his eyes and met hers, she could see the silent thank you in his chocolate orbs. She sent him a small smile.

"Yeah, it's late tonight kiddos and Grandma is resting," William added. "How about we eat a snack while you dad has some dinner, I'm pretty sure he hasn't eaten yet."

Reid kissed Drew again, holding the boy close. Drew smiled and babbled, putting a hand on his dad's lips. Reid kissed it, acting like he was going to eat his fingers. It got a laugh from the whole group – Drew included.

"Okay we definitely better feed you, Spencer, before you eat my grandson," Sandy teased. JJ gently placed a hand on his arm and steered him towards the kitchen.

* * *

Reid woke feeling so much more at peace and it took him a second to figure out why. That was until he felt JJ snuggle closer to him. He smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around his wife. When he opened his eyes he was met with her piercing blue ones.

"Good morning," she murmured before capturing his lips with hers.

Reid rolled them so he was on top of her, deepening the kiss. "Good morning." He rested his forehead against hers. "I don't know how I can possibly thank you enough for surprising me. I desperately needed to see you guys but..."

"I know, Spence. That's why we came. We needed you just as much but I knew we couldn't ask you to leave Diana while you're still figuring everything out."

"But how? I thought it was the team's turn to be available?"

JJ shrugged. "Cruz took us off for whatever reason. I'm not complaining." She could see the wheels turning and wondered if he pieced it together. "Then Rossi all but kicked me out of the office, paying for the flight. Apparently, I'm not functioning well without you there."

He smiled a fraction as he kissed her again. She pulled him closer; sliding a hand under his shirt while the other got tangled in his hair. "You can't sleep well either?" he gasped out in between kisses, his hands exploring as well.

She shook her head. "No. It's been better since I stole back my favorite shirt. Oh and your scarf is now mine until you come home." Reid smiled at the thought of his wife in those items. She pulled him closer, kissing him once more. "Do you think she'll be up for a visit while we're here?"

Reid sighed. "I'm hoping. I'll call in a little bit." He stared deeply into her eyes, running a gentle hand over her face, her now swollen lips. "I've missed you so much," he whispered before capturing her lips once more, swallowing her involuntary moan as he deepened it.

"Spence..." she breathed.

"Mom! Dad!" Henry greeted through the door.

The parents moaned softly and pulled apart. Both knew they should have anticipated that. "Come in, Henry," Reid offered. Soon there were two more occupants in the bed with William standing in the doorway with Drew in his arms and Sandy next to the oldest and youngest Reids.

"Happy Turkey Day!" the boy greeted, quick to claim Reid's lap. Reid hugged him tight, resting his head on top of the boy's. He looked at JJ, however, raising an eyebrow. He expected Henry to miss him but he wasn't usually this affectionate as of late. She simple shrugged and ran a hand over their son's head as Ella wiggled her way in between her parents, leaning into Reid's side.

"Gobble gobble!" Ella beamed, making the adults all smile. "We see Gandma D now?"

Reid's smile faltered some. "Hopefully. I need to see how she's feeling first, okay?"

Henry turned and looked up at him. "Her brain still sick?"

Reid closed his eyes, having an internal debate on how to answer. Henry vaguely understood the schizophrenia so should he just say it's that or really explain the dementia? And what about Ella?

"Hey Ella, let's get some breakfast and then we can watch the parade?" William offered.

"Okay!" She easily agreed and climbed off the bed.

Sandy moved to pull the door shut with her. "Sandy, stay," Reid offered. She nodded and closed the door, this time taking a seat on the bed. He knew she deserved to know what was going on.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

Reid sighed at the name. He hated it that Henry could feel his sadness. He turned the boy on the bed so he could look into his eyes. "The truth is, Henry, that yes her brain is still sick. But it's not the same sickness as we've talked about in the past. That one is called schizophrenia, okay?" He felt he was ready, smart enough, to know the terms.

Henry nodded, even with his grip tightening on the comforter he sat on. "Okay."

"When I got here, we thought her medicine for that wasn't working, but the doctors and I quickly figured out that she had something else wrong. It's called dementia." He was holding Henry's eyes, but could hear the small uptake of air from Sandy, her hand reaching over and squeezing his shoulder.

"What's that?" Henry asked with a whisper.

"It makes the brain forget things. She's started medication to help keep it away for as long as possible but eventually she will keep forgetting. It might be things like not remembering the name of a book she read or a trip she took," he paused. "It might at some point be our names." He held in that terrifying moment when he first walked into her room. He saw the sadness and fear on Henry's face. "But, she will always remember our love okay?" That may also be a lie, but he needed to believe it himself.

Henry started to cry some and JJ gently took off his glasses so she could wipe his tears away. He launched into Reid's arms and the pair hugged each other tight, tears leaking out of the father's eyes as well. After a moment the young boy asked a simple, but tragic question.

"Why?"

Reid bit his lip and swallowed, locking eyes with JJ. For once, he was at a lost for words. He couldn't explain this. She could see this as well. "Because sometimes things like this happen. People get sick for reasons we don't know, baby."

Sandy could see they were struggling and she couldn't blame them. Thinking back to last year when she pushed from them to have a conversation about death, she felt a little guilty that they were now so open about having these conversations.

Henry looked up at Reid, "Did she do something wrong? Did we?"

Reid swallowed again, trying to come up with words and finding none. So Sandy tried. "No, Henry. Like your Mom said, sometimes things like this happen. It's not the fault of anyone."

Henry stuck out his lip, "But she is already sick, it's not fair!"

Reid sighed, finally finding his voice. "You're right Henry. It _isn't_ fair. Life isn't though. That's why Mom and I have to go fight bad guys that do bad things to good people. Life wasn't fair to those good people either; it just is what it is. But sickness like this isn't something we can fight with our badge and guns. The doctors can fight it with the medicine and we can fight it by being supportive with Grandma D, by being strong for her when we visit, okay?"

He wiped the tears away from the boy's face and Henry shifted to his knees, doing the same for his father. "Okay Daddy, I'll be strong for Grandma D." He put a hand Reid's cheek. "For you."

Reid let out a shaky breath, unaware of the tears now being shed by the women in the room now. He ran a hand through Henry's hair before he pulled him close again, kissing the boy's forehead before hugging him tight again. "Thank you son."

JJ bit her lip and wiped her face. She couldn't handle this…but she _had_ to. She was so proud of both Spence and Henry right now. She shifted on the bed and wrapped her arms around both of them, kissing them each on the cheek. "I love you both so much." She ran her hand through Henry's hair. "When the medication helps her, she'll be much like the Grandma you know, Henry. Focus on that, okay?"

Henry nodded. "Okay Mommy." He looked back at Reid. "Can we visit her today?"

"Let me call her doctor, okay? Hopefully she's feeling up for some visitors because I know she'd _love_ to see you."

Henry nodded. "Come on Henry," Sandy started after wiping away her own tears, "Let's get breakfast and join your brother and sister and watch the parade. We need to give your parents a moment alone."

"Okay," he sighed, climbing out of the bed. He stopped, turning back to Reid. "I love you Daddy."

Reid smiled softly, "I love you too." He looked up at Sandy, "Thank you."

She nodded and squeezed his shoulder before escorting Henry out of the bedroom. Reid stared at the door for a moment and then turned to JJ. She already had her arms open and he launched himself into them. She ran a hand through his hair, "Let it out, baby."

The two fell backwards on the bed, Reid resting his head on her chest as he let himself cry. As he let himself mourn the loss of his mother that he hadn't let himself truly do since this all started, JJ continued to run her fingers through his hair, letting him squish her with his body weight. Her own tears fell as he sobbed, soaking through her shirt. She was honestly at a loss of words. The pain she had witnessed over losing Gideon – or even the real grief over the fake death of their good friend – both paled in comparison to what she could tell he was feeling right now. And Diana was still with them, at least physically. She knew someday she wouldn't be mentally and that she was being taken from him in small pieces. She desperately wanted to help him with his pain, but she didn't know how. The ways she did with Gideon – love, distraction, and bringing chess back to life for him – didn't seem right at the moment.

A conversation in this very city a few years ago hit her just then. She could do this; she _had_ to do this. When schizophrenia terrified her, she studied up on it. So, she would do the same with this. She had started to do some, but she could see now – with her own eyes and not through a computer screen – that she needed to take more of the weight of this off of his shoulders.

"Spence…" she murmured. He looked up at her, through the tears still in his eyes. "I've got you, okay? We're in this together, even when I have to go back home. I'm right here," her hand was by his temple and then slide down to his chest, "and here. You are _not_ dealing with this alone. We _will_ figure this out together. _We_ will find a way to make Diana as best as we can for however long we can." She ran another hand through his hair, making sure she held eye contact. "And _if_ this is something in our future together then we'll deal with it – together. I'm _never_ leaving your side. I promise, Baby."

Reid swallowed and nodded, shifting from his position so he could kiss her. "I know." He kissed her again, pouring all his love and gratitude into it. He still wasn't sure what the future held for his mom – and for him – but he knew he could count on JJ to be there, holding his hand, for all of it. When the need for oxygen became too much, he finally pulled back. "I love you so much, Jen."

JJ smiled softly, wiping his tears away. "I love you too." She pulled him in for another kiss, one more before they had to face the day. "Ready to try to have a good Thanksgiving?"


	98. Chapter 97

**A/N: Early post because I know work is going to kill me tomorrow so I'll likely not have time to get this posted. Overall, this is a much happier chapter than the last few.**

* * *

Diana was pacing in her room, not sure about this. When Spencer had called and told her that Jennifer and the kids wanted to see her, she wasn't sure what to think. She was grateful that she remembered them easily today and that they were there for her son, but she didn't want to them to think anything was wrong. Would the kids be able to tell that something wasn't right, even if today was a good day?

"Gandma!"

The matriarch of the Reid family spun and caught the youngest female in her lineage. "Elizabeth Rose, my dear." She hugged the two year old tight, kissing both of her cheeks. "I've missed you, sweetie."

"I miss you too! Happy Tanksgiving!" Ella wrapped her arms again around Diana's neck and hugged her tight. "You feel better?"

Diana opened her closed eyes and met her son's over his daughter's shoulder. He offered her a sad smile. "I am today." She pulled back to look into the eyes that looked so much like Spencer's. "Seeing you makes me feel great."

Ella smiled and leaned back in to kiss her grandma's cheek. "I wove you."

Diana blinked back the tears, "I love you too Elizabeth, so much." She bent down and set Ella back on the ground. She barely had her out of her arms before Henry was in them. "And I love you Henry, just as much."

The boy wrapped his arms tight, almost like a vice, around her neck. She could feel something different in his grip and this time looked up at JJ. Her daughter-in-law nodded a little, answering the silent question. "I love you Grandma D. Please remember that," he whispered.

Diana swallowed the lump in her throat. "Oh Henry, I could never forget that." She kissed his forehead as she ran a hand through his hair. "Let me give your mom and brother a kiss and then I'd love to read you a story."

Henry pulled back and kissed her cheek, smiling. "Okay." Diana couldn't help but smile back at how happy that made him.

She stood again and met JJ's eyes again. She knew Drew was in Spencer's arms, but she needed to hug the woman she knew was helping her son while he was helping her through all this. JJ smiled and closed the distance, the two women that loved Spencer Reid the most in the world embracing each other. "We'll get through this, okay?" JJ whispered into her ear.

"Thank you," Diana whispered back. "I'm so grateful he has you right now, Jennifer."

"Forever, not just right now," JJ countered. She pulled back and met her mother-in-law's eyes, "As do you." Diana smiled and nodded. "Ready to meet you youngest grandchild?"

Reid stepped forward as Diana nodded. "Mom, this is Andrew Jason." The little boy blinked and studied her, a little more timid than Ella had been the first time. He clung to his dad as Diana approached.

"Hello Andrew." She soaked in his features, noticing how he had his mom's eyes color, but how the shape, the brows, and the nose all looked more like his dad. He had a very light brown hair color coming in, but it was borderline dark blond, making that a toss up. He seemed to be more of a mix of his parents than Ella had been at this age…or really was now. She reached out, running a finger over his arm and hand. Her smile eventually won him over and he released his grip on his dad's shirt and took hold of her finger. "You are such a handsome boy. Plus you have two brilliant parents and an amazing brother and sister, do you know that?" The adults could see him relax as she talked and he was finally ready for Diana's arms when she offered them.

JJ smiled and leaned into Reid's side as they watched the pair. She made mental note to take a photo of the whole family when they had a chance. William and Sandy were joining them shortly, neither revealing what they needed to do first. She suspected they just wanted to give them some time alone, for which she was grateful. She couldn't think of anything else to be more thankful for this day than watching her kids making memories with their grandmother. Hopefully they would be lasting memories for them since she couldn't…wouldn't…

JJ swallowed the flash of pain that hit her with that thought and hugged Reid tight to her. He looked down and she could tell he was thinking the same thing. She reached up and kissed him softly before turning back to the kids. "You guys ready for Grandma D to read you a story?"

"Yeah!"

"Yay!"

* * *

Garcia sighed as she spun in the chair in her makeshift living space. Talk about the most isolated, sad Thanksgiving. The last two years she had spent the holiday with the Reids, along with more of her family. Today, she was alone. How depressing.

"Happy Thanksgiving Baby Girl."

Garcia spun her chair towards the door, surprised. "Chocolate Thunder, what are you doing here?"

Morgan came in carrying two large bags and set them down on her table. He started to take out the items before she got to her feet. "What does it look like? Did you really think I'd let you sit here all by your lonesome?" He'd also sent the agent assigned as her protection detail home to his family for a few hours. He knew they all cared for Garcia but that the assignment as her protection was an odd, and poorly timed, one.

Garcia beamed and hugged him tight. "Thank you Sugar."

Morgan bit his lip a little, keeping in what he wanted to say. Instead he turned her a little so he could kiss her cheek. "It's nothing, Mama. There's no where else I'd rather be." She leaned back and shot him a skeptical look. "Well, no _one_ I'd rather be with."

It was her turn to kiss him on the cheek. "Back at you." Morgan smiled. "Now, what did you bring?" She helped him finish taking things out of the bags, finding stuffing, green beans, mashed sweet potatoes, and… Garcia blinked at the last two items. "Did you seriously make me tofurkey and your mama's peach cobbler?"

Morgan grinned and chuckled when Garcia leaped into his arms again. "I did good?"

Garcia nodded, "You did. You know all that we need now?"

"What's that?"

"Charlie Brown's Thanksgiving!"

As Garcia ran to her laptop to find the file on the internet, Morgan smiled. He was beyond grateful this day to see that smile on his love's face.

Even if she didn't know that she was.

* * *

Reid watched as his mom fed Drew a bottle as his dad cut up more turkey for Ella. Sandy and William had surprised them after an hour with a Thanksgiving feast they had managed to get to go from one of the buffets in town, William calling in a favor. He had managed to actually finish a good meal, having his appetite come back for the first time since he'd landed in Vegas. His company likely had to do with that. Speaking of which, he felt JJ squeeze his thigh and then lean into his side. He was quick to wrap his arm around her, kissing her temple.

"Happy Thanksgiving Spence."

Reid smiled softly. As bittersweet as the day was, given Diana's diagnosis weighing it down, he was still thankful for this moment. This time yesterday, he would have thought he'd be spending today with just his mother and father. That the pair was able to bond with their grandchildren was something to celebrate. That he was able to hold his wife today was another reason.

"Happy Thanksgiving Jen."

* * *

JJ knocked on Diana's door the next morning, holding Spence's hand. When Diana opened it and smiled, they knew it was another good day. "Good morning you two. Where are the kids?"

The couple entered her room, Reid holding up a bag with breakfast. "They can come a little later, we wanted to visit alone for a bit."

Diana nodded and took the bag from her son, squeezing his arm. "Sounds good."

"How are you doing?" JJ asked as they settled by Diana's window.

Diana sighed. "My brain is betraying me again, Jennifer." She took her son's hand. "Spencer, I want to move to be by you and your family."

Reid blinked, surprised by that statement. "Are you sure? The comfort of this room, a place you've known for years, would lik—"

"I'm sure," she cut him off. "I know what you're going to say about the familiarity of this room and these people, but as you mentioned before, the kids make me better. Sharper. I want to be some place where I can see them more often," she paused. "I want to be more of a presence in their lives while I can. I want them to have memories of me so that when I…"

Reid sighed and nodded, pulling her into a hug. "Okay, Mom. We'll figure it out."

* * *

JJ found her husband sitting outside with Ella and Henry that evening, looking up at the stars. She smiled; glad the kids were able to get a little time with him.

"And what's that one? The one that looks like an 'M?'"

"That's Cassiopeia, known for her unparalleled beauty. Just like your mom," Reid answered Henry.

"Mommy is petty," Ella agreed.

Reid squeezed his daughter tight as she sat in his lap, keeping her warm with his body heat. "Yeah, and smart, brave, funny, and sweet. Just like you." Reid kissed the top of her head and then wrapped an arm around Henry. "And you, Henry. You both have been so brave and helpful with your mom and Grandma while I've been away. I'm so proud of you."

"Are you coming home with us?" Henry asked.

Reid shook his head, "Not yet. Grandma is getting better, but I still have a few things to do to help her before I can come home, okay?" JJ heard Henry sigh and nod. "So I need you two to be brave, be good, for a little while longer, okay?"

"OK Daddy," Ella murmured, following it up with a yawn.

"I will, Dad," Henry agreed.

JJ crouched down next to her son, "Hey kiddos, it's getting cold out here and late. Why don't you head in and get your pajamas on. I bet Grandpa will get you a good bedtime snack."

Henry nodded as Reid shifted, standing Ella up. The kids headed inside as Henry took his sister's hand. JJ watched for a minute and then curled into Reid's side, wrapping a blanket around them. She had brought it with her.

Reid pulled her close, trying to savor these moments before they headed back. "Spence, there's something I have to tell you."

He turned, confused. "Okay…"

JJ sighed. She decided that even with everything going on here, he needed to know about Garcia. He'd be upset if he didn't. "There's been an update on the Dirty Dozen."

Reid raised an eyebrow, grateful it was work related for a change. "Who are they?"

"Well, technically, it was an 'it.' It was the number of search robots that Garcia used to find Montolo and the rest of the ring." JJ watched as Reid pondered that, his eyes widening when it connected. "Yes, they are after her."

"What? I need t—"

"No, Spence." She squeezed his hand. "We've got it covered for now. She's under lockdown at the office and we're working everything we can. It will likely take us more time than it will for you to find a new location for Diana and get her transferred. I just wanted to make sure you knew."

Reid nodded in understanding. "Thanks for the update. Not what I wanted to hear, but I appreciate not being in the dark."

JJ nodded. "Of course." She ran a hand though his hair. "Now, let's head inside and tuck the kids in for the night. We've only got tomorrow to enjoy before we have to head back."

* * *

Reid hugged and kissed each of the kids at the airport Sunday morning. He then hugged Sandy. "Thank you for helping JJ out even more with all this."

She leaned back and patted his cheek. "Of course, Spencer. You take care of yourself while you're here, not just Diana, okay?"

Reid nodded and smiled. He then shifted to JJ. She was quick to wrap her arms around his neck. "I am so proud of you for how you're handling this. We're going to find the best facility to care for her back home, okay? I'll get Dr. Laple and Maeve on it tomorrow."

Reid nodded and pulled JJ close, "Thank you. I love you so much; I can't imagine going through this without you." He made sure to whisper into her ear. "Thank you for calling John."

After a short, but sound kiss, she pulled back with a small smile, her eyes shining. She was glad he wasn't upset that she had reached out to him. "Anything for you, Spence. I love you too."

* * *

JJ sighed as she exited the elevator at work the next day, carrying a bag with her. As soon as she had told Spence about Garcia, he had insisted they pick up something for her as a treat before her flight. She couldn't help but agree. As she headed down the hallway, she could see that Garcia was getting ready to exit her room.

"Hey Penelope."

Garcia looked up and smiled. JJ could see it didn't _quite_ reach her eyes. "Peaches!" Garcia hugged her tight. "How are you? Did you have a good visit with Boy Wonder? When is he coming home? Is his mom okay?"

JJ blinked at all the questions. "I'm as okay as I can be without my husband being home. It was a good visit. Diana is better, but he still has things to take care of so it will be a little while longer before he's back to work. Unfortunately." Garcia nodded as JJ held up the bag. "We got you a little something."

Garcia's eyes widened. "You did? How sweet! Unnecessary but sweet." She took the bag and they went back into the room. The profiler noticed how little unpacking Garcia had done, holding onto the hope they'd get her out of here soon. She couldn't blame her; she wanted that too. Pushing that thought aside for now, JJ watched as a real smile crossed her friend's face as she pulled out the gift. "OMG Sugar, this is awesome!" She pulled JJ into another tight hug. It was a chocolate high heel, the inside filled with truffles. Reid knew that there was a shop at the Bellagio that made them. "Thank you!"

JJ nodded. "You're welcome," she paused. "Did you survive okay here?"

Garcia nodded, opening the package and picking up a truffle and one of her knives, cutting it in half. She gave JJ a piece. "I did actually. My Adonis surprised me with a feast and the two of us curled up with some movies. For being here," she gestured to the room, "it was actually an okay holiday."

JJ smiled as she enjoyed her chocolate. She should have seen that coming, but was grateful that Morgan made sure she wasn't alone that day. "Good, I'm glad." She looped her arm with Garcia's as they headed out. "Now, let's get some tea."

* * *

"So she wants to go to the East Coast now?" Dr. Norman repeated, a little surprised. He had been on vacation over the weekend.

Reid nodded, sitting in the doctor's office. "Yes. She said she wants to try to make as many memories with the kids as possible, which I suspect is more for them than for her. You had said last year that the kids make her happy, sharper."

Dr. Norman nodded. "I did. There might be some minor set backs with the changes, but I think it's a good plan." He leaned against his desk, facing the younger man. "It will also be easier on you as it progresses."

Reid nodded again, having that thought himself. He had also been wondering what he was going to do as it progressed. It might be hard to be traveling a great deal. He bit his lip, filing that thought away since it wasn't helpful at this moment. "I've thought of that too. Do you have any suggestions on facilities?"

"I did some initial research last year, but I'll want to review them again to make sure they are best equipped for dementia. She may be better off at a facility that's primary focus is that given that her schizophrenia has been stable as of late." The younger man nodded again in understanding. "I'll get right on this, Spencer."

"Thank you."

* * *

Hotch was headed down the street, heading to pick up some dinner for Robin, Jack and himself when a black car pulled up next to him and a man got out. "Agent Hotchner, Mr. Axelrod would like to see you." Hotch sighed and got into the car, sending a quick text to Robin that he'd be a little late.

He thought over Axelrod's proposal all night, finally confiding it to Rossi the next morning. He had him concerned, but if he could actually dig up more information on the hit men and help Garcia, he'd do it.

Rossi sighed as they rounded the corner, heading down the hallway to Garcia. "A mole hunt is ill-advised for those who don't want to risk their own skin." He paused and caught Hotch's eye, "its an old proverb I just made up." Hotch smiled a fraction, grateful he could count on Rossi to lighten the mood just a little.

"Axelrod asked for my help."

"Well in that case, you need to start with the profile. Now, why would a high-level official be involved with a secret criminal enterprise?" The pair rounded another corner.

"Lure of easy money? Boredom? Thinking he's smarter than everyone else?"

Rossi sighed. "Fantasy of living a different life?" The list wasn't exactly short. "I'm assuming you want to keep this between us for now?"

Hotch nodded, "Yeah." Finally, they found Garcia in her room. "Garcia, you ready?"

The tech was digging through her bag. "Uh, hold on." She pulled out a pair of glasses. "Yes." She turned to the pair. "See? The blue plays off the sweater. It's complementary, but it's not matchy-matchy."

Rossi eyed her. "You've been here a little over a week. Have you thought of unpacking? It might make things a bit easier."

"I took my hotplate out 'cause I was sick of the cafeteria food, but I'm not going to be here much longer 'cause of this new case, huh?" Hotch hated to deflate her optimism. "You guys are going into the belly of the beast, you're gonna find out who's targeting me. Am I right?"

He hesitated with his response. "Among other things."

Garcia continued to smile. "It's the darknet – it's where all Montolo's cronies live. If anyone can find the answer, sir, it's you guys. I know you can." The pair exchanged a glance as she went to grab something, each secretly hoping that was actually the truth.

* * *

William handed Reid another stack of papers, having been printing out materials for him to review so it was easier for him to read. He had been working from home in order to help him. "Thanks," Reid replied without looking up. He heard a chair creak as his father took a seat opposite him at the man's dining room table, which made him actually tear away from the information about the different facilities in front of him.

"Spencer, I'd like to help."

Reid tilted his head, "You are." He then looked back down at the papers, not wanting to spend time with this conversation.

William shook his head, "I mean more than just housing you while you're here and printing things for you to review, Son." He gestured to the stacks of paper. "I mean with all this. Not necessarily with picking the facility; I'll leave that up to you and the doctors. But, it's going to be a difficult transfer. I know she hated flying so I'm assuming you'd want to take a train—"

" _Now_ you want to help? Where was this help when I was a kid, Dad?"

William blinked, a little surprised at his outburst. He thought they had moved past this, but maybe not quite. He also knew his son was clearly stressed – distressed – by all of this. "Yes, now. You're right, Spencer, I failed you then. I'd like to try to make that up to you…and Diana."

Reid squinted at him. "Why?"

"Because I love you, Son. And I still love her." He leaned forward, keeping eye contact with Reid. "I failed as a husband and father years ago; I was weak. But, I'd like to show you that I'm not anymore so if I can be of any help now, _please_ let me."

The younger man studied his father, debating. They had slowly been repairing that trust over the last few years, but did he trust him enough to help with this?

* * *

Hotch listened to Rossi give his report about things on their end before recapping his side of the investigation. _"So Libertad's has been completely shut down."_

"Yes, but all of its competitors are stepping in as we speak."

" _How's Garcia doing?"_

The unit chief sighed a little. "She's disappointed she can't go home, but she's doing okay."

The older man nodded, _"I'll bring her a new garden troll to cheer her up when I get back."_

Hotch smiled. "That's a good idea. I'll talk to you soon. Bye." As he hung up, he looked at the woman in question. "Am I right? You doing all right?"

Garcia rang her hands a little. "Oh. Uh, I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"No."

She sighed, "Well, then, yes, I am hunky dory. I am." She paused, "I'm, um…I'm gonna put some satin sheets on that," she gestured to the couch. "I'm gonna put a splash of color over there," gestured to the blank wall. "I'm gonna put some tassels on that thing." A small sob escaped. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. "

Hotch frowned, "I know it's hard, but it's not gonna be forever."

Garcia nodded, trying to be optimistic…still. "And…you got Cochran."

He nodded, "True."

"And he lawyered up, but he could talk at some point?"

He sent her a small smile. "He could." He paused, getting ready to head out to meet Robin for a late dinner. "Okay."

Garcia wasn't ready to be alone just yet. "Hey, I'm gonna make myself a vegetarian omelet for dinner. Do you want one?"

The unit chief thought it over. "Well, uh…Jack's already in bed, so…" He knew Robin would understand and that Garcia was too vulnerable to be left alone right now. "You have jalapeños?"

"Uh…uh…I'm sorry, um, do…do I have ja—" Garcia laughed to herself as she dug out what they needed. Hotch smiled at her reaction, sending a quick text to his girlfriend. "I want you to know, I have had a love affair with all things hot and spicy since I was, like, 12."

Hotch took the bowl and cutting board from her, setting them on the table, quick to work on cutting up the peppers. As he worked, he noticed his phone screen light up with a reply.

' _That's where you should be right now, no worries. What kind of cookies does she like? I'll whip up a batch.'_

Hotch smiled. God, how he loved his girlfriend.

Meanwhile, Garcia was in happy shock of what was going on at the moment. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh…this is actually happening!"

* * *

JJ came out of her bathroom, combing out her hair after washing her face. She had already slipped into the Caltech shirt and her Tardis lounge pants. The chill was starting to kick in and it was barely December. It made her rub her hands up and down her arms, detouring her to the closet. She found a pair of fuzzy socks Garcia had given her years ago and stole one of Reid's sweaters, inhaling his lingering scent as she did. Given how long it was on him, it was basically a dress on her.

"Wow, you clearly miss your husband."

JJ blinked and registered her mom's presence in her bedroom doorway. Then she chuckled. "Yeah, and it's only been a few days this time." She plopped down on the bed and sighed, feeling another part of the bed move as Sandy sat down.

"Jennifer, how are you doing?"

JJ turned and looked her mother. "I'm…okay."

Sandy Jareau wasn't a profiler, but she knew her daughter well. "Try again." She shifted to lay down next to the younger blond, propping her head up with her hand.

JJ looked into her mom's eyes and held her gaze. It only took a minute or two before JJ suddenly felt like a child again and reached over. Sandy was quick to take her into her arms, running a hand through her daughter's hair as JJ cried on her shoulder. After a few minutes, she settled down and finally spoke.

"It's just not fair, Mom. Diana is such an amazing woman who has had such a hard life. She's already had memories that are foggy from the schizophrenia…" She took a deep breath. "Did you know that she went off her meds in order to fully remember something that happened when Spence was four? It was something that was upsetting Spence, causing him nightmares, so she willingly subjected herself to hallucinations and voices to help him."

"She certainly seems like a remarkable, strong woman. Clearly knew what she was doing when she raised her son," Sandy agreed.

JJ separated and looked into her mom's eyes. "So why this too? I just don't get it. I know I see cruel and heartbreaking things all the time as part of my job, but this…" She bit her lip to keep herself from crying again. "It's just not _right_." She shifted so that she was staring at the ceiling again. "And Spence…"

She started to cry again, her concern for her husband boiling over again. She had cried a few times since learning the news, but mostly had tried to be strong for Spence. Yet she couldn't help but be scared for her husband, whether it was for how he was coping with Diana's diagnosis or the worry about his _own_ future.

Sandy pulled her to her again, having flashbacks to the last time JJ had cried like this – after Rosaline. JJ, much like Sandy herself, had cried for days afterwards. That was the last time JJ ever got that emotional in front of her mother. She didn't even cry this much when her father died. Sandy could tell that she had tried to shut that side of her off, but Spencer had awoken that part of her again. Something she was grateful for, despite the current situation. It was good for JJ to get these feelings out. She just wished she didn't have to feel them in the first place.

Finally JJ settled down again and gently extracted herself from her mom, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of the sweater. "I know he's trying to process all of this and how to help her, but I know him well enough to know he's terrified about inheriting this too." Her voice dropped, "I am too."

She met her mom's eyes again and Sandy nodded. "I worried about all of you as well," she paused. "But, I know you'll get through all of this. You and Spencer are two of the strongest people I've ever encountered, and remember my uncle was a Marine and I met most of his unit after the war. You'll get through this with Diana, help her for as long as you can." She put a finger under her daughter's chin and made sure she had her gaze. "And _if_ it should be in his future as well, you'll handle it as well…together. And with the rest of us as back up."

JJ smiled and hugged her mom again. "I love you." She pulled back and kissed Sandy's cheek. "Thank you for this. Apparently I was bottling this up a bit."

Sandy patted JJ's cheek. "I figured. I know you're trying to be strong for Spencer and the kids, but I'm here if you need me, Jennifer. You have to take care of yourself too." JJ nodded as Sandy stood up. "Now, should I make us some tea or are you going to just curl up in his clothes and go to sleep?"

JJ chuckled softly before sighing, feeling some of the stress over the past few weeks having disappeared after her cry. She slid off the bed, "I could go for a small cup."


	99. Chapter 98

**A/N: THANK YOU to all that voted for my stories in the 2016 Profilers Choice Awards. I was honored to see "Partners" win Best JJ/Reid AND Most Beloved Fic, while being Runner-up in Best Het Romance. "You are my Sunshine" also won for Best OC-Driven Fic and "The Spirit Awakens" won Best Garcia/Reid. Shoutout as well to the organizers of the Awards if you're reading this. Thank you all so much for your continued support as we're nearing chapter 100.**

* * *

Reid leaned against Diana's doorframe as she read her book. He smiled softly, so many memories coming to him. Then he frowned, thinking about how she was slowly losing those same memories. At least they had made good progress over the past few days. The new medication had been working well, signaling they likely caught the disease in its early stage. He was hopeful that meant they would have a few years before she started to fade away from them completely. Letting out a sigh, he let that thought go for now. He was also close to deciding on a facility with the help up Drs Norman and Laple. Maeve was looking into nutritional supplements that might help as well like she did for his headaches.

For now, he was focused on the facility. He was headed out of town for a couple days to meet with the doctors at a place close to home in Arlington and then Philadelphia and then the one he suspected he'd decide on if he could get her in – John Hopkins. Still, he hated to leave her.

Diana finally looked up and smiled. "Spencer." She patted next to her. "Come, sit."

Reid smiled and followed her request. She took his hand and squeezed. "You're leaving, I'm assuming."

"Only for a few days to meet with the doctors at a few locations then I'll be back. We'll work on transferring you then." She nodded as he pondered his next statement. "How do you want to do the transfer? I know you hate flying."

"I do?"

Reid blinked. Huh, maybe there could be a benefit to having some memory loss? "Yes. I was thinking we could take a train, but that would be a very long few days. Or, I could drive us in a rental car…"

Diana sighed. "We can fly, Spencer. I can make it through a few hours on a plane to help us get there sooner. You need to get home to those kids."

"Mom, we can take a much time as we need. You don't have to do that."

"I want to." She was firm, her gaze unwavering. "I'm making this move to be near those three precious babies. I will not keep their father away from them any longer than necessary."

Reid sighed. "Okay." He thought over the next topic. "Dad wants to help."

Diana smiled softly. "That's a lovely gesture of William. Maybe he can help me box of some of my things while you're away."

Reid raised an eyebrow, surprised. Maybe his parents had been getting closer than he thought. "If you're sure."

Diana nodded. "I'm sure. Now, when do you have to leave?"

Reid checked his watch. "Not for an hour or so."

"Then how about I read to you for old time sake?"

"I'd love that," Reid answered, getting comfortable as Diana flipped open her book again. He'd cherish this moment forever.

* * *

"I'm in."

Rossi watched as Garcia answered, clearly depressed about her exile in the office. He was doing his best to distract her with their poker game, but he knew he was failing. "Well I think you're bluffing so I will see your fuzzy pencil and raise you, from the Dominican Republic, one Fuente Fuente Opis X."

"I don't understand what we're betting. I don't smoke," Garcia sighed.

Rossi offered a sad smile. "Because poker is not fun unless you have something on the line."

Garcia rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. Give me three cards." She set hers down and Rossi handed some new cards.

"And I'm good," Rossi commented, studying his hand again.

Garcia picked up her new cards. "What? Really?"

Rossi chuckled some. "You have heard the expression, 'a Poker Face' before?" They send down their cards and Garcia sighed. Seeing she wasn't amused, he tried another tactic. He reached over and set his hand on hers. "This will not go on forever, Penelope."

Garcia swallowed. "It feels like it will. I'm scared. There are people out there that want to hurt me. I'm scared that I'm going to be stuck in here because there are people out there that want to hurt me." Her phone made a few cute noises and she sighed when she read the text. "That's Hotch. We have a case."

The pair stood up and Rossi reached over and patted her shoulder. "Listen, we're going to take these guys down." He put a hand on her cheek. "In the meantime, you just have to stay strong."

Garcia offered him a sad smile and nodded. She'd continue to try to be strong, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could take.

* * *

JJ, Kate and Hotch followed the Detective into their station the next morning. "Thanks for coming so quickly."

Hotch held the door open for the women, "Of course."

"It's crazy. People are talking about devil worship, human sacrifice." She led them down the hall to their conference room. "Thought this might be a good place for you and your team to work?"

JJ nodded, offering her a smile. "It's great, thank you," Hotch answered. She left, leaving the BAU agents alone. "We need to debrief the press as soon as possible." He turned and met JJ's eyes. "You don't mind doing double duty on this, do you?"

JJ shook her head. "No, I'm looking forward to it, actually. Dust off the old media liaison skills."

"Yeah, it's important. Publicity like this could encourage the unsub or inspire a copycat." He handed the files to Kate to start to prep the board. "I'll place the calls to gather the media for you."

JJ nodded, "Thanks." She took a seat to review things again, formulating the words she wanted to use with the press. She didn't notice Kate watching her at first.

"Media liaison?"

JJ looked up, confused for a moment. "Oh right, before your time. My first few years with the team, I wasn't a profiler."

Kate raised an eyebrow, "Really? How long since you made the switch?"

"Four years. Before that I handled any of the press conferences we had to give and also worked as the go between with the field offices and police precincts, picking the cases we took."

Kate nodded and smiled, "Impressive. No wonder our unsubs don't rattle you much. If you can handle the vultures in the press core, they are nothing."

JJ laughed and turned back to the files, dusting off the cobwebs.

* * *

JJ glanced at her phone as they headed back into the conference room after delivering the profile. She could feel it vibrate, noticing the caller ID. Knowing where he was, she quickly detoured to down another hallway, away from the rest. "Hey Spence."

" _Hey, how's Florida?"_

She smiled at his interest. He had commented on the phone last night that he was sad he missed her dealing with the press. He had always been impressed with her skills at that; not to mention finding it sexy. "It's…weird."

" _Oh?"_

JJ chuckled. "Nice try. I'm not going to tell you about the case and distract you." Reid laughed softly, guilty. "What did you decide?"

" _John Hopkins. They have the best resources to help manage her dementia and the schizophrenia. Plus it will only be an hour away. The facility was really nice, they are willing to try to recreate her current bedroom as close as possible to help her feel comfortable. Maureen has already sent photos so they can have it completed before we get there. We'll just have to put her personal items into their place. I'm just excited they are willing to accept her here. There are some clinical trials here that we might be able to get in to."_

"You planning on taking the train?"

Reid sighed, _"Flying actually. She insisted; wants me to get home to you sooner."_

JJ smiled. She really did love her mother-in-law. "Is she going to do okay with that?" She knew about her fear of flying.

" _I think so. Dr. Norman is going to get me something to relax her if needed,"_ he paused. _"Dad is coming with. He said something about possibly staying through Christmas."_

JJ smiled; glad to have some happy news to talk about. Not only that her husband would be home in time for Christmas, but that they could have a nice family Christmas as a group. Well, minus Henry. That would be a perk of having Will and Jackie in town; they could share holidays a lot easier. "That sounds great." Hotch stuck his head around the corner and nodded at her, getting her attention. "Oh, I've got to go. I love you."

" _Love you too Jen."_

* * *

"Mrs. Reid, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Diana eyed the woman with the mocha skin in front of her. She stood around five foot seven with her heels, her hair in long braids, a few pulled back in a clip to keep off her face. "You are…" Diana asked, eying the ID that hung from the woman's red jacket.

Reid spoke up, "This is Dr. Shelly Kruse, Mom. She's the Head of Psychology here."

The woman smiled, "Feel free to just call me Shelly if you would like. I'll also be the head doctor on your case. Dr. Norman briefed me personally about your history and I've already reviewed your file. I assure you that we'll take good care of you."

Diana nodded, smiling a fraction. "Thank you…Dr. Kruse." She wasn't quick to trust strangers, but the doctor seemed kind. She knew she had to be smart and capable, or her son wouldn't have chosen this facility _or_ her.

Reid placed a hand on his mom's back, "Shall we work on getting your room set up?"

Diana nodded again, "Sounds good."

* * *

Reid picked at his dinner that night. William helped him get Diana settled into her room, filling her bookshelves with her collection, scrapbooks, pictures, and small trinkets. Then, the exhaustion from the flight and all the changes for her kicked in and she was quick to fall asleep. After covering her up with his grandmother's quilt and kissing the top of her head, the pair had left for the evening.

"You okay?"

Reid blinked and looked up at his father. "I'm fine."

William raised an eyebrow. "A lot of changes today. For Diana and you, it's okay to be still processing it all."

Reid nodded, "True." He held the older man's gaze. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He reached over and squeezed Reid's arm for a moment. "Thank _you_ for letting me help." Reid opened his mouth to reply when his phone rang. Noticing the caller ID he was quick to push back from the table. William smiled, "Go. I'll pay and get this boxed up for you to eat later."

Reid nodded, "Thanks." He slipped out of the hotel restaurant and answered. "Hey."

" _Hey,"_ JJ greeted. _"How'd it go today?"_

"As best as it could. She handled the flight well, reading and sleeping. She got tired quickly after we got her settled in her room, but I think she'll learn to like Dr. Kruse." He waited by the elevator, his dad soon joining him with his leftover food. He nodded at him as the doors opened.

" _Good to hear. Have you called the house yet? Apparently it snowed a little today and Ella was disappointed she couldn't build an Olaf since it was only a light dusting."_

Reid chuckled softly, "I hadn't, but I look forward to hearing about that." He exited the elevator and nodded at his dad as they parted to go into his own room. "Hopefully it doesn't snow too much tomorrow."

JJ raised an eyebrow, hopeful. _"Oh?"_

He sat down on his bed, ready to answer her when he heard a beep on his phone. He pulled it from his ear, surprised at the call waiting on the screen. "Yeah. I'll call them soon, but I've got to go Jen."

" _Okay,"_ she answered, surprised. _"Love you Spence."_

"Love you too." He disconnected the call to answer the other one. "Rossi? Everything okay?"

" _Hey Reid, sorry to bother you, but I've got an interesting puzzle that I think you can help with."_

* * *

"Dr. Reid, good morning," Dr. Kruse greeted the next morning. "Mr. Reid."

Reid nodded and smiled, "Good morning." He glanced down the hall. "How's she doing this morning?" William nodded in greeting as well.

The woman, in her mid forties, nodded towards her office and the men followed her. "Well. She was a little confused right after she woke up, but that's to be expected after waking up in a new place. A few of the nurses have already taken to her. She's been discussing Shakespeare with them and a few patients over breakfast."

The men shared a smile as they entered her office. The doctor shut the door behind her. "That sounds just like Diana," William commented.

Reid nodded. "It does." She gestured to the seats at the desk, taking her seat behind it. "What did you want to meet about?"

She held up a finger for a second and picked up her phone. Soon she had someone online and put them on speaker. "Dr. Norman, you're on speaker."

" _Good morning, Spencer."_

Reid raised an eyebrow. "Good morning." He eyed the younger doctor. "What's going on?"

"As you may recall, Dr. Reid, you had Dr. Norman complete some genetic testing on your mother," Dr. Kruse answered.

"And me," William added, quietly. Reid looked at him, surprised. "I asked him if he could check me as well."

"Dad, are you sure you'd want to know that?" he asked, uncertain.

William nodded. "Yes. Not for me, but for you." Reid nodded and turned back to the psychologist.

"I assuming you have the results," Reid leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees. He was nervous and desperately wishing JJ was here.

Dr. Kruse nodded, "We do." When Reid finally looked up and met her eyes, she continued. "Dr. Norman, care to do the honors?"

" _Thank you Dr. Kruse. Diana Reid was negative for any genetic mutations associated with early-onset, familial Alzheimer's,"_ his voice came through the speaker. Reid was frozen for a moment until that news finally sunk in. Dr. Norman took that silence to continue. _"Her APOE genes also came back as having two_ _ε3 alleles."_

Reid let out a deep sigh of relief, feeling some of his anxiety leave him. Dr. Kruse was quick to add in, "Mr. Reid, I'm happy to report the same results for you."

The two Reid men exchanged a glance and the younger one surprised the older one when he pulled him in for a hug. Reid was blinking away tears. As was William, but not for himself – for his son. The psychologists stayed quiet for a moment, letting them collect themselves.

Diana's former doctor took back over. _"With permission from both of you, I will send these to Dr. Laple for your own medical file, Spencer."_

"Of course," William answered.

"Thank you," Reid replied.

"These results support the working theory we've had that although a few years younger than normal, Diana likely has traditional dementia, mostly likely from late onset Alzheimer's. With her already altered medical state, it was likely just brought on a little sooner than if she didn't have schizophrenia," Dr. Kruse stated. Reid nodded, agreeing. "Dr. Norman had filled me in on the discussion that occurred regarding these tests, Spencer. We've already discussed amongst ourselves. Given these results, it doesn't appear to make much sense for you to get tested."

Reid sat in silence for a moment, thinking that over. He ran over what he knew from the research he had looked over, from his discussions with the doctors, and from his talks with Maeve. And of course with JJ. He knew they were right. The probabilities of him having a genetic mutation or having the APOE allele that increases his chances were both minute. If he were to develop the disease, it was more likely environmental or lifestyle factors. Given what changing his diet and adding exercise had done for his headaches, he had all the more motivation to keep those going.

And…

…just have faith that what _should_ happen in the future…

…will.

"I agree."

* * *

"Well Garcia compiled a list of every medical student in the North Florida area with the first name of Richard or Robert and I got to tell you guys, it's a _long_ list," Tara informed the group. JJ sighed as she shifted in the office chair. They were missing something and it was driving her crazy. She couldn't help but think that Spence would have solved this by now.

She nodded, staring at the board. "So which one is our magic man?"

Kate noticed the odd look on the senior agent's first. "What's up Rossi?"

He met all three of the sets of eyes looking at him. "They identified the bird DNA in Henning as coming from a Scarlet Macaw."

JJ raised an eyebrow. "Mm-hmm. And?"

"Well it got me thinking about Turritopsis Dohrnii."

The three women exchanged a glance before Tara commented. "Turri…what?"

Rossi looked back down at his notebook. "It's called the immortal jellyfish. Endlessly recycles its own cells through a process called transdifferentiation, a kind of lineage reprograming."

JJ smiled, her hand coming up to her chin. So _that's_ who interrupted their call last night? "Oh my goddess, Dr. Spencer Reid, Master of Disguise." She leaned forward some, "Honey, I'm hurt that you didn't come to bed last night."

Kate and Tara both chuckled as Rossi made a face and rolled his eyes. "That's a mental image that is just…weird," Kate joked. "Could you imagine Rossi in one of Reid's sweater vests?" The three women all smiled at the thought.

Rossi, however, chose to ignore that comment. "No disguise, I called the kid last night."

JJ shook her head. "I figured. You know you forced him off the phone with me, right?"

Rossi winced a little. "I'm sorry." JJ nodded. "But if it helps, I think it was a worthy consult. Think about it. Jellyfish, turtle, sea urchin and now scarlet macaw. What do they all have in common?"

Tara nodded, connecting it first. "A long life span."

Rossi nodded. "Exactly. Longer than a human's."

"So it means the unsub may not be focused an a specific disease but longevity," Kate added. The group looked at each other, trying to figure this out.

That's when Tara looked back at the map and it fell into place. "Oh God, guys, I think I know why the magic man thought this place was so magical. We are right around the corner from the legendary Fountain of Youth."

It was a little while later, when they were packing up to head home that JJ realized that Spence did in fact break the case, even if it wasn't enough to save Eileen Kebler. She smiled to herself, looking forward to the day that he was back. Which was thankfully _soon_.

* * *

"Hey Blondie, get out of here."

JJ looked up from finishing her report to see Morgan leaning against her husband's desk. "I plan on it, Derek." She stood and slid on her coat. "Hey, you want to come over to see your goddaughter this weekend?"

Morgan smiled, "Now that's an idea. I can also check out the house, make sure nothing needs maintenance before winter really kicks in since Pretty Boy hasn't been there to do it."

JJ smiled and hugged him, "That's not necessary, but thank you." She pulled back, slipping on a certain purple scarf around her neck as she grabbed her bag. "Good night."

A little while later she slipped through the front door, quick to take off the coat. It seemed like even with the light snowfall the other day, it started to warm up a little in DC despite the fact that it was evening. After getting rid of her coat, his scarf and boots, she turned around to notice how quiet the house seemed to be. She silently put her gun in their safe and made her way into he living room, noticing the light was on.

What she saw brought tears to her eyes.

There was her husband, asleep on their living room floor. Henry was curled into his left side, his head resting on Reid's stomach. Ella was on his right, his arm wrapped around her as her head was on his shoulder. His left hand was on Drew's back, the four-month-old baby sleeping on his chest.

She smiled through her tears, so happy…relieved… _whole_. She stayed still, soaking in this vision until she heard a small cough from behind her. Turning, she found Sandy and William, each with a bag of takeout food. She hugged the senior Reid first. "Thank you for helping him with everything. I'm glad you're here."

William smiled, "Of course." He glanced over her shoulder. "I see the kids are happy Dad is home."

JJ grinned and nodded, hugging her mom briefly. "Very. As am I."

"We'll set up dinner. Want to wake them up?" Sandy offered.

JJ nodded and turned back to her family, her heart. She slowly bent down and kissed Reid on his forehead. When she pulled back, his gorgeous brown eyes opened and stared into hers. "Welcome home Spence."

* * *

Across town, Garcia sighed and looked around her "room." She decided to take comfort in the form of food and headed to the break room. Opening the freezer door, she weighed her options.

"Ice cream bad. Yogurt good." She paused and then grabbed both. "Yogurt with ice cream best!" Setting the cartons on the counter, she dug into the drawer for a spoon. "Well done Penelope, you're making excellent choices. But you're talking to yourself way too much these days. But who wouldn't? I'm cooped up in here all by myself."

"Garcia."

The blond jumped at the sound of Hotch's voice. "Sir! You scared me."

He didn't have time to respond to that. "You need to come with me right now."

"Now? Now?"

"Yes, now."

She looked down at her clothing and her robe. "But should I change? I'm in my PJs."

Hotch shook his head and gestured towards the door, waving her over to him. "I'll have someone bring you over some clothes, we don't have time to waste."

Her late night snack forgotten, setting it on the counter, she finally sprung into action and followed him. "Okay," she paused. "Sir, I'm scared. What's going on?"

They boarded the elevator. "There's been a major break in the case of the hitmen hunting you."

"There has?" Garcia tried to keep her hopes from getting too high.

"And we may have found a way to bring the whole network down."

* * *

Reid emerged out of their bathroom a few hours later, finding JJ already under the covers. He smiled at her shirt. "You know I'm home now, you don't have to wear that shirt."

JJ chuckled, "But I like it." She raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. "Now if you want to take it off of me…"

Reid smiled as he slipped in next to her, setting his glasses on the bedside table. "Tempting, but I need to talk to you first."

JJ immediately grew concerned and reached over to take his hand. "Oh?"

He lifted it and kissed her knuckles. "It's good news, actually. We got Mom's DNA test results back today and they were all negative." JJ started to smile. "And apparently my Dad got tested as well and had the same results."

"So what do they think caused it?" she asked, trying to not get her hopes up just yet for her husband.

"Genetics aren't the only factor. These tests just ruled out the most common familial early-onset Alzheimer's and a factor that might contribute to late-onset. But environmental and lifestyle factors can play a role too. Drs Norman and Kruse think her schizophrenia likely made her more susceptible."

JJ nodded, thinking that over. "Okay." Finally, she asked the burning question. "So, for you, that means…"

"That I have the same chances as you or anyone else as getting it."

Tears of relief hit the corners of JJ's eyes as she pulled him down for a celebratory kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew, Reid-less episodes done! A few things to note from here, just to make sure we're all clear.**

 **First, yes I set it up with Diana having Alzheimer's, but I hope that I've set it up so you're a little happier with her being closer to the family and that Reid shouldn't have to worry about it nearly as much as they set it up in the show. As with anything that we don't fully understand yet, he would still have a chance, but it's also not completely genetic so think happy thoughts, okay? I don't want it just as much as you guys don't, if that means anything for _this_ universe. Also, this whole mess in season 12? Yeah...you'll see why that won't be an issue as we go along for the rest of season 11.**

 **Second, obviously the timeline will be shifted some as "Entropy" has to happen quickly after this, thus before it's airdate of January. Hopefully it will all still make sense.**

 **Third, "Entropy" will be the key episode that will swing this universe far more into the _alternate_ world that just having JJ/Reid together. I'm betting some of you can guess what that means and are happy about that. But, as we go forward, please remember I'm also trying to keep this grounded in reality so some changes you may not love, but hopefully will be overall satisfied.**


	100. Chapter 99

Reid woke up feeling fantastic, finally back in his own bed after a month away. He never wanted to be away that long again. He yawned and turned, finding JJ still curled into his side. It had been about two weeks since he'd seen her and somehow she was even more beautiful to him. He gently pushed her hair away from her face, cupping her cheek. She instinctually reacted, leaning into his touch as her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, Beautiful."

JJ smiled, lightness and happiness finally shining through her sapphire orbs. "Great morning, Baby."

Reid smiled as he bent down and captured her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging on his hair as she deepened it. Just as he was about shift his lips south, a cry came through the baby monitor.

He pulled back and sighed. He loved his kids but he _really_ wanted some alone time with the love of his life too. "You think we can get Meg and Markayla to babysit soon?"

JJ laughed softly. "Well, Grandpa is here too, you know. Plus I suggested to Morgan about coming over this weekend so it's possible we can coordinate between them."

Reid nodded and climbed out of bed. "Sounds good." He went down the hall, quick to greet his crying son. He noticed her follow him, going to wake up Henry. It was Thursday so the boy still has school to get to. Reid was actually looking forward to going into work today knowing the team should likely have the next few days as down time since they just got back. It would give him time to catch up on the hitmen case among other things. The only part he wasn't looking forward to would be the questions about his mom. He still wasn't sure how he wanted to answer that.

"Good morning Andrew Jason." He scooped up the boy, quick to change him before picking him up and setting him on the carpet as he got on the floor with him. He shifted the infant's legs to help prop him up better, working on his posture. "I've missed you so much, my little man." Andrew squeaked and smiled at his dad. Reid smiled, studying the boy, taking a more thorough inventory of his changes than he did during their visit. He noticed he had more hair on his head, a dark blond, now with a little curl to it. His eyes had stayed blue like JJ's, although the shape was still more like his own. Physically, he really did seem to be taking on features of both of his parents.

He could see the boy was fascinated with him, just like the father was with his son. Remembering his age, he grabbed the teddy bear from his rocking chair and started to play peekaboo. He stuck his head behind the bear, hearing a grunt. "Peakaboo!" He stuck his head back out and got a squeal. Reid repeated this a few times, getting giggles after the third one. It made Reid laugh as well.

"I've missed that sound."

Reid turned and saw JJ standing in the doorway, Ella on her hip and Henry rubbing his eyes next to her before putting on his glasses. He smiled at the sight. He was starting to wish they could all play hooky today but that wouldn't be a good example for the kids. "I've missed that sight." He stood up, picking up Drew in the process. He walked over and kissed Ella on the cheek before ruffling Henry's hair. "I suppose we should all get going, huh?"

Henry groaned, "I guess."

Reid laughed and nodded, "Sorry, Bud. You still have to go to school just like Mom and I have to go to work." As the group disbursed to get ready, Reid couldn't help but reflect on how he used to have days where he just wanted to stay home with his mom. A wave of sadness hit him at that thought.

* * *

The pair exited the elevator on the sixth floor a little while later, tea in each of their hands. As the pair entered the bullpen, they were surprised to find a visitor near their desks.

"Maeve?" Reid asked.

The brunette turned away from Morgan holding Joey. "Hey, welcome back."

The couple exchanged a glance; no one knew he was back yet. "Thanks." Joey cooed at the sight of JJ, who took him into her arms. This allowed Morgan to hug his best friend. Reid smiled at Morgan as he tousled his hair when they extracted themselves.

"Missed ya Kid."

Reid smiled and nodded, "You too." He turned back to Maeve. "What brings you by?"

"I was just dropping off something for JJ." She reached into her bag and then handed Reid some files. "It was that…information you asked about."

Reid nodded, "Thanks." He noticed Morgan's eyes narrow a little, but was thankfully saved from answering that by Hotch walking by.

"Reid, glad to have you back. We're meeting as soon as Tara and Kate arrive. We've got progress on the hitmen case," Hotch rushed past.

The profilers all exchanged a glance and Maeve took that as her queue to leave. She took her son from JJ. "Well, I'll let you get to work." She squeezed Reid's arm. "Glad you're back. We'll have to get together soon."

He smiled softly at her. "Thanks."

* * *

Rossi patted Reid on the back; Garcia hugged him briefly. Kate and Tara both smiled and nodded at him when they joined the group in the conference room. There wasn't time for a proper greeting as Hotch dived right in. Garcia projected a familiar image on the monitor. Well, familiar to everyone but Reid.

"Brian Cochran from the NSA. I placed him on a 24/7 lockdown at USP in Terra Haute," Hotch started his report. "The network has proven that they can kill anyone, anywhere, anytime and now they've targeted Garcia," the team could see the fear still on Garcia's face as he continued, "we can't afford to lose another lead. Cochran used one of the hitmen to target DEA Supervisor Graft."

Morgan wasn't sure why this was coming up again, but he was desperate to get Garcia out of this in one piece. "Can't we press him on that to get him to cooperate?"

Hotch nodded, "Well fortunately that won't be necessary. He had a breakdown in solidary confinement and he was already willing to make a deal."

"We need to go talk to him," Rossi commented.

"Garcia and I already did."

The tech took over. "That is we video conferenced with him. He was limited in what he could tell us about the hit people. He didn't know their names, but knew all of their areas of expertise."

Reid raised an eyebrow. "How specific do they get? Most successful hit men are basically just Swiss army knives of murder." As much as he hated this case, it felt good to get back into the swing of things.

"Well take the OG hit man, the guy that got us into this mess, Giseppe Montolo. Remember him? He was a genius at making hits look like an accident." The group nodded as she continued. "The others…well, it depends on what you're looking for. Take the guy whose still out there that's responsible for shooting poor Mr. Graft. He's known simply as The Sniper. He can make a T-zone shot from over 2,000 meters."

Morgan's eyebrows shot up. "Which means he's ex-military. Not necessarily ours, but he's definitely trained."

"So who's number 2?" Kate asked.

"That would be the Chemist. He works with poison. He specializes in hits that don't leave a trace," Garcia supplied.

Rossi sighed. "He sounds delightful. What about number three?"

"Uh, that would be the Bomber. According to Cochran, he's responsible for this." She projected images up on the screen. "It's a chemical fire in Tianjin, China. Apparently a bureaucrat didn't pay his bribe in time."

JJ rolled her eyes. "You know that's conspiracy theory garbage."

Hotch shook his head. "But what is credible is Cochran's insistence that he was trained by Mossad. Jack Garrett's following up on leads."

"And number four?" Reid asked.

"Ah, the one with the highest body count of them all," Garcia commented.

Tara spoke up, "And who's that?"

"The Black Widow. She appears to take on a more personal touch, actually meeting and learning about her targets," Hotch answered.

Rossi nodded, taking that all in. "Alright, well that's more than we knew to begin with so that's a start."

Hotch nodded, "There's more."

Garcia took back over. "Yes, you have to remember that they are the killers, but someone has to keep them on the dark net, keep their operations running."

"I'm going to take a wild guess that they are too busy killing people to have the type of programming skills needed to keep their network hidden," Kate offered.

The tech nodded, "Correct. His code name is Snowman."

Rossi rolled his eyes. "Great, now who's this Snowman jagoff?" He was ready for this whole mess to be over with.

Hotch hid his smile at Rossi's comment. "Cochran says he's the IT expert, he's the key to the whole network."

Morgan thought that over. "But if he set it up, he's not going to just tear it down because we ask nicely."

Hotch met his team member's eyes. "He will because he was kidnapped by one of the hit man and held against his will in a safe house."

"I wonder how that feels?" Garcia murmured, not catching all the glances of sympathy from the team, particularly Reid. He felt horrible that he hadn't been here to help out. His wife glanced at him and bumped her knee into his, trying to keep him from going there.

Tara sighed, "Even if they have him under duress, he's still going to be impossible to find."

"We will find him with this." Their unit chief pulled out the USB drive he got from Cockran and handed it to Garcia.

Morgan was quickly out of his seat, "Alright Baby Girl, let's get this going. Mama wants you to come visit for Christmas and we clearly need you out of this mess in order to do that."

Garcia smiled at that thought, relieved to have something positive to think about. Hopefully she'd get to do that. "Well then, Chocolate Thunder, follow me to my bat cave." The rest of the profilers all exchanged glances and continued to think over the case.

* * *

It felt like hours to Morgan, even though it was only minutes, while Garcia started to work through the encryption key to find the hitmen network. He was _so_ ready for them to solve this case. Holding back on telling Garcia how he really felt was slowly eating at him. It was like he had been hovering as small embers for over a decade and once Reid helped him realize his true feelings, a spark caused flames to grow. He couldn't hold this burning inferno in for much longer. He paced her office as she worked.

"Whoa, put a ring on it before you decide to do that," Garcia muttered as she worked through the code.

Morgan smiled at her comment and leaned over her shoulder. "Well that's flashy. Certainly cocky."

Garcia nodded as she continued to type away. "Yeah its smart, but it's risky. He's taking security from his own code and then exploiting them as another level of security. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was having fun."

"He wouldn't do this if his life depended upon it, unless…" Morgan thought that over. "He's young."

"Yeah, and based on this, like high school young," Garcia nodded again.

Morgan kissed the top of her head. "Good work, Baby Girl. I'll fill in the rest while you continue to work on figuring out his location."

She turned and smiled at him. "If I do that will Fran make me peach cobbler?"

Morgan grinned, hoping to give her more than that. "I promise. Now keep digging and find this Snowman's location." He turned to head out of the office.

"Got it!"

Morgan spun on his heels and chuckled. "That's my girl." Garcia smirked and headed back into the conference room with Morgan.

The group looked up at them, already talking about how they needed to wait until shift change to catch two of them at once. Kate raised an eyebrow, "That was fast."

JJ nodded, "Apparently there was a reason they were worried about you, Pen."

Garcia grinned. Even though she hated this situation, it did say something about her awe-inspiring skills. "Well, when you're good, you're _good_." She projected their location on the screen. "I've got the safe house where they are keeping the Snowman."

Hotch cracked the tiniest of smiles. "Let's move out." The team stood up to get ready. They needed to be in place so they could spring into action as soon as the shift change was to occur. He looked at Garcia. "Can you get in and relay a message to him so we can keep him safe? We'll need him to get the other two."

The tech raised an eyebrow. "Piece of cake, Boss man."

* * *

Reid sat at the conference room table the next day, sorting through all of the Snowman's files on their Black Widow aka Miss .45. Given that she had about 200 kills, it was a _lot_ of paperwork. But, it felt good to him to be working again. Taking the brunt of the paperwork review was the least he could do since he was out of town for so long.

JJ came back into the room with the latest stack of papers for the last of Miss .45's kills, along with a new cup of tea and a sandwich. She had seen this coming from a mile away when they got back to work. She knew he'd dive in hard, feeling guilty about being gone for a month, even though he shouldn't be. She just hoped he didn't try to over compensate _too_ much.

She set the tea and sandwich down, adding the stack of papers to his unread pile. The rest of the team was dividing up the paper trail of her kills, but she knew he would probably finish all of it before they each finished their portion. As long as he took care of himself as well. "Spence, eat please."

He tore his gaze away from the report in front of him and met her eyes. "Thanks Jen."

She smiled and winked, "Of course." She ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I'm glad to have you back, but try not to kill yourself in paperwork. You don't have anything to prove to the team for being gone." Reid nodded as he took a bite of the sandwich. She held his gaze. "Are you going to tell the team what's going on with Diana?"

Reid sighed and diverted his gaze. "Yes…eventually."

JJ nodded, running a hand through his hair again. "Okay. I'll let you keep reading."

* * *

"JJ, a word?"

The blond profiler looked up from her files to see Hotch leaning on the railing by his office. She frowned, a little confused, but nodded and joined him in his office a few moments later. "What's up Hotch?"

"Is Reid okay? I was surprised, albeit pleasantly, to find him here yesterday. I just expected more of a heads up." The unit chief leaned on the back of his chair.

JJ bit her tongue, holding back on her first instinctive response. "Yeah, sorry about that. He got back the night before, but we were both pretty tired." Hotch raised an eyebrow, expecting more.

She was saved from answering because their subject matter came in the room. "These three hits. They were all men who wanted to kill their wives." He handed the files to Hotch.

JJ took a second to refocus her thoughts. "That's the oldest motivation in the book. Why are they special?"

Reid nodded, meeting her eyes and then Hotch's. "She took their money and then killed the men who hired her."

Their unit chief looked of the files as they spoke, noticing another common factor. "All three of them have children."

JJ raised an eyebrow, thinking that over. "Maybe children are the line hit men won't cross?"

Reid shook his head. "The chemist and the sniper both preformed jobs that involved families. Theoretically, if the price is high enough a hit man shouldn't have morals. I think these kills are personal to her. Personal enough to risk double crossing her contract."

"Because something similar happened to her," Hotch followed his line of reasoning.

Reid nodded. "And that's how we get her to come to the table, he paused. "I pretend to be that kind of client."

"How do we know that's going to work?" Hotch asked, noting the slight shift in JJ's stance. Concerned.

Reid glanced between the two, also noticing his wife's posture. "We don't. It's a calculated risk based on her MO, which is categorically different than the men."

JJ crossed her arms in front of her chest, holding back on her emotions at the moment. He _had_ a point even if she didn't like it. "They are cold, clinical and long distance. She's up close and personal."

Reid nodded. "She knows that she has to be careful because she actually wants to kill her targets. I'm going to pretend to be a husband who wants his pregnant wife dead."

JJ blinked. "Know something I don't, Spence?" Hotch snorted. "And for the record, should I be concerned?"

Reid chuckled softly, "No."

She tilted her head, "So then why…"

"For one, I don't want her to actually know I have three kids, just to be safe. But, by saying my wife is pregnant, it's likely to anger her more and push her to be willing to meet faster than she otherwise might. It will be too hard for her to pass up," he explained.

JJ nodded, "Well, that would be a reason for me to want to kill you." She still wasn't sold on the idea of him being the one to do it, however.

He smiled a little. "Exactly. Then all we have to do is set the right meeting spot. A bar or a restaurant we control so the odds are better of us taking her alive."

Hotch thought that over, leaving JJ a chance to dive into that question. "Why you? If you're worried about the kids, why not Morgan?"

"Because based on the profile, she's still young – late twenties to mid thirties. I'm closest to her age. If things go south, she'd be less likely to take out a peer without at least being willing to negotiate first," Reid answered, holding her gaze. She nodded, begrudgingly. Damn him and his logic.

The unit chief made his decision. "It's our best strategy. Let's brief the rest."

The group gathered in the conference room as Reid shared the basics of his plan. "Based of the cases she takes, I'd estimate Miss .45 is in her late twenties to early thirties. She is the only one that likes to get to know her clients, get personal. This means she's likely good a reading people as a means of self preservation."

"Something happened in her childhood involving her father, likely abuse or even murder of her mother," JJ added, passing around the files Reid had isolated. "These three contracts were from men taking hits out on their wives. She killed the men instead."

"So we give her a similar client to draw her out," Tara commented, following along.

Reid nodded. "Me." The team all stared at him as he looked at Garcia and Winslow. "I'll need your help to communicate to her."

"Um, okay," Garcia blinked. "About what exactly?"

"About the contract I want to take out on my pregnant wife."

The whole team looked at JJ, who raised her hands. "It's a lie, guys. Promise I'm not carrying baby number four."

"Why the lie?" Kate asked.

Reid was quick to answer. "Because using a pregnant wife as the target will make it more tempting for her to want to take the contract in order to kill me instead. We're running off the assumption that we have a very short time frame before she knows for sure that the network has been compromised so we need to up the ante to make sure she comes to the table."

He paused, letting that sink in. "I get her to come to a meeting place that we can control. She'll likely want to lure me to another, private location. That's where we take her out. Then we use her to get to the bomber."

When he was finished, Morgan immediately objected. "Why _you_ , Pretty Boy?"

"I'm the closest male to her age, Morgan. She'll be most likely to negotiate with me if the plan to get her to leave the restaurant with me doesn't work."

"And just what is our back up plan if that doesn't work?" Rossi asked.

"We will have her surrounded, in a setting that we control. Plus I can talk to her. She wants to be in control of the situation at all times. I can use that to my advantage," Reid answered. The rest seemed to be thinking that over. "The source of all her rage is her father. Perhaps we can locate him and use him as a bargaining chip as a last resort."

Hotch studied his team, seeing that they were all agreeing for this, some reluctantly. He had to admit, albeit risky, it was a good plan. "Okay. Garcia, Winslow, help Reid start the communications before Witness Protection is here to relocate him. Once that's established, see if you can work on her ID. Rossi, Morgan, and Kate, review the area for the best options for the meeting. JJ, Tara, and I will look through the bomber's jobs to see if we can figure out who that is as well." The team nodded and started to disperse. "Reid, a quick word."

The youngest team member nodded, following the unit chief into his office. "What's up?"

Hotch studied the man he now viewed as family. "Are you sure you are up for all this? You've barely had time to get your bearings again after being away."

"I'm fine."

Hotch noticed how quickly that answer came. "How's your mom?"

Reid looked away. "Fine." He knew JJ was right, he should tell them but he just wasn't ready. Even with the good news that his chances weren't increased, it still made him a little nervous of what his future may hold. Not to mention watching his mother's memories fade away. He was glad she was closer for the kids so they could make memories, but having her closer meant he was going to be able to watch his memories with her fade away up close and personal. He met Hotch's gaze again, "I should get to Garcia. Anything else?"

Hotch narrowed his eyes a bit. "No, go ahead."

* * *

JJ slipped into bed later that evening after checking on Drew. Reid entered the room a few moments later after checking on Ella. They had come home a little later than intended as Reid had been engaging Miss .45 in an email exchange, arranging their meet up tomorrow. JJ was still on the fence with this whole idea, but she had a hard time faulting his plan. She was just concerned that he would take unnecessary risks to try to prove to the team that he hadn't lost his step. As he headed over to his side of the bed, turning off the lamp as he did, she smiled. "I missed that sight, you climbing into our bed."

He smiled and scooted closer after taking off his glasses, JJ quick to his side. "I missed that feeling, you snuggling next to me." He shifted them, cupping her cheek. "And doing this." He kissed her softly, JJ quick to reciprocate and deepen the kiss. She got so caught up in the feeling of his lips on hers and then on her skin as he moved to her neck that it took her a moment to stop him.

"Spence…stop."

Reid stilled his movements and blinked. He shifted his gaze, meeting her eyes. "Jen?"

She smiled softly and pulled him up so that she could hold his eyes better. "I want to, Baby, but you need be at your best to deal with Miss .45 tomorrow so you need your rest." She gave him a chaste kiss. "And when we get started to make up for lost time, it's going to be a _long_ night."

That made Reid smile, a soft laugh escaping. "Alright, we'll put this on hold for now." He kissed her again. "Love you Jen. Good night."

She cupped his cheek. "Night Spence, love you too."

* * *

"We have a small coffee shop in Georgetown that's a little removed from other businesses, near a park that she could take Reid to after they meet," Kate offered when they met up the next morning to go over the plan. She handed Reid a post-it with the address. "When you talk with her today, here's the location."

He looked it over, memorizing it without trying. "Thanks." He looked at the rest. "She's referred to herself as Kat. Garcia and I will work on her identity so we can recognize her on sight, but my plan was to bring something with me to help her identify me."

"How about a rose? You want this to appear as a date," Morgan offered. He hoped he could do something romantic like that for Garcia soon. Well, _actually_ romantic.

"That will work," Reid agreed.

Tara took over. "We haven't made a lot of progress with the bomber's profile."

JJ nodded, "He seems to take on just about any contract with no discernible pattern."

Hotch sighed and quickly sent the team back to their assignments. He noticed Reid stayed behind. "Reid?"

"I was thinking that I want to swap out my ring for a fake." Hotch raised an eyebrow, curious. "The men that she killed were missing theirs. She could wait to take them as trophies after the fact, but I would rather be safe than sorry. I don't want her to tarnish my _real_ ring."

Hotch thought that over and nodded. "Okay. I'll get you the ring. Give yours to JJ for safe keeping in the mean time."

The younger profiler nodded and stood to go back to Garcia. "Thanks Hotch."

* * *

Reid ran down the stairs, fixing his tie. The rest were clearing out the coffee shop, leaving Hotch, Garcia and himself in the office. He joined the tech, at Reid's desk for a change since her system was primed for later this evening.

"Foster care records, locked, loaded and searchable."

"According to the emails she sent me setting up tonight, she goes by Kat so let's assume her name is Katherine?" He slipped on his jacket, wondering why they hadn't finished this already. It apparently had taken more time to convince her to meet tonight than they had planned. He couldn't help but wonder if that wasn't a stalling technique of hers.

Garcia nodded, typing away. "Give me more."

He thought that over. "Suspicious death for mom and her dad most likely went away for manslaughter."

"Keep it coming," she waved her hands in a 'gimme gimme' gesture.

"Rampant abuse, she would have been in a world of pain..."

The blond sighed, "Sadly that doesn't rule out any Katherines."

He slipped on his fake ring, having already given JJ his. "Her first kills are most likely in the foster environment. Cross reference all those families with Katherines went into with accidental deaths of foster dads and focus on those with multiple abuse claims lodged against them."

"Ding." The pair starred at the photo of Miss .45, Katherine Adams.

Reid pulled up a chair. "Okay, let's figure out where her dad is."

Garcia nodded, "Daniel Adams." She started to type away, revealing facts about the man. "Okay so based on this, he left the States in '87."

"Anything after that?"

Garcia kept typing away as Reid waited. Finally, she gave up after a few minutes. "No. He either died without anyone being able to identify him or has figured out how to live completely off grid. I was able to track him until '92 but then lost him." She sighed and turned to her friend. "I'm sorry."

Reid nodded. "It's okay, Garcia. I can make it work."

* * *

JJ positioned Reid's microphone behind his tie, giving them a few minutes alone. She made sure the sound wasn't on just yet. "Spence." He met her gaze. "Please be safe, be careful." Her hands slipped up his chest until they cupped his neck. "I just got you back."

Reid nodded, "I will. Any risks I do take will be calculated to help us get her out alive so we can take out the bomber too." He bent down and kissed her. "I lo—"

Morgan stuck his head in the door, "Sorry guys, but she just emailed to change the location." He met JJ's eyes. "We've got to hussle." JJ nodded, extracting herself from her husband's embrace. "Kid, Garcia will finish your mic check and tell you where you are going."

"Okay." Reid finished adjusting the microphone, turning on the sound.

"And Reid?" He looked up at his friend. "Good luck tonight. I've got your back."

Reid smiled and nodded. "Thanks."


	101. Chapter 100

**A/N: Seems fitting this is Chapter 100! This got away from me so I had to split it into two more parts. And away we go!**

* * *

Reid took a deep breath as he entered Harry and Glenn's Grill and Bar, the new restaurant Kat had changed to at the last minute. He could tell that was likely a technique to make sure they couldn't be completely set up at the new place, signaling she likely knew this was a sting. It reinforced to him all the preparation he had put into this plan, thinking through the different scenarios. Yet, he couldn't help but be a little nervous, having only briefly dated two other women when he was in college, before he joined the BAU. And by dated he meant a couple dates each, never anything serious. After that there was the very brief interactions with Lila and Austin, but it was mostly just JJ. He knew how to impress her, but others? This was a fake date, clearly, but he had to at least pretend it was one to start.

He reached his table after the hostess sat him and set the red rose on the table, making sure to not make eye contact with the rest of the team, particularly his wife. He had spotted Tara and Morgan at a table to the side, Kate at the bar, JJ at a two-top looking over a menu, and Rossi was behind his own table. He bit his lip, fiddling with the napkin on the table when he heard a voice.

"Spencer?"

He looked up, recognizing her from her photo immediately. "Kat? Hi." He stood, trying to remember to be a gentleman even though he hated this woman for what her and her team had put Garcia through.

She smiled, "Hi," and then tried to hug him, forcing him to take a step away from her. He didn't want her to feel his gun.

So instead he defaulted to something that was true or at least used to be. He'd gotten a lot better with physical contact thanks to JJ and the kids. "Sorry I have kind of a germ thing, I'm kind of weird with hugs."

She smiled at that comment. "Sorry…" She hesitated and looked at him. He couldn't decide if she wasn't aware of what was going on or was just a really good actress at this point. "Can I sit down?"

He fumbled over his next words, just like he did on those dates back in college when he was eighteen and twenty-one. "Yes, please, sorry. Sit down."

The pair slipped into the booth and she sent him a sweet smile. "First time doing this, huh?"

He smiled nervously, purposely being sure to keep his guard down. He wanted to be as honest as possible with her in the beginning, slowly working in the lies to keep her from realizing when he was telling the truth and when he was lying. "Yeah…I mean…yeah."

She pushed some hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I still get nervous too." He shot her a confused look. "Really, it wasn't until like an hour ago that I was like 'wait…we've been trading emails back and forth but I still have no idea what this guy looks like.'"

 _Wow, I can see how she charms her marks pretty easily._ "Hence the…" He gestured to the rose.

She nodded. "I know I was like, wait, he's going to bring a red rose so we need to go to a nicer place, which is why I switched to the restaurant last minute."

He smiled. _Sure it was._ "Not a problem at all."

"And now I need to change and put something nice on for this place because I was totally underdressed and my whole wardrobe makes me look like a Kardashian." He blinked, a little confused. What did that lawyer have to do with her dress? "You don't know who that is, do you?"

"Yeah," He coughed lightly. "No, Robert Kardashian. He got OJ Simpson off. You don't…you don't look like his…daughters," he guessed.

She nodded, "Yeah I was making a joke…a bad one."

He chuckled softly. "No it was a good joke."

She shook her head. "No it wasn't."

"It was funny," he smiled. _She's good._

Kat shook her head after an awkward moment of silence. "Can we start over? Hi, I'm Kat."

He fiddled with the napkin, continuing to play his role well. Some of which was still very much his natural state. Or at least it was before he married JJ. "Hi-he-hillo, I'm Spencer."

"It really is nice to meet you…in person…finally," she smiled.

He nodded. "It's nice to meet you."

"Tell me a little about yourself. Do you really have three PhDs?"

He bit his lip. "Yes, I do. I um, I do have three PhDs."

He could feel her study him. That was a good question to test if he was lying, he had to admit. "What was the favorite book that you read last year?"

 _Harry Potter with Henry, but then again, he mostly read that to me._ "Um, to be honest I've never read a book I didn't love."

She moved the napkin to her lap. "Tell me about your wife."

He cleared his throat a little, looking down at the table, acting like the appropriately ashamed husband he should be. "If you don't mind, I'd rather we not talk about her."

Kat shrugged. "Might as well get it out in the open, right? That's why we're here." She leaned forward, "How long have you been married?"

"Four Years." _Almost_.

"When is she due to give birth?"

"Um…couple…couple of months," he murmured. He leaned forward as well and whispered his next question. "Should we talk about price now or…"

Kat shook her head. "Slow down, Tiger, what exactly are we negotiating here?"

He sighed, "You know…"

"I want to hear you say it." That fit into his profile alright.

He hesitated for a moment before whispering what she wanted to hear. Something he would never say in a million years and mean it. "To have her killed." He barely noticed out of the corner of his eye that Anderson was greeting JJ, with a kiss on the cheek after the pair hugged as he then slid into a seat across from her. He had missed her calling him in as a back up. Made sense; less likely to be spotted by Kat. Although he was going to have to talk to the male agent about kissing his wife after this.

Kat squinted at him, pulling his focus back. "Let me see your ring." He reluctantly held out his hand with the fake ring on it. His was on a chain, safely around JJ's neck. He had a feeling she took these for trophies so just in case, he had swapped it out. Given that he was pretty sure she knew it was a setup, he knew showing his hand of it being a sting would help him to get her to reveal her backup plan as well. "You know what that is? A noose. Only it doesn't kill you all at once, it kills you slowly…day by day. Do you ever feel that way?"

He cleared his throat. "I feel that way all the time."

She leaned back in the booth. "Take it off."

He looked at her, feigning confusion. "Why?"

"As a sign of your commitment. To me." Reluctantly, he took of the ring and handed it to her. He watched as she studied closely, glad to see it was working.

Across the restaurant, JJ took a sip of her wine and talked about the food quietly with Grant. She had to keep herself from tapping her foot, nervous. She trusted Spence, knowing he was easily one of the best profilers on the team. When he had laid out all his backup plans, she could tell he had thought this through. But, she still hated it. Ever since the incident with the bombing case last year, he'd done a much better job with keeping himself out of the unnecessary line of fire, but this case had made him dive right back into it. She took a deep breath as she had listened to their conversation, resisting the urge to talk him through his nerves in the beginning. She didn't need to be a distraction right now. Instead, she focused on the case. "If she sticks to the pattern, she'll take him to a secondary location and kill him."

Rossi took a sip of his drink, watching from a different angle. "We're not going to let it get that far. Hotch, do you have a visual?"

Garcia answered, "Just hacked in."

The unit chief took back over. "Alright Reid, we have you over her left shoulder, do you copy?" Reid tapped his finger twice, signaling he did. He then relayed his command to the rest of the FBI outside of the restaurant. "Alright agents standby, Dr. Reid will give the green light. Don't move until we have it."

"24 karat?"

"Mmhm," Reid answered, bracing himself for her next comment.

"24K times four years, means this ring should be dinged and nicked. This sucker is brand new," she looked up and he noticed the ice in her stare for the first time. "You're not married." She cocked her gun under the table and Reid held in a sigh. He ignored the chatter from Garcia and Hotch, keeping his focus on Kat alone. "Why are we here, Spencer?"

He knew he had to tell her the truth. "We're here because you belong to a network of four hitmen who have been operating in the shadows of the Internet. You're known as Miss .45. My team and I have been hunting you for months and I knew if I boxed you in I could arrest you with as little of resistance as possible." _Hopefully._

Kat tilted her head. "Your team being the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI?" Reid nodded. "You guys are good. You're the only ones that got close to us, but we got kinda close to you guys too, didn't we?" She paused, figuring he was wired at this point. "Hi Penelope," she smirked. Reid ignored Garcia's gasp in his ear.

"Do you know why I'm so good at my job?" Kat pushed some hair behind her ear.

Reid didn't hesitate. "Because you kill without compunction or remorse."

Kat shook her head. "That only gets a girl so far in life. No, it's because I think through every potential outcome and then I plan accordingly. You see, I didn't walk into your trap. You walked into mine." Reid swallowed, figuring that might be the case, but purposely showing a little of fear for Kat's benefit. He just didn't want her to know what he'd already thought of that. "Where's your head, Spencer? What are you thinking about?" She slid closer to him, her hand with the gun on his thigh.

"I was thinking about entropy. It's the thermodynamic measure of degradation of matter and energy in the universe. To put it another way…"

He felt her locate his weapon. "There's your gun."

Their waiter appeared at that moment. "Good evening."

Kat smiled sweetly at him. "Hi, you know we've been having so much fun getting to know one another that we'll let you know when we're ready, okay? Thank you." Their server nodded and left them alone. "Now, that we got that out of the way will you do me a favor and tell Little Miss Soccer Mom at the bar over there to disappear?"

Kate took a sip of her drink to hide her annoyance at that name. She sighed when she heard Hotch. "Kate, stand down."

"Understood." She took another sip, leaving her payment on the bar and slowly slipped out of her seat. She made sure to make a show of walking past their table.

Kat met her gaze for a moment. "Thanks for playing Sweetie." Kate slipped into the kitchen and sighed.

"If she runs into the agents we have outside, she'll start shooting," Hotch commented. "Dave, get ready to take her out."

The senior profiler twirled the scotch in his glass. "Yeah."

The unit chief continued his orders. "Reid, do not let her get up from the table."

Reid held Kat's gaze. "Right. You're in charge. Tell me what you want and I'll see what if I can get it here for you."

"Anything I want?"

"Anything you want."

She tilted her head and looked at him, toying with him. "Like a million dollars in unmarked bills? Maybe a ticket to Aruba?"

"Is that what you want?" He knew it wasn't.

She didn't buy that; he knew she didn't. "And you'll say you'll bring it here but the real plan is to distract me from what I'm sure is an impressive amount of law enforcement response just outside that door, am I right?"

He didn't bother lying. "That's the plan."

"Okay, let's talk, but let's talk about something interesting at least. Tell me about…" She tiled her head. "Me."

"You? You're a black widow hit woman. You specialize in seduction and you're patient. You learn everything you can about the men you are hired to kill. Physically, physiologically, and emotionally because you want them in as compromised of a position as possible so they don't see it coming when you pull the trigger."

Kat smirked. "And when I do it really well, they pull the trigger themselves." She studied him some more. "Give me your phone."

"Why?"

"Because I know what I want now. I want to play a game with you. Do you like games?"

"I do."

She smirked at him. "Do you win?"

He smirked right back at her. "I _always_ win."

"Give it to me." Reid reluctantly handed her the phone from his jacket, another tucked in his pants pocket. "Okay, here's my game. You have thirty minutes to answer every question I ask and if you lie, I'll know. Because I've spent the past ten years of my life studying men and their lies before I kill them. Do you believe me?" She started the timer.

"I do," he nodded.

She studied him. "That was the truth. You're getting this. Now here's how we'll know who wins at the end of thirty minutes. If you win, you'll drag me out of here in handcuffs. But if I win, you will escort me out, like a gentleman, to make sure I exit safely. What do you say, Spencer? You think you can win this one?"

He gestured for her to lean in, whispering his response in a strong, determined voice. "Considering everything you've put Garcia and so many people through, you're going to have to shoot me in the face before you walk out of here."

"Game on," Kat smiled.

Garcia was concerned for her friend. She'd never live with herself if something happened to him when he was trying to protect her. "Oh boy."

Reid kept his eyes on his target so he missed the momentary glare JJ gave him before turning back to Anderson and fake laughed with him over a story. "What do you want to ask me?"

Kat shrugged. "How you found me, of course. A professional learns from her mistakes."

"We got our big break in the case last month. I didn't learn how big until I came back from some time off," Reid started his story.

That got the killer's attention. "Why'd you take time off?" Reid held in a sigh, wishing he hadn't opened that up for her to pick at. At least he was able to distract her for a few minutes, telling her of a story about walking through the park, enjoying being back in the city before reaching headquarters. He mentioned a friend dropping of some research for him as he greeted his teammates – Morgan, JJ, and Kate. He had just mentioned Hotch asking them to the conference room, when she interrupted him.

"Stop. You didn't tell me why you took time off."

Reid held her gaze. "It's not relevant."

Kat shook her head. "That's not the game. The game is you answer every question I ask. Is it a secret?"

Reid shook his head. "No."

"Is it dirty?"

That made him furrow his brow. "No."

She continued to push. "Then tell me."

"It's not important to your story," Reid frowned. He didn't want the team to learn about his mother this way. Particularly since he was manipulating Kat already. He hoped the team would see that if she pushed him to reveal more.

Her stare was almost unnerving. "Out of curiosity, is it me you don't want to tell or the people listening in?"

He looked down a little, clearing his throat. "Is this really how you want to spend your thirty minutes?"

"Yes." He met her gaze and she sighed. "No. Okay, so you were saying you showed up to work that morning. And…"

"We learned that someone unexpected decided to talk."

"And who would that be?"

Reid went on to tell her about Brian Cochran and his recall of their team, ending with his details about the woman sitting across from him. He could see she was not only _not_ impressed, but angry that their big break was someone spilling her team's secrets.

"Wow, that was really impressive." He could hear her sarcasm. "Yeah, the way you just made all those brilliant deductions with all that information that was just handed to you on a _silver platter_. Quick question, are you guys really profilers or are you just lucky? Because this, what I'm about to say, ahem, is profiling." She paused. "The reason you took time off from work was to deal with the same girl who broke your heart."

"Nope." Not even close.

"The death of a parent then."

"…Nope." He hesitated some with that answer.

Kat smirked. "Ah ha, hello, I'm getting close…Mom or Dad in the billiard room with a candlestick." He couldn't stop the glare that crossed his face. "Oh now you're mad at me, aren't you?"

He let out a breath. "Not even a little bit."

"Yes you are, I can tell."

"Spence, relax. You've got this," JJ whispered.

He appreciated her reassurance, but he was fine. "No offense, but you're not really worth getting angry at."

Kat decided to wait to keep poking at that wound. "So you figured out what the four of us did and then what?"

"We profiled that you operated as spokes on a wheel. Somehow it had to be centralized. How you got jobs, who paid you. Somebody had to do all that for you." Reid went on to tell her about how they found Snowman and then how they took down two of their team.

Kat glared at him. "Well, well, well, you took down the Chemist and Sniper out of commission, huh?"

Reid nodded. "Did you know?"

"I knew something was off. They didn't bid on some contracts and this isn't the kind of job where you get to take time off to be with your…mother? Is it your mom? It's gotta be your mom." Why did she keep prodding at that? He blinked, not wanting to break, but he could tell she wasn't going to let up. "Why did you take time off from the FBI?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Spencer," she drew out his name. "Why did you take time off from the FBI?"

"You can ask me as many times as you want and you can continue to waste your time and I'm still not going to tell you," he answered, keeping his voice level.

Kat huffed. "Then you're cheating and I don't like cheaters."

"You don't get everything you want _just_ because you're pointing a gun at me under the table. You're not the first killer to point a gun at me; you're not even the first _woman_ to point a gun at me." He smirked a little. "Sorry."

She smiled, enjoying this game. "You're really going to take this all the way, aren't you?"

Reid nodded. "Yeah."

"So am I."

Hotch had had enough. "Dave, go." Rossi took another sip of his drink and slowly stood up.

"Look at my face, does it look like I'm bluffing?" Kat asked.

"I know you're not bluffing."

She scooted closer to him, making him a little nervous, but he didn't show it. "I'm going to ask you one more time. Before you say no, I want you to consider something," He watched as she reached for his tie, finding his microphone, and putting her thumb over it.

Garcia was quick to worry. "She muffled the mic, we've lost audio."

He held her gaze. "I'll kill the Fed walking towards me first. A stationary target is easier to hit, after that it's a fire zone."

That caught him, "Fine, I'll tell you."

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I'll tell you," he answered a little clearer and she pulled her thumb off the microphone. "Rossi, stand down." He turned to meet his friend's eyes. " _Please_."

Rossi nodded and slid back into the kitchen, where Kate smiled at him. "Welcome to the locker room."

The older agent sighed. "I hate the locker room."

Reid held Kat's stare again, telling her the truth about his time away. "My mom has schizophrenia and the doctors changed her medication, which seemed to agitate her so I went to the treatment center to help her."

"That's it?" Kat raised her eyebrow.

"That's it."

He could tell she didn't believe him, but he wasn't going to give her anymore for now. "You just risked your life over Mommy's pills?"

"It's the truth," he nodded.

She pursed her lips and shook her head. "It's _part_ of the truth. You're holding something back." She reached over to the phone. "Here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to penalize you by adding ten minutes. And keep in mind that the only reason you're not dead right now is that I _did_ learn something important."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? What's that?"

"Your backup. I've flushed them out. It's just you and me now."

Tara picked up her martini, which Morgan clanked. "Guess again, bitch."

JJ and Anderson smiled at their waiter as he brought them an appetizer to share. "She's not even close to alone, is she?" JJ winked at him as she picked up her glass. She was really glad he'd been willing to help out. He was supposed to be sitting with Kate, but the fellow BAU senior agent had been willing to swap so JJ could be in the room longer as the hidden help. Since it was working, JJ made note to get Kate something extra for Christmas. It helped put her mind more at ease when she was more involved.

The hit woman decided to turn back to the story. "So where we left off was that you had two of our guys and the Snowman. You must have thought you were home free."

He shook his head. "No. If anything, the case was harder."

"Why?" Reid went on to tell her about his plan to catch her, to set up the client that she couldn't resist, tweaking the story some. He ended with Hotch saying there was one problem. He watched her as he told her the story and could tell she couldn't pick out his lies mixed in with the truth. He made note to continue to use that in the future.

"You," she smiled. "You're the flaw. You're not married and you don't have children." JJ grinned as she took a bite of the food, proud of how well he was peppering in the lies. That and it also made her feel good that the kids were safe.

Reid nodded. "I'm the person on the team that's closest to your age and I knew that if I lost control of the situation that you'd be more likely to negotiate with a peer."

Kat scoffed. "You have zero control here. _None_. I outflanked you from the beginning."

"Some of your moves are pretty obvious."

That got her attention. "Such as?"

"Such as showing up armed. Such as changing the venue at the last moment."

She shrugged. "I needed a restaurant full of innocents in case this was a trap."

He raised an eyebrow again. "You really suspected this was a trap? Then why show up at all? Even when you first laid eyes on me. From the bar, from outside, from wherever you were…you should have seen through me and kept on moving, but you didn't. You _couldn't_. Because you can't get to the man you really want to hurt so you need to hurt any man who reminds you of _him_."

"That's kind of boilerplate psychology, isn't it? I'm just another girl with daddy issues." He could tell he was upsetting her, getting to the root of her anger.

"You'd be surprised how many killers do what they do because of what their parents. If it's so boilerplate, why don't we test a theory? How hard did you look for him?"

"Very hard," her voice was like ice.

"And how disappointed were you when you realized that you will never find him?" She remained silent so he continued to push like she had been. "You needed some other outlet for your rage and for awhile this worked, but it also tripped you up. Can I tell you a little secret? _Everything_ eventually falls apart. The trick is accepting when its over." JJ frowned, knowing he was referencing his mother's health a little bit there. But, it wasn't over yet; it was just a new normal. She would make sure to remind him on that later.

The foes at the center table stared at each other while the timer from his phone went off. Kat spoke first. "Except it ain't over, is it?"

Reid raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think I'm just going to let you walk out of here?"

"You profiled so much about me, except you forgot to ask the most important question." She paused and he gestured for her to continue. "Why would I make you sit here for thirty minutes?"

"Because you're stalling." Or was she? Did he miss something in his profile?

"Then you don't know me at all. Did you think I would show up here without an escape plan? Or is that just what another girl with daddy issues would do?" He swallowed as she continued her rant. "Maybe if you hadn't fallen victim to your own gender bias and yes, _all_ men have gender bias, even you Dr. Reid, you would have recognized that your _entire_ strategy was based on one faulty detail. Can you see it?"

It hit him in an instant. He figured she'd had a backup plan, but he hadn't calculated them working together. "You're not here alone." This was _not_ good.

Kat smirked, proud of herself. "And my partner? Less paranoid than you think."

 _Crap_. He spoke it out loud to make sure the team figured it out. "You planted a bomb in the building."

Kate and Rossi immediately sprang into action. "We're on the move."

"I didn't. My job was to keep your entire team focused on _us_ so he could do what he does best," Kat replied.

The next words spoken by a team member in his ear, sent chills down his spine. If he made a wrong move, he could get everyone here killed – the innocents, the team, his _wife_ … "Hotch we've got interconnected C4 charges down here."

"How many?" the unit chief asked.

Rossi answered. "Six charges. They're connected to the cities gas line. She could take out the whole block."

"There are _innocent_ people here," Reid was angry that she would endanger so many people.

"Yes, there are," Kat smirked. "So let me remind you what we're playing for. Not only will I walk out of here, but you will make sure I leave safely. And from where I'm sitting, looks like I won." She paused. "You need to pay attention to this part. I'm going to tell you the terms of my victory. I want you to move all of your backup away from this building. If I walk out of here and see one cop, I will incinerate us all."

Reid shook his head. "I can't do that."

"Spencer."

"It's not me. What you're asking takes time."

Kat pulled on his tie, making sure she had Hotch's attention. "This is to whomever's in charge. Unless you guys want to be responsible for the biggest FBI disaster since Waco, you will back off now." She leaned in even closer to him, smirking. "Watch this."

Hotch needed the full picture before he gave the order. "Kate, say again, the bomb has a cell phone trigger?"

"That's right, all she has to do is call the number and boom," Kate answered.

He looked at Garcia. "Can you jam the signal?"

The tech sighed and shook her head. "Not from here, no."

Rossi didn't think that would work. "A fail safe will still kick in. Same outcome. Can't move it, can't submerge it."

Hotch ran a hand through his hair. "It will take us hours to get the gas turned off for the block. If we alert anyone, then the panic will set her and the bomb off."

Kate added more details. "SWAT is on the radio with bomb squad. They say our only chance is to get our hands on that cell phone. If we shut down the trigger, we can remove the charges."

"Morgan, JJ," Hotch turned to his still hidden members.

"Go ahead Hotch," Morgan answered.

"Yes?" JJ added.

"Does she have a cell phone with her?"

The male agent replied first. "I don't think so. I didn't see her pull one out. The bomber was setting this up while we were all up here, I think he's holding the cell."

JJ confirmed this. "I haven't seen her use one either. She used Spence's for the timer so I doubt it."

"We're combing the block but he could be anywhere by now. Where's Lewis?" Hotch answered.

"Briefing the wait staff," Morgan answered.

JJ thought over the conversation so far with Kat. "Guys, do you think the bomber might be a woman? Why would she bring up gender bias otherwise?"

Reid agreed but couldn't answer. Instead he was engaged with Kat as the waiters scattered to give out the notices to head out. "That's a good thought JJ," Morgan answered.

"I don't think we have time to figure out who that is," Kate countered.

Reluctantly, Hotch agreed. "Reid, perimeter agents are pulling back, you have to let her go."

"Well?" Kat smirked, watching patrons leave.

"Repeat, all agents do not let engage or pursue until the bomb is defused," Hotch commanded.

"Spencer?" He hated how she sung his name mockingly.

"You can leave." She smiled and stood. She was forcing him to pull out his biggest lie. He hated to do it. Even though he hated what the all the hitmen had put Garcia through – not to mention the countless of other lives they had impacted – _why_ she does what she was a lot like many of their usual unsubs. It made her human, her anger at her father. So he knew this was going to hurt her, but he had _his_ team to think about right now. "But you won't."

"I'm sorry?"

"Double or nothing, I can get you to sit back down."

"Reid, what are you doing?" Hotch wasn't ready for him to go off script.

"Wow, now _you're_ stalling," Kat scoffed.

He stayed calm. "You played your trump card, but I have one too."

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks for dinner. I had fun." She turned away from the table.

"I found your father."

Kat spun on her heels. "No you didn't."

"Look at my face. Am I bluffing?" He paused, letting her study him. He could tell she hadn't been able to read his lies from his truth about finding her, so why would she question this? "I'll tell you where he is, but you need to sit back down and listen to the rest of my story."

"No tell me now or I'll—"

"Detonate the bomb?" he asked, annoyed. "You're not going to do that, Kat, because than you won't learn anything. You said you were good at your job because you think through every outcome. Well guess what? So do _I_."

Kat huffed and sat back down. "Alright. Finish the story."

"Nice work, Spence," JJ whispered before scanning the room. "He's buying us more time. Let's go back to the bomber. I think the bomber is a woman."

"And Kat doesn't have a cell phone on her," Tara continued.

Morgan thought that over. "The bomber has to be here then. What good is the threat of the bomb without actually having the ability to detonate it?"

Hotch agreed. "Which means, she's watching them." The profilers started to subtly look around the restaurant as Reid finished his story.

"It's not that simple. He was in bad shape when I found him."

Kat frowned. "He didn't remember me?"

Reid nodded. "The alcoholism shredded his brain. I'm sorry." He felt that was the nicest lie he could give her.

Only she was just _angry_. "You're not sorry. Sorry is what people say when they don't understand." Reid looked down briefly, realizing his mistake. "Wait…your mother, tell _me_."

"Is—is this part of the game?" He didn't want to tell the team this way. Particularly because he couldn't give them all the details.

"No. The game's over."

JJ sighed. "It's okay, Spence."

Reid looked down at the table for a moment, collecting his thoughts about Diana. What to say and what to leave out. "When I looked at her medical chart, it didn't make any sense. The medication they gave her should've been helping, but I couldn't figure out what was making her so angry so…I, um, went to see her." He paused and met her gaze. "The moment I walked in her room, I saw it. For three seconds, she didn't know who I was." JJ closed her eyes, remembering that horrible phone call a little while later. "I um, I had her tested that morning and I found out that night. She has dementia, most likely Alzheimer's."

"Did you test yourself?" He looked down again, knowing this was the part that he couldn't reveal everything on. So he let her read what she wanted to. "No, you didn't. You were too _scared_."

Garcia felt horrible for not asking JJ and Reid more about all this. _That_ was why he was gone for so long? "Did you know?" She looked up at Hotch, hoping they had at least opened up to him.

Their unit chief frowned. He should have known, but had been focused on Garcia's safety more. "No."

The rest of the team went through similar reactions to the news, Morgan in particular. It all made sense now. _Why_ JJ had snapped at him and Rossi, albeit justifiably so. _Why_ she seemed more stressed beyond just not having him there – she was worried about what he was going through without her by his side. He barely had a chance to wrap his head around that news before he heard his brother answer her.

"I thought I dodged a bullet when I turned thirty and didn't have a schizophrenic break like her, but uh…" he cleared his throat. "This is somehow bigger and scarier because I can actually see it happening. All the memories that we used to share are just dying. I can't _stop_ it; I can't help _her_. All I can do is find people that I _can_ help." JJ blinked rapidly to clear her thoughts. She'd address this issue with him later, but she had to focus.

"Is that really why you showed up tonight? To help _me_? Do you know how many men have told me that they wanted to help me? How do you think that worked out for them?" Kat was still reeling from his story about her dad, he could tell.

Kate's voice came though their earpieces, alarming the whole team. "Hotch, she just armed the bomb!"

"Hotch, we need to pull back," Rossi added.

Garcia started to freak out. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

"Morgan get—"

"So that confirms the bomber is here," JJ cut him off. "She'd have to be in position to maintain a line of sight on Spence all night. She probably armed it because she could see Kat was getting emotional."

Morgan agreed. "Look for anyone with their phone out. That's the detonator. A woman would give herself away by looking over."

Reid worked to stall her even more; to make her more at ease. "You're right, you don't need my help. You don't need anyone's help, you are completely in control."

JJ spotted a woman at the bar, sending daggers to her husband. "Got her. Blue dress, by the bar."

Morgan took a sip of his drink and then set it down, standing up. "Hey you know what baby, let's get out of here. I'm not really feeling this place."

Tara smiled, taking his hand. "Really? I kinda liked it."

Morgan grinned as they went up behind the bomber. "I wanna take you to a spot where we could do some dancing." He reached over and grabbed her, stealing the phone from her hand, deactivating it. When she made a pull to grab at him, Tara smashed her head into the bar.

Kate and Rossi saw the bomb deactivate. "Hotch, we're clear."

"Reid's not."

"Don't!" Kat yelled, Reid in front of her.

Morgan pulled his weapon out, keeping his eyes trained on her and his brother. "FBI! Everybody stay calm, please."

"We're gonna be smart about this and talk it out, aren't we Kat?" Tara asked, cuffing the bomber as the rest of the restaurant cleared out. Anderson joined them, taking the bomber with him. Kat was so focused on what was in front of her, she didn't notice the agent come from behind.

"That's up to you," Kat answered, pushing the gun into Reid's jaw.

"Get everyone out of here," Reid commanded. He eyed Tara, who left with the rest of patrons. "Morgan, you too." He also hadn't noticed that JJ was still in the room as well.

"I'm not going anywhere," Morgan answered.

"Guess we're right back where we started. You and me with a gun."

That's when Kat felt a gun at the back of her head. "Wrong." Kat stilled for a moment. "Drop the gun. _Now_."

"Why would I? I shoot him; you shoot me. Like I really care at this point," Kat countered.

Morgan knew they were going to have to keep playing off of the lie Reid had started. "Reid, it's time."

" _No_."

"We don't have a choice. We have to do it."

"Do what?" Kat asked.

"Morgan, shut up," Reid insisted.

"There's one thing he hasn't told you yet," the senior agent answered again.

Reid just didn't have the heart to do this to her. "That's not true, he's lying, don't listen to him."

Kat could see the emotion on his face. "What haven't you told me?"

" _Nothing_! I've told you everything!"

"What don't I know?" She insisted.

"Nothing! Nothing!"

"We brought your father here."

"You drop the gun and we'll take you to him," JJ added, keeping her gun steady even though her heart was pounding.

"Here? He's here?" Her grip loosened, her guard lowered. It gave JJ the right window to kick her in the back on the knees, making her buckle over. Reid quickly grabbed the gun out of her hands while his wife spun Kat, planting her face on the table. Morgan ran over and cuffed her.

"We're clear, Hotch," Morgan commented, lifting her up.

Kat bucked against the cuffs some, staring Reid down. "I still want to see him. To _make_ him remember."

"We can arrange it for the two of you to drive into custody together," Morgan answered instead of Reid, hoping she'd stop resisting.

Kat nodded, "Spencer, escort me out?"

JJ watched her husband as he sighed. He hated this, she could tell. But, she was sure to keep her distance for now. He had wanted her to never know about his family, to never give her any real solid information about him, just in case.

"Fine." He took her from Morgan, escorting her out.

Hotch looked down at Garcia as she removed her earpiece. "You wanna go home?" He squeezed her shoulder as she nodded, starting to sob quietly. All her fear and anxiety about this whole nightmare coming out.

Reid stopped in front of the police truck when she stilled her movement. "Wait." He paused and she looked into his eyes for a moment. "Okay, I'm ready."

Morgan opened the back and Reid could feel it in her body when she registered the empty vehicle. She resisted some as he pushed her in, cuffing her in. Once she was secure, he met her eyes – her glare.

"You lied to me."


	102. Chapter 101

**A/N: Since I was asked nicely for a quick update and given our life in canon (see my new profile pic), I thought I'd cheer you all up. I've only got a few more chapters to write for this story, which I'm hoping to accomplish in the next week. When that happens, I'll go back to twice weekly updates, which will carry us past the season 12 finale.**

* * *

"You lied to me," Kat glared at him. He could see the pain in her eyes. He felt horrible for tricking her out of the building this way, but they didn't have much of a choice.

He nodded a little. "If it make you feel better, I really _did_ look for him, but I couldn't find him. So, yeah, I did make it all up." _More than you know._

He watched as a smirk crossed her face. "Not all of it. You don't just pull a story about a parent losing her memory out of nowhere. Your mother, and the Alzheimer's, that's true." She paused. "I won."

He wrinkled his brow. "How so?"

"Because I will get out of here—"

"Yeah, in twenty years, if you're lucky," he interrupted.

"Yeah, and that's fine. You know why? Because in twenty years I'll remember your name, but you won't remember mine," she smirked.

Reid swallowed, knowing that she could be right. Even though his chances were small, it would still be something he'd have to watch out for, to monitor for. But, what she didn't know was that he wouldn't be alone.

"Yeah, maybe. But are you sure that you could really tell when I lied and when I told you the truth?" Kat wrinkled her brow. "The reason you're so hurt by my lie about your father isn't just because it was about him, but because you couldn't _tell_ I was lying. Do you really think I would tell you anything about my personal life that you could use against me? I lost count how many lies I mixed in with the truth tonight." He held her gaze, watching it go wide in surprise. "And the best part is you'll never know which were real and which were fake. I told you, Kat, I _always_ win."

With that statement, he climbed out of the bus and let Morgan slam the doors shut. Although it felt good to show her that he was better at his job than she was at hers, that threat of hers still rattled him some. He looked around for JJ, desperately wanting to go home and hold the kids and purposely forget the hit woman's words. Then he wanted to make love to his beautiful wife, who's soul was more breathtaking than her body, and show her how much he appreciated her help during this last month.

But he couldn't find her. Reaching into his pocket, he noticed his phone – his real phone – was on silent. She had sent him a text, letting him know she had taken Garcia to Morgan's house so Hotch could finish up some of the logistical items from the case, having got the order as he was escorting Kat out.

That was how he found himself walking to Morgan's with the older man.

He was pulled from his inner thoughts by Morgan's sigh. "Well, you wanna come in? Decompress for a bit?" Morgan didn't know that Garcia was inside already at this point.

Reid smiled and shook his head. "I'm good. I think I'm probably just gonna go home." He held in that JJ was also inside. He needed to collect her first.

Morgan nodded. "That was an intense case."

Reid nodded. "Yeah. Yeah…Its over. The network's gone." Morgan nodded. "Garcia is _safe_." He smiled and raised his eyebrow at the older man, silently challenging him to act on his discovery from months earlier.

Morgan smiled for a moment. "Yeah." He'd worry about that in a minute. His smile vanished some. "Kid, that research that Maeve dropped off. Was that...?"

Reid nodded, "Yeah. Her and Dr. Laple are looking into things for me to help Mom out more."

"You _are_ going to get yourself tested, aren't you?"

Reid smiled. "Well, the truth is…" He took a breath. He wanted to tell the team all together, but Morgan deserved to know the truth now. "I wasn't exactly honest with Kat." Morgan wrinkled his brow. "I needed to let her see me drop my guard, so to speak."

"So your mom doesn't have Alzheimer's?"

"Most likely, yes," Reid frowned. He took another breath. "The research was more on what regimens are emerging to help control, slow the disease's advancement for her, particularly after her years of medication for her schizophrenia. She was also giving me her opinion on some clinical trials going on." He paused. "Testing is a complicated matter. We ultimately decided to have both of my parents tested for factors that are known to increase the risk, which was negative. So my chances appear to the be same as the general population."

Morgan let out a deep sigh of relief. "Okay, good."

Just then the front door opened. " _Oh my god_!"

Morgan spun around, surprised. "Whoa, hey!" Garcia continued to mumble slightly incoherently as she came down the stairs. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what is happening right now?"

"You're what's going on! Right now is what's going on! You are _here_! You know what's happening right now? It is that it is done! The Dirty Dozen done, yes! Oh I'm in it!" She started to do odd hand gestures as JJ came out of the house with a smirk. All three profilers were happy to see their friend's silliness after the past month.

Morgan looked at JJ, "What are you two doing here? Not that I'm complaining. And how much did she have?"

JJ smiled. "When Hotch asked her if she wanted to go home, she chose your place. But he had to finish things at the scene so I brought her and her bag here. We still have to clean out the rest of the office, but she's good to stay the night." They watched as Garcia was still doing a silly dance while holding on to Morgan. "Which she probably will need to do because she started with Jager."

Morgan's eyes grew wide. "Jager?" JJ looked at Reid, who had a wincing look on his face that was quickly replaced by a smile. It warmed her heart to see that. She needed to get him home.

"I love you! I love you!" Garcia cheered, her hands on his shoulders, interrupting any thoughts the rest had.

Morgan swallowed, knowing she didn't mean it like he wanted her to…did she? "Okay."

She looked over his shoulder and pointed to Reid, "And you! I love you so much!" Reid smiled and chuckled.

Then she turned to JJ. "And you! I love you too! Even though I should be jealous because you are so hot and have such an awesome husband and family, but I'm not, I promise you I'm not! You know why? Because all I feel in here is love. Full of love, so much love! I'm wearing too many clothes!" She started take off her sweater as she stumbled back up the stairs, back into the house.

JJ chuckled. "I'll get her settled." She could sense the men needed to finish their conversation.

Morgan shook his head and laughed a little. "You sure you and Blondie don't want to reconsider?"

Reid chuckled. "No, I think I just want to get home and be with the kids. I've missed them a lot while I was away." He started towards the door to get JJ.

Morgan nodded, but moved to stop Reid's trip. "Kid, can I tell you something?"

Reid furrowed his brow. "Yeah."

Morgan moved to pull Reid in for a hug, surprising the younger man. "I just…"

Reid smiled into Morgan's shoulder, appreciative of his comfort. He hugged him back. "Yeah."

"You know?"

Reid nodded. "I know, I know." Reid allowed himself the comfort from his brother, pulling him closer for a moment.

"Good, cause I mean it." Morgan smiled as he felt Reid hug him tighter for a moment before letting him go. He separated and put a hand on Reid's shoulder. "If you and JJ need anything, and I mean _anything_ , you just let me know, okay?"

Reid smiled and nodded. "Thanks man." Morgan smiled and tousled Reid's hair as they turned to enter the house. "Right now, Derek, I think you should be thinking about the woman you love and how to _finally_ tell her."

Morgan paused his climb up the stairs, suddenly nervous to enter his own house. "Uh, right. Thanks. Any suggestions?"

Reid smiled. "Maybe wait until she's sober?"

That got a chuckle out of Morgan, "Well, that will buy me a little time I guess." They entered the house to find JJ sitting on the arm of the couch, shaking her head at Garcia dancing around to some of Morgan's music in his living room. Thankfully, she had only taken off her sweater and shoes.

JJ turned and smiled at the men. "Okay, Pen, I'm going to leave you with Morgan. Spence and I have kids to tuck into bed."

Garcia spun to face them. "My favorite munchkins! Yes, can I see them? I've missed them so much!"

Reid smiled and nodded, "Maybe tomorrow, if you feel up for it, after work you can come over for dinner?" JJ smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yay!" She hugged Reid, stumbling a bit in her excitement. "Thanks Boy Wonder! I'm so glad you're home. You were super duper special agent tonight!"

Reid chuckled and helped stand her up right as he hugged her back. "You're welcome, Garcia. Have fun with Morgan tonight and we'll see you at work, okay?" He released her and gently transitioned her into Morgan's open arms.

JJ grabbed her stuff to leave. "Have fun," she commented to Morgan. He held her gaze, "She's not as drunk as you think. Just _really_ happy and relieved," she hinted. He nodded in understanding and soon the Reids were out the door.

"I'm free, Chocolate Thunder, I'm free!" Garcia cheered, throwing her arms up into the air.

Morgan smiled and let out a deep breath, feeling all the tension he had about this case roll off his shoulders as she said that. "That you are, Baby Girl. Now," he shifted them so he could steer her to the kitchen. "What do you want to eat on your first night of freedom?"

"Are you an option?" she teased, the banter that had been lacking while she was in protective custody coming right back.

Morgan gulped, trying to play it cool. "I'm not sure you can handle me, Hot Stuff." By this point they were in the kitchen and he released her so she could sit on one of his bar stools. "I think I've got one of your favorite frozen veggie pizzas in my freezer and I've managed to not eat all the ice cream you've left." He opened the freezer to get hit by the cold air and calm himself down.

"Ice cream for dinner sounds fabulous," she smiled. Morgan laughed and pulled out the three different types she had stashed in there. Then he grabbed the chocolate sauce and whipped cream she also had left behind. He was going to have issues not gaining weight when they… He blinked and shook that thought away for now. He wasn't even sure she felt the same way. Although Reid and JJ certainly seemed to imply that she did…

"Whatcha thinking about, Adonis?"

He hadn't realized his musing has stilled his movements. He was quick to grab some bowls and spoons, handing them over for her to make her sundae. "You."

Garcia smiled. "What about me? That I'm acting a little loopy? 'Cause you try being cooped up in that office 24/7 for a month. I was talking to myself at one point. I think I'm allowed to act silly right now." She went about scooping out some strawberry swirl ice cream with some peanut butter moose tracks.

Morgan nodded. "You are _absolutely_ entitled to act this way, Penelope." She stopped what she was doing when he used her first name. "I was just thinking about how grateful I am that you are no longer in that nightmare. I was quite… _worried_ …about you," he chose his words carefully.

Garcia smiled and stood, pulling him into another hug. He noticed how much more steady on her feet she was. Was she really as drunk as she seemed minutes earlier? She pulled back to kiss his cheek and then looked into his eyes. "Thanks Derek, for all you've done the past few weeks. If you hadn't been hanging out with me more at the office when you weren't on a case, I would have gone nutty a long time ago."

Morgan gently bobbed her nose with his finger. "I'm pretty sure 'nutty' is where you live, Miss Garcia."

She lightly smacked his arm. "Hey! You know you like Garcia-land!"

Morgan nodded. "I do. I would gladly live there every day of my life if I could."

The pair were still for a moment. He couldn't believe he just said that…and neither could she. He wasn't implying what she was thinking – wishing – hoping – _dreaming_ – he was, was he? "Wh—what are you saying?"

Morgan took a deep breath. This wasn't going as planned. Did he even have a plan? He searched her eyes and found they were surprisingly clear, sharp. "How much have you had to drink Baby Girl?"

She held his gaze. "Two or three shots. I'm basically sober, Derek. Well, not sober, but still clear headed. Maybe just a little loosened up. You know I can handle a great deal more than that." She paused. "Now, what are _you_ saying?" She had _just_ enough to make her bold enough to continue this conversation.

He shifted them so they were sitting on the bar stools, facing each other. He closed his eyes for a second. It was now or never. He opened his eyes. "I'm saying I love you, Penelope Garcia."

Garcia smiled. "I know. I love you too, Derek Morgan." Damn, and she thought—

"No," he countered, placing a hand on her cheek. "I'm _in love_ with you, Baby Girl."

She felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. This wasn't real. "As in…"

"As in totally, hopelessly, _madly_ in love with you. As in I want to kiss you, hold you in my arms, and make love to you every day of my life. As in I want to have baby girls and boys with you, so perfect with your gorgeous lips and soul piercing eyes—"

"And your perfect nose and the best mocha blended skin with little heads of curly hair. And when they are older they will be able to take someone down by kicking their ass _and_ wiping out their electronic identities," she finished. Her smile couldn't be any larger as happy tears fell down her face.

Morgan nodded, cupping her face now with his other hand as he stood them back up, "Exactly." He closed the distance, finally – _finally_! – kissing the woman he'd been in love with for over a decade.

When their lips met, it was like all the pent up emotions finally exploded. It was then that they realized what they had been missing in their other relationships. Sure, they could have lived okay lives, maybe even happy ones, with the others – Sam, Savannah – but they never would have felt _whole_.

As one.

 _Complete_.

* * *

JJ leaned against Drew's doorframe, watching her husband rock the nearly five month old asleep. She watched as he gently kissed the baby's forehead when he knew he was out and placed him into his crib. He turned and caught her eyes, sending her a small smile as he grabbed the monitor. After turning off the light and shutting the door, he took a hold of her hand.

JJ smiled up at him and gently tugged him to their bedroom. She knew that he needed to talk, but they were both exhausted after this case and would be better off having this conversation in their room than back downstairs. "You want to share a soak in the tub? Relax a little?"

Reid nodded. "Sounds good." They quietly and quickly undressed, her finishing first to get the water running and pouring in a little jasmine oil into the water. She soon felt his arms wrapped around her and she could also feel him take a deep breath. "You know that jasmine is believed to help with improving moods." He set a towel by the ledge at the head of the tub, planning on using it as a pillow.

JJ smiled, "I seem to recall that lesson, yes. I honestly just like the smell." She stepped into the tub and he quickly followed. She let them get situated before turning off the water. Her back was against his chest, his arms quick to wrap around her. She let them relax some, feeling some of the tension leaving him.

"You were pretty amazing tonight, Spence. I'm proud of you, of how you went toe to toe with Kat."

"Thanks," he sighed softly, his eyes closed.

She could hear it in his tone. "What are you thinking about?"

"She told me she won in the end because when she gets out of prison she'll remember me, but I won't remember her."

JJ turned some so she could face him. Her movements caused him to open his eyes. "You know that's not true, right?"

He shook his head. "We don't know that for sure. Even though my chances don't appear to be increased, it's still _possible_."

"Which is why we'll keep up with the lifestyle changes, to keep your chances as small as possible. Not to mention mine," JJ countered. Reid nodded in agreement. "But I meant that she didn't win. You did."

Reid smiled softly. "I agree and I told her that."

"Did you point out that she was being played by you from the beginning?"

That got her another large smile. "I did, although I didn't tell her _what_ was a lie."

JJ chuckled, "Good, let her think that over while she rots in prison."

He nodded in agreement and cupped her cheek, pulling her in for a kiss. "Thank you for being such an amazing support during all this. Even when you weren't there physically, I felt your presence. It helped me through."

JJ turned completely, wrapping her arms around his neck. She had a flashback come to her, of when she was thanking him for helping her. "You don't have to thank me for doing my job as your life partner, Spence."

He grinned, going to the same thoughts as her. "Still, let me show you…" He pulled her in for another kiss, making her moan from its intensity. When they separate, he ran a wet hand through her hair. "Do you remember what else jasmine oil is known for?"

JJ grinned, "I seem to recall something about an aphrodisiac?"

Reid kissed her pulse point on her neck, able to feel her blood pressure rising. "You _really_ are a good student." JJ started to laugh until it wasn't so funny anymore as she finally got to reconnect with her husband in a way they hadn't for over a month.

* * *

Garcia woke for the first time in a long time feeling at peace.

Content.

Safe.

 _Loved_.

She smiled as she felt an arm around her middle pull her closer, a happy sigh escaping her lips. "Good morning Baby Girl," Morgan whispered, kissing her neck. Her eyes shot open and she turned to face him.

"So it wasn't a dream?"

Morgan grinned and reached over to the nightstand, putting her glasses on her face. Then he waved his fingers at her a little. "Not a dream, Sweetness. Very much a reality." Garcia smiled and reached out for him, running her hand down his cheek and gripping his neck to pull him down to her. She captured his lips with hers, moaning as his hands started work down her body. "Although this _is_ a dream come true, so I understand your confusion," he teased when he separated for air.

"Too much talking," she murmured, pulling him back to her.

Before he could let them get completely carried away, he pulled back. "We have to get ready for work, Mama."

Garcia groaned as he pulled away from her and pulled her up onto her feet. "Do we have to?"

"Afraid so." As he steered her towards his bathroom, he noticed with amusement how much disarray his bedroom was in with their clothing tossed about. As soon as their lips touched last night, neither could stop themselves from finally taking the step they had always flirted about doing but never acted on. Until last night – the best night of his life. "But since we're running late, we can shower together to save time," he winked. Garcia smiled a little, biting her lip. She suddenly looked uncertain. "Pen?"

"So this is _real_ real? You and me – a real couple? No regrets?"

He turned to face her completely and took a hold of her hands. "100% real. When Savannah left…" He felt her tense. "Let me get this out before you jump to a conclusion, Penelope." She nodded.

"When she left, she told me that although she loved me and I loved her, we weren't each other's soul mates. That she needed to let me go so I could find the one that wanted and needed to be with me, to have a family with me, something she didn't want. Then my mom told me it was time for me to stop being afraid and to take a leap of faith. I didn't know what she was talking about for a long time until Reid set me straight."

He took a breath. "He made me realize that I had been ignoring the fact that I didn't just love _you_ as my best friend, but as my _soul mate_ , and that it was high time I stopped being a coward and do something about it."

Garcia nodded. "When did he make you realize this?"

"On our way back from Florida before JJ returned. I had finally figured out how I was going to tell you the next week when I found you in my office, terrified."

She sighed, "So you've been waiting?"

He nodded. "I didn't want to tell you during all this hit men mess because I didn't want you to think it was just a reaction to you being threatened. I wasn't even going to tell you last night because I wanted the dust to settle, so to speak, but it just sort of slipped out."

Garcia grinned even with tears running down her face. "Last night was _perfect_ , don't ever apologize for that." She released her hands from his so she could wrap her arms around his strong shoulders. "I just never thought you and I would get here. I hoped – _dreamed_ – fantasized that it might happen, but never expected it to be real."

"Well it is, Baby Girl, so you better get used to it."

"Oh, I think I can adjust, Chocolate Thunder." She smiled for a second, but then it slipped away.

"Baby Girl?"

"What if we make this leap and it ruins everything? What if we've built this up in our heads and now that we make it real, it all goes wrong?" Morgan blinked, processing her sudden panic, recalling her issues over Kevin proposing. Back then he was secretly happy for that, but now... "I don't want to lose what we have. This," she waved at their scantily clad bodies, "makes things messy and messy can–"

He quieted her with a kiss. "Penelope, listen to me. Will this change things? Yes. How can it not?" Garcia swallowed. "But, _but_..." He made sure he held her gaze. "Contrary to what you believe based on things in your past, not all change is a _bad_ thing." She bit her lip. "Look at JJ and Reid. Would you go back five years and tell them to not take a chance, to make a _change_?"

"But that could be a once in a lifetime love..."

He raised an eyebrow, "And you don't think _we_ are? You don't think it was fate that brought our BAU team to arrest you? That you weren't destined to be in the bullpen that night when I first called you Baby Girl? That the rest of our individual journeys, falling in and out of love, weren't meant to help us with our emotional growth so we'd be ready for this moment? For us to finally be _us_?"

Tears fell from Garcia's eyes at the beauty of his words. They immediately calmed any of her nerves, put her at peace. She placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you Derek Morgan."

"I love you Penelope Garcia." He kissed her deeply, but tenderly, glad to see he had said the right thing. "Now, get in the shower crazy woman before Hotch sends a search party over here for us."

* * *

The team was allowed to come in late that morning so it wasn't until 10:30 that they were all gathered around the round table for debriefing.

Kate was the first to Reid when he and JJ entered the room. Morgan and Garcia quickly followed, making the body count eight in the room. "Hey Spencer," she hugged him. "Good work last night." Since they hit the ground running a few days ago, she hadn't had a chance to properly welcome him back.

Reid smiled as they separated. "Thanks. And thank you for coming back a little early to help out while I…" she nodded and squeezed his arm.

He looked at everyone, having made a decision this morning after talking to JJ. The old Reid wouldn't have openly confided in everyone like this, but thankfully, the new Reid – the one that developed after JJ opened his heart in ways he didn't think was possible – would. "I wanted you all to know that some of what I said last night was exaggerated. My mom _does_ appear to have dementia, likely Alzheimer's."

Tara chimed in, "Early onset?"

Reid shook his head. "We don't think so. We have run genetic markers for early onset on both her and my father, both of which were negative. We think its her already altered mental status that caused it to appear a little earlier than normal." He paused. "No, I haven't gotten tested, but that was because it was deemed from their results that it wasn't going to be beneficial. I can't have the genetic marker for early onset, nor the allele that's been shown to increase my risk. Right now, I appear to have the same risk as everyone else in this room. The main reason I was gone so long was because my mother decided to be transferred to a facility in Baltimore so she could be closer to her family. To make memories with the kids while she can, for their benefit." He felt JJ take a hold of his hand and he turned and sent her a small smile. "I appreciate all of your support for JJ and the kids while I was away."

"No sweat, Kid," Rossi commented. "Don't even mention it, we were – _are_ – happy to help. Please let us know if there is anything else we can do."

He nodded. "We will, thanks." He took a breath and met Hotch's gaze. "Right now, I'd like to just focus on the fact that Garcia is safe and to get back to work, if you don't mind."

Hotch nodded and then looked at the tech, "Sleep well last night?"

She blinked rapidly, not expecting that question. "Why do you ask?"

Hotch tilted his head just a fraction, studying her. Morgan, for his part, managed to remain unfazed. "Because you got to sleep in your own bed again," Hotch clarified.

"Oh, oh! Well, actually I didn't," she replied and then widened her eyes, realizing what she'd just said.

Morgan managed to swallow his laugh. "She had a little _too_ much fun celebrating last night and stayed in my guest room last night," he covered for her. JJ and Reid exchanged a glance, each taking a sip of their teas to hide their smirks.

Garcia nodded. "Right, yes, too much fun last night. But I did sleep well." She watched Hotch nod and then looked at the rest. "Thank you all so much for taking down those creeps."

"Of course, that's what we do," Kate smiled.

Hotch nodded, gesturing for the group to sit down. Once the new team of eight was seated, he continued the meeting. "I too want to thank this team for its hard work over the past six months. We had a lot of shifts in the team, between maternity and personal leave. We've had an incredibly complex, delicate case with the hit man network that we not only closed, but also still managed to complete other cases as well."

"Is this your way of saying we're getting a raise?" Rossi teased. The rest all smiled at that comment.

"No," Hotch let a very tiny smile cross his face at that. "But, Cruz did just agree to let Lewis stay on board part time even though Reid, JJ, and Kate are all back. She still has her research to head up." He met her eyes. "That is, of course, if you still want to stay."

Tara grinned, "Is it wrong to say 'I'd love to' given what we do for a living?"

Hotch nodded. "Good. I also wanted to inform you all, that baring any national emergency cases, I'm putting the team on stand down until after the New Year. We'll still have consults to review, but I want us to readjust to being back to our new normal." He met Garcia's eyes. "If you feel like you need to take some time now that you are no longer required to be on lock down, feel free Garcia."

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks Boss Man."

"I'll book the tickets for Chicago this afternoon," Morgan winked.

Hotch nodded, "I think I can approve that." He looked at the rest. "There are files on everyone's desk, let's get to work."

The group all nodded and began to disperse. "Spencer," Rossi murmured, getting the man that was much like a son to him to pause and look at him. He waited until everyone else had left the room except for the two of them and JJ. "How, um, are you doing financially with all this with your mother? Do you two need any help? I'm ready, willing and able to help you out."

JJ and Reid both smiled at his generosity. "We're okay, Dave," JJ answered.

Reid nodded, "Yes. I had secured a large amount of money before she went to Bennington to cover the expenses her pension from the University didn't for well over thirty years." He had sold their house, some of the valuable books that weren't either of their favorites, and had secured funds from the casinos before being banned to set his mother up for a long time before he had even called to have her committed. "Even though John Hopkins is more costly, we're good for awhile." He paused for a moment and caught JJ's eyes as he hadn't told her this part yet. "My father already contributed a large sum of money as well to help her even more." JJ's smile grew at that information, touched but not actually surprised.

Rossi nodded. "Well, please don't ever hesitate to ask. Now that I have Joy and Kai, I've set aside funds for them, but that still leaves me with plenty of resources that I don't utilize much."

Reid smiled more and nodded. "I will remember that. Thank you for the offer."

The older man shrugged, "Of course. Just don't go telling the others, I can just hear Garcia asking me to fund some cat shelter out of my house since I have 'resources.'"

The other two laughed. "Well, you _do_ have all those empty bedrooms," JJ teased, laughing harder when Rossi rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Auntie Penny!"

The adults all just winced slightly at how high pitched the two year old's voice got when she spotted one of her favorite people walking through the door that evening. Garcia was quick to bend down and scoop her up. "Princess Ella!" She squeezed her tight, planting several kisses on her cheeks. "How's my favorite girl?"

Ella giggled at her aunt's attention, holding on just as tight. "I am good now tat Daddy is home." Reid stilled his movements for a second, having been in the process of taking off his jacket.

The rest all looked at him as he turned and caught his daughter's eyes. "Me too, Elizabeth Rose, me too."

Ella smiled at him before looking back at Garcia. "I miss you too Auntie Penny. You play dess up wit me?"

Garcia grinned, "Absolutely sweetie. Let me say hi to your brothers and then we can play before dinner, okay?"

"Okay!" Ella cheered. Then she turned to Morgan. "Unca De-ek!" Garcia shifted her over to her godfather.

"God Baby Girl, how are you?" He hugged her just as tight, but skipped all the kisses, just giving her one on the cheek. He smiled and winked at JJ as Ella started to tell him a story, walking into the living room with her.

"Where's my favorite second grader?" Garcia asked.

"Right here!" Henry cheered, coming out of his room and quickly down the stairs, just about jumping into her arms. "Aunt Penny, I've missed you. Where have you been?"

Garcia sighed softly, "Just been really busy with work is all, my boy." She pulled back and twirled him. "You have grown so much in the past month. And look at you with your styling haircut!"

Henry smiled. "Thanks. And yes, I grew an inch!" He hugged her again. "Can we go see Star Wars with Jack before I go to New Orleans?"

"Cha, what do you think? I already bought tickets for you, me, Jack, Uncle Aaron and your dad this afternoon for this Saturday," Garcia grinned.

"Hey, what if I wanted to go?" JJ teased, taking Drew from Sandy. Reid and Garcia both turned and looked at her. "What? I watched those with Dave, Roz, and my dad when I was a kid, it could be fun."

Reid looked at Garcia, "Oh I can figure something out. Should I go ahead and group text the rest and make sure I'm not leaving someone else out that's a closet Jedi?"

Reid shrugged, looking back at JJ and kissing her for a brief second. "Just when I think I couldn't possibly love you more," he smiled.

"Gross," Henry rolled his eyes, running off into the living room.

JJ and Garcia chuckled while Reid rolled his eyes. "Okay, hand over that angel," Garcia threatened. JJ was quick to hand over the infant. "OMG he's so adorable. The kids him and Summer are going to have will just be the most perfect specimens."

Reid shook his head as the group entered the living room, finding Henry with William, playing a video game. "You wanna play Uncle Derek?" he asked, briefly glancing away from the screen.

"Oh it's on, slugger," Morgan teased, grabbing a seat as he set Ella down. Garcia kissed Drew on the cheek again before handing him back to Sandy.

"Let's go, Gum Drop," she led Ella to her room to play.

That left the parents kid free. JJ led Reid into the kitchen to prep dinner, but not before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a passionate kiss. Reid moaned softy into the kiss, tightening his grip on her as well. When he pulled back, he rested his forehead against hers. "Trying to pick up where we left off last night?"

JJ grinned and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Maybe after the kids are asleep." Reid smiled in return, before a yawn escaped. "Unless you are too tired?"

"Well, someone didn't let me really sleep much last night," he teased back. JJ chuckled. "So," he dropped his voice. "You think those two made the big move last night?"

"Based on Garcia's flustered comments at the meeting? Yes, finally." The pair smiled and then separated, knowing they needed to start dinner.

About an hour later, when Ella and Henry were playing with their grandparents and Garcia and JJ were heading upstairs to bathe Drew, it left the brothers by bond alone. Reid watched Morgan's eyes as they tracked Garcia out of the room and the smile she sent him before disappearing. It made him smirk as he took a sip of his drink. A smirk Morgan noticed when he turned to face him. "What is it, Kid? You look like you have been holding in a question all night." He had a feeling he knew what it was.

"I was just wondering if I'm a better profiler or actor than you," Reid commented as he took another sip of his drink.

Morgan glared at him. "Say what now?"

"Well, you seemed awfully surprised a few years ago when you finally learned JJ and I were in a romantic relationship, which means either her and I did a significantly better acting job at hiding the relationship, or I'm just better at picking up minute changes in body language, making me a better profiler than you. Because I can tell that you finally told her how you feel and she told you she feels the same. Right?"

Morgan was silent for a moment. "Damn Kid. I'm not sure how to answer that other than…yes."

The grin that crossed Reid's face and then Morgan's made them both laugh. Reid reached over and patted Morgan's shoulder. "Well, congratulations. I'm thrilled for you both. What did Hotch say?"

Morgan shook his head, "We haven't told him yet."

Reid nodded, "Well, you might want to do that soon, but I wouldn't be surprised if JJ and I weren't the only ones to figure it out already. Garcia is a terrible liar."

Morgan laughed, "That she is and I wouldn't change her for the world." The older man looked at Reid, changing the topic. "So how is your mom adjusting to her new facility? Is that why your dad is here?"

Reid nodded. "She's getting there. The staff is really nice and accommodating. We were able to set up her room to be as close to her old one as possible to help her adjust." He looked towards the other room. "As for my Dad, yes. He helped me move her here and is staying until after Christmas."

Morgan eyed him. "You two getting close?"

Reid shrugged. "Closer than we've been. He's been helpful, supportive with all this, but…"

"But you're still guarded?" Morgan guessed. Reid nodded, getting a shoulder squeeze in response. "Just give it time. It's okay to not open up completely, but you're trying and that's important. I think you need him now. And he needs you."

Reid smiled and nodded, grateful for his advice. "I've missed you."

Morgan grinned and chuckled, "Back at ya, Pretty Boy."

Ella came running into the room and tugged on Reid's hands. "Daddy, play wif me!"

Reid glanced at the clock. "Actually, I think it's bath time, Elizabeth." Ella sighed. "Give Uncle Derek a big kiss."

"Good night, Sweetie," Morgan commented, hugging her tight and giving her a kiss.

Ella kissed his cheek back. "Good night Unca De-ek. I luv you."

Reid scooped her up as the men went to the stairs. Garcia was heading down as Reid headed up, allowing her to kiss and hug the little girl as well. "JJ's giving Drew his bedtime snack," she told Reid, who nodded. "We'll say good night to Henry and head out. I'll figure out who else wants to go to Star Wars with us on Saturday."

Reid grinned. "Sounds good. Good night you two," he smiled down at Morgan and winked. "Get her home safe, Morgan."

The older agent grinned as Garcia turned pink in the cheeks. "Don't you worry about that."

* * *

 **A/N: Yep, that _finally_ happened. I have to say that although JJ and Reid's love confession came to me easily when writing 'Second Chances,' I think Morgan and Garcia's poured out of me so fast it was almost like I couldn't type fast enough to keep up with my thoughts. Apparently they _really_ wanted that to happen, ha! So I hope you liked it!**


	103. Chapter 102

"That was the coolest!"

Reid and JJ smiled at Henry's excitement as they exited the theater, Garcia holding his and Jack's hands. "It was, wasn't it?" Garcia answered. She had been so excited for their movie night - the profilers all suspecting that it was because she _could_ do it - that she had dressed up in an R2D2 dress, blue heels and matching glasses.

"I loved Ray!" beamed Meg. Markayla was right beside her. The teens had been excited to go to the movie with the team, still grateful for their help in protecting them over six months later. Garcia somehow snagging enough tickets for everyone that wanted to go during opening weekend - doing 'a thing,' not that they knew that. Kate had opted to stay home with Summer and Chris. Morgan had decided to help Sandy out with the youngest Reid kids given Ella's recent streaking episode after he'd left their house a few days ago - a story that had delighted the entire team when JJ had shared. Rossi and Tara politely declined the invite as well.

"She did kick some butt," agreed Robin, holding Hotch's hand as they followed the kids out with the Reids.

"I was partial to Finn myself," William commented. "I wasn't expecting a Storm Trooper to turn into a rebel. That was a fun surprise."

"Agreed. That was a creative twist to add to the new movie," Hotch stated.

"I did think they were very creative in how they weaved episodes four through six into the storyline," Reid continued.

"Chewie at the end…" JJ murmured. "Man, I didn't like that."

Henry tugged at Garcia's hand, "Aunt Penny, can we do a Star Wars group costume for Halloween next year?"

The rest all exchanged glances as the tech answered quickly, "That is a fabulous idea!"

* * *

Henry held Reid's hand as they entered Diana's wing of her new care facility. He looked down at the little boy, "Remember that she's still adjusting to this new place, so if she seems a little tense, that's probably all it is, okay?"

Henry nodded, "Okay Dad." The young boy had insisted he get to visit his Grandma D before they had an early Christmas celebration. Will was coming to pick him up in three days. He hugged his Christmas gift for her next to his small body as they headed down the hall to her room.

"Well good morning, Dr. Reid," Dr. Kruse greeted as she headed out of another patient's room.

Reid smiled, "Good morning. Henry, this is Grandma D's new doctor, Dr. Kruse."

"Hi," Henry greeted.

The young doctor grinned, "It's great to meet you, Henry. I bet Grandma is going to love whatever is in that box you've got." She patted Reid's arm. "It's a good day today. Maybe the three of you could go on a little adventure?"

Reid nodded, "We just might, thanks." She nodded as they finished their journey, stopping a few more doors down the hallway. They quickly knocked and entered at her greeting.

Diana spun from her window, watching the light flurries falling, and smiled. "Spencer." She glanced down, her smile widening. Reid knew then that it was a good day today. "Henry, my boy!"

Henry radiated joy, quick into her arms. "Grandma D!" The pair hugged for a good, long moment. "Merry Christmas!"

Diana pulled back a little, getting a gift pushed in front of her. "Well, thank you! And Merry Christmas to you as well. Why are you giving me this so early?" The pair went to sit on her bed.

Reid joined them and answered her question. "He's spending Christmas in New Orleans this year so we're celebrating a little early, which included a visit with you."

Diana nodded in understanding. She met Henry's gaze, "Should I open this now?" Henry nodded. She pulled back the paper, gasping when she saw the item. It was a custom made book; Henry's idea. She started to flip through it, tears of happiness in her eyes as she did. It was full of photos of the kids, several with Diana herself. There were also pages of artwork from Ella and Henry, along with written notes from the oldest child, including a page entitled 'Why I love Grandma D.' It was a short essay Henry had written for class while just a few weeks ago, while Reid was still in Vegas. His homework was to write about someone that was important to him and why. When JJ had seen what he wrote, she had made a copy to show him...and then cried a little at her son's amazing heart.

"Oh my…" Diana was speechless. She swallowed, trying to come up with the words.

"Henry, why don't you read that page to her?" Reid asked. Henry smiled and Diana handed him the book.

" _I have so many people in my life that are important to me. My Mom, Dad, Pop, and Jackie love me and teach me many things. I love them. I love my brothers and sister too. I have many aunts and uncles that are awesome. I have my Grandma that lives with us. She helps me when Mom and Dad aren't home._

 _But, I want to talk about my Grandma D. She is my Dad's mom. She lives far away, but when we get to visit, we always have fun. She reads to me and I love to hear her voice. She makes the story sound so real. She tells me stories about my Dad growing up and they make Mom and I laugh. She is so nice. Her hugs makes me feel safe._

 _Grandma D is sick. She has something that makes her brain confused and lives where doctors and nurses can help her feel better. Dad is there now because she is starting to forget things now too. We saw her yesterday and Dad said it was a good day. I was scared. I don't want her to forget me. But, she was still nice. Her hug still make me feel good. She is so strong, so brave._

 _I learned that even if she has bad days, she will always love me and I will always love her. She gave me Dad, who I love so much. I hope she will remember me for a long time to come, but I will always remember her."_

Tears were streaming down both Diana's and Reid's faces as the seven year old finished reading his essay. Reid gently took the book from him, knowing what was coming. Diana pulled Henry into her lap, hugging him tight. She kissed the top of his head. "Thank you Henry. That was beautiful." She kissed him again. "I love you very much." She tilted his head up so she could stare into his blue eyes. "I may at some point forget your name, Henry, but I will always remember your love. This book will help me keep my memories as sharp as possible as well. I will cherish it and look at it every day."

Henry smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

"I _love_ it."

Reid smiled, cherishing this moment - this memory. He wiped his face of his tears and cleared his throat. "What do you say to a walk with the snowflakes? Grandma D and I never got to play in the snow when I was little."

Henry's eyes grew wide. "Never?"

Diana shook her head. "No. We didn't get snow in Las Vegas while your Dad was growing up."

Henry jumped up, grabbing their hands. "Then let's go!"

* * *

JJ kissed Henry on the cheek, hugging him tight. "Have a good Christmas with Billy, Jackie and Dad."

Henry shook his head, "Pop."

JJ raised an eyebrow and glanced quickly at Will, standing by the pair. "Pop?" She had noticed that in Henry's note but hadn't asked about it at the time.

Henry nodded, "Dad lives with us here. Pop lives in New Orleans."

She blinked and met Will's eyes. "I used to call my father that growing up. Figured it'd make things easier for him."

JJ smiled and nodded. She then looked back at her son. "Have fun, bud. We'll see you for New Years with the team, okay?"

Henry nodded and hugged her once more before hugging Reid. "Bye Mom, bye Dad!"

"Bye Henry," Reid answered. He met Will's eyes, touched by Will's name gesture as well. "Have a good Christmas."

"Back at ya, Spencer, JJ," Will waved as the pair headed into the airport. Reid wrapped an arm around JJ as they turned to leave, but he stopped when he spotted something.

"Spence?" He nodded in the direction of another set of people heading into Dulles.

"Come on, Baby Girl, Ma will kill me if we miss our flight," Morgan commented to Garcia, trying to get her to hurry. He lightly smacked her butt.

"Hot Stuff!" she squeaked, "That's not how you get me to hustle, thank you very much."

Morgan raised an eyebrow and pulled her close. "Oh? And how do you propose I do that then?" He kissed her softly, a small whimper escaping her.

"Th—that'll work," she whispered, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside so they could get the flight over with. The sooner they were in Chicago, the sooner they could be alone. Neither had noticed JJ and Reid nearby.

JJ reacted first and started to laugh. "How long before you think the rest figure them out?"

Reid smiled as they headed to their car. "What makes you think they didn't already?"

"True," JJ smiled. "Well, _Dad_ , this is shaping up to be a very Merry Christmas for everyone, isn't it?"

* * *

"Penelope, my dear!" Fran greeted, hugging the blond tight.

"Fran, thank you for letting me join you all for Christmas," Garcia answered, kissing the elder Morgan on the cheek.

Fran smiled and waved her hand, "Please, honey, you're family. After Derek told me you'd had a recent stressful time, I insisted he bring you here for some good home cooking and lots of fun stories about him as a child."

"Ma," Morgan groaned, hugging her after setting the bags in the hallway.

Garcia giggled. "Now _that_ was reason enough to hop on a plane."

Morgan made a move to take their bags upstairs. "Derek, you're sleeping in your room and I've got Penelope set up in Des' old room."

He paused his climb and turned, meeting Garcia's eyes, silently asking her a question. She smiled and shrugged. They could keep it quiet, but neither really wanted to. "Actually, Ma, Baby Girl will be staying in my room." Fran's eyebrows shot up. "With me."

Garcia was surprised at how quickly she was pulled back into the woman's arms. "Finally!" She pulled back and patted Garcia's cheek. "You two will make me the most gorgeous grandchildren."

Garcia blushed as Morgan groaned. "Geez, Ma, can we date for longer than two weeks before you start pumping us for kids?"

Fran waved dismissively at her baby boy. "Please, Derek, you two have been dancing around at this for over a decade, you've slow played it long enough. I want grandbabies!" She pulled Garcia towards the kitchen. "Now, Penny, you must tell me how my boy finally confessed his feelings to you!"

* * *

Reid woke to the sound of giggles and the feeling of small hands shaking him. "Daddy, Merry Chistmas! Wake up!"

He reached over to the nightstand, slipping on his glasses before hugging his daughter tight to him. "Merry Christmas Elizabeth Rose." He kissed her cheek, pushing her wavy hair out of her chocolate eyes. He glanced over to see JJ trying to pretend to still be asleep. He leaned in and whispered into the two-year-old's ear. "Should we tickle Mommy awake?"

Ella giggled and smiled. He picked her up and set her on the other side of JJ before he nodded at her. Ella counted down. "One, two, three!" The pair both started to tickle JJ's sides, making the blonde's eyes pop open and laughter escape her mouth.

"You two are _so_ on the naughty list," JJ gasped out, pulling Ella down to her side, giving her a kiss.

"I am a good girl, Mommy. It was Daddy's idea," Ella giggled.

JJ raised an eyebrow. "Oh it was, was it?" Reid smiled and shrugged. "Should we get him back?"

Ella nodded and JJ quickly tackled Reid down in the bed, letting the little girl tickle him until he had tears falling. "What is going on here?" The group turned to the doorway, which Ella had left open when she came to wake her parents, to see William holding Drew.

"A Chistmas tickle paty!" Ella cheered. Then she shifted so she could climb off the bed and ran over to hug his legs. "Merry Chistmas Gandpa!"

William bent down and hugged the girl with one arm, Drew in the other. "Merry Christmas Ella." Ella kissed her brother on the cheek. He then stood and handed the excited infant to his dad.

Reid kissed his youngest and smiled as the baby giggled. "Merry Christmas Andrew Jason." JJ leaned over and kissed him as well, running a hand over the hair finally starting to grow in a lot more.

"Pesents?" Ella asked, tugging on her grandpa's hand. The adults smiled at her excitement and headed down the stairs. They found Sandy in the kitchen, warming cinnamon rolls.

* * *

Reid smiled as Ella sat reading one of her new books a few hours later. She was curled up next to him and as she started to recite the words, he officially knew she could read at least basic books at 29 months. His first New Years resolution was going to be investigating an education plan for her, knowing he couldn't put it off anymore. He watched as her head turned and she looked over his shoulder.

"Gandma D!"

Reid blinked and looked where she did as Ella scampered off the couch and ran to Diana's arms. He stood up and was soon hugging his mom as well. He looked at his father, who had a wide smile on his face. "How?"

"Didn't you wonder where I disappeared to right after we opened presents?" William asked. "I know you were going to see her tomorrow, but I thought she might enjoy having the day here, in your beautifully decorated home. So I called before I collected Drew this morning and got the okay."

Reid smiled and nodded, hugging his father. "Thank you." He then turned and met his mom's eyes again. "Merry Christmas Mom."

She reached over and patted his cheek. "Merry Christmas Son." JJ appeared with Drew, fresh off his midmorning nap. "Merry Christmas Jennifer, Andrew." The baby boy smiled as JJ transferred him over to his grandmother.

JJ hugged her side. "Merry Christmas Diana. I'm so glad you're here." The pair exchanged a knowing glance, the younger blond kissing the older one on the cheek.

"Me too, my dear, me too."

* * *

Hotch set down his briefcase on his desk and opened it. He smiled at the picture frames he pulled out and set up on his desk. One was of Jack and Robin sitting on his couch with Maverick curled up next to Jack, the pair drinking hot chocolate after they had a snowball fight in the park on Christmas Eve. The second was the group photo from Halloween, Robin finding a fun frame for it as part of her presents to him this year.

The last photo wasn't in a frame. He tucked the loose photo into his briefcase so that it could come with him on cases. JJ had sent it to him a few weeks ago. It was of Hotch staring and smiling at Robin as she talked with Jack, the trio standing in line for snacks for _Star Wars_. She looked like she belonged in their family. That thought made him smile.

A soft knock on his door broke his reverie. He turned and found Garcia and Morgan in his doorway. "How was Chicago?"

The pair smiled as they entered his office, Morgan shutting the door. Hotch raised an eyebrow, hoping this wasn't a conversation like the last time the pair had shown up in his office a few months ago. "It was fantastic," Garcia smiled as she took a seat.

Hotch offered her a small smile as Morgan took a seat as well. "Good. You deserved a good vacation Penelope."

She grinned, "I did, didn't I?"

Morgan chuckled, "You sure did, Baby Girl."

Hotch looked at the pair. "So, what brings you two by?"

Garcia's smile slipped and she bit her lip, nervous. Morgan, however, was confident. He wasn't expecting there was going to be a lot of issues with them as a couple and even if there was, he didn't care. He'd gladly transfer if it meant he was with his Baby Girl for the rest of his life. He reached over and took her hand. "We have something to tell you."

Hotch kept his expression neutral for a moment, his eyes going back and forth from her face to his. Then he reached into his lower desk drawer and handed them some paperwork. It was similar to things he had JJ and Reid fill out, although less complicated. He had seen this coming for a while now and had already run it past Cruz.

The pair looked at the papers, Morgan reacting first. "How long have you had this?"

Hotch cracked a smile. "I've had a version of it since Garcia was shot years ago." The pair blinked and looked at each other before looking back at their unit chief. "Granted, I last revised it over Thanksgiving this year. I had a feeling that after we resolved the hit men case, Morgan would finally get off his butt and do something about it."

Garcia grinned while Morgan snorted. "So, does anything have to change?"

"For right now, no. Since Garcia isn't a field agent, there are less strings to work through than there were with JJ and Reid." He was lying, of course. There _were_ logistics, but he had worked through them already. He met Morgan's eyes, "Now, the one main caveat to consider is that as long as Garcia is attached to the BAU, you can't be promoted to unit chief. You can't be her supervisor."

Garcia furrowed her brow. "Are you planning on leaving us, Hotch?"

"Not at the moment, but I just want to make sure you are aware of that. If I were to leave, Morgan would be the clear choice as my successor. The brass has made that clear before. That wouldn't be possible, however, if you are still the team's technical analyst."

Morgan smiled, "That's not a problem. If that comes up, we'll work through it then."

Hotch nodded and reached over, shaking Morgan's hand. "Well, congrats you two." Garcia was quick to her feet, pulling Hotch into a hug.

"Thank you, God Boss Man."

Hotch shook his head he released her, letting her slip out the door. "Morgan."

The other man stopped and turned back. "Hotch?"

"Don't screw this up."

Morgan grinned. "Copy that."

* * *

Tara smiled as Garcia regaled the women with a funny story from Morgan's childhood the next day, taking a sip of her champagne flute. During her six months with the team, they had gone through some trying times. Yet as they all mingled together, laughing, she felt like an outsider wouldn't be able to tell. They sure were a resilient bunch. She felt grateful to have become one of them. Even though her relationship had fallen apart, she'd found where she _should_ be right now.

"I wish I had been able to bring the actual photo home, but…" Garcia pulled out her phone and showed them two year old Derek Morgan with his large afro and his hands covering…

Kate giggled as she studied it a little closer, "Is he _naked_?"

"Baby Girl!" Morgan snatched the phone out of Kate's hand. "You swore you weren't going to show them that photo."

"No, I said I wouldn't show them the original. That's a photo of a photo," she smirked, taking a sip of her drink.

JJ grinned, "If it makes you feel better, Derek, I have photos of Spence like that."

"Jennifer, don't you dare," Reid threatened, sending her a glare as he wrapped an arm around her. Some of Diana's belongings had been paired down when she moved and that meant some of his childhood items came to their house, including some rarely seen baby photos, at least the ones not in her scrapbook, much to the amusement of the entire household…except Reid.

"Oh, he just first named you," Robin laughed. "You're in trouble now."

Hotch smiled and shook his head as he stepped away, checking in the other room to find the kids watching a movie. Summer and Andrew were in a playpen together, sleeping. Ella was sleeping in Meg's lap as the teen was quietly talking with Markayla, the pair wanting to spend the holiday together. Henry and Jack were laughing at the movie. He leaned against the doorframe, enjoying the view. It was nice to see them all being so innocent, particularly since three of them had experiences to take that away, his son's being the worst.

"Thinking about adding another one to this bunch?" Rossi asked, keeping his voice low.

Hotch turned and caught his friend's eyes, this thoughts from his talk with Reid a few weeks ago coming to mind. "Given that mine has the largest scar from our work, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

Rossi frowned and moved closer to make sure no one else heard them. "That bastard took Haley from you and Jack. Don't let him take away future happiness out of the fear that something might happen." They turned and looked at Robin. "Remember your promise to Haley, to let Jack see you smile and laugh. She does that for you, far more than Beth did. I'm not saying you _need_ to have a child with her, Aaron, but don't rule out the possibility of it _just_ out of concern of what _might_ happen in the future."

The woman in question sent them a smile as she walked over, grabbing her boyfriend's hand. "Come on, it's almost midnight."

Hotch smiled, letting her pull him back to the group of adults. He nodded to Rossi, conveying he got the message. She handed him a drink as the rest started to count down.

"Five…four…three…two…one! Happy New Year!"

The BAU unit chief pulled his girlfriend close, welcoming in 2016 with a long kiss.

JJ embraced Spence, the oldest BAU couple there sharing a tender embrace. "Happy New Year Baby."

"Happy New Year Beautiful," he whispered back, kissing her once more.

Kate and Chris, the oldest couple, also shared a sweet kiss as well. Rossi and Tara hugged each other, clanking their glasses together. They then turned and caught sight of something. "Whoa, what is this?" Tara asked.

Morgan and Garcia ignored her, continuing their long kiss. They were about to get carried away when JJ's voice cut through. "There are kids present, you two. Don't make me dump water on you."

The pair separated for a moment, Morgan running a hand through her honey locks. "Happy New Year, my love."

Garcia's eyes shinned bright. "Right back at you, Sugar."

The pair kissed again, this time Rossi clearing his throat. "So, I take it those were more than just friendly kisses." He had suspicions after Garcia's weird reaction to Hotch's innocent question after they had captured Adams, this just confirmed them.

Morgan tucked Garcia to his side. "You've got that right, Dave." The group erupted into cheers, hugging the couple in celebration.

"So does this mean your flirting is going to get worse?" Kate teased.

"Great, that means we'll have another visit from HR," JJ laughed. Kate and Tara exchanged an amused expression, wanting to know more about that story at some point.

Morgan smirked, "Hey, I seem to recall you two being part of that conversation as well."

"Yes, well, Ice T, I believe you and Coco were the focus," Reid countered, recalling one of the sayings projected on the screen that day. Morgan and Garcia's jaws dropped at his come back as the rest of the team laughed.

JJ high fived her husband, "Nice one Spence." She leaned up and whispered into his ear. "Although this is reminding me of something…"

Reid coughed, blushing some. "Anyway…"

Rossi took pity on all of them. He lifted his glass, the rest following suit. "May you never lie, cheat, or drink. But if you must lie, lie in each other's arms. If you must cheat, cheat death. And if you must drink, drink with all of us because we love you."

"Happy New Year," Hotch added as the group clanked their glasses together, welcoming in 2016.

* * *

 **A/N: I've created a poll regarding the future of this universe after 'Partners' is concluded. Please visit my profile to vote! Also, that photo of Shemar Moore as a kid totally exists - he showed it on Ellen a few years ago! :)**


	104. Chapter 103

"Excuse us. FBI, let us through," Morgan commented, making the reporters part enough for Reid and himself to make it to the crime scene tape in Boston.

"Is this the work of the Beantown Beheader?"

"Does the FBI have any leads? Where are their heads?"

Reid and Morgan stayed quiet as the pair crossed the crime scene tape as the Boston PD detective answered. "No comment." They nodded at her as they headed to the latest headless victim's body. "Vultures out in full force today," she sighed. "Detective Connie Lawlor."

Morgan nodded, "SSA Derek Morgan. This is Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Who found her?" Reid asked as they started to examine the body on the park bench.

"Couple of teenagers," she sighed. "My partner brought them down to the station. Bet they wish that hadn't cut school today." They stopped at the body. "Cutting off somebody's head. That's wicked brutal, if you ask me."

Morgan nodded. "It's also messy, but there's minimal blood here."

"Same as the first two crime scenes," Lawlor answered.

"The unsub most likely has a secluded place to do his work before displaying the bodies." Reid studied the body, continuing to work through some of the logistics of the crime with the others before covering the body. Even after all his years on the job, there were still things that got to him and reporters clamoring for shot of this crime was one of them. He wasn't going to allow that to happen if he could prevent it.

* * *

JJ swallowed as the ME pulled the sheet of the third victim. Even after all her years on the job, there were still things that got to her and the brutality in which some of their victims died – like having their heads chopped off – was one of them.

"Cut looks clean, surgical, as if Amy's head was taken off with a single blow. Would you need to have a medical background to do this?"

"Not necessarily, but you'd need something razor sharp to achieve this precise a wound," the ME answered.

Rossi nodded, "The unsub would need a powerful swing, not to mention great aim." The trio continued their evaluation until the ME revealed something that sent a chill up JJ's spine.

"There's no evidence that the women were drugged or sedated, which means that they…"

JJ sighed, "Were awake while it was happening."

"I'm afraid so."

Rossi and JJ exchanged a glance at that news. He felt horrible for Kate having to interview Amy's father.

* * *

" _Hello G-men and G-women,"_ Garcia greeted via the laptop. Reid moved to stand next to JJ as Kate leaned against the table between her and Morgan.

"Hey, what up Baby Girl?" Morgan answered, resisting the urge to wink at his lady. He had this need to be more professional now that they weren't just harmlessly flirting with each other.

Garcia smiled, reading his thoughts. _"Okay, I have been doing research on super-sharp, possible head-chopping weaponry."_

JJ hated this topic. "What'd you find?"

The usually peppy one sighed. _"There are so many ways to slice and dice. Axes, machetes, knives, swords. Do you know there is a sword from Asia called the Katana? It can slice a person in half. Who would need that?"_

Kate nodded, "Could be what the unsub is using."

" _Well in the last six months in Boston, there have been 20 swords sold, both real and replicas, mostly to buyers who just want to add them to their private collections,"_ Garcia continued.

"Well, who else bought them?" Morgan asked.

Garcia smiled, _"Uh, people like moi who go to Renaissance fairs and civil war re-enactments and pirate festivals."_ Morgan snorted. _"Don't judge me, matey, 'cause you're gonna to dress up as a real knight some day or as Jack Sparrow."_

Kate and JJ exchanged an amused smile at that thought. The latter noticed her husband looking at the photos intently and she suspected he was coming up with an answer for them. Morgan however, did not. "Yeah, I think the leather chaps you asked for years ago are more likely, Mama." He blinked, that answer just coming out of him before he could stop it.

Kate crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow as JJ's eyes grew wide. "Wow," she murmured. "I don't even want to know." She looked back at Garcia. "We're going to need to talk to everyone so send us the information."

Garcia, who had been grinning at her boyfriend's slip, nodded. _"Done and done and done and done…"_ she looked at Morgan. _"Cap'n."_ She signed off before he could answer.

"You know, the unsub's method of killing has certainly evolved since the first kill, but I don't think he's using any of the weapons that Garcia found," Reid commented, oblivious to the silly banter between his friends from moments before.

Morgan, for one, was grateful. "What makes you say that?"

JJ was also curious. "Yeah, what about the katana? That can sever a neck with precision."

"It would give him the efficiency and accuracy we've seen, but…"

They could all see the hesitation, but Kate commented first. "What? What are you thinking?"

Reid took a second to gather his thoughts for his idea. "Displaying the bodies in public seems to be what's important to the unsub. He wants to make an example out of his victims, which is why I think he's using a guillotine."

Even for his wife, that was a surprise. JJ blinked a few times as Morgan questioned him. "You're serious."

Reid nodded, "Guillotines were once considered instruments of justice. Executions were public events. Crowds would come and literally bring picnic baskets. Parents would bring their kids," he briefly caught JJ's eyes with that, making her frown at the thought of subjecting their kids to that brutality. "Now, he can't kill in today's town square, so he's doing the next best thing. He's dumping the bodies for the public to find."

JJ shook her head. She understood the theory, but the execution of it? "Okay, guillotines aren't exactly something you see being sold on Amazon every day…"

Reid nodded. "No, but it's be so easy to make one. All you need is wood, rope, pulleys, and sheet metal from a local hardware store." The rest of the agents in the room shared a look, stunned at that news.

* * *

JJ was brushing her teeth in the hotel about an hour later, the team having called it a night. She heard her phone's text alert go off on the nightstand and turned, seeing Spence check it for her. He had been changing for bed. After she spit out her toothpaste, she looked back at him. "New victim?"

Reid shook his head and smiled. "No, it's Elle. She saw that we were in town and was hoping we could meet up before we leave."

JJ came out of the bathroom and took her phone from him, sending a quick answer. "That would be nice to do if we can." That was a sign she was clearly ready to see the others. The pair moved to slip into the bed, JJ plugging in her phone again first.

As he got comfortable, JJ studied him, thinking back to the conference room. Sometimes the knowledge he stored still surprised her. She also wondered if he wasn't wasting his brilliant mind by hunting the lowest people on earth. She'd actually been thinking about it for a while, but hadn't gotten around to talking to him about it. She loved working with him and knew he was a brilliant profiler, but... "Spence, have you ever wondered about doing something else with your life?" she asked, propping her head up with her hand so she could study his face.

Reid blinked and wrinkled his brow. "Where's this coming from?"

JJ sighed. "Just reflecting on your knowledge base, is all. Granted, the information about how easy it is to make a guillotine was a little disturbing, but…" Reid chuckled at that comment. "I guess I was just wondering if the BAU was the end of your career aspirations is all."

Reid thought that over. "Back when Gideon first left, I wondered about leaving. Then when I turned thirty, I pondered if I was using my genius in the best possible way." He turned and stared into her blue eyes. "Do _you_ think I'm not?"

JJ shook her head. "I think you are doing what you should be with it… _if_ you think you are."

Reid nodded and bit his lip. "Right now, I can't imagine doing anything else, but…" JJ raised an eyebrow. "It's getting harder to leave the kids. After being away for a month, I feel the need to be home more. Plus with Ella showing the signs of following in my footsteps, she might need one of us home more to keep up with her academically."

"Don't want a bored genius on our hands?" she asked with a smile.

Reid nodded, "Exactly."

"So you'd want to be a stay at home dad? Spence, _you'd_ be frustrated with boredom in three days." JJ reached over, running a hand through his hair. "Maybe I should be the one to stay home. You _are_ the genius profiler, after all."

Reid squinted his eyes at her. "Jen, _you_ are brilliant in your own right. And I never said one of us should stop working, just maybe we should consider a job that didn't require as much travel and long hours as the kids get older. At some point Sandy should get to enjoy some retirement and not just be watching the kids." JJ smiled at that last comment. "Plus there's the matter of _my_ mom…"

JJ sighed. "Okay, well, this is clearly a conversation we need to table for now." Reid agreed and shifted so she could curl into his side. "Spence…we'll figure this out when the time is right."

He nodded, "We will." He turned and kissed her. "Love you Jen."

"Love you too, Spence."

* * *

The team was finishing up packing up their items at the station after rescuing Anthony Simmons. They would be heading to the plane soon. Or so most of them thought. The two married agents already knew of another plan. "You come into town and you weren't going to say hello?"

Reid and JJ exchanged a glance before turning at the voice. "Elle." The brunette smiled and quickly hugged them both.

"Reid," she greeted. "JJ, I see you easily slipped back into your pre-baby figure," she complemented. "You have any recent photos of the little bambino? Or that adorable mini-Reid Ella?"

JJ smiled, "I do." She didn't pull out her phone, however. Instead, she nodded to behind the former agent.

Elle turned to face Morgan. "Princess, it's been a long time." He pulled her into a hug before pulling back and studying her. "You look good." The old team member had been surprised, pleasantly so, when JJ and Reid had reported their meeting back in July.

Elle smiled, "I am, thanks. And you…" she eyed him for a moment, noticing something different, _finally_ in place. She turned and looked at the Reids. JJ grinned and nodded. Elle laughed and slapped Morgan's chest. "And you finally made a decent woman out of Garcia, didn't you?"

"Someone hasn't lost their step with profiling," Morgan teased.

Hotch stepped up next to Morgan. Elle and him eyed each other. Out of everyone, their interactions were going to be the most strained. "Elle."

"Hotch." She offered her hand and the pair shook. "I'm sorry." It was only two words, but the weight with them was quite heavy. She was sorry for _how_ she left; sorry for what had happened to Hotch in the time _since_ she'd left.

Her former unit chief sighed. His two-word response was also full of meaning. Looking back, he regretted how they had handled Elle's trauma. Hell, how they had handled several of his team members' traumas. He still wasn't happy regarding how she had left, taking the law into her own hands, but after Foyet… "Me too."

Rossi cleared his throat and JJ stepped in. "Elle, I'd like you to meet David Rossi, Kate Callahan and Tara Lewis. Guys, this is Elle Greenway-Martinez. She was on the team with us ten years ago."

Elle winced, "Way to make me feel old, chica." She then looked at Morgan, "Granted, not as old as you."

Morgan smiled, "Still the smart ass, I see."

Elle shrugged, "Yeah, well." She shook the rest of the team members' hands. "It's great to meet you all. You've got some great team members here."

Rossi smiled, "That we do. It's great to meet you as well."

"Do you guys have to head back right away or can I interest you in some Cuban food?" she asked.

Hotch looked around to get everyone's thoughts, seeing the agreement there. "Dinner sounds great."

Morgan sighed, "Man, Baby Girl isn't going to be happy about this." He wrapped an arm around Elle's shoulder as the group moved to head out. Hotch stopped and shook the detective's hand again as they left. "You have to come visit sometime soon so she can pepper you with questions."

Ella laughed, "I'm sure I could arrange that." She looked at JJ, "Maybe at her bachelorette party?"

The whole team started to chuckle when Morgan stopped walking for a moment. They didn't realize that he wasn't paused in fear, but in consideration. He brushed it off, however. "That sounds like a dangerous combination. Last time JJ and Em went out drinking with Sugar they were out until dawn. Can't imagine how that would turn out with you," he then turned and pointed to Kate and Tara, "or you or you with them too."

All three women appeared offended, sending him a mock glare. Which is how Hotch found them. "Morgan, did you just break your record for how many women you can upset in less than a minute?"

Elle blinked. "Aaron Hotchner, did you just make a joke?" Reid and JJ smiled. Rossi, knowing the unit chief well, even snorted. Hotch sent Elle his signature glare. She simply smiled in return. "Sorry, that glare doesn't work on me anymore."

"Did it ever _really_ work?" Reid teased.

JJ laughed, reacting first. "Nice one, Spence."

Tara turned to the group, changing the topic. "So Cuban food?"

Reid nodded. "Her husband owns a restaurant here, it's delicious."

Elle separated from Morgan and looped her arm through Reid's, pulling him ahead of the rest as they exited the station, headed to their SUVs. She had briefly talked with JJ while Reid was away and the blonde had confided in her since they hadn't told the team yet. Reid hadn't minded her sharing with a few outside of the core group; ones he knew wouldn't tell the others until he was ready. "I'm sorry about your mom, chico," she whispered.

Reid sighed and nodded, "Thanks." She squeezed his arm once more before the group stopped at the vehicles. She gave them the name of the restaurant and directions.

About a half hour later, the group had taken over the back room again, looking over the menu when they heard a voice.

"Got room for one more?"

Rossi was the first to react this time, pulling Blake in for a hug. "Alex, great to see you."

It was her turn to be introduced to the newer agents, Morgan doing the introductions. "And this is…"

"How are you Elle?" the older woman asked, cutting him off as she slipped into a seat next to the other former agent.

"I'm good, Alex, where's your other half?"

"Night class," she replied. Everyone but JJ and Reid looked at each other, confused. Blake took pity on them first, "James and I are regulars. I love the vaca frita and James can't not get an order of the fried plantains."

Hotch turned to JJ and Reid with a raised eyebrow. The pair simply smiled. "Elle texted me last night about meeting up after the case," JJ started.

"And it didn't seem right to not also see Alex as well while we were in town so…" Reid finished.

The unit chief shook his head at their behind the scenes planning. "And if I had said no to dinner?"

The pair shrugged as the waiter came with their drinks. Rossi smirked, reading them well. "Then you would have deviated from your profile, Aaron." Hotch looked at him. "Mr. and Mrs. Reid know you well. How else do you explain that they found you your girlfriend?"

Hotch cracked a tiny smile. "Should they start to work on finding you one, Dave?"

Rossi rolled his eyes and looked at Tara. "So, tell me more about restoring cars with your dad."

Elle took that as a chance to grill her former teammates some more. "So, Derek, what made you finally wake up and stop the charade of meaningless flirting with Garcia?"

Blake's eyes grew wide. "Excuse me?"

* * *

Reid smiled as Drew yawned, curled into the crook of his neck as he held him later that night. The infant was following in the footsteps of the rest of the family, taking comfort in that spot. The boy had woken up a little fussy as soon as the parents had slipped into the house. The rest of the house was already in bed.

JJ slipped onto the couch on Reid's other side, sneaking a photo of the pair before leaning next to him. She put her arm on the back of the couch and reached over, running her fingers through his hair. "I see someone likes that spot," she commented. Drew seemed to be finally settling down.

Reid nodded, closing his eyes like his son; only he was taking comfort in _her_ touch. "Mmhm. I feel like I should do a study as to why you all seem to like that particular area so much."

JJ chuckled. "Well, there's the comfort of hearing your heartbeat. Your scent, which is intoxicating, is stronger there as well. Plus it's just like I fit _perfectly_ in that spot. Like your body was designed to fit mine right…" she reached over and ran a hand over Drew's head. "… _there_." Reid opened his eyes as she spoke. When she met them, she noticed slight tears. She furrowed her brow, confused. "Spence?"

He swallowed, his emotions overwhelming him in that moment. "That may just be the most meaningful, eloquent thing you've ever said to me." He shifted a little, reaching over and planting a soft kiss on his wife's lips. "I love you. I think you fit perfectly next to me too."

This time JJ had water in her eyes when they separated. "I love you too. So much." She kissed him again before Drew made a small noise in his sleep. She leaned over and kissed the top of the baby's head. "And you too. At least he's finally asleep now."

Reid nodded as the pair of Reid boys slowly rose from the couch. It wasn't long before the youngest member of the house was in his crib and his parents were turning in themselves. Reid pulled JJ close after their door was shut, running a hand through her long hair. She smiled and curled into _the_ position of discussion, her head in the crook of his neck.

At that moment, they had the same thought – perfect fit.

JJ pulled back a little. "I can think of another way we fit perfectly, you know."

It was a comment that _should_ have made him blush. Instead he just smiled and gently guided her to their bed.

* * *

JJ followed Tara onto the plane about a week later. "Flora signed a confession. She admitted to making Randy participate in his father's murder." She saw Reid go to get tea prepped for them before take off.

She shook her head, slipping into a chair around the table. She slid to the window seat. "All this time he seemed to have such a normal, well adjusted life."

Tara nodded in agreement. Hotch and Rossi got settled in seats opposite of each other, as did Morgan and Kate. "Yeah, but there was always that void inside of him."

"Even after he found out who his mother was, he still wanted to build a relationship," she sighed. Reid slipped into the seat next to her, handing her a cup of tea. "Thanks Spence."

He smiled and nodded and Tara continued. "Yeah, and that's how she was able to play on his emotions. He wanted retribution for his mother, no matter the cost."

JJ frowned. "Yeah, sometimes we let the need to connect and bond with our families trump any kind of judgment." As she said this, she saw Spence frown.

"And that's more powerful than anyone can understand," the other doctor concluded. She too then noticed the look on her coworker and friend's face.

Reid didn't notice their gaze. Instead he pulled a book out and started to read. Tara didn't press, feeling it wasn't her place. JJ could see where his thoughts went as well, filing that away for when they were at home. For now, she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Reid sat down on their bed later that evening. He started to undo the buttons on his sleeve cuffs, letting out a deep breath. JJ raised an eyebrow as she untucked her shirt from her slacks. "You okay baby?"

"Yeah…"

JJ slipped onto the bed, kneeling behind him. She started to massage his shoulders. "What's that big brain of yours thinking about?" She had an idea, but wanted to hear it from him.

Reid sighed. "The bond between mother and son can be quite…powerful."

JJ continued her massage, a soft moan escaping his lips subconsciously. "It can be quite special, Spence." She stopped for a moment and leaned over his shoulder, meeting his eyes. "And that's a _good_ thing."

"Not for Randy or James Heathridge."

JJ frowned. Leave it to his powerful memory to dig that one up. She recalled how it impacted him; a trip to Vegas following. Perhaps they needed to visit Diana this weekend. She may not have an eidetic memory, but hers was sharp as well. "What about for Sarah Hillridge? Because she didn't give up on Charlie, it helped us find not only him, but Aimee and Mae, and finally stop the Roycewoods." Reid sighed as JJ went back to her ministrations.

"Spence, I know that when we have a case with a twisted bond between mother and son, you think about yours with Diana. You don't think that whenever there's a case with sisters or with suicide, I don't think of Roz? Or when a husband loses his wife, Hotch doesn't flashback to holding Haley? Whenever we're concerned about terrorism that Kate doesn't immediately feel a chill go up her spine as she recalls losing her sister? Morgan and any case with a cop being killed? We've had unsubs have similar events in their lives that turned them into killers, does that make their bonds unhealthy?"

Reid sighed. "Okay, I get it."

JJ slipped in front of him, straddling his lap. "Do you? It seems like you think that your bond with your mom is unhealthy or a character flaw. That couldn't be further from the truth. It's what makes you who you are. It is what has allowed you to be so strong and determined, yet also gentle and compassionate. There is _nothing_ wrong with how close you are with Diana. Just like there's nothing wrong with how my connection with Roz, even in death, has shaped who I am. Or how Hotch, Kate, or Morgan use what happened to them as a driving force in their lives. Our connections to our families can drive some into dark places, but that doesn't make _all_ that are that close unhealthy."

Reid nodded, pushing some of her hair back from her face and pulling her close. "You're right. Thank you for talking some sense into me." He captured her lips in a tender kiss. "I love you."

JJ kissed him again and then pulled back. "I love you." She slipped back off his lap, a groan escaping his lips at the lack of contact. She began to massage his shoulders again. "God, you are still so tense. Strip and lay face down."

Reid raised an eyebrow, a playful smirk crossing his face. "There are other ways to help me relax."

JJ smiled and giggled. "Naughty Spence. I know this, but I think your muscles could benefit from some kneading out some knots. You're well over due." She jumped off the bed, going into the bathroom to grab some lotion.

Reid smiled at her gesture. She knew that even after all this time, he still had a general aversion to touch. Years of very little contact with anyone besides his mother, he still wasn't a huge fan of shaking hands and hugs with anyone he wasn't close to. He'd gotten a lot better with the team over the years. JJ and the kids were immune to the rule. In fact, he craved their touch. JJ had been quick to figure that out, which was why she had first suggested massage as a way to help him relax after he had gotten comfortable massaging _her_. She hadn't given him one since before Andrew was born, however.

After stripping to his boxers, he climbed on the bed face down, his head resting on his pillow. He didn't see JJ come out in some sleep clothes, lotion in her hands. She started some soft music and was soon straddling his back, rubbing the lavender scented lotion into his skin. It wasn't long before he drifted off as she worked the tension out of his body.

JJ smiled when she realized he was asleep, continuing to work over his back, neck and shoulders until she could tell he was in deep sleep. Carefully, she slipped off the bed, turning off the music. She gently tugged the covers out from beneath him, tucking him in under them moments later.

She wondered if he caught onto her distraction technique or not. Yes, she was concerned about his questions about his bond with Diana. But, she had also noticed what anniversary was tomorrow. She hoped the massage would relax him enough that he didn't have a nightmare, knowing his subconscious well. She climbed into bed next to him, turning off their bedside lamp. She leaned over and kissed his temple.

"Love you Spence. _Please_ sleep well."


	105. Chapter 104

**A/N: Please don't forget to vote in my poll (see my profile) if you haven't! Thanks to those that have. Although I'm sure there is some editing to do, I've officially written the last chapter of this story! So after this one, we have twenty more to go. I will be going back to updating twice a week now. Enjoy the beginning of the end!**

* * *

Reid woke up feeling refreshed, energized. He also woke up earlier than expected. Feeling surprisingly energetic, he slipped out of the bed and pulled on some sweats. He threw on his tennis shoes, grabbed his keys and his phone, and then snuck out of the house. He started walking to warm up before setting a light jogging pace, stopping when he reached the park. The sun was just starting to light up the new day as he started to walk through the park, enjoying the silence for a few minutes. The light coat of snow shimmered from the rays of light and his shoes made soft crunching sounds on the ground.

He let out a deep breath, wiping his brow of sweat. His head was clear from the worry he had last night; JJ's sound reasoning sinking in. He continued to walk in the park, enjoying the crisp air and the shadows the bare trees were casting on the ground. As he rounded a corner, he caught sight of a small table with a chessboard set up.

He stopped walking, _it_ hitting him.

It had been one year since Gideon had died.

One year since his mentor, who had miraculously come back into his life, was taken once more.

He had thought a lot about the man that had given his life purpose over the past 365 days. He had been at Caltech, taking class after class, trying to decide on what he wanted to do with his life. Research? As much as he enjoyed scientific discovery and solving puzzles, his heart just wasn't into it. Gideon had walked onto campus to give a talk and Reid had been immediately taken by the idea of hunting evil, learning what made people make horrible choices. He hadn't known then that his path to solving crime had actually be rooting deep within him after the Riley Jenkins murder. At the time it just seemed like a worthwhile use of his talents.

Talents that Gideon was all too quick to utilize. Distance had made him see that his attachment to one of the BAU founders hadn't been the healthiest. The man had been broken from the moment he had met him and continued to crack as their relationship progressed.

Boston.

Gardner.

Breitkopf.

Frank _again_.

Tubbs.

All the while, Reid had sought out his guidance, his wisdom, his experience to help him grow as an agent. He could see it now that Hotch, Morgan and Rossi had all nurtured him more. Not his intelligence, but _him_. But still, his conversations with Gideon would always stick with him. For as flawed as he was as a human, he still had helped him process many things during those early years on the team.

Gideon's abrupt departure had initially reinforced his thought that everyone would eventually abandon him. It had taken him time to let the team further in his heart – his life – because of it. Yet one person had a pretty easy time continuing to worm her way in – JJ.

He smiled at that thought and at the thought that Gideon had seen that connection years before they finally crossed that line. JJ always could penetrate his defenses, just like his godson that turned into his son. And then much later on his little sister and brother.

Reid found himself sitting at that table, staring at that chessboard. If there was one thing Gideon had worked on teaching him it was thinking several moves ahead. His 'chess game' with Kat had shown that his lessons had been beneficial. Those talks, those games of chess, were what he missed the most.

Looking up, he noticed the sun had risen enough that he needed to head home before JJ started to worry. He started to walk home, warming back up before jogging back to the house. He quietly snuck back into the house, making his way upstairs. The house was still silent as he peered into the three rooms before entering their bedroom. JJ met his gaze as he entered the room. She was doing some yoga.

She came out of her warrior pose. "Where'd you disappear to?" She took in his appearance, particularly when he stripped off his sweatshirt and she noticed the glistening skin. She raised an eyebrow. "Run?"

He nodded, tossing the sweaty garment into their hamper as he made his way into the bathroom, her following him. "Yeah. I was so rested after your help getting me to sleep last night, I woke up early and got in a work out."

JJ smiled for a moment before noticing the flat affect to his voice. He was clearly distracted. She sighed. "Spence."

He turned and offered a lopsided smile. "Thought you could make my memory forget?" It was her turned to smile. She closed the distance, pulling him into a hug even though he was all sweaty. He kissed the top of her head. "I appreciate the thought. Think Hotch would mind if we're a little late today? Or left a little early?" JJ shifted and looked up, meeting his eyes. "I was thinking of visiting the bird sanctuary at the zoo since Stephen got special permission to scatter his ashes there." Gideon had made several substantial donations over the years to the facility.

JJ smiled. "I'll make the call while you shower. Want to take Andrew _Jason_ with us?"

It was Reid's turn to smile. Yep, this woman really knew his heart.

* * *

Drew's eyes were wide as he took in the peacocks inside the Bird House. He smiled and babbled at the sight of some pretty colored birds. JJ smiled as she held him on her hip; he had been fussing in the stroller so she had opted to pick him up. She had noticed that he seemed to be a clinger baby than his siblings, craving touch from the adults in his life. Some cranes flew by overhead, pulling his attention that way.

"Someone seems as fascinated with birds as his namesake," Hotch commented beside her. After JJ's call this morning he decided to join them in honoring their friend. He had offered to extend it to the rest of the team, but JJ could tell Reid needed space from the rest so they had kept it to just the four of them.

JJ smiled. "Perhaps." She turned to him, "Although you're more of a namesake than he is, even if his name isn't Aaron." She shifted again, her arm getting tired.

Hotch immediately noticed, "Here, let me." The boy was transferred to his godfather, making both adults smile. The flamingos in the pond then fascinated the infant over Hotch's shoulders. The pair turned, which meant they didn't witness what happened next.

Reid was about ten feet ahead of them, milling about. He smiled softly as he took in the sights of the different birds – the kori bustard, cranes, and mallards to name a few. As he stopped to watch the ducks in the pond, he ended up stopped by a tree. Being surrounded by all of the birds, it made him appreciate all the memories with Gideon once more. It also made him miss him even more.

And that's when a lone cardinal landed on the tree branch by him, a bird that shouldn't even be in the exhibit, looking at Reid. The bright red color immediately caught the profiler's eye and he quietly watched the bird right back. The male bird tilted his head and seemed to study him. Finally, he nodded his head and flew off. A sense of calm, of peace, even in his grief washed over him. He smiled and chuckled softly before turning and heading back to the others.

JJ tilted her head and studied him. "Spence?"

"Jason says 'hi.'" Hotch and JJ exchanged a glance and then met his eyes. "You didn't see the cardinal?" The pair shook their heads. "Cardinals are symbolic of a loved one that has passed away. It's said that they appear when you are missing them or need them the most."

Hotch smiled. "Seems just like him." He patted Reid on the shoulder before slipping Drew back into his stroller, the group heading into work.

* * *

JJ twirled a straw in her drink, smiling at Kate sharing a story about Summer. Even for a woman in a new relationship, Garcia had been insistent on having a girls' night out so the four of them were around a table at their favorite hang out waiting on their dinner.

Kate held up her phone to show the video she was describing. "It is so funny to hear her grunt as she's trying to scoot across the ground," Kate smiled.

"That is too precious," Garcia gushed.

"She is adorable," Tara added, taking a sip of her martini.

JJ nodded, "Yes, Drew's future bride is quite lovely." She winked at Kate and the brunette laughed. She took a sip of her drink and turned to the tech goddess, "But enough about the kids. Pen, how are things going with Morgan?"

The other three started smile as Garcia turned pink. "It's good."

Tara raised an eyebrow, "Just _good_?"

"Yeah, I expected you to be singing from the rooftops," teased Kate.

"That reminds me," JJ commented, pulling out her phone. "Have you told Em yet?" She grinned and dialed, putting it on speaker, as Garcia's eyes grew wide.

"Seriously Peaches, why are you guys messing with me?" Garcia pouted.

JJ looked at her with a look of surprise and amusement. "Are you kidding me? You two cornered me immediately after you found out about Spence and I. I've given you a whole month before asking questions about you and Chocolate Thunder."

" _I'm sorry, what?"_

JJ blinked, not realizing that Emily had picked up her phone. "Hey Em. I didn't wake you, did I?"

Emily chuckled, _"Sadly no, it's a late night...or morning...for me tonight. Now, back up. Are you trying to tell me that Garcia and Morgan are actually a couple now? They finally figured out their flirting went a lot deeper than they liked us to believe?"_

"Hey!" Garcia was offended. JJ and the others laughed. "You say that like I knew I was _in_ love with my Adonis this whole time. I didn't figure it out that until last spring."

JJ reached over and patted her hand. "Its okay Pen."

"Yes, better late than never. Look at you two now," Tara commented.

" _Yeah, that's great,"_ Emily added. _"Now spill. Does he live up to the hype?"_

Garcia smiled and giggled, taking a long sip of her drink. Kate laughed, "That's a yes right there."

"Oh, ladies, that's a 'oh yes, yes, yes!'" Garcia chanted, mimicking Meg Ryan from _When Harry met Sally_. Tara coughed on her drink, surprised. JJ and Kate were hysterical, particularly after they noticed the looks from their waitress as she dropped off their food.

Emily's laugh carried through the phone. _"Oh Penelope, I've missed you. And I couldn't be happier for you."_

"Thanks E. Visit us soon, yeah?" Garcia asked.

Emily sighed, this case of hers making her wonder. _"Hopefully. Try to give me more notice for the wedding than JJ and Reid did."_

JJ grinned at that comment. "I'll try to get them to wait at least 48 hours after getting engaged. We'll let you go, Em. Give me a call when you can video chat with your goddaughter."

" _Will do. Miss that adorable girl. Bye ladies. Try to control Sally there before you get kicked out of wherever you are."_

* * *

"Agents, thank you for waiting."

Hotch nodded, "Of course. How is she?"

The doctor sighed. "Looks like she had complications from a miscarriage. Her infection turned septic and we had to preform an emergency hysterectomy. And she has several old scars on her back. If I didn't know better, I'd say there were from a whip."

JJ tried to not have flashes back to Afghanistan, focusing on the case. "Any idea when she might wake up?"

"There's no way to tell," he replied as he looked back at Sheila's room.

"What about Gina Bryant?" Reid asked.

"She's doing much better, all things considered. Malnourished, dehydrated, a couple nasty cuts and bruises, but she should be okay. Physically anyway."

JJ frowned as Hotch spoke up again. "Do you think she'd be able to answer a few questions?"

"She was pretty agitated when she came in so we gave her a mild sedative. But, she has the same scars on her back and she's got a bunch of old injuries that didn't heal properly. Broken ribs, tibia, a couple of fingers." He paused and met all of their eyes. "I hope you catch the guy who did this."

Reid and JJ met each other's gaze before looking at Hotch. The senior agent knew what they were thinking of, his own head and heart going to the youngest members of the BAU family back home, in particular their daughter. He sighed, focusing, and by default getting them to focus for a moment too. "I'll stay with Sheila's mom, see if there is anything to learn from her. You two go wait for Gina to wake up. Hopefully she can tell us more when she's awake to catch this bastard."

The pair blinked, not accustomed to Hotch using that language, but nodded. "On it," JJ answered, heading down the hallway with Reid right behind her. Slowly, they entered and noticed she was still asleep. He let her take the chair, opting to look out the window. Both fell into their thoughts from moments earlier as they sat quietly, thinking about fighting to keep their kids safe. Meg's situation last year had been like an alarm going off and they had started conversations with Henry and Ella about strangers in person and online, particularly for the boy almost the same age as these girls when they were taken. But was it enough?

A chill ran down Reid's spin at that thought and without realizing it, he reached out for JJ's hand sitting in her lap. She noticed his movement even as he still gazed out the hospital window and quickly took his hand into her hers, giving it a light squeeze.

They sat there, silently, holding hands until Gina started to wake. JJ noticed it first and tugged a little before letting go, making sure he got the message as she stood. They both noticed her immediately flinch at seeing him there so Reid held back. "Hi Gina. My name is Jennifer, this here is my…friend Spencer." She hesitated, but didn't want to confuse or alarm the girl if she said husband given her reaction to him so she went to a safer title.

For his part, he didn't even blink. "Hi."

"We're with the FBI. Do you know what that is?"

Gina thought that over. "The police?"

They both smiled and JJ continued to take the lead. "Yeah, something like that."

"I already talked to the police."

"Well, we're a little bit different. Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" JJ continued to use a gentle, calm voice to put Gina at ease. It was the same one she used to comfort the kids when they got hurt or were sick. It made Reid smile a little, marveling at how well his wife connected with victims. It reminded him of moments back during her liaison days. He never had told her that he'd learned a few tricks on how to talk with victims and family members from her back then. Gina looked down for a moment before sighing and nodding. "Can you tell me about the day you were kidnapped?"

"I went to the park. Forgot my sweatshirt, but I didn't want to go home."

"Why not?"

"That lady Trisha was mean," Gina answered, looking up at them.

"Your foster mother, Trisha? Trisha Gilmore?" Reid clarified, keeping his voice soft and mellow like JJ. He also kept his hands in his pockets to look non-threatening.

"Her kids too. They said I wasn't worth the money they made off me."

JJ nodded. "So you went to the playground to get away from them?"

"I went all kinds of places, but mostly there," Gina looked up and met their eyes.

"What happened that day?" Reid asked, seeing her starting to open up more.

"I saw Violet."

"Violet? The girl you were held hostage with?" Both Reid and JJ could see where this story was going.

Gina nodded. "She was waiting for her dad to pick her up and that's when he came." They both read her body language as highly agitated at the memory.

"Who? Tom?" JJ gently pressed.

She nodded. "He had this little puppy. He asked me if I wanted to give him treats. He said he went crazy for treats. They were in his car. But it wasn't a car; it was a van. And he opened the door and he pushed me in and he hit me. I tasted my blood and my eyes were watery." She started to hyperventilate. "And he said that I better listen or he was going to hit me again. We drove…we drove for a long time, but I never say the puppy again though. I never saw it." She started to tear up. "He was so little, I don't know where he went though, I'm sorry."

JJ tried to calm her down, taking her hand gently. "It's okay, it's okay." Gina continued to cry she was sorry for a few moments as JJ calmed her down. JJ glanced at Reid as they both swallowed their emotions. Eventually they got her to calm down, but she was exhausted and fell asleep again for a little while.

They went out into the hall, something which Hotch caught and joined them before they filled in Morgan, Rossi and Kate at the house. After they group discussed their findings so far on Violet's role in the abductions and what the others found in the basement, Hotch left the couple alone.

"Tea?" Reid asked his wife.

She sighed and nodded, following him down the hall to the elevator to grab a quick cup of something calming. When they entered the metal box they were alone. Both seemed to have the same thought and took advantage of that, pulling each other in for a quick hug. Reid kissed the top of her head before the pair separated at the ding from the doors. They knew they needed to get back upstairs to talk with Gina more once she woke up again.

* * *

Reid started to update JJ on what Garcia was doing after they got a sketch from Gina when the hospital staff started to rush past. JJ frowned. "That can't be good."

Reid shook his head. "Judging by the amount of hospital staff and the level of urgency, it looks to me that Sheila is coding."

"What's coding?"

JJ immediately tried to keep Gina away, knowing it wasn't good for her to witness this. But as Sheila's mom became hysterical, so did Gina. JJ pulled her tight into her embrace, running a hand over her hair as she looked at Reid. He offered her a sad look, unable to be much help at the moment. JJ squeezed that girl close to her, trying to offer her as much comfort as possible.

* * *

JJ exhaled, the case coming to a close. Reid and Morgan were taking Amelia's parents to her and her "sisters" while Hotch and Rossi were escorting Thompson to lock up. Kate was finalizing some paperwork with the hospital, trying to set Gina up with a place to go after she was discharged. That's where she was headed. She gently knocked on the girl's door, smiling when Gina turned from the TV and smiled at her.

"Hi. I saw Violet."

JJ nodded, "Her name is Amelia, which she just remembered for the first time in 15 years. Thanks to you."

Gina nodded, running a hand through her hair. "And _him_?"

"He's not going to—"

A gunshot rang out and JJ immediately sprung into action, pulling out her gun. Gina tensed and balled up in her bed. JJ looked out the door, watching as Hotch secured Eileen Woods. She sighed and tucked her gun back into her holster and shut the door.

"Wh—what was that?"

JJ turned and was next to the girl a flash, Gina reaching out to her. "He's dead, Gina. He can never hurt you again." She ran a hand over her hair again, flashes of Henry and Ella bouncing in her head.

Gina nodded, pulling back. "What happens now?" JJ was quiet for a moment. "You're leaving me, aren't you?"

JJ sighed. "I'm afraid I have to, Gina. I have three kids of my own to get home to."

Gina looked at the door for a second and then back at JJ. "With Spencer?" JJ raised an eyebrow. "I saw you holding hands when I woke up earlier."

JJ chuckled softly. "Well, you are right. With Spencer." She smiled, running and hand over Gina's head again before landing on her shoulder. "You're eighteen, so you won't go back into the foster system. We're setting up things with social services to help you transition, however." She paused, "Amelia's family have a lot to take on with her to adjust, but they are open to having you stay with them as well until you get on your feet. They'll come visit in a little while, okay?"

Gina nodded, looking down. A soft knock on the door startled them both before Reid stuck his head in the door. "JJ…"

She nodded and gestured for him to come in, which he did. She pulled out a card. "Here's my business card." She met Reid's eyes and he figured out what she meant and dug out one of his cards as well, handing it to Gina.

"And here's mine," he added.

"You can call either of us anytime. We may not always be able to talk, but we will call you back okay?" Gina nodded. JJ squeezed her arm again. "You're strong, Gina, you can get through this."

Gina nodded. "Thank you Jennifer, Spencer."

* * *

Reid and JJ sat on the couch after getting home from the case, emotionally drained. Both were having thoughts about those girls and their kids, Ella in particular, and how they needed to reinforce the rules with talking to strangers. Apparently even kids that were strangers too now. How do you keep your kids safe without making them fear the world?

"Daddy, build Tadis?" Ella asked, appearing next to his legs. Henry was behind her, holding Dr. Who DVDs. Andrew was asleep at the moment.

JJ grinned first. Even if she didn't fully get the fascination, it really _was_ cute how much they loved doing 'nerd' things with their father. He was such a _good_ man that made their kids feel so safe and loved. Her too. "That sounds like a fabulous idea kiddos. Why don't we all get changed into our Who pajamas and we'll build our own Tardis and maybe eat some pizza while we watch the Doc's adventures?"

"Yay!" The kids ran upstairs to change, leaving the parents alone again.

Reid looked at her. "Who are you and what have you done with my wife?"

JJ laughed, sliding onto his lap for a moment. "Meh, if you can't beat them, join them." She kissed him soundly. "I figured we could all use a good family night." Reid nodded. "Particularly because we're going out of town tomorrow."

Reid furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about?"

Her arms wrapped around his neck revealing the surprise she had been working on for the past month, unbeknownst to him. "We are going to a B&B for Valentine's Day, for a long weekend." He was quiet, letting her explain. "You've been through so much lately an—"

" _We've_ been through a lot, Jen. Between a new baby, being separated for a month, not to mention _why_ I was gone, and then the past few cases…"

JJ nodded. "Exactly. We've earned a little time alone. Just us." She paused, "It was actually my mom's idea so before you comment on leaving her with the kids again, she's okay with it."

Reid nodded, pulling her in for another kiss. "Sounds fantastic. Now, we better go change. I have a fort to perfect while you order pizza."

JJ laughed and climbed out of his lap. "Yes Doctor."


	106. Chapter 105

"This place is amazing," JJ murmured as Reid finished pulling up the long drive to Glen Gordon Manor the next evening, passing the small, likely frozen, pond and large tree before stopping at the front.

He nodded, "It does look quite lovely." They climbed out of the car and Reid grabbed the bags, insisting on being a gentleman. Someone came out to take the bags, holding the door open. They shook the lightly falling snow off their jackets and were quick to check in and get shown to their suite.

"We've got your dinner reservation set for eight," the bellhop informed them. Reid thanked them and gave him a tip, turning back to the room. He took in the crisply made bed with white sheets and what appeared to be a homemade knitted throw on the end. It matched the sage curtains flanking the two windows opposite it. He couldn't make out much outside since it was dark, but he knew it would be beautiful in the morning. "Wow." He continued to take in the space, checking out the en-suite bathroom with the large soaking tub and separate, marble shower. He then turned back to his wife. "Should I even ask how we could afford this? I would estimate it could easily runs $400 a night." Its not that they were poor, but they _were_ government employees.

JJ smiled as she moved her garment bag into the closet. "Well, I had the idea for this over Christmas and Garcia was quick to agree to help. Apparently she knows someone who helped get us a discounted rate." She hesitated for a moment, biting her lip.

Reid raised an eyebrow and closed the distance between them, placing a hand on her arm. "Jen?"

She met his eyes. "Plus, your dad…"

"My dad what?"

"He pulled me aside while he was visiting and gave me some money. He was… _is_ …worried about you taking on so much with your mom and all the stress from it. He asked me to make sure we spent time to ourselves, that you got some time to decompress." She waved her hand around the room. "So…"

Reid blinked away a tear, touched by his father's gesture, not to mention the one by the love of his life. He pulled her to him, planting a tender kiss on her lips. "Thank you."

She smiled. "Don't mention it."

He kissed her again before glancing at his watch, "Think we have time?" He moved to kiss behind her ear and down her neck.

JJ moaned, wrapping an arm around his neck, bracing herself as her knees grew weak. "If we're quick."

Reid had already worked on getting her out of her clothes. "Well, you know I like to excel at a challenge."

* * *

JJ woke due to sunlight penetrating her eyelids. She couldn't recall the last time waking up that way. Between the kids and work, the adults of the Jareau-Reid household rarely got to sleep in. Realizing her position, she snuggled more into Reid's arms and body, enjoying the feeling of him wrapped around her. She smiled as his arm seemed to tighten around her even though she could tell his breathing was still even, still asleep.

After working up their appetites last night, they had an amazing meal, although light. She'd set their five-course meal for tonight, having read up on their restaurant after booking. She knew the restaurant would be packed on Sunday for the actual romantic holiday and she had plans for him that day.

"I can't decide what's more beautiful, the sunrise over the mountains, or you." JJ smiled as Reid started to kiss her neck, her movements causing him to stir as she reflected on last night.

"Given that you can't even _see_ the sunrise…" she teased him, knowing his glasses weren't on and his contacts weren't in, before moaning as he turned her on her back, his lips working their way down her body. They had worked off the dinner afterwards as well before falling asleep tangled together. "Making up for lost time Spence?"

Reid chuckled and stopped his activities, causing JJ to peer under the covers at him. He smiled up at her, "Says the one that wouldn't leave me alone when I got back from Vegas and we wrapped the hitmen case."

JJ smiled, reaching down to run a hand through his tangled hair, gently tugging him up so she could capture his lips with her own. After a moment, she pulled back, cupping his cheek. "I love you Spence. More than I could possibly say."

"I love you more and more with every passing day," he answered, pushing some hair out of her face. He gently kissed her, conveying his emotions. "Anything on the itinerary today?"

"Well…" She winked, making him laugh. "I was thinking we could go for a run to start and then get a light breakfast." Reid nodded. "Then we could go…horseback riding?"

Reid wrinkled his nose. "I don't know. You've seen the Reid Effect with cats and dogs, you really think horses are going to be any better?"

She smiled. "Hey, Maverick seems to do okay with you." Robin's dog wasn't Reid's biggest fan, but after barking the first time they met, he now let Reid pet him and wagged his tail when he saw him.

"Okay, due to repeat exposure."

"And Clooney?" Morgan's dog didn't mind him either. "Or Sergio?" The cat had actually taken to him a lot better than the dogs, surprisingly.

"Same thing."

JJ laughed. "Want to try at least? I haven't ridden since I was a kid, but I think you'll enjoy it. We can go along some trails in the mountains. Even though it's a little chilly out, it should be beautiful."

Reid nodded, "Okay, we can try."

JJ smiled. "Then I can treat you to a good massage, a soak in that tub and a chess game in the pallor before dinner."

Reid nodded again before kissing her. "Sounds like you've thought this through. Now, back to the first item on the itinerary…"

* * *

Tara smiled, listening to some Doors as Rossi drove his '47 Buick. The pair had decided to go for another drive on Saturday, this time with Tara's music choice. The pair were headed to a small seaport down with a lovely view, even in the cold, for a lunch and then heading back to DC.

Rossi shot a quick glance at her, "So how's the research going?"

She sighed softly, "It's going. It will always be fascinating to sit down and talk with these people we catch after the fact, to help build our database and better understand the inner workings of their minds, but I'm finding it more intriguing to being the one catching them."

Rossi nodded, "I know the feeling my friend. It's probably why I haven't retired again. It's interesting writing about them, but slapping the cuffs on them is far more satisfying."

Tara chuckled in agreement.

* * *

Reid took a deep breath as they entered the stables nearby. JJ squeezed his hand. "Remember, the key is to trust the animal and they will trust you. The reason dogs react to you is because they can sense your fear. These horses are ridden by all kinds of people, you're in good…hoofs, Spence."

He stopped walking and looked at her, laughing softly at her pun. "It's just like questioning an unsub then."

JJ snorted. "If that helps you get up on it, then yes."

A young woman, close to their age, with her curly blond hair pulled back in a loose ponytail walked over to them. Her husband, Jonah, had greeted them a few minutes ago, going over some of the basic information. "Hi there, I'm Crystal."

JJ smiled, "I'm JJ and this is Spencer. Your horses are beautiful."

"Thanks. They are all real gentle too. You'll be riding with another couple as well as Jo and I. We'll go along a well-traveled path that will let you get some nice views of the area. Let me introduce you to your partners for the next two hours." Crystal walked them over to a spotted white and brown horse first, nodding to JJ. "This is Caz. She'll be a great fit for you JJ. She's a painted pinto and Arabian mix."

JJ stepped forward and met he horse's brown eyes before gently placing a hand on her muzzle, giving it a gentle stroke on her white strip, the rest of her head being brown. The horse responded and leaned into her touch as her white mane shifted some. "Hi Caz." Reid smiled as he watched her. He could do this. Right?

Crystal eyed him. "First time Spencer?"

He smiled a little and nodded. "Yes, and I will be honest, I have not had the best of luck with animals liking me."

She nodded, "Well, luckily Max is our friendliest and most laid back horse." She stopped in front of large milk chocolate horse with a black mane. He too had a white strip on his nose. Reid blinked, taking in the large animal. "He's a quarter horse, which is why he's larger. But don't let his size fool you, he's a big softy. In fact, he used to belong to my aunt. She was boarding Caz while we built this stable, getting the business started. They bonded so much that he withdrew from the other horses after we brought her here. He backed himself up by the cows every day, resulting in them eating his tail until it was only about a foot and a half long. My aunt called me and that's how we ended up with our second horse."

She petted Max on his muzzle like JJ had with Caz and then nodded to Reid. He took a step forward and slowly reached out. Crystal gently took Reid's hand and replaced hers with his. Reid looked into Max's eyes as he pet him, the horse not reacting much. He seemed just fine. "Good, now slowly move to his side and pet his neck." Reid did as she instructed as she moved away for a moment. She came back with an apple, handing it to Reid. "Hold this out to him, keeping your palm flat." Reid nodded and followed her instructions, Max quick to eat up the treat. The large animal turned and nuzzled Reid's arm, letting out a soft neigh.

"I think he likes you, Spence," JJ smiled.

Crystal nodded, "He does. Now, lets get you started with a few stretches so you're not too sore afterwards and then we'll head out." The horses already had their saddles on.

Reid raised an eyebrow. "Stretches? Aren't we just sitting?"

Crystal chuckled. "Horseback riding is just like any other activity, Spencer. Trust me, you're going to want to warm up a little and then do some cool downs afterwards."

* * *

JJ looked at the photos on her phone, smiling. Not only had she captured some nice photos of the lightly snow covered hills and creatures like a few deer and birds, among others, but she also got a few of Spence on the horse and Crystal took a few of them together. They had a great time.

"Ow."

Until he got off the horse. She had a feeling he might be a little sore, even with the stretches and cool down, which was why she had planned the massage and soak in the tub. "Strip to your boxers, Spence, and I'll work that out before we soak."

"Yes ma'am," Reid smiled.

JJ chuckled, spreading out some towels on the bed so she didn't get massage oil on the comforter. "Careful, Spence, or I'll send you to the spa for the massage. You want others touching your inner thigh muscles, working them out?"

Reid was quiet as he stripped and lied down, making JJ giggle at his response to her threat. He moaned as she started to massage his shoulders and then down his back, getting him to relax. She loved his body; his swimmers build. When she noticed he was comfortable, she moved lower. He then hissed when her hands gently started to work out his thighs. After a few minutes however, they felt a lot better, which is when she stopped.

"Do a few stretches and drink some water while I get the bath ready. I picked up some bath salts that should help the muscles as well," she instructed. He nodded and did as she advised, soon in the hot water with her.

He wrapped an arm around her stomach, running a hand up and down it. He could feel that even though she was fit, her shape had changed some after Drew. Not that he cared, he'd love her no matter how she looked, would always find her beautiful. He trailed down a few, barely there stretch marks.

JJ sighed, "I know, I'm not the same woman I used to be."

Reid kissed her neck, tightening his grip. "No you're not." He reached up and turned her so she met his eyes. "You get even more beautiful, intelligent, strong and amazing with each passing day."

"But the stretch marks…"

"Are a sign of the love we share, of the remarkable kids we created out of that love. I love you even more _because_ of them." He captured her lips and she spun around, conveying her love and gratitude back to him.

* * *

Kate smiled as she watched Meg and Markayla watching a movie with a few friends on Saturday night, having a group sleep over. Chris had to work tonight so it was just the ladies in the house, Summer already in bed, at least for now. They were having a romantic comedy movie night with pizza and candy. They had actually asked her for suggestions, going for "classic" movies. So she had suggested _Sixteen Candles_ , _Dirty Dancing_ , and _Pretty Woman_. They were currently on a second movie, one of Kate's favorites, nearing the end. They had already finished with _Pretty Woman_.

"OMG that car! Ted is in so much trouble!" Gina gasped.

Markayla wrinkled her nose. " _What_ is he wearing on his head?"

Kate covered her mouth to stay quiet as it continued, particularly during Jake and Long Duk Dong's scene and Ginny's attempt to walk down the aisle. They continued the movie, the girls laughing during all those scenes, eventually back to the geek and the popular girl in the parking lot. When Jake showed up and Caroline went to talk to him and the car phone rang, Kate noticed the confused looks on the girl faces. She then watched as the girls all sighed happily at the end with Jake and Sam kissing over her birthday cake.

As the credits rolled, Meg looked up at her. Kate took a sip of her soda. "What was that phone he was using in the car? Why did it have a cord?"

She coughed for a moment, choking on her drink. Was she really that much older than the kids? "It's a car phone."

"Why wouldn't they just use a cell phone? Why have a phone just for the car?" Jessica asked.

"Believe or not, girls, but cell phones didn't really become a common place until sometime in the nineties. Before that, business professionals might have phones installed into their cars to they could be reached when they were travelling," Kate answered, feeling old.

The girls nodded. "Seems so weird," Meg commented. "Just like the music at the party."

Kate groaned, knowing they were talking about the cassette tape spitting out its ribbon. She officially felt ancient. "Ice cream girls?"

The girls cheered and ran into the kitchen.

* * *

"Wow."

JJ smiled at her husband's comment when she stepped out of the bathroom a little while later. She had slipped into her dress for their fancy meal. It was red lace, knee length, and with a deep V down the front. She had fixed her hair to be swept to one side in loose curls and was wearing her pearl earrings and her locket, along with Reid's favorite stiletto heels.

"You like?" She did a brief twirl.

Reid nodded, "You look breathtaking…spectacular…magnificent…there isn't the right word to describe you right now."

JJ's smile widened, wiping a small tear that escaped. "Thank you baby." She then looked him up and down as he buttoned his jacket. He was in a similar suit that he wore on her first day back to work after Drew's birth. This time it was paired with a black dress shirt and a maroon tie. His hair had the wave in it she loved, looking neat but not at the same time. Just how she loved him. He was so _sexy_ and yet utterly and distinctly _him._ She walked over to him, tugging gently on his tie. "Right back at you. I'm going to have to keep an eye out for other women checking you out tonight."

"Just like I will have to worry about all the men looking at you," he countered.

JJ smiled as she stepped away, grabbing her clutch and a black shawl. "Well then, we are one hot couple aren't we? I'd argue hotter than the newest BAU couple."

"You know that's right, _Baby Girl_ ," Reid winked at her as they walked out of the room, JJ's laugh filling the air.

"Careful _White_ Chocolate Thunder."

* * *

Reid pulled off the road the next morning so they could take in the view of the blue mountains in the light fog. They had been driving for the past hour and a half along the Skyline Drive through the Shenandoah National Park. This after another run and breakfast. Reid had been less inclined for the run but it had actually helped his muscles feel better after he had gotten warmed up. They climbed out for a moment, taking in the view. JJ curled into his side as he slipped an arm around him. "Quite the view," he murmured.

JJ nodded, "Yeah. We should come back up here in the fall, the leaves changing would be awesome." Reid nodded. "Oh! Maybe that would be a fun drive to take with Diana. Something to get her out of the hospital."

Reid smiled, "That's a great idea. I've been actually thinking that we should take a trip. We don't really know how much longer we have to make memories so I thought we should use the time we do have to our advantage. Since she was willing to come to the East Coast, she might be open for more travel."

JJ turned in his arm, planting a peck on his lips. "Well then it's settled, this summer we'll go on a family trip."

Reid smiled and nodded. "Sounds great. Now, let's finish our drive before the winery." The pair were going to enjoy an afternoon of wine tasting and a late lunch at a local vineyard before picking up a light dinner to enjoy in their room.

* * *

Reid set up the chessboard in their room as JJ put their dinner into the fridge and set the bottles of wine bottles they bought at the vineyard. She then turned to him with a box of chocolates. "So I'm thinking since I'm still very much at a disadvantage at this game, we should do something to level the playing field."

Reid raised an eyebrow and smirked. "With chocolate?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Strip chess." That made him blink in surprise. "Every time you take one of my pieces, I lose a piece of clothing."

Reid swallowed. "I could see how that would level the playing field."

JJ smiled sweetly as she sat down opposite the black pieces. "I thought so." She moved one of her pawns.

* * *

"Well look at you."

Hotch smiled at Robin's comment, finishing up the final touches on the Pad Thai. He turned, holding up the two bowls. She came over and took one, grabbing them chopsticks to take to his table. He stayed quiet, waiting until she took a bite and smiled. "I did good?" It was his first attempt making the dish from their second date on his own.

Robin nodded, "You did great." They had opted for another night in for their Valentine's Day since they only had a little time to themselves, Jack with Henry for a few hours. They continued to chat about small things over dinner until Robin segued the conversation after they had moved to the couch.

"So, my parents are coming into town in a few weeks."

Hotch coughed on his beer. "Really." He was nervous, to say the least. Given his strained relationship with his father-in-law and his risky job…

Robin smiled at his nervousness, "Settle, Aaron, they already like you." She had done a video chat once with them and introduced both of the Hotchner men. Her mother hadn't stopped talking about him since. "This is just a way to get to know you better," she paused. "Is that okay?"

He nodded, "Absolutely." He set his beer down, putting hers on the coffee table as well. "Now, we've only got about an hour and a half before Jack's home. What should we do with that time?"

She stood, pulling him to his feet as well. She then untied her wrap dress, making him swallow hard. "I can think of a few things." She pulled him close, his hands slipping across her bare stomach and around to her back. "Happy Valentine's Day, Aaron."

He stepped back and smiled before sneaking into his office. Robin frowned and followed him. She watched as he pulled out something from his desk drawer and then handed her a jewelry box. She eyed him for a moment before opening it. "Happy Valentine's Day, Robin." She gasped as she took in the charm bracelet. He took it out of the box and put it on her wrist and she then reached out to take in the few charms on there. First was a coffee cup. "For our first date." She smiled as she eyed the cookie charm. "For all the food we've made together, particularly the cookies with Jack."

Next was a key. "The key of trust." She met his eyes. "You got me to open up to you about…" He trailed off for a moment and she nodded, knowing what he was referencing. "That's more than Haley was ever able to accomplish." Her eyes widened at that admission. "Which leads me to this last one, the butterfly wing. It's symbolic of a new beginning."

Robin blinked tears away before pulling him to her in a tender kiss. "Aaron…I don't know what to say." She ran a hand through his hair. "And now my new espresso machine gift pales in comparison."

Hotch smiled as he tightened his grip on her and led them back down the hall to his bedroom. "That's great, thank you. And this," his hands rand down her body, touching her matching undergarments, "More than balances things out."

Robin smiled as they entered the room. She kicked the door shut with her foot and pushed him some so he fell back onto his bed. "Well then…"

* * *

Reid glanced at the chess pieces on the floor and chuckled softly. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair as his hand trailed up JJ's sticky bare back. She tilted her head, her sapphire eyes meeting his chocolate ones.

"What's so funny?"

"I've just never been this _satisfied_ after winning a game of chess," he smiled, winking at her.

JJ grinned. "Derek really is rubbing off on you."

Reid wrinkled his nose. "I do _not_ want to hear his name right after making love to my wife, Jen."

JJ giggled. "Fair point." She sat up, straddling his hips. "Game number two?"

* * *

Morgan was nervous as he knocked on his girlfriend's door. That thought made him smile, thinking of Garcia as his girlfriend. He clutched the two dozen multicolored roses in his hand. He had a thought of red, but this _was_ his Baby Girl after all.

The door swung open and he took her in. "I…uh…" She was wearing a hot pink dress with a low neckline, showing off her amble bosom. The dress hugged her curves but flared out at the end, swaying with her movement. She had a sweater shrug on that was chocolate brown with matching pink hearts, nude heels, and pink glasses, her lips a kissable pink tone as well. Knowing that this was all for him made him swallow his tongue.

Garcia raised an eyebrow. "Derek 'Ladies Man' Morgan is speechless?" she teased.

Morgan crossed the threshold of her apartment, handing her the roses. "There's only one woman that could surprise me and make my voice disappear. And that's you, Baby Girl." Garcia smiled, taking a sniff of the roses before going into the kitchen to put them in a vase. "You look breathtaking, Penelope."

She twirled and then eyed him in his chocolate suit with a white dress shirt but no tie, rocking a sexy casual look. "And you look good enough to eat, Chocolate Thunder."

He smirked, "We can do that tonight, if you want."

Garcia chuckled, taking his arm as they headed out the door for dinner. "Don't tease me, Sugar."

Morgan spun her, pushing her up against her closed door, and kissed her deeply. It made her legs go weak as her arms slipped around his neck. When he pulled back, his gently kissed her temple. "Not a tease, a promise, Valentine."

Garcia blushed. He could make her do that now and again, ever since they had actually become lovers and their banter _had_ context. It still surprised her some that he wanted her. That _he_ wanted _her_.

Morgan read the doubt in her eyes. "Hey, what's the pretty little head of yours thinking about?"

She looked down. "That some day you'll wake up and realize you could do better. That I wasn't worth the wait."

"Hey." He put a finger under her chin, making her meet his eyes. "There is _no_ one better. You, Penelope Garcia, are _perfect_. Any man would be privileged to call you their love. I intend on showing you how honored I am that you are letting that be me."

A tear escaped her blue eyes, which he wiped away with his thumb. "You certainly have a way with words." Morgan smiled before kissing her again. When he pulled back, she was smiling. "And your lips and tongue."

Morgan chuckled. "Feel better?" Garcia nodded. "Good, now let me wine and dine you please."

* * *

"Robin!"

The redhead, now in the jeans and t-shirt, smiled as she reentered the Hotchner household about two hours later. The couple had decided she was spending the night, but that meant she needed to collect some things. Well, some _one_. She already had a spare drawer, some closet space and had spare toiletries at his place. He had a few things at hers as well, but once Jack had become very comfortable with her in his life, they usually spent nights at his place when spending the night together. She usually just didn't assume, leaving the dog at her place until confirmed. Although he also had a dog bed and bowls already in the Hotchner household as well.

"Mav!"

She dropped the leach and let her dog run over to Jack, knocking him on the ground while licking the boy's face and wagging his tail. Hotch shook his head, also noting how comfortable the dog was at his place. Robin kicked off her boots, making him laugh a little when he noticed her toe socks. She sure was a special, unique woman.

The time it took her to run home to her place had left him thinking about her comment during dinner. She certainly seemed content, happy, with him and his lifestyle, but he wondered if her family really felt the same way. Was he really good enough for her? Would the job expose her to danger just like Haley? He would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to her too.

He sighed, trying to push those thoughts aside when he felt something wet on his fingers. He looked down and noticed Maverick was nudging his hand, so he scratched the top of the dog's head. When he looked up, he noticed Jack and Robin were now in the living room, playing video games. He looked back down at the dog. "Well, I guess if you like me, that's a good place to start, right?"

Maverick let out a small whine, nudging his hand again.

* * *

"You ready?"

Morgan sat on Garcia's bed after dinner, anxiously waiting. "More than you know."

Garcia slowly opened her bathroom door, sticking her leg out and revealing her purple stilettos. Morgan let out a catcall whistle as she crept further into view, revealing her black fishnet stockings, purple lace boy shorts and matching corsage with suspenders. It was strapless, making her look like she was just about busting out the top.

"Wow. Just… _wow_."

Garcia grinned like a Cheshire cat. "You like what you see Derek?"

She slowly walked over to him, watching his eyes dilate and his breathing increase. "Yeah." He cleared his throat. "Yeah, I do." He reached out, his hand going over the lace covering her stomach, her scar. He pulled her close, kissing that area. Her shooting was the first time he'd realized that he loved her. He just hadn't realized he was _in_ love with her then. He stood up so he could cup her cheeks and kiss her deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Neither knew of the change their lives were going to take after this night.

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Reid and JJ both smiled at Ella's excited greeting, the former bending down to pick her up. "Elizabeth Rose, did you have a good weekend with Grandma and Maddy?" The junior in high school had offered to come help with the kids for the weekend, considering studying elementary education with a minor in art in college. She figured some time with her cousins would help that decision.

"Great! We did art and made cookies and danced!"

Maddy came around the corner with Drew in her arms. "I made sure we saved some cookies for you and the team."

"Oh, I don't know that we need them, we ate _quite_ well this weekend," JJ answered, taking the baby from her arms when he babbled and reached out. She kissed the top of his head, missing her little one. They needed this weekend, but that didn't mean she didn't miss all three of her babies. "I'm happy to feed the team though."

Henry ran in and hugged them both. "Did you have fun on your trip?"

Reid ran a hand through his hair as he set Ella down. "We did. And it sounds like you had fun too."

Henry nodded. "Yeah. Maddy took Jack and I to see _Kung Fu Panda 3_ , it was awesome!"

The father nodded and met the teen's eyes, "You've been busy the past few days. Learn anything?"

"That I don't think I have the energy for preschool, but maybe early elementary," Maddy smiled and then yawned.

JJ shifted Drew so she could pull Maddy to her, kissing her cheek. "Thanks for helping out, I'm sure Grandma enjoyed that. What time is your train tomorrow?"

"Eight."

Reid nodded, "Well, then we better enjoy this dinner tonight before you head back. You can tell me what schools you are considering."

Maddy grinned, "Sounds great Uncle Spencer."

* * *

Garcia bit her lip as she looked at the paper in her hands. It was that time of year again to renew her lease, having about two months to spare. Normally it was a quick decision, signing for another year. But for some reason she was hesitating. Was she hoping too much to think that her and Morgan were remotely ready for that conversation? Sighing she stood up and headed out of her office, popping into his. He had left her bed early this morning to get in a workout at the gym.

He looked up from a file and smiled. "Good morning Baby Girl."

She grinned right back. "I'll show you a good morning, Hot Stuff." She crossed the threshold and her smile faltered a little bit. "We need to talk." Morgan immediately frowned. Had he done something wrong? Her phone beeped and she frowned. "Oh, hold that thought. We've got a case and looks like Hotch wants to leave ASAP so let's go Stud."

Morgan blinked, trying to process this. Two days ago they were perfectly fine, enjoying their first Valentine's Day together and now they 'needed to talk?' Shaking his head, he sighed and followed her down to the conference room, getting filled on in their case in Los Angeles.

* * *

Rossi eyed Morgan as they drove back to the FBI headquarters after checking out Patricia Brannon's apartment complex. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he answered quickly. Too quickly. He shot a glance at Rossi and could tell he didn't buy that. "Garcia said we needed to talk. But we were fine this weekend; I have no idea what I could have done wrong, but I know this can't be good."

Rossi smiled. "Hey, Garcia is a wonderful woman, one of the best actually, and you two love each other. Have for years in fact. You're going to be fine."

"Yeah?"

"No, you're probably completely screwed," Rossi smirked, making Morgan sigh. "Look, whatever you did, just say I'm sorry and it will be okay. You two have taken so long to get to this point that there's no way you should give up without a fight. You probably just moved one of her babies or something and she needs to lay down some ground rules with you that she hadn't needed to do when you were just friends."

That made Morgan smile, knowing how particular his goddess was. "Here's hoping because you're right. I refuse to let this be over this soon. In fact…"

Rossi raised an eyebrow. "In fact _what_?"

Morgan shook his head, sighing. "Nothing."

Truth was, he was ready contemplating taking a few leaps forward with their relationship. He figured if it worked for JJ and Reid, maybe it would work for them? Lord knows they weren't getting any younger and he wasn't sure he wanted to waste any time.

* * *

JJ and Reid locked eyes for a moment. She wasn't fond of the plan and she knew neither was he, but the hostage's life was at stake and given the profile, they knew how this was likely going to end.

"Andrew Meeks, FBI!" she shouted.

Reid followed her, "Drop the weapon, Andrew!"

He held the woman close, "You drop your weapon!"

"The only way you're getting out of here is if you let her go and put the gun down!"

He kept it pointed at her neck. "No! No way."

Reid tried to reason with him. "You wanted revenge, but this ends right here, right now."

"She's terrified, Andrew. You hear her breathing?" JJ paused, "Do you remember feeling scared like that when you were being smothered in that gym mat?"

They could see him thinking, but weren't exactly expecting him to push her away and take a shot at JJ. She was quick to duck and Reid's protective instincts, not just his agent training, kicked in when he shot Meeks in the chest. When he fell back into the car, they quickly approached, Reid checking for a pulse. He sighed when he felt none. JJ squeezed his arm, thankful for his good aim but sad that he had to kill another unsub. Reid sent her a small, sad smile before finding Meeks' fake FBI credentials.

* * *

The plane was fairly quiet on the way home. Kate and JJ were softly talking about the kids and their weekends, while Hotch was finishing up paperwork so he could get home. Reid was reading while stretched out on the bench. Rossi had been looking out the window when he glanced over at Morgan, who was staring at his phone.

'We're landing in 20 min. You still in the office? Can't WAIT to see you!'

' _Heading out now to feed Sergio. Meet at your place tonight? Is there enough ice cream left in the freezer?'_

Morgan smiled. 'My place sounds great. I'll pick some up just to be safe. Flavor craving?'

' _You are most awesome, Adonis. Cherry Garcia? Feeling fruity tonight. ;)'_

He chuckled. 'Your wish is my command, my lady. Still need to talk?'

' _Talking's overrated. Just need you!'_

' _Well, and the ice cream!'_

Morgan shook his head and grinned, not noticing Rossi smile to himself. The senior agent had a feeling that whatever their tech goddess wanted to talk about, it wasn't anything like Morgan was imagining. The pair were clearly head over heals in love and there was no way they weren't in for the long haul.

* * *

Morgan exited the grocery store, carrying the bag of ice cream when he got a text alert.

' _Clooney and I are waiting, my love. ;)'_

He smiled, looking down at it when a guy bumped his shoulder. "My bad," he answered, touching it for a moment before calling her up.

" _Hey Sugar,"_ Garcia purred.

"Hey yourself. Baby Girl, listen, you know how you said we needed to talk in the office before the case?"

" _Yeah. It can tots wait until you get home, Chocolate Thunder."_

He stopped walking to his car for a moment. "Come on, Hot Stuff, you gotta give me a hint. Did I do something wrong?"

Garcia chuckled. _"What? No. It's just something we should talk about in person Derek."_

"So you're not unhappy?"

Garcia scoffed as she moved about his kitchen, getting some other late night snacks set up. _"Of course not. After this weekend, I'd think you'd know that Mr. FBI. Or did I sound unhappy when I shouted your name repeatedly?"_

Morgan smiled, starting to walk back to his car again. "No you did not. I like the sounds of repeating that tonight."

" _Oh that could be arranged. After we talk."_

"Woman you are driving me crazy, you know that right?" Some guy ran into his shoulder again and he grunted a little.

"Gotta watch where you're goin, man," the guy grumbled.

Morgan lowered his phone. "What?"

"You heard me."

"You got a problem?" He pressed.

" _Morgan, what's going on?"_ Garcia tensed. She couldn't quite make out the conversation but she knew that tone. She stilled her movements.

"Yeah. Maybe you should watch where you're going." Morgan started to feel lightheaded, dizzy, and dropped the bag of ice cream.

" _Morgan? Talk to me!"_ Her feet started to move to her bag, grabbing her laptop and other phone. _"Derek!"_

"Look man, relax."

" _Who are you talking to?"_ she questioned.

"Nothing Baby Girl. It's…nobody."

A chill ran down Garcia's spine; something sounded off. _"Are you okay? You sound sick or something."_

"Don't tell me to relax," the thug countered again.

"I…I don't know," Morgan answered her, taking a stumbling step. He could barely make out what the two men were saying before he noticed another two.

" _I'm calling Hotch,"_ she countered, her fear kicking in. _"Stay with me."_ She dialed on her other phone, putting Morgan on speaker so she could also pull up her laptop and locate his GPS.

"Baby Girl…" he mumbled before falling over and getting kicked a few times.

" _Derek!"_

"Garcia?" Hotch asked in her ear.

All she could hear was a scuffle and her love moaning before a sharp sound. _"Oh god, Hotch, someone just…I…I think they just…"_

Hotch was already off his couch, waving Robin over. "Call Dave." She nodded, confused, but did as he asked. "Garcia, talk to me."

Garcia blinked through her tears and noticed his GPS signal stopped transmitting at the last location. The grocery store. _"Someone took him and just smashed his phone. Who? Who would do this? God, Hotch, I can't…"_ Tears started to fall at a faster pace.

"Deep breaths Garcia. We'll find him. I'm sending Rossi to get you right now. Send me his last known location and I'll send JJ and Reid there." He heard Garcia mumble something, trying to breathe. "I need you to try to focus the best you can, Garcia. We need you. Morgan needs you at your best right now, do you understand?"

Garcia took another breath. _"Yes Sir. Last location sent to your phone."_

"Thank you. We'll get him back Penelope, I promise."

"I'm not sure exactly, Dave. It sounds like Morgan is missing?" Robin said into her phone before handing it to Hotch after he disconnected his own.

"Someone's just abducted Morgan. I need you to get Garcia to the office safely; she's clearly not stable to drive. I'll send JJ and Reid to his last known location and have Kate meet us back in the office."

" _You got it. I'll call Garrett, see if we can borrow Monty too,"_ Rossi answered before disconnecting.

He kissed Robin briefly. "I've got Jack, Aaron, just go. Don't rest until you bring him home."

He nodded as he began to dial the rest of the team. "You can count on it."

* * *

Reid kissed Drew good night after giving him his nighttime bottle, slipping him into his crib. JJ was putting down Ella while Henry was in his room reading, waiting on Reid to join him for a little bit. "Sleep well Andrew Jason. I love you."

He slipped out of the nursery and headed down to Henry's room.

"Hotch?"

He turned and saw JJ coming out of Ella's room on her phone. She turned to him, her eyes wide as she listened to their unit chief. "Un—understood. We'll go right now."

She hung up and met his gaze, allowing him to read the fear, the panic. "What?" he whispered, afraid.

"Morgan's been abducted."

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, sorry about the emotional swing with that ending...at least you don't have to wait a whole week this time!**

 **Fun fact, the story about Max and Caz is 100% real - those are my sister-in-law's horses and when they first got Max he had a tail about 18-24 inches long due to the cows eating on it while he missed his Caz.**


	107. Chapter 106

**A/N: I refuse to write the graphic details of what Morgan went through in this episode so most of this will be how the team coped with this as they raced to find him along with some of how he coped to deal with it,** _ **without**_ **actually describing those activities.**

 **Also, some of his visions** _ **may**_ **be in his future…and some may not be. Have fun deciding on what's what.**

* * *

 _Morgan walked through the front door of his house, noticing how quiet it was. "Hello, hello, hello!"_

" _Daddy, Daddy!"_

 _He blinked as two adorable kids with skin tones closer to his sister Sarah's complexion came running towards him. He barely registered that they appeared to be the same age of three or four. The girl had shoulder length brown hair pulled back into two pigtails with large, pink bows, matching her pink top and black leggings covered in pink and purple hearts. The boy had a short, but curly head of brown hair, wearing a Cubs t-shirt and jeans._

 _He smiled as he hugged them close. "Yes, Daddy is home! Look at you, my beautiful babies!" He gave them each a kiss on the cheek, "How are you guys doing today?"_

" _Good," they chorused with smiles that reminded him so much of…_

 _He heard her set down a dish in the dining room before he saw her. "You're late," Garcia sighed. She had her hair pulled back into two buns and was out of her usual work clothes, clearly having changed into something more casual for home. She went about setting the table._

 _Morgan winced even as he enjoyed taking in the sight of her in his – their – house. "Daddy's in trouble. So you know what, it's time for dinner. It's time to wash them up, go go go go!" He smiled as the kids ran down the hall before he turned to his wife._

" _You promised…" Garcia sighed._

" _Baby Girl, it was work."_

" _Don't try that with me, Hot Stuff. I know when you guys landed. You could have left the paperwork for tomorrow. Hotch wouldn't have cared."_

 _He turned her to him, taking her hands into his. "Work is work. You know what it's like. It makes all this work."_

 _Garcia sighed. "I know that. And I love that you—"_

" _We," he corrected, pulling her into his arms._

 _She smiled. "We help catch the bad guys and make the world safer – better – for our angels, but that doesn't mean we can neglect this for that. This works because I managed to put in a long day, finding what Garrett needed to take down their crazy in India while helping Monty find a piece of evidence on your case in Pittsburgh and yet still made it home to make dinner." She raised an eyebrow. "I thought we promised to work on a better home-work balance when you took over as Unit Chief a few years ago."_

 _Morgan ran a hand up her back, the other cupping her cheek. "You're right, Mama, you're right. I promise to do better. Feel free to sic JJ and Kate on me to make sure I leave with them. Lord knows they do a better job getting home than I have lately." Garcia nodded. He pulled her close, planting a soft kiss on her lips. "You know how much I love you, Silly Girl? How much I appreciate everything that you do?"_

 _She grinned and shook her head, "How much?"_

" _This much," he whispered, pulling her in for another, deeper kiss. Only when he glanced over her shoulder, getting ready to kiss down her neck, he froze._

 _Who was that?_

* * *

Reid blinked rapidly. "What?" he whispered.

JJ ran a hand through her hair, shaking her head. She didn't answer, sneaking into Henry's room. "Hey bud, we have to go." She bent down and kissed the top of his head real quick. "Good night."

Reid quickly followed, "Night bud." After shutting the door, they quickly ran down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Sandy noticed their urgency as she came from the kitchen.

"Morgan," JJ answered, the pair grabbing their guns and coats, out the door. JJ checked her phone for the address Hotch sent, slipping behind the wheel.

"What happened?" Reid repeated.

"I don't know, Spence. Garcia called Hotch saying Morgan was attacked while on the phone with her and that his GPS on his phone then stopped tracking. We're going to where it last pinged." She slammed a hand against the steering wheel at the traffic she hit, not having lights or sirens in their personal car to make people move.

Reid blinked again, processing. "Who would want to abduct Morgan? Why?" He swallowed, worried. JJ reached over and squeezed his hand. They continued to hold hands until she pulled up to the grocery store, slipping into work mode.

They quickly surveyed the scene, seeing the bag of now melting ice cream and Morgan's smashed phone, and bagging it before making their way into the store. Reid quickly flashed his badge at the first employee he saw. "We need to talk to your manager _now_."

The teenager with blue highlights in his hair pointed to his manager, getting a nod of thanks from JJ before they met the blond with a pixie cut talking with a customer. JJ flashed her badge, "Excuse us, ma'am, but time is of the essence. We're Agents Jareau and Reid. One of our coworkers was abducted in your parking lot less than a half hour ago. Do you have security footage we can look at?"

The customer and the manager both looked at her with wide eyes. "N—No ma'am. It only covers the entrance, but you can't see the lot from it," the manager answered. "I'm so sorry."

Reid and JJ both frowned, but nodded. As they drove off in their SUV to head to the office, they both reached out to the other, the squeezing of the hands as a way to keep them grounded.

* * *

 _Morgan headed up the stairs to his house, having a slight sense of déjà vu. He walked through the door, only to not be greeted by the kids. "Daddy's home?"_

" _You're late."_

 _Morgan blinked, noticing how much more agitated Garcia appeared, when suddenly Hotch was on his other side. "You want to make it work? Make this work. What did I tell you about screwing this up?"_

 _Garcia repeated her speech, ending with "And cook for eight," when JJ appeared._

" _Word." She high fived her best friend._

 _Now Rossi was there, "You said you'd be home for dinner, so be home for dinner."_

" _She was waiting on you, Derek," JJ chastised._

 _Reid was now in front of him, "Get your priorities straight, man."_

 _Morgan spun around as all of their voices started to bombard him, ending with a look at Garcia, who had tears in her eyes. "Where are you Derek?"_

" _I'm trying…"_

" _Problem is you're going in the wrong direction."_

 _Morgan spun again at the sound of_ that _voice, seeing_ that _same man by his table. Soon he was walking back up his steps, finding that man there, the dots starting to connect as to what was going on._

 _Would he be able to survive this so he could get to have that family?_

* * *

Hotch saw them coming in and met them in the bullpen, the couple filling him in on their findings. Reid sighed and looked up at the conference room. They could see Kate and Rossi talking with Garcia as she paced. "Was Garcia able to give you anything more?"

Hotch sighed, "She's rattled, but trying to stay focused. She noticed he sounded off and set her laptop to record her phone call, but we can't make out much. Sounds like there was at least three of them and he does sound like he was drugged like she suspected."

"Likely to weaken him. It would be hard to take down Morgan without something to throw him off. Which means this is a coordinated attack," JJ commented.

Reid nodded, "We did just take down a ring of hitmen. But why go after Morgan specifically?" The couple exchanged a glance, both thinking the same thing. Were the kids safe?

Hotch could read them well. "We don't know if he's just the first so I've already sent protective details on each of our families, but obviously Garcia needs to stay here unless she's with one of us." The couple nodded as they followed his gaze back to the room.

JJ nodded and looked at her friend through the window. " _How_ is she?"

Hotch sighed, "She trying to stay optimistic that we'll find him in time."

Reid nodded, "Because we will." Hotch nodded as JJ squeezed her husband's hand. She didn't even allow herself to think about what this might do to him if they didn't. The soon joined the other three, Tara still across country conducting an interview. As soon as they appeared, Garcia jumped into her seat and filled them in on the cell phone tracing she had been doing, desperate to stay focused and find her love.

"…Aside from one that I was only able to find thanks to some technology that no one outside of this room needs to know about."

"What was that?" Kate asked.

"An encrypted signal, most likely bouncing off of a satellite," Hotch answered.

Reid thought that over. "I know we're thinking that this could be tied into our Dark Net investigation, but satellite encryption is much higher end technology than most online crimes."

"That's true, but the hitmen are still our best lead. We need to exhaust that before we move onto other theories," Hotch answered. Just then Monty knocked on the doorframe of the room, entering with his laptop in tow. Hotch nodded at him, grateful Jack's team was on their way back and the tech hadn't left yet. He hadn't even hesitated on helping when Rossi called him. Their unit chief turned to JJ. "JJ, I want you and Monty to take an armed agent and go back to Morgan's place."

Garcia wrinkled her brow, "Why?"

"We're going to look to see if he's been under surveillance," JJ answered her before looking back at Hotch, able to read his mind, "Do we need to check her place as well?"

The unit chief thought that over. "I don't think so." He got Garcia's attention again. "Would you have set up your home system to where you could tell if anyone had planted a Trojan horse or piggybacked off of your network?"

She nodded. "Yes, I tricked out mine after Gardner and constantly preform updates and security checks after Curtis but…" she sighed, "I hadn't done that to his when he first got it set up or gotten around to updating his since we started to date."

Hotch nodded, "It's okay Garcia, you couldn't have seen this coming. Whomever is behind this has been planning it for months, likely since before you two became an item." He looked at the rest. "We don't have time to waste; let's move."

"Wait!" Garcia exclaimed. The team turned to her, all heading out to work up some possible leads. "What am _I_ doing? I need to do _something_ , Hotch. I _need_ to help."

The team looked Hotch, who eyed Garcia. He obviously wanted her on the case, but was worried how well she was going to function. That was why he called in Monty in the first place. He could see she needed to be kept busy to help. "Go with JJ and Monty, Garcia."

JJ eyed Garcia, "I'll go get our escort, okay?"

Garcia nodded as JJ squeezed her shoulder. The group all left her for a moment, including Monty. JJ filled him in on what they were going to do, allowing Garcia to have a moment alone.

The tech took a deep breath, taking off her glasses for a moment. "He's gonna be okay….he's gonna be okay…he has to be okay! I can't lose him after I just got him!" She took another deep breath. "He's gonna be okay."

"Pen," JJ whispered a few moments later.

Garcia swallowed and put her glasses back on, grabbing her laptop. "I'm ready. Let's go."

* * *

JJ blinked, surprised, as she looked at the CIA page pop up on Garcia's laptop. Monty had screened through a few others things while Garcia had worked on the wireless network. What the hell was going on? She quickly pulled out her phone, "Hey Bob, its Jennifer. I need a _big_ favor." She rattled off to her contact what they knew.

" _I'll look into it and call you back in few."_

"Thanks."

JJ turned to see Garcia looking at her, confused and scared. "What would the CIA want with Morgan?"

The profiler sighed, "We're going to find out. Come on, let's get back to the office."

Garcia nodded, the pair quick to head back to the SUV with Anderson and Monty. "One thing is for sure after we get my Boy back," Garcia mumbled.

JJ raised an eyebrow, "What's that?"

"I'm going through this team's internet, cable and phone set ups and making sure I _will_ know if anyone is trying to spy on us. These sickos think they can outsmart the Black Queen? Oh no, they have another thing coming all together. I'll wipe them off the digital face of the planet by the time I'm through with them."

JJ smiled softly, reaching over and taking her friend's hand. She was glad to see the fighter in Garcia coming out. They were going to need it.

* * *

Morgan woke up after passing out, in searing pain. He managed to find the strength to pull a hoodie off of one of them to cover his burn before interrogating the one alive. As the magnitude of his situation hit him, so did the pain again. He stumbled through the house trying to find something – anything – to stop the burning. Willing his brain to focus, he realized what was used on his chest was White Phosphorus. Didn't Reid ramble on about this before?

 _Think Derek Think! What did Pretty Boy figure out?_

 _Cleaning products!_

Finding the laundry area, he found a bottle of cleaner with Copper Sulfate. Taking a deep breath, he poured some on his skin, screaming in pain at the contact. He slipped back into his visions with his father for a bit. After a moment, the burning started to calm down to a dull ache and Morgan let out a sigh.

 _Thank you, Kid!_

Now, how the hell was he going to get out of here? Who were these guys? God did he needed his Baby Girl right now…

* * *

Reid tried to focus on who could be after his brother, waiting on JJ, Monty, and Garcia to get back. The only other time he felt this disjointed, however, was when JJ was taken by Askari; Hotch with the Reaper was in second place. He squinted and rubbed his eyes, feeling the first headache in two years coming on. Even while working through JJ's PTSD or Gideon's death, he had managed to avoid a headache.

"Spencer? You okay?"

Reid sighed and nodded, "Just trying to figure out who's after Morgan."

Kate placed a hand on his arm and squeezed. "We'll find him."

He opened his eyes, meeting hers. "Alive?" he whispered; doubt starting to creep in. Kate saw the fear in his eyes and frowned. Unfortunately, she didn't have a chance to answer as Hotch and Rossi entered the room.

"JJ and Garcia are on their way back. JJ is working on a lead," Hotch stated. He'd actually heard his youngest coworker, his friend, and was feeling the same thing. The only thing that he was grateful for at the moment was that Morgan had been on the phone with Garcia during the attack and that she alerted him immediately.

It was only a few minutes later that Garcia and Monty entered with their laptops open, already working on something JJ's contact had forwarded. JJ came in a few minutes later after hanging up, gravely concerned about what Bob had told her. She didn't waste time. "My contact at the agency told me the guys who took Derek are Freelance contractors and _not_ on our side."

Rossi frowned, "So they are ex spooks?"

JJ nodded. "Mostly foreign, a few domestic. These guys have figured out to piggyback onto existing infrastructure to hide their tracks. My contact thinks it might be this group." She gestured to Garcia, who pulled the photo. She was already in a chat with her counterpart in the CIA.

"Its just hard to sift out who might be hitching a ride on their computer traffic. Fortunately, one of the CIA versions of us is trying to crack their encryption signatures."

"With my help," Monty added, already typing away on his screen, determined to help speed this process along.

Reid didn't like this news one bit. "What do we know about them so far?"

"A 6-man team. They do dirty work for the highest bidder," JJ answered.

Kate sighed, "What kind of dirty work?"

"From what we can tell, disappearances. If you need someone politically inconvenient to disappear, these guys make this happen," the blond answered again.

Hotch squinted at the photo, desperate to find something more tangible to work with. "Garcia can you zoom in on the tattoo on his forearm?"

"Yeah." She pulled up that area of the photo. She did _not_ need to hear Rossi's next comment.

"Morgan's in more trouble than we thought."

* * *

 _Morgan watched as the team stood around his photo on the wall. Remembering how he felt seeing Emily's photo up there and then Strauss' made him swallow a lump in his throat. He_ refused _to let the team gather around his._

 _Hotch sighed, "Anyone want to say anything?"_

 _Morgan noticed how everyone was quiet, so he spoke up. "I do. I do." Hotch sighed and turned away, being the first to leave the gathering. Morgan knew he felt like he failed. "Hotch. Hotch, you've kept this team together, man. I know that. I want to thank you."_

 _Next came Kate. "Kate, you are such an awesome person. You are such a good agent and mom."_

 _Rossi walked by next. "Rossi. You've inspired me so much. Not just as a profiler, but as a man."_

 _He then saw JJ and Reid curl into each other's arms as they walked past. "JJ. JJ, you're one of the best people I know. Kid…" his voice cracked. "You are the bravest –_ best _– man I know. I never got to tell you that."_

 _Then he noticed his love still staring at his photo, silent tears streaming down her face. "Baby Girl…"_

 _He moved closer, trying to reach for her hand, but she didn't feel his touch. "Please stay with me." A sob escaped her before she turned away. "No, no please. Please don't…don't leave me." He kept trying to reach for her as she headed down the hall._

* * *

After the team worked through more on the S.A.S., Garcia took a moment to herself again, standing in Morgan's office. Why was this happening? Was it because they couldn't get to her before? Was it even related to that?

She leaned against his desk to steady herself as she closed her eyes. "He's going to be okay, he's going to be okay," she whispered.

"He has to be."

Garcia's eyes snapped open, finding Reid in the doorway. "Boy Wonder…"

He was quick to close the distance, the two embracing. "We'll find him, Penelope." He ran a hand over her head of blond, curly hair. "I promise." He wasn't sure if he was making that promise for her sake or for his own, but he _needed_ to hold out some hope. It was the only thing keeping him focused through the pain building in his head.

Garcia pulled back a little, kissing his cheek. "I know, Spencer, I know." She knew he'd be just as devastated as her, although in a very different way, if they didn't… She swallowed, refusing to think that. "Let's go find our boy."

Reid nodded. Just then, an alert went off on her phone. Garcia grinned and ran off towards the conference room, Reid on her heels. "I—I may have a line on him. I just got notification from Fort Eustis. That encrypted Sat phone, it became active again, and we managed to pin down one side to here. It is a 20-mile radius of woods in Virginia. The other side was to a contractor who didn't even bother not to use his own cell phone."

Rossi raised an eyebrow, "Arrogant. He thinks we can't find him."

Garcia and Monty nodded, the former continuing to talk. "And he would be wrong. He being John Bradley, not S.A.S. as we had suspected."

Monty took over. "Bradley and our guy in the photo with the tat apparently tried and failed to join S.A.S."

"'Cause people who are S.A.S. don't get tattoos saying S.A.S. because S.A.S. is covert. That is the point," Garcia interjected.

The other tech nodded and finished, "But apparently people who are dishonorably discharged from the British Royal Marines do get that tattoo." The younger tech started to type away, but still listening in on the conversation.

JJ looked at the screen, "Your last ping has him in Derek's direction. He's probably on his way to him now."

"We've got helos on the roof, standing by for immediate transport," Hotch answered.

Reid looked at the wide map, itching to go. "Any way we can narrow down the search?"

Monty beat Garcia to the punch. "Yes. Their encryption algorithms are dust. If and when that Sat phone connects, we've got him."

The group looked around, anxious to go rescue their friend. Kate was the one that spoke first, thinking that statement over. "Isn't it likely that if the phone picks up, he's already there? That we could be too late?"

Garcia inhaled sharply at that thought. "Isn't there something we can do?"

"Already am," Monty answered, still typing away. "I've hacked into some satellite feed."

Reid was the first to figure out why. "You're getting footage of that 20 mile radius to see if we can isolate the likely location they took him before we get another call?"

Monty nodded as Garcia connected the dots and typed away, taking over half. "Brilliant! Okay, so we're looking for…"

"It would have to be completely isolated," Rossi supplied. "They wouldn't want anyone to hear anything."

Garcia swallowed but nodded, both of them typing away. JJ continued, "Easy access for large vehicles because they likely don't leave the place supplied with their equipment. So a well traveled road to the house, but likely dirt or gravel, not fully paved."

The group held their breath as they listened to two sets of fast moving fingers. Finally, Garcia exclaimed, "Got it!"

"Are we sure this is where he is?" asked Kate as the team started to move towards the elevators.

"We'll still monitor the Sat phone," Monty stated. "If someone picks up, we'll confirm the location."

Hotch nodded, "It's a good lead, let's go." Reid and Garcia met each other's eyes for a second and he nodded. She sent him a small smile, both trying to stay optimistic that they'd find their boy alive.

* * *

Morgan hung up the Sat phone, bracing himself for what's to come. But he was struggling to stay conscious as well. He started to slip away…

* * *

"Sir!" Garcia basically screamed into Hotch's ear through their headsets in the helicopters. "The phone just became active for a moment and we were right!"

"That means Bradley is on his way to Morgan," Rossi commented. "We need to approach carefully so we don't alert him in advance."

Hotch nodded, even though Rossi was in a different bird. "We'll land just behind it in coverage and then approach quietly. Garcia, send an ambulance and additional SWAT to us as well, but tell them to drive with lights and sirens off until we tell them."

Reid was determined to get his brother back. "I'll sneak into the back of the house first, quietly. Hopefully we can get Morgan out before Bradley even gets there." Not offered, not suggested, but stated.

JJ swallowed her comment, not wondering why he needed to be the one going in first because, honestly, she knew why. She just hoped he stayed safe.

"Kate, go with Reid in the back. The rest of us will cover the front, hopefully stop Bradley from even entering the house," Hotch commanded.

* * *

" _How did you get here?"_

 _Morgan stared at his father like it was obvious. "They kidnapped me. I was buying food for dinner."_

 _The older man/ghost nodded. "For who?"_

 _Morgan smiled a little. "Baby Girl. Penelope."_

" _Do you love her?"_

 _His smile grew thinking about her. "Yes, I—I do. I've been in love with her for a decade. It just took me awhile to realize it."_

 _Hank nodded. "There's a moment when you realize you love a woman and a moment you realize you're going to marry her. I want to hear about the second one."_

 _Morgan thought that over. Marriage? He honestly hadn't gotten that far in his thought process with his new relationship status with Garcia. Or had he? Was that what really held him back from pursuing a romantic relationship with her for so long? Did he know subconsciously that when they crossed that line it was permanent? That there was no going back?_

" _As soon as we kissed." Hank tilted his head, curious. "Pop, I've been friends with her for years. She has seen me through some dark times, always there with a warm hug and sweet words. Sometimes we don't even need to talk." He smiled at a memory. "This one time, after a particularly rough case, she just showed up in my office with popcorn and a movie. We didn't even talk, just snuggled together. And this as before we started to date." He looked back at his father. "I knew I was going to marry Penelope Garcia from the moment our lips finally touched."_

 _Hank smiled. "You were getting food from the store."_

" _Yeah, ice cream. We'd just gotten back from a case late. We were going to have a treat and chill with a movie. And talk about…something."_

 _Hank tilted his head, "Something bad?"_

 _Morgan shook his head, "I don't think so. It sounded like something good. Maybe she's ready for marriage too?"_

 _His dad's words hung in the air, taunting and motivating him to continue to fight._

" _Are you going to make it home for dinner?"_

* * *

Reid and Kate quietly opened the back door, hearing Morgan's voice as they stealthily cleared the back, their helo having landed first. The others were still getting into position in the front. The pair had noticed the SUV approaching before they had entered the back door. "Bradley is here," Kate whispered into her comm.

"We're on it," JJ answered.

It took Reid a moment to realize that no one was answering him. "…Maybe she's ready for marriage too?"

Kate shot him a questioning look and Reid shrugged. If Morgan has survived whatever they had put him through, Reid wasn't surprised he had disassociated some. That was likely what was going on here. They were almost to the front when they heard the door open, signaling that the others hadn't reached him before he'd gotten inside.

"Hello Agent Morgan. You were an expensive job, mate. But after what you did, I'll finish it for free." Reid nodded to Kate and stayed quiet to get into surprise position. He came out of his coverage just as Morgan started to swing a knife at Bradley, clearly weak. Bradley laughed, "I say, is that all you got?"

Morgan stumbled again and Bradley took the knife from him. Reid could see what he was going to do and without announcing himself, shot Bradley in the shoulder, causing him to scream in pain and drop the knife.

"I've got them," Morgan answered him before slumping to the ground. Hotch kicked in the front door at that time and Rossi joined him and Kate in securing Bradley. Hotch radioed for their support to come in.

JJ was quick to secure her gun and join Reid as he ran over to Morgan. "Morgan, stay with me," Reid commented.

Morgan looked at him, but Reid could tell he didn't really see him. He'd, of course, registered the mayhem in the room, but was choosing not to process it right now. All he knew was that his brother was fading; his adrenaline that had kept him going until they could find him was wearing off fast. The paramedics rushed in and helped him to the stretcher.

"Dad."

Reid quickly shot a look at JJ, trying to keep up with the medical team. "What is it, Morgan?"

"I'm scared, Pop."

JJ held Reid back from getting in the ambulance, knowing they'd do better without him in there. "Pen, he's going into the ambulance now."

" _Oh thank you Peaches! How is he?"_

"He'll be okay," JJ tried to reassure her...and her husband.

" _Thank you! I'll meet you guys there!"_

" _I'll drive her,"_ Monty commented before the techs took out their earpieces. The pair stood up and the younger man pulled Garcia in for a hug. She started to break a little, finally letting out some of her anxiety. "He's okay."

"I know, Russ, I know." She shed a few tears before pulling back. "I _knew_."

Monty smiled, "Of course you did. Come on, let's get you there in one piece."

Reid met JJ eyes when he knew the techs were disconnected, "You sure about that? You see this place?" JJ sighed, choosing not to answer. Reid ran his hand over his eyes and sighed. JJ frowned. "Headache?" Reid nodded and JJ pulled him in for a quick hug, letting him take comfort in her embrace. Unfortunately, they had to switch to work mode and the pair went back inside as the extra paramedic patched up Bradley for transport, SWAT already securing ankle cuffs on him.

"Who hired you?" Hotch demanded.

Bradley sneered, "Like I'd tell you. The job isn't finished anyway."

"Look around!" Rossi yelled, "You really think you can take him out? Tell us who hired you and _maybe_ we can keep you alive in prison."

"Maybe you should all just think about the big picture when you take someone out. Roots grow deep," Bradley answered.

The team looked at each other as SWAT took care of escorting him into custody.

* * *

"His BP is dropping!"

Morgan started to fade again and was again with his father.

" _I want to be there for all of them. Garcia, mom, my sisters. All of them. But what if I'm not strong enough?"_

 _Hank shook his head. "That's why I walked you through those moments. So you could see what I've seen for over 30 years. You are strong enough. You've always been strong enough."_

 _Tears filled Morgan's eyes. "Pop."_

 _Hank pulled him in for a hug. "I love you, son. More than you'll ever know. Now go be a husband…" Morgan started to come back, to fade out of this world his brain had sent him in order to help with everything. He barely heard his father's last words._

"… _and dad."_

* * *

Morgan started to come out of his haze, immediately noticing the head of blond, curly hair right next to him. He then registered the lanky male all scrunched up in the chair next to her. Reid stirred and noticed Morgan's eyes were open.

"Hey," he whispered, smiling a little out of relief.

"How long?" Morgan croaked, his voice thick from lack of recent use and the screaming before that.

"Two days," Reid answered. "I'll go tell the others." He paused, reaching out to squeeze Morgan's leg since he didn't want to disturb Garcia. "Glad to have you back, Brother."

Morgan nodded, "Thank you."

Reid nodded again as he stood up, the movement waking up Garcia. She immediately smiled when she noticed Morgan's eyes were open. Reid smiled as he slipped out of the room, registering Garcia kissing Morgan gently out of the corner of his eye. He took a moment and leaned against the wall by the door, collecting himself. A few tears slipped down his face out of relief.

It seemed like everyone on the team had a near death experience, but for some reason Morgan always seemed invincible to Reid. Indestructible. Solid. JJ may be his emotional rock, but Morgan served as his literal rock at work.

Although the two took a few months to trust each other, it had only taken one case to fix that. Reid had found the missing piece of their profile, allowing them to identify their unsub and Morgan had Reid's back when the take down went array. Ever since that time over twelve years ago, the pair had forged this brotherly bond. Reid counted on Morgan always having his back; to always being the strong one.

So to see him in that cabin, on that stretcher, and then passed out in that hospital bed had rattled the younger man. It made him question the job. Could he really keep doing this?

"Spence?" JJ whispered. She had come to retrieve him from his bedside vigil. She shot a glance at Kate, who had come to take his spot. She nodded and took a turn down the hall, giving them a moment before she went into Morgan's room.

Reid blinked and met her concerned gaze. "He's awake."

JJ smiled and let out a sigh of relief. Now his demeanor made sense. He was finally letting the past few days sink in. "That's great," she whispered. She stepped closer and gently ran a hand through his hair. Reid's body immediately reacted, pulling her closer, resting his forehead on hers. "He's going to be okay, Baby."

He nodded a little. "He won't be the same. How can he be?"

JJ sighed, knowing he was right. "But he will overcome. Just like you. Just like…all of us. He's got Pen now, she'll make sure he gets back to his new normal." Reid nodded. "And he has you to thank for that."

He lifted his head a little, meeting her eyes. "What do you mean?"

* * *

Back in the room, Garcia was planting small kisses all over Morgan's face. "Hot Stuff, I just _knew_ you'd be okay."

Morgan smiled, "I love you Penelope. So much." The tech smiled and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry."

Garcia wrinkled her brow. "For what?"

"For being late for our ice cream date. For whatever it was that you wanted to talk about," he answered.

"Derek, I'm not upset about anything." She gently ran a hand over his cheek. "All I wanted to talk about was the fact that my lease is up in a few months. It wasn't anything you did, my Adonis."

Morgan smiled. "Move in with me."

Garcia blinked. "We don't have to discuss this now."

Morgan gingerly reached over to cup her cheek. "There is nothing to discuss. Baby Girl, I've told you before, you are my God given solace. You keep me going every day by being your amazing self, keep me grounded. It may have taken me years to figure out just how much you've taken a hold of my heart and soul, but now that I have…"

She blinked back a tear, wrinkling her brow. "Wh—what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I love you Penelope Garcia. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me and let me show every single day how much you mean to me."

"But we've only been together for two months…"

Morgan shook his head, "I don't care. From the moment we crossed from friends to lovers, I _knew_ it was a permanent move. That's probably what took us both so long to realize the depth of our feelings in the first place; we knew subconsciously that that we were each other's Forever."

Tears were now streaming down her face as her smile grew with his explanation. She leaned over and kissed him passionately, conveying her answer with a kiss. "Is that a 'yes?'" he teased when she pulled back.

"That's a 'Hell Yes!'" She kissed him again, enjoying the moment with the love of her life.

Morgan was so happy about getting engaged that he forgot about his dad's parting last two words.

* * *

"Spence, ever since I've known you, you've never been the one to jump at taking the shot, to be the first one in the door. But when we were on that helo to rescue Morgan, you insisted on being the one to sneak in the back. _You_ wanted to take that shot to save your brother."

"Wh—what are you saying?"

JJ sighed, planting a quick kiss on his lips. "I'm saying that you're worried about how Morgan won't be this big, strong personal protector now, but you don't _need_ him to be that anymore. You're strong and capable in your own right. _You_ saved Morgan by going in there quietly and taking down that guy and we might actually get something from him so we know who ordered this in the first place." She paused, letting that sink in some. " _You_ saved the day."

"Maybe I don't want to anymore."

JJ pulled back, studying her husband. " _What_?"

Reid didn't get to answer as Garcia came out of the hospital room. "Oh good, you're both here." She pulled on their hands and dragged them into the room. "We wanted to tell you two first."

JJ and Reid exchanged a look before she asked the question. "Tell us what?"

The tech took her seat back next to her fiancé. Morgan reached over and took her hand. "We're engaged."

The Reids both grinned, jumping forward to hug the other couple, mindful of Morgan's injuries. When JJ bent down to kiss him on the cheek, she whispered, "Congrats. And I'm glad to have you back; we _all_ are." She met his eyes and he knew what she meant. He knew that if he hadn't made it, Reid would have been just as devastated as Garcia. She couldn't tell him that Reid may already be a little broken from this even with the older man safe. She couldn't tell him until she knew what was going on in her husband's head herself.

Morgan could see the swirl of emotions in her eyes when she pulled back. He was feeling them himself, but as focused on the good right now. "Thank you."

"Of course. We're family."

Garcia pulled JJ into a hug, "Speaking of family, Ella will be the cutest flower girl. I'm thinking Drew as the ring bearer even though he can't really hold the rings because Henry and Jack could be junior groomsmen. I know we've dated for like even less time than you two, but I want a full, big wedding. Yours was perfect for you bu—"

"Breathe Mama," Morgan crocked and then coughed a little, groaning at the shock of pain from his burn.

That sobered the group quickly. "We'll have plenty of time to talk about this, Pen. We are so very happy for you both, but right now we should let Morgan rest and recover," JJ answered.

Reid nodded. "We'll come by again soon, but I suspect the rest of the team will want to come by and see how you're doing." He met Morgan's eyes. "I'll let your doctor know you're awake. They will probably want to test you on some clear liquids now and work on getting your intake up to help replete your protein stores and get you healed."

Morgan smiled. He could see Reid was trying to help care for him while also trying to keep himself from getting too overbearing or emotional. "Thanks Pretty Boy." Reid nodded and turned to leave with JJ. "Hey Kid…"

He turned back. "Yeah?"

Morgan gestured for him to come closer and Reid moved to stand right next to the head of the bed. "I know the whole team…" he paused and caught JJ's eyes and then Garcia's before looking back at his little brother. "The whole team played a role in rescuing me, but you…you realize you saved my life, right?" Reid blinked and wrinkled his brow as Morgan gestured to his chest. "I've never been more grateful for one of your science ramblings."

Reid grinned, blinking back a tear. He squeezed Morgan's hand, unable to hug him properly with the burn. "I'm just impressed you retained it."

The women both giggled as Morgan grinned, releasing his hand so he could gently ruffle Reid's hair. "Cracking jokes at a time like this?"

Reid shrugged and smiled. The joke was keeping him from breaking down. "I thought I'd try." He stood up. "Get some rest Derek."

"Thanks."

Garcia pulled Reid in for a hug. "Thanks Boy Wonder," she whispered. He nodded as they separated, taking JJ's hand and leaving the hospital room.

They spotted Kate in the hall as they exited and she raised an eyebrow in question. JJ smiled, "He's awake. We'll let his doctor know. Will you call the rest? I think I need to get Spence home for some rest." The whole team knew he'd been basically keeping vigil at Morgan's bedside with Garcia, reluctantly going home for a few hours at a time over the past two days.

Kate nodded, "Of course. That's great to hear." She squeezed Reid's arm as they walked past each other. "Get some rest, Spencer."


	108. Chapter 107

**A/N: So we've reached the 6-month time gap in season 11. Obviously, I won't be just skipping over that. To help keep everyone straight, I'll note what month I'm in as we go (unless obvious by other events mentioned-holidays/birthdays). Remember 'Derek' took place right after Valentine's Day. Also, when it comes to Morgan's health, I'm using some research but also creative license (since I'm thinking the show did too). Just to be clear, my thought was that with Garcia being with Morgan, not Savannah, they gained time in tracking him. That and the addition of Kate and Monty helped spare his hand, which would have probably been the longest part of the recovery.**

* * *

JJ watched as her husband sat on the floor of their nursery, doing tummy time with Andrew the next day while Ella was napping. Henry was thankfully at school. They still hadn't had time to talk about his statement at the hospital and she was worried about what was going on in his head. Hotch had given whole team a few days off to decompress after they rescued Morgan. Everyone but Garcia and Morgan, obviously, were headed back tomorrow now that Morgan was awake. She knew they needed to have this conversation before they got back into the groove.

She noticed the baby's head starting to droop. So did Reid. "Getting sleeping little guy?" he gently asked, unaware he was being watched. He picked up the boy and held him close, standing up so he could rock him to sleep. JJ smiled and leaned against the doorframe, watching as he put their son to sleep. Reid kissed Drew on his forehead when he noticed the baby's eyes were closed. "Love you little man," he whispered as he set him in the crib.

He turned and blinked when he saw her there. She smiled and offered her hand. He took it and she led him back downstairs. The pair sat down and she waited. Reid studied her for a moment and then sighed, looking away. "You want to know what I meant yesterday, don't you?"

JJ nodded. "You can't say something like that and not expect me to want to talk about it, Spence." She took both of his hands in hers. "Do you really want to not be on the team anymore?"

"I—I don't know. It's just…" He took a moment to collect his thoughts. He'd been thinking over that statement – a statement that he had just blurted out in the moment – ever since he said that. Did he really want to leave the team?

"It seems like the longer we're at this job, the more danger we're exposed to. I know that it comes with the job, facing unsubs as we try to apprehend them. There's a calculated risk every time. But…"

"But…" she gently prodded when he fell silent.

"But Morgan was walking to his car from the grocery store when he was attacked, Jen. We don't even fully know who sent these men after him—"

"But we will," she countered.

"Yes, we will," he agreed. "But what about the next time?" JJ raised an eyebrow. "This attack was on his off time. Hotch was in his house when Foyet...and Elle, Gideon's Sarah...We _nearly_ lost Emily..." he sighed. "He— _we_ —should be allowed to not be on guard every hour of the day. And how many more times will something like this happen to one of us before we…" he choked down a small sob and JJ immediately pulled him to her, his head resting on her shoulder.

"I get it, Spence. You're scared about what _could_ happen."

He pulled back and shook his head. "Its not that, JJ." She looked at him and he sighed again. "It's not _just_ that." He stood up and started to pace. "I grew up without my father. He's in my life now and I'm grateful for that, but that doesn't change the fact that after the age of ten, it was just my Mom and I." JJ opened her mouth to comment, but he just kept going. "He left by choice. But, Jack is growing up without a mom. Morgan and his sisters grew up without a dad." He stopped and looked at his wife.

"I _can't_ do that to our kids, Jen."

JJ stood up and took his hands. "You won't."

"You can't know that for sure." He pulled her down to the couch again. "I can't fathom the idea of leaving you alone to raise the kids. And what if something terrible happened and we were _both_ killed? I think we've gotten lucky so far, being on the same team." He paused and then held her eyes. "I _need_ to be here for them, for you."

JJ took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. But are you sure you can walk away from the job? I could change jobs to make sure one of us in a low risk position. You…you are a superb profiler, Spence." Their conversation from Boston coming back to her mind.

Reid shook his head. "I'm positive." He ran a hand through her hair, pushing it out of her face. "Remember that story you said at Strauss' wake? That she saw potential in you to be a leader in the FBI?" JJ nodded. "I see that too, Jen. I, however, will never be unit chief."

JJ wrinkled her brow, "Why would you think that?"

Reid chuckled softly. "What in my history makes you think I'd _want_ to be unit chief some day?"

"Because you're brilliant and deserve the chance to have that role."

He smiled and pulled her in for a quick kiss. "Thanks." She smiled and kissed him again. "But no thanks." She tilted her head. "I think we both know I wouldn't handle the politics of that job well. I may be a good—"

"Great," she automatically corrected.

Reid smiled, "Great profiler, but I wouldn't handle all the duties that come with the title. But you…you would. _Will_ someday, Jen."

She smiled, flattered. "What makes you think _I_ want that job?" He raised an eyebrow and she sighed, knowing he read her easily. "Okay, guilty." She paused, "It's not like it'll ever happen, anyway, so I don't know why we're talking about it."

Reid rolled his eyes. For a woman that was brilliant and confident majority of the time, she sure had her moments of insecurity. "I think it'll happen sooner than you think." She tilted her head, confused. "I get the feeling Hotch might be up for promotion again soon and with Jack getting older and how things are going with Robin, I wouldn't be surprised if he takes it this time."

JJ nodded, "Okay, I could see that. But Morgan would clearly be next in line. He was already our unit chief once."

"Not with Garcia as our technical analyst. Plus, after this and their engagement I can't help but wonder…" he trailed off, not ready to fully face that thought even as he was contemplating leaving himself.

JJ shrugged, "Hmm, maybe." She studied her husband some more. "Spence, baby, what are you going to do if you're not on the team? I'd worry about you getting stir crazy with a regular job."

He sighed, "I don't know. The FBI has been my home, I'm not sure I'd want to fully leave it behind. But, I could go so many routes with my education. I _do_ know I'd want something that kept me more available to the kids, particularly Ella." JJ nodded, recalling her 'bored genius' comment. "To help manage her education like we talked about before. Plus, we don't know how Drew is going to develop. And then there's my mom…" He leaned back on the couch and JJ curled into his side, the weight of this decision hitting him for a moment. Then he felt lighter, knowing it was right.

JJ felt it too. "There are so many reasons for you to be the one, isn't there?" Reid nodded. "When will you leave? Tell Hotch?"

Reid frowned. "I'm not sure. I won't leave until we figure out who's after Morgan, that's a definite. I need to know he's safe first. After that…"

JJ nodded, "Okay." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Maybe you should talk to John about this. He might know of something that would be a good fit." He nodded in agreement. The couple stayed curled in each other's arms, thinking over their discussion.

JJ was meant for greater things within the BAU and her time would come eventually.

Reid was meant for bigger things outside of the team. More importantly, nurturing his children and being able to support his mother during the time she has left.

These were good – _great_ – things, but they were monumental changes, even if they weren't coming until later down the road. It was something that was going to take time for both to process.

However, the pitter-patter of little feet coming down the stairs stopped the discussion for now. They knew they'd had to talk about this again, but for now they would enjoy the rest of the day with the kids.

And tomorrow, they would focus on solving Morgan's case.

Then… _then_ they'd figure how to deal with these decisions.

* * *

Morgan sighed as he repositioned himself in his hospital bed. He'd only been here for a few days – well, a few days awake – and he was already going stir crazy. Unfortunately, they were planning on keeping him for a few more before they even considered discharge, closely monitoring his third degree burn. He'd been fortunate enough that so far it seemed like he wasn't going to need a skin graft.

He really needed something to occupy his mind. He'd shooed Garcia out of the room today to get some real rest. She'd hardly left his side since he'd been admitted, even after he'd woken up. He knew he'd really scared her this time. He'd scared himself. He'd honestly wondered if he was going to get out of that hellhole in time. He'd never been more grateful to see Reid than when he came through the back of the house.

But without Garcia there, he's mind was wandering. Who did this to him? _Why_? Hotch had forbid him from working the case, ordering him to focus on his recovery. He'd also put a gag order on the team, which was so far working. He had a feeling he'd crack his Baby Girl after she'd gotten back to work and more in the loop. Reid and JJ would likely also cave, but were giving him some time first.

A soft knock on the door made him blink and focus. He saw one of his subject matters stick his head in the door. "Hey, you up for a little company? I won't keep her here long, but she's been asking for you."

Morgan smiled. "I'd love some."

Reid nodded and held Ella's hand while he led her into the room. Morgan's smile grew when she came in carrying a white teddy bear. "Hi Unca Derek," she greeted with a soft voice, finally getting all of the syllables of his name right.

"Hey God Baby Girl. How are you?"

Reid escorted her closer, feeling her grip tighten. He could tell she was a little scared seeing him in a hospital gown and bed. "I okay," she answered. Reid and Morgan exchanged a glance as Reid took the seat next to the bed, pulling her into his lap.

"I am too, Sweetie." Ella tilted her head. "Or I will be. I have a big owie on my chest," he gestured to his wound, "but I'll be back to normal before you know it."

Ella nodded and then held out the bear. "I bring you this."

Morgan smiled and took the bear. "Thank you, Ella. I love it." She smiled for the first time. "You know what I'd love more?" She shook her head. "A kiss. We can't hug just yet, but can you give me a kiss if your dad holds you?"

She smiled wider and nodded. Reid grinned and held her lower body close to him, dipping her down so she could kiss Morgan on the cheek. He gave her a big one as well. "I love you, thank you for visiting me."

Ella beamed, her usual smile back on her face as she kissed him again before Reid pulled back and sat down again with her in his lap. "I love you too. I happy you okay."

Reid blinked back a tear at the scene, refusing to let his own feelings bubble to the surface right now. "Ella, should we help Uncle Derek name his new friend?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes!" The men watched as she seemed to think it over. "Maximus!"

Morgan raised an eyebrow as he smiled. "Okay. Why?"

Reid thought that over. "The horse from _Tangled_?"

"Uh huh," Ella nodded. "He strong and brave and loyal. He keep you safe."

Both adults smiled, feeling water in their eyes. "I love it, Ella. Max the teddy bear it is."

She clapped, "Yay!"

A knock on the door startled them all and a head they weren't quite expecting smiled at them as it snuck in the doorway. "Hey, am I interrupting?" Robin asked.

Reid shook his head, "No, we were just coming by to bring Uncle Derek someone to keep him company. We can go." Ella made a small sigh.

Morgan caught that sound and felt the same. "Hey, Ella, do you think you and your dad can do me a favor?"

Ella nodded, "Yes!"

Her godfather smiled, "Will you go get me something good to eat? The food they have here isn't that tasty."

"We can do that," Reid answered. "Can't we?" Ella nodded. "Okay, we'll be back." They stood and headed out the door, Robin squeezing his arm as they passed. She waited until it was closed to come closer.

"How are you doing, Derek?"

Morgan eyed his boss' girlfriend. They'd had a few conversations, but typically in a group setting. It wasn't common for them to have any one-on-one. So he wasn't quite sure how to take this visit. "I'm…okay."

She smiled softly at him, a finger going to her hair to twirl some, "I know we don't talk a lot by ourselves, but I _am_ a nurse so I thought I'd stop by. I used to work a little in wound care some too."

Morgan nodded, "Okay."

"When they think you are ready to be discharged, you will still need attentive wound care with dressing changes to make sure it doesn't get infected and stays clean while it heals. They'll send you home with some home health to follow up on how you're doing on your own, but they won't be able to do it as often as you'll need. I'm sure you and Penelope are quite capable, but I came here today to offer my services." Morgan opened his mouth to answer, but she kept talking. "I can swing by before and after work, even at lunch if you need it. I know Penelope will be home with you for a bit, but eventually she'll have to go back to work. Aaron didn't give me many details, but after prodding, I _did_ get him to tell me what was used to cause your burn so I know it's going to take a long time to heal properly," she paused, sighing, "You are actually lucky that so far they don't think you need skin grafts."

Morgan reached over and gently got a hold of her hand, making the redhead take a deep breath. The profiler in him could see she wanted to help out of the kindness of her own heart but also that she had been frazzled by this and _needed_ to help to have a little control of her anxiety. She was likely afraid of the fact that it could have easily been her boyfriend that had been taken instead. He knew he needed to let her help him to help _her_. Plus, he wouldn't turn down free healthcare because he knew she was right. "Thank you Robin, that's very sweet to offer. I'm sure we'll need some help with that and I'll gladly take it…particularly if it gets me out of here sooner," he smiled.

Robin squeezed his hand, a small chuckle escaping. "Why do I get the feeling that all of you profilers hate hospitals?" Morgan smiled and shrugged. "Try to not give them too hard of a time here, they are just looking out for you. You're at a _high_ risk for infection, you know."

Morgan sighed, "I know." The nurses and doctors had drilled that into him repeatedly already. He sobered and took this opportunity to get her honest opinion, trusting her medical knowledge. "When do you realistically think I'll be healed enough to get back to work?"

Robin studied the man in the bed and could see the anxiety in _him_ as well. She knew they didn't know who had hired the men that took him yet. That he probably wouldn't rest until they did. She knew Aaron was already having a hard time not working on that when he was home. She didn't know everything, but she knew _enough_ to know the truth. "Derek, it's going to take time."

"Yeah, but how much?"

"That's up to you." The profiler furrowed his brow. "Your burn and bruises will take some time, likely a month, possibly a little more to be healed for most jobs. Given the physical aspect of your work, you'll probably need another month or so to be healed enough for you to handle that. But…"

Morgan frowned, now picking up on what she was referring to. "You know you have to face it, Derek. You _need_ to talk about what you went through to properly heal. For your own sake. For Penelope's too." She was excited for their engagement, but hoped they took their time walking down the aisle so that he was _healed_ and they started their marriage on the right foot.

"I will." He had sadly learned from the rest of the team's experiences what could happen if you didn't take the therapy seriously. He couldn't do that to his Baby Girl. "I will."

Robin nodded and smiled, squeezing his hand once more before releasing it. "Good. Now, what kind of cookies do you want me to make you? Or would you rather some freezer meals? You know I can cook."

Morgan chuckled, well aware of Robin's good cooking. He'd seen the slight weight gain on Hotch since they started to date. "Well, Pen loves to make chocolate chip so maybe something else? I love peanut butter as well. And I'll gladly take anything else, but you don't _have_ to do any of that."

She waved her hand, "I want to. Aaron and Jack are my family now and the rest of this team has quickly become part of that as well. Or, should I say, you all took me into _your_ family."

"Hard to not accept the woman that makes Aaron Hotchner crack a smile," Morgan winked, making Robin laugh.

"I make him laugh too."

Morgan's face went serious. "Marry him. _Please_."

The two both smiled and laughed. They were still laughing when Reid and Ella reentered the room, the little girl holding a bag. Robin stood, "Well, I'll let you eat." She bent down to be more at eye level with Ella. "Ella, do you think you and Henry would want to help Jack and I make some cookies this weekend?"

The little girl nodded, "Cookies are fun!"

Reid smiled, "I'm sure they'd love that."

"Great. I'll text JJ later," Robin answered, waving goodbye.

Ella walked over to Morgan, "Cheeseburger!"

Reid waved his hand, "And a shake." He set the shake down on the bedside table, along with the bag, and helped Morgan re-position it across his body.

"You two are the best," Morgan smiled, pulling out a fry from the bag. "So Ella, have you started a dance class yet?"

* * *

The next day, the team gathered in the conference room, minus Morgan of course. Hotch was still allowing Garcia to take some time as well, but had asked her to come in for this meeting while Morgan was resting at the hospital. It had been about a week since his abduction and rescue and the unit chief felt they had all had enough time to let the dust settle some – to be thinking clearly. He also had news from the prison.

"Do we have a case?" asked Kate as the group took their seats.

Hotch shook his head. "No, we're still on stand down until next week." Garcia opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. "I'll let you decide how you want to use your time, Garcia. Lynch can cover for you in the meantime." They couldn't keep stealing Monty from Garrett's team.

The tech smiled and nodded, "Thanks."

"So what is this about?" asked Tara.

Rossi studied Hotch, able to deduce what he was going to say. The senior profiler knew no one was going to listen to him, but he admired Hotch for trying. "As far as the bureau is concerned, Morgan's case is closed. He took out most of that team on his own and we got what we could out of Bradley."

Kate frowned, "But we can still question him more. His team doesn't just go after people for fun, someone hired them."

"Bradley was found hanging in his cell last night. Ruled a suicide."

The team fell silent; all knowing their main lead just vanished. Even for knowing where his friend was going with this, Rossi couldn't help but object, "There's still tangents we can work on to figure out who exactly targeted him. We all know this case isn't actually over."

Hotch held his neutral expression. "I think we're all too close to it to be objective in figuring out who hired the hitmen. I've asked Garrett and his team to take over given Bradley's ties to international hits as well."

Reid frowned, "You're taking _all_ of us off the case? I could see why Morgan and Garcia should be but…"

Hotch nodded, "But the rest of us are still too involved, Reid. Besides, I don't think any of us are capable of working on it without looping in Morgan, and he _needs_ distance from it to recover properly." Hotch made sure to hold the young man's gaze with that statement and then Garcia's. She bit her lip but nodded.

JJ voiced a question that had been nagging her since they rescued Morgan. "Are our families remaining under protective detail until we figure out who hired the hit? The kids are starting to wonder why Anderson is constantly sitting in a car outside."

Hotch sighed, still unsure about that himself. His gut instinct told him that this wasn't over, but also that if they were coming for the rest of the team, they would have by now. He also hated to continue it, knowing it was putting Robin and Jack on edge as well. He was beginning to question whether or not he could put her through this. "For now. We need to rule out that the rest of us aren't at risk either."

"Which is why my first duty, even if you think it's somewhat related to the case Boss Man, is going to be going to everyone's house and evaluating your internet and cable set ups to make sure none of you are being monitored as well. I'll be installing high level firewalls as well and setting your systems to alert me if someone is trying to spy on you," Garcia commented.

"You going to be tracking anything else because I'm sure Meg will have something to say about that otherwise," Kate commented with a smile. She'd gladly take as much security as Garcia would offer and Meg was still grateful for their help last year and was far more cautious, but she was still a teen that wanted some privacy.

Garcia smiled, "Only what I'd need to make sure you are all safe. What she's googling won't be in my search parameters nor will be her chats with Markayla." They still had a program set up for Kate to approve any friends Meg added to her chat programs. _That_ was something the teen was okay with since she now only chatted with people she had actually met in person before.

"That's fine, Garcia," Hotch commented. "Loop in Monty if you find anything."

"Or course, sir."

Hotch met JJ's eyes, "If she doesn't find anything, we'll take them off this week. I just want to be sure."

The mother of three nodded, understanding his thought process. "Okay."

"As for the rest of us, we can assist Garrett's team as needed, but we're not the primary team on this anymore." He paused, getting reluctant nods from everyone. "The bureau's counselors are also available to anyone," he got Garcia's gaze for a moment before she broke it, "should you need it. Cruz will want us all to go through evals next week anyway per protocol, but I encourage you all to take it seriously and use it if you need to." He made sure JJ and Reid met his gaze, nodding. The last time anyone of them had really talked with someone about a similar event, it had been Hotch over Emily's 'death.' Thankfully, no one had died – real or pretend – this time, but it had been close.

Hotch stood, resting his palms on the table. "I promise we will figure out who did this, but we need patience and clear minds to do that or someone else on this team could get hurt. Understood?" The group murmured yes. "Good. There are consults on your desks in the mean time. Garcia."

The tech met his gaze again, biting her lip. "Sir?"

"Go be with him." She smiled a little. "And let us know when we need to help move your things out of your apartment." News of the address change and the engagement had traveled quickly in the team, but Hotch hadn't had a chance to actually congratulate her.

Her smile grew. "Thank you Boss Man."


	109. Chapter 108

_Beginning of March_

"Do you need your pillow fluffed? Soup? I've already got all the electronics set up for you t—"

"Baby Girl," Morgan interrupted. "I'm good." He was sitting on his – soon to be their – couch, after being discharged. Garcia nodded. "You know what I _could_ use?"

"What? Anything you want."

He smiled and patted the couch next to him. "You, right here."

The tech smiled and curled into him, mindful not to put her hand on his wound. Morgan covered her hand with his and squeezed, kissing the top of her head. "I love you, Penelope. So much. You know that, right?"

Garcia smiled and turned. They captured each other's lips in a tender kiss. "Of course, Stud. I love you with all my being, Derek."

Morgan smiled, kissing her once more. "Back at ya, Mama." He had used his time wisely in the hospital and ordered her ring. He just had to pick it up, which Reid was doing for him later today. "So, when do you want to get married? I don't need anything fancy; I could go to the Justice of the Peace today. But, I want you to have your dream wedding, Baby Girl."

She squeezed his hand again. "We can work on planning things, but I want to wait until you're healthy and whomever initiated all this is caught." Morgan nodded as she continued. "I don't want to start our marriage in fear."

Morgan kissed her again. "I agree." He looked around the house. "In the mean time, we can work on making this place _ours_. Got any ideas?"

That got a giant smile out of her. "Well…"

* * *

"You ready to get out of here?" JJ asked, standing up next to her desk and stretching. It had mostly been a long day of paperwork, with the exception of JJ's turn at the psych eval. She had talked about her concern for her family even though Garcia had cleared everyone's houses, allowing Hotch to remove their protective detail for now, except for Morgan and Garcia's. She had also voiced concern about how Morgan would recover. It had been a good visit that allowed her to get some things off her chest. It has also worn her out.

Reid looked up from his file and nodded, "Sure, but I have to make a few stops first."

JJ raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

He smiled. "I'm picking up Garcia's ring for Morgan." She grinned. "Want to come with? I was going to drop it off afterwards."

She clapped and grabbed his bag, pulling him to his feet, "Um, what do you think?"

Reid laughed, quick to slip on his coat. "I didn't say anything about looking at it, JJ."

She slipped her hand around his elbow as they headed out of the bullpen. "Hey, if it weren't for your gentle prodding those two might not be together, let alone engaged. I think that means we've earned the right to look at the symbol of their love."

Reid rolled his eyes and smirked. "We've?"

JJ punched his arm playfully and then grinned when he laughed. She knew he was still mulling over his decision to leave the team, the move on hold until it was right. He was also still reeling from Morgan's kidnapping. He hadn't been sleeping that well. He also hadn't met with the bureau psychologist yet. So it meant the world to see him relaxed right now. The couple slipped into the elevator. "Yeah well, I _did_ tell you about my observation at my shower so that should count for something too."

* * *

Morgan heard a knock on the door as Garcia finished making dinner. "I'll get it."

She turned from the pot of vegetable fried rice, "You sure?"

He winked and nodded, "I can handle answering a door, Baby Girl." Whomever it was had been cleared by their detail anyway. She smiled and nodded as he made his way to he door, smiling when he saw two familiar faces in the window in the door. "Hey," he greeted, keeping his voice low. "Do you have it?"

JJ and Reid nodded, the latter speaking. "Yes. JJ is mad I won't let her see it." He handed Morgan the small velvet box.

Morgan smiled as JJ sighed. "Oh hey you two," Garcia greeted, coming from around the corner. Morgan quickly shoved the box in the pocket of his sweats. "What brings you by?"

"Um…"

Reid and Morgan exchanged a look, having not thought about an excuse for them to be there. JJ smirked. "We just thought we'd pop by and see if you two needed anything."

Garcia raised an eyebrow, not buying that. She wasn't a profiler but could usually tell when her friends were lying. "And you thought you'd just swing by without texting or calling first?" She came closer. "I mean Boy Wonder, I get, but you Girlie? Not that I mind or anything…"

All three had the same collective thought.

 _Damn_.

The Reids shot a look at Morgan, who sighed and shrugged. Nothing about their romantic relationship had really gone traditionally, so why should this? He turned to her and took her hand. "They were delivering something for me." He slowly got down on one knee, a gasp escaping both Garcia and JJ at the sight. Reid gently tugged JJ back to give them space.

"Derek?"

He pulled the box out of his pocket. "Penelope Garcia…Baby Girl…I love you so much. Without you, I couldn't do what I do. You keep me smiling even in the darkness. Just the thought of you warms my heart when I'm surrounded by the cold cruelty we face. I can't imagine my life without you. I know you technically already said yes, but…" He opened the box, revealing a large oval mystic fire topaz, the pink, purple, green, and blue stone, sparkling and shifting colors in the light. The colorful stone was surrounded by small diamonds, as was the band.

"Will you marry me?"

JJ squeezed Reid's hand tight, the other one covering her mouth. He was smiling wide as well.

"Yes! Of course I will!" Garcia beamed, tears running down her cheeks at his second, more clear-headed, proposal. Morgan smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. Garcia helped him stand back up before pulling him as close as possible without hurting his chest, planting a deep kiss on his lips.

JJ managed to contain herself for about thirty seconds, but as soon as the newly – officially – engaged couple separated, she clapped. "Yay! Let me see that ring!"

Reid looked at his wife as she was quick to grab hold of Garcia's hand, surprised at her behavior. Morgan laughed, _not_ surprised. "Women are always like this after an engagement, Pretty Boy. You just didn't see it since you two were only engaged for like a day."

The blonds ignored the men as they examined ring. "Nice work, Morgan!"

Garcia beamed and nodded. "Agreed. This is perfect! I love all the colors; it will go with every possible outfit!"

Morgan grinned, "That was part of my goal. I know it's not traditional…"

"Because Garcia _screams_ traditional," JJ joked, getting a chuckle from Reid.

Morgan shook his head, "But I knew it needed to accessorize everything you wore."

Garcia grinned and pulled Morgan's face to hers again. "You know me so well. I love it, Derek." She wiped a little of her lipstick that had transferred and then looked at the other couple. "So you were delivering the ring?"

Reid nodded, "Yes. Morgan asked me to pick it up and someone thought she should join me."

JJ smacked his chest, "I believe you invited me, _dear_."

Morgan and Garcia both laughed at their antics and Reid turned to the other man. "Sorry that wasn't a subtle delivery. I'm sure that's not how you planned on asking again."

Garcia wrapped an arm around Morgan's back. "It was perfect. I don't need a fancy dinner with the ring in a piece of cake…" She looked in her fiance's eyes, "Not that I would mind a piece of delicious cake," she winked, making Morgan grin, "But, I just need you. Nothing else."

Morgan pulled her close, his fingers getting mixed into her honey locks as he kissed her. "We can do a fancy dinner and cake when I'm feeling a little better. I love you."

Garcia kissed him again. "I love you."

The Reids had giant smiles on their faces. "I think we'll leave you two alone," Reid commented. He met Morgan's eyes. "It's good to see you up and about, Derek."

Morgan squeezed Reid's shoulder. "Thanks Kid. And thank you for bringing me the ring. I, uh, have another favor to ask."

Reid nodded, "Whatever you need."

"Be my Best Man?" Morgan had never thought of anyone else.

Reid grinned and pulled the older man in for a hug, mindful of his wound, surprising him. "Of course."

Garcia and JJ exchanged smiles, the former taking the other's hand as well. "Peaches, will you be my Matron of Honor? We won't be getting married until everything is, uh, resolved…" Garcia swallowed and JJ squeezed her hand and pulled her in for a hug of their own.

"I'd be honored, Pen, no matter how long it takes to get you down the aisle." When she pulled back, she met Morgan's eyes. "I know she's probably already told you that Hotch told us to stay away from the case, but I think I speak for both of us…" Reid nodded, knowing what she was going to say. "We're here for you when you're ready to start."

Reid chimed in. "Take some time to recover; take the time to really _heal_ ," he held his brother's gaze, getting a nod in understanding, "and then we'll help you solve this."

Morgan nodded, "Thanks you two. Now, go, get home to those babies."

* * *

 _Mid March_

Hotch couldn't recall the last time he was this nervous. When he met Haley's parents for the first time at seventeen? When he applied to transfer to the BAU and met with Gideon and Rossi? It spoke volumes to him that he could stare down some of the most twisted minds without blinking but _this_ was making him sweat. Never mind that he'd talked to them via video chat a couple times already.

Jack watched his dad for a second and smiled to himself. He could see his dad was worried, something he didn't see often. He thought he'd help him out. "Dad, can you help me with my tie?"

Hotch took a deep breath and focused on Jack, bending down to be eye level with his son. "You don't remember?" Jack shook his head, lying.

"I know the wide part is lower, but I don't remember the rest."

"Okay, let me show you again," he answered. "You cross the bridge," he pulled the longer part of the tie over the other. "Go through the roundabout," he wrapped the tie in a loop.

Jack smiled, 'remembering' the rest now, "Through the tunnel," he pulled the tie through the top, "and under the bridge." He finished pulling the back through the loop.

Hotch smiled, "Good job, Bud!" He helped Jack fix his collar and then straighten his tie. "You look great."

Jack put a hand on his dad's shoulder. "You too, Dad." Hotch smiled and chuckled a little. Sometimes he wondered if Jack wasn't a better profiler than him. He stood up and slipped on his jacket before helping Jack into his. "Ready?"

Hotch took another deep breath. At least Jack wasn't nervous at all. "Yep. Let's go."

* * *

"Hi my name is Spencer and I'm an addict."

"Hi Spencer," the room chorused back to him.

He sighed; he still hated saying that even if he knew he would always be considered that. "I've been sober for eight years, 10 months and 4 days, which is something I'm really proud of. That's not to stay that I haven't had moments of temptations or cravings, but…" He cleared his throat. "It's been a really stressful past few months both on and off the job. My mom was just diagnosed with Alzheimer's right before Thanksgiving and that has been tough." He felt his coin in his pocket, cupping it close in his palm.

"A few weeks ago my best friend was abducted and tortured. We…we nearly lost him. We've all had to talk about it the last few weeks with the bureau's psychologist, but I feel more at home here." He ran a hand through his hair. "It's made me rethink several things about this job I've been at for over a decade. When I started the job, I didn't see myself doing much else with my life, but I also didn't see myself ever married with kids either. I have so much more to lose now." He fell silent. He was still sure about his decision, but he'd be lying if there wasn't a part of him that worried about the victims he could save or the unsubs he could help catch faster if he stayed with the team. He still hated change…for the most part…and even though this was his idea, it still was a _change_.

He let out another deep breath. "Anyway, um, thanks for listening."

The group clapped for him and he took a seat, playing with his coin as he listened to the others share their stories. Just being with others at this meeting was helping him cope. It put into perceptive his concerns at the moment. He was thinking about one of the stories a cop had just shared about a young girl he rescued from an abusive father only to have her end up with an uncle that started to do the same thing, Ella filling his brain, so he didn't notice someone take a seat next to him as the meeting wrapped up.

"You've had quite the stressful few months," John commented.

Reid blinked and looked at his sponsor, surprised to see him. He hadn't noticed him in the crowd earlier. "You could say that."

"I know you had to censor some of that tonight given the nature of Agent Morgan's case." Reid nodded. "Since I'm privy to what was found in the house and Morgan's health status, want to talk about it without worrying about all those details? Like what you were alluding to up there?"

Reid leaned over, his elbows on his knees, letting out a deep breath. "After we figure out who did this…after I know Morgan and Garcia are safe…I'm leaving the BAU."

John blinked, surprised. "Are you sure Spencer? That's a big change. Are you sure you're not just reacting to the stress?"

The younger man nodded. "I am. I used to hate change. I'm still not fond of it, but I've also learned that it _can_ be good. My marriage and kids are great examples of positive change and they are also the reason why I need to leave. I _need_ to be around for my kids and I feel like lately every time we go into the field, we have a close call. I can't make JJ give up her career as I know she's destined for bigger things so I need to find a new path that allows me to be a more stable figure in our kids' lives."

John nodded and patted him on the shoulder. He could tell the younger man had given this serious thought and he couldn't fault him for wanting to be home more his kids. He also knew he was right; he saw great potential for JJ in the FBI. Not that he didn't for Reid as well, but he was also someone that could help the world in other ways besides chasing serial killers. "Okay. So what do you want to do?"

Reid leaned back and shook his head. "That _is_ the question. Have any suggestions?"

The Assistant Director of the FBI, and friend, thought that over. "Actually, I might. But, you'd have to wait until after November."

Reid turned and studied the older man. "After the election?"

John nodded.

* * *

"Okay, they will be here any minute," Robin commented to her parents as she worked to put on her charm bracelet. She met her dad's eyes for a moment. "Please try to not freak him out." The ex-Navy man smirked because he could see she was nervous.

He took the bracelet from her, putting it on her. "I'll try, Puddin.'" He studied the jewelry he just put on his daughter. "This is lovely."

Robin smiled, "Thanks. He gave it to me for Valentine's Day." Her mom walked over to the pair, finishing putting on her earrings. She examined the jewelry as well. "Each charm has a special meaning too."

Her parents exchanged a glance as they studied their daughter's face. They both could see how much this man meant to their daughter. They hadn't seen her this happy since college…since Mike.

A knock at the door broke the revere of the group. Maverick immediately ran to the door, wagging his tail and whining. Robin chuckled as she left her parents in her living room. She smiled as she opened the door, "Hey."

Hotch smiled, "Good evening. You look lovely." Robin smiled and winked at him.

"Hi," Jack greeted as well. He handed her some flowers. "These are for you."

Robin grinned as she took the flowers, letting them in. "Wow, thank you Jack." She sniffed the assorted bouquet. "Please come in and let me introduce you two." Hotch smiled as he put a hand on Jack's shoulder, ushering him inside. They followed her into the living room. "Aaron and Jack Hotchner, I'd like you to officially meet my parents, Barb and Pete Olansky. Mom, Dad, meet my boyfriend Aaron and his son Jack."

Hotch stuck his hand out, which Pete quickly shook. Barb, however, would have none of that and pulled him into a hug. "It's so great to finally meet you in person, Aaron."

"You too Mrs. Olansky," he smiled.

"Barb, please," she waved. She bent down and greeted Jack. "It's wonderful to meet you too, Jack."

Jack smiled. "You too, ma'am."

Robin twirled her hair some watching the exchange. She didn't feel her father's eyes on her, smirking a little at her worry. "Well, let's head out to dinner, shall we?"

* * *

Morgan smiled as he pushed a cart around Home Depot, finally feeling good enough to be out and about some. Garcia was next to him, grabbing the items he told her they needed for painting. One of the first things she'd asked him about for the house was painting a few rooms different colors. He'd agreed to some, compromised to some accent walls in others. He had mostly done neutral tones initially so he should have seen it coming that she'd want to do something a little brighter.

She grabbed a can of paint in a teal color, "Oh this would be perfect for the dining room, don't you think?"

* * *

Hotch watched as Jack talked with Robin and Barb about a school project after dinner. They were back at Robin's, enjoying dessert and coffee. It seemed to go well. The couple asked some questions about his work; he asked questions about their life back in Wisconsin, including Robin's sister and niece. Jack was doing great at interacting with them.

"Aaron, can I have a word?"

Hotch turned to Pete and nodded. The older man, a few years past Rossi's age, gestured to go into Robin's guest room. Hotch swallowed a little, his nerves coming back up as he followed him, clutching his coffee cup. Pete nodded towards a chair as he shut the door, which Hotch took.

"What would you like to discuss, Pete?"

Robin's dad sat opposite of him, running a hand over his balding, salt and pepper hair, although it was more salt than pepper. "I know you and your son make Robin very happy."

Hotch nodded, "She makes me, well us, very happy as well. I've not felt like this in a long time, to be perfectly honest."

Pete smiled at that comment. "Good to hear." He sighed. "I'm going to be straight with you. I've not seen my daughter this way since Mike and I'm grateful for that. However, when she told me she was dating an FBI agent, I got a little concerned. Then she told me you hunt down serial killers for a living." Hotch leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He had a bad feeling where this was going. "So I searched your name."

"Pete…"

He held up his hand, wanting to continue first. "I must say I was impressed with all the cases you and your team have faced. Not everyone can handle that kind of work; it's admirable, really."

"But its dangerous," Hotch added.

Pete nodded and pulled something out of his pocket. He continued to talk as he unfolded the piece of paper. "Robin didn't tell us details about your first wife, but does it have to do with this?" He handed Hotch a print out of the news article from years ago about him being attacked at home. The last time he'd seen that was when the Fox handed it to him in prison before…

Hotch swallowed as he met Pete's eyes. "Yes."

The older man sighed. "I can't tell my daughter what to do with her life. Lord knows she far too old for me to pull the 'you're my little girl and you'll do as I say' routine. But, _can_ you promise to keep her safe? Can you put her _before_ the job?"

Hotch looked down at his coffee. He had actually been thinking about this for a while, particularly after they got Morgan back. He didn't think, no he _knew_ , he couldn't put Robin through what he put Haley through, and not just the end.

Back when he was faced with the option of saving his marriage or taking a different job, he couldn't walk away from the BAU. Even after Foyet, he still couldn't walk away. But, a lot had happened since then as well, some good and some bad. Emily, Curtis, Askari, Zorgan… Now all this mess with Morgan. One name in particular was still in the back of his brain too. Now, _now_ he knew he'd put Jack…and Robin… _first_.

He looked back up and held Pete's gaze. "I can and I will."

Pete offered his hand and the pair shook. "Good. Now, I know this also isn't necessary and this isn't meant to put pressure or anything on you, but you have my blessing."

Hotch let out a deep breath and smiled. "Thank you."

Robin opened the door just then and eyed the two most important men in her life. Hotch quickly, but not so subtly, folded up the news article. "Should I ask who was interrogating whom in here?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Pete laughed, "We were just talking about how the Packers were going to rebound for next season." He stood and squeezed his daughter's shoulder as he exited the room.

Robin turned back to Hotch as he stood up, trying to tuck the article in his pocket. She eyed him and pulled it out, glancing at the paper. She sighed. "Damn it, Dad…"

"It's okay, Robin. He had a right to ask me about it." He tucked some her hair behind her ear. "Are you _sure_ you're okay be—"

She kissed him, soundly, shutting him up. "Aaron Hotcher, I knew full well what I was getting into when we started to date. Think about how we met in the first place. Your team had just saved my best friend from a stalker." Hotch nodded a little. "Then after our coffee date, when I could feel the spark between us, I too Googled you. I knew about George Foyet before we burnt Pad Thai." She ran a hand through his hair. "I saw how Peter Lewis affected you last year…"

She kissed him again, pouring her love into the kiss. "I understand the risks, Aaron, but I would rather be with you knowing the risks, knowing something tragic could happen in our future together…" She paused and let out a deep sigh. "Even if I had known Mike was going to die before our lives really got to start together, that wouldn't have stopped me from loving him, from spending what time we _did_ have together."

She cupped his cheek. "And if it's possible, I think I love you more. So I know the risks I'm taking and I'm at peace with my decision. Are you?"

Hotch smiled and pulled her close, kissing her deeply. His decision to put his family first was just solidified in his mind. And she was definitely _family_. He just had to make it official. "I love you Robin Olansky."


	110. Chapter 109

**A/N: So the options of just two stories (JJ/Reid and 'Family isn't always blood') vs all the couples with their own stories are neck and neck. Since they are polar opposites, if you have an opinion, please vote and let me know. I'll keep it open for another week or so.**

 **Also, I know some disagree with my plans for JJ, but just because they talked about it right now, doesn't mean its happening as quickly as Reid's career change might be. However, I do think she could do well in that role after some more profiling experience. She could certainly handle the politics and paperwork; she showed that as the media liaison. Just have faith in my plans, everyone.**

* * *

 _Early April_

"Okay, where do we start?" Garcia asked, setting up her laptop. JJ and Reid sat opposite of her and her fiancé at the latter's dining room table. The tech pushed down the wave of nausea that hit her, clearly nervous to think about what Morgan had gone through and who did it.

"Who would have targeted Morgan and have those resources and connections to Bradley?" JJ asked, starting them off. Morgan had been going so stir crazy that he finally called the Reids up to start to work on this investigation on the side. His wounds were mostly healed, but the burn was still susceptible to issues so he wasn't even cleared for resuming his full workout routine. At least he'd been able to do some housework. Garcia's boxes were now in his gym, slowly being emptied.

Morgan sighed, "Its not exactly a short list of unsubs I've put behind bars."

"True, but I think it would be statistically more likely that this is connected to something recent. Which, given that we just broke a ring of hit men, I would recommend starting there," Reid countered.

Garcia nodded, "Okay so associates and family of our five hit men and women?" The rest nodded as she started a document with each of them getting a section. "This is going to take some digging given how hidden they were. It's not exactly like they left an easy paper trail to follow."

"Be sure to build in Bradley into the search. We need to find a connection there." Garcia nodded as Reid spoke. "Then I'd start with the easiest. Cat Adams. We know her parents' names and that her mother is dead. We couldn't find her father past 1996 during the initial case."

"You think he's been admiring her work from afar this whole time?" Garcia questioned as she typed away.

"No. I highly doubt she had anything to do with this but I would outline her first," JJ commented. "Spence is right in that we know the most about her out of the group."

"I agree she's not our likely target, or any of her personal connections. Let's be honest, if it was her she would have likely gone after Reid," Morgan added.

JJ sighed and squeezed her husband's thigh under the table. Reid, however, was unfazed. "Very true. I probably need to make a point to be alerted anytime she's up for parole, if ever."

Garcia's eyes went wide. "Okay let me just tag that in the system now." They gave her a second to get her systems searching for anything else on Cat. "Next?"

"The bomber?" JJ suggested. "Sharon Mayford. She's our only other alive member that could have organized something from prison."

"Why go after Morgan though?" Reid pondered out loud. "Again, I'd be a more likely target."

JJ frowned. "You're really not helping my stress level, Spence." He offered her a lopsided smile as an apology.

"The Kid's right though. The methods used..." Morgan trailed off for a second before clearing his throat. "Seem to not match her usual methods. At least Adams liked things up close and personal."

Garcia reached over and held his hand more a moment, her thumb running over his knuckles. He squeezed back, kissing her hand before letting it go so she could type faster. She nodded after she had her searches running.

"I get the feeling it's connected to one of the others," JJ stated. "The question is who?"

Reid and Morgan locked eyes, both going to the same name. "Montolo."

Reid continued the thought. "He's the only one Morgan had one-on-one interactions with. He also died with Morgan in the room."

"But he's not the one that poisoned him, his own team did that," Garcia countered.

"Because he got caught and was going to talk. Whomever did this probably doesn't blame his team for covering their tracks but blames the authorities for putting him in that position in the first place, specifically Morgan," JJ answered.

Garcia nodded, "Okay I'll dive headfirst into Montolo's background and see what I find. Problem is, if I remember correctly from his initial arrest, is that he did a good job of not leaving much of an electronic trail."

Morgan recalled that as well. "Well, it's not like I don't have time to do some more old school research."

* * *

JJ yawned and stretched before opening her eyes. She realized it was far too bright in their bedroom and reached over to the bedside table and glanced at the alarm clock. 9:37. She blinked, surprised. They had gotten in late the night before from a case, but she still didn't think she'd get to sleep in.

"Happy Birthday Mommy!"

The blond turned to the door, seeing Ella running into the room with a gift bag. "Good morning Ella!" She climbed up on the bed, landing on JJ's legs under the covers. "What's this?"

"Something you can't open yet," Reid commented, coming into the room. Andrew was strapped to his chest in his baby Bjorn. Henry was walking slowing in front of him carrying a tray with breakfast. JJ smiled brightly at the sight, catching her husband's eyes.

"Henry, did you make me breakfast?"

"I helped!" Ella proclaimed from the bed.

Henry rolled his eyes and then smiled at his mom. "We made eggs and pancakes."

JJ got herself situated on the bed so Reid could lift the tray into her lap, Drew nearly kicking a drink over. It was saved from JJ's quick reflexes. "Drew, don't ruin Mommy's breakfast," Reid teased, standing back. Henry and Ella settled on the bed next to her, Reid taking a seat on the foot of the bed, releasing their youngest so he could bounce on his knee.

She took a few bites, "Mmm, this is so good guys, thank you." She reached over and kissed the two by her on the top of their heads. "Did you already eat?"

"Yes Mommy," Ella nodded. "Daddy let me flip some of the pancakes."

JJ grinned as she chewed. "He did?" Reid winked at her as he continued to occupy Drew's focus. "What did you help with Henry?"

"I helped make the pancake batter, cut up the fruit and stirred the eggs," he beamed, proud.

"Wow! Well you both did a great job; this was a great breakfast and a perfect way to start the day. Thank you."

"Yes, you were great helpers," Reid added. "Ella, can you hand Mommy her present now?"

The little girl nodded and did as she was asked. "Thank you Sweetie." JJ reached into the bag, first pulling out a homemade card, decorated by all three kids as evident by the varied degrees of details and talent on the paper. Henry had written the text, drawing some flowers on the card. Ella signed her name and drew a butterfly and sun. Drew added some squiggly lines, Reid clearly adding his name for him.

Next she pulled out picture frame that was also painted by the kids, a project Reid had done with them awhile back when JJ was doing some errands. It was every color of the rainbow with no real design, but beautiful. 'We Love Mom' was written on top. JJ blinked back tears at the photo of her three kids staring back at her. "When did you guys take this photo?"

"Maddy took it of us when you were on your trip," Henry answered.

"She did, huh?" JJ made note to call and thank her niece later. "Well I love it, thank you all so much."

"There's more, JJ," Reid commented. She raised her eyebrow and dug back in the bag, pulling out another envelope. It revealed a gift certificate for the spa. "Girls day," he added when she met his eyes. "Morgan is kicking Garcia out of the house too. Robin, Kate, and Tara as well."

JJ smiled. They could all use that, not just the birthday girl.

* * *

"To JJ," the group of women chorused around a table at her birthday lunch later that afternoon, holding up their water and tea glasses. They had finished their massages, manicures and pedicures and were now enjoying a light meal before they had to each get back to their homes.

"Happy Birthday, Peaches," Garcia added, pulling JJ to her for a hug. The tech got a whiff of JJ's steamed broccoli and blanched, a wave of nausea hitting her.

"Thanks Pen," JJ answered, pulling back. She then frowned at the look on her friend's face. "You okay?"

Garcia waved off her concern, "Absolutely, just not a fan of broccoli, that's all."

"So, JJ, does Spencer have anything planned for you when you get home?" Robin asked, distracting the birthday girl from analyzing her best friend further.

JJ smiled, "Well, I _hope_ so." She winked, getting the group of women to laugh as they continued to eat their meals.

* * *

 _End of April_

"This place is great!" JJ smiled, walking around Will and Jackie's new house a few weeks later. Billy's first birthday was a couple weeks ago and the couple had been house hunting for the past two months. They had shipped up some of their things already as they prepped the house before officially moving back to DC in a few weeks. They just hadn't involved the Reids that much given everything going on with Diana and then Morgan. They had found a home a few blocks from the Reids, staying in the same school district that Henry was already in since they knew it was good. Plus it would easier for him to travel between the houses.

Jackie nodded, "Thanks. We love it. Having that park nearby will be so nice when it's warmer." She rubbed her arms up and down the opposite arm, trying to warm herself up. "Although I'm questioning the decision to move now, we should wait until its summer." It was a cold night for early spring.

Will appeared with a blanket he had found, opening some boxes with Reid's help. He wrapped it around her shoulders. "I'll keep you warm, cher."

Reid came up behind the couple and behind their offspring, who was toddling around. "You could just run around like Billy," he joked. The other adults all smiled. "This really is a nice house, congrats." Henry came inside, having been checking out the backyard.

"You ready to pick out your room, Henry?" Jackie asked, getting a nod from the boy. Those two headed upstairs, the profilers noticing the look on Will's face. He was clearly happy to be back closer to Henry and wanting to be involved in as much as he could.

"We've got Billy, go with them," JJ offered.

Will smiled, "Thanks." He ran up after the others as JJ started to follow Billy as he continued to roam his new house.

Reid followed them. "You ready for this?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

JJ sighed while not looking up, her eyes still on the one year old. "Not really, but Will and Henry deserve the opportunity to spend more time together." They hadn't worked out all the details yet as to how the boy would be splitting his time yet. After the couple got settled into the house and their jobs, they were going to discuss it.

Reid nodded in agreement. "This is true."

JJ briefly looked up and met his eyes. "How are _you_ doing?" She knew he was a little worried about his position in Henry's life with this change in the parenting dynamic. Would he still be Dad? The name was staying his but was it in title only?

Reid sighed, casting his eyes upward to make sure they weren't coming down. "I'm…okay."

Billy yawned and came over to the couple, hugging JJ's leg. She smiled and picked him up, putting him into the travel playpen they had borrowed from the Reids. She gave him his teddy bear, the boy quick to rest his head on it, sleepy. Once Reid saw he was settled, he pulled JJ into his arms. She kissed him softly. "Spence, you will still be Dad." She glanced up and noticed they were still gone too. She dropped her voice. "He was coming to you for answers back when you were Uncle Spence. He'll still be coming you for things as Dad, even with Pop living up here."

He smiled at her comment, hoping she was right. Or, at least, that they found a happy medium. "Thank you for that." He then thought more about her. "That doesn't mean _you_ can't be a little melancholy about this. _I_ am." It was _more_ change for the both of them.

JJ hugged him tight, her head on his shoulder. "Me too."

"Mom, Dad, come check out the room Pop and I picked out!"

* * *

Kate slipped her jacket on as she stood up. "Hey do you guys want to grab a bite to eat? Chris wanted some bonding time with Summer tonight and Meg is at a sleepover."

JJ and Reid exchanged a glance. They were going to Morgan's tonight. Garcia had gotten more Intel that they needed to review now that Morgan had finished up some old school digging of his own. "We already have plans, sorry," JJ answered. They didn't want to pull her into trouble.

Kate nodded, eyeing them. "Okay then. Maybe I'll see how Morgan's doing. I'm sure he's going a little stir crazy being out of the field this long." She watched as they locked eyes with each other again.

"That's a good idea," Reid answered, not wanting to deter her from checking in on a friend. They finished the files they were on and quickly stood and prepped to leave just like her.

The group boarded the elevator, waving at Tara, who was on the phone arranging her next interview. Kate waited until the doors were shut before she turned to them. "You guys are working his case, aren't you?"

The couple exchanged another look. JJ sighed. "Don't tell Hotch."

The brunette smiled and nodded. "I want in."

Reid smiled. "Then text Garcia what Chinese food you want."

* * *

"So Chazz Montolo is dead?" Kate asked after Morgan finished updating the group on what his and Garcia's research had uncovered so far. They had already established a strong connection to Bradley and the Montolo crime family, Montolo using Bradley's group on several occasions.

"My research found he died in a fire a week after Giuseppe died in front of Morgan," Garcia confirmed. "They had a partial dental match and a partial fingerprint to confirm."

The group looked around, wondering if they hit a dead end. JJ bit her lip, "What did Bradley say at the cabin again?"

Morgan's eyebrows shot up. "What?" He hadn't been aware that they had gotten anything from the one torturer still alive at the time of his rescue.

Kate sighed, "You were being hauled into the ambulance, Derek." He nodded. "Something about roots running deep, I believe."

Reid nodded. " _Maybe you should all just think about the big picture when you take someone out. Roots grow deep_ ," he quoted. "Which implies family roots, taking us back to Chazz."

"Who is dead…" Garcia groaned.

Kate played with a pen in front of her, tapping it into the table as she thought things over. She had come in with the freshest eyes. "Didn't Agent Prentiss go to Interpol? Surely they'd have more on the Montolo Crime Family since they were mainly a European group. It's Giuseppe and the ring we took out that started to work more in the US."

JJ noticed Reid bite his lip, thinking but hesitating. "Spence?"

"You think Emily would be willing to help? I'd hate to get her into trouble but I suspect Interpol has more access to that information than the FBI." He met JJ's eyes. "Like with Askari." She nodded in agreement and then they both looked at Morgan.

"You really think Hotch would have put an order on her not to help? She doesn't exactly work for him anymore," the senior agent answered.

"No but she's in a different role. She might have to report what she shares to other agencies," JJ countered, remembering some of the red tape she'd have to navigate as the liaison.

"But she loves us," Garcia argued. "I think that trumps any logistical issues."

"I think it's worth a shot," Kate added. "It would certainly speed up this process if we can rule out Chazz Montolo once and for all."

The profilers exchanged looks and then nodded. "They are both right," Reid stated. "Emily would do whatever it takes to protect this family." They fell silent again, remembering the biggest act of Emily's loyalty to protect the team.

Morgan cleared his throat. "I'll call her tomorrow, it's too late tonight."

* * *

 _Beginning of May (One Week Later)_

Garcia picked at the pizza the group ordered for dinner on this Friday night. The team had returned yesterday, giving them time to use tonight to talk with Emily before they had their weekends to themselves. The Reids and the Callahans would be celebrating Mother's Day while her and her Love Muffin were officially finishing the house. They had repainted some areas per her suggestions, with a little compromise, and added the touches that made the Morgan home into the Garcia-Morgan home. She had just a few more boxes to empty, having officially finished moving out last weekend.

Right now, however, she just didn't seem to have much of an appetite. Was it the stress of this case still hanging over Morgan…over _them_?

"Pen?"

Garcia blinked and focused. "Sorry, did you say something Peaches?"

JJ studied her friend. "Just asked if you were feeling okay. You've hardly eaten and its your favorite pizza."

Garcia smiled, "I'm okay, just distracted." She looked over at Morgan as he finally sat down at the table, having been showing Reid something. "I'm just ready for this to be over with."

Morgan squeezed her shoulder as he took his spot next to her. "You and me both, Baby Girl. You got Emily yet?"

Garcia nodded and pulled up their friend via video chat. "Hey E." The tech took a bite of pizza and forced it down as Emily greeted the rest. Morgan quickly recapped what they had again for the group.

" _Which brings me to my news,"_ Emily stated. _"Morgan, my sources confirm that his death was faked. The medical examiner had been paid off by his crime syndicate_."

Morgan leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Are you sure?"

The Interpol agent nodded. _"They didn't realize we had a DNA sample in our system to compare to, partly because we had Giuseppe's from you guys. Our own ME took a few different samples and the only one that matched was the finger the print came from."_

Kate sighed, "So that means he pulled some teeth and cut off a finger to be matched."

Garcia greened a little, "Eww. Who would go to that much trouble?" She pushed her pizza away.

"Someone that doesn't want to be caught," JJ answered. "What better way to rule himself out of an investigation down the road than to be dead?"

The group exchanged glances again, agreeing with that statement. _"I've got additional information regarding some of the other pieces of your puzzle, but I think it's safe to say that…"_

"It looks like Chazz Montolo is the one. The question now is how do we find him?" Morgan cut her off.

"And what might he do next?" Reid added, also adding a chill to the air. That thought made Garcia's stomach flip-flop and she suddenly bolted from the room.

"Baby Girl?" Morgan hurried after her, finding her in the bathroom over the toilet. "Are you okay?" He held her hair back as she emptied what little was in her stomach and then handed her a small glass of water to rinse out her mouth. "Reid is just speculating because we have to. We'll catch him before something else happens, okay?"

She cupped his cheek, her eyes watery from mental and physical upset. "You can't know that for sure." She didn't consider another reason for her physical reaction.

"Well, I'm not going to rest until we do and I know neither will our friends in the other room. Or you. So I'm betting on us, Baby Girl, to come out on top," he smiled, putting her at ease. He kissed her forehead, "Feeling better?" It was a role reversal for the two, Morgan being the optimistic one.

Garcia sighed and nodded, allowing him to hug her tight for a moment. They headed back to the dining room.

" _PG, you okay?"_ Emily asked through the computer screen. Garcia sighed and nodded, wiping off her glasses on skirt as she took a seat. _"Okay, well while you two were away, we've decided the best option was work on facial recognition. We need to run security footage for all major airports and on the East coast along with England and Western Europe."_

Garcia nodded as she put her glasses back into place. "Ooooookay, E, that's asking a lot. I'll probably have to tap Monty for that. Got anyone in Interpol that can help?"

" _Not a good as you, but yes,"_ Emily confirmed. _"I'll get you in contact with them."_

JJ looked around at the group. "Think we need to tell Hotch we've got a lead?"

Morgan sighed. "I have my final psych eval to be cleared for desk duty next week. I'll meet with him then." He still had nightmares sometimes, but had been taking his therapy seriously to work through his trauma and what he experienced to handle it. He still had another few weeks before they would allow him to take the physical readiness test, but he was finally starting to work out again. He just had to still be careful of chest exercises. He eyed his fiancé, "When you talk with Monty you can have him take the lead to coordinate with Em for the search."

Garcia nodded, "Got it."

"Okay," he looked at the rest. "I'll let you guys get to your weekend plans. Thank you for your help so far."

Reid smiled. "Of course." Similar sentiments were murmured by the rest. Soon the group was dispersing, but JJ held back to talk to Garcia. Reid could see it and went into the living room with Morgan as Kate said goodnight and Emily logged off.

Garcia studied her friend. "What's up?"

"I should be asking you that, Penelope," JJ answered. The use of her full name got the slightly older woman's attention. "Are you sure you're feeling okay? First you seemed to pick at your food during my birthday lunch a few weeks ago and now tonight you actually got sick…"

Garcia waved it off, "I'm fine, JJ."

JJ smiled to herself, amused Garcia wasn't getting her hints. "I'm sure you are, but is it also possible you might be _pregnant_?" She had dropped her voice to a whisper.

Garcia's eyes blinked rabidly as that statement processed. She missed her period the past two months, but when she's really stressed it wasn't uncommon for her body to react a little crazy. "Um…"

JJ grinned. "Need me to text you Dr. Ferguson's number?"

Garcia nodded, numb in shock.

Was she pregnant?


	111. Chapter 110

Morgan came inside their house the next morning after finishing one of his first runs in a long time, the sweat dripping down his body. It felt _good_ to finally be able to do that. "Baby Girl?"

"Up here!" Garcia answered from upstairs. He stripped off his shirt, glancing down at his scar and examining it as he climbed the stairs. He wondered if he'd ever feel confident enough to show off his chest in public after it had more time to fade away. At least both Kate and JJ had shared things they used for their own scars and stretch marks.

He entered their bedroom, noticing the en suite bathroom door open. He found Garcia sitting on the edge of their whirlpool tub, staring at her hands. "Hot Stuff, you okay?" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, but a large smile on her face. "Penelope?"

She patted the edge of the tub next to her and he quickly took a seat. "Derek, you're going to be a Daddy," she murmured, her eyes still on the pregnancy test in her hands. She had made a quick trip to the drug store while he was working out.

Morgan's eyes went wide as he read her face and then glanced down at her hands to see it for himself. _That_ was when his father's parting two words hit him once more. "We're having a baby?"

Garcia nodded and turned to meet his eyes. She honestly wasn't even sure if she could get pregnant, being 38, just a few years younger than her fiancé. "This is a good thing right? It's not too soon? We've only been together a few months. I mean I know we're engaged already bu—," she babbled.

Morgan cupped her cheek and kissed her deeply, cutting her off, resting his forehead against hers when he needed air. "This is an _amazing_ thing, Baby Girl. It's not like we're a conventional couple anyway and I don't know about you, but I am _ready_ for a family."

Garcia grinned. "Me too. Particularly with you."

Morgan pulled her close and kissed her tenderly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

* * *

JJ leaned over the counter to smell her favorite flowers as Reid finished cooking breakfast. She really did love their tradition for the day…Spence making her favorite breakfast, a beautiful bouquet on the counter, and her kids giving her a lovely gift. She fingered her locket, hanging over her chest, updated photos inside. That was honestly all she needed.

"Happy Mothers Day!" Henry cheered, handing her a box. Ella ran over as well. JJ looked up at her husband, who just smiled as he dished up breakfast.

"Thank you!" She answered as she opened it. What she saw was just adorable. It was a handmade bracelet with different large beads. She could tell that the pair had worked hard on it. "Wow, you two, this is beautiful!" She bent down and hugged them tight.

"Put it on!" Henry cheered.

Reid walked over to JJ and helped her put on the bracelet. "It's perfect, thank you so much," JJ said again as she looked at the blue, purple, blue, and pink beads. There were a few charms as well – a butterfly, beads that spelled 'Mom', and three red hearts.

"The hearts are us, Mommy!" Ella explained, her finger touching them on JJ's wrist.

JJ felt tears well up in her eyes as she kissed the top of her daughter's head. "They sure are, Baby."

Reid smiled as he watched the scene before clearing his throat. "Okay guys we better eat before it gets cold."

"Mmm, smells good," Sandy greeted, coming in the front door. She had held back for a bit, allowing her daughter to have a moment with the kids.

JJ smiled and closed the distance, hugging her mom tight. "Happy Mother's Day."

Sandy patted her cheek, so proud of the woman her daughter had become. "You too my dear."

Henry appeared next to them. "Grandma, Happy Grandmother's Day!" He handed her a gift box just like JJ's.

"Wow, thank you Henry. Do you mind if we eat first and then I open it?" Henry nodded, "Thanks." The group headed to the table, Reid having set all the plates down already as he got Drew into his high chair. Ella was climbing into her seat as well, hungry. Sandy noticed the second bouquet of flowers, her favorites, on the counter as well. There was a third set also.

Reid put some food in front of Drew, now on some solids and then turned to his now second mother. Sandy smiled and pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you for my flowers."

Reid smiled and pulled back, kissing her cheek. "You're welcome. Happy Mother's Day."

They separated and took their seats before Sandy asked her question. "Are you guys taking a trip today?"

Henry nodded, "Yes! Grandma D is feeling good today so we're going to take her flowers and a gift too."

Sandy smiled as she took a bite of her food. Her mothering side had seen how much the kids – all five of them to her – enjoyed having their other mother/grandmother close by. She was ecstatic for them _and_ Diana. "That is great to hear."

* * *

Kate was blowing raspberries on Summer's stomach in her room when Meg appeared with a gift. "Happy Mother's Day."

Kate smiled and hugged Meg close. "Thank you sweet girl." She opened the gift to find homemade sugar scrub, new nail files and polish, and a small bag of pecan shortbread cookies. Cookies that Meg knew were Kate's favorite, but that they hadn't made this Christmas. "Wow, Meg, I love all of these!" She pulled the teen to her for a hug, which Meg accepted well and gave Kate a squeeze.

"I know we didn't do much last year because of everything so I wanted to make up for that," Meg stated.

Kate sighed and cupped the girl's cheek, giving it a light pat. "Sweetie, you don't have to make up for that. My gift last year was knowing you were safe and that we managed to avoid things being worse. More importantly, that you _learned_ from it." She leaned forward and kissed Meg on the forehead. "I love you."

Meg smiled and kissed Kate's cheek. "I love you too. You and my baby sister...Mom."

Kate felt a tear in her eye. She had raised Meg knowing who her birth parents were, never wanting to replace her sister. But to hear Kate call Summer her sister, not her cousin, and to call her Mom…that was the best gift she could have ever received.

* * *

Hotch watched Jack set down some flowers on Haley's grave. He hadn't brought Jack here that often when he was younger, but when the topic of Mother's Day was brought up by Robin, he realized he owed it to his son to be able to know where she was and to make sure her memory stayed with him.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mom," Jack stated, staring down at the marble stone. He looked up at his Dad, "Can I talk to her alone for a minute?"

Hotch smiled and nodded, "Sure bud." He took a few steps back to give his son some space.

Jack turned back to the headstone. "I miss you, Mom. Every day." Hotch frowned, not intentionally eavesdropping, but still able to hear him. "But I'm happy too. Dad's happy. He still works hard to stop the bad guys, but he's smiling and laughing at lot now too." He bent down and touched the letters on the stone. "I think you'd really like Robin, Mom. Maybe you sent her to us? She's really nice and makes Dad happy. Me too. I hope Dad marries her soon. I hope you're okay with that. I think you are." Hotch felt tears welling up and had to quickly brush them away. Now he knew how _that_ conversation was going to go…one he planned on having very soon. Jack stood back up and kissed his hand and then touched the top of the stone again. "I love you."

The boy turned back and walked over to his father. Hotch smiled a little and squeezed Jack's shoulder as he walked over to the grave, himself bending down. "Thank you Haley for gifting me with our remarkable son. I'd give just about anything for you to still be here with him but…" he sighed softly. "Thank you for sending me…us…Robin. She's helping me keep my promise to you." He touched the stone and sighed once more. "I'll always love you Haley Brooks Hotchner, but I think I'm finally able to fully give my heart to another. I thank you for that." He turned back to Jack as the pair silently started to walk out of the graveyard.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Can we invite Robin over to make pizza tonight?"

Hotch felt another tear threatening and blinked it away. Pizza was Haley's favorite food; something Jack wouldn't remember but _he_ did. "Sounds great, Bud."

 _Happy Mother's Day, Haley. Thank you._

* * *

Reid smiled as he watched his mom chase Henry and Ella around in the courtyard area of her treatment center. They had arrived about an hour ago and although she had been a little too tired for an offsite adventure, she was well enough for this. The giggles coming from the kids and the smile on her face meant everything to him.

Drew's squeal pulled his focus back to the baby in his arms, bouncing him on his knee. JJ's soft chuckle next to him, also enjoying watching their kids all happy as well as Diana, reminded him of how lucky he was. He didn't want to imagine his life in any other way. His youngest giggled again and made him chuckle as well.

"Are you a happy baby, Andrew?" he asked, getting a big three-teeth grin.

"I think that's a yes," JJ answered, reaching out for Drew's hand, which he quickly took. He started to gesture for her to take him so she pulled him into her embrace, signing ' _Mommy_ ,' even though she had only given him to Reid a few minutes ago. "My are we clingy today."

"He's in a new environment, at least in his memory, I'm not surprised," Reid supplied. JJ chuckled softly as Reid turned back to the other three. "Thank you for this. I know it's technically _your_ day…"

JJ reached over and found his hand, able to hold Drew against her shoulder and support him with one arm. She squeezed it, getting his attention. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, Spence. All I ever really want on Mother's Day is my kids happy and healthy."

He wrinkled his brow. "So I don't need to get you flowers and make you breakfast anymore?" JJ studied him, trying to read his micro expressions, when he cracked a smile.

She released his hand to gently shove his arm. "Okay so that too." Reid laughed. "Point is, the rest of the day's itinerary doesn't really matter to me. I love spending time with Diana and clearly so do the kids." She nodded her head back in their direction, where the three were now in the grass, Henry next to his grandmother as Ella sat on one of her legs. She was clearly telling them some story.

Reid smiled again at the sight. JJ slipped the sleeping eight month old into his stroller and snapped a few photos on her phone. The look on not only her kids' faces, but also her husband's, was all she really _ever_ needed.

* * *

Garcia bit her lip as the couple waited in the exam room the next day. Thankfully, the team hadn't been called to a case so she could sneak away. JJ had worked a little magic to get Dr. Ferguson to fit her in. Morgan reached over and squeezed her hand, opening his mouth to say something encouraging when the door opened.

"So this is another BAU couple huh?" The doctor greeted with a smile, a technician coming in behind her. "If the Reids go for baby number four, I may have to give them a discount for all the business she's been sending me."

The agents both laughed, immediately feeling more at ease. "I'll get Pretty Boy right on that," Morgan joked. He stuck his hand out, which she shook. "Derek Morgan and this is Penelope Garcia, my fiancée."

Dr. Ferguson smiled. "Yes, I remember you from visiting the others at the hospital afterwards." They nodded. "I'm pleased to congratulate you today, you are indeed pregnant."

Garcia grinned, "How far along do you think I am? Is it an issue that I haven't had much prenatal care?"

"If you eat pretty healthy, I'm sure we will be fine," she reassured. Garcia let out a breath. "As for how far, we're going to confirm that today if you'll lay back and lift your top for the ultrasound."

Garcia nodded and did as instructed, Morgan taking her hand again once she was in position. The tech got started and immediately the couple heard the doctor hum. "What? What's wrong?"

Dr. Ferguson smiled, "Nothing, my dear." She gestured to the screen. "This is your baby." She paused for just a second, "and so is this."

"Tw—twins?" sputtered Morgan. The doctor nodded. "Boy and girl?" He asked, his vision coming to mind.

"Well it's still too soon for that," she clarified. "Do twins run in either of your families?" Both shrugged, too stunned to answer. "Well, we will continue to look them both over so don't you worry."

Garcia was in a haze as the tech continued to finish her exam. Twins? Two babies...at once? She always wanted a family but never really let herself dream too big so she didn't disappoint herself. Even when Morgan professed his love for her she tried to not get ahead of herself. Even when he proposed. But now the stars seemed to be aligning.

"Baby Girl?"

She turned to Morgan and smiled. "Yes Handsome?"

"Did you hear Dr. Ferguson? She wants to do additional testing."

Garcia blinked rapidly and turned back to the doctor. "Why? What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Both babies look great and you appear to be just past 3 months, starting your second trimester. Since this is your first pregnancy, however, and it's a multiple birth, I'd recommend checking over a few things is all."

Garcia let out a breath and focused again. "Okay, what tests?"

* * *

Morgan sat in the conference room three days later, waiting on the team to return from their latest case. They had gotten called away just a few hours after he had left the doctor's office with Garcia. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was going to be a father to not one, but _two_ babies. It made him wonder if any of the rest of that vision was true. Did he want it to be?

"Morgan?"

The slightly younger agent turned in his chair to see his unit chief standing there. "Hey Hotch."

"How are you doing? What brings you in?"

"Sorry I'm late," greeted Garrett, walking in though the other doorway while sending a message on his phone.

Morgan shook his head, "You're right on time." He gestured for them to both take a seat, feeling Hotch's eyes on him. "First things first, Hotch, I've been cleared for desk duty starting Monday."

"I saw the email on the jet," Hotch confirmed. "But I suspect that's not why Jack is here."

Morgan shook his head. "I have a lead on my case."

Garrett raised an eyebrow. "Really. I'd love to hear it because we've been hitting dead ends." He turned to Hotch. "Although Monty said he might be on to something. He just didn't say what since I was meeting you two today."

"I thought I ordered you off the case, Derek," Hotch commented.

"Did you really think that would work?" Morgan countered.

Hotch smirked a little and shook his head. "Let's hear it."

"Chazz Montolo."

Garrett wrinkled his brow. "He died in a fire a week after his son."

Morgan shook his head. "I called Prentiss and she confirmed that his death was faked."

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "Anyone else you got involved?" Morgan stayed quiet. "Garcia, obviously. I'm going to guess Reid and JJ too."

Morgan sighed, "Kate as well. For the record, they all came to me and offered, I didn't recruit behind your back. Well, except Em."

Hotch shook his head, not surprised. "Okay well I'll give you that he sounds like the best option. He must blame you for Giuseppe's death and is extracting his revenge."

"Which means this isn't over," Garrett added. Morgan sighed and nodded. "We need to find him."

"I've already got Monty and Garcia looped in with some techs with Interpol checking airport and other security footage to see if we can track him."

"Really?" Garrett questioned.

"You were on your case in Turkey when Garcia looped him in, that was the lead he mentioned. I asked him to hold off until I talked to you," Morgan reasoned.

The three men took a second to process this new development. Then Hotch started the plan. "If he's not finished, but hasn't acted yet, then he's likely waiting for you to be back a full strength to try to break you again. So perhaps after your first case back?"

"You took his son away so he wants you to feel that pain," Garrett added to the brainstorming.

Morgan paled and ran a hand over his face. "Derek?" Hotch questioned.

Morgan met his friend's eyes. "This isn't how we wanted to tell you but...Garcia's pregnant. We just found out this week."

The two unit chiefs exchanged a glance. "Well that's great," Hotch offered. "How far along?"

"Three months. With twins," Morgan answered.

"Congratulations," Hotch offered him a handshake, which Morgan took.

So did Garrett. "That is wonderful news."

Morgan nodded, "Yes, it's fantastic. But it also presents a problem. What if he tries to go after her instead? I can't put her though lock down again."

Hotch sighed. "Go home and get some rest tonight, Morgan. Jack and I will call together our teams tomorrow and figure out a game plan. I'm keeping the protection detail on you two until further notice as well, but will make sure she's always escorted when she's not with you."

* * *

"Well that was a delicious meal," Reid commented as they entered their bedroom that same evening. The pair had managed to sneak away for a dinner, just the two of them.

JJ nodded, kicking her boots off. "It really was, thank you Baby." She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Happy Anniversary."

Reid pulled her close and kissed her deeply. "Happy Anniversary."

JJ separated herself from him, a devilish smile on her face. "I have a gift for you. I'll be right back." She headed into their closet, but turned back. "Make yourself comfortable."

Reid raised an eyebrow, a similar smile crossing his face. "Um, okay then." JJ chuckled as she disappeared from his view and he was quick to shed his jacket and tie, kicking off his shoes. He then dug into his nightstand, pulling out a small gift box.

"Do you want to open your gift?"

He turned around and almost swallowed his tongue. JJ was standing there in his favorite heels and a deep purple, lace and silk teddy. "I…uh…wow…"

JJ smirked. "Did I render the genius speechless with my gift of silk?"

Reid nodded as he walked over to her. "I am the luckiest man in the world." JJ was quick wrap her arms around him again and thanked him for the complement.

"I'm the luckiest woman in the world, Spence," she murmured against his lips as his hands slid from her hips to up her back. His lips soon moved from hers to down her neck, allowing her eyes to open and see the bed. "Did you get me something?"

Reid chuckled against her skin and pulled back, "Well, it pales in comparison to yours, but yes." They took a few steps to sit on the bed and he handed her the box. "Happy Anniversary."

JJ smiled and opened the lid, "Oh it's beautiful Spence." She pulled out the silk scarf with butterflies on it and wrapped it around her neck. "I love it." She planted a quick kiss on his lips. "Oh! I can wear it with…" She got up and went to her jewelry box on her dresser, pulling out a favorite piece, even if she didn't wear it all that often. "This."

Reid stood and held the butterfly broach he had gotten her years ago as her secret Santa. Something they never talked about. "Ah, did you know that it was me that got you that?"

JJ smiled. "Of course I did. Who else knew I liked butterflies, Spence?" She kissed him tenderly. "I should have known then that we'd end up here."

He pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "I dreamed _then_ that we would, but _reality_ is so much more amazing than the dream."

JJ blinked back some tears as she set the scarf and the broach on her dresser. She then gently pushed him back towards the bed. "Well then, why don't you finish unwrapping your gift in this reality."

* * *

"So it was a good visit?" Tara asked, sipping her coffee as she exited the elevator the next morning. She had been out for most of the week doing some of research. "She's adjusted well to her new facility?"

Reid nodded, "It was and she is. She had a few episodes of confusion after the move in December, which we expected, but she's currently doing well on her regimen and having more clear days than not."

JJ smiled, swallowing her tea as Reid held the door open for the three of them. "It was a great visit. The kids wore her out a bit, but they got to hear some cute stories about Spence as a little kid." Tara chuckled as Reid rolled his eyes, a smile still on his face however. The group turned towards their desks, only to spot several more people in their bullpen than normal.

"Well if it isn't the BAU power couple," teased Simmons as he took a sip of his drink while leaning on JJ's desk.

JJ chuckled, "Yeah, well, there are two that are trying to dethrone us, you know." She stopped at her desk and gave Matt a quick hug. "How are the kids? Your wife still sane?"

Simmons chuckled and nodded. "She's a saint, that's for sure."

Reid nodded to Seger, "I was glad to hear you came back, Seger."

She smiled and clanked her travel mug with him as he put his messenger bag on his desk. "Thanks Reid." She then looked at his wife, "JJ, love your scarf."

JJ grinned, "Thanks."

Tara cleared her throat, reminding Reid that she hadn't met these agents before. "Sorry. Dr. Tara Lewis, I'd like you to meet the bureau's International Response Team. These are Agents Seger, Simmons, Jarvis, and Montgomery. Where's Garrett?"

"In with Hotch," Rossi commented, coming down the stairs with Kate. "We're just waiting on that other couple JJ mentioned."

"Couple?" JJ questioned. "Morgan's coming in?"

"He's here."

The group turned to see the agent in question standing by the glass doors with Garcia.

Reid was the first to react, "You're back?"

Morgan nodded. "Technically, I'm back on desk duty on Monday. Not quite cleared on the physical part yet, but close. But, um…"

"BAU and IRT, conference room," Hotch greeted, Garrett on his heels. The group of agents exchanged glances as they all filed into the room, surprised to see extra chairs pulled in, along with a few evidence boards.

"I'm guessing this this is about Agent Morgan's abduction case," Jarvis questioned, getting nods from Hotch and Garrett. "Glad to see you're doing well, by the way, Derek."

Morgan smiled and nodded at her, "Thanks." Hotch caught his eye, signaling for him to start the briefing. "Hotch asked me to stay away from the case and I appreciate the IRT trying to answer the lingering questions for me, but I just couldn't let it go. So for the past month, I've been working on the case."

Garcia cleared her throat, "Me too." She looked up at Hotch. "Sorry Sir, I know you to—"

"It's okay, Garcia," Hotch cut her off. He looked at the rest of his team. "I know about the rest of you too. Morgan came to Jack and I yesterday after getting cleared for light duty. I want him to catch everyone else here up on his lead as we have some things to discuss. But first, Garcia, I believe someone wants to video conference in."

The tech furrowed her brows for a second. "Oh!" She quickly pulled out her laptop and dialed up and then projected Emily onto the computer screen.

" _Good afternoon from London,"_ Emily smiled, taking a sip of her coffee.

Rossi raised an eyebrow, "Well, I see you pulled in the big guns, Morgan." That got chuckles from the BAU team.

"What can I say? Somehow these people like me and want to help," Morgan smiled, winking.

" _There's that Derek Morgan charm I've missed,"_ Emily teased.

"Morgan," Hotch stated, forcing the group to focus. Reid stood up and went to the evidence board, grabbing the dry erase marker. He started to write up the family tree, of sorts, of the hitman crew as Morgan regaled the rest with what the group had found.

"…which is when we called in Emily because something about Chazz's death didn't sit right with Kate," Morgan finished.

The brunette on the screen nodded, _"And I'm glad they did because I was able to confirm that Interpol agents determined that he'd faked his death. I've linked Garcia and Monty with some of our finest over here to see if we could track him."_

"Which has sadly not produced anything at this point," Monty answered. "We've been scrubbing through security footage of all major airports in Europe and the East Coast since Morgan's abduction, but so far we haven't found a lead."

"We also only started that this week however and even with our combined brain and tech power, we need more time for that search to be thorough. We're talking about thousands of hours of footage, each airport with countless cameras to work through as well," Garcia clarified. "But we _will_ find him."

Morgan squeezed her shoulder, "Oh I know no one can hide from you."

Hotch nodded, "Yes, we still want to pursue that angle, but right now we need to look at what his next move is, which is why I pulled together our teams. Let's work the profile."

"He grew up in the criminal world given what Alfonso, his father, did for a living. He had a wife, Rosemary, and two sons, but when she died along with his oldest son Marco, he basically left Giuseppe alone to grow his criminal empire," Reid started.

" _An empire that is an issue all across Europe, particularly Italy and Germany,"_ Emily added. _"He's flashy, cocky even with some of his criminal endeavors."_

"He doesn't like to get his hands dirty, however," Seger stated. "That's why he hired Bradley for not just taking out Morgan, but for several other jobs before that. He doesn't typically get this hands on, this personal."

"The fact that he hires teams like Bradley's also shows how much he likes to make his targets suffer. He's clearly sadistic," Simmons added.

"He's after Morgan because he blames him for his son's death even though it was really Rubenis that poisoned him," JJ finished. "Which means he's not likely to stop until Morgan is dead or he feels he's made him suffer enough."

Morgan sighed, "So we've got a narcissistic, homicidal psychopath out for me."

Garcia swallowed, a hand involuntarily covering her abdomen. Something she didn't realize the profilers all noticed. "What do you mean by making him suffer?" she asked her best friend.

Kate frowned, "Well, in his eyes, Morgan took his child from him so…"

Garcia's eyes grew wide and she locked her gaze with her fiancé's. "He might…"

Morgan turned and took her hands, "I won't let him, Baby Girl."

Emily was the first to react to that comment, clearing her throat. _"Pen, do you have news for us?"_

Morgan cupped her cheek, reading her eyes. She bit her lip and then nodded, okaying for him to share. This wasn't how she had wanted to share the big news but clearly the safety of her and the babies was more important than a flashy reveal. Morgan pulled her close and kissed her temple before turning to the rest. "We're expecting."

The room erupted in excitement, momentarily forgetting their serious conversation. The group was quick to their feet, hugging the pair and sharing their congratulations. When JJ hugged her best friend, she could see the excitement and nerves in her friend's eyes. "Congrats Pen. You are going to be a fantastic mom and we won't let Montolo hurt you or the baby, I promise."

"Babies," Garcia whispered back.

JJ pulled back and blinked. "Twins?"

The room was silent again after hearing the question. Garcia grinned and nodded. "Yep. Apparently Chocolate Thunder wanted to show off his prowess," she giggled.

The room started to chuckle at that as Morgan shook his head. Reid enveloped in a hug, "Congrats man."

Morgan tousled Reid's hair. "Thanks Kid. I might need to borrow Drew and Summer for some practice."

Kate heard that and smiled. "I'm game with that."

"Us too," JJ added.

Hotch cleared his throat. "This is fantastic news." The group looked at him. "However, it also presents us with a situation." Everyone settled down and took their seats, getting back to business.

Garrett took over. "If Montolo is watching Morgan and Garcia, which I think we need to assume his is just to be safe, that means he's going to know that Garcia is pregnant. He may want to wait until she's further along to strike."

"Which we won't let happen," Rossi reassured everyone, particularly Garcia.

"So what _do_ we do?" Monty asked.


	112. Chapter 111

Henry looked around his new room now that it was finished being furnished. JJ and Will were at the lawyer's office finalizing the new arrangement, not that he knew that. Neither of the couples expected any issues, but were just following through with what they had established years ago when they split. Jackie was changing Billy down the hall. Reid was watching his oldest study his surroundings. He noticed Steggy in the boy's arms.

"Henry?"

The boy sighed and took a seat on his bed. "I'm scared."

Reid furrowed his brow as he took a seat next to him. "Why? You love Pop and Jackie and your little brother, Billy."

Henry looked down at his stuffed toy, "I'm scared it will change us, Dad."

Reid smiled and pulled Henry into his lap. He was honestly worried about that too, but knew what he needed to say. "Henry, you're bound to get closer to Pop being with him more often and that's okay. That doesn't mean we won't still be close, all right? You can still always come to me about anything. But, you shouldn't feel guilty about getting closer with your biological father." Henry nodded, biting his lip. "You're pretty lucky, you've got four parents that you can come to for questions and concerns with. Four parents that get along, that doesn't happen for every kid."

Henry smiled. "That's true." He reached up and pulled Reid down to him in a tight hug. "Thanks Dad. I love you."

"I love you too." They pulled apart and looked at the room. "So, what books do you want to bring over here and what ones do you want to keep at our house?"

* * *

"Nice shot, Bud!" Hotch exclaimed as he played soccer with Jack in the park.

"That's 'cause you're slow, Dad," Jack teased, quickly stealing the ball from him again and 'scoring' between two trashcans.

Hotch laughed and chased after him, scoping up the boy over his shoulders. He was really too big to do that anymore but Hotch didn't care. "Oh really, young man?" Jack laughed as his father spun him around before setting him down, laughing as well.

Jack sighed happily as Hotch bent down. "Dad, I love how happy you are now."

Hotch smiled and patted Jack on his shoulder. "Thank you Jack. You know why I'm happy?"

Jack nodded. "Robin." Hotch's smile widened. "Are you going to marry her?"

"You _want_ me to marry her? Are you okay with her being your stepmom?" Hotch questioned. "I want to make sure you're happy with this decision too. I would never marry someone you didn't think would fit in with our family."

Jack smiled. "I love Robin. She's sweet, funny, good at video games…"

"A great cook," Hotch added and Jack nodded vigorously.

"Yep! And she loves you and makes you happy, Dad, which makes me happy."

Hotch's smile couldn't have grown any bigger as he pulled his son in for a hug. "Thank you Jack. I love you," he stated, running a hand over his son's head.

"I love you too," Jack answered.

Hotch pulled back and looked at his son's smiling face. "You want to help me pick out her ring?" Jack grinned and nodded. "Okay, let's go." The Hotchner men started to head to their car. "How do you think I should ask?"

* * *

"Come on little man, you can do it," JJ encouraged, holding Drew's hands.

"Come to Daddy, Andrew," Reid encouraged as well, kneeling down in front of their son a few feet away.

The boy smiled. "Hi!" he squeaked, taking a few steps forward.

The parents blinked. "Overachiever," JJ gushed as his first word came out as his first steps did. He'd been slower to talking than Ella. She let go of his hands and the ten month old and he continued to take a few more steps.

Reid caught him in his arms, hugging the boy close. "Great job Andrew Jason!" He kissed the top of his son's head and then pulled back to meet his dark blue eyes. "Hi."

The boy smiled, "Hi!" Reid turned him to JJ and he clapped, "Hi!" He took a few steps to her as well before wrapping his small arms around her neck.

JJ mirrored her husband's actions. "Oh, he's growing up too fast Spence. We don't have babies anymore."

"Well…" Reid wagged his eyebrows at her and she laughed.

"You have got to be kidding me. We can barely keep our heads on straight with the three of them," JJ answered.

Reid smiled as Drew fussed to be released and started to walk back to him. "I actually agree, I think we're okay with three. But, we _will_ have babies to spoil in a few months, so don't worry."

JJ smiled at that. "Oh, Pen won't know what's hit her when I throw that baby shower."

Reid laughed, "I almost feel bad for her."

"Feel bad for who?" Sandy asked, entering the room with the other Reid kid.

"Look Ella, your baby brother is starting walk," Reid deflected as Drew walked towards his grandma.

* * *

 _First week of June_

"Well, I'm not used to such an audience," Dr. Ferguson teased as she entered the room with Tiffani. "JJ, Spencer, lovely to see you again. I expect photos of those babies of yours after we're done looking over the Garcia-Morgan babies."

JJ smiled, "Of course."

Garcia reached over and squeezed her best friend's hand. "I know this is a little unconventional, but we wanted our babies godparents here for this."

JJ and Reid exchanged a look and then faced the expecting parents again. "What?" Reid asked. They thought they were here because they were part of the couple's protection detail. They still hadn't been able to fully track down Montolo, but had detected him in the States.

Morgan smiled, "Did you really think we'd ask anyone else, Pretty Boy?"

"Aww," Dr. Ferguson murmured as the one couple hugged the other. "Now, shall we?" The group nodded as Garcia lifted her shirt as Tiffani started the ultrasound. She walked them through the anatomy ultrasound. JJ reached over and took her husband's hand just as Morgan held Garcia's as they took in the two perfect babies.

"Everything looks great," Tiffani commented. "Do we want to know the sexes?"

The couple exchanged a glance. Morgan was more for a surprise, but he knew Garcia liked to plan ahead and would want to know. "We do," he answered.

Dr. Ferguson nodded, "Well, let's see." Tiffani went to the baby on the left, "We'll call this Baby A who is a…boy." The group smiled. "Baby B is a…" Tiffani moved the wand as the medical experts looked over the other baby. "Girl."

"One of each?" Garcia asked, confirming, her eyes full of happy tears. Dr. Ferguson smiled and nodded as Tiffani wiped off her stomach for her and switched to the other equipment.

"One of each," Morgan confirmed, also with glistening eyes. Just like his vision. He couldn't wait. He leaned over and kissed the love of his life deeply.

"A baby boy and a baby girl, congrats you guys," JJ cheered, pulling them apart.

"I'm so happy for you both," Reid agreed, hugging Garcia as JJ went around the table to hug Morgan.

The OBGYN smiled at the scene. It always made her happy to tell her patients good news, to share in their joy of bringing new lives into the world, but there was something about telling those that sacrifice so much for the rest of the country that made this a little more special. "I'm also happy to report all your other tests came back negative except one, but Derek was negative so it's okay."

Garcia turned to the doctor, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Leber Congenital Amaurosis," the doctor answered. "But it's okay, only you were positive as a carrier."

Reid jumped in, "It's a genetic eye disorder that can cause blindness, but it's a recessive gene so both parents have to be carriers before it's even a possibility." He met his friend's eyes. "So there's nothing to worry about."

Garcia smiled, "Thanks Boy Wonder." She then met her doctor's eyes. "Thank you, Dr. Ferguson."

"Don't mention it," the shorter, slightly graying woman waved. "Now, for the heartbeats." Tiffani turned on her other equipment and the four agents listened to the two strong heartbeats.

"Strong, just like their parents," Reid commented. JJ smiled and leaned into his side for a moment as Garcia and Morgan shared a glance before confirming with their doctor that the team's doctor was right.

"Right as usual, Dr. Reid." She met Garcia's eyes. "I'll see for your next appointment. Continue to keep up the good diet and vitamins, your weight gain for twins is right on track."

Morgan stood and shook her hand as Garcia nodded. "Thank you." Their doctor nodded as well and the two medical staff left after a few photos from JJ so the four agents could head out.

JJ smiled and then sighed. "Congrats again." She then reached into the large bag she had carried in with her. "Now get this on under your clothes again Pen. We'll head out to do our parameter sweep and stay hidden." Morgan had left his on under his shirt but they didn't want to alarm the doctor. The three profilers slipped their comms back into their ears as well, just the three of them on a channel.

JJ and Reid surveyed the scene outside of the doctor's office, a medical building connected to the hospital, the parking lot out in the open. "Initial sweep looks good from what I can see," JJ murmured into her mic, on the opposite side of the parking lot. Reid was staying behind the couple while JJ went on ahead. Unfortunately, the couple was the last appointment of the day since the doctor had kept her office open a little late. The team had just come back from a case; Morgan's first one back on active duty. The sun was setting on the June day, but it was a cloudy day so it was a little darker than you'd expect. There was no way they'd be able to guarantee that Montolo wasn't here.

"Ugh, this vest is really uncomfortable with my growing belly," Garcia grumbled as the couple headed to the car.

"I know, Baby Mama, but we'll catch him soon, I promise," Morgan murmured. "Hey, you think we can talk Rossi into helping out with a college fund for the babies?" he teased as the couple continued to walk.

"They will be brilliant and get scholarships, no worries," Garcia teased back, forgetting about the issue at hand for a moment. She pulled Morgan to her, planting a kiss. "I can't wait to meet our little ones," she whispered.

Morgan smiled and kissed her again. "Me t—"

A gunshot rang out and stopped him midsentence. Garcia let out a yell in pain, falling to the ground. "Penelope!" Morgan yelled, holding her close to him. He started to feel around on her, noticing the bullet in her vest. "You're okay," he whispered, almost more to himself.

The other two fought the urge to rush to them, trying to locate where the shot came from. Reid was the first to speak into his comm. "Morgan, remember to react like she's not wearing a vest." JJ pulled out her phone and called Hotch.

"Stay with me baby!" he yelled, picking her up in his arms after hearing Reid. "Help! Somebody help me!"

Garcia did her best to fake being hurt as he rushed her into the hospital. The hospital staff rushed a gurney to him and he set her down. "She's wearing a vest," the nurse commented, noting the bullet in Garcia's abdomen.

Morgan flashed his badge, "she is, this is a sting. However, she's also 16 weeks pregnant with twins so I'd like her doctor called to check her out to be safe. Dr. Ferguson," he whispered.

Another doctor came over during his speech and nodded, remembering him from when he dated Savannah. "Need us to rush her behind the doors to be safe?" He had helped Savannah when Morgan had shot the teenage unsub.

Morgan nodded, "Please, you gotta help her!" Garcia squeezed his hand as they wheeled her through the doors. Morgan stared down at his hands, noticing they were shaking slightly. Even though they were prepared for this possibility, it was still a shock to his system.

Meanwhile, the other two agents noticed a figure come out of a nearby building. Reid studied him in the fading light. "It's him, it's Montolo." They noticed he was headed into the hospital, entering it a mere minute or two after Morgan. "He's coming in to watch, Morgan." The pair quickly closed in.

Morgan turned his head slightly, sensing a figure behind him. He continued to be 'distraught,' banging a fist into the wall, as he slowly unzipped his jacket with his other hand to unclip his gun. Then he spun around. "Well if it isn't Chazz Montolo, back from the dead."

The older man blinked, surprised, as he stood next to the payphone. He looked to his side, only to see two more guns pointed at him. Only he wasn't going to back down. "I'm surprised you are so focused, Agent Morgan, since your _Baby Girl_ might have just lost one of your babies with all the blood she just lost."

"She was wearing a vest under her clothes," JJ stated. "No _babies_ will be lost."

Reid swallowed a little at the venom in his wife's voice, knowing the source of that hostility. He wasn't able to notice that Morgan heard it too. He closed the distance while the others covered him, pulling Montolo's hands behind him, cuffing him.

Morgan holstered his gun, getting in Montolo's face. "You lose, Chazz. You did _not_ break me."

The doors swung open and Dr. Ferguson appeared. "Well, this wasn't a call I was expecting, Agents."

Morgan turned to her. "Everything is okay, right?"

Garcia appeared, a hand on her abdomen. "A little bruised, but everything's okay."

"No!" Montolo bucked against Reid, not believing JJ's words until he saw her standing there.

JJ got in his face. "Like he said, you lose." The officers that Hotch had sent to the hospital helped Reid escort him out. That allowed Morgan and JJ to turn back to Garcia. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Garcia nodded. Dr. Ferguson sighed, "I want to keep her overnight actually, just to be safe. She should just have a bruise, but I want her close by just in case its more than that. We'll monitor the babies' heartbeats to be sure, but all three of them should be fine." She turned to Garcia. "And you should be in a wheelchair, Missy."

Garcia groaned as JJ fetched a chair. Yet she complied when her best friend returned with the wheelchair. Reid came back into the hospital, Hotch and Rossi with him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm keeping her for observation, but she and the babies should be just fine," Dr. Ferguson answered. She went to push Garcia away, but the tech stopped her.

"Can I have just a moment, please?" The doctor nodded and walked away. She pulled on Morgan's hand and he kneeled down to her to her level. "It's _over_ , Derek. It's _all_ going to be okay now. We're all going to be _okay_."

Tears hit the profiler's eyes as he kissed her and then pulled her into a hug. "We are. I love you Penelope."

"I love you too, Derek," she answered, pulling back to kiss him again. She ran a hand over his cheek before looking up at the rest. "Thank you all for helping us end this."

JJ smiled, squeezing her friend's shoulder. "Of course. We're family, that's what we do. Now go, let Dr. Ferguson check you three out a little more."

Garcia nodded. "Thank you," Morgan stated as well before wheeling Garcia to the doctor.

The four profilers looked at each other and exhaled. "Good work, all of you," Hotch stated. "Let's go home."

* * *

JJ watched as Reid played with Andrew, moving his toys around to make the boy crawl around the library. Ella was taking a nap; Henry at Will's. She took a seat next to him on the floor, noticing the look on his face. It had been two days since they had finally wrapped up Morgan's case. Which meant…

"You still think you want to leave the team?" she asked quietly.

Drew giggled as he crawled past her. "Ma!" JJ smiled before she looked and studied her husband's face.

Reid took a deep breath. "Yes. And no." JJ furrowed her brow. "I love what we do and who we work with and I hate the idea of leaving that. But," Drew crawled past them again after Reid moved his toy once more. "I love this little one and his older brother and sister more. I think it's ultimately the best move for our family, Jen."

JJ nodded and leaned over, resting her head on his shoulder. "Okay. Do you have to leave right away?"

Reid chuckled softly. "Actually no. I need to check with John again, but the opportunity he was thinking about for me has to wait until after the election. It's a post that has to be approved by several politicians and none will be focused on filling it until after they are done campaigning for their spot." JJ nodded, not surprised he would end up doing something important. "He also asked me to consider teaching profiling classes at the academy and even FLETC."

JJ raised an eyebrow, "Wow, that's great!" Reid bit his lip. "Isn't it?"

"You think I can handle that?"

Drew crawled over to his parents and into his father's lap. "You've handled everything else life has thrown our way, I think teaching is just another one. You've grown with your speaking abilities, Spence. It might be a little rocky to start, but I predict that after a few classes, you'd easily be a favorite class for the new recruits."

Reid smiled and kissed her. "Thank you."

She shoulder bumped him when they separated. "Of course. Now, when are you going to tell Hotch?"

Reid sighed, "Soon…ish. I just want things to calm down just a little before I create more chaos for the team."

JJ chuckled, "I'm not sure things are ever _really_ calm for this team, but okay."

* * *

"Happy Father's Day!"

Reid blinked, still in bed, as he registered the fuzzy shapes of his kids by the side of his bed. He smiled and reached for his glasses. "Good morning kiddos, thank you." Once his focus became clear, he noticed the tray with breakfast on it. "You guys cooked for me?"

He sat up and helped Henry put the tray across his lap. Ella and Henry climbed into the bed as Drew crawled over to him from JJ's side of the bed. "I made the pancakes!" Henry beamed.

"I helped Mommy with the eggs and washed the grapes!" Ella boasted.

Reid smiled as he took a bite of each, "Well it's all delicious you two, thank you." He looked up to see JJ smiling at the edge of the bed. "You too."

JJ winked and smiled back. "Happy Father's Day Spence."

Drew finished his journey and sat himself up next to his father. "Da!"

Reid smiled wide as he cut a small piece of the pancake and gave it to the boy. "Good morning Andrew." He got a smile in return as the boy worked on the food.

"Hurry up, Dad, you have a present to open!" Henry gushed. He also wanted to hurry up and spend time with Reid, going to Will and Jackie's in the afternoon for the week. The boy now alternated weeks, depending on the BAU cases.

Reid knew this and was touched, "Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time together today." He reached over and tousled the boy's blond hair, making Henry laugh.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Sweetie!" Garcia gushed, holding Summer a week later. The pregnant team member was doing quite well as her belly continued to grow. Although she had started to wear lower heels as her feet started to swell more.

The new one year old giggled in her aunt's arms. Kate smiled, "She looks so adorable in her birthday onesie you found, Pen." Summer was in a pink dress with a purple cupcake on the front and a sparkly candle on top. The skirt was a pink, purple and white tutu. "I will have to save it for your little cupcake."

Morgan chuckled, "Let's get our babies born first, Kate."

JJ smiled, "Hey, your fiancé was the one trying to marry our kids off before they were born so I don't want to hear it, Derek." Kate high fived her as the pair laughed.

Meg came over and collected the birthday girl, "Come on Summer, let's open presents!"

"Me Gah!" the birthday girl exclaimed, patting her sister on her cheek.

Reid smiled as he walked over with Ella on his back. "I see little sister is trying to say big sister's name already."

Kate smiled and nodded. "Yeah, she loves her big sister." JJ slipped an arm around her friend's shoulder, remembering how nervous the brunette was about her kids' relationship a year ago. "Let's go see what you all spoiled my daughter with."

* * *

"So, Rossi, I'm a little surprised you decided to host Fourth of July. Not that I'm complaining," asked Kate as the team carried in their potluck items for their holiday celebration into the kitchen.

"Well, as we learned at Summer's birthday party, we're running out of spaces to fit this team with all the kiddos running around," the senior agent answered as he made some drinks for everyone, pouring some lemonade glasses for the aforementioned kids. The rest finished spreading out the snacks they were going to munch on before grilling out for dinner and watching the fireworks.

"Well, I for one, am excited to just lay out and relax," JJ commented. "After I get you guys all covered in sunblock," she added, picking up Ella to coat her up.

"Dad, can we go swimming?" Henry asked Reid.

Reid nodded, "Sure. After you get sunblock on too."

Henry groaned, "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do," Will confirmed. "No burns for you, boy."

"Okay Pop," Henry agreed, letting Will get him coated.

Reid smiled and looked at Morgan, "Hey, Morgan, you want to try to coat a wiggly nearly eleven month old? Consider it practice?" Drew wouldn't be out in the direct sunlight for long, but still needed some protection.

Garcia grinned, "Sure he does. I'll help his wife out." She went to Kate to help with Summer.

Jack carried a bottle to Robin, "Will you help me get my back?"

The redhead smiled, "Sure."

Rossi looked around the room, "My how this team has grown."

"And is still growing," Alex commented, catching the smiles on Morgan and Garcia's faces. "So, have you two set a date yet?"

Garcia shook her head, "Not quite. We're checking with Emily to see if she can secure a little time away, but hopefully soon before I'm huge and waddling." She ran a hand over her small bump at nearly five months pregnant.

Morgan had finished helping Reid with Drew and walked over to his fiancé, "That just means there will be more of you to love, Baby Mama." He winked at her, making her smile and shake her head at his new nickname for her.

Elle shook her head, "God, you two must be nauseating now that you're actually together."

The rest of the team started to laugh. "And here I thought I missed that sarcastic wit of yours, Chica," Garcia commented, sticking her tongue out at her old friend.

"I did," JJ commented as she caught Alex's, Kate's, and Tara's eyes, "I love all of you, but no one can take down Morgan's ego like Elle can." The two former teammates high fived each other as the rest laughed.

Reid shook his head and turned to one of the other guests, "Maeve, how is your research going?"

* * *

Hotch checked his pockets again for the fifteenth time as the sun started to set. It wouldn't be too much longer before it would be time for fireworks. He could do this.

"You look like you could use this," Rossi commented, handing him a glass of scotch. Hotch smiled a little and took a sip to try to calm his nerves. "She's going to say yes, I don't know why you're so nervous."

The unit chief blinked and turned to his friend. "How?" Rossi just raised an eyebrow and Hotch shook his head. "Profilers." Rossi chuckled as Jack came over.

"Dad? You ready?" he whispered.

Hotch smiled and nodded, handing Jack one of the boxes in his pocket as he handed Rossi the drink back. "You remember your signal?" Jack nodded. Hotch let out a deep breath and walked over to where his girlfriend was talking with JJ and Maeve, holding Joey. He put his hand on her lower back, "You ladies mind if I steal her away for a moment?"

Maeve smiled and took her son back. "Not at all."

Robin smiled, slipping a hand around his lower back as well as they walked away from the women…and everyone else. Hotch was grateful that Rossi had such a large backyard so they could have a little privacy. "Penny for your thoughts, Aaron."

He smiled and looked into her beautiful hazel eyes, memorized by the flecks of green and gold in them. "Just wanted a moment alone with you since it's the second anniversary of when we first met."

Robin grinned and turned in his arms, pulling him in for a kiss. "The happiest two years of my life."

Hotch kissed her again, deeply. "Mine too." He pushed some of her hair behind her ear and cleared his throat. "When I lost Haley, I never thought I'd feel this way again. This slightly unhinged yet completely comfortable feeling. This warmth that surrounds my heart, but leaves me with chills when we're apart. I've always been sure of who I am and what was expected for me to do even as a kid, except for when I first met Haley in high school. I found myself in a play that I had no business being in. I never thought I'd meet someone again that would pull me so easily out of my comfort zone until we burnt our Pad Thai in your kitchen." Robin was starting to tear up so Hotch wiped away them away with his thumbs as he cleared his throat again of his emotions.

"I never thought I'd find someone that would come to love my son just as much as me either. I made a promise to Haley that Jack would believe in love and you, Robin Olansky, are helping me fulfill that promise." He reached into his pocket and bent down on one knee, a gasp escaping her lips as he did. That was when Jack joined him, coming to stand right next to his dad as Hotch opened his box, showing her a gorgeous, simple princess cut diamond ring. "Robin, I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

Before she could respond, Jack opened the small box in his hand as well, revealing another charm for Robin's bracelet. It was a silver round bead with the word 'family' carved out across the bead. "Will you be my stepmom?"

Robin let out a strangled breath, tears streaming now. "Oh my." She bent down to Jack's eye level and cupped his cheek. "I would be honored to have you call me that, Jack. I," she hiccuped, overwhelmed. "I love you Jack."

Jack grinned and leaped into her arms, wrapping his tight around her neck. "I love you too."

Robin held him tight as she met his father's eyes. "That's a yes to me too?" he asked with a smile, a few tears falling from his own eyes as well.

Robin nodded, holding out her left hand to him so he could slip the ring on. "Yes, Aaron, I'd love to marry you."

Jack kissed her cheek, "Thank you for making my Dad so happy."

Robin ran her newly decorated left hand through Jack's hair and kissed him as well. "Thank you both for making me the happiest woman in the world." She let the boy go and was quickly in her fiancé's embrace, pulling his lips to hers. "I love you Aaron," she murmured before kissing him again.

"I love you Robin." They kissed once more before Jack coughed, making them laugh. The pair worked to wipe their faces of their tears.

"Can we put the charm on your bracelet?" Jack asked.

Robin nodded as Hotch took it off her wrist. "Now I know why it was suggested I wear it today," she smiled. The boy had mentioned it a few days ago. Hotch quickly removed the end so Jack could slip the new charm on. It was only a few minutes before the updated bracelet was on her wrist again. She studied the new charm again. "I love it, Jack, thank you." Hotch coughed a little and Robin laughed. "I _love_ my ring too, Aaron."

"I helped pick it out!" Jack beamed.

Robin grinned, "You did? Well you have great taste, young man." The group was soon to rejoin the rest, all with huge grins on their faces.

Maeve was the first to them. "Congratulations!" she cheered, hugging her best friend tight.

"Thata boy!" Rossi commented, clapping a hand around Hotch's shoulder. The rest were quick to congratulate the couple and Jack.

Reid was the first to notice the smirk on his wife's face as they settled down. "What?"

"You know, I'm beginning to think you and I could retire and be match makers," she answered with a smile. He furrowed his brow. "Well, think about it. It was my idea to introduce Robin to Hotch and it was the combined thoughts and your action that finally convinced Morgan to take a chance with Garcia so really both of these couples should be thanking us."

Elle slung an arm around the blonde's shoulders. "And just _how_ long did it take you to figure out your true love was standing right in front of you, hmm?"

That got a laugh out of Rossi, "I like you, my dear."

Elle clanked her glass into his, "Back at you, Dave."

Alex rolled her eyes, " _This_ combination could be bad." Rossi was going to reply when fireworks started to go off.

Robin curled into Hotch's side as the group watched the bright colors in the sky. "Happy Anniversary."

* * *

 **A/N: Hoped that worked for the Montolo plot line. I always felt like they should have pieced together that he was really alive before they did. I may have fudged the rules a little with Garcia getting shot and the babies being okay, but I don't see anyone complaining too much on that. I know I could have drawn it out longer, waiting until she was almost due, but I also kinda just wanted the plotline over so...**

 **Speaking of the babies, I have an idea for the names, but am not 100% committed (Not Hank. I like the sentiment but Hank is a nickname for Henry so...no) so feel free to send suggestions, I may get inspired.**


	113. Chapter 112

**A/N: When we reach Ella's birthday in this chapter, we will technically have reached the six month mark. Obviously I changed things up a little with Morgan's case, but I thought I'd keep the timing of the other cases as close as possible. I changed it slightly with the "Sandman" case coming just a touch earlier, however.**

* * *

"Now that's the one!" JJ laughed.

"Shut up, Peaches, you know even _I_ couldn't make that look good," Garcia groaned as they worked through the racks of wedding dresses. JJ had held up one with enough poof to cover all the women in the BAU. They were already at store number three. Garcia finished looking at the rack she was at and then sighed and took a seat. "I'm never going to find a dress! All of these are designed for the model types like you, not the curvy, but fabulous ladies like me." She ran a hand over her bump, smiling just a little at the small kicks she felt. "Particularly when I will keep growing."

JJ frowned and took a seat next to her best friend, wrapping an arm around her. "Pen, we _will_ find the perfect dress. I promise you."

Fran came around the corner holding a dress. She had flown in to help her future daughter-in-law dress shop. "I think I just did!"

The blond ladies looked up and both grinned. "Oh you are _definitely_ trying that on," JJ stated.

Garcia beamed as she stood up, taking the dress into her hands. "Try and stop me!" The other two exchanged a smile and followed her to the changing area, taking a seat outside the room. A few minutes later, the door opened and Fran and JJ gasped.

"You are stunning, Pen!" JJ exclaimed.

"That's the one," Fran agreed. "My baby won't know what hit him when he sees you."

Garcia smiled and walked out to look at herself in the mirror. She had never felt more beautiful. "It's perfect."

* * *

"Okay, that should do it," Morgan commented, putting the screwdriver down. Reid helped him position the crib next to the changing table in the new Garcia-Morgan nursery. "Are you sure we don't need two cribs, Pretty Boy?"

Reid shook his head, "Not initially. You have to remember that they are sharing a womb right now. In fact, they will probably sleep better near each other until they get too big to share. Of course, you could always reach out to Simmons for advice." Morgan thought that over as Reid looked around the nursery with its bright colors and animal decals. He smiled. "You know, this is pretty much how I always envisioned the nursery of Penelope Garcia's babies."

Morgan chuckled, "My girl certainly has a unique vision and I love it." Reid's smile grew as they looked around the room. "So, what else do we need?"

Reid thought that over. "Well, given how much clothes you're inheriting from Summer and Drew, another dresser may be a good idea. I'd be more worried about that right now than a second crib." Morgan chuckled as Reid shot him a grin.

"So I should look forward to pay back for all the times she's spoiled your kids?"

"Come on Morgan, you don't need to be a _genius_ to know the answer to that question," Reid teased, grabbing the toolbox.

Morgan laughed, wrapping his arm around Reid's shoulders and tousled his hair. "Okay smart ass."

* * *

Hotch knocked on Cruz's door, hearing the greeting to enter. "Good morning, Chief Cruz," he greeted, shutting the door behind him.

Cruz smiled and gestured to the couch in his office, following Hotch over there. "Aaron, I hear congratulations are in order."

Hotch smiled a little as the pair took their seats. "Thank you. You wanted to see me?"

"I did." Cruz took a sip of his coffee, building the suspense. "Do you know SSA Thomas?"

Hotch wrinkled his brow a little, surprised by the question. "Assistant Director Thomas that oversees all of the CCRS Branch? Your immediate boss?"

Cruz nodded, "That's the one. He's retiring at the end of the year, but has built up enough vacation time that his last day will be the middle of September." Hotch nodded, still trying to figure where this was going. "I've been tapped to take his place."

"Congratulations," Hotch stated, offering Cruz his hand. "That's an impressive promotion."

"Thank you Aaron. I was quite surprised, I must say." Cruz took another sip of his coffee. "Which brings me to why I asked you here. I've already talked with the Director and the Attorney General and we'd like you to consider taking over my position as Section Chief at that time."

Hotch blinked, taken aback. That would be _one_ way to protect Robin and Jack. He might end up in the field occasionally, but it would be safer. Yet, he hadn't taken the job when it was offered just a few years ago. What changed? His phone lit up with a text.

' _Is it okay if I take Jack to the zoo without you today? Need a mental health day and pandas are required.'_

He smiled. _That_ was what had changed.

"Aaron?"

Hotch quickly answered yes and then put his phone down and looked at his boss. "I will seriously think about it. I just have to talk to Robin…and Jack first."

Cruz nodded, "Of course, of course."

"Would I be able to choose my successor since I'd be over seeing the BAU?"

Cruz took another sip of his coffee. "Yes, in theory." Hotch frowned. "Here's the thing, Aaron. You've got a very rare situation with your team that makes promoting within tricky."

Hotch leaned over, his elbows on his knees. "You mean having two couples?"

Cruz nodded, "Surely you see how that presents a problem. It's one of the reasons married agents working together on the same team is frowned upon. You can't have one of the spouses be the supervisor of the other; it presents us with too many conflicts and potential legality issues. Some within the bureau already think that myself and the Director play favorites with letting you get away with that in the first place so we can't bend more rules when it comes to choosing the Unit Chief. So unless Rossi wants to take over…"

"Something else is going to have to change within the team in order to promote within," Hotch finished.

Cruz nodded.

Well, this presented him with a whole _other_ problem. Could he sacrifice his own happiness to keep the team together as is or is it time for things to change? If he didn't promote within, who could he bring in that wouldn't damage the team?

His ringing phone alerting of a double homicide and child abduction in Wichita delayed him from thinking that over any longer.

* * *

Reid looked over the reports they had just gotten, updated Morgan on what they had learned while he was at the crime scene. "The glue our unsub used is sold practically everywhere, so we can't isolate point of purchase. A mineral analysis from the sand, however, indicates that it came from the Seneca River in upstate New York." He turned and noticed that Morgan was staring off into space. "You okay?"

Morgan sighed, "Yeah."

Reid raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

"He was in his pajamas." Reid frowned and moved a chair to sit opposite of his friend. Morgan sighed. "Ronnie Brewer. Out there by the side of the road, he was still in his pajamas." Reid frowned, images of his own kids coming to mind. Morgan let out other sigh. "I'm sorry, Kid, I—I don't know. It's…four and half months on the sidelines…even though I'm a few cases back already, I guess I still have a few blisters where I used to have calluses."

Reid shook his head. "I don't think that's what this is."

"Oh no? Then what is it?" the older man asked.

"You're about to be a dad. You know?" he waved his arms as he leaned back in his seat. "You have to expect the world to start to feel different." He smiled a little, remembering. "I know it did for me."

Morgan frowned. "It just feels so _hard_. Not as in difficult, literally hard, like asphalt is hard, like pavement."

"And children are soft," Reid nodded, understanding.

"Yeah," Morgan swallowed. "Defenseless."

"That's why everyday we try to make this world a little safer." Morgan nodded, that thought helping him some. Reid leaned forward again and made sure he had his best friend's gaze. "If there is one thing I'm sure of, it's that you and Penelope are going to be great parents. You're already great godparents."

Morgan smiled. "Thanks." Then he frowned again. "Kid, can I ask you something?"

Reid nodded, "Sure."

"How do you do this? How do you leave those babies at home knowing you might not see them again? Have you ever thought about giving this all up?" Reid blinked, not prepared for that. Sighing, he got up and shut the office door behind him, not wanting anyone else on the team to hear his answer. He sat back down and met his best friend's gaze again. The look on his face made Morgan straighten up in his chair. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

Reid sighed. "First of all, that's four questions." Morgan glared at him. "It's hard leaving the kids, I won't deny that. It feels like I'm leaving a part of my heart back in DC every time we go on a case. But that feeling makes me determined to feel whole again, to get home to them. It also pushes me more to make this world a little safer. That's how I do it."

"But it's not enough anymore?"

Reid shook his head. "More like the risks are starting to outweigh the benefits of staying on the team." He looked down for a moment, thinking about how he wanted to word the rest. "I love this team, I love the work we do. But, if there's one thing I've learned while being away with my mom is that the memories we make as children really do shape who we are as adults."

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "You didn't know that already?"

Reid smiled at the slight teasing. "Well, nothing like knowing those memories are being lost to realize how much they shaped you."

Morgan frowned and reached over, patting Reid on the knee. "I'm sorry Kid."

Reid nodded and sighed. "Thanks." He leaned back, running a hand through his hair. "I just decided that as much as I love this team, I love my kids more. I want to be there for them for everything; I don't want to miss anything."

Morgan ran a hand over his head. "Yeah…yeah, I get that."

Reid squinted, studying Morgan. "You're thinking about leaving too." Not a question, a statement.

Morgan sighed and then shook his head. "Charge by the hour, doc?"

The pair chuckled as they heard the door open. They both turned to see JJ enter the room. She eyed them. "Planning a bachelor party in here?"

Morgan grinned, grateful he could deflect the conversation. "You know it. Gotta make sure my best man doesn't think a chess tournament is my idea of a good time."

* * *

"So tell me about this twister case you had a few years ago that the ME mentioned," Tara asked as the group got on the plane to head home.

"Twister?" Kate questioned, "Game or tornado?"

Morgan snorted at the question. "Tornado, Sweetness. I'm not even sure I want to think about what an unsub could come with if it was the game." A few smiles crossed some faces. "I don't even really want to think about that case either."

Tara winced, "That bad?"

"You mean besides Reid telling us how we could all easily die in this plane with one microburst?" Rossi teased. Reid furrowed his brow at that comment as JJ patted his arm.

"Or that JJ, Reid, and I almost died in a tornado with the last victim, but that our unsub let himself get sucked up into the twister with the body parts he'd collected to try to piece together his dead brother?" Morgan finished.

Kate wrinkled her up her nose. "Eww, really?" The agents in the comment nodded.

JJ sighed softly as she thought about that case. Something much bigger happened during that case. It was the breaking point for her and Will. It was the first step in Spence forgiving her about Emily and, ultimately, the tipping point for them to go from friends to lovers. She took a seat on the couch, next to her husband, and moved his arm to wrap it around her. He looked up from the book that he had already dug out of his bag and met her gaze. He read her sapphire eyes and pulled her in for a kiss.

The same thoughts rolled through his mind as well, only with one extra one. She didn't know what prompted him to go talk to her at the station that night. Morgan walked by the pair, getting comfortable in a seat across the aisle. "You know, JJ, even if we take credit for nudging Morgan and Garcia in the right direction," he started, getting the whole plane's attention. "We can thank that bad weather and Morgan for us so I guess we're even."

JJ furrowed her brow as Morgan smiled and offered his friend his fist. Reid smiled and bumped his into Morgan's. "What do you mean?" JJ asked.

Reid met her gaze, "Who do you think encouraged me to talk to you about Henry while we waited out the storm? We weren't exactly on the best terms at that time."

Kate and Tara exchanged a look. "Wait, there was a time where you two weren't in perfect sync?" the former asked.

The others on the team all stilled their movements, remembering that time. Remembering _why_ the relationship between JJ and Reid was strained. JJ sighed, "Yes there was, but it was before we became an item. It wasn't exactly a pleasant time."

Reid nodded, "But I think it's what has made us strong. We had to hit rock bottom in order to build up to where we are now."

"And now you two are indestructible," Rossi commented, lifting his glass of scotch to the couple.

Tara smiled, "So Wichita holds a special place in your hearts, I guess."

JJ chuckled, "You could say that."

* * *

Hotch sighed as he sat down on his couch later that night, running a hand through his hair. He felt hands slip onto his shoulders and started to massage them, causing a moan to escape his lips. He tilted his head back so he could see her. "Hey."

"Hey." She leaned down and captured his lips in a quick kiss. It was almost fast enough for him to not notice her tone.

He put a hand over hers and squeezed. "Sit with me?" She smiled a little and rounded the couch to take a seat next to him.

"Tough case?" she asked, a finger going to her hair to twirl some.

Hotch squinted and studied his fiancé. "It always is when we lose a child, but we saved another so that will help me sleep tonight." Robin nodded. "That's not actually what has me up still, but I get the feeling I need to find out what's going on with you first."

Robin bit her lip, silently cursing him for being able to read her so well. "Is what's keeping you up good or bad news?"

"Well, I think it could be good news," he countered. "What about yours?" She stayed silent. "Bad." He tilted his head. "Is that why you played hooky and took Jack to the zoo yesterday?" Robin nodded. "What's wrong?"

She sighed and leaned into his side, his arm wrapping around her. "It's Shawna." Shawna was Robin's sister. He'd met her once when she'd come into town for a work event and brought her daughter too so she could visit with her favorite aunt. She was a single mom, raising a beautiful four-year-old named Phoebe on her own.

He had noticed the quiver in her voice. "What's wrong? Is it Phoebe?"

Robin shook her head. "No…yes." She took a deep breath. "A few weeks ago she found a lump on her breast." Tears started to fill her eyes. "She confirmed it was Breast Cancer."

Hotch frowned and pulled her close, letting her cry on his shoulder. After a few minutes, she settled down. "She caught it early though right? She can win this fight."

Robin shook her head, "Not likely. Even though she found the lump, the final staging shows it's already spread to the liver. We can shrink it and buy her time, but it's not curable." She let out another breath. "She, um, asked me something after telling me the news."

Hotch studied her eyes, able to read her. "Did she ask you to take Phoebe in when…" His voice trailed off as Robin nodded, tears brimming again.

"Yes. Well, technically, both of us," she paused. "I know that's a lot to take in and we won't even know when that would happen. It could be months from now or it could, hopefully, be a few years from now. But, um…" Her voice cracked, full of emotion. "I have to do it, Aaron. I love that little girl just like I love Jack."

"So we'll do it."

Robin blinked, expecting him to need to think this over more. "Really?"

"Of course. She's a great kid and she'll need to be with family after she loses her mom. And I get her asking you over your parents, even though they are closer in location because they are older. She'd do better in a household that she can grow up in." He paused and kissed her temple. "I just hate that this is even happening to them, to you."

She pulled him into a kiss, and kissed him hard. "I love you."

He smiled and kissed her again. "I love you too."

They leaned back and were silent for a minute. "So what was your news?"

Hotch sighed. Her news made it a lot easier for him to talk about his and to decide what to do. If their family was going to grow at some point, they really would benefit from him being a more stable presence. "I had a meeting with Cruz yesterday before the case…"

* * *

Morgan knocked on Hotch's open door. "You wanted to see me?"

Hotch nodded and gestured to a chair opposite him, "I did. Close the door, please."

Morgan raised an eyebrow but did what he was told before taking a seat. He then studied his unit chief, his friend. "What's up Hotch?"

Hotch chose to just dive right in. "In a month and a half, Chief Cruz is going to become Assistant Director, replacing Thomas when he retires." Morgan blinked, processing that. "I've been asked to consider taking his place as Section Chief, something we both know the Director has been angling for since Strauss."

Morgan shifted in the chair, studying the other man as he spoke. "You're going to take it?" He didn't take it three years ago so what was different now? Morgan's eyes shifted to the team photo behind him, Robin's smile standing out to him as she stood next to the Hotchner men.

"I'm still thinking it over. One of the things that's keeping me here right now is that I asked Cruz to let me have a say in my replacement."

That's when it dawned on the younger man why they were having this conversation. "Which you'd like to be me but Garcia would have to switch teams in order for that to work." Hotch nodded. "Well, um, about that…"

Hotch shifted in his seat. It was his turn to profile his coworker. "You don't want to take it." Morgan's gaze shifted away from his. "You're thinking of leaving the team all together." The unit chief leaned back, surprised.

Morgan sighed. "I haven't talked to Pen yet, but this last case…"

It clicked for the seasoned profiler then. "With children being taken from their homes." He couldn't fault Morgan for thinking about that; those cases always got to him as well.

Morgan met his eyes again and nodded. "My dad sacrificed himself for the job, leaving my sisters and I without a father. I don't think I can take that risk."

Hotch nodded. "I understand." The pair were silent for a second. "When will you leave? When the babies are born?"

Morgan nodded, "I think so. Like I said, I have to talk to the soon to be Mrs. Derek Morgan." He paused and let that sink in for both of them. "Who would be your next option?"

Hotch sighed and thought that over. "I'm not sure. I know Dave doesn't want the job. He's fine with filling in from time to time, but we both know he hates paperwork." Morgan chuckled and nodded. "Reid is next in seniority…"

Morgan could hear the hesitation in his voice and decided to help him out since he knew something the current unit chief didn't. "I think the Kid could be okay at the job, but I don't think he'd want it. Dealing with the politics part of the job isn't exactly his strong suit and he knows it." Hotch nodded in agreement. "What about JJ?"

"Well, the job typically requires having a minimum of seven years profiling, the more the better. She's technically short on that," Hotch stated. There were other agents in the bureau that might protest that move even if they weren't part of the BAU.

"Yeah, but we both know that she was basically profiling as the media liaison for years before she left and came back as a profiler," Morgan countered.

Hotch nodded, "I agree. Obviously she knows how to handle the politics with higher ups and the other agencies we work with from that role as well. I would just feel better if she had a little more profiling under her belt, to be honest. I think she'll make a great unit chief, but maybe not quite yet. Plus, there's the fact that she also couldn't be Reid's supervisor."

Morgan sighed. Should he tell him about Reid? Man was this team going to go through a lot of changes. Filling all those slots could be hard on JJ. It could even break her as the team adjusted to losing all three of them. But who could lead the team then? Kate didn't have enough experience yet and neither did Tara…

A name hit him.

"I have an idea."

* * *

"Happy Birthday Elizabeth Rose," Diana gushed, hugging granddaughter tight.

Ella radiated happiness. "Thanks Grandma D!" When they pulled back she put a hand on her grandmother's cheek. "You ready for the beach?"

"You bet, Sweetie," she smiled.

Reid hugged his mom tight as well when she stood up. "I'm glad you're feeling up for a little trip. It should be fun." The Reid clan was headed to the Rocky Point Beach, not far from her treatment center for the girl's third birthday. With everything going on with Morgan, they hadn't been able to pull off a large family trip like Reid wanted, but this day trip was a good test run for others in the future. The beach hadn't been his first thought but Ella wanted to play in the water and JJ loved the beach so he was quick to give in. They had plans for a team dinner tomorrow, a little smaller affair than they've done in the past. Well, smaller in the sense of less games and such. The number of people seemed to be growing all the time with this bunch.

Diana nodded, "Me too." She picked up Ella, the girl wrapping her arms and legs around her. "Shall we go?"

"Yay!"

* * *

"So Em said she'd try her best, but to not wait on her," Garcia commented as she sat on the couch with Morgan. "I'd like to go ahead and get married before these two arrive."

Morgan nodded, "Me too." He reached over and rubbed a hand on her belly, feeling some kicks. "Although I can't wait to meet you two babies," he commented to her abdomen, getting a response.

"Ooph," she murmured. "They sure like their daddy's voice." Morgan smiled. "But I need him to focus."

He looked up, "Sorry. So we already have the dresses, tuxes, invitation list, flowers and cake set up."

"Right. But we don't have the venue finalized or the caterer and we need to get invites out. Our window is really narrow too to get that settled. Granted, most of who we're inviting and we need in attendance is the team, aside from your Mom and sisters. Everyone else would be great to see, but not required. What do you say we aim for next month? That way we still have two months before we become a family of four."

"Sounds good to me, Baby Girl. Just tell me what I need to do."

Garcia grinned, "Rub my feet while I see what magic I can work?"

Morgan laughed and obliged. They were quiet for a moment while she typed away on her laptop. A cat streaking into the room and meowing loudly until he was able to get into her lap interrupted the quiet of the living room. Clooney came trotting into the room as well, grumbling.

Morgan chuckled, "I see the kids are getting along."

Garcia continued to pet Sergio's head, "Are you two turning into Garfield and Odie, my sweet boy?"

"Poor Clooney, boy," Morgan scratched his dog's head. "First you got Garcia, then Sergio, and soon you're going to have two more tiny humans joining us too."

Garcia smiled, "Yeah, lots of changes this year, huh?" Morgan nodded. "You know normally I hate change, but this has all been amazing so far."

That prompted him clearing his throat, getting an eyebrow raise from her. "Speaking of changes, I'm um…"

"Derek?"

He met her eyes, stilling his hands. "I think I want to leave the team."

"What?" she whispered, stunned. "Why?"

He reached forward and put a hand on her belly, smiling at the movements he could feel. "For these angels. I lost my dad because of the job, Baby Girl. They almost lost me before we even knew they existed. I don't want to risk leaving them anymore. I told Hotch I'd try to hang around until they are born to give him plenty of time to find a replacement, but once these kiddos grace us with their presence…" Holding in that Hotch would actually be leaving before him.

Tears brimmed her eyes. "While I don't want to think about not seeing you at work everyday, I can't fault you either. Just…"

"What?"

She gestured for him to come closer so she could cup his cheek. "Are you sure you'll be happy not kicking down doors and kicking unsub butt?"

Morgan chuckled. "I admit it will be an adjustment, but I imagine keeping up with these two will keep me plenty busy. Plus, my skill set can be replaced, but you, Baby Girl, are one of a kind. If one of us should leave the team, it's me."

"Well, I _am_ a unicorn, but you're pretty special yourself, Handsome."

* * *

Reid sat with his mom on beach chairs as Andrew napped on his chest under an umbrella. Ella was out in the water with JJ and her life vest while Henry was building a sand castle nearby.

"This is lovely," Diana commented, smiling as she watched Ella splash around with JJ.

Reid reached over and squeezed her hand for a moment. "I'm so glad that you're here, Mom."

"Me too, Spencer," she squeezed back.

Reid turned and studied her for a moment. He could tell she was cherishing making memories while she can, even if they won't stick with her forever. It made him want to give her something that she would cherish…even if only for a short time. "Would you want to try to take a trip somewhere? Just the two of us?"

She turned and studied him back. "What did you have in mind?"

He smiled, an idea forming.

"Daddy, can we have cake now?"

He blinked and faced the birthday girl, all wet and covered in sand. "Sure sweetie."

"Here, Ella, let me dry you off and then we can have some birthday cake," Diana offered, holding up a towel. Ella was quick to let her wrap her up and dry her off.

"Spence, let me take Drew," JJ commented as she dried off as well. When she bent down to take him, Reid reached up and caught the back of her neck, pulling her down for a quick kiss. His fingers caught her damp hair and he could feel some sand on her neck. "What was that for?"

"Just felt like it," Reid murmured against her lips, kissing her once more before letting her scoop up the now stirring almost one-year-old. JJ smiled at him as she pulled back, allowing him to stand up and set up their picnic. It wasn't long before they were gathered around Ella and a small cake.

As the family sang the Birthday song, memories flashed before Reid's eyes. He couldn't believe his little girl was three. Her development, her personality, had grown from when she was Andrew's age. He couldn't wait to watch as she continued to grow. "…Happy Birthday to you!"

Ella leaned over the table and blew out her candles, ready to start another year.


	114. Chapter 113

**A/N: Apparently the alerts weren't working for a bit last week, so make sure you've read the last chapter before you read this one as I _did_ update on Thursday.**

* * *

"Ugh, that was a weird one," JJ murmured as they took off, leaving that case in Texas behind.

"Right you are, Blondie," Morgan commented as he dug out his phone to call Garcia. "Now I get to spend our flight talking about wedding stuff."

Kate chuckled, "Oh dear, has Brideszilla Garcia kicked in?"

"Now even I know _not_ to say that," Morgan teased back before slipping into a seat away from the rest to call Garcia.

JJ chuckled, "I think she's just reached the nesting stage of the pregnancy so when you couple that with trying to plan a quick but nice wedding…she's just a _little_ stressed."

"Rossi, have I ever thanked you for taking care of all that for us?" Reid commented before opening his book.

"Hmm, Dave Rossi, the wedding planner. It has a nice ring to it," Kate teased.

Rossi rolled his eyes as he walked to hand Hotch a drink. The unit chief smiled and opened his mouth to thank him when a video chat alert appeared on his phone. Furrowing his brow, he pulled out the laptop and logged in. "Emily, this is a bit of surprise. I've been actually meaning to talk to you about something."

The brunette sent him back a strained smile. _"Really? Well, it might have to wait. This isn't a social call, I'm afraid."_

Hotch leaned forward, "Okay. What's going on?" She proceeded to fill him in on her case. "That's not a lot to go on, Emily."

Emily nodded, _"I know, but it's him. I know it is and now he's stateside."_

Hotch still wasn't so sure. "People get shot in New York every day. What makes you so sure?"

He could see how adamant she was through the screen as she defended her reasoning. _"Geography, M.O., victimology. He copycats the classics – Chikatilo in Russia, Jack the Ripper in London. Last month it was the Boston Strangler. Now, it was a single homicide, so I thought maybe that was just me trying to see something that wasn't there. But now he's in New York copying the Son of Sam. It's him, I know it's him."_

"Berkowitz shot two people in that first Son of Sam murder. You've only got one victim here," he countered.

" _Yes, but it happened in the same neighborhood in the Bronx, and ballistics confirmed it was a .44 caliber bulldog, exactly like Berkowitz used. In Boston, he used nylon stockings to strangle an elderly woman one block from where De Salvo's first murder took place back in 1962."_

He was convinced. A bulldog was a rare type of bullet, but that still left them with an issue. "We haven't been invited in by Boston or NYPD and you know the protocol gets tricky."

" _Technically it's serial. FBI has jurisdiction."_

"Well if you count the international kills, yes. But we're gonna have to get permission from the DOJ."

Emily frowned. _"Good people died trying to catch this guy, Hotch. I_ need _your help."_

He thought that over for a second, knowing the red tape was going to be an issue, but that his former coworker was a damn good profiler. He trusted her. "Okay. We're somewhere over Texas right now. How soon can you meet us in New York?"

" _I'm already on my way."_

* * *

Emily stared at the board, filling it with the victims of the case when she heard a voice. "Excuse me, I'm looking for an Agent Prentiss."

She spun around to see a tall, African American woman. "You found her. You must be Dr. Tara Lewis," she offered her hand.

Tara, for her part, immediately recognized her when she turned. She had seen her in photos at the different team members' houses. She also recalled the voice from JJ's phone months earlier. "Yes, I'm really happy to finally meet you. I've heard great things."

"Every bit of it's true," she joked back. "I've been looking forward to meeting you, too." Technically, Emily had been on the phone during that girls night, but they hadn't actually been introduced at that time.

"I see you got a head start," Tara offered, moving to look at the board.

"Two years' worth."

"I heard you almost got him in London." When she didn't get an immediate answer, Tara realized her mistake and turned. "I'm really sorry about what happened."

Emily sighed, "Yeah me too."

"Were you close to the Scotland Yard Inspector that got killed?"

Emily shook her head. "No. I mean, I knew her, of course, but, uh, no."

"There she is!" Rossi greeted, excited to see their friend again. Emily turned and smiled, getting pulled into kisses from the old Italian before hugs from JJ and Reid.

"Oh, Brainiac, I love the 'do," she teased, tousling his hair.

JJ chuckled, "He does look pretty sexy with that cut, doesn't he?" Emily's smile widened as Reid coughed nervously, rolling his eyes at his wife's comment.

Then Morgan pulled her in for a tight hug. "It's so great to see you, Sweetness," he murmured softly into her ear.

She hugged him back just as tight; knowing she'd almost lost him a few months ago. She pulled back and met his eyes. "I'm so glad you're doing well, Derek." Next was Hotch. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course," he answered before pulling back. "Emily Prentiss, I'd like you to meet Kate Callahan and I'm guessing you and Lewis introduced yourselves."

Emily nodded as she shook Kate's hand. "Great to meet you."

Kate smiled, "Likewise. I'm hoping when this is over you can share with Tara and I some great stories about this crazy group."

Emily chuckled, "Oh I have stories alright, but for now…"

Hotch nodded, taking back over. "JJ and Rossi are headed to the crime scene, I'm assuming you want to join?"

"You assume right."

* * *

"Emily…Emily… _Emily_!"

The brunette gasped as she woke from her nightmare. "I'm up." JJ frowned as she moved back to her seat. That's when Emily looked around and noticed the whole plane looking at her. "Why are you all staring?"

"You were dreaming," Rossi supplied. "Same one?"

She sighed and nodded, "Yeah. Only JJ was in it this time." She looked down at the file in her lap, at Louise's photo. "Tara, remember when you asked me if I was close to the inspector that was killed?"

"Yeah," Tara whispered, already suspecting where this was going.

"I lied. Her name was Louise Holland, and I was the one who suggested she volunteer to go undercover." Emily frowned, guilt written all over her face. "I told her it would be good for her career and we needed more women in power positions."

"Emily, it's okay," Tara offered.

"Yeah, you couldn't have foreseen what was going to happen," Morgan added, moving to lean against the seat across the aisle from her and reaching over to squeeze her shoulder.

"But it was my profile. The whole operation, it was my idea," she countered.

JJ frowned, "You never told us that."

Emily sighed and nodded. "Well, I'm telling you now. She's dead because of me."

Hotch had heard enough. "Emily, she volunteered. You have to remember that."

"But I talked her into it. The Chief Inspector hated the idea. He thought it was too risky. And I went above his head to push it through. I just…I thought we'd catch him." She was fighting to keep the tears away, not wanting to appear so weak.

"You almost did," Reid stated.

Emily sighed, "Almost."

"And we'll catch him now," Morgan finished.

* * *

The team was silent, at first, as they boarded the jet to leave Chicago. Then Morgan's phone started to blow up with texts once they were in the air.

"Oh boy, that doesn't sound good," Kate commented. "Panicked bride?"

Morgan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he read the texts. "Yes. Apparently the venue she had managed to sneak us in on a few days ago just had a pipe burst in the kitchen and it flooded the adjoining reception area. They will be closed for at least a month so now it's out." He took a seat on the couch as the rest got comfortable. "At this rate we're going to end up at the courthouse anyway because she wants to get married before the twins come."

JJ bit her lip, an idea forming. "Em, you think you could take some vacation time and hang out for a few days?"

The brunette tilted her head, curious as to where she was going with this. "I could use a break so sure. I would love to spend some time with my goddaughter, make sure Morgan's not been corrupting her all this time."

Reid squinted, studying his wife, even with the comment about Ella. She met his eyes before looking at Rossi and it clicked. "Morgan, who do you _really_ need in attendance at the wedding that's not on this plane? Your mom and sisters, obviously, but who else? Elle and Alex?"

Morgan looked at his best man and the matron of honor. "That's pretty much it. Obviously there are others we'd invite, but that's the important ones. Why?"

JJ took back over, "Rossi, feel like playing wedding host again? Assuming we can get the Morgans from Chicago and our Boston teammates in town over the next few days?"

The senior agent grinned, already pulling out his phone. "As I've said before, I'm the host with the most." He looked at Morgan, "I'd be honored to host the Morgan-Garcia wedding to add to the Reid-Jareau wedding." He then looked at Hotch. "Should we start to plan the Hotchner-Olansky wedding too?" Hotch smiled as he took a sip of his drink.

Morgan blinked, processing all of this. "You think she'd be okay if I just took it over?" The women all nodded. "Okay, let me call Ma."

"I'll call Elle," Reid offered.

"I can call Blake," Hotch added.

JJ nodded, "And I'll see if I can get ahold of the boutique we got the dress at to see if they can fit her in for her last fitting. We were waiting for any possible adjustments until the last minute due to her growing bump."

With that the rest of the team got into planning mode. "If you know the name of the bakery and the florist…" Tara commented. JJ nodded and pulled it out of her phone, having been helping her best friend with the planning. She wrote down the information for Kate and Tara before making her call.

Emily looked around the plane, watching as everyone was on their phones, helping pull together a surprise wedding and grinned. She really did miss this team; this family. She loved Mark and enjoyed the work, but sometimes…

"Elle's in," Reid commented, the first to hang up.

"As is Blake," Hotch added. "I already told Cruz the team needs to go on stand down for now as well."

"I've got messages into the caterer and event planner I used for JJ and Reid's wedding, but I'm sure they can pull it together with no issue given what I offer as payment," Rossi stated.

"The bakery stated there would be an extra charge," Kate started.

"Which I'll cover," Rossi added.

Kate nodded, "I figured," she winked. "So they said they could have it ready for this weekend."

Tara turned back to the group and smiled. "Same with the florist."

JJ grinned, loving that the plan was coming together. "I can get her in tomorrow for a last fitting. My dress is ready." She looked at Reid, "You and Morgan already have your tuxes, right?" He nodded. "Okay. Derek?"

He turned back to the group, hanging up his phone. "Des is booking flights for Thursday right now."

All eyes fell back on Emily. "Let me make a call to my boss."

"And Mark?" Rossi teased. She rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Maybe." She stood to make the call in the back of the plane.

Morgan looked at the group. "Thank you all." They all smiled and nodded. "Should I tell her?"

"I'd _probably_ wait to tell her until we see her in person," Reid offered. "But you can tell her not to stress tonight. It's not good for the babies anyway."

Morgan snorted a little. "I'll tell her it's Doctor's orders to relax." He sent a quick text off to her before taking his seat again. "So, Kid, that gives you just two days to finalize my bachelor party." He wagged his eyebrows at Reid.

"I think there's a chess tournament in Georgetown on Friday night," he offered, taking a sip of his tea. The plane erupted into laughter. JJ clanked her coffee cup into his.

"Well, I'm pretty sure ours will involve karaoke and possibly male strippers," JJ offered.

"Hey now," Morgan teased. "Baby Girl already has a God right here, she doesn't need to watch anything like that."

The women on the plane rolled their eyes. "We can have a poker night, Morgan," Rossi offered. "Scotch, cigars and some gambling. Maybe make some money for the college funds for Babies Morgans One and Two."

"And the Reid gang," Emily commented, joining them again.

"Oh, I like this idea," JJ stated, being met with some laughs as well.

Morgan looked at his dear friend from London. She smiled. "I'll be here long enough to see you two off on your honeymoon." Rossi coughed an unspoken question. "And Mark is going to see if he can get time off assuming you're willing to foot the transatlantic flight cost, Dave."

More laughter as Rossi rolled his eyes. "I suppose for you, my dear. I take it you need a place to stay as well?"

"It's not like you don't have space," Hotch teased. "I already told Blake she could stay with you as well."

"And I told Elle that too," Reid added.

Rossi glared at the men. "You know, someday I'm not going to be as generous."

Emily rolled her eyes as she took her seat again. "So, I think we shouldn't tell Pen I'm coming. Let me surprise her." The group all smiled, silently agreeing, as they got more comfortable for the rest of the flight. They all had to finish their wedding prep now.

Reid met her eyes. "It might be a little louder, but if you want to stay with us tonight…"

Emily grinned, excited by the thought of spending time with the Reid kids, meeting Andrew for the first time. "I'd love to."

JJ smiled as she leaned away from Reid to bend closer to Emily. "Think we should try to pull off a baby shower too?" she whispered. "You can help me wrap up everything Pen has given me."

Emily chuckled. Yep, she really missed this family.

* * *

Emily stretched as she finished up some paperwork and phone calls to officially clear her plate of work for the next week. She had commandeered the conference room. Looking out, she could see JJ, Reid and Kate finishing up their work. She could see Tara in Hotch's office and Morgan in Rossi's. They had all snuck in quietly to wrap up a few quick things. That just left…

She packed up her things and went in the search for Garcia, surprised when she found her in Morgan's office holding his nameplate. That seemed strange. She decided to go with humor. "Yo, Baby Girl, what you think you're doing in my office? You know better than to mess with my stuff. I don't mess with your stuff."

Garcia spun around, a huge grin covering her face as she pulled Emily in for a hug. "You're here! Here with me. I didn't think you'd were gonna be here, I thought you were gonna go right home."

Emily shook her head. "Well, I wouldn't hop the pond without seeing you." She eyed her friend's growing bump, "and your growing little ones. I see your fashion hasn't changed as your shape has."

"Cha, please. Of course not," Garcia grinned. "Well, the heels have gotten a little lower but that's mainly because my feet are starting to swell and don't fit in my other shoes. That is just plain rude, you know?" Emily chuckled softly at her cute ramble. "You landed! When did you guys even land?" She glanced at her phone. "Hot Stuff is going to get it for not telling me."

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

Garcia beamed, "Well it worked."

"So how's my man Sergio handling all these changes?" she asked.

"Oh my god, he's so good." She pulled out her phone. "Well, him and Clooney are adjusting to each other. But he loves my bump, constantly trying to curl up on it. One night, he tried to kneed it and one of the babies kicked him back and he jumped, it was hysterical." She pulled up a photo Morgan had taken of Sergio curled up on her, partially sleeping on her belly. He had a little tie on as well.

"Aww," Emily looked at the phone, tears hitting her eyes a little to see how happy her friend was.

"He's not old, but he's starting to get some gray whiskers, but it's very distinguished," Garcia finished.

"Very much so," Emily added. "So how are you doing with everything?"

Garcia sighed. "I'm great." Emily raised an eyebrow. "He said I've gone crazy with this wedding stuff, didn't he?"

She chuckled. "No, but we all heard his phone when you hit him with six texts as we took off tonight. Anything I can do to help?"

"Stay until we have it…whenever that may be?"

Emily smiled, knowing the secret. "Well, maybe. I can at least stay for a bachelorette party."

Garcia grinned and clapped. "Woohoo! Karaoke, here we come!"

"At least we don't have to worry about her forcing the Green Fairy on us this time," JJ commented from the doorway.

Emily nodded and winced at the memory. "Although she may need to repeat her song choice since we both know _who_ you were really singing about that night." Garcia rolled her eyes. "You have any dinner plans?"

"Yeah, I do." Emily sighed, surprised. Morgan hadn't mentioned anything. "With you!"

Emily chuckled. "Oh I'm so in," JJ added. "I'll let Spence know."

"Oh my god, girls night!" Garcia beamed.

"Did somebody say girls night?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, but we'll make an exception for you," Emily smiled.

"Me too? Sandy could stay with the kids for a little while longer," Reid asked.

"Not a chance," Emily answered. All three laughed at his 'sad' face he pulled. "Of course you're coming, Brainiac."

"Good, now let's go. I'm starving and buying," Rossi stated.

"Where is my boy?" Garcia asked as they started down the hallway.

"Right here," Morgan answered, coming out the doorway with Kate. He pulled her to him and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"Wow, that's going to take some getting used to," Emily commented, getting chuckles from the others.

"So where are we going?" JJ asked. "Hotch and Tara were still debriefing but I'll let them know where to meet."

"Mexican?" Emily suggested. "Burritos in London no bueno." She looked at Kate, "We'd love for you to join as well, of course." The other brunette smiled.

"Speak of the devil!" Rossi stated as the other two agents joined them.

"Hey," Hotch greeted.

"What's up?" Tara asked.

"We're having family dinner. Are you in?" Garcia asked.

Kate smiled. "Mexican, if that matters."

"I'm in," Tara answered.

Hotch smiled, "I have some time."

"Yes! Vaminos, this is happening! Now I can definitely forget about all the wedding issues for the night." Garcia looked at Emily, not noticing the others exchanging glances. "You can tell us everything about Mark. And by everything, I mean _everything_ about Mark. I want all the details."

"I, however, do not," Rossi stated.

Emily chuckled as they boarded the elevator. "Well you won't get any. I'll save that for a real girls night."

"Oh, yeah, girls," Tara chimed in as the five women fist bumped.

"Fist of ladies!"

Hotch and Rossi exchanged amused smiles as the younger men just shook their heads.

"Hey Pen," Emily added, getting Garcia to look at her. "I'll share at girls night about Mark if you'll share more about Morgan."

Morgan's eyes grew wide as the elevator door closed. "What do you mean, _more_?"

* * *

The group sat around the large round table at their favorite Mexican restaurant. Garcia took a sip of her strawberry, virgin margarita and let out a happy sigh. Emily was just finishing telling a funny story about Reid doing magic in the office, something he hadn't done yet for the two newest team members. It made her feel so at peace to have her good friend back. A hand rubbed up and down her bump, feeling both babies move in response to the stimuli.

A beep on Rossi's cell phone distracted her as she watched him smile at the message. He then waved his phone at Morgan. She watched as her fiancé smiled and nodded.

"What are you two up to?" The rest of the table quieted and watched the couple. Garcia could feel all the eyes on them. "Okay, what did _all_ of you do?"

Morgan turned in his chair, taking her hand. "How do you feel about getting married in four days? On Saturday."

"What? How in the world could we possibly pull that off?"

He squeezed her hand. "Well, our venue will be Rossi's backyard and he's taking care of setting it up and the menu."

"I'll be sure there are plenty of vegetarian options," Rossi added.

"We've already called the florist and the bakery and they are willing to work with us to get what we were asking for on a smaller scale," her fiancé continued.

"I've got you set with an appointment tomorrow for a final dress fitting." This time it was JJ.

"But what about your mom and Sarah and Des?"

"They already have flights booked and Elle and Alex are both making plans to be here as well," Morgan answered. "The rest that we were going to invite, we still can, but the most important people will be there."

"And I am staying in town until then as well," Emily smiled.

Garcia blinked, happy tears filling her eyes. She pulled Morgan to her, planting a hard kiss on his lips. "I love it."

"Well then, I propose a toast," Rossi commented, lifting his margarita glass. The rest followed suit. "To friendship, to love, and to friends in love." The group all clanked their glasses together, looking forward to what this week was going to turn into.

* * *

The Reids, along with their house guest, entered their home about an hour later. They barely had their guns locked up and shoes off when there were small hands hugging her.

"Aunt Emily!" Henry exclaimed, hugging her tight around the waist.

"Hey Henry! I've missed you, buddy," she answered, loosening his grip so she could hug him properly.

"You need to visit more," he added, throwing some guilt on his aunt unintentionally.

"Agreed," Reid murmured, getting a playful slap from JJ as she took a sleepy Drew from Sandy.

Ella came running in just then. "Auntie Emily!" Henry pulled back to allow his sister to hug their guest. She ran so hard at Emily that the adult lost her balance and the pair toppled over.

"Elizabeth Rose, control some of that energy," Reid gently chastised even as he chuckled.

"Sorry Daddy," Ella giggled, still hugging Emily. JJ and Reid exchanged a smile, glad they video chatted enough with their friend that their daughter remembered her.

"It's okay, Ella. I've missed you sweetie. I see you like your birthday present I sent you," Emily commented, standing up with Ella still on her hip.

Ella nodded, in her new Dr. Who pajamas. "Who! Thank you."

Emily kissed her cheek, "You are most welcome." She pulled back so she could look into the three year old's eyes. "You okay for me to put you down so I can meet your brother?"

Ella sighed. "Okay."

"What, no hug for me?" Reid mock pouted, knowing that would distract the girl from getting jealous. Ella giggled and let her dad scoop her up and take her into the living room.

Emily and JJ exchanged a smile before the brunette studied the toddler in her friend's arms. "I see someone is more of a mix of his parents than his big sister. Hi there Andrew Jason, I'm your Aunt Emily."

The boy looked at her with his blue eyes, shaped just like his dad's, the furrowed 'Reid' brow studying her. She smiled at him, offering her hands.

"It's okay baby," JJ whispered, kissing his temple. Drew looked back at his mom and then at Emily, who offered her arms again. This time he went with her, letting him hold her.

"See I'm okay. Hi," she smiled, hugging him close. Drew felt comfortable pretty quickly and smiled at her.

"Hi."

JJ and Emily both grinned at the boy responding to her. "That's my sweet boy," JJ commented, running a hand over his hair.

"A little more timid like his dad, huh?" Emily commented.

"I heard that," Reid stated, reappearing with Ella wrapped around him piggyback style. "And if this monkey on my back didn't need story time and then to get to bed, I'd comment further." He sent a mock glare at Emily, making her chuckle. He bent down some. "Ella, give Mommy and Auntie Emily a kiss goodnight."

"Night Mommy," she stated, kissing JJ. "Night Auntie Emily. You be here when I wake up?"

Emily kissed her cheek. "You bet, kiddo. In fact, maybe you and I can do something fun tomorrow, just the two of us? Like go to the zoo?"

"Yay!" Ella squealed, making Reid wince since she was right in his ear.

"Okay, Angel, you can do that as long as you go to bed after one book," Reid commented as they started to head up the stairs. "No talking me into three books tonight. It's already late."

The women smiled as they heard the girl sigh. "Yes Daddy."

Emily waited until they were out of earshot. "He really is the most adorable dad."

JJ chuckled. "Yeah. Although Morgan might be pretty cute as well. Especially with their little girl."

Emily chuckled as they headed into the living room. "Oh I can't wait to spoil those perfect offspring!" She kissed Drew on his forehead and then tickled his cheek, getting a bigger smile and giggle. "Just like yours."

JJ smiled and wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder. "I'm so glad you're here."

Emily nodded, "Me too."


	115. Chapter 114

Rossi looked up from some paperwork at the sound of the knock on his door. He was trying get some work done during the morning before meeting with his event planner to finalize details for the wedding. It filled him with great pride to be taking care of Garcia and Morgan's wedding, seeing them both as his kids. He was just surprised to see one of them in his doorway. "Kitten? What are you doing here? I thought Hotch gave you and Morgan the next two weeks off."

Garcia smiled as entered the room and shut the door. "I've got things to wrap up here before I can _really_ take off. Plus with all of you chipping in there really isn't a whole lot I have to worry about today other than my dress fitting."

Rossi watched her as she talked, slightly pacing in his office, her hands moving about like she was nervous. He quickly got out of his chair and closed the distance. "Penelope? Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I, uh, just wanted to ask you another favor, even though you're already doing _so_ much for us."

Rossi furrowed his brow and gestured to his couch. The pair took a seat. "What's going on?"

She let out a breath. "When I was a little girl, I always dreamt of my wedding and one thing I always saw, even when the guy or the place or the dress changed, was my stepdad walking me down the aisle. When my parents died and my life got turned upside down, I really thought I'd never open up myself enough to find someone to marry."

"But then you weren't counting on your Chocolate Thunder," Rossi smiled.

Garcia grinned. "Yeah. So I found the guy from that dream, and the dress, and the place. But that vision, that _dream_ , came back to me last night." Rossi tilted his head, not sure he was following. "Dave, I've always seen you as kind of…uh…dad. Will you walk me down the aisle?"

The older man blinked, not expected that question or that declaration. "Oh, Penelope, I would honored to do that." He pulled her to him, kissing her cheek before wrapping her up in a tight hug. "I love you, Kitten," he whispered in her ear. "And I'm so happy for you and Derek."

The blonde pulled back and kissed his cheek. "I love you too. You're like my very own Italian Fairy Godfather."

The older man chuckled as they separated. "Alright, my dear, let this fairy godfather finish up his real work so he can finish your wedding planning."

* * *

"Bear!"

Emily smiled at Ella's excitement in the Asian exhibit. "Do you know what kind of bear that is?"

The girl squeezed her aunt's hand and nodded. "It's a Giant Panda!" She pulled her aunt towards the information sign. "They are from China. This one is Bei Bei!"

Emily tilted her head. "How did you know that?"

Ella pointed at the sign. "It says so."

The godmother's eyes widened. "You read that?" Ella nodded. "What else does it say?"

The girl looked over the plaque more. "They like to eat bamboo. Twenty to forty pounds a day!" She looked up at Emily. "That's a lot of bamboo!"

Emily glanced at the plaque, reading that for herself. She couldn't believe the three year old was reading already. She smiled; then again, she was Reid's flesh and blood. "That really is, isn't?" She bent down to Ella's level. What she really couldn't believe was how much she had missed out on in the past two years. Even though she video chatted as much as she could, she was still surprised at how much the girl had grown and developed since she'd last seen her in person.

"Aunt Emily?"

Emily blinked, realizing she'd gone silent. "Sorry sweetie, was just thinking about how much you've grown." She hugged the girl to her and kissed her cheek, making Ella giggle. She pulled out the map of the zoo. "What animal should we go see next?"

Ella looked at the map of the area they were in, her finger going down the names and images. "Otters!"

* * *

JJ gasped as the curtain to the changing room pulled back, revealing Garcia in her dress. "Pen, you look amazing!"

The tech grinned, "I know, right?" She pulled a little on one of the sleeves. "Just a few tweaks is all it needs."

The seamstress, as sweet older lady with a slight German accent, nodded as she pulled out her measuring tape and some pins. "Just a few touches on the sleeves so they stay up and adjusting the front of the skirt now that we know how your bump fits in the dress and it will be perfect." She patted Garcia on her cheek, "You are such a beautiful bride."

Garcia's smile suddenly faded. "OMG, I'm a _bride_ …"

JJ furrowed her brow. "Pen?"

She turned a little so she could face JJ better. "I mean I knew that. I guess just seeing myself in the dress – _my_ dress – and knowing its all _actually_ happening in a few days just hit me. I'm getting _married_." The wedding jitters were kicking in.

JJ walked over to her friend, squeezing her hands. "To your _best_ friend, Penelope. It's going to be great." Garcia swallowed and nodded slowly. JJ looked at the seamstress, "Can you give us just a quick minute?"

The older lady smiled and nodded. "I'll be back in just a moment."

"What if after we say 'I do' everything changes? We're such good friends, prefect really. And I'm not saying that going from friends to lovers hasn't been amazing, but what if making it permanent ruins it?" Garcia rambled, letting out a deep breath. "You and Reid make it look _so_ easy."

JJ smiled at that comment. "The key word there is _look_." Garcia furrowed her brow. "I appreciate the complement, but it isn't so easy. We've had our moments." The skeptical look from her friend made her sigh. "The headaches. How long it took me to reveal to him what was going on with Cruz. Everything with his mom." _My grief over Mary…my PTSD after Askari…Spence's fear of inheriting two different conditions._

Garcia frowned as JJ continued. "My point is that our relationship has had it's fair share of tests, of things that required one of us to lean on and really, truly open up to the other. To bare our souls like we hadn't done with anyone in the past. But, it's also had great, breathtaking moments, and I don't mean _just_ the kids. It's not perfect, but we try for that everyday. We know we have each other's backs."

She squeezed Garcia's hands again. "Just like you and Derek have always had each other's backs. I'm not going to say that your relationship won't change after you get married, but that change is a great thing. There may be times that test you, but that's life. You have all the love and trust you two need to not only make your marriage stand the test of time, but to help you raise these two bundles of joy." She put a hand on Garcia's bump. "It's alright to be nervous, but if you trust and love Derek with your heart and soul…"

"I do." She answered without hesitation.

"Then the rest will fall into place."

Garcia blinked away a tear that fell and then pulled JJ in for a hug. "Thank you. I'd be lying if I didn't say that I look to you two for my relationship goals so it's nice to be reminded that you aren't perfect, just really in love and committed to each other."

JJ smiled at the comment. "Just like Baby Girl and Chocolate Thunder," she teased, making Garcia chuckle. "Better?"

The bride to be nodded. "Much."

"Good."

* * *

"Dada!"

Reid smiled as Drew crawled over to him in the library floor. "Want to play with some flash cards, Bud?" He laid out some cards to see what the nearly one-year-old could do. Drew looked down at the cards, back at his dad, and then crawled over to the pile of blocks and started to bang them together and stack them. Reid chuckled. "Okay, blocks work too."

Henry looked up from his iPad, playing a game while lying on the couch. He liked having his Dad at home even if he was playing with his little brother. A knock at the front door pulled his focus. He set down his tablet. "I'll get it!"

"Who is it?" Reid asked him from the floor.

The boy looked through the window next to the door. "Aunt Emily and Ella," he answered before unlocking the door and opening it for them.

"Thanks Henry. How was soccer camp today?" Emily greeted as the pair entered the house.

"It was good, I scored two goals!" Henry beamed. "How was the zoo, Ella?"

"Fun! Auntie Emily got me a book about pandas!" she smiled, running to the living room to read it.

"Great job at camp," Emily replied, high fiving the boy. She spotted Reid in the library with Drew. "Hey can you do me a favor and watch your brother for a minute? I want to talk to your dad for a second."

Reid furrowed his brow as he overheard that, standing up. Henry nodded. "Okay."

"Thanks Bud," Reid answered as the boy nodded and went to sit with his youngest sibling. Reid turned to his friend, "What's up?"

She nodded towards the kitchen, giving them some distance from all the little ears nearby. "She's reading?"

Reid smiled and nodded, "Yes. We're also starting to work more on her math skills, but she can count to one hundred as well."

"Do you need help finding a school for her? You know I have connections," she offered. "I know it's got to be hard to fully develop her natural abilities while you're on a case."

Reid looked down a little too long before focusing on her question. "Thank you, but we aren't currently planning on putting her in a special school."

"Really?"

"I don't want her to grow up thinking her intelligence is all that she is. She also seems to have natural talent and passion for dance. I want her to be well rounded. So, as much as possible, we're going to keep her in school with her peers while supplementing her education at home."

Emily tilted her head. "With a tutor? That seems like a lot for Sandy to take on otherwise." Again Reid looked down. "Wait…" The younger agent swallowed and met her gaze before nodding. "When?"

He sighed. "Likely in January. Deputy Director Bergman approached me about a possible job he's recommending me for but it's an appointed position so President Coleman won't try to fill it until after he's likely reelected in November. They also want me to teach at the Academy."

Emily nodded, processing that. "Does Hotch know?"

Reid shook his head. "Not yet. I made the decision to leave to focus on the kids and my mom after we got Morgan back, but now that his case is over, it's just been crazy. Plus, I figure why tell when it's so far away, you know?"

She nodded again, understanding. "How _is_ your mom, by the way?"

Reid smiled. "Good actually. The medication Dr. Norman started seems to be working well so far and Dr. Kruse has two possible clinical trials she's looking to add her to. We've also supplementing her with omega-3 fatty acids with her diet in addition to more D3. She still has moments, but we've been able to visit at least once a month, which has been helping."

Emily smiled at the happiness that radiated off of him with that news. "Good to hear." She glanced at her watch. "Well, I better get ready for dinner with the Hotchners."

Reid smiled, "That's right, you're meeting Robin for the first time tonight."

The brunette nodded, "Any advice?"

Reid chuckled, "Just go hungry. She's a great cook."

* * *

"Aunt Emily!"

Emily hugged Jack tight. "Jack, my man, I've missed you." Hotch came around the corner and she handed him a bottle of wine. She held in her chuckle at the sight of him in an apron. He was also just in a polo and jeans, something she rarely saw. "I hope this is goes with dinner."

Hotch studied the bottle with a smile. "It should, thank you. We're having pasta." He went to put the wine in the kitchen.

Jack looked up at her while still having his arms around her waist. "How is England?"

Emily rubbed a hand down his back, getting him to release her. "It's good. Are you enjoying your summer? You ready to start middle school?" The pair went to sit on the couch and she noticed the dog bed in the corner, but no dog.

"Yep! Soccer camp with Henry is fun." Emily nodded, posed to ask another question when the front door opened. A dog came running over to them. "Hey Mav!" Jack bent down and scratched the dog's head. The dog decided to pay attention to the new person, sniffing Emily over. "This is Maverick."

Emily smiled, "Hi Maverick." She offered her hand, which he sniffed and then head butted it, telling her to pet him, which she was quick to do. "You got a dog?"

"It was a two for one deal." Emily looked up at the sound of another voice. She quickly took in the sight of the redhead with beautiful, hazel eyes, wearing teal scrubs. "Hi Emily, it's so great to finally meet you. I'm Robin Olansky."

The pair shook hands, Emily standing up to greet her. "Emily Prentiss and the pleasure is all mine. It's an honor to meet the woman that I hear has made Hotch relax some."

"I heard that," Hotch greeted, coming into the room. The ladies grinned at each other before Hotch pulled Robin in for a quick kiss. "Your sous chef has finished prepping the kitchen."

Robin chuckled. "Well then, I better get changed so I can get to cooking. Did you prep a salad too?" Hotch nodded. "Good boy," she patted his backside, making him shake his head and smile. She headed down the hallway.

Emily watched her for a second and then smiled back at her friend. "I like her already."

Hotch smiled, "It's hard not to."

* * *

Reid studied his wife as she moved about the nursery, boxing up a bunch of their youngest's clothes. "Jen, what are you doing?"

She turned to see him standing the doorway, said child on his hip, reaching up and playing with his father's hair. She giggled at the sight. "Preparing one of my baby shower gifts." She waved at the clothing she was putting away. "He's outgrown all of these anyway." She finished adding a few more pieces.

"Mama!"

JJ turned to her baby and sighed. "Oh, Andrew, you are getting so big." The boy giggled and smiled as Reid tickled his chin. She closed the distance and Reid let her take the boy in her arms, kissing his forehead. Tears suddenly filled her eyes. "Spence, we don't have a baby anymore."

Reid smiled and kissed the boy's temple before kissing hers as well. "No we don't. In ten days we'll have a one-year-old. A walking, starting to talk toddler." He reached over and ran a hand over the dirty blond hair on Drew's head. "Where has the time gone?"

JJ kissed their son again. "My baby _baby_ Star is getting too big." She glanced at the box of clothes. "He's never going to fit in those cute onesies anymore, Spence."

"True, but we'll get to see baby boy Morgan-Garcia in them. Plus, we'll get to spoil him and his sister and then send them back home."

JJ giggled, "That is true."

"Mama! Dada!" The parents turned their focus back the boy as he waved his arms at them to get their attention.

"You want to play, almost birthday boy?" Reid asked, getting a smile from him. The trio sat down on the floor to play. Once his feet touched the ground, the boy ran off to get one of toys. Reid looked around the room. "So, anything else we should give our godson? We're going to have to find gifts for our goddaughter too."

JJ smiled. "Well, as far as clothes go, I know that Kate was going to gift Summer's aka Ella's hand-me-downs. But I'm sure we can come up with a few other things."

* * *

Emily watched as Robin played a video game with Jack after dinner, a smile on her face. Hotch came up beside her, having been refilling their wine glasses. "She really is great with him and he loves her so much," he murmured quietly.

Emily turned and studied Hotch's face. "He's not the only one."

Hotch met her eyes and shook his head. "Nope." He nodded for her to follow him into his office, away from them. "So how _is_ London?"

Emily smiled. "It's good. The job is challenging, good work and Mark and I are doing well." Hotch nodded, staying quiet for a second. It was enough for her to profile him. "Why?"

He took a deep breath. "Do you ever think about coming back to the States? Back to the bureau?"

Emily took a sip of her wine, taking a moment to think about it. "Sometimes. I certainly miss this team, all of you guys. And there _is_ something to be said about some of the creature comforts of the States."

"Like good Mexican food?"

Emily laughed. "Exactly." She tilted her head and looked at him more, reading the _same_ thing she did on Reid earlier. "What's this really about, Hotch?"

"Cruz is being promoted and wants me to take Section Chief in September."

"And you're taking it?" she asked, surprised.

He looked out of his office again, making sure his family was still occupied. "Yes. Robin's sister is sick. She needs my support and I can't put the job ahead of another woman I love."

Emily reached out and squeezed his arm. "Okay. Well, I'm happy for you, but what does this have to do with me?"

"I told Cruz I wouldn't take the job until I found my replacement."

She straightened and blinked. "Me? What about Morgan?"

"He's leaving after the babies are born to focus on his family. Besides, if he didn't, Garcia would have to since he can't be her supervisor," Hotch countered.

Emily frowned, her head spinning. "Him too?" Hotch raised an eyebrow and she sighed, realizing her mistake. "Reid told me he was planning on leaving in January."

Hotch let out a breath. "Well, I can't say I'm completely surprised. I've been wondering if one of the Reids would leave sooner or later and now with everything with his mom, it make sense." The pair were quiet for a minute. "So I realize the team won't be _quite_ the same, but you've obviously got the experience with Interpol and now that we factor in Morgan, Reid _and_ myself leaving in the next few months, the team really could use a friendly face to help right this ship."

Emily let out a deep breath, taking another long sip of her wine.

Hotch smiled, this time squeezing _her_ arm. "Think it over?"

She nodded, "I will."

* * *

"JJ, the place looks great and this spread…" Emily looked around, stealing a mini quiche, taking a bite. "Is amazing."

JJ smiled, setting a fruit bowl down on the table. "Thanks. I can't take a lot of the credit; my mom and Robin did most of this. Including that quiche you're eating." Sandy was in her place downstairs, changing. Robin was finishing up the decorations in the living room with Kate.

Emily smiled as she finished eating said item. "She really is an amazing cook. I can see that Hotch has put on a few pounds since I was here last."

"That just means there's more of him to love," Robin teased, coming into the room. She eyed the brunette in the dining room. "Calling my man fat, Emily?"

JJ laughed, taking a sip of her drink before snagging a strawberry. Emily shook her head. "No. Actually, I think he was getting a little too thin back when I was on the team. I know he was marathon training then, but still…" She made sure she had Robin's gaze. "I can tell you make him really happy, Robin." The redhead grinned. "And feed him _really_ well."

The other two laughed as Kate come into the room. "Should I ask?"

"Just gossiping about boss man," JJ joked as the doorbell rang. She disappeared, returning a few seconds later with Tara, Blake and Elle. "Look who made it down a little early to join in on the fun tonight."

"Well, hey, Emily," Blake greeted, the two former BAU agents sharing a brief hug. "I'm so glad you were able to stay in town for this."

"Thanks, me too." She turned and faced the other brunette, offering her a hand to shake. "Emily Prentiss, nice to meet you."

Elle smiled and shook it. "Elle Greenway-Martinez."

JJ looked around the room, taking in this scene. "Wow." Everyone turned to her. "Sorry, I just never thought I'd see all of you in one place." She waved her hand, her gesture covering Elle, Emily, Alex, Kate, _and_ Tara. "All my former, and current, female profiler teammates in one place." The doorbell rang again. "Oh, that should be the woman of the hour and her future in laws." The rest smiled as JJ disappeared. They all quickly got their drinks and went into the living room.

JJ opened the door. "Well if isn't the Morgans and the soon-to-be Morgan."

Fran smiled, pulling JJ in for a hug. "They certainly took long enough to get to this point, didn't they?" She pulled back and patted JJ on the cheek. "Thank you for your help with that. Remind me to give Spencer a big hug too."

JJ laughed. "Will do." She hugged Desiree and Sarah as well before turning to Garcia. "You ready for your bachelorette party and bridal shower rolled into one?"

Garcia nodded and clapped, "You know it, Peaches!"

* * *

Morgan looked around the room in Rossi's mansion where three poker tables were set up. There was a bar in the corner along with a table covered in wings, chips and dip, and pizza. There was also a few other snack items, which if he had to guess, Robin had made like pigs in a blanket. He spotted his teammates or significant others of teammates – Hotch, Rossi, Chris, James, and of course Reid, along with Anderson and a few others from work like Garrett, Simmons, and Montgomery. Rossi had also invited his usual poker buddies, stating they'd be good for making some money off of. He was looking forward to some good food, a few drinks, and laughter with this group.

His best man appeared next to him. "This work okay as your bachelor party? I kind of let Rossi take this over too since these type of things are not really my kind of events."

Morgan smiled and patted Reid on his shoulder. "Its great, Pretty Boy. I didn't need anything fancy, just a night to relax with some friends. In fact, it didn't really even need to be separate from Baby Girl's party, but it sounded like they wanted to be separated from us."

Reid chuckled. "For your own benefit, trust me. Or it will be." Morgan raised an eyebrow. "JJ informed me they were having a lingerie party to start off with, which I'm not really familiar with but I can deduce what that means for you."

Morgan's eyes grew wide and then he started to laugh. "Well, you won't catch me complaining about that!"

Rossi came over, handing the man of the hour a beer. "Okay, so we're going to get some poker started. Everyone is covering their own buy in expect I'm covering yours, Morgan."

"Rossi, you do—" The senior agent held up his hand, cutting him off.

"I want to. Its okay if you lose it. Plus, everyone has agreed that twenty-five percent of each pot will go into the Babies Morgan-Garcia College Funds," Rossi added.

Morgan grinned, "I can get down with that."

Reid smiled, "I'll split my winnings, some for my godkids, some of my own."

Rossi laughed, "I don't know, Reid, these guys are good."

"My money is still on Reid," Hotch commented, coming up to the group with a slice of pizza in one hand and a glass of scotch in the other. In jeans and a polo shirt for a second day in a row, he did _not_ look like their unit chief.

"Hey, Dave, are we gonna play or what?" Joe Walsh asked.


	116. Chapter 115

Garcia held up the last gift, "Oh my, Peaches." It was a white silk and lacy teddy, a sheer layer for the middle.

"I figured you might not have something for the wedding night given your growing, changing figure. So I asked Greta yesterday and she recommended a shop that could find something that would fit you based on your wedding dress measurements. It should fit you perfectly for Saturday night," JJ supplied. For the most part, the rest had gotten items for post-babies.

Garcia smiled. "I love it. I can't wait for Derek to tear it off of me."

"PG," Emily teased. "You're making Fran uncomfortable."

The Elder Morgan waved her hand dismissingly. "Please. I know my boy isn't a saint and after the looks I've seen those two exchange I can only be grateful that he's great at construction too so the walls in their place are thick."

"Ma!" Sarah exclaimed, now embarrassed at her mother's bold comment. The rest of the room erupted into laughter. Desiree just shook her head and took a long sip of her wine.

Garcia grinned and reached over, getting Fran's hand for a moment. "I'm so happy you're going to be my mother-in-law, Fran."

"Oh, speaking of which," Kate interjected. "Now that you've opened all the naughty gifts, we thought we'd share some marriage advice."

Garcia nodded, "Oh goodie! E, can you tape this? I have the feeling Chocolate Thunder will need to hear some of this as well." Emily nodded and pulled out her phone to record. Garcia took a sip of her virgin daiquiri and nodded for Kate to continue.

"Okay well, there's the old one about never going to bed angry," Kate started. "Which, if possible, do follow. Communication really is the cornerstone of a healthy marriage."

"Now that you have two little ones coming, make time for just the two of you," Elle supplied. "You'll want to dedicate all your energy to them and for awhile you'll need to, but you can lose each other if you don't make time for it." She gestured around the room. "I don't think you'll have a shortage of babysitters anyway."

"Nope," Garcia agreed as she ran her hand over her bump, feeling the twins moving around in there. Blake and Fran both shared some good advice as well. She then turned to JJ. "Peaches?"

JJ smiled. "Well, I could tell you not to bring the work home with you, but I think we all know that's virtually impossible." The agents, former and current, murmured their agreement. The group noticed as JJ's eyes seemed to break away from Garcia's as she thought about her husband.

"At the core of your relationship is your friendship and as friends you knew when to push him to talk and he was the only one to ever get you to talk about certain topics. That doesn't change now that you're getting married. When a case, or even something non-work related, is bothering you or if you can tell it's bothering him, don't let it simmer. Talk about it, even if it's uncomfortable."

She was silent for a moment before meeting Garcia's gaze again. "Embrace your differences. It's okay, great even, to have some different interests, which we know is the case for you two." That got chuckles from the rest. "But it can also be fun learning about those difference, taking some interest." She blushed a little as thoughts of their chess lessons came to her mind. "It can be fun for both of you."

Emily tilted her head, studying her friend. "So does this mean that Reid has finally worn you down to go to Comic Con with him?" The group laughed.

JJ chuckled, "I don't know about that, but maybe Who Con. I know the kids would love it, that's for sure."

Garcia's eyes grew wide. "Wow. I never thought I'd hear that." She ran a hand over her bump. "Oh god, that doesn't means I'm going to like watching football, does it?"

The women giggled. "Well, you're the one that wants him to dress up as a pirate," Kate teased. "Or was it leather chaps?"

Desiree coughed on her drink. "Okay, _that_ I didn't need to hear. What's next?"

Emily grinned. "Karaoke time!"

Garcia clapped, "Yes!" She looked at Blake, "And if you think you're getting out of raping this time, you have another thing coming missy."

JJ shook her head as Blake paled some. "Alright ladies, our ride will be here in a moment. Now I know this is a bachelorette party, but I was thinking that it might be fun for the guys to join us for the this part?"

"Definitely," Robin answered and JJ pulled out her phone to text Spence. "I want to see Aaron up on the stage."

This time Elle coughed on her drink. "Aaron Hotchner? Karaoke? Oh this I've got to see."

* * *

Morgan looked around the table. They had dwindled down to just the one and somehow he was still standing. He suspected a few were taking it easy on him. That and he hadn't been at the same table as Reid until now. Around the table was Pretty Boy, Rossi, Joe Walsh, General Williams, and Bill Withers. He could easily say that he never expected be at a table with the last three. Mr. Withers had already folded, as did Rossi. He looked at his hand, knowing this could be his last hand. "Okay, I'm trying to tell which one of you is bluffing, the retired Marine General or Mr. Rock and Roll Hall of Fame over here."

Joe chuckled, "This hand is too good to waste on a bluff."

"Is that a lyric to one of your songs?" Williams asked.

Morgan eyed them both, trying to profile them. Sadly, he'd had a few drinks and was off his game some. "Alright, I think both of y'all are bluffing. So here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna see your ten and I'm gonna raise you twenty…which incidentally is all I have left so…" He tossed the rest of his chips in. "Boom! What you think about that?"

"Never interrupt and enemy when he's making a mistake," Williams teased.

"Sun Tsu," Reid smiled. "I'll call." Morgan looked at the pile of chips in front of his best man and shook his head.

" _Art of War_ ," Rossi agreed. "A book I believe both of these generals may be familiar with." The other one lifted his scotch glass as he stood behind the table, the rest watching and talking. Hotch and Garrett were a little removed, carrying on another quiet conversation. Morgan wondered if his unit chief was revealing his plans to the other unit chief.

"Come on, Rock Star," Rossi teased.

Walsh smirked, "Three Kings." He set down his hand.

"Okay, okay," Morgan pretended to be a little impressed when he secretly knew he was doomed.

"Full House," Williams smiled, setting down sevens over tens.

"Whoa…" Rossi and a few others commented. "Kid?"

Reid smiled, "Queens over eights."

Williams groaned. "Why did you invite this guy?" he asked Rossi.

Morgan chuckled, "Hey, he's my best man thank you very much." Reid smiled at that.

"So what do you have over there, Groom?" teased Simmons. He was leaning on the edge of the table near Reid.

Morgan smiled, pretending he had a better hand. "I'll show you what I got right here, because in the words of Mr. Withers…ain't no Sunshine in these cards." He tossed his cards down, making everyone laugh.

Reid reached to pull the chips in, handing Morgan a few. "Some for the tuition."

"Thanks Pretty Boy."

"Where is this kid going to school? Harvard _and_ Yale?" the other General teased.

"Well, there are two babies, remember," Morgan answered. "And since I'm out…"

Reid's phone chirped and he looked down. "Well, the ladies have invited us to join them for part of their party."

Hotch raised an eyebrow, coming over to the table. "I'm not sure I want to know."

Reid chuckled. "Karaoke." Several of them groaned, making Reid laugh harder. "You don't want to watch our coworkers, girlfriends, and wives tipsy and singing?"

Morgan smirked and looked up at James. "Think we can get Alex to rap?"

The male half of the Blakes laughed. "Depends on how much she's had to drink."

Morgan was out of his seat. "Well, let's just see if we can get her there. Plus, even though she's sober, Baby Girl will be entertaining up on the stage." He wagged his eyebrows, making everyone laugh.

Rossi's poker buddies weren't not so inclined to get up from the table. Rossi smiled, "I think a few of us will hang back here, but you young ones are welcome to head out."

Hotch tried to take Morgan's empty seat, but both Morgan and Reid stopped him. "Sorry, Hotch, I'm under orders from JJ and Robin. You're coming with."

The room laughed even more as Hotch groaned.

* * *

Hotch, Morgan, and Reid filed into the karaoke bar behind Chris, James, Rick, Grant, and Russ. Matt and Jack chose to stay with Rossi and his poker buddies. They weren't expecting to see their ladies already up on stage with Kate and Blake.

Kate was the one with the microphone. "…What a man, what a man, what a mighty good man…"

They all exchanged glances as she continued to sing the chorus. Morgan chuckled. "Looks we're going to get to see _all_ of them rap."

They noticed Garcia shove Blake forward and she rolled her eyes, but started to rap. Hotch pulled out his phone to record. "I want to take a minute or two and give much respect due to the man that's made a difference in my world." They all smiled, not noticing Emily, Elle, and Tara approaching until they were right there.

"Good timing you guys," Elle teased. "This is gonna get good."

"I know that ain't nobody perfect. I give props to those who deserve it and believe me y'all, he's worth it. So here's to the future 'cause we got through the past, I finally found someone that can make me laugh," Blake finished. The rest of the girls joined Kate in singing the chorus again.

This time Garcia walked forward. Morgan clapped, "Here we go." He whistled, "Go Baby Girl!"

Garcia smirked and winked at him. "My man is smooth like Barry and his voice got bass; a body like Arnold with a Denzel face!" She continued, dancing some while rubbing her bump. "He keeps me on Cloud Nine, just like the Temps. He's not a fake wannabe, tryin' to be a pimp. He dresses like a Dapper Don, but even in jeans. He's a God sent original, the man of my dreams."

Reid's eyes widened as JJ took the mic from Garcia. She met his gaze from across the bar. "Yes, my man says he loves me, never says he loves me not." As she continued he could tell she'd had a little wine, but was by no means drunk – just having a really fun time. "From seven to seven, he's got me open like Seven Eleven." Emily and Elle both started to laugh as Reid turned red, loosening his tie. "…He's got the right potion, baby, rub it down and make it smooth like lotion." She winked at him as she finished her part, "He always has heavy conversation for the mind, which means a lot to me 'cause good men are hard to find."

Kate took over singing again as JJ held his gaze, smirking. He smiled and shook his head. Morgan squeezed his shoulder and tousled his hair. "Lotion huh?"

Reid rolled his eyes as Emily and Elle both chuckled. Hotch was even chuckling…until he saw Robin take the mic. "My man gives real loving, that's why I call him Killer. He's not a wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am, he's a thriller. He takes his time and does everything right; knocks me out with one shot for the rest of the night." Her eyes twinkled with amusement, as it was Hotch's turn to bright red.

"Oh my, Hotch, you look like a tomato right now!" Emily laughed, clanking her glass with the other women.

"…Spends quality time with his kids when he can, secure in his manhood 'cause he's a real man…"

Soon the women were singing the last of the song and taking their bows. All the men cheered and clapped as they joined them. "Baby Girl, that was some _fine_ raping and dancing up there."

Garcia grinned and pulled Morgan into her arms. "Why thank you Hot Stuff." The pair kissed, quickly about to get indecent.

"Whoa, whoa," Emily commented, sticking her arms in between them and pulling them apart. "We're in public you two."

Garcia smirked, "Sorry E."

Reid pulled JJ close to him. "Was that your way of asking for a massage later?" he whispered into her ear. JJ blushed and giggled, lightly smacking his chest.

Elle raised an eyebrow. "Did I just witness Reid _flirt_?" Reid rolled his eyes before kissing JJ gently. Morgan and Garcia chuckled. "God, between this and Hotch blushing, this is the _best_ night!"

"Did you enjoy my rap, Babe?" Robin asked, giving Hotch a quick peck. He smiled and nodded. "Good, because you and I are doing a duet soon."

"Oh no I'm not," he chuckled. He turned to Blake, "I was nice to see you finally rap, Alex." The former agent rolled her eyes.

Robin turned his face back to her. "Oh yes you are."

The group chuckled at the look on Hotch's face, knowing he'd eventually cave. JJ slipped her hand into Reid's. "Come on Baby, we'll spare Boss Man for a song."

"What?"

JJ laughed and pulled him with her to the stage. "That boy is whipped," Morgan laughed.

"Hello Pot, this is Kettle, you're black," Emily joked, hip bumping her friend. Garcia laughed and clanked her virgin margarita glass into her friend's beer bottle as the Reids took the stage.

JJ started them up, "I don't remember what day it was. I didn't notice what time it was. All I know is that I fell in love with you and if all my dreams come true."

Reid smiled, twirling her some as he took over, recognizing the oldie. "Every time I kiss your lips my mind starts to wander. And if all my dreams come true, I'll be spending time with you."

The couple both sang the chorus. "Oh, I love you more today than yesterday, but not as much as tomorrow. I love you more today than yesterday, but, darling, not as much as tomorrow."

The group watching smiled as the couple finished their song, Emily taping their performance for the kids to watch later. As they exited the stage, Hotch took a long sip of his scotch. He set it down on the bar and winked at Robin before going towards the stage.

Elle and Emily both exchanged shocked looks. "I never thought I'd see this in my wildest dreams," the former commented. Emily laughed and clanked her beer with Elle's. Again she set her phone to record, this time for her own records.

Hotch smirked at Robin as the song started. "You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips. And there's no tenderness like before in your finger tips."

The team just about all choked on their drinks. "Um what is he implying?" Sarah asked.

Robin laughed, hard, as he continued. "You've lost that lovin' feeling. Oh, that lovin' feeling. You've lost that lovin' feeling. Now it's gone, gone, gone, oh, oh, oh."

Morgan was the first to connect it. "Wait, is Maverick named after a Top Gun character?" The redhead nodded, shouting at her fiancé as he continued to sing. He gestured for her to join him and she was quick to do so.

"I said baby!"

Robin giggled, providing his echo. "Baby!"

The pair continued, finishing the song together. She kissed him as it finished, keeping him on stage. She then picked a new song. Hotch grinned as the melody started. "Don't go breaking my heart."

She shook her head, a hand on his heart. "I couldn't if I tried."

The team grinned as the pair continued their duet, the words seeming to fit them quite well. "But when I was down," Hotch continued.

"I was your clown!" Robin cheered.

Hotch twirled her as they continue. "So don't misunderstand me."

She pulled him close. "You put the light in my life!"

"Oh you put the spark to the flame."

"I've got your heart in my sights!" The pair continued to sing together, being met with cheers from the whole bar when they finished.

Elle slipped an arm around her former boss' shoulder. "Damn, Hotch, I never thought you had that in you."

He smiled at her, "Yes, well, there is a lot to me you don't know, Mrs. Greenway-Martinez." Elle smiled but rolled her eyes. "When are we going to see you up there?"

"Oh, yeah, we haven't seen you or Em here sing," Morgan teased. "Now that I've finally seen Blake rap, you two are all that's left." He turned to Tara. "And you."

The newest team member sighed. "Damn. I was hoping you forgot about me."

"Nah uh," Morgan shook his finger. "So ladies, get up there and shake what your mamas gave ya!"

The three exchanged a glance and an eye roll before huddling together.

Reid smiled, "Hey Emily, you could do a Siouxsie and the Banshees song." The rest exchanged a confused look, aside from Garcia coughing on her drink.

Emily shook her head, "Okay, Genius, just for that, you're joining us." She tugged on his tie, JJ barely having a chance to grab his drink from his hand as he was swept away with the three women.

"What was that all about?" JJ asked Garcia.

"Oh, remind me to show you Em's high school photo later." The younger blond nodded, laughing. "I wonder what—" The well known beats started up and the rest of the group started to laugh.

Elle shoved the mic in front of Reid as he wrinkled his brow, reading the words off the screen. He didn't know this song very well. "If you see a faded sign by the side of the road that says fifteen miles to the…"

All three women yelled into the other microphone. "Love Shack!"

Tara then took the microphone, "I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway, lookin' for the love getaway. Headed for the love getaway, love getaway!"

The group laughed as Reid took back over, his confusion over the song fitting well with the robotic styling of Fred Schneider. "I got me a car, it's as big as a whale and we're headin' on down to the Love Shack. I got me a Chrysler, it seats about twenty, so hurry up and bring your jukebox money."

The group continued to sing and entertain themselves and the rest of the bar, the women taking turns as the lead female and harmonizing well otherwise. Reid sent JJ a slightly terrified look, but she just smiled and winked at him, letting him know he was doing well.

Elle took the section about glitter, making Reid blush as he figured out the meaning. Or at least what it could be interpreted as. "Glitter on the mattress…Glitter on the highway…Glitter on the front porch…Glitter on the hallway!" He continued to get redder as he sang his next part as well. JJ was glad Morgan was taping this on his phone.

Emily took the part about knocking on the door. "Bang bang bang on the door baby!"

Tara took the infamous line. "Tin Roof…rusted!"

Emily grabbed Reid's hand and twirled _him_ as they finished the song with the rest of the bar joining them. Morgan whistled as did Hotch, the rest all cheering and clapping as the group came back. "Nice performance there, Pretty Ricky!"

Reid rolled his eyes, going to take a seat next at the bar, JJ leaning back against him. "So, groom, are you going to get up there?" the blonde agent asked.

"Oh yeah, Derek, why haven't you gotten up on that stage?" Kate joined in.

Garcia batted her eyelashes at him with a pouty smile. " _Please_ , Chocolate Bear? For me?"

Morgan groaned, knowing he couldn't say no to her. "Fine. One song." Garcia clapped. "Come on boys, back me up."

Reid shook his head, "I'm good." Hotch and Chris were both pushed forward by with significant others, but JJ let Reid stay put. Morgan grabbed Russ as his third backup.

Soon the men were on stage and they watched as Morgan whispered to the other three. He stood a little in front of them as he took the microphone and the melody started up. The women couldn't help but sigh happily as he started to sing. "I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May. I guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way? My girl!" The others filled in the background, clumsily dancing as well. Well, Russ was doing well. The other two not as much. It was Kate's turn to record the performance.

"I've got so much honey, the bees envy me. I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees." Morgan continued to pull out some Motown moves, the others trying to copy him as the rest of the Temptations. The rest laughed and clapped when they finished.

Garcia planted a big kiss on him when he returned. "Thanks Baby Boy, that was perfect!" Morgan smiled as she yawned and snuggled into him. "Hmm, I think my energy is fading."

"Well, then we better call it a night for you and the little ones," he answered, a hand rubbing across her belly, feeling the kicks. "Although it feels like they are _quite_ awake."

Garcia nodded, "They must have liked hearing their daddy sing." She turned to the rest. "Thank you all for a great evening, but I think I need to get the kids away from the music before they kick my bladder right out of my body." The group laughed as she pulled JJ in for a hug. "Thank you for a great Bachelorette party, Peaches."

"You're welcome, Pen. Get some rest."

Morgan did the same with Reid. "Thanks Kid, this was a great send off. Not to mention, the babies made out quite well."

Reid chuckled, "Glad you had fun."

* * *

Emily bit her nail as she waited in the airport two days later. What should she do? She loved Mark, and she enjoyed her work with Interpol, but…

It had been the right decision at the time. She needed that time away from everyone to get herself back on level footing. As much as she had missed the team during her exile into witness protection while they hunted down Doyle, it had still been a shock to be back on the team. She knew now they she had been grasping at straws, trying to completely forget that time and go back to a normal life. It just wasn't possible. It was why she couldn't commit to the house after realizing she actually gotten it. It was why she had to leave. That space, but with added knowledge that she could talk to her BAU family whenever she wanted, helped her get back to a new normal.

It just didn't erase the feeling of home when she was with her former team, something she never really felt growing up and constantly traveling. Even meeting the agents that took her spot – first Blake, then Kate and now Tara – just seemed to add more people to her circle of friends instead of making her feel replaced. Hotch's question had stunned her but intrigued her at the same time. But could she really give up the life she had built across the pond, particularly now that her one blemish on her track record was finally put to rest?

"Sweetheart."

She blinked and smiled, quick to pull Mark into her arms. "Babe, I'm so glad you could make it." The pair kissed briefly before she slipped an arm around his back and started to direct him out of the airport.

"Me too. I'm looking forward to meeting the people I've heard so much about," he answered.

Emily chuckled softly, remembering all the times she'd told him a story from her time with the BAU. "They are looking forward to meeting you too. I apologize if Garcia gets a little _too_ nosy."

The tall man with dark chocolate skin laughed, kissing her cheek. "I'll keep that in mind." They reached her rental car and tucked his carry on into the trunk. As they climbed in he eyed her. "So, going to tell me what you were thinking about when I walked up?"

Emily sent him a glance as she pulled out of her parking spot. "Just nervous, I guess, about you meeting everyone. It's like bringing home your high school boyfriend to meet your parents." Mark smiled, letting that answer go for now. He wasn't a profiler, but he was a lawyer and could read people well, particularly his girlfriend of over a year. "Speaking of which, as much as I don't want to, we should probably have dinner with my parents before we leave on Tuesday."

Mark watched the grimace cross her face. She'd had a few terse conversations with her mother since they started to date, but the former Ambassador hadn't made the trip to London in that time. "We can do that, if you want."

Emily laughed, "Not so much want as don't want to deal with the consequences if she finds out I've been in the States for a week and didn't visit." Mark nodded. "But for now, we have a wedding to get to."

* * *

 **A/N: I evidently have a thing for this group doing karaoke, lol. Songs were "Whatta Man" by Salt n Pepa & En Vogue, "More Today than Yesterday" by Sonny & Cher (at least for this case), "Lost that Loving Feeling" by the Righteous Brothers, "Don't Go Breaking my Heart" by Elton John and Kiki Dee, "Love Shack" by B52s, and "My Girl" by the Temptations.**


	117. Chapter 116

Reid watched as Morgan adjusted his tie for the third time. It was entertaining to him to see the older man nervous. _Why_ was the question.

"Why are you so nervous Derek?"

Morgan sighed, "Just worried I'll screw this up in the long run, I guess. I don't exactly have the best track record in the relationship department."

Reid stood up, having been reading over his speech before watching Morgan became more appealing. It wasn't like he didn't already have that memorized. "I had no relationship experience before JJ, Derek. You and Penelope will be fine. There will be highs and lows, but I have faith you'll be on the ride for a long time – together."

Morgan turned from the mirror and smiled at his little brother. "Pull that from your speech?"

Reid smiled and tapped his temple. "Wealth of knowledge in this brain, you know." Morgan laughed and ruffled his hair, making Reid groan. "Hey! The wedding is about to start, man." Reid grabbed a comb to tame his wavy hair.

A knock on the door kept Morgan from commenting. Sarah stuck her head in the door. "Alright Bro, you ready? Everyone is here."

* * *

JJ finished putting in her pearl earrings and then studied her reflection for a moment. Her hair was to the side, curls cascading down. Her black, strapless dress swayed at her knees. There was multiple colored ribbons braided together that wrapped around her waist and flowed down her back. Her gaze shifted as her best friend and she grinned.

"Pen, you're _so_ beautiful," she commented, turning around to face her best friend. She picked up a box from the dresser, the ladies using one of Rossi's spare bedrooms as their dressing area. "I have something for you."

Garcia smiled as she finished putting on her rainbow heels. "You do?"

JJ nodded and gestured to the bed for them to take a quick seat. "Well, you need something borrowed. It's also something old." She handed her the box. "I figured your dress counts as something new and the shoes have your something blue."

Garcia nodded in agreement as she opened the jewelry box. "Oh wow, Peaches, it's beautiful." She picked up the silver, diamond, and opal butterfly brooch. "When did you get this?"

"Back in 2004, I just usually didn't wear it in the office so you probably don't remember seeing it. You remember the Secret Santa gift exchange with the team your first Christmas?" Garcia nodded. "Spence gave me that. I should have known then that we'd end up where we are today. I'd only been on the team a few months and he'd already gotten me to tell him I collected butterflies as a kid and then he got me that. Who knows how much that cost him and he was still carrying that raggedy old book bag until Morgan bought him the messenger bag."

"Aww, that's so sweet," Garcia gushed.

JJ grinned. "Yeah, that's my guy, sweet and thoughtful. Since you think so highly of us as a couple…"

Garcia smiled. "You are my #relationship goals."

She took a few bobby pins as she chuckled. "So, I was thinking that we could use a few of these to pin it into your hair." Garcia had her curled her hair but hadn't done anything else yet. JJ secured some pins on the brooch and positioned the butterfly so it was pulling some hair back from her left ear. "Perfect. May wearing this bless your wedding just like Spence has blessed my life."

Garcia pulled JJ in for a tight hug. "Thank you Sweetie. I love you so much." She picked up the mirror on the bed and looked at the new hair accessory. "It really is the perfect final touch."

JJ beamed, proud. "I love you too. I'm so happy for you and Derek…even if you're trying to steal our title of cutest couple and family of the BAU."

Garcia chuckled, a knock at the door breaking them up from their little chat. Rossi stuck his head in the door. "It's almost show time, Kitten."

The women stood and smoothed out their dresses. JJ collected their bouquets of every variety of roses. "Ready?"

Garcia nodded, taking her bouquet. "More than anything."

* * *

The string quartet started to play some soft music as Reid escorted Sarah and Desiree to their seats, followed by Morgan escorting Fran. She kissed her son on the cheek when they reached the end of the aisle. "I'm so happy you finally took the leap, son."

"Thanks Ma." He took his place next to the pastor, patting Reid on his shoulder as he did.

Reid smiled at Morgan before turning his gaze back down the rows of white folding chairs. The garden area of Rossi's yard was full of Morgan and Garcia's family and friends, not just the current and former teammates already in town. Several of their fellow agents were in attendance – Anderson, Seaver, Todd, the whole International team, some of Andi Swan's team, some of Morgan's old bomb squad, and even Kevin Lynch, still with Sharp. Some of Garcia's theater group and a few members of her support group were also in attendance. Will and Jackie, Maeve and Bobby were also present.

He barely registered any of this, however, as his wife was walking down the aisle. His smile grew as he took her in. She grinned at him and winked. "You look stunning," he mouthed.

"Thanks Baby," she mouthed back. "You too." Neither noticed some of their team smiling and shaking their heads, having caught the married couple's exchange. The pair smiled as they turned to watch Hotch help Andrew down the aisle with his pillow, Reid having tied a good knot to make sure the rings were secure as the youngest Reid toddled towards them.

Reid bent down and Hotch released his godson's hand so he could finish running to his dad. "Good job Bud," he whispered, taking the pillow and then sending the boy to go sit down in Hotch's lap. Next came Ella, in a cute white, ruffled dress with pink shoes. Her godmother had insisted she have some color in her outfit. The group in attendance had a hard time containing their 'awws' as she smiled big and scattered the rose petals like she had practiced with Sandy.

She smiled and hugged Morgan's leg when she reached the end. He bent down and kissed the top of her head of wavy brown hair. "Good job god baby girl. Go to Auntie Emily, okay?"

"Okay Uncle Derek!" she beamed, running into Emily's lap. The Interpol agent hugged the girl tight, not noticing her boyfriend watching her. He'd barely had time to get to know these people yet, but he saw how happy, how comfortable, she was here.

The music shifted and the group all stood up, turning in take in the bride. Morgan felt his heart starting to race as he took in the love of his life. Even as a bride, she was utterly, distinctly herself. Her long, blond curls hung below her shoulders, only pulled back on the one side. Her glasses were a soft pink frame, her kissable lips a darker shade. Her dress had small, cap sleeves with a sweetheart neckline and empire waist, sitting just above her bump. The breezy material draped over the growing babies, stopping just past her knees in the front, the back going down to the ground. What made it a Penelope Garcia dress was the petticoat underneath, a rainbow of colors. The same colors in the ribbon around her waist and JJ's. It matched perfectly with different colored roses in her hands. She was everything a classical bride would be but with a Garcia twist, and she was breathtaking. She was _perfect_.

He hardly noticed Rossi with her until they reached the end. The Italian American kissed Garcia on the cheek. "I am so happy for you, Kitten."

Garcia smiled, trying quite hard to not start crying already, kissed him back. "Thank you Dave."

He smiled and then shook Derek's hand. "Take good care of her, of them."

Morgan grinned, patting Rossi on the shoulder. "You know I will."

Garcia took her place, handing JJ her bouquet so she could hold Morgan's hands. They both lost focus, barely registering the pastor's words to start the ceremony. Then they reached the point of their vows.

Morgan squeezed her hands before reaching up with one hand and wiping away a tear that had already fallen. "Penelope Garcia, you will always be my Original Baby Girl."

"Derek Morgan, you will always be my Chocolate Thunder," she interrupted, just like she always does.

He chuckled, not surprised in the least. "Everything you and I do together is magic. Since the minute we met."

"Since the moment I called you Eyebrows." A few chuckles came from the team. "Even though I acted tough then, I was scared. But ever since I started to work with you…you make me feel super brave."

Morgan smiled, "You make me feel safe. You've got such a big heart, Penelope. I think it rubbed off on me. It made me realize I wanted love in my life, that I wanted a family. It just took me a while to realize that I didn't just want a family, but a family with _you_. That you held my heart from the start."

A tear escaped her shining blue eyes again and he wiped it away. "I don't have much of a traditional family anymore, but this team became that to me as we continued to slay the dragons and save the princes and princesses together. It took me a long time to realize that my own Prince Charming was in front of my face the whole time too, Derek, but now that I have you, I don't ever want to let you go."

He smiled. "I won't let you. A few years ago, I promised you that I would protect you, that I would never let you not see the beauty in everything and everyone."

"And I said I didn't need you to protect me," She countered. The team smiled, not surprised by this exchange.

"And what did I say back?"

"Tough. That you were going to stay on the job a little while longer…all the days of your life."

Morgan smiled. "I'm repeating that promise today. I promise with all of my heart and soul, to love and protect you," he paused and moved his free hand to her belly, "and our family, all the days of my life. To make sure you smile even when surrounded by darkness. That our kids live in a house full of bright colors, laughter, and love. I promise to protect you from things that go bump in the night." Reid grinned at that, as did Ashley. "You are my God-given solace, Penelope, and I love you with all of my heart. I promise to spend every day showing you that."

Garcia let out a breath, more tears falling. "You're ruining my makeup, you know." The group chuckled softy as she took a second to compose herself, JJ handing her a handkerchief. "I promise to always be your light in the darkness as well. To never stop flirting with you and making you laugh. To make you have to workout more to keep in shape with my ice cream stash in the fridge." Morgan smiled and shook his head. "I promise to make sure I keep your ego in check too."

Morgan chuckled. "Thank you."

She grinned. "You call me your God-given Solace, but you are my Hero, Derek. I love you with all of my being. I promise to never stop talking to you." It was her turn to reach up and wipe a few tears away. Just about everyone else there was tearing up too.

The pastor cleared his throat and Reid blinked back his own tears and removed the rings off of the pillow, handing it to the man. The pair quickly exchanged 'I do' and slipped on the wedding bands. When Morgan pulled her to him, securing his arms around her as he dipped her, six months pregnant and all, to seal their union with a kiss, their family and friends erupted into applause.

* * *

JJ tugged on Reid's tie a little while later, planting a quick kiss on his lips. "You ready?"

Reid smiled and nodded, "Ladies first."

JJ chuckled and stood from her seat, the group all enjoying their dinner. She clanged the back of her knife against her champagne flute and turned on the microphone. "Attention everyone, it's time for the toasts. As Matron of Honor, I'll go first." She turned to face the bride and groom, just a few seats over. "I've known Derek and Penelope each for over a decade. It didn't take long for the pair to get a reputation around the bureau for their, ahem, _unusual_ method of communication." The group all chuckled at that. "I know rumors started pretty early on by those outside of the team that something was going on. I'll be honest, I wondered myself a time or two. Particularly when Pen would answer the phone saying things like 'Talk Dirty to me' and the two would call each other Coco and Ice T." The group laughed.

"As time went on, they seemed content to just be friends so I let my own wonderings fade, as did many others." She looked down at her husband. "But if there's something that I really know to be true, its that looks can be deceiving. After all, if you had asked me years ago if I ever thought I'd be married to Spence with some amazing kids to boot, I would have thought you were lying."

Reid reached over and took her hand, kissing it. "But, if there is one thing I know for sure is that there is _nothing_ like being in love with your best friend." She smiled at him once more before looking back at the happy couple. "May you two be as happy together as Spence and I. It won't always be sunshine and roses, but when the person you trust most in the world is also the love of your life, is your life partner, there will always be rainbows after the rain." She lifted her glass. "To Penelope and Derek."

The rest of the room echoed her last statement and took a sip of their drinks as the couple kissed. Reid stood up and kissed his wife as well. "I love you," he whispered as he pulled back. She smiled at him as she took her seat. He cleared his throat and turned to the group. Speaking in front of a group like this, even though he knew almost everyone here, used to make him incredibly nervous. Now, maybe just a little. He was so much more confident ever since he married JJ.

"When I first met Derek Morgan, I was positive he didn't like me." There were a few chuckles and Reid noticed a small smirk on Hotch's face. "I didn't exactly like or trust him either. Even for profilers, I think we both put each other into boxes, stereotypes from our pasts. I know I did. But as time went on, we began to tolerate each other and then, somehow, became unlikely friends." He met Morgan's eyes. "Now, one of the proudest titles I have is being his 'Brother.'"

"Back at ya, Pretty Boy," Morgan shouted so everyone else could hear him.

Reid rolled his eyes, " _That_ title I could do without." A few more chuckles from the group. "Anyway, over the time that I've known Derek, I seen how long it takes for people to truly gain his trust. A side effect of what we do, I'm sure. But when Garcia joined our team, it took her _all_ of about five minutes to find a crack in his defenses and permanently stay there." Garcia grinned and Morgan leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Most people know I could provide a detailed retelling of their relationship, but we don't have all night, so let me just say this: A famous author, Mignon McLaughlin, once said _'A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person.'_ I know this marriage will last, will be one for the ages, as I've watched Penelope and Derek slowing, but continuously, fall in love over the years. To the happy couple – may you continue to fall in love with each other for the remainder of your lives."

"Here, here!" Rossi shouted as the group clanked their glasses together and took sips while the newlyweds kissed. They both then stood, Morgan helping Garcia up, and hugged the couple.

"Those were great, thank you both," Morgan commented.

Garcia kissed them both. "I love you both, thank you." The couple smiled at her before Morgan escorted her to the dance floor for their first dance. He twirled her on the dance floor, the several round tables surrounding it. Each table with a different color tablecloth on them with white flowers and candles as center pieces. Garcia immediately grinned as the piano started to play. She had let him pick the song.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth?  
_ _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out.  
_ _You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down.  
_ _What's going on in that beautiful mind?  
_ _I'm on your magical, mystery ride.  
_ _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright._

She kissed him softly as the chorus started. "Perfect. Just perfect."

He spun her a little before pulling her back into his arms. "Just like you, Baby Girl."

 _You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

Reid slipped an arm around JJ and she rested her head on his shoulder. "This fits them so fell. Just like our song fits us," JJ murmured. Reid hummed in agreement, kissing the top of her head as they watched their best friends finish dancing.

 _'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you_

Morgan dipped her once more as the song finished before planting a big kiss on her. "Save that for the honeymoon, Chocolate Thunder," she murmured in his ear, making him chuckle.

* * *

Emily swayed back and forth in Mark's sure arms as soft music played. Her eyes were closed but she knew JJ and Reid, Morgan and Garcia, Kate and Chris, and Hotch and Robin were all out there dancing too. Rossi was probably dancing with Tara or one of Morgan's sisters or his mom. She felt so comfortable here, with them. "You're happy here, aren't you?"

She blinked and looked up into her boyfriend's warm eyes. "Hmm? What do you mean?"

"I mean we've been together for almost a year and I've never seen you smile this much or laugh as hard as you have been all day," he answered, keeping his voice low.

"It's a special day, of course I'm smiling and laughing," she countered, trying to decipher his hidden meaning. She dropped her arms so she could slip her hand into his and pulled him off the dance floor. They took a quick walk away from the rest. "Something on your mind?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I should be asking you that, Emily. It seems like you're holding something in, Love."

She sighed. "It's about Hotch."

"Your former boss?"

She nodded, "He's being promoted." She stopped walking and met his confused gaze. "He offered me his job as the BAU Unit Chief."

Mark blinked, surprised. "Wow."

"I know, surprised me too." She cupped his cheek. "I told him I had to talk to you first. It's a job I've wanted for a long time, but I'm basically doing that in London too. And I'm happy with you so…"

"You should take it." Emily furrowed her brow, stunned that he agreed that easily. That's what her heart wanted to hear from him, her brain already leaning that way. "Look, I see how being here with them makes you feel, this is your _real_ home. It will take some doing, but I bet I could find a job over here…if that's what you want."

A huge smile grew across her face. "Are you sure?" He nodded. She kissed him, deeply. "I love you."

He pushed some of her raven locks behind her ear. "I love you too."

"Eww."

The pair turned to see Henry standing there. "Can I help you Henry?" she asked, ignoring his comment about her kissing her boyfriend.

He nodded. "Mom said I should ask you to dance."

Emily grinned and offered her hand. "Sounds good Bud." As the three of them went back to the dance floor, JJ slipped her arm around Mark's.

"Now that I have you away from your girlfriend…" Mark chuckled as she pivoted him to a table with Garcia and Elle. He shot a glance back at his girlfriend, who was watching them some while dancing with Henry. Reid was dancing with Maeve nearby, Alex with Hotch, Tara with Rossi, Morgan and his mom, and Jack with Robin. He smiled, taking the scene in. He had a feeling he could get used to this group of friends.

Of family.


	118. Chapter 117

Hotch looked around the Reids' living room the next day, a little nostalgic. He knew he was making the right decision for his family and himself for the future, but that wasn't going to make leaving any easier. Even if he'd still see them on a regular basis. It was also going to be really hard to just tell them…particularly now that he knew Morgan _and_ Reid were leaving over the next few months as well. Would the team survive? Would they lose their effectiveness?

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Emily approach from his side. She touched his arm, getting him to look at her. "I'll do it."

He blinked, not expecting her to have answered him already. "Mark okay with it?"

She smiled and nodded. "He said last night that after he saw how I was being here with all of you that he knew _this_ was my real home and he couldn't stop me from coming back. We just have to work logistics out for him to move too."

Hotch cracked a rare smile and pulled her in for a quick hug. "Thank you."

"No thank _you_ for thinking of me. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't dreamed of leading the BAU when I first joined the team," she countered. They looked over at the rest as they were getting settled to start the baby shower. JJ had gotten the couple to agree to letting them throw the shower before they left on their honeymoon so Emily, Elle and Blake could all be there, under the assumption that the London resident _wouldn't_ be able to come over for one in another month or so. "Should we tell them?"

Hotch sighed. A part of him wanted to wait, but he also didn't want to blindside them and he knew he'd have to start the process of transitioning soon because Cruz was going to need to transition up as well. "Yeah." He walked further into the room and cleared his throat. "Before the men escape and you ladies dive into the mountain of gifts, I'd like to talk to the team privately for a moment."

JJ and Reid exchanged a glance, as did Tara and Kate. Rossi narrowed his eyes a little. Morgan sighed; knowing was coming. "Sure thing, Hotch." He helped Garcia up and the agents all went outside, away from the rest. Morgan noticed Emily follow them and held in his grin, glad to see his idea was clearly coming to fruition.

"What's up, Boss Man? We don't have a case because I will personally hurt Cruz if he tries to interrupt today or our honeymoon," Garcia grumbled.

Hotch shook his head, "No, no. I can't be certain the rest of us won't get called away while you two are gone, but you're officially on vacation so don't worry." The group gathered round the table on the patio, Morgan and JJ helping the pregnant team member into a chair. "Before you two leave or Emily heads back to London, I wanted to share some…news."

"Sounds ominous," murmured Rossi. He'd heard some rumblings within the bureau about staff changes.

Hotch was quiet for a minute, trying to decide on how to start. "When I first joined the BAU and started to work with Jason and Dave, I had lofty career goals. I wanted to be unit chief one day and then eventually advance up the bureau. Then Dave left and shortly afterwards we were given the okay to expand the team. Which led to Morgan and a few others joining us. Then Jason discovered Reid. We were soon able to add a press liaison and a full time technical analyst. Then Boston happened."

He paused and the aforementioned team members all sighed, remembering the agents they lost that day. " _That_ wasn't how I expected to take over as unit chief over eleven years ago. I also couldn't have dreamed that my coworkers would soon become my best friends and then my family. A family that I came to depend on when my own fell apart…first through divorce and then…"

JJ reached over and squeezed his arm and Rossi patted his shoulder. "I was offered early retirement then, but I couldn't fathom leaving my family, leaving all of you. Then a few years later I was offered Section Chief. The first step to the career goals I had over a decade earlier. But it was still just Jack and I then so I couldn't leave you guys again. But now…" he sighed.

"You're retiring?" asked Kate, surprised.

Hotch shook his head. "No. I'm sure you're aware that Thomas is retiring in a month. Cruz has been selected as his replacement. He offered me his position as Section Chief and I've decided to take it." He saw Garcia open her mouth to protest some and he held up a hand. "Before anyone asks, no Robin didn't ask me to do this. She was fine either way. However, we recently learned that her sister has terminal cancer and has asked us to become her daughter's guardians when the time comes." Eyes all grew wide at that news. "For much of the past decade, I'd done my best with raising Jack, but I put the job first much of the time. I can't do that now. She's going to need me, as is Shawna and little Pheobe. Not to mention Jack as he adjusts to having a step mom and then a step sister."

"You're making the right decision, Aaron," Rossi stated, squeezing his shoulder. "As much as we'd hate to see you go, family comes first."

"Who will replace you? Do you know?" asked Tara, her gaze shifting to Emily. So did the rest.

She smiled a little and nodded. "Hotch asked me this past week."

"It was my one condition to taking the job, that I got to have some say in my successor," Hotch added. "Emily has agreed to take over my duties in a few weeks. She'll need a little time settling everything at Interpol first."

"What about Mark?" JJ asked.

Emily smiled. "We talked. He saw how happy being with all of you made me and told me I had to take it."

JJ was the first to hug her friend. "I can't wait for you to be back with us full time, Em." Tara and Kate also congratulated her. Rossi kissed her on both cheeks before hugging Hotch, knowing this was a difficult decision for him. At least the team would be in good, trusted hands.

Reid was next to hug Emily. He felt bad that he'd be leaving her not long after she took over. "Congratulations," he stated before whispering in her ear. "I'm sorry about the vacancy."

"Don't worry your big brain about it, Spencer." She pulled back and patted his cheek. "Thanks."

Garcia bit her lip processing this. She then looked at her husband. Had their marriage kept him from becoming unit chief? Did he know about this? He met her eyes and smiled, squeezing her shoulder. She could see happiness there and nothing else and that made her smile. She raised an eyebrow, asking as silent question. He winked in acknowledgement.

Morgan hugged Emily and then Hotch. "Glad that worked out. Does she know?" he whispered. Hotch nodded. "Okay."

After Emily pulled back from Garcia, Morgan cleared his throat. "Since we're making announcements…" He moved back to be by his wife, taking her hand before reaching down with the other, feeling a kick from each of his babies. "I'm leaving as well. After the twins are born."

JJ took a seat, stunned. She immediately met Reid's eyes. He offered her a small smile, making her think he knew this already. She too began to think through all the changes the team would be going through soon.

"You sure you don't just want to take some time?" asked Rossi. He couldn't fault Morgan for wanting to leave, but wanting to make sure he was positive in his decision.

Morgan shook his head. "If there is one thing I've learned over the past year was that even with all that we see in this job, I've taken my returning home in one piece for granted at times. But now, I've got _three_ very important reasons to be more present at home. I lost my dad to the job; I can't do that to these two angels." The group nodded in understanding. "Not sure what my plan is after some time away. Might just be Mr. Dad for a bit so Pen can come back. Lord knows you need her skill sets more than mine." He bent down and kissed his new bride to make his point.

There was a pause in the conversation as everyone digested what they had heard. JJ eyed her husband, trying to see if he wanted to reveal as well or wait. He held her gaze and nodded.

"Um..."

Rossi's eyes grew wide as his head snapped to the other man on the team. "You too? You guys are all abandoning me, leaving me with the ladies?"

"Not exactly all at once, if that helps," Reid offered.

Tara took a seat this time, "When? Why?"

"Well, it's not technically official yet. Deputy Director Bergman approached me about a role he thought I'd be good for. It's on the President's Council of Advisors on Science and Technology as one of the members had to leave due to health issues. Usually it's reserved for scientists at the top of their fields. They review the latest discoveries and update the President so he can make the appropriate law changes or policy recommendations. However, we all know the budget constraints we have and sometimes the putting this knowledge into practice is difficult. He thought I'd be a good fit given my clear understanding of all the topics, or ability to quickly learn about them, and _how_ the government works."

"Isn't that an appointed position?" Tara asked.

He nodded. "It is and President Coleman isn't going to work on filling the vacancy while he's still on the campaign trail for reelection. However, based on the polls that shouldn't be an issue. I just can't meet with him until after Election Day. So I won't be leaving for a few months, if that all goes well."

"Surely that won't take up all your time," Kate countered.

"It won't. Bergman was going to suggest that I help with the JASON advisory committee as well, assuming I could be on both. He also asked me to teach some profiling classes for the Academy and FLEKC." He looked at Morgan. "I'd imagine they'd love to have you as well."

Morgan nodded, "I'll think about it." _That_ was work with the bureau he could get behind.

He then looked at Tara, "I could probably help with your research collection as well, if you'll have me."

The newest team member grinned. "Are you kidding? Of course!"

He smiled and looked at Emily. "I might even be able to do some paper consults for you, I just would be restricted from being on call for travel given everything else."

Garcia felt a tear falling. Their family was changing and even if the reasons were good she didn't like it. "But why, Boy Wonder?"

"Similar to these two. We've all joked about Ella following in my footsteps, but I think it's true, at least to a degree. But I don't want her going through school like I did; I want her to have as normal childhood, at least as much as she can. Which means I need to be available to supplement her education after school hours." The group nodded as he continued. "I also don't know what the future holds for my mom, but I _need_ to be more available for her as well."

Emily cleared her threat after a minute. "Dave, JJ, Pen, Kate and Tara, I know this is a lot to absorb and we will have to figure out our new team dynamic—"

"Not to mention hire some new blood. Testosterone preferred to balance out the scales," Rossi interrupted.

The group chuckled. "That too," Emily added. "Don't worry old man, I'll find some muscle to do the door kicking for you." She met JJ's eyes, "not that JJ couldn't handle that, but..." more laughs from the team. "But I promise we'll be okay."

JJ nodded. "We will, _Boss_."

"Hey, I haven't left yet," Hotch countered, getting smiles from the rest. "And we still have a party in there for the newest members of this family. I know this was a bit of information overload, but I didn't want it to come as a shock and we all know how cases like to interrupt things."

Just then the door opened and out came Elle. "The natives are getting restless in there. Everything okay?"

Morgan smiled and nodded, helping Garcia up. "You just tell my Ma to chill, we'll be there in a second."

Elle raised an eyebrow, "Hey I may be able to sass off to Hotch here, but even _I_ know not to mess with a grandma that's ready to spoil some grandbabies, even if they aren't here yet."

The group laughed as they entered the house, each now going to savor the moments together a little bit more since they knew of the changes ahead.

* * *

"…Happy Birthday dear Andrew, Happy Birthday to you!"

JJ, Reid and the two oldest Reid kids all clapped as Sandy taped the event. Robin, Jack, and Hotch also cheered. The Reids had opted for a smaller gathering the day of their youngest's first birthday since his godmother was still on her honeymoon for a few more days. They were having a bigger get together after they were back, before Dave took his scheduled trip to San Francisco for Kai's birthday. For now, Drew with his small, blue smash cake was enough.

The boy smiled at the group and then looked down at his cake, poking a few fingers into it. He seemed to like the texture and continued to play with it. JJ reached over and offered him one of his training forks with some of the cake on it. He shyly reached for it and licked the end. "Mmmmm ba!"

Ella giggled, "He likes it!"

Reid smiled, the girl in his lap. "He does. I'm guessing you want some now too?"

"Yes please!" she nodded. "I love cake!"

Sandy chuckled, "Like Mother, like Daughter."

"I don't know, I see Spencer grab sweets more than JJ. She usually wants Cheetos," Hotch teased, getting laughs from the group. They continued to watch the birthday boy eat and smash his cake as Sandy and JJ distributed slices for the rest.

"So, how goes the wedding planning?" JJ asked. "Going to take Rossi up on his offer to have it at his place like the rest of the BAU couples?"

Robin smiled. "That _is_ tempting. My folks would probably like to have it in Wisconsin since I have such a large extended family."

Hotch nodded, "That would be easier on your sister too." He looked at the other couple, "We're kind of letting things with her run the planning for right now." The younger couple nodded.

"We're moving!" Jack announced.

"Oh really?" JJ asked. "To where?" Jack shrugged.

Hotch smiled. "Haven't figured that part out yet. We just knew we'd rather be in a house so Maverick has a back yard to run around with Jack in." The others knew he was also talking about having more space for their eventually growing family as well.

"Well, we love who we got our house from, maybe he has something else that will work for you guys as well," Reid smiled as he wiped off Ella, the girl covered in frosting.

"Think he'll offer me a fair price though?" Hotch joked.

* * *

"Hey, Rossi, how was San Francisco?" Reid greeted two weeks later.

The older man smiled. It hadn't gone as planned, that was for sure, but after clearing the air with Hayden, he was glad she had shown up out of the blue. With the newlyweds back from their honeymoon, he had been able to stay there for his whole planned trip. It gave the parents of Joy Rossi plenty of time to talk through things. Granted, it had taken a few days for him to put his pride aside about how she was right – he likely _wouldn't_ have given the job thirty years ago.

It actually made him quite proud of Morgan and Reid that they were choosing their families over the work. There would always be unsubs to chase and although they might never recapture the same magic this team once had, there would always be highly skilled profilers that would be around to help catch them. They had both earned the right to raise the next generation of _good_ people designed to change the world, without fear of the job scaring them.

"It was good, kiddo, thanks for asking." The older agent saddled up to the younger man's desk. "How are _you_ Reid? Lots of changes headed our way. I know how you feel about that."

Reid smiled, "I'm…okay. I know I don't have the best track record with change, but I also think I've gotten a lot better with that since JJ and I…"

Rossi chuckled, "That is true. And I suppose since _those_ changes are contributing to the upcoming changes, its not as bad, huh?"

The younger man nodded. "Yeah."

"We've got a case," Garcia greeted, rubbing her bump as she moved a little slower on her heals to the conference room. The rest were already in the room, the tech having found the women in the break room and Morgan had been talking with Hotch when he had gotten the call. Reid grabbed a file as she started to present; Rossi took a seat. "Two years ago, 12 year old Adam Morrissey vanished on his way home from school in Franklin, Virginia. At the time, he was living with his mother, who had just gone through a bitter divorce."

Rossi nodded and pointed to the screen, "I remember this. This mother and local authorities believed he was abducted by his father and taken to Mexico."

Garcia nodded, "Yes. And then three months after that, 13 year old Jimmy Bennett went missing from Richmond, Virginia, 75 miles away. He was in foster care because both of his parents were drug addicts. He had run away once before, so he police assumed that it happened again."

Hotch took over. "The cases were thought to be unrelated until last night."

Morgan slid out a chair for his wife as she continued. "That is when prison guards at Fletcham Correctional Center intercepted an incoming package containing the clothes the boys were both last seen in."

"DNA samples from skin cells found on the clothing were confirmed to make the missing boys, so we know the items are authentic," Hotch added with a frown.

Tara sighed. "Well, there's dried blood on the clothes."

"Yeah, that's not a good sign," Kate finished her thought.

"Who was the package sent to?" Morgan asked, beating Reid to the punch.

Hotch answered that one while Garcia projected her image up. "Antonia Slade." Reid's eyes went wide in recognition, as did Rossi's.

"She was a serial killer captured 15 years ago, right?" Tara asked.

Rossi took over. "The Runaway Killer. She was a clinical social worker, and she started this runaway hotline in order to lure her preferred victims, young teens, to her home. Gideon was on that case." Hotch nodded.

Reid continued to look at the file, "It says here that she loved with her long-time lover Phil Garmin, who shot himself when police arrived. They found nine bodies – five girls, four boys – wrapped in plastic encased behind the drywall of her basement. All the victims had been shot in the back of the head."

Rossi nodded. "It drove Gideon crazy that she never talked about the murders after her arrest. She never explained why she did it."

Hotch sighed. "And she never has."

Kate looked back to Garcia, "Anything on the package itself?"

"The postmark was from Roanoke, return address was the prison," Garcia supplied. "When the police went to question the post office, no one could recall who sent it."

Morgan turned in his seat, "So why were bloody clothes sent to her _now_?"

" _That_ is the question," Hotch stated. "And are the boys alive?"

JJ frowned. "Based on the clothes, I'd say it doesn't bode well."

Reid nodded, thinking that over. "Well, there is the timing of the package. I mean, why send it now, two years after the kidnappings, if the boys have long been dead?"

"A copycat?" Morgan offered. "Someone might be trying to replicate one of Antonia's crimes."

Tara sighed. "Well the boys were too young when they were taken, but they'd be the right age now. What if Antonia's orchestrating this entire thing from behind bars?"

Hotch nodded. "We need to talk to her."

* * *

JJ took a deep breath after the door slammed shut to Antonia's cell. That was an unexpected exchange. Hotch had said she was quite rude to him and they had developed theories, but now they knew she was profiling them as well, treating them differently than how they were used to. But it was more of a shock to her that to a degree, the serial killer was right.

Spence had already called her out on it himself. That she wanted to lead the team. So why had Hotch gone to Emily instead of asking her? He hadn't even talked to Reid about taking over the team either and she felt like maybe she should be offended for her husband about that. Then again, he also didn't seem surprised when Reid revealed he was leaving so maybe that was why.

But why _not_ her?

The guard cleared his throat and JJ blinked, quickly leaving the prison to get back to the rest and report what she learned. It still gave her time to think. As she reached the SUV she called Reid to tell him about Antonia's request.

" _Hey how'd it go?"_

"Well she seems to be employing the reverse psychology treatment. And she requested a transfer back to Kentucky in order to reveal more information," JJ answered through the Bluetooth as she pulled out.

" _That seems unlikely,"_ he answered and then paused, processing her tone _. "What did she say to you Jen?"_ He stepped away from the rest.

JJ sighed. "You know, sometimes its really annoying how skilled you are at profiling me through one sentence."

Reid chuckled a little, _"Thank you?"_

JJ laughed, feeling a little better already. "She just pointed out that I'm intelligent, implying I'm smarter than Hotch so I should be team lead. That I'm too nice and that's why I'm not in charge."

Reid could hear it in how she stated that. She was wondering about it herself. _"Just because you're nice doesn't mean you can't be unit chief. Hotch's leadership style isn't the only style."_

"But Em is more of a bad ass than me," she countered.

" _Is that's what you're thinking about? Why Hotch didn't ask either of us to take over the team before asking Emily?"_ JJ was quiet so he continued. _"You know there's a minimum requirement for how many years you are profiler before you can be unit chief, right? You've been with the team for twelve years but only a profiler for five. Even with the fact that you profiled cases as the liaison, he probably couldn't get Cruz to sign off on that yet."_

JJ sighed. "You're right. And I'm excited to have Emily back as our chief, I am." She hit her hand against the steering wheel, "Why did I let her get to me?"

" _It's okay JJ. That's the issue with the intelligent unsubs; they are good at manipulating even the best of us."_ He paused, _"Which you are."_

JJ smiled as she continued to drive. "Have I told you I love you today?"

Reid laughed, _"I love you too. Are you going to be okay?"_

"Yeah, go tell Hotch about the transfer request, I'll be there in a couple minutes."

* * *

The team started to analyze why Antonia Slade had a map of the prison in her cell before landing in solitary confinement.

Reid was the first to voice the obvious. "What if it's to escape? She _did_ have a road map in her cell."

Kate added to that. "She'd need outside help."

"Given her devotees, that wouldn't be hard to find. She even had inside help when she tried escaping before from two other inmates and a few prison guards," Morgan added, looking over the file again.

JJ nodded, "So this could be another attempt." She thought over her conversation. "I would question how well she could do that. She was taking care of a diabetic foot ulcer when I was in there."

Hotch nodded, "She _was_ limping when I was there as well."

The group turned to Reid. "I mean it's feasible, but that would surely hinder how quickly she could get out."

The group all pondered that when Kate finally vocalized a question bothering her. "So if she's planning on escaping, but got tossed into solidary confinement because the map was found, did she tell whomever has the boys to send the clothes now to help her escape? Does she _really_ think that not only will we make the transfer, but that she can escape custody during that time?"

"There's something else at play here, I can feel it," Morgan commented. "I just don't know what yet."

* * *

"Morgan, have you seen Spence?" JJ asked. "He should be back from the prison by now."

The other team member that knew her husband the best paused his trek to the conference room after his coffee refill. "I think I saw him duck into the bathroom as soon as he got to the floor." They exchanged a look, both trying to decide what that could mean.

"Can…"

"I'm on it." Morgan turned and headed to the bathroom since it wouldn't be the most appropriate move for JJ to enter the men's restroom. What he found was Reid scrubbing his hand, somewhat frantically. "Kid?"

"Antonia gave me the cipher of C.H. I don't know what that means yet, but we can see what Garcia can dig up." He continued to scrub his hand.

"Reid, what's up?" Morgan moved to lean next to the other sink. He looked down and saw Reid's hand was red from scrubbing. "Spencer, stop."

Reid sighed and stopped, leaning on the sink. "They took away her paper and pencils so she…" he paused and swallowed. "She spit up her applesauce into my palm to write the cipher in it with her finger."

Morgan winced. Even _he_ would want to scrub multiple times after that and he wasn't the germaphobe. "How many times have you scrubbed your hand since?"

The younger man thought that over. "Twenty five. Ten at the prison and fifteen more here." He turned and met Morgan's eyes. "I know I should be clean but…"

Morgan squeezed his shoulder. "What's this really about?"

Reid sighed. "She could read me a little too well. She could tell I was sad."

"About what?"

"You leaving." Reid sighed and dried off his hand, then leaning against the sink. "Which seems silly because Hotch is leaving before you and I'm leaving not long after you but…"

Morgan smiled and wrapped his arm around Reid's shoulder. "Hey, I feel it too. We're both moving on for the right reasons, Kid, but it's a big change. I'm a little scared too."

Reid raised an eyebrow. "About leaving the team or having two babies to take care of at once?"

Morgan chuckled and tousled Reid's hair. "Both Pretty Boy." Reid smiled. "Better?"

Reid nodded. "Better." They turned to leave the bathroom. "Oh, except I let Antonia think you had already left the team so you _probably_ shouldn't interact with her."

Morgan snorted. "Fine by me."

* * *

Reid, JJ, and Tara watched as the boys reunited with family. Reid smiled and turned to the women. "Jimmy's Bennett's dad actually beat the odds and got of drugs. He's petitioning the court to retain full custody."

JJ smiled as the three turned down the hall. "So there's still one thing I don't understand. We know Antonia told Claude to send the clothes, which then got our attention, but why now?"

Reid shrugged, "The boys were getting older. He couldn't hold them much longer."

Tara sighed. "And don't forget boredom. I mean, she had a really exciting couple of days there. Not to brag, but we _are_ more scintillating company than most inmates and guards."

The three smiled at that as they paused. Reid turned to Tara. "I overheard the arrangement you made with Antonia in German. You promised to tell her the truth after the case was over if she helped us out. You gonna follow through?"

She shook her head. "Hell. No." The couple exchanged a look and then looked back at her. "Look, of all the serial killer types, the ones I find more dangerous are the hyper-intelligent ones that get off more on the mind games than the killing. They're like vampires ready to suck your soul dry and file your information away for a rainy day."

JJ nodded. "That's Antonia."

Tara sighed. "Yeah, but we got what we wanted from her. I say we move on." The others nodded, headed to their desks to call it a night.

* * *

Antonia Slade heard the door to her cell open, the shadow from the agent in her peripheral vision. "Agent Hotchner."

"Hello, Antonia."

"Well, this is a surprise." She glanced his way before moving to her bed. "You here to give me a medal for helping you save those boys?"

"No."

"That must be because you can't stand being ignored, is that it?" She kept herself distracted, showing disinterest even though they both knew she was curious.

"That's not it."

She shook her head. "I don't believe you. You know what everyone in this world wants even more than love?" She paused. "Respect."

Hotch finally started to explain his presence. "Claude may have kidnapped those boys on his own, but _you_ put the events of the last few days in motion for a reason."

"And you want me to tell you what it is. Well, you're gonna have to prove you got a little bit more going on than a fancy title and nice suits to deserve an answer." She turned away, not meeting his stern gaze.

"When you were 14, you missed almost a year of school due to an unspecified illness. During the same year, a 15 year old boy on a neighboring farm was killed in a hunting accident." He paused and read her body language, knowing his hunch was right. "I think these two events were related. You weren't ill, you were pregnant and the neighbor boy was the father of your child." Another pause. "Your father, the German minister, the authoritarian, punished you for breaking the rules. He made you have the baby at home, and he murdered your boyfriend."

Antonia stayed unimpressed with her tone, but he could tell he had gotten to her. "Go on."

"At first we profiled you as an extreme narcissist, but that's just a cover. You're actually full of self-loathing. And every time you killed a runaway teen, you were killing yourself or your boyfriend for lacking discipline. What happened to your baby, Antonia?"

"I can't tell you that." She turned and met his eyes this time. "But as a reward for being so clever, I will tell you this. There's a storm coming, Agent Hotchner, and you're about to be swept away."

Hotch continued to study her, trying to decipher what that meant. After a minute of staring her down, he left the cell, thinking over her threat. Taunt? Was it directed at _just_ him or the team?

* * *

The team gathered in the conference room two days later. Hotch had given them the previous day off given how late they got in the previous day. Well, everyone but Hotch was in the room. "You think Antonia told him anything?" Kate asked Rossi.

The older agent shrugged, "I would imagine _something_ otherwise he wouldn't have called this meeting." Hotch came in just at that moment. "Speak of the devil. What's up, Hotch?"

Hotch smiled, holding in his sigh. "A few things. First off…" He coughed a little and stepped aside, allowing the rest to see Emily enter the room.

"Hey, hey, Boss Lady is here!" Morgan teased, pulling her in for a hug. So did a few of the others.

Emily smiled. "Well, it's not official yet. I still have paperwork to finish on this side of things, but Interpol is taken care of. And Hotch and Cruz still have things to work on so they can transition smoothly as well."

Hotch nodded as he took seat, as did Emily. "She is correct. I have several meetings to attend over the next week or so to complete the transition. I also can't leave yet because…" He sighed. "Slade wouldn't tell me about her son, but she gave a warning…or a taunt. She said 'There's a storm coming and you're about to be swept away.'"

The group exchanged glances. "You specifically or the BAU?" Tara asked.

Hotch shook his head. "She wasn't clear on that. I won't leave until this is resolved."

JJ ran a hand through her hair, "Okay, well, should we review our interactions with her again for a clue? Tara, you said so yourself that she's hyper intelligent so is this has to be some kind of game, right?" The psychologist nodded in agreement.

"Yes, please catch me up to speed," Emily added.

"So she treated everyone opposite of how they were used to – ignoring Hotch, praising JJ, belittling Reid's intelligence," Tara started. "She seemed to be aiming for a transfer but wasn't surprised when we didn't follow through…"

"She orchestrated the whole thing to make sure we had our attention focused on her. A map of the prison in her cell to get solitary confinement, having him mail the clothes to get our attention, breadcrumbs of information to get us to play her game…all so she could what?" Kate asked.

"Watch as Claude killed himself," Rossi started.

"Like I told JJ and Reid, she could've just done this all for the excitement, getting bored with the day to day routine at the prison," Tara offered.

"Then why taunt Hotch?" Emily countered, processing all this information. "What that the _real_ reason for all of this?"

The group stayed quiet, pondering that statement. "Well, who else would she be communicating with besides the few letters Wilbur admitted to mailing for her?" Morgan asked and then answered himself. "Her son, the guards, fellow prisoners…"

Kate sighed, taking a long sip of her drink. "You know this kind of reminds me of the last scary smart unsub we had."

JJ and Reid exchanged a look, as did Morgan and Rossi, before they all turned to Hotch. Tara, confused, watched as the leader seemed to tense, just a little, for just a moment. "Peter Lewis."

"Mr. Scratch?" the psychologist asked, having read that file given his weapon of choice. "You think he's behind this?" she directed the question to the rest of them. Emily frowned, having read up on that as well after a frazzled Garcia vented to her about the case last year.

Kate shrugged. "I don't know, but he _does_ seem like one that would want to play games with us, particularly Hotch. _And_ he did give himself up when he _should_ have been the type to fight."

None of the team members from that case could argue with that. "That is a theory, I'm just not sure we have anything to back it up," Hotch commented. He didn't want to tell his team that he _just_ didn't particularly want to face Peter Lewis again, trying to remain strong as always.

Rossi could read it on his friend's face and felt bad for him but he also liked Kate's theory. "Well, he's actually held in USP Lee, just a few hours from here. We could go pay him a visit." He watched Hotch's expression as he processed that.

Reid thought that over himself. "If he _is_ involved, that could also tip our hand that we're on to him when we don't really know what this 'storm' is."

Hotch leaned back and thought that over. He turned to Emily. "What do you think?"

The brunette blinked, surprised. "I think we should at least check in on him. See what he's been up to this past year." She met Tara's eyes. "Maybe visit him with two team members he's not familiar with yet?"

The other agent nodded. "I'm game."

Hotch thought that over as well. "Okay. Why don't you two head out there tomorrow for West Virginia?" The two nodded in agreement. "In the mean time, we'll just have to be diligent." That got nods from the rest of the team. "You've all got consults on your desks." The team nodded and stood to disperse, Emily going to use a spare desk for meantime. "JJ, Reid, a quick word."

The couple exchanged a glance and nodded, staying back. "Everything okay?" Reid asked.

Hotch nodded, "Yeah, I have a favor to ask. Robin is at a conference the next few days in New York and Jessica has been having a harder time with Roy lately so I'd hate to ask her. I have a meeting with Cruz tomorrow morning, but it's early so that I really can't run Jack to school…"

JJ smiled, "Say no more. I can pick him up on the way to take Henry. His new school isn't far anyway. How's his first few weeks of middle school going, by the way?"

The unit chief smiled a little. "It's going okay. At least a few of his friends are in some of his classes so that's help, _but_ it's a transition. And thank you."

JJ nodded, "No problem. Spence can handle the youngest two monkeys, right hon? Good practice for when you're home more."

Reid rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Or sure, leave me with the chatterbox and toddler that just figured out how to sprint."

Hotch tilted his head and a small smirk crossed his face. "Ella _really_ is your daughter, huh?"

JJ laughed, hard. Reid shook his head, getting the jab. JJ pushed Reid towards the door to keep him from answering their boss. "Text me how early I need to be there to get Jack and I'll be there. Likely with a grumpy Henry, but we'll be there."

"Thanks JJ."


	119. Chapter 118

"Elizabeth Rose, please come get dressed," Reid sighed as he changed Drew's diaper, his tie tossed over his shoulder and his work shirt sleeves rolled up. "Don't you want to go to preschool today?"

The young girl came back over to him, having been playing with some of her brother's toys instead of listening to her father. "Yes Daddy!"

The young father smiled, happy she was enjoying her few days a week at school. "Good. Why don't you go pick out something to wear while I finish getting your brother changed?"

Ella nodded and ran out of the nursery to her room. "Princess dress?"

Reid rolled his eyes, but smiled. His first morning with the kids was already wearing him out since JJ had left with Henry a couple minutes ago. How did Sandy manage this when they were at a case? He'd asked Grandma to let him try by himself but he was starting to see the error in that decision.

* * *

Hotch came out of his room after grabbing his watch to see Jack packing up his book bag. The doorbell rang at that time as well. "You getting all packed up? I have to head out here in a minute."

Jack nodded. "Uh huh."

Hotch smiled. "Okay. Good. Hey, you want to make some pizza tonight?"

The boy shrugged. "Shouldn't we wait until Robin is back? That's our thing."

Hotch chucked, happy to hear him say he had a thing with his future step mom. "You're right. Burgers?" he asked as he went to the door.

"Okay."

Hotch opened his door. "Good morning."

JJ smiled, "Hi."

Henry waved at Hotch, but made a beeline for his friend. Jack nodded. "Did you bring the comics?"

Henry smiled, "Yeah, the new one comes out today."

JJ shook her head, the boys taking after her husband and their Aunt Penny in the nerd culture. Hotch caught her attention. "I really appreciate you giving Jack a ride again." He headed over to his gun safe.

The blond waved him off. "Sure, absolutely. Anytime." She went to the boys. "Okay, let's finish getting you packed up. Where's your lunch?"

Hotch smiled to himself at how much of another mother JJ was to Jack. She really was a bit of a mother to the whole team. As much as the team was changing, he felt they could handle anything as long as she was there. They had managed those that time years ago without her but it hadn't been nearly the same. He slipped his gun into his holster and shut the safe, getting ready to grab his briefcase to head out.

Just then the front door smashed open. "MPD!"

He immediately pulled his weapon and faced the SWAT team members suddenly in his home. "I'm on the job!" He barely processed the sharp, surprised intakes from the two boys in the room.

"Drop your weapon," the SWAT leader demanded.

"I'm Aaron Hotchner with the FBI."

"We know who you are. Lower your gun."

Hotch stared him down, trying to figure this out. "Who sent you?"

JJ couldn't believe her eyes. But, she knew they couldn't let this go on any longer. Not with Jack and her son watching. "Hotch."

His gaze flickered to her, noticing her tight grasp on both of them. He moved to lower his weapon, to show he wasn't a threat. "This is a mistake."

"Daddy, what's going on?" Jack cried.

"It's okay, Jack," he tried to assure his son, hearing the fear in his boy's voice. He finished setting his gun down on the table.

"On your knees. Hands behind your back."

"Is this really necessary?" He countered, his hands still up in a surrendering position. JJ swallowed, feeling Jack just about vibrating in her arms. Henry was tightening his grip on her as well. What the hell was going on?

"Now!"

"Daddy!"

Hotch sighed and lowered himself to his knees, allowing the SWAT member to cuff him. "It's okay, Jack." He turned and met his son's eyes. "It's a big mistake and everything's going to be all right." He was dragged up to his feet, being pushed out the door.

JJ had to tighten her grip on Jack as he tried to go after his father. "Daddy!"

"No, Jack, we have to stay here, okay?" She turned him to her, bending down to his level. "It's going to be okay, I promise. I'm going to call Uncle Spencer and Uncle Dave. We'll figure this out, okay?"

A few tears started to fall from Jack's brown eyes as he nodded. "Can I call Robin?" The boy had a basic cell phone with a few programed numbers, Hotch wanting him to always be able to reach him if needed.

JJ wiped his eyes and nodded. "Of course you can." She pulled both of the boys towards the couch to calm them down. "Let's take a seat and take a breath. Then I'm going to call Spence. After that, you can call Robin, but I should probably talk to her too, okay?" Jack nodded as JJ started to call.

" _Hey, did Henry forget something?"_ Reid asked as he picked up. _"Ella, can you finish putting on your shoes for me? I'll tie them in just a second."_

"Spence."

Reid's back stiffened at the tone in her voice. _"What's wrong?"_

"I need you to get mom and pack up the kids and come pick up Jack, Henry and I at Hotch's place. As soon as possible, please," she answered, trying to keep it vague. She noticed the boys seemed to be calming down a little and she nodded for Jack to call Robin, taking a quick step out of the room.

" _Jen, what's going on?"_

She sighed. "SWAT just came in here and took Hotch away in cuffs," she whispered.

Reid blinked, rapidly, pausing his movements of finishing getting Ella ready. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _"What?"_

Just then she could hear Jack starting to get distressed again while on the phone. "I can't explain right now. Please get over here ASAP. I think I need to stay in the backseat with Jack right now and can't drive."

" _Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can. You want_ all _the kids in the office? Should we call Kate?"_

"I…don't know. Call Rossi please and let him know, then Emily. They can make that call. I gotta go talk to Robin. Love you," she hung up, not hearing him say that too. She was too concerned about the ten year old. She quickly took a seat next to the boys, hugging them both to her. "Here, let me Jack." He nodded, curling into her as she took his phone. "Hey Robin."

" _JJ, what in the world is going on? Jack is barely coherent, but he said something about Aaron and guns?"_

The blond sighed. "Yeah, we've had an interesting morning. I don't have answers for you just yet. I'm taking Jack to the office in the meantime. Jack just wanted to call you."

" _I'm on the next flight out, okay? Tell him I'll be there as soon as I can and it will all be okay."_ Robin paused. _"It will be okay, right?"_

JJ frowned. "We won't stop until it is. We'll see you soon; just come to the office when you land. I'll make sure security knows to let you right up even if we're out in the field."

" _Thanks JJ. See you soon. Can I talk to him again?"_

"Sure." She handed the phone to Jack again.

" _Jack, buddy, it's going to be okay. Go with Aunt JJ to the office and I'll be there as soon as possible. I'm sure your dad is fine and we'll clear this up soon."_

Jack sighed. "Okay."

" _I love you, Jack, I'll see you in a few hours, okay?"_

That made him smile just a little. "Okay. I love you too."

* * *

After just a second of processing that, Reid immediately called Sandy upstairs. "Sandy! Can I get some help, please?"

The older Jareau came from the kitchen, up the stairs. "What's wrong? Too much to handle?" she smiled. Then she saw his face. "What is it?"

He shot a look at Ella, not wanting to scare her. "Not exactly sure, but we need to get these two ready and head to the office after picking up JJ and the boys."

Ella was still pushing her feet into her shoes. "No school?"

Reid sighed. "Not today, sweet girl. You get to hang out at work with Grandma and all your aunts and uncles, okay?"

Ella sighed but nodded. Sandy processed that too. "I'll finish getting Drew ready and pack a bag for him." The toddler was in his crib at the moment so Reid could finish getting his sister dressed.

"Thank you." He finished Ella's shoes. "Can you pack a bag of activities for yourself?" he asked her, knowing she liked to pick out her own things. It would also give him a chance to call the team.

"Okay Daddy!"

Reid smiled at her excitement and then went into the hallway to call Garcia. _"Hey Boy Wonder," she_ greeted. _"You're on speaker with me and my Boo, I'm trying to finish my hair."_

"Garcia, I need you set up a conference call with Rossi, Emily, Tara and Kate, _now_. Leave out Hotch and JJ," he pushed his hair out of his face. He then headed to their bedroom to grab his suit jacket, rolling his sleeves down as he did.

" _Oookay,"_ Garcia answered him.

" _What's going on, Kid?"_ Morgan asked as Garcia grabbed the phone to do what he asked.

Reid sighed. "I'll explain in a minute."

" _Okay, Reid, you've got the rest of the team,"_ Garcia commented. _"Morning guys, but I sense it isn't good."_ She ran a hand over her bump, trying to calm herself.

" _What's going on?"_ Rossi asked.

"My information is limited because JJ couldn't elaborate on the phone. I'm on my way to get her with the boys at Hotch's. She was there to give Jack a ride to school because Hotch needed to meet Cruz this morning. Apparently SWAT showed up instead and arrested Hotch. From the tone in her voice, the boys are pretty shaken up. We're bringing all the kids to the office as soon as I can get out the door with my half and meet her."

The team took a second to process that. Then their soon-to-be new Unit Chief took over. "Okay, everyone head in ASAP. Kate, it's your call if you want Chris, Summer and Meg in the office or not. I can send an agent detail if you'd prefer. Dave, use your contacts to see what you can find out about Hotch. I will too, as well as call Cruz. I don't know what's going on, but they better have a damn good reason for hauling in our new Section Chief."

"Meg hasn't left for school yet. I'll just have them come in with me. She can help watch Ella," Kate answered.

"Okay. Let's figure this out," Rossi finished, the group disconnecting. Reid sighed and hung up. When he came back down the hallway, he noticed Sandy was already at the front door with the kids.

"I'm going to have you drive and then I'll drive JJ and the boys in with JJ's SUV when we get there," he commented as he picked up Ella and her bag, adding his messenger bag to his shoulder.

"Sounds good," Sandy answered, the group on the door.

* * *

"JJ?" Reid asked, coming inside Hotch's apartment.

"Daddy!" Henry ran to him, wrapping his arms around Reid's waist, tight. Reid immediately frowned at the name, able to tell that Henry was quite shaken. He saw JJ coming with her arm around Jack.

"Hey buddy. We're going to head to the office for the day, okay?" Henry nodded as Reid ran a hand over his head, hugging his son back. He then met Jack's eyes. "Hey Jack, you've been working on that magic trick I taught you?" He thought maybe he could distract him.

Jack didn't meet his eyes. "Can we go?"

JJ sighed and met Reid's concerned gaze before squeezing Jack's shoulder. "Yep, let's grab your bag and head out. Where's Mom with the other kids?"

"We're taking your car in, she's meeting us there. We didn't have enough space otherwise." JJ nodded; glad he had thought that through. She hadn't even had time to process that. She handed him the keys.

* * *

"Where's Hotch being held?" Morgan asked as the rest gathered in the conference room. Kate was getting Summer settled in Rossi's office while Chris and Meg stocked the room full of snacks and drinks for her and the other kids.

Rossi sighed. "I don't know yet. I have calls out."

"Metro SWAT took him in?" Tara confirmed.

Emily nodded as she hung up from her contacts. "Yeah, but it has to be bigger than that. Metro wouldn't have acted without authorization from someone else. Cruz is making inquiries too; this makes him look just as bad if they are arresting his replacement, the man he just hired as Section Chief."

Garcia tried to think of what could have happened. "Okay, maybe Hotch was Swatted." The rest all looked at her. "That's an extreme prank that gamer pull on their opponents, where they fake call 911 on them. It's recently escalated among celebrates."

Rossi doubted that. "If it was a prank, they wouldn't have arrested him."

That's what Kate came into the room to hear. "Unless they didn't know. If someone calls 911 and says that Hotch is a threat, SWAT has to respond, which means somewhere there is a record of that call."

The tech took a seat, "Yeah, on it."

Morgan noticed the Reid family with Jack first. "Hey guys!" Ella wiggled out of Reid's arms, quick to her godfather. "Hey god baby girl," he kissed her cheek.

"Hi Uncle Derek!" she beamed, not really sure what was wrong with everyone else.

Henry smiled a little, going into Emily's open arms. "Hi Aunt Emily."

She squeezed him tight before letting him go. "Hey Henry. How are you doing?" She then tried to look meet Jack's eyes, but he wouldn't do that.

Henry's voice was soft. "Good. Everybody's gonna hang out at Mom and Dad's work today."

"Oh that sounds super fun," Garcia commented, sending her godson a small smile. He came over to her and she gave him a hug from her seat.

Emily tried again with Jack. "Hey Jack."

He continued to frown and look away from the profiler's eyes. "Can I go to my Dad's office?"

JJ ran a hand over his head. "Yeah, of course."

"Uncle Chris is here with Meg and Summer too," Kate commented. "They brought some games, maybe you can play with him while Meg and Summer hang out with Ella, Drew, and Sandy." She turned and got Chris' attention through the blinds. He was soon in the room.

"Hey guys, let's go find something to get into," he smiled, taking some items from Sandy. Morgan set down the three year old.

"Ella, can you follow Uncle Chris and the boys?" Sandy asked, the group heading out the door. She had Drew on her hip. Reid reached over and kissed the top of his head before she was out of the room.

JJ waited until they were down the hall before sighing and turning to the rest. "It's bad."

Tara frowned. "How much did he see?"

"All of it, which is why I figured this was the safest place to bring them." She turned to Reid, finally processing all of this. He pulled her to him, hugging her for a moment. They hadn't had time for that. After a second, she pulled back. "Robin is on her way from her conference. She'll be here in a few hours."

Rossi's phone buzzed. "Just got word." He looked up and met Emily's eyes. "He's downtown."

Her phone chirped and she frowned, her own contacts coming through too. "DOJ."

Morgan furrowed his brow, "What in the world would Justice have on Hotch to arrest him? The man's basically a saint."

Emily sighed. "I'm going to find out. Rossi, see if you can talk to the agents that have him." The older man nodded and ran out the door, hoping to catch them in time. "Garcia, keep digging for that 911 call." The tech nodded from her seat, typing away. "I'm going to meet a contact at the DOJ. I want to the rest of you to work off the theory that he's being framed for something. Who would want to do that?"

Morgan nodded, taking a seat. So did JJ and Reid. Kate hesitated, as did Tara. "Kate? Tara?" Morgan asked.

"I know this changes things, but what about interviewing Mr. Scratch today?" Tara asked, reading Kate's mind.

Emily paused, thinking that over. "Tara, I want you here working through things, your expertise is more valuable here than in the prison." She looked over the rest of the team. "Morgan, stay and brainstorm with the team while I'm at this meeting. Then you're with me."

"Sounds good, Boss."

Emily shook her head as she headed out the door. "Boss is in handcuffs right now. Let's get him out."

* * *

Hotch glared at Ritchie when he finally entered the interrogation room he was forced into. "I need to let my son know that I'm all right."

Ritchie wasn't going to take that bait. "He's with Agent Jareau."

If looks could kill… "I want my phone call."

Ritchie raised an eyebrow. "You haven't even asked why you're here."

Hotch shrugged. "It's doesn't matter. It's either a mistake or I'm being framed."

Richie opened his laptop. "This came in today at 7:23 AM."

Hotch furrowed his brow as he listened to his own voice. _"Today will change everything."_

* * *

"Emily Prentiss, long time."

Emily took in the sight of her old friend, standing by a fountain in a nearby park. They knew each other from her days in St. Lewis, her first assignment after her time under with Doyle. It was also her last stop before the BAU. She had had a hard time trusting some of her new coworkers at that office after the op, but Phillip Schmitt was a good guy. He had moved to DOJ a few years after she had joined the BAU. "Schmitty."

He smiled. "You know, you're like the only one that still calls me that."

She chuckled a little before turning serious. "Tell me you've got something. I don't know what you guys have, but I know Aaron Hotchner and he didn't do anything to warrant being hauled away in front of his son."

Schmitt sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I could get in trouble for this, you know."

"Phil, please. I swear to you, he's being framed. This whole thing is to keep the BAU distracted from something bigger. The sooner we clear him, the better chance we have at stopping whatever is really going on."

Her friend studied her for a moment before reaching in his pocket and handing her a flash drive. "We've had him under surveillance for awhile. There's evidence that he's planning some kind of bomb."

Emily looked at the drive and then back at him. "That's ridiculous." She put the drive in her pocket. "Thank you. I promise you won't regret this."

When Emily rejoined the team in the conference room, she interrupted them breaking down the phone call, proving that it was spliced together. "Good work." She handed Garcia the flash drive.

"What's this?" she asked, plugging it in.

"My contact gave it to me. It's all the evidence they have against Hotch. Supposedly he's going to blow something up."

The team looked at her. There was basically a group eye roll at that reveal. "Right," Rossi commented.

Garcia started to dig through the drive. She projected the paperwork showing the explosives purchases in a storage locker. The group looked at that over.

Rossi frowned. He could see why they took it seriously, but they clearly didn't know the man they arrested. More to the point, why were they digging into him before the phone call this morning? "Back to basics. Who'd want to frame Hotch? They've been at it for awhile."

Reid thought that over. "He's put away a lot of people. We've seen the lengths that Chaz Montolo went to against Morgan for revenge." Morgan sighed at that. "We shouldn't underestimate anything."

Tara shook her head. "Not even Montolo could pull this off. This is multi-faceted, calculated for maximum disruption. Attacking Hotch in his home, separating him from us."

JJ nodded. "We should focus on Unsubs that are sophisticated enough to carry off this coordinated of an attack. How are you doing with the cell spoofing technology?"

Garcia nodded, pausing her from opening a video file on the flash drive. "Okay, there's a few of them. If you were going to go down and dirty, that would be Shadow Cell. There's other, higher-end apps—Spoof Me, The Storm, Gamercall—"

Reid sat up in his chair. "Wait. What was the middle one? The Storm?"

"Yeah, why," the tech asked.

Emily sighed. "That was Antonia's message to Hotch."

Kate frowned. "'There's a storm coming, and you'll be swept away.'"

"I don't know about you but this feels like a massive storm," Tara commented.

"Can't be a coincidence," Rossi stated.

"Yeah, but there's no way she could have pulled this off from inside prison," Morgan countered.

"What is this?" Garcia mumbled to herself.

"PG?" Emily asked.

The blond had focused back on the drive. "There's a video file." She opened it and projected it on the big screen for everyone.

" _It was March of last year."_ The group all froze as they took in Mr. Scratch on the screen. _"I dosed Agent Hotchner with a dissociative drug. It put you in a state where you experienced a waking dream. Now I try to get my victims to see their worse nightmares. But Agent Hotchner, well…he went in his own direction. He started rambling about how I killed his team, which I expected. But then…he started to laugh…like he was delighted. And I'll be honest with you, in that moment, I was scared…of him. Of what he could do to his own team. Or his own son for that matter. I was scared—"_ Emily reached over and paused the video.

"Well that's clearly what made them start to dig into Hotch," Tara commented. The rest nodded in agreement. She turned back to Emily. "Which means he clearly needs to be checked on."

Morgan nodded. "He may or may not be the mastermind to this since I don't see how he'd be talking to Antonia, but he's involved somehow."

Emily agreed. "Okay. Morgan and I will head out to check in on Lewis. Who here wants to deal with Slade?"

JJ nodded. "And wipe that smirk off her face? Yes please."

"You know what I don't get? _Why_ did Antonia want our attention?" Kate asked.

"We each spent time with her, a lot of it," Tara started.

"Well, I didn't," Morgan smirked.

Tara ignored him. "But she didn't mention the Storm until Hotch when back to question her again."

"It was a retort, after Hotch exposed her past," Emily commented.

Then it clicked for JJ. "And her son." She was soon out of her seat, as were Morgan and Emily, all three off to two different prisons.

* * *

JJ stared through the holding cell's window for a second, taking in Slade resting her head on the table. Then she burst through the door. "You enjoying this?"

Antonia sighed. "I'm a creature of habit. I prefer we do this in my cell."

JJ stared her down. "If you really wanted the BAU to suffer, you wouldn't have warned us." She paused and met the older woman's eyes. "You'd _only_ warn us if there was something in it for you."

Antonia rolled her eyes. "Oh, you _really_ are smart."

JJ didn't bite. "So it got me thinking. You're in here for life. What could you possibly gain?" She paused, making sure she had the killer's attention. "Your son was born when you were only 14. Which would make him…43 now? Your family was ashamed so he was raised away from you. But you _never_ lost touch with him."

Antonia rested her head in her hand. "Have you always lived on the sappy side, or did that come out when you became a mother?"

"The only reason you warned Agent Hotchner about this storm is because _your_ son has something to do with it. And now you need _our_ help."

Antonia leaned back in her seat, trying to not show she was impressed. "Not as much as you need mine."

JJ shook her head. "Your son framed a federal agent and manipulated special weapons and tactics operations to do it. So, here's the thing about SWAT. They don't like being manipulated. So now your son is on a shoot first, ask questions later list."

"I want him taken into custody, alive," she leaned forward, trying to intimidate JJ.

Only it wasn't going to work. "Of course you do. What mother wouldn't?" JJ hardened. "Truth is, I can't really promise you what will happen if he gets caught."

" _You_ won't let him get killed. I know _you_. You took an oath and too goody-two-shoes to break it," Antonia smirked at JJ, thinking she had her pegged.

JJ shrugged. "Yeah, yesterday, yesterday I wouldn't have." Then she leaned forward, her voice taking a tone the serial killer hadn't expected. "But that was before _your_ son had armed men point guns in the same room as _my_ son. So, when we find him, this can go one of two ways."

JJ finally heard a little fear in the old, stubborn woman's voice. "Promise me he won't get hurt."

She simply stared her down. "Give. Me. His. Name."

* * *

Garcia kept her headset on as she headed down to the bathroom, the twins squishing her bladder more as of late. After she exited that room, she rubbed her bump and started to move slowly towards the offices with the kids. She figured she check on them while waiting on the team to update them from taking down Douglas.

"Penelope."

She stopped her journey and turned. "Robin, hey."

The redhead quickly closed the distance. "Is Aaron okay? Jack?"

Garcia hugged her as tight as she could with her babies in the way. "Jack is as good as he can be. He's upstairs with Henry and the others. We are doing everything we can to clear Hotch. He's been framed for something ridiculous, but the team is already in the field to make an arrest to get this all straightened out."

Robin was twirling her hair with her finger as she listened. Then she sighed. "Okay. I trust you guys to fix this, but I need to see Jack. He sounded terrified when we spoke." Garcia nodded and gestured to her fiancé's office, knowing Robin could get up the stairs faster.

Just then Emily pinged her phone. "Go on ahead, I'll let you know something as soon as I do." Robin nodded as Garcia walked as fast as she could to her office to talk to the rest.

Robin quickly climbed the stairs and opened the door. She found Henry and Chris together; Jack sitting at the desk, drawing. He seemed withdrawn. He didn't even look up. She frowned as she waved at Chris. The other adult nodded and whispered to Henry to get him to leave the room for now. Once they were gone, she shut the door. "Jack, honey."

The boy seemed to finally register her presence and dropped what he was doing, running to her. He threw himself at her, his arms around her middle. It made a tear come to her eye as she hugged him back, running a hand over his head. "It's okay, Jack. It was all a mistake and the team is going to get your dad back to us safe and sound." Jack sighed and nodded. Then he mumbled into her stomach. "What was that?"

"I'm sorry I made you come home early," he mumbled.

Robin pulled back and bent down so she was eye level with him. "Hey, there's nothing to be sorry about, kiddo. When you need me, I'll be there, and there is no where I'd rather be right now, okay?" She wiped away a small tear that had escaped. "I love you Jack, I'll always be here for you okay?"

His lip quivered some as he nodded. "I love you too." This time his arms went around her neck.

She ran a hand over his head again as she kissed his temple. "Have you eaten much today? Should I convince Grant to get us some junk food?" He nodded. "Okay."

* * *

"So…" Emily started as they sat on the plane. She'd convinced Cruz to let them speed up the conversation with Lewis by getting an air ride versus the six hour drive. They were already over half way there.

Morgan looked at her, "What's up?"

Emily sighed. "I read the file on Lewis awhile back after a phone call from Garcia. But that was only the official file. What do I need to know?"

"It was bad, Em. Peter Lewis is super intelligent, like Reid level intelligent. So much so he was on a NSA watch list. He was dosing his victims with a drug to make them hallucinate a boogeyman that they thought they were attacking when they were really killing their family. It was really messed up. When we figured out his last target as a shrink that he blamed for his parents' arrest, Hotch got to her house before us." He paused for a moment.

"Derek?"

Morgan turned a met her gaze. "Lewis surrendered to us, which seemed odd. But Hotch…he'd been dosed with the drug like you heard on the video, but managed to not succumb to Lewis' suggestion to shoot us. However that was clearly what his greatest fear was and we could tell that the vision rattled him."

"I'm sure," Emily replied.

Morgan shook his head and touched her arm. "No, I mean _rattled_ him. I've _never_ seen him look like that, Emily. The closest was after Haley, but this was different somehow. Like he was replaying that vision in his head. I honestly think the only reason he recovered as well as he did was that Robin was there. Rossi seemed to imply that she got him to open up about it when I asked a few days later."

Emily nodded, processing that. She was now even more grateful that he had not only found a new love, but that she had found a way to get past that hard shell their friend had on the outside. He didn't even really open up that much to them, aside from Rossi, so she knew that was an accomplishment. The fact that he let her in spoke volumes. "Okay, well then, let's see if we can rattle his cage a little by paying him a visit." She punched up Garcia.

" _My soon-to-be leader, what can I do for you?"_ Garcia asked as she appeared on screen.

"Status report."

" _The rest just arrested Slade's son, Asher Douglas. Reid is talking with him now; turns out the guy is autistic and just swatted Hotch as an exercise. Reid's trying to figure out who talked him into it in the first place,"_ the tech answered, back in the comfort of her lair.

"And figuring out why the bomb supplies were planted on him as well?" Morgan asked.

" _You got it, hubs,"_ Garcia answered. _"Boy Wonder is—"_ She paused, _"Oh hold that thought…"_ She patched in the others on Rossi's phone. _"Whacha got?"_

Reid's voice is what came through. "Eric Rowdon."

" _Um, okay, give me a sec…"_ She started to type away and then after a second projected the image to both groups. _"If you'll direction your attention to Rossi's phone or to your laptop screen, I give you Eric Rowdon."_

It wasn't long before the group had reached the conclusion of a prison break. Morgan looked at Emily, "We should be back with them. Do we really need to talk to Mr. Scratch at this point?"

She thought that over. "We're almost here as it is, by the time we gassed back up and turned around, it would probably be too late to be of any help. We might as well continue," she countered.

Kate nodded, standing with the rest in Douglas' kitchen. "It still seems weird for Lewis to be the reason for DOJ to start to investigate him if its not connected to this somehow. I mean, we all knew about Hotch getting dosed by Lewis," she started.

"Which he left out of his official report," Emily added.

"So why is Lewis bringing it up now?" the other brunette finished.

Reid got there first. "We've got three different prisoners in three different prisons, all with knowledge of a prison break. I don't think it's _just_ to help Rawdon escape." The group started to move, knowing they needed to get to VA Supermax.

"Okay, but there are way too many prisons to figure out which ones," JJ commented. "Do these three have something else in common?"

"They all have serial killer wings," Morgan added. The lights dinged a little in the plane, letting them know they were about to land.

Emily nodded, "Okay. Rossi get a hold of the Warden of VA Supermax. Morgan get the Warden of USP Lee to let him know we need to come in hot. I'll call Cruz to hopefully update DOJ to get Hotch out of lock up and send him to you guys and alert the other field offices near any prisons with serial killer wings."

* * *

Rossi frowned as he talked with Warden as they sped to the prison, SWAT in tow. "That's affirmative Agent Rossi. The riots just started here at VA Max."

The rest let Rossi speak on the speakerphone. _"Focus all your efforts on finding Rawdon. We need him alive."_

"Has anyone escaped?" Reid asked.

" _We don't know. We're still trying to secure the prison."_

The group exchanged a glance. "Okay, Warden, we're five minutes out."

* * *

"Who's Eric Rawdon?" Ritchie asked as he entered the interrogation room.

Hotch immediately reacted. "He's behind this." Of course he was.

Ritchie squinted at him. "Maybe he's your partner."

Just then the door opened again, this time with Cruz and Bergman, along with Attorney General Marson. "Let him go, Ritchie."

"Sir?"

Cruz took over. "I just told you that Rawdon is attempting to break out of prison, along with apparently several other prisons across the country. We need Agent Hotchner in the field, helping the rest of his team to take him down."

Ritchie countered, "It's a prison break."

That's when Hotch jumped back in, glad to see the rest coming to his defense. And that the team was on it. "Not to Rawdon. His dream has always been to set off a bomb in a major metropolitan area. Not for any political or ideological reason, he just wants to see a city burn. And you're letting it happen."

Marson rolled his eyes at his agent. "Ritchie, you and I are going to have a talk about surveillance op on a senior FBI agent without my consent. I've already approved his promotion to Section Chief. You think I'd do that if I thought he was going to kill his team and himself?" Ritchie opened his mouth, but Marson just ignored him. "Hotchner, you're free to go."

Bergman stepped forward. "We've got an SUV ready for you to meet the rest at VA Supermax."

Hotch stood, "Thank you." And just like that, he was quickly out the door to go help his team – his family.

* * *

"Don't do this, Ennis, please," Tara asked as she faced her former patient as she slowly walked backwards. Kate was doing the same from the other side as the serial killers started to slowly circle them.

"Are you trying to beg your way out of this?"

"I'm trying to save your life," she countered. "Look behind you." Tara and Kate had never been more grateful to see Hotch in their lives…and his back up. A few tried to charge them, getting shot in the process. Just as the rest of the killers started to back up into their cells, the three heard gunshots. Hotch shot her a questioning look. "That's Reid and JJ!"

The team leader quickly moved with more SWAT, Kate going with him as Tara and a few more agents secured the serial killers. He was quick to take out a few more of the prisoners, dressed in SWAT gear before the flash-bang went off.

He turned over Rowdon. "Where's the bomb?"

"You'll never stop it in time. Boom!"

Hotch thought over his profile of the one causing all of this. "Last time you were going to assemble in one of three locations and you're too compulsive to deviate. Arlington, but they are looking for you there. Appomattox county is too far away. They're at the Ivory Tower."

"What? That's not true!" Rawdon denied.

Kate looked up from her spot, "What's the Ivory Tower?"

"A safe house for fundamentalist groups," JJ answered.

"Garcia, we've got a location. I need you to give it all available SWAT resources," Hotch ordered as the BAU team left the others to finish their work at the prison. That was when Hotch took quick stock of the team. "Where are Prentiss and Morgan?"

Rossi supplied that answer through their comms as they sped off in a few different SUVs. "They went to talk to Peter Lewis. We also guessed they might be planning more than one prison break. It's the only reason he would help with this plan."

The still current BAU chief would deny this if asked, but a small chill went up his spine at the thought of Lewis escaping. He was grateful the others had worked through that puzzle and were checking on that. Hopefully he could he stopped.

* * *

"We got your call a little late, but we've contained most of the fires and riots," the Warden informed Prentiss and Morgan they approached them from outside the prison doors.

"Like we said, this is break, not just a riot," Emily stated. "We're specifically concerned about Peter Lewis escaping."

Warden sighed, "You and me both. The serial killer wing was the first opened and we're still trying to locate all of them. So far no one has breached the wall, however."

"This has been planned for months, they likely found another way," Morgan answered as he looked at their group of SWAT and additional FBI support. "You guys work to clear the inside and we'll start to search the exterior for escape routes." The group nodded and began to disperse. The BAU agents circled the exterior wall using their flashlights, darkness already taking over the area even with the lights from the walls. They made it about a hundred yards before they found a small portion of the wall knocked out, just like the other break that they didn't know about yet.

"I've got something!" Morgan shouted. He examined the hole, finding a few prisoners trying to escape. "Freeze!" One tried to charge at the group and was quickly shot, resulting in the rest putting their hands up.

Emily looked them over, "None are Lewis." She nodded to the rest that didn't need to stay at the breach, "Fan out, we need to assume he got out." Dark woods and hills, making their jobs even harder to see anyone that had escaped, surrounded the prison. The only saving grace would be _if_ they were still in their orange jumpsuits.

Morgan and Emily partnered together in one area, but also left some space between them so their lights could cover more grounds. Morgan was about twenty feet ahead of her and thirty to her left when he thought he spotted something. "FBI! Freeze!"

Morgan thought he saw a shadow again, but hardly had time to process it before feeling something strike him in the head, knocking him down. He grunted some as he landed on the ground, landing awkwardly and losing his gun, with his built-in flashlight, in the process. That's when he saw _him_.

"Agent Morgan. I'm a little disappointed that Agent Hotchner isn't here himself, but I suppose you'll do," Lewis smirked, already in new clothes from a guard. Morgan blinked through his hazy vision, noticing he was pulling a mask on. How in the world did he get that already?

"You don't have to do this," he argued, moving his hands around, trying to look around for his gun.

"Oh, but I do," Lewis countered, getting ready to spray him when a gunshot rang out.

* * *

The other BAU agents stood still, taking in the helicopter as it was engulfed in flames, each with different thoughts.

Rossi was grateful that they had recaptured all those men that the team, and other good cops and agents like them, had worked so hard to put them where they belonged. He was also relieved that they hadn't lost any innocent civilian lives, even if they had sadly lost some prison guards and SWAT agents.

Tara and Kate were both thankful that Hotch had arrived when he did, not sure how that could have turned out for either of them.

JJ stopped staring at the flames and moved to her husband's side. A movement he caught and turned to her. They held each other's gaze. They could've watched one or the other die in that prison. They curled into each other, Reid placing a kiss on her forehead. Right now he didn't care if it was unprofessional. Both were starting to realize just how good it would be for him to leave, keeping one of hem out of harm's way… _just_ in case.

Hotch took in the flames, relieved that they had prevented this terrorist attack and that the team had his back during all of this. He was also thankful that Jack was safe. He glanced around at the team, suddenly remembering the two that were missing.

He pulled out his phone and dialed.

* * *

Morgan watched as Lewis' eyes grew wide, he touched his chest, and then he staggered over. Morgan looked up to see Emily standing over Lewis before slowly bending down and checking for a pulse.

"You okay Morgan?" she asked, standing up.

He pushed himself up slowly, touching the side of his head. He noticed there was a little bit of stickiness on his fingers and sighed. "Yeah, I will be." He groaned and stood up, walking over to her. "Is he?"

She shook her head, turning to him. "At least Hotch won't have to worry about him anymore." Just then her phone rang. "Speak of the devil..." She answered. "Hotch, are you okay?"

" _Yeah. We held off the break here and foiled they bombing attempt, but knowing Rowdon, his group has planned this to happen all over the country."_

"Well, we're in the process of controlling the riots and break attempts here. Do you know where they might try to set off a bomb?" she asked. Morgan sighed and then spotted his gun, gingerly bending down to pick up his gun. He was grateful it had the flashlight scope on it to make it visible in the dark.

" _I do."_ Hotch paused. _"What about Lewis?"_

Emily met Morgan's eyes before looking down at the body on the ground. "Killed trying to escape." She decided to hold out on how _close_ they were to a different outcome for now.

* * *

 **A/N: That's right, I killed of Mr. Scratch. My thought process was that with having Kate, Emily and Morgan all still on the team, the outcome would have changed. They would have connected that he was more involved than just testifying in that video. And well, quite frankly, that whole story arc is annoying so it goes bye bye for me. No Witsec for Hotch, no prison for Reid. But we still get Emily back and Luke and Walker will still come, just in slightly different manners. Hope everyone is okay with that.**


	120. Chapter 119

**A/N: I'm highly entertained by how many of you were happy I killed of Mr. Scratch. Nice to know I'm not alone in annoyance with that plotline the past year and I'm quite happy to make the rest of you as happy as me in this story with that character death. Now, to the fun ending of season 11. Only 6 more chapters left!**

* * *

"Okay, good to hear. We'll see you soon." Hotch hung up his phone as the rest exited the elevator, back at the office finally. He found Garcia waiting on them. "You should be resting, Penelope."

"Is Derek okay?" she asked, ignoring his comment, even though she was holding her heels in her hands.

He nodded, guiding her into the office and into a chair. "Emily said he got hit in the head retrieving an escaped prisoner, but that he's fine. They found the bomb before it went off as well. They are on their way back for now." He turned to the rest. "I want everyone to go home, get some rest."

Tara nodded and Rossi wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Did I tell you that I'm hosting a dinner party tomorrow?" The pair slipped away, back into the elevator.

Kate smiled and nodded at Hotch and then headed upstairs, giving Chris a quick kiss before scooping up Summer and hugging Meg to her side. They passed JJ and Reid as they went to retrieve their family as well.

"Daddy," Ella murmured when Reid picked her up off of Rossi's couch.

"Hey sweet girl, we're going home now, okay?" he whispered, kissing her temple as he ran through her hair. He couldn't help but love the feeling of holding her. He never wanted to let her go. He nodded at Sandy as she secured Drew into his car seat.

JJ came in and hugged her mom and kissed her slipping toddler. "I'm going to get Henry and then we can head out."

"We'll meet you at the elevator," Reid nodded.

JJ followed Hotch into his office, finding Robin sitting with Jack by Hotch's desk. Henry was stretched out on the couch, his items on the table. She quickly bagged up his things, trying to not eaves drop on their conversation. "Hey," she whispered, waking him up.

"Mom," Henry murmured.

"Yeah, bud, it's me. Time to go home." She helped him climb onto her back and smiled at the others before leaving.

Meanwhile, Hotch approached Jack slowly, not sure how he was feeling after all of this. "Hey."

Jack didn't answer, but Robin smiled at him and moved to hug him. "Hey," she whispered. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You didn't—"

She kissed him, shutting him up. "Yes I did, Aaron. Both you _and_ Jack needed me. You're my _family_ , of course I would come back from a work thing for my family."

Hotch smiled and kissed her softly again. Then he pulled back and looked at his son. "Hey. What you doing?"

Jack still didn't look up at him. "Drawing."

Hotch met Robin's eyes and she sighed. He frowned. "Can I take a look?"

The boy closed his binder up. "No." He finally looked up and met his dad's eyes. "Are you okay?"

Hotch smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay. How about you?"

Jack sighed. "I'm fine." He started to bag up his things.

Robin squeezed Hotch's arm and then went over to Jack. She ran a hand over his head, her fingers in his hair. Hotch watched as he seemed to respond to her touch some, leaning ever so slightly into it and his eyes closing for a second. "You ready to get out of here? I think we have some ice cream in the freezer."

Jack shrugged, but the profiler could see a small smile cross his face. "Sure."

Hotch smiled at that. "Ice cream for an early morning breakfast sounds great. Let's get out of here."

* * *

JJ stood in Henry's doorway, watching him sleep, as she held Drew on her hip. The one year old was sound asleep, so was her oldest. She hoped Henry wouldn't be permanently scared from what he saw. After the rest of the day, she wasn't sure she wanted to leave any of them.

"Jen."

She turned to see Reid standing there with Ella, also sound asleep. "Hey."

He smiled softly at her. "Want to give her a quick kiss before I set her down? Then you should probably put him down too. We need to get some sleep."

JJ sighed and nodded, albeit reluctantly. She leaned over and kissed her sleeping daughter's forehead. "Love you Elizabeth Rose," she whispered.

Reid mirrored her, kissing the top of their son's head. "Love you Andrew Jason." He then kissed her quickly. "Love you Jennifer Jareau Reid."

JJ smiled. "Love you Spencer Reid."

* * *

Rossi slowly walked into his kitchen a few hours later. Not wanting to disturb Hayden, he had slept in on of his guest rooms when he had gotten home. He could tell by the way she was fiddling with her tea bag that she was unhappy. He just hoped he could prove to her that although the job hadn't changed, _he_ had. In just the few short weeks since they had reunited, he could feel that the love he had for her had never really gone away. After seeing the others working at and succeeding at making relationships work, he was determined for this one to do so as well.

He smiled softly at her when she looked up. "Morning."

She frowned. "Rough night?"

"Yeah," he sighed, slipping into seat opposite her. They stared at each other a moment and he could see what she was thinking about saying. "Don't. Don't go."

She shook her head, her hands going up in a surrendering position. "I think I fooled myself into thinking that things would be different. I think you did, too."

"It _is_ different," he countered.

"David, the job will always be the same."

He nodded. "Yes." He made sure he held her gaze. "But _I'm_ different." She sighed. "Do me just one favor. Before you make any decision, meet my team." He watched as surprised crossed her features. "They're the only family I have outside of you and Joy." He moved to get down on one knee in front of her. "I walked away 30 years ago. I'm not walking away this time. _Please_. _Stay_."

She looked into his eyes and could see that love that she felt reflecting back to her. "On one condition." Rossi nodded for her to continue. "That we call our daughter back. Together." He smiled, kissing her hand before they embraced, ready to really give this second chance a go.

* * *

Rossi went to answer his door after hearing the bell. So far Hotch, Robin, and Jack had arrived to his impromptu dinner, along with the Morgans and the Callahans. He smiled as he opened the door, finding the rest of the team. Emily had Ella on her hip, Reid was trying to contain a skirmy Drew, and Henry was next to JJ. Tara was also with them, holding a bottle of wine.

"There's the rest of the family," Rossi smiled as the group entered the house. "Everyone, this is Hayden Montgomery," he put a hand on the small of her back as he gestured to the rest. "This is Dr. Tara Lewis and Emily Prentiss. Emily will be our new Unit Chief here shortly." He then gestured to the rest. "And this is Dr. Spencer Reid and Jennifer Jareau, although in this close circle she's Mrs. Reid."

JJ smiled and offered her hand to Hayden, which the older woman shook. "Nice to meet you. These are Spence and I's kids, Henry, Elizabeth, and Andrew. Say hi guys."

Henry smiled. "Hello."

Emily nudged Ella. "Hi!" the girl beamed.

Reid smiled, "Can you say 'Hi' Drew?" The boy waved a little before curling into his Dad, suddenly shy.

Hayden smiled, "It's lovely to meet you all."

Tara handed Rossi the wine and then shook Hayden's hand, greeting her in French. Hayden smiled, "She's my favorite so far."

Rossi smiled, "Just wait."

Emily chuckled and offered one of her hands, also greeting Hayden in French. "Tara n'est pas la seule à connaître le français. Ravi de vous rencontrer. J'espère que vous traitez bien Dave, il l'a mérité.*"

Hayden raised an eyebrow at the slight challenge in Emily's statement. "Je ferai de mon mieux. Je suis heureux qu'il a des gens à la recherche de lui à plus d'un titre.**" She then looked back at Rossi. "She's a keeper too." The group laughed as they headed to the back yard, enjoying probably the last outdoor gathering of the year, the fall starting to take over DC.

"Wee!" Ella nodded.

Reid raised an eyebrow as the group followed. "Emily, have you been teaching her French?"

Emily shook her head. "Um, no. Apparently I should though." She looked at her goddaughter. "Ella, where did you learn that?"

"School. We had a book with words from other places."

The adults exchanged a glance, JJ and Reid nervously chuckling. "Blake may have gotten her wish for a linguist," JJ joked. She squeezed Reid's arm, "Happy with your decision?"

He nodded and smiled. "Clearly a good idea." By this point they were outside and Henry ran over to Jack. Emily set Ella down and she ran over to Meg and Kate.

Morgan came over, "Hey little man." Drew waved and wiggled until Reid put him down so he could toddle over to his uncle. "Let's go say hi to Auntie Penny. I forced her to sit in the swing with her feet up." He took Drew's hands and let the boy start to lead the way.

Emily and Tara stayed with Hayden, having a conversation about their favorite sights in France. This allowed Robin to steal Rossi about something as well.

"Uncle Spencer, can you do magic for us?" Jack asked.

Reid smiled and nodded, leaving JJ alone with Hotch to go entertain Jack and Henry. They were near Garcia so soon Morgan and Drew were with them as well. "I suppose I could do some card tricks." He pulled a deck out of his pocket; having come prepared and started to shuffle. He made a show of the shuffle before he fanned out the cards. "Pick a card Jack." The young boy did, showing the rest. "Now put it back please."

He then shuffled them again. Garcia watched him closely. "Keep your eyes on him. He's very sneaky with his cards."

He smiled. "There's nothing sneaky about it. It's merely magic. I need you to blow on this card please." He offered it to Jack, who blew on the top card. "You blow." Henry did the same. "And Drew." Morgan helped the youngest BAU member 'blow' as well. "And this is your card!" He revealed the top card.

The boys exchanged a look. So did the newlyweds. "No."

Reid raised an eyebrow, surprised. "That's not your card?" They shook their heads. "Wait, hold on." He fanned the deck and tapped the top before adding a hand gesture. Morgan shook his head at his brother's antics. "This is your card."

The boys shook their heads again. "No."

"No Dad."

Reid furrowed his brow. "Are you serious? That's not your card?" He started to look through the deck, making the boys and adults exchange a glance. He then looked over at Garcia. "Hold on." He pulled out a Queen of Hearts from behind her ear. " _That_ your card?"

The boys smiled; Drew giggled. Morgan nodded, surprised. Garcia gasped. "How did you _do_ that?"

"A magician never reveals his secret, Aunt Penny," Henry countered, earning him a wink from his Dad. He went on to do another trick for them.

JJ smiled as she watched them laugh and smile. "I had a hard time putting the kids down last night."

Hotch turned to her. "They couldn't sleep?"

She shook her head. "Other way around. I didn't want to leave them. Spence struggled too, but ultimately had to convince me to put Drew in his crib." She turned and met his eyes. "How are things on your end?"

Hotch sighed. "You know, fortunately, Jack doesn't remember about Haley's death. He knows the story but he was young."

"That's a _good_ thing," JJ nodded.

"That's a _very_ good thing," he agreed. "But he's not going to forget seeing me at gunpoint. I just don't want this job to take anything else away from him. I think this helped reaffirm that it's time for me to move on. To hopefully put some distance between him and any danger."

JJ sighed. As happy as she was to be getting Emily back fulltime, she was still sad to see Hotch leave them, even if they were going to see him on a regular basis anyway. She also didn't want him to think that the job was damaging his son as much as he was implying. "Well, maybe it gives him something too." Hotch turned and met her eyes. "You're his hero. Not a pretend hero, a _real_ hero."

Hotch smiled. "Well, he's growing up. He's not going to feel that way for too much longer. He already didn't want to talk to me much about what happened. Thank goodness for Robin. She told me he let out some of his fears with her over their lunch in the cafeteria yesterday."

JJ smiled. "She is really good with him," she agreed. "I think Haley would approve." Hotch nodded in agreement. "As for him growing out of the hero phase…you can worry about that later. Just be his dad. Enjoy that." Hotch met her eyes again. "I'm happy for you with the new job and I get why you're doing it. Just don't forget all that this job gave him as well. And I mean more than just having a superhero dad."

In a rare move, Hotch hugged her. When he pulled back he smiled. "Thank you. I do know what he's gotten from this job. He has a great extended family that I think he knows he can depend on, no matter what." He turned back to face the magic show. "One that will be there during the bad times _and_ the good ones." JJ smiled as they watched her husband continue to entertain the kids. At this point, Ella had pulled Meg over as well, the latter with Summer on her lap, sitting next to Garcia.

"Wait, wait, don't move," Reid said to Meg.

"What? Why?" the teen asked.

"Oh, no." Reid continued and then started to pull. "Oh my god, you have something in your hair!" The group all exclaimed and laughed as he continued to pull out the long ribbon. "Holy Guacamole!"

Ella laughed the loudest. "Daddy, you're silly!" She jumped on him, tackling him to the ground.

"Ahh!" he jokingly exclaimed.

"Get him, guys!" Morgan encouraged and soon Jack and Henry were on top of the youngest official member of the BAU. At least for now.

Rossi walked over shaking his head. "Shall we eat before Spencer gets taken out by a bunch of kids?"

"You could always get down there and help him, old man," Morgan teased.

Rossi scoffed, "Who you calling old? I'm like my favorite drink."

"Only can be tolerated by a the few because of the burning?" Emily asked, joining in on the teasing.

He glared at her. "I was going to say 'better with age' and smooth." Emily smiled. "And just for that, I think you should sit at the kid's table."

"So I'll see you there?"

Rossi rolled his eyes as the rest started to laugh. He turned to catch Hotch's eye. "Have I thanked you yet for our new Unit Chief?"

Hotch cracked a smile. "Why do you think I asked her? Had to make sure it was someone that could put up with you."

Emily walked over to him and clanked her glass with his. "I knew all those years before I left for London were training for something. Thanks Hotch." He nodded.

Morgan handed Drew over to JJ so he could help Garcia up. "Well, as much fun as it is for Dave to be the target tonight and not me, I think we need to feed my babies."

Garcia nodded. "Yes please, before they make me have to get up and pee again." She stood for a second and then sighed. "Never mind." She headed towards the house.

Tara saddled up to Reid. "So is the pool all filled up already?"

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Pool?"

"The pool on when and where Garcia goes into labor," Kate answered. "You know twins are notorious for coming early, right? You have that nursery ready? Car seats?"

Morgan blinked. Garcia was technically due in the middle of November, but Dr. Ferguson had told them that full term for twins was earlier than that, so they were aiming for mid October. But that was still a month away. "…Yes…mostly."

Reid smiled and patted his shoulder. "Breathe Derek."

That got the younger man a glare. "Thanks Kid." That made the rest laugh as they went into the kitchen to dish up their plates before settling back at the tables. Eventually they food was gone and the kids were running around playing, with the exceptions of Drew and Summer, both sleeping. The team was around the table, laughing, sharing fun stories, when Rossi clanked his glass.

"I know this was technically an impromptu dinner, but we do have two things to toast. We have the changing of the guard, so to speak, coming up soon. Soon we will have Emily Prentiss back on the team full time, back home. But in a new, well earned roll. As we witnessed during a stressful time over the past 24 hours, she a capable leader, keeping us calm and focused – and using her vast connections to boot – to help us stop a terrorist event _and_ clear Aaron's name."

Emily smiled. "Thanks Dave. I know I have big shoes to fill, but I'm looking forward to the challenge."

Rossi then turned to Hotch. "As we welcome in Emily, that means we must say goodbye to Aaron Hotchner. Now, we know this isn't really goodbye, just that we won't see you around the office every day. Or, should I say, as our Section Chief, I hope we don't see you at the office everyday because if history is any indication, that's usually a bad sign." The group chuckled at that. "Although we will miss seeing your suit and trade mark stare, we're happy for you and the new job…and expanding family."

"Here, here!" Morgan added, raising his glass. "To Hotch, our new Section Chief. And to Emily, our new Unit Chief."

Hotch smiled. "To Family." The group murmured similar sentiments and clanked their glasses together before taking sips of their drinks.

"So Hayden, did Rossi ever tell you about his video game collection?" JJ teased, making the rest laugh. Just then Garcia's, Hotch's, _and_ Emily's phones got alerts. The team exchanged glances. Robin, Hayden, and Chris all stayed seated as the rest stood and went into Rossi's sunroom. He sent Hayden a small smile before he shut the door.

"What is it now?" Tara asked.

Garcia sighed as Hotch answered, "Two more prison breaks in two different states, all organized by Rawdon's partners from his last bombing attempt."

Garica nodded. "The local field offices got a head start because of the alert we sent out, but some areas are more undermanned than us. They stopped the bomb threats, but…"

"Who didn't they catch?" Rossi asked.

Emily frowned. "Like we thought, all have serial killer wings."

"Let me guess," Morgan sighed. "They were released first to cause maximum chaos and occupy law enforcement."

Garcia nodded. "A lot of them were killed or recaptured, but not all of them."

"How many got away?" JJ asked.

"As of right now, nine serial killers," Garcia sighed.

Emily was the one to meet Rossi's eyes first. "One of which is Thomas Yates."

Rossi sighed, running a hand over his eyes. "Great."

Reid tried to be optimistic. "At least we stopped Peter Lewis from escaping." He briefly met Hotch's eyes, seeing the older man nod in agreement. Or was it relief?

Emily sighed. "Well, now we have to catch him again, along with eight other murderers. Guess I'm off to an interesting start as Unit Chief." Hotch frowned, knowing he was leaving them with an interesting task. Morgan ran a hand over his head, clenching the other, annoyed with the situation, also thinking about his soon departure. He knew it was unlikely they'd catch them all in that time. Reid bit his lip, having similar thoughts.

JJ read it on her husband first and then her friends. She took a step forward in their circle. "No."

"No?" Kate asked.

"Spence, look at me." Reid met his wife's eyes. "You too, Derek, Aaron." They did the same, her tone demanding attention. "Do _not_ feel guilty about leaving the team. We will be fine catching these guys without you. You are all making that decision for different reasons, but for the right reasons for each of you."

Garcia looked between the men and nodded. "What she said." She took Morgan's hand. "Hot Stuff, you know I'll support you in whatever you want to do, but it was your idea to leave the team." Her other hand went to her bump, feeling a few kicks. "For the babies."

He sighed and nodded, pulling her to him and planting a soft kiss on her lips before bending down kissing her bump in two different places. "I know and I am. I just hate leaving you guys with those crazies back on the loose."

Reid looked down, "What he said. Hopefully we can catch most if not all of them before I officially leave, but…"

Emily shook her head. "I know I don't officially take over team until next week, but I'll suspend you both if you don't give me your resignations like you've planned."

That got a few chuckles from the rest. Reid rolled his eyes. Morgan shook his head, smiling. "Well, Princess already has a bit of a power trip going on, huh?"

Hotch smirked. "I'll do it, if she won't." Both agents in question nodded. "Now, we can't do anything tonight. Let's go back to enjoying our dinner. Who knows what kind of trouble the kids have gotten into out there, we left the rest of our family outnumbered out there."

Reid smiled, knowing his kids were the main cause of that. "And just think, we have two more coming soon."

* * *

Rossi leaned against the doorframe, sighing just a little as he watched his friend boxing up his personal belongings. He was beyond happy for the man that was a bit like a little brother and a bit like a son to him, but he was going to miss seeing him just about every day.

"I brought you a gift for your new office."

Hotch turned from packing up a few of his books he wanted to take with him and smiled a little when he saw the gift. "You know, it's technically against regulations to drink in the office. Not sure I should take that with me, might be a bad example to set for all my teams."

Rossi rolled his eyes. "Please. That just means you won't judge Emily and I if you find me offering her a night cap like I do with you."

Hotch smiled and walked over to Rossi. "One last one?" It was Hotch's official last day at Unit Chief. He was taking a few days off and starting on Monday in his new role. Emily was also starting that day, leaving the team two days of no official leader. She had some more paperwork to finish and was still in the process unpacking. She'd found a great brownstone; similar to the one she'd looked at before moving to London. It seems like fate that she found one just like it when she moved back.

Rossi smiled, "We could, but we'll lose a lot of the bottle."

Hotch furrowed his brow, "We're not getting drunk."

Rossi set the bottle in Hotch's box and put a hand on the younger man's shoulder, steering him to the conference room. "No, but we have several people that want a drink…"

When the door opened, Hotch smiled at the cheers. "There he is!" Morgan smiled, handing him a glass of champagne. Reid handed one to Rossi.

"What's this? We did my going away toast at dinner the other night," Hotch stated.

Emily shrugged. "That's what I said but they insisted." She looked around the room. "Just standing here is reminding me of the fact that I have some big shoes to fill."

"I'm not worried," Rossi smiled. "Besides, you'd never let us all down."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Oh great, no pressure."

Hotch turned to her. "You'll be great. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't think you'd excel at the job."

"Thanks Hotch," she smiled, clanking her glass with his.

"Let me just say something before you drink," Rossi interrupted them from drinking. "I've been in and out of here since 1978. I know this is where I belong. I've seen a lot of great agents pass through those doors, a lot of whom have moved on. Now, most of this team has been together for over a decade, but I promise you, that doesn't happen often. I've heard the rumblings about how lucky we are, and it's true…but the truth is it's what happens when we're not on a case that has defined who we are. We stand beside one another. Through good; through bad. Because we're family. So, even though this team, the agents working at the BAU, will change over the next few months beyond the change in our leadership, this family will only continue to grow and get stronger." He paused for a second, everyone smiling as they thought that over. "On that note, to Aaron. You will always be apart of this family even you're moving on to another part of the bureau."

The group clanked their glasses together, but before they took a sip, the founder of the BAU added another statement. "And to Emily, our friend and new unit chief. Welcome home."

"Cheers!" The group clanked their glasses, all enjoying their sip of alcohol, except for Garcia, who was drinking some apple juice. They knew things would be different, but that was okay. It was natural for people to move up the ladder or to just move on and as much as they liked the team as it was, they had adapted to changes in the past. They would continue to adapt and change…and _grow_ as a family.

Because that's what they were – a _family_.

"So, Emily, what color are you painting your office? Taupe?" Morgan asked.

The brunette coughed on her champagne as Reid and Rossi both chuckled.

Yep, a family. Complete with some good, old fashioned teasing.

* * *

 **A/N: Translation:**

 ***** **Tara is not alone in knowing French. Nice to meet you. I hope you treat Dave well, he deserves it.**

 ****I will do my best. I'm happy he has people looking out for him in more ways than one.**


	121. Chapter 120

JJ sat leaning against her husband's desk that Monday morning. Morgan was leaned against Kate's as the group was talking. "So Simmons' wife, Anna, came by and checked out the nursery to give us some tips," Morgan commented.

Reid turned from his file, "And?"

Morgan rolled his eyes, "And you were right about just the one crib, at least for now. She thought the layout will work well for the first few months."

Kate shook her head. "I can't fathom the idea of twins. Twice the work, the sleepless nights… And Garcia is planning on coming back at three months?"

Morgan nodded. "Well first off, Sugar, are you trying to terrify me more than I already am?" The rest chuckled softly. "And yes, that's the tentative plan. Particularly with the serial killers out there, she felt like she needs to help you guys hunt them down."

"So are you going to be by yourself when she comes back?" JJ asked.

"No, my Ma is coming after the babies are born and are staying for a bit until we get into a good rhythm to start. Then she plans on coming back before Pen comes back to work and will help me out for a bit," Morgan answered.

"Have you decided what you're doing, workwise?" Tara asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Not quite. I make a good bit of money off the rental properties so we aren't hard up for cash for a while. We'll see," he answered, taking a sip of coffee. Garcia joined them at that point, walking a little slower at 32 weeks. "I'll find something that allows me to be with our angels when Baby Girl has to be here to keep you guys informed."

"Well, I see you guys go two days without a boss around and you're already slacking."

The group turned to see Emily standing there with a giant, pink box. Reid hopped out of his chair as Morgan asked the question. "Did you bring donuts?"

Emily laughed and handed him the box. "Yes. I thought it would be a nice thing for my new team. But since you're all just sitting around, I'm not sure you deserve them."

"Sorry Boss," JJ smiled.

Reid appeared next to the box. "You didn't happen to get…"

"Chocolate frosting with sprinkles? Yes," Emily answered, laughing as Reid turned into a small kid and opened the box. The group reached in to take a donut. "How could I forget your favorite?"

Reid smiled. "Thanks." Emily smiled back. "So I saw you went with light blue."

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Needing peace in your office, Em?"

Kate looked between the group. "Okay, seriously, what's that all about?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "So when Rossi first joined the team, Morgan, Reid and I checked out his office as he was moving in."

"Hey, I was a reluctant participant," Reid defended himself.

"Anyway, I made a comment about how taupe, the color of the walls, was a negative color."

Morgan smiled. "And that it was linked to loneliness and wanting to escape the world."

"Which was about the time I walked in on them and revealed that was just the primer on the walls," Rossi commented, coming up to the group. He reached into the box to get a donut too.

Those not involved the first time all widened their eyes and then started to laugh. "Got caught interteam profiling, huh?" JJ asked, shoulder bumping her husband.

Rossi nodded. "To be fair, Reid did get a few things right." He pointed to Emily and Morgan. "These two, however…" That made the group laugh even more.

Emily shook her head. "Alright, enough of that Dave. We do have work to do. We're going to meet in a few minutes to go over the files of our escaped serial killers so enjoy this treat for a bit and then meet me upstairs, okay?"

"You got it, Boss Lady," Garcia smiled, excited to work with her dear friend again in her new role. Emily nodded and climbed the stairs to put her bag down.

* * *

"So we have several killers," Garcia started, projecting their images up. "Most concerning are probably Tommy Yates and Daniel Cullen."

"The Crimson King?" Reid asked in reference to the last one. It was one the BAU hadn't captured.

Garcia nodded as a hand went over her bump with its headphones on. She had copied what JJ and Kate had done while pregnant, blocking out the negative talk from her unborn children's developing ears right now. "That would be the one."

Emily took over. "Hotch and the Director want most of the leg work to be done by the Fugitive Task Force so that we can be available for urgent cases. So we need to go over each killer's file and profile what we think they'll do now that they are out. Will they kill? Will they run? Will they hide and wait?" She handed Reid a stack of ten files. "They information is on your tablets. We'll discuss each one then write up the best plan of action."

"Sounds like a plan," Morgan nodded. "Let's get these scumbags back off the streets."

* * *

"Spence, why is what we're doing for _your_ birthday a surprise to _me_? And why are we doing it like two weeks early?"

Reid was leading her to the living room, blindfolded, so he could show her what the kids were wearing as part of the surprise. After everything they'd been through over the last year, most of it being his drama, he wanted to do something special for her. They hadn't taken Rossi up on the offer last year, partly because they were dealing with a newborn and partly because he was distracted by his mother.

"Well, we're going early because if my bets in the pool are right, we might have godchildren around my birthday to be worried about. As for why I'm surprising you…well, I wanted to." He had her standing in front of the couch and she could hear the kids giggling. "You can take off the blindfold now."

JJ took off the blindfold, blinking as she adjusted back to the light. Then she took in the sight of her three kids on the couch, all in Redskins gear. Henry was in a Cousins jersey and jeans as he held Drew, the youngest in a 'My first Redskins shirt' top and jeans. Ella was wearing a yellow Redskins top with burgundy leggings, her growing wavy brown hair pulled into pigtails. JJ turned to see Reid in khakis and a white short sleeve shirt and a burgundy sweater vest. She recognized the similarity to the outfit immediately. "What is all this?"

"We're going to the Redskins game, Mom!" Henry cheered.

JJ smiled, tear coming to her eyes. "We are?" she asked her oldest, smiling a little more as he nodded with a grin on his face. She then met her husband's chocolate eyes. "Are you sure?"

He nodded, smiling softly, as he walked back over to her. He pushed some of her hair behind her ear, cupping her cheek. "I took Rossi up on his offer. I thought it would be nice to celebrate the anniversary of our first date, even if it's the 11th instead of the tenth. Plus, it will be fun for the kids." He wiped away her few tears that escaped.

Her smile grew before she pulled him down for a kiss, only pulling back when Henry started to make gagging noises. She giggled and then hugged him tight, looking over his shoulder. "Henry, that wasn't very nice," she gently chastised. She pulled back and kissed her husband's cheek. "You are the most amazing man."

He winked at her, making her laugh. "Alright kiddos, you ready?" He turned, barely ready for Ella as she launched into his arms. JJ laughed again as she scooped up Drew. "Henry can you grab that bag on the kitchen counter?" He had packed a bag for Drew and Ella, just in case.

"Sure Dad."

JJ eyed him. "So, are we in a luxury box like last time?"

Reid nodded, "Same box. Same gift giver, remember?"

JJ smiled.

* * *

"Touchdown!" Henry cheered, his arms up in the air. Ella clapped and cheered as well; Drew clapped while sitting in Reid's lap.

"Woohoo!" JJ yelled. "High five guys!" The two oldest kids were quick to do so before she turned to Drew. "High five bud!"

"Hi!" He answered, gently tapping her hand with his.

Reid smiled at the group's excitement. Even though he wasn't a football fan and it was associated with some horrible moments of his childhood, he hadn't been lying last year when he said the Redskins held a special place in his heart. And honestly, even though he'd never confront Trent or the other jocks on the team that tied him up, he'd been starting to let some of that pain go after his confrontation with Alexa and Harper last year. To be able to show them that he was successful, happy and loved despite their abuse allowed him to finally move past that.

"Spence?"

He turned and met his wife's gorgeous blue eyes. "Hmm?"

She leaned into his side, dropping her voice. "Are you sure you're okay being here?"

He smiled and nodded. "I am. I told you last year that I do enjoy the Redskins. I can't help but wonder if Gideon hadn't pushed me to ask you out if we would have become such good friends during those early years."

She smiled and tugged on his sweater a little so she could kiss him softly. "That's a good question and one I hadn't thought of before." Reid raised an eyebrow. "I usually look back on that date and wonder 'what if.'" She had his full attention at that. "What if I hadn't been scared and pursued a relationship with you?"

He pushed some of her honey locks aside again. "I think we took the exact journey we were supposed to, Jen. You said so yourself in Vegas four years ago. I don't think I would have let you in after…" He swallowed and she kissed him again. "I probably would have lashed out and pushed you away. We needed to grow separately first. So Gideon may have seen our connection, but it was a little premature. So don't think about the 'what ifs.'"

JJ smiled. "Well, that may be so, but that doesn't mean we can't rewrite a little bit of history today." Reid raised an eyebrow at that.

"No!"

The parents turned as Henry pouted over the interception on the field. They had completely missed the Browns score a touchdown and the Redskins get the ball again. "It's okay, Henry, we'll bounce back," JJ reassured her oldest, amused at how much he was into the game. She supposed she really shouldn't be surprised, knowing that he watched Saints games all the time with Will when they were together and likely now that the New Orleans native is back in DC.

"Da!" Reid looked down to see Drew gesture for milk.

"You hungry little man?" Drew nodded. Reid dug into the bag he packed, giving the boy some cereal before he got him a bottle. He sent a glance to his wife. "This is certainly rewriting history, don't you think?"

JJ laughed, running her hand over her baby boy's head. His hair was blond like hers, but had some curl like his dad's. "Just a little bit."

JJ cheered and high fived the kids again after the Redskins took the lead back in the fourth quarter. She looked down to see Drew had managed to fall asleep in his car seat even with the noise. She was grateful they had managed to get a box that was mostly empty this time, only another family with kids of similar age in there with them. Unlike last time when there were several single guys, one in particular, that hit on her twice in front of Spence. She knew it was one of the reasons he hadn't really initiated much contact during the date, intimidated by the jock guys. _Now_ she knew it was also because of the jocks in his past too.

"Here you go, JJ." The man of her thoughts sat back down, passing her a drink refill before giving Henry his and giving Ella a plate with a soft pretzel pieces broken up for her to easily eat. She noticed he had the rest of the pretzel for himself, just like he did all those years ago.

"Thanks." She took a sip of her soda, smiling when she could tell he had mixed sprite and orange soda together, remembering her old soda habit from back then. She'd since mostly cut it out ever since their health changes with his headaches. Another memory hit her then. He'd known to do that even back then on their first date. She swallowed another sip, falling even more in love with her husband at that thought.

She reached over and laced their hands together. He turned and smiled, sending her a questioning look. "Step one in the rewrite," she murmured, taking a sip of her soda. At one part during that first game, he had gotten her the same soda, himself the same pretzel. She'd reached for his hand then, but he had flinched in surprise and caused himself to drop the pretzel and nearly spilled her drink.

He smiled, the memory coming to him as well. "Want to add another change?" he whispered as he leaned over. JJ grinned before he captured her lips.

"Why Spencer Reid, I didn't realize you liked me like that. Do you think Hotch would be okay with us dating? Won't we get in trouble?" she murmured against his lips.

"Gideon doesn't like the rule book either and he sent us here so…" he answered before kissing her again.

"Yay!" "Go go go!"

The parents broke apart as the sound of Ella and Henry cheering at the interception the Redskins got to secure their victory. Both smiled and joined in with their own cheering. Ella ran over to hug Reid's legs and he smiled, bending down to pick her up. "Did you enjoy your first football game?"

"Yeah!" she beamed, hugging his neck.

Henry joined them too. "It was cool. Why was this for your birthday, Dad?"

JJ smiled. "Well, back when your Dad and I were just getting to know each other eleven years ago, our friend Jason, do you remember him?" Henry nodded. "He gave him two tickets to a Redskin game so we could come for his birthday."

Reid took over. "It turns out that your Uncle Dave actually got Jason those tickets. So I thought it would be fun for us to all come to a game as a family in honor of that day."

"Why?" Ella asked.

"Because that's the day Dad and I went from being coworkers to friends. It was the first step to us falling in love and creating our family. It's a pretty special day to us." JJ slipped an arm around her husband's back. He looked down at her and smiled wide, kissing her again.

"Eww."

The parents pulled apart and JJ ruffled Henry's hair. "You're going to have to get over us kissing, bud, cause we're never going to stop." Henry groaned, making his parents laugh. "Okay, let's head home guys."

* * *

JJ slipped her hand into Reid's and pulled him out their front door after all the kids were safely in the house with Sandy. "JJ?"

She got them in position, him a few steps below her so she was by the door. "I had a really good time, Spence."

He smiled when he connected what she was doing. He then bit his lip and shoved his hands in his pockets, rocking on his feet a little. "So-so-sorry about the whole pretzel thing. I, uh, don't have much dating experience and…"

"It's okay." She reached out and put a hand on his arm, giving it a soft squeeze. "I'm sorry about those jerks."

Reid looked down, his hair falling into his eyes, just like it had that day even though he slicked it back more then. This is where their date had officially gone south. He had deflected, saying something about how maybe those guys were right and they were better off friends. She had sighed and accepted that, worried that if she tried to kiss him that he'd pull away _and_ that it might not be a good idea for her career to fall for a coworker right now. Until that moment, there had been awkward exchanges but she had thought they could have still salvaged the date. It didn't take a profiler to see he was shy and unsure of himself, but she also found him sweet, interesting and cute.

He looked up and met her eyes. "Me too. Although I can't completely blame them for trying." JJ blinked, surprised by his choice of words to rewrite the past. He pulled a hand out of his pocket and pushed some of his hair back before gently reaching over and tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "You're so beautiful, JJ, that I'm not surprised they hit on you. But, what they don't see is how smart, kind, and generous you are. _That's_ what I find attractive about you Jennifer Jareau."

It took JJ a second to formulate words. "Spence…"

Reid smiled. "Do you know you're the only person in the whole world to call me that?"

JJ smiled. "Well, we'll have to keep it that way. And just so you know, I didn't find those guys attractive at all." Reid tilted his head. "I happen to think you're really cute. Obviously you're smart, but you're also so kind and sweet." She took a small step closer. "And I think I could fall really hard for you if I let myself."

Reid swallowed as he cupped her cheek. "Me too." He leaned in and she mirrored his movements, allowing their lips to touch for a gentle kiss.

However, JJ couldn't stop her hands from going into his hair as she pulled him closer, deeper. Reid's arms wrapped around her frame as their tongues starting to battle. Eventually the need for oxygen won and they parted. Then they separated, both started to chuckle.

"Okay, I don't think that kiss would have happened _even_ if we had said those words," he smiled, his fingers smoothing some of her hair that he'd tangled in their moment of passion.

JJ shrugged. "I don't know, if we hadn't had to talk about things between our first kiss and the next one, I'm pretty sure that one would have grown to be just as intense." She slid a hand down his chest, resting it over his heart. "We just have this chemistry that it would have probably have been just as combustible back then as it is now."

Reid grinned widely, pulling her to him again. When they parted, he kissed her forehead. "You need to quit that science jargon, Jen, or I won't be able to control myself."

JJ smiled. "Well, you just gave me a great idea of how to really celebrate your birthday after the kids are asleep."

Reid raised an eyebrow as she laughed, pulling them back inside and back to reality. As much fun as it was to rewrite the past, neither would really want to do that. Not when their present was so amazing.

* * *

"JJ?" Reid looked around their bedroom that night, not finding his wife. The kids were all asleep.

"Why hello Dr. Reid, are you ready to start our experiment?"

He spun around at the sound of her voice, coming from the bathroom doorway, and his jaw dropped at the sight of her. She apparently hadn't been kidding about the science idea. There she stood in his favorite heels and a white, buttoned up lab coat that went down to her mid thigh. Her hair was pulled back in a clip and she had a pair of fake glasses on. He had no idea when she got the glasses or the coat, but he wasn't complaining. "I…uh…"

JJ smirked, her lips a bright red, as she walked closer to him. "Should we do a study on chemistry again, _Doctor_ Reid? See how two elements react when combined?"

She read all the physical cues – his increased breathing, his deep swallow, and his darkening eyes as she continued to close the distance between them. "I…"

JJ let out a throaty chuckle at how she had rendered him speechless. "What variables should we measure?" She finally reached him and gently pushed him so he sat down on the bed. "Temperature rising?" She noticed he was getting flush. "Pigment change?" She looked down him and smirked. " _Other_ physical changes?" She let her hair down, shaking her head a little to let her blonde locks fall all over her shoulders.

Reid swallowed again and finally found his voice. "I have never found you sexier in all our years together, Jen, but um…"

JJ furrowed her brow. "Spence?"

"The last time you dressed up for me, we conceived Andrew. The time before that, Elizabeth."

JJ smiled at that data. "So _that's_ what happened when we combine our elements?" Reid smiled and nodded. "Well, no worries. When Drew turned one and we made those comments about three was enough, I went back on the pill."

Reid nodded and reached for her, starting to undo the buttons of her lab coat. "Well in that case…" He slipped his arms around her naked torso. "I'd _love_ to do an experiment with you." He stood and turned, gently tossing her onto their bed, making her laugh in delight. She'd never seen him shed his clothes so fast.

When he hovered over her, their eyes locking, she ran a hand gently over his cheek. "Happy Birthday Baby. A little early. Not that we can't do this again that day too."

He captured her lips in a passionate kiss, much like their one earlier on their front steps. "A few times before that day too."

JJ chuckled at that for a second until his lips slipped lower, hitting a sensitive spot. That made her chuckle turn into a moan. "I'm starting to feel those temperature and pigment changes…" His magic hands started to get to work. "Oh...and some of those other changes too… _God_ , Baby…"

Reid smirked as he continued to worship his wife's body.

Yep, this was definitely how that first date wouldn't have ended. And neither of the two involved really cared at this moment.

* * *

Emily came out of her office while on the phone, nodding at the rest as they were gathering in the bullpen. The team was going out to dinner for Reid's _real_ birthday. Well, the adults were. "That's great, thank you. Yep, we'll talk soon."

Rossi saddled up to her, "What's up oh beautiful unit chief?"

She rolled her eyes. "Flattery isn't going to get you a raise, Dave."

Tara chuckled, "What's the good news? I'm assuming it's good news."

Emily nodded as she headed down the steps. The rest slipped on their jackets as she did. Morgan helped Garcia up out of the chair she had claimed while waiting. "The Fugitive Task Force just caught our second serial killer."

"That's great," Kate smiled as they headed towards the glass doors.

Reid's phone rang as they headed out of the office. He looked at the caller ID and wrinkled his brow. "This is Dr. Reid."

" _Dr. Reid, good evening. It's Dr. Kruse, do you have a minute?"_

JJ saw the look on her husband's face and studied him as he stopped walking to the elevator. "Yes, just a moment." He met her eyes and went down the hallway, away from the team.

"Guys," JJ got their attention. "We'll meet you there, okay?"

"Everything okay Peaches?" Garcia asked, rubbing one hand down her bump and another down her back, feeling a light pinch of pain. She'd been having Braxton-Hicks contractions for the past week.

JJ sighed. "Not sure. You guys go on ahead, I'll text if there's an issue."

"Okay, JJ," Emily answered. "I'll get you some wine ordered."

JJ smiled and nodded as the rest boarded the elevator. She then headed down the hallway, catching the tail end of her husband's conversation. "That _is_ really exciting. Yes, if you can send me the information that would be great. I'll get the paperwork filled out and sent back immediately." She heard him pause. "I understand completely, you can't control that." Another pause and then a small chuckle. "Of course she did. Thank you. Yes, we're planning on visiting this weekend. Thanks for the call Doctor. Have a good night."

"Spence?"

Reid turned and saw the concern on her face. "It's okay, Jen. Possibly great even." She tilted her head as he continued. "That was Dr. Kruse. She had been reviewing possible trials for my mom and was calling to recommend which one she'd like to submit her for." He started towards the elevators and JJ was quick to follow.

"That's good. What's the trial?"

"It's about metabolic enhancement for neurodegeneration. She's sending me some of the early results, but so far it's quite promising. She wanted to get my permission as I'll need to submit some paperwork to get her on the list of possible participants."

JJ nodded as she pushed the button. "So she's not guaranteed to get in?"

Reid shook her head. "Sadly no, that's not how trials work. But, the research is being conducted at John Hopkins and Dr. Kruse's coworker is the lead researcher so that helps. She wouldn't have to be moved. They are taking patients from all over the country, but are setting some priority on ones already at their clinic."

JJ slipped an arm around his back as they boarded the elevator. "Well, that's still exciting news. Fingers crossed that she gets in."

Reid nodded and smiled. "Yes. Let's not tell the rest for now, but here's hoping. I want Maeve to look of the research with me and I still want to keep an eye out for other trials, which Robin has been helping with, but this is the one I was hoping for."

He looked down at her and JJ could see the hope and happiness in his chocolate eyes. That made her so happy. "What were you laughing at towards the end?"

He chuckled again, "Mom remembered it was my birthday today and showed her some of my baby photos."

JJ laughed, "Well it's a mom purgative to embarrass her son. Whether he's five or thirty-five."

Reid smiled and pulled her in for a kiss as they headed down to the parking deck to meet the team.

* * *

Garcia plastered a smile on her face, grinning through another flash of pain as the team sat around at dinner. Man these Braxton-Hicks were getting annoying. She felt the babies moving some; it felt like their heads had hit her bladder, instead of them kicking it.

"So, Spencer, have you thought about going on any trips with your mom?" Tara asked, oblivious to her friend's discomfort a few seats over. The group was just about done eating, enjoying some dessert at Paddy's.

Reid tilted his head and thought that over. "Somewhat. It would be nice to take her some place she's always wanted to go while we can."

"There's just that fear of flying you'd have to deal with, right?" Morgan asked, remembering his friend commenting about that after the Gardner case years ago. He took a sip of his drink, a hand rubbing up and down his wife's back. But, sadly, he didn't notice her issue either.

JJ nodded. "Yeah. Although she handled the transfer from Vegas to Baltimore well. She had momentarily forgotten her fear of flying so maybe it won't be so bad."

"Where do you think she'd like to go? On a cruise?" Kate asked.

Reid shook his head. "No, she had a fear of cruise ships." The group shot him a look. "Long story," he smiled. "She has always wanted to go to Paris, but that might be hard to pull off with the kids."

JJ shrugged. "So just the two of you go. Mom and I will be fine for a little bit so you can go on a trip."

Reid seemed to ponder that for a moment. "I could help you find a good deal though my magic," Garcia offered and then winced again.

The other genius at the table narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Garcia, are you in labor?"

All eyes turned to her as she shook her head, breathing through that one. "Nah, it's just Braxton-Hicks, Boy Wonder. I'm good. I'm not due for another month."

"Baby Girl, are you sure?" Morgan asked, anxiety filling the soon-to-be dad. He didn't even have their bag on them. It was still in their house.

Garcia nodded, trying to calm him. It was JJ's turn to study her friend. "How many of these have you had recently?"

"Um, a couple of times in about the past hour."

"I'll get the car," Hotch stated, getting up.

Emily shook her head and smiled. "Pen, why are you trying to copy JJ?"

"It's too early for this," the tech countered.

Reid was out of his chair, slowly pulling her up. "Twins typically come early. You're actually considered full term for a multiple birth and as the only one that's delivered a baby at this table, I'm 99% certain you're in labor Penelope."

Emily, Kate and Tara exchanged a glance at that statement, holding in that burning question for now. This team certainly had their stories.

"You sure, Pretty Boy?"

Reid eyed his friend as JJ and Robin were now in action, helping Garcia towards the exit. The former was already calling Dr. Ferguson as the redhead was using her nursing skills to keep Garcia calm. He could tell he was starting to panic. "I'm sure, Derek." He let the girls go on ahead and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You're about to be a Dad. Your wife and babies need you right now. Can you do this?"

Morgan blinked but then nodded, pushing down the adrenaline and panic that was rising. It was like chasing a fleeing unsub. He had to suppress those feeling and focus on the task at hand. "Yeah." He paused. "I don't have any of our stuff though. It's in the house."

Emily stepped in, "I'll get it and bring it to the hospital. Go with Garcia and Hotch, Derek."

Morgan took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay." He took off after Garcia.

Emily looked at Reid. "So, do you have a key to their place or am I picking a lock? I don't have a key of my own."

The younger man chuckled. "I do." He turned back to the rest, noticing Rossi paying their waitress so the group could head out. He started to laugh to himself a little more.

"What's so funny?" Kate asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure I just won the pool." He went to grab JJ's things as Rossi collected Robin's and the rest of Garcia's. The remaining group headed toward the door.

"Happy Birthday, huh?" Tara teased. Reid smiled. "So, when did you deliver a baby, _Doctor_ Reid?"

* * *

"You are doing great, Baby Girl!" Morgan encouraged as Garcia worked through one of her contractions several hours later. He held her hand as the other rubbed her back.

Garcia groaned, her curly blond hair drenched in sweat. "You are never touching me again, Hot Stuff, I don't care how good you look!"

Dr. Ferguson smiled under her mask as she checked her patient over. "Okay, Penelope, you're ready to push. I see the first head."

"Can I look?" Morgan asked and the doctor nodded. He moved to the other side of the sheet. "Oh…wow…" He'd seen a lot on the job, but that…

"Derek Morgan, if you pass out of me I will kick your ass!" Garcia exclaimed. The nurse gently guided Morgan back to her side, pulling up a chair for him.

"Breathe Dad," she gently teased.

Morgan let out a breath, feeling a little queasy.

Garcia raised an eyebrow, now suddenly amused. "We see the grossest things you can imagine on a daily basis and the birth of our children is what makes you green? So much for being a macho man, Chocolate Thunder. JJ said Reid was a rock during her deliveries, you going to let him show you up?"

Dr. Ferguson laughed. "He was great for Ella and Drew's arrivals," she added.

Morgan shook his head, letting out a few more breaths to calm him. "Sorry, I'm good now."

Garcia winced. "Good timing!"

"Okay, time to push!"

Morgan was standing again, holding her hand. "You can do it, Pen!"

A few minutes later, they both heard a sharp cry. "Our Baby Boy is here," Dr. Ferguson smiled. "Derek, do you want to cut the cord? We need to do it quick."

He smiled. "Yeah." He was quick to cut his son's connection to his mom so his sister could come out as well. The doctor smiled as she laid him up on his mom's chest for a moment, the nurses quick to start to clean him.

"Hey little guy," Garcia gushed, tears in her eyes. Her heart had never felt as full as it did when she held her baby boy for the first time.

"Hello son," Morgan whispered, reaching out to having his finger gripped tight as the baby continued to cry.

Garcia smiled but then soon felt pain again. The nurse caught her face first. "I'm going to get him cleaned up and checked over. His sister is wanting to join him."

The parents nodded as they watched her walk away. "Okay, Penelope, you're doing great. Just a few more pushes and you'll have both babies here," Dr. Ferguson encouraged.

Garcia groaned, not wanting to push anymore. "Didn't he just clear the path for her?" The medical staff chuckled at that.

"Sorry, but she's still going to need a little help from you," the doctor answered. "Now push!"

Morgan kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Pen. You can do this."

Garcia smiled a little and then felt the contraction again, pushing. It took just three good pushes and they heard more cries. "She's here," Dr. Ferguson stated, a smile evident in her voice even if they couldn't see it. "Derek?"

He blinked away tears, getting overwhelmed. "Right." He quickly cut the umbilical cord so their daughter could be placed on Garcia's chest again. "Hey there Baby Baby Girl."

Garcia cried happy tears as she smiled. "Hey sweetie," she whispered, taking in her daughter for the first time. She kissed the top of her head. Morgan did the same thing, reaching over. This time his finger felt his daughter's grip and her eyes opened. She seemed to hold his gaze for a second, bringing even more tears to his eyes.

Another nurse came over and smiled. "Let me get her cleaned up real quick while we get you taken care of as well, Mrs. Morgan."

Garcia blinked as she let her take her daughter, being called that name for the first time. "This is real life, isn't it?" she asked her husband. "We're really married and have two babies?"

He smiled and nodded, bending down to capture her lips in a tender kiss. "We're a family Baby Girl. I love you."

She cupped his cheek, kissing him again. "I love you too."

Dr. Ferguson smiled as she took in the scene. They were just as cute as the Reids, maybe with just a little more flair for the dramatic. "So," she got their attention, "Do we have names yet?"

* * *

 **A/N: I'll be honest, I'm still not sold on Hank as the boy's name. Will anyone be terribly upset if I use something different?**


	122. Chapter 121

"So was there a side pool on if Morgan passed out in the delivery room or not?" asked Rossi. "Because no one included me if there was."

Emily chuckled as she took a sip of her coffee. The team was back at the office the next day, letting the Morgans rest from their late night before ambushing them. "As your supervisor, I can't condone betting on your coworkers lives."

JJ and Reid exchanged an amused glance as they drank their tea at their desks. The other two were in the bullpen with the Reids, Tara and Kate. "So your money was just a donation?" JJ asked, smiling into her butterfly Supermom cup.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Well…" The rest smiled. "Who won anyway?"

"That would be me," Reid commented. He turned to Rossi, "And we didn't make one on Morgan, but he told me that he made it through without incident."

JJ nodded, "Which I confirmed with Dr. Ferguson."

The rest smiled at that. Kate sighed, "So I guess that means Morgan is done with the BAU."

"Yeah," Rossi sighed. "And it's going to be awfully quiet around here with Garcia on maternity leave."

The others sighed and nodded. Emily cleared his throat, "Well, we'll be okay. And sadly, I don't think the serial killers are going to take a break while she's gone. Kevin is coming in to help us, particularly since we still have our group of escaped killers out there too."

"Since you knew he was leaving, do you have someone in mind already to take his place?" Tara asked.

Emily shrugged, "Not yet." Truth was, she hadn't want to face the idea of replacing her partner in the field…or Reid in a few months.

"You know," Rossi commented, "That Agent Alvez from the Fugitive Task Force has a good head on his shoulders."

The new unit chief nodded, "I noticed that too. We'll see."

* * *

Morgan looked up from studying his daughter when he heard a soft knock on the door of their hospital room. He knew that knock. "You ready to meet your godfather, Angel?" The newborn with light brown skin and already a head of black hair blinked at her dad. Her eyes were a light brown, although he wondered if they would be more hazel as she got older. He was so in love already he couldn't handle it.

Garcia was holding their son, who looked much like his sister with a little more hair and chocolate eyes. He blinked a little at her, sucking a little on her knuckle. It took her a minute but she eventually realized her husband hadn't actually answered the door. "Come in you guys," she called out.

Reid and JJ were soon in the room, carrying balloons and two teddy bears. "Hey guys," JJ smiled. She was first to Garcia, Reid over to Morgan. "Oh my goodness, they really are the most perfect specimens."

"They are stunning," Reid echoed. He stuck out his hand, Morgan shaking it. "Congrats Brother."

"Thank you." He took in his daughter once more before meeting his friend's eyes. "Would you like to hold your goddaughter?"

Reid grinned and nodded. The men gently transitioned the infant and Reid met her eyes for the first time. "Hello sweet girl," he greeted.

JJ smiled as she watched him for a second before turning back to Garcia. "You want to hold your godson?" She nodded and soon had the older baby Morgan in her arms.

"Hi there little guy." He gripped her finger as it ran over his tiny hand. "You are going to be a heartbreaker just like your daddy, I can already tell." The tired but happy parents chuckled at that. "So did you decide on names yet?"

"We did," Morgan confirmed. "You, Pretty Boy, are holding Adeline Francine Morgan, named after our moms." He turned to Reid. "And you, Blondie, are holding Payton Spencer Morgan."

Reid blinked and met his eyes. Morgan smiled. "Payton is after Walter Payton, a favorite football player of my dad and I's. We thought about Hank after my Pop, but Pen pointed out that it's a nickname for Henry so I decided to switch it. I figure it's still in honor of him, just like you two did with Elizabeth and Andrew." The Reids smiled. "But I had to give him the middle name of Spencer after the best little brother anybody could ever ask for."

Reid felt a tear fall. He bent down and gently kissed Adeline on her forehead. "It's lovely to meet you, Adeline." He then handed her over to Garcia before turning and hugging Morgan.

"I love you, Kid."

Reid smiled, hugging his brother tight. "I love you too." The girls exchanged smiles, each wiping away a few tears as well. Morgan pulled back. "So I need you to teach these two everything you know about life…and chess."

The pair chuckled. JJ looked down at Payton. "I can help you with that too, Payton. I'll also teach you both how to beat your dad at soccer."

Garcia smiled. "And Spencer and I will make sure you have a love of Doctor Who." Reid met her eyes and winked, despite the tears wanting to fall.

"Of course we will, Clara."

* * *

"Good evening Spencer."

Reid smiled, a little taken back, but accepting of the hug from Fran Morgan. "How was your flight?"

She pulled back and took his offered elbow, the agent escorting her to baggage claim. The new grandmother had flown in to help the new parents. She knew they were going to need some assistance adjusting to not one, but _two_ newborns. "It was fine. Thank you for picking me up, it wasn't necessary."

Reid shrugged, dismissing that statement. "Well your son is too sleep deprived to pick you up safely."

Fran chuckled at that as they waited for the bags to arrive from her plane. "I'm sure he is. I take it you've met my new angels?"

Reid smiled and nodded. "I have, they are perfect little babies." His smile fell just a little, a thought hitting him.

Fran raised an eyebrow. "Spencer?"

Reid sighed, "It's nothing." She bumped her shoulder into his, encouraging him to say more. "I'm beyond ecstatic for them, I really am. But sometimes when I think about them I remember that he's leaving - left - the BAU."

She squeezed his arm. "But not the family you guys have created." She noticed her bag and quickly went to retrieve it, leaving him to ponder that statement. He knew that was true, that his brothership forged through chasing bad guys and saving each other, supporting each other, wasn't going to break with Morgan leaving the team.

He still didn't like to think about it, however.

Fran wheeled her suitcase over and he was quick to take it from her, always the gentleman. "Shall we get you to your grandchildren?"

She beamed. "Yes please."

* * *

Garcia sighed, rubbing her eyes. She took a seat on the couch and curled into his husband's arm. "They are finally both asleep again."

Morgan kissed the top of her head, yawning a little as well. "Thank goodness."

"We've only been home for a few days and I'm exhausted, Hot Stuff. I don't know if I can do this."

Morgan frowned and turned her in his arm so he could push her messy hair behind her ear. "Hey, I'm not gonna lie, Baby Girl, it's been a rough transition. But we will get there. I've seen how you are with your god kids, you are going to be an amazing mother. We just have to find our own rhythm." He kissed her softly.

Garcia sighed, her eyes getting full of tears. "You always know the right thing to say."

Morgan smiled. "I try." He kissed her again. "Why don't you go take a shower so you feel a little better and try to get some sleep. Ma can take the next shift when they wake up if I'm not back."

"Back from where?"

"The office. I want to go collect my stuff while I still have the nerve."

Garcia tilted her head. "You thinking about going back to work now?"

Morgan shook his head. "No, not really. Its just a big transition, a big step. Something I never really saw coming until we…"

Garcia frowned. "You know you can go back if you want. I don't want to hold you back from doing what you love."

He turned to make sure he held the gaze of her beautiful blue eyes. "You're not. You've given me so much more, Penelope, that even though leaving is going to be difficult, I know it's the right choice. It's the one I want. It's just…"

"They are our family, I get it," she replied before kissing him. "Well, go, but be quick. Since this is what you want, I'll be super pissed if you take too long."

Morgan chuckled a little and nodded. "Of course. Taking care of our sweet babies is what it is about now. I promise to be in and out."

* * *

Morgan sighed as he exited the elevator onto the BAU. He first went to his office, quickly boxing up the few things he wanted to take home with him. It was mainly his 'secret fun zone' drawer as he knew his wife would be upset if he didn't take all those gadgets home. He looked around the office to see what else he wanted to take. He took down a few plaques he'd been awarded over the years and the framed photo of the team he had added a few years ago. Then he eyed his nameplate. Did he need that? He hadn't even processed what he might do down the road…

Leaving that behind, he left the box on the couch. Then he went into the cabinet, smiling at the bottle of tequila that was still in there. He grabbed it and headed to Emily's new office. He knocked softly on the door.

Emily looked up from a file and smiled. "Hey Dad, what are you doing here?"

Morgan entered the room, smiling at the nickname. "Clearing out my stuff and I thought you might like to have this." He handed her the bottle.

Emily laughed. "Oh yeah, the Halloween bet." The pair smiled. "Man, that was not a good look."

Morgan smirked. "No it wasn't." He sighed. "Listen, Em, I couldn't be happier for you or the team to have you as the new leader. I've already seen that you'll be great at it. Sorry I'm leaving you short staffed."

Emily stood and waved that off. "We'll be fine. I'm sure I'll find someone to help us out. They won't be _you_ , but they'll help us get the job done." Morgan nodded. "And thank you. I know that part of the reason this is my job is because you chose to keep Garcia with us after her maternity leave is up versus having her transfer and taking your place back as chief." She paused. "A title you held once and made us proud and had earned the right to have again."

Morgan shook his head. "No, you've earned this, Emily. Just like I've earned taking a step back from the job so I can focus on my family."

Emily nodded and pulled him in for a hug. "A family I won't keep you from any longer." She kissed his cheek. "Let me know when you and Pen are up for a visit from Mark and I, okay?" The British boyfriend had recently found a job at a local law firm.

He kissed her cheek. "I will. Good luck."

"Thanks." Morgan turned to leave. "Oh, one last thing." He turned back. "I haven't submitted your resignation paperwork yet." He furrowed his brow. "You have a ton of vacation days on the books, plus there is always FMLA. I didn't know if you'd want to think about Reid's offer about teaching at the Academy so…" She smiled. "Take your time with those babies, but think it over. I'll let you know when it's getting close to making a decision and we can go from there."

"I, uh…"

Emily smiled. "Look, if you choose to completely leave the bureau and be Mr. Mom, I will _completely_ respect that. I just also know you and your need for some adrenaline. I figured teaching tactical takedown and arrest procedure classes, hand-to-hand combat, and some profiling lectures might fill that need without putting you on the front line."

Morgan smiled. "Okay, I'll think about it." Emily nodded and he headed out the door.

"Hey you, got a second?"

Morgan turned and smiled at Rossi, following him into his office. "What's up?"

"How are you two holding up?"

Morgan smiled, running a hand over his face. "It's exhausting but couldn't be more rewarding. I never knew 6 pounds 1 ounce plus 5 pounds 9 ounces could knock me out."

Rossi smiled. "What are you doing here then?"

"Just getting my things. They were sleeping when I left and my Ma was going to take the next shift so Pen could get some rest."

The older man nodded, "Sleeping huh? Well that is one of their jobs." Morgan smiled. Rossi took a moment before speaking again. "You know in the short time I've had the privilege of being a dad, it can heal wounds, just being there for your kid. Like your dad wanted to be, I'm sure. Like my daughter wanted me to be."

Morgan frowned. "Hey, you are a good man, you know that. You'd been there for her had you known." He patted Rossi on his shoulder.

"I didn't have that choice." The senior agent put his hand over the younger one's. "But you do. And I'm so proud of you for taking that."

Morgan smiled. "Thanks. It's crazy. I miss them so much and I've only been gone an hour."

Rossi smiled. "Well, I won't keep you any longer then." The pair hugged before Morgan headed out the door again. He shared a few words with Kate and Tara before he looked around the bullpen, memories washing over him.

"Hey." He turned and saw JJ and Reid walk in. Only Reid stopped short and took a detour to the conference room. Both JJ and Morgan watched him before she sighed and turned back to him. "We weren't expecting to see you here." She set her purse on her desk. "But since you are, I got you and PG something that I forgot to bring by the hospital."

Morgan smiled and took the gift, pulling back the paper. Inside was a photo college frame that had some of the best team shots in it. One from JJ and Reid's wedding; the Christmas when Kate and JJ were both pregnant – one that significant others weren't in so Savannah wasn't in the photo; one from the Fourth of July this year; Morgan and Garcia's wedding; and lastly, a family photo of the four of them. Garcia had managed enough makeup to allow JJ to take a photo of the new family at the hospital a few days ago.

"Oh wow."

JJ smiled. "You know you're going to have a lot of babysitters, and not just the godparents."

Morgan smiled, getting teary eyed. "Thank you." He stood and pulled her into a hug.

JJ felt her own tears. Even though she knew they'd see him all the time, this was still a big change. "We'll always be here for you, you know that right?"

"I know, I know." He pulled back and met her eyes. "Just like I'll always be here for you and Pretty Boy."

JJ nodded and sighed. "He's taking this hard. Even though he's leaving himself soon." JJ felt the need for a sudden uptake of air as she said that and Morgan frowned. He pulled her back in. "You're making the right choice, Derek, as is he. It's just going to be a difficult transition."

He pulled back and kissed her cheek. "I know. For me too." He turned and looked up at the conference room. "I'll go talk to him."

JJ nodded. "Do you have a box of stuff in your office already?" He nodded. "I'll got put this frame in there for you."

"Thanks Blondie." She smiled as he headed up to the conference room, finding his best friend looking down, staring off into space. Eventually he walked into the room. "I know you hate goodbyes Kid. And change." Reid sighed and turned. Morgan offered him a small smile. "Hey, it isn't always a bad thing."

Reid nodded. "I know. My life for the past few years is an example of that. Most of the changes have been amazing." He sighed and looked around the room. "I just can't imagine this room without you."

"So don't." Reid furrowed his brow. "Don't think about it. Just know that I'm always going to be by your side. I'm always just a phone call away." Reid smiled at that. "And besides, we both know I'll probably be the one calling for reinforcements with the twins."

Reid chuckled a little. "And Ella will demand some attention from her godfather too."

The pair fell silent again as Morgan took another step closer. "I'm sorry I can't stay."

Reid was quick to meet his gaze, shaking his head. "I don't want to you to stay because I completely understand the reason why you're leaving and I couldn't be happier for you." Morgan smiled. "And I'm leaving in a few months anyway for the _same_ reason so…"

Morgan chuckled and pulled the younger man to him. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

Reid nodded. "You got it."

Morgan slipped out the other side of the conference room to go collect his box. He eyed the nameplate again and decided to take it with him…just in case. He closed the box and looked around the office once more before going to the bullpen again. He looked around the place that was basically his home for over a decade. He glanced up and noticed the team had since gathered in the conference room. He met Reid's eyes through the window. He knew it would be a change, but he was excited for it.

And who knows, maybe he'd be working together with Reid again soon.

He nodded, getting a nod from his friend. Yeah, maybe they'd be together again soon.

Morgan backed out of the glass doors and climbed back into the elevator. This was the end of his time with the BAU, but the beginning to something much more enjoyable…more important.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Henry!"

Henry stopped from running around with his friends from school when he heard the voice. "Aunt Penny!"

He ran over and was about to hug her when Reid stopped him by stepping in between them. "Whoa, Henry. Remember how you had to be gentle with Mom after she had Drew? How she was still tender from giving birth?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah."

"Aunt Penny just had your cousins a few weeks ago, so be gentle okay?"

"Okay."

Garcia handed her son over to Reid and bent down. "Come here, Henry, give me some sugar." The boy grinned and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry we have to postpone the Star Wars group costume until next year. The twins are just too young to go out Trick or Treating yet." Henry nodded, having already been informed of this by his Dad. "Are you having a great day turning eight?"

Henry nodded again. "Yeah." He looked at his dad who was rocking the newborn. "Can I meet the babies?"

Garcia smiled. "Sure. They are still really tiny and need a lot of attention so Uncle Derek and I can't stay long, but I wanted you to meet them." She nodded to Reid and Morgan. Henry nodded and ran to the couch in the library, quick to get settled.

"Henry, this is Payton," Reid started, carefully transitioning the infant.

Morgan took the seat on the other side. "And this is Adeline."

Ella ran up. "Hi Addy!" She met Morgan's eyes. "Baby girl?"

Morgan smiled. "Yeah, she's my Baby Girl, Ella. Just like you're my _God_ Baby Girl." Ella nodded. "Do you want to hold her?" Ella nodded. JJ came over and helped her get positioned on the couch as well, allowing Morgan to really hold the baby, but giving Ella the chance to put her hands under the newborn.

The baby blinked and looked up at the new face, making a small noise in the process. Ella smiled. "She likes me!"

Reid smiled as Henry took in Payton. "Of course she does, Ella. Just like Payton likes Henry."

Henry smiled. "Hi Payton."

Drew ran over and looked at the newcomers. "Hi."

JJ bent down to his level. "We have to be very gentle, Andrew, okay?" The boy looked at her and nodded. She then took his hand and led his finger over top of Payton's fist, knowing the infant would grip it.

Drew giggled. "Hi P."

Kate carried over Summer and repeated that with Adeline. Jack then joined the group, as did Meg. They each took a hold of one of the infants, being the oldest of the second generation of the BAU and were more capable of securing the infants without help. Garcia was sure to take a photo of all the kids with her babies, loving her growing family.

"Henry?"

The birthday boy turned to catch his friend's eyes. "Coming!" He hugged Morgan and Garcia. "Thank you for coming."

Morgan tussled his hair and Garcia kissed his cheek. "Of course. Go have fun with your friends." The boy smiled and ran off to the living room, back to the video games his friends were playing.

Robin smiled and took a photo of Jack holding Adeline. Then she took a seat next to him, Reid standing to allow her when he could see what she wanted. Reid also gestured for the rest to leave the room. Hotch took the seat Morgan vacated. "You like holding Adeline?" Robin asked, a hand running through the hair on the back of Jack's head.

The eleven year old looked up at her and shrugged. "Sure."

Hotch smiled at his non-committal answer. "Bud, have you ever wanted a sibling?"

Jack's eyes grew wide. "Are you having a baby?"

Robin shook her head, "Not exactly. Do you remember my sister Shawna when she came for a visit last year?" Jack nodded. "Do you remember her little girl, Phoebe?"

"Yeah," Jack answered, confused. Adeline seemed to sense some amiss and started to cry.

Hotch stood and took the infant, rocking her so she'd settle down. Garcia soon appeared. "I'll take her. We need to head out anyway. It's about time for a meal and a nap." The new Section Chief handed her daughter back to her. Garcia tucked her into her side, Adeline settling down immediately. "We'll see you soon?"

Hotch nodded. "Of course." Garcia grinned and left them alone again.

Jack turned back to Robin. "What about Phoebe? I'm confused."

Robin continued to run a hand through his hair. "Well, we found out that Shawna is sick and…" She swallowed. "At some point, she won't be able to take care of Phoebe anymore. She's asked your Dad and I to take care of her, to make her apart of our family, when that happens."

Jack squinted, piecing together those statements. "So…she'd be my sister?"

Hotch nodded, bending down to Jack's level. "Yes. Eventually she will come live with us." Jack bit his lip, unsure of this. "It won't be for awhile, Bud, so it's okay to process this. We wanted to tell you because we're going to visit them in Wisconsin for Thanksgiving."

Jack nodded. Then a thought came to him. "Will I have to share my room?"

Robin chuckled a little. "No. Remember how we said we're moving to new house to with a nice backyard so you can chase Mav around?" Jack nodded, having been helping with the house hunting. "Well, we will also make sure that it has plenty of space so you will each have your own room when the time comes."

"Okay." He looked between the two of them. "Can I go play now?"

Hotch smiled, relieved he seemed to be processing everything well so far. "Sure." Jack smiled and ran off to join Henry and the other kids. His father met his fiancé's eyes. "Well, that went well."

Robin nodded. "Better than expected." Hotch smiled. "I wasn't kidding, by the way. _Big_ yard. I think Mav might need a playmate."

Hotch chuckled as he leaned up and captured her lips for a kiss. "We can talk about it." He stood up and pulled her up with him, joining the other adults.

"Those really are some of the cutest babies," Tara commented with a smile.

"Too bad they wouldn't fetch top dollar," Emily joked. Kate and Tara exchanged a confused look while the other agents all chuckled. She met the newest team members' gazes. "Old case."

Tara nodded and turned to Kate. "Do you get the feeling we're going to hear a lot more about the team from back in the day with Emily as Unit Chief?"

Kate smiled. "Oh I hope so. I'd love some new dirt on these guys."

"Oh, I could give you some dirt," Emily smiled, taking a sip of her drink. "But that wouldn't be professional…you know, as your unit chief."

JJ raised an eyebrow. "Is that the reason or because you're afraid of what we could share about you? Like how you're as much of a nerd as Pen and Spence?"

"Like how you make threats when you're hung over?" Rossi added.

"Or your Sin to Win weekends?" Reid tagged on. He then turned to his wife. "And I feel like I should be offended by your comment." JJ rolled her eyes. "So to make it up to me…Who Con?"

Henry ran in, sparing JJ from answering. "Can we have cake now?"

JJ smiled. "Of course birthday boy."

* * *

' _Well, folks, as expected, President Coleman has won. His administration will be in office for another four years. The president thanked his supporters and promised to continue to make changes to policy to better the country.'_

Reid turned away from the TV after hearing the brief report about the election the day after the country had voted. It had gone as expected, which meant he would likely be meeting with Coleman soon. He knew he had other positions to fill first, which would give him some time. As it became a closer reality he got more nervous and excited about the career change.

On the one hand, he would be working with some of the best scientific minds in the country, helping to make recommendations to the most powerful person in the land, one that could shape policy based on their proposals. On the other hand, after years with the FBI, the loss of adrenaline this change would bring made him wonder if he could be fulfilled. He was also concerned about his teaching despite reassurance from JJ and Blake regarding that. John wanted him to start with a basic profiling class, one for all agents to have the fundamental understanding. Then he would take on other lectures.

Still…he knew his mind well. Would it be enough?

"Daddy, can we go to the library?"

He smiled and turned to Ella. "Sure, let's get your shoes on." She smiled up at him and ran over to the bench by the front door.

Yeah, he'd find a way for it to be enough.

* * *

Reid knocked on Dr. Kruse's door the following weekend. The middle-aged woman looked up from her files and smiled, "Dr. Reid, please, come in." Reid smiled and entered the room, taking a seat across from her. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was checking in on the status regarding the clinical trial." JJ and the kids were in Diana's room with a nurse right now.

Dr. Kruse closed the file she was in and leaned back. "It will be at least another two months before we get started. We should have the participant list by the New Year and will know then if she's accepted."

"That long?"

The medical doctor nodded. "I know, it's frustrating, but there are several stages to getting a trial like this off the ground, hence the time lag. But, she seems to be doing well so far, having more good days than bad. We'll continue her treatment as is for now."

Reid nodded. "I know and I'm grateful for that, I guess I'm just anxious to see even more improvement."

Dr. Kruse sighed. "Spencer, you know that there is a chance she'll be getting the placebo. I don't want you putting all your hopes on this."

"I know, I know."

Dr. Kruse studied the younger man in front of her. She'd seen this before. The family member so determined to make things better, to fix things they really can't control. The only problem here was she knew this particular family member was far more capable – and potentially dangerous – than others. Dr. Norman had warned her as much and she'd seen in over the past eleven months too. "Spencer, might I suggest something?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"I'm optimistic that Diana will get selected for the trial, and hopefully she'll get the treatment, but you shouldn't be putting all our hopes into that one thing. The truth is that even if she get's the medication and we see improvement, we won't know for sure how much time she'll have to make clear memories." Reid frowned as she spoke. "If I were you, I'd take this opportunity now to do something with her, something special – once in a lifetime special – before we know about the trial. Even if it's something she forgets down the road, it will be good for you. It's those memories that will keep her alive in your heart for years to come."

He leaned back, letting that sink in. "You mean like a trip?" She nodded. He probably needed to do this before the new job and before she'd start the trial. But could he leave the team when he knew his time was coming to a close? He'd been meaning to research things more but then the babies came...

"Spencer?"

He blinked. "Sorry, just trying to think over the logistics if I did that. What would be the protocol for that?"

"Well, we'd be sure that you'd leave with enough medication to cover your time away. Other than that, I'd just recommend keeping in contact just to be safe. As to where you take her, that's up to you. Is there some place she's always wanted to go?" The doctor asked.

He bit his lip, thinking that over. "Well, she's always wanted to go to Paris."

Dr. Kruse smiled. "That is a fabulous idea."

"But she's afraid of flying. Or…at least she was. She did okay with the flight from Vegas last year, but that was a lot shorter than a transatlantic flight would be."

Dr. Kruse waved her hand dismissively. "We can give you something to relax her, if needed. I wouldn't let that hold you back." Reid nodded. "Go talk with her, with JJ, and see how you can make it work. Trust me, you won't regret it."

He smiled and nodded, shaking her hand. "Thank you."

"Of course." She watched him leave and sighed. Something told her she'd need to keep an eye on him. Hopefully, Diana was selected for the trial. There was something about the whole Reid family that wormed their way into her heart. She prayed for nothing but good things for them.

* * *

"So you've captured another one?" Emily asked.

The capable agent from the Fugitive Task Force answered her on the phone. _"Yeah. I studied the old case files and dug a little into he background. It wasn't too hard to guess where he'd go. Just took a little time to locate the actual cabin given how dense those woods are."_

Emily smiled. "So you profiled him?"

Alvez was silent for a moment. _"I guess, yeah."_ He hadn't thought of his work that way before.

Emily had a feeling she'd need to keep an eye on him. He might just be a good fit for the team. "Well, keep up the great work. We've got some ideas on a few others as well so we'll touch base again soon."

" _Roger that."_

* * *

"Are you sure, Bec?"

" _For the hundredth time, yes, JJ. We're comfortable traveling to you even though you may have to be called in. The kids can still hang out together; it'll be fun,"_ Rebecca answered her sister in law.

JJ smiled. "It would be great to see you guys. I know last year the holidays didn't really go as planned." Before things with Diana had started, the two had talked about the Reids making a trip to Pennsylvania again. "We should have room for you guys too to stay in the house. You and Dave can take the guest room, Braden can share with Henry and Maddy can bunk with Mom downstairs. William might come to town and we can put him on an air mattress in Drew's room and have him sleep in our room."

Bec chuckled. _"Sounds like a plan. How are things going with Spencer's mom?"_

JJ sighed. "Overall, as good as you'd expect. He's actually going to talk to Emily about taking a little time next month. He might take her to Paris."

" _One last big trip?"_

"Something like that."


	123. Chapter 122

**A/N: So I did post an update on Tuesday, but I think people didn't get the alerts. Be sure to go back and read it!**

* * *

"Brrr!"

Robin chuckled as Jack exited the airport in Appleton, Wisconsin. The smaller airport was located in the central area of the state, so it ran several degrees cooler than DC. "Now you know why I told you to put on your gloves, young man."

The boy turned back to her and smiled, reaching over to take her free hand, the other pulling her suitcase behind her. Hotch was carrying his and Jack's. "Is there snow here already?"

"There sure is, sonny boy."

Jack turned and smiled at Robin's dad, standing next to his running SUV. "Hi Mr. Olansky!"

The older man waved him off and pulled him in for a quick hug. "We're going to be family soon, Jack, you can at least call me Pete."

"Hi Pete!" the boy answered.

Robin smiled and hugged her dad, "Hey Dad, thanks for the lift." He smiled as he popped the trunk.

Hotch was quick to reach over and take her bag from her, loading all three bags. He then turned and shook the older man's hand. "Pete, good to see you."

"You too, Aaron. May I say congratulations in person for the engagement and the promotion." The men exchanged a glance, a silent exchange occurring with those words.

"Thank you."

Pete shut the door and gestured to the car. "Well, let's get inside where it's warmer. Then maybe we'll have some hot chocolate at the house."

"Awesome!" Jack smiled, causing the rest to chuckle as they climbed in and headed to the Olansky home.

* * *

Garcia yawned as she stumbled into the kitchen in her robe and pajamas, her hair sticking out all over her head. Morgan turned from the coffee pot, having just poured himself a cup while cradling Adeline in his other arm, and smiled at the sight of her. "Good morning Princess."

Garcia groaned, rubbing her eyes. "I'll show you…" She yawned mid statement. "…a good morning, Hot Stuff." She blinked a few times, registering him for the first time. "Where's P?"

"Right here." Garcia turned to see Fran holding her grandson. She didn't notice Morgan start to prep her cup of tea since she was still off coffee while breastfeeding even though Dr. Ferguson told her it was fine to have a cup or two.

Garcia smiled. "Fran, have I thanked you yet for being here right now? I can hardly see straight."

The older woman smiled and nodded as she handed over the baby boy, the boy immediately turning to his mother, wanting to nurse. "You have and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now." She squeezed Garcia's arm. "It will get better, I promise."

"I sure hope so," Garcia answered as she pulled up her top and took the baby to her breast as she headed into the dining room table to take a seat. Morgan carried over her tea, making her sigh happily. "Thanks Sugar."

Morgan smiled and winked, bending down to capture her lips. "You're welcome." Adeline started to fuss some, knowing she was in close proximity to her mother…and food source. He put a burp cloth on her shoulder. "Ma is going to make us some breakfast. After your done giving these two some breakfast of their own, why don't you get a little more rest and take a long shower? Dez and Sarah will be here in a few hours."

Garcia nodded as Payton settled down so she could burp him. "Sounds good." After they switched babies and she took a few sips of tea, she started to wake up a little. "Wait, do we even have food for Thanksgiving?"

Fran chuckled as she finished cooking up some scrambled eggs and toast. "I took care of that two days ago. You didn't notice the turkey in the fridge? I know you don't eat it but still, it's a little hard to miss."

Garcia groaned. "Right. God my brain is so foggy."

Fran set a plate of food down in front of both of her kids. "Here, eat, that will help."

* * *

"Grandpa!"

Rossi smiled as Kai ran over to him in the airport. He quickly bent down and caught his grandson. "Kai, my boy! It's so good to see you." He held him in his arms as he stood up, pulling Joy into his other arm. "You too."

Joy smiled, "You too Dad." She then turned and hugged her mom. "Fancy meeting you here."

Hayden chuckled, "Hush dear." The older couple then hugged Shawn as well.

"Grandpa, are we having turkey?"

Rossi smiled. "Of course. Plus some pasta."

"Pasta?" Kai wrinkled his nose. "That's not Thanksgiving food!"

"Ah, but we're Italian, my boy, so some fettuccini is required as well," Rossi countered as the group headed to baggage claim to get the young family's bags.

Kai giggled. "You're silly, Grandpa."

Joy smiled. "Yeah he is."

* * *

"Maddy!"

The high school senior grinned and caught her cousin, hugging her tight. "Hey Ella, how are you?"

"I am good. Do you want to read? Or maybe draw?" the three year old gushed out.

Reid smiled, overhearing that as he hugged Braden. "Hey Bud, how are you? How's school?"

The twelve year old shrugged, "It's cool. We're studying about ecosystems now." He paused and looked up at Reid. "I was looking up something on the internet for school. Can you explain global warming to me?"

JJ smiled at the question, glad to see her nephew leaning on her husband for these issues. It took her back to that first thanksgiving together four years ago. Reid smiled as well. "Sure, maybe tomorrow. Today is about family and good food."

"Cookies?" Ella asked.

JJ chuckled as she hugged Braden. Reid rolled his eyes and took Ella from Maddy, hugging the teen. "Yep, you are your mother's daughter, Elizabeth Rose." He tossed her over his shoulder, smiling at the giggles he heard. He'd seen other parents do this at the park and knew it would elicit joy from his daughter. "Oww!"

JJ smiled sweetly as he rubbed his arm that she had just pinched. "Careful Spence, Santa is starting to watch you. You're going to be on the naughty list with talk like that."

"Oh no, Daddy, you don't want to be on the naughty list!"

Reid smiled at JJ, the rest of the kids giggling at the shenanigans in the kitchen. JJ shook her head as she hugged Becca and Dave as well. "I'm sorry JJ. Now, did you hear something? And where do you want this sack of potatoes?"

"It's me, Daddy!"

He turned around, swinging her around. "Did you say something Becca? Dave?"

The Jareaus smiled but shook their heads. "Wasn't us," Becca answered, giving her brother-in-law a side hug.

"Daddy!" Ella exclaimed, kicking her legs. "Please put me down!"

He turned back to Maddy. "Do you know where Ella went? I heard some voice ask about dessert well before having dinner, but I wasn't sure who that was."

"I'm sorry," Ella giggled. "Veggies before sugar, I know."

Reid set her down, bending down to her level. "And why is that?"

"Because veggies give me vitamins and minerals to help grow strong and smarter. Sugar is just fun," she answered.

Reid smiled. He had made sure that one of her early books when she started to read was about good nutrition. "Right." He pulled her to him, kissing her forehead. "Don't worry, you can have cookies or pie later," he winked.

"Yay!" Ella threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight for a moment. Then she turned back to Maddy. "Want to go draw?"

The teen smiled. "Sure! But only if you show me some of your dance moves, okay?"

"Okay!" Ella grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the stairs to go to her room.

The adults all looked at each other and smiled. Brandon looked around, "Where's Henry?"

JJ steered the young teen into the living room. "He's with Will and Jackie for the day, but will be here tonight. He wanted to spend the night with you in his room."

* * *

Tara smiled as she listened to her dad talk about the latest car he'd helped repair, taking a sip of her wine as she stirred the stuffing together. She was a little sad that it was just the two of them, but Gabriel…

"Tara?"

She blinked and turned back to her dad. "Do you want mashed potatoes too, Dad?"

* * *

Meg smiled as she played with Summer, the sixteen month old playing with a toddler friendly puzzle as they watched the parade in the background. "Where should his piece go?" she asked, handing her sister a piece with a cow on it.

Summer looked up, her growing wavy brunette locks falling into her face some. Meg reached over and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Cow!" Summer smiled, taking the piece. She tried one open spot before getting it to fit in the correct one.

"Good job, Summer," Meg smiled.

The toddler grinned back, scampering to her feet before taking a seat in her big sister's lap. "Luv Meg," she whispered, leaning up to kiss Meg's cheek.

Meg hugged her tight, kissing the top of her head. "I love you too, Summer. So much."

Chris wrapped an arm around Kate as they watched from the doorway. They locked eyes and kissed briefly. "Happy Thanksgiving," he whispered.

Kate smiled, hugging him close as she turned to take in the sight of her daughters once more. "Best Thanksgiving."

* * *

Hotch watched as Jack helped Phoebe color some nameplates for their dinner. She was doing the drawings after he wrote the names.

She picked up a new crayon. "Do you want a turkey, a pumpkin or a football?"

Jack thought that over. "A turkey."

Phoebe smiled, "Okay." She got to coloring as Jack finished writing a few more names, several of Robin's extended family coming soon for the holiday meal. He noticed his son send her a sideways glance and then smile to himself.

Hotch smiled as he felt a hand on his arm, turning to see Shawna there. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked, giving her a quick hug. He noticed she had lost a little weight since he'd last seen her and her skin was a little paler, but she still seemed strong and determined.

She tugged her knit cap on her head and sighed. "I'm doing okay. Chemo is going about how I expected."

Hotch frowned, "I know it doesn't change anything, but I really am sorry about all of this."

She smiled, her hazel eyes that looked much like her sister's shining. "Thank you." Her eyes went to the kids. "They seem to be getting along well. That bodes well for…" her voice cracked and Hotch's instincts to protect kicked in, pulling her in for another embrace. He let her silently cry on his shoulder for a moment until she composed herself.

"I'll take good care of her when the time comes. You know Robin loves her dearly and Jack and I will love her in time as well. We already like her," he whispered. Shawna looked up, meeting his eyes as she pulled back. "I just hope it's not for a _long_ time."

She smiled, stepping back from him and wiping her cheeks. "Thank you." Her gaze went back to her daughter, watching as Jack helped her fold the nameplates. "You know, she's asked me before about having a brother."

Hotch smiled. "Jack's never really asked about having another sibling. But, I think that's because he's basically a big brother or cousin to all the of my friends' kids, which means he's got three little brothers and two little sisters. Plus a big sister." He turned and met her eyes. "But I'm sure he'll love having a little sister of his own in time."

Shawna smiled and nodded, pulling him to her once more before kissing his cheek. "Happy Thanksgiving Aaron."

"Happy Thanksgiving Shawna."

"Dad, come check out the name plates Phoebe and I made!"

"Mommy, come look!"

The adults shared a smile and turned to head over, only to be beaten by the person they shared. "Wow, you two, these are fantastic!" Robin cheered, kissing the top of both of their heads. The other adults smiled again to check things out.

* * *

"Well, I am ready for my first American Thanksgiving," Mark smiled, picking up the pumpkin pie from their kitchen counter.

Emily couldn't stop the smile from crossing her face even though they were going to her parents. "Yes, well, hopefully we don't have a completely traditional Prentiss holiday or we won't make it to that pie."

Mark shook his head, pulling her close and planting a kiss on her lips. "Surely the Ambassador will be on her best behavior with a guest?"

Emily laughed and pulled him towards their front door. "We can only hope."

* * *

Garcia leaned against the doorframe, smiling to herself as she watched Fran buzz around their kitchen and her sister in laws trying to help as they each held a baby. She couldn't believe this was her Thanksgiving this year.

Two strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. "Penny for your thoughts, Hot Mama."

Garcia sighed and turned. "It's just hard for me to process this, that's all."

Morgan furrowed his brow, "What do you mean?"

"Well think about it, Hot Stuff. This time last year I was cooped up in the office under protective detail. If someone had told me that a year later I'd be celebrating with my in laws – your family – with our newborn twins, I would have asked them what they were smoking."

Morgan chuckled softly as he slightly tightened his grip on her. "I suppose that's true." He turned her in his arms, hers wrapping around his neck. "But it is very real, Penelope Garcia Morgan. This is our life now. Two perfect babies and my Ma making us peach cobbler at all the holidays."

Garcia smiled, pulling him down for a quick, tender kiss. "I suppose I could get used to that." Morgan grinned as he cupped her cheek. "But, I still want to spend some holidays with my family of choice. I can't abandon my god babies."

He chuckled. "Of course, we will see about visiting with the Reid clan tomorrow." He kissed her again, resting their foreheads together. "Happy Thanksgiving. I love you, Baby Girl."

"I love you too, Chocolate Thunder. Happy Thanksgiving."

* * *

Reid watched Maddy give Andrew a bath after dinner. She was talking softly to the one year old, giggling as he splashed in the tub. She really did have a knack for working with children. He knocked gently on the open bathroom door so he didn't startle her as she washed his hair. "How's it going in here?"

She turned from her spot on the bathroom floor, kneeling next to the tub. "We're good." She used a cup to help rinse his hair out. "Aren't we AJ?"

"Yes!" Drew answered, making some more happy noises as he continued to splash around.

Reid smiled and picked up a towel, handing it to the teenager. She scooped up the toddler and wrapped him up. "So, have you sent in all your applications yet?"

Maddy continued to dry her cousin off as she nodded. "Yep. I'm really hoping for Maryland or Penn State."

"Dada!"

Reid smiled and took Drew from her, gently laying the boy down to put him in a clean diaper. "Did you have a good bath, Bud?" Drew smiled back at him. He looked up at Maddy as the he put the pajamas on, the teen helping with the top while he worked on the bottoms. "Why those two?"

"Well, they are both big campuses so I know there will be a variety of people so I'm bound to find some friends," she started. That made her uncle smile. She had been so shy and having a hard time making friends when they had first met. Now, she was much more sure of herself, more comfortable in her skin. He felt a little proud of the fact that he might have had something to do with that. "Both have good elementary education as well as art education," Maddy continued. "Plus…"

Reid looked up and narrowed his eyes just a bit. "Plus you'd be still close enough to either your parents or us, but far enough to be independent?"

Maddy smiled but rolled her eyes. "Profilers."

"Sorry, can't turn it off." Maddy laughed as they finished getting Drew dressed and started to head down the stairs when there was a knock at the front door. Reid furrowed his brow, trying to think of who it'd be. JJ beat them to the door as they came down.

"Em? Mark?"

Their unit chief and her boyfriend came inside with a pumpkin pie. "Happy Thanksgiving," Mark smiled. "Sorry if we're intruding."

Reid shook his head. "Not at all, but I thought you were eating with your parents Emily."

The brunette sighed. "Yes, well, when my mother decided to push as to why I'm more concerned about hunting serial killers and not giving her grandchildren..." She saw Maddy there with the youngest Reid kid and thought best to end that explanation there. "Anyway, I thought you guys might like some pie."

"Hi!" Drew smiled and waved, reaching for her. Emily smiled and took the boy into her arms as Mark handed JJ the pie.

"Well we haven't actually had dessert yet so good timing," JJ answered. She squeezed Emily's arm. "We're happy to have you." Emily smiled as she kissed the top of Drew's head. The blonde turned back to the newest member of their family. "Mark, we're happy to have you here for your first Thanksgiving."

The London native smiled. "Happy to be here."

The group headed back into the kitchen as Ella ran in, hugging her godmother's leg. "Auntie Emily! You come for cookies?"

Reid rolled his eyes. "I don't know where you got this sweet tooth young lady."

Emily snorted. "Um, her father?" Reid tilted his head as JJ laughed, cutting that pie along with the cherry one that Sandy had baked. "You've been drinking tea too long Spencer. You don't recall your half cup of sugar that went into each cup of coffee?"

"She's got you there, Spence," JJ smiled. "You had a bit of an addiction yourself."

"Pie Mommy?"

The blonde smiled. "She doesn't just get this from me." She looked down at Ella. "Cherry or Pumpkin?"

Ella furrowed her brow, thinking that over. She turned to her father. "What one do you like, Daddy?"

Reid smiled and bent down to her level, not noticing the grins from the rest. "Well both are very tasty. Cherry is a little tart and sweet while pumpkin is really creamy. I like them both."

"So which one should I get?"

He pretended to think that over. "Maybe if you ask nicely, Mommy will let you have a small piece of each."

The girl grinned and turned back to her mother. "Mommy, may I please have a little bit of each?" She starred up at her with her wide eyes and a small pout.

Emily bit her lip as she watched her goddaughter try to charm her mother using looks she'd seen both parents use in the past. It was moments like this that she was really happy with her choice to come back to the BAU. Back home. JJ met Ella's eyes. "If you help me find out what kind of pie everyone else wants and deliver it, then yes you can."

Ella grinned. "Okay!" She ran off into the living room to ask her aunt, uncle, cousin, and grandma.

Maddy chuckled. "I'll help her." The teen left the adults alone for a moment.

JJ turned and met her husband's eyes, "I'm guessing you want her other halves?"

"Well, I need to feed my sugar addiction somehow," he answered, walking around the counter and pulling her into his arms. He planted a quick kiss on her lips. "Hmm, that might work too."

Emily's eyes grew wide. "Yeah, it's official. You've been around Morgan way to long Reid. If he hadn't left already, I'd be forced to separate you two." JJ laughed before pulling him in for another kiss. Emily met Reid's eyes as he kept an arm around her while she cut some pie slices, dishing out Ella and Reid's. "So, I'm surprised your mom isn't here, Spencer."

Reid sighed. "We thought about it but she wasn't having a clear day yesterday and my Dad is coming into town on Sunday. He got caught up in a case that he couldn't leave this week. So we're going to see her as a group then." Emily nodded, understanding.

"Aunt JJ?"

JJ pulled back from Reid for a moment to look at Braden. "What's up? Do you know what pie you want?"

He smiled. "Cherry. Ella knows, but um…"

Reid turned to face him better. "What is it, Bud?"

"We forgot to say what we're thankful for. Can we do that with the pie?"

All the adults in the kitchen grinned at that. "Of course we can. Once we get this all dished out, we'll sit together and go around the room, okay?" JJ answered. The young teen nodded as JJ handed him a piece of pie.

"Grandma and Auntie Becca want pumpkin. Uncle Dave and Maddy want cherry," Ella stated, coming back into the room. She turned to the rest. "Auntie Emily, Mark, what do you want?"

"Cherry please," Emily asked.

"I feel like I should have the traditional pumpkin for my first Thanksgiving," Mark answered.

JJ nodded and dished out the pie. She handed the pumpkin slices to Ella. "Be careful, okay?" Ella nodded as she walked back into the living room. Soon the rest were dished out and distributed. They all took seats around the Reid living room, Ella choosing to sit in her godmother's lap.

"Before we eat our dessert, we'd like to go around and say what we're thankful for. Braden, why don't you start?" Reid commented.

He nodded. "I'm thankful for my family and for my friends. And I'm hoping to be thankful for a puppy at Christmas?"

The profilers in the house all smirked as their eyes went to Dave and Becca. The teen's mom shook her head. "We'll see."

Maddy was next. "I'm thankful for my art, my awesome family, and my friends."

Dave, Becca, and Sandy all then went. Emily smiled as it reached her. "I'm thankful to be back in DC with my extended family and great friends." She kissed the top of Ella's head before she bumped her shoulder into Mark's. "And for my love, uprooting his life so he could be with me."

Mark smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'm new to this, but I'm thankful for my love. I knew when I was here for Penelope and Derek's wedding that she needed to be back here. I just needed her too, so I'm thankful for how welcoming and accepting everyone has been. I'm looking forward to getting to know everyone better and learning more about the American traditions."

Emily smiled before squeezing Ella again, "Your turn sweetie."

The three year old nodded. "I am happy for my Mom and Dad, my brothers, Grandma, Grandma D, Grandpa, Uncle Dave, Auntie Becca, Maddy, Braden, Uncle Derek, Auntie Penny and their babies, Uncle Dave, Auntie Alex, Auntie Kate, Auntie Tara…" The group all smiled at her list. "Uncle Aaron and Jack, Auntie Robin," she looked up, "and Auntie Emily." She took a breath. "I love my dance class and my books too!"

Reid smiled, sitting next to them. "Good job, Elizabeth Rose." She smiled up at her dad before JJ took over, Andrew in her lap.

"I'm thankful for my three amazing kids, for my family from the BAU, both current and past. I'm thankful for Mom," she turned and caught her mother's gaze, "for her help caring for _all_ of us." Sandy nodded, knowing what she was referencing. "I'm so blessed to have amazing in laws as well, particularly my mother-in-law, who inspires me every day to be a better mother, wife and overall human being." She felt Reid reach over and take her hand.

She turned to him and smiled. "Spence…you are my heart. I know this has been stressful year. This time last year so many things were going on, so many things to put stress on us. But, as always, you made it through it with dignity and grace and so, so much courage and strength. I'm so appreciative and impressed with how you have made it through it. I love you."

Reid smiled and kissed her softly before he turned to everyone. "I have so many things to be thankful for. Health, fulfilling work, a relationship with my father, amazing friends that are family in so many ways…this past year has made me realize what is most important. My children are the lights of my life and I can't wait to help nurture them and watch what amazing adults and members of our society they will be. I hope the memories we make will stay with them forever."

"Because I've also learned this year that those memories can fade, even when you don't want them to." JJ reached over and squeezed his shoulder. "So I can't really express how much I cherish my relationship with my mother. She has taught me how to learn and grow, how to trust, and most importantly how to love." He turned and met JJ's eyes. "Without her, I never would have been able to open my heart to JJ. Because of my mother, I now get to be grateful that JJ firmly has a tight grip on my heart. I love you Jen."

The other women present, particularly Emily and Sandy, all wiped away a few tears, touched by the words just exchanged by the couple. Their love was so palpable to everyone in the room.

The oldest in the room cleared her throat. "Well, we all certainly have a lot to be thankful for." Everyone nodded. "Happy Thanksgiving…let's eat!"


	124. Chapter 123

Reid let out a shaky deep breath, his anxiety starting to rise. He started to tap his foot as he sat in a chair, waiting. He hardly registered the secret service standing nearby.

"Relax, Spencer, you will do fine," John murmured next to his young colleague and friend.

Reid looked up and sent him a lopsided smile. "I don't have the best track record for a great first impression. And meeting the President of the United States isn't a meeting that I can recover from if I blow it."

"Which is why you're going to do fabulous."

Reid blinked and looked up, seeing JJ walking towards them. "What are you doing here?"

"I invited her and got her name added to the security check point," Director James Marson answered, standing next to her. Reid hadn't even registered him with her at first. He swallowed, now even more nervous. He stood, wiping his hand on his pants, getting ready to shake his hand. "That's okay, Dr. Reid, I know you're not a fan of handshaking so I'll let you save that for President Coleman."

Reid nodded, "Director, it's a honor. I, um, didn't realize the reputation I'd gotten around the bureau had reached you as well."

Marson smiled and patted him on his arm. "That's only because your unit's track record is one of the best and I know you're responsible for breaking some of the cases. Take it as a complement."

JJ smiled, "More than a few of those cases wouldn't have been solved without him." She took a step forward and straightened his tie. "The BAU's loss will be the nation's gain."

Reid smiled at her, his nerves suddenly gone. "Thank you Jen." She tugged on the tie gently and winked.

"He's ready for you," announced Tracey, his secretary.

Both Marson and Bergman nodded and then patted his arm, turning to enter the Oval Office. JJ took his hand briefly, giving it a squeeze. "You'll do great, Spence." He met her loving gaze, giving him all the confidence in the world. He gave her hand a squeeze back before letting go and following them in.

As he entered the room, he was so nervous that he didn't have a chance to take in the history of a room that he'd seen in photos and on television countless times before. The newly re-elected leader of the country stood from behind his desk and rounded it to meet them. His blond hair had lightened some with the graying strands after four years serving this office. Even though he was on the opposite side of where Reid usually voted, he respected the man's convictions and ability to compromise with his opposition for the greater good.

"James, John, great to see you again." He shook their hands.

"You too Mr. President. Happy to be working with you for the next four years," Marson replied.

Coleman smiled and nodded, his gaze going to the other two in the room. "Dr. Spencer Reid, Agent Jennifer Jareau. It is a pleasure to meet both of you." He offered his hand and both were quick to shake it.

"The pleasure is all ours, Mr. President. I appreciate your consideration for the Counsel of Advisors on Science and Technology," Reid answered.

Coleman nodded and gestured for everyone to take a seat on the couches, which they did. "Well, I have to say that when John reached out and recommended you for the Counsel, I was surprised. I was only familiar with your unit as a whole, always admiring the work that you do. So I wasn't sure why or how an FBI agent, an elite profiler, would want to be on a counsel that seemed to be the opposite of the spectrum." Reid opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off. "Then I read your file."

Reid smiled a little. "My pre-bureau background _is_ a little different than most agents."

Coleman chuckled a little. "I'll say. Three doctorates and two bachelors is not the usual requirements for the FBI. What made you choose to use your talents hunting serial killers?"

Reid swallowed. "Well there's a third bachelors now, but um…" The others smiled. "I knew from a young age that I wanted to make a difference, but I just didn't quite know how, hence the degrees. Then I met Jason Gideon."

Coleman nodded, "Ah yes, I remember meeting him once back when I was with the DA office." Coleman came from an impressive law background before climbing the political ladder. It was his blue collar upbringing combined with the fight for justice that had gained him initial support in congress. "Well, that explains how you ended up at the FBI. Why the change now?"

Reid couldn't stop himself from glancing at JJ, who smiled and took his hand. "I appreciate everything the bureau has done for me. From making some exceptions when I first joined to allowing JJ and I to stay on the same unit when our relationship changed..."

"I _did_ notice that," Coleman commented, turning to meet Marson's eyes. "Do you make common practice to allow married or involved agents to stay on the same unit?"

Marson shook his head. "No sir. I almost didn't, but Agent Hotchner was _quite_ persuasive."

"I think their track record speaks for itself. I don't recall a single incident that was compromised because of their relationship," Bergman defended. He turned and met Reid's eyes. "In fact, it was probably an asset a time or two." Both JJ and Reid knew what he was referring to but couldn't speak of it since technically it was above Reid's security clearance. Some things had been left out of official reports.

Coleman narrowed his eyes a fraction, an astute man. "That reminds me, Agent Jareau." JJ blinked and met the President's eyes. "Thank you for your service during Project Integrity. I was appalled when Marson and Agent Easter from Interpol briefed me. I know we have to be ruthless in our fight against terrorism as they are, but State's behavior during that case was unacceptable."

JJ felt Reid squeeze her hand as she nodded. "Thank you Mr. President."

"And although I shouldn't and can't get into specifics, I thought you should know - along with Dr. Reid - that actionable intelligence _was_ obtained from Hastings. You helped us, and British Intelligence, save countless lives."

JJ smiled. Although she still felt pain when she thought about Mary, Nadia and her daughter, that right there made it almost worth it all. "Just doing my part to protect the country, Sir."

Coleman smiled a little and nodded, turning back to Reid. "Given the accommodations made for you and the clear chemistry and success rate of your team, why leave? Is it because Agent Hotchner was promoted and brought in Agent Prentiss over you?"

Reid's eyes went wide for a second. "Absolutely not. Agent Prentiss is a perfect fit for BAU unit chief. This decision was more a personal one than professional, to be honest." He turned and met JJ's aquamarine orbs. "I'm grateful for being allowed to stay working with my wife, but as our kids have started to grow up, I've come to realize the error in that set up. They deserve to have a parent that is home more, who's not in the crossfire."

He turned back, not registering the smiles on everyone else's faces. "I plan to leave the BAU regardless of if I make it on the Counsel or not, Mr. President. I will serve the bureau by teaching at the Academy. With my knowledge base, I could also go into the private sector or even consult with the CIA or NSA. But, I would _love_ to use my scientific knowledge to better the world on a larger but, admittedly, less dangerous scale. I feel like I would add a different perspective to the discussions and recommendations the Counsel provides you."

Coleman nodded, following along. "How so?"

"Your track record shows you are incredibly fiscally minded, trying to find ways to cut some funding in areas so help fix the deficit. Which I will commend you on, certainly is working. But I also know you are open to having discussions on some areas that those more in the extreme of your party would consider easy cuts. That you are more willing to talk with those on the left." Coleman tilted his head a little, listening. "I believe I can use my mathematical and scientific understanding to help you with that. As a government employee for the past 14 years, I've personally witnessed budget constraints and cuts. But as a son of a mother with _two_ different neurological conditions, I also value the faith that has to be put into researching the unknown in order to have breakthroughs."

"He's also received help from a researcher when he had continued headaches that medical science couldn't answer. Supplements that had only recently been studied and showed emerging promise were started at her recommendation and the change was quick and permanent," JJ added.

Reid turned to her and smiled before turning back. "I know I'm not a conventional choice for the Counsel but I think I could contribute greatly if given the chance, Mr. President. I hope you'll consider me."

Coleman studied him for a minute and Reid had to resist biting his lip as his nerves kicked back in. Then he smiled and met Marson and Bergman's eyes. "You were right about him." His eyes flickered back to the couple, "well, them, really." He stood, prompting the rest to follow suit.

"There will still be a sit down with the a congressional committee, but it's nothing like what my new Secretaries will have to go through so it should be quick and relatively painless. But, I think you'll be a fantastic addition to the Counsel, Dr. Reid. In fact, I need to see if there's an issue with you serving on JASON as well."

Reid smiled brightly, "Thank you Sir." The pair shook hands before he shook JJ's again as well.

"No, thank _you_ for all that you two have done of us all." He paused. "How would you two feel about meeting my daughter sometime? She's trying to figure out what she wants to do with her life after college and she's rid of the Secret Service. She's interested in a few different areas. Maybe you help her narrow that down."

JJ smiled, answering first. "We'd be honored."

Coleman nodded. "I'll work on having that arraigned. I know your schedule can be a _bit_ unpredictable." A knock on the door sounded and his Chief of Staff, Toby, appeared.

"You have a call with the English Prime Minister in five minutes Sir."

Coleman nodded and John moved to leave. "Thank you for your time and consideration. I can safely say that the BAU's loss will be the gain of many more."

Coleman laughed. "You don't have to keep selling him to me, John." They shook hands, as did Marson before they all left the Oval Office.

It wasn't until they were out of the building that represented so much to the country they loved and after Marson had left the other three that their meeting really sank in for Reid. "Did that really just happen?"

John laughed and patted him on his shoulder. "You were great, Spencer. I'm proud of you as your superior and your sponsor."

Reid smiled. "Thank you John." He nodded and left them, allowing the couple a moment to themselves.

"I'm so proud of you, Spence." Reid smiled again and pulled her to him, kissing her softly.

"I wouldn't be here without you, JJ. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Morgan yawned and blinked awake. In fact, he startled awake when he realized he was on his couch and it was the middle of the day. He rubbed his eyes and then registered the soft voice of his brother.

"I still don't know how I managed to forget your mother's last name, Payton, but it must have been fate. Because that's when your father called her by a nickname you're sure to hear a lot growing up – Baby Girl," Reid murmured, holding his godson in a seat nearby. That's when Morgan remembered the Reids had come cover to visit. He must have crashed, still adjusting to the six week old twins. He glanced over without turning his head and could tell that Reid didn't know he was awake. He decided to close his eyes again and let his friend continue.

"I know as you get older, your father is going to show you all the typical 'guy' stuff like playing football and basketball. Maybe even soccer, but you should actually have Aunt JJ teach you that." Morgan smiled. "But I promised your Dad that I would teach you lots of things too. Someday I'll teach you how to play chess as he requested, but really…" Reid sighed, prompting Morgan to crack an eye open. "The truth is that I can teach you all the moves and all the strategy, but to really succeed at the game, you need to have life experience. You need to have highs and lows in life so you can face your opponents, stare them in the eye, and beat them."

Morgan watched as Reid shifted to stand, rocking his infant son as he started to fuss. "I know, that sounds a little scary, but I promise to help you through those. Just like so many helped me. Like the man that really taught me how to play chess, Jason Gideon. I'll tell you more about him sometime as he's the reason I even know your father." Morgan smiled a little. "Who thinks I don't know he's been awake for the past few minutes."

Morgan chuckled and sat up, "Busted." He met Reid's eyes. "Thanks for letting me nap, Pretty Boy." Reid smiled. "And for your little chat with Payton. I know he's going to learn a lot about _life_ , not just chess, from you."

Reid smiled again and then looked down. "I look forward to it, but for now it looks like it's the son's turn to sleep." One of his fingers gently ran down the sleeping baby's face, taking in his godson's ever changing features. "He really is a stunning child. Just like his sister and mom."

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "What about his Pa?"

Reid shrugged. "I suppose, scientifically speaking, he'd be considered attractive."

Morgan laughed just as JJ and Garcia entered the room. "Did my husband just call your husband pretty?" JJ asked. Reid rolled his eyes. "He out?" She nodded to the infant.

"Yes. Want me to take him upstairs? Is Adeline already in their crib?" Reid asked.

Garcia smiled, loving seeing her brother with her babies. "That'd be great, thank you Boy Wonder." He nodded as he walked past them and up the stairs.

Morgan watched him leave before turning to JJ. "How'd his meeting with the President go?"

JJ smiled as she took a seat on their couch, the Morgans following suit. "It was great. He has to meet with a congressional committee in a few days, but that shouldn't take long given what the job entails."

Morgan winced a little. "Senator Cramer isn't on that committee, is he?"

"I checked and no," Reid commented as he came back into the room. "And even if he was, I can handle him. I did the first time."

JJ grinned at his confidence. "Oh? Sounds like a story there. Did we miss something all those years ago?"

Reid smiled, his arm wrapping around her shoulders. "Let's just say I pulled a Gideon with my job title."

The other three exchanged a glance and then started to laugh. "Is that so, Doctor Boy Wonder?" Garcia teased before a yawn escaped her lips.

JJ shook her head, "Okay, you two go upstairs and take a nap. We'll watch the babies for a few hours."

Morgan was quick to his feet, pulling JJ towards him to kiss her cheek. "You, Blondie, are the best." He helped Garcia to her feet and the two hurried to the stairs.

" _Actual_ sleep, you two!" Reid stated loudly after them.

JJ giggled and turned to him. "So we get to cross something else off your list of missed experiences now." Reid furrowed his brow. "Sneaking over to make out with your girl as she's babysitting." She wagged her eyebrows and grinned, pulling him to her. Reid didn't have time to smile before his lips were on hers.

* * *

JJ bit her lip, a hand running through her hair, as she sat outside the congressional meeting room. It was a closed interview, much like their interviews – or was it more like interrogations? – during the whole Emily mess, so she couldn't be in the room with him as the five senators reviewing his records and quizzed him.

"He's going to do fine."

She turned and smiled as she saw John taking a seat next to her. "I'm sure he will, I just…"

John chuckled. "You love him and want to be there for him, I get it." JJ smiled. "You know he's a strong, capable man. He can handle himself."

She nodded, "Oh I know." She turned and met his eyes. "Have I ever thanked you for all that you've done for him? For helping him during the beginning and for everything up to and including now."

John smiled and pulled her in for a quick hug. "Well, he's a remarkable man, he just needed the occasional guidance back then to know he didn't need to be perfect."

"He _is_ perfect, flaws and all," JJ countered.

The older man grinned, "Be that as it may, I _had_ to help him as he's too good for the bureau to lose. So really, this," he gestured to the closed doors, "was my way of keeping him with the FBI by teaching and sharing his wisdom while also letting him grow and be challenged."

JJ smiled and kissed his cheek. "Well thank you. I know when we made the decision that he would be the one to leave the team, we weren't sure what new career path he would be taking even though it was wide open. But _this_ …seems like the best fit. Hopefully, it _is_ a fit."

They exchanged a smile just as the doors opened and Reid came out with a smile. "I got it."

JJ jumped up and was in his arms in just a second. "I knew it! I'm so proud of you, Spence."

"Thanks Jen," Reid whispered before pulling her in for a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She hugged him again and then released him, allowing John to shake his hand in congratulations. "When do you start?"

"The next meeting is in February, but I'll have a large volume of research articles to review beforehand," he answered.

"We have a profiling class starting in the New Year that you can either take over full-time or co-teach, your choice," John added as they headed out of the building.

Reid nodded, "Okay. Emily is being nice enough to let me take some time off starting next week so I think it would be best if I'm at least back with the team for a few weeks before I officially leave."

"Sounds good," John answered. He offered his hand, which Reid shook. "Congratulations again Spencer."

"Thank you John. In more ways than one."

* * *

JJ bit her lip as she saw her husband boxing up his things. Since Thanksgiving, he had been bringing home a few books every day they were in the office until it became a more manageable number. He placed the last few books in the box and started to collect a few trinkets off his desk – some Dr. Who figurines that Garcia had gifted him over the years and a couple of the kids' artwork. She watched as his fingers grazed the top of his picture frame.

"You know you don't have to do this today, right?" she asked. "You'll be back for a couple weeks after you return from Paris." She didn't want to see his desk completely cleared off any longer than she needed to either. He was headed out to France with Diana for a week and a half in two days. Then he'd be back at work for a few days before Christmas, his official last day being right after the start of 2017.

He nodded, "Yeah, I suppose you're right." The picture frame would be easy to pack up when it was time. He sighed and looked around before feeling JJ move to stand next to him. "I'm excited for the new jobs and for being home more, but…"

JJ squeezed his shoulder before taking his hand. "I know. I feel it too, Spence." He sent her a small smile as he leaned into his now almost empty desk.

Emily walked by, having been coming from the break room with a refresh of her coffee. She still had another hour's worth of paperwork to finish before she could go home for the night. She immediately noticed the clean desk. A desk that had been covered in books and files since she'd joined the BAU. She bit her lip a little. "Have a good trip, Spencer."

Reid smiled. "Thanks Emily." She nodded. "And thanks for letting me do this given that I'm leaving soon."

Her gaze fell to the desk again. "Of course. You deserve to have a nice time with your mom while you can. Serial killers will just have to deal with the rest of us. We'll have to adjust to that anyway."

JJ sighed a little at that thought. "Any progress in filling our open spot or our soon to be open spot?"

Emily shrugged. "I'm thinking of talking to Agent Alvez from the Fugitive Task Force. He's not a profiler, but seems to have a natural knack for it. And I've got a call out to someone else to join us as well, but I don't want to say whom. Don't want to jinx it." The married couple nodded. "He won't be you, though."

Reid smiled a little. "Thanks."

JJ grinned. "Yeah, there are so few proven geniuses with elite profiling skills out there." Reid shook his head, his smile growing. "Particularly ones as hot as you, Spence." Reid rolled his eyes, blushing some, as Emily chuckled.

"I'm going to miss trying to 'reprimand' you two for being inappropriate. I guess that's one less thing to worry about with Morgan and Garcia being separated too," Emily smiled and then sighed. "Well, I'll let you two get out of here. I still have paperwork waiting for me."

"Try to not turn into Hotch, okay?" JJ teased. Emily smiled. "If we don't get called away next week, I expect you to come over for dinner and some time with Ella next week too."

"Sounds great. Good night." She walked towards her office, past Kate's and Tara's empty desks, both having already left for the night.

JJ moved to get her coat and purse, letting Reid look around again before grabbing his things, box included, as well. He knew this wasn't quite goodbye, but he could tell he'd reached the last chapter in this book and there was a part of him that didn't want it to end.

"Spence? Ready to get home to the kids?"

He blinked and smiled, remembering the happy ending at the end of the book. He met her eyes as he picked up the box from his desk. "Yeah, let's go home."

* * *

"Bye Daddy," Ella murmured as she hugged him tight. "I love you."

Diana smiled as she watched the scene before her. This was all she could have ever hoped for her son – a family to love him as much as she does and one for him to shower the over abundance of love she knew was in his heart and soul. She knew from the first moment she held her son that he had an amazing spirit and the gift to love beyond most. That's why it always pained her to think of how lonely she knew his childhood was. She had tried to fill it with characters through their mutual love of books, but she knew it wasn't the same.

It was also why she was happy for him when he got his job at the BAU. She hated him being surrounded by death and sadness, but she could tell she'd found a home with his coworkers and then friends when their names started to fill his letters to her. She had a feeling about her daughter-in-law when the name 'JJ' kept appearing in those notes. If she had known it was going to take them so long to get romantically involved, she would have consider nudging him there faster. But, then again, her grandkids wouldn't be same if she had.

"I love you too, Angel. I won't be gone as long this time, I promise. Grandma D and I just want to spend some time together in a new, exciting place. I'll call everyday and send photos, okay?" Reid answered, pulling Diana back to the scene before her. She bent down and gave Henry a tight squeeze while still eavesdropping in on the other conversation.

"Okay Daddy. Have fun," Ella smiled, pulling back and kissing her father's cheek.

Reid smiled and kissed her back. "Thanks Elizabeth Rose. I'll bring you back something, I promise."

"Cookies?"

Reid chuckled. "We'll see." He let her go, hugging Henry. Ella went to Diana. "I love you Bud. You'll help mom and Grandma out while I'm gone, right?"

Henry nodded. "Yes Dad. Do I get cookies too?"

This time JJ laughed. "Dad promises to bring us _all_ souvenirs home, but it may not be something you can eat, okay?" Henry nodded as Reid stood and hugged Drew briefly, kissing the top of his head. He then pulled JJ into his arms. "Mine better not be edible," she joked.

Reid smiled as he captured her lips with his. "I promise Jen," he murmured before kissing her again. "I love you."

"I love you too. Travel safe and have fun." She turned to Diana, two sets of blue eyes meeting before hugging her tight. "Same to you. I hope you get to experience some great things with Spence. I love you."

Diana smiled and hugged JJ. "Thank you Jennifer. I love you too."


	125. Chapter 124

"Oh my."

Reid smiled wide as he looked over at his mother while they watched the sun set over the city while high up on the Eiffel Tower. He couldn't deny the fact that a benefit of her Alzheimer's seemed to be her forgetting some of her fears.

Like flying, which had gone a lot better than expected. She'd read for a few hours, having some discussions about the books, but then slept most of the flight. He'd been a little nervous about when she'd wake up, but she'd thankfully been clear still when they had begun their descent. She'd been a little confused this morning after their first night at the hotel, but was better after breakfast and a short nap. Which was how they found themselves at their first main stop as the sun was fading away. They had taken the afternoon to just stroll around, taking in the architecture and some more good food. Her forgetting about her fears was also how they were able to be up so high, her slight concern about height fading as well.

"It _is_ a breathtaking view," he agreed.

He watched as she smiled wide, soaking in the changing colors in the sky and then watching how the natural light faded from the city and electronic light started to kick in. The ground almost glowed from the light flurries that had fallen overnight mixing with both types of light. "It's remarkable." Reid smiled again and pulled out the camera Garcia had insisted he take with after giving him a quick tutorial.

 _I know you have an eidetic memory, Boy Wonder, but you may want actual hard copies of these memories too._

He smiled as her words echoed in his head while he snapped photos of their view, capturing the gold, blue and purple and the shimmering ground. He then made sure to capture a few of her silhouette in the fading light. Her hair almost glowed as she pulled her scarf a little closer as the cooler temperatures started to kick in.

"Would you like me to take a photo for you, sir?"

Reid turned to see a young man, probably about fifteen, behind him. Reid could see his family with him a few feet away. "That would be very kind of you, thank you." He handed him the camera and moved to stand next to him mom. "Smile."

Diana turned to look at him, smiling wide. It wouldn't be until he was transferring the photos to their laptop that he'd realize that although the teenager did capture a photo of the pair of them smiling at the camera, he also caught one of his mother sending him a loving gaze. It would be a photo that he'd cherish for years to come.

* * *

" _Good morning Daddy!"_

Reid smiled at Ella's greeting through the phone two days later. He was sitting in the hotel while his mom napped, the pair having just finished a tour of the Place Charles de Gaulle, seeing the Arc de Triomphe, among other sites. They had to mostly stay in yesterday, Diana more confused during the day. He hoped she had more clear days for the remainder of the trip. "Well, technically it's the afternoon here, but good morning to you too. Did you get the photo of the Eiffel Tower I sent Mommy?"

" _I did, it's so pretty! Can I go see it someday with you?"_

Reid smiled, "Maybe someday when you're a little older, okay?"

" _Yay!"_

" _Ella, can you finish getting bundled up?"_ Reid heard his wife's voice.

" _Okay Mommy. Love you Daddy!"_

"Love you too, Angel."

" _Hey Spence."_

Reid smiled. "Hey. How's it going over there? Where are you off to?"

" _Mae agreed to watch Drew and Ella is going to hang out with her godfather today so Mom can finish some Christmas decorating and shopping without the kids around,"_ JJ answered. _"Henry, do you have your lunch?"_

" _Yes Mom!"_

Reid smiled. Even though he was enjoying this trip, he was looking forward to being back in that chaos soon. "I'm impressed that Morgan and Garcia are willing to take on another kid."

" _Well Ella was whining something fierce about it and Garcia and Fran said they could handle the twins,"_ JJ supplied. _"Ella, matching boots please,"_ she sighed.

Reid chuckled. "Sounds like I better let you go, Jen."

JJ smiled. _"I think so. But first, how is it going for you two? Those were some great shots you sent."_

"It's going well. She had an off day yesterday and is napping right now. I'm hoping for another stroll this afternoon and a good dinner full of omega 3s to hopefully keep her sharper tomorrow. We had a good morning today; I'll send photos soon."

" _Good to hear."_ Reid could hear the smile in her voice. _"I'm so glad you're having an overall good trip, Baby. But I am with Ella, we need to do a family trip someday there as well. I've only basically seen the embassy and airport."_

Reid chuckled. "Sounds like a plan in a few years when the kids can behave a little better."

JJ laughed. _"Good plan. Love you Spence."_

"Love you too."

* * *

Morgan kissed Payton on the forehead as he handed the two month old to his mom, having heard the car pulling up in their driveway. His son smiled at him as he was shifted to another person he loved while Morgan slipped on his jacket and opened their front door.

"Uncle Derek!"

"Elizabeth Rose, be careful, it's slippery!" JJ yelled behind the three year old who had taken off like a canon once JJ had set her on the ground. She was dropping her off before going to work; Sandy taking Drew and Henry to their respective locations.

Morgan was glad he had put on his boots, not relying on his slippers to greet her so he could meet her part way. "Slow down, God Baby Girl, no hurting yourself," he gently chastised before reaching her. Ella had slowed just a few seconds before reaching his arms. He hugged her tight as he stood up, taking her up in the air with him. "Are you ready for some fun today? You get to help me pick out presents for your cousins and brothers and then we'll maybe decorate some cookies Aunt Penny made after lunch."

"Yay!" Ella cheered, hugging his neck tight.

JJ smiled as she closed the distance, handing Morgan a bag with spare clothes and some other activities, just in case. "Thanks again for doing this. You don't have to keep her all day, Mom just needs a few hours at least. So if it becomes too much with the twins…"

Morgan shook his head, "We've got this, Blondie. Don't worry." He slipped the bag on his shoulder. "Say hi to the team for me. And Pretty Boy the next time you talk. His trip going well?"

JJ smiled. "It is. And will do. Thanks again." She kissed Ella on the cheek. "Be a good girl and do what Uncle Derek or Aunt Penny tell you okay?" Ella nodded. "Love you sweetie."

"Love you Mommy!" Ella waved as JJ walked away, waving as well. Then she turned to Morgan. "Cookies first?"

JJ could hear her friend's laugh as she climbed into her car to head to work.

* * *

"Well that was delicious," Diana sighed happily as she set her napkin back on the table. It was their last dinner in Paris, the pair headed back tomorrow morning. She had remained much clearer the remaining days of their trip, allowing them to visit the Louvre, the Palace of Versailles and other historical sites. They mostly enjoyed their time by strolling around the city, eating their way around the different sites. Reid knew he was going to have to get back to the gym with Morgan when he got back, something that would probably be good for both of them.

Reid smiled and nodded as he took a sip of his drink. "It was. I'm glad you enjoyed it Mom."

Diana smiled and reached over, taking her son's hand. "I've greatly enjoyed all of this Spencer. Thank you for taking me on this trip."

Reid squeezed her hand. "Of course. It was special for me too. I'm grateful we made time to do this."

"Me too." She pulled back, folding her hands in her lap. "I'm sorry I was never able to give you family trips like this when you were little."

Reid frowned. "Don't apologize for anything, Mom. It may not have been a typical childhood, but I wouldn't change any of it." Diana narrowed her eyes at him, skeptical. "Were there moments that were difficult? Painful? Were there some things that I'd rather forget? Yes." Diana frowned. " _But_ , all of those things made me who I am today. It's taken me a long time to get to this point, but I've since learned that without those events, I wouldn't be living the life I have now. I might have never gravitated toward my work with the FBI without several of those events and without that decision, I wouldn't have met JJ." He swallowed. "And without her…"

That got a smile out his mother. "When you were young, particularly after you'd reached eighteen, I would wish for you to find someone to depend on, to open your heart and soul to so you wouldn't carry the weight of the world by yourself. Someone to stand beside you, support you and lift you." Reid smiled softly as she spoke, taking in every word. "I felt something from the moment you wrote about your coworker Jennifer that collected butterflies. Then I remember the love I saw in your eyes, as well as hers, when you visited me with her that first time. And I knew."

Reid swallowed his emotions some. "Knew what?"

"That you'd found what I hoped you would, a life partner. Someone to see you through all the good and bad that happens in life. Like the birth and raising of your kids and through the failing health of your mother."

Reid sighed, "Mom…"

She waved her hand dismissingly. "It will happen eventually, no reason not to talk about it. Hopefully, it won't be for a while, but at some point, I won't be with you anymore. And as painful as that will be, you'll get through it because Jennifer will be there for you."

Reid suppressed the tear threatening to fall. "Yes she will be. So like I said, don't apologize for things in our past because they eventually led me to her. And for that, I will be forever grateful." He reached over the table, offering his hand again. Diana quickly took it, giving it a tight squeeze. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Spencer."

* * *

"Those paintings were just…remarkable. I've seen some in books before but to be able to stand in front of them and take in all the brush strokes and their true colors…" Diana sighed happily as she continued to recall their day at the Louvre. Reid sat next to her on the plane, his chin resting in his hand as he smiled, soaking in her every word. He hadn't seen this much spark – sharpness – in her eyes for a few years. Probably the closest was when she'd met JJ as his girlfriend nearly five years ago. For a brief moment it was like he could forget about her Alzheimer's _and_ schizophrenia. Intellectually, he knew this wouldn't last, but he hoped that she at least stayed this way for a little while. He loved his mother, all of her sides, but this version right here, right now, he cherished.

"So what was your favorite painting?" he asked.

"Well, obviously the Rembrandt paintings were breathtaking, but I think there was some realism and yet tenderness to the Vermeer collection that struck a chord with me the most."

Reid smiled, "How so?"

He was going to remember this conversation forever.

* * *

JJ bit her lip, wondering if this was a good idea or not. He had texted that she was doing well when they had boarded but that was eight hours ago. However, Ella wouldn't let her out of the door without her. She knew her father and grandma were coming home and wouldn't wait until JJ got them back to the house to see them. She knew she probably shouldn't be rewarding her daughter's small temper tantrum, but she also couldn't blame her for wanting to see Spence. Plus, then Henry asked and well…

She just prayed they didn't overwhelm Diana.

"I see them!" Henry cheered as they stood by baggage claim. She turned, hugging Ella close to her despite her squirming.

"Wait until they get to us, Henry," JJ reminded. "They've had a long flight and are surely tired. They won't be expecting you two kiddos to be here." Drew was back home with Sandy.

"Daddy!" Ella shouted.

"Ella, inside voice," JJ gently chastised. Still, she saw Reid's eyes lock onto hers as he registered the shout. He smiled at her and then turned to his mom. She watched as he pointed them out to her and her second mother's face lit up. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. The mother-son duo sped up their trek to the waiting family.

Diana actually reached them first, opening her arms to Henry. "Henry, my boy."

JJ watched as he grinned and launched himself into her arms, hugging her tight. "Grandma D! Did you have a good trip with Dad?"

She kissed the top of his head, "I did. I missed you kids and your mom, but it was lovely to spend some one-on-one time with my son."

Reid smiled as he heard the end of that before taking Ella into his arms, the girl just about kicking out of JJ's embrace as he got closer. "Elizabeth Rose, don't hurt your Mom," he teased as he pulled her close, a hand going into her hair as the other wrapped around her waist. Ella quickly wrapped her arms and legs around him. "And give me a little room to breathe," he added with a laugh.

Ella's head tucked into _that_ spot by his neck and she sighed. "I missed you Daddy."

Reid smiled and kissed her temple. "I missed you too Angel." He carefully bent down, ignoring how his bad knee wasn't fond of this move after several hours on a plane. "I missed you too, Henry."

Henry smiled and hugged him over top of Ella. "Hi Dad."

When the boy released him, he turned to Ella again. "Want to hug your Grandma D?"

Ella nodded and let him go, finally. Her feet were quick to find the ground before she turned and took her grandma into her arms. "I missed you too, Grandma D."

Diana smiled, meeting her son's eyes as she held her granddaughter. "I missed you too, Elizabeth."

Reid was quick to his feet, JJ noticing his slight wince as he stretched that knee out for a second before pulling her into his arms. He planted a quick kiss on her lips. "Thanks for the welcoming committee," he whispered.

JJ chuckled. "I wasn't left with much of a choice unless I wanted two pouty kids at home. I'm just glad she's doing well right now."

Reid pulled back and pushed some of JJ's long blond locks behind her ear. "She's been fantastic the past few days. No episodes on either accounts," he murmured, keeping his voice low.

JJ could see the happiness radiating from her husband's chocolate eyes. "That's so great to hear, Spence. Now, can I get a proper kiss?"

He chuckled before cupping her cheek and giving her a little lengthier kiss. "Better?"

JJ smiled. "Much." She turned to the rest, pulling Diana in for a quick hug. "Well, let's get your bags and get you to the house so you can see Drew and rest for a bit." Reid was taking her back to her facility today since he knew the jet lag was likely to kick in and she was better off there when she woke up.

Diana smiled at her daughter-in-law. "Sounds good Jennifer." She turned back to the kids. "Wait until you all see what presents we got you."

"Yay!" "Sweet!"

* * *

"Spencer, how was your trip?" Kate greeted, hugging him when he entered the bullpen a few days later. There were three days until Christmas and he could have just taken off a few more days, but he'd been insistent, making JJ roll her eyes but secretly happy.

"It was fantastic."

Tara smiled, walking over and hugging him as well. "What sights did you make it to?"

JJ smiled as he went into his recap of the trip again. He'd already shared with Morgan and Garcia yesterday. "…first we visited the Eiffel Tower, then later the Louvre and a few other sites. The best part of all was on the flight back, Mom walked me through every moment of it. I didn't have to prompt her."

JJ leaned into him some, hugging his side as the other women grinned at the happiness radiating off of him. "That's so great," Tara commented.

Reid nodded. "The latest research shows that a diet high in omega-3 fatty acids help combat dementia, which we gorged on in Paris. I mean, honestly, if she hadn't been clinically diagnosed with Alzheimer's, I would just think she was a little absent minded." He let out a breath. "I was worried how'd she do, but I honestly don't think we could have asked for a better trip."

"Well, that's fantastic to hear," Rossi commented, coming in the bullpen to hear the tail end of that story. He patted Reid on the shoulder. "Happy to see you son. Even if it's only for a short time."

Reid sighed and JJ frowned. "Way to be a buzz kill Dave," JJ teased. She didn't want to think about how after Christmas he was officially on his two-week notice, so he could start to review the necessary research before the next meeting and start conducting his first guest lecture slot at the Academy during the third week of January. He was easing into the full-on teaching mode. That gave him a week in between to get settled into a routine with the kids.

"Well, sadly, that's _my_ job."

The profilers turned to see Kevin standing there, holding a folder up. Emily was behind him on the second level. "Sorry guys. I'll do my best to get you home for Christmas."

They all groaned and followed each other up the stairs. "I should have stayed home," Reid murmured.

JJ chuckled as she hip checked him. "Nah uh. I only get you for a couple more cases, you're staying until the end."

* * *

Ella stood by the front window in the library on Christmas Eve. "You're going to catch a cold standing by the cold window, young lady," Sandy commented.

The three year old sighed and turned. "They are going to miss it." She ran her hands over her Christmas themed dress for her recital.

Sandy made a move to hug her. She felt bad keeping this from her granddaughter but when JJ had called her earlier and said they were on their way back, but that they would have to go straight to the recital from the airport, they decided to let it be surprise for the girl. Now, she was questioning that decision.

"It'll be okay, Ella," Henry commented, beating Sandy to it but hugging his sister. "I bet they just can't make it to the house first."

Ella stuck out her bottom lip, pouting. "What about my dance?"

He held up his tablet. "I'll tape it if they don't make it. And Uncle Derek and Aunt Penny are coming so that's awesome."

Ella smiled a little and hugged her brother tight. "I love you."

Henry smiled. "I love you too."

Sandy took a deep breath, fighting tears at the scene before her. She made mental note to share with their parents later. "Well, let's get bundled up and head out, okay?"

* * *

Ella peered around the curtain a few minutes before their show was to start. She spotted Uncle Derek, Aunt Penny, Grandma with Drew, and Henry. Uncle Aaron, Aunt Robin and Jack were in the row behind them. There were still some open seats by both groups. She sighed and looked down, turning back to the backstage area.

"You look beautiful."

Ella's head snapped up at the sound of her Dad's voice. "Daddy!"

He smiled and bent down, catching her. "Hey Angel. Sorry we cut it so close, but everyone is here now. I just wanted to sneak back here and tell you to break a leg."

Ella scrunched her brow up. "Daddy, that would mean I can't dance!"

Reid chuckled, amused that he knew a saying for a change that of course hadn't been taught to her yet. "It's what you say when you mean Good Luck for a stage performance."

She tilted her head, "That's weird."

"Maybe."

"Twinkle toes group!"

Reid smiled. "That's your queue." He kissed her forehead. "I love you. Go dance your heart out."

Ella grinned. "I will. Love you!" She ran off to join her classmates as he quickly made it way back to the audience and found his seat between JJ and Morgan. Drew fussed when he spotted him so he took him from Garcia and repositioned himself in his chair before the lights dimmed. He had a feeling that no matter how many of these he ended up attending in the future, he'd always have some butterflies in his stomach before he got to watch his little girl dance her heart out.

* * *

Diana smiled as she watched her grandkids play with their different new toys on the ground, trying to soak in this memory. She felt the couch shift beside her as someone sat down.

"They really are adorable, aren't they?" Sandy commented.

Diana turned a little, meeting the other grandma's eyes. "They are spectacular."

Sandy smiled, realizing where Spencer got his ability to find even more descriptive words for a situation. "That they are. I see so much of their father in them, even in Henry."

That got Diana's full attention. "How so?"

"Well with Henry, I'm pretty sure his love of reading was formed back when his godfather would read to him and bring him new books all the time. He's also a gentle soul, which I think he got from mirroring that same man when he became his father." Diana reached over and took Sandy's hand as she spoke. She'd seen these things herself, but to hear it from someone she knew saw the kids every day meant so much to her.

"Ella, well, aside from the obvious gifted nature of her intellect, she's picked up her Dad's natural ability to tell when someone's upset and tries to make them feel better. Which when it comes to her parents, in particular, she does a great job at." Diana chuckled softly at that. "Now, her more talkative nature and outgoing side is her mother."

"Well, Spencer has always been a little more reserved," Diana confirmed. She looked back at the kids. "What about Andrew?"

"Well, it's still early for him, but he seems to like his puzzle games, which he's quite good at. He also seems to find the most comfort being held by JJ, which is something he's definitely got in common with his Dad."

That got another laugh from Diana. "That is very true." She squeezed Sandy's hand again. "You have no idea how grateful I am that my son has Jennifer in his life. All I've ever wanted for him was to find someone to share his life with, someone that he could trust to protect his heart and look out for him when life was cruel. Jennifer is that and so much more. Thank you for her."

Sandy smiled. "I feel the same way about Spencer finding Jennifer, Diana." She dropped her voice some. "Will, Henry's biological father, is a lovely man but I always felt they weren't quite right. After I saw her with Spencer when they were just friends, I knew. Now, I see it every day. If she brings him out of his shell then he keeps her from locking away her emotions, allowing her to really feel and live a full life. So thank _you_ for him."

The women embraced each other for a moment, only to pull apart at the sound of their children's voices.

"Should we ask?" JJ teased.

Reid smiled, "Leave them be, Jen." He handed both of the women a cup of hot chocolate. He met his mom's eyes. "Are you having a good Christmas?"

Diana smiled and took ahold of his hand in one of hers, the other holding the mug. "It's splendid. Come sit with us?"

Reid smiled. "Let me just grab my own hot chocolate."

"Mine too?" JJ asked, moving to sit down.

Reid chuckled softly. "I suppose for my love." He returned a moment later, taking a seat between his mother and his wife, handing her a cup. William joined them after a moment, sitting next to JJ. Reid smiled as he watched the kids, noticing that Drew had since fallen asleep, hugging his new stuffed dinosaur from Santa. Ella was reading and Henry was playing a game. He took ahold of Diana's hand as JJ rested her head on his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas everyone."


	126. Chapter 125

Rossi looked around his den. Usually reserved for poker nights, he had to get a custom table rental to fit everyone here tonight. He needed a table big enough for sixteen, along with the smaller kid table nearby as well. If you considered eight small, that is. At the kid table was Jack, Henry, Maria, Kai, Ella, Drew, Summer and, thankfully for the rest of the team, Meg to supervise. Around this custom table were Hayden, Joy and Shawn, Tara, Alex and James, Elle and Rick, Derek and Penelope (with the twins sleeping in a crib upstairs), Emily and Mark, Aaron and Robin, Kate and Chris, and JJ and Spencer. Fran and Sandy were having a night out, just the two of them with some of Sandy's friends. And to think, he knew they would be getting two new team – _family_ – members in the next month or two.

 _My how things had changed._ He could remember how it used to mostly just be him in this house. Then Erin had called about Jason leaving and his life got turned up side down, in the best possible way. That he had so many people that he cared for – loved – in this room right now was truly a great gift.

"David, are you alright?"

He turned to Hayden, arguably the newest member of this family (aside from the twins, of course), and smiled. He took her hand in his, lifting it to his lips to kiss it. "I'm fantastic, my love."

Laughter erupted from one end of the table and he turned to see Derek rolling his eyes as Penelope continued to share a story, making Robin, JJ and Elle hysterical. He could remember a time when there was hardly a sound in this house, let alone laughter. For as much as he put forth living a full life before he came out of retirement, it was often lonely. Sure, he _did_ hang out with Ringo and others at events or hosting a poker night, but more times than not, he found himself alone in this big house. He never imagined that when he came out of retirement nearly ten years ago that he'd gain so many people in his life.

He let out a happy sigh and turned again to the group as they ate. Feeling eyes on him, he shifted his gaze to meet Aaron's eyes. The younger man raised an eyebrow at him in question and Rossi simply smiled back. After a few more minutes when he could tell people were mostly done eating, he stood, tapping his fork into his wine glass and getting everyone's attention. "I hope you will humor me as I say a few things."

"We still have a few hours before the midnight toast Rossi," Emily teased.

"Yes, well, I'll let our new Unit Chief and our new Section Chief decide which one is giving _that_ toast," he gestured towards her and Hotch with his glass. The pair exchanged a glance and smile, both enjoying their new titles.

"When Jason and I founded what would become the BAU, I don't think either of us envisioned _this_." He waved a hand that covered the whole room. "The private jet alone seemed like such a long shot that I never thought about a team of excellent profilers, each with something to contribute, helping catch the bad guys." He managed to censor himself at the end, remembering the little ears present. The group didn't catch Hotch shaking his head at the jet comment, remembering Dave appearing in his office his first day back. "Not to mention a tech kitten," he winked at Garcia, making her smile. The group of said profilers all looked around, grinning at each other. Emily shoulder bumped JJ, the pair next to each other. Morgan winked at Reid, across from each other, making the younger man roll his eyes but smile wider.

"But better than the exceptional close rate of our cases, or for that matter _how_ many cases we can handle every year in comparison to the early days, something so much _bigger_ came from just two young agents determined to find a better way to find the people that didn't want to be found." He paused and looked around the room once more.

"This isn't just a team, it's a family. It's about a group of people, as different as they can be, forging tight bonds through the darkness we fight. So tight that even when one leaves, they are still apart of this family." He raised his glass toward Elle and Alex. "So tight that sometimes they even come back." He smiled at Emily. "So tight that once you join, you're immediately a part of it." Kate and Tara clanked glasses together for that. "So tight that it helps take some of that sadness and turn it into happiness." Hotch lifted his glass at Rossi at that comment. "So tight that love can blossom from it…twice." JJ pulled Reid in for a quick kiss as Morgan did the same to Garcia. "And from that love can come so much more." He waved at the kids' table, getting wide smiles from Meg and Jack in particular.

"So even though this team has been through and will continue to change more in the next few months, I know it will be just fine. The faces around the office may change, but the work will still get done. And more importantly, these bonds we have will never break. No matter how far we go, no matter how _long_ we go between talking, we will _always_ be here for each other. Like the saying goes – Family is like branches on a tree, we may grow in different directions yet our roots remain as one."

"To family," Hotch added, lifting his glass. The group smiled and echoed his statement as they all clanked their glasses together. The couples around the table shared a quick kiss before several stood up and collected one of their offspring. Ella bounced out of her chair and reached Morgan before Reid had a chance. Her father shook his head, knowing she was still adjusting to her godfather having children of his own so he let that slide, instead gesturing for Henry to come sit in his lap. JJ cleaned up Drew before scooping him up. Meg carried Summer over to Kate. Jack climbed into Robin's lap. Hayden picked up Kai as Rossi kissed Joy on the cheek. Maria found a spot in Alex's lap, surprising a few at how close the two former agents had become.

Garcia smiled wide at the group, remembering her early days with the team just dreaming that they would be close like this so she'd have a family again. To see all the kids around the table... She cleared her throat. "And here's to the second generation, whom I get the feeling will be even more amazing than the original."

Meg smiled, "Thanks Aunt Penelope."

Ella grinned and nodded even though she wasn't quite sure what they were talking about. "Yes, thanks!"

Morgan smiled as he kissed her cheek. "Well, kiddos, should we go upstairs and watch Uncle Dave play Rock Band? Maybe beat him at it?"

Rossi rolled his eyes as several others laughed. "Why do you make me regret my kind words so quickly?"

Morgan grinned. "Well, someone's gotta tease you since I know Emily 'can't' as the Boss Lady now. Figured I'd make up for lost time while I can." Morgan stood, Ella on his hip, and walked over to and squeezed Rossi's shoulder. "Come on Old Man, let's battle."

Rossi stood up. "Oh its on."

JJ shook her head, hugging Drew close. "Now, now boys, behave."

Reid smirked. "No one said this family was _completely_ functional."

* * *

The group was now gathered in the living room, a few of the kids tucked in upstairs, unable to make it to 2017. Just the three oldest were still up, playing some video games. The women were gathered together in one area, the men in another.

"So the visit went well?" Emily asked, taking a sip of her wine. The team hadn't really had a chance to talk with Robin and Hotch much.

Robin nodded, "It did. Phoebe and Jack seemed to get along well and I was able to spend some time with Shawna as well as meet in person with her oncologist about trials." She smiled, pulling out her phone to get a photo to show them. "My dad made Aaron go ice fishing with him."

Garcia was quick to take the phone first. "Look at Frozen Chief Man!" She handed it over to JJ, the rest of the women getting a good chuckle out of that.

JJ smiled, "It's nice seeing him relax some." Robin grinned at that. "How goes the house hunting?"

"We're getting there. We'd ideally like to stay in the area of his place so I know Henry, and eventually Phoebe, would be in the same school system as all of your kids so there's a built in network of friends." She turned to Garcia. "We might need to borrow Derek to help us review some contenders."

"I'm sure he could handle that," Garcia answered.

"So Pen, when are you due back at the BAU?" Elle asked. "Or is staying home with those two gorgeous babies too tempting?"

Garcia smiled, noting the small glare Emily sent her former coworker. "A couple of weeks. I love my angels, but I love my team too and with Derek gone and Boy Wonder leaving…"

JJ sighed. "Please don't remind me."

Blake reached over and squeezed JJ's arm. She had wondered how the younger woman would take not having her husband there. She knew she had joined the team just after they got married and the pair had been through a lot before she joined, but she'd seen how deeply connected they were, both in their personal life as well as in the field. They were good partners, well in sync and counterbalances to each other. This would be a rough transition for her, no doubt. "Emily, have you thought about who's filling the empty spots on the team?"

The brunette nodded. "Some. There's an agent on the Fugitive Task Force that seems to have a natural knack for profiling, Agent Alvez. The other slot…well, I'm reaching out to someone that I worked with during my time with Interpol. He's just be tied up in a long case so I have formally asked yet."

Tara furrowed her brow. "Who?"

Emily shook her head, "Nah uh, I don't want to jinx that one." She looked over at JJ. "He won't be Reid, but he'll be a good addition I think. If I can convince him to join us."

JJ nodded, "Well, there really is no one like my Spence so I wouldn't expect you to find a copy." She glanced over at the men, noticing them laughing at something Chris was sharing. Reid laughed during the story and then seemed to sense her gaze, meeting it with his own. He smiled at her. "He's one of a kind."

Elle broke the moment, "God, you two have become nauseating. It might actually be good for the productivity of the team for you two to not be working together anymore." JJ shook her head, smiling, as the rest busted out laughing.

Emily clanked her glass with Elle's, remembering her similar joke. "She has a point."

Blake grinned. "Add that to not having to worry about sexual harassment seminars due to Morgan leaving." She looked at Garcia. "Right Coco?"

Garcia nearly coughed on her drink, making JJ laugh – hard. It was her turn to clank her drink into Blake's. "Alex Blake, just _what_ are you implying?" Garcia joked back. "Agent Morgan and I were nothing but professional in the office."

"Okay, even I know that's a lie," Robin teased.

"Me too," Joy added. "My Dad's told me some interesting stories."

Garcia raised an eyebrow. "You know we have some good ones about him too." Kate and Tara both nodded their heads. Blake smirked into her wine glass.

Joy chuckled as Hayden raised an eyebrow this time. "Oh?"

JJ shook her head, "Which we'll save for another night."

Blake smiled again. "Yes, I have a different question for Penelope." It had been bothering her for years. Garcia furrowed a brow. "Just _what_ is a Flarpy Blunderguff?"

The men all turned from their discussion when they saw Emily patting JJ on her back like she had coughed on her drink quite hard. The other women were either laughing or appeared confused. Reid noticed JJ seemed to be pink and he couldn't decide if that was from coughing or if she was just blushing.

"Why do I get the feeling Garcia is to blame for that somehow?" Hotch commented, getting a shove in the arm from Morgan.

"Hey, leave my girl out of this."

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "You're lucky I'm not your boss anymore, Derek."

Reid looked around, "Well after I leave, you're actually only the boss of Rossi."

The oldest one there shook his head, " _No_ one is the boss of me, young man."

"Not even Hayden or Joy?" Hotch smiled into his drink.

Morgan tapped his glass into Hotch's. "He's got you there." Rossi rolled his eyes. "So, Hotch, started wedding planning yet?"

He sighed a little. "Not much. On the one hand, Wisconsin would be easiest for Shawna and her aunts, uncles, and cousins. But, all of Robin's closest friends are here, not to mention all of you so the travel for everyone else…"

Rossi smiled. "Don't suppose you could get the Director to approve use of the jet for that?" Hotch sent him a glare. "Well, if you choose the land of cheese, we'll be there. Don't worry about it." The group nodded in agreement.

"How is it going with the twins, Derek?" James asked.

The profilers in the group noticed the content smile on the older man's face. "It's exhausting but so rewarding."

"You coming back to the bureau?" Chris asked.

"I'm thinking I might come back part time to teach some. Gotta make sure the agents helping the rest of you know what they're doing," he answered. Reid smiled wide at that.

Henry came over, leaning into Reid's side. "What's up, Bud?"

He yawned. "Is it almost midnight?"

The group all blinked, forgetting all about that. Rossi quickly looked at his watch. "In just a few minutes, Kiddo." The men all stood up, gathering the women as Meg and Jack joined them. Hayden helped Rossi pass around filled champagne flutes, except for a few with grape juice for the underage group. "Emily?"

The brunette blinked and then remembered she'd been given the duty for the toast. "Well, I think Dave pretty much said it all. May the light out shine the dark in all of our lives in 2017. Lives that no matter where they go will always be there for one another."

Morgan checked his watch this time. "Ten…nine…"

The group counted down together. "…Three…two…one!"

"Happy New Year!"

* * *

Reid sighed as the team boarded the plane. Not only had this last case been a long one, but they were wrapping it up on his last official day with the BAU. Knowing what time it would be when they landed, he was quick to take one of the two seater tables and snag the laptop they usually reserved for talking with Garcia, or for the past few cases, Kevin.

"What are you doing, Kiddo?" Rossi asked as he slipped into a seat across the aisle.

"We're not going to get in until nearly dinner time so to avoid having to stay late I figured I'd get my report done now," he answered, stretching his hands a little before starting to type away. "The rest of you could do this report on Monday but…"

JJ frowned, taking the seat opposite him for now. "You're not leaving the bureau all together, you could finish it next week Spence."

"She's right," Emily commented, walking by before taking a seat at the bigger table with Tara and Kate.

Reid looked up at the rest and nodded. "I know, I just would rather get it done now." He didn't think he could prolong severing the tie from his work life at the BAU to just being a visitor on that floor, even if he still worked on Base. He met JJ's eyes. "It won't take me too long, I promise." He knew she wanted to savor their remaining moments as coworkers.

She nodded, "Okay. I'll let you work then." She stood and slid into a spot next to Kate.

"I feel like I better get used to this," Rossi commented at the group of women all together.

Tara smiled, knowing his was missing his male counterparts. "I'm sure we'll find some testosterone for you soon, Dave. Right Emily?"

Emily chuckled. "Right." She turned and met Rossi's eyes. "Maybe you can help me work on Alvez?" Rossi nodded, having been the other one that talked with the fugitive hunter besides Emily. "In the meantime, if you're offering scotch, I won't make you drink alone."

Rossi rolled his eyes as he stood up now that they were in the air. "Can I be of service to any of the rest of you?"

"Tea sounds lovely," JJ answered, smiling.

"Me too," Kate added.

"I'm good," Tara finished. Rossi nodded, grumbling even as he walked to the bar area of the plane.

Reid ignored them all, wrapping up his report. It took him just a little longer than he'd expected, but that was because his thoughts kept going to the fact that this was his last report. As excited and nervous as he was about the next stage of his career, and in particular being home more for the kids, he was still closing a monumental chapter of his life. A chapter wasn't the right word…more like opus. It was such a large portion, book, of his life with many smaller chapters or phases built into it. At least he was walking away from it on his own terms, which was more than some could agents could say – BAU or not.

Eventually he saved the file and emailed it to Emily to review. He'd have to print it out and physically sign it when they got to the office, but that wouldn't take too long. Closing the laptop, he stood and stretched a little. Given that they were coming from Montana, they still had about an hour and a half left of the flight. He headed to the bar to make a cup of tea for himself, noticing Emily reviewing his file on her phone as he did. By the time he'd returned, she appeared to be done.

"Looks good, Spencer," she commented. "Now," she pulled out a deck of cards. "Since it's your last flight, want to see if we can finally beat you in a round of poker?" Reid laughed as JJ stood and moved to sit next to him on the bench seat. Rossi moved and took her empty seat. Emily began to shuffle. "Oh wait, I already did that…"

That got her an eye roll. "I maintain that was luck."

"What about when I beat you at Gin?" JJ teased, slipping his one arm around her.

Reid smiled at the memory. "That's because genius Dr. Reid let you win." He met her eyes and she grinned.

"The genius that looked at Hotch's cards when he went to the bathroom?" That got laughs from the rest.

"You know there are some secrets that should stay between a married couple," he answered, getting more laughs.

JJ smirked. "We weren't married then. Weren't even dating, well, other than the one."

"Didn't stop you from clouding my brain function," he countered. JJ sighed softly, pulling him in for a quick kiss. The other women smiled at that comment. "At least I've made progress on getting you to come to Comic Con with me," he added.

Emily coughed on her drink. "What?"

JJ rolled her eyes, taking her cards that the unit chief had just finished dealing during their banter. "I said _maybe_ to Who Con, Spence. I'm not ready for San Diego."

"You've still got time to decide on Who Con. It's in Baltimore this year in March," he wagged his eyebrows. "Could visit Mom as well."

"I will make certain to have her back from whatever case we're on in time," Emily commented, clanking her glass into Reid's mug.

Kate shook her head, "There's the nerd side to our boss I've heard about."

Rossi rolled his eyes at the whole conversation and cleared his throat. "Are we playing cards or what?"

* * *

Reid looked around the bullpen a few hours later. He'd just dropped off his hard copy of his report, taking his time with that so JJ could wrap up something quick before they headed out. He watched as Kate was bent over her desk, working. He could see the light on in Rossi's office. Tara smiled at him as she headed to the break area with her coffee cup. Sighing, he began to pack the last few books into his messenger bag, a few finding their way back into the office the past two weeks. When he reached for the electronic picture frame, he paused to let all the photos past by him…along with the memories associated with them.

A photo of JJ, Henry and himself after Hotch's Triathlon.

His wedding day.

Henry dressed as him for Halloween.

The team celebrating after his homerun.

The snow family – baby included.

Henry with his mom before Ella was born.

Henry holding Ella for the first time.

Henry's first day of school.

Gideon holding Ella.

Henry covered in cake.

A photo of JJ and himself singing karaoke.

His pouting face after his time out that Thanksgiving.

Ella and Henry by the LaMontagne's Christmas Tree.

His mother holding Ella.

Maeve and Bobby's wedding reception.

Dinner with his Dad in Vegas.

JJ's birthday picnic.

Their New York trip, JJ snagging a selfie of the two of them in the library.

A photo of him with Blake during her going away party.

Ella's first birthday – the group shot of everyone there, including Emily and Gideon.

Fort Tardis with Henry.

Henry's birthday.

Him sitting on the floor with Ella and Meg learning sign language.

Maddy playing with Ella during Thanksgiving.

Their family photo at Christmas, before the rest knew about Drew.

Him and Henry in their new glasses.

Sandy holding up her new pillow with her grandkids names on it.

The team with pink and blue cake in front of them.

His Dad at the Children's Museum with the kids.

JJ and him at sunset at Red Rock Canyon.

A photo of him with Hotch during the 'baby shower/name announcement day' – Morgan snagging it when they were by the grill.

Lunch with Elle.

Ella sitting in Alex's lap watching fireworks.

Ella's Mickey Ears.

Hotch holding Andrew for the first time.

The Avengers!

JJ holding Joey for the first time while he looked on.

Andrew staring at his Grandma D for the first time.

Jack and Henry playing with toy light sabers.

Diana sitting on their couch on Christmas Day with Andrew in her lap and Henry and Ella on her other sides. His dad, JJ and himself were all standing behind them.

Morgan and Garcia together on New Years.

JJ and himself on their horses during Valentine's Day.

Mother's Day in Baltimore.

The team celebrating Hotch and Robin's engagement with fireworks.

Ella's first dance recital.

Karaoke with the ladies during the bachelor/bachelorette party.

The Bride and Groom with their wedding party.

Andrew with his first smash cake.

The team celebrating Hotch promotion and Emily's return.

The Football Re-do date.

Morgan and Garcia with the twins.

Paris – the Eiffel Tower shot.

"Spence?"

Reid blinked rapidly, not realizing a few tears had been shed as so many good memories hit him while he had reviewed the photos. Sure, there had been sad, upsetting things that had happened in between all of these events, but overall he wouldn't have changed the past six years for the world. Because, well, that was his whole world.

"I…"

JJ frowned and gently took the frame from his hands, pulling him in for a hug. "Are you 100% certain you want to leave? Sure there would be logistics to work out if you backed out of things but if you—"

Reid moved and kissed her, stopping her mid-sentence. When he pulled back, he cupped her cheek. "I'm certain. I was just reliving all the great moments of my life since we moved from just best friends and got overwhelmed. As much as I'll miss being here with the team, my life outside of these walls is so much more than I could've imagined. Now, I don't have to live for work. Now, I live to be there for our children and for you while contributing to the greater good in a different way."

JJ smiled, a tear falling of her own. She pulled him to her and kissed him softly once more. "Okay." She looked at the frame. "Ready?"

He nodded and reached under the desk to unplug it. After wrapping the cord around it, he tucked it in his messenger bag. "Ready."

JJ wrapped her arm around his waist and they started to head to the glass door when she stopped. "Oh shoot, I think I left something in the conference room." She moved to lace her fingers with his and pulled him upstairs. When she opened the door, he was immediately met with loud noise.

"Surprise!"

Reid smiled wide, having not realized that the team that had been in their offices/cubicles moments earlier had all slipped past him. Morgan and Garcia were there too. So was Hotch. "You didn't really think we'd let you leave without saying goodbye, did you?" Emily teased, pulling him in for a hug.

Garcia thrust a glass of champagne into his hand. "Speech!"

Reid furrowed his brow. "Why? Morgan didn't have to give one."

The man in question laughed and squeezed his little brother's shoulder. "I did in private. Plus I had newborns at home. You don't have that kind of excuse."

Reid rolled his eyes, but smiled. He looked around the room at his family. "When I first joined the BAU just over fourteen years ago, I was excited to be doing challenging work that made a difference in people's lives. I was eager to learn more about the human psyche. Even with degrees in the hard sciences, the mysteries about human behavior had always been more intriguing to me. But, I was also terrified about what I'd have to face not only in the field, but with my coworkers too. I didn't have a typical childhood nor many friends. Most of my interactions with people were either awkward or downright unpleasant. That's why I was so surprised when Gideon agreed to take me as his protégé, knowing I'd found someone that valued my intellect."

He paused for a second, meeting Hotch's eyes. "I know the rest of the team was skeptical, to say the least, about how I could help. But, I was grateful that it didn't seem long before I got their – your – respect for what I could contribute, even if I lacked in other areas." Hotch smiled softly and nodded.

Then he turned to Morgan. "The day you and I had our breakthrough with at least tolerating each other more without fear on my side or constant annoyance on yours," Morgan chuckled at that, "was a turning point for me. It was the first time I felt like I could really last at this job for a while."

"Then Gideon got approval for a media liaison." Brown eyes locked onto blue ones. "And I was happy we'd have that help…until you walked in the door."

JJ raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Reid smiled. "Well, there was the fact that I spilled coffee on myself almost immediately because you were so beautiful that I couldn't help the nerves that ran through me. Then I quickly learned how intelligent and quick on your feet you were as well as kind. It was no wonder that I was already in love with you before we were even friends. And for someone that relied on his intellect for this work only to have his thoughts clouded by his feelings, well…that took some control to suppress and focus." JJ grinned.

He turned to Garcia. "Then Hotch found this amazing hacker that seemed to have more of a moral code than others, setting herself up to get caught. For as unnerved as JJ could make me, I've always found myself at home with you, Penelope, like I'd found a sister." Garcia grinned, tears falling. "Even if I don't understand half of what you're talking about most of the time – and I don't mean the tech speak."

That got a few laughs as Garcia pulled him in for a quick hug, unable to contain herself. "It was from that moment that I realized I hadn't just found a good working environment, but maybe a group of real friends. Friends that I could learn to count on when others left." He paused as the team knew he was talking about those that had lost their lives, Elle and then Gideon. He then turned to Emily. "Others came into our circle, however, each bringing a new, unique skill set to the work but also a different bond as a friend. Be it through other nerdy discussions, different languages," his eyes flickered to Rossi, "Or just tolerating someone being a fan and eventually taking them under their wing." Both Emily and Rossi smiled.

Finally, he turned to Kate and Tara. "One of the things I love the most about this group is even as we change and grow, we seem to find new people to join that don't really feel like they are new. It was just like they had been away for a while and are back, gelling well with the group and becoming a new branch of our family."

He took a deep breath. "If you had asked me eleven or twelve years ago if I thought I'd willingly leave this job, after that initial group was formed, I probably would have said no. But, I also wouldn't have believed you if you had told me that the woman most often paired with me – first in the police stations and field offices because she didn't _need_ to be out in the field and I was better off _not_ in the field," Hotch and Morgan both chuckled at that. JJ rolled her eyes but smiled. "And then often sent out on interviews with victims' families and friends, likely as Hotch and Gideon's way to improve my social skills, with some success…" This time Garcia giggled. "And then because we just worked well as partners in general. If you had told me that that woman would one day become my Partner in Life…I would've hoped you were right but have never dared to dream it so." He set down his glass, taking JJ's hands in his, meeting her eyes.

"Of all things I'm grateful for from this job – the lives we've saved, the unsubs we've brought to justice, the relationships forged into a family – you, Jennifer Jareau Reid, are easily Number One on the list. That we've managed to go from coworkers to Husband and Wife is something I wake up every day thankful for. As hard as it is to leave this job, I know everyone else here – and whomever joins in the future – will get the unsubs and rescue the victims without me. I know the relationships may change some, but will always be there. And I know that I will always have you, my Partner, by my side. I know that I have found someone that values me for so much more than my intellect; that loves _all_ of me, no matter what life throws our way, just like I do with her. To have _that_ in this life, well, that's all I could ever ask for."

There wasn't a dry face in the room as JJ pulled him in for a deep kiss. "I love you," she murmured against his lips before kissing him again.

"I love you too." They rested their foreheads against each other's, collecting themselves. After a second, they pulled back, wiping their faces off.

Hotch cleared his throat, the group looking at him as he lifted his glass. The others did the same. "To Spencer Reid. A great profiler and agent, an amazing friend, and an even better husband and father."

The group all clanked their glasses together before taking a drink. They spent a few more minutes reminiscing before he was spent, emotionally and physically. After hugging everyone, Reid slipped his arm around JJ's waist and the pair headed out the door. He looked around the bullpen one last time before pushing open the glass doors, embossed with the BAU logo.

JJ squeezed his hand as they waited on the elevator. "Ready Partner?" she asked, smiling up at him as they entered. She pushed the button for the garage.

Reid took in the sight of the office disappearing from view. He knew he'd be back here from time to time just to meet up with the team or JJ, but it would never be his office again.

He smiled at JJ and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "With you by my side, I am ready for anything, Partner."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N: And thus concludes _Partners_!**

 **Whew, what a ride, am I right? I hope that list of images helped capture just how much time passed during this story (with some of _Second Chances_ thrown in there). Now, as stated previously, this isn't the end of this universe, just that what comes next will be more in the format of _You Are my Sunshine_ (one shots, possibly skipping around in time) - so no day-to-day coverage and very little, if any, case work given how I changed the make up of season 12 already. I will touch on some of this past season and beyond (because I HAVE to write Garcia and Alvez, even with the different context now), but I won't be going over everything.**

 **Poll was tight, but ultimately it looks like the best option is one story for JJ/Reid and the rest will fall as updates under 'Family isn't always Blood.' The JJ/Reid story is still untitled as I haven't even started.** **I'm taking a bit of a mental and writing break from this universe. Please feel free to send prompts you'd like for either story (don't worry, the Hotch/Robin wedding will be written!) it just may be awhile before anything appears.**

 **If I'm being completely honest, season 12 killed a little of my creative juice for CM, but I'm working on getting it back. I have an idea for an OC/Reid story as well as a new crossover story that I'm hoping to flesh out over the next few months and get out. I feel like I need to get at least one of those out of my system before I work back into this universe. With that in mind,** **I strongly recommend following my profile to get alerts for any posts so you know when they are up.**

 **Thank you for all the amazing support of this story, particularly those who loyally reviewed. I appreciate you all so much.**

 **~Ann**


End file.
